My Cute Sister? Nonsense
by Si Hitam
Summary: [Season 2] Event besar sudah didepan mata, Jounin Exam pertama di Era Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai. Seiring itu, bau masalah dan kejahatan tercium makin jelas. Bahaya besar bisa saja mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha sekali lagi menjadi pengakhir. Inspired by OreImo. Canon Setting, Dunia Shinobi Modern. [LAST CHAP 50 UP] Final Jounin Exam Part 3. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspirate from : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Family, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Kamis, 23 September 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 1. Prolog**

Pagi hari yang cerah, di dalam kamar yang masih gelap, terbaring seonggok pemuda yang masih bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Crrriiiiing

Jam weker menunjukkan tepat pukul 7. Namun si pemuda masih lelap dalam tidurnya.

Kriiieeet,

Derit pintu kamar terdengar setelah dengan pelan dibuka oleh seorang gadis belia yang manis dan sangat imut. Dia berjalan masuk lalu mematikan alarm jam weker barusan.

"Onii-chan, cepat bangun" kata gadis itu sambil membuka horden sehingga terik matahari pagi masuk ke kamar itu, menyebabkan si pemuda terusik tidurnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus?, Sekarang sudah pagi. Nanti sarapannya keburu dingin loh. Tou-chan juga ada dibawah, dia belum berangkat. Ayo sarapan, biasanya onii-chan selalu mengeluh jika tou-chan tidak sarapan bersama kita." kata gadis itu lagi sambil menggoyangkan tubuh si pemuda. Akhirnya dia pun bangung dari tidurnya.

"Ayoo, padahal sudah ku masakkan sarapan loh. Sekarang lepaskan bajumu, aku akan mencucinya" kata gadis itu, sembari mengulurkan tangannya hendak melepas baju si pemuda. Namun tangan gadis itu ditangkap oleh pemuda yang baru bangun tidur.

Si pemuda menatap tajam sang gadis, lalu berkata "Hei, kau ini palsu kan?" membuat gadis itu terkejut bingung. "Soalnya, adikku itu tidak pernah membangunkanku, memasak makanan untukku, apalagi sampai memcucikan bajuku." lanjutnya sambil tetap memegang tangan gadis itu. "Lagipula adikku itu selalu merendahkanku, menganggap aku bodoh, dan mengabaikanku. Dia juga tidak mau mendengarkanku, jadi mustahil adikku mau datang kekamarku dan membangunkan ku di pagi hari." si gadis jadi agak takut. "Intinya aku mau bilang, tidak mungkin adikku itu sebaik in-

crriiiiiiingggg... brukk.

Seorang pemuda baru saja terjatuh dari ranjangnya, membangunkannya dari mimpi anehnya.

.

.

.

Dunia shinobi, dunia yang sudah damai selama 20 tahun sejak perang dunia shinobi keempat. Walaupun damai, antarnegara masih bersaing ketat, bukan dalam hal militer seperti dulu namun berlomba-lomba dalam kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi untuk kesejahteraan masyarakatnya.

Konohagakure no Toshi, kota paling modern di dunia shinobi. Kota dimana terdapat banyak bangunan modern. Berbagai fasilitas berkembang pesat seperti kantor-kantor pemerintah rumah sakit besar, bank, pusat perbelanjaan modern, serta fasilitas-fasilitas penelitian dan laboratorium. Fasilitas pendidikan semakin banyak tidak hanya akademi ninja, adapula akademi non-ninja (sekolah umum). Sarana transportasi seperti kereta listrik dan stasiunnya, sarana komunikasi berupa tower-tower tansmisi gelombang chakra untuk telepon dan internet, dan berbagai fasilitas-fasilitas lainnya.

Sistem pemerintahan berkembang lebih demokratis. Pemerintahan konoha dibagi menjadi 3 komponen. Pertama ada Parlemen Konoha sebagai dewan atau majlis yang mewadahi aspirasi masyarakat, penyusun peraturan-peraturan baru dengan selalu mengikuti perkembangan jaman dan sebagai pengadilan tertinggi Konoha. Parlemen memiliki kedudukan paling tinggi di Konoha, yang kursinya diduduki oleh berbagai orang penting dari bermacam-macam kalangan seperti para ketua klan-klan dikonoha, perwakilan masyarakat non-ninja seperti dari serikat dagang, serikat buruh, serikat pengusaha, serikat petani dan lain-lain, perwakilan pihak militer (para ninja), serta utusan-utusan yang ditunjuk daimyo.

Kedua ada hokage sebagai pemimpin penyelenggara negara dan pelindung tertinggi Konoha. Hokage kedudukannya secara wewenang berada dibawah parlemen dan bertanggung jawab langsung akan pekerjaannya kepada parlemen. Kemudian komponen terakhir adalah Daimyo. Daimyo ini hanya simbol negara yang biasanya sebagai penandatangan kerjasama antar negara. Daimyo tidak mempunyai kekuasaan atau kekuatan apapun dalam pemerintahan.

Seorang pemuda tengah berbaring dibawah sebuah pohon yang teduh, diatas bukit yang tebingnya terdapat pahatan wajah para hokage. Sambil memandang awan disiang itu, dia melamun.

 **Bolt POV.**

 _Boruto Uzumaki, itu namaku. Panggilan kerennya, Bolt. Lahir disebuah kota metropolitan yang sangat damai 17 tahun lalu. Saking damainya aku bahkan tidak lagi pernah melihat pertarungan antar shinobi yang sesungguhnya. Aku jadi tidak percaya cerita orang-orang bahwa dulu 20 tahun lalu, Konoha ini sempat hancur, antarnegara terlibat banyak konflik, hingga terjadi perang dunia. Bahkan dunia dikira akan kiamat ketika bulan sempat hendak jatuh kebumi. Aku belum lahir saat itu, jadi aku tidak tau apakah peristiwa buruk seperti itu memang benar-benar pernah terjadi dulu._

 _Tapi kata orang juga, dunia shinobi yang dulu penuh dengan kekacauan sekarang mendapat kedamaiannya berkat seorang pahlawan. Naruto Uzumaki. dia ayahku. Apa aku bangga memiliki ayah seperti dia? Tidak, aku biasa saja. Bahkan dulu aku sempat membencinya, karena dia dulu selalu sibuk dengan urusan desa yang kata dia sangat dicintainya. Tapi saat dia hampir mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungiku dari makhluk besar berambut putih ketika aku mengikuti ujian chunin dulu, aku jadi yakin dan percaya bahwa dia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai keluarga kami lebih dari apapun._

 _Mengingat itu, aku merasa seperti sangat bodoh. Kesibukannya, waktunya yang hanya sedikit untuk keluarga kami terbayarkan sekarang. Konoha tidak hanya damai, tidak ada konflik lagi, juga menjadi kota yang sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Semua fasilitas tersedia, dan dengan menerapkan sistem pemerintahan yang baru, ayahku bisa meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk kami, keluarganya._

 _Aku benar-benar bersyukur hidup dimasa sekarang. Aku hanya ingin terus hidup tenang seperti ini, menjadi orang normal itu yang terbaik. Sederhana, biasa saja dan seperti kebanyakan orang. Namun keinginanku itu tidak sepenuhnya terpenuhi walaupun dunia ini sangat damai. Karena apa? Karena aku selalu hidup dibalik bayang-bayang seorang adik yang sempurna._

 _Adik yang sempurna, bisa kukatakan seperti itu. Aku memiliki seorang adik kandung, Himawari Uzumaki namanya. Adikku itu baru saja lulus ujian chunin diumurnya yang sekarang masih sangat muda, 14 tahun. Adikku sangat berbakat. dia memiliki tubuh yang kuatnya seperti ayah, punya chakra besar dan stamina yang banyak. Dia juga mewarisi byakugan dari ibu, teknik mata (doujutsu) yang sangat terkenal didunia ninja, membuat orang yang memiliki doujutsu ini mempunyai akurasi sangat tinggi dalam menyerang dan melacak. Sangat mahir menggunakan taijutsu khas Klan Hyuga karena dibimbing langsung oleh Hiashi-jiisama. Sudah mampu menggunakan sennin mode setelah berhasil menyelesaikan latihan senjutsu di myobukazan denga tetua katak, bahkan juga telah bisa menggunakan teknik hiraishin milik mendiang Minato-jiichan yang melegenda walau masih terbatas karena masih baru belajar. Kalau ku pikir-pikir, dia memang banyak memiliki bakat dan kelebihan untuk menjadi ninja._

 _Adikku selalu disanjung semua warga Konoha karena bakat dan kehebatannya, selalu dipuja-puja para pemuda Konoha karena dia memang memiliki wajah yang harus kuakui sangat imut, manis, dan membuat orang lain tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya. Selain karena wajahnya, tubuhnya yang ideal juga membuat iri banyak gadis-gadis dikota ini. Bahkan tidak sedikit gadis yang lebih tua darinya iri dengan ukuran dadanya walau baru berumur 14 tahun. Untuk yang satu ini, memang berkah dari kami-sama yang dia warisi dari ibu kami, Hinata Hyuga. Dengan pesonanya itu, sekarang dia juga sudah sukses menjadi model majalah remaja terkenal. Karena itu lah, adikku ini memiliki banyak fans, yang hampir semuanya adalah pemuda, baik itu ninja ataupun non-ninja, dari pemuda biasa hingga kalangan bangsawan. Teman-teman laki-laki ku juga tidak ada yang luput dari pesona adikku. Inojin dan Mitsuki selalu terang-terangan mendekati hima, bahkan Metal Lee yang norak itu juga ikut-ikutan walaupun caranya aneh-aneh dan bikin illfeel._

 _Seperti itu lah adikku, hidupnya yang diberi berkah menakjubkan dan membuatku iri dengan semua yang dimilikinya, membuatku tidak bisa hidup tenang dan damai. Bukan hanya karena aku selalu hidup dibalik bayang-bayangnya, tapi karena juga dia kelihatan sangat membenciku dan selalu memandang jijik kepadaku. Dia egois dan selalu seenaknya sendiri. Kami hampir tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi dirumah. Mungkin memang memalukan baginya memiliki kakak yang lemah, pemalas, dan tidak bisa diharapkan sepertiku. Seorang kakak yang biasa-biasa saja._

 **END BOLT POV**

Booomm.. . .

Sebuah suara ledakan yang terdengar cukup keras menghentikan lamunan Bolt.

"Suara apa itu, apa terjadi pertarungan? Sepertinya bukan, ada seorang ninja yang terluka, lebih baik aku segera kesana untuk menolongnya" lalu Bolt berdiri mencari tempat itu. " _Sebagai ninja aku juga memiliki bakat, lebih tepatnya satu-satunya bakat yang kumiliki. Aku memiliki kemampuan sensor yang bagus walaupun tidak memiliki byakugan, mungkin kemampuan ini kuwarisi dari Minato-jiichan."_

Ketika sampai ditempat itu Bolt menemukan seorang gadis yang tergeletak tidak berdaya, dan yang membuat Bolt terkejut ialah gadis itu adiknya sendiri yang baru saja dia pikirkan tadi.

"Baru saja dipikirkan, kurasa dia akan panjang umur. Tapi umurnya tidak akan panjang kalau kubiarkan dia tergeletak tak berdaya disini" gumam Bolt

Bolt membungkukkan badan lalu mengulurkan tangannya hendak menolong adiknya, namun ketika tangannya sudah dekat, satu gerakan menepis tangannya

"Jangan sentuh!" ucap Himawari dengan nada ketus. Kemudian berdiri dari posisinya, menepuk pakaiannya yang kotor, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Bolt.

"Tanganmu sepertinya cedera. Kau berlatih sampai memaksakan dirimu? Orang kuat sepertimu untuk apa berlatih seperti itu? Apalagi dunia sekarang sudah damai" tanya bolt datar bertubi-tubi. Bolt sudah tidak khawatir lagi, karena Himawari sudah bersikap seperti biasanya berarti itu cukup membuktikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Memangnya aneh kalau aku berlatih keras seperti ini?" tanya hima yang belum jauh berjalan. Dia berhenti sejenak tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Kurasa tidak, berlatih itu hal yang wajar kan?"

"Begitu. . . . . " Himawari berguman sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan bolt.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Pendek aja yaa. Um, namanya juga prolog. Lanjutannya lebih banyak wordnya kok. Terus juga karena semua chara Naruto New Generation sudah remaja, berikut daftar umur mereka.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.

 **Satu lagi, saya mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha 1436 H kepada semua reader yang merayakannya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Family, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Kamis, 23 September 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Sebelumnya…**

 _Bolt membungkukkan badan lalu mengulurkan tangannya hendak menolong adiknya, namun ketika tangannya sudah dekat, satu gerakan menepis tangannya._

 _"Jangan sentuh!" ucap Himawari dengan nada ketus. Kemudian berdiri dari posisinya, menepuk pakaiannya yang kotor, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Bolt yang masih terdiam._

 _"Tanganmu sepertinya cedera. Kau berlatih sampai memaksakan dirimu? Orang kuat sepertimu untuk apa berlatih seperti itu? Apalagi dunia sekarang sudah damai" tanya Bolt datar bertubi-tubi. Bolt sudah tidak khawatir lagi, karena Himawari sudah bersikap seperti biasanya berarti itu cukup membuktikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja._

 _"Memangnya aneh kalau aku berlatih keras seperti ini?" tanya Himawari yang belum jauh berjalan. Dia berhenti sejenak tanpa membalikkan badan._

 _"Kurasa tidak, berlatih itu hal yang wajar kan?"_

 _"Begitu. . . . . " Himawari berguman sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan Bolt._

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 2. Adikku tidak akan pernah bersikap baik padaku**

PLAKKK..

Sebuah tamparan dipipi membangunkan Bolt dari tidurnya, padahal masih tengah malam. Begitu sadar, dia terkejut dengan posisi Himawari yang berada diatas tubuhnya yang menduduki perutnya. Posisi yang sangat rawan akan godaan untuk seorang remaja pria seperti dirinya.

"Kau...?" Bolt bersuara agak keras.

"sssssssttt... Tenanglah !" perintah Himawari agar Bolt tidak bersuara keras-keras.

"Ngapain kau malam-malam begini dikamarku? Ini masih jam 1, aku baru saja tidur"

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar, kekamarku sekarang!" ucap Hima dengan datar.

"Apa tidak bisa besok saja?"

"Tidak" jawab Hima serius.

.

Setelah masuk ke kamar Himawari, Bolt sedikit takjub dengan dekorasi kamar itu. Memang sudah hampir 5 tahun Bolt tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki dikamar ini lagi. Himawari benar-benar anak praremaja. Bolt terus menatap seisi ruangan yang didominasi warna pink dan lavender serta banyaknya boneka yang ada disana. Padahal seharusnya sebagai ninja, Himawari tidak perlu barang-barang seperti ini.

"Hey, jangan seenaknya memandangi isi kamar orang"

"Siapa juga yang memandangi isi kamarmu" elak Bolt. "Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

". . . " Himawari belum ingin menjawab.

"Cepat lah, atau aku kembali tidur lagi" ancam Bolt karena dari tadi Hima mengacuhkannya.

"Tadi siang kau bilang tidak menganggap aku aneh kan kalau memang aku latihan hingga melukai diriku sendiri?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?" jawab Bolt lalu balik bertanya.

"Itu beneran? Sungguh? Kau serius kan?"

"Katakan sekali saja cukup kan?" Bolt mulai kesal

"Kalau kau bohong, ku bunuh kau" ancam Himawari.

 _'di-di-dibunuh?_ ' Bolt jadi merinding mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau duduk disitu" setelah menyuruh Bolt duduk dilantai didepannya, Himawari juga duduk disisi ranjangnya berhadapan dengan Bolt.

Himawari membuka perban ditangan kanannya, memperlihatkan tangan yang agak membiru sehingga membuat Bolt terkejut. Bolt tidak menyangka cederanya akan separah ini.

"Kenapa tanganmu? Padahal tadi siang kelihatannya tidak seperti ini? Bahkan juga tadi saat kita sekeluarga makan malam bersama tanganmu terlihat baik-baik saja" tanya Bolt.

"Ini efek dari latihan jutsu baru yang aku jalani. Aku memakai salep khusus klan hyuga, jadi luka bagian luarnya tidak kelihatan untuk sementara, jika efek salepnya sudah habis akan jadi seperti ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak kerumah sakit untuk mengobatinya?" tanya Bolt lagi.

"Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang tau."

"Kau bisa ke Klinik Uchiha kan? Bibi Sakura pasti mau jika kau meminta merahasiakan ini"

"Aku tidak menyukai keluarga itu" jawab Himawari ketus.

". . ."

"Jadi, bagaiamana pendapatmu?" tanya Himawari.

"hhmmm, mengejutkan" jawab Bolt enteng.

"Yang lainnya?" tanya Himawari lagi dengan pandangan menyelidik.

' _harus bilang apalagi ya?_ ' pikir Bolt dalam hati.

"Jadi?" tanya Himawari sekali lagi karena sejak tadi Bolt kelihatan sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Kurasa itu tidak apa-apa. Kau yang merasakan efeknya, jadi terserah kau kan."

Himawari jadi heran dengan jawaban Bolt yang seolah tidak peduli padanya.

"Sudah lah, mungkin sebaiknya aku bicara saja pada papa dan mama" Himawari jadi pasrah.

"Jangan . . ."

Perkataan Bolt membuat Himawari bingung, apa sekarang kakaknya itu peduli padanya?

"Kalau kau memberi tau papa atau mama, mungkin kau akan dimarahi. Kalau papa sih pasti akan menuruti apapun keinginanmu. Tapi kalau mama, pasti akan melarang kau melakukan latihan seperti itu lagi. Kau berlatih pasti punya alasan kan?"

Himawari tertegun, "oh, begitu?"

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Akan kuusahakan agar papa dan mama tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan walaupun aku sendiri tidak tau harus bagaimana."

"Yang benar?" tanya Hima senang.

"Ya, kalau kau butuh sesuatu saat latihan, katakan saja padaku, tapi selama aku sanggup melakukannya saja ya"

"Benarkah?" mata Himawari berbinar-binar karena kegirangan, dia menjadi sangat manis dan imut sekarang.

Bolt mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, keluar kau sekarang dari kamarku" perintah Hima dengan ketus.

' _Keluar lagi sifat deh aslinya didepanku, huh_ ' Bolt segera keluar dari kamar Himawari sambil merasa kesal, tadi dipaksa kekamarnya, sekarang malah diusir.

Bolt sudah berbaring diranjang kamarnya.

' _Ngantuk, haaah dasar bikin kesal. Ga ada manisnya sama sekali jadi adik perempuan_ ' rutuk Bolt dalam hati lalu melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi sempat terganggu.

.

PLAKKK..

Tamparan itu sukses membuat Bolt bangun lagi.

"Kau . . . ?" Bolt kembali dikejutkan ketika Himawari membangunkannya dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi. Posisi yang masih rawan.

"Aku baru sebentar tidur. Sekarang kau mau apa lagi?" ucap Bolt dongkol.

"Besok siang, temui aku ditempat latihan ku tadi"

.

.

.

Lapangan luas dipinggiran konoha, tempat latihan Himawari yang jarang sekali didatangi orang lain.

"Sebenarnya latihan apa yang kau lakukan hingga tanganmu cedera parah seperti itu?"

"Membuat jutsu baru varian dari rasenshuriken milik ayah" jawab Himawari enteng.

Himawari menjelaskan jutsu baru yang tengah dilatihnya. Rasenshuriken berelemen es. Sebenarnya Himawari tidak memiliki kekkei genkai elemen es, tapi dengan penambahan elemen chakra lain pada rasenshuriken, akan terbentuk elemen sekunder. Didunia shinobi ada lima elemen primer, yaitu api, angin, petir, tanah, dan air. Namun disamping itu juga terdapat elemen lain yaitu cahaya dan kegelapan atau yang disebut Yin dan Yang.

Ketika dua macam elemen chakra digabung maka akan terbentuk elemen baru yang biasanya hanya dimiliki oleh suatu garis keturunan tertentu yang sering disebut kekkei genkai. Seperti elemen es milik Klan Yuki, adalah kekkei genkai yang merupakan gabungan dari elemen angin dan air. Ada juga elemen lava yang berasal dari elemen tanah dan api, serta elemen kayu gabungan dari elemen tanah dan air.

Himawari memiliki afinitas besar terhadap elemen angin, warisan dari Naruto dan Klan Hyuga. Klan Hyuga juga memiliki afinitas terhadap elemen angin namun karena Klan Hyuga sangat menonjolkan taijutsu khas klan, sehingga jarang menggunakan ninjutsu elemental. Selain itu, Himawari juga mewarisi darah keturunan Klan Uzumaki yang memiliki afinitas terhadap elemen air, walaupun Klan Uzumaki itu lebih juga terkenal dengan teknik fuinjutsu mereka.

Kesulitan jutsu rasenshuriken es ialah pada tingkat konsentrsai yang satu level lebih tinggi dari rasenshuriken biasa yang berlemen angin. Jutsu ini dibuat dengan tiga tahapan. Pertama dengan mengumpulkan chakra ditelapak tangan, memusatkannya sehingga membentuk suatu bola chakra yang berputar yang dikenal dengan rasengan biasa. Tahap kedua ialah dengan menambahkan perubahan bentuk chakra menjadi elemen angin, dengan ini putaran rasengan menjadi lebih tajam akibat dari elemen angin yang membuat lapisan tipis udara seperti pisau-pisau tajam tak kasat mata. Sehingga terbentuk seperti putaran shuriken dengan sebuah bola sebagai intinya. Dan tahap terakhir dengan penambahan elemen air. Elemen air akan mendinginkan rasenshuriken tersebut sehingga menambah efek kerusakan dari jutsu ini. Akhirnya dengan tiga tahapan itu terbentuk rasenshuriken baru, **Hyuton : Rasenshuriken**.

Himawari menunjukkan rasenshuriken es yang telah dia buat, Bolt terkejut melihatnya. Bolt kagum dengan penampilan jutsu ini, sangat indah. Dibanding resenshuriken elemen angin biasa berwarna biru dan membuat suara bising berupa dengungan yang cukup menyakitkan telinga disertai putaran angin kecang seperti badai disekitarnya, resenshuriken es milik Himawari tidak menimbulkan badai angin disekitar jutsu, yang ada hanya kabut tipis es berkilauan yang mungkin berasal dari partikel udara yang membeku. Rasenshuriken es Himawari juga tidak menimbulkan suara bising.

Tidak lama setelah itu, rasenshuriken es lenyap dari tangannya membuat Bolt bertanya.

"Kenapa kau hentikan jutsu itu? Hanya tinggal dilempar seperti rasenshuriken biasanya kan, aku ingin melihat seperti apa daya rusak jutsu barumu."

"Itu masalahnya, aku belum bisa melempar jutsu ini. Jika aku melemparnya, resenshuriken akan meledak tepat dihadapanku saat baru kulempar, itu menyakitkan. Karena itulah, aku sering membuat rasenshuriken ini ditanganku sehingga tangan ku cedera akibat kelamaan memegang jutsu seperti ini ditanganku. Andai saja aku dapat melemparnya, tangan ku tidak akan cedera seperti ini."

"Begitu?"

"Ya, sepertinya aku harus memiliki kontrol chakra yang lebih baik agar dapat membuat rasenshuriken ini lebih stabil"

"Kau bisa belajar dengan Bibi Sakura, beliau merupakan kunoichi yang memiliki kontrol chakra paling hebat dikonoha" pernyataan Bolt ini membuat Himawari mendelik tajam

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan keluarga itu, aku sendiri yang akan menyempurnakan jutsu ini" kata Himawari dengan serius.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau tidak menyukai mereka. Tapi ya sudah lah, sekarang aku ingin melihat jutsumu. Aku penasaran seperti apa memangnya kehebatan jutsu yang kau ciptakan itu hingga kau mengambil resiko sampai melukai tanganmu sendiri untuk menyempurnakannya. Coba kau arahkan jutsumu pada pohon itu" kata Bolt sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon yang ada disisi tanah lapang itu.

"Kau bodoh ya, tadi sudah kubilangkan jutsu ini akan meledak didepanku ketika aku melepaskannya? Aku tidak mau seluruh tubuhku yang cedera, sudah cukup tanganku saja yang ku korbankan" kata Himawari ketus.

"Ck, kau ini." ucap Bolt jengkel karena disebut Himawari bodoh. "Kau sekarang sudah dapat menggunakan hiraishin kan?"

"Ya, walau sekarang masih terbatas karena ada delay 30 detik setiap aku berteleport. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau gunakan hiraishin untuk berteleport ketempat yang lebih jauh untuk menghindari efek jurusmu ketika akan meledak"

"Benar juga ya? Kenapa aku tidak terpikir sebelumnya" gumam Himawari. kemudian dia melempar sebuah kunai hiraishin kepohon yang ada disisi lain tanah lapang itu.

Bolt bingung, "Untuk apa kau melempar kunainya sejauh itu?" tanya Bolt.

"Kau pasti belum tau betapa mengerikannya jutsu ini" jawab Himawari sombong.

"Terserahmu lah, buat rasenshurikenmu dalam ukuran kecil saja. Aku tidak mau menarik perhatian orang seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin" kata Bolt lalu berjalan kearah pohon dimana kunai hiraishin yang dilempar Himawari tadi tertancap.

Himawari tidak menjawab, dia duduk dan berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan senjutsu. Dia mengumpulkan chakra alam karena chakranya sendiri sudah berkurang banyak untuk menunjukkan rasenshuriken es yang tadi pada Bolt.

Setelah selesai, kelopak mata Himawari menjadi orange yang menjadi tanda bahwa dia telah memasuki sennin mode. Himawari membuat rasenshuriken es ditangannya, namun dalam ukuran kecil, berdiameter sekitar 20 cm. Setelah jutsunya siap, Himawari langsung mengarahkannya kepohon didepannya. Ketika rasenshuriken itu telah dilepasnya dan hendak meledak, Himawari segera berteleport kesamping Bolt.

(ket : sennin mode Himawari hanya membuat kelopak matanya berwarna orange seperti Naruto, tidak membuat pupil matanya berubah seperti sage katak pada umumnya, karena pada bagian matanya, byakugan Himawari lebih dominan daripada perubahan mata sage katak)

BOOOOMMMM. . . .

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar akibat jutsu baru Himawari. Bahkan gelombang kejut dari ledakan itu sampai dirasakan Bolt melewati tubuhnya.

Bolt melongo, dia sangat tekejut melihat betapa mengerikannya jutsu ini. Pohon yang tadinya rindang lenyap tak bersisa menyisakan kawah berukuran sedang tepat dimana tadi pohon itu berada. Bekas ledakan itu seperti membeku, terdapat banyak bunga es disana seperti sedang turun salju. Bahkan Bolt yang berdiri cukup jauh dari bekas ledakan tadi, merasa menggigil kedinginan karena efek suhu dinginnya sampai ditempatnya berdiri. Pantas saja saat aku kesini kemarin udaranya terasa dingin, ternyata itu karena efek jutsu yang dia latih.

"Bagaimana, hebat kan jutsu baru ku?" kata Himawari dengan sombongnya seperti meminta pujian dari Bolt.

"Kalau aku buat jutsu tadi berukuran besar dengan lebar beberapa meter menggunakan kekuatan penuh yang kumiliki, aku yakin aku dapat membekukan seisi kota Konoha dengan satu jutsu ini saja. Hahahaaaa" lanjut Himawari sambil tertawa sombong.

Bolt menatap horor kepada adiknya ' _memang tidak salah dia disebut-sebut sebagai prodigy Uzumaki-Hyuga. Dengan kekuatan seperti ini, dia dapat melenyapkan hidupku dalam sekejap jika aku membuatnya marah_ ' pikir Bolt dalam hati.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, keluarga Uzumaki makan malam bersama dengan anggota keluarga lengkap. Naruto sekarang tidak sesibuk dulu lagi dengan tugasnya sebagai hokage.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Hinata sang nyonya rumah ini memulai pembicaraan. Memang keluarga Uzumaki selalu makan dalam keadaan hening karena Hinata, putri bangsawan hyuga yang terkenal dikonoha terbiasa dengan adat seperti itu dan kebiasaan itu sekarang dibawanya kekeluarga barunya. Walaupun awalnya Naruto tidak terlalu suka suasana hening, namun karena dia pernah tinggal dikediaman hyuga yang mewah saat awal pernikahannya dulu dengan Hinata mau tak mau membuat Naruto harus terbiasa.

"Seharian ini kalian berdua sama-sama pergi ya?" tanya Hinata pada kedua anaknya.

Kedua anaknya tersentak akan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kalau kau Hima-chan, kau pergi kemana saja?" tanya Hinata pada Himawari terlebih dahulu karena Hinata yakin kedua anaknya ini tidak mungkin pergi bersama-sama.

"Aku pergi jalan-jalan bersama teman setimku, Mama" jawab Hima.

"Apa ada anak laki-laki yang menggodamu? Soalnya tim kalian itu perempuan semua dan selalu menarik perhatian" tanya Hinata lagi penasaran.

"kami mengacuhkan mere. . . "

"Heh. . . Jadi ada laki-laki yang berani menggodamu Hima-chan?" perkataan Himawari dipotong oleh Naruto, dia kelihatan hendak marah. "Katakan pada Papa, siapa mereka! Apa mereka tidak takut denganku. Hokage terhebat sepanjang masa. Akan ku hajar jika mereka mengoda putri kecilku yang sangat imut ini" lanjut Naruto lagi.

Anggota keluarga Uzumaki hanya bisa maklum akan tingkah narsis dan daughter-complex kepala keluarga mereka. Tidak tau dari mana datangnya, yang jelas sifat Naruto seperti ini sudah ada sejak kelahiran Himawari.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun. Lagian tidak ada yang berani berbuat macam-macam dengan Hima-chan. Dia sangat kuat seperti dirimu, jadi pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri" Hinata memcoba menenangkan suaminya.

"Iya Papa, aku bisa jaga diri kok. Lagian aku hanya shopping tadi siang" kata Himawari.

"Hah, belanja lagi?" sekarang Hinata yang heran. "Untuk apa kau belanja lagi, lemari pakaianmu sudah penuh, rak sepatumu juga"

"Sudahlah Hinata" sekarang Naruto yang mencoba menenangkan istrinya. "Hima-chan belanja dengan uangnya sendiri, lagipula uang yang diperolehnya dari misi yang dia kerjakan sekaligus perkerjaannya sebagai model majalah remaja cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Bukan begitu Naruto-kun, hanya saja tidak baik bersikap boros dan menghambur-hamburkan uang seperti itu"

"Mungkin saja itu untuk kebutuhan Hima-chan sebagai model" Naruto coba mencarikan alasan untuk membela putri yang sangat ia sayangi itu. "Benarkan Hima-chan?" tanya Naruto kepada Himawari.

"Um, ya. . . . . Kalau begitu terima kasih atas makanannya" Himawari segera berdiri dan membereskan sendiri peralatan makannya lalu beranjak kekamarnya sendiri.

' _Jadi tidak ada yang peduli padaku ya?_ ' pikir Bolt sambil tersenyum miris karena yang dibicarakan sejak makan tadi hanya tentang Himawari.

.

Pagi hari, Bolt turun keruang makan, terlihat Naruto yang sedang membaca koran juga Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan disana.

"Ohaiyo" sapa Bolt.

"Ini sudah siang Bolt-kun" balas Hinata

"Sudahlah, lagipula ini hari minggu kan Mama?" kata Bolt. "Lalu dimana Hima?" tanya Bolt pada ibunya.

"Kata Hima-chan, dia akan berlatih bersama teman setimnya. Belakangan ini dia jadi sering keluar rumah" jawab Hinata sambil menuangkan susu coklat hangat kegelas kosong yang ada didepan Bolt.

"Oh"

"Kamu juga, jarang-jarang menanyakan Hima-chan seperti ini"

"Bukannya begitu" protes Bolt dengan suara agak keras karena panik ibunya tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang Himawari padanya. Bolt cukup yakin kalau ibunya itu tau persis bagaimana hubungannya dengan Himawari, jadi hal yang sangat janggal jika Hinata bertanya tentang Himawari padanya.

"Bolt, jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu pada ibumu" Naruto yang tadi membaca koran jadi agak marah karena Bolt seperti membentak Hinata.

"Ha'i, . . .Ettooo, aku juga akan pergi hari ini. Aku ada janji dengan Sarada"

"Oh ya, lalu bagaimana nanti dengan makan siangmu?" tanya Hinata pada Bolt.

"Nanti aku bisa beli diluar kok" jawab Bolt sekenanya.

.

Sore hari, Bolt yang sepertinya sedang kelelahan karena baru saja menemani Himawari latihan sedang duduk sendirian merelakskan badannya di bangku taman konoha. Banyak orang yang lalu lalang disana. Mungkin karena ini hari minggu jadi banyak orang yang sedang keluar rumah.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya seorang gadis berkacamata pada Bolt.

"Oh, Sarada. ada apa?" Bolt tidak menjawab malah bertanya balik pada Sarada.

"Aku hanya lewat sini dan kebetulan aku melihatmu. Jadi aku menyapamu saja" elak Sarada dengan sedikit gugup. Padahal sebenarnya Sarada bukan kebetulan lewat, dia memang sengaja mencari Bolt karena sudah beberapa hari mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukan Sarada membantu ibunya di klinik. Mungkin saja Sarada rindu pada lelaki berambut pirang itu. "Kau kelihatan lelah, apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" tanya Sarada lagi dengan nada datar, lalu duduk disamping Bolt.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya membantu Hima latihan tadi sebentar"

"Eh, sejak kapan kau membantu Hima-chan latihan? Setauku kau tidak pernah akur lagi dengan adikmu"

"Yah, sejak aku tau dia melakukan latihan diam-diam. Dia latihan sampai membuat tangannya sendiri cedera. Aku tidak tau untuk apa ia latihan keras seperti itu."

"Kurasa pasti ada alasannya Hima-chan berlatih seperti itu. Aku juga selama ini berlatih keras hingga seperti ini karena aku ingin diakui, bukan karena aku adalah keturunan uchiha yang hebat, namun aku ingin diakui sebagai diriku sendiri. Karena hanya dengan itu aku akan berhasil meraih impianku sebagai hokage. Seperti yang dikatakan Nanadaime-sama, hanya orang yang diakuilah yang akan menjadi hokage."

Bolt tersenyum mendengar Sarada berkata seperti itu. Dulu saat Sarada mengatakan ingin menjadi hokage, Bolt menganggap itu adalah hal konyol. Itu dulu, karena Bolt saat itu membenci ayahnya yang selalu sibuk dengan tugasnya. Namun sekarang, Bolt jadi iri dengan Sarada yang sudah memiliki impian dalam hidupnya, sementara dia sendiri hanya orang biasa yang bermimpi ingin hidup biasa-biasa saja. Sungguh mimpi suram seorang pemalas.

.

.

.

"Tadaima" Bolt masuk kerumahnya saat hari sudah mulai gelap. Dia heran karena tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya, lebih tepatnya suasana rumahnya yang sepi. Walaupun memang biasanya hanya ibunya saja yang mau menjawab salamnya.

Ketika Bolt masuk keruang keluarga, dia terkejut melihat Himawari duduk berhadapan dengan ibunya. Perban yang biasanya melilit ditangan Himawari sekarang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Tangan Himawari yang tidak lagi tertutup perban kelihatan membiru dan lebih penting lagi Hinata, ibu mereka tampak marah, atau lebih tepatnya menampakkan raut wajah khawatir sekaligus kecewa. Himawari hanya duduk didepan Hinata dengan menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berani menatap ibu mereka.

Naruto yang melihat Bolt pulang mengajak Bolt menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Papa tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat papa pulang tau-tau sudah seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya Hima-chan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya saat dia mengambil minum. Mungkin karena mama mu merasa ada yang janggal, lalu dia menggunakan byakugannya, dan jadilah seperti sekarang" kata Naruto menjelaskan situasi dirumah sekarang.

Bolt sedikit tersentak dengan kata-kata Naruto

"Kau kelihatannya tidak terlalu kaget, jangan-jangan kau sudah tau mengenai cedera itu Bolt?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Eh. . Apa?"

"Tau kalau Hima-chan mempunyai cedera yang cukup parah ditangannya" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Ya, aku memang tau. Itu akibat dari efek samping jutsu baru yang dilatihnya"

"Hah?, Memangnya Hima-chan melatih jutsu apa sampai tangannya cedera seperti itu?" tanya Naruto terkejut karena pernyataan dari putranya.

"Varian dari rasenshuriken. Dia belum bisa melemparkan rasenshuriken barunya. Karena terlalu lama rasenshuriken itu berada ditangan Hima, makanya tangannya bisa seperti itu" jawab Bolt singkat dan jelas agar Naruto paham. Bolt cukup tau kalau ayahnya ini masih bodoh kalau berhadapan dengan teori, walaupun sekarang sudah menjadi hokage.

"Kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang? Aku bisa membantunya melatih rasenshuriken kalau dia mau" tanya Naruto sewot, karena merasa Himawari lebih percaya pada Bolt dibanding dirinya sendiri sebagai ayah.

"Aku juga tidak tau apa alasan Hima papa"

"Ya sudah lah. Ibu kalian itu hampir tidak pernah marah, tapi siapa sangka akan jadi seperti ini"

Cccklek.

Pintu ruang keluarga terbuka. Himawari muncul dari balik pintu sambil menangis, dia lalu berlari keluar dari rumah.

"Bolt, lebih baik kau kejar Hima-chan. Aku tidak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa karena lari dari rumah dalam keadaan seperti itu." perintah Naruto pada anaknya.

' _Sialan, dia kaburnya cepat sekali_ ' umpat Bolt dalam hati ketika dia baru saja keluar dan berada didepan rumah, Himawari sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

.

Setelah cukup lama mencari, Bolt menemukan Himawari sedang memukul-mukul sebuah pohon di samping akademi ninja, bahkan pakai jutsu Jyuken lagi. Sambil teriak-teriak mengumpat "Bodoh, menyebalkan, bodoh. Sialaaan . . ." tepat pada pukulan terakhir, Pohon itu roboh.

Puk,

Kepala Himawari ditepuk Bolt dari belakang

"Yang bodoh itu kau. Tanganmu akan terluka lebih parah jika kau memukul-mukul batang pohon dengan beringas seperti itu"

Bukkk,

Himawari menggunakan sikunya untuk menyikut wajah Bolt yang dibelakangnya. menyebabkan Bolt terpelanting.

"Aarrrrgggh" Bolt meringis kesakitan karena memar diwajahnya.

"Oh, ternyata kau. Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Himawari dengan nada kesal.

"Kau kabur dari rumah, makanya aku mencarimu."

"Untuk apa mencariku? Dasar menjijikkan" kata Himawari pada Bolt sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

.

Mereka berdua, Bolt dan Himawari sedang duduk dibangku dekat lapangan sparing akademi ninja. Himawari sudah puas setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan merobohkan satu pohon dengan tinjunya ditambah membuat memar diwajah kakaknya. Sekarang Himawari merasa lebih tenang.

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan mama tadi?" tanya Bolt.

Himawari menggeram kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya.

 _Flashback_

 _Mama tidak pernah protes apapun yang kau lakukan Hima-chan, kau bebas menentukan jalan hidupmu. Kau ingin menjadi ninja yang hebat dengan selalu berlatih keras, Mama tidak pernah melarangmu._

 _Tapi yang ini berbeda Hima-chan, kau berlatih sampai membuat tanganmu cedera parah seperti ini, apa kau tidak memikirkan keadaan tubuhmu? Sekarang dunia ninja sudah damai, tidak seperti saat Mama masih muda dulu, semua berkat kerja keras papamu. Jadi kau tidak perlu latihan seperti itu. Mama rasa latihan membuat jutsu mematikan seperti ini tidak berguna lagi sekarang._

 _Jika kau tetap ngotot melanjutkan latihan yang seperti ini, Mama terpaksa harus menghentikanmu. Mama hanya khawatir padamu, Mama tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa Hima-chan._

"Mama menyebut latihan ku tidak berguna. Padahal aku sudah susah payah memikirkan bagaimana membuat jutsu ini, bahkan mengorbankan tanganku hingga cedera seperti ini" kata Himawari sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang berada diatas pahanya.

"padahal, hiks, . . Aku hanya ingin . . . hiks aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi didepan mama", lanjut Himawari lagi. Kali ini sambil terisak dan air mata mengalir dipipinya

Bolt memberikan sapu tanganya pada Himawari. Himawari menyeka air matanya.

"Mama hanya khawatir padamu. Normal saja kan, setiap orang tua juga pasti tidak ingin anaknya terluka" kata Bolt bijak. "Aku yakin kau sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi pada mama jika dia sampai tau tentang hal ini. Dan sekarang karena mama sudah tau, jadi kau harus memilih." lanjut Bolt sambil menatap tajam kearah Himawari.

"Kau menyuruhku menghentikan latihan ini, padahal sedikit lagi aku akan berhasil menyempurnakannya" balas Himawari tidak terima.

"Kau itu sempurna, tidak sepertiku. Kau memiliki banyak bakat sebagai ninja, kau sudah cukup kuat, dan kau juga sangat cantik, kehidupanmu didunia modeling menjanjikan masa depan yang bagus, jadi tanpa jutsu ini pun kau memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna"

"Aku tau" kata Himawari dengan keras. "Tapi tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, dengan jutsu ini aku yakin aku dapat mencapai impianku" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku tidak tau apa impianmu. Tapi dimata mama, apa yang kau lakukan itu berbahaya. Mama pasti akan menghentikanmu jika kau tetap keras kepala"

"Meski begitu, aku takkan berhenti, aku takkan menghentikan ini sampai aku berhasil. Jika aku berhenti sekarang dan membuang impianku, maka aku bukan diriku lagi" kata Himawari dengan serius.

"Sudah kuduga. Baiklah, jawaban mu tadi tidaklah buruk"

Jawaban Bolt barusan membuat Himawari bingung.

"Hima, serahkan saja masalah ini padaku"kata Bolt meyakinkan Hima.

.

Dirumah, ketika hampir malam. Bolt menjelaskan pada Naruto bahwa Himawari akan pulang sebentar lagi, dan meminta agar dirinya diberi kesempatan berdua dengan Hinata. Naruto pun hanya bisa memberikan kata penyemangat pada Bolt.

"Mama" Bolt menyapa Hinata yang baru saja hendak memasak.

"Ada apa Bolt-kun?"

"Ini tentang Hima" jawaban Bolt ini membuat kegiatan memasak Hinata terpaksa ditundanya dulu. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan dibatasi meja makan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau lebih dulu dari mama kalau Hima-chan mempunyai cedera ditangannya?" Hinata memulai pembicaraan serius dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ah, iya" jawab Bolt.

"Lalu?"

"Mama, aku ingin Hima diijinkan meneruskan latihannya. Hasil latihan Hima menunjukkan perkembangan, latihan yang dijalaninya sedikit lagi selesai, bahkan cedera ditangannya sudah berkurang daripada sebelumnya" Bolt mencoba menjelaskan.

"Eh, jadi sebelumnya cedera Hima-chan lebih parah dari sekarang?" tanya Hinata dengan nada marah.

Bolt terpaksa merutuki dirinya karena baru saja mulai, sudah salah ngomong.

"Baiklah, Bolt-kun. Coba kau beritahu alasanmu mendukung keinginan Hima-chan yang ini." kata Hinata dengan lembut, dia ingin memikirkan hal ini dengan kepala dingin.

"Dia tau sendiri bahwa latihan ini berbahaya, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan latihannya. Hima pasti memiliki alasanya sendiri kenapa melakukan latihan seprti itu. Dia memang tidak memberitahuku apa alasannya tapi aku yakin apapun alasannya, dia pasti memiliki impian yang berharga baginya dibalik itu, dan Mama mengatakan bahwa latihan itu tidak berguna?. Jika Mama melarang latihannya, maka Mama sama saja membuang impiannya. Dan jika itu terjadi Hima akan kehilangan arah dalam kehidupannya."

"Bolt-kun, Mama berbicara tentang resiko latihan ini, apa kau akan puas jika impiannya tercapai namun harus mengorbankan tangannya? Jika Hima-chan terus mendapat cedera seperti itu ada kemungkinan cederanya tidak bisa sembuh dan tangannya cacat permanen" Hinata memberikan alasannya. Sebagai ibu, Hinata tentu merasa sangat khawatir dan tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada putrinya.

"Kita semua tahu Mama, Hima itu sangat berbakat. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan jutsu yang dilatihnya tanpa mengorbankan tangannya. Apa Mama tidak bisa mempercayai Hima?"

"Bukan begitu Bolt-kun. Ini adalah kewajiban Mama sebagai orang tua terhadap anak. Mama sangat menyayangi Hima-chan, jadi Mama tidak ingin dia terluka dan dia menyesal dikemudian hari" Hinata masih kekeh bertahan pada pendiriannya.

"Temanku pernah mengatakan, sebagai seorang ninja dia berlatih keras demi mencapai impiannya. Aku yakin Hima juga begitu. Mungkin sama seperti papa dulu, aku memang tidak terlalu tahu kehidupan seperti apa yang dijalani papa saat masih muda, tapi aku yakin Mama jauh lebih mengetahuinya. Kata orang, papa dulu adalah ninja yang tidak berbakat, dianggap lemah dan selalu diremehkan orang lain. Tapi dengan satu impian besar, impiannya menjadi hokage, papa mulai berlatih keras, selalu berusaha dan berjuang mencapai impiannya. Dan sekarang papa telah berhasil meraih apa yang dulu diinginkannya"

Hinata menjadi bingung, tidak ada siapapun yang lebih tau tentang Naruto dibanding dirinya sendiri. Hinata tahu pasti seberapa keras latihan yang dijalani Naruto dulu. Bahkan dirinya yang dulu, seorang Hinata yang dianggap lemah bisa bangkit menemukan jalan takdirnya sendiri karena termotivasi oleh usaha keras Naruto. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia tidak bisa melihat tekad yang diwariskan Naruto pada diri Himawari?

"Mama, ku mohon. Ijinkan Hima menyelesaikan latihan jutsu ini" Bolt mencari celah ditengah kebingungan Hinata. "Mama bisa mempercayakan Hima padaku. Aku yang akan mengawasi latihan jutsu baru Hima, aku akan menjamin cedera Hima tidak akan lebih parah daripada sekarang."

"Baiklah, Mama rasa untuk kali ini Mama harus mengalah lagi menuruti keinginan kalian. Tapi kamu harus berjanji pada Mama, kamu benar-benar akan menjaga adikmu kan?"

"Ya, aku berjanji. Dan sebagai anggota keluarga uzumaki yang sangat menjungjung tinggi sebuah janji, aku bersumpah tidak akan mengingkarinya" jawab Bolt bersemangat lalu segera memeluk Hinata sebagai bentuk terima kasih.

Hinata senang dengan keadaan putranya sekarang, Bolt menjadi lebih dewasa. Hinata tersenyum dan membalas pelukan anaknya.

.

.

.

Tempat latihan seperti kemarin, Himawari sedang berkonsentrasi dengan latihannya dan Bolt mengawasi dari tempat yang cukup jauh. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang bergelombang dengan seragam khas jounin dibalik kepulan asap tepat disamping Bolt.

"Kau. . ?" Bolt terkejut setelah tau yang datang adalah jounin pembimbing tim Himawari. Mirai Sarutobi, anak dari guru ibunya. Seorang jounin muda berbakat yang usianya tidak terpaut jauh dengan dirinya.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu. Nanadaime-sama telah menceritakan kejadian lengkapnya, jadi beliau meminta ku sebagai jounin pembimbing tim 7 untuk ikut mengawasi latihan Hima-chan. Walaupun kita tidak terlalu saling kenal, kuharap kita dapat berkerja sama dengan baik untuk membimbing latihan Hima-chan" kata jounin muda tersebut dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah" Bolt hanya menjawab pendek. Dalam hati ia merutuk ' _Dasar orang tua pengidap daughter-complex. Apa tidak bisa dia mempercayakan hal ini padaku saja?_ '

"Kurasa latihannya hari ini cukup sampai disini saja. Tim 7 mendapat misi, jadi aku harus meminta mereka bersiap-siap sekarang" kata Mirai pada Bolt, lalu berjalan mendekati Himawari

"Hima-chan, tim 7 hari ini mendapat misi. Kau siap kan?" tanya Mirai pada Himawari

"Eh, Mirai-nee. Sejak kapan kau disini?" Hima agak terkejut karena baru menyadari ada orang lain yang melihat latihannya. Hima tidak memanggil jounin pembimbingnya dengan sebutan sensei, tapi Mirai-nee karena Mirai adalah kakak asuh Himawari saat ia kecil dulu.

"Baru saja, tidak usah terkejut seperti itu. Aku mendapat tugas dari Nandaime-sama mengawasi latihanmu" kata Mirai untuk menjawab keterkejutan Himawari.

"Oh, jadi misi apa Mirai-nee?" tanya Himawari langsung tanpa peduli dengan tugas khusus yang diperoleh Mirai dari ayahnya.

"Untuk detail misinya lebih baik kau datangi sendiri kekantor hokage. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Amaru-chan dan Ryu-chan jadi kalian langsung bertemu disana lalu mempersiapkan diri. Tapi aku tidak ikut pada misi kali ini, jadi hanya kalian bertiga yang berangkat. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku ada keperluan lain. Jaa" kata Mirai lalu langsung hilang via shunsin.

Bolt melihat Hima juga akan pergi setelah diberitahu tetang misi timnya.

' _Dia mungkin sudah agak berubah sedikit, tanpa aku pun dia pasti baik-baik saja. Kurasa tugasku sudah selesai'_

"Hei," panggilan Himawari menghentikan lamunan Bolt. "Eemmm, , Arigatou, Onii-chan" lanjut Himawari dengan pelan kemudian segera pergi dari tempat latihan itu menuju kantor hokage.

Bolt seketika itu langsung shock, walaupun Hima mengatakannya dengan pelan, namun Bolt masih dapat mendengarnya.

' _Ini tidak mungkin, . . mustahil, . . tidak mungkin adikku barusan memanggilku semanis tadi'_

 _._

 _._

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Ini dia lanjutan ceritanya, udah masuk inti cerita nih, jumlah wordnya udah lebih banyak kan? Terus juga karena semua chara Naruto New Generation sudah remaja, berikut daftar umur mereka.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Kalau ditanya Himawari yang ternistakan, kayaknya engga juga deh.. Semuanya kok pada dinistakan, apalagi generasi seangkatan Naruto. Hahahaaa.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Family, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Humor garing, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Senin, 28 September 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 3. Misi Penyelamatan Seorang Profesor Part I.**

Oni no Kuni, negara iblis. Sebuah negara kecil yang sangat makmur. Sejak perang dunia shinobi ke empat berakhir, negara kecil ini juga tidak luput dari era modernisasi. Sejak dahulu, penghasilan utama negara ini berasal dari sektor agraris dan hingga sekarang pun sektor ini memang masih menjadi sumber pendapatan terbesar bahkan berkembang pesat karena terjadi modernisasi dalam cara bercocok tanam.

Gandum sebagai komoditas utama dikelola dengan teknologi canggih, dari mesin-mesin pertanian, saluran irigasi, pabrik pengolahan biji gandum, hingga laboratorium penelitian bibit unggul dan penanganan hama, semua fasilitas lengkap dimiliki oleh negara ini.

Oni no Kuni dipimpin oleh seorang wanita, lebih tepatnya seorang miko atau pendeta wanita bernama Shion. Wanita cantik berambut pirang berkulit putih dengan bentuk tubuh ideal yang menjadi dambaan banyak pria. Konon katanya, pemimpin negara ini pernah dekat dengan Hokage Ketujuh Konoha saat ini sewaktu mereka masih muda.

Kedua pemimpin tersebut pernah terlibat skandal, yang mengatakan bahwa Shion pernah mengajukan lamaran untuk menjadikan Naruto suaminya dan naruto telah bersedia menerima lamaran itu. Tapi dengan tegas, sang hokage membantah dan menyebut itu hanyalah skandal yang dibuat oleh orang iseng. Akibat isu ini, Naruto harus sendirian mengurus rumah karena Hinata pulang ke Mansion Hyuga selama dua minggu lebih dengan membawa serta kedua anak mereka.

Sekarang beralih kepinggiran wilayah Oni no Kuni karena cerita ini tidak membahas skandal kedua pemimpin negara tersebut. Tepatnya sebuah fasilitas pembangkit sumber energi baru. Fasilitas ini adalah hasil kerjasama Oni no Kuni dengan Hi no Kuni (Konoha) atas usulan Oni no Kuni untuk memenuhi kebutuhan energi rakyatnya.

Tidak jauh dari fasilitas ini tengah terjadi sebuah pertempuran. Pertempuran memperebutkan seorang peneliti yang bekerja difasilitas itu. Kenapa diperebutkan? Karena peneliti itu sangat penting perannya bagi kedua negara, dan kepalanya dapat ditebus dengan harga yang cukup mahal.

Pertempuran ini dialami tim 7 dari konoha, yang misi awalnya hanya untuk menjemput terpaksa berubah ranking misinya karena bentrok dengan sekelompok penjahat yang menyandera peneliti itu. Penjahat itu berniat ingin minta tebusan. Oleh karena itulah tim 7 terpaksa bentrok dengan mereka. Namun sepertinya sekarang tim 7 dalam keadaan terdesak.

Pertarungan tim 7 yang beranggotakan 3 orang gadis muda, melawan sekelompok penjahat berjumlah 12 orang. Ditengah pertempuran, terlihat seorang gadis muda berambut panjang berwarna indigo gelap tengah dikeroyok 4 orang pria dewasa. Walaupun bergitu pertarungan terlihat seimbang.

Sementara anggota lain masing-masing kubu masih ditempatnya saling berhadapan. Mereka bukannya membiarkan pertarungan hanya dilakukan oleh 5 orang didepan mereka. Bagi tim 7 ini merupakan bentuk formasi awal mereka menghadapi musuh yang baru pertama kali mereka hadapi.

Himawari melakukan serangkaian uji coba serangan kepada lawan, karena dalam hal bertarung maupun ketahanan tubuh, Himawari adalah yang paling unggul dalam tim. Sedangkan Ryuzetsu, gadis langsing dengan tinggi semampai berambut putih sedang duduk jongkok menumpukan lutut kirinya memasang pose berpikir (seperti posisi berpikir Shikamaru). Tugasnya adalah mengamati pertarungan dan menganalisis situasi kemudian membuat strategi jitu. Tim 7 adalah tim kuat yang profesional, mereka tidak pernah meremehkan lawan yang mereka hadapi apalagi bermain-main dengan lawan mereka.

Sementara Amaru, gadis dengan badan mungil berambut merah dengan kulit yang berwarna agak kecoklatan, berperan sebagai ninja medis dalam tim 7. Dia selalu siap memberikan backup kepada Himawari jika mendapat luka atau stamina Himawari mulai menurun. Didalam tim ini, mereka bukannya mengandalkan Himawari saja untuk bertarung. Jika mereka sudah mendapatkan strategi jitu yang tepat, mereka semua akan maju untuk memberikan serangan efektif mematikan yang mampu melumpuhkan gerakan musuh dengan cepat.

"Kalian, tangkap gadis berambut gelap panjang yang tengah bertarung paling depan itu hidup-hidup. Dia merupakan aset yang lebih berharga daripada sandera kita karena dia adalah putri hokage" kata seseorang dari kelompok penjahat itu yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan. Dia terlihat sangat tenang bersama 3 orang anggota lain didekatnya.

"Roger" sahut anggota kelompok penjahat yang lain bersamaan.

Himawari sudah beberapa menit beradu taijutsu dengan 4 orang yang mengeroyoknya. Saling pukul dan tendang dengan lawan. Walaupun Himawari dikeroyok, dia masih mampu mengimbanginya karena dengan Byakugan dia dapat melihat semua posisi musuh berkat penglihatan dengan sudut pandang 3600.

Namun beradu taijutsu dengan 4 orang sekaligus tidak mudah bagi Himawari, karena dua diantara orang yang mengeroyoknya menggunakan senjata. Hal ini tentu kurang menguntungkan karena Himawari mengandalkan taijutsu khas klan hyuga yang tidak menggunakan senjata apapun untuk pertarungan jarak dekat seperti ini.

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Terbentuk seorang klon disamping Hima yang asli. Dengan dua Himawari, mereka membuat sebuah satu putaran bola angin besar di telapak tangan yang mereka satukan.

 **Oodama Rasengan**

Kedua tubuh Himawari melesat maju mengarahkan rasengan bola besar di tangan mereka untuk menyerang keempat musuh yang dilawannya tadi. Walaupun jutsu ini hanya efektif untuk menyerang musuh satu lawan satu, tapi setidaknya dengan jutsu ini Himawari bisa membuat serangan berdaya hancur besar untuk mengacaukan formasi keempat musuh yang dihadapinya tadi.

Namun ternyata para musuh juga memiliki strategi, 4 orang yang tadi beradu taijutsu dengan Himawari mundur sedikit dan melakukan swicth, pergantian posisi dengan 3 orang yang berada tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

 **Doton : Doryuheki**

Ketiga orang yang tadi maju mengeluarkan jutsu yang sama untuk membentuk tiga lapis dinding tanah. Dengan dinding tanah ini jutsu kuat milik Himawari dapat ditahan walaupun ketiga lapis dinding tanah mereka harus hancur. Himawari mundur beberapa meter kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak aman dari musuh.

Masih terdapat kepulan asap karena adu jutsu tadi. Setelah asap hilang, terlihat semua anggota penjahat masih berdiri tegak. Himawari tidak mau lagi mengambil resiko bertarung jarak dekat dengan musuh, karena merasa kurang diuntungkan.

Menggunakan jutsu legendaris andalan paman Neji ' _Jyukenho Hakke Rokujuuyonsho_ ' (64 pukulan suci) yang hebat pun dirasa kurang tepat karena jutsu itu hanya mampu mematikan gerakan satu sampai tiga orang musuh saja. Dengan jumlah musuh yang banyak, Himawari tentu akan jadi bulan-bulanan saja setelah menyelesaikan jutsu itu sebab setelah melakukan 64 pukulan beruntun dengan sangat cepat, dirinya perlu waktu untuk mengambil nafas dan tidak mungkin seorang ninja mengambil nafas di teritori musuh saat bertarung. Oleh karena itu, Himawari memutuskan untuk menggunakan ninjutsu jarak menengah.

Himawari memusatkan chakranya ditelapak tangan, dengan begitu dia memebentuk ruang udara bertekanan tinggi ditelapak tangannya.

 **Hakke Kuusho**

Himawari melesatkan tiga pukulan tenaga dalam itu secara berurutan ke udara dihadapannya dan diarahkan langsung pada musuh. Ini merupakan salah jutsu jarak menengah yang dimiliki Klan Hyuga. Dengan mengirimkan gelombang kejut diudara yang berasal dari pukulan tenaga dalam, jutsu ini efektif untuk menghancurkan benda apapun yang dilaluinya.

Pihak musuh yang mengetahui dirinya diserang tentu tidak tinggal diam.

 **Doton : Ryuusei Shotto**

Tiga orang yang sebelumnya menggunakan jutsu pelindung tanah, segera menghentakkan kaki mereka sehingga sebongkah besar tanah terangkat keudara. Kemudia bongkahan tanah itu ditendang, sehingga tanah itu terlempar kuat ke arah Himawari. Kedua jutsu itu beradu, dan ternyata hasilnya seimbang.

"Hima-chan, awas ada jutsu yang menyerangmu lagi" Amaru yang berada tidak jauh dari Himawari berteriak memperingatkan agar berhati-hati.

Ternyata ada tiga bola api yang cukup besar mengarah ke Himawari, pelakunya tidak lain adalah anggota musuh yang berada sekitar 50 meter dari tempat pertarungan. Menggunakan ninjutsu jarak jauh yang dengan daya hancur cukup besar, mereka menunggu momen yang tepat dimana pertahanan Himawari lengah untuk melancarkan serangan mereka.

 **Hakkesho Kaiten**

Himawari melepaskan chakra keseluruh titik chakra ditubuhnya, lalu berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi, sehingga membentuk kubah chakra untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan jutsu tadi. Tiga bola api berukuran sedang terpental tak beraturan arah setelah mengenai kubah chakra yang dibentuk Himawari dengan putaran berkecepatan tinggi. Setelah menyelesaikan jutsu pertahanan ini, Himawari terengah-engah karena kelelahan akibat menahan serangan dari 3 bola api sekaligus.

Amaru langsung menghampiri Himawari, dia memberi pil pemulih stamina. "Hima-chan, telan pil ini untuk memulihkan tenagamu" perintah Amaru. Himawari menurut dan segera menelan pil itu.

"Sebaiknya kita mundur dulu, aku sudah mengirim pesan ke konoha untuk meminta bantuan. Aku sudah memperoleh cukup banyak data pertarungan kali ini jadi lebih baik kita mundur untuk membuat strategi. Aku yakin para penjahat itu juga tidak akan pergi jauh karena mereka minta tebusan untuk orang yang mereka sandera dan sekarang mereka juga mengincar Himawari" perintah Ryuzetsu pada kedua rekannya yang juga telah berada didekat Himawari.

Himawari lalu memegang tangan Amaru dan Ryuzetsu, kemudian mereka bertiga menghilang dalam sekejap.

Setelah karena tim 7 kabur, kelompok penjahat itupun berkumpul.

"Cih, mereka kabur. Padahal jika kita berhasil menangkap gadis yang tadi bertarung dengan kita, kita akan kaya raya. Dia adalah putri hokage, Uzumaki Himawari yang terkenal itu. Aku yakin kita pasti akan dapat uang tebusan yang sangat banyak" kata pemimpin mereka, seorang lelaki berbadan tegap dengan tinggi sedang serta berambut hitam pendek.

"Dari cara mereka kabur tadi, aku yakin itu adalah teknik hiraishin yang terkenal sangat hebat" kata salah seorang anggota kelompok itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi melihat dia menggunakan hiraishin hanya untuk kabur dan tidak digunakannya dalam bertarung, aku yakin hiraishin yang dia gunakan memiliki kelemahan. Tidak seperti hiraishin milik kakeknya, hokage keempat yang menurut cerita dengan hiraishin itu dia mampu membantai habis ratusan pasukan iwa dalam sekejap mata saat perang dunia ketiga" jawab pemimpin mereka.

Para anggota kelompok penjahat terkesima mendengar penuturan pemimpin mereka.

"Sudahlah, aku cukup tau bagaimana sifat keluarga uzumaki. Dari cerita yang kudengar, mereka memiliki semangat tinggi, pantang mundur dan pasti akan menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapinya sampai tuntas. Jadi kita tunggu saja, mereka bertiga pasti akan menyerang kita kembali. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu dengan waspada, mengerti?" lanjut pemimpin mereka lagi.

"Baik kapten." jawab semua anggota kelompok itu serempak.

.

"Haaaah,, aku haus. Boleh aku minta air minum Amaru-chan?"

"Ini, minumlah. Kau sudah berjuang keras Hima-chan" Amaru segera memberi botol berisi air minum kepada Himawari.

"Kita beristirahat disini saja dulu, tempat ini sepertinya cukup aman" sambung Ryuzetsu.

Mereka bertiga sedang berada di dalam hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat, pohon-pohon disini jaraknya tidak terlalu berdekatan. Tempat ini cukup jauh jaraknya dengan tempat bertarung tadi. Mereka berhasil kabur dari para penjahat menggunakan hiraishin milik Himawari, setelah bertarung cukup sengit ditanah lapang di pinggir hutan tadi.

Memang, semenjak Himawari menguasai hiraishin, mereka segera memanfaatkan jutsu ini. Karena Himawari baru bisa menggunakan hiraishin dan ada delay atau jeda waktu 30 detik setiap berteleport, hiraishin tidak mereka gunakan dalam pertarungan, karena kelemahan ini cukup merepotkan.

Jadi atas saran Ryuzetsu, hiraishin ini walaupun belum sempurna, tapi masih bisa digunakan sebagai sarana untuk kabur. Setiap mereka menjalankan misi, mereka selalu memikirkan resiko. Himawari selalu menanam satu segel hiraishin disuatu tempat aman untuk berjaga-jaga ketika mereka terdesak. Jadi mereka dapat kabur dengan cepat sehingga musuh tidak mungkin mengejar mereka.

Cara ini sangat efektif ketika mereka menjalankan misi tanpa jounin pembimbing mereka Mirai Sarutobi, karena hiraishin yang dikuasai Himawari hanya mampu membawa maksimal dua orang untuk berteleport. Sungguh, tim 7 adalah tim kuat yang selalu penuh dengan persiapan.

"Amaru, kau periksa keadaan Himawari, siapa tau dia ada terluka setelah pertarungan tadi" perintah Ryuzetsu pada rekan setimnya. Ryuzetsu memang seperti ini, ketika mejalankan misi, dia menjadi seorang pemimpin tim yang tegas dan selalu mempedulikan rekannya. Dia selalu mebuat keputusan cepat dan tepat ditengah misi yang dijalankannya.

Ryuzetsu terbilang cukup jenius sehingga sejajar jika disandingkan dengan ninja-ninja dari Klan Nara. Nama Ryuzetsu cukup terkenal ditelinga para petinggi konoha, salah satunya Shikamaru. Tapi karena Shikamaru pemalas, dia tidak mau menjadi guru dari Ryuzetsu. Namun walau begitu, Ryuzetsu cukup dekat dengan senpainya diakademi, Shikadai Nara anak dari Shikamaru, bahkan mereka berdua tidak jarang terlihat main shogi bersama. Tapi kalau tidak dalam misi, Ryuzetsu beda jauh. Dia cenderung cuek dengan keadaan sekitar, tidak banyak bicara namun sangat perhatian pada temannya.

"Ok" jawab Amaru dengan semangat.

Amaru segera memeriksa keadaan Himawari. Sebagai ninja medis dalam tim, memang sudah pekerjaannya seperti ini. Amaru merupakan ninja medis muda yang hebat jika dibandingkan dengan ninja medis lain seumurannya. Karena bakatnya inilah, ninja medis terkenal sekelas Tsunade dan Sakura mau memberikan pelatihan khusus untuknya. Sekarang Amaru masih melanjutkan kelas medis dengan Shizune-sensei, seorang wanita paruh baya yang dulunya adalah asisten Nona Tsunade.

Himawari sepertinya telah tertidur, padahal baru beristirahat sejenak. Himawari tidur dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah pohon. Ryuzetsu dan Amaru tidak bisa melarang, karena Himawari telah berusaha keras bertarung sendirian untuk mecari titik lemah lawan. Jadi wajar saja Himawari kelelahan.

"Eh, kenapa bisa begini?" Amaru terkejut karena ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar saat memeriksa keadaan Himawari

"Ada apa Amaru?" tanya Ryuzetsu karena penasaran dengan suara terkejut dari Amaru. Diapun mendekati Amaru.

"Ini, tidak mungkin. Hima-chan memiliki cedera yang cukup parah ditangannya."

"Hah? bagaimana bisa. Coba periksa sekali lagi Amaru."

Amaru memeriksa lagi dengan teliti kondisi tangan Himawari. Cukup lama Amaru memeriksanya agar tidak ada bagian yang terlewat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ryuzetsu karena semenjak tadi Amaru masih diam.

"Ini bohong kan?" Amaru terlihat tidak percaya dengan hasil yang ia peroleh.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tangannya kalau dilihat saja memang terlihat tidak terluka, tapi ketika ku periksa dengan lebih teliti hasilnya sangat berbeda. Bagian dalam tangan kanan Hima-chan mengalami cedera parah, banyak sel-sel saraf dan sel otot ditangannya yang mati membeku, bahkan struktur tulang pergelangan tangannya juga lebih rapuh dari tulang manusia normal"

"Ini aneh. Ketika kita tadi bentrok dengan kelompok musuh, Himawari tidak menerima serangan fatal. Bahkan ketika beradu taijutsu dengan musuh, Himawari dapat mengimbangi mereka. Apa dia terkena racun?"

"Tidak. Racun tidak akan membuat cedera seperti ini. Kalaupun memang benar kena racun, pasti akan segera menjalar kebagian tubuh lainnya. Cedera Hima-chan hanya ditangannya saja"

"Oh iya, aku ingat Amaru. Saat aku mengamati pertarungan Himawari tadi, dia lebih sering menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menyerang lawan. Dia juga tampak kesakitan ketika menahan pukulan musuh dengan tangan kanannya. Berarti cedera ini bukan dari pertarungan tadi, tapi sudah ada sebelum kita bertarung"

"Kau benar Ryu-chan, aku akan memberikan perawatan pada tangan kanannya dulu. Walau tidak bisa segera menyembuhkannya, paling tidak rasa sakitnya akan berkurang"

"Kita tanyakan saja ketika dia bangun nanti Amaru. Sepertinya dia sengaja merahasiakan ini dari kita. Aku tau Klan Hyuga memiliki obat salep khusus yang dapat menyembuhkan luka luar dengan cepat, makanya tangan Himawari tampak tidak apa-apa jika dilihat sekilas"

"um" Amaru mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Ryuzetsu.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, jauh dari tempat pertarungan yang baru saja terjadi, lebih tepatnya diruang kerja hokage. Setelah sepasang muda-mudi keluar dari ruangan itu, tersisa tiga pria paruh baya disana.

"Kau yakin hanya mengirimkan mereka berdua saja hokage-sama?" tanya seorang pria yang sejak tadi duduk disofa ruangan itu.

Dia adalah salah satu anggota parlemen. Dia kesini setelah mendapat berita bahwa seorang peneliti yang menjadi target misi tim 7 sedang disandera. Parlemen menginginkan peneliti itu untuk dibawa ke Kohona karena Divisi IPTEK membutuhkan bantuan dari ilmuan seperti orang itu untuk membantu pengembangan teknologi sumber energi baru.

Selain sebagai anggota parlemen, Dia juga seorang pengusaha kaya raya pemilik saham terbesar Soui , perusahaan penyedia layanan komunikasi dan transportasi terbesar di dunia shinobi. Perusahaan ini berdiri sejak 15 tahun lalu dan terus berkembang hingga sebesar sekarang, karena kebutuhan manusia akan sarana komunikasi dan transportasi terus meningkat akibat pertumbuhan populasi penduduk yang tinggi beberapa tahun terkahir ini.

"Kau tenang saja Souichirou-san, aku yakin dengan kemampuan Mirai Sarutobi. Walaupun dia masih sangat muda, tapi dia adalah jounin hebat yang memiliki banyak prestasi. Dia juga pembimbing tim 7, jadi aku yakin dengan mengirimkannya sebagai bantuan adalah hal yang sangat tepat" kata Naruto.

"Iya, aku percaya saja dengan kemampuan Mirai Sarutobi, tapi kenapa kau juga mengirimkan bocah pemalas berambut pirang itu untuk membantunya? Kenapa tidak orang lain yang lebih kompeten saja?"

"Maaf Souichirou-san, dia itu putra ku. Aku tau dia memang pemalas dan kurang kompeten jika bertarung, tapi kau jangan meremehkannya. Biarpun begitu, putraku itu berhasil membuktikan dirinya dengan mengambil peran penting ketika tragedi serangan besar yang dilakukan oleh dua orang keturunan terakhir Klan Ootsusuki saat ujian chuunin 5 tahun lalu" Naruto mencoba untuk tidak emosi menghadapi pria dihadapannya, dia sebenarnya agak kesal juga putranya diremehkan seperti tadi.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Hokage-sama. Tapi kau harus ingat, yang terlibat pertarungan disana adalah putrimu sendiri, apa kau tidak khawatir padanya?"

"Eh" Naruto sepertinya baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Shikamaru, kau panggil seorang kapten ANBU yang sedang tidak bertugas. Perintahkan dia mempersiapkan satu pleton pasukan ANBU sekarang, setelah itu suruh dia menghadap padaku untuk menerima tugas penting" kata Naruto tegas memerintahkan penasehatnya sendiri.

"Che, merepotkan" gumam Shikamaru. Dia sebenarnya bukan bawahan Naruto, posisinya sebagai penasehat hokage jelas bukan untuk disuruh-suruh. Tapi karena melihat sikap sahabatnya sendiri seperti orang panik, terpaksa dia menuruti saja. Daripada nanti Naruto jadi bawel dan urusan menjadi panjang, maka itu tentu akan lebih merepotkan lagi bagi Shikamaru.

"Baik lah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu hokage-sama" kata Pria yang tadi berdebat dengan Naruto. Dia kemudian keluar dari ruangan kerja hokage.

' _Hahahahaaa. Dengan begini aku bisa tenang. Dasar hokage bodoh. Setelah mendapatkan ilmuan itu, rencana besarku terhadap dunia shinobi akan segera dimulai_ ' orang itu menyeringai sadis, setelah menutup pintu ruangan hokage.

 _._

 _._

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :**

Nah, udah muncul tuh tokoh antagonis utama cerita ini. Pada Chap ini sudah kelihatan batang hidungnya, tapi dia belum menunjukkan taringnya, masih cukup lama mungkin.

Semua chara Naruto New Generation sudah remaja, berikut daftar umur mereka.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya, umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Pertama kali bikin adegan battle, gimana menurut kalian? Kurang terasa hidup ya pertarungannya? Ya, wajar sih. Aku baru pertama kali bikin, dan perlu banyak masukan dari para pembaca sekalian.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Family, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Kamis, 1 Oktober 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Sebelumnya . . . .**

 _"Baik lah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Hokage-sama" kata pria yang tadi berdebat dengan Naruto. Dia kemudian keluar dari ruangan kerja hokage._

 _'Hahahahaaa. Dengan begini aku bisa tenang. Dasar hokage bodoh. Setelah mendapatkan ilmuan itu, rencana besarku terhadap dunia shinobi akan segera dimulai' orang itu menyeringai sadis, setelah menutup pintu ruangan hokage._

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 4. Misi Penyelamatan seorang Profesor Part II.**

Sebuah tempat yang sangat ramai, yaitu stasiun kereta di Oni no Kuni, turun sepasang ninja perempuan dan laki-laki, seorang shinobi dan kunoichi dari kereta yang telah membawanya dari Konoha. Jaman sekarang didunia shinobi, seorang ninja tidak perlu lagi repot-repot berlarian ataupun berloncatan dari pohon ke pohon untuk bebergian ke negara lain. Mereka sekarang dapat memanfaatkan sarana transportasi berupa kereta listrik bertenaga chakra petir yang dapat melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, sehingga dapat memangkas waktu perjalanan dan tenaga mereka.

Sebenarnya masih banyak sarana transportasi lain, seperti pewasat terbang yang jauh lebih cepat. Namun saran transportasi udara itu masih terlalu mahal untuk para ninja. Biasanya pesawat terbang hanya digunakan oleh para pengusaha kaya, pemimpin klan besar, Daimyo, atau seorang kage dan pemimpin negara lainnya. Ada juga kendaraan taktis seperti mobil amfibi atau tank yang dapat melaju di medan seperti apapun, tapi itu hanya digunakan oleh satuan ninja elit dan ANBU khusus.

Bagi seorang ninja biasa, mereka bisa berangkat menggunakan kereta komersil dan berhenti di stasiun paling dekat dengan tempat tujuan misi mereka untuk menghemat tenaga dan memangkas waktu perjalanan. Seperti mereka berdua contohnya, setelah turun dari kereta di stasiun yang berada di pusat kota, mereka langsung berangkat menuju fasilitas pembangkit energi yang terletak di pinggir wilayah negara kecil ini. Selama perjalanan menuju tempat yang dimaksud, mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang supaya tidak merasa sunyi.

"Bolt-kun, sebaiknya kita langsung mencari keberadaan tim 7. Kata Hokage sama, mereka terlibat pertarungan dengan sekelompok penjahat tidak jauh dari fasilitas itu." kata si kunoichi berambut hitam panjang.

Dia merupakan seorang kunoichi berpangkat jounin di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Mirai Sarutobi namanya, seorang ninja master genjutsu. Keahliannya menggunakan jurus ilusi ini dia pelajari dari ibunya, Kurenai Yuhi yang juga seorang ahli genjutsu. Mirai sangat ditakuti oleh musuh-musuhnya. Menurut cerita yang banyak beredar, setiap musuh yang pernah berhadapan dengannya dan selamat selalu berakhir mengalami trauma mental yang parah. Mungkin ini karena apa yang dilihat musuh itu didalam dunia genjutsu Mirai adalah hal-hal mengerikan diluar akal manusia.

Namun dibalik kehebatannya itu, dia adalah seorang wanita cantik dan anggun. Sikapnya sehari-hari menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah wanita bermartabat tinggi. Memang sudah seharusnya karena dia adalah salah satu wanita bangsawan dari klan Sarutobi. Dia juga salah seorang cucu perempuan Hokage ketiga, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Baiklah, aku juga sedikit khawatir pada Hima walaupun aku tau dia itu sangat kuat" kata Bolt menyetujui usulan Mirai.

"Kau tidak iri dengan bakat Hima-chan kan, Bolt-kun?" tanya Mirai penasaran membuat topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Buat apa aku iri Mirai-nee. Aku tidak ingin jadi kuat, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang di dunia yang sudah damai ini"

"Dasar kamu ini. Apa kamu ketularan sifat pemalas Shikadai karena berteman dengannya?"

"Mungkin" jawab Bolt seadanya.

"Oh iya, mengenai latihan Hima-chan. Sudah sejak kapan Hima-chan berlatih seperti itu?"

"Tidak tau, aku juga baru-baru ini saja mengawasinya berlatih. Aku bahkan tidak tau untuk apa dia melatih jutsu mengerikan itu"

"Hmm, ya sudah. Aku sih tidak mempermasalahkan apapun keinginan Hima-chan, jadi aku akan fokus membantunya berlatih saja, sesuai perintah Hokage-sama. Kalaupun tidak mendapat perintah dari Hokage-sama, aku pun akan tetap membantunya berlatih karena dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri"

"Begitu ya. Aku yang kakak kandungnya saja malas menganggapnya adik" sungut Bolt.

"Huhuhuuu" Mirai tertawa pelan dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan kanan. Memang sebagai wanita anggun dia selalu memperhatikan sikapnya dimanapun berada dan dalam situasi apapun. Dia benar-benar mencerminkan wanita bermartabat tinggi yang sangat jarang dimiliki wanita-wanita lain dikonoha sekarang ini.

"Aku tau kok hubunganmu dengan Hima-chan tidak pernah akur" lanjut Mirai lagi.

"Dia yang selalu mengacuhkanku, dia juga kelihatan membenciku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kami tidak akur"

"Tapi walaupun begitu, dia sering bercerita tentangmu padaku. Sejak dulu, ketika aku mengasuh Hima-chan kecil dia sering bercerita betapa bangganya dia memiliki kakak sepertimu. Bahkan sampai membuatku ingin memiliki adik juga. Ketika aku mengatakan keinginanku itu pada ibu ku, beliau malah marah. Katanya dia tidak ingin menikah lagi"

"Mana mungkin Hima bercerita seperti itu. Oh, pantas saja Bibi Kurenai selalu kelihatan risih ketika ada pria yang mendekatinya" jawab Bolt sambil menatap Mirai. Mereka masih berlompatan dipohon menuju lokasi fasilitas itu.

"Hmmm, tapi sejak Hima-chan berumur 9 tahun, ceritanya mulai berubah. Dia sering mengeluh dan kesal karena kau Bolt-kun, tapi walau begitu dia masih sering bercerita tentang dirimu kok."

"Yang benar? Aku tidak percaya"

Bolt segera berhenti disalah satu dahan pohon, membuat Mirai terpaksa juga ikut berhenti dan membiarkan Bolt melakukan tugasnya. Bolt memfokuskan dirinya ke mode sensor.

"Mirai nee, aku merasakan keberadaan Hima 13 kilometer dari sini arah jam 2 "

"Serius? Lokasi itu cukup jauh loh dari fasilitas yang akan kita tuju" sahut Mirai yang belum percaya.

"Aku yakin itu tim 7, jumlah orang disana tepat tiga orang" kata Bolt meyakinkan.

"Ok, aku percaya padamu. Kemampuan sensormu memang hebat, tidak salah Hokage-sama memilihmu menemaniku" kata Mirai senang.

"Memang hanya itu satu-satunya bakat yang kumiliki sebagai ninja. Ayo kita kesana sekarang"

"Tunggu sebentar Bolt-kun, aku mendapat pesan dari Hokage-sama", Mirai membaca pesan di ponselnya. Pesan yang dikirim dari nomor resmi kantor Hokage.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Bolt penasaran.

"Beliau mengirimkan satu pleton pasukan ANBU untuk membantu kita"

"Hah. .?" Bolt terperangah, "Buat apa coba? Dasar orang tua itu, dia kira kita akan berangkat perang apa? Selalu saja begini kalau sudah menyangkut urusan Hima." kata Bolt dengan kesal, dia selalu saja dibuat pusing dengan kelakuan aneh ayahnya itu.

"Itu hal yang wajar kan Bolt-kun"

"Itu sangat berlebihan tau." balas Bolt dengan nada sewot.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita cepat bergerak" kata Mirai mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

.

"Eeenghhh" Himawari sepertinya akan bangun dari tidurnya. Sambil mengeliatkan badan, dia mencoba membuka mata beriris semanik saphire cerah miliknya hingga akhirnya bisa mendapatkan seluruh penglihatannya kembali.

Himawari melihat kedua temannya yang menatapnya aneh.

"Um, ada apa dengan kalian berdua Amaru-chan, Ryu-chan?" tanya Himawari karena heran dengan sikap tatapan penuh selidi kedua temannya yang diarahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, kenapa dengan tanganmu Hima-chan?" tanya Amaru

"Kenapa memangnya Amaru-chan?"

"Aku bertanya padamu Hima-chan, jadi jangan balik bertanya" kata Amaru serius.

"Tidak ada apa-apa dengan tangan ku Amaru-chan"

"Kau bohong kan Hima-chan?" tanya Amaru dengan sinis.

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong" elak Himawari dengan sedikit gugup.

"Sudah lah Hima-chan, jangan mencoba membohongiku. Aku telah memeriksa kondisi tanganmu ketika kau tidur tadi"

Himawari terdiam, dia merutuki dirinya kenapa bisa lupa dengan kebiasaan Amaru yang selalu memeriksa keadaan anggota tim setiap habis bertarung, bahkan sampai tertidur pula.

"Kau tau Hima-chan, aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu. Jadi tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" kata Amaru dengan nada yang sudah melembut.

"Bu-bukan begitu Amaru-chan. Ini hanya- . . ."

"Aku sama sekali tidak suka jika sahabatku menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, seolah aku tidak dapat dipercaya"kata Amaru yang sudah mulai emosi. "Jadi jangan mencoba berbohong padaku. Kau tau sendirikan kalau aku sangat membenci seorang pembohong" lanjut Amaru dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

Himawari terkejut dengan perkataan Amaru yang bernada tinggi, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ryuzetsu yang dari tadi hanya diam juga cukup terkejut dengan cara bicara Amaru barusan. Padahal Amaru walaupun agak tomboi, tapi dia tidak pernah berkata-kata dengan nada keras seperti itu.

"Kenapa diam begitu Hima-chan?" tanya Amaru sambil menatap tajam pada Himawari. "Kamu tidak mau membicarakannya padaku? Ini mengejutkan. Padahal kukira kita ini sahabat baik, tapi sepertinya aku salah paham" lanjut Amaru lagi.

"Memang kenapa kalau tanganku cedera?" balas Himawari tak kalah sengit. Dia merasa emosi karena sudah tidak tahan lagi erus diintrogasi Amaru dari tadi.

"Eh" Amaru cukup terkejut dengan sikap Himawari sekarang. Ryuzetsu juga tidak menyangka Himawari akan merespon seperti itu.

"Padahal tadi aku serius untuk membantumu, Hima-chan. Aku tau ada yang tidak beres. Sebagai sahabatmu, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja. Tapi kalau kau menganggap ku seperti itu, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri mulai sekarang" kata Amaru kesal. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan keegoisan Himawari sekarang.

Amaru berjalan kesisi lain tempat mereka beristirahat, lalu dia duduk membelakangi Himawari dan diam disana tanpa bersuara lagi. Sepertinya Amaru kali ini memang kesal karena tingkah Himawari. Himawari juga, dia duduk dan membelakangi Amaru. Himawari nampak tidak berniat memperbaiki keadaan. Ryuzetsu yang ada disana cukup pusing karena keadaan yang tengah menimpa timnya, kalau begini bagaimana bisa mereka menyelesaikan misi dan segera pulang.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Amaru dan Himawari melakukan aksi diam-diaman. Ryuzetsu yang ada disana tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk kedua sahabatnya yang tengah bersitegang ini. Dia cukup pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya memperbaiki keadaan ini. Otak Ryuzetsu memang jenius jika dibawa dalam pertarungan dan membuat strategi, tapi dia tidak berbakat memikirkan cara mendamaikan orang yang tengah bertengkar. Namun pikiran Ryuzetsu segera teralihkan ketika merasakan tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia yang semakin mendekat kearah mereka bertiga.

"Hima-chan" panggil Ryuzetsu dengan tegas, dia bersiaga. Dia lebih mengutamakan keselamatan tim 7.

 **Byakugan**

Himawari mengerti, dan langsung mengaktifkan byakugannya. Pembuluh darah dan saraf disekitar matanya terlihat menonjol sehingga tampak sangat jelas dikulit sekitar mata Hima.

"Tenang lah, itu Mirai-nee bersama seserorang. Mungkin itu bantuan yang kau minta pada konoha tadi Ryu-chan."

"haaah" Ryuzetsu bisa mennghembuskan nafas lega.

Tidak lama kemudian, Mirai dan Bolt sampai ditempat tim 7 beristirahat. Namun mereka berdua harus dibuat bingung karena merasakan aura suram yang menyelimuti tim 7 sekarang. Hanya Ryuzetsu yang terlihat tidak bermasalah didalam tim yang dibimbing nya, jadi Mirai memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Ryuzetsu saja. Wajar memang, di tim 7 hanya Ryuzetsu saja yang selalu mendahulukan akal sehat untuk menghadapi sesuatu tanpa pengaruh emosi. Himawari dan Amaru masih bisa dibilang anak-anak.

"Eerr, jadi Ryu-chan. Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Suasana suram ini bukan diakibatkan pertarungan yang baru saja kalian alami kan?" tanya Mirai.

"Lebih baik kita bicara disebelah sana saja Mirai-sensei" usul Ryuzetsu.

"Baik lah, kau juga ikut Bolt-kun?" tanya Mirai sambil menatap Bolt.

"Tidak, kurasa aku lebih baik melihat keadaan Hima dulu Mirai-nee"

"Um, ya sudah. Ayo Ryu-chan" ajak Mirai pada Ryuzetsu lalu menyingkir ketempat yang agak jauh dari situ. Disana Ryuzetsu menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Mirai. Mirai tidak terlalu terkejut menanggapi cerita Ryuzetsu karena dia sudah tau kondisi cedera Himawari, namun dia tidak menyangka juga akan seperti ini jadinya.

Bolt cukup kenal dengan anggota tim 7 yaitu Ryuzetsu dan Amaru, sedangkan Ryuzetsu dan Amaru juga sudah tau kalau Bolt itu kakaknya Himawari. Mereka berdua sering berkunjung kerumah Himawari untuk bermain-main saat senggang. Namun mereka tidak pernah dekat dengan Bolt karena Himawari melarang mereka berdua dekat dengan kakaknya itu. Kata Himawari kakaknya itu membosankan.

Bolt berjalan mendekati Himawari, namun dia malah ditanggapi sinis oleh Himawari.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Himawari tanpa menatap Bolt.

"Ayah yang menyuruhku menemani Mirai-nee" jawab Bolt singkat.

"Heh" Himawari menatap setengah percaya pada pernyataan Bolt.

"Terus, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" sekarang giliran Bolt yang bertanya.

"Tidak tau" jawab Himawari singkat, padat, jelas, dan ketus.

"Kau bertengkar dengan sahabatmu?"

"Tidak juga" Himawari masih tidak mau mengaku.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah mengelak. Aku sudah mengira akan terjadi kejadian seperti ini. Dalam tim mu ada ninja medis berbakat, kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan cederamu darinya selamanya."

"haaaah… Dia marah padaku karena menyembunyikan hal ini darinya" Himawari akhirnya mengakui apa yang terjadi pada Bolt.

"Kenapa tidak langsung minta maaf saja, dengan begitu kan tidak akan jadi seperti ini keadaanya"

"Habisnya, dia membuatku kesal. Dia terus saja menanyaiku tanpa memberiku kesempatan menjelaskannya" Himawari mengatakannya dengan nada merajuk.

"Dasar, kau ini selalu egois. Jika saja kau sedikit mengesampingkan ego mu itu, masalahnya tidak akan serumit ini" kata Bolt menasehati adiknya itu.

"Berisik, aku tidak mau menuruti kata-katamu." Hima mulai kesal dengan Bolt yang selalu menyalahkannya.

"Kau ini-. . " tangan Bolt bergerak memegang bahu Hima, namun Hima segera menepisnya.

"Lepaskan!" Hima menatap tajam pada Bolt "Selama ini kau tidak pernah peduli padaku, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba kau berlagak seperti seorang kakak? Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini, dan aku juga tau itu" kata Himawari sambil memukul-mukul lengan Bolt. Himawari hampir menangis karena itu.

"Hoy, tunggu du-. . " Bolt tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya karena terus dipukul-pukul Himawari.

"Kau tidak pernah menyukaiku, jadi jangan berlagak ingin membantuku. hiks. . . Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti. hiks.. . Kau harus ikut bertanggung jawab sampai beres" kata Himawari, namun suaranya memelan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ck, harusnya kau bilang dari awal bodoh" balas Bolt. Bolt lalu berdiri meninggalkan Himawari setelah mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

.

"Ada apa Bolt-kun, kau bertengkar lagi dengan Hima-chan tadi. Seharusnya kau jangan memperburuk keadaan" kata Mirai pada Bolt. Kini mereka sedang berbicara bertiga bersama Ryuzetsu. Ryuzetsu sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya pada Mirai.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kurasa Hima sudah mulai tenang sekarang. Aku sudah tau apa masalahnya"

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Bolt-kun?" tanya Mirai pada Bolt.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku Mirai-nee? Bukan aku yang seharusnya melakukan sesuatu, tapi kau yang jadi jounin pembimbing tim ini" jawab Bolt menatap serius pada Mirai.

"Ahahahaaaa, sebenarnya aku juga tidak pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Selama aku membimbing mereka beriga, tidak pernah terjadi pertengkaran, mereka selalu akur" Mirai mencoba melarikan diri dari masalah timnya . "Atau kau mau aku menggunakan genjutsu untuk mendamaikan mereka secara paksa?" lanjutnya lagi dengan senyum lebar.

"Heh, jangan bercanda" Bolt tentu tidak ingin adiknya merasakan genjutsu mengerikan milik Mirai. Hilang sudah rasa hormat Bolt kepada Mirai. Ternyata walaupun dia 3 tahun lebih tua dari Bolt, sudah menjadi ninja yang hebat dengan jam terbang tinggi, tapi tetap saja sifat kekanakan Mirai belum hilang. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu"

.

Bolt mendekati Amaru yang dari tadi duduk diam sendiri.

"Anoo, kalau tidak salah namamu Amaru kan?" tanya Bolt, dia mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ya" jawab Amaru singkat.

"Kau sudah tau mengenai cedera ditangan Hima ya?"

"Kalau aku tidak tau, aku tidak pantas disebut ninja medis" Amaru sedikit kesal karena merasa diremehkan.

"Begini, cedera itu timbul akibat efek dari latihan jutsu baru yang dikembangkan Hima" Bolt mulai bercerita.

"Memangnya latihan seperti apa yang dijalani Hima hingga tangannya cedera parah seperti itu?" Amaru jadi sedikit penasaran.

"Pengembangan rasenshuriken milik ayah"

"Huuh, . . Dia selalu saja melakukan hal berbahaya tanpa mempedulikan resikonya. Sebelumnya saat pertama kali mempelajari rasenshuriken, tangannya juga cedera. Memang tidak separah sekarang, tapi itu cukup membuat kami semua khawatir padanya" kata Amaru mengeluarkan kekhawatiranya pada Himawari.

"Sebelum kau, Ibu kami juga menentangnya. Tapi melihat kegigihan Hima berlatih, kami tetap membiarkannya. Apa kau tidak mau mendukung Hima juga?"

"Tapi bukan disitu masalahnya Bolt-niisan. Andai saja dia tidak merahasiakan ini dariku, aku tidak akan marah. Aku seolah dianggapnya orang lain. Dia tidak meberitahuku, bahkan tadi dia juga hampir membohongiku" Amaru mulai kesal lagi.

"Dia mungkin tidak bercerita karena tidak ingin kau khawatir lagi. Kau ini sahabatnya kan? Setidaknya kau harus bisa mengerti kalau memang sifatnya seperti itu"

"Bolt-niisan sendiri, memangnya kau tau apa tentang kami. Kalian berdua tidak pernah akur. Aku lebih tau tentang Hima-chan daripada siapapun karena aku sahabatnya" kata Amaru tegas, keras kepala dengan pendiriannya.

"BERISIIIIIIIIKK" teriak Himawari yang ternyata sudah berdiri menghadap Bolt dan Amaru, dia tidak tahan berdiam diri saja.

"Minggir kau, ini urusanku" kata Hima menatap pada Bolt dan menyuruhnya menyingkir. Bolt terpaksa mundur sedikit dan memberi ruang untuk Himawari dan Amaru berbicara.

"Amaru-chan, dengarkan aku. Aku memang sering bertindak egois. Tapi apa yang ku lakukan kali ini ada alasannya. Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin ku capai dengan latihan ini. Selain itu dengan jutsu ini, aku akan lebih berguna untuk tim kita yang sangat aku sayangi. Ryu-chan memang tidak terlalu ahli bertarung namun dia merupakan pemimpin tim yang jenius yang mampu menghadapi situasi macam apapun dengan tenang. Dia menganalisa situasi, kekuatan dan kelemahan musuh lalu membuat strategi yang tepat. Kau juga Amaru-chan, sebagai ninja medis kau mempunyai peran yang penting dalam tim kita dan kau melakukan peranmu dengan sangat baik. Aku hanya ingin lebih kuat, berdiri paling depan melawan musuh agar bisa melindungi kalian berdua. Kalian berdua sangat penting bagiku. Aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu tentang ini sebelumnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian mengkhawatirkanku." kata Himawari panjang lebar.

"Kamu tidak bohong kan? Benar kamu menganggapku sebagai sahabat yang penting? Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, aku ingin baikan denganmu" Amarupun memeluk Himawari. Bolt tersenyum melihat keduanya sudah baikan, begitupula Mirai dan Ryuzetsu yang ada disana.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau kau melanjutkan latihanmu, itu sangat berbahaya. Kau mau tanganmu nanti cacat. Aku tau seberapa parah cedera yang kau alami" kata Amaru lagi

Sambil tetap memeluk Amaru, Himawari menatap sengit pada Bolt. Tatapan yang seolah dapat diartikan ' _kau bereskan sisanya_ '.

Bolt merutuk, dalam benaknya ' _jadi harus aku lagi?_ '

"Amaru, aku mohon bantuanmu" kata Bolt.

"Eh?" Himawari dan Amaru bingung dengan pernyataan Bolt barusan lalu melepaskan acara peluk-pelukan mereka.

"Aku mohon biarkan Hima melanjutkan latihannya. Jika kita bekerjasama membuat rancangan porsi latihan dengan tepat aku yakin cedera Hima tidak akan bertambah parah lagi, aku juga minta bantuanmu untuk selalu mengamati perkembangan cedera Hima. Dengan begitu kau tak perlu khawatir resiko cacat karena latihan ini. Dan juga sebagai ninja medis kau pasti mempunyai kontrol chakra yang baik seperti Bibi Sakura. Hima membutuhkan orang yang bisa mengajarinya kontrol chakra yang baik, jadi dengan bantuanmu itu, Hima bisa menyempurnakan jutsunya lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya"

"Uuuummm, baiklah. Aku setuju. Jadi setelah pulang dari misi ini kau harus memberitahuku detail latihan Hima padaku Bolt-niisan"

"Saaa. . . Karena sudah tidak ada masalah lagi, lebih baik kalian ceritakan padaku seperti apa musuh kalian tadi sambil menunggu bantuan dari Hokage-sama" kata Mirai ikut pembicaraan mereke bertiga.

"Eh?, Mirai-nee, memang bantuan apalagi yang dikirim papa selain kau?" Himawari penasaran dengan perkataan Mirai. Dia juga tidak menganggap Bolt sebagai bantuan sehingga Himawari hanya bertanya kepada Mirai.

"Hokage-sama mengirimkan satu pleton pasukan ANBU kemari, mungkin beberapa jam lagi mereka akan tiba disini" jawab Mirai.

"Tidak perlu menunggu mereka. Kita sendiri yang akan menyelesaikan misi ini sebagai tim 7. Aku tidak mau selalu dilindungi oleh papa. Akan aku buktikan kalau aku kuat dengan usahaku sendiri, bukan karena papa ataupun mama" kata Himawari lantang.

"Baiklah, Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kalian ceritakan bagaimana musuh yang kalian hadapi? Aku yakin kalian tidak akan mundur tanpa membawa hasil" kata Mirai mencoba bijak menanggapi keinginan Himawari.

"Akan ku jelaskan" kata Ryuzetsu mengambil alih pembicaraan. Dia mulai menjelaskan data musuh yang diperolehya.

 _._

 _._

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :**

Semua chara Naruto New Generation sudah remaja, berikut daftar umur mereka.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya, umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto. Kalaupun tidak sama umurnya karena Hinata paling muda, tapi yah kurang lebih aja lah umur-umur mereka.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Family, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Senin, 28 September 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Sebelumnya . . . .**

 _"baiklah, baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kalian ceritakan bagaimana musuh yang kalian lawan? Aku yakin kalian tidak akan mundur tanpa membawa hasil." Mirai mencoba bijak menanggapi keinginan Hima._

 _"akan ku jelaskan" kata Ryuzetsu mengambil alih pembicaraan. Dia mulai menjelaskan data musuh yang diperolehya._

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 5. Misi Penyelamatan seorang Profesor Part III.**

"Musuh berjumlah 12 orang. Berdasarkan hasil pengamatanku, semua anggota tim mereka tidak terlalu kuat dan mungkin hanya setara chuunin standar. Jutsu yang mereka gunakan juga jutsu-jutsu sederhana, namun bermacam-macam karena mereka menggunakan gauntlet generasi pertama untuk membuat ninjutsu. Mereka memiliki kerjasama tim yang sangat hebat dan formasi timnya tidak memiliki celah ketika bertarung" Ryuzetsu mulai menceritakan hasil pengamatannya.

Gauntlet adalah sebuah peralatan ninja ilmiah berupa sebuah sarung tangan dengan desain modern. Gauntlet generasi pertama menggunakan gulungan kecil sebagai amunisi yang didalamnya tersegel sebuat jutsu. Ketika amunisi itu ditembakkan, maka jutsu didalamnya akan terlepas sehingga tampak bahwa orang itulah yang sedang mengeluarkan jutsu. Jutsu seperti rasengan, kageshibari, atau chidori atau apapun dapat disegel didalam gulungan itu, sehingga orang yang tidak menguasai jutsu itu atau orang yang tidak memiliki chakra sama sekalipun akan mampu mengeluarkan jutsu asal memiliki gauntlet.

Saat pertama kali ditemukan, gauntlet ini diperkenalkan saat ujian chunin 5 tahun lalu pada khalayak tepat sebelum terjadi tragedi penyerangan dua keturunan Ootsutsuki terakhir, yaitu Momoshiki dan Kinshiki [Boruto The Movie]. Namun perijinan penggunaan gauntlet itu terhalang karena adanya masalah idealisme. Shinobi era baru menginginkan adanya inovasi teknologi besar-besaran dalam persenjataan ninja, sedangkan era lama terutama Naruto sendiri sebagai Hokage Ketujuh enggan menerima senjata itu sebab bertolak berlakang dengan hal terpenting yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang ninja yaitu tekad yang kuat, usaha keras, dan kerjasama tim, bukan hal praktis seperti gauntlet. Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang hingga 2 tahun, akhirnya dibuat keputusan bahwa seorang shinobi harus belajar dan berlatih tanpa gauntlet itu hingga diakui, dan gauntlet itu hanya diijinkan penggunaannya oleh ninja-ninja resmi pemerintah yang sudah mendapat pangkat dan memenuhi kriteria tertentu.

Setiap perkembangan dan inovasi teknologi disamping membawa dampak positif, pasti juga akan diikuti dampak negatif, bahkan gauntlet itupun juga tidak luput. Ada banyak transaksi illegal yang memperjual belikan gauntlet beserta gulungan amunisinya. Untuk gulungan amunisi sendiri harganya bervariasi, bahkan ada yang mahal jika didalamnya tersegel jutsu hebat seperti rasengan yang berdaya hancur besar. Dan mungkin karena perdagangan gelap itulah, kelompok penjahat yang tim 7 hadapi bisa memiliki gauntlet itu.

"Gauntlet ya. Cukup merepotkan karena jutsu yang dihasilkan oleh alat itu sangat bervariasi, bahkan semua elemen ninjutsu bisa dihasilkan. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Biasanya kelompok yang anggotanya banyak akan sulit membuat kerjasama tim yang bagus. Karena itulah setiap tim ninja hanya beranggotakan tiga orang. Itu jumlah paling efektif untuk sebuah tim" Mirai menginterupsi penjelasan Ryuzetsu.

"Aku juga tidak pernah mengetahui tentang formasi tim yang mereka buat, formasi tim yang sama sekali baru dan belum pernah ada didunia shinobi. Setiap anggota tim mereka memiliki posisi penting. 12 orang anggota kelompok itu terbagi menjadi dua bagian. 8 orang berada didepan, sedangkan 4 sisanya berada cukup jauh dibelakang dengan jarak sekitar 50 meter.

8 orang yang didepan bertarung dengan combo yang hebat. 4 orang diantara mereka adalah petarung jarak dekat yang terdiri dari 2 ahli taijutsu dan 2 lagi pengguna pedang. 4 orang inilah yang bertarung dengan Himawari, dan membuat Himawari sampai kewalahan. Walaupun mereka berempat tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan dan stamina bertarung Himawari, tapi mereka melakukan kombinasi serangan dengan timing yang tepat sehingga mampu menguras stamina Hima dengan cepat tanpa mereka kehilangan banyak tenaga. Kelihatannya mereka tahu betul bagaimana cara menghadapi seorang ninja hyuga.

4 orang yang berada dibelakang keempat petarung jarak dekat itu, 3 diantaranya bisa melakukan switch dengan cepat menggantikan posisi yang paling depan dan membuat ninjutsu pertahanan yang kuat dengan gabungan kekuatan mereka bertiga ketika Himawari menyerang dengan ninjutsu. Oodama rasengan milik Hima saja dapat mereka tahan. Tiga orang itu juga bisa melakukan serangan jarak menengah dengan ninjutsu elemen tanah. Dan satu orang sisanya lagi, aku belum tau apa peran dan kemampuannya dalam tim mereka. Bisa jadi dia memiliki serangan kejutan, ninja sensor ataupun pengguna genjutsu. Masih belum bisa kuperkirakan karena saat bertarung tadi dia hanya diam.

8 orang ini sangat merepotkan. Bertarung jarak dekat adu taijutsu dengan mereka sangat sulit, jutsu berdaya hancur besar seperti oodama rasengan juga bisa mereka tahan dan mereka juga bisa melakukan serangan jarak menengah.

Lalu yang terakhir anggota mereka yang berada paling belakang, mereka pengguna ninjutsu jarak jauh. Dengan mengamati pertarungan dari jarak seperti itu, mereka mampu menentukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang dengan ninjutsu jarak jauh berdaya hancur besar. Hanya 3 orang yang melakukan serangan jarak jauh, sedangkan satu orang sisa lagi kemungkinan besar adalah pemimpin mereka yang mengkoordinir serangan, sebab hanya dia yang terlihat memberikan instruksi melalui alat komunikasi mereka"

Ryuzetsu mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya akan informasi yang ia dapat. Sebagai ninja yang cerdas, bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk mengamati musuh dalam waktu singkat kemudian menganalisis data tersebut menjadi informasi yang sangat berguna.

"Jadi seperti itu, tim mereka memiliki kerjasama yang sangat hebat. Walaupun kekuatan personal mereka tidak seberapa, tapi jika mereka menggunakan formasi seperti itu untuk melawan orang berkekuatan besar atau monster sekalipun, mereka bisa memperoleh kemenangan dengan mudah. Pantas saja Hima-chan yang sangat kuat bisa kewalahan menghadapi mereka" kata Mirai menanggapi penjelasan panjang Ryuzetsu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berempat menghadapi mereka secara langsung untuk mengacaukan formasi tim mereka" usul Himawari.

' _Jadi aku benar-benar tidak dianggap disini._ ' kata Bolt dibenaknya. Dia sejak tadi hanya mendengar pembicaraan tim 7. Apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan Himawari kalau mereka akan menyerang berempat, berarti Bolt tidak dihitung.

"Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko seperti itu Hima-chan, kita belum tau seluruh data kemampuan musuh. Lagipula berdasarkan informasi Ryuzetsu tadi dapat kusimpulkan mereka bertarung dengan sangat tenang. Aku yakin tidak akan mudah merusak formasi mereka" kata Mirai

"Benar kata Mirai-sensei" sahut Amaru membenarkan pendapat pembimbing timnya. "Kami tidak terlalu kuat untuk bertarung. Jika saja kita semua bisa bertarung sekuat dirimu Hima-chan, mungkin akan lebih mudah" lanjut Amaru lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau menggunakan genjutsumu, Mirai-sensei" usul Ryuzetsu.

"Kurasa itu bisa dicoba, namun persentase keberhasilannya kecil. Tim mereka sepertinya tim yang komplit. Bisa jadi ditim mereka ada yang mampu mematahkan genjutsuku. Selain itu jarak bagian depat dan belakang yang cukup jauh sehingga tidak memungkinkan untukku melakukan genjutsu pada mereka semua sekaligus. Kau sendiri tahu kan, genjutsu itu kurang efektif untuk melawan musuh dalam jumlah banyak? Jika ada musuh yang tidak terkena genjutsu, maka ia dapat dengan mudah menyadarkan temannya yang telah terperangkap genjutsu" jawab Mirai menanggapi usulan Ryuzetsu.

"Terus bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Himawari.

"Mereka kelompok yang licik. Aku dapat menyimpulkan mereka selalu bertarung dengan persiapan. Mereka memiliki banyak informasi tentang kita. Buktinya saja mereka mengenali Himawari walau baru pertama kali berhadapan, lalu begitu mudahnya mereka membuat formasi untuk melawan Himawari, bahkan berencana menjadikan Himawari sebagai sandera juga" Ryuzetsu menjelaskan kemungkinan kemampuan musuh lagi.

Dunia shinobi sekarang sudah dalam era informasi. Arus informasi sangat bebas, setiap orang dapat dengan mudah mengakses atau membeberkan informasi apapun. Jutsu-jutsu kuat dan terkenal cukup mudah diperoleh datanya dari internet. Ketika perang dunia shinobi keempat 20 tahun lalu, para ninja beraliansi dan saling unjuk kehebatan jutsu masing-masing, sehingga banyak jutsu-jutsu rahasia yang sudah ada informasinya. Apalagi jutsu khas klan tertentu dapat diperoleh informasinya dengan mudah. Hanya jutsu baru saja yang dapat mengejutkan lawan, itupun biasanya tidak akan bertahan lama karena sekali jutsu baru digunakan, maka informasi tentang jutsu itu akan langsung beredar dimana-mana berkat majunya teknologi informasi didunia shinobi. Hal inilah yang merepotkan setiap ninja jaman sekarang karena ninja selalu mengandalkan banyak jutsu rahasia dalam bertarung.

"Jadi intinya mereka bisa kita kalahkan jika kita memiliki serangan kejutan dan juga serangan itu harus berdampak luas agar mampu mencapai semua posisi musuh sekaligus?" kata Mirai menyimpulkan.

"Um, begitulah" kata Ryuzetsu sambil mengangguk menyetujui.

"Andai saja diantara kita ada yang bisa membuat bijudama pasti akan mudah. Apa memang kita harus menunggu bantuan satu pleton ANBU yang dikirim Hokage-sama?" tanya Amaru.

"Hanya papa saja yang bisa membuat bijudama. Dan menunggu mereka itu kelamaan" sanggah Himawari, "Para penjahat itu mungkin sudah jauh kabur"

Menatap empat gadis didepannya yang tampak seperti berdiskusi tanpa akhir, "Aku ada ide. Kita gunakan saja kesempatan ini untuk menguji coba jutsu baru Hima"usul Bolt. Sontak ke empat gadis yang dari tadi asik berdiskusi menoleh kearah Bolt.

"Kau jangan bercanda, aku belum menyempurnakan jutsu itu" protes Himawari.

"Aku juga tidak akan mengijinkan Hima-chan menggunakan jutsu itu mengingat kondisi tangannya yang masih cedera" sambung Amaru ikut protes juga.

"Aku juga kurang setuju. Kalau menggunakan jutsu itu, sandera yang harusnya kita selamatkan juga mungkin akan ikut terkena dampak jutsu Hima-chan" tambah Mirai lagi.

"Aku masih belum tau seperti apa jutsu baru Himawari, jadi aku tidak tau harus setuju atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, sebaiknya kita dengarkan dulu seluruh rencana Bolt-niisan" hanya Ryuzetsu yang mau menanggapi usulan Bolt.

"Biarpun belum sempurna, tapi sudah bisa digunakan. Hari ini Hima belum menggunakan jutsu itu kan? jadi kurasa aman saja menggunakannya kali ini. Dan Mirai-nee, agar bisa menyelamatkan sandera kita akan menggunakan rencanaku. Aku sudah mengetahui lokasi musuh, ada 13 orang di 9 km arah jam 7 dari sini. Aku yakin itu mereka yang sedang membawa sandera. Lalu Hima, kau tetap berada disini" kata Bolt mantap.

"Eh, bagaimana aku bisa menyerang jika aku berada disini?" Himawari bingung dengan perkataan Bolt.

"Dengarkan saja semua rencanaku, tapi sebelum itu kita harus menyamakan waktu di jam kita masing-masing karena rencana ini membutuhkan timing yang tepat. Ini rencananya, . . . . . " Bolt mejelaskan semua rencananya pada tim 7.

.

.

.

Sekelompok penjahat tengah bersantai menunggu sesuatu. Mereka santai namun tetap dalam keadaan siaga karena mereka yakin sekelompok gadis yang tadi bertarung dengan mereka akan kembali lagi untuk menyelamatkan sandera yang sedang mereka tawan.

Mereka sangat menikmati suasana hari itu, suasana yang tenang dengan angin sepoi-sepoi membelai lembut kulit mereka. Rumput-rumput juga ikut bergoyang mengikuti hembusan angin. Sebagian daun-daun berguguran, burung-burung berterbangan dengan berkelompok, mungkin burung-burung itu akan bermigrasi. Hewan-hewan penghuni hutan juga tidak tampak disekitar mereka, hanya ada beberapa beberapa kupu-kupu dan serangga lainnya yang terbang dari satu pohon ke pohon lain.

Namun ada yang sedikit aneh, salah seorang dari anggota kelompok itu menyadarinya. Kawanan burung yang tadi bermigrasi sudah melewati mereka 3 kali dengan arah, jumlah burung, serta formasi terbang yang sama. Dan juga keadaan seperti ini terlalu tenang untuk sebuah tempat ditepi hutan. Menyadari hal ini, orang tersebut menghentikan aliran chakra ditubuhnya sejenak kemudian segera mengalirkannya lagi dengan arah dan laju yang berbeda.

 **KAI . . .**

Orang itu baru saja melepaskan genjutsu yang menjebak mereka, melihat kesekeliling dan terlihat teman sekelompoknya seperti sedang melamun. Dengan cepat dia mengacaukan aliran chakra ditempat mereka lalu membebaskan temannya satu persatu dari perangkap genjutsu.

Dia pun berhasil mematahkan genjutsu yang menimpa seluruh kelompoknya.

"Bos, kita tadi terjebak genjutsu, maaf karena terlambat menyadarinya. Genjutsu yang mereka gunakan cukup kuat" kata orang tadi.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lalu bagaimana dengan sandera kita?" tanya pempimpin mereka pada anggota kelompok yang lain.

"Sandera kita menghilang kapten." jawab seorang anggota yang lain.

"Ah sial. Hey kau, lacak keberadaan mereka" perintah pemimpin itu kepada anggota yang mematahkan genjutsu tadi. Selain sebagai pematah genjutsu, dia juga memiliki kemampuan sensor yang bagus.

"Mereka ada 4 orang, belum jauh dari sini" jawabnya.

"Ayo, cepat kita kejar. Bentuk formasi sekarang" pemimpin itu menyuruh semua anak buahnya.

Mereka segera membentuk formasi lalu mengejar orang yang mengambil sandera mereka.

.

"Awas, ada serangan. Semuanya menghindar!" teriak Bolt.

Tiga buah bola api berukuran sedang meluncur cepat kearah mereka. Bolt, Mirai, Amaru, dan Ryzetsu segera berpencar menghindari serangan.

BOOOMMM.

Tempat itu terbakar sehingga meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Setelah kepulan asap menghilang, tampak dua kubu sudah saling berhadapan. Di permukaan tanah terdapat 8 anggota kelompok penjahat berdiri tegap, sementara 4 lagi sedang berdiri didahan pohon tidak jauh dari mereka. Bolt, Mirai, Amaru dan Ryuzetsu juga telah berkumpul kembali setelah menghindari serangan.

"Hohooo, ternyata kalian mendapat bantuan. Mirai Sarutobi, pengguna genjutsu tanpa sharinggan terhebat di Konoha. Pantas saja salah satu anggotaku terlambat menyadari adanya genjutsu tadi." kata si pemimpin dari dahan pohon.

' _Ternyata memang benar, ada salah satu yang mampu mematahkan genjutsu diantara mereka. Plan A membawa kabur sandera dengan menggenjutsu mereka gagal. Plan B juga tidak mungkin dijalankan karena mereka kelihatan sangat mengenal Mirai. Melumpuhkan satu-satunya pematah genjutsu lalu menyerang mereka semua dengan genjutsu akan sangat sulit. Mereka cerdik, si pematah genjutsu dikelompok mereka terlindungi tanpa celah dalam formasi mereka_ ' pikir Bolt.

"Dimana anggota tim kalian yang lain lagi. Si putri hokage itu" tanya pemimpin para penjahat itu.

"Ada apa kau mencari adikku?" kata Bolt penasaran.

"Oh, ternyata kau putra hokage? Kukira kau hokage ketujuh karena wajahmu mirip dengannya. Aku hampir saja memutuskan untuk kabur tadi. Maaf aku tidak mengenalmu, kau tidak terkenal sih" kata pemimpin penjahat membuat semua orang disana swtdrop.

' _Che, mereka takut dengan papa ternyata. Andai saja tadi aku menggunakan henge meniru penampilan ayah, pasti mereka sudah kabur dan misi sudah beres_ ' Bolt agak menyesal karena tidak terpikir untuk menggunakan henge.

"Amaru, Ryuzetsu. Kalian berdua bawa sandera ketempat Hima!. Kita semua tidak akan bisa lari dari mereka. Aku yakin diantara mereka juga ada yang tipe sensor sebab mereka bisa secepat ini mengejar kita" kata Bolt lalu menyerahkan sandera yang pingsan dipunggung nya kepada Ryuzetsu.

"Kita jalankan plan C, aku dan Mirai akan menahan mereka sementara kalian kabur. Beritahu Hima lewat ponsel agar menyiapkan jutsunya sesuai waktu yang kita rencanakan" lanjut Bolt lagi.

"Baik", Amaru dan Ryuzetsu segera pergi dari sana.

"Bos, apa kita harus membagi formasi dan mengejar sandera kita?" tanya salah seorang anggota penjahat dibarisan depan kepada pemimpinnya.

"Tidak usah, putra hokage di depan kita lebih berharga daripada kepala ilmuan itu." jawab pemimpin mereka. "Kita menyadera dia saja untuk minta tebusan. Dia juga sama berharganya dengan putri hokage itu. Pasti keluarganya akan memberi banyak uang jika kita mengancam. Bahkan lebih baik menyandera putranya, ku dengar putra nya lebih lemah, jadi pasti akan lebih mudah kita tangani dari pada putrinya yang kuat itu. Akan susah menangani gadis liar seperti dia. Lagipula kalau kita sampai menyakiti putri hokage itu sedikit saja, hokage bisa saja mengamuk dan mengubek-ubek seluruh dunia shinobi hanya untuk mencari dan membunuh kita. Hokage bodoh itu mengidap daughter-complex. Kalian tidak ada yang mau kan dihantui sisi sadis seorang hokage?" pemimpin mereka melakukan perubahan rencananya sambil menjelaskan informasi yang menurutnya penting.

' _Ya ampun, papa benar-benar sesuatu. Sampai-sampai para penjahat pun tau sifat anehnya_ ' Bolt benar-benar tidak menyangka penyakit ayahnya terkenal diseluruh dunia. Sungguh era informasi sangat berkembang pesat.

"Jadi, ternyata kalian pengecut. Takut pada ayahku?" Bolt mencoba mengulur waktu dan mengacaukan formasi dengan memprovokasi mereka.

"Bukan begitu, kami adalah kelompok yang penuh dengan perhitungan" jawab pemimpin mereka dengan santai.

"Memangnya ada penjahat seperti itu? Setauku penjahat itu hanya kumpulan orang bodoh yang mengambil resiko besar hanya untuk kesenangan sesaat" Bolt mencoba memprovokasi mereka lagi.

"Tidak usah dengarkan apa yang dia katakan, sebaiknya kita segera tangkap dia" kata si pemimpin tidak menghiraukan provokasi Bolt.

"Roger bos" teriak semua anggota kelompok penjahat itu.

"Teman-teman, kita jaga jarak. Kita lumpuhkan wanita itu dulu. Secara personal, dia sangat hebat, genjutsu keahliannya dan dia juga tangguh bertarung jarak dekat. Dia mahir menggunakan pisau chakra elemen angin sehingga sangat berbahaya bagi kita melawan dia dengan berhadapan secara langsung. Jadi kita hanya perlu fokus dengan serangan jarak menengah." kata pemimpinnya.

"Mirai-nee, ini akan sulit. Mereka tau banyak informasi tentang kita. Pemimpin mereka benar-benar cerdik dan tidak mudah terprovokasi" Bolt memberitahu Mirai untuk berhati-hati.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu" jawab Mirai.

"Mirai-nee dibelakangku saja, aku punya beberapa jutsu jarak menengah untuk menyerang mereka dan mengulur waktu"

Tiga orang anggota kelompok penjahat yang menggunakan elemen tanah maju. Serentak mereka menghentakan kaki ke tanah, menyebabkan tanah terangkat lalu menendangnya kearah Mirai dan Bolt.

Bolt dan Mirai berdua mundur untuk menghindari serangan itu, namun ada satu bongkahan tanah tepat mengarah pada Bolt dan sudah sangat dekat.

Bolt menghadapkan tangan kanannya kedepan, lalu menembakkan gelombang kejut dari tangannya membuat bongkahan itu hancur. Beberapa bongkahan tanah lain terus menyusul mengarah ke meraka berdua, namun dengan cepat Bolt menembak dan menghancurkan tanah-tanah itu. (jutsu ini mirip dengan cara iron-man menembakkan gelombang kejut dari telapak tangannya). Bolt dan Mirai mundur lagi untuk mengambil jarak yang lebih jauh agar aman dari serangan seperti tadi.

"Bolt-kun, kau juga bisa menggunakan pukulan hakke kuusho seperti Hima-chan?" tanya Mirai

"Memang kalau dilihat, serangan ini sama persis dengan hakke kuusho yaitu dengan mengarahkan gelombang kejut ke arah musuh. Namun cara menciptakan serangan ini jauh berbeda. Hakke kuusho menggunakan pukulan tenaga dalam, sedangkan yang ku lakukan tadi hanya membuat rasengan kecil dengan cepat kemudian meledakkannya ditanganku. Efek ledakan ini akan membuat gelombang kejut. Itulah yang kuarahkan ke musuh tadi. Namun menggunakan cara ini ada efeknya, tubuhku akan terdorong kebelakang sebagai gaya reaksi akibat mengarahkan gelombang kejut kedepan. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan hakke kuusho apalagi taijutsu hyuga karena tidak memiliki byakugan. Kau tau sendirikan, hampir semua jutsu hyuga harus ditopang dengan doujutsu byakugan. Tapi dengan sedikit teori dasar, aku bisa menciptakan jutsu yang efek serangannya mirip dengan hakke kuusho. Tidak sia-sia aku mengikuti kelas fisika Orochimaru sensei"

"Ternyata walaupun begini, kau pintar juga ya Bolt-kun"

"Terima kasih pujiannya Mirai-nee. Awas musuh mendekat lagi" Bolt tetap waspada dalam mode sensornya.

Melihat beberapa musuh mendekat, Bolt segera mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedepan lalu menembakkan gelombang kejut lagi.

 **Doton: Doryuheki**

Mereka menahan serangan Bolt dengan dinding tanah, dan berhasil.

"Sialan, tembakan gelombang kejut ini tidak mampu menghancurkan dinding tanah mereka. Meskipun aku menggunakan kekuatan lebih besar untuk menembakkan gelombang kejut lagi, bukannya mereka yang kena, malah aku yang akan terpental jauh kebelakang" kata Bolt menyadari kekurangan dari jutsunya

"Bagaimana kalau kau menembakkan jutsumu sambil menyandarkan tubuhmu dibatang pohon, jadi tubuhmu tidak akan terpental" usul Mirai

"Saranmu memang bagus Mirai-nee untuk menahan efek gaya tolak kebelakang. Tapi itu akan menyulitkanku. Cara itu membuat pergerakan ku terhenti sehingga mudah menjadi target serangan musuh, selain itu tulang pergelangan tanganku sudah sakit menahan jutsu ini beberapa kali tadi" jawab Bolt.

"Hohooo, ternyata kau menggunakan gauntlet generasi dua ya? Ku dengar alat itu masih memiliki banyak kekurangan" kata pemimpin kelompok itu mengejek, membuat Bolt dan Mirai terpaksa menatap dirinya.

Tangan kanan yang Bolt gunakan untuk membuat jutsu tadi dipersenjatai dengan sebuah gauntlet. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan rasengan selihai ayahnya apalagi meledakkannya ditangan untuk menciptakan gelombang kejut. Dia menggunakan gauntlet generasi 2 tapi masih versi beta untuk membuat rasengan. Bolt dapat memilikinya karena dia merupakan salah satu relawan untuk uji coba prototype itu, yang sedang dikembangan oleh Divisi IPTEK Konoha.

Gauntlet generasi 2 ini tidak seperti generasi 1 yang memerlukan amunisi berupa gulungan kecil yang menyimpan suatu jutsu. Didalam gauntlet generasi 2, sudah terinstal program yang mengolah chakra menjadi suatu jutsu berdasarkan data jutsu-jutsu yang tersimpan dalam memori gauntlet itu. Program yang terinstal itu mirip prinsipnya dengan rangkaian segel tangan ketika hendak membuat jutsu. Untuk mengeluarkan jutsu, pengguna hanya tinggal memilih jutsu yang ingin dikeluarkan lalu memasukkan kode jutsunya kedalam gauntlet melalui keypad kecil yang ada disana. Kemudian setelah menekan tombol 'fire', jutsu langsung tercipta dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Memang kenapa hah? Walaupun masih ada kekurangan tapi jauh lebih baik dari gauntlet ilegal generasi satu yang kalian gunakan" balas Bolt.

"Heh, mau bukti. Lihat ini" katanya tidak mau kalah, "Ayo kalian tunjukkan kehebatan kita menggunakan gauntlet padanya" suruhnya pada 3 orang anggota yang berada disampingnya.

Tiga orang yang merupakan penyerang jarak jauh mempersiapkan gauntlet mereka. Memasukkan selongsong gulungan pada gauntlet lalu menembakkan jutsunya.

Hasilnya sebuah bola api super besar mengarah pada Bolt dan Mirai. Bola api ini dihasilkan dari gabungan dua buah bola api kecil yang ditembakkan dua orang, kemudian satu lagi menambahkan tembakkan bola angin bertekanan tinggi dari gauntletnya sehingga membuat bola api tadi menjadi jauh lebih besar lagi.

"Celaka, mereka benar-benar jenius. Mirai-nee, bisakah kau tahan punggungku?" kata Bolt sambil menatap horor bola api besar yang mengarah padanya.

"Bisa saja, tapi untuk apa?"

"Sudah lah, lakukan saja" perintah Bolt. Mirai-pun meletakkan telapak tangannya untuk menahan punggung Bolt.

Bolt mengarahkan kedua telapak tanganya menghadap bola api yang datang. Membuat rasengan yang cukup besar, sebesar ukuran oodama rasenggan yang dibuat Naruto pertama kali ketika melawan tiruan Itachi saat hendak menyelamatkan Gaara dahulu. Lalu rasenggan itu, diledakkan didepannya sendiri.

DHUUAAARRR.

Bola api besar itu lenyap tersapu gelombang kejut dari ledakkan resenggan, namun konsekuensinya Bolt dan Mirai terpental jauh kebelakang.

"Adududuuuuuh,. . ." Mirai tampak kesakitan karena punggungnya terseret ditanah setelah terpental tadi, "Aku kan sudah menyarankan supaya kau menembakkan gelombang kejut seperti tadi sambil bersandar dipohon. Tapi kau malah memintaku untuk menahan punggung mu, jadinya aku ikut terpental dan kesakitan seperti ini" Mirai tampak merajuk, dia tidak menyadari ketika Bolt memintanya untuk menahan punggung Bolt, maksudnya ya seperti ini.

"Jangan cengeng deh, Mirai-nee. Aku juga kesakitan tahu, tulang pergelangan tanganku saja terasa seperti retak. Lagipula mana sempat aku mencari batang pohon untuk bersandar ketika bola api itu sudah dihadapan mata"

"Mwuuuuu" Mirai cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, jelas sekali dia masih seperti anak-anak, beda jauh dengan sifat sopan dan anggung yang selalu ditampakkannya.

"Sialan, di saat seperti ini baterai gauntlet hampir habis" Bolt mengerutu kesal melihat indikator baterai gauntlet yang sisa sedikit.

Inilah kekurangan gauntlet generasi 2 versi beta. Gauntlet itu membutuhkan sumber energi sendiri untuk menciptakan jutsu, tidak seperti generasi 1 yang jutsunya sudah jadi dan tersegel dalam gulungan kecil. Sumber energi gauntlet baru ini berasal dari sebuah sel baterai non-removeable tipe Lithium-Ion rechargeable. Baterai yang sering ditemui pada alat-alat elektronik portabel seperti ponsel atau laptop, dan untuk mengisi ulang sel baterai ini perlu sebuah adapter dan sumber listrik, sehingga cukup merepotkan ketika dibawa untuk misi ketempat yang tidak menyediakan listrik. Selain itu, sel baterai Lithium Ion ini hanya mampu menyimpan energi chakra dalam jumlah sedikit membuat gauntlet ini sering sekali kehabisan daya. Sekarang masih dilakukan penelitian sumber energi baru oleh divisi IPTEK bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Soui Inc untuk membuat gauntlet generasi 2 versi final.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencoba jutsu baru ini" lanjut Bolt.

"Jutsu apa lagi?" tanya Mirai yang masih cemberut, mungkin dia berpikir bahwa jutsu yang akan dikeluarkan Bolt memiliki efek sama seperti jutsu yang membuat dirinya dan Bolt terpental tadi.

"Lihat saja, ini akan jadi jutsu terkahirku" sahut Bolt.

Bolt mengambil koin disakunya, kemudian meletakkan koin diantara ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kanan lalu mengarahkannya ke arah musuh. Hal ini tentu membuat musuh mereka keheranan.

"Hey, kau mengajak kami taruhan dengan koin itu?" tanya salah satu anggota musuh yang berada diposisi paling depan dengan tampang bodohnya. Tak lama kemudian, kepalanya mendapat jitakan dari teman disamping nya.

"Tidak mungkin bodoh, pasti dia mau menyogok kita" kata orang yang tadi menjitak kepala temannya sehingga kepalanya mendapat balasan jitakan.

"Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Mana mau aku disogok dengan uang receh" sahut si pembalas jitakan.

"Ck, Kalian diam saja dan liat saja apa yang akan terjadi" kata Bolt lantang.

Tangan kanan Bolt yang memengang koin tadi timbul percikan-percikan listrik yang berasal dari chakra petir yang dihasilkan oleh gauntlet miliknya. Kemudian Bolt menjentikkan jarinya untuk melempar koin itu.

 **RAILGUN**

wusshhhhh,

Koin tadi terlempar bergerak lurus dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan jejak kemerahan dilintasannya, juga parit besar di tanah dibawah lintasan itu. Koin tersebut lalu berhenti tepat satu meter didepan para musuh pengguna elemen tanah tadi. Membuat mereka sangat shock, terlihat dari mukanya yang pucat dan dagu yang bergetar serta bunyi gemelatuk gigi mereka yang terdengar. Jutsu Bolt tadi begitu cepat, mereka bahkan tidak sempat melakukan handseal untuk membuat dinding tanah. Kalaupun dinding tanah berhasil dibuat, mereka tidak yakin sanggup menahan tembakan itu. Mereka dengan jelas dapat merasakan hembusan angin panas menerpa tubuh mereka akibat tembakan railgun tadi (jutsu railgun ini terisnpirasi jurus Mikasa Mikoto dari anime Majutsu Index)

"Woooww, jutsumu hebat sekali Bolt-kun. Yaah, walaupun tidak mengenai mereka" puji Mirai disampingnya.

"Memang, jutsu ini sangat mematikan. Dengan railgun, tembok beton setebal beberapa meter akan mudah kulubangi seperti halnya melubangi kertas. Aku membuat aliran chakra petir statis bertegangan tinggi ditanganku menggunakan gauntlet. Konsepnya mirip sambaran kilat. Dengan bantuan koin yg kulempar menggunakan jentikan jari kearah target, koin tersebut menjadi media rambat sambaran kilat. Ditambah efek ledakan arus listrik tegangan tinggi, maka koin itu akan terlempar dan bergerak lurus 8 kali kecepatan suara, sambil meninggalkan jejak kemerahan akibat suhu supertinggi mencapai 1 juta derajat celcius yang dapat melelehkan material apapun dalam sekejap. Untung saja mereka tidak kena, aku tidak ingin membunuh manusia" sahut Bolt.

"b-ba-bagaimana ini kapten?" tanya seorang yang masih shock pada pemimpin mereka.

Walaupun dihadapkan dengan serangan mematikan railgun milik Bolt, pemimpin mereka masih tetap tenang, dia terlihat tengah berpikir. Memang pantas dia diangkat sebagai pemimpin kelompok ini. Tidak lama setelah itu, dia bersuara.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku sudah menganalisis jutsu itu. Jarak tembak serangannya pendek, kalian liat sendirikan serangannya terhenti didepan kalian? Lalu serangannya bergerak lurus, dan dia butuh sedikit waktu sebelum menembakkan railgun itu setelah dia mengarahkan tangannya. Jadi jutsu itu sangat mudah ditebak dan dihindari." jawab pemimpin mereka. Mendengar jawaban ini, semua aggota kelompok mereka langsung tenang. Mereka mundur beberapa meter untuk mendapatkan jarak aman dari tembakan railgun.

"Ck, sialan. Pemimpin mereka benar-benar sangat jenius. Dia langsung mengetahui kelemahan jutsu baru ciptaanku hanya dengan sekali lihat" Bolt menyumpah. Bagaimana Bolt tidak kesal? Padahal baru saja dia menciptakan jutsu baru mematikan, tapi langsung diketahui musuh kelemahannya.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menambah jarak tembakan railgunmu itu Bolt-kun? Walaupun jarak target sudah menjauh, tidak mungkin mereka bisa menghindar setelah railgun ditembakkan karena kecepatan yang kau katakan tadi. Mereka juga tidak mungkin punya pertahanan yang cukup untuk menahan tembakan railgun" Mirai bertanya pada Bolt setelah mendengar sumpah serapah Bolt pada kelompok itu.

"Wajar jarak tembaknya pendek Mirai-nee. Koin tadi akan segera meleleh diudara akibat panas dan kecepatan luar biasa tadi. Kalaupun aku menggunakan koin yang lebih besar, menurut perhitunganku, jarak tembaknya tidak akan lebih dari 50 meter. Sekarang posisi musuh sudah mundur cukup jauh, jadi aku tidak bisa lagi menembakkan railgun kearah mereka. Selain itu gauntlet ku sudah kehabisan chakra" jawab Bolt.

"Begitu ya"

"Sekarang saatnya menjalankan rencana terkahir. Waktunya sudah hampir tiba Mirai-nee" kata Bolt semangat.

"Ok. Ayo maju" jawab Mirai.

Bolt dan Mirai berlari kedepan menuju posisi musuh. Bolt berlari sambil mengarahkan tangannya yang memegang koin kedepan.

Barisan depan musuh terbagi menjadi dua, waspada akan tembakan railgun lagi. Bolt dan Mirai sudah berada tepat ditengah kepungan musuh. Ini posisi kritis bagi mereka.

"Semuanya, serang menggunakan ninjutsu yang kalian punya" perintah si pemimpin musuh kepada anak buahnya karena melihat kesempatan Bolt dan Mirai berada pada posisi empuk untuk dijadikan target serangan.

Tiga bola api dan empat bongkahan tanah melesat menuju Bolt dan Mirai berada. Bolt mengeluarkan sebuah kunai yang dilengkapi segel hiraishin. Bolt dan Mirai memegang kunai itu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu memejamkan mata.

' _aku percaya padamu Hima/Hima-chan_ ' kata mereka berdua dalam hati bersamaan.

Sebelum semua jutsu musuh mencapai target. Bolt dan Mirai hilang dalam sekejap dan digantikan sebuah bola biru dengan lempengan tipis berwarna biru pula seperti bentuk shuriken yang berputar dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi diserti efek kabut berkilauan disekitarnya. Diameter benda berputar itu sekitar 1,5 meter.

Ketika jutsu para penjahat tadi mencapai targetnya, rasenshuriken es itu meledak terlebih dahulu dan- . . . .

.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _". . . . . . . seperti kataku tadi. Hima tidak ikut bertarung. Jika plan A dan B yang ku jelaskan tadi gagal. Kita harus menjalankan plan C. Kita membuat serangan kejutan tepat pada 1 jam 15 menit dari sekarang. Aku akan membawa satu kunai hiraishin. Hima, kau buat rasenshuriken es ditempat ini. Ketika waktunya sudah tepat, kau lakukan substitusi hiraishin. Teleport rasenshuriken ditanganmu ke kunai hiraishin yang kubawa, sekaligus bawa aku yang sedang memegang kunai hiraishin ketempat ini. Apa kau mengerti Hima? Cara ini memang beresiko tapi jika kita bisa melakukannya dengan timing yang tepat dan akurat, maka musuh sudah bisa dipastikan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau bisa melakukannya kan Hima?" kata Bolt._

 _"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan melakukannya" jawab Himawari._

Bolt dan Mirai membuka mata, mereka belum mati akibat serangan ninjutsu musuh tadi. Didepan mereka berdua terlihat Himawari tengah tersenyum.

"Aku melakukannya dengan baik kan?" tanya Himawari.

"Um, kerja bagus Hima-chan" jawab Mirai.

Ryuzetsu dan Amaru mendarat didekat mereka bertiga membawa sandera yang diselamatkan.

"Kalian berdua sudah disini, Mirai sensei, Bolt-niisan?" tanya Amaru

"Sebentar lagi ada ledakan. Jarak dari sini ketempat tadi sekitar 6 km. jadi ada waktu 18 detik setelah rasenshuriken itu meledak hingga getaran ledakkannya sampai kesini" jawab Bolt tidak nyambung.

BOOOOOMMM.

Benar saja, terdengar bunyi ledakan yang cukup keras, diikuti gelombang kejut ringan melewati tubuh mereka yang disertai hawa dingin.

"Himawari, memangnya jutsu macam apa yang kau gunakan?" tanya Ryuzetsu penasaran karena dapat merasakan efek jutsu dari jarak 6 km. Ryuzetsu belum pernah melihat jutsu Himawari. Pasti jutsu itu sangat mengerikan jika merasakannya langsung dari dekat, pikir Ryuzetsu.

"Hehheee, pokoknya hebat kan jutsu baruku Ryu-chan" Himawari tertawa bangga tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryuzetsu.

"Hei, sudah lah. Aku merasakan sekumpulan ninja mendekat. Mungkin itu satu pleton ANBU yang dikirim papa"kata Bolt menginterupsi.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita cepat-cepat bersiap pulang. Papa pasti bangga padaku " kata Himawari bersemangat.

"Tunggu dulu Hima. Aku yakin sekelompok penjahat itu belum mati, karena saat melakukan substitusi hiraishin, posisi kami berada cukup jauh dari mereka. Mereka tidak mungkin terkena inti ledakan, jadi mereka pasti hanya pingsan membeku sekarang" kata Bolt.

"Kau benar Bolt-kun. Sebaikya kita tunggu dulu para ANBU. Sebentar lagi mereka datang jadi mereka bisa membantu kita mengurus tubuh para penjahat itu" kata Mirai.

.

.

.

Tim 7 dan Bolt tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka berpisah dengan kesatuan ANBU yang membawa para penjahat. ANBU memiliki kendaraan khusus mereka sendiri saat bertugas. Kendaraan taktis yang dapat melewati medan apapun. Sedangkan tim 7 dan Bolt memutuskan pulang menggunakan kereta komersil agar bisa sambil bersantai.

Mereka berlima duduk di kursi kereta yang posisinya saling berhadapan. Bolt duduk didekat jendela kereta, disamping Bolt ada Mirai. Amaru duduk berhadapan dengan Bolt, lalu disamping Amaru ada Ryuzetsu diikuti Himawari disampingnya.

Himawari tampak cemberut sejak mereka masuk kereta padahal dia yang paling semangat hendak cepat pulang. Mungkin dia sedang badmood. Jelas saja kakaknya, Bolt yang bukan anggota tim malah bisa berbicara lepas dengan Mirai. Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua jadi akrab. Amaru juga, posisi duduknya di depan Bolt memudahkannya untuk berbicara dengan Bolt. Membahas topik-topik yang tidak penting. Akan lebih baik jika mereka bertiga merencanakan latihan Himawari saja. Ryuzetsu malah tertidur dengan enaknya. Himawari merasa diacuhkan, padahal dia lah yang menghabisi musuh sekaligus dengan jutsunya.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang suasananya sangat mencekam. Ruang eksekusi milik Divisi Interogasi Badan Intelejen Konoha. Nampak 12 orang penjahat yang sebelumnya bertarung dengan hebat dan profesional, sekarang tengah jongkok dengan kedua tangan terikat yang diletakkan diatas kepala. Pose yang benar-benar memalukan untuk sekumpulan penjahat elit seperti mereka.

"Bisa beritahu aku, dari mana asal kalian? Kenapa kalian melakukan tindak kejahatan seperti itu?" tanya seorang berambut pirang dengan menampakkan muka sadis. Dia lah sang hokage ketujuh. Kelihatan sekali dia sedang sangat emosi mengingat apa yang 12 orang dihadapannya ini lakukan pada putri kesayangannya.

"ka-kami berasal dari be-beberapa negara kecil yang berbeda disebelah timur Hi no Kuni. Kami melakukan ini karena depresi, sudah bertahun-tahun kami menjadi chuunin dengan penghasilan kecil dan tidak pernah dipromosikan untuk naik pangkat" si pemimpin kelompok yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto mewakili seluruh anggotanya

"HEEEHH? Alasan macam apa itu" sahut naruto dengan wajah yang makin sadis.

"Ka-kami juga punya keluarga masing-masing, ka-kami i-ingin keluarga kami hidup layak." kata pemimpin kelompok itu dengan wajah memelas.

"Terus, kenapa kau berani menyakiti putri kecilku hah?" tanya Naruto yang emosinya tidak juga turun.

"Tapi kami tidak melukai putri anda sedikitpun, Hokage-sama" pemimpin kelompok itu mencoba mengelak.

"BOHOONG. Aku jelas melihat tangan putri ku cedera. Ini karena ulah kalian kan?"

"Sumpah. Kami tidak bo - -"

PLAKKK.

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang dipipi pemimpin kelompok itu, menghentikan perkataannya. Wajahnya memerah akibat tamparan itu, ujung bibirnya juga sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Anggota kelompok yang lain semakin ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak takut? Jelas sekali, sekarang wajah hokage itu tampak seperti raja iblis. Gigi taringnya mencuat lebih panjang, tiga goresan dipipinya semakin kasar, dilengkapi mata merah dengan pupil hitam vertikal. Tidak ketinggalan seringaian sadis yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu bergidik ngeri melihat keadaan hokage yang sedang marah besar.

Sepertinya Naruto harus berterima kasih pada Kurama yang telah mengajarinya mengeluarkan tampang seram. Berbeda sekali dengan biasanya, semua orang tahu kalau Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan tampang bodoh kelebihan semangat selama bertahun-tahun dia hidup.

"KALIAN AKAN SEGERA DIEKSEKUSI!" kata Naruto penuh penekanan lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan . .

BAAMMMM

. . menutup pintu dengan keras. Semua penjahat yang ada disana langsung pucat mendengar kata-kata terkahir hokage sebelum keluar tadi.

.

"Cih, untung saja Hima-chan ku tersayang tidak apa-apa. Kalau kulitnya tergores sedikit saja, aku pastikan aku sendiri yang mengirim mereka ke neraka dengan tanganku" Naruto kembali mengumpat setelah keluar dari ruangan tadi.

Didekat naruto ada seorang ibu-ibu, Ino Yamanaka. Dia salah satu teman seangkatan Naruto yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Kepala Divisi Interogasi Badan Intelejen Konoha menggantikan ayahnya, Inoichi Yamanaka yang gugur dimedan perang.

Ino bukannya takut dengan ancaman Naruto, dia malah jengkel dengan kelakuan Naruto yang sekarang selalu over pada putri satu-satunya itu. Kejengkelan Ino berasal dari ketertarikan anaknya, Inojin pada Himawari. Usaha pendekatan Inojin selalu gagal sebab terhalang sifat aneh Naruto.

"Kau yakin Hokage-sama?" tanya Ino, membuat dia langsung mendapat tatapan tidak mengenakkan dari Naruto, karena Naruto tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu oleh temannya sendiri.

"Emm, . . . Maksud ku Naruto, kau yakin hanya memberi mereka hukuman pengabdian negara pada Konoha kepada para penjahat itu?" tanya Ino melanjutkan.

"Aku yakin. Mereka sebenarnya bukan orang yang benar-benar jahat. Mereka hanya korban krisis ekonomi negara asal mereka. Memaksa mereka mengabdi dibagian pelatihan teamwork chunin-chunin muda konoha pasti akan sangat bagus. Setelah medengar semua laporan dari Mirai, aku kagum dengan kemampuan tim mereka. Kalau mereka bekerja dan melatih chunin-chunin kita dengan baik, aku akan memberikan kewarganegaraan konoha pada mereka berduabelas dan mengijinkan mereka serta keluarganya menetap dikonoha jika mereka mau" kata naruto.

"Yah, terserah padamu saja lah Naruto" jawab Ino.

 _._

 _._

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Whuaaaah, wordnya paling panjang dibanding chapter lain. Yah, wajar sih soalnya aku mau mengakhiri konflik di Oni no Kuni sampai chapter ini saja. Chapter depan baru lagi konfliknya. Yang bikin panjang itu scene battlenya dan kuharap banyak yang suka. Dalam fic ini, saya berusaha membuat adegan pertarungan yang terencana, analitis dan berstrategi. Tidak seperti kebanyakan fic aksi yang sudah banyak beredar di FFN yang hanya berisi tendang,bug, pukul,bug, tendang lagi lalu keluarkan jutsu terhebat paling mematikan macam shinra tensei atau bijurasenshuriken. Dan inilah hasil usaha saya, semoga benar-benar seperti yang saya harapkan.

Kalau bentuk formasi dan kerjasama kelompok musuh, memang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada didunia shinobi. Formasi itu sering digunakan oleh guild-guild dari anime SAO, DanMachi serta anime sejenis lainnya. Juga ada dalam beberapa jenis game tipe RPG. Formasi yang umum digunakan ketika melawan bos lantai atau bos dungeon. Yang kurang mungkin ninja medis dikelompok penjahat diatas, atau kalau di game sebutannya Healer. Saya tidak membahas adanya ninja medis di kelompok penjahat itu, tapi ya anggap saja kalau salah satu anggotanya memiliki skill sebagai ninja medis supaya formasi tim penjahat benar-benar lengkap.

Oh, ini daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Fic aku yang ini fokus hanya berisi tema-tema ringan saja. Ditambah konsep-konsep sci-fi dengan latar Konoha metropolitan di dunia shinobi modern, sehingga konsep sci-fi lebih berfokus pada produk-produk teknologi. Kalau mau fic sci-fi yang membahas konsep hipotesa-hipotesa ilmiah, aku buat di fic yang satunya di akunku ini. Jadi bagi kalian para reader yang suka genre sci-fi, jangan ketinggalan membaca kedua fic saya ya. Heheee..

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Kamis, 8 Oktober 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 6. Have Fun with Uchiha Family Part I.**

Hari yang sangat cerah dibawah panasnya terik matahari yang sudah agak condong kebarat. Sepasang muda mudi terlihat jalan bersama. Bolt dan Sarada baru saja selesai membantu pekerjaan para perawat diklinik anak, membantu memberikan imunisasi massal secara gratis kepada anak-anak konoha yang berusia dibawah 8 tahun.

Bagaimana bisa, mereka yang pada dasarnya adalah ninja melakukan perkerjaan seperti itu?

Memberi imunisasi seharusnya bukan pekerjaan para ninja, melainkan para perawat diklinik anak tersebut. Namun karena di klinik itu sedang kekurangan tenaga, pagi tadi hokage memerintahkan Sarada membantu disana. Hitung-hitung sebagai tahap awal Sarada berinteraksi langsung pada masyarakat sebagai calon dokter. Mungkin saja dia memang benar-benar menjadi dokter seperti ibunya nanti. Tapi karena sifat Sarada yang cenderung antisosial persis seperti ayahnya, sehingga dia sangat tepat diberi tugas ini sekaligus sarana belajar bersosialisasi.

Begitu kata Nanadaime Hokage. Sarada yang memang sangat menghormati beliau tidak menolak dan tanpa berpikir atau bertanya apapun langsung menerima tugas itu.

Singkat cerita, ketika melewati taman dalam perjalanan menuju klinik anak tersebut, Sarada melihat Bolt sedang berbaring dibangku di bawah pohon. Dia sepertinya sedang tidak ada kerjaan sebab masih pagi sudah tidur-tiduran dan bermalas-malasan. Sarada yang tidak suka orang pemalas, berinisiatif mengajaknya ikut membantu. Bolt yang sekarang memang sering cuek tidak lagi hiperaktif seperti dulu lagi, namun sampai sekarang dia masih supel dan mudah dekat dengan anak-anak sama seperti ayahnya, Nanadaime Hokage. Pasti sangat membantu dirinya yang tidak mahir bersosialiasi ketika memberi imunisasi pada anak-anak diklinik nanti, begitu pikir Sarada.

Awalnya Bolt menolak karena malas, namun setelah diejek Sarada dengan sarkastik khas keturunan Uchiha sejak mbah Madara hidup, Bolt akhirnya mau ikut membantu dengan terpaksa. Sarada tetap memasang wajah dingin, namun dalam hati dia sangat senang. Senang karena ada yang menemaninya memberi imunisasi, dan tentu saja senang karena Bolt yang menemaninya. Sudah cukup lama Sarada tidak bersama dengan Bolt apalagi berdua saja, karena kesibukan Sarada sebagai ninja dan juga Klinik Uchiha milik keluarganya yang semakin ramai.

Bolt dan Sarada masih berjalan bersama setelah membantu program imunisasi, hingga sekarang mereka telah sampai di taman, tempat Sarada menemukan Bolt yang tertidur pagi tadi. Sarada berharap sekali Bolt mau mengantarnya pulang sampai kerumah. Hanya sebatas harapan sebab sampai kiamat pun, sisi tsundere Sarada tidak akan pernah membiarkan harapan itu terucap dari mulutnya sendiri. Tetapi Sarada harus menelan kecewa, karena sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak bersamanya hari ini.

"Nee, Sarada. Kau tidak apa-apa kan pulang sendiri? Aku mau melanjutkan tidurku ditaman ini. Heheee." kata Bolt sambil nyengir.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga tidak berharap kau mengantarku pulang" jawab Sarada ketus dengan wajar datar.

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa lagi ya Sarada" Bolt masuk ke taman itu lagi.

"Hn" jawab Sarada singkat. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulang sambil menyumpahi sifat tidak peka teman setimnya itu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Seperti ayahnya, seperti itu pula putranya. Sepasang ayah anak yang sama sekali tidak pernah peka pada perasaan perempuan.

Bolt mencari bangku dibawah pohon teduh untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi dewi keberuntungan juga sedang tidak berpihak pada Bolt hari ini. Di bangku itu sudah ada seseorang yang sedang tidur.

Pemuda seumuran Bolt, dengan rambut hitam yang diikat keatas sehingga tampak seperti daun nanas. Shikadai Nara, itu namanya. Anak penasehat ayahnya di kantor hokage. Sebagai sahabat mereka sangat akrab, mereka sering sekali bersama karena hobi yang mirip, namun walau begitu mereka jarang berbicara. Hobi mereka yang suka tidur dan bermalas-malasan ini lah yang membuat mereka sebagai sahabat dekat jarang berbicara banyak. Tentu saja, mana ada orang tidur sambil bicara.

Namun sepertinya kebiasaan itu tidak timbul sekarang karena Shikadai tidak sedang tidur, walaupun matanya terpejam. Hal ini karena ada rasa penarasan di otak Shikadai yang meminta jawaban.

"Hey, Bolt. Kau tadi berjalan bersama Sarada kan? Seingatku hanya kau laki-laki yang mau jalan dengannya. Apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Shikadai tiba-tiba dengan mata masih terpejam. Sejenak kemudian dia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, dan duduk menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran bangku taman itu.

Bolt mengurungkan niatnya mengerjai Shikadai. Dia sudah mengambil batu didekat kakinya untuk menimpuk Shikadai yang enak-enakan tidur ditempat favoritnya. Walapun pemalas, tapi Bolt juga mewarisi sedikit sifat jahil Ayahnya. Karena Shikadai sudah bangun, Bolt membuang batu di tangannya lalu duduk disamping Shikadai.

"Tidak. Apa kami terlihat seperti orang pacaran?" jawab Bolt singkat dan jelas, lalu balik bertanya.

"Ya. Kelihatan banget kalian seperti orang pacaran"

"Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu. Kami memang sudah dekat dari kecil. Kau tau sendiri kan dulu paman Sasuke jarang pulang kerumah, jadi ayahku sebagai sahabat paman Sasuke sering mengajak Sarada kerumahku karena dia terlihat kesepian atau aku yang kerumahnya menemaninya bermain"

"Jadi maksudmu, tidak ada perasaan apa-apa diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Shikadai lagi. Shikadai lagi aneh sekarang, dia sedang kepo. Padahal biasanya dia malasnya minta ampun.

"Shikadai. . . ." Bolt menatap Shikadai serius, agak heran juga dia dengan kelakuan sahabatnya hari ini. "Misalkan kau punya nenek yang sangat baik dan dekat sekali denganmu." lanjutnya lagi membuat sebuah pengandaian

"Apa hubungannya contoh itu dengan pembicaraan kita barusan" Shikadai bingung. Otak jeniusnya tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan persamaan analogi antara nenek dengan hubungan asmara yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Lalu suatu hari, ada sebuah keajaiban yang membuat nenekmu berubah menjadi gadis cantik seumuran denganmu. Bagaimana perasaanmu melihatnya, apa kau akan tertarik mengingat dia yang selama ini membesarkanmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, akan seperti apa perasaanku disituasi macam itu."

"Nah, seperti itu juga perasaanku pada Sarada" kata Bolt.

"Hoy, aku masih belum mengerti?" Shikadai menatap Bolt meminta jawaban yang jelas.

"Bodo amat. Kau mengerti atau tidak, bukan urusanku"

"Jadi intinya kau tidak pacaran dengan Sarada, dan tidak berniat kearah itu?" tanya Shikadai sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau masih tanya sih, sudah jelas kan memang seperti itu?" Bolt sekarang jadi sewot dengap sikap aneh Shikadai hari ini.

"Suatu hari, misalkan ada lelaki tampan dan gagah yang menyatakan cintanya pada Sarada lalu meminta Sarada menjadi pacarnya, apa kau tidak peduli?" sekarang giliran Shikadai yang berandai-andai.

"HAH? Tentu saja aku peduli, aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Akan ku hajar siapa saja yang berani macam-macam pada Sarada"

"Perkataanmu aneh, buat apa kau menghajar mereka. Sarada jauh lebih kuat daripada dirimu. Kalau dia mau dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Nah sekarang, intinya Sarada tidak lebih dari teman masa kecilmu, kau tidak akan pacaran dengannya, dan kau juga tidak punya perasaan padanya, tapi kau tidak membiarkan pria lain berpacaran dengannya?" kata Shikadai panjang lebar.

"Memangnya salah?" Bolt menatap sengit Shikadai.

"Huuuhh" Shikadai hanya menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan Bolt yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

drrrrrtttt.

Pembicaraan aneh dan tidak jelas dua pemuda pemalas itu berhenti karena ponsel Bolt bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Dari shissounya, paman Sasuke.

" _Kerumahku sekarang. Penting_ "

Begitulan isi pesannya, bisa dibilang seperti menulis pesan telegram jaman dulu. Memang orang yang mengirim pesannya juga sangat irit, bukan hanya irit uang tapi juga irit kata-kata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikadai melihat raut wajah bingung Bolt.

"Paman Sasuke memanggilku kerumahnya sekarang, ada sesuatu yang penting katanya" jawab Bolt.

"Ooh, ya sudah. Pergi sana. Aku mau melanjutkan tidurku."

Bolt jadi kesal, niat ingin tidur-tiduran ditaman tidak jadi dan tambah kesal lagi karena ada orang yang menempati tempat tidur siang favoritnya.

.

.

.

Bolt sampai didepan rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Rumah sederhana yang tidak kecil dan tidak besar juga. Mungkin ukurannya setengah dari ukuran rumah Bolt. Keluarga Uchiha terakhir ini tidak mau tinggal di tanah perumahan milik Klan Uchiha sebab kata orang-orang perumahan itu angker setelah peristiwa pembantaian puluhan tahun silam. Selain karena angker, letaknya juga jauh dipinggiran Konoha karena dulu sewaktu Klan Uchiha masih ada, mereka dikucilkan oleh konoha.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha terakhir ini berdampingan dengan sebuah klinik, 'Klinik Uchiha' tertulis dipapan nama yang ada didepan bangunan klinik itu. Ukuran tidak kecil namun tidak besar juga, sama seperti rumah keluarga Uchiha itu sendiri. Walaupun begitu, klinik ini selalu ramai setiap harinya karena klinik ini adalah tempat praktek Uchiha Sakura, dokter sekaligus ninja medis paling terkenal didunia shinobi. Kalau pagi sampai siang dia bekerja sebagai kepala rumah sakit besar Konoha, lalu siang hingga petang hari Sakura berpraktek di klinik miliknya sendiri.

Berbicara tentang rumah. Keluarga Bolt, maksudnya keluarga Uzumaki menempati sebuah rumah dinas dekat kantor hokage. Rumahnya lumayan besar untuk keluarga kecil beranggota 4 orang seperti keluarganya. Namun disamping itu, keluarga Uzumaki juga punya rumah milik sendiri yang letaknya tidak jauh dari mansion Klan Hyuga. Rumah mewah dengan arsitektur modern, dibeli dengan gaji Naruto sebagai hokage atas usul Hinata. Tidak mungkin kan, mereka selamanya tinggal dirumah dinas itu? Karena jika Naruto pensiun, mereka harus pindah dari rumah dinas yang akan ditempati oleh hokage selanjutnya. Selain itu, Bolt juga tidak jarang tidur dirumah kakeknya, kakek Hiashi, yang luas, megah dan tentu saja luar biasa mewah dengan puluhan pelayan yang siap selalu melayani keinginannya.

Tok Tok Tok. . . .

Bolt mengetuk pintu, tidak lama pintunya terbuka. Bibi Sakura yang membukakan pintu.

"Aaaaah, Bolt. Kau sudah ku tunggu sejak tadi" kata Sakura.

Bolt heran, bukannya tadi paman Sasuke yang menyuruhnya kemari tapi kenapa bibi Sakura yang menunggu kedatangannya. "Anoo, . . bibi, paman Sasuke dimana? Kata beliau ada yang penting tadi" tanya Bolt sopan.

"Dia sedang di ruang keluarga, lagi nonton TV. Kau kesana saja, aku mau buatkan minum dulu"

Bolt beranjak masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Uchiha dan menemui paman Sasuke. Karena dulu Bolt cukup sering kesini, jadi dia tau dimana ruang keluarga dirumah ini.

"Oh, Bolt. Kau tidak sedang sibukkan, bisakah kau membantu pekerjaan di klinik?" kata Sasuke yang menyadari kedatangan Bolt, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV didepannya. Sasuke sedang menonton dorama kesukaannya.

Ini hobi Sasuke sekarang. Dulu Sasuke tidak pernah menonton TV bahkan setelah menikah pun tidak ada waktu, sebab dia dalam misi mencari sisa-sisa jejak keberadaaan Kaguya. Misinya itu sudah selesai setelah insiden serangan dua keturunan ootsutsuki terkahir 5 tahun lalu, dan sekarang Sasuke jadi sering dirumah.

Sasuke tidak menduduki jabatan apapun dipemerintahan, namun saat pemerintah konoha membutuhkan bantuannya dia selalu ada. Sebutan pekerja lepas mungkin cocok untuknya. Karena sering tidak ada kerjaan sebab dunia shinobi sudah damai, maka dari itulah kegiatan sehari-hari Sasuke hanya menonton dorama di rumah. Sarada tentu senang ayahnya sering dirumah, namun sepertinya tidak seperti ini pula keinginan Sarada.

"Hanya itu saja, paman?" Bolt berharap ada hal yang benar-benar penting yang mengharuskan dia melewatkan tidur siangnya.

"Ya, sekarang kau boleh pergi. Aku sibuk" kata Sasuke sambil terus menatap TV yang menayangkan acara dorama kesukaannya.

.

"Maaf ya Bolt-kun. Sebenarnya aku meminta Sasuke-kun untuk membantu pekerjaan di klinik karena ada pegawaiku yang sedang cuti hari ini. Namun Sasuke malah menyuruhmu. Kau lihat sendiri kan? Jika dorama kesukaannya sedang tayang, dia tidak bisa diganggu" kata Sakura dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat.

Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri yang ingin agar Bolt untuk membantu di klinik. Sasuke tidak tau apa rencana istrinya itu, namun daripada dia yang disuruh membantu pekerjaan diklinik dan melewatkan episode terbaru doramanya, langsung saja Sasuke mengirim pesan pada Bolt. Lagipula dia yakin muridnya yang pemalas itu sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa bibi. Lagian aku sedang tidak sibuk juga kok"

"Bagus deh, bibi yakin kamu pasti senang. Hihii" kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan mata membuat Bolt kebingungan.

Setahu Sakura, hanya Bolt laki-laki yang dekat dengan Sarada. Dia cukup khawatir pada anak semata wayangnya ini. Sifat antisosial Sasuke sepertinya diwarisi sepenuhnya oleh Sarada. Wajah datar, dingin, dan cuek membuatnya tidak punya banyak teman. Prestasinya sebagai ninja juga, hampir semuanya berasal dari misi solo yang dijalankannya. Kalaupun dia pernah ditempatkan dalam tim, dari laporan misi akan segera diketahui kalau hanya Sarada yang menyelesaikan semuanya. Bukannya anggota tim lain yang tidak bisa apa-apa, namun Sarada sendiri yang tidak memberikan kesempatan pada anggota timnya untuk mengambil peran.

Sakura cukup khawatir dan prihatin dengan sifat anak semata wayangnya ini. Kalau dibiarkan seperti ini terus, mungkin Sarada tidak akan punya pasangan hidup hingga tua nanti. Berhubung ada Bolt laki-laki yang bisa dekat dengan anaknya, Sakura menaruh harapan besar pada Bolt. Mau bagaimana lagi, jika bukan Bolt siapa lagi laki-laki yang bisa menjadi pasangan Sarada nantinya. Dan malah bagus juga berbesan dengan keluarga Uzumaki-Hyuga, keluarga hokage sekaligus bangsawan Hyuga yang luar biasa kaya raya. Begitulah pemikiran nyeleneh Sakura.

"Oh ya bibi, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya. Bibi duluan saja keklinik, nanti aku segera menyusul"

"Ok," Sakura keluar dan berjalan kekliniknya yang ada disamping rumahnya.

.

Bolt berjalan ke toilet rumah itu. Ketika melewati dapur, seonggok tubuh manusia yang tidak bergerak lagi dan terlihat membiru tergeletak di lantai. Bolt kenal nama pemilik tubuh itu. Kakek Kizashi, kakeknya Sarada.

Kakek Kizashi dan juga istrinya nenek Mebuki memang sering berkunjung ke rumah ini, bahkan tidak jarang menginap. Sepasang kakek nenek ini memang sering kesepian sejak putri mereka satu-satunya berkeluarga dan punya anak. Sehingga mereka sering berkunjung, mereka juga sangat sayang pada cucu mereka satu-satunya. Bolt terbilang cukup dekat dengan kakek nenek ini, karena dulu saat kecil ketika bermain dengan Sarada, kakek dan nenek itu juga sering menemani.

Bolt panik, kemudian mendekati tubuh itu.

"Oii, kakek. Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Bolt lalu memegang tangannya.

Seketika Bolt melepas tangan kakek kizashi, dia tambah shock karena tangan kakek Kizashi terasa sangat dingin.

"Kakeeek" Bolt memanggil kakek Kizashi lagi, dia terlihat hendak mengeluarkan air mata karena orang yang dianggapnya seperti kakeknya sendiri telah meninggal.

"Ara, rupanya ada Bolt-chan. Selamat datang" kata seorang wanita berusia renta yang baru muncul dari arah belakang rumah. Bolt sontak terkejut. Dia tau, itu nenek Mebuki.

"Nenek, ba-bagaimana ini?. Kakek, , , kakek tidak ada lagiii . . ." seru Bolt dengan terisak-isak.

"Alamak" nenek Mebuki hanya tersenyum.

"Eh?" Bolt tidak mengerti kenapa nenek Mebuki tersenyum saat suaminya sendiri meninggal.

"Pura-pura mati, ya?"

"Eeeehh, bukaaan. Dia benar-benar mati, Nenek. Tubuhnya sudah dingin" kata Bolt meyakinkan masih dengan nada sedih.

"Dia tadi masuk kulkas" jawab nenek Mebuki

"Ah yaa, tapi denyut nadinya tidak terasa"

"Denyut nadinya memang selalu lemah karena sudah tua."

Bolt bingung dengan jawaban nenek Mebuki, dia jadi penasaran lalu mengendus badan kakek Kizashi, "Lalu kenapa baunya seperti bau mayat?"

"Itu memang sudah bau alami tubuhnya" jawab nenek Mebuki sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Iya, tapi. . , tap. . "

Perkataan Bolt terhenti karena nenek Mebuki mendekat kearah tubuh kakek Kizashi, lalu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

" _Kakek, kalau tidak bangun akan kucabuti semua rambut dikepalamu._ " bisiknya.

Kakek Kizashi langsung bangun dan berdiri.

"Dasar istri kejam. Mau diapakan lagi rambutku yang sudah sisa sedikit ini?" kata kakek Kizashi tidak terima ancaman istrinya.

Bolt ikut berdiri dengan mulut terbuka, dia dikerjai kakek Kizashi.

"Nah, lihat sendiri kan?" kata nenek pada Bolt.

"Oh, ada Bolt-chan, selamat dat . . ." kata kakek Kizashi ramah.

"APA OTAKMU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH LAPUK, KAKEK?" Bolt berteriak kesal memotong ucapan kakek Kizashi.

"Ahahaaa, maaf ya. Sandiwara kakek ternyata terlalu berlebihan. Te He" kata kakek diakhiri dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

' _ck, mau ku tabok ni kakek rasanya._ ' timbul banyak perempatan didahi Bolt karena benar kesal, dia bahkan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bolt-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya kakek melihat Bolt mengepalkan jari tangannya.

Makin banyak perempatan di dahi Bolt, karena kakek Kizashi berkata seolah apa yang barusan dia lakukan tidak salah. Dia benar-benar kesal karena dikerjai.

"Ah lebih baik aku segera ke klinik. Bibi Sakura butuh bantuanku. Kakek, Nenek, aku permisi ya" kata Bolt lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan pasangan kakek dan nenek itu.

Lebih baik kabur dari pada meladeni kakek Kizashi. Bolt tau, semakin diladeni kakek Kizashi akan semakin ngelunjak. Untuk kali ini saja Bolt bersyukur memiliki kakek Hiashi sebagai kakek kandungnya. Memang Bolt pada dasarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan kakek Hiashi yang berwatak keras, jarang bicara, dan tidak bisa berkekspresi diwajahnya. Tapi dibanding kakek Kizashi yang nyentrik dan konyol, Bolt lebih memilih kakek Hiashi sebagai kakek kandungnya sendiri.

 _._

 _._

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Chap ini pendek lagi yah.. heheee. Bagian ini Cuma selingan saja diantara konflik dalam cerita ini, mungkin 2 atau 3 chap saja, setelah itu baru kita masuk kekonflik lagi. Bagian selingan ini aku niatnya ingin bikin cerita humor, tapi ga tau deh menurut kalian gimana? Bagus atau garing humornya, itu semua kalian yang menentukan.

Nih, udah lanjut lagi. Naruto memang sangat overprotektif pada Hima. Nanti akan lebih banyak lagi tingkah aneh Naruto. Begitu pula Sasuke, dia juga punya sifat aneh selain suka dorama. Terus, tau aja tuh klo ada sesi latihan Hima. Memang akan ada sesi latihan Hima yang dilatih langsung oleh Naruto, tapi nanti aja. Beberapa chap lagi mungkin, setelah selingan ini selesai.

Oh, ini daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Ahad, 11 Oktober 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . .**_

 _"Ah lebih baik aku segera ke klinik. Bibi Sakura butuh bantuanku. Kakek, Nenek, aku permisi ya" kata Bolt lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan pasangan kakek dan nenek itu._

 _Lebih baik kabur dari pada meladeni kakek Kizashi. Bolt tau, semakin diladeni kakek Kizashi akan semakin ngelunjak. Untuk kali ini saja Bolt bersyukur memiliki kakek Hiashi sebagai kakek kandungnya. Memang Bolt pada dasarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan kakek Hiashi yang berwatak keras, jarang bicara, dan tidak bisa berkekspresi diwajahnya. Tapi dibanding kakek Kizashi yang nyentrik dan konyol, Bolt tentu lebih memilih kakek Hiashi sebagai kakek kandungnya sendiri._

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 7. Have Fun with Uchiha Family Part II.**

Siang hari dengan cuaca yang cukup panas, namun panasnya suhu tidak menghalangi orang untuk beramai-ramai berada disebuah ruangan kecil ini. Ruangan kecil tempat praktek dokter Uchiha Sakura. Kenapa orang mau maunya beramai-ramai datang kesini? Sebab kemampuan dokter tersebut dalam menangani penyakit tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Hampir semua penyakit bisa ditangani, dari flu biasa, infeksi, luka, racun, kanker, hingga penyakit lemah syahwat pun bisa disembuhkan oleh dokter Sakura. 'Tidak ada penyakit yang tidak ada obatnya' begitulah motto yang di gembor-gemborkan dokter wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Sakura tidak bekerja sendiri di klinik miliknya, dia punya beberapa pegawai. Selain itu, anak perempuan semata wayangnya, Uchiha Sarada juga sering membantu pekerjaannya di klinik. Anaknya itu memang di didiknya untuk menjadi ninja medis, dan sering disuruhnya membantu pekerjaan di klinik dengan alasan sebagai tempat untuk praktek langsung terhadap pasien. Padahal alasan itu hanya akal-akalan Sakura agar ia tidak perlu menggaji lebih banyak pegawai di klinik miliknya yang super ramai itu.

Nah, di sinilah Sarada sekarang. Sehabis pulang membantu imunisasi atas perintah Nanadaime Hokage, Sarada kerumah dahulu. Mandi lalu berganti pakaian, makan dan setelah itu langsung ke klinik. Dia ke klinik tepat sebelum Bolt tiba di rumahnya. Di tengah keramaian klinik, ia baru saja selesai menangani beberapa pasien. Karena siang ini cuacanya cukup panas, sehingga membuat dia cukup gerah dan berniat mencari angin sebentar di balkon belakang kliniknya. Namun langkah Sarada mencari udara segar terpaksa terhenti karena melihat orang yang tak disangka-sangka ada didepannya.

"Loh, Bolt. Mau apa kau kesini? Katamu tadi mau tidur siang ditaman." Sarada agak kaget melihat Bolt di kliniknya, jarang-jarang Bolt ada keperluan kesini. Apalagi jam-jam seperti sekarang yang biasanya selalu digunakan Bolt untuk tidur siang.

"Ayahmu yang memintaku kesini. Katanya di klinik kekurangan orang. Jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Bolt to the point.

"Oh, tunggu". Sarada mengerti dan percaya saja apa yang dikatakan Bolt, lalu melihat keadaan di klinik. Ruang bagian peracikan ramuan obat sedang kosong, tidak ada seorangpun disana. Sarada langsung tersenyum senang dalam hati mendapat kesempatan langka seperti ini. "Kau masih ingat pelajaran meracik ramuan obat ketika kita diakademi kan?"

Bolt mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bantu aku meracik obat. Di tempat peracikan sedang tidak ada orang." kata Sarada, lalu masuk duluan ke ruangan itu.

"Ok" jawab Bolt lalu dan mengikuti Sarada kedalam ruangan itu.

Tek tok tek tok tek tok. . . .

Ketukan detik jam dinding terdengar jelas nan syahdu. Bagaimana tidak? Sekecil apapun suara detik jam, pasti akan terdengar jelas jika berada didalam ruangan yang sangat hening seperti heningnya rumah kosong ditengah malam. Ruangan peracikan memang letaknya di pojok bangunan klinik, cukup terisolasi dari ramainya suasana diluar. Keheningan ini karena tidak ada pembicaraan barang secuilpun sejak Bolt dan Sarada masuk keruangan peracikan itu.

Sudah dua jam mereka berdua meracik resep-resep obat untuk pasien. Karena cukup banyak resep yang masuk, sehingga mereka sibuk meracik dan membuat mereka tidak punya banyak kesempatan untuk berbicara. Bolt walaupun kelihatan kikuk, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan saat meracik. Beda dengan Sarada yang sudah mahir melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini.

Bolt memang pemalas dan cukup cuek tapi dia tidak terlalu suka suasana hening, namun pekerjaan meramu obat yang cukup banyak membuatnya tidak sempat memikirkan topik pembicaraan. Lain halnya dengan Sarada, dia terlihat tenang seperti sangat menikmati suasana hening ini. Uuum, Sarada memang sangat menikmati momen dimana ia bisa berdua saja dengan Bolt seperti sekarang. Kapan lagi ia mendapat kesempatan langka seperti ini?

Suhu ruangan ini agak panas, mungkin karena cuaca siang ini yang sangat cerah. Bisa jadi ini juga karena si pemilik klinik, aka. Sakura, yang sengaja tidak memberikan pendingin ruangan untuk ruang peracikan. Di ruang peracikan biasanya hanya ada pegawai klinik, lagipula Sakura juga jarang keruangan ini. Jadi buat apa dia buang-buang uang untuk membeli pendingin ruangan.

Mereka berdua terlihat kegerahan, hal ini membuat Bolt menjadi tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ketika dia menoleh kearah Sarada yang sedang menumbuk ramuan disampingnya, Bolt bengong sesaat. Terlihat sebutir peluh mengalir dileher jenjang Sarada yang terekspos jelas, karena memang rambut Sarada dipotong pendek. Bolt segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghindarkan pikiran jorok. Dia tentu tidak ingin tubuhnya bebak belur dihajar Sarada kalau sampai ketahuan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Sarada menoleh kesamping, kearah Bolt. Bolt langsung gelagapan.

"Kau haus Bolt?" tanya Sarada. Mungkin karena melihat wajah Bolt yang berkeringat sehingga dia membuat kesimpulan seperti itu.

"Um, yah. Sepertinya." jawab Bolt sambil nyengir. Dalam hati dia lega, ' _haaaah, untung saja Sarada tidak sadar aku mengamati lehernya tadi_ '

"Ini, minum lah." kata Sarada seraya menyodorkan sebotol air minum.

"Eh, tapi inikan botol air minum milikmu, Sarada?" Bolt meminta kepastian dari Sarada.

"Mi-minum saja. Tidak apa-apa kok" Sarada merutuki kebodohannya sampai lupa dengan air minumnya sendiri. "Sudah lah minum saja, aku malas mengambilkan air minum untukmu" lanjut Sarada lagi tanpa menatap Bolt, dia sibuk dengan ramuan obat didepannya. Terlihat jelas pipi Sarada yang memerah. Kalau Bolt yang minum, jadinya bisa disebut _indirect kiss_ kan?

"Ara ara, kalian kelihatan sangat dekat. Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?" Sakura yang dari tadi ternyata melihat kelakuan kedua anak remaja itu, ikut menginterupsi suasana diantara keduanya.

"Uhuk - uhuk." Bolt tersedak karena dikejutkan Sakura saat minum.

"Apa-apaan sih ibu. Jangan mengada-ada. Lagian kenapa ibu bisa ada disini?" kata Sarada tajam pada ibunya. Sebenarnya dalam hati dia meng-amin-i perkataan ibunya, tapi sisi tsunderenya yang lebih dominan tidak akan membiarkan sedikitpun raut kesenangan terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hihihiiii. Ibu hanya kebetulan lewat sini saja Sara-chan, tadi habis dari toilet."

"Sudah ibu pergi saja sana. Masih banyak pasien yang mengantri" usir Sarada pada ibunya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin digoda ibunya lebih dari ini karena hanya membuatnya malu dihadapan Bolt, walaupun sepertinya Bolt sendiri tidak terlalu menghiraukan candaan ibunya barusan.

Sakura segera kembali keruangannya setelah diusir Sarada.

Melihat ibunya sudah kembali keruang konsultasi pasein, Sarada mengalihkan tatapannya pada Bolt.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Bolt?" tanya Sarada khawatir mengingat tadi Bolt tersedak.

"Tidak, ayo kita lanjutkan perkerjaan kita. Masih banyak kan obat yang belum diracik?"

"Ya, bagus lah kalau kau tidak apa-apa" Sarada mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua kembali fokus melakukan pekerjaannya. Melanjutkan suasana hening tadi.

.

Hari sudah sore, dan langit hampir gelap. Bolt sedang duduk santai diteras belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha. Dengan sebuah handuk mengalung dilehernya, dia meminum air jeruk dingin yang tadi disajikan bibi Sakura.

"Haaaah, lelahnya" kata Bolt sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih bantuannya hari ini Bolt" kata Sarada yang baru saja menghampiri Bolt. "kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?" Sarada bertanya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Eh, mandi?" Bolt bingung.

"Ka-kata kakek, nenek, dan ibu sebaiknya kau me-menginap disini saja, so-soalnya sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung kesini apalagi menginap" jawab Sarada dengan cara bicara yang tiba-tiba sedikit terbata-bata.

"Begitu ya" jawab Bolt.

"Kakek dan nenek kelihatan senang sekali bertemu denganmu hari ini. Su-sudah lama mereka tidak melihatmu, ja-jadiii,. ja-" Sarada berbicara dengan mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping karena gugup, malu kalau ketahuan wajahnya merona merah.

"Iya, baiklah. Aku akan menginap" sahut Bolt. Dia cukup mengerti keinginan sahabat perempuannya ini.

"Benarkah." sontak Sarada girang kembali menatap pada Bolt.

Namun dia segera sadar, "Emm. . . . Ya kalau begitu, ayo segera masuk. Ibu juga sudah memberitahu bibi Hinata kalau kau akan menginap disini" kata Sarada dengan wajah datar seperti biasa lagi.

.

Suasana makan malam keluarga Uchiha kali ini lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Kalau biasanya hanya ada tiga orang dimeja makan, malam ini ada enam. Kakek Kizashi dan nenek Mebuki yang ternyata masih belum pulang, ditambah Bolt yang diminta menginap. Bolt tidak keberatan menginap. Lumayan untuk merubah suasana suram makan malam dirumahnya karena keberadaan adiknya yang egois itu, menurut Bolt.

Walaupun jumlah orang yang makan malam lebih banyak dari biasanya, tetap saja keadaanya hening tanpa ada suara orang bicara. Hanya bunyi dentingan piring dengan sendok yang terdengar. Etika makan tanpa suara tidak hanya dijungjung keluarga Uzumaki yang dibawa oleh Hinata, tapi etika itu juga berlaku dikeluarga Uchiha ini.

Sebenarnya makan tanpa suara ini bukan karena keluarga Uchiha mengutamakan etika, tetapi hanya karena untuk menghormati sang kepala keluarga itu sendiri. Kan tidak etis, anggota keluarga asik berbicara sementara kepala keluarganya hanya diam? Ya mau bagaimana lagi, sifat irit bicara Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang sudah menjadi kepala keluarga tidak pernah hilang sejak dulu. Sejak dia taubat, menikah, berkeluarga, bahkan hingga punya anak yang sudah remaja pula, Sasuke tidak pernah menambah porsi bicara hariannya.

Namun ternyata untuk malam ini, ada suara ketika makan bersama belum selesai. "Kau mau tambah nasi Bolt?" tanya Sarada yang duduk disamping Bolt melihat piring Bolt yang sudah kosong dengan cepat. Bolt hanya menatap Sarada tanpa menjawab.

"Kemarikan piring mu, biar aku ambilkan nasinya" Bolt langsung saja menyerahkan piringnya pada Sarada tanpa berkata apapun karena memang dia masih lapar. Seharian membantu di klinik membuatnya lelah dan kelaparan.

Sarada berdiri untuk mengambil nasi, setelah itu lalu menyerahkan piring yang sudah berisi nasi kepada Bolt. Kemudian melanjutkan makan tanpa bicara apapun lagi.

Orang lain atau lebih tepatnya orang tua yang ikut makan dimeja itu hanya menatap heran pada tingkah kedua anak muda barusan. Sasuke sebagai kepala keluarga duduk di ujung. Sedang Sakura, lalu nenek Mebuki dan kakek Kizashi duduk bersampingan dan berhadapan dengan Bolt dan Sarada dimeja yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja sih?" tanya kakek Kizashi memecah keheningan. Dia tidak tahan dengan kelakuan kedua cucunya yang sudah seperti pasangan suami istri beneran.

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk" Bolt tersedak lagi, lebih parah daripada tadi siang karena dia kali ini tersedak makanan.

"Kakek, bicara apa sih!" seru Sarada. Dia jadi malu. Tadi siang ibunya, sekarang kakeknya yang menggodanya. Malah lebih parah daripada candaan ibunya.

"Kadang kakek bisa bicara benar juga ya." sahut nenek Mebuki menyetujui ucapan suaminya.

"Nenek juga, kenapa sekarang ikut-ikutan" Sarada semakin tambah malu sekarang

"Ahaaa, aku setuju dengan ayah. Hmmm, sebaiknya aku cepat membicarakan hal ini dengan Hinata. Hinata pasti senang mendengar berita ini" lanjut Sakura. Dia juga ingin ikut menggoda putrinya.

"Sudah ah. Ibu juga, bisa diam ga sih?" Sarada jadi emosi karena kelakuan keluarganya.

Tidak tahan dengan godaan tiga orang yang duduk berhadapan terpisah meja makan dengannya, Sarada mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bolt.

"Ini, minum dulu!" kata Sarada yang telah menyodorkan segelas air minum pada Bolt.

Bolt menerima gelas dari Sarada dan meminum air didalamnya.

"Bolt, kau masih bisa melanjutkan makanmu kan?" tanya Sarada, dia masih khawatir karena Bolt tersedak lagi hari ini.

Bolt mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makannya, dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan candaan keluarga Haruno itu. Lagipula melihat Sarada yang tengah malu, membuatnya tidak berani ikut bicara karena takut kalau-kalau Sarada mengamuk pada dirinya.

"Cie, cieee. Makin panas nih. hahahahaaaa" kakek Kizashi bercanda lagi.

"Sorakanmu ketinggalan jaman, kakek," sahut nenek Mebuki.

"Ah, masa?" kata kakek lagi.

"BERIISIIIIK." teriak Sarada kencang. Dia benar-benar marah, mukanya memerah menahan malu. Dan teriakan Sarada membuat makan malam hening lagi. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara lagi setelah Sarada berteriak penuh amarah seperti tadi.

Keadaan hening, dan ini membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi diam saja, kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Sasuke sebagai kepala keluarga merasa diacuhkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi pria berwajah datar ini tidak pernah bisa ikut bercanda.

Sasuke sempat berhenti menyuap makanan kemulutnya sejak melihat putri satu-satunya itu memberikan perhatian berlebih pada Bolt. Apalagi saat ayah mertuanya mulai bercanda tadi, membuatnya cukup terkejut. Tapi wajah datarnya berhasil menutupi keterkejutannya.

Tidak seperti pemikiran Sakura yang senang jika bisa berbesan dengan keluarga kaya raya keturunan utama Klan Hyuga dan bisa ikut kecipratan harta kekayaan yang melimpah. Sasuke mempunyai pemikiran lain, berbesan dengan Naruto, apa kata dunia?

Sahabat pirangnya itu hiperaktif, selalu bikin onar dan yang jelas menurutnya Naruto itu idiot. Terus anak Naruto yang jadi calon menantunya kelihatan pemalas, lemah, dan biasa-biasa saja karena memang tidak ada hal yang dapat diunggulkan dari Bolt. Akan seperti apa cucunya nanti jika berbesan dengan keluarga Uzumaki itu? Padahal dia ingin cucu-cucunya nanti menjadi bibit-bibit Klan Uchiha yang jenius, kuat, dan hebat seperti impiannya sejak dulu yang ingin sekali Klan Uchiha bangkit dan jaya kembali. Seperti itulah khayalan Sasuke.

.

Bolt sedang duduk didepan TV ruang keluarga dirumah Uchiha. Yah, Bolt bisa menonton TV karena sekarang bukan jam tayang dorama kesukaannya Sasuke. Mereka semua baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam. Bolt sepertinya sedang kekenyangan. Berhubung keluarga Uchiha cukup dekat dengannya, jadi Bolt tidak sungkan makan banyak dirumah itu, menurut dirinya sendiri.

"Bolt, ayah sudah selesai mandi. Kau mau masuk kekamar mandi sekarang?" tanya Sarada setelah membereskan peralatan makan didapur. Dia menawari Bolt mandi karena dia tahu, sejak siang tadi Bolt tidak pulang dan belum mandi sama sekali.

"Aku terakhir saja. Lebih baik kau yang duluan."

"Aku mandi setelah kau saja" sanggah Sarada.

"Tidak, kau saja yang duluan" Bolt masih keras kepala.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau kita masuk sama-sama saja?" usul Sarada dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

"Eeh" Bolt menatap Sarada tidak percaya. Kemana ekspresi jutek Sarada? Bisa-bisanya dia memasang tampang malu-malu seperti itu.

"Hihiii. Wajahmu memerah tuh. Dasar mesum." Sarada cukup puas berhasil mengerjai Bolt. Baru kali ini Sarada pernah becanda. Biasanya dia serius melulu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mandi sama-sama" kata Bolt dengan mantap.

"HAH? Se-serius?" Sarada jadi merinding,

"Pastinya dong. Kau sendiri tadi yang mengajak. Mana boleh menarik kata-katamu kembali" Bolt menjawab dengan serius. "Ayo Sarada, akan ku tunjukkan senjata superku. hahahaa" lanjut Bolt semangat

' _Sen-senjata super_ ' batin Sarada shock tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang iya-iya.

"HENTAI, kubunuh kau" Sarada jadi marah. Dengan aura mengerikan dia mengancam Bolt.

Bolt yang sekarang jadi merinding, melihat aura seperti malaikat maut yang ditunjukkan Sarada.

"Sara-chan, sebagai ninja yang memiliki tekad api, kau tidak boleh menarik kata-katamu kembali." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Dia tahu-tahu sudah ada di ruang keluarga itu.

Sarada menatap tak percaya akan perkataan ibunya barusan. Aura iblisnya langsung hilang. "Ibu, jangan bercanda. Aku ini anak gadismu. Masa kau biarkan dia mandi bersamaku?" kata Sarada tidak terima.

"Iya bibi, aku hanya bercanda kok barusan. Hehee" sambung Bolt juga. Bolt tidak ingin kalau sampai bibi Sakura salah paham.

"Hallaaah, kau sendiri pasti kepingin kan Bolt-chan" kakek Kizashi yang entah sejak kapan ada diruang itu, juga ikut-ikutan menggoda kedua cucunya.

"Enak saja, jangan asal bicara kakek" teriak Bolt tidak terima atas tuduhan kakek Kizashi.

Elakan Bolt hanya dibalas kakek Kizashi dengan cengiran konyolnya. Dan suasana semakin ramai, hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang mandi lebih dahulu, Bolt atau Sarada, atau mereka mandi bersama.

.

Bolt baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya. Setelah kericuhan tadi, akhirnya Bolt yang mendapat giliran mandi terakhir setelah Sarada. Bolt kembali keruang keluarga, dimana Sakura masih ada dengan beberapa berkas pekerjaannya sebagai kepala rumah sakit. Sarada juga ada diruang itu.

"Bibi, terima kasih atas kamar mandinya" kata Bolt pada Sakura.

"Iya. Sama-sama, kasurmu sudah aku siapkan ditempat biasa"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku ingin segera tidur" kata Bolt lalu beranjak kekamar meninggalkan bibi Sakura.

"Ibu, aku juga ingin tidur. Selamat malam ibu" kata Sarada lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Bolt.

"Nee, Bolt. Sudah berapa tahun ya kau tidak menginap disini? Dulu saat kecil, kau sering menginap dirumah ini bersama kakek dan nenek ketika dulu ayahku masih belum pulang" tanya Sarada ketika mereka menapaki anak tangga menuju kamar tidur.

"Mungkin sudah sekitar 7 tahun." jawab Bolt singkat. Setelah naik tangga mereka sampai dilantai dua rumah itu. Mereka berpisah, Sarada kekamarnya dan Bolt kekamar tamu.

"Selamat tidur Sarada" kata Bolt.

"Hn" jawab Sarada singkat.

Bolt sudah berada didepan kamar tamu rumah itu. Bolt memutar kenop pintu, namun pintunya tidak terbuka.

"Bolt-kun. Kakek dan nenek sudah tidur dikamar tamu. Jadi kau tidur dikamar Sarada saja ya. Kau tau kan rumah ini cuma punya tiga kamar tidur." kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Bolt.

Kemudian Sakura menarik lengan Bolt tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Bolt untuk menjawab. Bolt tidak bisa menahannya, tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang bisa melawan tenaga monster yang dimiliki Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sarada yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, kelihatan bingung. Dia melihat ada dua futon bersebelahan. Futon miliknya dan futon yang biasanya dipakai Bolt jika menginap dirumah ini saat kecil dulu.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terdorong masuk kedalam kamar karena bertubrukan dengan tubuh seseorang. Rupanya itu tubuh Bolt yang diseret ibunya. Seketika saja mereka berdua jatuh kefuton mereka.

"Apa yang bibi lakukan padaku" kata Bolt tidak terima atas perlakuan bibi Sakura. Posisi Bolt dan Sarada terbaring seperti orang berpelukan di futon karena jatuh bersamaan tadi.

"Ibu, kenapa Bolt bisa ada disini?" tanya Sarada bingung.

"Sara-chan. Biarkan Bolt tidur dikamarmu ya. Kamar tamu sudah ditempati kakek dan nenekmu. Kasian kalau Bolt tidur diluar kamar, dia bisa kedinginan"

"Bibi, ini aneh. Di umur segini, mana bisa kami tidur bersama" protes Bolt. "Lagipula Sarada juga pasti ti-." kata Bolt sambil menunjuk Sarada disampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kalau aku sih tidak keberatan, kasian juga kalau nanti Bolt sampai kedinginan" kata Sarada menyetujui usul ibunya.

"Eh. . !" Bolt terkejut dengan pernyataan Sarada barusan.

"Nah. Kalau sudah tidak ada masalah lagi, ibu pergi dulu ya. Selamat tidur, Sara-chan, Bolt-kun" kata Sakura lalu segara menutup pintu kamar Sarada dengan keras.

Braaakk.

"Apa?, Bibi. tunggu dulu" setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya akibat pernyataan Sarada, Bolt masih ingin protes, namun kali ini tidak didengar Sakura lagi. Terpaksa Bolt menyerah, dan tidur bersama Sarada untuk malam ini.

.

Malam sudah cukup larut. Bolt sudah berbaring difutonnya. Sarada juga, setelah mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur yang redup, dia segera masuk ke futon dan menarik selimutnya.

"Rasanya seperti ketika kita masih kecil ya, Bolt" kata Sarada memulai percakapan. Dia rupanya belum mengantuk

"Benar juga, dulu kita sering tidur bersama seperti ini."

"Yah, tak kusangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini lagi"

"Ini semua karena ulah ibumu, Sarada. Kakek dan nenek juga, . . . Ah tidak usah kulanjutkan deh." Bolt berbaring menghadap kesamping memungguni Sarada. "aku tidur duluan ya, Sarada"

"Um, selamat tidur"

Tek tok tek tok tek tok,

Ketukan detik jam terdengar nyaring di kamar yang sepi ini. Sudah sejam lebih, Sarada belum juga mengantuk. Bisa jadi karena dia harus waspada karena sekarang ada seorang pria yang tidur disampingnya, atau mungkin pula dia sedang senang dengan suasana ini, sehingga dia tidak ingin segera mengakhiri momen berharga ini dengan segera tidur.

"Bolt, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Sarada pelan.

"Belum." jawab Bolt.

Keadaan masih sunyi karena mereka tidak punya topik untuk dibicarakan.

Bolt teringat pembicaraannya dengan shikadai ditaman tadi siang. Karena penasaran dia akhirnya bertanya pada Sarada.

"Hei, Sarada"

"Apa?"

"Emmmm, misalnya saja. Ada seorang pria yang bilang suka dan cinta padamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" Sarada terkejut karena omongan Bolt, dia bangun dari berbaringnya.

"Misalkan saja kataku. Seandainya saja kalau ada pria keren yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan bilang begitu padamu" jawab Bolt yang sudah bebalik dan menatap kearah Sarada.

"Walaupun misalnya, aku belum tau harus berbuat apa" jawab Sarada degan wajah kebingungan.

"Haaaaah, sudah lah. Tidak penting juga" Bolt menghembuskan nafas lalu berbaring memunggungi Sarada lagi. "Maaf ya, kalau aku mengagetkanmu tadi"

"Kau sendiri Bolt, bagaimana jika ada gadis yang menyatakan cintanya padamu?" tanya Sarada penasaran yang juga sudah berbaring lagi. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Bolt nanti kalau dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Bolt.

"Ku tolak" jawab Bolt setelah satu menit berpikir.

"Kenapa?" Sarada tidak mengerti kenapa Bolt bisa menjawab seperti itu.

"Aku lebih suka hidup santai dan tenang. Seperti inipun sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku"

"Begitu ya, padahal perjalanan kita masih panjang. Masa muda kita belum berkahir"

"Kenapa bicaramu jadi seperti nenek-nenek, Sarada?"

"Kau sendiri, juga bicara seperti kakek-kakek, Bolt" balas Sarada, "Bolt, emmm, mungkin lain kali . . . "

"Lain kali, kau yang menginap dirumahku Sarada" kata Bolt memotong ucapan Sarada.

"Enggg, ya. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan."

"Kapan-kapan ya."

"Baiklah, kalai begitu selamat tidur Bolt"

.

.

.

 **TBC ?**

 **Belum kok, dikit lagi.**

Rumah keluarga Uzumaki sedang sepi seharian ini. Himawari sudah lama berbaring diranjangnya, namun dia belum bisa tidur. Seharian Himawari terus uring-uringan, dia sepertinya sedang badmood. Tidak ada hal menarik menurutnya hari ini, kakaknya yang biasa dia bikin repot tidak ada dirumah dari pagi sampai sekarang.

Ketika makan malam tadi, bertiga dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Ibunya memberitahukan bahwa bibi Sakura baru saja menelpon. Kata ibunya, Bolt akan menginap dirumah keluarga Uchiha. Karena perkataan itulah, Hima jadi kesal sendiri. Sampai larut malam seperti ini pun, dia belum bisa tertidur.

' _jangan pulang saja sekalian. dasar bodoh_.' kata Hima dalam hati menyumpahi kakaknya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _ **Beneran udah To be Continued, Peace V. . . .**_

 **Note :** Bagian ini masih selingan. Selingan part 2 diantara konflik dalam cerita ini, setelah itu baru kita masuk kekonflik lagi. Bagian selingan ini aku niatnya ingin bikin cerita humor, tapi ga tau deh menurut kalian gimana? Bagus atau garing humornya, itu semua kalian yang menentukan.

Naah, sampai disini udah ketahuan kan bagaimana nistanya sifat para chara di fic ini. Terutama anggota tim 7 generasi lama.

Naruto yang kelewat overprotektif pada putrinya, bahkan mengidap daughter-complex akut dan dia tidak segan-segan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungi Himawari serta menyalahgunakan wewenangnya sebagai Hokage jika sudah menyangkut keselamatan Himawari, chap kemarin saja dia mengirim satu Pleton ANBU hanya untuk menjemput Himawari.

Sasuke yang suka dorama dan tidak mau siapapun mengganggu dorama kesukaannya yang sedang tayang, dan sering suka makan hati karena teracuhkan (mirip Shino), dan yah dia tidak ingin berbesan dengan Naruto karena pemikiran anehnya.

Lalu Sakura yang perhitungan, mata duitan, dan rada pelit bahkan ingin sekali berbesan dengan keluarga Uzumaki-Hyuga yang kaya raya agar bisa kecipratan hartanya. Chap-chap depan akan lebih nista dan aneh lagi sifat-sifat mantan sekawan tim 7 itu.

Terus untuk Hinata, susah nih mau dinistakan bagaimana chara yang satu ini. Secara Hinata itu, Heirhess, Sang Putri Bangwasan Hyuga yang terkenal sopan dalam bersikap, santun dalam bertutur kata, anggun dalam berpenampilan, dan banyak lagi sifat lainnya layaknya tuan putri dari negri dongeng. Aku jadi bingung dia mau di nistakan bagaimana? Ada yang bisa kasih saran?

Sekali lagi, ini daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Ahad, 18 Oktober 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 8. Adik perempuan yang semakin menyebalkan.**

Pagi hari yang sejuk, embun tipis masih menyelimuti udara. Hawa dingin khas perkotaan terasa menusuk kulit. Mataharipun belum sepenuhnya menampakkan diri, walau langit sudah terang dan mungkin cuaca akan cerah seharian ini.

Setelah berjalan ketika masih pagi-pagi seperti ini, seorang pemuda akhirnya sampai didepan rumahnya. Rumah yang cukup besar dan mewah serta memiliki sistem keamanan yang lumayan canggih. Ada beberapa kamera CCTV, pos satpam didekat pintu pagar, dan sebuah taman yang dilengkapi air mancur dihalaman depan, sedangkan taman bunga yang dirawat langsung oleh nyonya rumah ada di halaman belakang. Termasuk elit, tapi wajar saja kan kalau rumah seorang pemimpin negara seperti itu.

Si pemuda itu baru saja sampai dirumah pagi-pagi, tapi jangan berpikiran kalau dia pulang pagi setelah menghabiskan waktu semalaman ditempat hiburan malam untuk _clubing_ atau kegiatan amoral semacamnya. Dia anak baik, sholeh, sayang dan patuh pada ibu, serta hormat pada ayah. Dia baru saja pulang setelah menginap dirumah temannya tadi malam. Yaah, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidur sekamar dengan seorang anak gadis, tapi tidak terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak kok.

"Tadaima", seru Bolt setelah membuka pintu rumah. Dia baru saja pulang sehabis menginap dirumah Sarada.

' _Apa tidak ada orang ya? kok sepi_ ' pikir Bolt setelah masuk kerumah, namun rumah terlihat sangat sepi. Padahal ini masih pagi. Bolt terus berjalan menyusuri seisi rumah untuk mencari anggota keluarganya. Biasanya ibunya sudah bangun jam segini, ayahnya juga pasti sudah bangun karena dibangunkan ibunya.

"Eh, Mirai-nee. Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Bolt agak terkejut ketika sampai didapur karena melihat Mirai ada disana. Mirai sedang mengambil plester kompres demam di kotak P3K.

"Oh, Bolt-kun. Aku hanya menjenguk Hima-chan. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia mengirimiku pesan kalau dia tidak bisa ikut latihan seperti biasa karena sedang sakit. Jadi aku cepat-cepat kesini." kata Mirai lembut. "Ayo ikut aku kekamar Hima-chan. Aku akan mekompresnya"

"Ya, ayo" jawab Bolt mengiyakan.

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah kamar Himawari. Ketika sudah masuk kedalam kamar, Bolt dapat melihat dengan jelas Himawari yang berkeringat, badannya juga bergetar mungkin karena meriang. Bolt pun memegang keningnya, terasa panas. Perlakuan Bolt membuat Himawari yang tadinya tidur jadi terbangun.

"Hima, kenapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini?" tanya Bolt lembut.

"Huh, untuk apa kau peduli padaku?" jawab Himawari acuh dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari Bolt.

"Sudah. Jangan miringkan kepalamu, Hima-chan. Aku akan mengkompres keningmu, supaya kau bisa lebih mendingan. Aku juga membawakan obat penurun deman dari kotak P3K di dapur tadi." Mirai segera memberi Himawari kompress, juga meminumkan obat. Mirai mengambilkan air putih di nakas untuk Himawari agar membantu menelan obat tadi.

"Arigatou, Mirai-nee" kata Himawari setelah minum obat

"Ya, sama-sama" jawab Mirai.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang kuat sepertimu bisa sakit juga" kata Bolt dengan nada merendahkan pada Himawari.

"Berisik, lebih baik kau keluar dari kamar ku sekarang. Aku sakit seperti ini gara-gara kau juga tau". Kemungkinan penyebab Himawari sakit adalah karena bergadang tadi malam, dia sulit tidur sebab seharian sedang badmood.

"Eh, kenapa bisa aku?" Bolt jadi bingung. Dia merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa, bahkan sejak kemarin dia tidak bertemu dengan Himawari setelah pergi pagi hari,

"Sudahlah, kalian ini jangan bertengkar. Hima-chan, nanti sakitmu lambat sembuh. Kau juga Bolt-kun, kau tidak ingin kan adikmu ini sakit terus?" Mirai mencoba menengahi pertengkaran kedua bersaudara itu.

"Huh" Himawari mendengus, sementara Bolt langsung beranjak keluar dari kamar Himawari.

"Hima-chan, lebih baik kau lanjutkan istirahatmu. Aku keluar dulu, kalau kau butuh apa-apa panggil saja, aku akan dirumah ini sampai siang, karena tidak ada kesibukan" Mirai menasehati Himawari agar tidur lagi.

"baiklah Mirai-nee"

.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Himawari, Bolt segera kekamarnya. Mengambil baju ganti dan segera mandi. Selesai mandi, Bolt kedapur mengambil minum karena haus. Dan di dapur ternyata sudah ada Mirai.

"Kau lapar Bolt-kun? Sudah sarapan belum?" tanya Mirai pada Bolt.

"Belum. Aku langsung pulang dari rumah Sarada sebelum sarapan karena tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga mereka."

"Ada urusan apa kau pagi-pagi ada dirumah Sarada?"

"Aku membantu pekerjaan di klinik keluargannya kemarin. Karena kesorean, jadi bibi Sakura menawariku menginap. Jadinya aku baru pulang"

"Oh, pasti senang ya bisa tidur dengan Sarada" kata Mirai dengan nada jahil.

"Eh" Bolt nanpak terkejut dengan ucapan Mirai barusan. ' _Darimana dia bisa tau aku tidur sekamar dengan Sarada kemarin malam?_ '

"Aaah, sudah tidak usah terkejut begitu. Aku cuma bercanda kok, Bolt-kun. Seingatku kalian berdua dekat sekali ketika masih kecil, bahkan sering tidur dan mandi bersama"

"Ya, mana mungkin aku tidur bersama Sarada saat ini. Kami sudah besar, dirumahnya pula"elak Bolt malu-malu. "Dulu memang kami dekat, tapi sekarang karena dia sangat sibuk, jadi sekarang kami jarang bersama lagi."

"Hmm, aku mengerti"

"Oh ya Mirai-nee. Kemana ayah dan ibuku? Dari tadi aku belum melihat mereka berdua" tanya Bolt penasaran.

"Hokage-sama ada urusan penting dikantor, jadi beliau berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Kalau bibi Hinata, sedang ada urusan di kediaman Klan Hyuga. Katanya sih, ada pertemuan dengan klan besar dari negeri seberang"

"Hah? Kalau ayah sih, aku mengerti jika sibuk. Tapi kenapa sekarang ibu juga ikut-ikutan sibuk, biasanya ibu selalu ada dirumah." kata Bolt penasaran.

"Ya wajar lah Bolt-kun. Kau dan Hima-chan sudah besar, buat apa bibi Hinata repot-repot mengurusi kalian berdua lagi. Lagipula, sebagai ibu negara, beliau cocok untuk urusan seperti ini. Bibi Hanabi memang ahli berdiplomasi dengan orang-orang penting, tapi dengan keberadaan ibumu disana, pasti akan mempermulus jalannya pertemuan"

"Begitu ya" Bolt menerima saja apa yang dikatakan Mirai. Bolt merasa dirinya sudah besar jadi tidak mungkin ibunya terus mengurusi dirinya. Lagipula dia tidak mau di sebut anak mami.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu sarapan?" usul Mirai mengingat tadi Bolt belum sarapan.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu Mirai-nee?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dirumah ini pasti tersedia banyak bahan makanan, bibi Hinata kan suka sekali memasak"

"Ya apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Bahan makanan biasanya ibuku simpan di kulkas yang itu." kata Bolt sambil menunjuk dua kulkas yang terletak berdampingan dipojok dapur.

Dapur dirumah keluarga Uzumaki memiliki 3 kulkas, satu kulkas fuulfreezer berukuran sedang untuk menyimpan bahan makanan beku seperti daging atau ikan, satu kulkas yang besar untuk menyimpan sayuran dan buah, serta satu kulkas lagi tempat menyimpan minuman dan kue-kue. Minuman dan kue memang sengaja Hinata letakkan dikulkas terpisah agar tidak terkontaminasi baunya oleh bahan makanan lain. Ya beginilah dapur rumah orang kaya, kulkas saja ada tiga, dan besar-besar pula.

"Ok, sementara aku memasak. Kau tunggu saja diruang tengah Bolt-kun"

"Baiklah, arigatou Mirai-nee. Maaf kalau kami terlalu banyak merepotkanmu."

"Ya, sama-sama"

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 10 pagi. Kediaman keluarga hokage cukup tenang hari ini. Himawari yang sedang sakit telah selesai sarapan. Mirai menyempatkan membuat semangkok bubur untuk Himawari. Setelah Himawari selesai sarapan, Mirai kembali kedapur lalu memberekan sisa makan Hima.

Baru setelah itu, Mirai bersama Bolt yang memang sudah kelaparan sejak tadi, segera sarapan di ruang makan. Mereka berdua sarapan dalam keadaan hening. Mirai sebagai wanita anggung tentu tidak akan berbicara selagi makan. Dia selalu menjunjung etika saat melakukan apapun, apalagi ketika makan.

"Aah, kenyangnya. Terima kasih Mirai-nee atas masakanmu" kata Bolt setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Mirai juga telah selesai sarapan.

"Umm, sama-sama Bolt-kun"

"Kau sebaiknya keruang tengah saja, biar aku yang membersihkan sisa sarapan ini. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih banyak lagi" kata Bolt pada Mirai. Dia merasa tidak enak hati jika membiarkan Mirai kerepotan lagi untuk mencuci peralatan makan yang mereka pakai untuk sarapan.

"Ya sudah kalau mau mu begitu"

Bolt segera membereskan sisa sarapan mereka berdua, dan mencuci piringnya. Mirai menuruti keinginan Bolt dan segera berjalan keruang tengah.

Setelah beberapa menit, Bolt menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu menyusul Mirai ke ruang tengah.

"Kau tidak sibuk Mirai-nee?" Bolt membuka pembicaraan. Dia tanpa minta ijin dahulu pada Mirai duduk disofa berhadapan dengan Mirai.

"Yah, hari ini aku tidak ada pekerjaan. Awalnya sih mau latihan bersama tim 7, namun karena Hima-chan sedang sakit jadi aku batalkan saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang tim 7, apa Mirai-nee senang menjadi jounin pembimbing mereka.? Apa pernah mereka membuatmu kesusahan?"

"Tentu saja menyenangkan. Tingkah mereka betiga yang beda-beda membuat hari-hariku yang seharusnya membosankan sebagai jounin jadi lebih berwarna. Kau tau sendiri kan tugas jounin, hanya melaksanakan misi mudah yang tidak ada tantangannya sama sekali. Mungkin karena dunia shinobi sudah damai, jadi tidak pernah ada lagi misi-misi berat seperti yang sering diceritakan ibuku sewaktu beliau masih aktif sebagai jounin sebelum aku lahir. Kalau membuatku susah,,, itu sudah pasti. Tapi aku tidak mengeluhkannya kok."

"Seperti itu ya menjadi jounin"

"Kau sendiri tidak berniat naik pangkat menjadi jounin, sudah lama kan kau menjadi chunin?" tanya Mirai

"Tidak ah, aku lebih suka hidup tenang dan damai seperti ini"

"Huh, bilang saja kau malas. Iya kan?" kata Mirai dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hahahaaa" Bolt tertawa karena melihat wajah cemberut Mirai. Kemudian berubah menjadi senyum sambil tetap menatap Mirai, "Kau seorang yang sangat luar biasa ya Mirai-nee. Kau memiliki banyak prestasi, dan kau juga telah membimbing tim 7 hingga jadi tim chunin terhebat dikonoha"

"Ah, tidak juga" Mirai jadi malu karena dipuji. "Prestasi yang pernah ku raih itu karena bakat yang ku warisi dari ayah dan ibuku. Kemampuanku bertarung jarak dekat dan kontrol chakra angin ku warisi dari ayah, walaupun beliau sudah meninggal sebelum aku lahir, tapi berkat latihan dengan sepupuku, Konohamaru yang membimbing tim mu, aku bisa menguasainya dengan baik. Keahlianku menggunakan jurus ilusi juga, karena ibuku yang mengajariku dengan keras. Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang benar-benar milikku sendiri untuk ku bangga kan" kata Mirai lirih.

"Ah, massa. Walaupun begitu, tim 7 menjadi sangat hebat dibawah bimbinganmu, Mirai-nee" Bolt tampak makin antusias membicarakan topik tentang prestasi Mirai.

"Itu bukan karena aku. Anggota tim 7 memang orang-orang terpilih dan berbakat semuanya. Kau cukup tau kan seperti apa Ryu-chan, Amaru-chan, apalagi kehebatan Hima-chan. Mereka hebat karena kemampuan mereka sendiri" balas Mirai merendah.

"Ku rasa tidak, jika kau tidak ada, mana mungkin mereka bisa sekompak dan sesolid itu sebagai tim. Berkat kau mereka bisa saling memahami satu sama lain" kata Bolt supaya Mirai menyadari kalau dia memang hebat dan menambah rasa percaya dirinya.

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya juga Bolt-kun. Terima kasih" Mirai menjadi semangat lagi. "Kau juga Bolt, saat kita menghadapi komplotan penjahat di pinggiran wilayah Oni nu Kuni kemarin, kau sangat mengagumkan. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seperti itu. Padahal kata orang-orang, sekarang kau itu pemalas, ninja tidak berbakat, tidak bisa diharapkan, bahkan hidupmu saja seperti kurang motivasi" lanjutnya balas memuji Bolt.

' _apa memang aku sebegitu buruknya ya dianggapan orang-orang_ ' pikir Bolt setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Mirai tadi, kata-katanya memang cukup menusuk. Walaupun anggun dan beretika, kadang Mirai tidak menyadari kalau dia secara tidak sengaja sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata sindiran yang menusuk hati orang lain yang mendengarnya.

"Mungkin itu kebetulan saja Mirai-nee, lagipula rasenshuriken baru Himawari juga akhirnya yang melumpuhkan mereka semua" sanggah Bolt.

"Tidak, tidak. . . . Kau memang hebat saat itu, jika tanpa rencanamu, mana mungkin kita berhasil melumpuhkan semua penjahat itu"

"Tidak juga, itu karena informasi yang diberikan Ryuzetsu sangat lengkap. Aku hanya mencari kelemahan mereka berdasarkan informasi yang dia kumpulkan" kata Bolt merendahkan diri.

"Tetap saja kau yang membuat rencana. Lalu jutsu yang kau gunakan saat bertarung juga sangat hebat. Aku tidak pernah melihat ada ninja yang membuat jutsu dengan cepat dan tanpa segel tangan terlebih dahulu" kata Mirai terus menyanjung kehebatan Bolt saat pertarungan itu.

"Kalau jutsu yang menembakkan gelombang kejut seperti hakke kuusho itu, pada dasarnya aku hanya membuat rasengan. Kau tau sendirikan rasengan itu tidak perlu segel tangan, hanya perlu memusatkan chakra ditelapak tangan dan memutarnya. Rasengan yang ku buat juga kecil, jadi aku bisa membuatnya dengan cepat"

"Bukan itu, yang satunya. . . Aaaah, railgun nama yang kau berikan." kata Mirai dengan bersemangat.

"Oh itu, aku hanya memanfaatkan teori fisika. Kau tau kan seberapa kuatnya sambaran kilat atau petir. Nah, aku cuma memanfaatkan teori itu menggunakan chakra petir dengan koin sebagai media rambatnya" kata Bolt menjelaskan jutsu barunya kemarin.

"Saat melihat jutsumu itu, aku sangat terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki jutsu yang sangat mematikan seperti itu" sekarang Mirai yang tampak sangat antusias membicarakan topik tentang jutsu milik Bolt.

"Ah, biasa saja. Jutsu itu masih ada kekurangannya. Kau sudah kuberitahu kan saat kita bertarung dengan mereka? Lagipula aku saat itu menggunakan peralatan ninja ilmiah, gauntlet yang sudah berisi program instruksi untuk membuat jutsu chidori seperti jutsu paman Sasuke, lalu memodifikasi aliran listriknya menjadi tembakan railgun sehingga efek kerusakannya jauh melebihi chidori itu sendiri"

"Tetap saja kau memiliki kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain Bolt-kun. Kau memang ninja yang unik, tidak ada ninja yang cerdas dan memiliki banyak pengetahuan ilmiah seperti dirimu. Aku jadi penasaran, dari mana kau belajar hal seperti itu. Di akademi ninja kan tidak diajarkan yang seperti itu?" tanya Mirai penasaran.

"Heehheee, memang diakademi ninja tidak diajarkan. Sebenarnya saat kami tidak mood untuk tidur bermalas-malasan, aku dan shikadai sering menyusup ikut kelas fisika orochimaru sensei di sekolah umum. Ada juga kelas pemprograman Shiho sensei yang tak kalah menariknya. Kami menyusup menggunakan Henge no Jutsu disana. Mungkin hanya Orochimaru sensei yang tau kami menyusup saat pelajaran disana, tapi dia sepertinya membiarkan saja" kata Bolt panjang lebar.

"Oh, karena itu kalian malas berlatih menjadi ninja. Jadi kalian berdua lebih tertarik belajar disekolah umum ya?." tanya Mirai lagi setelah mendengar cerita Bolt barusan.

"Um, , ya. Aku benar-benar senang disana. Di sekolah umum tidak perlu memikirkan tentang bertarung, bahaya, ataupun ancaman kematian. Jadi aku bisa tenang menikmati hidup damai disana"

"Pantas saja karena selalu senang menikmati hidup, hobimu jadi sering tidur. Bahkan kau sangat dekat dengan Shikadai karena kesamaan dengan hobinya yang juga suka tidur"

"Hei, jangan samakan aku dengan Shikadai, Mirai-nee. Shikadai itu suka tidur karena pada dasarnya dia memang pemalas, sama seperti ayahnya, paman Shikamaru. Kalau aku tidur karena hanya ingin menikmati hidup yang damai ini saja kok, bukan karena pemalas" kilah Bolt. "oh iya, kalau kau sendiri Mirai-nee. Apa hobimu?" Bolt balik bertanya untuk mengalihkan topik tentang hobinya bermalas-malasan.

"Ah, aku . . ? Kalau hobiku sih, sepertinya tidak terlalu menarik" Mirai mencoba menutup-nutupi apa hobinya.

"Ayolah, katakan saja Mirai-nee. Jangan buat aku penasaran seperti itu" kata Bolt dengan nada memelas.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya. Hanya kau saja yang kuberitahu"

"Iya, iya. Terus apa hobimu itu?" tanya Bolt makin penasaran

"Harus janji ya!"

"Sumpah" kata Bolt meyakinkan.

Mirai mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Bolt. Dia membisikkan sesuatu.

' _Sebenarnya aku sering merokok sembunyi-sembunyi_ ' bisik Mirai

"Eeeeh, yang benar" Bolt terkejut. "Mana mungkin wanita cantik dan anggun sepertimu mero- . . . " mulut Bolt tiba-tiba dibekap Mirai sehingga tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sssttt, jangan keras-keras nanti ada yang dengar" kata Mirai sambil tetap membekap mulut Bolt. Wajah Mirai terlihat merona merah, mungkin karena dia mendengar pujian yang tidak sengaja diucapkan Bolt tentangnya. Bolt barusan bilang dia cantik dan anggun.

"Iyaa, aku akan diam" kata Bolt setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari bekapan Mirai "Tapi kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi sih?"

"Jelas lah, aku malu. Lagipula aku takut dengan ibuku, dia bisa marah besar kalau tau hobiku seperti itu" Mirai duduk lagi disofa.

"Iya juga ya, bisa turun reputasimu sebagai wanita bermartabat kalau kau melakukannya dihadapan orang lain. Hahahaa"

"Sudah, berhenti menertawaiku Bolt-kun" Mirai tampak akan merajuk.

"Habisnya lucu sih, ada-ada saja hobimu Mirai-nee. Hahahaa" Bolt masih waja tertawa.

BERRIISIIIIKKK, BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH. . .!

Bolt dan Mirai langsung terdiam karena teriakan Himawari barusan.

.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, dikamar Himawari. Setelah dia menghabiskan sarapan bubur yang dibuatkan Mirai, dia tidak bisa tertidur lagi untuk melanjutkan istirahat. Himawari hanya menatap bosan langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara orang yang asik bercengkrama dari luar kamar. Himawari yakin itu suara kakaknya dan Mirai. Siapa lagi yang ada dirumah selain mereka berdua.

Himawari tau ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi. Sebelum berangkat pagi-pagi, Naruto dan Hinata berpamitan dulu pada Himawari dan minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemaninya yang sedang sakit hari ini. Sehingga Hinata menyarankan pada Himawari agar menghubungi salah satu temannya agar menemani seharian. Karena itu lah, Himawari memberitahu Mirai karena sudah dianggap kakaknya sendiri. Saat Himawari kecil, jika Bolt tidak bisa menemaninya bermain, maka Mirai lah yang menjadi pengasuhnya dan menemani bermain.

Suasana hati Himawari tanpa sebab yang jelas menjadi kesal karena suara-suara kedua orang yang sedang asik bercengkrama dari luar kamarnya. Entah kenapa sejak selesai misi di Oni no Kuni, Mirai dan Bolt jadi sangat dekat. Himawari tidak suka kedekatan mereka berdua. Apalagi mendengar suara tawa dari luar, membuatnya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya Himawari keluar dari kamar dan melabrak kedua orang itu.

.

BERRIISIIIIKKK, BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH . . .!

Bolt dan Mirai langsung terdiam karena teriakan Himawari barusan.

Mereka sontak menoleh kearah Himawari, terlihat jelas Himawari sedang sangat kesal dan marah.

"KAU, kenapa tidak bisa diam dari tadi. Suaramu membuatku tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang tau" kata Hima dengan nada tinggi menunjuk kearah wajah Bolt.

"Eh tap-" Bolt hendak mengelak namun ucapannya segera dipotong Himawari

"Aku masih lapar. Kau belikan aku cinnamon rolls rasa manggis sekarang" perintah Himawari pada Bolt. Kalau Himawari sudah berada dalam mode egois seperti ini, setiap keinginannya harus dituruti. Tidak bisa tidak karena jika tidak, Himawari pasti akan mengamuk.

"Mana ada cinnamon rolls rasa manggis disini. Itu buah tropis, lagipula itu buah musiman, Aku tidak yakin buah itu ada sekarang"

"Aku tidak mau tau. Pokoknya aku mau cinnamon rolls rasa manggis. Sekarang. Titik." Kata Himawari dengan penuh penekanan, "Kalau kau tidak mau mencarikan, kau akan tau akibatnya" seru Hima sambil menatap bengis pada Bolt dengan byakugan aktif.

Bolt bergidik ngeri. Apa-apaan adiknya itu, apa dia berniat membunuh kakaknya sendiri? "Baiklah, akan aku carikan. Tapi aku tidak janji akan mendapatkan cinnamon rolls dengan rasa yang kau inginkan itu"

"PERGI. CARI SEKARANG!" Himawari berteriak lagi.

"Iya, bawel" Bolt segera mengambil jaket lalu langsung keluar rumah.

"Apa katamu hah?, Mau ku bunuh !" Teriakan Himawari tidak lagi didengar Bolt.

"Anooo, Hima-chan" Mirai berusaha lembut agar Hima tidak semakin menjadi-jadi kemarahannya. Mirai juga tidak kalah takut seperti Bolt. Dengan byakugan aktif ketika marah, Himawari tampak lebih menyeramkan daripada dewa kematian walau kadar keimutannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Melihat mu yang sudah bisa teriak, sepertinya kau sudah sehat. Jadi aku pulang saja ya karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku bantu. Lagipula siang ini aku ada kerjaan. Maaf ya Hima-chan harus meninggalkanmu sekarang" kata Mirai memelas, dia mencoba kabur karena tidak ingin menjadi sasaran kemarahan Himawari. Mirai merasa juga ikut andil dalam kemarahan Himawari karena ikut tertawa bersama Bolt. Sudah cukup dia melihat Himawari yang membentak kakak kandungnya sendiri seperti tadi.

"Hn" Himawari mendengus singkat ala Uchiha.

Mendengar kata singkat itu dari mulut Himawari, dia anggap itu sebagai tanda setuju. Segera saja Mirai keluar dari rumah itu.

Sekarang Himawari benar-benar marah besar. Dia melihat jelas dari jendela depan rumah, Bolt dan Mirai sedang berjalan beriringan. Dia sudah merasa bahwa keakraban antara Bolt dan Mirai sudah berlebihan dan berada pada taraf yang mengkhawatirkan. Karena tidak mungkin melampiaskan kekesalan pada Mirai yang notabene adalah senseinya, Himawari menyeringai licik untuk melampiaskannya seluruh kekesalannya pada Bolt nanti jika dia pulang.

.

.

.

"Tadaima. . . . . . Rumah sepi ya. Mungkin papa dan mama belum pulang. Semoga saja Hima tidak ada dirumah. Dia bisa marah besar kalau tau aku pulang tidak bawa apa-apa" walau sudah berjam-jam dia mencari bahkan sampai sore dan langit hampir gelap begini, Bolt tidak menemukan satupun toko kue yang menjual cinnamons roll rasa manggis. Sudah seisi kota Bolt ubek-ubek, memasuki semua toko kue namun hasinya nihil.

"Eh" Bolt terkejut melihat Himawari menatap bengis padanya setelah melepaskan sepatu. Bolt tidak sadar Himawari sudah ada disitu sejak dia membuka pintu tadi.

"Hn, mana pesanan ku?" tanya Himawari dingin.

"Aaah,. . . i-ituuu. . ."

"Mana PE-SA-NAN-KU?" tanya Himawari dengan penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"Hehee, tidak ada. Kan sudah ku bilang tadi, itu buah tropis. Jadi tidak terdapat dinegara kita yang beriklim subtropis ini. Lagipula di Indonesia no Kuni sedang tidak musim buah itu, sehingga sekarang Konoha tidak bisa mengimpornya"

"Ck, kau harus membayarnya" kata Himawari dengan tatap memasang wajah dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Bolt jadi bingung, dia berharap kali ini dia tidak dihukum.

"Kau, temani aku pergi ke Rinne Festival malam ini. Cepat mandi sana dan siap-siap. Ga pake lama!" seru Himawari.

"Ha'i" Bolt segera lari kekamarnya, dia tidak ingin mendapat hukuman lebih dari ini dari Himawari. Untung saja hanya disuruh menemani pergi ke festival.

.

Suasana malam hari ini dikota konoha tampak riuh. Sangat ramai dengan banyaknya orang yang lalu lalang dijalanan. Lampu kota warna-warni kerlap-kerlip menghias bangunan-bangunan dan pohon-pohon disampin jalanan Konoha. Malam ini hingga seminggu kedepan diselenggarakan Rinne Festival sebagai peringatan mengamuknya Kyubi di Konoha sekaligus peringatan kemenangan aliansi shinobi pada perang dunia keempat.

Bolt dan Himawari, kakak beradik anak dari pasangan hokage dan putri hyuga itu juga ikut menikmati Rinne Festival tahun ini. Himawari mengenakan kimono berwarna biru malam dengan corak bunga mawar berwarna ungu muda membuat penampilan Himawari kelihatan sangat cantik. Rambut panjangnya disanggul sehingga mengekspos leher jenjangnya dan balutan kimono yang sangat pas ditubuhnya serta bedak tipis yang menambah rona merah dipipinya tak tertinggal lipgloss yang membuat bibirnya tampak berkilau. Himawari malam ini terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dan lebih feminim dari yang sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Bolt hanya memakai pakaiannya sehari hari. Celana panjang hitam dengan kaos berwarna putih dibalut dengan jaket hitam bergaris merah yang biasa dia gunakan tanpa mengkancingkan risleting jaketnya. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan festival ini, sehingga berangkat menggukan pakaian seadanya saja.

"Kau, kenapa berjalan dibelakangku? Aku tidak mau kau melihatku dari belakang, apalagi sampai berfantasi yang tidak-tidak pada adikmu sendiri" seru Himawari pada Bolt yang sedang berjalan dibelakangnya. Himawari yakin, kakaknya itu pasti punya sisi mesum sama seperti kebanyakan remaja laki-laki lainnya.

Bolt langsung mempercapat jalannya tanpa membantah. Sekarang dia jalan berdampingan dengan Himawari.

"Kau tau apa maksudku memintamu menemaniku jalan-jalan malam ini?" tanya Himawari pada Bolt yang sudah berjalan disampingnya.

Bolt menoleh kearah Himawari dengan wajah bingung. "Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"Heh. sekarang ku tanya. Kau tau Rinne Festival ini diselengarakan untuk apa?"

"Peringatan mengamuknya kyubi dan kemenganan pasukan aliansi shinobi para perang bertahun-tahun silam"

"Saat serangan kyubi, apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak melupakan pelajaran sejarah shinobi kan?"

"Tepat saat itu, papa kita lahir" jawab Bolt singkat.

"Ck, bodoh. . . . Kau lupa sebentar lagi hari ulang tahun papa?" tanya Himawari sinis.

"Ooh, astaga aku baru ingat. Jadi sekarang untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Bolt balik.

Himawari heran dengan tingkah kakaknya, "Tentu saja mencari kado ulang tahun untuk papa. Kau ini, hampir setiap tahun melupakan ulang tahun papa"

"Iya, maaf, , , maaf deh. Jadi harus kemana kita sekarang?"

"Kita ke ichiraku" jawab Himawari singkat.

"Kau mau memberi papa ramen sebagai kado ulang tahunnya?"

"Mana mungkin aku memberi ramen untuk kado papa, kita kesana karena aku lapar. Aku belum makan malam tau. Kau yang harus mentraktirku karena tidak membawakan cinnamon rolls rasa manggis tadi siang" kata Himawari dengan nada jengkel karena kakaknya ini membuatnya kesal.

Himawari tidak sadar diri, padahal siapa yang biasanya bikin orang lain kesal?

"Ya sudah, ayo. Aku juga lapar" mereka berdua segera menuju kedai ichiraku yang sudah berdiri puluhan tahun di Konoha, bahkan sejak ayah mereka belum lahir.

"Teuchi-jijii, aku pesan 5 mangkok ramen super pedas porsi jumbo dengan toping ekstra naruto" teriak Himawari sebelum duduk dikursi kedai itu.

"Akan segera saya siapkan, Hima-hime" jawab Teuchi.

Teuchi sudah tua, sebentar lagi umurnya kepala 7, tapi dia masih sehat dan mampu berjualan ramen setiap hari. Teuchi sangat mengenal Himawari begitu pula sebaliknya. Sejak Himawari kecil, dia sering diajak Naruto makan ramen di kedai ichiraku. Walaupun hanya seminggu sekali karena Hinata tidak mengizinkan mereka terlalu sering makan ramen. Tapi tetap saja, hampir setiap minggu Naruto dan Himawari kecil ke kedai ini. Sekarangpun Naruto masih sering mengajak Himawari, namun Himawari menolak karena dia merasa sudah besar sehingga agak malu kalau bersama ayahnya terus.

"Kalau kau Bolt, mau pesan apa?" tanya Teuchi pada Bolt yang datang bersama Hima.

"Aku pesan miso ramen saja jijii, porsi biasa" jawab Bolt.

Bagi Bolt, ramen bukan makanan favoritnya, dia lebih suka makan burger, menu baru di Konoha yang berasal dari luar Hi no Kuni. Ramenpun dia hanya mau memakan miso ramen, sama seperti Hinata. Kedua ibu dan anak itu sama-sama tidak suka pedas.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ayame yang sampai sekarang masih membantu ayahnya dikedai itu datang menyajikan pesanan mereka berdua.

"Ini ramenmu Hima-hime, Bolt-kun"

"Terima kasih bibi Ayame" jawab Himawari. Ayame juga sangat dekat dengan Himawari

"Wah, tumben kau datang bersama kakakmu. Biasanya kau kesini bersama ayahmu kan, Hima-hime" kata Ayame heran melihat Himawari datang tidak bersama Tuan Hokage.

"Papa belum pulang. Kalau dia-. . . ." kata Himawari menunjuk Bolt disampingnya. "Dia hanya kusuruh menemaniku belanja sekaligus mencari kado untuk ulang tahun papa. Jadi aku tidak perlu capek-capek karena ada yang bisa membawakan belanjaanku nanti. Dengan pakaian seperti ini aku tidak bisa membawa banyak barang"

"Oh, benar juga ya. Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahun Hokage-sama" kata Ayame sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya. Sementara Bolt hanya menggumam tidak jelas karena dia hanya dianggap kuli angkut oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan saja makanmu. Aku harus mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan lain"

Tidak butuh waktu lama 5 mangkok ramen porsi jumbo sudah habis dilahap Himawari.

"Teuchi-jijii, aku mau tambah 3 mangkok lagi yang seperti tadi" sekali lagi Himawari berteriak meminta pesanannya.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar Hima-hime" jawab Teuchi.

Bolt hanya menatap Himawari tidak percaya. Dia memang tau kalau ramen itu makanan favorit Himawari selain cinnamon rolls, tapi dia tidak menyangka Himawari serakus ini kalau makan ramen. Benar-benar mewarisi kerakusan ayah mereka kalau urusan ramen, pasangan ayah dan anak yang sangat rakus menyantap ramen.

Tapi mungkin ini tidak hanya Himawari warisi dari ayahnya saja. Menurut cerita yang beredar dari teman-teman ninja seangkatan ayah dan ibunya, walaupun jarang terlihat makan ramen tapi kalau sudah sekali makan miso ramen, ibunya bahkan bisa menghabiskan jumlah mangkok lebih banyak daripada ayahnya. Kalau sudah begini, Bolt hanya bisa meratapi nasib dompetnya yang pasti menipis.

.

Bolt dan Himawari sudah selesai mengisi perut mereka. Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan di lapangan Konoha, disana banyak berdiri stand dadakan yang menjual beraneka macam dagangan mulai dari makanan, permen, topeng, hingga aksesoris-akseoris lainnya bahkan stand permainan juga banyak.

Himawari berhenti didepan stand yang menjual aksesoris wanita. Ada bermacam-macam barang yang dijual stand itu seperti cincin, gelang, anting, penjepit rambut dan lain-lain. Himawari fokus melihat-lihat barang yang ada distand itu.

"Kenapa berhenti disini, kau mau memberikan barang-barang seperti itu untuk kado ulang tahun papa?"

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Bolt, Himawari mengambil sebuah cincin. Cincin perak dengan kristal berwarna ungu di cincin itu. Lalu menunjukkannya pada Bolt.

"Belikan ini untukku!" kata Himawari tegas. Terlihat label harga 199.000 ryo dicincin itu.

"Mana bisa, untuk apa juga barang seperti itu?"

"Sudah, jangan protes! Cepat belikan. Setelah ini kita masih harus ketempat lain"

"Pinjamkan aku uang" kata Bolt serius.

"Hah?" Himawari menatap tidak percaya pada Bolt setelah mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu.

"Aku hanya bawa uang 55.000 ryo. Kalau kau yang bayar sisanya, akan ku belikan" usul Bolt bernegosiasi dengan Himawari

"Benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan" Himawari mengumpat pada Bolt

Bolt segera menarik tangan Himawari menjauh dari stand itu. Bolt malu ditatap orang banyak karena beradu mulut dengan Himawari. Bolt membawanya ketempat yang lebih sepi.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini hah?" tanya Himawari karena kebingungan.

"Tingkah mu membuat orang-orang memperhatikan kita. Apa kau tidak malu?"

"Ini salahmu. Kenapa kau hanya punya uang sedikit banget" sanggah Himawari tidak mau disalahkan.

"Aku ini hanya ninja biasa. Jadi aku tidak punya banyak uang sepertimu yang kerja sampingan sebagai model majalah terkenal. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk aksesoris kayak tadi." kata Bolt tidak terima dengan tudingan Himawari.

Memang keluarga Hokage itu kaya raya, apalagi aset milik Hinata di Klan Hyuga. Tapi kalau urusan keuangan, Bolt dan Himawari sudah mencari uang sendiri-sendiri. Tipe anak baik yang tidak mau menyusahkan orang tua.

"Ck, ya sudah. Ayo ke toko langganan ku saja. Mereka menjual barang bagus dengan harga yang cukup murah." usul Himawari.

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali sih ingin dibelikan sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Bolt membuat Himawari mendelik tajam pada Bolt. Bolt tidak bisa protes lagi, sehingga dia mengiyakan saja keinginan adiknya itu.

.

Himawari minta dibelikan sepasang anting ditoko langganannya. Di jalan, Himawari senyum-senyum sendiri, sedangkan Bolt malah meratapi dompetnya yang sekarang benar-benar kosong.

Himawari berhenti sejenak didepan Bolt, dia langsung memakai anting yang baru saja dibelikan Bolt di daun telinganya. Bolt hanya diam memperhatikan Himawari.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan, kita masih belum menemukan hadiah ulang tahun untuk papa" kata Himawari dengan semangat, terlihat jelas dia sangat senang saat ini, berbeda jauh dengan sikap Himawari tadi siang.

Himawari berbalik membelakangi Bolt dan segera melanjutkan jalannya, sementara Bolt hanya bisa tertegun. Mungkin dia terpesona dengan Himawari yang tampak sangat cantik setelah memakai anting itu.

' _Haaaah. Hari ini benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi sekarang aku sama sekali tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi nanti_ ' kata Bolt dibenaknya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Chapter ini udah masuk konflik. Konflik antar chara, yaa walaupun ringan tapi konflik kecil antara Bolt dengan Himarawi ini akan sangat mempengaruhi cerita kedepannya nanti. Mirai juga mendapat porsi yang semakin besar dicerita ini, sebab dia, bersama Sarada dan Amaru merupakan tokoh penting. Chapter depan akan masuk konflik yang berhubungan dengan dunia ninja dan pertarungan lagi.

Yang menantikan aksi Himawari dan timnya tunggu saja di chapter depan. Tak ketinggalan Bolt yang sekali lagi terpaksa kena imbas dari masalah Himawari. Hahahaaaa.

Kalau mengharapkan fic ini 100% canon, itu tidak akan terjadi. Dunia shinobi sudah modern, Konoha bukan lagi desa tersembunyi tapi sudah menjadi kota metropolitan. Ada banyak aspek kehidupan ninja yang berubah. Contohnya sistem pemerintahan desa, sistem pendidikan yang sudah ada sekolah umum, dan kemajuan teknologi yang mulai menggeser peranan ninja. Bisa dikatakan kalau fic ini bersetting semi AU dengan dunia ninja era modern hasil imajinasi saya. Namun unsur canonnya tetap lebih mendominasi, mungkin 80% canon setting lah.

Sekali lagi, ini daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Kamis, 22 Oktober 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 9. Himawari Terjerat Kasus Pidana, Part I.**

Negara Nadeshiko, negara dimana para wanita yang berkuasa. Sistem matrilineal dijalankan di negara ini, yaitu dimana sistem warisan, hakim, perwalian baik dalam pernikahan maupun acara lainnya dipegang oleh wanita, bukan laki-laki. Pemimpin negara ini pun juga seorang wanita. Sekarang dipimpin oleh Shizuka, wanita paling kuat di negara ini.

Shizuka, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan surai yang membingkai kedua pipinya. Biasanya rambut panjangnya diikat model ekor kuda jika akan bertarung menggunakan armornya, namun dalam acara resmi selalu disanggul dan menggunakan pakaian adat negara itu. Shizuka, selain cantik juga memiliki tubuh proporsional yang menjadikan dia incaran banyak laki-laki berada dari berbagai penjuru negara. Namun dia tidak bisa sembarang memilih karena dia adalah pemimpin negara ini. Selain itu sistem matrilineal juga mensyaratkan laki-laki yang akan jadi calon suaminya, tidak hanya keturunan hebat dan kaya tapi juga harus kuat dalam bertarung. Laki-laki yang akan menjadi suami Shizuka harus lebih kuat dalam hal bertarung daripada Shizuka sendiri. Akan menjadi aib bagi negara jika laki-laki yang akan menjadi suami Shizuka adalah laki-laki lemah.

Konon katanya juga, Naruto si hokage ketujuh juga pernah terlibat skandal dengan Shizuka pemimpin Negara Nadeshiko. Yah, hokage ketujuh bukan dua kali saja terlibat skandal dengan wanita. Selain dengan Shion, sang miko pemimpin Negara Iblis yang sudah diceritakan beberapa waktu lalu, ada banyak skandal lain yang menimpa Naruto dengan banyak wanita dari berbagai kalangan dan semua umur sejak menjadi pahlawan.

Menurut khabar, saat remaja Naruto dan Shizuka pernah memiliki perjanjian bahwa Naruto harus menikahi Shizuka karena telah mengalahkan Shizuka dalam sebuah duel. Hal ini tentu saja dibantah mentah-mentah oleh Naruto yang saat itu telah menjadi hokage dan sudah punya istri. Dia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah perjanjian yang dibuat oleh gurunya, Jiraiya Sang Gama-Sannin dengan guru Shizuka. Dan perjanjian itu sudah diselesaikan tuntas tanpa adanya pernikahan antara dirinya dan Shizuka.

Naruto tegas mengatakah bahwa khabar yang beredar itu hanyalah hoax, sebuah berita bohong yang bertujuan untuk menurunkan reputasinya. Akibat berita hoax ini pula, lagi-lagi Naruto harus sendirian mengurus rumah karena Hinata dipaksa oleh mertuanya, Hiashi, pulang ke Mansion Hyuga selama seminggu lebih dengan membawa serta kedua anak mereka.

Beralih topik untuk membahas tentang kelebihan Negara Nadeshiko, karena cerita ini tidak akan membahas skandal kedua pemimpin negara tersebut. Negara Nadeshiko hanyalah negara kecil dengan wilayah yang tidak terlalu luas. Sebagian besar penduduknya adalah petani dan pedagang biasa. Namun negara ini adalah negara makmur karena negara ini merupakan penghasil bahan tambang sangat langka yang tidak ada dinegara lain.

Banyak orang yang sudah mengetahui tentang batu bintang yang mampu meningkatkan chakra, yang pernah jatuh di Hoshigakure atau Desa Bintang. Batu bintang tersebut jatuh pada era Rikuduo Sennin, namun sekarang batu tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi karena sudah dihancurkan oleh hokage ketujuh saat dia masih kecil dan bodoh. Padahal batu tersebut bernilai jual sangat tinggi.

Namun sebuah penelitian baru menyebutkan bahwa jauh sebelum era Rikuduo Sennin, sebelum manusia ada, pernah ada sebuah batu bintang atau meteor raksasa jatuh kebumi, membentuk sebuah kawah raksasa yang sangar besar. Tempat jatuhnya meteor tersebut adalah wilayah yang sekarang menjadi Negara Nadeshiko. Oleh sebab itu lah bentang alam Negara Nadeshiko ini tampak seperti sebuah cekungan raksasa.

Setelah dilakukan penggalian di beberapa tempat di wilayah Negara Nadeshiko, mereka memperoleh mineral yang belum pernah mereka temui sebelumnya di bumi. Unsur tersebut mereka beri nama vibranium. Unsur ini memiliki aktifitas inti atom yang menghasilkan chakra jauh lebih banyak dibanding unsur-unsur aktif lainnya seperti uranium, paladium atau iridium yang sampai sekarang masih digunakan sebagai bahan bakar reaktor fisi chakra.

Jumlah vibranium yang sangat sedikit dibumi membuat mineral ini berharga sangat mahal, lebih dari 1000 kali harga emas untuk satuan bobot yang sama. Dan berkat mineral tambang langka ini lah, walapun Negara Nadeshiko hanya negara kecil, tapi negara tersebut termasuk dalam jajaran negara-negara kaya di dunia shinobi.

Mineral-mineral aktif yang memiliki aktifitas chakra pada inti atomnya seperti uranium, paladium, dan iridium merupakan bahan bakar untuk reaktor fisi chakra. Reaktor fisi chakra digunakan sebagai sumber pembangkit energi chakra yang dapat di konversi menjadi energi-energi lain. Contohnya dikonversi menjadi energi listrik untuk kehidupan manusia, sarana jaringan komunikasi atau untuk kebutuhan sarana transportasi seperi kereta listrik.

Sekarang reaktor fisi chakra juga telah dibuat dalam versi mininya. Para peneliti menamai reaktor kecil itu dengan nama arc reaktor. Arc reaktor ini merupakan sumber energi yang digadang-gadang akan menggantikan baterai lithium pada gauntlet generasi 2. Ini menjadi solusi yang sangat tepat untuk mengatasi kekuarangan gauntlet generasi 2 versi beta yang terletak pada sumber energinya. Jika sebuah baterai lithium hanya dapat digunakan untuk membuat beberapa kali jutsu saja, tapi dengan arc reaktor ini diperkirakan mampu membuat jutsu berulang-ulang tanpa takut kehabisan daya. Menurut para ilmuan, arc reaktor ini dapat berfungsi sampai 10 tahun sebelum pengisian ulang bahan bakarnya.

Mineral aktif seperti uranium, paladium, atau iridium ketika di ubah menjadi energi chakra juga akan menghasilkan radiasi chakra berbahaya seperti halnya batu bintang yang mampu merusak aliran chakra manusia yang terpapar lama oleh radiasi batu bintang. Oleh karena itu, penggunaan arc reaktor belum mendapatkan ijin dari Divisi Kesehatan Konoha sebagai sumber energi gauntlet ninja. Namun setelah penemuan vibranium, hal itu teratasi karena mineral vibranium memancarkan radiasi chakra berbahaya dengan intensitas yang jauh lebih kecil sehingga penggunaanya dinilai lebih aman. Sekarang gauntlet generasi 2 versi final resmi dibuat atas ijin dari hokage. Selanjutnya akan diproduksi secara massal sebagai peralatan resmi kesatuan Ninja dan ANBU.

Produksi gantlet generasi 2 versi final secara besar-besaran dilakukan oleh Divisi IPTEK Konoha bersama mitranya yaitu Perusahaan Soui Inc. Perusahaan Soui Inc. adalah perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak dalam bidang teknologi, seperti layanan komunikasi dan transportasi.

Soui Inc, Perusahaan yang merajai bisnis komunikasi dan transportasi di dunia shinobi. Perusahaan inilah satu-satunya yang membangun jaringan komunikasi berbasis sistem digital. Saluran komunikasi analog seperti handy talky, radio transmitter, apalagi media pos sudah lama ditinggalkan. Berganti dengan sistem digital, yang ditopang oleh sebuah server besar dan tower-tower pemancar gelombang chakra yang tersebar diberbagai tempat untuk membangun jaringan internet dan telpon seluler. Sampai sekarang pun masih dilakukan pembangunan fasilitas-fasilitas baru agar layanan komunikasi bisa dinikmati hingga ke berbagai penjuru dunia dan pelosok-pelosok daerah terpencil. Berkat kemajuan di bidang ini, perkambangan dunia maya terus mengalami kemajuan yang signifikan. Sosial media serta gaya hidup masyarakat modern menjadi hal yang lumrah ditemui pada saat ini.

Selain bergerak di bidang layanan komunikasi, Soui Inc. juga menjadi salah satu penyedia jasa transportasi terbesar di Hi no Kuni. Ribuan kilometer jalur rel kereta listrik telah dibangun untuk memudahkan akses dan mobilitas penduduk Hi no Kuni. Bahkan sekarang telah di canangkan invasi bisnis ini kebeberapa negara lain disekitar Hi no Kuni dengan membangun beberapa jalur kereta baru. Selain transportasi darat, Soui Inc. juga melakukan pengembangan sarana transportasi udara. Produk transportasi udara yang pertama kali diperkenalkan adalah balon terbang yang digunakan Hokage ketujuh saat mengawasi ujian chunin lima tahun lalu [Movie Boruto], sampai sekarang pun kendaraan itu masih menjadi kendaraan dinas Hokage. Sekarang telah diproduksi dalam jumlah banyak, namun trasportasi udara ini hanya digunakan oleh orang-orang kaya ataupun pemimpin negara, belum dikomersilkan karena biaya produksi dan bahan bakar yang tidak bisa dikatakan murah.

Terakhir, Soui Inc juga merupakan mitra Divisi IPTEK konoha dalam produksi senjata-senjata ninja. Bukan shuriken, kunai, kertas peledak, atau senjata ninja konvensional lainnya tetapi peralatan ninja ilmiah lah yang menjadi produk perusahaan ini. Contohnya ialah kendaraan taktis yang bisa melaju di berbagai medan, drone digunakan dalam pelacakan dan pengintaian, misil, dan banyak produk lainnya. Yang paling terkenal adalah prototipe gauntlet ninja yang bisa mengeluarkan ninjutsu.

Setelah berhasil membuat gauntlet generasi 2 versi final oleh peneliti dari Divisi IPTEK Konoha bekerja sama dengan peneliti RnD Perusahaan Soui Inc, maka dimulailah produksi prototipe itu secara besar-besaran. Tentu saja produksi memerlukan bahan bakar vibranium dalam jumlah besar untuk sumber energinya.

Soui Inc. telah melakukan pembelian vibranium dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak, sehingga mereka mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membeli barang ini. Oleh sebab itulah, perusahaan ini mengajukan misi pengawalan untuk membawa paket vibranium dari Negara Nadeshiko ke Konoha kepada Hokage Ketujuh. Hokage mengabulkan permintaan misi ini. Soui Inc. sebagai klien mengusulkan agar ini menjadi misi rahasia dan tidak menggunakan satu pleton pasukan ANBU untuk membawa paket vibranium, agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dan dapat bergerak lebih cepat.

Akhirnya misi membawakan paket vibranium jatuh pada tim 7 sebagai tim chunin terkuat di Konoha. Naruto sebagai hokage memberikan misi penting ini pada mereka berempat, Mirai juga diikut sertakan dalam misi. Mereka berempat segera berangkat setelah medapat penjelasan.

.

.

.

Hari mejelang siang, tampak disebuah kafe duduk empat orang anak muda. Seorang pemuda duduk dimeja kafe bersama tiga gadis. Mereka tidak sedang ingin mencari makan, refreshing, apalagi kencan harem seperti di anime-anime yang sering tayang di stasiun TV. Mereka memiliki hal serius untuk dibicarakan dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan bersenang-senang. Keempat orang itu memasang wajah serius.

"Jadi, kenapa Hima bisa sampai masuk penjara?" Tanya si pemuda berambut pirang. Namanya Bolt.

"Emmm, Hima-chan melakukan kesalahan saat misi" jawab gadis yang paling tua disana dengan sendu. Mirai sarutobi, dia disini bersama dua anggota timnya, yaitu Amaru dan Ryuzetsu.

"Memangnya kesalahan apa yang Hima perbuat hingga dia dipenjarakan?" tanya Bolt penasaran.

"Hima-chan menghilangkan gulungan yang seharusnya kami bawa ke Konoha sebagai misi kami" kali ini Amaru yang menjawab.

"Hah? Hanya sebuah gulungan? Massa begitu saja bisa sampai dipidana dan masuk penjara" kata Bolt tidak percaya.

"Aku saja yang menceritakan semuanya pada Bolt-niisan." sela Ryuzetsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Berlatar kantor hokage pada pagi hari, di ruangan terdapat empat gadis yang menghadap seorang pria paruh baya dengan dihalangi sebuah meja kerja.

"Sebenarnya misi apa yang kami dapat sehingga kami harus berkumpul pagi-pagi begini, Hokage-sama?" tanya Mirai dengan sopan pada pria paruh baya tersebut. Sebagai jounin pembimbing tim 7, dia lah yang menjadi pemimpin tim dan berhak tau keseluruhan detail misi yang mereka terima.

"Papa, pokoknya aku tidak mau kalau aku harus merelakan waktu tidurku dan bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk mendapat misi mudah seperti biasa. Aku ingin misi yang menantang." kata Himawari dengan nada manja, menyela Hokage/ayahnya yang sudah membuka mulut hendak menjawab pertanyaan Mirai. Semua orang pasti sudah tahu dari siapa tingkah pilih-pilih misi ini Himawari warisi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto sang ayah.

"Iya Hima-chan sayang. Papa akan memberikan misi yang kamu inginkan" sahut Naruto yang sudah melupakan pertanyaan Mirai tadi.

"Beneran papa, sungguh?" kata Himawari dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Papa tidak akan bohong padamu Hima-chan. Uuuuuh, , , betapa lucu dan menggemaskannya putri kesayangan papa. Ayo sini . . ." kata Naruto seraya berdiri dari kursinya lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Yeeayy,, ." Himawari sendiri langsung saja berlari kegirangan mengitari meja hokage dan menerjang Naruto memeluknya erat.

Naruto sendiri hanya mengelus-elus rambut putri kesayangannya yang sekarang sudah panjang, sepanjang rambut istrinya waktu masih remaja.

"Terima kasih papa, Hima sayang banget deh sama papa" kata Himawari lalu menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman sayang dipipi Naruto.

"Papa juga sayang banget sama Hima-chan" balas Naruto sambil terus mengelus pucuk kepala Himawari. Himawari tentu sangat menikmati elusan penuh cinta kasih dari ayahnya ini.

Semua orang yang ada disana, tiga gadis tadi dan satu pria paruh baya lagi, Shikamaru yang tumben pagi ini ternyata sudah datang dan ada disana sejak tadi hanya menatap heran pada tingkah pasangan ayah anak itu. Uzumaki Himawari, seiring bertambah umur, bukannya bertambah dewasa malah bertambah manja pada ayahnya. Dan Uzumaki Naruto sendiri, hilang sudah wibawanya sebagai hokage terhebat dimata mereka berempat karena mengidap daughter-complex akut dan selalu saja memanjakan putrinya itu. Mereka tambah heran lagi karena fakta bahwa sekarang ini masih pagi, pasti kan Naruto dan Himawari bertemu pagi tadi di rumah sebelum kesini? Baru saja berpisah sebentar sudah seperti tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun.

"Jadi misi apa yang kami terima Hokage-sama?" tanya Mirai lagi mengulang pertanyaannya yang disela Himawari tadi karena Naruto belum menjawab.

Mirai segera bertanya karena kalau dibiarkan terus seperti ini, Himawari akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk bermanja ria dengan ayahnya. Dan pasti akan menganggu pekerjaan Naruto sebagai hokage karena sebagai ayah, Naruto selalu menomor satukan memanjakan Himawari jauh dan jauh sekali lebih penting dibanding pekerjaan dan tanggung jawabnya sendiri sebagai hokage.

Pertanyaan Mirai membuat tingkah Naruto dan Himawari berhenti. Naruto menoleh pada Mirai, Himawari juga menoleh pada kakak asuhnya sekaligus jounin pembimbing tim mereka dan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan ayahnya.

"Kau kembali ketempatmu Hima-chan" kata Naruto lembut pada putrinya itu. Himawari segera kembali pada posisinya, berdiri disamping teman tim 7.

"Ekh-khem. Jadi misi kalian adalah membawa sebuah gulungan dari Negara Nadeshiko ke Konoha"

"Loh, kata papa tadi kami mendapat misi penting, tapi kenapa hanya membawa sebuah gulungan. Kuno sekali, apa tidak bisa isinya di kirim via jasa pengantaran barang? Aku tidak mau ikut kalau begini" protes Hima dengan nada merajuk. Wajahnya langsung berubah cemberut setelah mengetahui kalau misi mereka hanya mengantar sebuh gulungan.

"Dengarkan papa dulu, Hima-chan sayang" kata Naruto penuh kelembutan membuat Himawari menatapnya. "Jadi misi kalian sebenarnya adalah membawah sebuah gulungan penyimpanan. Di dalam gulungan itu tersimpan paket berisi mineral untuk bahan bakar terbaru untuk reaktor fisi chakra yaitu vibranium. Cukup berbahaya jika manusia terpapar langsung radiasi dari vibranium. Makanya paket itu dibuat khusus dan disimpan dalam gulungan penyimpanan. Paket itu sangat mahal, harga paket itu bisa melebihi satu gunung emas sehingga misi ini termasuk misi ranking A. Sebagai hokage, aku mengutus kalian sebagai tim chunin terkuat untuk membawa gulungan ini dengan aman sampai di Konoha dan melindunginya dari penjahat ataupun pencuri" kata Naruto menjelaskan detail misinya pada tim 7.

"Ooh, begitu. Baiklah, aku akan ikut dalam misi ini" kata Himawari kembali riang setelah tahu kalau misi mereka masuk kategori ranking A.

"Bagus, itu baru putri kesayangan papa" kata Naruto disertai dengan cengirannya.

"Lalu, dimana lokasi kami mengambil gulungan itu Hokage-sama?" tanya Ryuzetsu.

"Kalian bawa surat ini. Serahkan surat ini pada perusahaan tambang yang berkantor di ibukota Negara Nadeshiko. Kalian akan diberikan gulungan penyimpanan, setelah itu segera bawa gulungannya pulang ke Konoha" kata Naruto lagi menambahkan penjelasannya seraya menyerahkan selembar surat pada Mirai.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada lagi. Kami segera berangkat." kata Mirai mengajak seluruh anggota timnye pergi dari kantor hokage.

"Ya, selamat jalan. Dan kau Hima-chan hati-hati ya, jangan dekat-dekat dengan pria tidak jelas yang tidak kau kenal" kata Naruto sebelum tim 7 keluar dari ruang kerja hokage, membuat orang lain yang mendengarnya bersweetdrop ria.

"Iya papa" jawab Hima sambil berjalan keluar.

.

Sudah hampir sore, mungkin sekitar pukul 3 siang. Tim 7 telah mengambil gulungan penyimpanan itu dari kantor perusahaan tambang yang ada di ibukota Negara Nadeshiko, dan sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka diberi waktu dua hari menajalankan misi ini karena jarak Konoha dan Negara Nadeshiko cukup jauh.

Perlu waktu 10 jam berangkat menggunakan kereta. Mereka tiba di ibukota Negara Nadeshiko sore kemarin, kemudian mencari tempat menginap. Setelah itu pagi harinya mereka mengambil gulungan itu dan segera membawanya pulang ke Konoha.

Lalu sekarang, mereka ada disebuah kota kecil dipingiran wilayah Hi no Kuni. Mereka beristirahat sebentar sementara transit distasiun di kota itu untuk menunggu kereta selanjutnya yang akan membawa mereka ke Konoha.

"Kalian ada yang lapar tidak, aku mau cari makan. Ada yang mau ikut aku?" ajak Mirai pada ketiga anggota timnya. Mereka sedang duduk ditaman yang tidak jauh dari stasiun. Mereka memilih istirahat di taman karena kereta yang mereka tunggu masih lumayan lama datangnya dan diruang tunggu stasiun terlalu ramai dengan orang-orang.

"Aku ikut" jawab Amaru cepat.

"Aku juga" sambung Ryuzetsu

"Ummm, aku tidak ikut. Aku disini saja. Disini udaranya sejuk" kata Himawari santai.

"Kau diet Hima-chan? Untuk apa lagi, badanmu sudah sangat bagus kok" kata Amaru.

"Hehhee, pekerjaanku sebagai model majalah mengharuskanku untuk menjaga badanku tetap ideal seperti ini" jawab Himawari malu-malu.

"Aduuuh, Hima-chan. Cuma makan siang saja, berat badanmu tidak akan naik lebih dari setengah kilo dan itu tidak akan kelihatan" seru Amaru.

"Sudahlah, kalian saja. Lagipula aku sedang tidak lapar" jawab Himawari tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau tunggu disini ya, jangan kemana-mana Hima-chan" kata Mirai memperingatkan Himawari. Mirai, Amaru serta Ryuzetsu segera pergi dari taman untuk mencari tempat makan.

.

"Haaaaah" Himawari menguap. Dia sangat menikmati suasana taman yang tenang seperti ini.

"Jarang-jarang aku dapat bersantai dengan tenang seperti ini. Setiap tempat dikonoha terlalu ramai dengan orang-orang" Himawari berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak lama dia menikmati ketenangan ditaman itu, tangan Himawari dipegang oleh seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut coklat dengan iris mata berwarna hitam. Pakaiannya tampak sedikit lusuh. Himawari menatap anak itu dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Ada apa adik manis?" tanya Himawari lembut pada anak kecil itu

Anak kecil itu tidak menjawab, namun ia menunjuk kearah paman penjual es krim jalanan dan terlihat disana seorang gadis kecil dibelikan es krim oleh seorang pemuda yang tampak sepertinya kakak dari gadis kecil itu. Setelah dibelikan es krim, gadis kecil itu berteriak kesenangan lalu memeluk kakaknya. Menyaksikan itu, Himawari paham kalau anak kecil disampingnya mungkin ingin makan es krim juga.

"Kau mau es krim ya adik manis?" tanya Himawari yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh anak kecil itu.

"Baik lah, kau tunggu disini ya. Kakak akan membelikanmu es krim" yang lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan oleh anak kecil itu.

"Jangan kemana-mana ya. Kakak akan segera kembali" kata Himawari lalu beranjak menuju paman penjual es krim itu.

Setelah membeli es krim, Himawari kembali ketempatnya dimana ia menyuruh anak kecil yang dibelikannya es krim tadi menunggu.

"Kakak beli dua es krim, kamu mau yang mana? rasa coklat atau vanil- . . . ?" tawaran Hima terhenti karena tidak melihat anak kecil itu lagi ditempatnya beristirahat tadi.

"Huh, mana ya dia?" Himawari kebingungan, dia melirik kiri kanan namun tidak menemukan keberadaan anak kecil tadi.

"Ya sudah, ku tunggu saja. Mungkin dia hanya pergi sebentar" gumam Himawari.

Namun setelah beberapa menit, anak kecil yang ditunggu-tunggunya tidak kunjung kembali.

"Aduuh, kemana sih dia. Es krimnya jadi mencair gini. Kan sayang jadinya" kata Himawari agak kesal setelah menatap es krim cone yang tampak sudah mencair dan meleleh hingga membuat tangan Himawari yang memegang es krim itu sedikit belepotan.

"Hah, mungkin dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Ku apakan ya eksrim ini? Aku sedang diet, tapi sayang kan kalau dibuang"

Himawari tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan makanan karena ibunya, Hinata selalu mendidik Himawari seperti itu. Hinata selalu mengajarkan kedua anaknya untuk mensyukuri makanan. Hinata selalu berkata tidak semua orang beruntung bisa makan, banyak orang kelaparan diluar sana.

"Lebih baik ku makan saja deh, di liatin terus dari tadi es krim ini membuatku jadi haus. Nanti kalau dia kembali, belikan saja lagi es krim yang baru." kata Himawari dalam hati lalu memakan kedua es krim ditangannya.

Lama Hima menunggu, namun yang datang malah teman setimnya. Karena waktu kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke konoha tiba sebentar lagi, mereka segera saja bersiap berangkat. Himawari pun sudah melupakan tentang anak kecil yang minta dibelikan es krim tadi.

Mereka berempat pun berangkat pulang, tanpa mengetahui bencana apa yang akan menimpa mereka ketika sampai di Konoha nanti.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Chapter ini berisi flashback yang panjang dan masih bersambung hingga chapter depan. Tunggu saja, masalah seperti apa lagi yang akan menimpa Himawari hingga dia masuk penjara dan apa yang akan dilakukan Bolt nantinya?

Dan yah, Fic ini memang terinspirasi dari anime OreImo. Kalau ada yang sudah nonton, mungkin bisa tahu bagaimana Bolt dan Hima, serta tokoh-tokoh lain nantinya. Tapi tenang saja, isi cerita fic ini beda jauh kok dengan cerita OreImo. Lalu, emm sudah ada diwarning sejak awal kan kalo semua chara pada nista, jadi jangan terjejut atau heran lagi. Hehheeee.

Sekali lagi, ini daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Ahad, 25 Oktober 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . .**_

 _Namun setelah beberapa menit, anak kecil yang ditunggu-tunggunya tidak kunjung kembali._

 _"Aduuh, kemana sih dia. Es krimnya jadi mencair gini. Kan sayang jadinya" kata Himawari agak kesal setelah menatap es krim cone yang tampak sudah mencair dan meleleh hingga membuat tangan Himawari yang memegang es krim itu sedikit belepotan. "Hah, mungkin dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Ku apakan ya eksrim ini? Aku sedang diet, tapi sayang kan kalau dibuang"_

 _"Lebih baik ku makan saja deh, di liatin terus dari tadi es krim ini membuatku jadi haus. Nanti kalau dia kembali, belikan saja lagi es krim yang baru." kata Himawari dalam hati lalu memakan kedua es krim ditangannya._

 _Lama Hima menunggu, namun yang datang malah teman setimnya. Karena waktu kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke konoha tiba sebentar lagi, mereka segera saja bersiap berangkat. Himawari pun sudah melupakan tentang anak kecil yang minta dibelikan es krim tadi._

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 9. Himawari Terjerat Kasus Pidana, Part II.**

Fasilitas transportasi umum benar-benar mendapat perhatian serius dari pemerintah Konoha. Salah satu buktinya adalah kereta yang sedang ditumpangi oleh empat orang gadis ini. Kereta yang melaju cepat tanpa hambatan, tidak ada antrian dan tidak berdesak-desakan bukti bahwa pemerintah benar-benar memberikan pelayanan terbaik dengan sarana transportasi umum ini.

Dan didalam kereta itulah, empat gadis kunoichi duduk dengan nyamannya di kursi penumpang. Duduk saling berhadapan karena mereka berempat mengambil kursi kelas eksekutif.

"Hima-chan, aku haus. Boleh minta air minum milikmu?" pinta Amaru

"Sebentar Amaru-chan" jawab Himawari. Diapun mengambil tasnya.

Cukup lama Himawari mengubek-ubek isi tas, membuat Amaru yang sedang kehausan jadi tidak sabaran.

"Ada apa Hima-chan? Kenapa lama sekali sih mengambil air minumnya?" tanya Amaru yang bingung dengan kelakuan Himawari yang sudah cukup lama mengubek-ubek isi tas hanya untuk mencari botol air minum.

"Ah, bagaimana ini?" gumam Himawari panik tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Amaru.

"Ada apa sih Hima? Kok dari tadi tidak bisa diam" tanya Ryuzetsu yang merasa sedikit terganggu dengan kelakuan Himawari.

"Gulungan penyimpanan yang kita bawa hilang." kata Himawari sendu.

"HAH. . ! Bagaimana bisa.?" serentak ketiga gadis lainnya terkejut.

"Sudah kucari-cari dari tadi di tasku, tapi tidak ketemu" jawab Himawari.

"Coba cari lagi deh yang benar Hima-chan" Amaru mulai ikutan panik.

"Iya Hima-chan, siapa tau cuma terselip. Ukuran gulungan kan itu cukup kecil" kata Mirai untuk menenangkan kedua muridnya.

Lama mengubek-ubek tas, namun yang dicari tidak ketemu juga membuat mereka bertiga frustasi.

"Hima, apa ada barang lain di tasmu yang hilang juga?" tanya Ryuzetsu mencoba mencari-cari penyebab hilangnya gulungan itu.

"Tunggu" kata Himawari lalu lanjut mengubek-ubek isi tasnya lagi. "Dompet rubah kurama-chan hadiah ulang tahunku dari papa juga hilang, bahkan lipgloss, bedak, perona pipi dan beberapa kosmetikku lainnya juga hilang. Aduuuuh, bagaimana ini" kata Himawari hampir menangis meratapi barang-barangnya yang raib.

Tiga gadis lainnya terheran-heran, buat apa Himawari membawa-bawa alat kosmetik dalam misi. Memangnya saat misi ada sesi pemotretan apa? Apa Himawari tidak bisa membedakan kapan misi ninja dan kapan pekerjaan menjadi model, pikir tiga gadis itu.

"Sudah ku duga, kamu pasti kecurian Hima" kata Ryuzetsu menyimpulkan pemikirannya.

"Eh, tapi bagaimana caranya. Kamu tidak tertidur ditaman tadi kan Hima-chan?" tanya Amaru dengan pemikiran yang tidak jelas muncul dari mana.

"Huuaaaa, dompet kurama-chan milikkuuu, , uuuuu, hikss hiks. Bagaimana ini, papa bisa marah kalau dompet itu hilang, huueee. . ." sekarang Himawari benar-benar menangis. Dia sepertinya tidak mempedulikan lagi gulungan yang nilai jualnya lebih dari harga segunung emas dan hanya memikirkan dompet rubahnya yang harganya hanya seharga sebuah semangka.

"Sssstt, jangan menangis lagi Hima-chan. Kita pasti akan menemukan kurama-chan lagi" Mirai mencoba menenangkan Himawari agar berhenti menangis. Kan malu diliatin seluruh penumpang kereta. "Jadi kita harus bagaimana sekarang Ryu-chan?" tanyanya setelah menoleh pada Ryuzetsu.

"Karena sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di Konoha, sebaiknya kita melapor saja kepada hokage-sama. Kita tidak mungkin kembali ketempat tadi dan mecari gulungan itu. Pasti hokage-sama akan curiga karena melebihi batas waktu misi yang diberikan hokage pada kita" jawab Ryuzetsu.

"Baik lah, aku setuju dengan usulmu Ryu-chan" kata Mirai, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Himawari yang tampak masih sesegukkan, belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti menangis. "Nah sekarang Hima-chan. Bisa kau ceritakan kakak apa saja yang terjadi ketika kami mencari makan dan meninggalkanmu sendirian di taman tadi?" kata Mirai dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian layaknya seorang kakak perempuan.

"Umm, hiks. . tadi saat aku bersantai, hiks, , , ada seorang gadis kecil yang datang padaku, hiks. . . lalu karena kasihan kubelikan es krim dan . . . . . . . . " kata Hima panjang lebar menceritakan apa yang dialaminya ditaman dekat stasiun tadi sambil sesekali tetap sesegukan karena menangis.

' _Haaaaahh, Himawari. Kenapa cerobohnya tidak hilang-hilang sih, bahkan sampai tidak sadar ditipu oleh seorang anak kecil. Himawari memang benar-benar anak hokage-sama, sifat ceroboh saja sampai diwariskan. Sampai sekarang yang sudah berumur cukup tua pun, hokage-sama masih saja ceroboh, apa jangan-jangan nanti sampai tua pun Himawari juga akan tetap ceroboh ya?_ ' pikir Ryuzetsu nista. Dia tidak mungkin mengutarakan isi kepalanya ini lewat mulut, bisa-bisa Himawari mengamuk dan menghajarnya karena dia dan ayah kebanggaannya dihina.

.

Setelah sampai di Konoha, mereka segera melapor kekantor hokage. Naruto yang kebetulan belum pulang, mendengarkan laporan dari tim 7. Dia menerima laporan itu dan segera memerintahkan beberapa tim pencari yang tidak bertugas untuk mencari keberadaan gadis kecil pencuri itu, bahkan beberapa anggota kesatuan ANBU juga ikut dikerahkan.

"Sudah lah Hima-chan. Berhenti menangis. Papa tidak akan marah kok kalau dompet hadiah dari papa tidak ketemu" kata Naruto menenangkan Himawari yang masih belum berhenti menangis sejak tim 7 tiba dikantor hokage. Walau Naruto agak kesal juga sebenarnya karena dompet itu hilang, tapi dia tidak ingin Himawari putri kecil kesayangannya sedih dan menangis lebih lama lagi.

"Kalau kau mau, papa akan belikan 100 dompet rubah kurama-chan untukmu." kata-kata Naruto yang barusan malah membuat Himawari semakin menjadi-jadi acara tangisannya.

Dasar hokage bodoh, buat apa juga orang punya 100 dompet, mana bentuknya sama lagi, pikir orang lain yang ada disana.

"Tapi papa, itu kan dompet kurama-chan limited edition. Tidak ada lagi yang menjual dompet rubah kurama-chan paling lucu yang warnanya pink dan ujung ekor serta hidungnya putih seperti punya ku, papa." kata Himawari dengan berlinang air mata membuat Naruto semakin tidak tega melihat penderitaan anaknya. Padahal hanya kehilangan dompet saja. Kalau isi dompetnya sih tidak masalah untuk keluarga kaya seperti keluarga Uzumaki.

Sementara Kurama, sang biju berekor sembilan dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto tertawa senang dan melompat-lompat kegirangan karena insiden ini. Dulu adalah ide Naruto untuk membelikan dompet itu untuk hadiah ulang tahun Himawari agar serasi dengan dompet gama-chan hijau miliknya, begitu kata Naruto. Ketika itu Kurama langsung marah-marah, hidungnya kembang kempis, gigi taringnya mencuat panjang keluar karena Naruto memilih dompet rubah warna pink yang ujung ekor dan hidungnya berwarna putih. Dia tidak terima replika dirinya sendiri, sang biju terkuat dan gagah perkasa berwarna konyol dan menggelikan menurut Kurama. Namun Naruto sama tidak mempedulikan protes Kurama saat itu.

"Ssssttt, Hima-chan putri papa yang paling lucu dan imuuut. . . Sudah, berhenti menangisnyaaa, yaaa. Begini saja, papa akan mendatangi pemilik pabrik yang memproduksi dompet itu dan dengan kuasa sebagai hokage, papa akan memerintahkan mereka membuatkan kurama-chan khusus untukmu saja sesuai keinginanmu, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto pada Himawari.

Sementara Kurama dalam tubuh Naruto marah lagi, dan berniat protes. Dia tidak akan sudi jika replikanya dibuat berwarna pink lagi. Itu suatu penghinaan besar baginya.

"Beneran nih papa? Terus papa juga tidak akan memarahi Hima karena menghilangkan hadiah ulang tahun dari papa kan?" kata Himawari yang dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Naruto.

"Papa berjanji kan sama Hima kan?" kata Himawari lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap Naruto.

"Iyaa, papa janji dan papa pasti menepati janji papa" ucap Naruto dan segera memeluk Himawari, malaikat kecil putri kesayangannya itu.

Sedangkan anggota tim 7 yang lain ditambah Shikamaru yang tumben-tumbennya si pemalas itu belum pulang padahal sudah sesore ini, hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada kelakuan ayah anak dihadapan mereka. Sama persis kejadiannya dengan pagi hari kemarin sebelum tim 7 berangkat misi. Mereka semua tidak menyangka, Naruto sebagai hokage kelihatannya tidak mempedulikan sama sekali tentang hilangnya gulungan seharga segunung emas, bahkan malah berniat menyalahgunakan jabatan dan wewenangnya sebagai hokage hanya untuk memerintahkan sebuah pabrik agar membuat dompet berbentuk rubah, khusus untuk putrinya. Naruto benar-benar mengidap daughter complex akut. Jika hal ini ketahuan publik, pastilah merusak citra Konohagakure dimata dunia internasional.

"Karena misi pencarian sudah kuserahkan pada tim lain, sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja. Pasti lelah kan setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang?" kata Naruto dengan senyuman hangat pada anggota tim 7. "Dan kamu Hima-chan, ayo pulang sama papa"

"Yey, makasih papa" kata Himawari senang dan mencium pipi Naruto.

Mereka semua segera keluar ruang hokage untuk pulang, dan meninggalkan seorang pria paruh baya disana.

' _Jadi aku tidak mereka pedulikan ya?_ ' gumam Shikamaru miris. Namun setelah itu ia juga segera pulang setelah mengunci ruang kerja Hokage.

.

Ke esokan harinya, Himawari bangun tidur setelah dibangunkan ibunya, Hinata.

"Hima-chan. Kamu segera mandi dan bersiap-siap kekantor dewan. Tadi ada ANBU suruhan papamu kesini dan memintamu segera kesana" kata Hinata setelah Himawari bangun.

"Iya mama" Himawari mengecup pipi Hinata lalu beranjak kekamar mandi.

Selesai sarapan, Himawari segera berangkat ketempat yang dituju setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya.

Sesampainya diruang rapat dewan konoha, Himawari heran dengan keadaan disana. Susunan kursi dan meja telah disulap layaknya ruang sidang. Ayahnya, Naruto sedang duduk dengan raut wajah kusut padaha masih pagi-pagi begini. Biasanya kan ayahnya itu selalu tampak riang dan ceria. Anggota tim 7 juga sudah berkumpul, lengkap dengan wajah bersalah. Diruang itu juga ada beberapa orang pria yang diketahuinya dari nametag yang mereka pakai kalau mereka berasal dari Soui Inc., perusahaan yang menjadi klien misi mereka kemarin. Dan tidak lupa beberapa anggota Dewan Konoha yang dia tau sering hadir dan menjadi dewan hakim jika ada seseorang yang sedang diadili. Bahkan kakeknya, Hyuga Hiashi sebagai anggota dewan perwakilan dari Klan Hyuga juga turut hadir pagi ini, jelas sekali wajah hampir menangis yang menghiasi wajah Hyuga Hiashi walaupun berusaha disembunyikannya dibalik wajah datar andalannya.

"Karena orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah hadir, kita akan segera mulai persidangan hari ini. Uzumaki Himawari, dipersilahkan menempati kursi yang telah disediakan." kata seseorang yang sedang duduk di meja bertuliskan Hakim Ketua.

Himawari yang dipanggil menatap tidak percaya, ' _apa-apaan ini, memangnya aku seorang kriminal?_ ' pikir Himawari. Karena Himawari masih diam ditempat, seseorang berjas hitam mengarahkan Himawari untuk duduk dikursi yang tepat ditengah seluruh orang yang hadir, didepan sang hakim ketua. Himawari terpaksa menurut saja, tidak melawan sama sekali.

Tok

Suara satu kali ketukan palu sidang terdengar, menandakan sidang telah dimulai.

"Pertama-tama, kepada Jaksa Penuntut hari ini, dipersilahkan menyampaikan tuntutan dari pihak pendakwa" ucap si hakim ketua dengan berwibawa.

"Uzumaki Himawari, berdasarkan laporan dari kuasa hukum perusahaan Soui Inc., Anda dituntut karena telah menyebabkan kerugian yang sangat besar pada perusahaan tersebut. Pihak perusahaan mengatakan kerugian yang mereka alami setalah diuangkan sebesar 16,356,667,650,000 Ryo."

"Saya yang akan mengganti kerugian tersebut" Ucap Hiashi lantang. Siapapun tahu kalau Hiashi pemimpin dari Klan Hyuga, klan terkaya di dunia. Mungkin uang sejumlah itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada seluruh aset yang dimiliki Klan Hyuga.

"Maaf Hyuuga-san, anda belum dipersilahkan melakukan pembelaan" sahut sang hakim ketus, membuat Hiashi sedikit malu karena ulahnya sendiri yang terbawa emosi.

Jaksa penuntut pun melanjutkan pembacaan tuntutannya, "Selain itu, paket yang dihilangkan bukan saja sangat mahal, namun juga sangat berbahaya jika disalahgunakan. Unsur mineral aktif vibranium sebanyak itu dapat digunakan sebagai bahan peledak berkekuatan sangat besar setara bom nuklir dengan radius ledakan hingga 250 km. Sanggup meratakan sebuah negara dalam sekejap. Bisa dibayangkan daya ledaknya lima puluh kali lebih besar dari ledakan yg diakibatkan oleh bom bunuh diri Deidara (radius 5 km) dahulu. Ledakan mineral aktif vibranium juga akan menyisakan partikel-partikel yang memancarkan radiasi chakra berbahaya. Seperti yang kita tahu tentang chakra bintang yang dipancarkan batu meteor yang jatuh di Hoshigakure dahulu. Hal itu akan membawa dampak buruk pada manusia karena mampu mengacaukan aliran chakra manusia, dan tentu jika partikel-partikel sisa ledakan vibranium menyebar keseluruh bumi, pasti akan menjadi bencana yang sangat besar dan mengancam kelangsungan hidup seluruh umat manusia dan makhluk hidup lainnya" Jaksa pun selesai membacakan tuntutannya.

"Sekarang, pihak terdakwa dipersilahkan jika ada pembelaan" kata sang hakim.

Himawari hanya bisa diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia masih shock akibat menjadi terdakwa sidang pidana pertama kali seumur hidupnya. Apalagi setelah mendengar tuntutan jaksa yang begitu banyak seakan dia adalah kriminal kelas berat, membuat Himawari tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

Suasana menjadi hening cukup lama karena Himawari belum bersuara. Hiashi yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kondisi cucu kecil kesayangannya, berdiri dari kursinya. "Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya. Saya akan mengganti seluruh kerugian ini. Selain itu, saya juga akan mengerahkan seluruh anggota Klan Hyuga untuk mencari gulungan paket tersebut, kalian tidak akan meragukan kemampuan melacak byakugan kami kan?" kata Hiashi sedikit emosi.

"Tidak bisa semudah itu Hyuuga-san. Memang kerugian yang kami alami sekarang sejumlah yang disebutkan tadi, tapi jika kami tidak mendapat gulungan paket itu dengan segera, kerugian kami akan bertambah jauh lebih besar karena isi paket itu sangat kami butuhkan sekarang. Kalaupun anda bisa mengganti uangnya, vibranium sebanyak itu tidak akan terkumpul lagi dalam waktu singkat. Pihak penambang baru bisa menyiapkan pesanan kami setelah 6 bulan" kata kuasa hukum pendakwa menyanggah pembelaan Hiashi.

"Anda juga belum bisa memastikan keamanan paket tersebut. Anda sudah mengerti kan betapa berbahaya vibranium itu jika berada pada tangan yang salah Hyuga-san?" sambung jaksa menolak pembelaan Hiashi dan membuat hiashi bungkam.

"Begini, umur putri saya. Maksud saya terdakwa masih 14 tahun. Dia belum layak dijadikan tersangka, sesuai KUHPK (Kitab Undang-Undang Hukum Pidana Konoha) yang mensyaratkan umur minimal tersangka pidana adalah 15 tahun. Jadi kalian tidak berhak menuntut Hima-chan ku seperti tadi" sambung Naruto dengan wajah kesal tidak terima putrinya di tuntut segitu banyak. Naruto, beserta ayah mertuanya, Hiashi, tidak akan mebiarkan Hima-chan tersayang mereka dihukum apalagi sampai masuk penjara.

"Memangnya siapa yang memberikan misi ini kepada anak kecil seperti dia, Hokage-sama?" cibir sang jaksa kepada Naruto sembari menunjuk Himawari yang sudah terduduk lesu. Perkataan jaksa kali ini membuat Naruto bungkam seperti mertuanya, ini salah Naruto sendiri karena terlalu memanjakan dan selalu menuruti keinginan putrinya.

"Hakim ketua, boleh saya mengajukan pendapat" Shikamaru sebagai penasehat hokage juga ikut dalam sidang ini. Dia hadir sebagai antisipasi jika Naruto melakukan hal bodoh dan bertindak anarki apalagi sampai mengamuk dan mengancam anggota dewan karena yang disidang pagi ini adalah putri kesayangan Naruto.

"Silahkan Nara-san"

"Begini hakim ketua. Berdasarkan laporan yang kami terima, hilangnya paket vibranium disebabkan oleh seorang anak kecil, dia pasti mencuri hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Kecil kemungkinan akan terjadi hal membahayakan seperti yang jaksa perkirakan tadi. Kalaupun anak kecil menjual gulungan itu, tidak akan ada yang membelinya karena pembeli pasti mengira gulungan itu hanyalah gulungan penyimpanan tidak berharga. Jadi kita tidak perlu terlalu khawatir akan hal ini, lagipula beberapa tim pencari dan kesatuan ANBU juga telah dikerahkan sejak kemarin untuk mencari gulungan tersebut. Lalu mengenai kerugian yang dialami perusahaan, seperti yang dikatakan Hyuga-san tadi. Jadi menurut saya kasus seperti ini tidak perlu terlalu dibesar-besarkan" kata Shikamaru mengeluarkan semua pendapatnya.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih Nara-san. Saya rasa, kami dewan hakim sudah mendapatkan informasi yang cukup. Silahkan tunggu beberapa menit untuk keputusan hasil sidang" kata sang hakim ketua. Kemudia sejenak dia berdiskusi dengan beberapa hakim lainnya. Tidak lama setelah itu Hakim ketua kembali duduk tegap dikursinya.

"Ekhkhem,, kepada semua hadirin, silahkan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Saya akan membacakan keputusan." hal ini tentu saja membuat semua orang disana was-was.

"Konoha, tertanggal 2 Nopember XXXX. Dengan ini kami memutuskan bahwa, Saudari Uzumaki Himawari telah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka pada kasus hilangnya paket vibranium yang sangat berbahaya dan telah menyebabkan kerugian besar pada pihak perusahaan Soui Inc. Berdasarkan pemikiran matang secara sadar tanpa pengaruh apapun apalagi genjutsu, kami memutuskan bahwa Saudari Uzumaki Himawari ditahan selama satu bulan percobaan, dengan catatan paket vibranium harus ditemukan dalam waktu tidak lebih dari 2 minggu dan harus mengganti sebesar 30% dari total kerugian yang dialami perusahaan Soui Inc. Sidang selanjutnya akan dilaksanakan jika paket vibranium yang hilang telah didapatkan kembali atau setelah habis masa hukuman percobaan. Keputusan hakim bulat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

Tok Tok Tok.

Terdengar suara ketukan palu tiga kali yang menandakan bahwa sidang telah berakhir.

"Hima-chan, papa janji papa akan segera membebaskanmu, bagaimanapun caranya apapun resikonya. Kamu percaya pada papamu ini kan?" jerit Naruto histeris setelah mendengar keputusan hakim. Si Nanadaime Hokage sekarang hanya bisa sesegukan menagis dan menggigit bibirnya, meratapi nasib anak gadis kecil paling imut yang sangat dimanjakannya akan mendekam sebulan dipenjara. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan kesepian seperti apa yang akan dialami Himawari. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Hinata ketika pulang nanti? Walaupun jabatannya hokage, tapi didepan dewan konoha, dia tidak punya kuasa apa-apa karena secara secara yuridis/hukum, dewan lebih tinggi posisinya dari hokage.

Hal barusan benar-benar kejadian memalukan bagi Konohagakure. Sang hokage tercinta mereka menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Untung saja ini sidang tertutup agar menghindari bocornya informasi tentang paket vibranium yang hilang. Jadi publik tidak akan mengetahui tingkah cengeng hokage mereka.

"Kakek juga Hima-chan. Kakek rela menghabiskan seluruh uang kekayaan Hyuga untuk membebaskanmu" sambung Hiashi yang sudah hampir menitikkan air mata melihat Himawari yang sedang dibawa menuju ruang tahanan.

Hiashi sama memalukannya dengan menantunya. Dia juga benar-benar tidak memikirkan semua anggota Klan Hyuga yang akan jatuh miskin dan melarat jika sampai dia menghabiskan seluruh aset kekayaan klan hanya untuk seorang cucu perempuannya. Mungkin bukan hanya Naruto yang mengidap daughter-complex, Hiashi juga sepertinya mengidap ganddaughter-complex yang tak kalah akutnya dengan Naruto.

Dengan begitu, Himawari sebagai tersangka akhirnya dibawa kedalam sel tahanan. Sebuah tahanan khusus yang diperuntukkan bagi para ninja agar mereka tidak mudah melarikan diri.

 **FLASHBACK END.**

"Hooaam, kau bercerita terlalu panjang Ryu-chan. Aku sampai mengantuk" kata Amaru setelah Ryuzetsu menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Kau ini tidak peduli dengan Hima-chan ya?" sungut Ryuzetsu dengan nada kesal.

"Ugh, bukan begitu Ryu-chan. Tentu saja aku peduli. Ini karena ceritamu yang membosankan" balas Amaru.

"Kalian berdua, bisa tidak jangan bertengkar dulu sekarang. Aku sudah pusing memikirkan kasus yang menimpa Hima-chan, jangan kalian berdua menambah beban pikiranku juga" kata Mirai dengan nada marah. Amaru dan Ryuzetsu langsung diam.

Mereka bertiga sebenarnya sangat menyesalkan apa yang telah terjadi. Mereka tidak ikut dihukum, padahal mereka bertiga juga bagian dari tim yang melaksanakan misi membawa paket tersebut. Ketika jaksa penuntut mengatakan bahwa kesalahan murni diakibatkan oleh kecerobohan Himawari bukan anggota tim yang lain, mereka bertiga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Jadi begitu. Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Bolt pada tiga gadis yang sedang bersamanya di kafe.

"Kau mau melakukan sesuatu, Bolt-kun?" tanya Mirai balik.

"Memangnya ada pilihan lain? Kalau dibiarkan, urusan ini tidak akan selesai"

"Ini kan bukan urusanmu, lagipula sepertinya kau membenci Hima-chan kan?" tanya Mirai lagi.

"Kalau ini bukan urusanku? Lalu kenapa kalian memberitahuku hal ini. Ayah dan Ibuku dirumah bahkan tidak memberitahuku apa-apa. Baiklah, aku akui aku memang membenci Hima. Tapi hal seperti ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, rasanya aku jadi kesal sendiri dia diperlakukan tidak adil seperti itu. Entah kenapa, aku sepertinya harus melakukan sesuatu" ucap Bolt setelah menghempaskan gelas minumannya kemeja kafe.

Ketiga gadis disana langsung tersenyum dan serentak berkata "Ayo, kita lakukan sama-sama" dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Nah, tuh udah ketahuan bagaimana kronologinya sehingga Hima bisa masuk penjara. Terus untuk salah satu reviewer, Kuroshiro, aku ngerti sekali perasaan kamu. Aku juga merasakannya ketika nonton anime OreImo. Tapi walaupun Bolt terkesan menderita, Hima seenaknya, akan ada suatu ketika dipaparkan kenapa semuanya bisa seperti itu dan akhirnya pun pasti berbuah manis untuk semuanya. Tidak akan ada karakter yang menderita selamanya di fic ini. Santai aja, ini Hima udah mulai tau tentang apa itu masalah dalam hidup, bukan hanya hidup enak dan selalu bermanja-manja pada Naruto.

Oh iya, numpang promosi nih. Kemarin kan udah ada dua skandal yang menimpa Nanadaime Hokage? Nah, aku buat fic khusus membahas skandal-skandal lainnya yang juga menimpa Nanadaime Hokage, Check in this acoount!

Sekali lagi, ini daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at, 30 Oktober 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . .**_

 _"Kalau ini bukan urusanku? Lalu kenapa kalian memberitahuku hal ini. Ayah dan Ibuku dirumah bahkan tidak memberitahuku apa-apa. Baiklah, aku akui aku memang membenci Hima. Tapi hal seperti ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, rasanya aku jadi kesal sendiri dia diperlakukan tidak adil seperti itu. Entah kenapa, aku sepertinya harus melakukan sesuatu" ucap Bolt setelah menghempaskan gelas minumannya kemeja kafe._

 _Ketiga gadis disana langsung tersenyum dan serentak berkata "Ayo, kita lakukan sama-sama" dengan penuh semangat._

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 11. Himawari Terjerat Kasus Pidana, Part III.**

Perbincangan Bolt, Mirai, Amaru, dan Ryuzetsu pun selesai, dan mereka sepakat bahwa mereka harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Himawari. Himawari memang bersalah dalam kasus ini, tapi tidak perlu di hukum pidana juga kan? Apalagi Himawari adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka berempat.

Hari itu juga, setelah pulang dari kafe mereka berempat segera bersiap untuk melakukan misi pencarian paket vibranium, walaupun tanpa ijin dari hokage. Saat siang hari yang masih panas mereka langsung berangkat menuju pinggiran wilayah Hi no Kuni, kota kecil tempat Himawari kecurian gulungan berharga tersebut. Mereka pun sampai ditempat yang dituju, berhenti di stasiun yang jaraknya 2 jam perjalanan kereta dari Konoha. Lalu segera memulai rencana pencarian gadis kecil pencuri itu. Semoga saja semua barang yang dicurinya masih ada bersama si pencuri, begitulah harapan mereka berempat.

Setelah turun dari stasiun, Bolt langsung berjalan mencari tempat sepi. Ketiga gadis yang bersamanya dibuat bingung, namun tanpa protes mereka mengikuti saja. Ternyata tempat sepi yang didatangi Bolt adalah taman tempat dimana Himawari kecurian kemarin.

Bolt segera duduk, dia memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi. Lebih dari 5 menit sudah Bolt hanya duduk saja, membuat ketiga gadis yang mengikutinya bertambah bingung. Apalagi Bolt tidak bersuara sejak turun dari kereta dan sekarang malah duduk dengan tenangnya. Karena tidak tahan akhirnya Amaru bertanya.

"Eemmm, , , Bolt-niisan. Kenapa diam saja? Bu-bukannya kita harus secepatnya bergerak mencari anak kecil pencuri itu yaa." tanya Amaru dengan sedikit tergagap, sedikit takut dengan tingkah Bolt yang diam saja dan terkesan dingin, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Bisakah kalian diam dulu? Aku perlu berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mencari gadis kecil pencuri karena sekarang kemampuan mode sensorku sudah berada di level 3" jawab Bolt

Jawaban Bolt membuat Amaru dan Ryuzetsu tambah bingung. Sedangkan Mirai sendiri, dia terperangah. Bagaimana bisa? Setahu Mirai, mode sensor ninja pada level awal sudah bisa mendeteksi keberadaan ninja musuh pada radius jarak tertentu. Level 2 yang hanya dimiliki Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato menurut cerita mampu mengenali kemampuan musuh seperti seberapa besar kekuatan musuh berdasarkan intensitas chakra yang terpancar serta mengenali batas-batas kemampuan tubuh seperti kekuatan fisik, kecepatan, stamina, hingga memperkirakan seberapa besar daya hancur ninjutsu musuh. Sedangkan ini, sudah level 3. Berarti kemampuan sensor Bolt lebih hebat dari kakeknya.

"Ini tidak mungkin kan?" gumam Mirai tidak percaya.

Gumaman Mirai malah membuat Bolt semakin tidak tenang.

"Baiklah, akan ku beritahu. Mungkin ada yang pernah dengan mode sensor sampai level 2 milik kakekku, kakek Minato. Kemampuan sensor ku sudah kulatih sedemikian rupa bahkan melebihi itu. Aku bisa mendeteksi tidak hanya kemampuan bertarung musuh. Aku bisa mendeteksi seluruh manusia hingga radius 50 km serta mengklasifikasikkannya. Membedakan mereka berdasarkan jenis kelamin, umur, elemen chakra hingga tinggi dan berat badan berdasarkan kriteria pola gelombang chakra yang terpancar dari tubuh mereka. Membedakan dan mendeteksi suku maupun ras manusia juga bisa ku lakukan dengan baik asal aku sudah mengenal pola tiap suku dan ras itu." jelas Bolt. Dia agak kesal karena merasa terganggu, jadi terpaksa menjelaskan kepada ketiga gadis yang bersamanya, berharap tiga gadis itu bisa diam.

"Waaaah, hebaat" decak kagum keluar dari mulut tiga gadis yang ada disana

"Bisa tenang tidak sih! Aku perlu berkonsentasi penuh untuk menggunakan mode sensor ini. Berdasarkan cerita kalian aku akan mencari sesuai kriteria anak kecil perempuan yang kalian maksudkan. Setelah semuanya ku temukan, baru kita periksa mereka satu persatu" Bolt tambah kesal. Niat menjelaskan hal tadi untuk membuat tiga gadis tenang, malah mereka makin tidak bisa diam.

"Kapan kamu belajar semua itu Bolt-kun? Setahuku, kau hanya ninja pemalas yang jarang berlatih."ucap Mirai menusuk hati Bolt, sehingga mau tidak mau Bolt harus menanggapinya.

"Memangnya aku tidur-tiduran seperti para Nara pemalas itu tanpa ada tujuannya? Aku selalu melatih konsentrasi dan meningkatkan kemampuan sensorku sebagai satu-satunya bakat ninja yang kumiliki saat kalian mengira aku sedang tidur disiang hari. Selain itu aku juga mengembangkan kemampuan otak kanan ku dengan memainkan game. Melatih kemampuan otak kanan agar lebih kreatif saat bertarung dan menjalankan misi. Aku melakukan itu karena otak kiri lebih mengarah kepada kemampuan menganalisis dan membuat keputusan, dan kemampuan otak kiri sudah sangat pasaran karena semua ninja-ninja dari klan Nara seperti itu" sungut Bolt kesal.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada ninja unik sepertimu. Tapi apa itu tidak berlebihan Bolt-kun. Walaupun kau mampu melacak semua anak-anak kecil berkelamin perempuan, tapi tetap saja ditempat ini ada banyak anak perempuan seumuran dia. Kita pasti membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memeriksa mereka satu persatu" kata Mirai

"Terus bagaimana? Hanya ini satu-satunya cara melacak keberadaan gadis itu secara cepat. Haaaah, andai saja ditaman ini terpasang CCTV, pasti akan lebih mudah mecari anak itu karena sudah tau wajahnya" kata Bolt semakin kesal karena sedari tadi terus diganggu sehingga tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Aku ada ide, kita bisa mempersempit lingkup pencarian agar lebih efektif" usul Ryuzetsu.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Bolt penasaran.

"Seperti ini. Hima memberitahukan kalau anak perempuan kecil yang datang padanya itu mengenakan pakaian yang agak lusuh. Mungkin gadis kecil itu berumur 8 tahun. Jadi kuperkirakan dia hidup sendiri tanpa orang tua sehingga melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu. Dan biasanya anak-anak seperti itu tinggal diderah gelap dan kumuh yang jarang ada orang, bukan dipemukiman. Jadi Bolt-niisan bisa memfokuskan pecarian dalam mode sensor untuk mencari anak perempuan berumur 8 tahunan yang sedang sendiri tanpa ada seorangpun didekatnya. Lalu, agar lebih mudah menentukan lokasi tempat mana yang terkesan kumuh, Bolt-niisan bisa mencari tempat yang tinggi untuk mengamati seisi kota ini" kata Ryuzetsu panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Bolt.

Bolt lalu melihat-lihat bangunan disekitar tempat mereka dan bingo, menemukan sebuah menara jam yang cukup tinggi, lebih tinggi daripada kebanyakan bangunan dikota itu.

Bolt segera melompat naik kepuncak menara dengan berjalan memanjat dinding menara seperti ninja pada umumnya. Setelah sampai dipuncak, Bolt menyisir titik-titik kumuh di seluruh penjuru kota itu dan menggunakan mode sensornya untuk mencari keberadaan anak kecil pencuri sesuai lingkup pencarian. Mirai, Amaru, dan Ryuzetsu juga ikut naik kepuncak menara.

"Dapat. Ada 26 anak kecil yang masuk kriteria pencarian" ucap Bolt tidak lama setelah berkonsentrasi. "Apa tim ini membawa alat komunikasi radio agar kita bisa saling terhubung?" tanya Bolt pada Mirai. Mirai mengangguk lalu membagikan alat komunikasi itu dan memasang ditelinga masing-masing.

"Baiklah, kita segera periksa semua anak itu satu persatu. Kita pasti akan menemukan anak yang membawa gulungan penyimpanan atau dompet kurama-chan milik Hima. Selama pencarian aku akan terus mengaktifkan mode sensorku dan memakai alat komunikasi ini untuk memantau keberadaan kalian juga posisi anak-anak itu. Mengerti semuanya?" ucap Bolt.

"Ha'i" dengan segera mereka melompat ke arah empat penjuru mata angin.

Setelah hampir satu jam mencari dan memeriksa setiap anak kecil yang Bolt tentukan posisinya, mereka masih belum menemukan keberadaan anak kecil yang mereka cari.

Bolt terus mencari hingga sampai masuk kesebuah gang gelap, bau, dan kotor yang terhimpit diantara dua buah gedung yang cukup tinggi. Bolt masuk kesana dan melihat sebuah kardus besar dimana tertidur seorang anak kecil berambut coklat. Bolt tidak menyangka ada anak kecil yang tahan tidur ditempat kotor seperti ini. Dengan perasaan iba, Bolt mendekati anak kecil itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak terkejut. Bolt dengan jelas dapat melihat anak kecil itu tidur sambil memeluk erat kurama-chan milik Himawari, mungkin dia sudah menganggap benda itu sebagai bonekanya.

Bolt yakin, ini lah anak yang ia cari. Kemudian memberi tahu Mirai, Amaru dan Ryuzetsu kalau dia telah menemukan anak yang mereka cari, serta lokasinya sekarang. Setelah itu, Bolt lalu menepuk pelan pipi anak kecil itu agar terbangun.

"Ayo bangun anak manis" ucap Bolt pelan.

Tiba-tiba anak kecil itu terbangun. Karena terkejut dia segera berdiri dan hendak berlari, namun karena terhalang dinding bangunan, dia hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan disana sambil memeluk dompet rubah kurama-chan.

"Tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu anak manis" kata Bolt menenangkan anak itu. Bersyukur karena kelihatannya anak kecil berambut coklat itu dapat tenang dengan cepat.

Bolt perlahan mendekat ke anak itu, memegang pucuk kepalanya dan mengusap rambutnya. Tidak ada reaksi penolakan dari anak tersebut.

"Nama kakak, Bolt. Kalau nama kamu siapa?" tanya Bolt. Berkenalan merupakan cara untuk membuat kesan baik saat pertama kali bertemu.

" . . . . . . " tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut si anak kecil. Dia malah menundukkan kepalanya.

Bolt tidak menyerah, "Kamu mau tidak, ikut bersama kakak?"

Ajakan Bolt membuat anak itu yang sedari tadi menunduk, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Bolt. Dia kelihatan ragu.

"Kalau kamu mau ikut bersama kakak, kamu bisa dapat tempat tinggal, terus dapat tempat tidur yang nyaman dan pastinya kamu akan memiliki banyak teman"

Anak kecil itu masih menatap lurus pada Bolt.

"Ditempat kakak juga banyak makanan-makanan yang enak" lanjut Bolt lagi dengan tawaran manisnya.

Anak itu kembali menunduk, tampak dia seperti sedang memikirkan tawaran Bolt.

"Bagaimana, kau mau ikut kakak tidak?" tanya Bolt sekali lagi.

Anak itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Bolt senang karena anak kecil ini kooperatif, namun dia heran kenapa anak kecil ini tidak bersuara sejak tadi.

"Eengg, , , kamu bisa bicara tidak, anak manis?" tanya Bolt pelan takut membuat perasaan anak itu terluka.

Anak itu hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jawaban ini membuat Bolt semakin iba melihatnya.

"Yosh, ya sudah. Sekarang kamu bersiap ikut kakak. Oh ya, dimana barang-barang milikmu? ucap Bolt semangat. Si anak kecil lalu menunjuk kearah tempat dia tidur tadi.

Bolt berjalan ketempat itu diikuti si anak kecil. Dia menatap miris, ditempat si anak kecil tidur tadi hanya ada selembar kain tipis yang sepertinya digunakan sebagai selimut untuk tidur. Alas tidurnya hanya selembar kertas koran. Juga ada beberapa plastik makanan, plastik yang tampak seperti makanan sisa yang diambil dari ditempat sampah. Bolt juga melihat sebuah gulungan. Bolt mengambil gulungan itu dan memasukkan kesaku jaketnya.

"Um, sepertinya tidak ada barang disini yang perlu kita bawa. Tapi tenang saja, nanti ditempat kakak ada banyak barang yang jauh lebih bagus. Pasti kamu suka"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk saja dengan perkataan Bolt.

"Naah, ayo. Kau mau kugendong?"

Anak kecil itu tidak menjawab, dia berdiri disamping Bolt lalu satu tangan kirinya memegang erat tangan kanan Bolt yang dapat dia raih dan satu tangannya lagi memegang erat kurama-chan.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini sekarang" kata Bolt. Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari gang sempit itu.

Saat keluar dari gang itu, ternyata tiga gadis dari tim 7 telah menunggunya. Mereka melihat ada anak gadis kecil yang bersama Bolt, menjadi bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan gulungannya. Sekarang kita pulang ke Konoha, nanti akan kuceritakan diperjalanan pulang" kata Bolt segera agar para gadis itu tidak bertanya.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan segera pulang ke Konoha.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sama dengan pagi pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Matahari sudah muncul dan mungkin cuaca akan cerah seharian ini, walapun begitu udara masih terasa begitu dingin karena sudah memasuki awal musim dingin. Pagi ini, sebentar lagi akan diadakan sidang dadakan kedua untuk kasus yang menimpa Himawari.

Kemarin malam setelah tiba dikonoha, Bolt mengantar anak kecil yang dibawanya ke panti asuhan Konoha yang dikepalai oleh paman Kabuto. Dia tidak mungkin membawa anak kecil pulang bersama kerumahnya, karena pasti akan membuat ayah dan ibunya terkejut. Lagipula di panti asuhan lebih baik karena ada banyak teman yang pasti membuatnya tidak kesepian.

Tanpa diduga, si anak kecil yang mencuri gulungan misi tim 7 kemarin tidak mau melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Bolt saat Bolt hendak pulang bersama tim 7 malam itu. Merasa bertanggung jawab pada anak yang ditolongnya, Bolt memutuskan untuk menginap dipanti asuhan setelah mendapat ijin dari Kabuto. Menemani anak itu agar bisa beradaptasi ditempat barunya. Bolt meminta Mirai meberitahu ayahnya bahwa gulungannya telah ditemukan dan membuat jadwal sidang kedua untuk Himawari secepatnya.

Sepertinya anak yang ditolong Bolt adalah anak yang minder dan pendiam karena kecacatan yang dideritanya. Anak kecil itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, lebih parah dari orang bisu yang walau tidak bisa berbicara tapi masih bisa mengeluarkan suara. Dia pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggeleng sebagai isyarat, atau menunjuk sesuatu yang menjadi perhatiannya. Membawa anak kecil ini kepanti asuhan adalah keputusan yang tepat karena ditempat itu akan diajarkan bagaimana cara bersosialisasi bagi anak yang mengalami keterbelakangan seperti dia.

Bolt menemani anak itu. Menemaninya makan, menunggunya mandi, lalu mengajaknya berkenalan dengan beberapa anak penghuni panti lainnya. Perlahan anak itu sudah mulai terbiasa, namun karena dia belum melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Bolt, jadi terpaksa malam itu Bolt menemaninya tidur. Bahkan sekarang pun, Bolt terpaksa membawa anak itu hadir kepersidangan.

Sekarang semua yang hadir sudah lengkap, yaitu orang-orang yang sama dengan orang yang hadir pada sidang sebelumnya, ditambah keikut sertaan Bolt dan Hinata sebagai keluarga dari Himawari. Hinata tentu mencemaskan keadaan putrinya itu setelah mendengar detail kejadiannya dari Naruto. Namun Himawari tidak hadir pada sidang kedua kasusnya ini.

Alasan Himawari tidak hadir ialah karena sedang sakit setelah mendekam dipenjara semalaman. Seperti alasan klasik para tersangka korupsi yang mangkir dari sidang, namun mau bagaimana lagi karena seperti itulah kondisi Himawari adanya. Naruto dan Hiashi tentu bersikeras tidak akan membiarkan Himawari ikut sidang, mereka tidak ingin kondisi Himawari sakit lebih parah dari sekarang jika ikut menjalani sidang yang kedua kalinya. Oleh karena itulah, sidang kedua ini hanya sebatas pernyataan kesaksian dari para saksi yang dihadirkan.

"Semua hadirin harap duduk dengan tenang. Sidang kedua kasus hilangnya vibranium segera dimulai" kata hakim ketua yang sudah duduk tegap dikursi kebesarannya.

Tok…

Ketukan palu sekali menandakan sidang kedua kasus hilangnya vibranium secara resmi dimulai.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Hahaaa, tanggung banget ya? Segini aja nih, soalnya ditempatku beberapa malam ini listrik padam jadi ga bisa buka laptop. Untuk Naruto, sebagai pemimpin negara dia sudah kompeten kok. Tapi kalau sudah melibatkan Himawari, baru tuh sifat idiotnya keluar ga ketulungan. Inilah manifestasi dari seorang ayah yang mengidap daughter-complex akut stadium empat. Kira-kira begitu.

Oh iya. Kemarin ada beberapa kata yang hilang, ini diakibatkan penggunaan tanda tidak tepat. Total kerugian pihak Soui Inc., kemarin angkanya hilang kan? Sekarang udah aku perbaiki kok. Lihat aja lagi berapa total sebenarnya angka kerugian tersebut, jangan terkejut ya karena harga itu kurasa cukup sepadan dengan betapa mahalnya mineral aktif langka seperti vibranium. Bahkan Tony Stark si Iron Man perlu usaha keras agar mendapatkan vibranium itu.

Sekali lagi, ini daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Rabu, 3 Nopember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . .**_

 _"Semua hadirin harap duduk dengan tenang. Sidang kedua kasus hilangnya vibranium segera dimulai" kata hakim ketua yang sudah duduk tegap dikursi kebesarannya._

 _Tok…_

 _Ketukan palu sekali menandakan sidang kedua kasus hilangnya vibranium secara resmi dimulai._

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 12. Himawari Terjerat Kasus Pidana, Part IV.**

"Pertama, dipersilahkan kepada pihak terdakwa untuk menyampaikan pembelaan terlebih dahulu" kata hakim ketua lagi.

Bolt berdiri "Perkenalkan, saya Uzumaki Boruto. Saya telah melakukan pencarian dan berhasil mendapatkan kembali paket vibranium yang menjadi sumber masalah dalam kasus ini. Saya sebagai keluarga dari terdakwa mengakui kesalahan yang diakibatkan Himawari. Setelah saya berhasil mendapatkan kembali vibranium yang hilang dan mengetahui detail kejadiannya, sehingga saya berani menjamin bahwa tidak akan terjadi hal-hal buruk yang tidak diinginkan dimasa depan nanti karena pencuri gulungan itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa. Maka dari itulah saya berdiri disini untuk mengajukan 'pembatalan' pada masa tahanan Himawari" ucap Bolt singkat dan jelas, lalu dia menunjukkan gulungan yang diperdebatkan.

"Adakah yang bisa membuktikan keaslian gulungan itu?" tanya hakim

Naruto maju, sebagai hokage dia mempunyai kunci segel pelepasan gulungan penyimpanan gulungan paket vibranium. Naruto membuka gulugan kecil tersebut, melakukan serentetan segel tangan lalu meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ditengah gulungan yang terbuka itu dan , , , ,

 **KAI**

Booffftt…

Muncullah paket berbentuk kotak. Sebuah kotak dari bahan khusus antiradiasi chakra berwarna hitam seukuran kotak sepatu didepan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menjauh sedangkan seseorang dari pihak perusahaan pendakwa yaitu perusahaan Soui Inc. dengan menggunakan kacamata khusus membuka lalu memeriksa isi didalam kotak itu.

"Paket ini asli" kata orang dari perusahaan Soui Inc., kemudian dia membawa kotak itu bersamanya kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Sekarang apa kasus ini sudah bisa kita anggap selesai?" tanya sang hakim ketua pada hadirin. Dia berniat membebaskan Himawari karena tidak ada masalah lagi dengan kasus ini kalau tidak ada lagi yang keberatan.

"Tidak bisa begitu pak hakim" seru seorang pria paruh baya dari pihak pendakwa.

Semua orang mengenalnya, pria itu bernama Souichirou yang menjabat sebagai CEO sekaligus pemegang saham terbesar perusahaan komunikasi dan transportasi Soui Inc. Souichirou juga menduduki salah satu kursi keanggotaan Parlemen Konoha. Pada sidang ini, Souichirou tidak termasuk kedalam dewan hakim sidang karena dia adalah pemimpin dari perusahaan pendakwa. Sama seperti Hyuuga Hiashi, walaupun dia juga anggota parlemen tapi dia juga tidak termasuk dewan hakim karena dia adalah anggota keluarga terdakwa. Hal ini dilakukan untuk mencegah subjektifitas pengambilan keputusan sidang. Begitulah aturannya agar sidang berjalan dengan adil, tidak berat sebelah, dan tidak ada intervensi dari salah satu pihak.

Tidak ada yang tau kenapa Souichirou ikut pada sidang kali ini, padahal kemarin saat sidang pertama dia tidak hadir.

' _Khukhukhuuu. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang yang sudah menghalangi rencanaku akan tenang. Dia harus mendapat balasan setimpal._ ' Kata Souchirou dalam hati.

"Bisa jelaskan apa alasan anda sehingga anda masih keberatan, Souichirou-san?" tanya sang hakim ketua.

"Pihak perusahaan kami menderita kerugian yang cukup banyak, walaupun tidak sebanyak jumlah yang kami sebutkan pada saat sidang sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja kerugian kami tidak bisa dianggap sedikit" jawab Souichirou mengemukakan alasan penyebab dia masih keberatan jika kasus ini dianggap selesai.

"Sudah saya katakan berkali-kali sejak sidang kemarin. Masalah uang, anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya sanggup mengganti kerugian anda" sela Hiashi, dia kesal karena selalu masalah uang yang diributkan.

"Maaf Hyuuga-san, kami sebenarnya tidak meributkan soal uang. Kami hanya memberikan fakta saja. Perusahaan kami masih bisa mentorelir kerugian itu. Hal yang sebenarnya kami permasalahkan adalah kekecewaan kami pada kinerja para ninja Konoha. Sebagai perusahaan besar yang telah memberikan kontribusi yang tidak sedikit demi kemajuan Konoha dan kesejahteraan masyarakatnya, kami merasa kalau kami tidak mendapat balasan setimpal yang sudah selayaknya kami dapatkan" sanggah Souichirou.

"Sebagai jaksa, saya juga keberatan dan tidak bisa menerima jika saudari Himawari dibebaskan begitu saja. Akibat kecerobohan yang telah dia lakukan, dunia ini bisa saja terancam bahaya besar. Walaupun pada kenyataanya tidak terjadi, namun ini ditujukan untuk memberikan efek jera serta agar para ninja lainnya tidak menganggap sebelah mata hal seperti ini. Jaman sudah berganti, sekarang sudah jauh lebih maju dalam bidang teknologi daripada dahulu. Jangan dikira hanya para ninja yang memiliki kekuatan hebat saja yang bisa membuat dunia kacau seperti yang dilakukan Uchiha Madara dahulu. Sekarang orang biasa pun yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan ninja, mampu mengancam keselamatan dunia dengan teknologi penghancur yang seharusnya digunakan untuk kesejahteraan umat manusia" tambah jaksa menyampaikan opini lainnya.

Opini yang disampaikan jaksa penuntut sama sekali tidak salah, tidak ada yang bisa menafikan atau membantah kemajuan teknologi dunia shinobi sekarang ini. Bukti nyata ialah meriam chakra penghancur yang sudah 20 tahun lebih dimiliki Kumogakure, dan sekarang para ilmuan Konoha telah mengembangkan sumber energi berbahan mineral aktif yang memiliki aktifitas energi chakra sangat tinggi pada inti atomnya yaitu teknologi nuklir yang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada meriam chakra milik Kumo. Bisa saja teknologi seperti itu disalahgunakan oleh seseorang untuk membuat senjata pemusnah massal yang mengancam keselamatan dunia shinobi.

"Bagaimana, apa ada pembelaan atau kesaksian lainnya dari pihak terdakwa?" tanya sang hakim menatap ke sudut ruangan yang kursinya di tempati oleh keluarga terdakwa.

Dari sebelah pihak terdakwa belum ada yang bicara, keluarga Uzumaki maupun Hyuga belum bisa memikirkan cara membantah perkataan Souichirou dan sang jaksa. Hati Naruto masih kalut, Hinata belum bisa berbuat banyak serta jaminan uang ganti kerugian dari keluarga Hyuga juga tidak membantu. Hening sejenak hingga, , ,

"Cih, kalian adalah sekumpulan orang tua pemalas yang kerjaannya hanya duduk lalu mengkambing hitamkan orang lain untuk menjaga harga diri kalian" sungut Amaru sinis.

Amaru yang ikut hadir dalam sidang bersama anggota tim 7 lainnya sudah tidak tahan lagi, sahabatnya disalahkan seperti itu. Padahal Himawari hanya melakukan sebuah kesalahan kecil, bahkan sekarang dia mendapat khabar kalau Himawari menderita sakit akibat mendekam semalaman di sel. Dibenak Amaru, apa para orang tua itu tidak punya hati? Himawari masih kecil, jadi wajar jika dia melakukan kesalahan. Apalagi ini adalah pertama kalinya Himawari membuat kesalahan. Seharusnya para orang tua itu masih punya hati untuk memberikan maaf.

"Bisakah anda berkata dengan sopan, lebih baik anda keluar saja dari ruang sidang jika bersikap seperti tadi. Saya tidak menerima kesaksian dari orang yang sedang emosi karena itu sudah pasti subjektif" kata hakim ketua menanggapi ejekan Amaru dengan bijaksana.

"Ta- . . ."

"Perkenalkan diri anda terlebih dahulu anak muda. Belajarlah untuk bersopan santun didepan orang lain yang lebih tua jika anda tidak ingin selamanya dianggap sebagai anak kecil" kata hakim lagi saat Amaru baru saja membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

"Nama saya Amaru, anggota tim 7 yang melaksanakan misi membawakan paket vibranium ke Konoha bersama Himawari. Saya tidak terima hanya sebuah kesalahan kecil karena kecerobohan seorang gadis muda, masalahnya menjadi besar begini. Padahal apa yang diributkan yaitu paket vibranium sudah kembali. Masalah uang? kekecewaan? atau kekawatiran kalian? ITU SEMUA TIDAK MASUK AKAL" teriak Amaru diakhir perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Jangan bicara sembarangan, bocah!" balas Souichiruo dengan suara nyaring yang tidak terima dirinya dianggap bertindak tidak masuk akal oleh seorang bocah ingusan.

"Bisakan semuanya tetap tenang! Jika suasana panas begini, saya terpaksa menunda sidang kedua ini sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan" kata hakim ketua untuk menenangkan suasana.

"Maaf pak hakim, jika saya lancang" kata Amaru, suasana menjadi hening sejenak hingga Amaru melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Huuuuuh" menghela nafas panjang dahulu, lalu Amaru menatap semua hadirin "Kerugian, uang. Kalian hanya ingin menumpuk kekayaan untuk diri kalian sendiri. Tamak, egois. Kalian tidak pernah mempedulikan kalau masih banyak orang diluar sana yang kesulitan hanya untuk bertahan hidup, termasuk seorang anak kecil cacat dan polos yang mencuri gulungan itu. Dia hanya ingin terus melanjutkan hidupnya ditengah kejamnya sisi lain dari jaman yang kalian sebut sudah maju" kata Amaru sembari menunjuk anak kecil yang dibawa oleh Bolt ke persidangan. Tidak ada yang menyela ucapan Amaru.

"Kekecewaan terhadap kinerja para ninja, apa-apaan itu? Sungguh tidak beralasan. Apa kalian melupakan betapa kerasnya ninja yang berjuang mencari kedamaian untuk dunia yang kalian huni sekarang? Tidak sedikit ninja yang harus merelakan nyawanya. Apa kalian lupa hal itu? Seharusnya kalian yang sudah hidup lama dan melihat sendiri perjuangan ninja-ninja dahulu saat perang dunia shinobi ke empat tidak menutup mata kalian." Lanjut Amaru dengan raut wajah kecewa, sebulir air mata mengalir lewat pipinya.

"Mungkin kekhawatiran akan timbulnya bahaya besar yang kalian pikirkankan masih bisa diterima. Tapi jika kalian menyebut tentang efek jera apalagi meremehkan sesuatu berarti kalian tidak tau apa-apa tentang ninja. Kami sebagai ninja di didik keras agar tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Kami selalu mengedepankan misi yang kami terima diatas nyawa kami, jadi jangan pernah menyebut para ninja menganggap remeh apa yang ditugaskan padanya." ucap Amaru sarkasitik. Biar saja dirinya akan dikeluarkan dari ruangan ini, asal dapat menumpahkan semua emosinya maka Amaru tidak akan ragu.

"Kalian hanya iri. Iri pada ninja yang memiliki kekuatan, iri pada ninja yang selalu di depan kalian, dan iri pada ninja yang selalu mendapat perhatian dari publik. Kalian merasa telah memberikan banyak konstribusi untuk kesejahteraan umat manusia sekarang ini. Itu memang benar. Buktinya adalah semua fasilitas dan kemudahan untuk kesejahteraan manusia tidak lepas dari kerja keras kalian" Ryuzetsu juga ikut bicara.

Ryuzetsu menarik nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan ucapan pedasnya lagi, "Aku juga tahu kalau sekarang ini sering diadakan seminar tentang ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi, bahkan tidak jarang pula diselenggarakan ajang lomba untuk pengembangan teknologi baru. Kalian memperoleh hasil yang memuaskan dari penelitian yang kalian lakukan dengan susah payah, kemudian memberikan produk teknologi tersebut pada publik. Namun publik tidak memberikan respon seperti yang kalian inginkan. Publik hanya mau enaknya saja menggunakan produk teknologi yang kalian ciptakan tanpa peduli siapa pembuatnya. Tapi sebaliknya jika berkaitan dengan ninja, publik akan menunjukkan antusiasme yang tinggi. Contohnya jika ada pertandingan antar ninja publik akan beramai-ramai menonton, yang menurut kalian hanya hiburan merusak lingkungan yang menghabiskan banyak uang secara sia-sia. Tapi kemudian kalian berpikir untuk menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan tujuan menjatuhkan reputasi ninja, lalu secara otomatis mengangkat harga diri kalian. Apa kalian tidak malu hah?" sindir pada pihak pendakwa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hoi, kenapa dengan kalian berdua? Ini sudah keluar dari permasalahan" sela Bolt, dia tidak ingin sidang ini tambah rumit karena perkataan frontal dari mulut kedua teman setim Himawari.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sih, Bolt-kun?" sanggah Mirai. Sekarang gilirannya dari tim 7 yang bicara. Sebagai jounin pembimbing dia sudah memahami sepenuhnya apa yang menjadi masalah pada sidang kedua ini.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Merasa iri? 'kenapa selalu adikku?' jangan katakan padaku kalau kau tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu didalam kepalamu, Bolt-kun" lanjut Mirai dengan tegas dan bertanya sambil menatap intens ke arah Bolt.

"I-itu. . . ti-tidak ada hubungannya kan?" sanggah Bolt terbata-bata.

 _'Mirai-nee benar. Kenapa Hima yang punya bakat dan kemampuan? Kenapa semua orang menyukainya? Kenapa hanya dia yang mendapat perhatian? Kenapa hanya dia yang dipuji? Kenapa dia sempurna? Aku selalu berpikir seperti itu, makanya aku merasa cukup senang dengan kejadian ini. Sesekali anak itu perlu diberi pelajaran. Aku membencinya. Waktu mendengar berita ini, aku merasa lega. Aku bersyukur atas kemalangan yang menimpanya. Aku memang sangat membencinya, tapi. . . . Dia tetaplah adikku. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan ini untuknya._ '

Bolt menatap hakim, lalu beralih pada pihak pendakwa serta jaksa yang ada disana. "Aku adalah kakaknya, Hima mungkin hanya ninja bodoh dan ceroboh yang telah melakukan kesalahan pada kalian, tapi dia tetaplah adikku"

Maju ketengah ruangan yang kosong tanpa ada meja dan kursi, Bolt bersujud didepan semua orang. Apa yang dilakukan Bolt membuat semua orang disana terkejut.

"Ku mohon, bebaskan adikku. Menjadi ninja yang hebat adalah impiannya, hanya itu satu-satunya jalan hidup yang diyakininya. Jika kalian menekan adikku hingga seperti ini, dia mungkin akan frustasi lalu mengakhiri mimpinya. Aku tau dia itu bodoh, ceroboh, dan hal ini mungkin akan berakibat fatal bagi banyak orang. Tapi apa kalian lupa? Orang yang sekarang memimpin negara ini, orang yang memberikan kedamaian untuk dunia shinobi yang dulunya penuh dendam dan siklus kebencian yang tidak pernah putus, serta orang yang melindunginya sekuat tenaga hingga sekarang adalah seorang anak kecil dengan impian besar yang dulunya kalian anggap bodoh, ceroboh dan selalu berbuat onar" kata Bolt sambil terus bersujud.

Naruto yang mendengar ini tertegun. Dia tidak menyangka Bolt yang dulu pernah membenci dirinya ternyata mengetahui banyak tentang kehidupan masa lalunya. Dia merasa bersalah karena waktu itu sering mengabaikan putranya yang selalu mencari perhatian padanya.

Hening beberapa menit tanpa ada seorangpun yang angkat bicara setelah Bolt menyelesaikan ucapannya, hingga akhirnya hakim ketua membuka suaranya.

"Karena suasana sidang sudah tidak kondusif, saya sebagai hakim ketua memutuskan untuk menunda sidang ini. Silahkan bubar dan tunggu keputusan pada sidang berikutnya"

Tok Tok Tok

Tiga kali ketukan palu dari hakim ketua mengakhiri sidang pagi ini.

Dewan hakim, jaksa serta pihak pendakwa sudah meninggalkan ruang sidang, sedangkan Bolt masih belum bangkit dari sujudnya. Melihat itu, Mirai mendekati Bolt, menepuk bahunya dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan sidang.

Sementara Naruto, Hinata dan anggota keluarga yang lain tersenyum senang karena hal ini. Mereka merasa Bolt bukan seorang anak kecil nakal yang suka mencari-cari perhatian seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang Bolt sudah jauh lebih dewasa dan mereka yakin, kasus yang menimpa Himawari pasti akan berakhir indah.

.

Di luar ruang sidang tapi masih dalam area bangunan Gedung Parlemen Konoha, lebih tepatnya di sebuah halaman dengan sebuah bangku panjang yang berada dibawah pohon rindang. Cuaca terasa panas karena hari sudah mulai siang. Bolt duduk melepas lelah yang dialaminya. Di samping kiri dan kanan Bolt, ada Mirai dan Amaru. Ryuzetsu sendiri berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon yang ada di dekat mereka duduk.

Anak kecil yang ditolong Bolt kali ini sudah mau berpisah dengan Bolt. Beruntung dia memiliki ayah seorang hokage yang supel dan mudah bergaul dengan anak-anak, tak kalah hebat ibunya pun sebagai wanita lembut dengan penuh aura keibuan tentunya menjadi megnet tersendiri bagi anak-anak kecil untuk mendekat padanya. Mereka bilang akan menjemput Himawari yang katanya pasti akan dibebaskan. Anak kecil itu juga tampaknya ingin sekali menemui Himawari. Mungkin dia merasa bersalah atas kemalangan yang menimpa Himawari itu.

Suasana dihalaman itu masih hening hingga akhirnya salah satu dari empat orang yang bersantai disana buka suara.

"Bolt-kun, aksimu diruang sidang tadi sangat mengejutkan loh." kata Mirai antusias sambil menatap Bolt tanpa berkedip.

"Hoooaamhh" Bolt menguap karena kantuk sehingga tidak terlalu menghiraukan antusiasme Mirai. "Rahasiakan hal tadi dari Hima ya. Aku yakin ayah dan ibuku tidak akan bercerita apapun juga walaupun tidak ku beritahu" kata Bolt setelah menguap.

"Semoga saja apa yang kita lakukan tadi dapat mengubah keputusan hakim" kata Amaru menambahkan perkataan Mirai.

"Benar juga sih. Yaa sisanya aku yakin menyerahkannya pada papa dan kakek Hiashi" Sahut Bolt santai, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Mirai. Dia jadi heran karena Mirai menatapnya terus dari tadi. "Ada apa Mirai-nee?"

"Aaaahh,, Ini kesempatan yang bagus untukku bertanya padamu Bolt-kun. Kenapa kau selalu melindungi Hima-chan walau sepertinya dia tidak peduli padamu?" tanya Mirai penasaran. Dia cukup tau bagaimana hubungan Bolt dan Himawari sejak dirinya ikut mengawasi latihan pengembangan jutsu baru Himawari.

"Emmm, aku sendiri juga tidak tau" jawab Bolt seadanya

"Siscon?" tanya Mirai singkat.

"Sudah pasti bukan" Bolt jadi heran dengan pemikiran Mirai.

"Masokis?" lanjut Mirai lagi

"Apalagi itu, memangnya apa sih yang ada dikepalamu Mirai-nee?" tanya Bolt balik. Dia kesal karena dari tadi dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh Mirai.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Mirai lagi.

"Aaahh, ituuu. . . Soalnya kami ini kan bersaudara." jawab Bolt singkat dan jelas.

"Hehheee. Okelah, Aku mengerti" kata Mirai lalu tersenyum misterius.

"Haaaah, senangnya ya punya saudara. Aku jadi ingin sekali punya kakak laki-laki" sambung Amaru, lalu merenung. Dia iri dan ingin sekali memiliki kakak yang sabar dan perhatian seperti Bolt. Amaru memang tidak punya saudara, dia anak tunggal di keluarganya.

Ryuzetsu yang juga ada disana, hanya acuh saja tanpa ikut bicara namun dibalik itu dia sebenarnya juga ikut menikmati pembicaraan tiga orang didepannya.

.

.

.

Sidang pembacaan keputusan akhir yang dilaksanakan siang hari, 4 jam setelah sidang kedua kasus yang menjerat Himawari pagi tadi sudah usai. Sidang itu hanya dihadiri Himawari beserta keluarga tanpa adanya Bolt. Semua orang dari pihak perusahaan pendakwa juga turut tidak hadir ketika itu. Sedangkan jaksa yang memang wajib hadir dalam setiap sidang hanya diam saja dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Himawari akhirnya dibebaskan dari tahanan tanpa syarat hari itu juga dan dia dinyatakan boleh pulang.

Setelah mendengar putusan Hakim, Himawari berdiri dan langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Hiashi yang juga ada disana ikut merasakan bahagia dengan mengelus rambut cucu kesayangannya itu, membuat Himawari menatap dengan senyum senang pada kakeknya. Hinata juga, dia tersenyum bahagia dan sangat bersyukur masalah ini bisa berakhir dengan damai. Namun Himawari terkejut ketika melihat ada anak kecil dibalik jubah hokage milik ayahnya. Himawari sangat mengingat anak kecil itu walaupun dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda dengan saat pertama kali Himawari bertemu dengannya

"Bolt yang membawanya kemari, Hima-chan" kata Naruto yang menyadari rasa penasaran putri kesayangannya.

Himawari tertegun sejenak, tidak lama kemudia dia menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya setelah mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan ayahnya. Setelah itu Himawari melepas pelukannya pada Naruto, dia berjongkok menatap anak itu. Anak kecil yang tampak sangat manis dan imut dengan badan bersih dan pakaian baru yang dikenakannya.

Si anak kecil menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah Himawari, namun setelah Himawari mengelus lembut puncak kepala anak kecil itu, dia pun mau mendongakkan kepalanya. Dengan segenap keberanian yang telah dia kumpulkan, anak kecil itu menyerahkan Kurama-chan berwarna pink kepada Himawari.

Namun apa yang dilakukan Himawari? Dia malah menolak dompet rubah itu, Himawari mendorong tangan si anak kecil sehingga membuat anak kecil mendekap kurama-chan erat didadanya. Seketika anak kecil itu menampakkan raut wajah sangat senang dan segera memeluk Himawari. Himawari pun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan anak itu. Walaupun anak itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sejak tadi, namun Himawari bukanlah orang yang terlampau bodoh. Himawari cukup mengerti bahwa anak kecil yang ada dipelukannya mengalami keterbelakangan fisik.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menerima kurama-chan mu kembali, Hima-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran setelah melihat interaksi putrinya dengan anak kecil yang menjadi sebab masalah dua hari ini. Padahal dia ingat betul begaimana sedihnya Himawari saat kehilangan kurama-chan kesayangannya. Naruto perlu usaha ekstra untuk membuat Himawari berhenti menangis.

"Lebih baik anak kecil imut ini yang memilikinya papa. Dan juga papa tidak perlu menepati janji yang papa buat kemarin lagi karena sepertinya ada yang tidak senang jika aku menyimpan benda seperti itu, sehingga aku jadi tertimpa sial begini" ucap Himawari dengan riang.

Sementara Kurama yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Himawari.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Hohoooo, akhirnya kelar juga konflik yang ini. Bagaimana? Sudah memahami bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan adik kakak antara BuroHima? Hehee, semoga aja akhir konflik ini memiliki kesan tersendiri.

Oke, dari konflik ini kita ambil hikmahnya aja ya. Jadi kurang perlu lah kita menjudge atau menghakimi chara yang ini lebih baik atau lebih buruk dari chara yang lain. Pokoknya inilah yang namanya cerita, ada manis pahit dan asam asinnya, hehheee.

Dari sudut Himawari sendiri, yaah dia masih kecil, gadis praremaja berusia 14 tahun, masih masanya untuk gadis remaja seumuranya bermain-main dan bermanja-manja. Wajar saja dia seperti itu, lalu ini pertama kali dia kena masalah. Pastinya dong dia akan belajar dari kejadian ini dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kalian juga, reader sekalian yang pernah merasakan masa remaja seperti Himawari kemungkinan besar juga seperti itu kan? Seenaknya sendiri dan selalu merepotkan orang lain. Apalagi bagi kalian gadis-gadis yang punya kakak cowo, Hayooo gimana perasaan kakak kita kalau kita pernah berbuat seperti itu. Bisa bayangin ga?

Kemudian dari sisi Bolt, Sepertinya tipe kakak idaman nih. Mau melakukan apa saja buat adiknya tersayang. Seburuk apapun kelakuan sang adik, dia tetap sayang pada adiknya dan rela melakukan apapun asal adiknya senang. Kalian para reader yang punya adik cewek yang ngeselin kyak Hima, pernah ga bersikap seperti Bolt? Atau malah balas mencueki adik yang seperti itu,,, Hehee, sebaiknya jangan ya.

Yah, disinilah contoh hubungan adik kakak yang bisa kita aplikasikan dikehidupan nyata. Sebagai adik, merepotkan kakak itu hal yang wajar tapi sekali-kali laah kita buat kakak kita senang dan bangga dengan kita. Begitupun jika kita sebagai kakak, sayangilah adik kita biar seperti apapun kelakuannya. Ambil _qoute_ dari kalimat yang diucapkan Bolt dalam hatinya (paragraf bercetak miring) ketika ditanya oleh Mirai saat sidang pada cerita di atas. Dan satu lagi, seburuk apapun kelakuan saudara kita, kita harus saling tolong seperti kata Bolt _"Soalnya, kami itu bersaudara"_.

Oh iya, sampai sekarang alur cerita ini masih fokus pada Uzumaki Family walau beberapa chap sebelumnya udah dibahas detail dalam 2 chapter full untuk Uchiha Family. Ada yang penasaran ga nih dimana chara Injojin, Metal Lee, Mitsuki, anaknya Kankuro dan anak Killer Bee yang aku lupa namanya yang muncul di Boruro The Movie? Atau ada yang merasa kurang karena porsi kemunculan Shikadai hanya sedikit? Dan ingin Sarada punya peran lebih banyak lagi? Hahaaa, nantikan aja ya beberapa chap lagi. Karena konflik untuk chap depan udah jadi, dan konfliknya lumayan berat. Hihiii, pokoknya buat kalian penikmat fic ini, nantikan aja lanjutannya.

Sekali lagi, ini daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Ahad, 8 Nopember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 13. The Next Jinchuriki Kyubi, Part I.**

 _Ini adalah cerita tentang Kurama. Kyubi no Youko, Biju musang berekor sembilan._

 _Kurama terlahir dari pecahan kekuatan makhluk terkuat, Juubi no Ookami. Hagoromo Ootsutsuki atau lebih dikenal dengan julukan Rikudou Sennin sang pendiri Ninshu, Jinchuriki Juubi. Sebelum wafat, Rikudou Sennin membagi kekuatan juubi menjadi 9 bagian, sehingga lahirlah para biju yang ada hingga sekarang. Rikudou Sennin memberikan jiwa dan pikiran kepada para biju sehingga mereka dapat hidup seperti manusia._

 _Ketika Rikudou Sennin merasa dirinya tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi, dia mengumpulkan kesembilan biju yang dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Rikudou Rennin berpesan, "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, dan Kurama. Meskipun kalian berpisah, kalian akan selalu bersama-sama. Akan tiba saatnya kalian bersatu lagi. Tidak sama seperti saat kalian dalam tubuhku, kalian akan dibimbing oleh seseorang menuju jalan yang benar. Ketika saat itu tiba, aku harap kalian akan mengerti apa itu kekuatan yang sesungguhnya"_

 _Jaman pun silih berganti, ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun berlalu. Kurama tidak kunjung menemukan seseorang yang akan membimbing mereka. Kurama selalu bertemu dengan para manusia tamak dan serakah yang hanya menginginkan kekuatan. Manusia yang menginginkan kekuatan biju untuk berperang dan merusak dunia._

 _Setiap generasi manusia yang pernah ditemui Kurama selalu sama, selalu serakah dan tamak. Hingga membuat Kurama hampir melupakan dan tidak percaya lagi akan pesan Rikudou Sennin bahwa akan ada seorang anak manusia yang membimbingnya dan membimbing saudaranya para biju yang lain._

 _Ketika Kurama bertemu Uchiha Madara, Madara dengan arogan berkata pada Kurama "Kyubi, kehidupanmu hanya sementara, dan keberadaanmu hanyalah gumpalan energi sesaat. Kau hanya kekuatan bodoh yang tidak stabil. Kau perlu penuntun dan penuntunmu itu adalah Uchiha. Biju hanyalah budak bagi kami yang matanya diberkati. Tunduklah pada Uchiha" seorang yang sombong akan kekuatannya tidak akan pernah layak untuk membimbing biju._

 _Ketika Senju Hashirama berhasil melepaskan Kurama dari kendali Madara, bukannya dibebaskan Kurama malah disegel. Hasirama mengatakan "Kyubi kekuatanmu terlalu besar. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membuat kekacauan lebih lama lagi". Tak peduli apa yang mereka, manusia katakan. Walaupun untuk melindungi sesama manusia sekalipun, dia tidak berhak merenggut kebebasan biju._

 _Hashirama menyegel Kurama dalam tubuh istrinya sendiri, Uzumaki Mito. "Jika kau menggunakan kekuatanmu, maka yang terlahir hanyalah kebencian. Tetap lah tenang didalam tubuhku" kata Mito pada Kurama. Manusia selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama._

 _Hingga Kurama disegel di tubuh Uzumaki Kushina, "Kita berdua sama-sama tidak beruntung kan? Kau mengasingkanku dari dunia, dan aku mengasingkanmu dalam tubuhku. Mungkin ini sama-sama tidak baik untuk kita, kau harus tetap didalam tubuhku untuk menjaga dunia, dan aku pun akan menjagamu" itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan Kushina. Dia pun tidak berbeda dengan para manusia lainnya menurut Kurama._

 _Lalu seseorang yang mengaku Uchiha Madara muncul, dia melepaskan Kurama dari segel ditubuh Kushina. Tidak berbeda dengan sebelumnya, orang itu datang untuk mengendalikan Kurama lagi. Kurama pada akhirnya bebas, bisa lepas dari kendali orang itu, namun itu hanya sesaat. Hokage keempat, Namikaze Minato kembali menyegelnya. Disegel kedalam tubuh seorang bayi baru lahir, anak kandung Minato sendiri, anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto._

" _Semuanya sama, dan sekarang aku disegel dalam tubuh anak kecil sialan ini. Minato biadab, setengah keberadaanku menghilang karena perbuatannya dan dia berniat agar anaknya dapat memanfaatkan kekuatanku. Dasar para manusia brengsek, aku berani bertaruh nantinya anak ini juga . . . .'' kata Kurama murka karena tersegel kembali, dia tidak tau lagi kapan dia akan mendapatkan kebebasannya kembali. "Terkutuklah semua jinchuriki, mereka tidak henti-hentinya memanfaatkan kekuatan biju" Kurama mengutuk semua manusia._

 _Selama disegel didalam tubuh Naruto, Kurama menyadari bahwa segel yang dibuat Minato memiliki celah dimana dia dapat sedikit mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang mengakibatkan segel akan melemah. Kurama sangat menanti hari segel itu lepas dan tibalah kebebasannya. Kurama tau, Naruto hanyalah bocah bodoh penuh penderitaan. Ketika Naruto marah, saat itulah Kurama dapat mengalirkan kekuatannya keluar segel dan membuat segel itu melemah._

 _Hingga suatu saat, datanglah seseorang yang menyebut dirinya Sang Dewa, Pein. Menyerang Konoha untuk merebut Kyubi. Naruto dan Kurama tertangkap, namun saat ada seorang gadis bernama Hinata yang ingin menolong Naruto malah ditusuk hingga hampir mati oleh Pein, Naruto benar-benar tidak dapat mengendalikan lagi amarahnya, membuat dirinya mengamuk karena Kurama hampir melepaskan semua kekuatan dan kebenciannya, dan mengahancurkan segelnya. Namun apa yang terjadi, segel itu malah kembali seperti semula karena sesosok hantu, seseorang yang harusnya telah mati belasan tahun silam, Namikaze Minato, muncul untuk memperbaiki segel itu. Hal ini membuat Kurama harus kembali bersabar, Kurama yakin nanti pasti akan datang hari seperti ini lagi._

 _Sebuah ramalan datang, ramalan yang menyebutkan bahwa bocah bodoh tempat Kurama disegel akan membawa kedamaian, termasuk kepada para biju. Kurama tidak bisa begitu saja langsung mempercayainya. Namun bocah bodoh itu malah berani mengambil kunci segel Kyubi yang dititipkan oleh Minato. Dengan ini Kurama yakin, saat-saat yang ditunggu-tunggunya pasti tidak lama lagi._

 _Naruto berlatih untuk mengendalikan kekuatan kyubi, "apa kata manusia itu?" pikir Kurama. Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin jika bocah itu dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya. Tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto berani datang sendiri kehadapan Kurama, membuka segel ditubuhnya yang mengurung kyubi dengan tujuan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan kyubi._

 _Kurama menyeringai mengira telah tiba saatnya dia bebas. Tapi perkiraannya jauh meleset. Kurama tidak mengira, bocah bodoh yang dulunya lemah mampu melawan dirinya. Dia malah disegel lagi dengan segel yang jauh lebih kuat, bahkan harus merelakan kekuatannya dikendalikan oleh bocah itu. Kurama tidak menyangka sama sekali jika Kushina datang membantu. Kurama mengutuk pasangan suami istri tersebut. Setelah mati pun tidak henti-hentinya kedua orang itu merenggut kebebasannya._

 _Naruto pergi kemedan perang setelah berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan kyubi._

 _"Kau, bocah bodoh. Menggunakan kekuatanku dengan ceroboh, apa kau tidak tau akibatnya?" kata Kurama sinis pada Naruto yang pergi ke medan perang dalam mode kyubi._

 _"Heh, aku tau kau kesepian. Aku akan menemanimu berbicara sebentar" Balas Naruto didalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan Kurama._

 _"Kau berniat maju kemedan perang huh? Kau bodoh. Kau tidak pernah tau apa yang terjadi di medan perang kan? Ketika teman-temanmu mati dimedan perang, kebencian akan menguasai dirimu, dan ketika kau berhasil mengalahkan musuhmu maka kau yang akan dibenci. Apa kau tidak memikirkan itu? Kau naif, tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menanggung semua kebencian dipundaknya sendirian. Kau, bahkan tidak mampu menyelamatkan Sasuke, seorang yang kau anggap sahabat dari penderitaan dan kebencian yang menyelimuti dirinya. Satu orang saja tidak mampu, apa lagi seluruh dunia"_

 _"Kau yang naif, Kyubi. Jika aku menyerah sekarang, aku gagal. Aku akan maju kemedan perang dan menyelamatkan dunia. Sahabatku akan ku urus nanti" sanggah Naruto. Lalu dia melompat tepat berada kedepan bola mata Kurama, "Hey, Kyubi . . .. Suatu hari aku akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap kebencian yang kau pendam jauh didalam dirimu"_

 _Kyubi tidak bisa bicara dan menjawab lagi._

 _"Kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini setelah perang selesai" kata Naruto lagi. Dengan itu, Naruto meninggalkan kyubi didalam tubuhnya._

 _Perang terus berlanjut, Naruto dengan pantang menyerah terus maju. Semua biju terkumpul, saling berhadapan. Hachibi dan Naruto yang telah mengendalikan kekuatannya mengahadapi enam biju lain yang dikendalikan oleh orang yang melepaskan dan mengendalikan Kurama belasan tahun silam. Melihat Naruto dengan gigih berusaha menolong dan membebaskan para biju dari kendali musuh, serta keinganan tulus Naruto untuk bisa berteman dengan para biju membuat Kurama sadar, mungkin memang Naruto lah anak yang diramalkan oleh Rikudou Sennin sejak dahulu kala. Bolehkah Kurama berharap untuk sesuatu yang telah sangat lama ditunggunya? Untuk pertama kalinya dia menemui seorang anak manusia yang tidak serakah dan tamak akan kekuatan._

 _Bersama Naruto, Kurama ikut membantu berperang melawan musuh yang menginginkan kekuatannya. Pada saat perang itu juga, Kurama bertemu dengan dirinya yang lain. Dirinya yang merupakan setengah dari kekuatan dan keberadaan yang dia kira telah lenyap ketika dirinya disegel kedalam tubuh Naruto dahulu. Setengah eksistensi dirinya yang datang bersama seseorang dari alam kematian, orang yang telah menyegel dirinya dahulu, Minato. Bersama, mereka berempat berjuang untuk kemenangan dan kedamaian._

 _Kurama semakin yakin bahwa Naruto adalah anak manusia yang benar-benar akan membimbing dirinya dan saudaranya biju lain menuju jalan kebenaran ketika melihat dengan matanya sendiri, Naruto dengan gigih dan pantang menyerah memperjuangkan semua manusia yang dulu pernah membencinya ketika kecil, dan memperjuangkan kebebasan semua biju. Hati bersih dan murni yang dimiliki Naruto tidak pernah tercemar sedikitpun oleh kebencian ditengah pahitnya sebuah peperangan. Membuat Kurama menyadari bahwa penantian panjangnya yang sangat lama setelah pesan terakhir Rikudou Sennin akan berakhir._

 _Dan tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi bagi Kurama, ketika eksistensi Rikudou Sennin yang sudah lenyap sejak dahulu kala muncul lagi didepannya. Setelah berhasil menyegel Kaguya, semua biju bebas. Semua biju berkumpul dan ada kakek Rikudou Sennin disana, seperti sebuah reuni keluarga lama. Rikudou Sennin mengatakan bahwa dia telah menunggu sangat lama kelahiran seorang anak, ninja yang membuat para biju dengan sukarela menawarkan bantuannya. Chakra semua biju telah mengalir dalam tubuh Naruto dan menjadikannya seperti sebuah tempat pertemuan. Sehingga kapanpun para biju ingin bertemu dan berbicara, mereka bisa berkumpul ditempat pertemuan itu. Dan Rikudou Sennin berpesan kepada Kurama agar menjaga tempat pertemuan itu. Kurama tidak bisa menjawab 'tidak' untuk itu, dan tentu ia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati._

 _Sejak saat itulah, Kurama melepaskan semua kebencian yang ada didalam dirinya. Menjalani kehidupan tenang didunia yang damai, tanpa ada perang dan keserakahan akan kekuatan. Dan sejak saat itu pula, kehidupan Kurama yang membosankan dimulai. Hanya tidur-tiduran tanpa ada pertarungan menegangkan yang pernah ditemuinya lagi._

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, diriku yang lain?" tanya rubah berekor sembilan dengan bulu orange cerah.

"Aku yakin, lagipula aku sudah merasa sangat bosan bersamamu ditempat ini, padahal baru beberapa hari" jawab rubah berekor sembilan lain tapi dengan bulu berwarna orange lebih gelap.

"Ck, terserahmu saja lah." si penanya jadi kesal sendiri.

Kurama, Kyubi no Youko, Biju musang berekor sembilan. Biju terkuat diantara biju yang lainnya. Telah lama disegel didalam tubuh Naruto, sudah hampir 40 tahun. Minato, ayah Naruto sendiri lah yang menyegel Kurama dalam tubuh anaknya sendiri. Sebuah segel rumit yang menyebabkan Kurama kehilangan separuh kekuatan dan keberadaanya.

Sebelum melakukan segel delapan trigram untuk mengurung Kurama dalam tubuh Naruto, Minato terlebih dahulu melakukan segel shiki fujin, segel dewa kematian yang membawa setengah kekuatan Kurama bersama Minato ke alam kematian, dan sisa setengahnya lagi itu lah yang disegel didalam tubuh Naruto. Separuh Kurama yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto adalah Yang Kurama, sedangkan separuhnya lagi yang dibawa Minato adalah Yin Kurama.

Kedua Kurama yang telah terbagi itu bertemu saat perang dunia shinobi keempat ketika Minato bangkit kembali dengan edo tensei. Ketika Yang Kurama berhasil ditangkap Madara dan menjadikan dirinya jinchuriki jubi, Minato memberikan Yin Kurama kedalam tubuh Naruto agar dapat tetap hidup. Tidak ada jinchuriki yang dapat tepat hidup setelah bijunya diambil. Naruto bertarung bersama Yin Kurama hingga mampu menyegel Kaguya yang bangkit dari tubuh Madara. Setelah Kaguya berhasil disegel, Yang Kurama bebas lalu bertemu dengan Rikudou Sennin.

Namun lagi-lagi Yang Kurama harus terkurung, didalam jutsu chibaku tensei yang dibuat oleh Sasuke yang belum sepenuhnya menghilangkan kebencian dalam dirinya dan dengan membawa ideologi baru miliknya. Pertarungan maha dahsyat tak terelakkan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Membuat Yin Kurama yang masih didalam tubuh Naruto memberikan semua sisa kekuatannya untuk serangan terkahir. Dan hal inilah yang menyebabkan Yin Kurama tertidur lama.

Duel Naruto dan Sasuke berakhir seri dengan luka fatal yang dialami keduanya, namun saat itu Naruto lah pemenangnya ketika Sasuke sendiri yang mengakui kekalahannya secara ideologis. Yang Kurama bebas, berikut seluruh manusia yang terjebak Tsukyomi Tak Terbatas. Yang Kurama kembali kedalam tubuh Naruto, menjalani kehidupan biasa seperti sebelumnya. Hingga Naruto menikahi Hinata dan memiliki dua anak hasil pernikahannya, Yang Kurama pun menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu.

"Aku sangat yakin dengan anak itu, pilihan ku pasti tepat" kata Yin Kurama.

"Ya sudah kalau itu mau mu. Akan ku panggil bocah itu sekarang" Yang Kurama masih menganggap Naruto sebagai bocah berisik dan idiot walau Naruto telah berumur lumayan tua dan punya dua anak, sudah besar pula kedua anaknya itu.

"Hoy, Kurama. Apa-apaan kau. Aku tidak mau dipanggil bocah lagi, kau harus memanggilku Nanadaime-sama. Sama seperti penduduk Konoha yang lain karena kau juga termasuk penduduk Konoha secara teknis." ucap Naruto narsis. Dia kesal karena ucapan Kurama barusan mengganggu acara mandinya, padalah dia masih lelah baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

"Berisik, bagiku kau tetaplah seorang bocah. Aku sudah hidup ribuan tahun, jauh lebih lama dari usiamu." balas Kurama yang tidak terima dia diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Naruto.

"Diam, kau . . . " Ucapan Naruto terputus ketika melihat ada yang aneh di tempat ini, alam bawah sadarnya sendiri. "Ettoo, , , , Kurama. . . . Sejak kapan kau bisa menggunakan bunshin didalam tubuhku? Tapi kok warna bulunya agak berbeda? Biasanya kan bunshin selalu sama persis dengan aslinya."

"Ck, jabatan sih boleh hokage, tapi tetap saja bodohnya tidak hilang-hilang" kata Yang Kurama, Kyubi yang bulunya berwarna lebih cerah.

"Jangan menghinaku dan jabatanku Kurama!" tunjuk Naruto pada Kurama yang bulunya lebih cerah itu.

"Jangan bilang kau melupakanku, Naruto" kata Yin Kurama, Kyubi yang berbulu lebih gelap karena sejak tadi, dia diacuhkan.

"Eh, memangnya kau siapa? Kau Kurama juga kan?"

"Aku Yin Kurama, Kurama yang membantumu melawan Kaguya dan Sasuke saat perang bertahun-tahun silam. Sedangkan dia Yang Kurama yang telah ada didalam tubuhmu sejak kau lahir"

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi hal seperti itu?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Gh, dasar bocah bodoh. Segel yang digunakan ayahmu saat kau lahir membuat kami terbagi menjadi dua. Kau masih ingat kan bocah, ketika ayahmu datang dengan edo tensei saat perang, ada dua Kyubi disana." kali ini Yang Kurama yang menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Oh, iya ya. Kenapa aku sampai lupa?. Dan hey, Yang Kurama berhenti memanggilku bocah!"

"Cih" dengus Yang Kurama tidak peduli bagaimana kekesalan Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa aku baru melihatmu sekarang, Yin Kurama?" tanya Naruto menghadap Yin Kurama tanpa mempedulikan tingkah tsundere Yang Kurama.

"Aku baru beberapa hari ini bangun dari tidurku. Aku tidur jauh didalam alam bawah sadarmu sehingga selama 20 tahun ini kau tidak pernah menyadariku. Kau tidak lupa kan apa yang aku katakan padamu ketika kau akan menggunakan serangan terakhirmu saat duel dengan bocah Uchiha itu. Kekuatan yang kuberikan padamu saat itu adalah kekuatan terakhirku, dan aku akan tertidur setelah kau memakainya"

"Hhhmm, aku paham sekarang. Tapi kenapa kau baru memberitahuku hal ini sekarang, Yin Kurama?"

"Itu karena kau sangat jarang mengunjungi sahabatmu sendiri, Bocah" sahut Yang Kurama dengan memalingkan wajahnya, dasar biju tsundere. Yang Kurama sudah berbaring berbantalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan dagunya.

"Aku senang kau bangun kembali, Yin Kurama. Ah, , , sudah dulu ya, kurasa aku sudah terlalu lama berendam di ufuro" kata Naruto hendak pamit tanpa mempedulikan ocehan patrner tsunderenya itu.

"Tunggu, ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu. Aku ingin sesuatu" Ucapan Yin Kurama menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Oh, katakan saja keinginan mu Yin Kurama, aku pasti mengabulkannya kok" jawab Naruto berbalik menghadap Yin Kurama lagi.

"Aku ingin bebas dan melihat dunia luar" kata Yin Kurama singkat.

"Oke, kapan kau mau keluar? Aku bisa kapanpun, lagipula aku tidak akan mati kalau kau keluar dari tubuhku. Masih ada si tsundere ini, sepertinya dia sangat betah tinggal didalam tubuhku" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Yang Kurama. Sementara yang ditunjuk hanya lagi-lagi mendengus kesal.

"Aku ingin memiliki jinchuriki sendiri Naruto. Bukan hanya kebebasan saja yang ku inginkan, aku juga ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana kehidupan manusia sekarang yang dulu sangat kubenci. Aku ingin mendapatkan pengalaman berkelana dan melihat banyak interaksi antar manusia dan perkembangan dunia shinobi selama 40 tahun ini. Kau tau sendiri kan? Sejak kami terbagi dua oleh segel ayahmu, aku berada dialam kematian bersama ayahmu, kemudian bangkit karena edo tensei, melihat dunia sebentar, terlibat perang dan tidur lagi untuk waktu yang lama karena kekuatanku habis. Selama aku tetap berada ditubuhmu, kau yang sudah tua dan hanya akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu di Konoha saja, aku tidak akan mungkin merasakan apa yang ku inginkan. Aku ingin jinchuriki yang muda" Kata Yin Kurama panjang lebar, mengutarakan keinginannya pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku sendiri yang akan mencarikan mu seorang anak muda yang mau dan layak menjadi jinchurikimu. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto.

"Aku sudah memiliki pilihan ku sendiri"

"Hah, sejak kapan? Kau kan baru saja bangun." sahut Naruto bingung.

"Aku ingin anak gadismu yang menjadi jinchuriki ku."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEH, , , , , jangan bercanda!" Naruto langsung kaget dengan mulut menganga.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Konflik baru, pada ga nyangka kan kalau Himawari jadi calon Jinchuriki Kyubi alias Kurama yang selanjutnya? Ku kasih spoilernya aja deh, konflik ini akan jauh lebih menjurus kepada masalah perninjaan dibanding konflik-konflik sebelumnya. Yaah, wajar kan settingnya canon jadi aku inginnya ada masalah perninjaan menjadi salah satu konflik juga. Tapi tenang saja, ga panjang juga kok konflik ini. Hehee.

Oh iya, udah beberapa kali loh aku dapt review yang mengatakan kurang lebih seperti ini "Kok Naruto bodoh amat, dari sisi mananya dia bisa jadi Hokage kalau bodoh begitu?". Menurutku ga juga, Naruto tidak bekerja sendiri loh sebagai Hokage, ada banyak orang yang membantunya. Ada Shikamaru, Sasuke, dll. Lagipula dalam fic ini, jelas sekali kalau kebodohan dan keidiotan Naruto hanya muncul ketika ada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan malaikat kecil kesayangannya, Hima-chan. Muehehee, kan udah ku beri warning sejak chap 1 kalau kebanyakan chara di fic ini pada nista semuanya. Hohohoooo.

Nah, ada tambahan tuh. Ga hanya tim 7 lama yang dinistakan. Ada chara baru yang di nistakan lagi, Yang Kurama jadi tsundere, dan Yin Kurama bersifat licik. Heheee. Oh iya, buat reader yang mementingkan canon, tidak terima dan ingin protes kenapa Kurama jadi ada dua. Ku harap ga usah saja ya, heheeee. Kan aku udah pernah katakan kalau setting fic ini tidak 100% ikut canon, jadi ada beberapa bagian dari manga yang berubah termasuk tentang eksistensi Kurama. Lagipula, Canon Setting Dunia Shinobi Modern berbeda jauh dengan Dunia shinobi dan Konoha yang ada di manga. Begitu.

Nih, daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at, 13 Nopember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Sebelumnya . . . . .**

 _"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku sendiri yang akan mencarikan mu seorang anak muda yang mau dan layak menjadi jinchurikimu. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto._

 _"Aku sudah memiliki pilihan ku sendiri"_

 _"Hah, sejak kapan? Kau kan baru saja bangun." sahut Naruto bingung._

 _"Aku ingin anak gadismu yang menjadi jinchuriki ku."_

 _"HEEEEEEEEEEEEH, , , , , jangan bercanda!" Naruto langsung kaget dengan mulut menganga._

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 14. The Next Jinchuriki Kyubi, Part II.**

"Yin Kurama sedang tidak bercanda, dia serius, bocah" sahut Yang Kurama mendukung keinginan kembarannya. Dia sangat mendukung keinginan Yin Kurama agar memiliki jinchuriki sendiri, karena tidak ada yang enak dari berbagi inang untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal. Keberadaan Yin Kurama bersamanya didalam tubuh Naruto membuat kedamaian Yang Kurama terusik.

"Aku memang serius, jadi kalau digabung hasilnya dua rius, Naruto" tambah Yin Kurama.

"Dua rius jidatmu!" teriak Naruto kesal. Lagi kaget malah di ajak bercanda, "Jangan seenaknya memilih anak orang untuk jadi jinchurikimu. Himawari itu malaikat kecil kesayanganku tahu!. Aku tidak rela dia kenapa-kenapa nanti" lanjut Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk wajah Yin Kurama.

"Oke, Baiklah. Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Naruto." kata Yin Kurama, dia memulai aksinya untuk membujuk Naruto. "Begini, aku memang sedang tidak bercanda. Anak gadis mu sangat berbakat dan tubuhnya memiliki gen Uzumaki yang dominan sehingga sangat cocok untuk menjadi jinchuriki" tambah Yin Kurama dengan ekspresi serius kali ini.

Yin Kurama yang baru beberapa hari bangun, sebagai anggota baru keluarga Uzumaki secara diam-diam telah mengamati Himawari. Putri Naruto yang sangat berbakat menjadi ninja, memiliki byakugan karena bagian matanya didominasi gen Hyuga dan yang lebih penting tubuh Himawari didominasi gen Uzumaki yang sangat cocok untuk wadah penyegelan biju, walaupun tidak pada warna rambutnya. Gen keturunan Klan Uzumaki pada tubuh Himawari jauh lebih dominan dibanding kakaknya, karena Bolt lebih mirip mendiang Kakek Namikaze Minato. Sehingga Himawari satu-satunya manusia di Konoha sangat cocok dan memenuhi semua kriteria untuk menjadi seorang jinchuriki biju.

"Tapi kan, , , aaaah, , , , siapapun selain malaikat kecilku. Aku tidak mau dia mengalami penderitaan seperti diriku dulu jika menjadi jinchuriki" kata Naruto tidak terima

"Sudahlaaaah, , , kau turuti saja keinginannya, Bocah. Tempat ini terasa sesak sejak dia bangun" sambung Yang Kurama yang sudah diam telungkup pura-pura tidur.

Naruto kelihatan masih enggan mengabulkan keinginan Yin Kurama jika anak gadisnya sendiri yang akan menjadi jinchuriki. Dia bingung, hidup sebagai jinchuriki tidak ada yang enak. Semua jinchuriki pasti mengalami yang namanya penderitaan. Dirinya yang dulu telah merasakan bagaimana pahitnya penderitaan dianggap oleh masyarakat sebagai jelmaan iblis ketika menyimpan monster didalam tubuh. Jinchuriki lain seperti Bee juga menderita ketika baru menjadi jinchuriki.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Sejak perang 20 tahun lalu, biju tidak lagi dibenci manusia dan jinchuriki dapat hidup normal sebagaimana manusia lainnya" kata Yin Kurama, seakan mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Yin Kurama intens. Sedangkan Yin Kurama menyeringai tipis tanpa disadari Naruto, kini Yin Kurama akan memulai aksi liciknya.

"Aku janji, ketika aku berada ditubuh anak gadismu. Aku akan selalu melindunginya dari segala bahaya, termasuk dari ancaman para laki-laki tidak jelas dan tidak pantas yang mencoba mendekati anak gadismu dan mengincar keimutannya. Aku dan diriku yang lain ini bisa melakukan telepati dari manapun, kapanpun, bahkan jika terpaut jarak ribuan kilometer. Aku akan selalu mengkhabarimu jika terjadi sesuatu yang gawat pada anak gadismu. Bagaimana Naruto, heh?" kata Yin Kurama menaik-turunkan alis mata kanannya, padahal dia tidak punya alis. Yin Kurama sudah mengetahui seluk beluk sifat aneh Naruto yang satu ini. Dia mengetahuinya dari Yang Kurama yang telah menjadi anggota keluarga Uzumaki sejak lama.

"Ahhaaaaaaa, , , , ide yang sangat brilian Yin Kurama. Aku tidak menyangka kau pintar juga. Baiklah, aku setuju sekali." jawab Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia mengambil keputusan tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Aku memang pintar, Naruto" kata Yin Kurama ' _Pintar membodohimu, Bhuaaahahhaa_ ' sambungnya dalam hati. Dengan mudahnya, Yin Kurama mendapatkan keinginannya. Hanya sederet kalimat sugestif yang tidak terlalu panjang, dia berhasil membujuk Naruto tanpa butuh waktu lama.

"Baiklah, aku ingin cepat-cepat memberitahukan berita bagus ini pada keluargaku. Mereka pasti juga setuju. Jaa ne, Yang Kurama, Yin Kurama" kata Naruto lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kedua Biju kembar identik itu tertawa dalam hati karena telah berhasil membodohi host mereka sendiri. Padahal sudah menduduki jabatan hokage, tapi kebodohannya tetap saja tidak hilang hilang.

.

Makan malam keluarga Uzumaki. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, makan malam dengan seluruh anggota keluarga lengkap karena sejak Parlemen Konoha terbentuk dan sistem birokrasi Konoha berkembang lebih maju, pekerjaan Naruto lebih sedikit sehingga dia tidak sesibuk dahulu dan dapat menikmati setiap makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Makan malam yang cukup hening seperti biasa, paling hanya Naruto saja yang sedikit berisik atau Himawari yang sedang bermanja-manja pada Naruto. Hinata selalu makan dalam keadaan tenang, sedangkan Bolt diam. Dia berdiam bukan karena ingin diam, tetapi karena sepertinya tidak ada yang menghiraukannya.

Setelah semuanya selesai makan, Naruto memberitahukan pembicaraannya dengan kedua Kurama tadi, tapi dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu kebohongan disana sini agar keinginannya berjalan mulus.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian semua." Kata Naruto serius.

Semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki langsung menatap pada Naruto, jarang jarang kepala keluarga mereka terlihat berbicara dengan wajah serius seperti ini.

"Kalian kenal baik dengan Kurama kan?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan seluruh anggota keluargnya.

Yang Kurama memang sering keluar dari tubuh Naruto sejak dunia shinobi damai. Saat Bolt dan Himawari masih kecil, Yang Kurama sering keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan seringkali menemani kedua anak Naruto bermain. Hanya kesadaran Yang Kurama saja yang keluar dan dengan sedikit chakra serta segel yang cukup rumit, dia dapat berkeliaran bebas dengan tubuh seukuran anjing bulldog besar seperti Akamaru, tak lupa kesembilan ekor serta bulu lembutnya. Walaupun begitu, Chibi Yang Kurama enggan menemani Bolt dan Himawari bermain jika ada Akamaru. Menurut Yang Kurama, Akamaru itu hanyalah anjing kampung bodoh, dekil, bau, rendahan, dan sama sekali tidak pantas dekat-dekat dengan seekor biju agung seperti dirinya. Bolt dan Himawari kecil sangat senang bermain dengan Chibi Kurama yang kelihatan sangat lucu dan imut. Sekarang pun Kurama masih sering keluar, walau hanya untuk tidur-tiduran di alam bebas.

"Begini, Kurama sebenarnya ada dua. Ada Yin Kurama dan Yang Kurama. Sejak disegel dalam tubuhku . . . . . . " Naruto menceritakan semuanya tentang keberadaan Yin Kurama dan Yang Kurama, serta keinginan Yin Kurama yang ingin memiliki Jinchuriki sendiri. ". . . . . Dan Yin Kurama memilihmu menjadi jinchurikinya, Hima-chan" Kata Naruto menatap pada anak gadisnya itu.

Semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki terkejut. Namun tidak lama Himawari langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Umm, aku mau sekali Papa. Aku akan menjadi jinchuriki yang kuat dan hebat seperti Papa . . Yeeiyyyy. . ." Kata Himawari dengan nada sangat riang. Membuat Hinata dan Bolt menatap heran pada Himawari. Sedangkan Himawari telah membayangkan, mengkhayal akan menjadi seberapa kuat dirinya nanti setelah menjadi jinchuriki, pasti dirinya bisa menjadi sekuat ayahnya yang notabene adalah ninja terkuat didunia shinobi saat ini.

"Keputusan yang bagus Hima-chan. Dengan begini, kamu pasti akan aman dari para pemuda-pemuda tidak jelas yang mengincar pesonamu. Hehhehheeee. . . ." ucap Naruto senang seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Hinata dan Bolt yang mendengarnya langsung sweetdrop seketika. Jadi seperti ini niat tersembunyi kepala keluarga mereka. Sementara Himawari sendiri tidak menghiraukan perkataan ayahnya. Himawari selama ini memang tidak pernah tertarik pada manusia yang berjenis laki-laki. Hanya satu orang laki-laki yang disayangi oleh Himawari, yaitu ayah kandungnya sendiri tempat dia bermanja-manja ria. Dasar, ada-ada saja kelakuan kepala keluarga mereka itu.

Hinata tidak bisa bilang "tidak" pada keinginan kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Hinata dalam hati juga ingin mengabulkan keinginan Yin Kurama, sebagai bentuk terima kasih Hinata kepada Yin Kurama karena membantu suaminya ketika perang melawan Madara dan Kaguya, serta pertarungan hidup mati Naruto dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Bolt, dia hanya diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena asal Himawari senang, dia juga akan senang, begitulah pikirnya sederhana sebagai seorang kakak.

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah seperti biasa di Konoha, langit bersih tanpa awan dan matahari pun dengan riang memancarkan teriknya tanpa ada yang berani mengganggunya. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda pada hari ini. Matahari sudah mulai meninggi meninggalkan pagi, disebuah ruangan, didalam Gedung Dewan Parlemen Konoha tepatnya. Sedang berlangsung rapat dadakan anggota parlemen yang cukup sengit dan telah berjalan hampir empat jam. Rapat ini adalah rapat rahasia yang sangat tertutup, rapat ini dirahasiakan dari publik serta negara lain agar tidak menimbulkan perdebatan. Rapat dimana Naruto mengajukan proposal untuk menjadikan putrinya sendiri sebagai jinchuriki kyubi yang baru.

"Sampai sekarang, kami masih belum mengerti Hokage-sama. Anda yakin ingin mejadikan putri anda sendiri sebagai jinchuriki kyubi selanjutnya. Sudah 20 tahun sejak perang dan tidak pernah ada lagi jinchuriki baru selain anda dan Bee-sama." kata salah satu anggota parlemen.

"Aku yakin sekali." jawab Naruto tegas.

"Apa hal seperti ini tidak akan membahayakan. Kita semua tau kalau jinchuriki bisa mengamuk kapan saja." kata anggota parlemen yang lain menambahkan keberatannya.

"Iya, kami tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Akan sangat berbahaya bagi Konoha nantinya." sambung anggota perlemen lainnya.

"Naruto, . . , aaah. . Maksudku Hokage-sama. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan banyak hal dan menurutku lebih banyak resiko yang kita dapat jika menjadikan seseorang sebagai jinchuriki baru di Konoha" kata anggota parlemen lainnya lagi. Anggota parlemen yang ini berambut coklat panjang dengan mata putih keunguan pucat, tidak lain adalah Hiashi Hyuga. Ayah mertua Sang Hokage sendiri.

"Ayah, . . aah . . Maksudku Hyuga-sama, . . ." Naruto salah tempat menyebut sapaan, mungkin karena sudah kebiasaan dirumah. Semua peserta rapat membatin, kompak sekali pasangan mertua dan menantu ini, sama-sama salah menyebut sapaan. "Anda yakin telah mempertimbangkan semuanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau meragukan pemikiranku? Sebagai salah satu petinggi klan dan tetua Konoha, aku memiliki pengalaman lebih banyak dan tentu saja otakku berjalan jauh lebih baik dari otakmu yang pas-pasan" kata Hiasi kesal karena diragukan dengan nada mengejek. "Dan apa-apaan itu, sembarangan sekali memutuskan sesuatu! Hima-chan bukan hanya anakmu saja, dia juga cucuku. Cucu kesayanganku. Kau mengerti, Heh? Jadi aku juga berhak ikut menetukan masa depannya" tambah Hiashi lagi dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi.

"Jangan menghina otakku!" balas Naruto nyaring tak kalah sengit. "Eeh, , , bukan begitu, Ayah, . aah maksudku Hyuga-sama" Naruto sedikit takut karena telah menghardik ayah mertuanya, bisa-bisa nanti mertuanya itu memaksa istri dan anak-anaknya pulang ke kediaman Hyuga. "Aku yakin anda belum mempertimbangkan yang satu ini" lanjut Naruto lagi.

Semua peserta rapat terheran-heran. Apa-apaan mereka berdua, kalau ada masalah keluarga, mau ribut dan berdebat, jangan dibawa-bawa sampai saat rapat penting parlemen seperti ini.

Hiashi diam, dengan serius menatap Naruto yang berdiri dari kursi dibelakang mejanya. Susunan kursi rapat parlemen berderet setengah lingkaran dengan Hiashi di sebuah meja melingkar yang letaknya lebih tinggi sedangkan Naruto sebagai pengaju proposal berada ditengah di tengah, dimeja lurus diatas podium. Tepat dari sudut pandang Hiashi, terlihat Naruto menunjuk matanya sendiri menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah, lalu menunjuk meja. Naruto melakukan hal itu sampai 3 kali.

Hiashi mengerutkan dahinya. Apa-apaan menantunya itu, mau mengajak berkelahi? Walaupun Naruto itu kuat, memangnya berani? Kalau sampai berani, Hiashi akan memaksa putri sulungnya pulang beserta kedua cucunya, baru tau rasa hokage bodoh itu.

Melihat Hiashi mengerutkan dahi, Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Apa ayah mertuanya itu tidak mengerti? Sekali lagi Naruto memberi isyarat menunjuk matanya lalu menunjuk sebuah kertas yang ada diatas meja dihadapannya.

Hiashi meninggikan badannya sedikit, oooh ada kertas. Baru dia mengerti. Hiashi sebenarnya kesal sendiri, kalau ada sesuatu kenapa tidak dikatakan langsung saja. Untuk apa pakai bahasa isyarat segala, memangnya dirinya tuli, pikir Hiashi makin kesal.

 **Byakugan**

Hiashi mengaktifkan mata saktinya.

Semua peserta sontak menatap ngeri, mereka langsung semua panik, bagaimana sekarang? Apa pasangan mertua dan menantu itu benar-benar bertengkar dan akan segera bertarung didalam gedung dewan. Ini gawat, semua peserta rapat berpikir untuk segera menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Apa lagi lebih dari separuh anggota rapat hanyalah wakil dari penduduk sipil, bukan ninja. Semuanya jadi tegang. Hari ini menjadi rapat paling menegangkan dalam Parlemen Konoha sepanjang sejarah sejak terbentuk.

Dengan byakugannya, Hiashi dapat membaca pesan yang ditulis menantunya di kertas yang tadi ditunjuk Naruto.

' _Ayah kumohon, , , setujui saja. Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Hinata, dia mendukung. Hima-chan juga sangat senang jika menjadi jinchuriki. Lagipula, Yin Kurama berjanji padaku kalau ia akan selalu melindungi Hima-chan termasuk jika ada pemuda-pemuda tidak jelas dan tidak bermutu yang mencoba mendekati Hima-chan dan mengincar keimutannya. Ayah tidak mau kan cucu manis dan imut ayah nanti kenapa-kenapa?_ ' Itulah yang tertulis dikertas, Naruto menuliskan bujukan maut yang sudah pasti mempan pada Hiashi yang mengidap _grand-daughter complex_ akut.

Hiashi menonaktifkan byakugannya. Semua peserta bisa lega dan lebih tenang sekarang.

"Ekhkhemmm, , , maaf jika kami membuat anda semua tegang" Hiashi ternyata sadar akan kelakuan antara dirinya dengan menantunya, kalau interaksi yang baru saja terjadi telah membuat kepanikan besar pada seisi ruangan rapat. "Saya merubah keputusan saya, setelah memikirkannya sekali lagi, saya sangat mendukung sekali keinginan Hokage-sama. Keputusan yang sangat tepat jika kita menambah satu jinchuriki lagi dinegara kita"

Peserta lain melongo tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Hyuga Hiashi berubah pikiran secepat ini? Mereka tau betul bagaimana kerasnya watak dan pendirian seorang Hiashi Hyuga.

"Tapi kami tidak bisa menerima begitu saja. Kami tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Jinchuriki baru biasanya sangat mudah mengamuk" kata salah satu anggota parlemen yang belum menerima hal ini.

"Jangan khawatirkan hal seperti itu. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan delapan biju lainnya dari Shukaku sampai Gyuki. Para biju sekarang tidak lagi membenci manusia, mereka juga ingin hidup damai. Kecil kemungkinannya jinchuriki akan mengamuk jika bijunya sendiri tidak memendam kebencian. Selain itu, aku sendiri yang akan mengawasi langsung perkembangan putriku sebagai jinchuriki baru. Aku yang akan menjamin bahwa dia tidak akan mengamuk seperti jinchuriki-jinchuriki pendahulunya." kata Naruto tegas menjawab alasan anggota parlemen tadi.

"Aku juga, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku yang akan mengganti kerugian finansial jika saat menjadi jinchuriki, cucuku sampai merusak infrastruktur dan properti Konoha" sambung hiashi.

"Aku yakin putriku akan berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan bijunya dan tentu ini akan meningkatkan kekuatan militer kita. Kurasa hal seperti ini cukup berharga demi meningkatkan keamanan negara kita" ucap Naruto lagi. "Nah, sekarang apa masih ada yang merasa dirugikan dengan hal ini?" tanya Naruto kepada semua peserta rapat.

Semua anggota parlemen diam, belum ada yang berani bersuara. Mereka berpikir bahwa dengan begini mereka tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan resiko-resiko buruk, dan malah akan membawa keuntungan bagi Konoha, mengukuhkan Konoha sebagai satu-satunya negara superpower, negara terkuat nomor satu di dunia shinobi dengan adanya jinchuriki baru. Mereka berbisik-bisik bergumam dan menerima hal ini.

"Jadi bagaimana, apa masih ada yang belum setuju?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi kepada semua peserta rapat setelah menunggu sejenak.

Cukup lama tak ada suara, tidak ada yang menjawab yang dapat diartikan sebagai tanda setuju. Dengan itu, telah diputuskan bahwa hasil rapat menetapkan Uzumaki Himawari akan dijadikan sebagai jinchuriki baru. Jinchuriki dari setengah kekuatan dan eksistensi Kyubi, Yin Kurama, Biju Musang berekor sembilan.

.

Rapat telah selesai dan hari sudah siang. Beberapa teman Naruto, ikut serta menjadi peserta rapat seperti Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Sai, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Tiga teman Naruto ikut rapat sebagai anggota parlemen wakil dari klan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke, dia hanya peserta undangan bukan wakil klan karena Klan Uchiha belum bangkit, baru ada tiga Uchiha sekarang, masih sangat kurang jumlah untuk bisa disebut sebuah klan.

Sepertinya Sasuke perlu waktu yang lama untuk mewujudkan keinginannya membangun Klan Uchiha kembali atau lebih baik dia mencari istri baru saja untuk mempercepat kebangkitan kembali Klan Uchiha? Hmmm, ide yang cukup bagus. Dan tadi, Sasuke mau hadir rapat karena sedang tidak ada kerjaan dirumah alias menganggur. Lagipula dorama kesukaannya tayang sore nanti sehingga Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk ikut rapat.

Keempat teman Naruto itu sedang berkumpul di ruang kerja hokage. Naruto sendiri belum kembali dari ruang rapat entah apa yang dia kerjakan disana. Mereka berempat tampak sangat heran dan kebingungan. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto menginginkan hal seperti ini?

Mereka tahu betul sifat Naruto yang cinta damai dan sangat membenci setengah mati yang namanya perang. Jadi mereka pikir adalah hal yang sangat mustahil bagi Naruto ingin menambah satu jinchuriki di Konoha, dari keluarganya pula, hanya karena alasan kelewat konyol seperti meningkatkan kekuatan militer Konoha. Apa Naruto mulai berubah dan menjadi gila kekuatan? Apa nanti Naruto akan menjadi seperti Mbah Madara?. Kelihatan jelas raut wajah bingung mereka berempat.

Shikamaru yang biasanya menguap, kini memasang wajah seriusnya dengan mata terbuka lebar hampir melotot. Sai juga tidak lagi memasang senyum palsu yang tidak jelas untuk apa. Sasuke pun sekarang tidak menampilkan tampang datarnya, timbul beberapa kerutan panjang didahinya karena sedang berpikir keras. Bahkan yang paling parah, Chouji berhenti memakan keripik kentangnya. Bayangkan coba!

Mereka berempat memasang wajah serius memikirkan keinginan Naruto yang satu ini. Saat rapat tadi pun, mereka tidak bersuara karena sangat terkejut mendengar proposal Naruto itu. Apalagi Shikamaru, dia sudah memikirkan puluhan kemungkinan dari ratusan motif yang mungkin dipikirkan Naruto dibenaknya, tapi tetap saja belum jelas.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto masuk keruangannya menemukan empat temannya dengan raut wajah tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aassshoooo, tteba-. . . . Eh?" teriakan oversemangat Naruto terhenti karena keheranan ketika mendapati keempat sahabatnya yang tampak berbeda sekali dari biasanya, "Hey,,, kalian berempat kenapa? Tumben berkumpul disini, sambil memasang tampang suram seperti itu pula. Apa ada sesuatu yang serius sedang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Naruto, kau benar Naruto kan? Bukan penipu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Haaah?" Naruto tidak mengerti. "Astaga . . . Apa-apaan kau, Shikamaru? Tentu saja aku ini Naruto. Apa kau tidak percaya hah?"

"Benar, kau sendiri yang mengajukan proposal untuk menjadikan putrimu sebagai jinchuriki baru? Kau melakukannya secara sadar atas dasar keinginanmu sendiri kan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Tentu saja, kalian ini kenapa sih. Tadi saat rapat kalian diam saja, kukira kalian setuju"

"Apa alasanmu, Dobe?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Alasan maksudmu? Kan aku sudah bilang tadi saat rapat. Kau tidak dengar ya Teme? Jangan-jangan kau tidur saat rapat, huh." jawab Naruto ketus menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke

"Katakan alasanmu yang sebenarnya. Meningkatkan kekuatan militer katamu, kau berniat memulai perang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi. Shikamaru, Chouji dan Sai yang ada disana juga menatap Naruto tajam menuntut jawaban segera atas pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

"Kalian tenang lah, , , aku tidak berniat memulai perang. Itu sama saja aku menyia-nyiakan jerih payahku selama ini" kata Naruto menenangkan keempat temannya. "Sebenarnya begini, proposal yang ku ajukan itu adalah keinginan Yin Kurama sendiri yang ingin memiliki jinchuriki baru yang masih muda. Dia berjanji padaku bahwa dia akan selalu melindungi Hima-chan dari bahaya, terutama bahaya dari laki-laki tidak jelas yang mengincar keimutan dan pesona malaikat kecilku. Karena kurasa itu ide yang sangat jenius dan brilian, jadi aku setuju saja" lanjut Naruto lagi dengan nada bangga dan bersemangat.

Mendengar hal ini, sontak saja Sasuke dan Shikamaru terkejut dengan mulut menganga. Chouji menjatuhkan bungkus keripik kentang yang belum habis dari tangannya. Hanya Sai yang kembali seperti biasa, memasang senyuman palsu yang tidak jelas juga untuk apa.

Shikamaru yang paling jengkel, dia merasa otak jeniusnya dibodohi lagi oleh kelakuan Naruto. Sejak Shikamaru lahir hingga sekarang, memang hanya Naruto saja, si ninja paling mengejutkan nomor 1 sedunia, yang mampu membuat Shikamaru merasa bodoh disaat seluruh umat manusia di dunia menganggapnya sebagai orang paling jenius. Mereka berempat hampir menyerang Naruto dan membuatnya bebak belur karena telah membodohi mereka, jika saja mereka tidak terpikir kalau mereka juga punya anak gadis seperti Himawari. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Sai paham akan keinginan Naruto karena bagaimanapun mereka berempat juga seorang Ayah. Jika mereka memiliki anak gadis seimut dan semanis Himawari yang pesonanya tiada tanding di Konoha, mereka mungkin juga akan bertindak sama seperti Naruto.

Keputusan sudah bulat dan tidak ada satupun lagi orang yang keberatan, maka dengan bantuan Kurama dan segel fuinjutsu rumit yg dipelajari dari gulungan peninggalan mendiang Hokage Keempat, Naruto berhasil memindahkan Yin Kurama ketubuh Himawari dan menjadikannya Jinchuriki Kyubi ke empat setelah Uzumaki Mito, Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto dan sekarang Uzumaki Himawari.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Hihihii, Kenapa? Banyak yang mau protes si Himawari yang jadi Jinchuriki, bukan Bolt. Heh, kalian pikir setelah konflik kemarin hubungan Bolt dan Hima langsung baik gitu aja? Enggak lah, aku buat Hima lebih kuat dengan menjadi jinchuriki agar dia lebih leluasa menindas kakaknya dan dengan begitu Bolt juga semakin kerepotan menghadapi tingkat brutal Hima. Hehehehehe . . _*)ketawa sadis_.

Yaah, yang mau kukatakan, hanya karena sekali konflik yang berakhir sweet antara BoruHima seperti konflik kemarin tidak serta merta menjadikan keduanya baikan dan berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya. Memang kalau suatu hubungan terus dalam keadaan baik dan erat akan terasa membahagiakan, tapi kalau telah mengalami banyak konflik dan pertengkaran maka manisnya suatu hubungan akan sangat jauh lebih terasa pada akhirnya. Seperti kata orang, bahagia tidak akan pernah terasa jika tidak pernah menderita, sehat tidak akan terasa jika tidak pernah sakit, dan lainnya.

Pokoknya kedepan, nasib para chara fic ini akan lebih nista lagi daripada sebelumnya. Hohohooo, , , , Author gitu lohh… _*)membusungkan dada narsis._

Nih, daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Sci-fi, Adventure, & Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Rabu, 18 Nopember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Sebelumnya . . . . .**

 _Keputusan sudah bulat dan tidak ada satupun lagi orang yang keberatan, maka dengan bantuan Kurama dan segel fuinjutsu rumit yg dipelajari dari gulungan peninggalan mendiang Hokage Keempat, Naruto berhasil memindahkan Yin Kurama ketubuh Himawari dan menjadikannya Jinchuriki Kyubi ke empat setelah Uzumaki Mito, Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto dan sekarang Uzumaki Himawari._

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 15. The Next Jinchuriki Kyubi, Part III. Latihan Ayah-Anak.**

Sudah dua bulan sejak Himawari menjadi jinchuriki kyubi, kehidupan Himawari tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan status barunya sebagai jinchuriki. Sejak menjadi jinchuriki, Himawari tentu mendapat metode latihan baru agar dapat sepenuhnya menguasai kekuatan biju. Himawari sudah dapat menahan kesadarannya saat menggunakan kekuatan Yin Kurama hingga ekornya berjumlah 6.

Hari ini hari sabtu, hari yang dikhususkan Naruto untuk melatih Himawari menggunakan kekuatan biju. Naruto asli sendiri yang menangani hal ini, bukan bunshin. Jadi yang sekarang berada di kantor hokage bersama Shikmaru dan menangani pekerjaan hokage lainnya hanyalah bunshin saja.

Naruto dan Himawari memiliki tempat khusus untuk mereka berlatih yakni properti milik Klan Hyuga berupa sebuah kepulauan tropis yang sangat indah dengan pantai pasir putih yang berlokasi di tengah samudera sejauh 1500 km dari perbatasan laut Mizu no Kuni (mirip dengan kepulauan Hawaii). Tempat itu terdiri dari beberapa pulau. Ada satu pulau yang lumayan besar berada ditengah kepulauan, dilengkapi fasilitas sebuah Great Luxury Villa yang sangat besar, megah, dan mewah disana, lalu ada dua buah European Bungalow, dan tidak lupa satu buah Kapal Pesiar Pribadi berukuran besar yang sedang merapat di dermaga pulau itu.

Ada puluhan orang anggota Klan Hyuga yang memang sengaja ditempatkan disana untuk mengurus semua properti itu. Tempat ini biasanya digunakan untuk liburan ditengah hiruk pikuk Kota Konoha yang sangat sibuk. Naruto dan keluarga kecilnya beserta keluarga besar Klan Hyuga sering berlibur ditempat ini. Mereka tentu sangat nyaman berlibur disana karena tempat itu adalah properti pribadi, bukan tempat umum sehingga tidak ada orang lain selain keluarga kecil Uzumaki dan keluarga besar Klan Hyuga. Hal wajar jika mereka adalah pemilik tempat ini, karena Klan Hyuga luar biasa kaya raya dan kepala keluarga Uzumaki sendiri adalah seorang kepala ngara.

Berbicara tentang aset kekayaan Klan Hyuga, tidak ada yang bisa menyainginya. Sejak berakhirnya Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat, semua klan ninja didunia saling membangun kembali klannya masing-masing. Klan Hyuga juga membangun kembali klannya yang banyak kehilangan anggota karena tewas akibat perang.

Dibawah kepemimpinan Hiashi, Klan Hyuga dengan cepat kembali mendapat kejayaannya sebagai klan nomor satu di Konoha. Putri kedua Hiashi, Hanabi Hyuga ternyata selain mumpuni dalam bertarung juga memiliki keahlian diplomatik dan berbisnis yang sangat hebat. Hiashi memperkuat posisi politik dan militer Klan Hyuga di Konoha sementara Hanabi sendiri melebarkan sayap kearah dunia bisnis.

Berawal dari beberapa penginapan yang akhirnya berkembang menjadi hotel besar. Ada banyak hotel, resort dan fasilitas hiburan milik Klan Hyuga saat ini. Selain itu Klan Hyuga juga menginvestasikan uangnya pada sebuah perusahaan pelayanan transportasi dan komunikasi Soui Inc. Semakin banyak jumlah penduduk dan semakin majunya perkembangan jaman membuat kebutuhan manusia akan jasa transportasi dan komunikasi meningkat, dan barang tentu meningkat pula aset Klan Hyuga. Hyuga memegang 35% saham diperusahaan itu. Perusahaan yang terlibat kasus dengan Himawari beberapa waktu lalu. Jika saja Hiashi tidak lupa kalau putri keduanya, Hanabi, memiliki saham cukup banyak, mungkin Hiashi akan dengan mudahnya memenangkan kasus Himawari dengan menekan pemimpin perusahaan tersebut.

Dan yang paling besar, Klan Hyuga mendirikan perusahaan induk multinasional Hyuga Mining Corporation (HMC) yang membawahi beberapa perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pertambangan seperti tambang emas, logam-logam mulia lain hingga tembaga dan lainnya yang sangat dibutuhkan untuk produksi barang-barang elektronik. Serta tambang mineral sumber energi seperti uranium, iridium dan lainnya yang digunakan untuk bahan bakar reaktor chakra. Semua bisnis yang dilakukan Hanabi untuk menambah aset Klan Hyuga berjalan lancar. Hal ini berkat kakaknya, Hinata, sebagai seorang ibu negara dan kakak iparnya yang seorang hokage, memudahkan Hanabi memperoleh perijinan untuk ekspansi bisnisnya dimanapun.

Kekayaan Klan Hyuga setelah dihitung-hitung bisa menyamai sebuah negara besar. Bahkan mampu mengendalikan sebuah negara, contohnya saja Tsuci no Kuni. Pengaruh kekuatan ekonomi Hyuga di negara itu sangat kuat. Hyuga menginvestasikan uang dalam jumlah sangat besar disana, banyak perusahaan tambang dinegara itu yang hampir semua sahamnya milik Klan Hyuga. Bahkan seorang Tsuchikage pun menjadi pecundang dihadapan Klan Hyuga jika tidak ingin Tsuci no Kuni mengalami krisis moneter dan jatuh miskin.

Hal ini pernah terjadi saat Tsucikage wanita disana bernama Kurotsuci yang belum menikah hingga berusia hampir 30 tahun, membuat rencana licik mengambil Naruto untuk dijadikan suami. Rencana ini tercium oleh Hanabi sehingga Klan Hyuga mengancam Tsucikage tersebut, memaksa Tsucikage itu untuk membatalkan rencananya. Hal seperti ini tentu tidak akan dibiarkan Klan Hyuga, karena bagaimanapun juga posisi Naruto sebagai Hokage seumur hidup adalah batu pijakan yang sangat berharga bagi Klan Hyuga dalam menggerakkan roda dan sayap bisnis mereka.

Sudah cukup membicarakan tentang aset Klan Hyuga. Beralih pada latihan yang sedang dilakukan Himawari. Naruto dan Himawari sudah tiba tempat latihan seperti biasa di hari yang masih pagi. Latihan bertempat di sebuah pulau kecil yang terletak paling ujung dari pulau utama kepulauan pribadi milik Klan Hyuga.

Naruto dan Himawari bisa sesuka hati mendatangi tempat latihan ini, dengan hiraishin mereka berdua sudah bisa pulang pergi Konoha ke Pulau pribadi dalam waktu kurang dari setengah detik. Naruto memakai pakaian seperti biasa, celana panjang hitam dengan jaket orange pucat yang biasa dia gunakan sehari-hari. Himawari pun juga, menggunakan setelan biasa berupa tanktop hitam dibalut jaket berwarna kuning sewarna bunga matahari tanpa dikancing serta celana pendek selutut dengan warna senada dengan jaketnya.

"Bagaimana teknik hiraishinmu Hima-chan? Apa sudah sempurna?" tanya Naruto kepada putrinya yang berdiri dihadapannya. Basa-basi pembuka latihan.

"Iya Papa, sekarang aku sudah mampu menggunakan hiraishin tanpa delay lagi"

"Hm, bagus. Papa bangga padamu, kau sudah bisa menguasai jutsu andalan mendiang kakekmu yang legendaris itu" Naruto senang sekali Himawari bisa menguasai jutsu ayahnya.

"Tapi aku belum sepenuhnya menguasai rasenshuriken baruku, Papa." sahut Himawari dengan nada cemberut.

"Itu karena rasenshuriken barumu memiliki tingkat kesulitan tinggi. Papa juga tidak bisa menggunakan rasenshuriken milikmu. Sudahlah, nanti kau juga bisa menggunakannya dengan baik. Teruslah berlatih dengan kakakmu!" kata Naruto menyemangati Himawari. "Nah, sekarang kumpulkan chakra alam, kita akan mulai latihanmu dengan senjutsu dulu" perintah Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun duduk bersila saling berhadapan, dalam diam mereka bertapa mengumpulkan chakra alam. Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya telah berhasil memasuki sennin mode. Sennin mode Naruto ditandai dengan kelopak matanya yang berwarna orange dan iris mata tanda (-) seperti mata katak myobukazan. Sedangkan Himawari hanya kelopak matanya saja yang berubah menjadi orange, namun iris matanya tetap biru karena gen Hyuga dan byakugan lebih dominan pada bagian mata Himawari.

Bangun dari posisi bertapa, keduanya mengambil jarak untuk memulai latihan sparring.

 **Byakugan**

Himawari mengaktifkan byakugannya. Muncul pembuluh darah dan saraf menonjol disekitar matanya. Senjutsu-Byakugan mode yang hanya dimiliki oleh Himawari seorang didunia shinobi ini. Byakugan Himawari pun memiliki kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki anggota Klan Hyuga lain yaitu adanya fleksibilitas jangkauan penglihatan. Jangkauan byakugan Himawari dapat dia atur sesukanya, bisa mencapai 10 km untuk melacak seperti ibunya atau hanya 300 meter dengan lingkup penglihatan byakugan 360 derajat yang terkonsentrasi untuk tipe petarung jarak dekat seperti pamannya, Neji.

"Ayo mulai sekarang Hima-chan"

"Iya papa"

Syuuutt..

Keduanya maju. Masing masing melancarkan pukulannya. Naruto memberikan tinju yang mengarah ke perut Himawari, namun dengan lincah berhasil dihindari oleh Himawari. Diusianya yang masih muda, elastisitas tubuhnya sangat bisa diandalkan. Dan tidak mau kalah, Himawari pun mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke dada ayahnya, namun berhasil ditepis Naruto sehingga arah pukulan Himawari berbelok jauh.

Wushh.. Wushh.. Wushh.. Wushh..

Adu pukulan terus berlanjut. Sama sekali tidak terdengar bunyi 'bug' yang biasanya dihasilkan tinju kasar kepalan tangan atau bunyi 'plak' khas tinju halus Hyuga. Masing-masing kubu belum ada satupun yang berhasil mengenai lawan. Adu taijutsu tingkat tinggi benar-benar tidak terhindarkan.

Naruto dengan style taijutsu Kawazu Kumite atau cara bertarung katak Myobukazan. Ketika dalam sennin mode Naruto bisa melakukan tinju-tinju cepat dan bertenaga yang sangat mematikan kearah Himawari, sambil menepis pukulan yang diarahkan pada dirinya. Naruto bisa merasakan bahaya dan arah datangnya pukulan dalam sennin mode, sehingga semua serangan Himawari berhasil diantisipasi. Tangan yang terkepal erat menandakan bahwa tinju kasar yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto memiliki daya rusak besar jika mengenai target.

Himawari pun tidak kalah, dengan taijutsu khas Klan Hyuga yang diajarkan langsung kakek Hiashi, Himawari melancarkan pukulan-pukulan halus yang diarahkan secara akurat dengan bantuan byakugan ke titik-titik tenkestu tubuh lawan untuk menghentikan pergerakannya serta sambil menghindari pukulan yang dilancarkan ayahnya. Dengan sennin mode, Himawari juga dapat merasakan waktu dan arah datangnya bahaya sehingga refleks menghindarnya meningkat sangat signifikan. Pukulan yang dilancarkan Himawari dilakukan dengan telapak tangan terbuka sebagai ciri pukulan halus khas taijutsu Klan Hyuga.

Himawari dengan baik mampu menghindari semua pukulan yang dilancarkan Naruto kepadanya. Menunduk, bergerak kesamping, salto kebelakang, dan melompat terus menerus dilakukan Himawari sambil melancarkan tinju halusnya ketitik-titik tenkestu Naruto. Naruto pun dengan sigap selalu menepis tangan Himawari yang akan melancarkan pukulan kearah tubuhnya. Hingga 10 menit beradu taijutsu, belum ada yang mampu mendaratkan satupun pukulan ditubuh lawannya. Keduanya mundur mengambil jarak untuk memikirkan serangan berikutnya.

"Hah, hah, haaah. Kau tangguh sekali Hima-chan. Papa belum sekalipun mendaratkan pukulan dibadanmu." Naruto sedikit terengah-engah namun belum ada keringat yang meluncur diwajahnya.

"Ya iya lah, aku kan anak papa. Heheee… Selain itu aku juga menguasai dengan baik style taijutsu seperti Hiashi-jiisama"

Jika diamati lebih detail area pertarungan Naruto dan Himawari tadi, di tanah dan batang pohon yang ada disekitarnya tampak lubang-lubang seukuran bola voli. Hal ini diakibatkan oleh pukulan-pukulan Naruto yang meleset. Tinju yang dilancarkan Naruto selalu dengan melepaskan senjutsu pada ujung kepalan tangannya, membuat pukulan tak terlihat namun berdaya rusak besar, seperti pukulan hantu. Tidak ada satupun doujutsu yang mampu melihat pukulan ini, baik itu byakugan, sharingan bahkan rinnegan sekalipun. Himawari mampu menghindarinya dengan baik karena berada dalam sennin mode, tubuhnya bereaksi dengan sendirinya terhadap arah datangnya bahaya. Jika saja Himawari tidak mampu menghindari tinju-tinju dari Naruto, pasti sudah banyak luka lebam dan memar yang akan diterimanya.

Selain lubang-lubang tadi, juga terdapat goresan-goresan yang tidak terlalu tebal namun cukup dalam, baik ditanah dan dibatang pohon. Ini adalah hasil dari pukulan Himawari. Setiap pukulan yang dilancarkan Himawari selalu disertai dengan pelepasan chakra senjutsu sama seperti tinju Naruto namun berbentuk seperti jarum, yang dilepas Himarawi dari titik chakra di telapak tangannya. Hal ini sama seperti pukulan Jyukenho-Sugohakke pada umumnya namun dengan jarak serang yang lebih jauh.

Pukulan halus namun akurat yang dibantu dengan byakugan ini menargetkan titik-titik tenketsu untuk menghentikan aliran chakra serta merusak organ dalam tubuh lawan. Ditambah dengan senjutsu, Himawari mampu menembakkan jarum chakra tersebut ketitik tenketsu layaknya pukulan hantu Naruto tanpa harus menyentuh tubuh lawan. Ini adalah modifikasi taijutsu Hyuga menggunakan senjutsu yang hanya dapat dilakukan Himawari setelah dia berhasil menyelesaikan latihan senjutsu di myobukazan.

Jika tinju halus Hyuga biasa harus mengenai dan terjadi kontak fisik dengan tubuh target untuk melukai lawan, namun jika dengan pelepasan chakra senjutsu, pukulan dapat dilakukan pada jarak 10 meter dengan tingkat kerusakan yang sama. Naruto tidak bisa menghindari pukulan yang sangat akurat seperti ini jika dari jarak dekat, sehingga Naruto harus menepis tangan Himawari agar jarum chakra berubah kearah lain.

Pukulan senjutsu yang pertama kali dikembangkan oleh Naruto ini tidak bisa ditahan dengan tangan atau tameng karena pukulan ini berupa rambatan energi alam. Rambatan energi tidak dapat ditahan oleh materi apapun, dan selalu merusak apa yang dilaluinya. Jika pukulan tangan biasa dapat ditahan dinding beton, beda halnya dengan pukulan senjutsu. Walaupun tangan si pengguna senjutsu tertahan oleh beton, namun energi senjutsu tetap merambat melewati beton tersebut lalu menghancurkan apa yang ada dibelakangnya. Karena itulah, baik Naruto maupun Himawari tidak pernah saling menahan pukulan, mereka hanya menghindar atau menepis. Menahan pukulan senjutsu adalah suatu hal yang sia-sia. Jika saja ninja biasa yang menghadapi taijutsu seperti ini, ninja itu pasti akan K.O tidak lebih dari 5 detik karena hanya dengan kemampuan sensor sennin mode hebat seperti mereka berdua saja, yang dapat menghindari pukulan-pukulan seperti itu.

 **Taijuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu/Taijuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Masing-masing mengeluarkan jutsu yang sama. Jutsu andalan jinchuriki kyubi, membuat bunshin untuk meningkatkan jumlah, intensitas, serta kontinuitas serangan pada lawan, atau lebih mudahnya bisa disebut main keroyokan. Tapi karena ayah dan anak ini membuat bunshin sama banyak, jadi lah pertarungan satu lawan satu namun secara massal seperti orang tawuran.

Cukup lama bertarung menggunkan bunshin, baik Naruto dan Himawari sudah kehilangan separuh dari jumlah masing-masing bunshin mereka. Namun karena Naruto menang dalam hal pengalaman, sudah barang tentu hasilnya tidak imbang.

Melihat jumlah bunshinnya menurun drastis, Himawari berniat menggunakan jutsu skala besar untuk melibas habis semua bunshin ayahnya dalam sekali serang.

 **KAI..**

Poffttt..

Semua bunshin Himawari lenyap setelah ia sendiri yang menghilangkannya. Hal ini membuat semua bunshin Naruto bingung karena melihat lawan mereka hilang, bertambah bingung ketika Himawari yang asli melompat setinggi 15 meter. Bukan karena ketinggiannya, 15 meter itu hal wajar bagi ninja, tapi karena tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Himawari.

Namun keheranan itu berubah menjadi kepanikan ketika Himawari memutar tubuhnya sendiri diudara.

 **Senpou: Super Hakkesou Kaiten**

Dari perputaran Himawari, tercipta dinding chakra berwarna biru berbentuk bola besar yang terbentuk dari penggunaan teknik Jyuken untuk melepaskan sejumlah chakra dari setiap tenketsu atau titik chakra di seluruh tubuhnya. Berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga terbentuk lapisan chakra untuk pertahanan.

Jika pada taijutsu Hyuga lain, lapisan chakra yang terbentuk berupa kubah setengah bola berukuran sedang sebagai manuver defensif dari serangan lawan, maka yang dilakukan Himawari berbeda. Di topang oleh tubuh dengan volume chakra yang besar, jauh lebih besar dari seorang Hyuga umumnya, ditambah pemanfaatan chakra senjutsu, Himawari membuat teknik ini melampaui batas pertahanan menjadi sebuah manuver _offensive area damage_. Pelepasan chakra senjutsu dalam jumlah banyak dari seluruh titik chakra ditubuhnya, membuat kubahnya berbentuk bola sempurna dengan diameter mencapai 50 meter dan dapat digunakan sebagai serangan berdaya hancur besar yang merusak seluruh arena pertarungan ( _not personal_ ).

Jutsu yang digunakan Himawari, membuat semua bunshin Naruto yang ada pada areal serangan super kaiten langsung lenyap. Semua bunshin hilang tak bersisa. Tanah tempat bunshin-bunshin Naruto berdiripun hanya tersisa kawah saja yang lebar dipermukaan tanah, mungkin lebarnya mencapai 35 meter.

Himawari menapak ditanah setelah menyelesaikan jutsunya. Sesaat kemudian melompat. Bergerak mencari keberadaan tubuh ayahnya yang asli. Dengan byakugan serta sensor dari sennin mode, mudah bagi Himawari melacak keberadaan ayahnya. Walau tidak sehebat Bolt yang mode sensornya sampai radius 50 km bahkan mampu membedakan manusia berdasarkan kriteria pola gelombang chakra yang dipancarkan, tapi ini saja sudah lebih cukup bagi Himawari.

Tap…

"Kerja bagus, Hima-chan" kata Naruto asli pada putrinya yang sudah berada beberapa meter didepannya. Dia sudah beberapa menit menunggu setelah membiarkan Himawari berlatih dengan bunshin-bunshinnya tadi. Mereka berdua sedang berada di arena yang cukup lapang tapi masih ada beberapa pohon. Cukup jauh letaknya dari tempat yang rusak akibat jutsu super kaiten Himawari.

"Iya, papa. Ayo lanjutkan" seru Himawari.

Naruto kembali maju hendak beradu taijutsu, namun kesalahan fatal bagi Naruto yang tidak mengamati kuda-kuda yang telah dipasang Himawari. Himawari menyeringai karena ayahnya yang bodoh itu telah masuk kearea serang pukulan suci.

 **Senpou : Jyukenho Hakke Rokujuuyonsho**

64 pukulan suci, jutsu andalan pamannya, Neji Hyuga. Pukulan yang mampu membuat kerusakan organ dalam tanpa melukai bagian luar tubuh. Pukulan cepat dan akurat serta dengan intensitas dan kontinuitas tinggi yang tidak mungkin dapat dihindari musuh, ditambah lagi dengan penambahan senjutsu akan membuat daya rusaknya 30 kali lipat lebih mengerikan.

Himawari dengan tanpa ragu melancarkan melancarkan pukulan Jyuken secara beruntun. Naruto tidak bisa bergerak ataupun melawan. Hingga pukulan terakhir dilancarkan, tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi sepotong kayu. Namun tidak sampai satu detik, potongan kayu tadi hancur lebur tak bersisa seperti bubuk kayu akibat pukulan yang dilancarkan Himawari.

Naruto berhasil kabur menggunakan Kawarimi-Hiraishin, sesaat sebelum pukulan pertama Himawari dilancarkan. Dengan hiraishin, Naruto berhasil kabur serta menggunakan jutsu pengganti tubuh kawarimi untuk mengecoh putrinya. Naruto merasa dirinya tidak mungkin menepis 64 pukulan suci itu yang dilancarkan secara beruntun dengan kecepatan tinggi walaupun sudah berada dalam sennin mode, sehingga Naruto memilih keluar dari jangkauan serang jutsu Himawari dengan hiraishin.

"Aaaah, papa kabur. Massa takut dengan pukulan suci milik Hima sih?" kata Himawari merajuk

"Hima-chaaan. Kau masih sayang sama papamu kan? Massa kau tega mau membunuh papamu ini." jawab Naruto pada posisi tidak jauh dari Himawari berdiri. Lagipula dia tidak ingin tubuhnya bernasib sama seperti potongan kayu tadi. Daya hancur yang sangat mengerikan akibat pukulan suci yang di _enhance_ chakra senjutsu.

"Papa, sekarang aku akan menggunakan Hiraishin juga."

"Baiklah. Papa sudah siap Hima-chan".

Naruto memegang tiga kunai hiraishin disetiap tangannya. Himawari tidak menggunakan kunai hiraishin untuk bertarung, dia masih menggunakan taijutsu hyuga terbukti dari kuda-kuda yang telah dipasang Himawari.

Sebenarnya Himawari memang tidak ingin menggunakan kunai hiraishin dan tidak melatihnya karena Himawari ingin mempunyai ciri khas sendiri. Hanya Namikaze Minato saja yang menggunakan kunai hiraishin secara penuh untuk bertarung baik menyerang maupun menghindar sebagai ciri khasnya, butuh taktik dan keahlian tinggi untuk menggunakan skill itu. Naruto sendiri tidak bertarung menggunakan kunai hiraishin, Naruto selalu bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh secara all out untuk mengahadapi lawan berhadap-hadapan. Hiraishian hanya digunakan Naruto untuk gerakan penyelamatan. Itulah ciri khas Naruto. Himawari sendiripun juga berbeda, dia juga memiliki ciri khas sendiri. Himawari menggunakan hiraishin sebagai penopang tinju-tinju halus Hyuga agar serangannya lebih cepat, akurat, serta tidak terduga dan tidak akan dapat dihindari oleh musuh.

"Kau harus hati-hati pada ini papa" kata Himawari sambil tersenyum. Himawari pun mengeluarkan chakra dari seluruh titik pengeluaran chakra yang ada ditangan, dan melakukan perubahan wujud chakranya sehingga membentuk kepala singa berwarna biru dimasing-masing tangannya.

 **Senpou: Juuho Shosiken**

Dengan penambahan chakra senjutsu, membuat jutsu ciptaan ibundanya tercinta ini memiliki daya rusak puluhan kali lebih kuat.

"Hima-chan, kamu tidak sedang bercanda ya. Sepertinya kau sudah menandai papa dengan segel hiraishin mu. Ada berapa tanda?" tanya Naruto

"Ada satu di leher papa, tapi ada lagi 7 tanda segel hiraishin yang telah kubuat di baju. Papa tidak berpikir untuk melawanku dengan bertelanjang kan? hehheee" jawab Himawari dengan riang.

Himawari tidak ragu menggunakan jutsu apapun jika sedang berlatih melawan ayahnya. Dia yakin ayahnya itu kuat, jadi ayahnya tidak akan mungkin terluka. Tanda hiraishin ini dipasang Himawari di tubuh ayahnya ketika adu taijutsu saat awal-awal latihan tadi.

"Astaga. Ini buruk" gumam Naruto. Segera Naruto melempar 6 kunai hiraishin dikedua tangannya ke berbagai arah. Dua kunai menancap ditanah, satu dipohon dan tiga lagi ke udara.

 **Senpou: Tsuin Rasengan**

Naruto membuat rasengan masing-masing di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Zssttt…

Lalu langsung berteleport secara beruntun dari kunai satu ke kunai lainnya. Naruto harus terus bergerak untuk menghindari bahaya jutsu Himawari yang juga terus berteleport mengikuti kemanapun posisinya.

Terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran dengan hiraishin. Sambil kejar-kejaran, Himawari terus mencoba melancarkan pukulan-pukulan Juho Shosiken pada Naruto. Naruto juga terus menepis kepala singa ditangan Himawari yang melancarkan pukulan kepadanya dengan rasengan dikedua tangannya. Kepala singa itu tidak bisa ditepis dengan tangan kosong, bisa-bisa cedera parah yang didapat Naruto jika menepisnya dengan tangan kosong. Walau Naruto terus berteleport, Himawari mampu mengikuti kemanapun posisi ayahnya berkat tanda segel hiraishin yang telah dipasangnya dibaju Naruto. Dengan total 8 segel hiraishin, Himawari bisa saja muncul disebelah manapun dari tubuh Naruto lalu melancarkan pukulan mautnya.

Seperti ini lah ciri khas penggunaan teknik hiraishin oleh Himawari. Dengan tanda segel ditubuh musuh, Himawari dapat melancarkan pukulan suci berbalut senjutsu andalannya tanpa menunggu musuhnya berada dalam jangkauan serang. Musuh pun dipastikan tidak bisa lari serta menghindar, apalagi dengan tanda segel yang cukup banyak membuat musuhnya tidak akan pernah tahu dari sebelah mana Himawari muncul. Ini adalah teknik bertarung yang Himawari kembangkan sendiri untuk menghadapi musuh yang sangat kuat jika satu lawan satu. Suatu teknik bertarung baru di dunia shinobi yang sangat mematikan dan hanya dimiliki oleh Himawari seorang. Ninja sekelas kage pun mungkin tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak jika berhadapan langsung dengan teknik ini, kecuali Naruto.

Dari manakah datangnya ide teknik bertarung Himawari ini? Jelas bukan dari Himawari sendiri karena Himawari itu bodoh dalam berpikir, sama seperti ayahnya. Teknik bertarung ini dan jutsu super kaiten tadi serta beberapa jutsu modifikasi Himawari lainnya, sebenarnya semua itu adalah ide dari Bolt. Bolt mampu melihat banyak potensi dari adiknya ketika mengawasi latihan Himawari bersama Mirai, maka dari itu Bolt memberikan banyak ide-ide gila luar biasa. Sejak berlatih bersama Bolt lah, kemampuan bertarung Himawari meningkat sangat signifikan. Seburuk apapun Himawari, dia tetap adik bagi Bolt.

Pasangan ayah anak ini selalu berteleport setiap sepersekian detik sehingga pergerakan mereka tidak bisa dilihat lagi dengan mata. Muncul diposisi tertentu kemudian langsung hilang lagi sebelum mata sempat berkedip. Tidak ada satupun ninja lain yang mampu bertarung dengan kecepatan gila tak masuk akal seperti ini selain mereka berdua.

Dari setiap posisi dimana mereka berdua muncul, selalu datang pukulan-pukulan tak terlihat berupa rambatan chakra senjutsu yang menghancurkan arena latihan mereka. Sudah banyak kawah dengan lebar satu meteran ditanah, pohon-pohon juga cukup banyak yang tumbang karena batangnya berlobang hingga tembus. Kerusakan ini dihasilkan dari pukulan-pukulan Juho Shosiken yang dilancarkan Himawari namun berhasil ditepis oleh rasengan Naruto. Efek pelepasan senjutsu pada teknik inilah yang membuat pukulan Himawari berdaya hancur besar dan tidak dapat ditahan.

Keduanya terus bergerak meninggalkan bayangan gelap akibat terhalangnya sinar matahari pagi. Keduanya bergerak seperti kilat. Lelah berlari dari Himawari, Naruto berinisiatif menghentikan gerakan putrinya. Himawari muncul tepat didepan Naruto yang sekarang berada melayang 10 meter diatas tanah. Naruto bisa berada diposisi ini karena kunai hiraishin yang dilemparnya keudara belum jatuh ketanah.

Kemunculan Himawari sama sekali tak terduga, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Naruto yang sedang berada dalam sennin mode. Naruto masih bisa bertahan walaupun rasengan dikedua tangannya sudah habis. Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Himawari yang mengarahkan pukulan Juho Shosiken kearah kepalanya menggunakan tangan kiri, memiringkan sedikit kepala untuk menghindari pukulan itu.

Dhuuaarrr…

Satu pohon yang berada cukup jauh dibelakang Naruto tumbang. Pohon yang tadinya sangat tinggi kini hanya menyisakan batang yang tingginya tidak lebih dari 10 meter akibat pukulan Senpou Juho Shosiken dari Himawari yang diarahkan secara horizontal.

Dhuaaarrr.

Satu lagi kawah terbentuk ditanah. Ini akibat pukulan tangan kiri Himawari kearah perut Naruto. Untung saja tangan kanan Naruto sempat menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Himawari lalu merubah sedikit arah pukulan agar tidak mengenai perutnya.

Blitzz.

Naruto muncul didekat kunai hiraishin yang menancap dipohon, dengan begini Naruto mengunci pergerakan Himawari, kedua tangan Himawari telah dipegang erat Naruto, sedangkan punggung Himawari disandarkan dipohon itu. Kepala singa dikedua tangan Himawari pun berangsur menghilang.

"Heheee, Papa menang Hima-chan. Nah sekarang hilangkan semua segel hiraishinmu dari tubuh papa. Papa tidak mau lagi kau serang seperti tadi. Jika bukan papa yang menjadi lawanmu, pasti sudah mati sejak pukulanmu yang pertama." kata Naruto. Kemudian Naruto segera melepaskan kunciannya terhadap Himawari.

Selang beberapa detik, semua segel hiraishin yang dipasang Himawari ditubuh dan baju ayahnya sudah dihilangkan.

"Sudah. Nah Papa, sekarang kita ketangah arena latihan tadi. Aku mau mencoba satu hal kecil."

"Tapi kan tempatnya sudah hancur karena ulahmu, Hima-chan" sahut Naruto bingung.

"Sebentar saja." Naruto pun mengikuti Himawari berjalan ketengan tempat latihan tadi

"Papa berdiri disana, bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan mengeluarkan jutsu baru" ucap Himawari. kemudian Himawari mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil. Dia meletakkan gulungan itu ketanah, lalu dengan telapak tangannya membuka segel digulungan itu.

Pofffttt..

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Chapter ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting dalam alur cerita. Aku hanya sekedar menuangkan ide scene battle yang mungkin terjadi antara pasangan ayah-anak karena menurutku sesekali harus ada sesi bertarung dari Himawari. Sejak awal aku menuliskan dia memiliki banyak potensi dan sangat berbakat namun belum pernah ku tunjukkan dalam pertarungan. Hanya Bolt saja yang pernah ada scene batlenya di fic ini, yang walaupun kurang berbakat tapi dia mampu menutupinya dengan kecerdasan otaknya. Maka dari itulah aku menjabarkan bagaimana sebenarnya bakat Himawari di chapter ini.

Emm, Bolt belum muncul dulu, walau begitu dia punya peran cukup besar dalam perkembangan hasil latihan Himawari. Ada ide dari Bolt yang dipakai Himawari ketika bertarung, dan di chap inilah ku tunjukkan. Disini aku menunjukkan bahwa Bolt sebagai seorang kakak mampu melihat potensi besar Himawari, yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Hima sendiri. Dua chap sebelum ini didominasi kebodohan Naruto, dan sekarang Himawari juga ikut. Yaa, agar seimbang aja porsinya. Soalnya konflik persidangan yang lalu, Bolt yang lebih dominan.

Baca aja dulu, sementara aku masih memikirkan konflik untuk Adik-Kakak, Hima dan Bolt. Pengennya sih di konflik selanjutnya nanti, aku mau nunjukin Bolt udah merasa sangat jengah dan muak dengan sikap keterlaluan Himawari. Bolt juga manusia jadi pasti ada batasnya dia diperlakukan egois oleh adiknya sendiri. Sesuai keinginan kalian lah pokoknya. Semoga aja nanti bisa bagus, soalnya aku sendiri masih mikirin bagaimana kerangka konfliknya. Heheee.

Ini ulasan untuk review kalian. Cerita ini hanya berisi tentang pertengkaran khas remaja dan bagaimana mereka menuju kedewasaan. Tidak ada konflik batin yang berat. Jadi tidak usah ditanggapi serius, cukup kita nikmati aja. Dan lagi, ga mungkin lah sampai ada bunuh-bunuhan. Ga ada death chara di fic ini. Massa cuma gara-gara bertengkar dan tidak pernah akur, setega itu saling bunuh. Heheee.

Nih lagi, daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at, 27 Nopember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Sebelumnya . . . . .**

 _"Nah Papa, sekarang kita ketangah arena latihan tadi. Aku mau mencoba satu hal kecil."_

 _"Tapi kan tempatnya sudah hancur karena ulahmu, Hima-chan" sahut Naruto bingung._

 _"Sebentar saja." Naruto pun mengikuti Himawari berjalan ketengah tempat latihan tadi_

 _"Papa berdiri disana, bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan mengeluarkan jutsu baru" ucap Himawari. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil dan membukanya. Dia meletakkan gulungan itu ketanah, lalu dengan telapak tangannya melepas segel digulungan itu._

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 16. The Next Jinchuriki Kyubi, Part IV. Latihan Ayah-Anak.**

. . . .

 **Tajuu Fuin Hirashin,, KAI…**

Poooffftt…

Seketika, 1000 tanda segel hiraishin yang tersimpan dalam gulungan penyimpanan tadi lepas, lalu menyebar kesegala arah. Tanda segel berupa aksara-aksara rumit itu ada yang menempel dipermukaan tanah, dibatang pohon dan daunnya, bahkan ada sebagian tanda segel yang melayang diudara. Segel yang melayang ini terikat dengan tinta yang menyerupai tali. Seluruh area latihan sejauh radius 200 meter dari posisi Himawari, dipenuhi dengan segel hiraishin.

Naruto menganga tak percaya, apa-apaan yang dilihatnya ini. Seribu segel hiraishin?

 **Senpou: Juho Shoshiken**

Himawari kembali mempersiapkan jutsu ciptaan ibundanya tercinta berupa perubahan wujud chakra berbentuk kepala singa yang telah dipoles dengan senjutsu di kedua tangannya. Membuat kuda-kuda lalu menghilang dalam sekejap layaknya kilat dengan hiraishin.

DDHUUAARRRR…

Satu pohon tidak jauh didepan Himawari kembali roboh dan diikuti oleh beberapa pohon lain dibelakang pohon pertama yang masuk dalam lintasan lurus serangan Himawari. Lagi-lagi pelepasan senjutsu pada serangan ini menghasilkan pukulan tak terlihat yang merambat lurus kedepan. Niatnya untuk melancarkan pukulan tadi ketubuh ayahnya dari arah samping terpaksa gagal karena Naruto sudah raib, hilang entah kemana.

"Haaaah, papa kabur lagi." keluh Himawari. Kepala singa ditangan Himawari sudah hilang, senjutsunya sudah habis setelah melancarkan pukulan terakhir barusan. Kelopak mata Himawari tidak lagi berwarna orange.

Himawari kembali ketempat gulungan kecil miliknyanya tadi, mengalirkan chakra keujung jarinya sehingga dari semua ujung jari keluar chakra berwarna biru. Kemudian dengan kelima jarinya, dia kembali mengunci gulungan tadi sehingga membuat semua segel hiraishin masuk kembali kedalam gulungan itu. Namun Himawari menyadari ada satu tanda segel hiraishin yang kurang, sesaat kemudian Himawari mengerti lalu tersenyum dan mengantongi kembali gulungannya.

Blizzzt.

Himawari menghilang lagi dalam sekejap dari tempat itu dengan hiraishin.

.

Dipermukaan laut, Naruto berdiri dengan santainya. Dia berhasil kabur dari jutsu baru Himawari. Hampir saja mati, untung lah salah satu kunai hiraishin yang dilemparnya keudara tadi tidak sengaja meluncur hingga sampai ke laut tidak terlalu jauh dari bibir pantai.

Naruto mengamati batu ditangannya, ada sebuah tanda segel hiraishin. Tanda segel hiraishin milik putrinya. Tadi sebelum Naruto kabur kesini menggunakan hiraishin, Naruto masih sempat mengambil batu tersebut yang berada didekat kakinya.

Naruto melempar batu itu tidak jauh kedepannya. Jatuh keair laut dan,,,

Pluk..

"Papa, eh… Kyaaaaa" Himawari terkejut.

Byurrr.

"Haaah, untung saja aku cepat menyeimbangkan chakra dikakiku, jadi hanya celanaku yang basah. Papa juga,,, apa-apaan sih? Kenapa papa membawaku ke laut begini?" keluh Himawari kesal. Raut masam tepampang jelas di wajah imutnya.

"Tidak sengaja, habisnya hanya kesini tempat terdekat untuk kabur dari jutsu barumu tadi Hima-chan. Salah satu kunai hiraishin yang papa tadi lempar ternyata sampai disini. Eheheee…" sahut Naruto sambil nyengir gaje.

"Ah, Papa menyebalkan" Himawari semakin cemberut.

"Papa minta maaf deh Hima-chan. Maaf kan papa yaaa.." kata Naruto memelas.

Himawari menatap Naruto sejenak lalu mengangguk. Pasangan ayah-anak ini memang tidak pernah bertengkar lama dan selalu lengket satu sama lain. Ayah yang sangat sayang dan cinta pada anak perempuannya dan anak perempuan yang sangat suka bermanja-manja pada ayahnya.

"Hima-chan dapat ide dari mana bisa menggunakan hiraishin seperti tadi?" tanya Naruto pada putrinya.

"Bolt yang memberi ide. Jadi selama sebulan ini jika ada waktu luang aku membuat segelnya. Sekarang sudah seribu, mungkin nanti akan Hima tambah lagi jumlahnya. Terus style bertarung dengan menempelkan beberapa segel hiraishin ditubuh papa seperti tadi sebenarnya ide dari dia juga" jawab Himawari dengan jujur.

Mendengar jawaban Himawari, Naruto tersenyum senang dalam hati. Ternyata putranya itu tak kalah hebat, walaupun dia kelihatan lemah tapi Naruto yakin putranya itu kuat dengan caranya sendiri. Bolt pintar dan kreatif, serta mampu menggali semua potensi yang tidak terlihat oleh orang lain sehingga potensi itu sampai pada titik tertinggi. Tidak seperti dirinya sendiri yang bodoh. Naruto merenung, bangga akan pencapaian putranya. Walau apa yang Bolt capai tidak mencolok dimata orang lain. Tapi di mata Naruto, ia tahu bahwa Bolt sudah melampaui dirinya, terutama dalam hal kecerdasan dan sikap.

"Hmmm, Kau pernah dengar tidak, Hima-chan? Cerita tentang mendiang kakekmu, Kakek Minato yang katanya berhasil membantai 1000 pasukan Iwagakure dalam sekejap ketika perang dunia shinobi ketiga. Kalau saja jutsu barumu digunakan dalam perang, papa yakin kau bisa membantai 10.000 pasukan musuh kurang dari satu detik Hima-chan, 10 kali lebih hebat dari kakekmu" kata Naruto, namun agak sendu. Walaupun senang dengan pencapaian Himawari dalam menggunakan hiraishin sekarang, tapi bagaimanapun juga dengan ini Naruto teringat lagi dengan ayahnya sendiri.

"Waaah, ternyata sekarang Hima telah melampaui rekor kakek ya." sahut Himawari bangga.

Pencapaian Himawari yang sekarang dengan teknik hiraishin yang melegenda benar-benar luar biasa. Kesanggupannya mengimbangi sang ayah yang merupakan ninja terhebat dan tercepat saat ini dalam aksi kejar-kejaran dengan hiraishin di hutan tadi dan hal baru yakni membuat 1000 tanda segel hiraishin adalah bukti nyatanya.

Jutsu hiraishin memang bukan jutsu offensif ataupun jutsu yang punya daya rusak besar, tapi hiraishin adalah suatu jutsu taktis antipersonal ( _man to man_ ) penopang jutsu lain dimana jika penggunanya cerdas dan kreatif maka hiraishin akan jadi sangat berbahaya dan paling mengerikan dibanding jutsu lainnya. Dua hal yang baru saja dilakukan Himawari adalah contohnya. Entah nanti akan seperti apa lagi pengembangan hiraishin. Tergantung si pemakainya, tapi dalam kasus Himawari yang bisa dikatakan bodoh dan ceroboh, maka akan bergantung pada siapa yang melatihnya, yaitu kecerdasan dan kreatifitas kakaknya sendiri.

"Iya, kamu boleh bangga Hima-chan. Tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi perang. Jadi kau tidak perlu jutsu seperti tadi" kata Naruto menasehati putrinya.

"Sebaiknya aku simpan saja gulungan tadi, walaupun tidak akan digunakan dalam perang, tapi aku yakin suatu saat akan berguna, Papa"

"Ya sudah, simpan saja."

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?"tanya Himawari. Dia bingung mau ngapain dengan ayahnya ditengah laut begini.

"Hmmm,,, kita berlatih disini saja. Papa tidak mau nanti dimarahi kakekmu karena merusak pulau pribadi keluarga kita hanya untuk melatihmu"

"Benar juga. Kalau Kakek Hiashi marah, nanti aku tidak jadi dibelikan smartphone keluaran baru yang Hima mau, papa." kata Himawari.

"Kalau kakekmu tidak mau belikan, biar papa saja yang membelikan untukmu. Lagipula, ditengah laut begini tempat yang sangat tepat untuk melatih kekuatan bijumu Hima-chan" tawar Naruto. "Di laut tidak akan ada yang hancur, jadi kau bisa puas berlatih dengan semua kekuatanmu."

"Um" Himawari mengangguk saja. Himawari sangat senang bisa berlatih tanding dengan ayahnya sendiri hingga puas, sampai pada batas maksimal staminanya.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai latihan kekuatan biju sekarang" kata Naruto semangat.

Wusshh….

Kedua ayah anak tadi mengeluarkan kekuatan biju mereka masing-masing. Tekanan udara yang ditimbulkan oleh aura yang keluar dari tubuh mereka masing-masing membuat air laut yang awalnya cukup tenang menjadi beriak dan bergelombang cukup tinggi.

Naruto menggunakan Kyubi Mode, tubuh Naruto menjadi bercahaya kuning, mode ini pertama kali dipakai Naruto setelah latihan dipulau kura-kura dibawah bimbingan Killer Bee. Saat itu pula Naruto bertemu dengan ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina yang membantu menjinakkan kyubi.

Himawari juga telah memasuki Tailed Beast Mode. Ketika mode ini digunakan Himawari, tubuhnya akan dikelilingi aura merah dan tumbuh ekor dibelakangnya, semakin banyak ekor semakin tinggi level tailed beast mode yang digunakan Himawari. Penomoran level tailed beast mode sesuai dengan jumlah ekor yang tumbuh. Sekarang sudah ada dua ekor yang muncul dan melambai-lambai dibelakang Himawari yang berarti sudah dalam tailed beast mode Lv2.

" **Ayo Himawari, kita buktikan pada ayahmu kalau kita tidak kalah kuat dibanding dirinya."** kata Yin Kurama dari kediamannya untuk menyemangati Himawari.

"Okkee.." jawab Himawari

Himawari sudah mampu berkomunikasi dengan baik kepada Yin Kurama yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Yin Kurama berada bebas dalam alam bawah sadar dengan latar suasana biru tanpa terhalang kerangkeng.

" **Naruto, Yin Kurama lebih cerdik dariku. Kau harus berhati-hati pada mereka berdua"** kata Yang Kurama memperingatkan Naruto agar lebih berhati-hati.

"Aku tau" kata Naruto kepada Yang Kurama, suasana alam bawah sadar Naruto dilatari dengan warna dominan kuning.

Keduanya melesat maju, Himawari melancarkan pukulan kearah dada Naruto. Naruto segera menahannya dengan tangan kiri, namun tubuh Naruto sedikit mundur kebelakang akibat pukulan tadi. Naruto juga membalas memukul Himawari namun Himawari juga mampu menahannya. Selanjutnya, jual beli pukulan dan tendangan terus terjadi.

Mereka berdua bergerak semakin menjauh dari kepulauan pribadi milik Hyuga, sambil terus melancarkan tinju masing-masing. Tubuh mereka berdua tidak terlihat lagi oleh mata karena gerakan yang sangat cepat, hanya menyisakan cahaya kuning dan merah yang saling bertumbukan. Jika saja malam hari, akan tampak jelas jejak-jejak cahaya yang tertinggal dari pergerakan mereka. Ekor milik Himawari bertambah, sekarang ada empat dan aura chakra yang menyelimuti tubuh Himawari semakin pekat. Himawari sudah menaikkan tailed beast mode ke Lv4.

Naruto dan Himawari sekarang berdiri di posisi masing-masing untuk mengambil nafas. Posisi mereka terpaut jarak 30 meter. Sejenak kemudian, mereka berdua sudah bersiap akan melancarkan pukulannya dengan tangan chakra kyubi masing-masing. Tangan chakra milik Himawari berwarna merah, sedangkan milik Naruto berwarna kuning. Kedua lengan chakra itu memanjang, melesat maju lalu dua tinju itu saling hantam,

Buugggg..

Tercipta ombak besar dipermukaan air laut tepat dibawah dua tinju lengan chakra tadi bertemu akibat dari gelombang kejut yang teripta dari adu tinju itu.

Setelah mengadu tinju tadi, keduanya mundur lalu mempersiapkan jutsu yang sama. Masing-masing melemparkan ninjutsunya.

 **Futon: Rasenshuriken**

 **Futon: Rasenshuriken**

Shiiiinnggg..

DHUUARRR.

Ledakan besar terjadi ditengah laut, menimbulkan ombak besar yang tingginya mencapai 15 meter. Setelah air laut tenang, terlihat kedua orang yang tadi beradu jutsu berdiri tegap dan sudah mencapai mode bertarung terkuat milik mereka masing-masing.

Yang pertama ialah Naruto yang sudah menggunakan senjutsu biju mode, terlihat jelas dibola matanya yang menunjukkan pupil (+), kelopak matanya yang berwarna orange kemerahan, 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya yang menebal serta tubuhnya yang bersinar jingga keemasan, dan juga jubahnya yang melambai-lambai dibelakangnya.

Sedangkan disisi lainnya, Himawari dengan penampilan yang tampak menyeramkan. Tubuh Himawari berubah, lebih dari setengah tubuhnya berwarna merah kehitaman, hanya tangan kanan dan wajah sebelah kanannya yang masih normal. Kaki Himawari bertransformasi sehingga lebih mirip tungkai belakang musang. Tangannya pun juga bertransformasi seperti kaki depan sehingga Himawari berdiri dengan empat kaki sekarang. Kuku tajam mencuat dari kaki dan tangan Himawari. Gigi taringnya menjadi lebih tajam dan panjang serta goresan dua pasang tanda lahir dipipi Himawari menjadi lebih tebal dan kasar.

Dari kaki, tangan kiri, dan punggung Himawari tumbuh tulang-tulang berwarna putih yang mencuat keluar dari badan. Separuh wajah Himawari sebelah kiri tertutup topeng seperti tengokrak kepala rubah dari tulang dan terdapat lubang dibagian matanya, mata kiri tampak beriris merah dengan pupil hitam vertikal. Mata kanan masih menampakkan byakugan dengan iris biru serta urat-urat yang menonjol disekitar mata. (Anggap saja mirip topeng ichigo hollow tapi hanya setengah). Tak lupa tumbuh enam ekor berwarna merah kehitaman yang melambai-lambai dibelakangnya. Himawari sudah mencapai batas tertinggi yang sanggup ia tahan yaitu tailed beast mode Lv6.

"Kau masih memiliki kesadaranmu kan, Hima-chan?" tanya Naruto pada putrinya.

"Iya, Papa"

"Sekarang sudah selesai pemanasannya. Ayo kita serius Hima-chan, kau harus menghadapiku dengan nafsu membunuhmu."

"Oke.." sahut Himawari, setelah itu langsung maju menerjang Naruto.

Syuuut.

BUGGGG…

"Pukulanmu kuat sekali Hima-chan" kata Naruto sambil menahan pukulan tangan Himawari yang sangat kuat dalam tailed beast mode Lv6. Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada menahan pukulan tangan kanan Himawari. Naruto memilih menahan pukulan itu karena Himawari tidak menggunakan senjutsu sehingga tidak perlu khawatir seperti pertarungan sebelumnya.

Wusssh…

Salah satu ekor Himawari bergerak hendak menyabet Naruto dari samping namun dengan sigap Naruto menahannya menggunakan tangan chakra kyubi yang dibuatnya secepat kilat,

Wusssh,,,

Satu lagi ekor milik Himawari hendak menyapu kaki Naruto untuk menjatuhkan keseimbangannya. Lagi-lagi sebuah tangan chakra menangkap ekor itu.

Naruto mengangkat Himawari dari kedua ekornya yang masih dipegang Naruto, memutarnya diudara beberapa kali putaran lalu melemparkannya jauh ketengah laut luas. Himawari terlempar, memantul-mantul dan terseret dipermukaan laut hingga satu kilometer. Untuk kali ini sepertinya Naruto melupakan sifat _daughter complex_ -nya dan melatih Himawari dengan serius.

Melihat Himawari sudah berdiri kembali diujung sana, Naruto berlari maju, bergerak untuk menyerang Himawari lagi.

Himawari tidak tinggal diam, ketika Naruto telah dekat, dia kembali melancarkan pukulannya dari jarak yang lebih jauh. Kali ini dengan perpanjangan tangan charka merah kyubi miliknya.

DHUAAARRRRR….

Naruto terpaksa menahan lagi pukulan Himawari dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya lagi, air laut beriak akibat pukulan Himawari. Belum sampai disitu, dari tangan chakra yang tertahan Naruto tadi, tumbuh lagi sebuah tangan baru untuk menghantamkan pukulan selanjutnya. Naruto tidak kalah, ia juga mengeluarkan satu tangan chakra menahan pukulan itu.

Bugggg…

Tangan chakra Naruto berhasil menahan dan menangkap lengan chakra merah Himawari.

Himawari menyeringai ditempatnya berdiri, dari tangan chakra yang masih ditahan Naruto tumbuh seratus tangan baru berukuran lebih kecil dengan kepalan tangan terkepal hendak menghujani Naruto dengan tinju.

DHUUAARRR.

Naruto menerima terpaksa menerima semua pukulan itu sekaligus, air laut disekitarnya membumbung tinggi.

"Huuuh, bahaya sekali pukulan seperti tadi. Untung aku sempat membuat pertahanan. Apa dari manga tentang bajak laut yang lagi _booming_ sekarang yaa, dia terinspirasi membuat pukulan seperti tadi?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Walaupun sebagai Hokage, Naruto masih sempat mencuri-curi waktu untuk membaca manga dan LN dikantornya seperti manga tentang bajak laut, ada juga tentang dewa kematian, pahlawan berkepala botak, penyihir-penyihir seksi bahkan LN incest tentang seorang adik perempuan imut yang mencintai kakak laki-lakinya dan selalu menarik perhatian sang kakak dengan cara berbuat usil dan merepotkan kakaknya.

Kembali ke pertarungan. Naruto sekarang bertahan didalam selimut chakra kyubi yang sudah terbentuk kepalanya saja. Itupun dengan kepala yang tidak lagi utuh, banyak lobang akibat menahan hujan seratus tinju tadi. Air yang membumbung tadi sudah jatuh, sekarang Naruto melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada didepannya.

"Astaga, dia tidak memberiku kesempatan bernafas sebentar saja" Naruto menatap horor, didepannya Himawari telah menyiapkan satu bola berwarna hitam pekat seukuran bola takraw didepan mulutnya dan sudah siap ditembakkan. Walaupun tidak besar, tapi ini adalah bola hitam yang terkonsentrasi sangat padat sehingga sifat eksplosif atau daya ledaknya sama dengan bijudama biasa yang berukuran beberapa meter.

 **Bijudama**

BOOOOMMMMM.

Ledakan hebat tercipta akibat tembakan bijudama Himawari ditempat Naruto berdiri barusan, menyebabkan ombak besar.

"Huh, selamat…" ucap Naruto yang kini tengah berada diudara. Dia berhasil melompat sebelum bijudama tadi mengenai dirinya, namun sepertinya Naruto belum lah aman.

 **Renkuzo Bijudama**

Himawari menembakkan bijudama seperti tadi lagi namun secara beruntun. 10 buah bom biju seukuran bola takraw melesat kearah Naruto yang sedang diudara. Naruto tidak bisa menghindar karena tidak ada pijakan diudara.

Wussshh,

Naruto berhasil menepis kesepuluh bijudama yang mengarah padanya dengan tangan chakra buatannya.

BOOOMMM…

Tercipta 10 buah ledakan besar bersamaan ditengah laut jauh dari posisi Naruto dan Himawari setelah semua bijudama tadi ditepis. Ombak besar kembali tercipta, lautan luas tidak lagi tenang akibat pertarungan mereka berdua walaupun dihari yang sangat tenang dan cerah tanpa ada badai.

"Rupanya kamu mau bermain bijudama dengan papa ya, Hima-chan. Baiklah, akan papa ladeni", kata Naruto setelah mendarat dipermukaan air. Naruto merentangkan tangannya kearah Himawari yang ada cukup jauh didepannya.

 **Bijudama**

Naruto balas memembakkan bijudama sebesar bola takraw kearah Himawari

BOOOMMMM..

tembakan bijudama Naruto berhasil dihindari Himawari, dia terus berlari dengan keempat kakinya.

Naruto kembali membuat beberapa bijudama lagi dan melesatkannya kearah Himawari.

BOOMMM... BOOMMM... BOOMMM...

BOOMMM... BOOMMM... BOOMMM...

BOOMMM... BOOMMM... BOOMMM...

Himawari terus berlari dengan gesit dipermukaan air laut layaknya seekor musang muda yang sangat lincah. Dia berlari menghindar dengan keempat kakinya, belum ada satupun bom biju yang mengenai Himawari.

 **Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Dengan jutsu andalan ayahnya ini, Himawari membuat ratusan bunshin dirinya, lalu semuanya berlari menyebar menghindari tembakan bijudama Naruto. Dengan cara ini, Himawari ingin mengecoh ayahnya dalam menentukan target tembakan bom biju.

Naruto tidak perlu berpikir keras, dia merentangkan tangannya lebih lebar, membuat puluhan bijudama seukuran bola kasti disekeliling tubuhnya. Semua bijudama itu ditembakkan kesegala arah dimana semua bunshin Himawari menyebar agar semua bunshin Himawari lenyap dan tidak mengganggunya.

Syyuuuuttt

DHHHUUUAAARRRR...

puluhan ledakan besar terjadi disekeliling Naruto akibat banyaknya bijudama yang ditembakkannya barusan. Air laut membumbung tinggi menghalangi pandangan Naruto.

Saling serang menggunakan bijudama ini seandainya digunakan untuk berperang, maka dengan mudah akan menghabisi pasukan musuh dalam sekejap. Sebuah negara pun tidak akan mampu bertahan dan pasti rata dengan tanah akibat puluhan bijudama seperti tadi. Bahkan sebuah pulau besar juga pasti tenggelam kedasar laut jika terkena serangan ini. Namun bagi mereka berdua, sejak Himawari menjadi jinchuriki, adu tembak bijudama hanya sebuah permainan kecil. Sebuah permainan kecil yang bagi ninja biasa, melihatnya seperti akan terjadi kiamat.

"Oh, tidak. Apalagi sekarang?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya. Disekelilingnya, bahkan diudara tersebar ratusan bunshin Himawari yang masih dalam tailed beast mode Lv6, masing-masing sudah menyiapkan satu bijudama seukuran bola basket didepan mulutnya.

 **Danmaku Bijudama**

Ratusan bijudama dengan daya ledak lebih besar dari sebelumnya melesat bersamaan kearah Naruto yang berada ditengah ratusan bunshin-bunshin itu. Mata Naruto membulat tak percaya, bagaimana bisa putrinya terpikir membuat jutsu mengerikan seperti ini? Teknik dengan prinsip yang sama dengan Senpou: Chou Oodama Rasentarengan miliknya. Biasanya Naruto hanya menggunakan rasengan besar dengan ratusan bunshin untuk membentuk jutsu itu, tapi ini menggunakan bijudama,,, hal yang belum pernah terpikirkan oleh Naruto sebelumnya.

 **'Aku yakin ini adalah akal-akalan Yin Kurama, lalu bagaimana kau menghidari semua bijudama itu, Bocah?'** Yang Kurama merasa sangat senang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sejak berhasil menggagalkan bulan yang akan jatuh menimpa bumi, dia tidak pernah sekalipun lagi merasakan suasana semenegangkan ini jika bertarung. Naruto tidak bahkan sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kurama, sebab,,,

KAABOOOOOOMMMMM…..

Ledakan super besar tercipta begitu saja akibat tembakan ratusan bijudama Himawari, radius ledakannya mencapai angka 10 kilometer. Tsunami besar tercipta akibat ledakan itu. Ombak setinggi lebih dari 100 meter bergulung dipermukaan laut.

Semua bunshin Himawari menghilang menjadi kepulan asap setelah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menembakkan bijudama. Tubuh asli Himawari terlempar jauh namun Himawari masih dapat mendarat dengan sempurna diatas pemukaan air laut yang kembali tenang setelah ombak tsunami berlalu melewatinya.

Terlihat jelas sebuah bola berwarna hitam berdiameter 3 meter dipusat ledakan barusan. Bola hitam itu kemudian memecah dan terbagi menjadi sembilan. Masing-masing berkumpul menjadi bola kecil dan bergerak kebelakang tubuh Naruto yang tadi berada didalamnya. Sembilan buah godoudama, menunjukkan bahwa Naruto telah menggunakan Senjutsu-Rikudou Mode, mode bertarung terkuat yang dimiliki Naruto. Dari kaki hingga badan Naruto berwarna hitam dengan beberapa simbol magatama berwarna emas mengalung dileher dan sebuah lingkaran dibagian perut, jubahnya menjadi lebih pendek dan di kepala Naruto, rambutnya menyatu seakan membentuk dua tanduk kecil. Naruto tidak pernah lagi menggunakan mode ini untuk bertarung sejak pertarungan terakhirnya melawan sasuke dilembah kematian 20 tahun silam.

"Uuuggh, Himawari benar-benar bernafsu hendak membunuhku. Salahku juga sih tadi sebelum sparring menyuruhnya begitu. Untung aku sempat membuat perlindungan godoudama, jadi tubuhku tidak terluka sedikitpun, hehee". Kata Naruto santai. Dia seakan lupa bahwa baru saja dia mendekati ajalnya.

 **'Lama tidak berjumpa bocah'** ucap seekor kera besar berbulu merah dengan ekor berjumlah empat.

"Jangan memanggil ku bocah lagi, Son. Apa kau tidak tau sekarang aku sudah jadi hokage" sungut Naruto tidak terima.

 **'Hei, bola bulu. Ternyata jinchurikimu tidak berubah ya, tetap saja bodoh seperti dulu'** kata Shukaku mengejek, si biju berekor satu.

 **'Diam, sebaiknya kau tidak ikut bicara rakun lemah'** balas Kurama tidak terima dengan ejekan saudara biju yang punya ekor paling sedikit itu.

"Bisa tidak, kalian tidak bertengkar jika bertemu, Kurama, Shukaku?"

' **Putrimu hebat juga Naruto, Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memiliki seorang anak seperti itu.'** kata seekor kucing biru berekor dua, Matatabi. Terlihat dialah biju yang paling tenang dibanding lainnya.

 **'Kau bahkan harus memanggil kami semua dan menggunakan Senjutsu Rikudou Mode untuk menghadapi anakmu itu'** sambung si Chomei si biju terbang berekor tujuh dengan riang.

"Heheheee, Putri ku memang hebat kan? Dia juga sangat manis dan imut." Kata Naruto membangga-banggakan keimutan putri kecilnya.

 **'Naruto, Kurasa putrimu itu lebih baik berlatih ditempatku, dipulau kura-kura. Jika dia berhasil melewati tes air terjun kejujuran, dia akan dapat mensinkronkan kekuatannya sendiri dan kekuatan Kurama yang satunya lebih baik, sehingga dia tidak akan menerima efek samping tailed beast mode yang dia gunakan sekarang'** Usul Gyuki sang biju berekor delapan.

"Baiklah, usulmu akan kupikirkan Hat-san, Aku menemui putriku dulu. Terima kasih semuanya, sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari alam pikirannya.

Sekejap saja, Naruto sudah berada didepan Himawari. Dalam mode senjutsu rikudou, Naruto bisa terbang secepat kilat. Himawari yang melihat penampilan ayahnya sekarang didepan matanya terkagum-kagum. Himawari belum pernah melihat mode bertarung ayahnya yang ini sebelumnya.

"Sudah cukup Hima-chan, tubuhmu sudah mencapai batas menggunakan tailed beast mode, jangan gunakan lebih dari ini. Itu akan memperpendek usiamu nantinya" nasehat Naruto pada Himawari dengan bijak.

Himawari mengangguk dan melepaskan tailed beast mode miliknya. Penampilan Himawari kembali normal seperti semula, jaket dan celana kuning miliknya tetap utuh tanpa ada robek. Naruto juga melepaskan senjutsu-rikudou mode miliknya. Penampilan mereka berdua tampak normal lagi walau dengan pakaian yang sedikit kusut dan basah karena air laut dan keringat.

"Sudah cukup latihannya. Nah sekarang, kita ke villa dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Kau pasti lelah kan?"

"Iya papa, haaaaaaah" kata Himawari, setelah itu dia menghembuskan nafas panjang tanda Himawari cukup kelelahan.

Blizzt.

Mereka berdua menghilang, dengan hiraishin Naruto membawa putrinya ke villa di pulau pribadi milik keluarganya.

.

"Kau mandi lah dulu Hima-chan, baru kita pulang" kata Naruto menyuruh anaknya mandi. Himawari segera beranjak kekamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Naruto berjalan kedekat jendela terbuka yang menghadap ke pantai, menikmati pemandangan indah dan desiran angin laut yang sangat nyaman.

' _Sepertinya aku harus membereskan itu dulu sebelum pulang nanti. Bisa-bisa nanti adik iparku marah karena merusak barang-barang miliknya._ ' kata Naruto dalam hati, melihat dari jendela villanya yang terletak ditepi tebing, sebuah kapal pesiar berukuran besar terdampar didaratan. Kapal pesiar milik adik iparnya, Hanabi, itu terseret dari bibir pantai sejauh 1 kilometer. Mungkin akibat tsunami tadi.

Cukup lama berdiri dekat jendela, membuat Naruto bosan. Dia lalu duduk disofa yang ada diruangan itu. Mengambil remote TV, barangkali ada acara menarik.

Cklek,,,

"Breaking News. Kembali bersama saya, Amakusa Shiina, reporter paling cantik dan manis di MizuTV, channel kesayangan kita semua" Naruto menyerngit heran, bagaimana mungkin orang alay seperti dia menjadi reporter saluran televisi nasional Mizu no Kuni?

"Hari ini, terjadi bencana alam. Sebuah gempa berkekuatan 9,2 Skala Richter terjadi dilepas laut wilayah Mizu no Kuni. Para penduduk yang berada dibibir pantai harap mengungsi ketempat yang lebih tinggi untuk menghindari Tsunami besar yang akan segera datang. Kepada kapal-kapal yang sedang berlayar, agar tidak mendekat kedermaga dahulu. Kapal-kapal akan aman ditengah laut dalam walau ada tsunami. Gelombang tsunami hanya akan memiliki efek merusak jika sudah memasuki perairan dangkal hingga pantai. Sekian pemberitahuan dari kami. Terima kasih."

Cklek,

Naruto mematikan TV nya barusan.

' _Haaaah. Kalau begini aku harus minta maaf pada Mizukage transgender (Choujuro). Ninja-ninja disana pasti menyadari bahwa itu bukan bencana alam, tapi akibat latihan Hima-chan. Mungkin juga aku perlu membujuk ayah mertuaku, kalau-kalau harus mengganti kerugian finansial. Hiashi-sama pasti tidak akan ragu karena ini masalah Hima-chan juga. Heheheee…."_ batin Naruto nista.

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain, tempat yang berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ada di bumi, suatu tempat yang sangat luas dengan bentang alam berupa wilayah bebatuan keras tidak rata, namun sekarang tempat itu tampak hancur berantakan. Banyak lubang serta kawah besar disana-sini.

Suatu sosok astral susano'o berukuran sangat besar berwarna pink atau merah muda yang memakai armor perang lengkap, mendarat sempurna setelah terbang melayang dari ketinggian. "Haaaahh, terima kasih ayah untuk latihan hari ini" kata seorang gadis muda setelah menghela nafas lelah. Gadis berambut hitam yang menggunakan kacamata berframe merah itu kelihatan jelas sedang kelelahan setelah sosok astral yang melingkupi tubuhnya menghilang. Dia lalu menonaktifkan mengekyou sharingan miliknya, tanda hitam byakugou seperti tatto yang menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga perlahan memudar.

"Hn. Ayah yakin, dengan latihan didimensi yang memiliki gravitasi 20 kali lebih kuat dari gravitasi bumi, kekuatan tubuhmu pasti akan jauh melebihi batas manusia normal"

"Iya, ayah." jawab sang gadis singkat singkat.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Hahaa,,, latihan Himawari sampai full dua chapter. Hampir full fight lagi. Yaa, aku hanya ingin nunjukin semua potensinya saja. Kalau di chapter 15 aku nunjukin bakat dan teknik andalannya, maka di chapter ini aku nunjukin perkembangan kekuatannya setelah menjadi jinchuriki. Bagaimana? Ku harap bagi kalian yang suka scene battle, puas dengan dua chap ini, karena adegan battle berikutnya masih lama sebab fokus fic ini bukan pada pertarungannya, melainkan interaksi antar charanya.

Himawari menjadi shinobi terkuat? Mungkin iya, seandainya Naruto dan Sasuke tidak ikut masuk hitungan. Ditambah support dari kakaknya, mungkin tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkannya selain dua pahlawan perang. Tapi aku tidak membuat chara powerfull tunggal, aku buat Himawari punya rival. Dan dari akhir chap ini, sudah jelas siapa rivalnya. Rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha terus berlanjut hingga generasi berikutnya, dan ini sudah ku buat sejak awal, di chap 2 kan pernah di singgung tentang Himawari yang tidak suka sama sekali pada keluarga Uchiha.

Arrgghh, sebenarnya aku masih ingin menyimpan ini lebih lama. Tapi ya sudah deh, daripada ditanyai mulu. Sejak chap awal, selalu dibahas di kolom review 'apa Bolt sama sekali tidak mewarisi bakat ninja dari kedua orang tuanya?'. Nih, aku kasih klu aja sedikit. Bolt hanya ku sematkan satu bakat yaitu mode sensor luar biasa. Dia ninja yang sangat cerdas. Di chap 5 aku ada menyinggung tentang gauntlet generasi dua berbasis sistem digital, dan sejak kasus Himawai masuk penjara telah didapatkan vibranium sebagai sumber chakranya sehingga rilis gauntlet generasi 2 versi final. Aku berniat menjadikan Bolt sebagai ninja unik berbasis sains. Dia cerdas dan mampu memanfaatkan seluruh potensi yang ia ketahui, termasuk gauntlet (tidak menutup kemungkinan gauntlet mampu mengeluarkan ninjutsu sekuat bijudama berkat sumber chakra vibranium) dan Bolt juga mungkin menciptakan alat-alat hebat lainnya mengingat di chap 8 dia mengaku sering ikut kelas fisika Orochimaru sensei secara diam-diam. Maka dari itulah, fic ini bergenre scifi. Jadi tenang saja, seperti kata Naruto di atas bahwa Bolt kuat dengan caranya sendiri. Fic ini masih panjang, jadi terus aja pantenging kalau mau tahu akan tumbuh jadi bagaimana Bolt nantinya.

Dan kalau ada yang merasa pernah baca tentang gulungan seribu segel hiraishin di awal chap ini, tenang aja, aku udah ijin sama yang empunya ide, AoKishi. Hehheee.

Daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Rabu, 2 Desember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 17. Adik Sialan, Mati Saja Sana..!. Part I.**

Hari ini, nyonya serta putra dan putri Keluarga Uzumaki sedang berada dirumah, mereka bertiga sedang tidak ada kegiatan diluar rumah. Setelah selesai kegiatan sarapan, sang nyonya rumah, Uzumaki Hinata, pun terlihat sedang duduk santai ditemani secangkir kopi sambil merajut sebuah syal untuk persiapan musim dingin nanti.

Hinata duduk di sofa mewah khusus satu orang dengan sandaran yang sangat empuk, berada di ruang santai kediaman hokage disisi timur rumah, berhadapan langsung dengan taman bunga kecil yang dia rawat sendiri. Ruangan ini punya kelebihan, terdapat kaca lebar sebagai dinding yang memisahkan ruangan ini dengan taman. Kaca itu bisa bergeser secara otomatis dengan satu kali pencet tombol menggunakan remote sehingga akan terasa seperti di alam terbuka. Hari masih pagi, jadi sinar matahari yang hangat dibalik hawa udara yang sejuk menambah nikmatnya bersantai. Begitulah rumah kediaman kepala negara, rumah berarsitektur modern dengan fasilitas dan sistem keamanan terkomputerisasi. Benar-benar memanjakan seluruh penghuninya.

Hinata sudah mulai merajut sekarang walau sebenarnya musim dingin masih cukup lama, masih beberapa bulan lagi. Inilah sebagian dari keseharian Ibu Negara, jika tidak ada kesibukan baik di Pemerintahan Konoha maupun urusan diplomatik dan bisnis Klan Hyuga.

Hanya Naruto yang pergi hari ini. Katakanlah tidak ada hari libur untuk hokage, akibatnya Himawari hanya berbaring uring-uringan di kamarnya. Sifat pemalasnya kambuh karena ketiadaan ayah tercintanya dirumah, tempat untuknya bermanja-manja. Kalau Bolt, aaahh… mumpung si adik biang jengkel sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri di kamar alias bermalas-malasan, tentu saja sekarang dia bisa menikmati hidup tenang di rumahnya sendiri yang sangat jarang bisa ia rasakan. Dan beginilah jadinya sikap Bolt, jika ibundanya tercinta ada dirumah dan hanya bersantai-santai saja tanpa ada kesibukan.

"Mama. . . ." seru Bolt lembut. Dia tiba-tiba saja memeluk ibunya dari belakang.

Pelukan hangat penuh kasih yang hanya Bolt berikan pada satu orang wanita saja di dunia ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata, ibundanya tersayang. Ah, tidak,,,,, karena terhalang sandaran sofa jadi belum pelukan namanya, tapi Bolt merangkul leher ibunya dengan kedua tangannya dan meletakkan kepalanya sendiri di bahu kanan ibunya. Dapat dia rasakan betapa nyaman dan bahagia bisa berada diposisi ini dengan sang ibu yang telah melahirkan dan merawat dirinya hingga jadi seperti sekarang.

"Ada apa Bolt-kun?" kata Hinata tak kalah lembut, salah satu bukti bahwa dirinya adalah wanita yang penuh aura keibuan. Acara merajut syalnya sedikit terganggu karena ulah putra satu-satunya ini.

"Tidak ada. Eheheee…." Jawab Bolt cengengesan, masih belum mau melepas rangkulannya pada Hinata.

"Ahh.. massa? Katakan saja pada mama, kalau ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan" Hinata sebagai ibu yang selalu perhatian pada anak-anaknya, tentu saja merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang diinginkan putranya jika bertingkah seperti ini.

"Tidak ada"

"Yang benar? Kalau tidak ada sesuatu, berarti ada masalah dong. Ayooo, ceritakan pada mama" kata Hinata sembari menolehkan pandangannya pada wajah putranya yang sangat mirip dengan suaminya tercinta. Dia masih belum percaya kalau tidak ada apa-apanya dengan sikap Bolt yang seperti ini.

"Beneran. . . Suer" jawab Bolt serius. Dia juga menatap wajah ibunya sejenak yang masih sangat ayu tanpa ada satupun kerutan walaupun sudah hampir berusia 40 tahun, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu sang ibu. Kemudian dengan kedua tangan masih dibahu ibunya, Bolt memberi pijatan lembut.

"Ya sudah. Aneh saja, biasanya anak remaja sepertimu tidak akan meperlakukan orang tuanya seperti ini kalau tidak ada maunya" sanggah Hinata sambil menikmati pijatan yang diberikan putranya.

"Aaaahh~~ . . Aku bukan Hima, mama." sungut Bolt dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba cemberut. Apa bagusnya, jika dirinya yang penuh kasih ini disamakan dengan adik super menjengkelkan seperti Himawari, pikir Bolt. "Apa tidak boleh, aku memperlakukan satu-satunya perempuan yang sangat ku sayangi, perempuan yang melahirkanku dan merawatku dengan limpahan kasih sayang, seperti yang kulakukan sekarang ini?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Mama juga sangat menyayangimu, Bolt-kun" kata Hinata lembut pada Bolt.

"Heheee, terima kasih mama. Aku benar-benar tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Rasanya nyamaaaaan sekali bisa sedekat ini dengan mama" tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa di dalam keluarga Uzumaki, Bolt sangat dekat dan nyaman jika bersama dengan ibunya.

"Iya, iyaa. Mama juga begitu kok" balas Hinata. "Eh, , , ngomong-ngomong soal perempuan, apa tidak ada perempuan yang kamu sayangi selain mama? Hima-chan bagaimana?" lanjut Hinata tiba-tiba, setelah Bolt berhenti memijit bahunya dan duduk disofa tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Ah, dia,,, emmm,,, walau tingkahnya sangat menjengkelkan, tapi sebagai kakak aku pasti menyayanginya kok. Tapi tidak sebesar rasa sayangku pada mama, tentunya"

"Kalau perempuan lain? Rasa sayang kamu pada seorang perempuan tentunya"

"Maksud mama?"

"Kalau Sarada-chan?" kata Hinata, tersenyum jahil namun tipis.

"Ah, tentu saja sayang"

"Ooohh~~. . . . " Hinata ber-oh-ria dengan nada sing a song mendengar jawaban putranya.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Tentu saja aku menyayanginya, sebagai sahabat sepermainan sejak kecil, selain Shikadai dan Inojin" elak Bolt. Menegaskan agar ibunya tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Hmm, kalau teman-teman setim Hima-chan. Bagaimana? Mama dengar sekarang kau sangat dekat dengan mereka. Amaru-chan, Ryu-chan, apalagi Mirai-chan"

"Mama ini apa-apan sih, aku hanya berteman saja dengan mereka" Bolt jadi sewot, merasa malu pada ibunya kalau disandingkan dengan gadis-gadis, dia sendiri sama sekali belum pernah memikirkan tentang percintaan dan asmara.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu katamu" Hinata berhenti menggoda putranya, "Mama mau melanjutkan merajut syal lagi. Syal-syal ini mama buatkan untuk kita semua, untuk papamu, kau, dan Hima-chan juga tentunya"

"Iya deh. Aku tidak akan mengganggu mama kok. Tapi aku masih boleh disini kan?"

"Umm"

Akhirnya Bolt ikut bersantai di ruangan itu, tidak jauh dari ibunya yang terlihat sangat fokus merajut. Beberapa menit kemudian rasa bosan melanda, dan karena sekarang masih belum siang, jadi bukan waktunya untuk tidur. Tak lama kemudian, Bolt mendapat ide yang barangkali bisa mengusir kebosanannya, pikir Bolt.

.

Beralih ke tempat lain, tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman hokage, lebih tepatnya dirumah keluarga Sarutobi, Mirai tampak sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Ibunya, Kurenai, sedang membuat kue didapur dan Mirai sendiri hanya menatap layar televisi dengan tatapan bosan karena tidak ada program televisi yang menarik. Mirai melirik ponsel disampingnya, berharap ada seorang pria menawan dan baik hati yang mau menghilangkan kebosanan yang sedang dialaminya.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Mirai berdering. Mirai mengambil ponselnya lalu menatap layar, melihat nama Bolt yang melakukan panggilan, seketika itu pula dia tersenyum senang. Lansung saja dia menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa Bolt-kun?" tanya Mirai dengan tenang, walaupun wajahnya sedikit merona merah karena malu kalau tadi dirinya sempat berharap yang tidak-tidak. Beruntung dia tidak berbicara langsung dengan Bolt sehingga tidak ketahuan wajahnya yang merona seperti itu.

" _Sebenarnya tidak ada yang penting sih. hmm,,,, Mirai-nee, apa kau sedang sibuk?_ " sahut Bolt diseberang sana.

"Tidak kok, aku hanya melakukan hal-hal kecil dirumah" bohong Mirai, padahal dia sama sekali sedang tidak melakukan apapun. Mungkin dia merasa malu kalau sebagai wanita anggun ketahuan sedang bermalas-malasan. Jaim, mungkin itu adalah istilah yang paling tepat. "Lalu kau sendiri sibuk? Ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Paling kau hanya bosan bermalas-malasan seperti biasa, iya kan?" tebak Mirai.

" _Eh, , , , bukaaan, i-itu. aaaah- , sebenarnya aku memang tidak ada kerjaan sekarang sih, heheheee.._ " jawab Bolt malu-malu. Kalau setting adegan ini dipindah lagi kekediaman Uzumaki, tampak jelas Hinata sedang tersenyum tipis, disertai geleng-geleng kepala, karena melihat putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki kelihatan salah tingkah ketika menelpon seorang gadis. Hal yang sangat lucu bagi Hinata untuk dijadikan tontonan di pagi hari.

"Lalu kenapa kau menelponku?" tanya Mirai lagi.

" _Hehee, hanya lagi suntuk saja dan ingin teman bicara. Kau cukup tau kan seperti apa aku dirumah, jadi aku menelponmu saja untuk mengajakmu mengobrol, makanya aku tadi tanya sedang apa Mirai-nee sekarang._ " jawab Bolt.

"Hahaa, dasar. Jadi mau membicarakan topik apa sekarang?" tanya Mirai, dia harus mengakui kalau ia sangat tertarik dengan ajakan Bolt. Bahkan Mirai merasa harus berterima kasih untuk itu, daripada ia mati kebosanan dirumahnya karena tidak ada kerjaan.

" _Begini, a-. . ._ "

Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua terus membicarakan bermacam-macam topik. Yaah, membicarakan hal tidak penting ditelepon.

Nah, sekarang kembali lagi kekediaman Uzumaki, Himawari terlihat sangat kesal. Tadi saat dia ingin mengambil minum di dapur, Himawari lewat diruang keluarga dimana ibunya sedang sibuk merajut, dan Bolt yang sedang asik berbicara ditelepon. " _Apa-apaan dia itu, sengaja menelpon Mirai-nee, terus merayunya lagi. Dasar brengsek_ " cibir Himawari membatin, marah.

.

Hari sudah hampir sore, mungkin sekitar pukul 4. Bolt bangun dari tidur siangnya di bangku taman. Tadi, setelah lebih dari 2 jam berbicara ditelepon, Mirai berkata mendadak ada urusan dan mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Karena Bolt merasa sedang tidak mood untuk tidur siang dirumah, dia berjalan keluar menuju tempat yang biasa dia gunakan untuk tidur siang. Sampai ditaman tidak jauh dari rumahnya, Bolt langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disalah satu bangku taman yang teduh karena ada pohon rindang yang menghalangi sinar matahari, memejamkan mata untuk menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi hingga tidak lama kemudian tertidur pulas disana, dan sekarang setelah 4 jam, baru saja dia bangun.

Bolt mengucek matanya, lalu menguap lebar. Terlihat didepan taman tidak jauh dari posisi Bolt, dijalan ada seorang gadis berambut merah dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, terbilang mungil untuk anak gadis seumurannya. Dia berjalan dan tampak sedang kesusahan membawa begitu banyak barang ditangannya. Karena mengenalnya, Bolt segera berdiri berniat membantu gadis itu.

"Amaru, banyak sekali barang bawaan mu, perlu kubantu?" sapa Bolt, menawarkan bantuannya setelah dia berada didekat Amaru. Gadis bertubuh mungil berambut merah yang selalu berpenampilan tomboi.

"Aah,,, Bolt-niisan. Menurutmu? Yaaa, seperti yang kau lihat." kata Amaru menanggapi tawaran Bolt.

"Baiklah, sini! Kemarikan semua barang bawaanmu. Biar aku yang membawakannya"

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Tercipta dua bunshin Bolt. Tidak ada masalah untuk Bolt menguasai jutsu-jutsu ninja karena ia cerdas dan mudah saja memahami semua teorinya. Apalagi hanya kagebunshin seperti ayahnya. Rasengan dan bermacam-macam variasinya pun juga bisa, bahkan style taijutsu Hyuga juga dikuasainya. Namun hanya dalam skala yang sangat kecil pada prakteknya. Membuat bunshin paling banyak yang Bolt sanggup hanya lima, tidak seperti Himawari dan Naruto yang sanggup membuat ribuan. Rasengan yang dia mampu buat juga ukurannya sangat kecil, lebih kecil dari kelereng. Sedangkan taijutsu Hyuga, hanya dasar-dasarnya saja karena tidak memiliki Doujutsu Byakugan sehingga tinju halus jyuken yang menargetkan titik tenketsu tidak bisa Bolt lakukan. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Karena memang Bolt tidak mewarisi bakat-bakat alami ninja selain kemampuan sensor.

Dua bunshin Bolt segera mengambil barang bawaan Amaru.

"Ada-ada saja Bolt-niisan ini. Kita sedang tidak bertarung atau menjalankan misi, jadi buat apa mengeluarkan jutsu ninja" kata Amaru sambil tertawa pelan.

"Biar saja, buat apa juga bisa menguasai jutsu ninja kalau tidak bisa memudahkan pekerjaan kita, hahaaa. . . . Aku juga bisa membuat kagebunshin, walau jauh lebih sedikit dibanding Papa atau Hima. Tapi walaupun begitu, ini sudah cukup membantu"

"Iya, iya… aku tau kok." Amaru tersenyum.

"Mau dibawa kemana barang-barang ini Amaru?" tanya Bolt penasaran.

"Ke gudang farmasi, barang-barang ini akan disimpan disana. Ayo ikuti aku kalau kau tidak tau tempatnya" Amaru berjalan, diikuti Bolt disampingnya. Sementara dua bunshin Bolt berjalan dibelakang mereka membawa semua barang-barang Amaru.

"Sebenarnya barang sebanyak ini barang apa sih?" tanya Bolt basa-basi membuat obrolan ringan.

"Itu cuma alat-alat medis dan beberapa serum untuk vaksinasi hewan ternak. Aku baru saja selesai mebantu program vaksinasi hewan di peternakan rusa milik Klan Nara."

"Whoaaa, Hebat ya. Ninja medis sekarang tidak hanya untuk ikut misi, tapi juga mengurus kesehatan hewan. Aku baru tahu." Puji Bolt.

"Ya iya lah," sahut Amaru bangga, "Sekarang ninja-ninja medis cukup banyak, bahkan bisa dikatakan kalau jumlahnya berlebih. Jadi daripada kurang kerjaan, sebagian dari kami ditugaskan untuk hal-hal seperti tadi."

"Oh, begitu. Aku juga kurang kerjaan, tapi tidak pernah ditugaskan untuk hal-hal seperti ini."

"Mungkin karena Bolt-niisan pemalas, jadi kau memang tidak punya hal cocok untuk dikerjakan" Amaru sedikit mengejek sifat pemalas Bolt.

"Huh, kau sama saja dengan Hima, suka mengejekku." Kata Bolt sedikit ketus.

"Hahahaa, jangan merajuk seperti itu dong Bolt-niisan. Tidak cocok untuk orang sepertimu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut merajuk heh. Dasar kau anak kecil" Bolt balas mengejek Amaru.

"Jangan menyebutku anak kecil. Dengar ya,! Walau tubuhku tidak tinggi, tapi umurku sudah remaja tau, huh…" sekarang Amaru yang dibuat kesal karena perkataan Bolt.

"Hahahaa, kau juga tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali sebagai seorang gadis jika sedang cemberut seperti itu. Bahkan berpenampilan saja seperti laki-laki. Dasar. Gadis tomboi…"

"Apa-apa an sih Bolt-niisan ini, jangan menyebutku tomboi.! . . . . . "

Mereka berdua terus saja bertukar ejekan, sambil terus berjalan ketempat tujuan. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Padahal sebelum kejadian di Oni no Kuni, semua anggota tim 7 tidak pernah dekat dengan Bolt.

.

Hari hampir malam. Rumah keluarga Hokage tampak tenang. Naruto belum pulang dari kantor, biasanya sebentar lagi juga akan pulang jika sudah jam segini. Hinata sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam di dapur. Bolt baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dekat dapur.

Ketika Bolt hendak masuk kekamarnya, dia dikejutkan dengan tatapan adiknya yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Memang kamar Bolt dan Hima bersebelahan. Kamar mereka berdua berada di lantai dua, selain itu ada satu lagi kamar di lantai dua yang biasa digunakan jika ada tamu yang menginap. Hanya ada satu kamar, yaitu kamar Naruto dan Hinata saja yang ada di lantai satu. Himawari menatap tajam seolah ingin memangsa Bolt hidup-hidup. Apalagi tatapan Himawari dengan byakugan aktif, sungguh sangat menyeramkan.

"Hey, kau.! Belakangan ini kau diam-diam sering menemui teman-temanku kan?"

"Maksudmu bagaimana?" tanya Bolt karena bingung dengan pernyataan Himawari.

"Kau, seenaknya bermesraan dengan Mirai-nee. Kau juga bertemu dengan Amaru-chan tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Kapan aku pernah bermesraan dengan Mirai-nee? Jangan mengada-ada."

"Tidak usah ngeles. Kemarin kau merayu Mirai-nee ditelepon kan?"

"Haaah? Kami hanya berbicara biasa saja" suara Bolt meninggi.

"Mana ada laki-laki dan perempuan membicarakan hal biasa, jika bertelepon selama berjam-jam. Terus kemarin juga kau jalan bersama dengan Amaru-chan kan?"

"Aku hanya membantunya, karena dia sedang kesusahan" Bolt berusahan meralat tuduhan adiknya yang tida-tidak.

"Bohong" teriak Himawari

"Heh, kalau bohong pun memangnya kenapa? Mereka juga temanku kan?" Bolt tidak terima. "Suka-suka aku dong mau berteman dengan siapa saja" kata Bolt dengan nada sedikit tinggi tidak mau mengalah dari Himawari.

"Ya sudah, terserahmu saja. Aku tidak peduli" kata Himawari kesal, setelah itu dia berlalu melewati Bolt hendak keruang makan.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Memangnya kau pacarku hah? Sok melarang aku bertemu mereka" gumam Bolt setelah berjalan Himawari melewatinya. Dia menggerutu kesal karena sikap Himawari yang seenak jidat menuduhnya aneh-aneh.

Mendengar gerutuan Bolt, Himawari menggeram marah. Tanpa pikir panjang.

PLAKKKK..

Pipi kiri Bolt mendapat cap tangan mungil Himawari.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa diatas? Bolt-kun, Hima-chan." sebuah suara lembut terdengar setelah adegan tamparan itu dari arah ruang makan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok mama. Aku akan segera turun, apa makan malam sudah siap?" teriak Himawari tanpa dosa.

"Iyaa, sudah. Cepat ya, kita makan malam bersama. Papamu juga baru saja pulang. Panggilkan kakakmu sekalian" kata Hinata lagi dari bawah.

"Iya mama" sahut Himawari tanpa mempedulikan kakaknya yang meringis kesakitan dengan wajah yang memerah akibat tamparannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti hari-hari membosankan lainnya bagi Bolt. Dia sedang berbelanja di supermarket. Bolt sedang berbelanja untuk kebutuhan dapur. Sebenarnya Hinata telah meminta Himawari untuk berbelanja, tapi Himawari tidak mau dengan alasan hari sedang panas dan dia tidak ingin kulitnya memerah karena terbakar terik matahari. Nanti agen majalah terkenal yang mempekerjakannya sebagai model bisa marah-marah tidak jelas, dan Himawari sama sekali tidak ingin melihatnya. Jadi terpaksa Bolt mengalah dan berbelanja makanan.

Bolt kini berjalan-jalan di bagian makanan beku di dalam supermarket, dia hendak memilih daging. Namun tanpa diduga, dia tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang gadis.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" kata Bolt segera serta sedikit membungkukkan badannya, tanda bahwa dia menyesalkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Iya, tidak apa-ap-… Eh, Bolt. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya gadis yang tadi disenggolnya.

Bolt menegakkan badannya, melihat kedepan ternyata gadis yang dia senggol tadi temannya sejak kecil, Sarada.

"Loh, Sarada. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Wajarkan kalau aku berbelanja untuk kebutuhan dapur rumahku?" kata Sarada datar. "Kau sendiri Bolt, tumben ada disini?"

"Hahaaa…. Iya juga ya, tapi aku memang cukup sering kesini karena Hima selalu malas kalau disuruh belanja bahan makanan" jawab Bolt sambil tertawa canggung.

Sarada menatap keranjang belanja dikedua tangan Bolt, "Banyak juga belanjaanmu? Mau makan menu apa malam ini dirumahmu?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat, mungkin ibuku akan memasak kare untuk malam ini." kata Bolt sembari menunjukkan satu keranjang yang berisi bumbu-bumbu dapur dan rempah khas untuk membuat kare.

"Terus untuk apa ramen-remen instan itu?" tunjuk Sarada pada keranjang belanjaan yang dipegang Bolt ditangan satunya lagi.

"Yah, kau sendiri pasti sudah bisa menduganya kan? Cup-cup ramen instan ini titipan ayahku. Dia baru saja mengirimiku pesan singkat minta dibelikan ini setelah tau aku yang belanja hari ini, bukan ibuku yang belanja. Semoga saja tidak ketahuan ibuku nanti."

"Haaaah, Nanadaime-sama memang aneh. Harusnya beliau bersyukur makanan Bibi Hinata sangat enak dan bergizi. Ibuku saja tidak bisa memasak makanan seenak masakan Bibi Hinata, bahkan rasa masakan ibuku seperti rasa ramuan obat. Tapi Nanadaime-sama malah suka makan ramen instan"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, memang sudah makanan favorit ayahku dari dulu"

"Syukur kau tidak mewarisi sifat Nanadaime-sama yang suka sekali makan ramen ya"

"Yup. Kalau aku, suka burger" sahut Bolt singkat.

"Che, aku lupa. Sama saja kan? Burger atau ramen, keduanya sama-sama kurang menyehatkan" seru Sarada, kurang setuju dengan hobi Bolt yang suka makan burger.

"Oh, iya. Besok ayahku sibuk seperti biasa. Ibuku juga ada acara diluar, katanya ada urusan bisnis Klan Hyuga bersama Bibi Hanabi. Karena Hima tidak bisa memasak, jadi aku tidak tau mau makan apa besok siang. Kau mau mampir?" tanya Bolt mengalihkan topik. Dia berharap agar besok siang tidak perlu makan diluar rumah.

"Um, boleh, mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu sibuk besok" jawab Sarada tampak senang. Ini kesempatan bagus baginya agar bisa lebih dekat denga Bolt, dan sepertinya Sarada harus mencari alasan yang tepat untuk besok pada Sakura, agar bisa cuti dari pekerjaan diklinik.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Sesuai rencanaku di note chap 15 kemarin, dari chap 17 ini sampai dengan chap 19 akan ditunjukkan bagaimana kesalnya Bolt karena tingkah menjengkelkan Himawari yang sudah kelewat batas. Mungkin Bolt akan muak, hmmm total 3 chap itu mungkin cukup. Hehee..

Huaaa,,,,, ada yang menyinggung Mama Hinata. Ampun maaf deh kalau dia hampir ga pernah muncul lagi. Di chap 2 dia dominan, setelah itu hampir ga pernah muncul lagi. Nah, di chap ini udah aku munculin kok. Hehee,, Ku kasih bocoran deh. Dikeluarga Uzumaki, Naruto dan Himawari lengket banget sebagai ayah anak, si ayah daughter complex dan si anak manja banget. Nah, di samping itu, Bolt sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Hinata memang sama sayangnya pada kedua anaknya, tapi hanya Bolt saja yang sangat patuh dan menurut pada Hinata. Himawari lebih pemalas jika berhubungan dengan ibunya sebab Hinata bukan ibu yang suka memanjakannya, tapi walau begitu Himawari juga sayang pada Hinata. Bolt lah yang sangat dekat dengan ibunya, dia sangat sangat menyayangi Hinata dan tidak akan membiarkan ibunya sampai menangis. Dia akan menghajar siapapun yang berani membuat ibunya menangis bahkan jika itu Naruto sekalipun.

Oh iya tentang chapter kemarin, tentang rivalitas dua gadis, Uzumaki-Uchiha. Kalau boleh ku bandingkan, kayaknya masih lebih kuat Sarada deh. Sarada lebih tua secara umur dan latihan Sarada jauh lebih ektrim dibanding latihan Himawari. Nah, Himawari sudah sekuat itu, bahkan mampu bersaing dengan Naruto, lalu bisa bayangin ga bagaimana kekuatan Sarada? Yang ku anggap lebih hebat dan lebih kuat dari Himawari. Sedikit klunya, Sarada mewarisi Sharingan sampai pada tahap mangekyo yang setara eternal mengekyo dengan suatu alasan dan kontrol chakra paling hebat seperti ibunya, mampu menyimpan chakra dalam jumlah banyak dalam tanda byakogou dan satu pukulannya saja sudah cukup untuk meruntuhkan gunung, bagaimana?.

Daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Ahad, 6 Desember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . . .**_

 _"Oh, iya. Besok ayahku sibuk seperti biasa. Ibuku juga ada acara diluar, katanya ada urusan bisnis Klan Hyuga bersama Bibi Hanabi. Karena Hima tidak bisa memasak, jadi aku tidak tau mau makan apa besok siang. Kau mau mampir?" tanya Bolt mengalihkan topik. Dia berharap agar besok siang tidak perlu makan diluar rumah._

 _"Umm, boleh, mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu sibuk besok" jawab Sarada tampak senang. Ini kesempatan bagus baginya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Bolt, dan sepertinya Sarada harus mencari alasan yang tepat untuk besok pada ibunya, agar bisa cuti dari pekerjaan diklinik._

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 18. Adik Sialan, Jangan Ganggu Urusanku..!. Part II.**

Cuaca cerah hari ini seperti hari-hari biasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir siang. Sejak pagi, Bolt sudah berangkat kerumah Shikadai. Tidak ada hal penting yang dia lakukan dirumah sahabatnya, hanya bermain game saja sampai siang. Mengingat sudah ada janji dengan Sarada yang dia buat kemarin saat bertemu di supermarket secara tidak sengaja, jadi Bolt menjemput Sarada dulu kerumahnya sebelum pulang, karena rumah Shikadai tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumah Sarada.

Saat ini, sepasang remaja itu, Bolt dan Sarada sudah berada di depan rumah Bolt,,, aaahh sebut rumah kepala negara/Hokage, karena kepemilikan rumah ini tidak atas nama Bolt. Mereka berdua masuk ke rumah itu setelah Bolt membukakan pintu pagar. Masuk melewati gerbang, mereka berdua berjalan pelan menuju bangunan utama yang yang tampak paling besar dan megah.

"Kenapa Sarada?" tanya Bolt melihat sahabatnya yang memasang tatapan aneh sejak masuk melewati pintu pagar tadi.

"Ahh,,,, tidak apa-apa" jawab Sarada singkat.

Sarada memang tidak pernah masuk ke rumah ini, rumah kepala negara yang dihuni oleh satu keluarga kecil yaitu Keluarga Uzumaki, jadi dia merasa pangling. Dulu saat masih kecil, saat ia sering bermain bersama Bolt dan berkunjung kerumah sahabatnya, rumah ini belum ada. Keluarga Uzumaki menempati rumah lain yang tampak biasa saja, kurang lebih sama besarnya dengan rumah keluarga Sarada sendiri sebab saat itu Naruto belum dilantik sebagai Hokage.

Naruto dilantik saat Sarada dan Bolt sama-sama menginjak umur 9 tahun. Setelah di lantik, Pemerintah Konoha memberikan sebidang tanah kosong yang lumayan luas, sekitar 2 hektar, yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari kantor Hokage dan kompleks perkantoran di pusat pemerintahan kota Konoha. Hal yang sudah seharusnya, sebab sangat lumrah jika pemerintah memberikan fasilitas tempat tinggal untuk kepala negara mereka.

Tapi entah kenapa pemerintah hanya memberikan sebidang tanah kosong saja, tanpa ada bangunan rumahnya. Aneh memang, tapi usut punya usut itu adalah permintaan Naruto sendiri. Gaji Naruto sebagai hokage yang lumayan besar digabung dengan sebagian kecil dari deposito milik Hinata sebagai anggota utama Keluarga Hyuga yang luar biasa kaya raya, maka inilah hasilnya. Sebuah rumah megah layaknya istana dengan gaya arsitektur modern dilengkapi fasilitas dan sistem keamanan canggih. Keluarga Uzumaki pindah kerumah baru itu beberapa waktu setelah Naruto resmi menduduki jabatan sebagai Hokage Ketujuh. Setelah pindah, Sarada tidak pernah sekalipun berkunjung kerumah baru keluarga Uzumaki, katakanlah karena kesibukan Sarada yang mulai banyak sejak saat itu.

Anehnya, tidak ada satu pun maid yang bekerja di rumah besar kediaman Uzumaki, berbeda jauh dengan mansion besar Keluarga Bangsawan Hyuga yang berisi puluhan Maid yang bekerja 24 jam sehari dan 7 hari seminggu. Ini adalah kehendak Hinata sendiri sebagai nyonya rumah, dia tidak ingin terlena dengan kemewahan dan melupakan tugas dan kewajibannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Sehingga berakibat pada hubungan antar anggota keluarga kecilnya yang menjadi renggang.

Hinata ingin rumah baru keluarganya ini hanya di huni oleh 4 orang, yaitu anggota keluarga kecilnya saja supaya ada banyak interaksi antar anggota keluarga dan hubungan mereka menjadi sangat erat. Keinginan Hinata ini berimbas pada Naruto. Kenapa? Karena Naruto tidak mungkin membiarkan istrinya mengurus rumah yang sedemikian besar sendirian saja, jadi pada waktu-waktu tertentu Naruto membuat puluhan bunshin untuk bersih-bersih rumah. Seorang Hokage terhebat sepanjang sejarah, bersih-bersih rumah?

Nah, itulah yang Sarada ingat tentang sejarah rumah modern super mewah ini yang hanya ada satu di Konoha. Bolt pernah menceritakan hal tadi padanya. Kemudian Sarada merenung, mengingat-ingat tentang keadaan keluarganya sendiri, Keluarga Uchiha.

Sejauh yang Sarada ingat, keluarganya hanya memiliki satu rumah yaitu rumah yang sekarang keluarganya tempati sampai saat ini, mungkin karena Sarada telah menempati rumah itu sejak dia lahir. Sebuah rumah sederhana dengan dua lantai, tiga kamar tidur dan fasilitas-fasilitas lain seperti pada kebanyakan rumah yang dimiliki oleh masyarakat kelas menangah umumnya.

Dulu rumahnya mempunyai suatu perkarangan, yang luasnya sama dengan luas bangunan rumahnya. Tapi sekarang perkarangan itu sudah tidak ada lagi, berganti dengan sebuah bangunan klinik, Klinik Uchiha, yang menjadi sumber pendapatan utama keluarganya. Makanya jika diamati, ukuran rumah dan klinik Uchiha sama besar sebab didirikan diatas tanah yang luasnya sama.

Klinik itu didirikan hampir 5 tahun yang lalu setelah terjadi insiden besar di Konoha. Didirikan dengan dana dari tabungan ibunya, Uchiha Sakura, yang bekerja sebagai kepala rumah sakit besar Konoha. Ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke saat itu baru saja selesai menjalankan misi solo menyelidiki sisa-sisa jejak keberadaan Kaguya yang berujung pada insiden penyerangan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki yang ingin menangkap Kyubi dalam tubuh Hokage Ketujuh. Dan saat mendirikan klinik, gaji yang terbilang sangat besar sebagai imbalan untuk Sasuke dari misi solonya belum bisa cair karena Konoha sedang sibuk-sibuknya berbenah akibat kerusakan yang timbul dari insiden penyerangan itu. Jadilah, hanya uang Sakura saja yang dipakai untuk mendirikan klinik itu.

Sudah cukup sarada mengingat kenangan tentang rumahnya, rumah sederhana dengan sebuah klinik didepan rumahnya. Sekarang Sarada merenungkan tentang kedua orang tuanya.

Ayahnya bernama Uchiha Sasuke, sampai dirinya berumur 12 tahun, Sarada sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang ayahnya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah ayahnya itu orang yang dingin, irit bicara, tidak punya jiwa sosial, tidak banyak hal baik dari ayahnya, lalu ayahnya itu tidak keren sama sekali. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ayahnya adalah satu-satunya rival Sang Nanadaime Hokage dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Itulah cerita-cerita yang selalu dia dengar dari pria paruh baya yang sangat dia hormati dan kagumi, Uzumaki Naruto si Hokage Ketujuh itu sendiri. Itu dulu, sebelum Sarada bertemu langsung dengan ayahnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu tinggal bersama ayahnya, Sarada harus mengakui kalau apa yang dikatakan Naruto hampir semuanya benar. Ayahnya itu irit bicara, wajah datar dan dingin, dan sama sekali tidak punya jiwa sosial. Hal paling mirisnya adalah, Sarada sebagai anak tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya sendiri mewarisi semua sifat ayahnya itu.

Tapi sepertinya realita sekarang lebih parah dari cerita Naruto. Sasuke sebagai kepala keluarga seharusnya adalah tulang punggung keluarga, tapi kenyataanya berbeda. Sasuke setiap harinya, hanya bersantai di rumah tidak melakukan apapun dan selalu menunggui bermacam-macam serial dorama kesukaannya didepan televisi yang kebetulan tayang di jam yang berbeda-beda. Jika ada yang menyebut ayahnya pengangguran, maka itu tak sepenuhnya benar karena Sasuke masih terikat kontrak dengan pemerintah Konoha, walau sebenarnya Sasuke hanya melakukan satu atau dua misi saja dalam setahun. Jika Sasuke disuruh kerja yang lain atau paling tidak membantu diklinik, maka ia tegas menolak dengan alasan konyol, "Aku sedang sibuk nonton dorama, pergilah!" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari layar televisi. Dan Sarada bertekad, tidak ingin mewarisi sifat ayahnya yang ini.

Ibunya, Uchiha Sakura. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ibunya. Sakura adalah ibu yang pekerja keras, penyayang, kuat, dan banyak kelebihan lainnya. Itu dulu, saat Sarada masih kecil. Sekarang, ibunya ikut terseret dan menjadi korban arus perkembangan jaman. Sosialita, suatu gaya hidup baru yang sedang menjadi _trend lifestyle_ paling populer di Konoha saat ini. Sakura itu orangnya selalu _up to date_ , sehingga dia juga mengikuti gaya hidup itu. Namun hal buruknya, Sakura salah menafsirkan gaya hidup sosialita. Gaya hidup sosialita berkelas dan berkualitas adalah mereka yang hidup dengan dilekati oleh martabat tinggi, sopan santun, ramah dan memberikan kontribusi besar pada masyarakat. Tapi Sakura, yang ada dia hanya tampak selalu tampil mewah, galmour, memakai barang-barang _branded_ dan hal-hal tidak berguna lainnya.

Sifat Sakura yang ini, berdampak buruk pada kehidupan keluarganya. Sakura memang masih pekerja keras, simpanan uangnya dari gaji sebagai kepala rumah sakit lumayan besar, dan pendapatan dari Klinik Uchiha yang sangat ramai juga menambah pundi-pundi uang keluarga Uchiha dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tapi faktanya sekarang, rumah keluarga Uchiha tidak berubah sejak didirikan, perabotannya juga tidak bertambah, dan parahnya taraf hidup satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha yang tersisa secara ekonomi tidak pernah meningkat sejak dahulu. Salahkan Sakura yang selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk kegiatan sosialitanya. Akibat kegiatan sosialitanya, Sakura menjadi pelit, bahkan untuk keluarganya sendiri, ditambah satu sifat lagi yaitu, mata duitan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang sosialita, Sakura tidak sendiri. Ada Ino, sahabat sehidup semati bagi Sakura yang juga seorang sosialita. Ino itu kepala Klan Yamanaka sekaligus menjabat sebagai Kepala Divisi Interogasi Badan Intelejen Konoha. Sampai sekarang, tidak pernah ada kasus penyelewengan dana di badan pemerintah yang dipimpin oleh Ino itu. Tapi ada desas-desus yang beredar bahwa Klan Yamanaka sedang dilanda krisis ekonomi karena pemimpin klan tidak bijak dalam mengatur keuangan Klan.

Sifat Sakura dan Ino tidak jauh berbeda, mereka berdua suka menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk membeli barang-barang bermerk. Sekarang mereka berdua menjadi pemimpin dari sebuah komunitas, komunitas ibu-ibu sosialita. Komunitas yang diketuai oleh Sakura ini adalah perkumpulan ibu-ibu sosialita terbesar se-Konoha. Ada banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan, yang pasti ada kegiatan arisan. Lalu ada juga kegiatan amal, memang kegiatan ini baik untuk orang lain, tapi sebenarnya itu hanyalah ajang pamer kekayaan para ibu-ibu sosialita.

Mengingat sifat kedua orang tuanya, Sarada meratapi nasibnya dan merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.

Ada satu hal lagi yang sekarang baru disadari olehnya. Sarada sudah tahu maksud terselubung Sakura yang menyuruh dirinya untuk membantu pekerjaan di klinik. Ibunya memang bilang kalau itu untuk berlajar, tapi mana ada hal seperti itu dilakukan bertahun-tahun. Sarada sudah membantu pekerjaan diklinik sejak klinik itu didirikan saat dia baru berumur 12 tahun hingga sekarang dia berumur 17 tahun.

Ibunya Sarada memang pelit, tapi tidak sampai mengorbankan masa remaja anak sendiri juga kan? Masa remaja itu harus dihabiskan untuk bersenang-senang, bukan untuk bekerja. Seharusnya, menggaji satu orang karyawan lagi di klinik tidak masalah. Jadi jelas sekali ini adalah suatu bentuk tindak kriminal eksploitasi anak dibawah umur. Berhubung yang melakukan itu adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri, jadi Sarada tidak ingin memperkarakan hal ini kepengadilan. Padahal di umurnya yang sekarang sudah 17 tahun, dia bisa saja melaporkan hal ini karena secara yuridis dia sudah dianggap dewasa dan bukan anak-anak lagi.

Sarada masih berjalan bersama Bolt setelah melewati gerbang tadi, kembali lagi dia menatap ke depan, menatap rumah mewah keluarga sahabatnya. Sarada sadar keluarganya berbeda jauh dengan keluarga Bolt. Keluarga Uzumaki adalah keluarga yang hangat dengan segudang kebahagiaan karena sifat Naruto yang periang sebagai kepala keluarga, seorang ibu yang lembut dan bersahaja, serta anak-anak yang ceria ditunjang kehidupan yang bergelimang harta. Sedangkan keluarganya sendiri, kepala keluarga yang dingin dan pengangguran, serta ibu yang suka mengahambur-hamburkan uang. Walaupun begitu, Sarada tetap bersyukur karena ia tidak dilahirkan di keluarga yang _broken home_ , keluarganya juga diliputi cinta kasih yang melimpah. Tapi tetap saja Sarada merasa iri, ini adalah suatu kesenjangan sosial yang terpisah oleh jurang yang sangat dalam dan lebar.

Bolehkah Sarada berkhayal,,,? Seandainya suatu hari nanti dia dipinang oleh Bolt, lalu menikah, menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki yang hangat, membina keluarga baru bersama pria yang disukainya sejak kecil, punya banyak anak dan merasakan hidup enak sebagai orang kaya. Aaaahhh~~~,,,, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, wajah Sarada sudah sangat memerah seperti orang sakit.

Rupanya tanpa sadar, Sarada juga mewarisi sifat ibunya yang ingin menjadi orang kaya dan mungkin suatu hari nanti dia akan menjadi sosok sosialita yang baru.

Karena kebanyakan mikir, Sarada tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi Bolt sudah memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"Sarada, , , Sarada , , , Saradaaaa, Hoii….. Ayo masuk" ucap Bolt setelah dia membukakan pintu depan rumah.

Sarada sedikit tersentak karena baru tersadar dari renungan nista yang baru saja lewat dipikirannya. "Ojamashimase" kata Sarada setelah masuk.

Sarada selalu bersopan santun ketika bertamu kerumah orang lain. Inilah sisi baik Sarada yang selalu tampak diluar, tapi didalamnya, ada sisi lain Sarada yang selalu nista seperti yang mengkhayal barusan. Sebut saja kalau Sarada memiliki kepribadian ganda, dia mewarisi ini dari ibunya. Sakura juga seperti itu. Tapi sisi nista Sarada tidak pernah sekalipun muncul kepermukaan karena sifat dominan keturunan dari ayahnya yang cuek, datar, dan dingin itu menutupi semuanya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui hal ini, termasuk keluarga Sarada sendiri.

Kebetulan disaat yang sama, Himawari sedang berjalan melewati pintu depan rumah. Himawari berjalan sambil menguap karena baru saja bangun tidur. Seperti biasa, Himawari selalu bangun siang jika tidak ada kegiatan, tipikal anak gadis pemalas. Ketika melihat wajah Sarada, seketika Hima langsung segar, tidak lagi mengantuk, namun dia langsung badmood. Tidak lama setelah itu, muncul Bolt yang telah menutup pintu. Melihat dua orang ini, Himawari memasang tampang jutek lalu berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya lagi. Bolt dan Sarada menatap bingung dengan kelakuan Himawari.

.

Sarada telah duduk diruang tamu, Bolt berjalan membawakan nampan berisi teh untuk minum Sarada. Himawari juga berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu dibelakang Bolt dengan memasang tampang super jutek.

"Himawari, Konichiwa." sapa Sarada sopan. "Masih ingat aku tidak? Dulu saat masih kecil kita sering bermain bersama"

"Kau ini siapa ya?" tanya Himawari dengan nada kasar.

"Ah,, Sudah lupa ya. . . . Baiklah, Aku Uchiha Sarada, putri sahabat Nanadaime-sama, yoroshikunee" kata Sarada dengan senyum, mencoba bersikap baik kepada Himawari.

"Oooohh. . . . Terus, untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Hoi, Hima. Sudah cuku-, , , ". Himawari langsung menarik kerah baju Bolt sehingga Bolt tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya. Bolt diseret Himawari keluar dari ruang tamu. "Ettt,,, tunggu..!. Apa-apaan ini.." seru Bolt tidak terima diperlakukan kasar.

Sarada yang memandang mereka, jadi heran.

Setelah Himawari menyeret Bolt cukup jauh dari ruang tamu,,,

"Apa sih maksudmu? Membawa perempuan sembarangan ke rumah saat papa dan mama tidak ada? Mau berbuat mesum? Menjijikkan tau" kata Himawari kasar pada kakaknya.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa," balas Bolt keras tidak terima "Aku tidak mengajak Sarada diam-diam kesini. Papa dan mama sudah tahu kalau siang ini Sarada akan kemari, aku hanya minta tolong dia untuk memasak makan siang" katanya memberi penjelasan,

"Haaah?, Mana mungkin?" Himawar menatap sinis pada Bolt.

"Terserah, lagipula dia datang untuk apapun, bukan urusanmu juga kan?" kata Bolt tak kalah sinis membalas Himawari. "Kau sendiri selalu mengajak teman-temanmu kemari dan aku tidak pernah protes. Jadi aku tidak mau dengar keluhan darimu sekarang"

"Jadi maksudmu, kalau a-aaku mengajak pa-pacar ku kesini, lalu berbuat me-mesum diruang tamu, kau tidak ke-keberatan?" kata Himawari tergagap. Ternyata walaupun dominan mewarisi sifat ayahnya, Himawari juga memiliki sifat khas ibunya jika pada kondisi tertentu.

Bolt bingung, "Kenapa jadi ngelantur jauh kesana sih? Aku dan Sarada tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu, dasar bodoh" jawab Bolt dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Anooo, , , , bisa tidak jangan bertengkar" Sarada yang sekarang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka menyela pertengkaran keduanya.

Hima dan Bolt saling memalingkan muka.

Sarada mendekati Himawari, "Maaf kalau aku datang tiba-tiba. Kata Bolt, Nanadaime-sama dan Bibi Hinata sedang tidak dirumah, jadi aku berniat membantu membuatkan makan siang. Setelah itu aku akan langsung pulang kok."

"Heeeeeeeh….." Hima memicingkan matanya.

"Jadi tidak boleh ya?" gumam Sarada.

"Bagaimana yaaa, ah baiklah. Tapi bersihkan dulu ruang keluarga sebelum memasak" tukas Himawari.

"Hey, kau ini apa-apaan sih. jangan seenak-" Bolt tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya sebab,,

"Serahkan padaku" kata Sarada dengan semangat membara, memotong ucapan Bolt. "Eh,,, maaf. Maksudku tidak apa-apa kok, aku akan membersihkan ruang keluarga rumah ini sebelum memasak" Sarada kembali ke sifatnya yang biasa.

.

Tidak lama setelah pertengkaran tadi, ruang keluarga rumah hokage sudah sangat bersih, hasil dari usaha Uchiha Sarada. Dia memang pekerja keras, sama seperti ibunya, lagipula dia sudah sering melakukan hal ini di rumahnya sendiri.

"Whooaaa, ini bersih banget." kata Bolt yang tiba-tiba masuk keruangan itu.

"Aku sih kurang yakin, aku hanya membersihkan sedikit saja, lagipula Bibi Hinata sepertinya selalu menjaga ruangan ini tetap bersih. Beliau memang sangat rajin" sahut Sarada merendah.

"Ah, tidak. Ini bagus. Terima kasih ya. Kau duduklah dulu, akan kusiapkan teh lagi"

"Iya, terima kasih Bolt" jawab Sarada.

Baru sebentar Bolt dan Sarada menikmati teh dan kue buatan Hinata yang Bolt ambil dari lemari pendingin, Himawari masuk menyela kegiatan mereka berdua, masih dengan tampang juteknya. Sarada dan Bolt hanya memaklumi kelakuan Himawari.

Himawari bejalan kepojok ruangan, mengusap sebuah benda yang terbuat dari keramik porselin antik sebagai hiasan ruang keluarga dengan jari telunjuknya dan ternyata ada sedikit debu.

"Jadi hanya ini kemampuanmu?" tanya Himawari dengan nada mengejek Sarada.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa hah? Ibu mertua?" Bolt yang membalas ejekan Himawari dengan sengit.

"Diam kau!" teriak Himawari pada Bolt, "Lagipula saking bersihnya, aku jadi lupa dimana barang-barang ku. Mana majalah model dan katalog milikku? Tadi ada di atas meja sini" kata Himawari sembari menunjuk meja yang berada didepan sofa yang diduduki Bolt dan Sarada.

"Ada disini" kata Sarada lalu membukakan laci yang ada dibawah meja tempat meletakkan televisi flat berlayar lebar.

"Oooh, disitu. . . . Terus, mana perlengkapan mani-pedi milikku yang tadi disini?" tanya Himawari sambil menunjuk nakas kecil disamping televisi "Didalamnya ada barang penting, awas saja kalau sampai hilang"

"Ini, sudah ku rapikan untukmu" Sarada menunjukkan semua barang-barang keperluan manicure dan pedicure seperti gunting kuku, pengikir, cat dan pewarna kuku, nail polish, glitter dan pernak-pernik mani-pedi lainnya yang sudah tertata rapi dalam sebuah kotak.

"Heh, kenapa kotaknya bisa berbeda.?" tanya Himawari kesal.

"Aku menggunakan kotak tissu supaya muat semua barangmu"

"Aaisshh, dasar miskin." gumam Himawari.

"Oy, bagaimana? Mau protes lagi hah?" kata Bolt sengit pada Himawari. "Kau yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dirumah, pergi saja sana!" lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek, mengusir Himawari agar segera pergi dari ruang keluarga. Bolt tidak ingin Himawari terus-terusan berbuat tidak sopan pada Sarada.

Himawari menggeram marah lalu menatap tajam dengan byakugan aktif pada Bolt "Eh, ke-kenapa?" tanya Bolt yang jadi takut-takut. Melihat aura dewa kematian menguar dari tubuh Himawari, semoga saja Kyubi yang sekarang ada di dalam tubuhnya tidak ikutan mengamuk.

"Ingat saja ya..!, jangan pikir ini sudah selesai" ancam Himawari, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Bolt dan Sarada.

"Ada apa sih dengan anak itu? Hari kehari kelakuannya semakin bikin aku jengkel." tanya Bolt, Sarada hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda tidak tau.

.

Setelah sekitar satu jam, Sarada akhirnya menyelesaikan kegiatan memasaknya. Makanan sudah tersaji di meja makan dan kelihatan cukup menggugah selera. Bolt dan Sarada duduk berhadapan dimeja makan.

"Mungkin tidak seenak buatan Bibi Hinata, tapi kuharap kau senang Bolt" kata Sarada.

"Ya, dari penampilannya saja, ini pasti enak. Baiklah, tunggu disini, aku akan memanggil Hima dulu"

Bolt berjalan kelantai dua menuju kamar Himawari.

"Oey, makanan sudah siap tuh" Bolt menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Himawari dengan keras, "Sarada minta kita bertiga makan bersama"

Pintu terbuka sedikit, hanya kepala Himawari yang muncul dari balik pintu, "Nanti setelah selesai menelpon" katanya santai dengan ponsel tetap ditelinganya, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya lagi.

Braaakk.

' _Apa dia sudah tenang ya?_ ' pikir Bolt.

.

Di ruang makan, mereka bertiga sudah selesai menyantap makan siang masing-masing.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, lumayan enak" kata Himawari datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, iya terima kasih" jawab Sarada.

Himawari berdiri membawa piring bekas makannya.

"Biar aku saja" tawar Sarada.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Himawari berjalan kearah dapur lalu mencuci piringnya yang dia gunakan tadi.

"Sepertinya dia sudah baikan" gumam Bolt melihat kelakuan Himawari yang sudah mau diam.

"Syukurlah" sambung Sarada mendengar gumaman Bolt barusan.

Setelah membereskan peralatan makan, serta membersihkan dapur. Sarada berkata kepada Bolt kalau dia ingin melihat kamar Bolt, dengan wajah datar dan nada suara dingin seperti biasa. Bolt mengiyakan saja, tanpa protes.

Sekarang Bolt dan Sarada sedang berjalan ke arah kamar, kamar Bolt.

"Kamarku ya, tidak ada apa-apanya sih Sarada" kata Bolt basa-basi.

"Aku ingin lihat, kau kan sudah pernah melihat isi kamar ku, tidur disana lagi. Jadi dengan ini kita impas" Sarada bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya.

Alasannya simpel, hanya agar impas sebab Bolt tidak lama ini pernah menginap dirumahnya, dikamarnya lagi, dan tidur bersama. Waktu itu Bolt menginap karena ajakan ibunya Sarada dan pas sekali karena hari sudah petang, jadi Bolt tidak perlu pulang malam. Dengan cara ini, Sarada merasa impas. Padahal sebenarnya Sarada hanya ingin melihat isi kamar masa depannya nanti, itulah keinginan dari sisi lain pribadi Sarada.

"Iya, iya…" Bolt membuka pintu kamar "Nah, silahkan masuk"

Bolt menengok kedalam kamar,

"Hah?" Bolt terkejut ada sebuah poster seukuran kertas A2 menempel di dinding kamarnya dan yang membuat dia panik adalah gambarnya berupa wanita seksi berpakaian sangat minim dengan pose erotis. Dengan cepat Bolt bergerak menutupi poster itu dengan punggungnya.

" _Kenapa poster beginian bisa ada disini sih, aku tidak pernah memasang poster seperti ini. Pasti jebakan. Siapa yang menjebakku? Ah pasti bocah menjengkelkan itu_ " Bolt membayangkan wajah Himawari tertawa sadis." _Ini pasti ulah Himawari, siapa lagi yang ada di rumah selain dia. Dasar kampret, jadi karena ini dia tenang-tenang saja saat makan siang tadi. Sialaaaan,,,,,_ "

"Ada apa Bolt?" Sarada baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar, dia bingung melihat Bolt tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, sungguh, beneran, tidak ada apa-apa" kata Bolt gugup. Dia tidak ingin Sarada melihat apa yang ada dibelakangnya, bisa-bisa Sarada menjitaknya seperti biasa atau bahkan sekuat tenaganya.

"Yang benar, kamu makin aneh? Kamu beneran baik-baik saja kan?" kata Sarada dengan nada khawatir sambil berjalan mendekati Bolt.

"Bukan, , Eh, tidak ada-apa. Tunggu di situ.! Jangan mendekat!" kata Bolt dengan nada tinggi, tapi Sarada tidak berhenti berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Bolt terpaksa memejamkan mata, bersiap menerima jitakan dikepalanya. Tapi setelah cukup lama, Bolt tidak merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Karena merasa tidak ada apa-apa lagi, Bolt memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Sarada tidak ada lagi didepannya. Bolt menghela nafas lega.

Namun ketika melihat Sarada sedang duduk di kasur sambil membalik-balikkan beberapa majalah yang ada disana yang ternyata adalah majalah dewasa, Bolt jadi makin panik. Melihat Sarada yang sepertinya panas dingin dengan wajah memerah, Bolt jadi ketakutan, membayangkan akan seperti apa nanti nasibnya ditangan Sarada.

" _Sialan, kenapa bisa berantakan diatas kasur begitu, padahal tadi sudah kusembunyikan. Harusnya ada di dalam kotak, di kolong kasur. Cih, ini pasti jebakan Himawari juga. Tapi majalahnya kok jadi banyak? Aku kan tidak memiliki koleksi sebanyak ini. Ini pasti juga ulah adik sialan itu, bagaimana bisa dia mendapat majalah dan poster seperti itu,_ ' pikir Bolt.

Wajar saja kan kalau Bolt sebagai remaja laki-laki normal menyimpan satu atau dua majalah dewasa di kamarnya. Tapi dia merasa aneh karena jumlahnya bertambah banyak dan dia yakin ini juga ulah Himawari. Tanpa menunggu lagi Bolt langsung bergerak ke kasur lalu merebut semua majalah yang dipegang Sarada.

Sarada menatap Bolt dengan wajah dingin. Bolt makin ketakutan.

"Kenapa semuanya pakai kacamata?" kata Sarada sambil menatap Bolt tajam. Yup, semua foto seksi di majalah-majalan itu modelnya selalu mengenakan kacamata setiap berpose.

Bolt tidak segera menjawab, dia memejamkan mata lagi, takut akan pukulan maut Sarada. Tapi karena tidak ada apa-apa, Bolt sedikit membuka mata, lalu melihat Sarada sedang memandang intens kearah poster yang tadi ditutupinya. Poster dengan model seksi sedang berpose hot dan erotis yang hanya memakai G-string berwarna merah menantang, model wanita seksi itu memakai kacamata berframe merah dan rambut dengan model dipotong pendek warna hitam. Bisa dikatakan kalau model itu cukup mirip dengan Sarada.

"Jadi begitu ya…."kata Sarada dengan sharingan aktif menatap bengis seperti raja iblis.

"MATI SAJA SANAAA!" teriak Sarada.

BUUGGGGG,

Bolt terlempar keluar jendela kamarnya dan jatuh di perkarangan rumah setelah menerima bogem mentah dari Sarada.

' _Adik sialaaaan, Awas saja nanti. Lagian dari mana sih dia mendapatkan benda-benda seperti itu. Pakai kacamata semua lagi_ '

.

.

.

"Hihihiiii,, Rasain tuh" Himawari terkikik pelan setelah mendengar suara gedebug keras dari arah kamar kakaknya. Itulah hasil pekerjaan bunshin-bunshinnya.

Saat menyantap makan siang tadi bersama Bolt dan Sarada, Himawari sudah membuat beberapa bunshin untuk mengatur rencana dan membuat jebakan. Termasuk bunshin yang disuruhnya mencari poster dan majalah dewasa dengan tema wanita hot berkacamata. Bunshin itu pun juga berubah dengan henge memakai penampilan serta wajah Bolt agar ada bukti kalau Bolt lah yang membeli barang-barang khusus dewasa tadi.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Lanjut lagiiii.. Chapter ini wordnya banyak. Semoga aja tidak membosankan.

Kalau chap kemarin lawan main Bolt ada si Mirai dan Amaru, chap ini ada Sarada, Gimana? Sarada emang lumayan jarang muncul, tapi chap ini hampir sepenuhnya jadi milik Sarada. Hohoooo, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Sarada di chapter ini. Sarada nantinya akan jadi tokoh penting loh, bahkan posisinya lebih penting daripada Naruto yang udah terlalu sering berseliweran sampai chapter ini.

Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menampilkan tentang Mitsuki, Inojin, Metal Lee, Choucou dan Shikadai. Teman-teman seangkatan Bolt itu tidak pernah muncul, kecuali Shikadai yang pernah nongol sebentar di chap 6. Inginnya sih begitu, tapi ide tidak kunjung muncul. Cerita ini terlalu berpusat pada Bolt dan Himawari. Mau bagaimana lagi, karena mereka berdua lah pemeran utamanya.

Bolt selalu menderita,,, aaah…., kurang tepat kalau dibilang begitu. Dia hanya selalu kena sial aja, nanti suatu saat dia pasti mendapat kesenangannya sendiri. Aku hanya nunjukin, bagaimana keadaan seorang kakak yang memiliki adik menjengkelkan seperti Himawari. Chapter depan akan jadi puncak konflik ini. Bolt akan benar-benar marah besar pada Himawari. Tunggu saja kelanjutannya. . . . .

Daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at, 11 Desember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . . .**_

 _Bolt sedikit membuka mata, lalu melihat Sarada sedang memandang intens kearah poster yang tadi ditutupinya. Poster dengan model seksi sedang berpose hot dan erotis yang hanya memakai G-string berwarna merah menantang, model wanita seksi itu memakai kacamata berframe merah dan rambut dengan model dipotong pendek warna hitam. Bisa dikatakan kalau model itu cukup mirip dengan Sarada._

 _"Jadi begitu ya…."kata Sarada dengan sharingan aktif menatap bengis seperti raja iblis._

 _"MATI SAJA SANAAA!" teriak Sarada._

 _BUUGGGGG,_

 _Bolt terlempar keluar jendela kamarnya dan jatuh di perkarangan rumah setelah menerima bogem mentah dari Sarada._

 _'Adik sialaaaan, Awas saja nanti. Lagian dari mana sih dia mendapatkan benda-benda seperti itu. Pakai kacamata semua lagi' kata Bolt membatin, marah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hihihiiii,, Rasain tuh" Himawari terkikik pelan setelah mendengar suara gedebug keras dari arah kamar kakaknya. Itulah hasil pekerjaan bunshin-bunshinnya._

 _Saat menyantap makan siang tadi bersama Bolt dan Sarada, Himawari sudah membuat beberapa bunshin untuk mengatur rencana dan membuat jebakan. Termasuk bunshin yang disuruhnya mencari poster dan majalah dewasa dengan tema wanita hot berkacamata. Bunshin itu pun juga berubah dengan henge memakai penampilan serta wajah Bolt agar ada bukti kalau Bolt lah yang membeli barang-barang khusus dewasa tadi._

 _._

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 19. Adik Sialan, Enyahlah dari Hidupkuuu..!. Part III.**

Matahari sudah agak condong kebarat, panasnya siang hari tidak terlalu terik lagi. Ada seorang pemuda sedang berdiri tepat didepan sebuah tempat karaoke, tempat ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak tempat karaoke di Konoha. Tempat-tempat hiburan seperti ini sudah menjamur luas di kota modern seperti Konoha, padahal dahulu tidak ada satupun tempat karaoke.

Berbicara tentang tempat karaoke, entah siapa yang memulai usaha waralaba semacam ini. Yang jelas ini menjadi tempat hiburan yang paling di gemari remaja-remaja Konoha. Sejak berakhirnya perang dunia shinobi keempat, dunia entertainment semakin berkembang. Awalnya hanya hiburan berupa film-film di bioskop konvensional yang menggunakan gulungan negatif film, itupun jumlahnya hanya sedikit. Semenjak berkembangnya era teknologi digital, dunia entertaimen berubah.

Jaman sekarang, bioskop-bioskop modern sudah banyak di Konoha. Dan ternyata bukan hanya dunia akting saja yang berkembang, dunia tarik suara pun berkembang pesat. Apalagi dengan didukung semakin majunya fasilitas komunikasi, membuat semua orang semakin mudah menikmati hiburan. Internet semakin memudahkan para penikmat musik untuk mendengar lagu-lagu kesukaannya dari para penyanyi terkenal.

Lalu karena semakin ramainya industri musik, tempat-tempat karaoke juga bermunculan. Konoha adalah kota dengan jumlah usaha tempat karaoke terbanyak didunia. Wajar saja, karena Konoha merupakan kota paling besar dengan populasi manusia paling banyak dan tingkat kepadatan penduduk paling tinggi. Tingginya angka populasi penduduk muda (usia anak-anak dan remaja), tentu saja membuat usaha itu menjadi salah satu sektor bisnis kelas menengah yang paling di minati.

Angka populasi penduduk muda yang tinggi, tentu saja salah satu akibat dari perang dunia shinobi keempat 20 tahun silam. Banyak orang-orang dewasa dan orang tua yang tewas karena perang itu. Jadi selama 20 puluh tahun ini, slogan 'banyak anak, banyak rejeki' menjadi pedoman hidup berkeluarga. Tapi karena banyak masalah pelik yang timbul akibat angka kepadatan penduduk yang sangat tinggi, kini pemerintah Konoha sedang gencar-gencarnya menjalankan program keluarga berencana dengan slogan 'dua anak lebih baik'. Contohlah Hokage Ketujuh, begitu katanya.

Sudah cukup membahas hal tadi, agar fokus cerita tidak melebar terlalu jauh.

Bolt nama pemuda berambut pirang tadi, masih berdiri di depan tempat karaoke itu sambil melihat pesan yang dikirim Mirai ke ponselnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _'Datanglah ke tempat karaoke yang berada disamping toko senjata "Tenma Weapon Shop" milik Bibi Tenten jam 3 siang. Ada kejutan dari tim 7 menunggumu disana'_

Bolt yakin tempat karaoke ini yang dimaksud Mirai, karena tepat disampingnya berdiri toko senjata dan perbekalan ninja milik Bibi Tenten.

Tentang toko senjata ninja milik teman setim pamannya yang sudah wafat itu, Bolt seringkali kesini untuk membeli kebutuhan ninjanya. Nama toko itu diambil dari nama ayah dari Bibi Tenten, yaitu Liu Tenma pendiri sekaligus pemilik pertama toko ini. Nama asli Bibi Tenten sendiri adalah Liu Tenten dan dia masih menggunakan marga itu sampai sekarang.

Tenma Weapon Shop, merupakan toko senjata ninja paling besar dan lengkap di Konoha. Toko ini tidak hanya menyediakan senjata-senjata konvensional seperti kunai, shuriken, katana, rantai, kertas peledak, dan senjata-senjata ninja konvensional juga menyediakan berbagai jenis senjata api seperti handgun atau pistol, shotgun, musket, flintlock gun, SMG, machine gun, hingga sniper dan bermacam-macam senjata api lainnya beserta semua amunisi dari kaliber kecil hingga besar. Senjata ninja paling laku dan memiliki omset yang paling tinggi adalah Gauntlet. Senjata ninja ilmiah yang paling modern saat ini.

Tidak hanya satu toko ini saja, Tenten juga membuka cabang di tempat lain. Berkat bisnis senjata yang di lakoni Tenten, dia menjadi salah satu wanita terkaya di Konoha. Jaringan bisnis senjata legal yang tentu saja berbekal ijin pemerintah, membuat bisnis penjualan senjata yang dimilikinya mudah untuk melebarkan akses keluar Konoha, bahkan ke negara lain. Tenten adalah bos besar, tapi jika diamati lebih seksama, Tenten malah seperti seorang bos mafia perdangan senjata karena anak buah yang direkrutnya hampir semuanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh besar dan berotot. Hanya dia satu-satunya wanita dalam jaringan bisnis senjata terbesar sedunia shinobi ini.

Walaupun kaya raya, Tenten tidak seperti Sakura dan Ino yang hidup sebagai sosialita dan hobi menghambur-hamburkan uang. Tenten memiliki hobi sendiri yaitu mengkoleksi berbagai macam senjata. Bahkan saat ini, dia memiliki museum senjata bernama "Tenma Empire of Weapon Museum" yang merupakan museum terbesar didunia shinobi saat ini. Museum itu sangat indah dan memiliki koleksi berbagai jenis senjata dari jaman purba hingga jaman modern, dari konvensional, senjata api hingga senjata berbasis teknologi digital seperti gauntlet. Semua jenis amunisi ninja juga terdapat disana. Saat ini, Tenma Empire of Weapon Museum merupakan salah satu tempat tujuan belajar para ninja-ninja muda, dan tentu saja Tenten mendapat banyak royalti dari Pemerintah Konoha untuk museumnya. Hal ini membuat pundi-pundi emas Tenten semakin berat.

Tenma Weapon Shop beserta jaringan bisnis senjata milik Tenten adalah satu-satunya distributor yang telah mendapatkan ijin resmi dari pemerintah Konoha untuk menyalurkan gauntlet ninja generasi I. Yang lebih penting dari itu, Tenma Weapon Shop menjual banyak gulungan amunisi. Ada banyak macam amunisi gauntlet generasi I yang berisi ninjutsu-ninjutsu dari level C sampai level A, bahkan ada gulungan amunisi berisi ninjutsu level S yang dijual toko itu. Harga amunisi, tentu saja bervariasi tergantung dari level ninjutsu didalam gulungan amunisi. Harga terendah sekitar 5000 sampai 15000 ryo untuk ninjutsu level C seperti Futon Daitoppa atau Doton Doryuheki, bahkan ada amunisi berharga hampir 1 juta ryo untuk gulungan ninjutsu level S seperti rasenshuriken atau amaterasu.

Sekarang, pemerintah Konoha akan membuat gauntlet generasi II berbasis teknologi digital berkat kerjasama Divisi IPTEK konoha dengan ilmuan dari perusahaan Soui Inc. Gauntlet geneasi II ini sudah versi final, tidak ada masalah dengan sumber energinya sejak ditemukannya arc reaktor (reaktor berukuran mini) yang tertanam didalam gauntle sebagai sumber energi pengganti baterai Lithium. Arc reaktor itu menggunakan mineral vibranium sebagai bahan bakarnya. Senjata terbaru ini memiliki harga jual lumayan mahal. Menurut rumor, sebuah gauntlet generasi II dihargai sekitar 35 juta ryo untuk satu unitnya. Dan Tenma Weapon Shop akan menjadi toko pertama yang menjual senjata itu.

Sebelum dipasarkan, gauntlet generasi II sudah di ujicobakan pada beberapa ninja Konoha, salah satunya adalah Bolt, putra sulung Nanadaime Hokage. Dia ikut berpartisipasi menjadi subjek uji coba penggunaan gauntlet generasi II dalam sebuah simulasi pertarungan, dan hasilnya sangat mencengangkan. Dari seratus subjek, Bolt menjadi subjek uji coba paling yang paling cerdas dan kreatif memanfaatkan gauntlet generasi II. Ketika hal ini diberitakan kepada Nanadaime Hokage, tentu dia merasa sangat bangga. Namun uji coba ini dirahasiakan dari publik, sehingga tidak ada yang tahu tentang keahlian Bolt menggunakan gauntlet. Dan sekarang, setelah dilakukan uji coba, tidak ditemukan masalah keamanan pada penggunanya, akhirnya gauntlet ninja generasi II benar-benar dipasarkan pemerintah Konoha.

Kembali lagi pada Bolt. Lelah berdiri membuat dia akhirnya masuk ketempat karaoke yang dimaksud Mirai. Setelah masuk, Bolt lalu mendekati meja resepsionis, "Permisi, apa ada pemesanan ruangan atas nama Mirai Sarutobi disini?" tanyanya.

"Baiklah, bisa sebutkan nama anda?" tanya balik sang resepsionis.

"Bolt. Aahh,,,Uzumaki Boruto" jawab Bolt santai.

"Tuan Uzumaki Boruto ya, silahkan diruang nomor 212 disebelah sana" kata resepsionis itu dengan tatapan yang berubah menjadi sedikit aneh. Padahal barusan baik-baik saja.

Bolt tidak ingin memikirkan keanehan itu, "Baiklah, terima kasih" lalu meninggalkan resepsionis menuju bilik karaoke bernomor 212.

Resepsionis tadi masih memandang Bolt dengan tatapan aneh, bahkan sesekali mengintip Bolt yang berjalan menuju bilik karaoke.

Ketika Bolt didepan ruang 212, Bolt melongo. Pantas saja resepsionis tadi bertingkah aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Di pintu, terpampang jelas spanduk kecil bertuliskan,,,

" _ **Pesta harem khusus Uzumaki Boruto**_ "

Bolt hanya menghela nafas, ini pasti ulah Mirai. Tidak mungkin ada orang lain di tim 7 yang lain melakukan hal seperti ini. Memang semenjak akrab dengan Mirai, apalagi berbagi cerita dan hobi, Bolt sudah mengenal sisi lain dari Mirai Sarutobi. Ternyata Mirai tidak seanggun kelihatannya, dia cukup jahil pada orang yang dekat dengannya. Dan Bolt sudah cukup banyak mengetahui itu, termasuk beberapa rahasia memalukan Mirai.

Ketika membuka pintu ruang nomor 212. Bolt disambut dengan . . .

"Selamat datang, Tuanku" sapa Mirai membungkuk.

Ini masih cukup wajar, yang tidak wajar adalah Mirai memakai seragam maid seperti pakaian yang sering digunakan oleh pemain drama bergenre western yang tayang di KonohaTV. Seragam maid itu agak terbuka dibagian dada dengan bawahan pendek yang membuat Mirai kelihatan jauh lebih seksi dari biasanya. Tubuh Mirai yang sangat ideal untuk wanita seumurannya dibalut dengan sangat pas oleh seragam maid sehingga menampakkan lekukan-lekukan tubuhnya. Rambut hitam panjang bergelombang yang tergerai, wajah dengan kulit putih bersih yang dipoles dengan bedak tipis dan bibir yang berwarna merah muda tampak berkilau karena lipgloss pasti mengundang ketertarikan siapapun pria yang melihatnya.

"Eeeeeh", Bolt terkejut dengan wajah memerah tersipu malu.

Disamping Mirai, ada Himawari yang berdiri dengan wajah kesal. Himawari tampak sangat imut dan manis dengan pakaian maid yang ia kenakan. Walaupun tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Mirai, tapi lekukan tubuhnya sudah terbentuk sangat pas, apalagi ukuran dada yang mungkin tidak wajar untuk remaja seumurannya. Parasnya juga sangat cantik dengan polesan bedak yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Mirai, apalagi goresan dua pasang tanda lahir serupa kumis rubah serta bando telinga rubah berwarna kuning semakin menambah level keimutannya sampai pada tingkat dewa.

Jika saja Himawari tidak memasang wajah kesal, maka setiap orang yang melihatnya tentu akan minta foto karena Himawari adalah model majalah remaja terkenal dan penampilannya sekarang pasti akan menjadi trend fashion anak-anak remaja tahun ini.

"Ayo, Hima-chan. Kau juga" seru Mirai sambil menyikut Himawari.

"Se-selamat datang, tu-tuanku" sapa Himawari terbata-bata sembari membungkukkan badan, seperti yang dilakukan Mirai tadi. Terlihat jelas, dia enggan sekali melakukan hal seperti ini.

Bolt menganga tak percaya, ini sudah jauh diluar batas. Mana mungkin adiknya yang sok berkuasa itu, membungkukkan badan pada dirinya. Hal yang mustahil bahkan jika harus menunggu 100 tahun lagi.

Bolt mundur sedikit lalu menenengok keluar. Di ujung koridor dekat lobi tadi, terlihat resepsionis masih celingak-celinguk mengintipnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dan resepsionis itu terkejut saat Bolt mengetahui kalau dia sedang mengintip dirinya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Bolt segera ditarik Mirai masuk, dan pintunya pun ditutup rapat.

Di dalam ruang karaoke yang ternyata cukup luas itu, Himawari menggeram kesal, "Aaarrggh, cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi" teriaknya, lalu menarik bando teliga rubah di kepalanya dan menghempaskannya kelantai. "Menundukkan kepala pada orang itu rasanya aneh sekali" kata Himawari pada Mirai sambil menunjuk kearah Bolt

"Apa maksudnya ini?" bisik Bolt pada Mirai. Hanya pada Mirai lah, Bolt mungkin akan mendapatkan jawaban untuk rasa penasarannya.

"Hanya hiburan saja kok, hehehee" jawab Mirai cengengesan. "Jadi bagaimana kostum maidnya?, Imut kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali" jawab Bolt mengibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya. Dia enggan mengakui keanggunan dan keseksian Mirai, apalagi kalau harus memuji adiknya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Begitu ya, benar juga sih. Aku sudah diberitahu kalau Bolt-kun lebih suka yang berkacamata" kata Mirai dengan nada kecewa, "Seharusnya aku memakai kacamata tadi" sambungnya lagi.

"Hah, siapa yang bilang begitu?", sanggah Bolt. "Himaaaaa. . . . ." Bolt menggeram ketika langsung menyadari siapa pelakunya. Masih ingat jelas apa yang terjadi padanya akibat kelakuan Himawari saat Sarada bertamu kerumahnya kemarin siang.

"Huh," Himawari memalingkan wajahnya tidak takut geraman marah dari Bolt.

' _Dasar kampret_ ' Bolt menyumpah dalam hatinya.

"Apa mungkin aku harus siapkan kostum yang lebih seksi ya, sekalian juga mencari kacamata, agar kamu terhibur Bolt-kun" kata Mirai sambil tersenyum karena mendapat ide baru.

"Kalau kau dan adikku yang melakukannya, aku tidak akan tertarik" Bolt tidak terima dengan ide Mirai. Bisa-bisa timbul kejadian buruk jika Mirai benar-benar melaksanakan idenya.

BUKK…..

"Addduh,,, adududuuuhhh." Bolt memegang kakinya yang baru saja ditendang Himawari dengan keras.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?, Aku sudah susah payah ikut yang beginian, tapi reaksimu hanya segitu" kata Himawari kesal karena respom kakaknya yang biasa-biasa saja setelah ia berusahan keras menahan malu untuk ikut acara yang diusulkan Mirai hari ini.

"Ini sakit banget tau,,," teriak Bolt meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya. "Eittt, tunggu dulu. Apa hanya kalian berdua yang ada disini?" tanya Bolt tiba-tiba, dia baru ingat kalau di pesan yang dikirim Mirai ke ponselnya, tertulis bahwa kejutan dari tim 7.

"Itu Ryu-chan" tunjuk Mirai pada seorang gadis berambut putih lurus yang berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya dipojok ruangan.

Ryuzetsu hanya berdiri menyandar didinding dengan tatapan biasa. Sesekali menguap, seperti mengantuk ingin cepat pulang dan tidur. Bolt heran dengan anak satu ini. Aneh sekali, diajak bersenang-senang tapi malah memasang wajah datar. Walaupun harus Bolt akui dalam hati kalau Ryuzetsu tampak cukup manis dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang. Seandainya saja Ryuzetsu selalu berpenampilan manis seperti itu setiap hari, mungkin sahabatnya Shikadai tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menjadikan Ryuzetsu sebagai kekasihnya. Bolt sudah tahu kalau Shikadai cukup dekat dengan Ryuzetsu dan selalu main shogi berdua jika ada waktu luang.

"Mana Amaru?" tanya Bolt lagi. Masih ada seorang lagi gadis di tim 7 selain Mirai, Himawari, dan Ryuzetsu.

"Jangan salah paham, aku disini karena dipaksa juga seperti Hima-chan" kata Amaru setelah menampakkan dirinya dari balik tirai dekat layar LCD di ruangan itu. Wajah Amaru memerah seperti sedang merasa malu, tapi ini yang menjadi point penambah keimutannya

"Kau kelihatan sangat cocok memakai kostum maid Amaru-chan. Iya kan Bolt-kun?" Kata Mirai pada Amaru, seraya meminta persetujuan dari Bolt.

"Be-benar sekali" jawab Bolt. Dia cukup terkesima dengan penampilan Amaru sekarang, pakaian maid yang sangat pas ditubuh mungilnya, rambut merahnya yang sangat kontras dengan pakaian maid berwarna dominan hitam. Serta tak lupa sebuah bando hitam berbentuk telinga kucing. Amaru benar-benar terlihat imut dan menggemaskan sekarang. Aaahh, kalau boleh, Bolt jadi ingin memeluknya. Berbeda sekali dengan Amaru yang biasanya selalu berpenampilan tomboi saat memakai pakaian sehari-harinya. Bolt baru tahu kalau Amaru itu ternyata sangat manis dan imut.

"Huh, aku tidak butuh pujianmu" Amaru berbalik badan, dia malu ditatap orang lain saat memakai pakaian maid ini, apalagi ada aksesoris hiasan seperti kucing. Ketika dia berbalik badan, terlihat jelas ekor kucing menempel dipantat Amaru. Amaru jadi kelihatan semakin menggemaskan.

Bolt baru menyadari sekarang, tim 7 ternyata tidak sepenuhnya seperti yang diceritakan orang-orang tentang kehebatannya dilapangan saat menjalankan misi. Masih banyak orang yang belum tau tentang tim 7. Seperti yang baru Bolt ketahui sekarang, ternyata tim 7 hanyalah sekumpulan gadis dengan kelakuan aneh yang tidak terduga, namun semuanya memiliki banyak kelebihan dalam hal penampilan dibanding gadis-gadis lainnya di Konoha.

Setelah acara kejut-kejutan dengan kostum maid, mereka semua duduk di sofa ruang karaoke itu, kecuali Ryuzetsu yang masih betah berdiri, entah apa yang ada di pikirkannya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita mulai acaranya, kita bergiliran" kata Mirai memulai acara ' _Pesta Harem Khusus Uzumaki Boruto_ '.

"Eeeh, giliran apa maksudmu, Mirai-nee?" Bolt penasaran, sebenarnya acara apa yang dilakukan tim 7 di tempat karaoke ini.

"Tentu saja memberikan kejutan untukmu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sering membantu tim 7 belakangan ini. Jadi disini kami akan bergantian menyanyikan lagu untuk menghiburmu" Mirai menjelaskan tujuan acara ini pada Bolt.

"Oh, begitu" Bolt mengangguk paham.

Dan mereka semua bersenang-senang.

Ryuzetsu yang pertama kali menyanyi. Dia kelihatan aneh, tidak pernah memasang ekspresi selama bernyanyi walapun harus diakui suara ryuzetsu cukup bagus. Tapi ini cukup lucu dan menghibur Bolt, melihat ada orang berwajah datar seperti zombie yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Kemudian giliran Amaru yang bernyanyi. Kalau Amaru, bernyanyi dengan ekspresi riang menyanyikan lagu anak-anak, sambil sesekali manarik Bolt berdiri mengajak bernyanyi duet. Bolt tidak menolak keinginan Amaru, mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu anak-anak seperti sepasang adik-kakak yang harmonis. Sepertinya Amaru sudah melupakan rasa malunya memakai pakaian maid. Dan apa yang dilakukan Amaru membuat suasana pesta semakin hangat.

Lalu selanjutnya giliran Mirai. Suara Mirai ternyata yang paling bagus, suaranya sangat merdu dan enak didengar. Mirai benar-benar bernyanyi dengan serius dan penuh penghayatan. Dia menyanyikan salah satu lagu dari penyanyi terkenal Hayami Saori yang berjudul " _Hikari ni Wa_ ". Sebuah lagu melow yang maknanya sarat akan kesedihan, dan Mirai berhasil menyanyikannya dengan sangat bagus, membuat empat orang yang medengarnya diam tanpa suara menikmati lagu itu. Terutama Bolt yang tampak sangat terpesona dengan penampilan Mirai.

Sekarang tibalah giliran Himawari.

"Nah, sekarang giliran Hima-chan" kata Mirai setelah dia menyelesaikan lagunya.

Himawari diam sebentar, terlihat seperti tengah berpikir. Tidak lama lalu dia menjawab, "Aaaah,,, aku lewat saja dulu"

"Loh?, Dasar bodoh, apa kau tidak mengerti untuk apa kau disini Hima-chan?" kata Amaru yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kesal.

Himawari tertegun mendengar perkataan Amaru. Dia memang sering berdebat ataupun bertengkar dengan Amaru, tapi hanya sebatas pertengkaran kecil antar sahabat. Namun yang ada sekarang, Amaru tampak serius kesal pada dirinya.

"Sudah, sudaaah. Mungkin Hima-chan perlu menyiapkan hatinya. Lebih baik kita mengobrol dulu sementara menunggu pesanan makanan kita datang" kata Mirai mengengahi.

"Haaaah" menghela nafas dulu, "Apa boleh buat" lalu Amaru duduk disofa tepat disamping Bolt.

"Ini, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Bolt bingung dengan suasana yang tampak suram sekarang. "Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan Himawari?" tanyanya pada Amaru yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Itu tidak penting lagi sekarang" jawab Amaru, "Hhmmm, . . apa Bolt-niisan selalu diperlakukan Hima-chan seperti tadi dirumah? Dipukul-pukul dan ditendang. Hima-chan sepertinyanya sangat tidak menyukaimu" lanjut Amaru lagi.

"Yaaa, seperti itulah. Aku bahkan tidak pernah dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Onii-chan' dirumah" kata Bolt menumpahkan isi hatinya yang kesal mengingat tingkah menyebalkan Himawari yang beberapa hari ini sudah sangat kelewatan.

"Lalu, kau dipanggilnya apa?" tanya Amaru.

"Tidak dipanggil apa-apa" jawab Bolt singkat.

"Huh, cerewet ah" dengus Himawari kesal yang sedang duduk di sofa yang cukup jauh dari Bolt dan Amaru. "Tidak perlu mencampuri urusan keluarga orang" sungutnya pada Amaru.

Amaru tidak mempedulikan ucapan Himawari, "Kau pasti sangat kesepian ya, Bolt-niisan." kata Amaru menatap iba pada Bolt. "Kau mau, kalau aku yang memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Hah?" Bolt bingung dengan pertanyaan Amaru.

Amaru lalu merapat ke badan Bolt. Sangat dekat, Amaru menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya dibadan Bolt yang terbilang cukup besar untuk seorang remaja laki-laki. Akibatnya Bolt merasa sedikit risih. Bolt tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh gadis manapun sebelumnya.

"Tidak usah malu begitu dong, Onii-chan" kata Amaru sambil menatap wajah Bolt dengan nada genit.

"Eh,,,, rasanya kok agak aneh ya. Panggil aku seperti biasa saja, Amaru" kata Bolt sedikit tersipu karena perlakuan Amaru. Tidak pernah ada yang memanggilnya Onii-chan dengan sangat manis seperti yang dilakukan Amaru barusan.

"Bagian mananya yang aneh, O-ni-i-chaaaan?" kata Amaru lagi dengan penekanan dibagian akhir pertanyaannya, dan sekarang wajah Amaru makin dekat dengan Bolt. Wajah Bolt semakin memerah karena malu.

"kau, i-itu . . ." ucapan Bolt terpotong karena,,,,

Tukkk,

Sebuah gelas plastik meluncur tepat mengenai wajah Bolt, memotong ucapannya tadi.

"Aaaargghhh, sakit tau. Kau itu apa-apaan sih?" teriak Bolt pada Himawari, pelaku pelemparan gelas plastik barusan.

"Apanya yang apa-apaan hah?" Himawari balas teriak tak kalah nyaring. Untung saja ruang karaoke kedap suara, jika tidak pasti banyak orang yang akan tau kalau kedua anak Hokage mereka tidak pernah akur dan selalu bertengkar. "Jangan bersikap menjijikkan seperti itu" lanjut Hima lalu mengangkat botol air minum soda berukuran 1,5 Liter yang masih penuh.

"Bo-bodoh, jangan botol itu." kata Bolt panik melihat Himawari hendak melempar botol besar penuh air di tangannya.

Himawari meletakkan kembali botol di tangannya ke meja. "Heh, bersikap malu-malu dan tersipu begitu hanya karena dipanggil seperti tadi. Dasar menjijikkan" kata Himawari tajam. "Katanya depresi, baru dipanggil seperti itu saja sudah semangat lagi" lanjutnya lagi.

"Gh, , , ," Bolt sudah benar-benar sangat kesal dan tidak tahan lagi akan tingkah Himawari sekarang. Dia pun berdiri, menatap Himawari dengan tatapan benci.

"Eh, a-apa?" tanya Himawari yang jadi gagap melihat Bolt sudah dengan wajah seriusnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Bolt memandangnya seperti sekarang ini, walau sebesar apapun kejahilan yang diperbuatnya.

"Dengar ya, belakangan ini aku sudah cukup depresi karena kelakuanmu." Bolt menatap Himawari tajam, Bolt sedang marah besar. "Ini bukan karena Sarada memukulku kemarin, sebab Sarada memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu. Kemarin di rumah dia selalu berusaha mencoba baik padamu tau, tapi karena ulahmu, kami menjadi canggung satu sama lain. Sangat tidak nyaman keadaan seperti itu terhadap orang yang sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil. DAN ITU SEMUA KAU LAH PENYEBABNYA, DASAR BODOH. APA KAU TIDAK SADAR, HAH?' bentak Bolt dengan kasar.

Himawari tertegun karena baru pertama kali kakaknya berkata kasar seperti ini padanya.

"Tapi hari ini katanya kita akan bersenang-senang, jadi awalnya aku berniat melupakan hal itu sementara. TAPI LIHAT APA YANG KUDAPAT SEKARANG? Resepsionis yang memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh, kau yang berteriak keras tidak jelas, dan sekarang rasanya seperti ada hal yang kalian sembunyikan dariku. MANA BISA AKU BERSENANG-SENANG KALAU BEGINI." kata Bolt lagi. Bolt sudah sangat marah karena kelakuan menyebalkan adiknya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan ini pertama kalinya dia meluapkan semua kekesalan dan kemarahan yang sudah dia simpan sejak lama terhadap adik satu-satunya yang sangat menyebalkan.

Himawari tidak bisa membalas apapun, tidak mengeluarkan suara kasarnya seperti biasa bahkan hanya untuk membuka mulut saja Himawari sudah tak sanggup. Ini pukulan telak baginya. Seumur-umur selama dia hidup di dunia ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah marah padanya, apalagi sampai membentaknya dengan sangat kasar seperti tadi.

Dengan kemarahan yang amat sangat, Bolt pun mulai melangkah keluar, berniat meninggalkan tempat karaoke.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Lanjuuut teruuss...

Nah, setelah puas dengan Sarada chapter kemarin, sampai lah chapter puncak konflik ini, kembali lagi ditemani Mirai dan Amaru, ditambah ada Ryuzetsu juga. Tapi bukan mereka berdua fokus ceritanya, chapter ini lebih didominasi oleh Himawari. Bagaimana nih chapter ini, baru pertama kali loh Bolt marah besar seperti itu. Yaa, semoga saja cukup kata-kata Bolt pada Himawari tadi untuk menumpahkan semua kekesalannya.

Oh iya, ada yang menyarankan Bolt bertarung dengan Hima. Bolt cerdik dan kreatif, dan seperti kusebutkan di chap ini, dia mahir menggunakan gauntlet ninja. Tapi berhubung aku tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk membuat adik-kakak itu bertarung, jadi nanti saja dulu ya. Yang jelas, Bolt itu hebat. Di chap 5 sudah ku beberkan pertarungan Bolt menggunakan gauntlet generasi II, tapi saat itu gauntletnya masih versi beta sehingga masih banyak kekuarangan. Nanti juga akan ku tunjukkan pertarungan Bolt menggunakan gauntlet generasi II versi final. Jangan sampai terkejut kalau kemampuan Bolt melebihi para kage, karena gauntlet generasi II versi final itu penemuan yang sangat hebat dan Bolt adalah anak yang cerdas dan kreatif menggunakan benda itu.

Pemberitahuan terakhir, chapter depan (chap 20) adalah penyelesaian dari konflik yang muncul sejak chapter 17 kemarin. Dan mungkin akan menjadi akhir dari cerita ini. Sampai jumpa lagi.

Daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at, 18 Desember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . . .**_

 _"Dengar ya, belakangan ini aku sudah cukup depresi karena kelakuanmu." Bolt menatap Himawari tajam, Bolt sedang marah besar. "Ini bukan karena Sarada memukulku kemarin, sebab Sarada memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu. Kemarin di rumah dia selalu berusaha mencoba baik padamu tau, tapi karena ulahmu, kami menjadi canggung satu sama lain. Sangat tidak nyaman keadaan seperti itu terhadap orang yang sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil. DAN ITU SEMUA KAU LAH PENYEBABNYA, DASAR BODOH. APA KAU TIDAK SADAR, HAH?' bentak Bolt dengan kasar._

 _Himawari tertegun karena baru pertama kali kakaknya berkata kasar seperti ini padanya._

 _"Tapi hari ini katanya kita akan bersenang-senang, jadi awalnya aku berniat melupakan hal itu sementara. TAPI LIHAT APA YANG KUDAPAT SEKARANG? Resepsionis yang memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh, kau yang berteriak keras tidak jelas, dan sekarang rasanya seperti ada hal yang kalian sembunyikan dariku. MANA BISA AKU BERSENANG-SENANG KALAU BEGINI." kata Bolt lagi. Bolt sudah sangat marah karena kelakuan menyebalkan adiknya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan ini pertama kalinya dia meluapkan semua kekesalan dan kemarahan yang sudah dia simpan sejak lama terhadap adik satu-satunya yang sangat menyebalkan._

 _Himawari tidak bisa membalas apapun, tidak mengeluarkan suara kasarnya seperti biasa bahkan hanya untuk membuka mulut saja Himawari sudah tak sanggup. Ini pukulan telak baginya. Seumur-umur selama dia hidup di dunia ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah marah padanya, apalagi sampai membentaknya dengan sangat kasar seperti tadi._

 _Dengan kemarahan yang amat sangat, Bolt pun mulai melangkah keluar, berniat meninggalkan tempat karaoke._

 _._

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 20. Maaf, dan Sampai Jumpa, Kakak. . . .**

Tidak ada satupun diantara tiga gadis disana, baik Ryuzetsu, Amaru bahkan Mirai yang paling dewasa sekalipun, bisa mengucapkan sesuatu untuk membalas pernyataan Bolt. Mereka bertiga tahu, tidak seharusnya mereka bersikap begini dan seolah menutupi sesuatu. Ini momen penting bagi Himawari, jadi sudah sepantasnya Himawari lah yang menyelesaikanya. Tapi apa? Bahkan Himawari, yang bersangkutan pun sampai sekarang seperti enggan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Seharusnya, sudah sejak tadi Himawari melakukan bagiannya sebagai tujuan utama dari acara ini. Jika dibiarkan seperti ini saja, besar kemungkinan masalah antara Bolt dan Himawari akan terus berlanjut untuk waktu yang lama.

Amaru sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini, dia harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang atau nanti akan menjadi lebih buruk, "Jangan pergi, Bolt-niisan.! Kami tidak bermaksud begitu " kata Amaru menenangkan Bolt, mencegahnya agar tidak pergi.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian, tapi sekarang waktunya kalian menjelaskan ini semua" kata Bolt dengan wajah serius, berbalik menatap semua gadis yang mengundangnya kesini sebelum memutar kenop pintu. Dia tahu konsekuensinya jika nekat keluar dari room karaoke, hubungannya yang sudah dekat dengan tim bimbingan Mirai pasti merenggang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya inilah caranya agar ia tidak terus menerus merasa seperti dipermainkan oleh gadis-gadis itu.

Hening tidak ada yang berbicara. Suasana tegang meliputi seisi ruangan karaoke.

"Bolt-niisan" Ryuzetsu yang sejak tadi hampir belum ada berbicara akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tolong dengarkan dulu, sebenarnya- . . . "

"Tunggu, biar aku saja" potong Himawari. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri. Memberanikan diri melakukan gilirannya di acara karaoke ini, yang sudah seharusnya dia lakukan sejak tadi.

Himawari mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berhias pita merah dari balik sofa yang ia duduki tadi, lalu berjalan kedepan Bolt.

"Apa?" tanya Bolt datar pada Himawari.

Himawari menunduk sambil menggeram.

"Hima-chan, kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang kan?" kata Mirai menyemangati karena sebenarnya inilah puncak acara pesta karaoke mereka.

"Aku cuma perlu melakukkannya kan?" gumam Himawari membalas ucapan Mirai. Dengan wajah menunduk sambil menutup mata, dia menyerahkan kotak yang dipegangnya tadi tepat didepan dada Bolt. "Ini, ayo ambil!" ucapnya cepat pada Bolt

"Hah?" tentu saja Bolt bingung dengan perubahan suasana yang mendadak ini.

Himawari menatap Bolt lalu berusaha keras untuk memasang senyum termanis yang ia miliki, "Su-sudah kubilang kan, i-ini untuk mu"

"Haaah,,, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Bolt makin bingung dengan perubahan sikap adiknya.

"Aarrrggh, sadarlah. Aku memberimu hadiah tau" teriak Himawari kesal, dia tidak tahan terlalu lama menghadapi Bolt dengan bersikap manis seperti tadi.

"Eh, hadiah?" tanya Bolt yang sudah memegang kotak berhias pita merah itu ditangannya.

"Be-benar" Himawari lalu membungkukkan badannya, "Maaf untuk yang kemarin"

Suasana hening, Bolt mematung, masih belum yakin sepenuhnya dengan apa yang dikatakan Himawari barusan. Bertahun-tahun sudah sejak dia kecil, Himawari tidak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kata maaf padanya.

Himawari menegakkan badannya dengan tetap berusaha mempertahankan senyumannya, "Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Bolt tertegun. Ini seperti mimpi. Hubungannya yang sangat buruk dengan adiknya selama bertahun-tahun, rasa iri, kekesalan dan kemarahan yang selama ini ia simpan pada adiknya, seakan lenyap hanya dengan apa yang Himawari lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Harus dia akui, seburuk apapun sikap Himawari padanya, tapi disudut hati kecilnya, ada harapan besar agar suatu saat nanti semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Seperti saat ia kecil, saat ayahnya masih belum menjadi Hokage dan selalu ada untuk keluarganya, ibunya yang sangat menyayangi mereka semua, serta adiknya yang imut dan menggemaskan serta selalu menurut padanya. Bolt sangat merindukan saat-saat itu. Walaupun dia sadar untuk sekarang, hal itu terasa seperti tidak mungkin karena sekarang dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi cukup dengan kembalinya sikap adiknya seperti dulu, ia sudah merasa sangat bersyukur.

"Anoo, kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi kan?" tanya Himawari yang heran melihat Bolt yang masih mematung.

"I-iya." Jawab Bolt singkat setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Yang benar?, baguslah kalau begitu" kata Hima membelakangi Bolt. Himawari tersenyum bahagia, setidaknya hari ini dia bisa menjadi adik yang baik, tapi sikap gengsinya yang teramat besar membuatnya tak mau menunjukkan senyum bahagianya didepan mata kakaknya.

Bolt mengerti, adiknya yang menyebalkan itu bukanlah tipe adik yang bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya dengan benar. Jadi hal seperti ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Mirai mendekat pada Bolt, "Acara ini sebenarnya hanya untuk menghiburmu yang akhir-akhir ini kelihatan depresi, Bolt-kun. Selain itu, ini juga untuk membuatkan kesempatan kepada Hima-chan supaya bisa meminta maaf padamu. Kami yang salah karena membuatmu marah tadi" kata Mirai setelah suasananya membaik, menjelaskan tujuan sebenarnya acara karaoke hari ini pada Bolt. Disamping Mirai, ada Amaru dan Ryzetsu. Mereka bertiga membungkukkan badan pada Bolt.

"Maaf" sambung Amaru. Dia merasa ikut andil membuat suasana panas tadi karena menggoda Bolt.

"Dan juga terima kasih, telah membantu tim kami beberapa kali" lanjut Ryuzetsu. Kemudian mereka bertiga menegakkan badan mereka lagi.

"Jadi begitu ya." Bolt kelihatan lega sekarang.

Himawari berbalik menghadap Bolt, namun wajahnya masih enggan menatap Bolt, "Dengar ya!, kau takkan mengerti kalau tidak diberitahu, jadi kujelaskan sekarang. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali jadi dengarkan baik-baik!"

"Apa?" tanya Bolt.

Himawari menatap Bolt serius, " Terima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan selama ini. Kalau bukan karenamu, aku tidak akan bisa latihan dengan tepat, aku tidak akan sanggup menghadapi Mama yang marah dan kecewa padaku. Aku juga takkan baikan dengan Amaru ketika kami bertengkar di Oni no Kuni saat menjalankan misi. Membelikan ku hadiah saat rinne festival, juga membebaskanku dari penjara. Makanya itu, anoo . . . sonoo. . . Aaaarrgh, , , , ya pokoknya gitu deh" Himawari tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan ucapannya karena bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Semua anggota tim 7 bertepuk tangan atas usaha minta maaf Himawari. Hal ini tentu saja membuat wajah Himawari memerah karena malu. Lalu terdengar suara orang terisak, mereka berempat menoleh kearah Bolt. Telihat jelas Bolt yang sedang terharu, beberapa bulir air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya Himawari mengejek dengan nada bicara yang sudah seperti biasanya, kembali ketus pada Bolt.

"Bodoh, siapa yang menangis hah?" elak Bolt, lalu menyela air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hentikan itu,! Menjijikkan tau. Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi kan? Duuuh,,, kau ini memang bodoh ya?" sungut Himawari kesal.

Bolt tidak mempedulikan teriakan kekesalan Himawari. Mengingat beberapa kejadian kebelakang, Bolt merenung. Adiknya yang ketahuan latihan berat dan beresiko cacat sehingga membuat ibu mereka, Hinata, marah besar sekaligus kecewa. Membantu menyelesaikan misi tim 7 di Oni no Kuni. Hingga dia bersusah payah melakukan sesuatu agar bisa membebaskan Himawari yang sedang ditahan dipenjara.

' _Aku, , , aku telah berusaha keras membantu Himawari sejak aku mengetahui dia melakukan latihan secara sembunyi-sembunyi sampai sekarang. Tapi itu semua adalah keputusan yang kubuat sendiri. Meski dia cerewet, selalu bikin kesal, memiliki bakat sempurna yang bikin iri, aku tetaplah kakaknya, wajar saja aku berbuat seperti itu sebagai saudara kan? Jadi aku tidak perlu ucapan terima kasih atau apapun darinya, seperti sekarang ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sampai sekarang pun itu belum berubah, dia masih selalu bikin kesal dan iri, tidak berubah sama sekali. Tapi kenapa, kenapa air mata ini tidak berhenti?. Tidak adil, menyerangan diam-diam seperti ini. Kheh,, apapun yang diperbuatnya padaku ternyata tidak mengurangi sedikitpun rasa sayangku padanya,, dasar,, adik menyebalkan.'_

Himawari tampak sedang mengulurkan sapu tangang untuk Bolt, menyuruhnya memakai itu untuk mengusap air mata. Walau cara Himawari memberikannya seperti orang yang tidak ikhlas, memberikan sapu tangan sambil memandang kearah lain. Tapi Bolt tahu kalau Himawari tulus, hanya saja rasa gengsi masih melekat pada diri Himawari.

Bolt tidak menangis, hanya saja usahanya untuk meperbaiki hubungannya yang buruk selama bertahun-tahun ini dengan adiknya, ternyata telah membuahkan hasil, walau sedikit. Itulah yang membuatnya, terharu. Inilah yang membedakan Bolt dengan anggota keluarga Uzumaki yang lain.

Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, Bolt adalah anak yang paling lepas berekspresi dan tidak pernah bisa menahan emosinya. Saat ia marah, maka ia akan benar-benar marah. Seperti saat dulu, saat ulang tahun Himawari yang ketujuh. Ketika itu, ayahnya yang sibuk setelah diangkat menjadi Hokage, hanya mengirimkan bunshin untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun adik yang disayanginya. Saat Bolt tahu itu, dia marah besar pada ayahnya, bahkan harus merelakan pipinya ditampar oleh ibu yang sangat disayanginya kerena memaki ayahnya sendiri dengan kata-kata yang tidak baik.

Saat inipun begitu, rasa haru karena apa yang baru saja dilakukan adiknya membuat air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan Himawari memang bukanlah hal besar kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka, tapi jika hal itu dilakukan ditengah-tengah keadaan dan hubungan yang tidak baik, maka apa yang dilakukan Himawari menjadi sangat berarti.

Sambil mengusap kepala Himawari, Bolt berkata dengan senyum tulus "Terima kasih ya, Hima. Hadiah darimu akan kusimpan baik-baik".

"Iya-iya, tapi jangan buka dulu hadiah itu sekarang" kata Himawari balas tersenyum. Senang, sudah sangat lama Himawari tidak merasakan elusan hangat tangan kakaknya di pucuk kepalanya.

Sekarang, sepertinya tidak ada lagi pasangan adik-kakak keluarga Uzumaki yang selalu ribut, yang terlihat sekarang adalah sepasang adik-kakak yang harmonis. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, kalau untuk nanti, yaa itu urusan nanti.

"Huuuhh, Bolt-niisan aneh" gumam Amaru.

"Tidak, ku rasa itu reaksi yang wajar" jawab Ryuzetsu yang berada tidak jauh dari Amaru.

"Umm, ya aku setuju denganmu, Ryu-chan" sambung Mirai.

.

.

.

Hubungan antara Bolt dan Himawari tetap seperti biasa. Bolt harus tetap bersabar menghadapi sikap egois Himawari, dan sifat-sifat menyebalkan lainnya tentu saja. Walaupun begitu, tapi yang seperti ini jauh lebih baik daripada tidak bertegur sapa sama sekali seperti saat sebelum Himawari ketahuan melakukan latihan berbahaya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dulu. Sekarang bahkan mereka berdua jadi lebih sering berinteraksi baik berbicara maupun kontak fisik semenjak kejadian di tempat karaoke. Walaupun selalu bertengkar, mereka berdua tau bahwa mereka adalah adik dan kakak yang saling menyayangi, saling menolong, dan saling membutuhkan, namun sepertinya hanya Bolt saja yang menyadari itu, Himawari masih selalu bikin jengkel seperti biasa.

Tetapi hari ini terlihat aneh daripada hari biasanya. Bolt baru saja bangun pagi, dia hendak keruang makan untuk sarapan bersama anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Bruukk…

Bolt menabrak Himawari setelah turun dari tangga kamar, untung saja tidak ada yang terjatuh. Bolt tidak melihat karena dia baru saja menguap sambil memejamkan mata.

"Eh" keduanya terkejut.

Namun Himawari segera sadar dari keterkejutan, dia menatap Bolt datar.

"Ah, Ohaiyo" sapa Himawari.

"Eh, haaa?" Bolt jadi heran, lalu memberikan jalan untuk Himawari lewat.

Himawari melewati Bolt, lalu bilang "Arigatou". Ini malah membuat Bolt tambah bingung.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki telah berkumpul dimeja makan. Masakan sudah tersaji,

"Ini nasi untuk mama" Himawari mengambilkan nasi untuk ibunya.

"Arigatou Hima-chan" kata Hinata.

"Ini, Papa juga" lalu menyodorkan sepiring nasi untuk ayahnya juga.

"Terima kasih ya, Hima-chan. Ittadakimasu" kata Naruto.

"Ini, untukmu" Himawari memberikan sepiring nasi juga untuk Bolt.

"Eh, ini,. . aku. . . ini. . " Bolt seperti tak percaya, lalu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Himawari mengangguk. "Sankyu" ucap Bolt setelah menerima sepiring nasi yang diambilkan Himawari.

Mereka berempat lalu memulai sarapan dengan khidmat.

.

Siang ini Bolt tidak ada kerjaan, istri sisshounya, Uchiha Sakura meminta Bolt menemani Sarada melakukan penyuluhan kesehatan untuk warga Konoha yang bermukim didaerah pinggiran Kota. Ini bukan pemukiman elit, malah sebaliknya, sedikit kumuh. Hal yang wajar kan?, di setiap kota besar jika ada pemukiman elit, pasti ada pula pemukiman warga miskin. Namun begitu, pemerintah Konoha tidak melupakan mereka, malah selalu berusaha mensejahterakan mereka. Salah satunya upaya penyuluhan kesehatan untuk meningkatkan taraf kesehatan penduduk disana. Ini adalah salah satu program Divisi Kesehatan Konoha, dan Sakura lah yang menjadi penanggung jawab porgram itu.

Sakura tau, putrinya itu tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik, sama seperti suaminya. Maka dari itulah dia meminta Bolt untuk menemani Sarada. Tampak dari luar kebanyakan orang tahu tentang Bolt, walaupun dari segi kekuatan tidak bisa diharapkan tapi Bolt itu mewarisi sifat ayahnya yang supel dan mudah membaur dengan masyarakat, jadi keberadaan Bolt pasti akan sangat membantu disana. Sakura berharap dengan begitu keduanya semakin dekat karena dia tahu kalau sekarang setelah beranjak remaja, Bolt dan Sarada tidak terlalu dekat lagi seperti dulu saat mereka berdua masih kecil.

Penyuluhan baru saja selesai. Sarada telah membereskan tempat penyuluhannya. Sekarang mereka bedua sedang berjalan pulang.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Bolt" kata Sarada.

"Hima mana pernah bilang 'Ohaiyo', 'Arigatou' atau 'ini, nasi untukmu'. Dia pasti bukan Hima. Itu pasti orang lain yang pakai wajahnya, atau dia menggunakan Henge no Jutsu tingkat tinggi sehingga kemampuan sensorku tidak bisa mengenalinya?" gumam Bolt pada dirinya sendiri.

Sejak tadi Bolt meracau tak jelas sehingga membuat Sarada merasa diacuhkan, tapi dia telah mendengar semua ceritanya ketika Bolt minta maaf padanya atas kejadian dirumah keluarga Uzumaki tempo hari.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, Bolt. Mungkin Hima hanya ingin berterima kasih secara wajar" kata Sarada menenangkan pikiran Bolt.

Bolt menoleh pada Sarada. "Eh, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin seperti itu deh" kata Bolt.

"Konichiwa, Bolt-niisan, Uchiha senpai" sapa Amaru sopan. Dia juga ikut membantu penyuluhan itu bersama beberapa ninja medis lainnya. Karena tadi agak sibuk, Amaru baru sempat menyapa mereka berdua sekarang.

Bolt dan Sarada menoleh kearah Amaru yang berada didepan mereka. Sarada tidak mengenalnya, karena memang Sarada tidak punya banyak teman atau kenalan.

"Bolt, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sarada pada Bolt.

"Dia teman setim Himawari, ninja medis di tim 7"

"Ha'i. Yoroshiku. Saya Amaru, salah satu ninja medis yang ikut pelatihan ibu anda, Uchiha Senpai. Saya juga ditugaskan beliau disini" Amaru memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Ah,,, Yoroshikunee. Aku Uchiha Sarada" balas Sarada membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Nah, Amaru. Boleh kita berbicara sebentar?, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." kata Bolt lalu menyeret Amaru mencari tempat yang lebih teduh.

"Ha'i" Amaru tidak bisa menolak karena tangannya sudah terlanjur ditarik Bolt.

Sarada mengikuti Bolt yang menyeret Amaru mencari tempat teduh dari terik matahari.

"Ini tentang Hima, apa menurutmu dia bersikap aneh belakangan ini? apa dia ada berubah?" tanya Bolt pada Amaru ketika sudah berada ditempat yang nyaman untuk bicara.

"Tidak ada yang berubah kok. Himawari tetap bersikap seperti biasanya" jawab Amaru.

"Massa?" Bolt seakan tidak percaya dengan jawaban Amaru.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu, aku pasti tau. Aku sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya kan" sungut Amaru, jadi sedikit kesal karena ucapannya diragukan oleh Bolt.

"Benar juga sih. Maaf menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh ya, Amaru" kata Bolt.

"Ha'i. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Bolt-niisan, Uchiha senpai" kata Amaru sopan pamit undur diri, dia pun beranjak pulang.

"Ya, sampai jumpa" jawab Bolt dan Sarada bersamaan.

.

Bolt telah makan malam, dikamarnya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon. Baru jam 9 malam jadi terlalu cepat untuk tidur sekarang.

" _Sebenarnya aku yang menyarankan pesta ditempat karaoke kemarin Bolt-kun, tapi Hima-chan kelihatan dengan senang hati ikut acara kemarin. Dia tidak kelihatan terpaksa sedikitpun kok_ " kata seorang gadis yang bicara ditelepon dengan Bolt.

"Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu kepikiran ya, Mirai-nee?"

" _Kalau Bolt-kun memikirkan Hima-chan sampai segitunya, itu wajar saja kan?. Tidak berlebihan sama sekali. Heheee . . ._ " Mirai menggoda Bolt dari seberang sana.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Mirai-nee!"

Tok tok tok…

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar Bolt.

"Ada yang memanggilku, kututup dulu ya. Selamat malam, Mirai-nee."

" _Selamat malam, Bolt-kun_ "

tuuuut.

Bolt membuka pintu kamarnya setelah menutup telpon. Ada Himawari yang berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan wajah masam.

"Ada apa, Hima?" tanya Bolt.

"Kau bisa ke kamarku sebentar tidak?"

Bolt mengangguk tanpa berucap apapun. Dia langsung saja mengikuti Himawari ke kamarnya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Bolt berada di kamar Himawari, dia hanya duduk bersila dilantai kamar tanpa melakukan apa-apa atau berbicara apapun. Sedangkan Himawari duduk ditepi kasurnya sambil memasang wajah masam sejak tadi.

"Kamarmu kelihatan lebih rapi dari sebelumnya, dibanding saat aku terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya" kata Bolt basa-basi, sudah tidak tahan lagi terlalu lama hening.

"Aku beres-beres sedikit" jawab Himawari santai. Raut mukanya sedikit berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Lalu, ada hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Bolt to the point.

"it,, itu . . . . ." Himawari tampak belum siap menceritakan masalahnya.

"Sudahlah, katakan saja"

Himawari belum berbicara, hal ini membuat Bolt sedikit jengah. Bolt berdiri dan berniat kembali kekamarnya.

"Tung-. . . Ah, Baiklah" Himawari berdiri lalu membuka lemari di pojok kamar dan mengambil sebuah kotak kardus berukuran sedang dari dalam sana "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang cukup memalukan yang ingin ku perlihatkan padamu" kata Himawari dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Karena kau sudah sering membantuku, mau menjaga rahasiaku dari mama waktu itu, dan tidak pernah membenci sikap menyebalkanku, makanya. . . umm, memalukan sih, tapi akan kuperlihatkan padamu." Himawari menundukkan kepalanya mengatakan hal barusan.

Himawari membuka kotak kardus itu, ada banyak dan bermacam-macam benda didalamnya.

"Ini barang-barang kenangan milikku dari kecil" kata Himawari. Lalu dia menunjukkan dua benda, satu buku harian dan sebuah album foto. "Kedua benda ini menyimpan kenangan ku dari kecil, semuanya. Apa kau mau lihat isinya?" tanya Himawari.

"Aku ingin lihat album foto itu saja" jawab Bolt. Dia merasa enggan membaca buku harian adiknya, mungkin ada banyak hal memalukan yang tertulis dibuku harian itu.

Himawari diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua melihat album foto itu, membalik-balikkan halamannya. Ada banyak foto Himawari saat kecil disana. Salah satu diantaranya ialah foto Himawari kecil yang terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah berlatih, foto Himawari setelah berlatih taijutsu di dojo Klan Hyuga.

"Foto itu yang mendorongku untuk berlatih menjadi kuat seperti sekarang ini. Coba kau perhatikan foto itu dengan seksama" kata Himawari. "Dulu waktu aku masih kecil seperti itu, tubuhku masih belum sanggup untuk menjalani latihan di dojo. Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana aku yang terlihat sangat kelelahan difoto itu. Ketika aku berada diluar dojo, aku mendengar pembicaraan beberapa tetua klan yang mengatakan bahwa aku lemah. Lebih lemah daripada anggota klan lainnya yang seumuran denganku yang juga berlatih didojo itu"

Bolt hanya diam mendengarkan curhatan adiknya.

"Karena itu aku jadi kesal sendiri, dan sejak itu aku selalu berlatih keras. Aku belum pernah membicarakan ini pada siapapun. Setiap aku murung dan semangatku turun, aku selalu melihat foto ini lalu aku jadi kesal lagi dan berkata dalam hatiku ' _Jangan remehkan aku_ ' agar semangat ku kembali" kata Himawari.

"Hebat sekali kau, Hima. Sekarang pasti aku takkan memang melawanmu" puji Bolt.

"Ah, pastinya dong" Himawari tersenyum riang. "Kau pikir aku ini siapa hah?" lanjutnya, membanggakan hasil yang telah ia capai selama ini.

Dalam hati Himawari, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa untuk menyombongkan diri pada kakaknya. Ini adalah bukti bahwa apa yang dikatakan orang lain tentang dirinya yang lemah, sama sekali tidak benar.

Himawari lalu menatap Bolt serius, "Kau pernah bilang, akan selalu membantu dan mendukungku kan?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku ini kan kakakmu." jawab Bolt sembari tersenyum.

Himawari tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan Bolt, "Iya, benar juga ya".

"Jadi, sudah selesai. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?" tanya Bolt pada Himawari.

Himawari sedikit terkejut, dia tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Bolt.

"I-iya" akhirnya Himawari mengatakannya dengan pelan sambil mengangguk tanpa menatap pada kakaknya itu. "Uummm, , , , tidak ada lagi. Sekarang aku merasa sudah lebih tenang" katanya lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat tidur" Bolt beranjak keluar dari kamar Himawari.

"Iya, sampai jumpa kakak" jawab Hima setelah Bolt keluar dari kamarnya.

Bolt tidak mendengar panggilan 'kakak' dari Himawari yang bertahun-tahun sudah tidak lagi dia ucapkan.

.

.

.

' _Setelah malam itu, adikku pergi tanpa memberitahu aku_ '

Pagi hari ketika sarapan bersama keluarganya, Bolt merasa ada yang kurang,

"Dimana Hima?" tanya Bolt karena tidak melihat Himawari sarapan bersama mereka pagi ini. "Apa sudah pergi latihan pagi?"

"Ah,?" Hinata yang duduk berseberangan dengannya jadi heran, "Kau ini bicara apa Bolt-kun?" tanyanya.

"Apanya?" Bolt jadi bingung.

"Jadi begitu ya, padahal Hima-chan sendiri yang bilang pada Papa, kalau dia sendiri yang akan memberitahumu secara langsung" jawab Naruto yang dari tadi diam, tidak berisik seperti biasa.

Naruto pun bercerita pada istri dan putranya, "Sebulan yang lalu, Papa pernah melatih Hima-chan menggunakan kekuatan bijuu dengan Tailed Beast Mode miliknya, agar dia dapat menggunakan kekuatan jinchurikinya. Kalian tahu?, menggunakan Tailed Beast Mode itu memiliki efek samping. Chakra kyubi yang keluar akan melukai tubuh Hima-chan saat menggunakan mode itu, namun luka itu tidak akan terlihat dari luar karena chakra kyubi sendiri memiliki kekuatan penyembuh, kekuatan itu dapat meregenerasi sel-sel yang rusak sehingga Hima-chan tidak akan terlihat menerima luka apapun setelah melepaskan mode itu. Dalam jangka panjang, ini tentu akan memperpendek umurnya karena siklus hidup sel-sel tubuhnya yang menjadi lebih singkat akibat percepatan tumbuhnya sel karena pengaruh dari chakra kyubi.

Mengetahui hal itu, atas saran dari Hat-san, si biju ekor delapan, dia menyarankan pada Papa agar Himawari berlatih mengendalikan chakra biju dengan lebih baik agar tidak menggangu sel tubuhnya. Dia menyarankan agar Hima-chan berlatih dipulau kura-kura, tempat papa dulu pernah berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan biju saat masih muda. Di pulau itu juga terdapat air terjun kejujuran, tes awal dimana seseorang dituntut untuk mengenali dirinya sendiri agar dapat menguasai kekuatan biju dengan baik.

Papa sebenarnya enggan membiarkan Hima-chan sendirian disana, dia masih terlalu kecil bagi Papa, tapi Yin kurama bilang percayakan saja Hima-chan padanya. Papa tidak bisa melatihnya sendiri disini karena hanya ditempat itu dia bisa berlatih. Jadi Papa menitipkan Hima-chan pada Paman Bee untuk melatihnya disana. Hima-chan mungkin akan butuh waktu berbulan-bulan. Mungkin dia baru akan pulang sebelum ujian kenaikan tingkat Jounin Exam tahun depan yang dilaksanakan di Konoha. Hima-chan mengatakan, ingin sekali ikut Jounin Exam, jadi dia berniat serius ingin berlatih dan mempersiapkan diri disana."

Bolt hanya diam mendengarkan cerita ayahnya. Teringat kembali dengan perkataan terakhir yang dia dengar dari mulut Himawari tadi malam bahwa dia akan selalu mendukung apa yang dilakukan Himawari.

' _Jika ini memang keinginanmu sendiri, aku bisa apa? Walau aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menerima semua ini, aku tidak punya hak melarangmu kan?. Kau itu benar-benar egois ya, Berjuanglah disana, adikku yang bodoh_ ' katanya dalam hati sembari tersenyum.

Satu beban berat, telah lepas dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

 _ **End. . . ?.**_

 **Note :** Satu qoute dari chapter ini yang bisa kita petik pelajaran. Kakak yang baik, tidak akan pernah berkurang sedikitpun rasa sayangnya kepada sang adik walau semenjengkelkan apapun kelakuan adiknya. Menolong ataupun mememarahi adik, itu semua bagian dari wujud kasih sayang. Yang salah adalah saat sang kakak tidak peduli lagi dan meninggalkan adiknya.

Sampai chapter ini, anggap saja sudah End. Tapi kalau tidak mau menganggapnya begitu, juga tidak apa-apa. Heheeeee, , , , . Endingnya ga enak dihati, adik-kakak anak dari pasangan Orenji no Hokage dan Byakugan no Hime di fanfic ini berpisah beneran. Mungkin banyak yang ga suka jika seperti itu, aku pun juga. Jadi aku masih menyisakan satu konflik lagi yang cukup rumit dan mungkin lumayan bikin baper, katakanlah konflik terakhir nanti akan menjadi **The True End**. Tunggu saja beberapa hari lagi, _Coming Soon_.

Untuk kata 'baper' barusan diatas, hihiii. . . . Aku merasa aneh juga ya, hampir sejak chapter-chapter awal, adaaa aja tulisan di kolom review yang isinya kurang lebih sama, intinya membenci Himawari. Lalu setelah chap 19 kemarin, banyak yang kesenangan karena Himawari akhirnya kena tamparan keras, dimarahi dan dibentak Bolt. Hahaaaa, sorry kalau aku kepedean, tapi aku senang dengan respon yang seperti itu.

Himawari Vs Sarada, its so pasti. Mereka rival, jadi harus bertarung nanti. Rencananya sih, aku ingin membuat pertarungan mereka seheboh pertarungan Naruto Vs Sasuke di lembah kematian dari manga chapter 690n.

Daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at,** **25** **Desember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _._

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 21. Pengganti Adik, Part I.**

Seperti hari-hari lainnya, hari ini seharusnya seperti hari-hari biasa untuk Bolt. Ketika cuaca sedang panas begini disiang bolong, lebih baik tidur dikamar dan menghidupkan pendingin ruangan. Seharusnya seperti itu, namun bagi Bolt pada kenyataanya tidak untuk hari ini.

Bolt menatap bingung pada dua orang gadis yang sekarang tengah asik-asik nongkrong di kamarnya. Anggota tim 7, ada Amaru yang sedang membaca buku medis dan juga Mirai yang sedang merokok dekat jendela. Ryuzetsu tidak ikut, dia mungkin sedang bermain shogi dengan Shikadai, itu memang sudah keseharian Ryuzetsu jika tim 7 tidak ada kerjaan.

Untung saja ibunya, Hinata sedang ada urusan di Klan Hyuga, dan Naruto bekerja di kantor hokage seperti biasa. Jika tidak, mana mungkin Bolt berani memasukkan dua orang gadis kedalam kamarnya. Bisa-bisa dia ditendang dari rumah dan dicoret dari daftar pewaris harta keluarga Uzumaki-Hyuga yang jumlahnya tidak ketulungan karena mencoreng nama baik ayah dan ibunya karena disangka melakukan perbuatan tidak bermoral.

Karena tidak tahan melihat saja kelakuan dari dua gadis yang seenak jidat menginvasi kamarnya, akhirnya Bolt buka suara.

"Katanya kau malu jika hobimu dilihat orang lain, Mirai-nee? Tapi kenapa kau malah merokok di kamarku?" tanya Bolt penasaran. Dulu Mirai pernah memberitahu Bolt kalau ia senang merokok, namun minta dirahasiakan karena malu kalau ketahuan orang-orang, apalagi kalau sampai ketahuan ibunya, Kurenai, bisa-bisa Mirai jadi gila karena di genjutsu ibunya sendiri.

"Sudahlah,,, disini hanya ada kau dan Amaru-chan. Lagipula Amaru-chan sudah tau kok hobiku ini, iya kan Amaru-chan?" jawab Mirai sekenanya, tidak peduli dengan Bolt yang seperti kesal padanya.

"Huh, aku masih belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya hobimu itu Mirai sensei. Merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan tahu!" balas Amaru sewot.

"Amaru, sejak kapan kau tau hobi Mirai-nee ini? Tidak mungkin kan dia yang sengaja memberitahumu?" tanya Bolt pada Amaru sembari menatapnya.

"Sudah cukup lama sih, aku masih bisa menyadari tanda-tanda seorang perokok walau Mirai sensei menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Aku ini ninja medis, walaupun dia selalu memakai penyegar mulut, perona bibir atau apapun, itu tidak akan bisa mengecohku" kata Amaru menjawab pertanyaan Bolt.

"Oooh~~, , , , ," Bolt lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Amaru ke Mirai, "Aku sudah menerima hobimu ini, Mirai-nee. Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah kenapa kau merokok di kamarku?" tanya Bolt pada Mirai yang kelihatan asik mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya didekat jendela kamar. Malah Mirai bermain-main mengepulkan asap rokok, memonyongkan bibirnya lalu meniupkan asapnya seperti cerobong asap kereta api sehingga jadilah bentuk seperti cincin.

"Memang kenapa? Disini tempatnya sangat tenang, dan yang pasti aman dari jangkauan orang-orang, serta tidak akan ada yang mengira apa yang kulakukan disini. Tidak mungkin kan, ada yang berani memata-matai keseharianku hingga sampai ke rumah Hokage" jawab Mirai setelah berhasil berkreasi dengan asap rokok kesukaannya.

Sekali lagi Mirai meniupkan asap rokoknya, dan bhooww,,,,, jadilah lima bentuk cincin asap sekaligus yang keluar berturut-turut dari mulutnya.

"Bukan begitu, kau tau kan ibuku tidak suka jika ada orang yang merokok disekitarnya? Beliau bisa marah besar kalau ada bau rokok dirumah" kata Bolt minta pengertian Mirai.

Mirai tidak menjawab, dia bangkit dari jendela, mendekat pada Bolt membuat Bolt bingung, lalu

"Fhuuuuu…."

"Uhhuk, ukhhuuuk , , , "

Mirai meniupkan asap rokok kewajah Bolt sehingga membuat Bolt tebatuk-batuk karenanya.

"Mirai-nee,,,, Hentikan kelakuanmu!" teraik Bolt marah..

Mirai kembali berdiri didekat, melanjutkan kegiatan merokoknya disana.

"Haaaah~~ , , , aku ini merokok di kamarmu, jadi baunya tidak akan tercium hingga keluar" kilah Mirai.

"Ibuku sering masuk kekamarku tau" Bolt jadi makin kesal dengan kelakuan Mirai.

"Ugh,,, ternyata kau memang benar-benar pemalas Bolt-kun. Sudah besar masih saja ibumu yang membereskan kamarmu" cibir Mirai.

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan!" kata Bolt tajam. Menghela nafas sebentar Bolt melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jadi, jangan bilang kau kesini hanya untuk merokok?" tebaknya.

Mirai mematikan puntung rokoknya karena sudah hampir habis, mengambil tissu di nakas dekat tempat tidur Bolt dan menggunakannya untuk membungkus puntung rokok tadi, lalu menyimpannya disaku untuk dibuang di jalan nantinya. Menghilangkan barang bukti…. Kini Mirai memasang ekspresi serius.

"Tidak, tentu ada maksud lain kami berdua disini, iya kan Amaru-chan?" kata Mirai menatap Amaru kemudian dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Amaru.

"Terus, bisa jelaskan kenapa apa kalian ada disini?" tanya Bolt tanpa basa-basi.

"Setelah Hima-chan pergi, kau pasti kesepian. Jadi kami berdua yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan, datang kesini hanya ingin mengunjungimu saja" Amaru yang menjawab.

"Heiiii,,,,, itu tidak perlu. Sebenarnya aku merasa lebih tenang setelah adikku yang cerewet itu pergi. Tapi kuhargai perhatian kalian berdua padaku. Terima kasih ya" Bolt sudah tidak kesal lagi karena kepedulian dua gadis itu, sehingga dia berkata dengan lembut membuat Mirai dan Amaru tersipu.

Amaru memalingkan wajahnya malu, sedangkan Mirai tersenyum dengan wajah merona tipis.

"Hmm,,, Apa Hima berpamitan pada kalian?" tanya Bolt.

Amaru menggeleng saja, sedangkan Mirai wajahnya menjadi sendu. Hening sesaat.

"Sebenarnya aku kesal padanya" kata Amaru lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan Bolt. Raut wajah kesal tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Jujur, aku marah sekali pada Hima-chan" sambung Mirai menimpali pernyataan Amaru. "Selain sebagai murid, dia juga ku anggap sebagai saudaraku dan aku yakin dia juga beranggapan seperti itu padaku. Tapi dia pergi tanpa bilang-bilang pada kami. Rasanya sakit, sedih, dan marah tentunya, seakan aku ini bukan apa-apa baginya" Mirai berkata dengan nada marah yang belum pernah dia tunjukkan sekalipun didepan orang lain, "Aku menghargai keinginannya, tapi aku masih belum terima dengan cara yang seperti ini." nada bicara Mirai meninggi. "Selain itu dia juga tidak pernah sekalipun mengirimiku pesan atau menelpon. Aku, . aku. . . Hiksss,,,, Wajar saja kan kalau aku marah?" beberapa bulir air mata mengalir dipipi Mirai.

"Ya" jawab Bolt singkat diikuti anggukan kepala Amaru.

Hening melanda ketiga orang itu, "Yosh, kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan saja bertiga. Bukan, berempat dengan Ryuzetsu juga. Kita berfoto lalu posting di sosial media, tulis disitu bahwa kita masih bisa bersenang-senang walaupun dia tidak ada. Aku yakin dia pasti iri jika dia melihatnya" seru Bolt semangat.

"Itu ide bagus" Amaru kelihatan senang, tidak lagi menampakkan wajah kesal.

Mirai pun kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

Salah satu fasilitas kesehatan terbesar di kota Konoha, yakni Rumah Sakit Besar Konoha (RSBK), keadaannya hari ini tampak lebih tenang dari biasanya padahal masih jam kerja dan pelayanan kesehatan tutup saat jam 4 sore nanti. Tidak ada orang mengantri untuk mendapatkan pelayanan kesehatan. Di lobi ada sepasang anak muda yang baru saja masuk kesana untuk suatu urusan. Yang satu, seorang gadis 17 tahunan berambut hitam pendek berkacamata, dan satunya lagi seorang pemuda sebaya gadis tadi, berambut pirang dan beriris mata biru.

"Kau pulang saja duluan Bolt, hanya tinggal menyerahkan laporan ini kepada ibuku setelah itu kerjaan kita selesai" kata si gadis berkacamata.

"Nanti saja Sarada, lagipula kalau pulang sekarang pun, aku juga tidak ada kerjaan dirumah" si pemuda bersurai pirang kelihatan malas untuk pulang. Siang-siang begini di rumahnya pasti sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kau tunggu saja di ruangan ibuku, aku ingin mencari Bibi Shizune, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan sebentar dengannya" kata Sarada lalu berjalan meninggalkan Bolt sendiri.

"Ya, akan ku tunggu disana" jawab Bolt. Diapun berjalan menuju ruangan kepala rumah sakit, Uchiha Sakura, ibunya Sarada.

' _Huuuuuh,,,, untung saja hari ini Bibi Sakura memberiku tugas, jika tidak aku bisa mati kebosanan dirumah. Shikadai lebih mementingkan bermain shogi dengan Ryuzetsu sih, jadinya kan aku tidak ada teman untuk bermain game atau tidur malas-malasan._ ' keluh Bolt dalam hati.

Tidak lama berjalan, akhirnya sekarang Bolt sudah berada didepan ruangan kepala rumah sakit konoha. Niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan itu terpaksa ditunda dulu karena jelas terdengar suara berisik dari dalam ruangan itu. Ada orang lain didalam, kan tidak sopan kalau asal masuk saja dan menyela urusan orang? Lebih baik menunggu, pikir Bolt.

Suara berisik itu lumayan keras, dan sepertinya Bolt kenal dengan suara itu. Aaahh, , , itu pasti suara ayahnya. Tidak ada orang lain yang seberisik ayahnya jika berbicara. Dan sepertinya tidak ada suara orang lain lagi, mereka pasti hanya berdua saja didalam.

Bolt jadi bingung, ada urusan apa ayahnya di ruang kerja ibu sahabatnya itu?

" _Ngapain papa di ruang pribadi Bibi Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan? Aaarrrgh, , , , , Tidaaaak. Ini tidak mungkin. Papa dan mama selalu kelihatan mesra dan harmonis, mereka juga saling setia. Tapi, , , , tapi menurut cerita yang ku dengar, papa dulu pernah menyukai Bibi Sakura. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak akan ku biarkan. Aku sangat menyayangi mama dan tidak mau melihat mama menangis. Hal seperti ini harus dihentikan. . . Yah harus, , , Tapi lebih baik aku dengarkan saja dulu apa yang mereka bicarakan_ ' pikir Bolt ngaco.

"Sakura-chaaan, Ayolah" jelas tertangkap oleh telinga Bolt suara memelas ayahnya.

"Tidak bisa Naruto, uang segitu masih kurang" lalu terdengar sanggahan dari suara feminim yang Bolt kenal, yaitu ibunya Sarada.

' _Ini tidak benar, apa-apaan papa? Kenapa memanggil Bibi Sakura dengan nada manja seperti itu? Kenapa mereka berdua saling memanggil nama depan begitu lagi?_ ' tanya Bolt dibenaknya.

Kita lihat apa yang sedang terjadi didalam ruangan kepala rumah sakit. Memang benar didalam ruangan itu ada dua orang paruh baya, Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius. . . . . .

"Bagaimana kalau uangnya ku naikkan 20% menjadi 120 milyar ryo, uang segitu sudah sangat banyak untukmu. Ini yang terakhir, aku yakin kau pasti mau" kata Naruto membujuk Sakura dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Hm,,, tidak… naikkan 30%...!" kata Sakura tegas.

"Sakura-chaaan. Untuk apa juga kau uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti, kenapa sahabatnya itu tidak mau menerima uang yang ditawarkannya, padahal jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"Aku tau seberapa kaya keluargamu itu, Naruto. Uang yang ku minta itu tidak sampai seperseribu dari total seluruh kekayaan keluargamu" sergah Sakura.

"Aaaaarrgghh, kenapa kau sekarang jadi serakah sih" gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Jangan sebut aku serakah..!" balas Sakura dengan nada keras.

"Terus apa?"

"Aku hanyaaa,,,, Heheeee,, yaaahh, kau tahu lah... Kehidupan sosialita itu perlu ditopang banyak dana. . . ." kilah Sakura dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat.

' _Coba saja sifat Sakura-chan ini seperti Hinata atau Hanabi yang selalu hidup sederhana walau bergelimang harta, tidak akan jadi begini juga kan?"_ sindir Naruto dibenaknya, "Kalau begitu, suruh suamimu Si Teme itu cari kerja yang jelas, jangan menganggur dan hanya nonton dorama di rumah seharian penuh!" kata Naruto mengejek sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun tidak bisa diharapkan untuk mencari uang banyak. Dia tidak akan bisa mencukupi kehidupan sosialitaku" sahut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu suruh dia mengemis di jalanan,! Aku sering dengar berita di TV kalau pengemis itu penghasilannya besar. Si Teme itu kan tangannya hanya satu, jadi pasti banyak orang yang kasihan dan memberinya banyak uang."

"Aaaahh, aku tidak mau membicarakan kecacatan suamiku." Sakura merajuk, "Kau jangan pelit begitu padaku,,, aku ini bukan orang lain bagimu, Naruto. Kita ini sangat dekat sejak dulu" giliran Sakura sekarang yang memelas.

"Gh. Bawa-bawa masa lalu. Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kau bisa miliki uang 130 milyar ryo" kata Naruto pasrah.

"Yeiiy, terima kasih Naruto. Aku sayang padamu. Yuhuuu..., dengan begini aku bisa membuka cabang klinik baru dan cepat kaya" kata Sakura kegirangan. Sakura memang ingin membuka cabang klinik baru ditempat lain, tujuannya hanya satu, menambah penghasilannya karena anggaran kehidupan sosialita yang meningkat.

Sementara diluar, kembali lagi pada Bolt yang masih berdiri didepan pintu ruangan pribadi Sakura, yang masih fokus dengan kegiatan mengupingnya. . . . . . .

' _Apa,,, ini mustahil kan? Papa brengsek, beraninya dia mengeluarkan uang milyaran ryo untuk selingkuh. Bibi Sakura juga, ternyata tidak sebaik kelihatannya. Dia matre, mata duitan._ ' Bolt menyumpah serapah dalam hatinya.

"Ya, sudah. Sekarang tanda tangani kontraknya. Aku ingin ini segera terealisasi, aku sedang sibuk sekarang, jadi tidak bisa berlama-lama disini" kata-kata Naruto dari dalam ruangan kembali terdengar di telinga Bolt.

"Mana surat perjanjiannya?, sini biar ku tanda tangani. Jadi kita bisa mulai dari sekarang" Bolt menangkap dengan jelas suara sahutan dari Sakura

' _Sudah cukup, aku harus masuk sekarang!_ ' Bolt yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, benar-benar berniat akan langsung melabrak dua orang tua yang melakukan hal terlarang.

"Kau harus selesaikan desain rumah sakit baru itu secepatnya dan sekalian juga daftar kebutuhan peralatannya. Gunakan uang 130 milyar Ryo itu untuk biaya pembangunan rumah sakitnya dan membeli peralatannya. Kau bisa memiliki 15% dari 130 milyar itu sebagai imbalan untukmu yang merancang bangunan rumah sakit dan membuatkan sistem manajemen pelayanannya. Dengan begini, urusanku selesai." Ucapan tegas Naruto dari dalam ruangan kembali terdengar.

"Jadi 20 milyar Ryo lebih ya untuk bagianku.? Eheheee, , , , dengan uang segitu aku bisa membeli perhiasan dan batu permata paling mahal didunia. Aku akan menjadi sosialita paling kaya dan Ino tidak akan bisa menyaingiku lagi. Hahahahaa" tawa Sakura nista.

' _Eh, desain rumah sakit?_ ' Bolt jadi bingung, padahal sudah memegang knop pintu. Dia membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk sekarang. Bolt bukanlah orang yang bertindak tanpa berpikir seperti ayahnya, dia harus medengarkan dahulu sampai jelas.

Sekarang, kita masuk lagi kedalam ruangan kepala rumah sakit, melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi . . . . . . .

"Kenapa tidak langsung Hanabi saja sih yang kesini?" tanya Sakura.

Yah, Hanabi lah yang mengutus Naruto untuk urusan ini. Aneh juga sebenarnya, posisi Naruto sebagai Hokage ternyata kalah dengan posisi adik iparnya itu. Pembicaraan Naruto dan Sakura sebenarnya hanyalah pembicaraan tentang bisnis. Rencana bisnis Klan Hyuga untuk membangun rumah sakit swasta paling modern di Konoha dan akan menjadi rujukan utama untuk penyakit jantung dan kanker.

Sakura adalah klien, sedangkan Naruto hanyalah sebagai mediator untuk klan Hyuga. Awalnya, penawaran itu hanya 100 milyar ryo, namun akhirnya disepakati 130 ryo, naik 30% dari tawaran awal. Padahal sebenarnya, total uang yang diberikan Hanabi kepada Naruto untuk kesepakatan ini adalah 150 milyar ryo. Hanabi hanya mau tahu hasil akhir langsung beres saja, sehingga Naruto yang jadi mediator berhak melakukan apapun. Berkat tampang memelasnya, Naruto berhasil meraup untung 20 milyar ryo dari negosiasi tadi. Lumayan lah buat masuk rekening sendiri, bisa buat beli villa super mewah baru untuk keluarga kecilnya. Ternyata Naruto cukup perhitungan untuk urusan uang.

Yah, beginilah adanya sekarang ini. Uang adalah segalanya, lebih bernilai dari sebuah persahabatan yang sudah bertahun-tahun mereka jalin erat. Bahkan jabatan Hokage yang sejak kecil jadi impian Naruto, menjadi tidak penting lagi karena uang. Buktinya, Naruto yang seharusnya saat jam kerja begini ada di kantor Hokage melakukan tugasnya, malah kelayapan untuk urusan bisnis.

"Hanabi sangat sibuk, bahkan lebih sibuk dari aku yang hokage ini" kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Ada banyak perusahaan yang harus diurusnya. Lalu sekarang dia malah menambah usaha bisnisnya dengan rencana membuat rumah sakit besar swasta. Setelah ini bahkan dia berkata ingin sekalian mendirikan pabrik farmasinya juga. Haaaahh,,,,, pusing aku memikirkan kelakuan adik iparku."

"Ya iya lah kau pusing kalau memikirkannya. Otakmu itu kan, otak pas-pasan, Naruto" sahut Sakura mengejek.

"Cih . . ."dengus Naruto kesal. "Oh iya, Hanabi juga berpesan untuk memintamu yang menjadi penanggung jawab Rumah sakit dan menjadi salah satu dokter bedah utama rumah sakit itu nantinya, Sakura-chan" tambahnya lagi.

Membahas tentang Hanabi Hyuga, sekarang dia didaulat sebagai wanita karir termuda paling kaya di dunia shinobi. Dia adalah ketua klan Hyuga yang baru beberapa tahun ini di angkat, menggantikan ayahnya yang sudah udzur. Dia meneruskan kepemimpinan Klan Hyuga yang merupakan klan terkuat dan memiliki dominasi politik terkuat di Konoha, Hokage Ketujuh yang saat ini memimpin Konohagakure juga bagian dari Klan Hyuga. Hanabi merupakan satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi ketua klan sepanjang sejarah klan dari jaman nenek moyang Hyuga.

Klan Hyuga selama kepemimpinan Hiashi, sejak berakhirnya perang dunia shinobi keempat, walaupun banyak kehilangan anggotanya akibat tewas saat perang, namun mampu tumbuh menjadi klan yang paling kuat secara politik dan militer nomor satu di Konoha hingga saat ini, berkat sikap Hiashi yang tegas, bijaksana, dan pemikirannya yang matang. Setelah pensiun dari jabatan ketua klan, dia menjadi salah satu tetua Hyuga sekaligus tetua Konoha dan menduduki satu kursi di Parlemen Konoha. Sampai saat ini, Klan Hyuga yang sekarang dipimpin oleh Hanabi masih eksis mempertahankan posisinya sebagai klan terkuat, Hanabi patut diberi penghargaan untuk itu. Namun tidak hanya dari segi itu saja, Hanabi adalah pioner dalam kerajaan bisnis Klan Hyuga.

Selama Hiashi memimpin klan dan memperkuat posisi Hyuga secara politik dan militer, Hanabi lah yang berusaha paling keras merintis kerajaan bisnis Klan Hyuga dari nol sehingga bisa mendominasi kekuatan ekonomi dunia shinobi saat ini. Hal ini berkat kemampuan Hanabi yang sangat mumpuni dalam berdiplomasi dan berbisnis. Bermula dari bisnis perhotelan dan tempat hiburan, lalu merambah ke bidang lain seperti teknologi, kesehatan dan yang paling besar adalah bidang pertambangan. Saat ini Hanabi menjabat sebagai presiden direktur sekaligus pemilik saham terbesar perusahaan multinasional Hyuga Mining Corporation (HMC) yang merupakan perusahaan tambang terbesar yang memonopoli seluruh bahan tambang di dunia seperti batubara, minyak bumi, tembaga, emas, batu-batu permata langka hingga bahan-bahan radioaktif seperti uranium, iridium, dan paladium. Ditambah HMC memiliki lahan tambang yang tersebar di hampir seluruh negara di dunia shinobi, sehingga membuat HMC menjadi penguasa ekonomi dunia. Jika mau, mudah saja bagi Hanabi untuk mengendalikan suatu negara, dengan hanya permainan harga dari batubara dan minyak yang merupakan poros ekonomi ummat manusia.

Dan sekarang, posisinya sebagai presiden direktur sekaligus ketua klan terkuat nomor satu di Konoha bahkan di dunia shinobi, menjadikannya sebagai wanita paling sukses sepanjang sejarah. Dia adalah orang super sibuk, paling sibuk didunia bahkan kesibukannya melebihi seorang Hokage. Dan mungkin inilah salah satu penyebab Hanabi masih berstatus single hingga saat ini, kesibukannya membuat dia tidak sempat memikirkan pasangan hidup. Sebenarnya sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya pemuda-pemuda dari kalangan orang berada baik bangsawan maupun pengusaha yang datang ke Klan Hyuga untuk meminang Hanabi, karena selain dia wanita paling sukses dan kaya, dia juga sangat cantik dan keturunan bangsawan. Namun selalu Hanabi tolak dengan alasan berkeluarga akan mengganggu karirnya.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia menjadi penanggung jawab rumah sakit itu nanti. Hmmmm, keluarga istrimu semakin kaya saja Naruto" Sakura terpana dengan cerita Naruto.

"Entahlah. Aku jadi bingung sendiri, kenapa dia suka sekali berbisnis ya? Apa dia tidak ingin menikah dan berkeluarga? Kurasa umurnya sudah jauh lebih dari cukup" kata Naruto bingung mengingat adik iparnya yang baru saja melewati umur 30, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan menikah. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali lamaran berdatangan pada Hanabi, tapi selalu dia tolak.

Bagaimana nantinya nasib Klan Hyuga kalau tidak ada penerus? Bolt tidak mungkin karena tidak memiliki Byakugan. Kalau Himawari, punya Byakugan dan juga sangat kuat, tapi anak perempuannya itu manja, bodoh, dan sama sekali tidak punya bakat jadi pemimpin. Naruto cukup sadar bagaimana putri yang selama ini selalu dimanjakannya. Kalau benar Hanabi serius tidak ingin berkeluarga, Klan Hyuga bisa merosot karena ketidakadaan pemimpin. Naruto juga harus memikirkan ini karena dia juga bagian dari Klan Hyuga. Aaahh, nanti pulang dia harus membicarakan ini dengan Hinata. Membuat adik baru untk Bolt dan Himawari, lalu dididik sejak kecil untuk menjadi penerus Hyuga merupakan suatu ide yang cemerlang,, hehehehe,,, pikir Naruto nista.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti isi hati perempuan, Naruto. Hahahaaa. . . Jika Hanabi tidak menikah, kurasa anakmu si Bolt yang akan mewarisi aset-aset kekayaan Hyuga nanti. Hmm, aku jadi semakin ingin menjodohkan Bolt dengan Sarada kalau begini" yah, walau tidak punya Byakugan, tapi Bolt masih bisa mewarisi harta kekayaan keluarga Hyuga yang melimpah.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu dulu Sakura-chan. Aku tidak ingin menjodohkan dia atau mengatur kehidupan cintanya. Biar Bolt sendiri yang menentukan pasangannya nanti. Siapapun gadis yang dipilih Bolt, asal gadis itu baik untuknya aku pasti setuju"

"Yahhh kau ini, tidak bisa bercanda sedikit. Baiklah, aku janji, sebulan lagi desain rumah sakit khusus kanker untuk kerajaan bisnis Hyuga akan selesai berikut kebutuhan peralatannya"

"Iyaaa. Ku pegang janjimu, Sakura-chan. . . . . Seharusnya sih, Hinata lah yang kesini menggantikan Hanabi. Tapi istriku itu kelihatannya sedang tidak enak badan akibat kesibukannya belakangan ini, karena itulah aku yang menggantikannya. Aku tidak mau dia kelelahan"

Hinata adalah ibu rumah tangga yang selalu menomorsatukan keluarganya. Dulu dia selalu di rumah untuk mengurus kebutuhan keluarganya dan mendidik putra putrinya. Itu dulu, saat Bolt dan Himawari masih kecil. Sekarang Bolt dan Himawari sudah remaja, dan lebih sering berada diluar rumah. Naruto juga masih lumayan sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai Hokage walaupun sudah jarang lembur. Karena itulah Hinata sering merasa kesepian saat sendirian di rumah ketika siang hari. Hal inilah yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan kegiatan lain.

Kedudukannya sebagai ibu negara, seringkali mengharuskannya untuk menghadiri berbagai macam acara besar dengan tujuan amal dan kepedulian sesama manusia. Selain itu, Hinata juga dibekali otak cerdas, sama seperti kebanyakan keturunan Hyuga lain, membuat Hinata sangat dibutuhkan perannya dalam pengambilan keputusan bisnis Hyuga. Untuk urusan diplomasi dan negosiasi, Hanabi memang pandai berbicara. Tapi Hinata lah yang lebih berperan untuk meyakinkan stakeholder, relasi, kolega dan rekan bisnis serta semua klien.

Dua wanita Hyuga bersaudara ini di sebut-sebut sebagai wanita paling sukses di berbagai majalah terkenal, terutama majalah bisnis. Hanabi di contoh karena kepiawaiannya memimpin klan besar serta kerajaan bisnis Hyuga, sedangkan Hinata dikatakan sebagai sumber inspirasi bagi kaum hawa. Mereka berdua menduduki _top famous woman_ di seluruh penjuru dunia shinobi bahkan lebih terkenal daripada top artis sekalipun. Jangan lupakan kalau Hinata juga memiliki aset kekayaan pribadi yang hampir sama besarnya dengan milik Hanabi.

Dan semua kesibukan itulah, yang kadang kala membuat Hinata kelelahan. Walaupun hampir tidak pernah sakit, tapi tetap saja membuat Bolt dan Himawari terutama Naruto, khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

"Umm, kau perhatian sekali dengan istrimu. Tidak seperti kau dulu yang tidak pekaan" puji sekaligus sindir Sakura.

"Sudah, aku tidak ingin membahas sifatku dulu. Itu membuatku malu. Hm.. Oke, sampai disini saja. Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Terima kasih Sakura-chan kerjasamanya. Jaa ne." kata Naruto pamit, lalu beranjak pergi karena urusannya disini sudah selesai.

' _Oh, ternyata cuma urusan bisnis, tidak seperti perkiraanku tadi. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? Papa kan pernah bilang kalau Bibi Hanabi berencana mendirikan rumah sakit. Huuuh, untung saja aku belum masuk, jika tidak aku pasti malu. Tapi untuk pemikiranku kalau Bibi Sakura itu supermatre sepertinya tidak perlu ku ralat_ ' pikir Bolt yang ternyata masih menguping diluar ruangan.

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto, ada yang ingin ku beritahu padamu" kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apa memangnya Sakura-chan?" Naruto berbalik menghadap Sakura lagi.

"Aku agak khawatir dengan murid bimbinganku. Aku sudah pernah melapor padamu kan, kalau aku mengirimkan beberapa ninja medis untuk memeriksa kondisi kesehatan beberapa desa di sebelah barat Kota Konoha karena ada desas desus kalau muncul wabah penyakit"

"Iya, terus?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya

"Aku memberi tugas hanya sehari saja dan ini sudah hari kedua. Tapi salah satu muridku, si Amaru, dia belum kembali. Sarada yang tempat tugasnya paling jauh saja sudah kembali, dan sekarang dia menuju kesini untuk menyerahkan laporannya padaku"

"Ooh, hmmm. . . . . Kita tunggu saja sampai sore, bila tidak ada khabar kita bisa hubungi dia atau aku akan mengirimkan seorang jounin kesana. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku setuju denganmu"

Balik lagi keluar ruangan kepala rumah sakit. Si pemuda pirang, Bolt tidak kunjung berhenti dengan kegiatan tidak sopannya, menguping.

' _Amaru? Apa dia ada masalah ya? Oh, aku baru ingat. Selain aku dan Sarada yang diberi tugas oleh Bibi Sakura, Amaru juga ditugaskan untuk memeriksa isu wabah itu. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat di daftar tugas itu, Amaru berangkat sendirian saja ke desa Togichi. Aku jadi khawatir padanya. Lebih baik aku kesana saja sekarang mumpung hari masih siang dan desa itu juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sini'_

"Ada apa Bolt? Kenapa cuma diam berdiri didepan pintu seperti itu? Tidak mau masuk?" tanya Sarada menghentikan lamunannya Bolt. Dia sudah berdiri disamping Bolt, tanpa Bolt sadari.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang deh Sarada, aku tidak jadi masuk. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Jaa" kata Bolt terkejut, lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu

"Aneh" gumam Sarada. "Eh, Nanadaime-sama" Sarada terkejut karena pintu dibuka tiba-tiba oleh Naruto.

"Sarada-chan? Kenapa berdiri disini, tidak masuk?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini aku mau masuk kok Nanadaime-sama" jawab Sarada.

"Ku dengar tadi ada suara Bolt disini, mana dia?"

"Baru saja pergi, tadinya sih kami mau masuk berdua tapi karena mendadak dia ingat ada urusan jadi dia langsung pergi"

"Oh, ya sudah. Masuk saja, tadi ibumu bilang dia sudah menunggumu loh"

"Iya, aku akan segera masuk. Terima kasih Nanadaime-sama" kata Sarada sopan, seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya" sahut Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar rumah sakit dan kembali kekantornya.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued. . . . .**_

 **Note :** Oh iya,,, pada tahu kan dengan PT Freeport di Papua, atau perusahaan tambang minyak SHELL milik Amerika? Nah, kira-kira perusahaan HMC di dunia shinobi ini beberapa kali lebih besar daripada itu.

Emm, konflik terakhir ini tidak akan panjang, mungkin hanya 4 chapter saja termasuk chapter ini. Hehee.

Daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.

And, happy new year.. sampai bertemu kembali pada update selanjutnya di bulan januari. Oh iya, updatenya sedikit lebih lama karena aku mau pergi liburan dulu,, dadaaaaahhh…

Bagi yang Muslim,,,,

 **. ..: SELAMAT MEMPERINGATI MAULID :.. .**

 **. ..: NABI BESAR MUHAMMAD SAW :.. .**

 **. .. …:: : ::… .. .**

 **.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Rabu** **,** **6 Januari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

' _Amaru?... Apa dia ada masalah ya? Oh, aku baru ingat. Selain aku dan Sarada yang diberi tugas oleh Bibi Sakura, Amaru juga ditugaskan untuk memeriksa isu wabah itu. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat di daftar tugas itu, Amaru berangkat sendirian saja ke desa Togichi. Aku jadi khawatir padanya. Lebih baik aku kesana saja sekarang, mumpung hari masih siang dan desa itu juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sini'_

 _._

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 22. Pengganti Adik, Part II.**

Desa Togichi, salah satu desa yang berada di sebelah barat Konoha. Sektor pertanian merupakan kegiatan utama desa Togichi. Desa ini merupakan sentra produksi beras untuk kebutuhan warga Kota Konoha bersama beberapa desa lain disekitarnya. Togichi mampu memenuhi hingga 45% dari total kebutuhan beras Konoha, sehingga desa ini dinyatakan sebagai lumbung padi nasional.

Bentang alam berupa dataran rendah yang cukup luas, terletak beberapa kilometer dari kaki gunung api aktif membuah tanah Desa Togichi sangat subur sehingga produktifitas lahan pertaniannya sangat tinggi. Selain itu sebuah sungai juga megalir membelah desa ini sebagai sumber air untuk irigasi membuat semakin lengkap saja faktor pendukung sektor agraria. Walaupun jumlah penduduk Desa Togichi terbilang sedikit, tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah sebab modernisasi di sektor ini berkembang pesat. Traktor pembajak sawah, alat penyemai benih padi otomatis dan mesin pemanen padi sangat lumrah ditemui di desa ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, putra satu-satunya pemimpin Konoha, Bolt, sudah sampai di desa Togichi. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuknya sampai di Desa Togichi dari Kota Konoha, karena akses transportasi sebagai penunjang sektor pertanian Togichi sangat diperhatikan oleh pemerintah. Matahari sudah separuh condong ke barat, walau begitu suhu udara masih sama panasnya dengan tengah hari tadi. Bolt mengamati seisi desa, tampak sangat sepi jika dibandingkan Konoha. Jelas saja, Konoha itu kota besar, mana bisa dibandingkan dengan sebuah desa pinggiran seperti Togichi.

' _Ada apa ya? Ini terlalu sepi untuk siang hari begini. Lebih baik aku segera mencari Amaru, siapa tahu dia kenapa-kenapa. Hmm, , , dia disebelah sana._ ' kata Bolt dalam hatinya. Tidak sulit untuk mengetahui posisi Amaru setelah dia menggunakan mode sensor miliknya.

"Amaru. . . ." sapa Bolt setelah dia berada tidak jauh dari Amaru.

Amaru sedang berada di sebuah pondok dibelakang rumah warga yang berada tidak jauh dari lahan pertanian. Dia sedang sibuk memeriksa seorang kakek yang sakit dipondok itu.

"Eh, Bolt-niisan. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Amaru, terkejut bingung akan keberadaan Bolt di Desa Togichi.

"Aku mendapat khabar kalau kau sedang dalam masalah, makanya aku segera kesini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" jawab Bolt terus terang.

"Sepertinya isu wabah itu benar. Aku menemukan seorang kakek yang terkena wabah muntaber. Tadi dia kutemukan terduduk lemas serta muntah-muntah didekat sawah, jadi langsung saja ku bawa ke pondok ini. Tapi sekarang dia sudah kutangani, kelihatannya sudah baikan kok" kata Amaru sambil lanjut memeriksa kondisi kakek-kakek itu.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau dia sudah tidak apa-apa" Bolt bisa lega si kakek masih bisa selamat.

Bolt juga bersyukur karena Amaru tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja desa yang menjadi tujuan tugas Amaru yang bermasalah. Bolt dan Sarada beruntung karena desa lain yang mereka berdua periksa tidak mengalami wabah seperti yang terjadi di desa Togichi.

Amaru kini sudah selesai memberikan pertolongan pertama. Dia lalu menatap Bolt dengan ekspresi serius. Dia yang ditugaskan didesa Togichi sendirian saja butuh bantuan orang lain, dan kebetulan Bolt ada disini.

"Bolt-niisan, kau tunggu sebentar disini. Tolong jaga kakek ini ya. Aku mau mengambil obat dulu untuk kakek ini. Kotak perbekalan medisku yang satunya tertinggal di rumah kepala desa tempat aku menginap tadi malam"

Amaru pun langsung bergegas pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Bolt.

Tertinggal Bolt sendiri bersama kakek di pondok, menunggu jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tidak lama setelah itu, Amaru kembali. Memberi obat untuk sang kakek yang terkena wabah muntaber, lalu mengantarkannya pulang kerumahnya, kemudian memastikan kondisi kakek terus membaik serta tidak lupa memberikan penjelasan untuk merawat pasien muntaber pada anggota keluarga kakek itu.

.

Setelah selesai mengurus kakek tadi, Bolt dan Amaru masih berkeliling disekitar desa, barangkali masih ada warga yang mungkin terserang muntaber juga seperti kakek tadi. Mereka berdua kelihatan berjalan dengan tenang, sudah belasan menit terlewat tanpa ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Bolt memasang tampang wajah seperti biasanya namun tidak untuk Amaru. Dia sedikit menampakkan raut wajah kesal.

"Bolt-niisan. Ku tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau disini? Seharusnya kau sudah pulang kan dengan Uchiha senpai" tanya Amaru. Pertanyaan yang sama, yang keluar dari mulutnya saat tiba-tiba Bolt ada di Desa Togichi, bahkan didekatnya saat merawat kakek di pondok tadi.

Bolt yang mendengar pertanyaan Amaru tersentak dari pikirannya. "Eh,,,, bukannya sudah kubilang tadi kalau aku kesini karena mendengar kau sedang dalam masalah"

Amaru tidak bersuara namun menatap Bolt dengan tatapan menyelidik seakan minta penjelasan lebih.

"Ah, baiklah…. Sebenarnya saat aku dan Sarada pulang hendak menyerahkan laporan pada Bibi Sakura, aku tidak sengaja mendengar kalau kau sepertinya mendapat masalah. Karena aku mecemaskanmu, makanya aku segera kesini"

"Oh" sahut Amaru singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke Konoha? atau paling tidak kau bisa memberi khabar kan?" Bolt bertanya balik.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku menyelesaikan tugasku dan aku ingin menyelesaikan ini sendiri" jawab Amaru tegas.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. . . . . Ak-,,,,"

",,,, _'Akan ku lakukan sesuatu untuk membantumu'_ , seperti itu kan kalimat yang hendak kau ucapkan padaku?" kata Amaru seketika memotong ucapan Bolt.

"Hah?" Bolt bingung. Walaupun begitu, dia harus mengakui kalau maksud dari kalimat yang dikatakan sahabat adiknya itu sepenuhnya benar, persis seperti apa yang hendak ia ucapkan tadi.

Amaru diam, tidak menjawab kebingungan yang tercetak jelas diwajah Bolt.

"Huuuuh…" Bolt menghela nafas, "Baiklah, yang kau katakan tidak lah salah. Aku hanya berpikir dengan membantu masalahmu, kita bisa jauh lebih akrab lagi. Yah, bukannya tanpa ada maksud sih, tapi aku beneran serius ingin membantumu" Bolt mencoba meyakinkan namun Amaru masih belum kelihatan yakin. "Aku tidak bohong"

Amaru sama sekali tidak ingin menanggapi pernyataan Bolt, hanya diam saja mendengarkan ocehan kakak dari sahabat setimnya itu.

Keduanya terus berjalan tanpa berbicara lagi, namun tidak lama kemudian tiba-tiba Bolt berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Amaru penasaran karena Bolt tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Aku menemukan dua orang yang terkena wabah muntaber" jawab Bolt dengan wajah serius.

"Maksudmu?" Amaru tidak mengerti.

"Dengan mode sensor, aku dapat mencari penderita dengan gejala penyakit yang sama setelah mengingat pola gelombang chakra yang terpancar dari tubuh kakek yang terkena muntaber tadi. Penderita muntaber mengalami masalah dibagian perutnya kan? dan di bagian tubuh itu aliran chakranya agak kacau. Ada seorang anak kecil yang terjangkit muntaber di rumah itu. Kau tangani dia dulu." tunjuk Bolt pada sebuah rumah yang berjarak sekitar seratus meter dari mereka, "Aku akan mendatangi penderita yang lain, lalu ku antarkan dia padamu"

Amaru hanya bisa mengiyakan saja. Bantuan yang diberikan Bolt, banyak meringankan tugasnya. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot berkeliling, bersusah payah, mencari warga Desa Togichi yang terserang wabah muntaber.

Setelah menjelaskan hal tadi, Bolt meninggalkan Amaru untuk menjemput penderita muntaber yang dia maksud. Sedangkan Amaru segera mengunjungi rumah yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Bolt. Amaru berjalan, masih dengan raut wajah seakan tidak senang, raut wajah yang sama yang dia pasang sejak Bolt tiba-tiba datang membantunya.

.

Matahari sebentar lagi terbenam, Amaru dan Bolt berjalan kerumah kepala desa tempat Amaru menginap tadi malam. Amaru akan menginap lagi di Desa Togichi malam ini, Bolt juga ikut-ikuan bermalam dengan dalih tidak ingin meninggalkan Amaru sendirian. Kedua orang yang terjangkit wabah, yang ditemukan Bolt dengan mode sensornya tadi berhasil ditangani dengan baik oleh mereka berdua. Begitupula beberapa warga desa lainnya yang juga terjangkit wabah itu. Amaru bersikeras tidak ingin pulang karena belum menemukan penyebab dan asal muasal wabah ini, dia tidak ingin memberikan laporan yang tidak lengkap pada mentornya, Uchiha Sakura.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan, suasana yang tidak biasa sebenarnya bagi mereka berdua. Semua orang tahu kalau Bolt sama seperti ayahnya yang tidak bisa diam jika tidak sedang dalam mode malasnya. Amaru juga dia adalah tipe gadis tomboi periang yang selalu ceplas ceplos jika bicara. Namun sepertinya sekarang suasana hati Amaru sedang tidak baik, jelas terlihat dari wajahnya yang tampak tidak senang. Bolt paham akan hal itu, karena Bolt sedikitpun tidak mewarisi sifat tidak peka milik ayahnya. Karena itulah, Bolt tidak berani memulai bicara, takut-takut kalau membuat Amaru jadi marah.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras membantuku?" tiba-tiba Amaru bertanya memecah keheningan. Dia menundukkan kepala karena tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya pada Bolt

Bolt tidak menjawab.

"Aku benci seperti ini tau, kau mau mengasihaniku?" intonasi perkataan Amaru terdengar sarkastik sekarang.

"Eh, ada apa denganmu?" Bolt bingung, biasanya Amaru akan senang jika dibantu, dan selalu menerima bantuan orang lain dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi kenapa sekarang marah-marah.

"Kau tidak bohong kan kalau kau mencemaskanku? Begitu kan?" tanya Amaru dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya, aku tidak bohong. Aku juga sudah memberitahu ayahku kalau aku sudah disini membantumu. Orang-orang di Konoha seperti Mirai-nee, Ryuzetsu, Bibi sakura dan yang lain juga mencemaskanmu"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Itu bukanlah kebohongan. Kau memang tidak membohongiku kalau kau benar-benar mencemaskanku. Tapi, apa kau tau dari mana asalnya perasaan cemasmu itu?" tanya Amaru lagi.

"Eh?" Bolt sama sekali tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan yang dibawa sahabat adiknya ini.

"Tadinya aku tidak mau mengatakan hal ini. Tapi aku yakin, alasanmu mencemaskanku adalah karena adik yang biasa kau bantu sudah tidak ada lagi disisimu!" kata Amaru keras sambil menunjuk wajah Bolt. "Kau melihatku sebagai gadis yang lebih muda darimu dan sedang dalam masalah. Seolah aku akan bergantung padamu. Hanya itu, tidak lebih. AKU INI BUKAN PENGGANTI ADIKMU, JADI JANGAN BERTINDAK KONYOL…." setelah berteriak seperti itu, Amaru meninggalkan Bolt.

Tersisa Bolt sendirian, berdiri ditengah jalan. Tidak ada sedikitpun langkah kakinya yang terangkat untuk mengejar Amaru, bukannya dia tidak mau tapi dia tidak bisa. Bolt tahu, bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Amaru tidaklah salah. Ia terpaksa menelan kembali ucapannya tempo hari kalau ia merasa lebih tenang setelah Himawari pergi. Bolt harus mengakui, kalau dirinya sendiri sebenarnya kesepian karena ditinggalkan Himawari.

Bolt merenung sejenak. Dia yang sudah terbiasa selalu direpotkan akibat tingkah Himawari, sekarang menjadi terasa hampa sejak kepergian adiknya. Apapun itu, jika ada suatu hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasan, maka ketika hal itu hilang secara tiba-tiba pasti akan mencari pelampiasan walau tanpa disadari oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Termasuk sekarang ini, saat menolong Amaru. Bolt tidak mampu berkelit dari tuduhan Amaru tadi.

Ternyata hubungan Bolt dengan adiknya yang menjengkelkan sejak latihan berbahaya Himawari ketahuan olehnya, memberi dampak yang cukup besar pada hidupnya. Dulu saat Himawari tidak pernah menghiraukannya, dia tidak ambil pusing, dia lebih senang menikmati hidup damai dan bermalas-malasan ketimbang repot-repot mengurusi masalah orang lain.

Tapi sekarang berbeda, entah karena dorongan apa, Bolt mau bela-belain membantu Amaru yang sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Teman? **Bukan**. Bolt tidak pernah merasa dianggap sebagai teman oleh Amaru, hanya sebatas kakak dari sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Tidak hanya Amaru saja, anggota tim 7 lainnya, Mirai dan Ryuzetsu juga begitu. Tidak pernah ada kata teman di antara Bolt dan tim 7. Bolt pun baru bisa dekat dengan tim 7 hanya sejak Himawari membuat masalah. Sebelum kejadian itu, Bolt sama sekali tidak pernah sekalipun berhubungan dengan tim chunin adiknya itu.

Jadi kesimpulannya, Bolt tidak memiliki alasan membantu Amaru, selain apa yang dituduhkan Amaru padanya tadi. Lagipula penyebab kemarahan Amaru padanya saat ini tidak bisa disangkal. Siapa yang mau ditolong dengan cara tidak tulus seperti ini? Amaru punya harga diri, dan Bolt tahu itu.

.

Langit sudah gelap, indahnya kerlip bintang terlihat jelas di langit malam Desa Togichi yang cerah tanpa awan. _Big Dipper_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan konstelasi bintang Ursa Mayor di belahan langit utara, tampak sangat indah. Konstelasi ini lah yang digunakan orang-orang jaman dahulu untuk menentukan arah utara, dengan cara menarik garis imajiner dari Bintang Merak dan Bintang Dubhe, garis tersebut diteruskan hingga memotong horizon atau pertemuan antara langit dan bumi pada ujung pandang mata manusia. Diperpotongan itulah arah utara.

Seluruh wilayah Hi no Kuni, termasuk didalamnya Desa Togichi berada di belahan bumi sebelah utara khatulistiwa, sehingga jika saat cuaca cerah tanpa awan ketika gelapnya malam memandang kesebelah selatan. Akan ditemukan tiga buah bintang terang yang sejajar dalam satu garis lurus. Alnitak, Alnilam, dan Mintaka, itulah tiga nama bintang terang tesebut yang jika dibuat garis maka garis itu tepat terletak sejajar di garis khatulistiwa bumi. Itulah beberapa bintang yang terletak di Sabut Orion.

Aaahh, langit malam yang cerah di Desa Togichi yang dihiasi puluhan rasi bintang memang sangat indah. Tidak seperti di Konoha, hal yang wajar jika langit malam tidak menunjukkan bintangnya pada kota yang tidak pernah tidur dan dipenuhi banyak gedung pencakar langit serta lampu yang sangat terang setiap malam.

Walau langit cerah begitu, bulan tidak menunjukkan sinarnya malam ini. Begitulah adanya, karena saat ini adalah tanggal bulan baru.

Ketika malam yang indah itulah, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, Bolt sedang duduk di kursi teras rumah Kepala Desa Togichi. Bolt tidak sendirian, dia ditemani dua orang gadis. Satu gadis berambut hitam panjang yang ujungnya bergelombang, satunya lagi berambut putih lurus. Mirai dan Ryuzetsu lah yang sekarang sedang menemani Bolt, anggota tim 7 selain Amaru. Sementara Amaru sendiri sudah tidur didalam rumah, dia sangat kelelelahan karena telah bekerja keras menyembuhkan warga yang terkena wabah penyakit.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya" kata Ryuzetsu. Dia dan senseinya, Mirai, baru saja mendengarkan curhatan Bolt tentang Amaru. Bukan tentang wabah yang menimpa Desa Togichi, namun tentang sikap Amaru pada Bolt.

Mirai dan Ryuzetsu belum lama datang, mereka kesini atas perintah langsung dari Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, setelah mendapat berita dari Bolt kalau Desa Togichi benar-benar terserang wabah muntaber, bukan sekedar isu belaka. Wabahnya belum terlalu serius, tapi sudah beberapa warga yang jadi korban. Amaru ingin menangani kasus ini sampai memperoleh data lengkap. Baru setelah itu pulang ke Konoha dan menyerahkan masalah ini pada tim penanggulangan bencana dan wabah penyakit. Karena Naruto masih khawatir, dan dia tidak yakin kalau Bolt bisa membantu sendirian sehingga Naruto mengutus Mirai dan Ryuzetsu ke Desa Togichi.

"Kalau aku diposisi Amaru-chan, aku pasti juga akan bilang begitu. Sudahlah, tenang saja, kalau kau minta maaf, aku yakin dia pasti akan memaafkanmu" kata Mirai menasehati. Tadi dia dan Ryuzetsu saat baru sampai di Desa Togichi bingung melihat Bolt dan Amaru yang melakukan aksi diam-diaman. Merasa Bolt yang lebih dewasa dalam masalah ini, sehingga Mirai lebih memilih untuk mencari keterangan pada Bolt.

"Terima kasih, Mirai-nee" Bolt akhirnya sedikit lega. Nasehat Mirai ada benarnya, dia juga tahu kalau Amaru bukan orang pendemdam dan masalah yang dia hadapi ini tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Bolt tidak tau akan bagaimana jadinya jika hanya berdua saja dengan Amaru didesa ini, beruntung ada yang bisa dijadikan teman curhat.

"Tidak masalah" sahut Mirai senang, "Jadi, sekarang kau akan bagaimana?"

"Apa kau tidak akan mencampuri urusan Amaru lagi?" Ryuzetsu memperjelas maksud Mirai.

"haaaaaah,…" menghela nafas, "Tentu saja, TIDAK" kata Bolt dengan yakin.

Mirai dan Ryuzetsu, tidak bisa bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Bolt. Inti permasalahan tadi bukan terletak pada tindakan yang dilakukan Bolt, tapi bagaimana perasaan yang mendasari tindakan itu. Sekarang Bolt sudah mengerti, jadi pasti tidak akan ada masalah lagi.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali, setelah melakukan penyelidikan yang dipimpin oleh Amaru, mereka menemukan bahwa penyebab penyakit muntaber yang melanda desa Togichi hanyalah masalah sepele, bukan masalah besar yang dapat menimbulkan wabah penyakit nasional.

Seekor bangkai hewan ternak ditemukan didalam sebuah sumur. Sumur itu lah digunakan oleh beberapa warga desa untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mereka akan air untuk mandi dan mencuci. Sumber masalah sudah ditemukan, dan sumbernya bukan sesuatu yang perlu mendapat perhatian besar dari pemerintah. Mereka berempat hanya menimbun sumur itu dengan tanah sehingga sumur itu tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Tindakan itu saja sudah cukup untuk mengatasi wabah yang melanda Desa Togichi.

Sumber penyakit telah diatasi, kemudian mereka melakukan pengecekan pada warga-warga yang pernah menggunakan sumur itu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi warga yang terkena muntaber, mereka berempat pamit pulang dan memberikan laporan lengkap pada Uchiha Sakura serta tidak lupa pada Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan menjelang siang, terbukti dengan matahari yang sudah semakin tinggi di langit. Mengambil sudut pandang pada salah satu jalanan di Kota Konoha, ada seorang pemuda berjalan dengan diiringi tiga orang gadis cantik dan manis. Bukan hal lumrah untuk dipandang didepan umum sebenarnya. Akan lebih wajar jika yang berjalan itu hanya satu pemuda dengan seorang gadis.

Bolt, Amaru, Mirai, dan Ryuzetsu, mereka berempat baru tiba di Konoha setelah menyelesaikan kasus wabah penyakit yang menimpa Desa Togichi. Mereka sedang berjalan pulang bersama menuju rumah masing-masing setelah selesai menyerahkan laporan tentang wabah tersebut. Arah pulang mereka memang berbeda, tapi mereka belum sampai dipersimpangan jalan untuk berpisah.

"Aku minta maaf, Amaru" kata Bolt memecah aksi diam-diaman antara ia dengan sahabat adiknya yang berambut merah itu. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini, daripada nanti berlarut-larut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Amaru. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah kejadian kemarin, aku sudah melupakannya" lanjutnya lagi.

"Begini,,, emm, aku mengakui kalau tanpa adikku disini, aku merasa kesepian. Meskipun kelakuannya selalu bikin jengkel, tapi aku kesepian kalau dia tidak ada"

"Begitu ya" Amaru masih terlihat tidak senang dengan penjelasan Bolt, namun dia tetap tersenyum karena Bolt sudah mau jujur padanya.

"Tapiii-, . . . Tapi dalam hatiku, aku yakin kalau aku juga benar-benar mencemaskanmu. Karena itulah, mulai sekarang hingga seterusnya aku akan sering ikut campur jika kau dalam masalah, Amaru" kata Bolt dengan serius mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Eh?" Amaru tertegun dan menatap Bolt, lalu menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba memerah merona. "Kau seenaknya saja. Tapi baiklah, aku menyerah deh. Lakukan saja sesukamu, Bolt-niisan" seulas senyum manis tercipta dari bibir Amaru saat ia menunduk, seperti ada bunga-bunga bermekaran dihatinya.

"Ini juga berlaku untuk semua anggota tim 7. Aku akan selalu siap membantu kalian semua jika ada masalah" kata Bolt semangat.

"Cih…." Amaru mendelik setelah mendengar perkataan Bolt yang barusan, membuang muka menatap kearah berlawan dari Bolt. Wajahnya langsung berubah cemberut.

"Um, aku dengan senang hati menerima bantuanmu, Bolt-kun" sahut Mirai ceria.

"Aku juga, Bolt-niisan. Suatu saat nanti akan ku tagih janjimu yang ini" Ryuzetsu juga ikut-ikutan menyahut perkataan Bolt.

"Neee, apa kau suka jika aku memanggilmu Onii-chan atau Aniki?" tanya Amaru pada Bolt setelah suasana hatinya membaik akibat pertanyaan terakhir Bolt tadi.

"Kenapa kau tanya hal begituan?" Bolt penasaran.

"Sudah, jawab saja!"

"Hhmmm,,,,, panggil seperti biasa saja. Kalau kau memanggilku Onii-chan atau Aniki, aku merasa agak aneh karena kita bukan saudara. Aku jadi malu dengan orang lain"

"Jadi, saat kita berdua saja boleh dong aku akan memanggilmu Onii-chan" kata Amaru dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh, kenapa?" Bolt terkejut dengan reaksi Amaru.

"Karena lebih menarik saja, hehee"

"Dasar aneh" Bolt menggerutu.

"aaaah~~, aku lelah berjalan kaki. Onii-chan, gendong aku dong!" kata Amaru dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sangat manja.

"Heh, Jangan mengada-ada. Kau kira aku kakak macam apa?" sahut Bolt tidak terima

"Loh, ku kira kau ini seorang kakak yang rela menjadi budak adik perempuannya" tuding Amaru. Bukan tanpa dasar Amaru berkata begitu, selama ini kan Bolt selalu diperlakukan seperti budak oleh Himawari.

"Dalam otakmu" sahut Bolt kesal

"Hahahahaa" Amaru tertawa riang. Ryuzetsu yang berjalan dibelakang mereka berdua juga ikut tertawa karena candaan Amaru.

Mirai yang berjalan disamping Ryuzetsu tersenyum senang karena masalah yang melanda salah satu murid bimbingannya sudah selesai. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Bolt. Sudah terhitung beberapa kali, Bolt selalu membantu dan menyelesaikan masalah-masalah serius yang dihadapi timnya hingga tuntas yang dia rasa, ia sendiripun tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan walaupun ia adalah jounin pembimbing timnya.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued. . . . .**_

 **Note :** Yoo, I'm come back. Ini sudah lanjut, lumayan lama baru nongol lagi. Maklum, baru saja menghabiskan liburan panjang. Hahahaaaa.

Oh iya, kayaknya sudah ada yang nyinggung tentang pair nih. Heheee, lihat saja nanti. Aku bukan orang melankolis yang bisa nulis scene romansa yang bagus, jadi jangan terlalu berharap banyak di bagian ini. Tapi tetap ku usahakan kok karena hal itu adalah pemanis cerita. Ini sudah mendekati akhir cerita, tapi baru ada bumbu romansanya. Di chapter ini, udah ada tuh yang mulai cenat-cenut hatinya, chapter depan ku tambah deh scene asem manis romansa cinta-cintaanya. Lalu udah pada tau kan kalau ada satu femchara yang sudah jelas menyimpan perasaanya sejak lama.? Bisa-bisa timbul konflik nih nanti, Ahahaaaa, tapi bukan konflik seperti disinetron kok. Hohohooo. . . . .

Ujian kenaikan pangkat Jounin Exam, itu pasti. Akan jadi event besar, jadi pasti banyak yang ikut. Bolt Hima nyombaling Bibi mereka? Hihiiii, kemungkinan enggak deh. Sorry yah. Aku ga ada ide buat bikin cerita kesana, lagipula kalau beneran dibikin pasti keluar jalur. Gimana bisa Bolt dan Hima kerjasama nyomblangin bibi mereka, sampai sekarang aja mereka berdua ga pernah akur. Chapter kemarin pun, bikin Hanabi jadi wanita karir hanya untuk nista-nistaan doang, ga ada hubungannya dengan cerita. Hihiiii.

Okeh, ini daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Senin** **,** **11 Januari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 23. Pesan Singkat dari Himawari, Apa maksudnya?.**

Kini sudah enam bulan sejak Himawari pergi jauh untuk berlatih. Sudah enam bulan pula tidak ada teriakan dan kelakuan menjengkelkan sang adik. Hari-hari membosankan Bolt sudah kembali seperti semula, kembali seperti hari-hari sebelum adiknya itu banyak merepotkannya. Siang ini Bolt kembali menganggur. Dia memang lebih suka menganggur dan bermalas-malasan dari pada capek-capek mengerjakan sesuatu tak penting, lagipula kekayaan keluarganya sudah sangat jauh lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi kesehariannya. Siapa yang tidak tahu betapa kayanya keluarga Hyuga-Uzumaki? Semua orang tahu itu.

Ayahnya Bolt, yang menjabat sebagai Hokage pagi tadi memanggil Bolt dan memberikan misi untuk melacak keberadaan komplotan pencuri yang mencuri sebuah berlian seberat 89,6 karat yang diberi nama _The Hope Blue Diamond_ yang berharga lebih dari 350 milyar ryo dari gedung pameran batu permata Konoha. Berlian itu termasuk salah satu dari jejeran 7 batu permata berlian termahal di dunia shinobi, permata yang sudah ada sejak era Rikudou Sennin. Hal ini dapat dibuktikan secara ilmiah oleh Divisi IPTEK Konoha dengan menentukan umur batu permata itu berdasarkan waktu peluruhan isotop atom karbon 13 dengan peralatan teknologi fisika inti (fisika kuantum yang mempelajari aktifitas inti atom).

Hasilnya cukup mengejutkan, batu permata itu memang berusia sangat tua, setua janggut kakek Hagoromo sang Rikudou Sennin. Namun tidak ada yang tahu siapa pemilik sah permata itu. Tapi yang jelas sekarang permata yang telah raib dicuri orang itu, rencananya akan menjadi milik negara dan akan dimuseumkan daripada menimbulkan konflik dari orang-orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pemilik sah batu berlian tersebut.

Memang harga yang sangat besar untuk permata itu, namun dengan mentah-mentah Bolt menolak misi yang menurutnya sangat membosankan tersebut. Setelah membaca laporan lengkap TKP dari detektif yang bekerja dibawah naungan Divisi Interogasi Badan Intelegen Konoha yang menangani tugas itu, Bolt menemukan bukti yang cukup jelas lalu menyarankan agar misi pencarian ini diserahkan pada salah satu tim chuunin yang dikhususkan sebagai tim pelacak yang sedang bebas tugas.

Tim itu adalah tim 8 yang seangkatan dengan tim 7-nya Himawari, dimana dalam tim itu terdapat seorang pengguna Byakugan dari Hyuga, lalu ada keturunan Klan Inuzuka yang memiliki anjing ninja serta seorang chuunin lagi yang telah terbukti sangat cerdas memecahkan misteri rumit. Dan jika kasus ini diserahkan pada tim itu, tentu dapat meningkatkan performa tim itu kedepannya, bisa dikatakan kalau ini latihan bagi tim 8.

Bolt menyeringai menang setelah berhasil membuat ayahnya bungkam tidak bisa membalas logikanya. Sebagai seorang pemalas yang ' _berkelas_ ', Bolt sudah tahu banyak bagaimana seluk beluk Kesatuan Ninja dan ANBU Konoha sekarang. Jadi dengan informasi itu dia bisa mencari alasan logis untuk menolak misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage Ketujuh yang notabene " _tidak lebih cerdik = lebih bodoh_ " dari dirinya, lalu melemparkannya kepada tim lain yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

Hari ini juga, orang yang menjadi Sisshounya Bolt, Sasuke baru saja mengirimkan pesan singkat ke ponsel Bolt agar segera datang kerumah keluarga Uchiha. Yap, pasti hanya disuruh membantu melakukan sesuatu, sementara Sasukenya sendiri sedang asyik nonton dorama, Bolt sudah hafal kelakuan sisshounya yang aneh ini.

Sebagai orang yang sangat dihormati oleh Bolt, dia merasa enggan menolak perintah gurunya itu. Namun kali ini ego Bolt menang, dengan alasan sibuk kalau ada tugas dari hokage, dia menolak secara halus perintah Sasuke itu. Bolt sedang sangat ingin bermalas-malasan hari ini.

Sebelum pesan dari Paman Sasuke tadi, Bibi Sakura juga telah menelponnya untuk menemani Sarada pergi ke Suna untuk mengambil tanaman obat yang hanya tumbuh disana. Karena sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana jelas saja Bolt menolak, lagipula di Suna itu kelewat panas, sekarang saja di Konoha panasnya sudah begini, bagaimana jika nanti di Suna?.

Bolt sebenarnya merasa ingin sekali membantu sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir Sarada itu kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya sendiri dan juga sangat cerdik. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Siapa pula orang yang berani berhadapan dengan keturunan Uchiha terkahir yang terkenal sangat kuat di generasinya. Berangkat ke Suna juga tidak perlu waktu lama, dengan kereta sekarang tidak sampai setengah hari sudah bisa pulang pergi Konoha-Suna. Ternyata perasaan ingin menolong Bolt untuk Sarada yang sudah menjadi teman sejak kecil, hari ini dikalahkan oleh ego sisi pemalasnya sendiri. Teman macam apa Bolt ini?.

Nah, ini yang paling jarang terjadi pada Bolt. Permintaan dari Hinata, ibu yang saaangat sangat disayanginya juga ditolak. Hinata meminta Bolt ikut dengan Hanabi mengurus proyek bisnis baru. Setelah mendirikan pabrik farmasi beberapa bulan lalu, seakan tidak puas Hanabi merencanakan ingin melakukan ekspansi perusahaan tambangnya di lepas laut Mizu no Kuni, tambang mineral bijih timah dan tembaga.

Bolt memang pernah beberapa kali ikut dalam urusan bisnis keluarga Hyuga dan itu semua berjalan lancar. Hanabi menyadari bakat Bolt dalam berbisnis dan Hinata juga tidak ingin bakat Bolt itu sia-sia. Tapi yah, karena memang kemalasan Bolt hari ini sedang akut-akutnya, maka dari itu dia juga menolak permintaan ibunya.

Sebenarnya Bolt sendiri tidak mengerti dengan bibinya itu. Bibi Hanabi sepertinya suka sekali menumpuk kekayaan. Padahal jika dilihat dari perilaku sehari-hari, Hanabi bukan orang yang suka bermewah mewah bahkan cenderung hidup sederhana. Tapi bisa saja itu mungkin untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya yang sangat suka sekali berderma menyumbangkan harta.

Dan karena kemalasan yang sangat saaaaangat itu lah, sekarang Bolt berada disini. Disaat sinar matahari sedang terik-teriknya, Bolt tidur-tiduran dibawah pohon mahoni yang sangat rindang di depan akademi ninja. Dia menatap heran kearah beberapa anak kecil yang kelihatan seperti murid tahun pertama akademi ninja yang sedang melakukan latihan dilapangan, bahkan ada yang bermain-main. Padahal siang ini terasa sangat panas menurutnya. Tidak ingin pusing memikirkan hal itu, Bolt segera saja masuk ke alam mimpinya.

.

"Huuuuh" menghela nafas lelah, Mirai masih dengan serius mengawasi latihan anak-anak akademi ninja tahun pertama.

' _Mengawasi dan menemani anak kecil bermain ninja-ninjaan itu ternyata sangat merepotkan. Kenapa sih Hokage-sama memberiku tugas ini, memangnya tampangku seperti pengasuh anak kecil apa?_ '

Mirai menggerutu kesal, sebenarnya dia sedang tidak sibuk bahkan tidak ada kerjaan hari ini. Tapi tidak harus mendapat tugas seperti ini juga kan?. Mirai jadi pusing sendiri. Dia melihat kesekeliling, mencari tempat teduh untuk beristirahat, tengah hari yang panas ini tidak baik untuk dirinya berada lama-lama diluar, bisa-bisa nanti kulit mulusnya terbakar sinar matahari. Mendapati sebuah pohon mahoni rindang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, langsung saja Mirai berjalan kesana. Lagipula dari bawah pohon itu dia masih bisa mengawasi anak-anak akademi latihan sendiri-sendiri.

Setelah separuh berjalan kearah pohon mahoni dari tengah lapangan, Mirai sedikit terkejut karena melihat kepala berambut pirang disana. Karena penasaran dia berjalan lebih mendekat lagi, dan akhirnya terlihat jelas tubuh seorang pemuda yang sedang terbaring tidur disana. Mengetahui kalau orang yang tertidur itu adalah pemuda yang belakangan ini selalu membantu dirinya dan tim bimbingannya, Mirai tersenyum simpul, senyuman bahagia. Entah karena apa, Mirai selalu merasa aman dan senang jika berada didekat pemuda yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya ini.

Mirai mengambil posisi duduk disamping Bolt yang tengah berbaring tidur itu, agar bisa memenuhi hasrat dan keinginannya untuk memandang betapa polos dan imutnya wajah Bolt yang sedang tidur dari jarak dekat, daripada berdiri seperti tadi. Tangan Mirai pun perlahan terulur untuk mengelus rambut pirang milik Bolt yang kelihatan lembut, mungkin karena mewarisi rambut Bibi Hinata yang selalu kelihatan sangat lembut dan berkilau, pikir Mirai.

"Ada apa Mirai-nee?" Bolt bersuara tanpa membuka matanya.

"Ah…." Mirai tersentak dan menarik tangannya kembali tanpa sempat menyentuh rambut pirang itu karena dikagetkan suara pemiliknya. Suara yang membuatnya wajah Mirai memerah dan sedikit salah tingkah karena sedikit lagi berhasil menyentuh rambut Bolt. "Ku- ku kira kau sedang ti-tidur Bolt-kun" kata Mirai terbata-bata, berkilah tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Bolt barusan.

"Aku tadi memang tidur, tapi aku terbangun saat merasakan kau berjalan kesini"

"Eh, kau tau kalau aku yang berjalan kesini Bolt-kun?" tanya Mirai antusias.

"Ya, begitulah Mirai-nee"

"Whoaaa, kemampuan sensormu semakin hebat saja Bolt-kun" puji Mirai.

"Heheee, terima kasih" kata Bolt yang kini sudah membuka matanya. Bolt sudah tidak mengantuk lagi, sehingga dia bangkit dan duduk bersandar di batang pohon tidak jauh dari posisi Mirai.

Mirai yang merasa pegal duduk di rumput, akhirnya ikut bersandar juga. Tidak bersandar di batang pohon, tapi Mirai malah menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi kanan tubuh Bolt yang lebih besar darinya. Kepalanya pun dijatuhkan dibahu Bolt.

"Mirai-nee?" tanya Bolt yang merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Mirai yang tiba-tiba saja melakukan kontak fisik dengannya.

"Dekat denganmu dan bersandar di tubuhmu seperti ini, rasanya nyaman sekali, Bolt-kun" kata Mirai lembut, tak lupa sebuah senyuman menghias bibirnya.

"Ahh,, harusnya kau menghindari hal yang bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman di pikiran laki-laki, Mirai-nee." balas Bolt yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Hihihiii" Mirai cekikikan pelan.

"Ataauuu,,, jangan-jangan kau mencintaiku, Mirai-nee?"

"Iya"

"Hah?" Bolt terkejut, melotot menatap Mirai.

"Aku mencintaimu, sama besarnya dengan perasaan cinta adikmu padamu"

"Ugh,,,,,. Terima kasih deh, tapi kalau seperti Hima itu berarti kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku" Bolt kembali ke sikap asalnya.

"Hihihiiii,,, terserah kau saja lah" sahut Mirai. Kini dia membenarkan duduknya, tidak lagi bersandar pada Bolt. Dia tidak ingin kakak dari murid bimbingannya itu merasa tidak nyaman, lagipula Mirai merasa hal barusan tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya yang sekarang berdetak kencang dag-dig-dug tak karuan.

"Oh iya,,, kenapa Mirai-nee bisa ada disini? Jounin sepertimu seharusnya kan tidak ada keperluan di akademi" tanya Bolt pada Mirai yang sekarang duduk bersandar di batang pohon mahoni yang sama dengannya, tepat disampingnya.

"Karena aku sedang tidak sibuk, jadi Hokage-sama memintaku mengawasi anak-anak akademi. Guru yang seharusnya bertugas hari ini sedang izin karena istrinya sedang melahirkan"

"Oh, begitu."

"Bolt-kun sendiri, kenapa tidur disini?" giliran Mirai yang bertanya.

"Karena hari ini sedang sangat malas untuk melakukan sesuatu, jadi aku tidur disini. Tapi,,, Yaaah, sebenarnya aku kabur dari misi yang diberikan ayahku, habis misinya tidak menarik sih. Eheheheee. . . . ."

"Eh? Berani sekali kau menolak perintah beliau? Aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin menerima tugas ini, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Karena Hokage-sama yang memintaku terpaksa aku kerjakan"

"Sepertinya hati kita sama, tapi aku lebih beruntung darimu hari ini Mirai-nee. Hahahaa"

"Aaah, kau ini bikin aku iri, Bolt-kun. Tapi bagaimana kau menolak perintah Hokage-sama? Tidak mungkin kan kau berteriak-teriak dihadapan beliau."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan mengikuti cara ayah menolak misi dari Nenek Tsunade saat ayah masih kecil dulu seperti yang diceritakan orang-orang. Aku bersyukur memiliki otak lebih dibanding ayahku"

"Maksudmu?" Mirai jadi penasaran.

"Aku mencari-cari alasan logis yang tidak bisa ayahku bantah, lalu melemparkan misinya kepada tim lain"

"Kau keterlaluan Bolt-kun. Tega sekali kau membodohi ayahmu sendiri"

"Dia sendiri yang terlalu bodoh. Ayahku berhasil menjadi hokage yang hebat tidak luput dari peran Paman Shikamaru. Jika saja dia tidak menjadi penasehat hokage, entah akan seperti apa jadinya ayahku itu. Ayahku juga terlalu naif, untung saja ada Paman Sasuke yang selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan yang bisa dibilang kotor dari balik bayangan untuk memuluskan urusan Hokage" jelas Bolt.

Memang begitulah dunia politik, pasti selalu ada sisi gelapnya. Ada saja pihak oposisi yang keras kepala dan tidak bisa dihadapi dengan kata-kata. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pihak yang ingin mencari keuntungan pribadi dari dunia politik dengan mengesampingkan kepentingan bersama. Sehingga untuk mempertahankan keutuhan Konoha, sudah menjadi tugas Sasuke untuk menyingkirkan lawan-lawan politik Naruto dengan cara perusakan nama baik dimana publik ataupun di asingkan. Naruto tentu tidak akan mengijinkan adanya pembunuhan.

"Aku mengerti, beberapa orang yang dekat dengan Hokage-sama juga tahu dan mengerti. Tapi itu semua juga karena sifat ayahmu. Beliau sendiri yang membuat orang lain mau melakukan hal seperti itu secara sukarela untuk membantunya. Beliau memiliki tekad dan semangat yang begitu kuat, semua orang juga dapat merasakannya sehingga mau mendukungnya dengan tulus ikhlas" sambung Mirai.

"Aku juga tau. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki ayah seperti dia. Aku menyesal dulu pernah sangat membencinya" kata Bolt sendu menatap langit mengingat kelakuan nakalnya dahulu saat kecil hanya untuk menarik perhatian ayahnya yang super sibuk saat itu.

"Emmm, aku jadi kepikiran dengan Hima-chan." Mirai mengalihkan topik agar Bolt tidak memikirkan masa lalu yang cukup menyedihkan itu sehingga membuat Bolt mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke wajah Mirai, "Sejak dia tidak ada, tim kami berasa sangat sepi. Biasanya Hima-chan selalu berisik di tim, apalagi jika sedang berdebat dengan Amaru-chan. Bertengkar, berbaikan, lalu kemudian mereka berdua tertawa riang membuat suasana tim jauh lebih hangat"

"Yah, seperti yang pernah ku katakan saat kita pulang membantu Amaru, aku juga merasa kesepian sejak Hima tidak lagi disini. Kelakuannya memang selalu bikin aku jengkel setengah mati, tapi itulah yang membuat hidup ku lebih berwarna. Sejak membantu Hima menjalani latihan beratnya hingga sebelum dia pergi, dia selalu membuatku repot tapi itu semua membuat hatiku senang. Aku senang bisa membantunya dan dia tidak mengacuhkanku lagi seperti dahulu"

"Hmm, ya, aku mengerti perasaanmu itu Bolt-kun. Kau memang kakak yang sangat baik." kata Mirai.

"Ah, , , , yah…"

Ddrrrrttt.

Ponsel Bolt bergetar, dia segera mengambil ponsel disakunya lalu membuka pesan yang masuk. Dari Himawari.

' _Aku akan lebih lama disini sampai latihanku benar-benar selesai. Jadi, aku mungkin tidak akan ikut Jounin Exam nanti._ '

Bolt tentu saja terkejut. Dia tau betul kalau lulus dari ujian kenaikan pangkat Jounin Exam adalah salah satu impian Himawari yang sekarang, dan dia merasa tidak percaya kalau Himawari akan menyerah sebelum mencoba, mana semangat yang biasanya, yang selalu dia koar-koarkan.

"Ada apa Bolt-kun?" tanya Mirai yang menyadari perubahan seketika raut wajah Bolt setelah membaca pesan yang masuk keponselnya.

Bolt tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Mirai. Dia malah menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya. Bolt berusaha menelpon adiknya untuk berbicara langsung dan memastikan hal ini. Namun teleponnya tidak diangkat oleh Hima.

"Mirai-nee. Apa selama Hima pergi berlatih kau pernah dihubungi olehnya?" tanya Bolt serius.

Mirai menggeleng, dia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Bolt. Setelah Bolt menunjukkan isi pesan yang dikirim Himawari, baru Mirai mengerti.

"Ini tidak mungkin kan?" Mirai seakan tidak ingin mempercayai isi pesan itu.

Bolt tampak masih tidak percaya akan pesan ini, karena itulah Bolt menghubungi orang lain yang dekat dengan Himawari.

.

Naruto sedang sibuk-sibuknya di kantor Hokage, ada banyak berkas yang harus dia urus hari ini. Ditengah-tengah kesibukannya, ponsel pribadi miliknya berdering. Melihat nama Bolt yang melakukan panggilan telepon, segera saja dia angkat. Dia tidak ingin seperti dulu yang lebih mementingkan urusan hokage dibanding keluarganya sendiri

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa Bolt?"

"Papa, apa selama Hima latihan di pulau Kura-kura dia pernah menghubungimu atau mengirimkan pesan?"

"Hmmm, seingat papa sih, tidak pernah sama sekali…. Aaaah, kau mengingatkan papa pada Hima-chan lagi, papa jadi semakin kangen dengannya. Papa ingiiiin sekali menje-" kata Naruto nyaring penuh semangat namun terpotong karena

tuuuuttt.

panggilan telepon diputus pihak penelpon.

"nguk Hima-chan kesa-naaa . . . ." suara Naruto menjadi pelan. "Iiish, , , , Ini anak kurang ajar sekali. Menutup telpon dari orang tua seenaknya, padahal aku kan ingin curhat kalau aku kangen sekali dengan putriku yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Aaaarrrghh,,,,, aku tidak tahan lagi ingin segera bertemu dengan Hima-chan kuuuu…. Aku ingin ku pulau kura-kura sekaraaaang…" Naruto berkata nyaring lagi namun dengan teriakan kesal. Hal itu tentu membuat Shikamaru yang juga berada diruangan itu jadi heran. "Jika tau begini, tidak usah saja aku mengangkat telponnya tadi." lanjut Naruto lagi yang jengkel dengan kelakuan putranya.

.

Hinata sedang berada di kantor pusat Hyuga Mining Corporation (HMC). Dia bersama presdir perusahaan, Hanabi Hyuga, diruang presdir untuk membahas rencana proyek baru pertambangan bijih timah dan tembaga dilepas laut Mizu no Kuni. Setelah dilakukan eskplorasi oleh peneliti lapangan HMC, di temukan fakta mencengangkan bahwa wilayah itu merupakan deposit cadangan bijih timah dan tembaga terbesar didunia shinobi. Ini tentu menjadi gunung emas, ah tidak, tapi gunung berlian untuk Hyuga.

HMC merupakan perusahaan utama milik Klan Hyuga yang bergerak dibidang pertambangan dan memiliki lahan tambang dibanyak negara. Perusahaan tambang ini memberikan pendapatan hingga 70% dari seluruh aset kekayaan Hyuga saat ini. Sedangkan sisanya berasal dari bisnis perhotelan dan pariwisata, deviden dari saham yang ditanamnya di perusahaan tansportasi dan komunikasi Soui Inc dan saham di banyak perusahaan-perusahaan besar lainnya, serta beberapa buah rumah sakit swasta khusus kanker dan satu pabrik farmasi yang berkembang sangat pesat padahal baru saja didirikan.

Hinata yang sekarang tidak sesibuk dulu mengurus rumah tangganya karena kedua buah hatinya sudah besar. Jadi dia ikut berbisnis untuk membunuh waktu luang. Kedudukan Hinata sebagai Ibu Negara serta kemampuan berpikirnya yang tidak kalah hebat dengan adiknya, Hanabi, membuat peran Hinata cukup besar dalam perkembangan kerajaan bisnis Hyuga saat ini.

Ditengah-tengah kesibukannya merencanakan proyek besar itu bersama Hanabi, Hinata mendapat telpon dari Bolt. Dia segera menunda pekerjaannya untuk menerima telpon itu, barang kali penting, begitu pikir Hinata karena Bolt sangat jarang menelponnya jika bukan urusan penting.

"Halo, Mama. Apa Hima ada menghubungimu?" tanya Bolt langsung setelah Hinata menjawab panggilan itu.

"Oh, Bolt-kun. Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya sudah, nanti aku akan cerita dirumah saja. Bye bye. Aku sayang mama"

"Umm. Mama juga sayang kamu, anak mama yang pintar" Hinata menutup telpon itu. Hinata senang dengan sifat putranya yang lembut dan sangat perhatian padanya.

Kalau saja Naruto tahu tentang diskriminasi yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Hinata atas perlakuan Bolt barusan itu, pasti dia akan berteriak marah-marah tidak jelas. Dirumah tangga keluarga Uzumaki, Bolt lebih dekat dengan Hinata dibanding Naruto. Begitupula Himawari, dia lebih dekat dengan Naruto dan bermanja-manja pada ayahnya ketimbang dengan Hinata. Namun itu bukan berarti Bolt tidak dekat dengan Naruto begitupun Himawari dengan Hinata. Ini hanya masalah kecocokan pergaulan antara orang tua - anak dalam biduk rumah tangga Uzumaki saja.

.

Amaru sedang melatih kemampuan ninja medisnya dalam cabang anatomi-histologi tubuh manusia, dia bersama beberapa ninja medis lain sedang ada pelatihan yang dibimbing Uchiha Sarada tentang organ dalam dari mayat yang sekarang dibedah oleh mereka. Kedua cabang pelajaran medis ini sangat penting dipelajari dan perlu praktek langsung dengan tubuh mayat. Dalam anatomi akan dipelarajari tentang letak, susunan, dan struktur tubuh manusia berikut organ-organnya, dan histologi mempelajari bagaimana struktur jaringan penyususun organ-organ secara mikroskopis. Karena Sakura masih sibuk dirumah sakit sehingga Sarada lah yang menggantikannya.

Sejak pertemuan antara Sarada dan Amaru ketika berjalan-jalan bersama Bolt dahulu, Sarada jadi dekat dengan Amaru. Amaru tentu saja senang, karena bisa berteman dengan Uchiha senpai yang diidolakannya itu.

Ponsel Amaru bergetar, mendengar ini Amaru meminta izin pada Sarada untuk menjawab panggilan telpon itu.

"Uchiha senpai, boleh aku minta ijin mengangkat telepon sebentar?"

"Iya, silahkan saja Amaru" jawab Sarada.

Amaru menjauh dari kerumunan ninja medis yang sedang praktik, lalu mengangkat telepon dari Bolt.

"Halo, ada apa Bolt-niisan menelponku?" tanya Amaru segera setelah menjawab panggilan dari Bolt.

"Amaru, aku mau tanya tentang Hima"

"Eh, iya"

"Apa Hima ada menghubungimu baru-baru ini, atau ada mengirim pesan?"

"Sejak dia pergi hingga sekarang, belum pernah sekalipun. Aku sudah beberapa kali mengirimi dia pesan singkat, tapi hingga sekarang satupun belum ada yang dibalas olehnya" kata Amaru dengan nada sendu. "Anooo, , , , apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Hima-chan?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Kau tenang saja. Dia juga sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungiku. Jadi aku agak penasaran" Bolt bohong agar tidak membuat Amaru khawatir.

"Begitu ya, jadi kita sama. Hmm, pasti ada alasan mengapa Hima-chan tidak menghubungi kita selama ini."

"Ya"

"Tapi, walaupun begitu. Jika Hima-chan menghubungi salah satu dari kita. Pasti dia akan menghubungimu pertama kali. Jika itu terjadi, ku mohon Bolt-niisan. Bantulah Hima-chan dengan cara apapun"

"Baiklah" jawab Bolt tegas.

.

"Sekarang apa kau masih akan tetap disini?" tanya Mirai serius. Dia dari tadi diam saja menunggu Bolt menelpon orang-orang yang menurutnya sangat dekat dengan Himawari.

"Eh" Bolt jadi bingung.

"Sekarang ku tanya,,,, apa kau masih akan disini dan menunggu pendapat yang keluar dari mulutku juga? Kau sudah dengar kan apa yang dikatakan Amaru-chan."

"Yah, tapi kalau hanya pesan singkat seperti itu, ak-. . "

"Hanya pesan singkat katamu?" nada bicara Mirai meninggi, "Harusnya kau bisa membayangkan seperti apa keadaan Hima-chan sekarang sampai-sampai dia mengirimimu pesan seperti itu,, atau kau hanya menganggap pesan itu sebagai sebuah lelucon, Bolt-kun?"

"Bukannya begitu Mirai-nee, tapi sekarang dia jauh di wilayah Kumo, di pulau Kura-kura yang keberadaan pulaunya selalu berpindah-pindah di perairan Kaminari no Kuni"

"Terus kenapa?, yang penting dia tidak di alam kubur atau akhirat kan? Kau tahu dimana dia berada, dan kau ingin bertemu dengannya. Ditambah lagi kau mengkhawatirkannya sekarang. Jadi kau butuh alasan apa lagi, apa yang sedang kau tunggu?" Mirai tersenyum kecut. "Kau ini benar-benar ya, . . Benar-benar orang yang paling menggenaskan, lemah, pemalas dan tidak bisa diharapkan. Kau keras kepala, bodoh dan paling buruk dalam menilai sesuatu" kata Mirai dengan kata-kata menusuk seperti yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Bolt. "Tapi kau juga seseorang yang sangat baik. Aku merasa senang dengan keberadaanmu didekatku" Mirai menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau menjaga rahasiaku, kau sering membantu tim ku, juga sering menemaniku hingga kau mengorbankan waktumu dengan Sarada. Aku benar-benar sangat senang" kata Mirai lalu menatap Bolt dengan senyuman, namun kali ini senyuman tulus.

"Aah" Bolt agak terkejut, wajahnya memerah ditatap Mirai seperti itu. "Oh, begitu" dan Bolt jadi bingung harus berkata apalagi kepada Mirai.

Sejenak kedua muda mudi itu dilanda keheningan, hanya desisan suara angin sepoi yang menggoyangkan rerumputan yang terdengar, angin yang juga membelai lembut kulit mereka berdua.

"Aku baru saja mengatakan perasaanku dengan jujur. Sekarang bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Mirai dengan mata terpejam menikmati hembusan angin

Wajah Bolt berubah serius, "Aku akan menemui Hima, kalau perlu menyeretnya pulang" berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Hmm, baguslah" gumam Mirai. Senyum senang terukir di bibirnya setelah melihat tekad yang tercetak di wajah tampan pemuda pirang disebelahnya.

Bolt berdiri hendak pergi dari bawah pohon mahoni tempatnya bersandar bersama Mirai, "Terima kasih ya, Mirai-nee. Kerena mu aku jauh lebih baik. Sampai jumpa"

Bolt berjalan menjauh, namun,,,,

"Tunggu sebentar"

,,, langkah Bolt terhenti oleh suara Mirai, dia menoleh kesebelah kanannya,

Cup

, dan tidak disangka bahwa Mirai memberikan sebuah ciuman dipipi kanannya itu. Bolt terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba ini.

"A-a-aa,,Ap, . Apa?" kata Bolt, tergagap akut. Lebih parah dari gagapnya seorang Hinata dihadapan Naruto, untung saja dia tidak sampai pingsan.

"Dengan ini kau harus janji, membawa Hima-chan pulang, untukku, juga untuk tim 7" kata Mirai, setelah itu dia berlari kembali ke kerumunan anak-anak yang harus diawasinya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Bolt mengulas satu senyuman, dia bertekad akan menepati janjinya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Wheheheeee,,, bisa update lebih cepat mumpung masih awal tahun jadi kesibukan belum terlalu padat.

Okeh, konflik terakhir ini sudah mencapai puncak, yang kemarin hanya konflik kecil agar Bolt menyadari bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan yang dia miliki kepada adiknya. Bagaimanapun Himawari, dia tetap adik dan Bolt tentu menyayanginya. Akan kah Bolt berhasil membawa adiknya pulang?, tunggu minggu depan, _The Last Chapter_.

Okeh, ini daftar umur pemeran cerita di fic ini.

Uzumaki Himawari – 14 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 17 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 17 Tahun

Naruto – 37 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 20 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Punya adik perempuan yang sangat manis dan imut, hebat dan berbakat menjadi ninja, serta menjadi idola banyak orang tentu menjadi kebanggaan buat seorang kakak. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Bolt, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik perempuan yang sombong, egois, suka seenaknya, menyebalkan, pemarah, dan ceroboh seperti Himawari? Tentu saja, TIDAK ADA. Disinilah kesabaran seorang kakak di uji. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Ahad** **,** **17 Januari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . .**_

 _Bolt berdiri hendak pergi dari bawah pohon mahoni tempatnya bersandar bersama Mirai, "Terima kasih ya, Mirai-nee. Kerena mu aku jauh lebih baik. Sampai jumpa"_

 _Bolt berjalan menjauh, namun,,,,_

 _"Tunggu sebentar"_

 _,,, langkah Bolt terhenti oleh suara Mirai, dia menoleh kesebelah kanannya,_

 _Cup_

 _, dan tidak disangka bahwa Mirai memberikan sebuah ciuman dipipi kanannya itu. Bolt terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba ini._

 _"A-a-aa,, Ap, . Apa?" kata Bolt, tergagap akut. Lebih parah dari gagapnya seorang Hinata dihadapan Naruto, untung saja dia tidak sampai pingsan._

 _"Dengan ini kau harus janji, membawa Hima-chan pulang, untukku, juga untuk tim 7" kata Mirai, setelah itu dia berlari kembali ke kerumunan anak-anak yang harus diawasinya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna._

 _Bolt mengulas satu senyuman, dia bertekad akan menepati janjinya yang satu ini._

 _ **.**_

 **My Cute Sister? Nonsense**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 24. Kembali Seperti Sedia Kala.**

"Naruto-kun, sudahlah. Tenangkan dirimu!" kata Hinata pada suaminya.

"Enngggh,,,,,, tidak bisa Hinata. Aku sudah sangat rindu pada Hima-chan. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat malaikat kecil kesayanganku. Aku ingin bertemu dengannyaaaaa. . ." Naruto merengek-rengek minta ijin pada istrinya agar dibiarkan pergi ke Kumo menemui dan melepas rindu pada Himawari. Naruto sendiri telah memegang sebuah koper berukuran besar berisi barang-barang seperti orang mau pindahan.

"Kau masih punya banyak pekerjaan disini, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak akan melepas tanggung jawabmu seenaknya kan?"

"Tapi, , tap- tapi ini sudah kelewatan Hinata. Sudah setengah tahun, Hima-chan bahkan tidak pernah menghubungi salah satu dari kita. Aku jadi sangat khawatir padanya. Aku tidak sanggup dibeginikan, akuuuu,,, aku rapuh….." ungkap Naruto sambil mencengkram bagian dadanya.

"Iya aku tau, aku juga khawatir padanya" Hinata mencoba sabar atas kelakuan suaminya yang kelewat batas, sudah begitu alay pula. "Himawari itu sudah besar, dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri"

"Tidak Hinata, bagiku Himawari itu masih kecil dan selamanya dia akan tetap menjadi putri kecilku" Naruto bersikukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Ya, sudah. Kau boleh pergi kesana, tapi setidaknya aturlah jadwal dulu agar pekerjaanmu tidak ada yang terbengkalai disini" kata Hinata menyarankan

"Ini gara-gara Bolt tadi siang menyinggung tentang Hima-chan. Gara-gara dia rasa kengen dan rindu yang sudah berusaha ku tahan selama ini pada putri kecilku yang sangat manis dan super imut jadi meledak-ledak bagai ledakan bom berantai"

Hinata hanya bisa maklum dengan tingkah lebay suaminya sekarang. Dia tidak menyangka, pria yang dulu bersungguh-sungguh menyelematkan dirinya dari cengkraman manusia bulan, pria yang dengan sangat dewasa menyatakan cinta padanya ditepi danau ditengah kerlap kerlip kupu-kupu bulan yang bersinar dikegelapan malam, bahkan merebut ciuman pertamanya dengan latar suasana yang luar biasa romantis, bisa jadi cengeng dan sangat kekanak-kanakan seperti sekarang ini.

"Mama, Papa. Kalian berdua sudah pulang?" tanya Bolt mengalihkan perdebatan suami istri itu.

Bolt baru saja bangun dari tidur di kamarnya, tertidur sehabis mempersiapkan keperluan untuk pergi jauh, pergi berangkat ke Kumo menjemput adiknya naik kereta malam. Karena mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari ruang depan, dia segera turun dan mendapati ayah dan ibunya sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu.

Karena apa yang diperdebatkan oleh ayah dan ibunya sama dengan yang ingin dia sampaikan, jadi Bolt ikut bicara. Sebenarnya Bolt sudah pulang dari tadi siang, namun karena ayah dan ibunya belum pulang, jadi dia menunggu di rumah dan akhirnya ketiduran.

"Ah, Bolt-kun. Kami baru saja pulang" kata Hinata lembut pada putranya, sedangkan Naruto hanya memalingkan wajah cemberutnya seperti anak kecil.

"Ada apa Mama? Aku tadi dengar suara ribut-ribut dari sini" kata Bolt berbasa-basi.

"Yah, ini papamu merengek ingin bertemu Hima-chan"

"Huh" Naruto mendengus mendengar penuturan istrinya.

"Mama, Papa. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu pada kalian" kata Bolt memasang wajah serius. Kemudian Bolt menunjukkan pesan yang dikirim oleh Himawari.

"Eeeehh." teriak Naruto. "Sudah cukup,,,! Aku akan pergi…! Aku tidak mau Hima-chan lebih lama lagi disana. Yin Kurama sudah sejak dua bulan lalu memberitahuku kalau dia dan Hima-chan sudah bisa melakukan sinkronisasi dalam mode kyubi, sehingga Hima-chan tidak akan menerima efek samping buruk. Aku tidak peduli apa alasan kalau dia bilang belum menyelesaikan latihannya, tapi bagiku latihan Hima-chan disana sudah selesai karena target yang kubuat sudah tercapai" kata Naruto tegas.

"Papa, biarkan aku sendiri saja yang pergi" kata Bolt membuat kedua orang tuanya terdiam sejeank.

"Eh, kau yakin Bolt-kun?" tanya Hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh Bolt.

"Yakin" jawab Bolt lalu beralih menatap Naruto, "Papa, tolong percayakan ini padaku!"

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, , , , , , "Emmm, baiklah. Papa serahkan ini padamu"

Hinata sangat senang mendengar penuturan Bolt. Baginya tidak ada yg lebih membahagiakan saat ini ketika hubungan Bolt dan Himawari sudah jauh lebih baik, padahal biasanya Himawari dan Bolt selalu bertengkar. Apalagi sekarang hubungan suami dan putranya yang sudah sangat baik, jauh lebih baik daripada dahulu ketika Naruto masih sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kalau bisa, kau harus membawa pulang Hima-chan, Bolt. Papa tidak mau jika nanti Hima-chan bertemu dengan laki-laki Kumo berkulit hitam dekil di sana, saling jatuh cinta dan menetap di Kumo meninggalkan papa sendiri disini. Papa tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal seperti itu terjadi. Papa bisa mati kesepian kalau tidak bersama Hima-chan…" kata Naruto lagi, membuat Hinata menghela nafas.

Hinata kira tadi suaminya serius mempercayakan ini pada Bolt, tidak tahunya ada maksud terselubung.

"Iya papa, akan ku usahakan" sahut Bolt.

"Yosh, bagus. Sekalian Bolt, Papa titip padamu ya, foto Hima-chan terbaru. Siapa tau dia jadi lebih manis dan imut sekarang. Segera kirimkan fotonya pada Papa kalau kau sudah sampai disana dan bertemu Hima-chan. Papa sudah tidak bisa lama-lama menahan rasa kengen pada Hima-chan. Heheheeeee. . . . . ."

"Ah, ya" jawab Bolt seadanya, dia merasa miris dalam hati akan kelakuan ayahnya sekarang. Bikin malu keluarga. Kemana ayahnya yang super keren, Sang Pahlawan dunia shinobi dan ninja terkuat sedunia saat ini?

.

.

.

Bolt sudah berada di wilayah Kaminari no Kuni. Setelah mendapat ijin dari raikage disana berbekal surat resmi dari Naruto, Bolt dapat memasuki pulau Kura-Kura yang dirahasiakan oleh pemerintah Kumogakure. Bolt sekarang didepan pintu ruangan dimensi yang terpisah dengan dunia manusia. Dia membuka pintu itu sehingga tampak lah ruangan yang tidak memiliki batas, hanya ruangan serba putih tanpa apapun disana. Ruangan ini sedikit berbeda dengan ruangan yang dulunya dipakai untuk Naruto berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan Kyubi.

Merasa ada yang membuka pintu, Himawari yang sedang berlatih meningkatkan konsentrasi dibawah pengawasan Killer Bee jadi terganggu dan menoleh melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hah? Kau….!" Himawari menatap tidak percaya pada siapa yang datang.

Bolt mendekat pada mereka berdua. "Yo, Sudah lama ya" sapa Bolt pada Himawari. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kakek Bee. Papa titip salam padamu" kata Bolt sopan pada Killer Bee yang juga ada disana.

"Ah yooo, kau putra Naruto kan? Baiklah, sepertinya ada yang kau ingin bicarakan dengan adikmu. Jadi ku tinggal dulu, Bakayaro Konoyaro" kata Bee dengan gaya enka rap khas miliknya, kemudian dia menjauh dari kakak adik itu.

"Terima kasih kakek"

"Yoiyooo, jangan panggil aku kakek. Panggil aku paman. Anakku seumuran denganmu bakayaro,,, konoyaro…" setelah itu Bee menutup pintu ruang dimensi.

Bolt beralih menatap Himawari yang masih memasang wajah shock.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Himawari terbata-bata, masih belum selesai dari kekagetannya.

"Ayolaaah, memangnya aneh ya kalau aku berkunjung?" jawab Bolt santai. Lalu dia pun duduk di lantai ruangan itu

"Sangat, sangat sangat sangat saaaangat aneh tahu. . . . ." kata Himawari. Tak lama kemudian, dia ikutan duduk di depan kakaknya, berhadap-hadapan.

Pasangan adik kakak ini saling pandang, cukup lama dalam keadaan seperti itu, tak ada yang bersuara. Si kakak memasang wajah seperti biasa, sedangkan si adik sejak tadi tidak mengubah ekpresi kagetnya, kaget campur penasaran. Yaaa, Himawari penasaran kenapa kakaknya datang kesini?. Padahal dirinya hanya mengabari kalau latihannya diperpanjang, itu saja.

"Papa sangat khawatir padamu karena selama ini kau tidak pernah memberi khabar" ucap Bolt pertama kali.

"Papa?"

"Tidak hanya Papa, tapi juga semua orang. Mirai-nee, Amaru, Ryuzetsu, juga Mama. Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungi mereka?" tanya Bolt sendu.

"Ckkk, itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Terus, mau apa kau disini?" tanya Himawari sengit.

Bolt tidak langsung menjawab, dia malah merebahkan dirinya dilantai, dia merasa sangat lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh tanpa istirahat.

Karena pertanyaannya tidak dihiraukan Bolt, masih pada posisi duduk Himawari bertanya lagi "Emmm, , , , , kau sendiri bagaimana?" dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Tadi kau bilang, semua orang mengkhawatirkanku kan? Eeeemmmm, ka-kalau kau?" kata Himawari pelan, mencoba memperjelas pertanyaannya tadi. Tampak malu menanyakan perihal bergituan, selama ini dia kan selalu membuat kakaknya kesal.

"Aaaah,,,, jelas saja aku juga sangat khawatir padamu" jawab Bolt cepat tanpa ada keraguan. "Hmmmm,,,, apa kau kesepian disini tidak ada aku?"

"Hah? Kau ini bodoh ya. Mana mungkin begitu kan?" jawab Himawari ketus, tampak seperti gadis tsundere. Himawari tidak ingin mengakui kalau dirinya juga kesepian disini, apalagi kalau disebut kesepiannya gara-gara jauh dari Bolt. Sampai mati juga, Himawari tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

"Oooohhh,,,, kalau aku merasa kesepian karena kau tidak di Konoha" Bolt menampakkan wajah sendu, "Sangat-sangat kesepian, bahkan sampai menganggap Amaru sebagai pengganti adikku"

"Eeeeeeh..." Himawari menatap jijik pada kakaknya, "Dasar siscon"

Apalagi namanya kalau bukan siscon? Sayang pada adik berlebihan, biar apapun yang diperbuat si adik, biar bikin jengkel, selalu memancing emosi, tapi tetap sayang sama adik dan selalu menuruti kemauannya. Tidak mau melihat adik menderita barang sedikit saja, walau hanya luka lecet apalagi kesepian jauh dari keluarga. Dan ketika sang adik pergi jauh, malah melampiaskan pada orang lain, menganggap orang itu adik sendiri.

"Biarin" balas Bolt cuek.

Bolt tidak menyangkal. Karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Baru-baru ini saja dia menyadari kalau dirinya itu siscon. Sebenarnya sudah sejak dulu sikap Bolt begini, dulu saat masih kecil, ia sangat perhatian pada Himawari, selalu menuruti keinginannya, apapun itu. Tidak rela jika sampai melihat Himawari menangis. Namun berubah saat Himawari berumur 9 tahun, saat Himawari tidak mau menghiraukannya, bahkan tidak pernah menyapanya lagi. Baru setahun ini saja, sejak Himawari ketahuan menjalani latihan berbahaya, Bolt bisa bertegur sapa lagi dengan Himawari walau setiap kali harus bertengkar.

Hening melanda keduanya, Bolt yang sedang berbaring tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Himawari yang masih duduk diam tidak tau harus berbicara apa lagi.

Hingga 15 menit saling diam,,,

"Pesan singkat kemarin, apa maksudnya?" tanya Bolt dengan raut wajah serius

"Yah, seperti yang ku tulis disitu?" Himawari menunduk, tampak enggan membahas hal ini.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya"

"Serius?"

Himawari mengangguk, tampak jelas sebulir air mata mulai meluncur di pipi gembilnya.

Melihat adiknya sedih, Bolt bangkit duduk. Mengusap air mata itu, Himawari tidak menolak padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah mau kalau disentuh kakaknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Bolt, tidak mengerti keadaan adiknya sekarang.

"Aku berlatih disini bukan hanya karena saran dan target yang papa katakan. Aku punya target sendiri dan aku takkan pulang sebelum targetku tercapai. Aku sekarang sudah menguasai dengan baik rasenshuriken es, tapi itu masih belum cukup. Aku masih lemah. Aku harus meningkatkannya ke level yang lebih tinggi agar bisa menyamai orang itu. Jutsu baruku harus ku kuasai dengan sempurna bagaimanapun caranya"

Bolt diam mendengarkan cerita adiknya, tidak ingin menyela sampai Himawari selesai.

"Jika aku berusaha keras, lama kelamaan pasti bisa. Kupikir itu akan jadi target yang bagus untukku. Aku tau semuanya pasti akan mencemaskanku, dan aku juga tidak enak pada semuanya. Jadi aku harus cepat-cepat menguasainya. Aku harus bisa melakukannya, lalu menghubungi semuanya dan menjelaskan pada mereka, terus minta maaf. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada perkembangan lagi dengan latihan jutsu baru itu. Aku sangat ingin minta maaf pada semua orang, tapi sekarang aku belum bisa. Belum bisa pulang, belum bisa minta maaf pada siapapun. Hikksss…." kata Hima sambil terisak.

"Karena itu kah, kau memberitahu kami melalui pesan itu?" kata Bolt menatap serius pada Himawari, "Sampai kapan kau akan menahannya sih?" Bolt tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya ini.

Himawari menggelengkan kepala tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Bolt.

Bolt memegang kepalanya sendiri, "Aaarrrgg,,,, Bodoh. Ayo kita pulang,,,, sekarang!" kata Bolt keras lalu memengang erat pundak Himawari.

"Haah?" Himawari mendongak menatap kakaknya bingung.

"Pulang ke Konoha bersamaku,,, sekarang!... Semua orang ingin kau pulang. Papa, Mama, Mirai-nee juga temanmu yang lain ingin kau cepat pulang.."

"Kenapa begitu? Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini, hanya disini tempat yang tepat untuk berlatih. Massa pulang begitu saja gara-gara gagal?"

"Ya"

"Mana bisa.! Kau pikir aku ini apa hah?. Aku punya prinsip, dan pulang karena gagal itu jelas memalukan. . . ." balas Himawari tak kalah keras.

"Kau itu adikku. Salah kalau aku khawatir padamu? Sudah cukup semua ini. Kau ingin bermain dan mengobrol bersama teman-temanmu kan? Makanya ayo pulang ke Konoha" ucap Bolt memaksa.

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa. Bicara semudah itu, apa kau tahu seberapa berartinya latihan ini untukku? Aku takkan pulang.! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti sih?"

"Aku ini kesepian tanpamu di Konoha" kata Bolt menatap wajah Himawari lekat-lekat

"Hah?"

"Itu alasannya. Cukup hanya dengan alasan itu kan? Makanya Mirai-nee, Amaru menyuruhku datang kesini. Aku benar-benar kesepian tanpamu, aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku ingin membawamu pulang, hanya itu. Peduli amat dengan latihan itu, kau mau protes?" pinta Bolt memelas.

Himawari terdiam, tidak menyangka kakaknya akan berkata seperti itu.

"Kau sudah berjuang sangat keras disini kan? Itu sudah cukup. Tidak perlu menjadi yang terkuat, tidak masalah meski kau membenciku, tidak peduli omongan orang lain. Kalau ada yang mengejekmu padahal kau sudah berusaha keras, aku yang akan menghajar mereka dengan tanganku sendiri"

"k-kau" Himawari tertegun dengan ungkapan perasaan kakaknya.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku ke Konoha, kalau tidak,,,,, aku, a-aku bisa mati kesepian tanpamu" kata Bolt lagi dengan nada memohon.

"Kau kakak paling bodoh" Himawari tersenyum tipis, dia mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya, mengerti bagaimana isi hati kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki ini, karena ia sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Walaupun tidak diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tapi mereka berdua jelas tahu perasaan mereka masing-masing. Saling menyayangi, saling membutuhkan, dan tidak terpisahkan. Itulah ikatan yang menghubungkan kedua kakak beradik ini.

"Maaf ya, kalau aku egois"

Himawari sudah kembali ke sifatnya semula, sifat egois dan seenaknya sendiri. "Terus, mau sampai kapan kau pegang pundak adikmu?" kata Himawari tajam lalu menepis tangan Bolt yang mencengkram pundaknya.

"Eh" Bolt terkejut, melihat Himawari yang berdiri lalu berjalan mengambil jarak 10 meter darinya.

"Terima kasih ya, Onii-chan. Terima kasih karena kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu" kata Himawari membelakangi Bolt, ekspresi bahagia terpancar jelas dari wajah imutnya, walau Bolt tidak melihat itu "Nah,, sebelum pulang aku ingin melakukan satu hal lagi, sekarang kau lihat ini!"

Himawari mengangkatkan tangan kanannya keatas, lalu membuka telapak tangannya menghadap langit. Tubuh Himawari berubah, seluruh tubuh Himawari bercahaya kuning dengan beberapa aksen aksara hitam yang terlukis di badannya. Jubah astral selutut menutup punggungnya. Himawari dalam Senjutsu-Byakugan Bijuu Mode, membuat sesuatu yang bersinar terang dan sangat menyilaukan di telapak tangannya.

\- - -[skip beberapa detik]- - -

"Kau gila Hima, ini kau bilang belum cukup, dengan kerusakan seperti ini kau bilang masih kurang. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, seperti apa orang yang menjadi tujuan mu itu" kata Bolt sambil menatap horor apa yang ada didepannya.

Bagaimana Bolt tidak terkejut? Baru saja dia menyaksikan kehancuran seperti akan kiamat. Jelas telihat banyak kerusakan di ruang dimensi itu, banyak bagian yang menghitam seperti terjadi robekan di dinding dimensi. Bahkan jauh didepannya terdapat robekan raksasa dengan lebar puluhan mil yang sangat hitam, yang bisa menelan apapun dan terlihat sangat saaangat menyeramkan.

"Heheheee" Himawari tertawa riang. Dia tidak peduli dengan kehancuran dimensi yang ada didepannya, yang dia pedulikan hanya membanggakan betapa hebatnya jutsu baru miliknya pada kakaknya ini.

"Kurasa kau harus minta maaf pada Kakek Bee, kau merusak ruangannya sampai separah ini" Bolt hanya mengelengkan kepala akan kelakuan adiknya yang bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, sama persis dengan ayah mereka.

"Tenang saja, tempat ini bisa memperbaiki dirinya sendiri kok" jawab Himawari santai, "Sekarang ayo kita keluar, aku sudah tidak sabar ke Konoha"

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruangan itu, bertemu Killer Bee yang menunggu tidak jauh didepan pintu.

"Bee-ojiisan, aku pamit pulang yaaa. Kurasa latihanku cukup sampai disini saja, walaupun latihanku belum selesai." teriak Himawari sembari mendekat ke arah Bee yang sedang duduk santai diatas sebuah patung batu yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Iya, kau bisa pulang kapanpun kau mau karena janjiku pada ayah kalian sudah kupenuhi sejak lama."

"Ummm, terima kasih ojii-san"

"Dengar Himawari, kekuatan bijuu akan sepenuhnya kau kuasai jika kau tidak memiliki lubang di hatimu. Sesuatu yang mampu mengisi lubang itu hanyalah orang-orang yang dapat saling berbagi kasih denganmu, bersama orang-orang itu lubang di hati pasti akan tertutupi dan kekuatan bijuu kau kuasai dengan sempurna. Jadi, kalau kau memang merasa kesepian disini, sudah seharusnya kau pulang. Di Konoha, Naruto pasti akan membantumu menyelesaikan latihanmu. Sesibuk apapun dia, jika itu untuk putri kesayangannya, dia pasti akan meluangkan waktunya. Tak ketinggalan kakak, ibu, dan semua teman-teman yang mendukungmu."

"Baiklah kakek, akan aku ingat pesanmu. Terima kasih sudah membantuku berlatih selama ini, maaf jika aku banyak merepotkanmu"

Bee mengusap pucuk kepala Himawari, "Pulanglah, karena itu adalah hal terbaik untukmu"

Bolt beradu tinju dengan Bee, "Terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku yang cerewet ini, kakek Bee.."

"Tak masalah, bakayaro, konoyaroo…."

Setelah berpamitan dengan Bee, Bolt dan Himawari langsung pulang. Mereka langsung pulang ke Konoha menggunakan teknik hiraishin ke depan gerbang konoha. Bukan hal sulit bagi Himawari karena dia sudah menguasai dengan sempurna jutsu andalan mendiang kakek Minato, dari jarak sejauh apapun dia bisa berteleport dan membawa orang lain bersamanya.

Himawari meletakkan satu tanda segel hiraishin miliknya setangah tahun lalu didepan gerbang Konoha saat dia akan berangkat latihan. Jadi tidak sulit menentukan tempat tujuan berteleport. Bolt benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan adiknya, kenapa harus menderita kesepian sendirian berbulan-bulan di Pulau Kura-Kura kalau dia bisa pulang pergi dengan mudahnya seperti ini? Adiknya itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak, sama seperti ayah mereka. Apa mungkin Himawari akan merebut predikat 'Ninja penuh kejutan nomor 1 di Konoha' yang sudah puluhan tahun disematkan pada ayah mereka.

Setelah melepas kepergian muridnya itu, Bee masuk ke ruang dimensi khusus, ruangan tempat latihan Himawari. Dia penasaran kenapa tadi bisa ada gempa di Pulau Kura-Kura. Pulau ini kan mengapung diatas laut, jadi tidak mungkin bisa terkena gempa.

Ketika Bee telah masuk ke ruangan itu, dia sangat shock, mulutnya menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Bijudama paling besar yang sanggup dibuat olehnya dan Hachibi pun tidak akan mampu menyebabkan kerusakan separah ini. Benar-benar kekuatan luar biasa, melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Bee menyesal telah memberitahu Himawari kalau tempat ini bisa memperbaiki dirinya sendiri. Perlu waktu 5 tahun lebih agar tempat ini kembali seperti semula jika kerusakannya sangat parah seperti ini. Bee telah berpikir untuk pergi mengembara lagi, kemana saja, asal jauh dari Kumogakure. Kakak angkatnya, A si mantan Raikage Keempat bisa marah besar dan menghajarnya sampai bebak belur jika tau tempat latihan Pulau Kura-Kura rusak parah seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Aaaaah, akhirnyaaa…. Aku kembali ke peradaban" teriak Himawari tepat didepan gerbang masuk Konohagakure.

Bolt yang berjalan tepat dibelakang Himawari menyerngit heran. ' _Apa selama ini dia tidak pernah keluar dari Pulau Kura-Kura ya, sehingga dia merasa telah hidup dijaman purba?_ '

"Aaaaah, Hima-chaaan" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah yang berlari kearah mereka.

"Amaru-chaaan, aku rindu sekali padamu" balas teriak Himawari. Mereka berdua berpelukan erat seolah mereka adalah saudara kandung yang sudah bertahun-tahun terpisah.

Bolt kali ini tersenyum, ' _dia sama sekali tidak berubah._ '

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Amaru-chan. Kau sengaja datang untuk menjemputku ya?" tanya Himawari setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Amaru.

"Emm,,,, hehehee... Sebenarnya sih, tidak. Aku kebetulan berada disini karena mengantar titipan Hokage-sama kepada Kakek Izumo dan Kakek Kotetsu, pasangan penjaga abadi gerbang desa Konoha"

"Hahahaaaa, aku bingung dengan Papa. Kenapa tidak dipensiunkan saja ya mereka berdua. Kan kasian, sudah tua bangkotan begitu masih saja ditugaskan menjaga gerbang, masih lajang lagi sampai sekarang. Atau jangan-jangan mereka sebenarnya memang benar-benar pasangan homo, seperti gosip yang beredar selama ini"

"Biarlah, aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Mau benar atau salah gosipnya, bukan urusanku. Hahahaaaa. . . . Ummmm,,, Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu deh" Amaru menghirup nafas dahulu, "Okaerinasai, Hima-chan"

"Tadaima…" balas Himawari dengan senyuman. "Nah sekarang ayo kita pergi" Himawari menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Amaru.

"Oy, tunggu dulu Hima. Aku sudah menghubungi Papa. Katanya dia mau jemput" teriak Bolt mencegah Himawari pergi seenaknya.

"Hah? Aku masih belum mau pulang kerumah sekarang, nanti saja" Himawari terus menarik tangan Amaru masuk ke pusat kota.

"Amaru-chan. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk shopping, selama menjalani latihan disana aku tidak pernah ke kota"

"Tapi aku sedang tidak bawa uang sekarang" tolak Amaru.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku masih menyimpan kartu kredit yang Papa pinjamkan dulu. Aku yakin ini masih bisa dipakai" kata Himawari sambil mengacungkan sebuah kartu kredit berwarna kuning emas.

"Yoshshaaa….." mereka berdua semakin bersemangat berlari kearah pusat perbelanjaan. Menuju salah satu mall terbesar yang ada disana.

Oooowwwhh,,, Naruto,, jangan terkejut kalau tagihan kartu kreditmu bulan ini membengkak.

Bolt terpaksa mengikuti adiknya itu. Tadi dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Himawari ketika dia masih diam mematung didepan gerbang. Sebuah tatapan yang dapat diartikan ' _Ikut...! bawakan barang belanjaan kami atau kau mati!_ ' Bolt jelas tidak bisa menolak,, takut,, jutsu baru adiknya benar-benar menyeramkan.

Himawari dan Amaru sudah didepan mall. Berlari kecil sambil bercerita.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, alasan kenapa kau tidak pernah sekalipun mengabari kami, Hima-chan. Terus bagaimana target latihanmu disana?"

"Hm, mungkin baru 30% dari keseluruhan target jutsu itu, tapi aku yakin dengan bantuan papa, juga kalian semua, aku yakin aku pasti akan menyelesaikannya sebelum Jounin Exam nanti"

"Ya, aku pasti akan selalu membantumu, Hima-chan"

"Hima-chaan, disiniiii" teriak seorang gadis bersurai hitam bergelombang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia Mirai, bersama dengan Ryuzetsu telah berada didepan pintu mall.

"Mirai-nee, Ryu-chan. Aku rindu kalian" kata Himawari menerjang mereka berdua dan dibalas pelukan oleh keduanya.

"Jadi kenapa kalian berdua bisa ada disini?" tanya Himawari penasaran.

"Kami berdua mendapat pesan singkat dari Amaru kalau kau sudah pulang lalu mengajak ketemuan disini" jawab Ryuzetsu.

"Yosh, sekarang kita shopping sepuasnya" teriak Himawari.

"Ayoo…." sahut tiga gadis lainnya.

' _Jadi aku memang benar-benar tidak dianggap? melirikku pun tidak_ ' pikir Bolt miris meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Season I, END**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Inilah endingnya, akhirnya yang bisa disebut membahagiakan, tapi cerita ini tak berhenti disini saja. Alasannya, tentu saja masih banyak bagian yang kurang, Cerita ini belum lengkap, karena apa? Karena masih banyak bagian yang belum terjelaskan.

Satu, masih belum diketahui bagaimana hubungan sebenarnya Bolt dan Hima, apa yang membuat mereka berdua bermusuhan padahal di Movie Boruto jelas terlihat Bolt sangat menyayangi Hima dan Hima pun sangat mengagumi Bolt?

Dua, apa yang mendasari rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha versi gadis-gadis? Semua itu ada awal mulanya, ada penyebabnya dan akan ceritakan di season 2 nanti.

Kemudian, bagaimana nasib Mirai dan Amaru? Akan menjadi seperti apa mereka berdua nantinya?

Dan terakhir, season 2 konfliknya lebih rumit dan lebih serius. Ada event besar Jounin Exam dan Sang Antagonis akan benar-benar menunjukkan taringnya. Selain itu, terkait romance, di season 2 akan lebih dibahas dalam. Akan ku usahakan membuat scene romance yang bagus, walau aku sendiri bukan author yang ahli membuat scene seperti itu. Setelah sampai sejauh ini, kalian sudah pasti tahu donk bagaimana kecenderungan dan ketertarikan beberapa gadis pada main male chara (Bolt). Jadi, tunggulah.

Nah, bagaimana menurut kalian season 1 ini? Hmm,,, isinya hanya konflik-konflik ringan. Karena memang fokus utama season 1 bukan tentang konflik, tapi development chara. Semoga saja karakter yang kubangun bisa dipahami dengan baik. Itulah yang dibutuhkan, karena fic ini menggunakan karakter baru Naruto New Generation, jadi perlu development chara yang panjang dan bertahap agar bisa diresapi dengan baik di hati kalian bagaimana sifat chara-chara baru itu didalam fic ini.

Aku perjelas sedikit yaa.

Uzumaki Himawari, The Prodigy of Uzumaki-Hyuga. Dia ninja terhebat diangkatannya dengan segudang bakat. Kuat, sekarang menjadi jinchuriki setengah kyubi. Sifatnya sombong, egois, bodoh, ceroboh dan lainnya. Paling dekat dengan Naruto, suka bermanja-manja. Dekat dengan Mirai dan Amaru, namun sangat tidak menyukai Sarada.

Uzumaki Bolt. Ninja kurang bakat dan pemalas, namun cerdas. Perhatian dengan orang lain, kepedulian dan tenggang rasa tinggi. Yang baru-baru ini, dia mengakui kalau dirinya siscon.

Uchiha Sarada, The Best Chuunin Konoha saat ini. Ninja terkuat digenerasinya. Sikap dingin, tempramental, cuek diluar perhatian didalam, tsundere tingkat akut pada Bolt. Sudah menyukai Bolt sejak lama. Impiannya menjadi Hokage.

Mirai Sarutobi. Elite Jounin termuda, ninja hebat yang mewarisi kemampuan ayah dan ibunya. Periang dan penuh semangat, namun selalu bersikap anggun disaat yang bersamaan.

Amaru, ninja medis muda berbakat. Tomboi namun sangat perhatian.

Generasi lama Naruto dkk, sifat sesuai canon (tidak OOC) namun ditambahkan hal-hal nista. Naruto daughter-complex akut, Sasuke pengangguran suka nonton dorama, Sakura si ibu sosialita mata duitan.

And The Last, aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada reviewer dan reader yang selalu membaca dan menantikan fanfic ini sampai akhir paruh pertama. Sampai Jumpa di paruh kedua. . . . .


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Semua masih sama. Adiknya masih menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Tapi semua makin rumit saat banyak gadis yang** **menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal** **ketertarikannya dan ditambah lagi sebuah bahaya besar mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt menghadapi semua ini?. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at** **,** **22 Januari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 25. Mulai dari Awal Lagi.**

"Haaaaahh….." seorang anak laki-laki berumur 9 tahunan menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah berhasil menahan nafas beberapa menit dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan didalam air bak mandi, "Enaknya berendam sore" katanya lagi. Dia anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang dan memiliki dua pasang goresan tanda lahir serupa kumis kucing dikedua pipinya.

Brakkk,,,,

"Onii-chan, aku juga mau mandi" tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang tadi dibanting, seorang anak perempuan imut berumur 6 tahunan. Dia sudah melepas semua pakaiannya, sama seperti si anak laki-laki yang berendam didalam bak mandi.

Anak perempuan ini tampak mirip dengan anak laki-laki tadi, jelas saja karena mereka berdua adalah kakak adik, bahkan mereka memiliki tanda lahir yang sama dikedua pipinya. Warna iris mata, warna kulit, dan bentuk wajahnya yang agak bulat juga sama. Yang membedakan keduanya, hanyalah warna rambut saja. Si kakak berwarna pirang, sementara si adik rambutnya berwarna indigo gelap.

"Tidak boleh!" sergah si kakak lalu membalik badan memunggusi si adik.

"Eh,, kenapa?" tanya si adik karena kakaknya tidak mau mandi bersamanya, padahal setiap hari mereka selalu mandi bersama.

"Mulai hari ini, kita mandi sendiri-sendiri..!"

"Tapi, kenapa?. Bisanya juga kita selalu mandi bersama" si adik jadi bingung.

"Makanya. Aku tidak mau kalau terus-terusan begitu" si kakak tetap keras kepala pada pendiriannya.

"Ha?"

"Kau tidak bisa keramas dengan benar, kau langsung nangis kalau busa shamponya kena mata, sabunannya juga tidak bersih. Kau benar-benar merepotkan!" ejek si kakak.

Si adik mulai nangis karena ejekan kakaknya.

"Bukan hanya saat mandi saja. Kau takut sama anjing, lamban, dan selalu saja berlindung di belakangku. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapmu." tambah si kakak lagi.

Si adik beneran nangis, walaupun hanya terisak kecil tanpa teriakan, tapi air mata sudah mulai mengalir dipipinya.

"Lagian, kalau aku terus-terusan bermain bersama adikku, itu sama sekali tidak keren."

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu?!" si adik tiba-tiba berhenti nangis, malah balas membentak kakaknya dengan tatapan marah.

Si kakak membalik badan menatap sang adik lagi dengan tatapan terkejut, ekspresi adiknya yang marah kali ini benar-benar pertama kali ia lihat.

"Sombong sekali kau.. Seperti sudah jadi kakak yang baik saja. Aku bisa keramas dengan benar, aku menyukai Akamaru, dan lariku sangat cepat,,,,!" kata si adik dengan nada tinggi.

"Hi-Himaaa..." si kakak yang sekarang terpojok tidak bisa membalas perkataan adiknya.

"Apa maksudnya 'tidak keren', hah?. . . Lagian mana ada perempuan di dunia ini yang menganggapmu laki-laki keren. Ditambah lagi, seharusnya kau bersyukur dan berterima kasih karena memiliki adik perempuan yang manis dan populer sepertiku. MENGERTI!"

"Ti-tidaak,,,,," jawab si kakak sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"HAAAAAHHH….?, JAWAB YANG BENAR…!" si adik yang ternyata bernama Himawari makin nyaring membentak kakaknya.

"Tidak mungkin,,,,. Hima yang kasar dan membentakku seperti ini, bukanlah adikku. TIDAK MUNGKIN ADIKKU SE-, , ,"

Ccrriiinnggggg. . . . . . Brukkk...

Suara alarm jam weker, membuat seorang pemuda terjatuh dari ranjangnya, membangunkan dia dari mimpi anehnya. Sama seperti ketika cerita ini dimulai.

.

 **BOLT POV**

 _Sreekkkkk..._

 _Ku geser horden yang menutup jendela kamarku, lalu ku buka jendelanya, dan menghirup udara sejuk dan segar khas pagi hari. Aku mengingat lagi mimpi anehku barusan, mimpi tentang adikku. Mimpi yang kurang lebih sama dengan yang ku alami satu tahun lalu._

 _Adik perempuanku, Uzumaki Himawari yang sekarang sudah berusia 15 tahun. Dia sangat hebat dan berbakat. Memiliki tubuh yang kuatnya seperti Papa, punya chakra besar dan stamina yang banyak. Dia juga mewarisi byakugan dari Mama, teknik mata (doujutsu) yang sangat terkenal didunia ninja, sangat mahir menggunakan taijutsu khas Klan Hyuga, sudah mampu menggunakan sennin mode - sage katak, bahkan dengan sempurna menggunakan teknik hiraishin. Ditambah lagi sekarang dia adalah jinchuriki dari setengah eksistensi kyubi. Hima adikku, sudah tidak bisa bahkan tidak mungkin ku jangkau dalam hal kekuatan._

 _Adikku memiliki paras yang sangat cantik, imut, manis, dan membuat orang lain tidak ada yang tahan untuk melewatkan pesonanya. Selain karena wajahnya, tubuhnya yang ideal layaknya wanita dewasa membuatnya sukses di dunia permodelan. Foto-fotonya selalu eksis di beberapa cover majalah remaja terkenal, menjadikannya sebagai model remaja dengan pendapatan tertinggi di Konoha._

 _Selama ini kami tidak pernah akur, bahkan saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi semua keadaan itu berubah dalam setahun ini, sejak latihan berbahaya yang dia lakukan. Benar, sudah setahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Saat dia melakukan latihan yang beresiko besar pada tangannya hingga berakibat cidera bahkan cacat, di marahi Mama,,,,,,, hinnga aku berhasil menyeretnya pulang. Aaaaahh,,, waktu memang cepat sekali berlalu…._

 **BOLT POV END**

.

.

.

Waktu masih pagi, matahari juga belum tinggi dan suhu udara masih terasa dingin. Oleh karena itulah, setelah bangun tidur, Bolt tidak langsung mandi, hanya cuci muka saja. Bolt berjalan turun dari kamarnya, maunya sih mengambil minum. Minum air putih hangat-hangat kuku sangat bagus dijadikan sebagai kebiasaan pagi hari. Itulah kebiasaan baik yang selalu diajarkan Hinata pada semua anggota keluarganya. Saat menuju dapur, Bolt melewati ruang keluarga. Disana ada Himawari yang sedang asik bicara di telepon, mungkin berbicara dengan teman seangkatannya.

"Yo..." sapa Bolt singkat.

Himawari hanya menatap Bolt dari ekor matanya sejenak, kemudian fokus lagi berbicara di telepon, mengacuhkan Bolt yang baru saja menyapanya.

' _Gh,, dicuekin nih. . . ._ ' cibir Bolt dalam hati.

Bolt lanjut berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Dia mengambil dua buah gelas dan diisi air putih sampai penuh, lebih baik minum di ruang keluarga saja, sekalian kalau-kalau Himawari ingin minum. Bolt kembali ke ruang keluarga, meletakkan satu gelas berisi air putih didekat Himawari dan dia juga duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Temanmu?" tanya Bolt yang sudah duduk ketika melihat Himawari sudah menutup teleponnya. "Apa dia kaget karena kau tiba-tiba pulang setelah kau tiba-tiba pergi tiba-tiba setengah tahun lalu.? Tapi waj-, , , "

Ucapan Bolt terpotong karena dengan riangnya Himawari kembali berbicara di telepon. Ya, saat Bolt bicara tadi, ternyata Himawari kembali mencari nomor lain untuk ditelponnya.

' _Ck,, Jadi aku benar-benar dicuekin?_ ' pikir Bolt di benaknya.

Setelah hampir dua jam bertelepon, menelpon banyak orang silih berganti, Himawari masih saja mengutak-atik smartphonenya. Bolt sudah bosan menunggu dan sudah tidak tahan diam saja sejak tadi.

"Hoi,, memangnya ada berapa orang sih yang ingin kau hubungi?" tanya Bolt geram melihat tingkah Himawari sejak tadi.

"Enggak tahu, aku bisa saja sih mengirim pesan singkat saja. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau mereka mendengar suaraku langsung kan?" jawab Himawari tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bolt, masih asik mengutak-atik smartphone paling canggih keluaran terbaru pemberian kakek Hiashi sebagai hadiah kepulangannya dari Pulau Kura-Kura. "Lagian, kenapa sejak tadi kau terus memandangiku.? Menjijikkan banget tahu..."

"Eh,,,," Bolt gelagapan. Dia memang memandangi adiknya, tapi bukan bermaksud aneh apalagi sampai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Bolt hanya ingin bicara lebih lama dengan Himawari saja. Sejak berhasil memaksa Himawari pulang dari Pulau Kura-Kura, keduanya memang semakin dekat, tidak lagi saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi tetap saja, interaksi berupa pertengkaran masih mendominasi keseharian mereka berdua ketimbang interaksi lainnya. "Aah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya malas saja kalau sendirian di dapur pagi-pagi" kilah Bolt.

"Cih" dengus Himawari.

Merasa tidak nyaman di ruang keluarga, Bolt berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Oey, tunggu…. Sekalian tuh bawa…! Jangan pemalas" perintah Himawari sembari menunjukk gelas yang baru saja dipakainya untuk minum.

"Ck" Bolt balas mendengus, tapi walau begitu dia tetap mengambil gelas Himawari dan membawanya ke dapur.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang siang, karena tidak ada kerjaan dan tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumah, jadi Bolt memutuskan untuk mencari angin keluar. Dia sedang dalam posisi berbaring di bangku taman, tidak tidur namun tampak uring-uringan sejak tadi. Membuat aneh seorang gadis yang bersamanya di taman itu.

Sarada, yang baru saja mengantarkan data rekam medik pada ibunya di rumah sakit, saat perjalanan pulang melihat Bolt sedang di taman, jadi dia berhenti untuk menyapa. Sekalian mengambil kesempatan,,,, kesempatan berduaan di taman. Kapan lagi Sarada bisa mendapatkan kesempatan langka seperti ini?. Walau Sarada memasang wajah dingin tak mengenakkan, tapi dalam hatinya berteriak kegirangan, tipikal gadis tsundere yang selalu jaga image.

Sarada memandang aneh akan sikap Bolt kali ini. Biasanya kan Bolt kalau di bangku taman pasti tidur beneran, tapi kali ini hanya tidur-tiduran saja. Masih dalam posisi berdiri, lalu ia pun bertanya, "Bolt, ada apa?"

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Bolt lalu bangkit dan duduk di bangku. Duduk tepat disamping Sarada, yang kini juga telah duduk.

"Habisnya kamu kelihatan murung begitu, jadi aku ingin tahu apa penyebabnya"

Bolt menatap mata Sarada, diam sejenak lalu bicara, "Ada banyak sih masalah yang menggangguku. Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau mendengar salah satu curhatanku?" katanya sembari mengalihkan pupil matanya kearah lain walau wajahnya masih menatap Sarada. Malu mungkin, laki-laki curhat?.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan"

Bolt pun bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Himawari saat ini setelah 3 hari yang lalu berhasil memaksa Himawari untuk pulang, tentang bagaimana Himawari yang masih bersikap egois, menjengkelkan, dan sering marah-marah padanya di rumah.

"Jadi,,,, walaupun kau sudah berhasil memaksanya pulang dari Pulau Kura-Kura, tapi kamu kecewa karena sikap Himawari sama sekali tidak berubah, gitu?" tanya Sarada, memperjelas bagaimana perasaan Bolt saat ini akan sikap adiknya.

"Ya, gampangnya sih,,, aku memang merasa kecewa. Yah, walaupun ini bukan termasuk masalah yang harus ku pusingkan."

"Kamu berharap bisa jauh lebih akrab dengan Himawari dibanding sebelum dia pergi latihan ke Pulau Kura-Kura. Tapi kamu heran karena semua tak berubah, begitu kan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu" elak Bolt. "Aku malah berpikir, kalau memaksanya pulang malah akan merusak hubungan kami yang awalnya sudah berantakan. Selama setahun terakhir ini, walau kami sering bertengkar, tapi hubungan kami berdua sudah banyak mengalami kemajuan karena sebelumnya kami bahkan tidak bertegur sapa sama sekali. Tapi setelah itu, aku malah memaksanya pulang walau dia sudah menolak. Jadi ya, tidak heran kalau dia sekarang membenciku lagi. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Hima kalau dia kembali cuek padaku, seperti yang terjadi sebelum setahun lalu. Aku juga sudah berjaga-jaga kalau itu sampai terulang. Tapi sikap yang sekarang dia tunjukkan padaku malah sama seperti sebelum dia berangkat. Jadi, intinyaaa..."

"Intinya hubungan kalian baik-baik saja" tukas Sarada.

"Ah, kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, Sarada?"

"Karena aku lah yang paling mengerti betapa baiknya kamu itu"

"Ahhh, aaaaa,,," Bolt jadi tersipu. "Huuuhh,, kau ini ya. Aku heran kau bisa dengan blak-blakan bicara seperti itu. Emmm, tapi terima kasih ya" katanya lalu memalingkan wajah kesamping karena malu.

"Hn, sama-sama" katanya tersenyum walau yang keluar adalah dengusan khas Uchiha, "Ah, lalu Bolt? Bagaimana dengan masalahmu yang lain? Katamu yang barusan tadi hanya salah satu curhatanmu kan?"

"Eh...?" Bolt jadi teringat kejadian dengan Mirai di depan akademi ninja, dia masih bingung, tidak mengerti apa maksud Mirai melakukan itu, mencium dirinya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi, "Kalau yang itu, aku tidak bisa cerita padamu..." Bolt malu kalau harus menceritakan ini pada Sarada.

"Aa,,,, Oh, ya sudah. Tapi kalau ada yang bisa ku bantu, katakan saja padaku ya"

"Ah ya,, pasti. Arigatou, Sarada."

.

Kini sudah menjelang petang, setelah beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu mengobrol bersama Sarada di taman, akhirnya Bolt benar-benar bisa tidur siang karena mendadak Sarada pamit meninggalkan Bolt sendiri. Katanya ada urusan penting. Lalu setelah puas tidur, sekarang dia kelaparan karena lupa makan siang. Jadi lah akhirnya Bolt berada di sebuah restoran cepat saji.

Bolt tidak makan sendirian, ada Mirai yang menemaninya makan, berdua. Singkat cerita begini, tadi saat Bolt hendak ke restoran tidak sengaja bertemu Mirai di jalan. Katanya, Mirai baru saja meenyelesaikan misi diplomasi ke negara sebelah. Tidak ada rencana makan berdua, hanya saja saat bertemu dan saling sapa, perut Bolt berbunyi nyaring, membuat Mirai tertawa. Hingga akhirnya, Bolt lah yang berinisiatif mengajak Mirai makan.

Yaa, makan berdua di salah satu restoran cepat saji, seperti pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang kencan. Bolt tampak lahap menikmati hidangan kesukaannya, burger. Bolt memang kelaparan. Sedangkan Mirai hanya menyantap sepiring kecil kentang goreng, serta satu gelas minuman soda dingin. Mirai memang tidak terlalu lapar, karena sebelum pulang dari negara sebelah dia sudah makan di sana dan perjalanan pulang dari desa sebelah ke Konoha hanya dua jam setengah saja dengan kereta express super cepat.

Keadaan hening karena masing-masing sedang asyik menikmati kudapannya. Mirai seperti menikmati sekali mengunyah batang-batang kentang goreng yang tampak sangat gurih dan renyah. Mata Mirai melihat kearah lain, tepatnya melihat para pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang di jalan dari balik dinding kaca lebar bangunan restoran sambil menikmati lagu yang ia dengar mengunakan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

Bolt sudah selesai menghabiskan burger ukuran jumbo yang ia pesan, meneguk minuman soda dingin miliknya, lalu menatap Mirai. Bolt tampak bingung, jarang sekali Mirai bersikap diam saja seperti ini. Biasanya Mirai walaupun selalu tampil anggung tapi akan sedikit berisik jika bersama tim 7 atau bersama dirinya sendiri, atau orang-orang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Anooo, Mirai-nee..."

Mirai tidak mengindahkan panggilan Bolt, malah tetap asik mengunyah kentang goreng sambil mendengarkan lagu dan menikmati pemandangan orang lalu-lalang di luar restoran.

"Mirai-nee…"

". . . . ." Mirai tidak menyahut, hanya menatap Bolt sejenak dengan sebelah alis terangkat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan melihat orang yang lalu lalang.

' _Aneh sekali Mirai-nee sekarang. Padahal belum lama ini, dia tiba-tiba menciumku, tapi sekarang...?_ 'pikiran Bolt kembali mengingat lagi insiden ciuman Mirai di lapangan akademi ninja empat hari yang lalu, di bawah rindangnya pohon mahoni. ' _Kalau ku pikir-pikir lagi, walau kesannya berbelit-belit tapi bisa saja kan itu cara dia menyatakan cintanya padaku? Dan sekarang aku malah jadi deg-degan doki-doki begini, adduuuuuhh…._ ' Bolt jadi berpikir terlalu jauh, tampak wajahnya sekarang seperti orang yang gelisah. Melirik kiri kanan hendak berbicara dengan Mirai, namun tak kunjung mendapat kalimat yang pas untuk diucapkan.

' _Kenapa kau bisa duduk dengan tenang bersamaku disini Mirai-nee, tanpa sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa sungkan atau malu sih? Kalau kau bersikap begitu, aku jadi serius menganggap kalau kejadian kemarin itu hanya mimpiku belaka, bukan kenyataan. Kalau begitu, 'aku' yang malam tadi kayak orang bego banget dong,_ ' kata Bolt lagi dibenaknya, dia mengingat lagi kalau tadi malam dirinya berguling-guling di kasur dan tersenyum tidak jelas karena membayangkan bahwa Mirai benar-benar mencintainya. Bahkan ketika itu dia memeluk erat bantal gulingnya seakan sedang memeluk Mirai. Eugghhh,,,, Bolt jadi merasa jijik dengan tingkahnya tadi malam. ' _Gawaaaat,,,, gawat. . . . Aku benar-benar kelihatan seperti orang bego. Ya sudah, pokoknya aku harus memastikannya sekarang._ '

"Naaa, Mirai-nee…." panggil Bolt lagi dengan keras

Mirai yang merasa dipanggil pun melepaskan earphone yang menempel di telinganya.

"Ada apa sih, Bolt-kun?" tanya Mirai.

"Tentang yang waktu itu, saat kita bersantai di bawah pohon rindang di depan akademi ninja..."

Mirai jadi terkejut, dia berhenti memasukkan kentang goreng ke mulutnya, bahkan kentang goreng yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke mulut, tidak lagi dia kunyah dengan benar, langsung telan saja. "Ah,,, eeee. . . " Mirai tak tahu harus menyahut apa.

"Aku kurang mengerti, sebenarnya apa maksudmu dengan . . . , itu, , , , yaaaang kau la-lakukaaan pada pipiku...?" tanya Bolt malu-malu seraya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di pipi kanannya, tempat Mirai menciumnya. Ciuman di pipi yang pertama kali Bolt dapat dari seorang gadis yang bukan keluarganya.

Mirai benar-benar kelimpungan sekarang, bingung sekali mau menjawab apa. Hampir dua menit berlalu tapi Mirai tidak kunjung memberikan jawaban, wajahnya semakin memerah karena teringat lagi kelakuan nekatnya waktu itu. Hanya menundukkan kepala memikirkan bagaimana memberikan jawaban yang tepat untuk pemuda yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya ini.

Akhirnya Mirai memberanikan diri menatap Bolt, membuka mulut untuk bicara, "A-aa , , ,"

"Loh? Kau disini juga, Mirai-nee?" seorang pemuda seumuran Bolt tiba-tiba saja menyela pembicaraan penting sepasang muda-mudi tadi. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan kunciran serta raut malas yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya. Sahabat Bolt, dan sekaligus anak dari sahabat ayahnya Bolt, Shikadai. "Tou-san ku tadi mencarimu? Katanya tadi kau sudah pulang dari misi, tapi tidak kunjung ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan kepulanganmu" kata Shikadai pada Mirai.

Mirai mendapat kesempatan untuk kabur dari masalah ini, memang tidak selamanya bisa menghindar, tapi dia tidak bisa mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya waktu itu kepada Bolt sekarang. Mirai butuh sedikit waktu lagi, paling tidak untuk memantapkan hati, "Ah, iya. Terima kasih Shikadai. Kalau begitu aku pamit ya, aku akan ke kantor hokage dulu" katanya lalu segara beranjak pergi.

Bolt pasrah saja ketika Mirai pergi, dia melirik Shikadai yang tanpa permisi langsung duduk di kursi bekas Mirai tadi.

"Ada apa kau kemari, hah?" tanya Bolt, dia kesal karena sedikit lagi dia bisa mendapat kepastian dari Mirai, tapi kedatangan sahabat kuncir nanas nya ini membuat berantakan.

"Ck, kau ini. Aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi. Karena ini tempat makan favoritmu, jadi aku yakin pasti kau sedang makan disini" jawab Shikadai.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku mau membicarakan proyek kita"

"Ohhh,, kenapa?" tanya Bolt dengan raut wajah tidak bersemangat. Proyeknya memang sangat penting, tapi karena sudah terlanjur badmood akibat ulah Shikadai, jadinya Bolt begitu.

"Kita kekurangan banyak dana"

"Ya sudah, aku akan membicarakannya dengan Bibi Hanabi" jawab Bolt dengan entengnya.

"Enak ya, jadi orang kaya"

"Ck"

"Kalau proyek kita selesai, maka apa yang kita temukan akan menjadi titik awal revolusi ninja dan langkah pertama memasuki era baru teknologi digital persenjataan militer. Ingat itu..!, Proyek kita ini proyek besar. Jadi aku berharap sekali kalau ini benar-benar terealisasi" kata Shikadai serius.

"Iya ah. Aku tahu." Bolt jadi kesal, dirinya sudah tahu tapi masih saja diingatkan seperti tadi. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan 70% rancangannya. Bagaimana dengan bagianmu?"

"Aku sudah menyusun algoritmanya, tinggal menuliskannya kedalam bahasa porgram, maka tugasku selesai"

"Bagus deh…."

Dan mereka terus berbicara sampai langit petang menggelap, membicarakan tentang proyek besar mereka.

.

Hari sudah agak malam, Bolt pulang sendirian karena sekarang waktunya jam makan malam di rumahnya dan Shikadai juga harus pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Mereka berdua cukup lama mengobrol tadi, membahas tentang proyek penting mereka.

Sekarang Bolt di jalan dan masih cukup jauh dari rumahnya, karena masih terngiang di benaknya, memikirkan kejadian di depan akademi ninja waktu itu dan sikap Mirai saat di restoran tadi, jadinya Bolt bicara sendiri.

"Jadi aku belum bisa mendapatkan kepastiannya. Sebenarnya seperti apa perasaan Mirai-nee padaku ya?

Bolt jadi ingat kejadian sebelum Mirai menciumnya,

 **Flashback.**

 _Bolt sudah tidak mengantuk lagi, sehingga dia bangkit dan duduk bersandar di batang pohon di samping Mirai._

 _Mirai yang pegal duduk di rumput, akhirnya ikut bersandar juga. Tidak bersandar di batang pohon, tapi Mirai malah menyandarkan punggungnya di tubuh Bolt yang lebih besar darinya._

 _"Mirai-nee?" tanya Bolt yang merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Mirai yang tiba-tiba._

 _"Dekat denganmu dan bersandar di tubuhmu seperti ini, rasanya nyaman sekali, Bolt-kun"_

 _"Ahh,, harusnya kau menghindari hal yang bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman di pikiran laki-laki, Mirai-nee."_

 _"Hihihiii" Mirai cekikikan pelan._

 _"Ataauuu,,, jangan-jangan kau mencintaiku, Mirai-nee?"_

 _"Iya"_

 _"hah?" Bolt terkejut,_

 _"aku mencintaimu, sama besarnya dengan perasaan cinta adikmu padamu"_

 **Flashback End.**

"Jadi, sama seperti perasaan Hima yaaa..." gumamnya. Lalu Bolt mengambil ponsel di sakunya, dan menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi, Hima.." kata Bolt saat panggilannya sudah tersambung.

" _Apa?_ " jawab Himawari ketus dari seberang sana.

"Aku mau tanya, seberapa besar rasa cintamu padaku?" tanya Bolt dengan nada datar.

" _HAAH. . . .!_ " Himawari teriak keras, terpaksa Bolt menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, " _Kau bilang apa sih? Jangan konyol..! Begini ya, aku memberimu nomor HP ku padamu jika ada sesuatu yang penting. Jika hanya karena ini, lebih baik kau tidak menghubungiku. Menyebalkan tau... Tuuuuttt_ " panggilan berakhir.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Kita lanjut ke paruh kedua cerita. Dari sini kita mulai serius ceritanya, panjangnya mungkin akan sama dengan season I atau bahkan lebih. Dan juga alur cerita season I berlangsung selama setahun. Jadi ini tahun kedua Bolt akan di buat repot oleh tingkah Himawari. Pair? Lihat ajat nanti. Ada kok.

Karena cerita sudah berlangsung satu tahun sejak season I, maka umur pemeran cerita ini,

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Semua masih sama. Adiknya masih menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Tapi semua makin rumit saat banyak gadis yang** **menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal** **ketertarikannya dan ditambah lagi sebuah bahaya besar mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt menghadapi semua ini?. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at** **,** **29 Januari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 26. Sibuk.**

Dua bulan sudah berlalu semenjak kepulangan Himawari, semuanya tetap sama. Ya, semuanya sama seperti sebelum Himawari pergi. Bolt dan Himawari masih sering bertengkar, meributkan sesuatu yang tidak penting, entah apapun itu. Naruto yang sama sekali tidak berubah, sifat daughter complexnya tidak sedikitpun berkurang, malah yang ada semakin menjadi-jadi. Selalu memanjakan Himawari, menuruti apapun kemauan peri kecilnya, bahkan ketika Himawari hanya dengan alasan bosan, meminta agar semua topeng ANBU Konoha ditambahkan hiasan hidung badut, Naruto tidak segan-segan menggunakan wewenangnya sebagai Hokage untuk membuat aturan itu. Hal ini tentu saja membuat malu Kesatuan ANBU Konoha karena mereka jadi bahan tertawaan ANBU dari negara lain. Hinata sebagai ibu rumah tangga, walaupun kadang kerepotan karena ulah aneh semua anggota keluarganya, tapi dia senang, dia bahagia, dan dia sangat bersyukur diberkahi keluarga kecil ini untuknya.

Saat ini jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, apalagi untuk Bolt dan Himawari. Mereka memang sering bertengkar, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak bertegur sapa sama sekali, apalagi tinggal serumah. Hinata masih ingat, sebelum Himawari ketahuan olehnya melakukan latihan berbahaya, sebelum Bolt berbicara padanya membela Himawari, kedua kakak beradik itu tidak mau saling menyapa.

Yang selalu terlihat di mata Hinata saat itu adalah Himawari yang terkesan menjauhi Bolt dan Bolt yang tidak peduli dengan sikap Himawari. Awalnya sempat bingung, apa yang menyebabkan kedua anaknya seperti itu, padahal setahu Hinata, saat kecil dulu kedua kakak beradik itu sangat dekat dan sulit dipisahkan. Dulu Himawari selalu menempel pada Bolt kemanapun Bolt pergi. Bolt juga sangat menyayangi Himawari, pernah dulu suatu ketika Himawari jatuh sakit, Bolt bahkan tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menunggui dan menjaga adiknya yang ternyata terkena demam ringan saja.

Itu dulu, Hinata masih ingat kalau semuanya berubah saat Himawari menginjak usia 9 tahun. Beberapa bulan setelah kasus insiden penyerangan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki yang menangkap suaminya, Naruto. Entah apa sebabnya, sejak saat itu hubungan kedua kakak beradik makin renggang, dan sampai setahun lalu tidak pernah bertegur sapa sama sekali. Bahkan saat makan pun, walau mereka duduk berdampingan, tapi tidak pernah saling melirik, apalagi berbicara.

Hinata tentu merasa khawatir, dia juga sudah membicarakan hal ini pada Naruto. Tapi kata Naruto biarkan saja, anak muda punya masalahnya sendiri, dan mereka pasti belajar untuk menyelesaikan itu. Sebagai orang tua, cukup hanya mengamati saja dan akan turun tangan bila memang peran orang dewasa dibutuhkan. Entah sejak kapan Naruto yang terkenal bodoh itu bisa menjadi sangat bijak.

Itulah yang sejak tadi Hinata pikirkan sebagai seorang ibu. Dia menatap Bolt yang saat ini sedang sarapan bersamanya. Naruto sudah sarapan pagi-pagi bersama Himawari. Beberapa hari belakangan kedua orang itu makin sibuk, Naruto yang harus mengurus persiapan Jounin Exam yang akan dilangsungkan di Konoha sebulan lagi, dan Himawari yang semakin sibuk latihan untuk ikut ujian kenaikan pangkat menjadi jounin.

"Mama, kenapa melamun?" tanya Bolt karena melihat ibunya yang sejak tadi berhenti memasukkan makanan ke mulut.

"Ahh..." Hinata sedikit tersentak, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya memikirkan kalian saja. Tidak terasa anak-anak Mama sudah besar, padahal Mama merasa baru kemarin melahirkan kalian"

"Hihihiiii.. Itu tandanya Mama sangat bahagia bersama kami, sehingga waktu bertahun-tahun tidak terasa sudah dilewati" ungkap Bolt dengan cengiran diwajahnya

"Iya, kamu benar Bolt-kun" kata Hinata membenarkan apa kata putranya.

Hening sejenak lagi, Hinata terdiam tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Harus dia akui, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan ketimbang apa yang ia miliki sekarang. Masalah memang tidak akan pernah lepas dari hidup manusia, namun dengan keluarga utuh yang dia bina bersama suami tercinta, tidak sedikitpun ada keluh kesah yang timbul dihatinya walau seberat apapun masalah yang mereka hadapi.

Sempat Hinata prihatin dengan hubungan antara suami dan putranya dulu yang menjadi renggang karena masalah 'perhatian seorang kepala keluarga', bahkan sampai tersangkut konflik besar yang melibatkan seluruh dunia shinobi. Tapi itu semua terselesaikan dengan baik. Tidak ada satu masalah pun yang tidak bisa Naruto selesaikan, terlebih sang putra juga mewarisi tekad suaminya.

Lalu untuk hal yang satu ini pun, tentang hubungan Himawari dan Bolt, sebagai ibu mereka, Hinata bisa yakin kalau masalah itu pasti akan diselesaikan oleh mereka nantinya. Jadi tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Dan tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Bolt, dia tidak merasa kalau telah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun membina rumah tangga, saking bahagianya hingga tidak sempat memikirkan hal lain lagi.

"Memikirkan apa lagi, Mama?" tanya Bolt heran melihat ibunya jadi diam lagi.

"Eh…!" Hinata lagi-lagi tersentak dari lamunannya, lalu dia teringat satu hal yang belakangan ini selalu muncul di pikirannya, "Kamu sudah besar Bolt-kun, sebentar lagi kamu pasti akan menikah dan memiliki keluarga sendiri. Mama pasti kesepian nanti"

"Aaa-, , , ," Bolt jadi tersipu, dia tiba-tiba jadi teringat lagi tentang Mirai dan apa yang terjadi saat itu. "Aku belum memiliki kekasih, jadi yang dipikiran Mama masih lama"

"Heh, massa? Yang benar?"

"Beneran, sumpah deh" sahut Bolt seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Tapi, Mama lihat Sarada-chan, Amaru-chan, bahkan Mirai-chan sepertinya menyukaimu." kata Hinata memastikan.

Hinata memang tidak tahu menahu bagaimana kehidupan asmara putranya, tapi hanya dengan sepintas mengamati, dia sudah tahu gadis-gadis mana saja yang tertarik dengan Bolt. Hinata itu orang yang peka, berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto.

"Loh?" Bolt terkejut, dia memang dekat dengan perempuan-perempuan yang tadi disebutkan ibunya, tapi dia tidak menyangka ibunya bisa dengan cepat menyimpulkan seperti itu, "Dari mana Mama bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu? Walaupun dekat, tapi hanya sebatas teman saja, tidak lebih" elak Bolt tidak terima tuduhan ibunya.

"Hihihiiii,,, entah lah, anggap saja insting wanita" jawab Hinata. "Hmmmm,,,, Kenapa tidak kau pilih saja salah satu dari mereka?"

"Itu tidak mungkin kan?"

"Atau ambil saja semuanya, punya banyak istri Mama rasa bukanlah hal buruk, malah bagus. Itu artinya kau lebih hebat dan melampaui papamu"

"Mama..! Jangan memberiku saran yang tidak-tidak. Memangnya Mama mau kalau diduakan Papa?"

"Mama yakin papamu tidak akan sanggup berbuat seperti itu"

". . . . ."

"Iyaiyaaa,,,, Ya sudah deh, pokoknya siapapun yang nanti jadi kekasihmu dan membuatmu jatuh cinta, Mama pasti mendukung kok"

"Sudah aaaah,,, berhenti!. Aku malu kalau membahas topik ini" rengek Bolt.

"Iyaaaa" sahut Hinata, "Ummm, kalau Hima-chan, apa dia sudah punya kekasih? Soalnya Mama tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana pergaulan Hima-chan, dia lebih sering bercerita pada Papamu"

"Eh...?" Bolt jadi tersentak dengan topik baru ini, walaupun tidak beda jauh dengan topik yang tadi. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Mama tahu sendiri kan bagaimana hubunganku dengan Hima"

"Begitu yaa"

"Iya"

Mendengar pertanyaan ibunya tadi, Bolt jadi kepikiran dengan Himawari. Selama ini, walau selalu merepotkan dan membuatnya kesal, tapi hanya itulah satu-satunya cara yang merekatkan hubungannya dengan Himawari. Hanya 'masalah' yang di dapat Himawari lah yang membuatnya sebagai kakak bisa diandalkan dan dekat dengan adiknya itu.

Jika Himawari sudah punya kekasih, nanti pasti kalau ada apa-apa, bukan dirinya lagi yang jadi tempat mengadu masalah. Ini membuat Bolt sedikit takut, jika hal itu terjadi, Himawari akan semakin jarang bergantung padanya, maka hubungannya yang sudah membaik dengan Himawari sebagai adik-kakak selama setahun terakhir ini, pasti akan kembali renggang, bahkan yang paling parah mungkin tidak akan bertegur sapa lagi. Sebagai kakak, Bolt tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Oh iya Mama. Kok sepi? Himawari belum bangun? Dia tidak sarapan?" tanya Bolt. Tidak ingin memikirkan hal tadi lebih jauh lagi. Itu terasa tidak mengenakkan baginya, apalagi setelah dia mengakui kalau dirinya itu siscon, sejenis penyakit jiwa yang kurang lebih sama dengan yang diidap ayahnya.

"Himawari sudah bangun pagi-pagi, dia sarapan berdua dengan Papamu. Katanya, dia ada latihan dengan Paman Yamato dan Yin Kurama. Dia kan ingin ikut Jounin Exam nanti"

Yamato yang memiliki kekkei genkai Mokuton (elemen kayu), tentu menjadi pengawas latihan yang tepat untuk Jinchuriki Kyubi baru seperti Himawari. Selama beberapa minggu ini, latihan Himawari selalu dibantu oleh Yamato. Naruto pun sebagai ayah, juga tidak jarang menyambangi tempat latihan Himawari jika pekerjaannya bisa ditinggal sebentar.

Untuk pertama ini, latihan Himawari masih berfokus pada sinkronisasi penuh dengan kekuatan Bijuu dalam jangka waktu yang lebih lama tanpa menguras stamina Himawari sendiri. Selain itu juga mencoba menggabungkan senjutsu sennin mode dengan bijuu mode, sama seperti yang biasa Naruto lakukan. Latihan jutsu baru atau pengembangan ninjutsu akan dilakukan setelah latihan tahap awal ini selesai. Begitulah saran Kakashi, mantan Rokudaime Hokage yang dulunya juga melatih Naruto.

"Hmmm, tumben dia rajin" sahut Bolt.

"Bukannya tumben, dia memang sangat ingin menjadi jounin kan? Kalau kamu, beneran tidak ikut Jounin Exam, Bolt-kun?, Sudah lama loh kamu jadi chunin"

"Iya, aku tidak ikut, Mama. Malas banget, lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadi ninja, apalagi menjadi hokage. Aku ingin memiliki jalan hidup yang berbeda dengan Papa dan almarhum kakek Minato"

"Ya, kalau begitu keinginanmu, Mama tidak akan melarang. Kalau saja kamu mau fokus di perusahaan keluarga kita, Bibi mu pasti sangat senang, kau sangat cocok ditempatkan disana"

Seperti yang dikatakan Hinata, Hanabi yang sampai sekarang belum menikah apalagi memiliki penerus, tentu berharap besar pada Bolt. Bolt jenius jika dihadapkan dengan masalah bisnis, bakatnya terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan. Tapi walau begitu, Hanabi tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya pada Bolt. Dia tidak ingin keponakannya meneruskan apa yang ia rintis dengan terpaksa kalau tidak mau perusahaan raksasa milik keluarga Hyuga jatuh bangkrut.

"Yah, kalau untuk itu, lihat saja nanti. Aku masih sangat muda, Mama. Jadi aku ingin sedikit menikmati hidup lebih lama lagi, sebelum nanti fokus berkarir dan berpikir mencari uang"

"Iya deh,, Mama ngerti kok"

"Heheee, Terima kasih ya, Mama"

"Iyaa, sama-sama Bolt-kun"

.

Bolt sedang bersantai ditengah teriknya matahari yang saat ini sedang berada dipuncaknya. Dia berada di taman tempat biasanya dia tidur. Sebelum terlelap untuk tidur siang, dia merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang familiar dengan sensornya. Mode sensor Bolt selalu aktif, jadi dia tahu pasti siapapun yang ada disekitarnya.

Tepat sekali, ternyata itu adalah Shikadai. Sahabat bermalas-malasan. Kebetulan ada yang bisa diajak menemani, Bolt bangun dan memanggil sahabatnya itu.

"Oooey, Shikadai…" sapa Bolt ketika Shikadai lewat tepat di depan taman kecil tempatnya bersantai.

"Oh, ada apa Bolt?" tanya Shikadai yang kini telah mendekat ke tempat Bolt dibawah pohon rindang.

"Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk?"

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Shikadai seadanya.

"Massa? Ayolaaaah,,,, temani aku tidur disini!. Biasanya kau lebih malas daripada aku"

"Ck, aku beneran sibuk, Bolt" Shikadai mendecih menolak ajakan Bolt.

"Memangnya kau sibuk apa, hah?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Ryuzetsu."

"Hoooo, janji dengan seorang gadis ternyata" sikap Bolt jadi lain, walau tidak bisa menemani, tapi lumayan lah bisa dijadikan objek ledekan.

"Heh!, Bisa tidak kau tidak memasang wajah aneh menjijikkan seperti itu?, Seperti bukan kau saja"

"Ah, iya iyaaa. Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ryuzestu? Sudah sampai tahap mana sekarang" tanya Bolt sembari memasang wajah antusias penasaran.

Shikadai tidak menjawab, malah berbalik badan dan hendak pergi menjauh.

"Hoi, jangan merajuk. Kau seperti anak gadis baru puber saja" cibir Bolt.

"Huuuhh" menghela nafas, lalu menatap Bolt, "Aku hanya membantu Ryuzetsu latihan, itu saja"

"Hah?" Bolt bingung. "Dia latihan bersamamu? Ku kira dia bersama Hima dan Amaru. Hari ini, sejak pagi-pagi sekali Hima juga sudah pergi berlatih"

Ya, seperti yang dikatakan ibunya. Himawari pergi berlatih sejak pagi-pagi, dan Bolt mengira kalau Amaru dan Ryuzetsu juga ikut kesana.

"Makanya, jangan ketinggalan informasi" ledek Shikadai, "Jounin Exam nanti adalah ujian perorangan, individual. Berbeda dengan Jounin Exam di Kumogakure 2 tahun lalu yang masih menggunakan sistem tim 3 orang. Karena hal itulah, jadi wajar kalau mereka latihan sendiri-sendiri"

"Begitu ya"

"Ya. Ryuzetsu memang pada dasarnya tidak memiliki fisik yang kuat, jadi latihan yang dia jalani tidak seperti kebanyakan ninja lain yang berlatih untuk meningkatkan kekuatan, kecepatan atau stamina. Ryuzetsu berlatih dalam berbagai macam simulasi pertarungan untuk membuat banyak strategi-strategi jitu agar bisa mencapai hasil maksimal dengan efektif dan efisien walau hanya berbekal kemampuan bertarungnya yang terbatas"

"Hmmm, pantas saja dia berlatih bersamamu. Hanya kau saja yang mungkin cocok untuk latihan seperti itu"

"Baiklah. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Ryuzetsu mungkin sudah menungguku terlalu lama" kata Shikadai lalu langsung beranjak pergi tanpa menunggu persetujuan Bolt.

"Iyaaa, pergi sana!" sahut Bolt dengan nada mengusir.

Menatap kepergian Shikadai, Bolt menghela nafas, "Huuuuuh,,, masing-masing pada sibuk. Lebih baik, tidur saja dulu. Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan juga sekarang kan?"

.

Setelah tidur siang di taman, tempat tidur kesukaan Bolt, dia tiba-tiba bangun sekitar jam 2 siang. Penyebabnya ialah perut lapar yang minta jatah makan siang. Dia berniat pulang saja. Hari ini ibunya, Uzumaki Hinata, ada dirumah karena sedang tidak ada kesibukan di perusahaan HMC, dan pastinya sudah memasak makan siang dirumah.

Sebenarnya hampir setiap hari ibunya itu memasak makan siang. Walaupun sering sibuk, tapi ibunya itu selalu meluangkan waktu siang, untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk ayahnya yang sibuk di kantor hokage. Tapi bukan untuk ayanya saja, ini demi dirinya dan Himawari juga. Ibunya tidak suka jika ada anggota keluarganya yang makan di luar apalagi mengkonsumsi makanan yang gizinya tidak seimbang. Ibunya seringkali mengantarkan makanan ke kantor Hokage, atau walaupun tidak sempat biasanya dirinya sebagai satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang diminta mengantarkan.

Saat ini, Bolt sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, melewati deretan toko. Saat berjalan dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan kedepan, sehingga,

Bruuukkk,,

"Eh,, maaf." kata Bolt yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Dia tidak jatuh, tapi orang yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis berambut merah yang baru ditabraknya tadi lah yang terjatuh ke tanah. Bolt mengulurkan tangan berniat membantu gadis yang jatuh karenanya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, aku juga yang terburu-buru" sahut si gadis tadi.

"Eh, Bolt-niisan/Amaru" kata keduanya bersamaan ketika ternyata saling kenal.

"Sekali lagi ya, maafkan aku" kata Bolt setelah membantu Amaru berdiri.

"Emm, ini juga salahku karena berjalan terburu-buru"

"Memangnya kau terburu-buru untuk apa?" tanya Bolt basa-basi.

"Heheee, aku ada bimbingan dengan Uchiha-shissou" katanya dengan riang

"Bimbingan dengan Bibi Sakura? Apa untuk persiapan Jounin Exam juga?" tebak Bolt

"Umm, benar sekali"

"Haaaahh, kalian bertiga benar-benar sibuk ya"

"Maksud Bolt-niisan?" tanya Amaru tidak mengerti.

"Iyaa, kau, Ryuzetsu dan Hima. Semuanya sedang sibuk latihan sendiri-sendiri"

"Heheee, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini pertama kali kami ikut Jounin Exam, dan kami tidak ingin hasilnya mengecewakan"

"Ya sudah deh"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Bolt-niisan"

"Iyaa, hati-hati dijalan" kata Bolt pada Amaru yang sudah beranjak pergi.

"Umm, terima kasih"

.

"fiuu,,,, fiuuu,,,,, fuuuuu. . . . ." Bolt bersiul-siul sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sebentar lagi dia sampai di rumahnya, dan menikmati masakan terenak sedunia, masakan buatan ibunya sendiri.

"Eh? Sarada..." kata Bolt heran.

Ketika Bolt tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai di pintu pagar rumahnya, dia melihat sosok gadis yang sejak kecil telah menjadi sahabatnya. Dia heran karena Sarada hanya berdiri menatap ke arah rumahnya dari depan pintu pagar. Kalau memang ada urusan, kenapa tidak masuk saja sekalian.

"Oh, Hai Bolt. Ku kira kau ada di rumah" kata Sarada setelah tahu ada orang yang menyapanya.

"Kau mencariku?"

"Iya"

"Kenapa tidak masuk saja sih? Malah berdiri mematung dari tadi. Sudah lama ya?"

"Belum, baru saja aku disini." Jawab Sarada, "Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Di sini saja, tidak usah masuk kedalam rumah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beritahukan padamu "

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Begini,, anoo..." Sarada ragu untuk mengungkapkannya atau tidak.

"Ayo, katakan saja"

"Aku akan ikut Jounin Exam"

"..." Bolt tidak menyahut.

"Mitsuki juga ikut" sambung Sarada lagi.

"Begitu ya.. Uuumm, maaf. Mungkin kali ini aku juga tidak akan ikut lagi" kata Bolt serius.

Ninja-ninja Konoha maupun ninja dari desa lainnya supaya dapat mengikuti ujian kenaikan pangkat Jounin Exam minimal harus berumur 16 tahun. Untuk Jounin Exam kali ini, ada pengecualian yaitu untuk tim 7 yang dibawah bimbingan Mirai. Himawari, Ryuzetsu, dan Amaru bisa mengikuti Jounin Exam walau umur mereka masih belum mencukupi. Karena tim mereka sarat akan pretasi maka mereka diberikan kesempatan untuk menjajal kemampuan di Jounin Exam kali ini.

Lalu, sebenarnya ujian kenaikan pangkat Jounin Exam tahun ini adalah kesempatan kedua bagi Sarada. Jounin Exam diadakan 2 tahun sekali, sebelumnya bertempat di Kumogakure. Pada Jounin Exam yang diselenggarakan di Kumogakure dua tahun lalu, salah satu dari tiga tahapan ujian adalah ujian tim.

Saat itu, beberapa ninja lulusan akademi seangkatan Bolt sempat bermasalah. Penyebabnya adalah Bolt dan Shikadai yang tidak ingin ikut dalam ujian itu. Ketidakikutsertaan Shikadai bisa dimaklumi oleh teman setimnya yaitu Inojin dan Choucou. Mereka memang tim yang solid, jadi Inojin dan Choucou memutuskan juga tidak ikut. Tapi karena hal ini, Temari marah besar dirumah. Beberapa hari Shikadai tidak ingin pulang, takut dengan amukan ibunya, beruntung ayahnya, Shikamaru, berhasil membujuk Temari.

Berbeda dengan Sarada, dia dan mitsuki sangat ingin ikut Jounin Exam namun tidak jadi. Dia marah besar pada Bolt karena Bolt tidak ikut. Sarada dan Bolt sempat bertengkar hebat selama beberapa hari karena itu. Bahkan Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu. Mitsuki sebagai bagian dari tim juga tidak bisa berbicara banyak, dia tidak ingin mulut pedasnya asal bersuara dan membuat hubungan kedua sahabatnya makin memburuk.

Ketika itu, Sarada bersikeras memaksa Bolt ikut. Semua orang tahu kalau salah satu impian Sarada adalah menjadi Hokage, dan apa yang dilakukan Bolt hanya dengan alasan 'malas' membuat Sarada marah besar. Sarada tidak ingin jalannya menjadi Hokage terhambat hanya karena dia tidak bisa naik pangkat menjadi Jounin.

Setelah hampir dua minggu, pertengkaran mereka berakhir ketika Sarada memilih untuk mengalah. Saat itu, Bolt datang langsung menemui Sarada yang sedang menumpahkan amarahnya dengan menghancurkan tempat latihan tim nya, sangat mengerikan karena tempat latihan hancur berantakan layaknya sebuah bekas peperangan besar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sarada tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalas ucapan Bolt. Bolt hanya berkata singkat,,,,

' _Tidak perlu mendapatkan pangkat tinggi untuk menjadi hokage, asal kau diakui oleh orang lain untuk menjadi hokage, maka saat itulah kau sudah menjadi hokage. Apa kau lupa, kalau "Nanadaime-sama" yang sangat kau hormati dan kagumi itu, hanyalah seorang ninja berpangkat genin?_ '

Masih didepan pintu pagar rumah Bolt, Sarada tersenyum mengingat hal tadi, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Jounin Exam tahun ini tidak ada ujian tim. Hanya ujian individual, jadi tidak masalah kalau kau tidak ikut"

"Um, yah. . . . Aku sudah mendengarnya tadi dari Shikadai"

"Emmm, , , , hanya itu saja yang ingin ku beritahukan padamu. Kalau begitu, aku pamit" lalu Sarada beranjak pergi meninggalkan Bolt.

Sarada mencari Bolt bukan hanya untuk mengatakan itu saja, dia sangat berharap kalau Bolt mau ikut Jounin Exam kali ini bersamanya. Pasti akan menjadi kenangan manis. Namun apa boleh buat, Bolt menolak dan dirinya tidak mungkin memaksanya lagi seperti dua tahun lalu. Bisa-bisa akan bertengkar lagi dan Sarada tidak ingin itu terulang.

"Sarada , , , ," seru Bolt, membuat langkah Sarada terhenti. "Berjuanglah, aku yakin kau pasti bisa mewujudkan impianmu menjadi hokage" teriak Bolt menyemangati.

"Umm . . . Terima kasih, sampai jumpa, Bolt" Sarada tersenyum senang.

Walaupun Sarada tidak bisa membuat kenangan manis karena tidak mengikuti ujian bersama Bolt, namun mendapatkan kalimat penyemangat dari pemuda yang sudah lama mengisi hatinya adalah modal paling berharga untuk lulus ujian kenaikan pangkat nanti.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Yoooo….. Pertama, aku mau klarifikasi dulu untuk chapter 25 kemarin. Kayaknya ada yang menganggap kalau asal muasal Himawari menbenci Bolt karena ejekan di kamar mandi itu. Tidak sama sekali, bukan itu asalnya. Yang kemarin itu hanyalah mimpi aneh Bolt yang mana dia tidak mengakui kalau Himawari yang galaknya minta ampun saat di mimpi itu adalah adiknya. Bolt punya impian bahwa adiknya itu imut, manis, penurut dan semacamnya. Jadi itu hanya mimpi Bolt saja, dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian dimasa lalu.

Alasan Himawari seperti membenci Bolt bukan itu, ada kejadian yang lebih serius lagi, masalah yang lebih kompleks, melibatkan emosi yang bisa tidak bisa dikatakan ringan untuk anak-anak, dan jelas tidak seperti pertengkaran kecil di mimpi Bolt. Nanti bakal di ulas lebih jelas kok. Mohon pengertiannya, heheee….

Lalu, kenapa Bolt sampai mimpi seperti itu, karena sebenarnya Bolt itu siscon. Dan Bolt sendiri baru-baru ini aja nyadar kalau ia siscon.

Pairnya BoltMirai? Aku suka pair itu, tapi lihat aja deh, bisa juga BoltSara, karena jujur aku lebih condong kesana, atau Bolt sama cewe lain. Nanti saja ya… sabar dikit…

Katanya fic ini kayak alur sinetron? Hahaaa, biarin. Gpp juga. Masing-masing orang boleh berpendapat bagaimanapun. Tapi kalau disebut ga ada ujungnya, jangan deh. Aku sudah memiliki akhir cerita ini kok.

Lalu chapter ini dan yang kemarin, masih pemanasan. Chapter depan kita mulai konflik serius, dan itu berhubungan dengan dunia perninjaan.

Karena cerita sudah berlangsung satu tahun sejak season I, maka umur pemeran cerita ini,

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Semua masih sama. Adiknya masih menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Tapi semua makin rumit saat banyak gadis yang** **menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal** **ketertarikannya dan ditambah lagi sebuah bahaya besar mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt menghadapi semua ini?. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Kamis** **,** **4 Februari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . . .**_

 _"Emmm, , , , hanya itu saja yang ingin ku beritahukan padamu. Kalau begitu, aku pamit" lalu Sarada beranjak pergi meninggalkan Bolt._

 _Sarada mencari Bolt bukan hanya untuk mengatakan itu saja, dia sangat berharap kalau Bolt mau ikut Jounin Exam kali ini bersamanya. Pasti akan menjadi kenangan manis. Namun apa boleh buat, Bolt menolak dan dirinya tidak mungkin memaksanya lagi seperti dua tahun lalu. Bisa-bisa akan bertengkar lagi dan Sarada tidak ingin itu terulang._

 _"Sarada , , , ," seru Bolt, membuat langkah Sarada terhenti. "Berjuanglah, aku yakin kau pasti bisa mewujudkan impianmu menjadi hokage" teriak Bolt menyemangati._

 _"Umm . . . Terima kasih, sampai jumpa, Bolt" Sarada tersenyum senang._

 _Walaupun Sarada tidak bisa membuat kenangan manis karena tidak mengikuti ujian bersama Bolt, namun mendapatkan kalimat penyemangat dari pemuda yang sudah lama mengisi hatinya adalah modal paling berharga untuk lulus ujian kenaikan pangkat nanti._

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 27. Masalah baru, Menunggu.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir petang, langit senja yang menjingga sudah berhias di ufuk barat. Saat-saat sekarang ini adalah waktu yang sangat pas untuk menikmati pemandangan langit senja sembari menunggu matahari tenggelam keperaduannya, apalagi kalau menikmatinya dari gedung bertingkat, di Konoha Atas alias Konoha modern.

Pusat pemerintahan Kota Konoha, berserta semua hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia perninjaan ada di Konoha Bawah. Tempat awal Konoha yang berupa sebuah desa tersembunyi dibalik hutan yang dibangun sejak jaman Hokage Pertama, Hashirama Senju. Namun saat ini, ketika masa Hokage Ketujuh, Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha bukan lagi desa tersembunyi tapi sebuah kota metropolitan.

Konoha Atas adalah wilayah baru Konoha dibalik tebing pahatan wajah Hokage yang merupakan pusat segala aktifitas bisnis-ekonomi, hiburan, pendidikan non-ninja, pabrik-pabrik industri, fasilitas-fasilitas kesehatan hingga fasilitas penelitian ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi, pemukiman-pemukiman baru, pusat perbelanjaan dan banyak lagi aktifitas-aktifitas lain yang tidak ada di Konoha Bawah. Konoha Atas terdiri dari bangunan-bangunan modern yang betingkat-tingkat dengan tata perkotaan yang paling maju di dunia Shinobi. Ada banyak hotel, apartemen dari mewah hingga yang sederhana, residence, kasino, kantor perusahaan besar, wahana hiburan, gedung teater, stadion sepak bola, amusement park, pusat perbelanjaan modern, dan berbagai macam tempat lainnya yang berdiri megah dan tertata rapi di Konoha Atas.

Saat ini, Bolt dan Mirai sedang berada di lantai 97 gedung pusat Hyuga Mining Corporation (HMC) di Konoha Atas. Bolt kesini karena ingin menemui Bibinya, Hanabi Hyuga, untuk membahas proyek yang akan dikerjakannya bersama Shikadai. Hanabi tentu saja sangat antusias dengan proyek itu, apa yang di ajukan Bolt adalah suatu penemuan luar biasa, dan bagian menariknya bagi bussineswoman expert macam Hanabi, yaitu prospek bisnis dari penemuan Bolt yang sangat menjanjikan. Karena itulah, Hanabi tidak segan-segan memberikan uang 13,2 triliun ryo untuk proyek tersebut.

Tepat seperti yang pernah dikatakan Shikadai, proyek ini bakal menjadi titik awal revolusi dunia ninja dan langkah pertama memasuki era baru teknologi digital persenjataan militer. Hanabi setuju dengan pendapat itu, dan sebagai pebisnis dia dapat melihat keuntungan luar biasa jika proyek itu di komersilkan dibawah kendali kerajaan bisnis miliknya.

Bisnis bahan tambang memang menjadi profit utama perusahaan Hanabi saat ini, tapi bisnis persenjataan memberikan profit yang lebih banyak dan lebih menggiurkan. Apalagi ada Tenten, teman satu tim mendiang kakak sepupunya, si bos mafia perdagangan senjata paling ditakuti di dunia shinobi. Perusahaan milik Hanabi hanya tinggal memproduksi saja, sementara distribusinya diserahkan pada Tenten. Ini bakal jadi kerjasama dua wanita yang sangat mengerikan. Aaaaarrhh, persetan dengan perdamaian dan perang, yang penting dia menjadi orang nomor satu yang mengendalikan seluruh ummat manusia di dunia. Kalaupun timbul perang besar karena bisnis senjata yang akan dijalankannya nanti, masih ada kakak iparnya, Naruto, yang akan mengurusnya, begitulah pemikiran Hanabi.

Rancangan yang disusun Bolt diatas kertas telah rampung dan setelah ini akan masuk tahap pengerjaan dimana dia butuh laboratorium sendiri. Peralatan-peralatan canggih dari berbagai tempat, bahan baku yang sangat mahal dan sebuah superkomputer rakitan sendiri dengan spesifikasi kelas dewa juga sangat diperlukan untuk proyeknya. Untuk prototipe pertama, Bolt akan mengerjakannya sendiri tanpa butuh pekerja.

Algoritma yang disusun Shikadai pun telah sepenuhnya dientri dan diubah menjadi data digital dalam bentuk sebuat paket program, sehingga terciptalah program AI (Artifisial Intelegent) atau porgram kecerdasan buatan pertama di dunia shinobi. Program AI itu mereka beri codename: _JARVIS_. Namun yang pertama ini masih belum sempurna karena keterbatasan fasilitas saat Shikadai mengerjakannya, hanya berbekal komputer biasa saja. Untuk itulah, Shikadai akan menyempurnakannya nanti jika superkomputer sudah mereka miliki.

Shikadai sedang tidak bisa ikut karena sibuk, jadinya Mirai lah yang diajak oleh Bolt untuk menemaninya. Selama beberapa minggu ini, sejak Shikadai sibuk menjadi partner latihan Ryuzetsu. Lalu Amaru dan Himawari yang juga latihan sendiri-sendiri, serta Sarada yang semakin sibuk untuk mempersiapkan diri mengikuti Jounin Exam disela-sela kegiatannya yang padat di klinik. Akibatnya, menyisakan Bolt dan Mirai yang kurang kerjaan. Bolt tidak ada teman, dan Mirai juga tidak bersama murid bimbingannya. Karena sama-sama kesepian, mereka berdua sering bertemu, jalan-jalan bersama, makan bersama dan mencari hiburan bersama. Hubungan mereka berdua pun jadi semakin erat.

Berhubung Mirai tidak ada kerjaan hari ini, jadi dia tidak menolak ajakan Bolt. Dan beruntung bagi Mirai, karena ajakan Bolt ke Kantor Pusat HMC, sehingga dia bisa memasuki gedung modern supermewah dan yang lebih hebat lagi ia dapat melihat langsung langsung bakat Bolt yang tidak pernah dimiliki orang lain. Bolt pandai membaca prospek kedepan, membuat dia seperti seorang eksekutif muda yang sangat jenius. Selain itu, ternyata proyek yang sedang akan dijalankan Bolt sangat luar biasa. Bolt sudah seperti ilmuan fisika yang datang dari masa depan.

Setelah urusan dengan Hanabi selesai, karena tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang maka disinilah Bolt dan Mirai berada sekarang. Berdiri dalam keheningan menikmati pemandangan langit senja menunggu matahari terbenam dari balkon lantai 97 HMC Tower.

Sinar mentari senja, adalah moment yang sangat berharga karena menjadi pemandangan yang sangat indah jika dilewatkan begitu saja. Apalagi senja hari ini, sisa-sisa cahaya jingga dari matahari yang hampir terbenam di ufuk barat membentuk suatu fenomena yang sangat indah. Jejak-jejak sinar jingga matahari dibiaskan oleh awan yang tersusun dari serpihan kristal-kristal es yang tinggi menjulang ke langit. Dari pembiasan cahaya itulah, tampak sebuah pilar cahaya berwarna jingga yang sangat indah, fenomena _Sun Pillar_ atau pilar matahari, fenomena yang hanya sesekali terjadi dan jika terjadi pun hanya berlangsung dalam waktu singkat. Beruntung Bolt dan Mirai mendapatkan kesempatan ini.

Tiba-tiba Bolt jadi teringat topik obrolannya beberapa hari lalu dengan ibunya saat sarapan, jadi dia menanyakan hal itu pada Mirai yang notabene sangat dekat dengan Hima.

"Hei, Mirai-nee. Apa Hima sudah punya pacar?" tanya Bolt memecah kesunyian.

"He? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" bukannya menjawab, Mirai malah bertanya balik. Memutar kepalanya, menatap Bolt dengan tatapan heran.

"Sudah, jawab saja. Soalnya kemarin ibuku juga bertanya seperti itu padaku"

"Hmmm,, benar-benar pertanyaan yang menarik. Dia,,,, bagaimana yaaa? Hmmmm..." Mirai kembali menatap langit senja yang dihiasi fenomena pilar matahari.

"Kau tidak tahu, Mirai-nee?"

"Sebenarnya kami semua anggota tim 7 tidak pernah sekalipun membicarakan topik tentang cinta dan pacar."

"Oooh…"

"Tapi menurutku, kalau dia sudah punya pacar, pasti dia akan sibuk dengan pacarnya itu."

"Benar juga ya. Jadi kemungkinan besar Hima sekarang belum punya pacar."

Sampai saat ini, kesibukan Himawari hanya berkutat di latihan dan pekerjaannya sebagai model majalah. Jika tidak sibuk, dia selalu menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Tidak pernah terlihat kalau Himawari bersama seorang pemuda yang bisa dicurigai.

"Ya" sahut Mirai.

Hening melanda lagi, Mirai kembali asik sendiri memandang langit senja, menikmati hembusan angin sore, menunggu detik-detik matahari kembali keperaduan. Matanya tak berkedip menatap momen tatkala sang raja siang perlahan tenggelam di ufuk barat. Pilar matahari yang sangat indah itupun semakin terlihat mencolok seiring tenggelamnya matahari.

Bolt?,, dia sama sekali tidak menikmati indahnya matahari terbenam, malah yang ada Bolt sangat menikmati pemandangan disampingnya yang sangat memukau, pemandangan yang jauh lebih mengagumkan daripada sekedar pemandangan matahari terbenam.

Memandang wajah cantik seorang Mirai Sarutobi, iris matanya yang indah serupa permata ruby, kulitnya yang putih mulus, rambut panjangnya yang kali ini digerai dan lebih lurus dari biasanya melambai-lambai tertiup angin, dan tubuhnya yang dibalut pakaian kasual dengan bawahan rok panjang. Mirai,,,,, dia benar-benar sangat cantik, anggun, dan tanpa cela. Aneh memang memandangi gadis yang lebih tua 3 tahun, tapi apa mau dikata?, karena keinginan hati Bolt yang tidak membiarkan kesempatan ini terlewat begitu saja dari pandangan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Bolt teringat dengan kejadian saat di restoran waktu itu, saat dia ingin meminta kepastian dari Mirai tapi diganggu oleh kedatangan Shikadai. Bolt pikir ini adalah saat yang tepat, karena tidak mungkin ada yang datang mengganggunya di tempat ini.

"Walaupun beberapa hari ini aku kesepian,,,," tiba-tiba Mirai bicara dengan mata tetap tak melepaskan indahnya moment matahari terbenam. Bolt tidak jadi menyuarakan keinginannya, dia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan dulu apa isi hati Mirai. "Kesepian karena murid-murid bimbinganku sibuk dengan latihan masing-masing, aku tidak memiliki saudara dan hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan ibuku dirumah. Tapi,,, aku senang….."

"Eh?"

"Ya, senang sekali rasanya karena seminggu ini kau ada untuk menemaniku"

Hening lagi karena Mirai sudah selesai bicara, Bolt tidak menyahut dan juga tidak jadi menanyakan apa yang tadi di benaknya. Bolt memilih untuk membiarkan keadaan tetap seperti ini saja walau tanpa kejelasan tentang maksud tindakan Mirai yang pernah menciumnya. Biarkan saja hubungannya dengan Mirai tetap seperti ini, asal Mirai tetap merasa senang, maka Bolt pun juga akan senang.

.

.

.

Bolt sudah berada dirumah, sekarang hampir jam makan malam. Ibunya, Hinata, sudah hampir selesai memasakkan makan malam. Tinggal menunggu kepala keluarga, Naruto, yang biasanya sebentar lagi akan pulang. Himawari juga belum pulang, latihan yang dijalani Himawari dirasa terlalu diforsir.

"Tadaima..."

Suara seorang gadis masuk ke telinga Bolt yang kini sedang duduk di anak tangga menuju lantai dua rumah keluarganya. Ternyata Himawari pulang lebih dahulu daripada Naruto.

"Okaeri,,," jawab Bolt.

Himawari berjalan hendak ke kamarnya di lantai dua, dan melihat ditangga ada Bolt yang menjawab salamnya tadi. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aneh sekali aku melihatmu duduk disitu. Sengaja menungguku?"

"Ah, itu... Ummm, bagaimana dengan latihanmu?"

Himawari berjalan semakin dekat pada Bolt, "He? Buat apa kau menanyakan itu?" katanya ketus.

"Bukan apa-apa sih. Hanya ingin tahu saja, dan ini pertama kalinya aku menanyakan itu"

"Ahh,,, Bodo amat.. Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku." kata Himawari sengit.

"Iya, iyaaaa..." Bolt pasrah, berdiri dan memberikan jalan agar Himawari bisa lewat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau duduk disini dari tadi menungguku hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu saja?"

"…."

"Cuih,, menjijikkan..."

"Aa-,,,"

"Memangnya kau ini siapa sih? Hachiko si anjing setia, hah?" Himawari lalu menaiki tangga.

"Emmm,,,, kenapa hari ini kau pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya?" tanya Bolt.

"Apa pedulimu?" sahut Himawari tanpa menatap Bolt.

Grepp,,,

Bolt menangkap pergelangan tangan Himawari, membuat Himawari terpaksa berhenti.

Himawari bingung, tidak mengerti apa sebabnya Bolt memperlakukannya seperti ini, terlebih lagi dengan memasang raut muka serius.

"Sa-sakit tahu.. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Himawari berusaha berontak, karena memang pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit.

"Ka-kau..." Bolt hendak bertanya.

"Lepaskan tanganku,,! Kenapa kau jadi sok serius begitu?" Himawari semakin kuat berontak.

"Ano, apa kau..." Bolt belum mau melepaskan tangan Himawari.

Himawari menggeram, dia berniat menggunakan chakranya kalau perlu.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Bolt sebelum Himawari menggunakan kekuatannya, dan yang mungkin akan menghancurkan seisi rumah.

"Eh?" Himawari menyerngit heran tidak mengerti.

Bolt melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Himawari. Tampak Himawari mengusap-usap bekasnya, mungkin benar Bolt terlalu kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Himawari tadi.

"Sakit banget tahu" gumam Himawari.

"Ma-maaf. Aku hanya ingin berbaikan denganmu saja kok. Tapi ya sudah lah, terserah kau saja. Lagian ini memang salahku" kata Bolt dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Oh,, Ppffftttt,, ahahaha..." Himawari malah tertawa. "Apa? Jadi, jadi kau cemburu karena adikmu yang imut ini sudah punya pacar, begitu? Ahahahahaaaa... Dasar menjijikkan,,,. Menarik tangan adikmu sendiri lalu berkata ' _apa kau sudah punya pacar?_ ' dengan memasang wajah serius. . . . Isshh,,, sebenarnya sejauh apa sih sifat siscon-mu itu. Apa sudah separah Papa? Sudah cukup satu orang dirumah ini yang protektif padaku, aku tidak ingin tambahan orang lagi"

Bolt tidak menanggapi tawa Himawari, malah masih dengan wajah seriusnya, berkata, "Jadi kau ini sudah punya pacar atau belum?"

"Enggak tau juga deh..." Himawari tersenyum mengejek, tidak menganggap serius pertanyaan Bolt, berjalan lagi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, "Oh iya,, untuk pertanyaanmu yang tadi. Latihanku lancar-lancar saja kok, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Untuk sekarang, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Ghhh,, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan"

"Aku juga sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan" balas Himawari, "Tapi,,, mungkin nanti kau akan kuperkenalkan padanya, pada pacarku" Himawari pun menghilang dari tangga, masuk kekamarnya.

"Haaaaahhhh" Bolt hanya bisa membuang nafas, atas perilaku adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

.

.

.

Sejuknya udara pagi, terasa sampai kedalam sebuah ruangan. Tentu saja bisa terasa karena pagi ini jendela lebar ruangan ini dibiarkan terbuka. Padahal membuka jendela ruangan ini lebar-lebar adalah hal tabu sebab ruangan ini adalah ruang kerja hokage yang tentu saja harus memberikan keamanan tingkat tinggi bagi Hokagenya. Namun berhubung dunia sudah damai dan tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan hokage itu sendiri yang notabene adalah orang terkuat didunia shinobi, jadi masalah keamanan jadi terpinggirkan. Hokage Ketujuh, gitu..

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8, cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat benar-benar memberikan sensasi nikmat bagi orang yang terkena sinarnya. Nah, disinilah sekarang, di ruang kerja Hokage Ketujuh, dihadapan Uzumaki Naruto, terdapat sebuah tim tiga orang dengan satu jounin pembimbing sedang menghadap kepada hokage untuk menerima sebuah misi. Misi penting.

Tim itu adalah tim 7 yang beranggotakan tiga orang gadis belia yang semuanya berpenampilan menarik. Ryuzetsu, gadis langsing tinggi semampai berambut putih panjang yang selalu menjadi ketua tim saat misi karena kepiawaiannya dalam memimpin sebuah tim, serta kehebatannya dalam menyusun strategi. Selalu bersikap santai dan tenang. Kemudian ada Amaru, dia berperan sebagai ninja medis dalam tim 7. Diusianya yang masih belia, dia sudah menampakkan bakat dan potensi besar untuk menjadi ninja medis yang hebat. Amaru hampir selalu berpenampilan tomboi, dia gadis berbadan mungil berambut merah panjang dengan kulit yang berwarna tan kecoklatan, sedikit lebih gelap dari kulit Naruto. Ada satu tahilalat kecil di ekor mata kirinya yang membuatnya tampak sangat manis dan imut dibalik penampilan tomboinya.

Kemudian anggota tim yang terakhir, ada Himawari. Dia adalah putri kesayangan Sang Hokage Ketujuh. Gadis belia yang cantik, imut dan manis tiada batas ini berambut indigo gelap panjang, kulit putih bersih dengan goresan dua pasang tanda lahir dikedua pipinya. Mempunyai bentuk tubuh ideal untuk remaja seumurannya dan ada kelebihan dibagian tubuh tertentu yang seringkali membuat iri banyak remaja lain bahkan wanita dewasa sekalipun. Himawari merupakan ujung tombak tim ini, kemampuan bertarungnya tidak dapat diragukan lagi walau kadang selalu ceroboh. Dia jinchuriki kyubi keempat dengan setengah eksistensi Kurama didalam tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan kalau Himawari juga sebagai model utama dari beberapa majalah remaja terkenal. Caranya berpenampilan seringkali menjadi trend fashion anak-anak gadis remaja seluruh Konoha.

Satu lagi, pembimbing tim 7 ini. Mirai Sarutobi, putri semata wayang Kurenai Yuhi. Dia adalah jounin berprestasi yang dipercayakan untuk membimbing tim 7. Mirai sangat mirip dengan ibunya, dia cantik, selalu tampil menawan, memiliki kulit putih bersih dan sepasang mata dengan iris merah seperti permata ruby, rambutnya hitam panjang.

Perbedaan Mirai dengan ibunya hanya pada bentuk rambut saja, kalau Kurenai memiliki rambut yang lumayan lurus, maka Mirai rambutnya bergelombang tapi tidak keriting. Namun karena sedang trend gonta-ganti model rambut, Mirai juga terkena arusnya. Tidak jarang Mirai tampil dengan model rambut dikuncir, digerai, diluruskan, model _layer style_ , atau sesekali mewarnai rambutnya. Diantara semua itu, hanya satu kesamaannya, yakni rambutnya selalu panjang. Mirai tidak pernah memotong pendek rambut kesayangannya.

Nah, untuk hari ini karena sedang dalam misi, Mirai mengepang rambutnya menjadi satu kemudian dililitkan atau disanggul dibelakang kepala dan diberi tusuk konde agar tidak bergerak. Dengan begitu akan memudahkannya bergerak bebas. Bagaimanapun model rambut Mirai, dia selalu kelihatan menawan karena model rambut yang bagaimanapun selalu kelihatan cocok untuknya.

"Papa, sepenting apa sih misi yang sebenarnya harus kami kerjakan? Papa tahu kan kalau kami bertiga sibuk latihan untuk Jounin Exam nanti…" seorang gadis menggerutu tidak jelas karena misi ini. Hanya satu orang yang berani seperti ini dengan Hokage Ketujuh di ruang kerjanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan peri imut, malaikat kecil, sekaligus putri kesayangan hokage itu sendiri? Yang selalu dimanja, Uzumaki Himawari. Bahkan kakaknya, Bolt yang dulu sempat bersitegang dengan hokage tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu. Karena Bolt menolak misi dengan cara yang lebih elit, dengan membodohi ayahnya sendiri.

Naruto, sebagai Hokage sekaligus ayah dari Himawari, tidak pernah bisa marah dengan putrinya ini, biar bagaimanapun kelakuannya. "Hima-chan, dengarkan-..."

Tunggu, ada satu orang yang ketinggalan. Walaupun dia tidak penting dalam cerita ini, tapi jabatannya lumayan tinggi, dia penasehat utama Hokage Ketujuh, Shikamaru Nara. Dia juga sudah standby di ruang kerja hokage untuk suatu urusan walau sebenarnya dia juga punya ruang kerjanya sendiri di Gedung Hokage ini.

Lanjut,,,, "Hima-chan, dengarkan Papa yaaa… Ini misi penting, Papa tidak yakin kalau menyerahkannya kepada tim chunin lain, sedangkan tim elite chunin juga sedang sibuk semua jadi hanya tim kalian yang tersisa, yang Papa bisa percayai untuk melaksanakan misi ini" kata Naruto membujuk putrinya.

Anggota tim lain tidak ada yang menolak, hanya saja Himawari seringkali menolak misi jika menurutnya tidak menarik. Jika hal ini terjadi, terpaksa Naruto harus mengiming-imingi Himawari sesuatu.

"Baiklah, aku mau asal dekorasi kamar tidurku diganti" kata Himawari seenaknya.

Belum lagi di iming-imingi, si Himawari sudah minta duluan. Aneh-aneh lagi permintaannya.

"Hima-chan, belum sampai sebulan lalu kau mengganti dekorasi kamarmu, massa mau ganti lagi sih?"

Yah, itulah salah satu tingkah aneh Himawari, hampir setiap bulan desain ruangan dan dekorasi kamarnya selalu berganti.

"Papa, aku sudah bosan. Mataku sakit dan aku susah tidur karena warna kuningnya terlalu cerah"

"Bulan lalu kau sendiri kan yang minta kamar mu didesain dengan nuansa seperti padang bunga matahari?"

"Heheee, , , , ganti dong Pa, bosan kalau itu-itu teruuus…" pinta Himawari manja, memasang wajah imut tiada tara berikut puppy eyes no jutsu andalan Himawari yang sanggup meruntuhkan pertahanan siapapun.

Naruto mana sanggup menolak jika sudah begitu, "Jadi mau yang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto memberi pilihan.

"Uuuummm,,,, kayaknya nuansa bawah laut ala Dewa Neptune bagus deh, Papa. Warna dominan birunya pasti bikin Hima tenang dan bisa tidur lelap"

"Ya sudah, nanti akan Papa hubungi dekorator interior ruangan kepercayaan kakekmu"

"Umm, terima kasih papa… Heheheee. . . ."

"Apa sekalian furniturenya mau diganti juga, Hima-chan?" tawar Naruto lagi.

"Hehe,, kalau boleh sih,,,, aku mau ranjang, lemari, dan meja rias ku diganti. Aaahh,,,, sekalian walking closetku di perbesar ya, Papa. Pakaian-pakaian dan semua gaun ku sudah penuh sesak didalam sana"

Ya, sebagai model, Himawari punya walking closet sendiri di kamarnya. Ruangan khusus untuk menyimpan semua pakaian dan gaunnya, termasuk sepatu-sepatunya juga.

"Ah, ya sudah. Papa turuti semua keinginanmu"

"Aku sayang Papaaaa, , , ," Himawari kegirangan lalu berlari dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Iyaa, papa juga sangat sayang pada Hima-chan, apapun yang kamu mau pasti papa kabulkan"

Cup..

Himawari mencium pipi ayahnya, "Yosh!, Papa ku adalah papa yang terbaik…"

Sedangkan tiga gadis lain, Mirai, Amaru dan Ryuzetsu, ditambah penasehat hokage, Shikamaru, mereka semua membatin " _Huuuuuh, sabar sabarrrr…. mereka orang kayaaaa, orang kayaaaaa... Mungkin karena sudah tidak tahu lagi kemana harus membelanjakan uang, jadinya mereka seperti ini_ ".

Mereka berempat maklum saja, sudah sering kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Terakhir kali sebelum ini saat tim 7 mendapat misi mudah, Himawari bahkan meminta sebuah log cabin mewah (rumah kayu) beserta semua perabotannya ditengah hutan kematian untuk dijadikan tempat bersantai dan beristirahat setelah berlatih disana. Naruto?, jangan ditanya.! Dengan mudahnya dia mengabulkan permintaan putrinya, bahkan imbalan misi dari klien tidak sampai satu persen dari total biaya membangun log cabin itu.

Tapi yang tidak bisa dimaklumi adalah karena ini ruang kerja hokage, tempat untuk membahas urusan desa, bukan bermanja-manja. Kalau membahas itu, bisa saja kan ditempat lain, dirumah misalnya. Tidak anak, tidak ayah, sama saja kelakuannya.

"Anooo,,,, Hokage-sama. Kau tidak lupa kan tujuanmu memanggil kami kemari?" kata Mirai menyela kegiatan ayah anak itu. Mirai lah yang selalu menghentikan kegiatan konyol pasangan ayah-putri keluarga Uzumaki itu. Jika tidak Mirai, siapa lagi?. Bahkan Shikamaru penasehat hokage pun lebih memilih tidur.

"Aaah, iya..." kata Naruto, lalu menatap putrinya, "Kembalilah ketempatmu, Hima-chan"

"Ha'i, Papa"

Setelah keadaan kembali seperti sedia kala,

"Ekhkheemmm,,,, begini. . . . Perusahaan Soui Inc., yang jadi klien misi ini meminta ninja kita untuk mengambilkan gulungan berisi rancangan rencana ekspansi bisnis mereka di Kumo. Ada beberapa orang pengamat bisnis dari perusahaan itu yang sedang berada di Kumo, dan ingin segera memberikan laporan hasil pengamatannya kepada kantor pusat Soui Inc. di Konoha. Misi kalian hanya mengambil gulungan itu, lalu membawanya kemari"

"Isshhh,,,, misi membawa gulungan lagi. Kenapa tidak lewat jasa pos saja sih? Bikin repot tahu" gerutu Himawari.

"Loh, Hokage-sama. Kalau tidak salah, perusahaan itu yang bermasalah dengan Hima-chan hingga Hima-chan masuk penjara tahun lalu, iya kan?" kata Mirai menyela.

"Haah? Papa...!" kata Himawari keras, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka lagi. Titik….." Himawari kembali tidak terima.

"Iya, iyaa.. Papa tahu, tapi untuk kali ini, Papa mohon, Hima-chan mau yaa..." pinta Naruto memelas.

Luar biasa, tidak pernah dalam sejarah Konoha maupun dunia shinobi, ada seorang kage yang sampai hati memelas memohon-mohon hanya agar ninjanya mau menerima misi.

"Huh...!" Himawari mendengus.

"Bagaimana kalau Papa buatkan paviliun ala istana kerajaan khas Benua Eropa abad pertengahan di taman belakang rumah kita. Kamu kan dulu pernah ingin bangunan seperti itu untuk dijadikan tempat bermain bersama teman-temanmu kalau bertamu ke rumah?"

"Ehhh,? Beneran papa?" mata Himawari jadi berbinar-binar karena tawaran baru ayahnya.

"Iya, Papa janji. Hima-chan"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan ikut misi ini"

' _Ya ampuuuuunnn…. Bener-bener deh, orang kaya semaunya bikin ini-itu..._ ' pikir empat orang lainnya kompak

"Nah, begitu baru putri kesayangan Papa" kata Naruto bangga.

Naruto menatap Ryuzetsu, "Ini, pegang lah!" kata Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada Ryuzetsu. Ryuzetsu mengambilnya, "Itu adalah kartu nama pengamat bisnis yang akan menyerahkan gulungan nantinya. Dibelakang kartu nama itu juga tertulis alamat hotel dimana orang itu menginap"

"Baiklah, saya mengerti Hokage-sama. Kalau begitu, kami permisi"

' _Jadi aku benar-benar dianggap tidak ada ya?_ ' pikir seorang pria paruh baya yang sejak tadi tidak dihiraukan.

"Eh, tunggu, Mirai tetap lah disini sebentar, kalian yang lain bersiap-siap saja dahulu" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Setelah anggota tim 7 keluar ruangan, shikamaru juga sudah keluar setelah urusan singkatnya, tersisa lah Mirai sendirian di hadapan Hokage. Beberapa saat hening, akhirnya Mirai bertanya.

"Sebenarnya ada perlu apa dengan saya, Hokage-sama?"

"Aku memberikan mu misi tambahan, kau ke Kumo sekalian antarkan udangan resmi kepada Raikage dan juga ambil daftar nama peserta Jounin Exam yang mewakili Kumo"

"Baiklah" jawab Mirai.

"Oh iya, aku meminta seseorang untuk menemanimu"

"Siapa?"

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi"

Tidak lama kemudian,

Kriiieeetttt….

Suara pintu berderit, seseorang masuk ke ruangan Hokage.

"Ka-kau…..." Mirai tidak menyangka yang datang adalah orang ini,,,,,

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Yahhahahaaaaa… Konflik yang berhubungan dengan dunia perninjaan udah muncul lagi. Bagaimana konfliknya, tunggu saja dichapter depan. Dan kita mulai lagi merambah ke dunia fiksi ilmiah. Apa projek besar yang dikerjakan Bolt? Siapa yang tahu proyek apa itu sebenarnya.

Owwwhhh, ternyata banyak pendukungnya pair BoruSara. Asyik nih kalau banyak yang fokus ke sisi romancenya, kalau begini aku mau bikin konflik aja disitu, biar rame. Mau BoruSara, BoruMirai, atau pair lain kek BoruAmaru?. Atau BoltChouchou sekalian?, hihiii. Tapi Choucho belum pernah muncul nih. Sesekali aku mencoba membuat konflik perasaan, gimana hasilnya lihat saja nanti. Tapi untuk fic ini, aku ga ingin ada hareem. Gitu aja.

Himawari menyebalkan?, emang begitu. Hihiii, Bolt yang sabar ya. Lagipula Bolt itu ternyata mengidap siscon, jadi semenyebalkan apapun adiknya, yaa sulit bagi Bolt untuk marah. Kecuali kalau Himawarinya udah keterlaluan banget.

Oh iya, aku mempublish fic oneshoot bersetting AU di akun ini, berisi konten islami. Yang berkenan, monggo dibaca. Bagian warning-nya jangan terlewat ya, agar tidak terkejut pas baca isi ceritanya.

Karena cerita sudah berlangsung satu tahun sejak season I, maka umur pemeran cerita ini,

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Semua masih sama. Adiknya masih menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Tapi semua makin rumit saat banyak gadis yang** **menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal** **ketertarikannya dan ditambah lagi sebuah bahaya besar mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt menghadapi semua ini?. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Kamis** **,** **11 Februari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . . .**_

 _"Eh, tunggu, Mirai tetap lah disini sebentar, kalian yang lain bersiap-siap saja dahulu" kata Naruto tiba-tiba._

 _Setelah anggota tim 7 keluar ruangan, Shikamaru juga sudah keluar setelah urusan singkatnya, tersisa lah Mirai sendirian di hadapan Hokage. Beberapa saat hening, akhirnya Mirai bertanya._

 _"Sebenarnya ada perlu apa dengan saya, Hokage-sama?"_

 _"Aku memberikan mu misi tambahan, kau ke Kumo sekalian antarkan udangan resmi kepada Raikage dan juga ambil daftar nama peserta Jounin Exam yang mewakili Kumo"_

 _"Baiklah" jawab Mirai._

 _"Oh iya, aku meminta seseorang untuk menemanimu"_

 _"Siapa?"_

 _"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi"_

 _Tidak lama kemudian,_

 _Kriiieeetttt…._

 _Suara pintu berderit, seseorang masuk ke ruangan Hokage._

" _Ka-kau….._ _." Mirai tidak menyangka yang datang adalah orang ini,,,,,_

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 28. Hilangnya** _ **Blueprint**_ **Rancangan Senjata Pemusnah Meriam Chakra.**

Tim 7 sudah siap berangkat untuk misi. Jangan samakan dengan era hokage pertama sampai hokage keenam dimana tim ninja yang akan berangkat misi selalu berkumpul di depan gerbang desa Konoha. Jaman sudah berganti, jaman Hokage Ketujuh sudah maju. Sekarang tim ninja yang akan melaksanakan misi jauh keluar desa, tidak lagi berkumpul didepan gerbang, tapi di stasiun. Bukan masalah jika ninja ikut transportasi umum, untuk memangkas waktu dan tenaga. Itu lebih efektif dan lagipula tidak ada yang protes. Saat ini sudah diberlakukan Undang-Undang baru untuk pensejajaran hak dan kewajiban antara ninja dan warga sipil.

Menunggu sambil duduk di bangku stasiun, Himawari nampak badmood. Sudah stasiunnya sesak karena banyak orang, suhu udara mulai panas pula. Ya wajar karena sekarang sedang musim panas dan saat ini adalah jam sibuk.

"Haaaaaah,,, kenapa Mirai-nee lama sekali sih?" keluh Himawari.

"Mungkin Mirai-sensei mendapat tugas penting dari Hokage-sama" sahut Ryuzetsu.

"Nah, tuh Mirai-sensei sudah datang" kata Amaru, yang pertama kali melihat kedatangan Mirai.

"Hai minna, maaf ya kalau lama menunggu. Aku diberi tugas tambahan oleh Hokage-sama" kata Mirai setelah dekat dengan tim bimbingannya.

"Tugas apa Mirai sensei?" tanya Amaru

"Mengantar undangan resmi Jounin Exam kepada Raikage sekalian mengambil daftar nama peserta Jounin Exam perwakilan Kumo"

"Oh, jadi kita semua akan ke kantor raikage nanti?" sambung Ryuzetsu

"Tidak, kalian tetap melaksanakan misi kalian. Aku hanya menemani kalian berangkat ke Kumo. Pulangnya kita sendiri-sendiri." Jawab Mirai

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau Mirai-nee sendirian?" Himawari giliran bertanya.

"Siapa bilang aku pergi sendiri, tuh ada Bolt-kun yang menemaniku" kata Mirai sambil menunjuk Bolt yang baru sampai.

"Yoo.. Hai, semuanya" sapa Bolt saat sudah sampai dikerumunan gadis-gadis itu.

"Hai juga, Bolt-niisan" sahut Amaru segera, hanya dia yang dengan ekspresi senang membalas sapaan Bolt.

"Oh iya, nih minumanmu Mirai-nee" Bolt menyerahkan sebotol minuman.

"Ahh, terima kasih Bolt-kun" balas Mirai, menerima minuman dari Bolt dan ternyum senang kepada pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Himawari langsung berubah jadi pendiam sejak kedatangan Bolt. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedang malas untuk ribut dengan kakaknya sekarang, jadi hanya menatap penuh arti pada Bolt dan Mirai.

.

Kereta melaju dengan sangat cepat. Sekarang ini kereta melintasi jalur jembatan yang melewati jurang antara dua tebing yang menjadi perbatasan Konoha dan Kusagakure. Setelah melewati Kusa, melewati satu negara tetangga lalu sampai lah di wilayah Kumogakure.

Didalam kereta, tempat duduk penumpang berupa sofa empuk yang nyaman disusun berhadapan, terpisah oleh sebuah meja. Itulah tempat duduk didalam gerbong kelas eksekutif, tempat duduk yang dipilih tim 7, atau lebih tepatnya tempat duduk yang dipilih Himawari. Himawari rela merogoh uang banyak asal mendapat pelayanan prima, dan karena Himawari yang membayar tiket kereta untuk semuanya, jadi tidak ada yang memprotes. Kalau gerbong kelas ekonomi tempat duduknya biasa saja dan berdempetan. Bahkan tidak sedikit penumpang yang harus berdiri karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk.

Ryuzetsu, seperti biasa. Lebih senang tidur saat di kendaraan, apalagi mendapat tempat duduk kelas eksekutif yang sangat nyaman. Amaru sedang membaca buku medis, tidak sedikitpun melewatkan waktu luang untuk belajar. Sedangkan Himawari, yang duduk di dekat jendela tampak sedang menikmati pemandangan di luar. Itu hanya tampaknya saja, karena Himawari tidak fokus melihat pemandangan, buktinya seringkali Himawari melirik dari ekor matanya, melirik Mirai dan Bolt yang duduk berdampingan dan berbicara terus dan kadang tertawa riang seolah tidak pernah kehabisan topik obrolan.

"Oh iya Bolt-kun. Aku penasaran akan jadi seperti apa ya proyek besar mu nanti?" tanya Mirai, mencari topik permbicaraan lain setelah habis topik sebelumnya.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku yakin proyek itu bisa mengalahkan semua penemuan ilmuan Konoha. Heheeee…" jawab Bolt bangga.

"Iya, aku percaya padamu" balas Mirai, "Emmm,,,, lain kali kalau ke gedung pusat HMC lagi, ajak-ajak aku ya"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Rasanya nyaman sekali, menikmati pemandangan sore hari dari puncak gedung seperti yang kita lakukan kemarin"

"Iya-iyaa. Aku pasti mengajakmu kok, Mirai-nee. Sebenarnya tidak hanya di gedung itu saja sih, ada banyak fasilitas HMC lain yang memiliki spot-spot yang sangat indah untuk bersantai"

"Benarkah? Yeeeiiiy. . . . Arigatou Bolt-kun"

"Haaah,,, kau ini seperti anak-anak saja, Mirai-nee"

"Aaahh,, biarin. Heheee,,,. Tapi terima kasih ya, Bolt-kun"

"Yaaa, aku juga berterima kasih kau mau menemaniku kemarin"

"Umm. Anooo,, . . .- "

Mirai dan Bolt terus saja berbicara lepas, saling berbicara seolah hanya mereka berdua saja yang menjalankan misi ini tidak menghiraukan gadis-gadis tim 7 yang kali ini diam saja dan tidak berisik. Mirai dan Bolt berbicara tanpa sungkan karena hubungan mereka berdua yang semakin dekat membuat mereka tahu bagaimana sifat mereka satu sama lain.

Himawari, masih sesekali melirik kearah kakak dan jounin pembimbingnya. Otaknya pun seakan dipaksa fokus untuk mendengarkan permbicaraan Mirai dan Bolt. Mood-nya yang jika bersama kakaknya selalu ingin mengajak ribut juga lenyap, hilang entah kemana. Yang ada hanya perasaan aneh di hati Himawari melihat kedekatan Bolt dan Mirai yang nampak berlebihan.

Cemburu,?, Entahlah, bisa jadi. Kemungkinan besar iya, tapi sepertinya bukan itu saja. Hanya saja tampak aneh, karena tidak pernah sekalipun Himawari melihat kakaknya bersikap senyaman itu jika bersama seorang gadis. Mirai juga, yang selama ini tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan laki-laki manapun malah seperti menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikannya pada Bolt. Keduanya sama-sama merasa nyaman, itulah yang tertangkap dipandangan Himawari. Apa mereka berdua cocok? pikirnya.

.

Sekarang mereka sedang transit sebentar di sebuah stasiun di negara tetangga. Sudah 5 jam mereka di kereta. Untuk sampai ke Kumo masih perlu waktu tempuh sekitar 4 jam lagi. Cukup lama karena Kumo letaknya cukup jauh dari Konoha. Empat gadis dari tim 7 tadi sedang duduk di kursi diruang tunggu stasiun itu. Bolt, dia tadi ingin ke toilet, sekalian membeli minum.

Stasiun yang menjadi tempat transit tampak lengang, berbeda jauh dengan stasiun di Konoha yang sangat sesak. Mungkin saja karena stasiun ini letaknya di kota kecil dari negara tetangga ini.

Himawari menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, lehernya terasa pegal karena hampir sepanjang perjalanan tadi dia menoleh kesamping kanan, melihat pemandangan diluar karena tidak ingin mengganggu Mirai dan Bolt yang asyik berbicara.

"Eh?" Himawari sedikit tersentak karena tiba-tiba Bolt ada didepannya.

"Ini, minuman dan cemilan untuk kalian" kata Bolt, lalu memberikan sekantong plastik berisi beberapa cemilan dan tiga minuman kaleng pada Himawari.

"Ah, ya." balas Himawari singkat, lalu mengambil kantong plastik tadi dari tangan kakaknya.

Bolt lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Mirai yang kebetulan kosong, mengambil satu botol air minum isotonik dari kantong plastik lain yang ia bawa, membuka tutup botolnya, lalu memberikannya pada Mirai.

"Nih, minumlah. Jangan sampai kau dehidrasi, Mirai-nee" tawar Bolt.

"Hihii, terima kasih ya. Kau perhatian sekali padaku, Bolt-kun. Sampai-sampai mau membukakan tutup botolnya untukku" kata Mirai sembari menyambut air minum pemberian dari Bolt.

"Ah, biasa saja"

"Massa? aku tidak percaya." kata Mirai sambil memasang wajah polos tidak percaya pada Bolt

"Kau saja yang kege'eran" balas Bolt dengan pede-nya.

"Cuih, ga mau ngaku.." cibir Mirai.

"Jangan mulai aneh-aneh deh, Mirai-nee"

"Ahahaaa" Mirai tertawa pelan sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Sejak tadi, ada satu gadis yang diam saja memperhatika interaksi Bolt dan Mirai. Himawari tahu walaupun hanya interaksi kecil seperti itu, jelas keduanya terlihat lebih dari sekedar teman atau sahabat biasa. Apalagi jika antara seorang pemuda dengan seorang gadis.

Himawari menggeleng pelan, tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh. Nanti saja memikirkan ini, jika memang keduanya saling menyukai, dan kelihatannya mereka sangat cocok. Lebih baik kakaknya bersama Mirai, dari pada Uchiha berkacamata itu, pikir Himawari. Aahh,,, mengingat Uchiha itu, Himawari jadi kesal sendiri.

.

"Huuuuhh, akhirnya sampai juga. Pegal sekali rasanya duduk terlalu lama di kereta" keluh Himawari.

Himawari bersama empat orang lainnya sudah sampai di stasiun kereta Kumogakure. Sekarang sudah petang. Langit senja sudah mulai menggelap. Panorama kota Kumo khas pegunungan sangat berbeda dengan Konoha. Bangunan-bangung di wilayah Kumo tidak berpondasi ditanah, namun seperti menempel ditebing-tebing. Itulah ciri khas kota Kumo karena bentang alam kota ini bukanlah dataran, tapi pegunungan dengan banyak tebing-tebing terjal.

Mereka berlima sudah membicarakan tentang misi mereka saat di kereta tadi. Tugas mengambil gulungan untuk klien dikerjakan oleh Himawari, Amaru, dan Ryuzetsu. Setelah sampai di Kumo, mereka ingin langsung mengambil gulungan itu dari pengamat bisnis perusahaan Soui Inc., di hotel tempat dia menginap. Jadi mereka bertiga bisa langsung pulang ke Konoha dengan kereta malam. Orang yang mereka cari sudah dihubungi lewat telepon, dan dia mengatakan bersedia menunggu di penginapannya sampai jam 9 malam.

Sedangkan untuk urusan ke kantor raikage, Mirai dan Bolt akan memberikan undangan itu besok pagi. Kantor raikage sudah pasti tutup saat malam, jadi mereka berdua memutuskan mencari penginapan di dekat kantor raikage agar tidak menyulitkan pergi ke kantor raikage besok paginya.

"Kita berpisah disini ya, Hima-chan, Amaru-chan, Ryu-chan" kata Mirai.

"Iya, Mirai-sensei. Lagipula ini kemauan Hima juga" sahut Ryuzetsu.

"Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang" sambung Himawari ketus.

"Aku juga, aku tidak ingin lama-lama disini" tambah Amaru.

"Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak saat pulang ya, Hima" kata Bolt menasehati adiknya.

"Iyaa, kau tidak usah sok perhatian padaku" sahut Himawari ketus. "Ayo, Amaru-chan, Ryu-chan. Kita langsung mencari penginapan itu"

Himawari langsung beranjak pergi, di ikuti oleh Amaru dan Ryuzetsu.

"Ish, aneh sekali bocah itu" sungut Bolt mengatai adiknya. "Tadi diam saja, sekarang bawel lagi"

"Mungkin dia lagi PMS, Bolt-kun" sahut Mirai

"Ya sudah, ayo. Kita juga harus mencari penginapan kita bermalam, Mirai-nee"

"Kita bermalam berdua?"

"Iya, memang siapa lagi yang ikut?" jawab Bolt.

"Sekamar?"

"Ya enggak lah. Aku kebetulan bawa uang banyak, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Hihihiiii,, padahal kalau mau sekamar berdua juga tidak apa-apa" ucap Mirai seduktif.

"Eh? Kalau gitu, aku pesan satu kamar saja deh nanti" ekspresi Bolt berubah cerah setelah dengan cepat merubah keputusannya.

"Isshh,, Bolt-kun mesum. Gak bisa bedain mana candaan mana serius."

"Heh? Mengataiku mesum?.. Kau sendiri tadi yang mulai, berarti kau kan yang mesum?"

"Moouuuu,,,," Mirai berubah cemberut, berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Bolt.

"Mirai-nee, kau itu sudah lewat 20 tahun, masa bertingkah kayak anak baru puber sih?" ejek Bolt.

"Hmmpphhh….." Mirai makin cemberut.

"Heiii,, Mirai-nee, tungguu….." Bolt berusaha mengejar Mirai.

Dan aksi aneh sepasang muda mudi yang hubungannya tidak jelas ini pun terus berlangsung hingga mereka mendapatkan penginapan.

.

Suasana sekarang tampak sangat sepi, maklum saja karena ini didalam kereta malam yang sedang melaju kencang. Gadis-gadis tim 7 sudah selesai mengambil gulungan laporan dari pengamat bisnis Soui Inc., di tempat dia menginap. Penumpang kereta malam ini tidak terlalu banyak, dan hampir semua penumpang sedang tidur. Amaru dan Ryuzetsu pun sudah enak-enakan tidur di dalam kereta.

Lagi-lagi mereka memilih tempat duduk kelas eksekutif. Terang saja, ada Himawari yang membayar. Dia anak orang kaya, selain itu penghasilannya sendiri sebagai model majalah juga tidak sedikit. Sebenarnya mengerjakan misi pun, hanya jika Himawari tertarik. Himawari sama sekali tidak perlu uang imbalan misi karena itu tidak seberapa dibanding pengeluarannya perhari. Hanya karena ingin menjadi ninja yang kuat saja, makanya dia sesekali ikut misi untuk mengasah kemampuannya. Pekerjaannya sebagai model majalah remaja terkenal, tentu memberikan pemasukan yang lebih banyak dari sekedar imbalan misi. Tapi itu juga masih belum seberapa, karena selama ia memegang _goldcard_ , kartu kredit milik ayahnya, Himawari memiliki tambang emas pribadi yang tidak akan pernah habis seumur hidupnya.

Kalau Ryuzetsu tidur, itu hal wajar. Memang sudah kebiasaannya seperti itu. Kalau Amaru tidur, yang ini gara-gara dia kebanyakan makan. Amaru yang ternyata baru pertama kali jalan-jalan ke Kumo, sebelum pulang masih sempat-sempatnya dia berwisata kuliner padahal dia sendiri berkata kalau ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Sebelum mendapatkan kereta malam saja, dia sempat mengunjungi tiga kedai makanan khas Kumo.

Dan jadinya, hanya Himawari sendirian yang masih terjaga. Matanya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk, bahkan menguap pun belum ada. Dia masih kepikiran tentang kedekatan Mirai dan Bolt tadi yang tampak aneh dimatanya, membuat Himawari pusing.

"Haaaahh, kenapa aku kepikiran itu terus dari tadi sih?" gumam Himawari. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya hingga pandangan matanya jatuh pada gulungan berukuran sedang yang ada disamping kakinya. Gulungan yang timnya bawa dalam misi ini.

Himawari menatap gulungan itu, dia jadi ingat pesan dari pengamat bisnis yang menyerahkan gulungan itu sebelum dia pulang. Orang itu berpesan agar tidak membuka gulungannya, itu adalah rahasia perusahaan, tidak boleh dilihat oleh siapapun agar tidak berpotensi merugikan perusahaan nantinya.

Namun larangan itu, malah membuat Himawari jadi penarasan, dia tidak ingin kasusnya yang kemarin dengan perusahaan yang menjadi klien misi terjadi lagi, bahkan sampai masuk penjara. Tapi Himawari berpikir, melihat-lihat sedikit isi gulungan itu juga tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula dirinya tidak mungkin menyebarkan isi gulungan itu kepada orang lain, tidak ada untungnya baginya.

Akhirnya, Himawari yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, dan mumpung Amaru dan Ryuzetsu sedang tertidur, jadi dia memberanikan diri membuka gulungan itu. Menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Setelah Himawari membuka gulungannya, hanya ada gambar aneh yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti, gambar seperti suatu rancang bangun sebuah alat yang tidak pernah Himawari lihat dan tidak bisa dia terjemahkan dengan kemampuan otaknya yang terbilang minim. Dengan perasaan kecewa, dia menyimpan kembali gulungannya seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Ahh, pikiran ku tambah pusing gara-gara isi gulungan tadi" keluhnya, lebih baik aku memejamkan mata saja, siapa tahu aku bisa tidur cepat" lanjutnya lagi. Himawari menutup matanya, tidak lama kemudian dia benar-benar tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

Pagi yang benar-benar dingin hari ini, dirasakan oleh Mirai dan Bolt. Wajar saja, tempat mereka berada sekarang yakni Kumogakure yang secara harfiah dapat di artikan sebagai desa tersembunyi dibalik lindungan awan. Daerah itu terletak di wilayah yang bentang alamnya berupa pegunungan tinggi yang letaknya setinggi awan, sehingga disebut Kumogakure. Jadi suhu dingin menjadi hal yang wajar didaerah pegunungan tinggi seperti itu.

Selain itu, kadar oksigennya juga minim jika dibanding tempat-tempat lain yang letaknya lebih rendah. Hal inilah yang menjadi pemicu kenapa orang-orang Kumogakure kebanyakan mempunyai fisik yang kuat disertai badan yang kekar, olah tubuh dengan udara berkadar oksigen rendah membuat latihan menjadi lebih berat. Selain itu, mungkin juga karena keseringan naik turun anak tangga yang menjadi penghunung semua tempat di Kumogakure.

Komugakure dulunya merupakan desa shinobi tersembunyi, namun sekarang berubah menjadi kota terbuka seperti halnya Konohagakure. Kumogakure juga berkembang pesat semenjak Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat dua puluh tahun silam, sama seperti desa-desa shinobi lainnya seperti Iwagakure, Sunagakure, maupun Kirigakure. Namun jika dibandingkan antara lima desa awal shinobi itu, tetaplah Konoha yang berkembang paling maju serta memiliki populasi penduduk paling banyak. Tentu hal wajar, karena bentang alam wilayah Konoha berupa dataran yang dikelilingi hutan serta beberapa aliran sungai menjadikan Konoha tempat yang sangat cocok untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal. Dibandingkan Kumo yang letaknya di pegunungan, Suna yang di tengah gurun, Iwa yang penuh bebatuan, ataupun Kiri yang selalu tertutup kabut, maka Konoha lah yang paling layak menjadi tempat tinggal.

Kumogakure terletak di Kaminari no Kuni atau negara petir. Walaupun Kumogakure suhu udaranya cenderung dingin, namun anehnya setelan pakaian standar yang digunakan oleh ninja-ninja Kumo terasa terlalu terbuka. Raikagenya pun cenderung tidak pakai baju atau pun kalau pakai, hanya haori tanpa kancing tanpa ada baju dalaman. Shinobi-shinobi Kumo juga memakai seragam yang agak terbuka, pun begitu dengan Kunoichinya. Anehnya tidak satupun dari mereka yang tampak kedinginan. Berbeda jauh dengan seragam standar chunin dan jounin Konoha yang menggunakan pakaian lebih tertutup serta rompi hijau yang lumayan tebal.

Dan beginilah jadinya, dua orang ninja dari Konoha. Seorang shinobi berpangkat chunin, putra sulung Hokage Ketujuh Uzumaki Boruto bersama kunoichi cantik berpangkat elite jounin bernama Mirai Sarutobi, menggigil kedinginan di tengah ramainya warga-warga Kumo yang dengan pakaian tipis berlalu lalang tanpa merasa kedinginan. Tidak lama berjalan di Kota Kumo yang jalan-jalannya bukan didominasi jalan tanah datar, tapi kebanyakan adalah anak tangga, akhirnya Bolt dan Mirai sampai di kantor Raikage. Setelah memperkenalkan diri dan menunjukan tanda pengenal ninja Konoha lalu surat tugas misi, akhirnya mereka berdua bisa masuk ke dalam kantor Raikage, yah setelah melalui pemeriksaan yang cukup ketat tadi.

Sampai didepan ruangan Raikage, Bolt dan Mirai terpaksa dibuat menunggu dahulu atas perintah dari asisten Raikage. Mereka menunggu tidak jauh dari ruangan Raikage, duduk di sofa khusus tamu yang telah disediakan. Ruangan tunggu ini mengarah ke pusat desa dan di lindungi kaca tebal. Karena kantor Raikage terletak di tempat yang lumayan tinggi, jadi bisa menikmati pemandangan indah keseluruhan kota Kumo dari sana. Yah, inilah nilai lebih kantor Raikage.

Waktu masih pagi, suhu udara terasa sangat dingin, saat yang enak untuk bermalas-malasan. Walaupun ada kerjaan, seharusnya saat pagi seperti ini belum banyak kerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dan seharusnya suasana juga cukup tenang. Seharusnya begitu, tetapi ternyata tidak untuk kantor Raikage pagi ini.

Entah karena apa, suasana kantor Raikage yang dipimpin oleh Darui, terlihat sangat sibuk. Bukan sibuk karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk, tapi sepertinya sedang disibukkan oleh hal lain yang tidak diketahui apa, yang kemungkinan itu adalah masalah besar.

"Kenapa Bolt-kun, sepertinya ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Mirai pada Bolt yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sejak duduk di ruang tunggu ini Bolt diam saja.

"Aahh, tidak ada Mirai-nee"

"Kau tidak suka pemandangan diluar? Indah loh, hanya di Kumo ada pemandangan seperti ini." tukas Mirai sembari menunjukkan pemandangan desa Kumo yang tampak sangat indah.

"Huuuuuh,,, , ," Bolt menghela nafas. "Hanya merasa aneh saja"

"Perasaanmu saja mungkin, , , , sudahlah. Ini minum dulu, tadi aku sempat membeli kopi kaleng hangat saat kesini" kata Mirai sembari menyerahkan sekaleng minuman kopi.

"Arigatou, Mirai-nee"

"Um,,, douittashimashita",

Mirai lalu mengambil ponsel disakunya, mengutak-atiknya sebentar lalu memperlihatkannya kepada Bolt.

"Nih, pesan singkat dari adikmu. Katanya, dia sudah sampai di Konoha" kata Mirai.

Bolt melihat layar ponsel Mirai, namun yang tertulis dengan apa yang dikatakan Mirai berbeda. Memang yang tertulis adalah pesan singkat, tapi terdapat beberapa angka yang jika disusun menjadi sebuah kode. Kode angka itu merujuk pada suku kata tertentu dalam isi pesan. Bolt yang cerdas, mudah saja menerjemahkan sandi itu.

' _Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, bersikap biasa saja!_ '

Itulah yang Bolt tangkap dari pesan itu. Mereka bedua sama-sama tahu, dimanapun di setiap sudut kantor seorang kage, pasti ada ANBU yang bertugas mengawasi gerak-gerik setiap tamu yang datang ke kantor kage, bahkan sekarang ditambah dengan kamera CCTV yang tersebar hampir disetiap sudut ruangan.

Sesuai intruksi Mirai tersebut, akhirnya Bolt mengajak Mirai mengobrol, membicarakan topik yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Kadang pula seperti saling merayu, entah itu akting atau apapun tapi yang tampak adalah mereka berdua sangat menikamati obrolan mereka.

"Isssh,,,, kau ini. Sudah besar, minum kopi saja masih belepotan, Bolt-kun" kata Mirai, lalu dia mengambil selembar tissu dari kantong senjata ninja miliknya dan melap sudut bibir Bolt.

"Ahaaa, maaf ya kalau aku merepotkanmu, Mirai-nee" Bolt jadi tampak malu, rona merah hinggap dikedua pipinya yang berhias sepasang tanda lahir.

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya kau jangan selalu seperti ini, bersikaplah sopan dan dewasa. Tidak akan ada gadis yang tertarik dengan pemuda yang tidak menjaga penampilan dan sikap sepertimu, Bolt-kun" balas Mirai.

Tangan Mirai masih melap dengan lembut sudut bibir Bolt yang lain, Bolt diam saja menikmatinya sembari memadang wajah cantik Mirai. Saat tangan Mirai hendak menjauh dari bibir Bolt, Bolt menahannya sehingga membuat mereka berdua saling pandang cukup lama.

Owwhhh,, ini momen yang terbilang romantis. Dan pula dapat dikatakan berani karena 'bermesraan' di kantor raikage.

 _' . . . . . . '_ sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang sangat pelan dari arah ruang kerja Raikage.

Walaupun mereka seperti pasangan yang sedang bermesraan, tapi mereka memasang telinga mereka baik-baik. Walaupun pelan, baik Bolt dan Mirai mendengar teriakan Raikage yang sepertinya sedang marah besar. Raikage sempat melontarkan kata-kata tentang hilangnya gulungan cetak biru ( _blueprint_ ) yang berisi rancangan senjata pemusnah meriam chakra yang pernah digunakan untuk menghancurkan semua meteor yang hendak jatuh ke bumi belasan tahun lalu, saat insiden penyerangan Toneri.

Keasyikan saling pandang dari jarak yang cukup dekat, tidak lama kemudian, Bolt dan Mirai sama-sama memalingkan wajah, kelihatan rona merah yang sangat kentara di wajah mereka masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama tidak ada yang bersuara, seperti sedang sibuk menata perasaan dan detak jantung tak karuan sehabis momen manis tadi.

Tingkah mereka tampak sangat natural untuk sepasang kekasih, entah karena akting mereka yang sangat hebat saat ini atau memang seperti itulah yang mereka rasakan di hati mereka masing-masing?. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan pasangan pemuda dan gadis beda umur yang statusnya belum jelas ini nanti? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah tidak ada ninja atau ANBU Kumo yang bertugas di kantor Raikage ini, yang menyadari bahwa mereka bedua mendengar tentang keributan didalam ruang kerja Raikage.

30 menit kemudian, barulah Bolt dan Mirai dipanggil oleh asisten Raikage untuk masuk ke ruang kerja Raikage. Setelah masuk kedalam, yang Bolt dan Mirai lihat hanya Raikage berkulit hitam berambut putih, bersama asistennya. Hanya ada dua orang itu saja didalam. Mereka berdua menyadari kalau Raikage masih dilanda emosi marah besar walau sudah memasang raut wajah santai. Sesuai intruksi yang diberikan Mirai lewat sandi menggunakan ponsel tadi, mereka akan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu. Ini adalah masalah internal Kumogakure dan tidak ingin kalau hubungan bilateral Konoha-Kumo sampai retak hanya karena masalah ini.

"Selamat pagi, Raikage-sama" kata Mirai duluan.

Darui, si Raikage berambut putih tadi, mengamati dua ninja dari Konoha yang datang kepadanya. Darui mengenal salah satunya, pemuda yang berambut pirang.

"Kau, anaknya Naruto kan?" kata Darui menatap Bolt.

Ya, Darui masih ingat saat-saat itu. Insiden penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Momoshiki dan Kinshiki yang berusaha menangkap kyubi yang tersegel didalam tubuh Naruto. Saat empat kage yang tersisa yaitu Darui, Kurotsuchi, Choujuro, dan Gaara, bersama Uchiha Sasuke hendak berangkat menyelamatkan Naruto, ketika itu lah Bolt muncul. Saat itu terjadi perdebatan singkat, yang akhirnya Sasuke mengijinkan Bolt ikut untuk menyelamatkan Naruto bersama mereka berlima. Ahhh, kenangan itu sudah 6 tahun lalu, pikir Darui.

"Iya, Raikage-sama. Saya Uzumaki Boruto" jawab Bolt sopan seraya memperkenalkan diri.

Darui hanya tersenyum karena itu, teringat lagi akan usahanya bersama rekan sesama kage lain untuk menyelamatkan dunia, dan sekaligus balas jasa untuk menyelamatkan pahlawan dunia, pahlawan semua orang. Lalu Darui mengalihkan pandangannya pada perempuan disamping Bolt.

"Perkenalkan, saya Mirai Sarutobi" Mirai juga memperkenalkan diri. "Kami berdua kesini untuk mengantarkan undangan resmi pelaksanaan ujian kenaikan pangkat Jounin Exam yang akan dilaksanakan di Konoha bulan depan" lanjut Mirai seraya menyerahkan gulungan berisi surat undangan yang dimaksud.

Darui menerimanya, "Terima kasih". Sebagai Raikage, Darui sudah tahu tentang kedatangan utusan dari Konoha, jadi dia juga mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk ini. "Ini daftar biodata peserta ninja kami yang akan mengikuti Jounin Exam nanti" katanya, lalu menyerahkan satu eksemplar berisi data-data ninja Kumo yang akan ikut Jounin Exam. "Sampaikan pada Shikamaru-san" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ha'i, Raikage-sama" jawab Mirai. "Karena keperluan kami sudah selesai, kami mohon undur diri"

"Ya, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya" balas Darui.

Mirai dan Bolt keluar dari ruang kerja Raikage, setelah itu mereka langsung pulang ke Konoha. Pulang lewat jalur kerata.

.

.

.

Kerlap kerlip lampu bangunan, tampak indah untuk dilihat, membuat hati siapapun yang memandangnya menjadi tenang. Warna-warni berbagai macam lampu memenuhi setiap area Kota Konoha. Belum sampai setengah jam lampu-lampu itu memulai tugasnya, yang berarti menandakan bahwa waktu petang baru saja tiba.

Walaupun Bolt dan Mirai baru sampai di Konoha saat hampir petang, tapi karena kantor hokage masih buka. Aaaahhh,, bukan. Kantor Hokage sudah tutup sejak jam 4, tapi memang Naruto dan Shikamaru biasanya selalu pulang setelah petang. Jadi Bolt dan Mirai memutuskan untuk ke kantor Hokage dahulu, tidak ingin menunda urusan sampai besok.

Sudah sejak tadi Bolt dan Mirai berada di ruang kerja Hokage, mungkin sekitar lima menit. Mereka berdua menunggu Naruto yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan sedang beres-beres bersiap hendak pulang.

"Bagaimana misi kalian?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah duduk santai dikursinya untuk menerima laporan misi terakhir yang masuk kepadanya hari ini.

"Lancar, Hokage-sama" jawab Mirai, "Oh, ini ada daftar ninja Kumo yang ikut serta Jounin Exam nanti." kata Mirai lalu menyerahkan daftar itu.

"Terima kasih" naruto menyambut daftar itu, kemudian meletakkannya di meja. Karena Shikamaru sudah pulang, jadi biar besok saja, biar Shikamaru yang mengurusnya kepada panitia Jounin Exam.

Bolt hanya berdiri saja di ruang itu, merasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, lagipula tugasnya hanya menemani Mirai saja. Jadinya Bolt melihat-lihat seisi ruang kerja ayahnya, tidak ada yang spesial, hanya saja kertar-kertas dokumen yang biasanya menumpuk sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Inilah hasil penataan sistem birokrasi pemerintahan Konoha, yang sudah diperbaiki sehingga tugas Naruto sebagai hokage tidak terlalu banyak lagi dan sekarang bisa pulang tepat waktu kerumah. Walau kadang-kadang masih ada lembur, tapi itupun jarang.

Naruto berdiri, mungkin hendak pulang dan menyuruh anaknya serta Mirai pulang juga, tapi sebelum itu,,

"Anoo,,,, Hokage-sama. Ada hal penting yang harus ku katakan"

Terpaksa Naruto duduk kembali karena Mirai mengatakannya dengan raut wajah serius, dan sebagai hokage dia harus sigap akan laporan ninja-ninjanya. Bolt juga merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius, lalu menatap ayahnya.

Naruto jadi heran dengan suasana ini, "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanyanya heran.

"Secara tidak sengaja, kami mendengar kalau _blueprint_ gulungan rancangan senjata pemusnah meriam chakra milik Kumo hilang. Dan Kumo sepertinya sedang kacau karena hal itu"

"Begitu ya, lalu?"

"Mungkin saja hal ini nanti berimbas pada Konoha, Papa" sambung Bolt.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi biarkan saja dulu, kita tidak bisa seenaknya ikut campur urusan mereka. Dan rahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun, aku tidak ingin kalau Konoha terlibat karena informasi ini bocor dari mulut kalian berdua"

"Baiklah, kami menegerti, Hokage-sama" sahut Mirai.

"Bagus, pokoknya kalian berdua jangan khawatir. Serahkan hal ini padaku" kata naruto dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami pamit pulang, Papa" kata Bolt.

Bolt dan Mirai berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi sebelum membuka pintu,

"Ooooh~~~, , , , Bolt, sekarang kamu lebih suka pulang bersama seorang gadis ya daripada pulang dengan Papamu ini" sindir Naruto pada Bolt

Bolt berhenti, mendelik kearah ayahnya.

Sebelum Bolt buka suara, Naruto lebih dahulu berkata, "Sudahlah, kau antarkan Mirai-chan pulang dulu. Walaupun Mirai-chan itu ninja yang kuat, tapi sangat tidak gentle kalau kau membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian"

"Cih" Bolt mendengus tidak bisa membalas perkataan ayahnya. "Ayo, ku antarkan kau pulang, Mirai-nee" katanya pada Mirai.

"Ahh ya, terima kasih Bolt-kun", Mirai tersenyum senang dengan interaksi ayah anak itu. Aaahh, Mirai jadi teringat tentang ayahnya sendiri. Ayah yang sudah tiada sebelum ia menghirup nafas pertama kali di dunia ini, Asuma Sarutobi.

"Suiiit, suuiiiittt. . . Aaaahh, Hinata di rumah pasti senang kalau tahu putra kesayangannya sudah memiliki gadis pujaan tambatan hati. Hihiiieeewww…." Masih sempat-sempatnya Naruto menggoda putranya.

Brakkk,,

Pintu ruang kerja hokage dibanting keras oleh Bolt.

"Dasar anak muda.." kata Naruto kesenangan, paling tidak kejadian ini bisa menghibur dan menghilangkan penatnya karena seharian hanya duduk-duduk saja di kursi.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Yooo,, sepertinya banyakan pendukung pair BoltSara yah… Aaahh, kemungkinan besar mungkin pair nanti akan bergerak ke arah sana. Aku kan sudah mengakui kalau aku cenderung ke pair itu juga, tapi aku berencana menyimpan hal itu untuk nanti. Aku ingin membuat konflik yang lebih mengedepankan perang batin antara mereka. Kalau untuk bagian atas, BoltMirai, anggap saja hanya untuk fluffy-fluffy-an doang. Walau pair BoltMirai juga ada peluang untuk jadian. Heheheeeee. . . . . .

Karena cerita sudah berlangsung satu tahun sejak season I, maka umur pemeran cerita ini,

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Semua masih sama. Adiknya masih menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Tapi semua makin rumit saat banyak gadis yang** **menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal** **ketertarikannya dan ditambah lagi sebuah bahaya besar mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt menghadapi semua ini?. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia ShInobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Kamis** **,** **18 Februari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 28. Himawari Punya Pacar.**

Pagi ini sedikit mendung, entah apa sebabnya matahari tidak muncul sejak tadi pagi walau sekarang ini sudah menunjukkan jam 10. Namun begitu, hujan juga tidak kunjung turun dan angin yang bertiup pun juga tidak kencang, hanya angin sepoi dingin khas musim hujan saja yang terasa menyelimuti kulit.

Pada pagi yang seperti itulah, Himawari yang seharusnya sibuk latihan mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kenaikan tingkat Jounin Exam, hari ini membatalkan latihannya. Lagipula Himawari merasa perlu mengunjungi seseorang. Yah, seseorang yang telah lama tiada, bahkan tidak pernah bertemu muka dengan Himawari. Orang yang sangat berjasa, orang yang mengorbankan diri untuk kedua orang tuanya, hingga ia bisa lahir ke dunia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pamannya, Neji Hyuga.

Aaaahh,,, walaupun tidak pernah bertemu, tapi tetap ada rasa rindu di hati Himawari untuk pamannya itu. Maka hari ini, ia berniat ke pemakanan pahlawan Konoha untuk mengunjugi makam pamannya itu, sehingga disinilah ia sekarang, di toko bunga untuk membelikan bunga yang disukai oleh pamannya, bunga matahari. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah pamannya benar-benar menyukai bunga itu, namun ibunya bilang saat kecil ketika ia membawakan bungan matahari, paman neji pasti senang di alam sana.

Toko bunga Yamanaka Florist, di sinilah Himawari berada sekarang.

"Aku mau sebuket bunga matahari saja, Bibi Ino" pinta Himawari

"Iyaaa,,, kau pasti mau mengunjungi makam pamanmu kan, Hima-chan?" sahut Ino.

Ino sedang libur kerja hari ini, karena memang hari ini hari liburnya. Jika tidak sibuk di kantor sebagai kepala Divisi Interogasi Badan Intelegen Konoha, maka dia akan menyibukkan dirinya di toko bunga warisan ayahnya ini. Selain sebagai tambahan penghasilan untuk Ino yang memiliki jiwa sama seperti Sakura, jiwa sosialita, juga karena memang hobi Ino adalah memelihara bunga serta seni merangkai bunga atau yang disebut dengan istilah ikebana.

"Iya bibi, aku sudah lumayan lama tidak mengunjungi paman"

"Yah, pamanmu itu orang yang hebat. Walau dia saat muda dulu jarang bersosialisasi, minim ekspresi seperti kakekmu, dan tidak bisa di ajak bersenang-senang, tapi dia adalah orang yang paling berdedikasi mengabdikan diri pada keluarganya, klan Hyuga, dan Konoha. Dia selalu paling depan untuk melindungi orang lain yang berharga baginya, sangat peduli pada teman-temannya dan dia juga seorang ninja paling ideal yang pernah dimiliki Konoha. Cerdas, berwibawa, punya jiwa pemimpin, dan pastinya dia sangat kuat dan selalu menggunakan kekuatannya itu untuk orang lain"

"Ummm, Mama juga sering menceritakan itu padaku. Papa juga sering."

"Pasti lah,,,,, baik Papa atau Mamamu, pasti tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa dan pengorbanan pamanmu itu untuk mereka berdua..."

"..."

"..."

Hening tidak ada lagi topik yang dibicarakan, lagipula membahas mendiang Neji bagi kedua orang ini pasti memberikan kesan mendalam, terutama Himawari yang sudah sangat sering mendengar bagaimana pengorbanan dan pengabdian pamannya itu. Ino pun juga, walau saat muda dulu tidak terlalu dekat dengan Neji, tapi sebagai sesama ninja Konoha mereka terhubung oleh tekad api.

"Tadaimaaa,,, Okaa-san, aku pulang cepat, Hokage-sama tidak jadi memberikan misi pada tim kami, jadi aku, shikadai, dan Choucho libur, , , , , , ," Inojin bicara panjang lebar setelah masuk ke toko bunga milik keluarganya, tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh ibunya yang cerewet,, dan "Ehhh, ada Hima-chan rupanya..."

"Okaerinasai, , , , baru pulang?" tanya Ino yang baru nyadar.

"Iya Okaa-san" jawab Inojin secukupnya, beralih menatap Himawari, "Haloo,,, Hima-chan"

Inojin meyapa lembut pada Himawari, membuat Ino sedikit kesal namun juga sekaligus senang.

Yaaa, Ino tahu putranya ini tertarik dengan sang putri hokage, pilihan yang menurutnya sangat bagus. Hanya saja Inojin selalu tampak kesusahan mendekati Himawari sebab Naruto yang luar biasa protektif tidak membiarkan pemuda manapun bisa sembarangan mendekati Himawari.

Ino kalah langkah dengan Sakura. Kalau Sakura lebih mudah, Sarada yang memang sejak dulu menyukai Bolt, walau Bolt sendiri tidak peka, tapi tidak ada yang menghalangi Sarada untuk mendekati Bolt. Naaah, kalau Inojin, terhalang sifat _daughter complex_ Naruto. Baik Sakura maupun Ino, mereka bersaing ketat untuk bisa berbesan dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja siapa yang tidak tergiur?, siapa yang bisa menolak untuk berbesan dengan keluarga ningrat terpandang dan terkaya nomor satu didunia...? Aaahhh,,, dua ibu sosialita ini memang super mata duitan.

"Ah, ya.. Halo juga, Inojin-nii" jawab Himawari, yang baru keluar dari lamunannya tentang paman Neji.

"Sudah lama disini?" tanya Inojin.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya membeli bunga matahari untuk mengunjungi makam paman"

"Oohhh..."

"Bagaimana kalau Inojin menemanimu ke makam pamanmu, Hima-chan?" kata Ino mengusulkan, kesempatan untuknya mendekati calon menantu. Mata Ino juga berkedip-kedip memberi isyarat pada Inojin.

"Iya,, biar aku menemanimu, lagipula aku sedang tidak sibuk" Inojin dengan senang hati menawarkan diri. Dia paham maksud ibunya dan tentu saja senang dengan dukungan penuh dari ibunya ini.

"Aaaahh,,, bagaimana yaa?" Himawari tampak bingung.

Himawari bukan bingung memilih 'iya' atau 'tidak', dia sudah punya jawabannya pasti, ingin sekali ia menjawab 'tidak', tapi dia bingung mau menolak dengan alasan apa. Sebenarnya Himawari sudah sering menghadapi situasi seperti ini, pesona keimutannya sebagai gadis praremaja yang luar biasa, yang tidak akan bisa ditolak oleh siapapun, ditambah lagi latar belakangnya sebagai putri keluarga ningrat terpandang dan terkaya, adalah penyebab utama dia sering didekati oleh banyak pemuda. Tidak hanya Inojin saja, sudah tidak terhitung pemuda yang mendekatinya, dari berbagai kalangan baik sesama ninja, teman sejawat artis dan model, serta putra para pejabat dan pengusaha-pengusaha kaya.

Namun, Himawari selalu menolak. Ia tidak suka didekati laki-laki, ia merasa risih jika berdekatan dengan laki-laki, makanya teman-temannya pun kebanyakan hanyalah perempuan. Hanya ayahnya, Naruto, saja yang dekat dengannya. Sekarang pun bertambah satu orang yaitu kakaknya, Bolt, yang kembali dekat dengannya walau dekat dalam artian selalu menjadi partner bertengkar. Kali ini pun, Himawari ingin menolak tawaran Inojin, namun karena merasa tidak enak dengan bibi Ino, akhirnya untuk kali ini ia mau menerima tawaran Inojin, dengan terpaksa tentunya.

"Bagaimana? Boleh?" tanya Inojin penuh harap.

Ino juga menunjukkan raut wajah penuh harap yang sama dengan putranya...

"Ahh,, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Boleh kok, lagian jika ada teman sepertinya lebih menyenangkan"

"Bagus,,, heheeee.. Jadi mau berangkat sekarang, Hima-chan?"

Himawari mengangguk,,,

"Ya sudah,, kalau begitu ayoo.." Inojin jalan didepan Himawari, membukakan pintu toko, "Okaa-san,, ittekimasu"

"Itterasahai" jawab Ino.

Ino langsung menjerit-jerit kesenangan, ber-kyaa-kyaa ria setelah Himawari dan Inojin keluar dari tokonya,,, tentu saja, dia sudah selangkah lebih dekat untuk menjadi besan keluarga kaya Uzumaki-Hyuga. ' _Heheeeee,, neee jidat lebar mengkilap, kita lihat siapa yang akan lebih dulu menjadi besan Naruto?. Walau Naruto mengidap daugther complex, tapi sepertinya Sarada lebih sulit mendekati Bolt yang punya sifat tidak peka pada sinyal cinta perempuan sama seperti Naruto idiot itu,,,, Buktinya saja Hinata perlu waktu yang sangat lama agar bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto… Ohohohoooo..._ '

.

Setelah mengunjungi makam, sekalian membersihkan rumput-rumput liar yang mulai tumbuh dan berdo'a untuk paman Neji, Himawari memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Malas latihan, tidak ada agenda sesi pemotretan di studio hari ini, sehingga merasa ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian di kamar saja.

"Hima-chan, setelah ini mau kemana?" tanya Inojin setelah mereka berdua keluar dari areal pemakaman.

"Aku mau langsung pulang saja."

"Begitu yaa..." Inojin berharap bisa bersama Himawari lebih lama lagi, "Kalau begitu, ku antarkan kau pulang ya."

"Ya" jawab Himawari singkat.

Beberapa waktu berjalan tanpa ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka berdua sebab Himawari sedang tidak mood untuk bicara akibat menerima tawaran Inojin dengan terpaksa. Hingga Himawari dan Inojin bertemu dengan sepasang manusia yang sangat mereka kenal. Bolt dan Mirai, mereka bertemu di pertigaan. Sepertinya Bolt juga akan pulang, karena di pertigaan itu mereka menuju arah yang sama. Tampak jelas sekali kalau Bolt dan Mirai sangat dekat, bercanda ria dengan kontak fisik yang berlebihan. Saat ketika Bolt mengejek, maka Mirai akan membalasnya dengan cubitan dipinggang, lalu sejurus kemudian Bolt akan mencubit pipi Mirai atau mengusap rambutnya.

"Halooo, Hima-chan" sapa Mirai duluan ketika ia sadar kalau ternyata bertemu Himawari di jalan.

"Ah halo, Mirai-nee" balas Himawari.

Ketika Himawari melihat kakaknya yang berjalan bersama Mirai, ia memberikan tatapan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sedikit raut wajah bingung di tampilkan Himawari dalam ekspresinya, bingung karena tidak tahu sejak kapan Bolt dan Mirai jadi kelihatan sangat dekat seperti ini. Bahkan ini jauh lebih dekat ketimbang saat menjalankan misi ke Kumo kemarin.

Setahu Himawari, kakaknya itu hanya dekat dengan gadis bernama Uchiha Sarada saja, karena mereka memang dekat sejak kecil. Bolt jarang sekali kelihatan bersama gadis lain selain Sarada. Tidak pernah ada yang mau mendekati kakaknya yang payah itu selain Sarada, atau bisa jadi Sarada tidak membiarkan gadis manapun mendekati Bolt? Entahlah….

"Habis dari mana?" tanya Mirai antusias.

"Aahh,,, Aku baru saja mengunjungi makam paman Neji."

"Oooh,"

"Kalian sendiri habis dari mana?" tanya Himawari

"Ada tugas kecil dari Hokage-sama, ini baru saja selesai. Kebetulan aku bertemu Bolt-kun di jalan, jadi kami pulang bersama. Rumah kita kan berdekatan, cuma beda blok saja"

"Iya sih Mirai-nee,, heheee..." sahut Himawari

"Hai, Mirai-sensei" sapa Inojin.

"Oh, Inojin. Maaf kalau sempat mengacuhkan mu."

"Tidak apa-apa Mirai sensei. Aku hanya mengantar Hima-chan pulang, tadi aku juga menemaninya ke tempat pemakaman pahlawan Konoha"

"Oooohh,, kalau begitu kita pulang bersama saja. Tidak apa-apa kan, Bolt-kun?"

"Ah, yaa…" Bolt sedikit tersentak.

Barusan Bolt melamun, tidak mau ambil pusing walau aneh saja melihat Himawari di antar pulang oleh seorang laki-laki bahkan mau ditemani ke makam paman Neji. Setahu Bolt, adiknya itu tidak pernah mau didekati dengan laki-laki manapun selain ayah mereka, atau jangan-jangan Himawari dan Inojin ada hubungan khusus mengingat bahwa Himawari pernah berkata akan mengenalkan pacarnya ketika Bolt bicara dengan Himawai saat di tangga di rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada rasa sedikit tidak suka dalam hati Bolt akan kedekatan itu, walau ia sendiri berteman baik dengan Inojin.

"Tidak apa-apa, malah lebih seru" kata Bolt lagi.

"Ya, sudah .. Ayoo" ajak Himawari.

Himawari pun berjalan mendahului, Inojin langsung mengambil tempat berjalan disamping Himawari. Sedangkan Bolt dan Mirai berjalan bersama dibelakang Himawari dan Inojin.

"Oh iya, Hima-chan. Kau beneran ikut Jounin Exam tahun ini?" tanya Inojin

"Iya, Inojin-nii. Aku pasti ikut, aku sudah berlatih keras untuk ujian itu" jawab Himawari antusias. Himawari memang bersemangat jika membicarakan tentang Jounin Exam, ada yang ingin dia capai disana dan adapula seseorang yang ingin dia lampaui.

"Wah, hebat ya. Kamu belum lama jadi chuunin, sudah mau ikut Jounin Exam segala."

"Iya dong,, aku tidak mau begini-begini saja. Harus ada peningkatan dalam hidup"

"Bicaramu seperti orang tua saja, Hima-chan"

"Heiii,,, jangan mengejekku, Inojin-nii"

"Ahahaaa, bercanda. Tapi kok bisa ya kau ikut jounin exam? Salah satu syaratnya kan pesertanya sudah harus berusia 16 tahun, usiamu belum memenuhi syarat kan?"

"Iya sih,, umurku baru 15 tahun. Walau begitu, aku masih bisa ikut. Tidak hanya aku saja, tapi juga teman setim ku yang lain, Amaru-chan dan Ryu-chan. Kami bertiga akan ikut. Tim kami mendapat pengecualian berkat banyaknya prestasi yang kami toreh sejak resmi menjadi tim chunin"

"Whoaa,, aku benar-benar kagum padamu, Hima-chan"

"Ahhh, terima-kasih. Tapi ini juga berkat Papa. Ya kau tahu lah Papaku itu bagaimana"

Seperti kebanyakan orang yang menduduki jabatan tinggi dan penting, ada saja tindak penyalahgunaan wewenang. Naruto pun sebagai manusia biasa yang bisa salah dan khilaf juga tidak luput dari itu. Untuk putri kecil kesayangannya, tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan Naruto. Termasuk membuat pengecualian bagi tim Himawari untuk mengikuti Jounin Exam.

Awalnya lebih dari setengah panitia Jounin Exam keberatan dengan pengecualian terhadap tim Himawari ini, selain karena resiko bahaya untuk mereka yang masih sangat muda, juga berkaitan dengan rasa keadilan terhadap semua chunin Konoha. Namun uang suap dengan jumlah lumayan banyak yang Naruto berikan, berhasil membalik keadaan hingga hampir semua panitia menyetujui keinginannya. Sisa panitia lain yang masih bersikeras, Naruto beri tampang sangar bak raja iblis dari wajahnya yang dikombinasi dengan chakra kegelapan dari Kyubi, membuat mereka bungkam seketika. Aaaahhh,,, Naruto sekarang benar-benar kelewatan, memanfaatkan jabatan, harta, dan kekuatannya demi keinginan pribadi.

"Iya sihh" Inojin jadi teringat dengan cera Naruto memandang dirinya.

Ayahnya Himawari selalu memandang sinis pada Inojin jika mendekati Himawari. Tidak hanya dirinya, teman-teman sejawat yang semuanya berusaha melakukan pendekatan pada Himawari seperti Mitsuki, Metal Lee si norak, dan lain-lainnya selalu diberi pandangan sinis membunuh oleh Naruto.

"Kau beruntung memiliki ayah seperti Hokage-sama" puji Inojin tidak ikhlas dalam hati.

"Iya dong,, Papa kebanggaanku gitu.."

Inojin dan Himawari terus berbicara, tampak asik dengan dunia mereka berdua tanpa mempedulikan sepasang manusia yang berjalan dibelakang mereka.

Ada Bolt yang diam saja, dengan wajah serius memperhatikan adiknya si Himawari yang berbicara terlalu akrab dengan temannya berambut pirang lurus itu.

Mirai tiba-tiba menyikut Bolt,,,

"Apa?" tanya Bolt menatap Mirai.

"Mereka berdua kelihatan sangat akrab ya?" bisik Mirai.

"Iya sih, tapi itu malah bagus. Mengobrol dengan Inojin, pasti menyenangkan bagi Hima, mereka berdua bisa membicarakan topik yang sama, mereka kan sama-sama ikut Jounin Exam"

"Ah, seandainya kau juga ikut, Bolt-kun"

"Aku memang tidak berniat ikut, tapi syukurlah ada Inojin yang bisa menjadi teman mengobrol Hima" kata Bolt sembari berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi senang di wajahnya.

" . . . . . " Mirai yang merupakan elite jounin berpengalaman walaupun masih muda, tentu bisa membaca raut wajah Bolt yang sekarang. Karena itulah dia kini menatap wajah Bolt seakan meminta Bolt agar jujur padanya.

"Ada apa sih Mirai-nee? Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu"

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Mirai ketus, seakan tidak suka dengan Bolt yang sekarang. Entah karena alasan apa, Mirai juga sebenarnya sangat tidak suka melihat keakraban antara Inojin dan Himawari.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Mirai-nee? Tadi senang-senang saja, tapi kok bisa berubah drastis seperti ini?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan apa-apa..!"

"Sikapmu yang seperti itu malah membuat ku penasaran tahu"

Perdebatan kecil antara Mirai dan Bolt ini mengalihkan fokus Himawari...

"Aku juga ikut Jounin Exam loh Hima-chan. Aaaahh, semoga saja kita tidak bertemu nanti disana sebagai lawan. Aku pasti tidak akan sanggup melawanmu yang sekarang, katanya kau sudah bisa mengusai kekuatan bijuu setelah latihan dipulau kura-kura beberapa bulan lalu, iya kan?" tutur Inojin panjang lebar.

Halaaaaahh,,,, Inojin tidak tahu saja, bahkan tanpa kekuatan bijuu Yin Kurama pun, Himawari bisa meng.K.O. 100 ninja seperti Inojin dalam sekejap. Buktinya Himawari sendirian saja sudah sanggup bertarung imbang melawan Naruto dengan Senjutsu-Byakugan Sennin Mode + Hiraishin ketika latih tanding di pulau pribadi keluarga Hyuga tempo hari. Bagaimana jika Himawari menggunakan kekuatan bijuu yang sanggup memaksa Naruto mengaktifkan mode bertarung terkuat, Senjutsu-Rikudou Mode, Konoha bisa hancur luluh lantak.

Namun Himawari tidak mendengarkan ucapan Inojin lagi, perhatiannya teralih pada perdebatan antara Mirai dengan kakaknya, dia merasa tidak suka dengan kedekatan Bolt dan Mirai yang sekarang. Apa tidak puas kalau dengan si Sarada saja? pikir Himawari.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, perjalanan pulang mereka berempat yang diisi dengan perdebatan kecil antara Bolt dan Mirai, serta ocehan Inojin yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Himawari, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah megah. Rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal Hokage Ketujuh beserta keluarganya.

"Ya sudah,,, aku mau masuk dulu ya.. Terima kasih Inojin-nii, sudah mau mengantarku"

"Iya, sama-sama Hima-chan"

Himawari hendak membuka pintu depan, namun ternyata pintu itu telah terbuka duluan. Ibunya, Hinata, lebih dulu membukakan pintu. "Sudah pulang Hima-chan. Mama kira kau akan lama mengunjungi makam pamanmu"

"Sejak pagi kan sudah mendung Mama, jadi aku pulang cepat, takut nanti kehujanan" jawab Himawari.

"Oooohh…."

"Aku masuk yah Ma,,,"

"Iya sayang…"

Himawari pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

Hinata lalu melihat pada orang-orang yang datang bersama Himawari, "Eh, Bolt-kun, kau sudah pulang juga?"

"Iya, Mama. Urusan ku sudah selesai"

"Ada Mirai-chan dan Inojin-kun juga? Kalian mau mampir?"

"Kalau aku tidak usah, Bibi. Aku ingin langsung pulang saja, aku sudah memberitahu ibuku akan pulang cepat, nanti ibu khawatir kalau aku terlambat pulang"

"Ooohhhhh... Ya sudah"

"Mau ku antar, Mirai-nee" tawar Bolt.

"Tidak usah, Bolt-kun. Rumahku dan rumahmu ini satu blok, lebih baik kau segera istirahat saja. Ku lihat hari ini sejak pagi tadi kau tampak kurang sehat"

"Ohh, begitu ya. Heheeee…" Bolt jadi tersipu mendapat perhatian yang bisa dianggap berlebihan dari Mirai.

Hinata itu orang yang peka, dia tentu tahu apa yang tengah melanda hati putra yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Hinata lalu menatap Inojin yang tadi sedikit terabaikan, "Inojin-kun, sebaiknya masuk saja, kau kan belum pernah mampir kerumah ini" kata Hinata.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih, Uzumaki-sama" Inojin tentu menerima ajakan Hinata dengan senang hati, kesempatan emas untuk lebih dekat dengan calon ibu mertua, pikirnya.

.

Hari berikutnya, saat waktu sore dimana matahari sudah sangat condong ke barat, mungkin sekitar jam 5, Bolt dan Mirai terlihat berjalan bersama. Tujuannya adalah rumah Bolt, katanya akan diadakan pesta kecil-kecilan tim 7 bersama Bolt, untuk merayakan dua tahun terbentuknya tim mereka. Bolt memang sengaja menunggu Mirai di kantor Hokage, menunggu Mirai selesai mengerjakan tugas dan melapor disana, jadi lah di saat menjelang petang seperti ini, mereka bersama hingga kini telah sampai di depan pagar rumah Bolt.

Suasana di antara mereka berdua tidak tampak hangat seperti biasanya, Bolt terlihat sedang murung seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, dan hal itu tidak luput dari mata Mirai. Mirai tampaknya sangat serius memperhatikan Bolt yang beberapa waktu ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

"Apa aku boleh menebak apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini?" tanya Mirai sebelum mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ahh,, terserah kau saja, Mirai-nee"

"Kalau memang Inojin itu pacar yang selama ini disembunyikan Hima-chan, maka aku sudah tidak lagi dibutuhkan."

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?" Bolt langsung terkejut, karena kurang lebih seperti yang dikatakan Mirai lah, apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Memang hubungan dekat antara Bolt dengan adiknya, hanya ketika Himawari perlu bantuannya lah Bolt bisa dekat dengan Himawari. Jika sudah ada orang lain, maka Bolt pasti akan tersisih kembali dari hidup adiknya.

"Tidak. Tanpa menggunakan kekuatan apapun, aku bisa tahu"

"Kok bisa"

Mirai menatap serius ke kedua mata Bolt, "Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

"Aa,,,," Bolt tersentak, lalu sesaat kemudian suatu hal terlintas di otaknya, "Oke.. Tapi jangan salah paham dulu ya, sebenarnya aku mau tanya dan sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan ini.."

"Tanyakan saja…"

"Anoo, begini,,,, ap-apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Bolt dengan ekspresi serius

"Ya, aku mencintaimu" jawab Mirai tegas.

"He..."

"Cintaku sama besarnya dengan cinta adikmu untukmu"

"Kalimat itu lagi..." Bolt kembali ke ekpresi santainya.

Bolt masih ingat ketika ia berduaan bersama Mirai di bawah pohon mahoni didepan akademi ninja, Mirai juga pernah berkata seperti itu. Seperti cinta Himawari? apa maksudnya,,, mencintai bagaimana?, yang ada Himawari itu sangat membencinya, "Terus, kenapa waktu itu kau men-menciumku?"

"Ahhh..." Mirai jadi malu mengingat insiden itu lagi, wajahnya merona merah pekat,, "Ka-kalau i-ituuuu, " Mirai tampak kebingungan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ituuu,,,"

"Hoi,, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Himawari tiba-tiba memanggil dari depan pintu, Bolt dan Mirai terkejut, "Jadi masuk tidak?" lalu Himawari pun masuk kembali kedalam rumah tanpa menutup pintu meninggalkan Mirai dan Bolt didepan pagar.

Bolt membuah nafas pasrah, keinginannya untuk mendapat kepastian dari Mirai lagi-lagi gagal.

Kini tim 7 lengkap ditambah Bolt sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah hokage. Naruto dan Hinata belum pulang, jadi hanya ada lima anak muda disana.

Namun suasana pesta kecil-kecilan mereka tampak sangat suram walau banyak makanan yang sudah tersaji. Entah kenapa, Mirai dan Himawari yang sedang duduk bersebelahan disofa, yang biasanya selalu dekat, kini tampak bersitegang. Keduanya sama-sama tidak mau saling menatap, yang ada malah saling membuang muka, bahkan sejak berkumpul diruangan ini, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Tidak tahu siapa yang mulai duluan, tau-tau sudah begini jadinya. Mirai yang biasanya selalu kelihatan dewasa dan bersikap tanpa didominasi ego, kini seperti sedang marah atau kesal atau mungkin tidak suka dengan Himawari.

Himawari pun begitu, tidak diketahui apa penyebabnya, dia mulai menjaga jarak dengan Mirai. Bukan akhir-akhir ini saja, namun sudah bermula sejak sekitar sebulan setelah dia pulang kembali dari Pulau Kura-Kura.

Ryuzetsu yang ada disana, tampak bingung harus bagaimana. Biasanya Mirai lah sebagai orang dewasa, jounin pembimbing yang mampu memperbaiki keadaan, namun kini malah Mirai sendiri yang terlibat masalah. "Bolt-niisan, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya berbisik pada Bolt. Kebetulan dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Bolt.

"Tidak tahu, sepertinya belum, mungkin hampir terjadi sesuatu.. Aku sendiri bingung menjelaskannya"

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu" sambung Amaru yang duduk didekat Ryuzetsu, rupa-rupanya dia mendengar percakapan pelan antara Ryuzetsu dan Bolt.

"Kita langsung saja, sekarang kita mulai perayaan 2 tahun terbentuknya tim 7" ucap Amaru pada semuanya, namun,,,

brakkkk...

Himawari memukul meja didepannya, tidak terlalu keras tapi cukup untuk membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya, "Sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan pada kalian."

"…."

"…."

"Apaan?" tanya Bolt mewakili yang lainnya.

"Sekarang, aku sudah berpacaran dengan Inojin-nii"

"Haaaaa...?" Kompak keempat orang lainnya terkejut bersamaan.

"Aaaa,, ka-kami juga sudah beciuman" lanjut Himawari lagi.

Untuk kedua kalinya, keempat orang yang mendengarkan kembali terkejut dengan pernyataan Himawari,

"Kauu...!" Mirai tampak geram, tiba-tiba marah besar pada Himawari.

"Apa,, kau mau bilang sesuatu, Mirai-nee?"

"..." Mirai tidak menyahut namun emosinya semakin menjadi karena pertanyaan sinis Himawari.

"Kalau tidak ada, ya sudah. Kita langsung mulai saja pestanya" kata Himawari dengan suara riang, tidak mempedulikan apa yang Mirai rasakan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Mirai tidak tahan dengan sifat menjengkelkan Himawari. Dia berdiri dan berniat pulang.

"Heiiii tunggu,,! Mirai-nee" Bolt berusaha mencegat kepulangan Mirai.

"Sekarang ini, aku tidak kuat jika terus-terusan didekat bocah egois itu" lalu Mirai pun langsung menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kenapa sih Mirai-nee, begitu saja marah" gerutu Himawari.

"Oii,, apa maksud dari ucapanmu tadi?" tanya Bolt pada Himawari. Tampak Bolt juga muak dengan tingkah adiknya.

"Hah?"

"Tentang kalian yang berpacaran dan apalah itu... Kenapa kau sampaikan itu sekarang, disini? Semua itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pesta ini kan?"

"Memangnya menurutmu kenapa?" tanya balik Himawari, tidak terima dengan perlakuan kakaknya.

"Mana kutahu.. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ini untuk kesekian kalinya pasangan kakak adik Uzumaki bertengkar hebat. Ryuzetsu dan Amaru yang tersisa disana, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa walaupun mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya balik Himawari.

"HAAAAH? TERSERAH KAU SAJA. HIDUP, HIDUPMU SENDIRI!. KENAPA BERTANYA PADAKU?" Bolt jadi berteriak, mengumpat kasar.

"YAH, KAU MEMANG BENAR. INI HIDUPKU." Balas teriak Himawari.

"APA-APAAN KAU? MAU MEMPERMAINKANKU HAH?"

"SIAPA YANG KUPACARI, ITU TERSERAH AKU KAN? KAU SENDIRI BILANG BEGITU TADI, KENAPA SEKARANG JADI KAU YANG REPOT?"

"GH…."

"Lagian, tidak ada laki-laki yang sebaik Inojin-nii. Tidak seperti seseorang yang ada disini, dia itu jauh lebih menarik, bisa diandalkan, punya banyak bakat" kata Himawari mengejek Bolt, "Kami nyambung mengobrol banyak hal, dia perhatian padaku, dan dia juga berjanji tidak akan selingkuh dariku. Dia selalu mendengar dan menghormati setiap pendapatku. Tidak seperti SESEORANG DISINI..." tunjuknya pada Bolt.

Bolt berdiri, menatap geram pada Himawari karena tidak tahan dengan ejekan yang dilontarkannya.

Himawari menatap tanpa takut sedikitpun pada kakaknya yang marah, malah seperti menantang. "APA?"

"CIH... Peduli amat" sahut Bolt menatap kesamping, bercampur antara perasaan marah, kesal, dan muak karena Himawari.

"Oh, begitu? Sesukamu lah" sahut Himawari, lalu langsung meninggalkan ruang tamu dimana seharusnya mereka mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan.

Suasana masih hening sejak pertengkaran barusan, hingga,,,,,

"Apa boleh buat.. Biar ku bereskan saja" kata Amaru. Dia baru berani bicara setelah pertengkaran hebat Bolt dan Himawari selesai.

"Sini, biar ku bantu, Amaru…" tawar Ryuzetsu.

"Iya, terima kasih, Ryu-chan"

Bolt mendudukkan dirinya disofa, lelah dan pusing menghadapi tingkah egois dan menyebalkan Himawari.

"Haaaaaahhh,, maaf ya.. Kalian berdua yang tidak tahu apa-apa harus melihat pertengkaran kami"

"Cepat atau lambat, kejadian seperti tadi pasti akan datang juga" kata Amaru

"Yaa,, ku pikir juga begitu, Amaru-chan" sambung Ryuzetsu.

"Maksud kalian?" tanya Bolt yang kurang mengerti maksud Amaru dan Ryuzetsu.

"Yaaahh, begitulah Bolt-niisan. Masalah seperti ini juga bagian dari hubungan sesama manusia" jawab Amaru.

' _Memang benar, adikku selalu membuat kegaduhan dan masalah disana-sini. Dan aku selalu terseret kedalamnya. Tapi mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya._ '

"Bolt-niisan. Bisakah kami berdua mempercayakan ini padamu?" tanya Ryuzetsu.

"Iya, Bolt-niisan.. Aku dan Ryu-chan sepertinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini baru pertama kalinya Mirai sensei dan Himawari bertengkar hebat" sambung Amaru.

"Tentu saja... Tapi aku sendiri juga bingung harus bagaimana. Walau begitu, akan ku lakukan sesuatu sebisaku"

"Ya" jawab Amaru dan Ryuzetsu bersamaan.

"Tapi kalau misalnya nanti gagal, aku minta maaf"

"Setelah sampai disini, kau yang selalu berhasil membantu kami dalam keadaan apapun, kau masih ragu dengan dirimu sendiri, Bolt-niisan?. Harusnya kau lebih percaya pada dirimu sendiri" kata Amaru.

"…" Bolt sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Hmm, bertengkar lagi tuh. Kali ini Bolt marah besar, bahkan Mirai sampai terlibat. Tau deh akan bagaimana nanti si Himawari?. Kalau aku beneran punya adik perempuan kayak gitu, rasa pengen banget ceburin dia kesumur.

Yang penasaran bagaimana jadinya _blueprint_ senjata pemusnah meriam chakra, nanti juga di ceritain lagi. Lalu review tentang pair lagi nih, _no comment_ dulu, yang penting update chapter baru jalan terus.

Karena cerita sudah berlangsung satu tahun sejak season I, maka umur pemeran cerita ini,

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Semua masih sama. Adiknya masih menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Tapi semua makin rumit saat banyak gadis yang** **menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal** **ketertarikannya dan ditambah lagi sebuah bahaya besar mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt menghadapi semua ini?. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia ShInobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Kamis** **,** **25 Februari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . .**_

 _Bolt mendudukkan dirinya disofa, lelah dan pusing menghadapi tingkah egois dan menyebalkan Himawari._

 _'Memang benar, adikku selalu membuat kegaduhan dan masalah disana-sini. Dan aku selalu terseret kedalamnya. Tapi mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya.'_

 _"Bolt-niisan. Bisakah kami berdua mempercayakan ini padamu?" tanya Ryuzetsu._

 _"Iya, Bolt-niisan.. Aku dan Ryu-chan sepertinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini baru pertama kalinya Mirai sensei dan Himawari bertengkar hebat" sambung Amaru._

 _"Tentu saja... Tapi aku sendiri juga bingung harus bagaimana. Walau begitu, akan ku lakukan sesuatu sebisaku"_

 _"Ya" jawab Amaru dan Ryuzetsu bersamaan._

 _"Tapi kalau misalnya nanti gagal, aku minta maaf"_

 _"Setelah sampai disini, kau yang selalu berhasil membantu kami dalam keadaan apapun, kau masih ragu dengan dirimu sendiri, Bolt-niisan?. Harusnya kau lebih percaya pada dirimu sendiri" kata Amaru._

"…" _Bolt sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi._

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 30. Penyakit Siscon Bolt Semakin Akut.**

Sudah tiga hari lebih sejak pertengkaran hebat dengan adiknya, Bolt belum bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Selama tiga hari ini pun, ia dan adiknya tidak pernah bertegur sapa, bahkan saat dirumah bersama ayah dan ibu mereka. Bolt dan Himawari saling acuh,,,, ah tidak tepat kalau disebut seperti itu karena yang tampak adalah Himawari yang semakin tidak menyukai kakaknya, dan Bolt yang bersikap pasrah dengan keadaan.

Hal ini tentu membuat Naruto dan Hinata sedikit heran. Ya,,, karena menurut Naruto maupun Hinata, selama setahun ini hubungan antara kedua anaknya sudah jauh lebih baik, keduanya saling bicara dan sering berinteraksi walau biasanya hanya pertengkaran kecil. Lah ini, kembali saling acuh sama seperti sebelum kejadian satu tahun yang lalu.

Sebenarnya didalam hati Bolt, dia tidak ingin seperti ini dengan Himawari. Ketika dia melihat kembali kebelakang, mengingat kembali betapa banyak kejadian yang melibatkan dirinya dan adiknya, dia sadar betul kalau dirinya sangat menyayangi adiknya itu, yaah walau tingkahnya semenyebalkan apapun. Adik tetaplah adik, dan ikatan itu tidak akan bisa diputuskan oleh apapun.

Ini sudah hari keempat sejak bertengkar hebat, dan belum ada kemajuan. Bolt pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masalah ini. Amaru dan Ryuzetsu sudah mempercayakan hal ini padanya, dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua gadis itu.

Sore ini, Bolt baru saja sampai di rumah, seharian ini dia berkerja di laboratorium pribadi miliknya bersama shikadai untuk menyelesaikan penemuannya disana. Ya, laboratorium pribadi yang dibangun dengan uang yang diberikan bibinya, yaitu Hyuga Hanabi, uang yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. 13,2 triliun ryo, angka yang lebih dari cukup untuk membeli sebuah negara kecil. Dengan uang sebanyak itu, kebutuhan finansial proyeknya terjamin hingga proyek selesai.

Bolt masuk ke rumah, lewat pintu depan, tanpa mengucap salam, karena tubuhnya benar-benar letih walau hanya sekedar untuk mengucap salam. Lagipula rumah yang keluarganya tinggali ini terlampau besar untuk sebuah salam dari pintu depan sampai didengar oleh semua penghuni rumah.

Bolt langsung menuju ke kamarnya, ingin segera mandi lalu istirahat sebentar seraya menunggu makan malam. Bolt lewat di ruang tamu, melihat apa yang ada disana, letihnya hilang sekejap dan berganti dengan ekpresi kesal, karena ada dua orang yang tidak ingin dia lihat untuk sekarang. Ada Himawari dan Inojin. Tidak, tidak, tidaaakkk,, Bolt bukannya tidak ingin melihat Himawari, dia sangat ingin berbaikan dengan adiknya itu. Begitupula dengan Inojin, dia temannya dan tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan temannya itu. Tapi suasana dan kebersamaan dua orang itulah yang sangat sangat sangaaat tidak ingin Bolt lihat.

"Wah,,, hebat sekali yaa. Kamu berhasil menyelesaikan misi rank A sendirian di Nami no Kuni, bahkan tanpa kesalahan, padahal kamu masih chuunin Inojin-kun" puji Hinata. Dia juga ada di ruang tamu bersama Himawari dan Inojin.

"Benar, terima kasih Uzumaki-sama" sahut Inojin.

Inojin memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan 'Uzumaki-sama', bukan bermaksud untuk mencari perhatian tapi karena memang Hinata selalu dipanggil seperti itu oleh hampir semua warga Konoha. Bahkan teman-teman akrab Hinata juga memanggilnya seperti itu, walau Hinata seringkali merasa tidak nyaman. Hinata itu nyonya hokage, ibu negara, putri sulung keturunan bangsawan kelas atas dan ditambah lagi, dia dan keluarganya sangat kaya raya. Jadi itu memang panggilan yang pantas untuk Hinata.

"Oh iya, ini oleh-oleh untuk anda Uzumaki-sama. Bunga khas dari Nami no Kuni yang telah dikeringkan" kata Inojin lagi, lalu menyerahkan benda yang dia maksud dalam sebuah frame kaca indah.

"Ah, harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot Inojin-kun. Tapi terima kasih yaa, Bibi memang suka mengkoleksi bunga kering" Hinata pun lalu menerima hadiah dari Inojin. Dia memang suka koleksi seperti ini, jadi walaupun merasa sungkan dan tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, tapi Hinata tetap menerimanya.

"Sama-sama, Uzumaki-sama"

Hinata melihat putranya yang berdiri saja dari tadi tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga, "Aaahh, Bolt-kun. Jangan diam saja, ayo sini sapa Inojin-kun juga. Ternyata Inojin-kun pacarnya Hima-chan. Mama baru tahu loh…"

"Konichiwa, Bolt-kun" sapa Inojin

". . . . ." Bolt tidak menyahut, hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Atau sebaiknya ku panggil Bolt-niisan saja yaa" kata Inojin lagi sambil menunjukkan senyum khas seperti ayahnya, senyum palsu yang bagi sebagian orang sangat menyebalkan.

". . . . ." Wajah Bolt tertekuk kesal, sedikit berubah geram. Lalu dia pun duduk disamping Hinata, berseberangan dengan Himawari.

"Bolt-kun. Apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu bersikap tidak sopan pada tamu, apalagi Inojin itu temanmu" Hinata menampakkan wajah kurang suka karena tingkah Bolt yang tidak biasanya.

"Papa mana, Mama? Harusnya hari ini papa libur kan?" tanya Bolt, mengacuhkan keberadaan Inojin maupun Himawari. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjut kesal.

"Papamu mengurung diri di kamar sejak tadi" jawab Hinata lugas.

"Haaaahh..." Bolt membuang nafas lelah, sudah dia tebak apa yang akan terjadi pada ayahnya jika ada kejadian seperti ini. Bolt memalingkan wajahnya kearah Inojin, "Jadi, apa perlu apa kau kemari, Inojin?" tanyanya jutek.

"Ah, be-begini.." Inojin jadi sedikit takut karena sikap Bolt yang kurang menyenangkan padanya. Dia dan Bolt memang berteman sejak di akademi, walau tidak sedekat pertemanan antara Bolt dan Shikadai. "Se-sebenarnya Hima-chan yang mengajakku kemari"

"Hei...! Jawab yang jelas dong, kau ini kan laki-laki." Seru Bolt.

"Bolt-kun, sopanlah sedikit!" sela Hinata. Dia jadi tidak enak dengan Inojin karena tingkah putra sulungnya ini.

PLAKKKK...

Himawari menampar keras pipi kakaknya, cap tangan tercetak dipipi Bolt.

"Eh,,,, apa-apaan kau?" Bolt terkejut. Walau dia sudah sering diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Himawari, tapi tidak saat didepan orang lain juga kan?.

"Per-Gi..! Sekarang juga...!" kata Himawari dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin, tampak muak dengan keberadaan kakaknya di ruang tamu ini.

"Cih" Bolt mendengus, berdiri, lalu langsung pergi dari ruang tamu.

Bolt berjalan menuju kamarnya, sembari mengumpat dalam hati. Hatinya tentu kesal, sangat kesal. Namun bukan kesal pada kejadian tadi atau siapapun, kali ini dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri kenapa sampai _lost control_ sehingga berkelakuan aneh dan memalukan seperti tadi. Seandainya dia tidak singgah di ruang tamu, pasti kejadian tadi tidak akan terjadi dan adiknya tidak akan semakin membenci dirinya.

' _Brengsek,,, brengsek... brengseeeeeek.. Apa sih yang kulakukan tadi?_ '

Brakkkk...

Terdengar suara gaduh saat Bolt melewati kamar ayah dan ibunya. Dan oh iya, tadi ibunya berkata kalau ayahnya mengurung diri di kamar. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, langsung saja ia masuk dan dengan jelas ia lihat disana kondisi ayahnya, Naruto, yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Didalam kamar, Naruto dalam kondisi yang sangat menggenaskan, ini bahkan lebih buruk di bandingkan mendapat luka parah karena bertarung dengan Kaguya saat perang bertahun-tahun silam. Naruto bukan terluka fisik, namun terluka mental. Apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu, tentu menjadi serangan mematikan _critical hit_ bagi seorang ayah pengidap daughter compleks akut seperti Naruto.

"Papa mabuk?" tanya Bolt basa basi. Dengan jelas dia dapat melihat ada banyak botol sake kosong yang berserakan di kamar itu walau hanya diterangi cahaya yang cukup minim. Naruto benar-benar memprihatinkan.

"Heh,, sebenarnya apa sih yang dilihat Mama mu dan Hima-chan dari si alay keturunan si muka pucat senyum palsu itu hah?" ucap Naruto kasar.

sluurrpppp... oaaarrggghh….

Naruto kembali meneguk sake yang tidak tahu sudah gelas yang keberapa.

"Enggak tahu tuh..." jawab Bolt santai lalu duduk dihadapan ayahnya.

"Kau kan berteman dengan si kucluk kampret itu… Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebagai hokage, Papa pasti sudah tahu sampai mana kehebatan Inojin sebagai chuunin shinobi Konoha. Kalau di kesehariannya, dari apa yang kulihat, aku merasa Inojin itu orang baik-baik. Dan dia juga sangat akrab dengan Hima. Ayah juga kenal baik kan dengan Bibi Ino dan Paman Sai?"

"HEEEEHHHH..." Naruto tampak makin geram, masih tidak terima kenyataan, "Hima-chan peri mungil Papa itu masih kecil, masih terlalu cepat untuknya pacaran"

"Tapi Hima jauh lebih mandiri dibanding gadis-gadis lain seumurannya, sudah bisa cari uang sendiri, walau dia masih suka bermanja-manja sama Papa"

"Apa-apaan ini? Jadi kau juga setuju Hima berpacaran hah?" hardik Naruto pada putranya.

"Aaaaa... Tapi kan keputusan itu terserah Hima, mau aku setuju atau tidak, tidak ada hubungannya kan?" elak Bolt. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak setuju, tapi memang pada dasarnya dia tidak bisa mencampuri urusan asmara adiknya.

"Kalau Papa, sama sekali tidak setuju" kata Naruto lantang dengan posisi berdiri. Tampak Naruto oleng ke kiri ke kanan, orang mabuk memang seperti ini, "Aku tidak setujuuuu….." racaunya berteriak tidak jelas.

"Ya ampun, kok Papa jadi egois begitu? Biarkan lah Hima sesekali menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri"

Brakkkkk...

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, "Malaikat kecilku pacaran dengan pemuda tak jelas? Membayangkannya saja membuatku kesal setengah mati, apalagi kalau nyata. SIALAAANNNN... KAMPRETTT!." Naruto makin nyaring berteriak. "Aku tidak akan puas kalau belum meninju si kampret busuk itu dengan tanganku sendiri berkali-kali. Setelah dia bebak belur, baru aku akan bicara dengannya"

Naruto yang labil dan mabuk memang seenaknya membuat julukan hina untuk orang yang dia benci. Sebagai orang dewasa dan pemimpin rumah tangga, sikap ini sama sekali tidak baik ditiru oleh anaknya, dan kepala keluarga lainnya.

"Papa bodoh apa? Papa bisa diturunkan dari jabatan Hokage kalau melakukan penganiayaan pada anak orang" balas Bolt. Dia jadi tambah kesal karena kebodohan ayahnya yang menambah pusing kepalanya.

"PEDULI AMAT . . . . Hima-chan ku lebih berharga dari jabatan hokage tahu?"

"Peduliin dong, itukan impian Papa dari kecil..."

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK SETUJU HIMA-CHAN PUNYA PACAR..." Naruto akhirnya jatuh terkapar ke lantai efek alkohol,,, tidak lama kemudian dia berguling-guling sambil kembali berteriak,,, "AKU TIDAK SETUJU,,, AKU TIDAK SETUJU,,, AKU TIDAK SETUJU,,, AKU TIDAK SETUJU,,, AKU TIDAK SETUJU. . . . . ."

Bolt menatap miris dan prihatin pada ayahnya,, ' _Papa beneran mabuk... Payah,,, Kuso Oyaji, kau benar-benar payah, memalukan banget. Sebesar apa sih sifat overprotektifmu terhadap putrimu sendiri?. . . . . . . Baiklah_ , _ini memang memalukan bagiku tapi tetap akan kulakukan..._ '

Bolt menyeringai, senyum penuh keyakinan tercetak di bibirnya, tangannya terkepal erat. "Baiklah, Papa... Biarkan aku yang menggantikanmu..."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto heran walaupun kondisinya setengah sadar.

"Aku akan meninju Inojin berkali-kali sampai dia bebak belur, lalu bicara dengannya"

"Memangnya kau pikir dengan begitu saja, amarahku akan reda hah?"

"Tentu,,, karena aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Papa..!"

.

Kembali ke ruang tamu, dimana Himawari dan Inojin masih ada disana, namun keadaannya memalukan, sangat-sangat memalukan,

"Maafkan ketidaksopananku tadi…." kata Bolt dengan posisi sujud di lantai ruang tamu, menghadap Himawari dan Inojin yang duduk berdampingan di sofa.

Yahhh, memalukan untuk Bolt. Apanya yang mau menghajar, ucapan Bolt pada ayahnya tidak sesuai dengan realita. Beruntung Hinata sudah tidak diruang tamu lagi. Nyonya rumah sedang didapur memasak untuk makan malam.

"E-e-eeehh... Apa-apaan sih?" Himawari memandang jijik pada kelakuan kakaknya.

Inojin hanya diam saja, sambil tetap memasang senyum seperti biasa yang lebih mirip senyum ayahnya tentu saja.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah bersikap tidak sopan dan kasar pada pacarmu, Hima"

"A-aarrhh,, ya sudah lah. Yang tadi lupakan saja" jawab Himawari. "Tapi cepat pergi dari sini!, Aku tidak mau melihatmu, kau benar-benar memalukan tau. . ."

Bolt bangkit dari posisi sujudnya, tapi tidak menuruti perintah adiknya untuk segera pergi. Dalam posisi duduk, "Kemarin kau bertanya padaku kan? ' _Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?_ '. Waktu itu aku menjawab, ' _Hidupmu, ya hidupmu sendiri. Aku tidak peduli'_ , tapi sebenarnya adalah,,,, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Yang kuinginkan adalah kau tidak pacaran dengan laki-laki manapun.."

"Hah?" Himawari tentu terkejut dengan apa yang barusan di katakan kakaknya, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, "Alasannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu... Mungkin karena aku kecewa, rasanya seperti ada berandalan yang merebut adikku. Tapi mana ada seorang kakak yang melarang adiknya pacaran, iya kan?"

Himawari terdiam, menunggu kakaknya memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal baginya. Dia tahu dan masih ingat, ketika kakaknya itu memaksa dirinya pulang dari latihan di Pulau Kura-Kura, Bolt itu terang-terangan mengaku kalau mengidap siscon, makanya wajar kalau Bolt sangat tidak suka ketika ia berkata kalau ia sudah memiliki pacar. Namun Himawari cukup penasaran dengan perasaan kakaknya saat ini.

Sedangkan Inojin masih tersenyum, sekarang lebih kearah senyum tulus daripada senyum palsu menyebalkan milik Sai.

"Makanya aku tadi berlagak tidak sopan. Kau adikku, dan aku tentu saja sangat menyayangimu. Jika kau punya pacar, kau akan punya tempat bersandar baru, lalu aku merasa tidak diperlukan lagi, dan aku pasti akan tersisih dari kehidupanmu nanti. Aku tidak ingin jauh dari adikku sendiri. Itu adalah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, Hima. Aku tidak bohong.."

Himawari memasang wajah sendu, "Tapi,,,, sekarang kau sudah terlambat"

"Eeeeehh…?" Bolt tidak suka kenyataan ini, tapi ia masih belum ingin menyerah. Menatap ke arah Inojin, "Inojin.. Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Hima?"

"Ya,, aku sangat mencintainya" jawab Inojin dengan nada meyakinkan.

Bolt tekekeh sinis, lalu berdiri, "Kau memang laki-laki yang baik ya. Kau tidak terkejut ataupun marah dengan apa yang ku lakukan saat ini, padahal apa yang ku lakukan bisa saja merusak hubungan kalian. Kau tampan, berbakat, punya masa depan yang cerah, dan yang lebih penting kau bisa mengobrol banyak dengan Hima"

Himawari tertegun mendengar ucapan kakaknya, sementara Inojin masih tenang duduk di sofa.

"Kalau adikku punya pacar sepertimu, sebagai kakak harusnya aku merasa bangga dan mendukung hubungan kalian. TAPI,,,, TAKKAN KU SERAHKAN HIMA PADAMU, kalau kau ingin pacaran dengan Hima, maka kau harus mendapat persetujuan dariku dulu, mengerti...! BUKTIKAN KALAU KAU BISA MENYAYANGINYA LEBIH BESAR DARIPADA RASA SAYANGKU PADA HIMA" Bolt tiba-tiba berteriak lantang.

Belum selesai sampai disitu, Bolt berteriak lagi, "Tapi sayang sekali...!,, rasa sayangku pada Hima jauh lebih besar dari rasa sayangmu, dan aku berani jamin itu. Jadi takkan kuserahkan Hima padamu... CAMKAN ITU DI OTAKMU….!" tunjuknya pada wajah Inojin.

"Jadi kau tidak akan menyerahkan Hima-chan padaku, kecuali kau setuju, begitu kan Bolt?" sahut Inojin.

"YA IYA LAH... Aku tidak peduli seberapa baiknya kau itu, tapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkan adikku. Pagi, siang, sore, malam, aku selalu mengkhawatirkannya, dan aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun!. Kalau kau tak suka, jangan harap kau bisa mendekati adikku lagi"

Hening karena Inojin tidak menyahut lagi,,,,

Yang ada hanya Himawari menunduk sedih,,, "Padahal kau sendiri, hiks…. Padahal kau mesra-mesraan dengan si kacamata, dan sekarang kau juga bermesraan dengan Mirai-nee" katanya dengan sedikit terisak.

"Ha?" Bolt menatap kearah Himawari yang memandangnya kesal,,,,

"JANGAN EGOIS..!" teriak Himawari.

Himawari tiba-tiba berdiri, dan memukuli Bolt,

Grepp,,

Namun tangan Himawari berhasil ditahan oleh Bolt.

"Mau seperti apapun kau khawatir padaku, AKU TETAP MEMBENCIMU, DASAR BODOH..."

Bug,, Bug,, Bugg...

Tangan Himawari lepas sehingga dia berhasil mendaratkan beberapa pukulan kecil di dada Bolt.

"Bodoh..! Bego... ! Baakaa… KAU BODOH..! Kenapa kau baru mengatakan hal ini sekarang hah?"

Bug... Buaagg...

Himawari masih berusaha menumpahkan emosinya, memukul-mukul Bolt.

"Apa sih maksudmu? Memangnya semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Sarada dan Mirai-nee?" tanya Bolt disela-sela usahanya bertahan dari pukulan-pukulan Himawari. Walaupun itu bukan pukulan untuk melukai, tapi tetap saja pukulan orang marah terasa sakit. Dia jadi bingung, kenapa kejadian ini di kait-kaitkan dengan Sarada dan Mirai.

"ADA...!"

Himawari berhenti memukuli Bolt, dia tampak menangis setelah menumpahkan semua emosinya lewat pukulan-pukulan tadi.

"AKU BOHONG.." teriak Himawari. "Aku bohong kalau aku sudah punya pacar. Aku juga belum pernah ciuman. Itu semua hanya karanganku"

Bolt tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalas ucapan Himawari. Terkejut sudah pasti, dan yang paling ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Himawari sampai berbohong padanya tentang semua ini?

Himawari masih terisak, dia meletakkan keningnya di dada Bolt. Tidak ingin kakaknya melihat wajahnya yang sangat memalukan saat ini.

Inojin berdiri dan menyerahkan sapu tangannya untuk Himawari, "Syukurlah Hima-chan. Dengan begini peranku selesai kan?"

Himawari membersihkan air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Inojin, "Ya,, terima kasih, Inojin-nii"

"Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Bolt yang kebingungan.

"Intinya aku tidak pacaran dengan Hima-chan. Semua hanya lah pura-pura." Inojin yang manjawab dengan nada santai, seakan kericuhan menegangkan tadi tidak berpengaruh padanya. Raut wajah senang juga dia berikan untuk pasangan adik kakak Uzumaki itu.

"HAAAAH? Ja-jadi,, jadi kalian menipuku? Ini semua bohongan?" Bolt jadi dongkol, karena ditipu, dia jadi bersikap sangat memalukan tadi. Kalau saja dia tahu ini bohongan, tentu dia tidak akan merasa malu, pada Himawari, Inojin, maupun ayah dan ibunya yang dengan jelas dapat ia rasakan sedang mengamatinya saat ini dari sudut rumah.

"Ya,, kami bahkan belum pernah sekalipun bergandengan tangan. Hima-chan lah yang memintaku untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarnya." jawab Inojin.

"Jadi, ini semua untuk apa?" tanya Bolt lagi.

"Ettoo,,,,," Inojin menatap Himawari, "Kau ingin kakakmu menyadarinya, iya kan Hima-chan? Menyadari kalau kau ingin perhatian lebih dari kakakmu"

"Eeeh,,,, tentu saja tidak" elak Himawari malu-malu. Apa yang di katakan Inojin memang benar adanya, tapi sisi tsunderenya tidak akan mengakui hal itu.

"Terus apaan?" tanya Bolt pada Himawari, dia masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya dengan keadaan ini.

"Itu... I-itu karena,,,, Kau,, kau... Hikss" Himawari jadi nangis kembali.

"Sudahlah,,," kata Bolt merangkul Himawari, lalu mengusap pucuk kepala adiknya.

Bolt mengerti apa yang diinginkan adiknya, dia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Himawari akan melakukan semua ini demi mendapat perhatiannya. Ternyata Himawari, adik yang sangat di sayanginya ini juga sayang padanya. Wajar kalau Himawari berbuat seperti itu hanya untuk mencari perhatian darinya. Himawari punya cara sendiri untuk mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Eh?" Himawari mendongak, menatap wajah kakaknya yang lebih tinggi darinya,

"Tidak usah dipaksakan untuk mengatakannya, Hima."

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Aku cuma melakukan tugasku sebagai kakakmu" jawab Bolt sambil terus mengusap rambut Himawari, lalu menepuknya pelan.

"Hiksss,,, hikss.." Himawari jadi malu, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Bolt lagi agar ekpresi memalukan yang terpampang di wajahnya tidak di lihat oleh kakaknya.

"Heeiii,,, Jangan nangis gitu dong. Kau ini kenapa sih, adikku yang imut?" tanya Bolt seraya mempererat rangkulannya pada Himawari.

"Karena aku sudah selesai, aku ingin pamit pulang. Aku memang sangat menyukai Hima-chan sebagai seorang laki-laki pada perempuan,,, aku akui itu. Tapi sepertinya aku takkan pernah bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir, Bolt. Aku tidak mungkin merusak hubungan kalian yang spesial ini. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa"

Inojin pergi dari rumah Uzumaki, langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Dia tentu tidak ingin berlama-lama di rumah besar itu, apalagi sejak awal kedatangannya, dia sudah merasakan dengan jelas hawa membunuh pekat dari Nanadaime Hokage. Jika dia bertahan lebih lama di rumah itu, dia tidak bisa memastikan apakah dia bisa pulang dengan selamat atau hanya pulang membawa nama?.

Lalu, untuk kedepan Inojin juga harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya berhadapan dengan Nanadaime Hokage? Sebagai ninja chuunin Konoha, dia tidak bisa lepas karena Hokage adalah atasannya. Kalaupun minta bantuan pada ayah dan ibunya, kecil harapan karena baik Sai maupun Ino, juga tidak bisa berkutik menghadapi Naruto yang marah besar. Aaaarrghhh,,,, malangnya nasibmu Inojin, tapi tidak apa-apa, berkorban untuk gadis yang dicintai tetaplah menyenangkan walaupun cinta itu tak terbalas.

Tertinggal Bolt dan Himawari di ruang tamu,

Himawari melepaskan diri dari rangkulan kakaknya, "Besok lusa,, "

"Ehh?. Apanya yang besok lusa?" tanya Bolt tidak mengerti.

"Besok lusa kita adakan ulang pesta perayaan dua tahunan tim 7. Aku menyesal atas apa yang ku lakukan pada mereka semua"

"Siiip lah…."

.

Saat ini adalah makan malam yang menyenangkan bagi keluarga kecil Uzumaki yang beranggotakan empat orang. Suasana ramai dan canda tawa menghiasi makan malam saat ini. Ini hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi Hinata. Tidak ada yang lebih berharga daripada kebahagiaan keluarganya, dan tidak hanya Hinata, tapi itu semua juga dirasakan oleh anggota keluarga yang lainnya.

"Aaahh, sayang sekali ya. Inojin-kun sudah pulang duluan sebelum aku sempat mengajaknya ikut makan malam bersama kita" ungkap Hinata.

"Biarkan saja, Hinata. Ini makan malam khusus keluarga kita, lebih baik jika tidak ada orang luar" sahut Naruto.

"Kau masih marah padanya, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya iya lah,, dia membuatku depresi tadi, awas saja kalau dia sampai benar-benar merebut peri imut ku. Pasti ku gorok lehernya,"

"Naruto-kun, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak" kata Hinata.

"Papa, jangan begitu!. Kasian Inojin-nii, aku jadi tidak enak padanya karena kejadian tadi" sambung Himawari.

"Ya sudah, kalau malaikat kecil Papa yang minta, pasti Papa turuti. Tapi kalau memberi misi rank E pada Inojin selama dua bulan penuh sepertinya tidak masalah. Heheheheeee,,,,," kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Ahh,, terserah Papa saja lah" kata Himawari cuek.

Naruto menatap ke arah Bolt, "Hei, Bolt"

"Kenapa, Papa?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dengan ucapan, namun memberikan acungan jempol untuk Bolt sekaligus cengiran khasnya.

"Papa, apa maksudmu sih?" Bolt jadi heran dengan tingkah aneh ayahnya.

"Kau,,, KERRREEENNNN. . . . . ."

"Ha?" Bolt cengo.

"Aksimu di ruang tamu tadi, membuat Papa sangat bangga padamu."

"Papa,, jangan membuatku malu karena mengingat kejadian tadi…!" spontan Bolt berteriak dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Hahahaaaaa." Naruto tertawa saja, begitupun dengan Himawari dan Hinata.

"Huuaaa,,, bagaimana kalau nanti Sarada tahu, Mirai-nee, juga semua teman-temanku yang lain" Bolt semakin menjadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, kemudian wajahnya berubah horor, "Awas saja kau Inojin. Kalau sampai kau menceritakan kejadian memalukan tadi pada orang lain, akan ku gorok lehermu…!"

"Bolt-kun, jangan macam-macam. Inojin-kun itu temanmu kan?" kata Hinata mengingatkan.

"Yosshh, dengan begini sekarang semuanya lebih aman" seru Naruto girang.

"Heh? Apa maksud Papa?" tanya Himawari bingung, begitupula Hinata dan Bolt yang menampakkan raut wajah sama.

"Kau akan lebih aman dari incaran laki-laki tidak jelas. Papa, Yin Kurama, dan Bolt akan bekerja sama melindungimu"

"Hadeehhh" Himawari hanya pasrah, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum maklum. Ada-ada saja tingkah kepala keluarga mereka.

Naruto menatap ke arah Bolt, "Hei Bolt, kau tidak keberatan kan bekerja sama dengan Papa untuk melindungi Hima-chan?"

"Yoosshh, tentu saja, Papa"

"Kita buktikan, kombinasi pengidap _daughter complex_ kronis, _sister complex_ akut dan bijuu penderita _jinchuriki complex_ stadium empat tidak akan bisa dirobohkan" teriak Naruto.

"Ossssuu,,,," sahut Bolt dan Yin Kurama bersamaan.

Yah, jangan lupakan kalau Yin Kurama yang kini bersemayam dalam tubuh Himawari sejak satu tahun lalu, telah tumbuh menjadi bijuu pertama yang mempunyai fetish aneh pada jinchuriki yang menjadi inang tempat dia tinggal. Entah bagaimana awal mulanya, Yin Kurama yang licik itu bisa memiliki sifat sangat overprotektif pada jinchurikinya sendiri.

"Oh iya, Mama…" Bolt bertanya dengan ekspresi serius setelah suasana kembali tenang akibat tingkah Naruto.

"Ada apa Bolt-kun?" tanya Hinata heran melihat keseriusan Bolt.

"Kalau seandainya Inojin beneran pacarnya Hima, apa Mama bakal setuju?" tanya Bolt.

"Mama sih tidak melarang Hima-chan pacaran dengan siapapun, asal laki-laki itu pantas untuk Hima-chan. Tapi kalau sekarang, Mama juga sangat keberatan jika Hima-chan pacaran. Usia Hima-chan masih terlalu dini untuk urusan seperti itu"

"Terus kenapa tadi Mama senang-senang saja saat Inojin di rumah kita?"

"Karena Mama tahu, kalau Inojin-kun dan Hima-chan tidak pacaran" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"EEEEEHHHH….?" Sontak tiga anggota keluarga Uzumaki yang lain terkejut bersamaan,

"Tidak satupun dari kalian bertiga yang bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mata Mama. Hihihiiiii…."

"Haaaahhhh", Naruto, Himawari dan Bolt, membuang nafas bersamaan. Mereka bertiga merasa seperti orang bodoh di mata Hinata.

.

.

.

Siang ini, cuaca cerah. Walaupun terik matahari menyengat kulit, namun itu tidak akan terasa jika bernaung di bawah pohon rindang. Itulah yang di lakukan Mirai Sarutobi.

Mirai dengan busana kasual khas musim panas, yang agak terbuka dan lebih tipis dari biasanya, sedang bernaung dibawah pohon mahoni didepan akademi ninja. Menunggu seseorang, orang yang pernah bersamanya dalam momen manis dibawah pohon ini juga beberapa minggu lalu. Mirai tampak sedang gelisah menunggu orang yang sebenarnya sudah sedikit telat dari janji yang seharusnya.

"Huuuuuuhh" Mirai menghela nafas, berusaha menghilangkan kegelisahan.

taptaptapppp...

"Aku sudah menunggumu tahu" kata Mirai pada seseorang yang baru saja datang.

Remaja pria berambut pirang dengan tanda lahir di pipinya, Uzumaki Boruto.

"Ya,,, maafkan aku Mirai-nee. Umm,,, Hima bilang dia ingin mengadakan ulang pestanya."

"Iya,, Hima-chan juga sudah memberi tahu aku lewat telepon kok"

"Ooohh,,, pantas saja kemarin malam dia bicara lama di telepon. Wajahnya sudah kelihatan senang, sepertinya kalian sudah baikan ya?"

"Se-sebenarnya aku mengajakmu bertemu untuk urusan lain" kata Mirai yang tiba-tiba jadi terbata-bata.

"Urusan apa, Mirai-nee?"

"Aa-, , ," Mirai tampak semakin gelisah, wajahnya tampak memerah, mungkin karena terik matahari yang panas.

Dua menit terlewat, Mirai belum bicara juga. Bolt jadi heran, "Mirai-nee..."

Mirai menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Dan ucapan Mirai barusan, sukses membuat mata Bolt melotot tak percaya, pernyataan cinta seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali ia terima selama 18 tahun dia bernafas.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Yahooo,,, kemarin Himawari menyebalkan banget. Nah, di chapter ini sudah jelas kalau Himawari itu menyayangi kakaknya, dan dia punya cara sendiri untuk mengekspresikan perasaan itu serta mencari perhatian dari Bolt. Sebagai adik tentu wajar kalau selalu ingin diperhatikan dan cemburu ketika ada gadis yang dekat dengan kakaknya.

Oh iya, yang nulis Bolt nikah ama Himawari di kolom review, jangan deh ya. Ini FF normal, bukan incest… Ga ada tuh ceritanya Bolt bakal berkeluarga ama adiknya sendiri lalu punya anak.

Kayak drama, huhuhuuuu… Perasaan puluhan chap lalu ada juga yang ngasih review kayak gini. Gimana yah bilangnya, FF ini ga terlalu menonjolkan dunia perninjaan, lebih ke arah interakshi antar chara. Jadi kalau ada yang merasa lebih ke arah drama, wajar sih. Tapi walau begitu, konflik utama tetap berurusan dengan dunia perninjaan dan ada _BigBoss_ nya juga.

Karena cerita sudah berlangsung satu tahun sejak season I, maka sekarang umur pemeran cerita ini,

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Semua masih sama. Adiknya masih menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Tapi semua makin rumit saat banyak gadis yang** **menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal** **ketertarikannya dan ditambah lagi sebuah bahaya besar mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt menghadapi semua ini?. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Sh** **i** **nobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at** **,** **4 Maret 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . .**_

 _"Se-sebenarnya aku mengajakmu bertemu untuk urusan lain" kata Mirai, yang tiba-tiba jadi terbata-bata._

 _"Urusan apa, Mirai-nee?"_

 _"Aa-, , ," Mirai tampak semakin gelisah, wajahnya tampak memerah, mungkin karena terik matahari yang panas._

 _Dua menit terlewat, Mirai belum bicara juga. Bolt jadi heran, "Mirai-nee..."_

 _Mirai menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"_

 _Dan ucapan Mirai barusan, sukses membuat mata Bolt melotot tak percaya, pernyataan cinta seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali ia terima selama 18 tahun dia bernafas._

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 31. Bolt Punya Pacar Beneran.**

Sejenak, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar diantara mereka setelah pernyataan yang terucap dari mulut Mirai. Mereka berdua masih berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Bolt terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, hal tak terduga yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan oleh otak jeniusnya. Waktu seakan berhenti untuk Bolt, jatuhnya daun kering serta rumput pun tidak tampak bergerak dimata Bolt. Memang selama ini ia ingin kepastian dari sikap Mirai waktu itu, ketika Mirai dengan sadar dan sengaja mencium pipinya, tapi kenyataan yang ada sekarang benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya. Sedangkan Mirai sendiri masih gelisah setelah pernyataannya barusan, seperti bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

Tangan Mirai terkepal erat karena Bolt tidak kunjung memberikan tanggapan setelah pernyataanya barusan, ini sudah menit ketujuh sejak Mirai menyatakan perasaannya. Karena tidak tahan lagi, rasanya seperti digantung bertahun-tahun padahan belum sampai sepuluh menit, maka Mirai pun buka suara lebih dahulu, "A-apa kau sudah mempunyai seseorang yang k-kau cintai? Gadis lain maksudku?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya,,," kata Bolt segera, shock akibat pernyataan Mirai barusan membuat kinerja otaknya berhenti sementara sehingga tidak bisa membuat jawaban yang tepat dan jelas.

"Jadiii, kau tidak mau menjadi pacarku?" Mirai menundukkan kepalanya, tak menyangka pernyataannya tadi tidak langsung diterima Bolt.

"Bukan itu..." jawab Bolt cepat.

Mirai mendongak, "Lalu apa yang membuatmu ragu? Jangan jadi laki-laki payah saat berhadapan dengan perasaan suci dan tulus dari seorang gadis..!"

". . . . . ."

Mirai tersenyum kecut, "Ya sudahlah, lagipula aku memang mencintai dirimu yang payah itu. . . . ."

"Ahhh, Eeee..." Bolt tidak tahu harus membalas ucapan Mirai dengan kalimat apa.

"Baiklah,,, kalau sudah begini, apa boleh buat,,,," Mirai berjalan lebih dekat pada Bolt, "Bolt-kun. . . ."

Glekk...

Bolt meneguk ludah kasar,,, takut kalau Mirai sampai marah padanya karena tidak langsung menerima cinta Mirai dan mengiyakan permintaannya tadi.

"Duduklah di situ,,!" tunjuk Mirai pada rumput yang dipijak Bolt..

"Eh?"

"Cepatlah duduk disitu…!" perintah Mirai, dengan wajah yang di buat sadis.

Bolt langsung menurut dan mendudukkan pantatnya di rumput, sedangkan Mirai masih berdiri, ditambah dengan pose melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Pose Mirai sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi dari sudut pandang Bolt yang sedang duduk, pose itu tampak cukup sensual untuk ukuran wanita penganut aliran sadistic, yaa karena memang selama dua puluh tahun ini, dada Mirai berkembang dengan sangat baik. Dan itu terlihat jelas dari busana yang dikenakan Mirai saat ini, yang tampak lebih terbuka dan berbahan tipis. Tidak, tidak, tidaaaaakk… Bolt tidak mesum dan bukan masokis,,, kalaupun masokis itu hanya berlaku untuk perlakuan adiknya, juga Sarada yang seringkali menjitak kepalanya tanpa sebab. Bolt tidak ingin Mirai begitu juga, karena dia yakin kalau Mirai yang menunjukkan sisi sadisnya, pasti akan jauh lebih berbahaya daripada Himawari maupun Sarada.

"Bolt-kun, apa kau membenciku?" tanya Mirai tegas.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa membencimu kan, Mirai-nee?"

"Ah,, bagus deh... Ummm,, kalau bento untuk makan siang, kau suka?"

"Eh,, bento?" Bolt jadi bingung.

"Jika kau mau jadi pacarku, maka aku akan setiap hari membuatkanmu bekal yang akan ku antarkan langsung kepadamu setiap kali kau tidur siang di taman. Bagaimana?" kata Mirai, mengiming-imingi sesuatu agar Bolt menerima pernyataan cintanya. Sudah sampai sini, Mirai tidak ingin menyerah sampai berhasil. Dia tidak ingin menanggung malu karena pernyataan cinta yang pertama kali dia buat selama dia hidup, berakhir dengan sebuah penolakan.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Biar begini-begini, masakanku enak loh. Yaaah,,, walaupun jika dibandingkan dengan masakan Bibi Hinata pasti tidak ada apa-apanya, tapi aku yakin kau pasti suka. Aku akan memijat bahumu saat kau lelah, menemanimu saat kau bosan sendirian, dan aku juga pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk menemanimu tidur saat aku tidak sibukkk,,, aaaah mak-maksudku saat kau tidur siang di taman seperti biasa, bukan tidur di kamar. Tapi kalau kau ingin ditemani tidur di kamar juga tidak apa-apa sih, a-aku bersedia kok. Pokoknya, ada banyak keuntungan kalau kau mau jadi pa-pacarku" walaupun Mirai berkata tegas, tapi tetap saja dia gugup, sehingga dia kembali terbata-bata di akhir perkataannya.

"Mirai-nee..." Bolt memasang wajah serius dalam posisi duduk dirumput, memandang wajah Mirai yang tentunya lebih tinggi dari dia karena Mirai masih berdiri. Bolt sadar kalau Mirai tidak main-main dengan perasaan dan pernyataan cintanya tadi. Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menanggapi dengan serius. Lagipula membiarkan Mirai seperti itu terus, pasti akan membuat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Mirai semakin aneh-aneh. Tadi saja belum apa-apa sudah menawarkan diri tidur bersama.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Mirai serius, ia ingin kejelasan, sekarang.

"Arigatou na,,, perasaan cintamu benar-benar bisa kurasakan dihatiku"

"Emmm,,,,, Bolt-kun. Aku cuma bilang sekali ini saja, jadi dengarkan baik-baik!" Mirai menyatukan dan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menghirup nafas sejenak, lalu "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang sangat ku cintai di dunia ini melebihi siapapun. Aku pasti akan mencintaimu selamanya. Perasaanku ini takkan kalah dari siapapun. Walau tubuhku ini hancur dan lenyap dari dunia ini, aku pasti akan tetap mencintaimu,,,, meski dari dunia yang berbeda."

Bruukk...

Bolt menjatuhkan dahinya, bersujud,,, "Ku mohon Mirai-nee, tolong beri aku waktu" ucapan yang panjang lebar di utarakan Mirai tadi bukan lah hal main-main apalagi sebuah guyonan. Itu adalah kalimat sakral dari seorang gadis. Mirai benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dilakukannya, jadi Bolt tidak ingin membuat keputusan yang salah, dia harus memikirkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah,,, ku tunggu jawabannya besok setelah pesta perayaan tim 7 selesai".

.

Bolt sudah pulang, dia sudah didepan pintu rumah, memegang knop pintu utama rumahnya. Sehabis dari taman didepan akademi ninja untuk bertemu dengan Mirai, dia tidak kelayapan kemana-mana lagi. Langsung pulang karena,,,,

' _Harus ku putuskan baik-baik, pasti..._ '

dia ingin memikirkan kejadian tadi dengan sungguh-sungguh, kemudian membuat keputusan yang tepat sehingga tidak ada satupun orang yang tersakiti.

Ctekk. . . . .

"Tadaima…" ucap Bolt setelah masuk kedalam pintu rumah.

Bolt langsung berjalan ke arah kamarnya, ada suatu hal penting yang harus dia pikirkan matang-matang sampai batas waktu besok. Namun ketika melewati ruang keluarga, ada Himawari yang duduk santai di Sofa ruangan itu.

"Hoi,, duduk disana!" perintah Himawari, menunjuk sofa didepannya, mencegat langkah kaki Bolt yang hendak ke kamar.

"Hah?" Bolt melongo bingung.

"Duduk!" kata Himawari lagi, dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

Bolt menurut saja pada perintah Himawari, daripada jadi korban kekerasan adiknya sendiri. Dia sangat capek hari ini, tidak ingin di tambah lagi dengan tubuhnya bebak belur karena di jadikan samsak tinju Himawari. Yaaah, walaupun sejak kemarin Bolt dan Himawari sudah baikan, sudah tahu kalau mereka saling menyayangi, namun tetap saja Himawari kadang masih memukuli Bolt. Apalagi jika Himawari sedang malu, sifat tsunderenya kambuh, habislah Bolt. Naruto pun kadang terseret dan kewalahan karena permintaan manja Himawari yang aneh-aneh, yang bahkan lebih aneh dari permintaan ibu-ibu hamil muda yang sedang ngidam. Yah, begitulah manifestasi dari seorang gadis remaja 15 tahun yang sangat disayangi kakak laki-lakinya, dan sangat dimanjakan oleh ayahnya.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan kemarin hah? Kalau saja Inojin-nii adalah pacarku, bukan bohongan, apa tindakanmu selanjutnya?" tanya Himawari setelah Bolt duduk. Sepertinya Himawari sedang badmood, buktinya nada ucapannya seperti orang marah.

"Yaaaa,,,, pastinya aku tetap melakukan hal yang sama" jawab Bolt dengan yakin.

" _Ku mohon, jangan pacaran dengan Hima...,, Kalau kau ingin pacaran dengan Hima, maka akulah yang menentukannya_ " kata Himawari menirukan ucapan nista dan ekspresi menjijikkan dari wajah Bolt kemarin. "Kau akan tetap berkata seperti itu hah?" tanya Himawari.

"Ah, eeuhh... Yaaa,,,, ya iya lah."

"Hmmm,,, lalu setelah itu?"

". . . . . ." Bolt belum bisa memberikan jawaban, dia tampak menyesal. Jika seandainya Himawari dan Inojin memang beneran pacaran dan dia tetap bertindak memalukan seperti kemarin, maka keadaannya pasti akan semakin kacau.

"Jika ancamanmu tidak berhasil, Inojin-nii benar-benar mencintaiku walau apapun yang terjadi, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kalau itu,,,, ituuuuu…." Bolt melirik kiri kanan, bingung harus menjawab apa,,, "Kalau benar dia pantas menjadi pacarmu,,,,,"

"Terus?"

"Mungkin aku akan menangis" jawab Bolt dengan ekpresi pasrah.

"Haaaahhhh. . . . . Kenapa? Alasannya?" Himawari yang kini memasang ekpresi bingung.

Bolt menunduk,, memandang kakinya sendiri, "Kalau memang Inojin sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, memang apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan selain menangis…? Aku tidak lagi kau butuhkan jika kau punya pacar, ada orang lain yang menjadi sandaranmu untuk berkeluh kesah dan meminta bantuan setiap kau menghadapi masalah. Walau aku tak ingin menangis sekalipun,,,, walau aku sangat tak ingin seperti itu,,, tetap saja, aku pasti akan menangis. A-aku, , , , aku ingin selalu merasa dibutuhkan oleh adikku sendiri."

"Cihhh,, bhuahahahahaaa..." Himawari tertawa keras karena jawaban konyol kakaknya barusan, "Memangnya sebesar apa sih sifat siscon-mu?. Menjijikkan tahu... Lama-lama kau akan benar-benar seperti papa. Sudah cukup papa saja yang aneh, aku tidak ingin tambahan orang aneh di rumah ini".

Satu hal yang pasti, walau dia tertawa karena sifat kakaknya, namun Himawari sangat lah senang. Sangat di sayangi oleh kakaknya sendiri sebesar ini, yang walaupun dia sering sekali membuat kakaknya kesal dan sama sekali tidak pernah meminta maaf satu kali pun. Lalu juga punya ayah yang sangat memanjakannnya dan ibu yang luar biasa hebat, serta orang-orang disekelilingnya yaitu teman, kakek, dan orang-orang lain yang selalu menerima dirinya, ditambah harta yang tidak ada habisnya, maka Himawari tidak sedikitpun kekurangan kebahagiaan.

"Terserah apa katamu, siscon atau apapun,,, intinya memang itu lah yang kurasakan" hanya ini yang bisa Bolt ucapkan. Raut wajahnya berubah masam karena ejekan Himawari. Sudah terlanjur siscon akut, ya mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin kan disembunyikan?

"Lalu kau akan berkata akan menjagaku, adikmu ini, dengan penuh kasih sayang selamanya,,,, begitu kah?" kata Himawari sambil masih tersenyum mengejek.

"Arrrggghh, okeh,, aku memang siscon, tapi jangan samakan aku dengan papa!"

"Hihihiiiii,,,, jujur saja,,! sebenarnya apa maumu sih?" Himawari senang dengan sikap kakaknya sekarang,,, ia akui dalam hatinya kalau ia senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan kakaknya sekarang ini. Walau semarah apapun kakaknya akibat ulah yang dia buat, kakaknya itu akan tetap sayang padanya. Siapa yang tidak akan tersentuh memiliki kakak seperti itu?

"Apanya yang apa?" Bolt tidak mengerti,,, "Ummmm,,, begini saja. . . . Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu, untuk menebus kesalahan ku karena membuatmu malu kemarin."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Tapi cuma satu yaaa..."

"Serius?" Himawari langsung antusias dengan tawaran kakaknya,,, "Apapun boleh kan?"

"Ya.." jawab Bolt yakin.

"Umm, kalau begituuuu, apa yaaa…?" Himawari tampak berpikir sejenak,,, "Begini saja, kalau misalnya ada gadis yang dekat denganmu, lalu menyatakan cintanya padamu, maka kau harus benar-benar memikirkan perasaannya"

". . . . ." Bolt tidak mengerti maksud permintaan Himawari.

"Pikirkan perasaannya, karena aku yakin dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu"

Dan kalimat yang diucapkan Himawari, baru Bolt mengerti beberapa saat kemudian.

.

Besoknya, pagi hari saat baru saja bangun tidur, Bolt turun ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Seperti biasa, hanya minum air hangat. Disana dia bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ternyata Naruto belum berangkat ke kantor Hokage, tumben sedikit telat. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana, Himawari pasti masih di alam mimpinya, tidur dengan mulut terbuka dan air liur yang berlelehan dari sudut bibirnya. Sedangkan Hinata mungkin sedang di balkon belakang, menjemur pakaian yang baru dicuci di sana.

"Hooooaaammm, , , , Ohaiyo, Papa."

"Hmm, selamat pagi juga" sahut Naruto yang sedang mengunyah sarapannya. "Duduk di sini, temani Papa sarapan sampai selesai"

"Iya"

Beberapa menit tidak ada yang bicara, hingga akhirnya Naruto yang benci kesunyian, bertanya pada Bolt yang tampak masih mengantuk, bertanya sesuatu yang sangat tidak logis. . . .

"Wajahmu sangat kusut, apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan tadi malam?" tebak Naruto, mencoba perhatian pada putranya.

"Iya. . ." jawab Bolt.

"Kau memikirkan seorang gadis kan?"

"Iya"

"Apa dia menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Iya"

"Terus kau memikirkannya semalaman, hingga tertidur larut malam dan bermimpi basah dengan gadis itu?"

"Iya"

"Hooooooo, ternyata putra Papa ini sudah sangat dewasa yah. Siapa gadis ketiban sial yang jadi korban mimpi basahmu itu?" Naruto terkekeh senang.

"Mirai-nee"

"Wowww,, ternyata kau memiliki ketertarikan seksual atau fetish aneh pada gadis yang lebih tua darimu yaa." Naruto tampak merubah ekspresinya, ini hal yang cukup mengejutkan untuk dia dengar pagi ini.

"Bisa jadi"

"Papa kira, kau hanya seorang pengidap siscon yang tertarik pada adik sendiri"

"Itu juga mungkin saja"

"Kau juga lolicon kan? Buktinya Papa sering lihat kau mengerjai Amaru-chan hanya untuk bisa dekat-dekat dengannya"

"Ya"

"Lalu kau juga memiliki fetish akut pada gadis berkacamata, iya kan? Dulu Hima-chan pernah bilang pada Papa kalau kau suka sekali mengkoleksi majalah dewasa dengan model-model seksi berkacamata yang telanjang tanpa busana."

"Ya, itu juga"

"Hmmm… Papa harus siap-siap nih, kalau-kalau Sasuke-Teme mengamuk karena kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Sarada-chan"

"Tolong aku kalau hal itu terjadi, Papa" pinta Bolt.

"Tidak, Bolt. . . . Kau berani berbuat, maka kau yang harus betanggung jawab pada Sarada-chan"

". . . . . . ."

"Hmmm…" Naruto menyeringai senang.

". . . . . . ." Bolt tidak bersuara, tampak masih mengantuk.

"Hmmm…."

". . . . . . . ." Bolt sepertinya tidak sadar kalau sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan nista ayahnya dengan jujur.

"Kauuuu,,,,,,, menjijikkan Bolt" celetuk Naruto dengan suara yang di buat nyaring.

"Eh? Apa kata Papa?" tanya Bolt saat kesadarannya sudah pulih 100%.

"Kau menjijikkan, kau berkata bahwa kau mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Mirai-chan hingga kau bermimpi basah dengannya tadi malam. Kau mengaku kalau kau memiliki fetish pada gadis yang lebih tua, kau itu siscon mesum yang tertarik pada adikmu sendiri, kau juga lolicon, dan kau bahkan berencana berbuat mesum pada Sarada-chan"

"HAA?"

Naruto hanya nyengir,

"Apa aku mengatakan semua itu barusan, Papa?"

"Ya, kau mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur saat kau setengah sadar karena mengantuk tadi, persis seperti orang mabuk"

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIIINNNN. . . . . . " teriakan Bolt akhirnya menggelegar di pagi hari, membuat Himawari yang sedang tidur di ranjangnya jatuh kelantai dan langsung terbangun, serta membuat tali jemuran Hinata langsung putus.

"Hehehheeee,,, ya sudah lah Bolt. Tidak apa-apa, Papa kira wajar saja kalau remaja seumuranmu yang hormonnya masih belum stabil berpikiran sampai seliar itu. Dengan empat gadis sekaligus,,, kau luar biasa, Papa sama sekali tidak menyangka. Kau orang termesum yang Papa temui dan bisa disejajarkan dengan Ero-Senin, Jiraiya-sama." kata Naruto nista. "Tapi jangan sampai kau lakukan yaa, Bolt!, Papa tidak ingin kau kena tindak pidana kriminal dan mencemari nama baik keluarga."

"Tidak ada yang mendengarnya kan selain Papa?"

"Papa yakin tidak ada, tapi Papa sudah merekamnya dengan HP. Hohohooo"

"Kemarikan HP mu, Papa"

"Tidak berguna, Papa sudah menyimpannya di akun online storage milik Papa. Serta Papa backup juga ditempat-tempat lain yang tidak akan kau sangka"

Brraaakkkkkk…..

Bolt menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja makan dengan kasar, habis lah sudah dia,,,, "Aku pasti bermimpi, aku masih tidur di kamar"

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Bolt. Jadi mulai sekarang, jangan berbuat macam-macam lagi dengan Papa. Jangan berbuat nakal dan menyusahkan Papa, dan kau harus menuruti semua keinginan Papa, tidak membodohi Papa lagi saat menolak misi. Kau mengerti kan? Kalau tidak, bersiap-siaplah menanggung malu seumur hidupmu" kata Naruto, dengan ancamannya.

Akhirnya, untuk pertama kali, Bolt kalah cerdik dengan ayahnya sendiri. Biasanya Bolt lah yang selalu membodohi Naruto, namun sekarang si ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu di Konoha itu sudah menampakkan taring aslinya.

.

Kemudian saat siang harinya, didepan klinik uchiha.

"Nah ini,,," putri semata wayang Uchiha terakhir memberikan sebuah paket kiriman berupa kotak kecil.

"Sankyu, Sarada" Bolt menerimanya dan berterima kasih.

"Sebenarnya benda mahal itu untuk apa sih?" tanya Sarada penasaran.

"Yah,, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku ada proyek kecil dengan Shikadai..?,, jadi aku memerlukan barang ini secepatnya"

"Yayayaaaa, aku tidak mengerti proyek apa yang sedang kalian berdua kerjakan, jadi aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi"

Paket kecil itu adalah barang berharga sangat mahal yang kebetulan hanya di produksi di Tetsu no Kuni. Mengabiskan uang 3,3 triliun ryo untuk membelinya, seperempat dari total uang yang diinvestasikan Hyuga Hanabi untuk proyek itu. Karena kebetulan Sarada ada misi kesana beberapa hari lalu, jadi sekalian Bolt menitip paket itu untuk diambilkan. Paket yang sebenarnya berisi beberapa keping microchip keluaran baru paling mutakhir yang bisa digunakan sebagai processor dengan kecepatan super tinggi, lebih dari ratusan TeraHertz. Piranti keras yang sangat Bolt perlukan untuk merakit superkomputer dan prototipe uji coba, demi kelangsungan proyek besarnya bersama Shikadai.

"Bolt,," Sarada menatap intens wajah Bolt, "Sepertinya kau ingin bercerita sesuatu padaku, iya kan?"

"Heh? Apa-apaan sih kok tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?. Tidak ada kok" kata Bolt, dia memang tidak ingin bercerita apapun pada Sarada, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada hal pribadinya yang pantas untuk diceritakan kepada sahabat sejak kecilnya ini.

"Tapi sepertinya wajahmu mengatakan kalau ' _Aku ingin Sarada mendengarkan ceritaku yang ini_ ', iya kan?"

"Enggak ada ih..." elak Bolt.

"Ada..." Sarada bersikeras.

". . . . ."

"Ada,, iya kan?" tanya Sarada lagi, memasang tatapan memaksa pada Bolt untuk bercerita.

"Memang benar sih ada hal yang membuatku galau, tapi aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu. Tidak ada satupun hal yang harus kukatak-,,,"

"Tentang Mirai sensei kan?" potong Sarada.

"E-eeeeh,,, buset..." Bolt terkejut...

"Ahaaaaa,,,,, tebakanku benar ya.." kata Sarada sambil tersenyum setelah melihat respon Bolt barusan. "Aku sudah punya firasat, pasti tentang dia. Aku sudah lama tahu kalau kau dan Mirai sensei sering di gosipkan sangat dekat oleh teman-teman seangkatan kita dan banyak lagi orang lain"

"Eeeehh, enggak ada tuh, sejak kapan? Gosip murahan seperti itu jangan dipercaya!" Bolt masih berusaha mengelak dari tuduhan Sarada.

"Bolt.." Sarada menatap wajah Bolt dengan serius, tak memasang wajah datar dan dingin seperti biasa karena ia ingin berperan sebagai sahabat yang baik. "Kalau hal yang membuatmu galau adalah Mirai sensei, maka kau boleh menceritakannya padaku"

Bolt melunak, "Iyaaa. . . . ."

"Kalau memang masalahnya adalah Mirai sensei, ku harap kau menghadapinya secara jantan sebagai laki-laki…!"

"Baik"

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, pikirkanlah dengan baik, dan sampaikan padanya tentang perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya…!"

"Baik"

"Kalau kamu merasa sulit, jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku. Aku sebagai sahabatmu sejak kecil, pasti akan membantumu kapanpun kau butuhkan"

"Baik"

"Umm, jawaban yang bagus.." Sarada tersenyum manis, "Tak kusangka ya, Bolt. Kau yang dulunya kecil dan polos, sekarang sudah ada seorang gadis yang mencintaimu."

"Ah,, memangnya kau ini nenek-nenek apa?" sahut Bolt, tidak terima di ejek oleh Sarada, "Hmmmm,,,,, kau memang tidak pernah berubah, Sarada. Tapiiii terima kasih ya,, karena mu aku bisa lebih tenang"

"Sama-sama"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Sarada. Jaa ne" lalu Bolt meninggalkan Sarada didepan kliniknya,

"Khehhh..." Sarada menyeringai sinis setelah Bolt pergi jauh, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi matanya berbeda, tidak seperti biasanya yang berwarna hitam, iris matanya berwarna merah dengan pupil hitam berpola seperti bunga teratai, mangekyo sharingan, level tertinggi doujutsu milik Sarada dalam keadaan aktif. Entah apa yang baru saja dia lakukan dengan mata yang kata orang-orang adalah 'mata terkutuk' itu?

.

Hingga kemudian saat sore harinya, pesta perayaan dua tahun terbentuknya tim 7 pun dimulai bertempat di rumah megah keluarga Uzumaki, namun bukannya suasana suka cita yang tampak. Karena sebelum pesta kecil-kecilan mereka dimulai, ada sesuatu yang harus diluruskan terlebih dahulu.

Amaru dan Ryuzetsu duduk di Sofa, sedangkan Himawari, Mirai, dan Bolt berdiri didepan dan membungkukkan badan.

"Maafkan kami, untuk kejadian kemarin lusa..." kata Himawari, Mirai, dan Bolt bersamaan.

"Waduh,, kalau kalian kompak begitu meminta maaf, aku jadi tidak enak nih" kata Amaru...

"Yayayaaa,, rasanya aneh,, iya kan Amaru?" tambah Ryuzetsu,, "Apalagi Mirai sensei yang meminta maaf,, kemana wibawa sensei sekarang? Biasanya kami yang bertengkar, tapi kali ini Mirai sensei ikutan bertengkar juga"

"Eheheeee..." Mirai tersenyum miris, merasa tersindir. Secara gitu loh, dia lah yang paling tua diantara mereka berlima. "Yaa, kau tahu lah, biarpun aku ini lebih tua dan aku guru kalian, tetap saja aku ini tetaplah gadis lugu yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan bisa saja berbuat salah sesekali" sahut Mirai membuat-buat alasan, tidak ingin dipermalukan muridnya sendiri.

"Ahahahaaa... Mirai sensei tidak sedewasa penampilannya ternyata, masih saja kayak ABG labil, pake bertengkar dengan Hima-chan segala lagi gara-gara cowok" Amaru ikut mengejek gurunya.

"Kalian berdua bisa berhenti tidak? Atau kalian mau ku hukum" Mirai tersenyum mengatakannya, namun itu jelas adalah kalimat ancaman,,, massa dia dibikin malu, terlebih ada Bolt di dekatnya. Baru saja kemarin menyatakan cinta, yang untuk pertama kali dia melakukannya, hanya Bolt yang bisa menarik perhatian Mirai sebagai wanita hingga saat ini. Kalau sampai Bolt termakan ejekan dua murid jahilnya ini, dan dia ditolak, awas saja.. Mirai sudah punya hukuman khusus nanti.

Glekkkkk..

"Ahh,, eeuhh.. Jangan Mirai sensei..." pinta Ryuzetsu dan Amaru bersamaan.

Yikss,,, siapa yang mau kena hukuman dari Mirai Sarutobi. Semua orang juga tahu bagaimana Mirai menghukum muridnya yang membangkang, tidak ada hukuman fisik, tapi dengan genjutsu yang jadi keahliannya. Genjutsu Mirai tidak hanya berisi penderitaan, juga banyak hal-hal yang luar biasa menjijikkan di dunia genjutsunya. Trauma hebat akibat hukuman mental, membuat tidak ada satupun yang berani mengulang kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya di depan Mirai.

"Huuuuuhhh. . . . ., baguss…" Mirai senang dua murid didiknya langsung menurut.

Sekarang semuanya telah duduk mengitari meja, dimana ada banyak makanan tersedia setelah acara maaf-maafan tadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka diriku sendiri terbawa-bawa emosi" Mirai buka suara duluan, "Kurasa dengan hubungan yang telah kita jalin selama dua tahun ini, bertengkar sekali atau dua kali tidak masalah, iya kan?" Mirai mencoba bijak.

"Tapi Mirai sensei, Bolt-niisan hanya setahun ini saja dekat dengan kita" sahut Ryuzetsu.

"Oh iya ya,, heheeee. Malahan, masalah yang kita hadapi lebih sering sejak Bolt-kun dekat dengan tim kita, iya kan?" kata Mirai.

"Umm,,, tidak apa-apa.. Aku malah lebih senang begitu, walau lebih banyak masalah. Suasana tim kita sangat suram karena tidak ada anggota laki-lakinya" sambung Amaru.

Begitulah adanya, tim 7 anggotanya gadis-gadis semua,,, jounin pembimbingnya pun juga seorang gadis. Memang benar kalau perempuan semua akan lebih sreg dan klop saat berbicara dan bercanda, tapi dengan adanya tambahan seorang laki-laki, tentu suasananya akan jauh lebih berwarna.

"Benar juga ya,, tidak terasa kita sudah bersama-sama selama itu. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat" Himawari juga tidak ketinggalan bicara.

Sedangkan Bolt hanya diam tidak ikut bicara, namun dia tersenyum, terlebih saat memandang adiknya. Adik yang dulunya tidak mau bertegur sapa sama sekali dengannya.

' _Sampai setahun yang lalu, aku masih jauh dari adikku. Namun sejak malam itu, saat dia datang kekamarku dan membangunkanku, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia mau bicara padaku, mungkin aku dipaksa untuk sedikit demi sedikit mengerti tentang perasaanku kepadanya. Padahal aku pernah berkata kalau aku membencinya, aku iri padanya. Tapi sekarang aku putuskan, Himawari adalah adik yang sangat kusayangi, maka aku harus menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya._ '

.

Sesuai perjanjian, setelah acara pesta kecil-kecilan dibubarkan. Bolt mengantar Mirai pulang,, melewati jalan di pinggir sungai yang membelah Konoha jadi dua. Saat ini adalah petang hari, cahaya jingga dari sinar matahari yang hendak tenggelam menambah suasana bagus untuk pasangan muda-mudi beda umur ini. Terlebih lagi tidak ada pejalan kaki lain yang lewat, kata romantis sepertinya sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan suasana mereka.

"Mirai-nee,, seingatku aku belum pernah deh ke rumahmu" kata Bolt basa-basi, daripada diam saja sejak tadi. Berusaha mengusir rasa gugupnya, karena mereka berdua sama-sama tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Iya sih,, hanya Hima-chan yang pernah ku ajak kerumah"

Mereka berjalan bersisian. Bolt menatap wajah Mirai yang ditimpa cahaya matahari senja dari samping, ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya Bolt menyadari bahwa gadis yang berjalan disampingnya sekarang ini ternyata sangat mempesona. Kata cantik dan anggun mungkin belum cukup untuk menggambarkan pesona Mirai. Perlu rangkaian kata-kata puitis sarat makna agar bisa menggambarkan kecantikan gadis bak bidadari yang bejalan disampingnya ini.

Bolt tersenyum, sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan keputusan. Perbedaan umur bukan masalah,, cinta tidak kenal batasan, dan lagi perbedaan umurnya tidak terpaut terlalu jauh, hanya tiga tahun saja.

Mirai berjalan sedikit lebih dulu, berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Bolt. Bolt juga berhenti,,

"Cukup sampai disini saja, Bolt-kun. Kau tidak usah mengantarku sampai kedepan rumah"

"Ya, baiklah. Sampai disini saja" Jawab Bolt.

"..."

Keduanya diam sejenak, tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, Mirai menunggu apa yang dijanjikan Bolt.

Bolt sendiri tampak sangat gugup.

"Be-begini, Mirai-nee" Bolt berusaha tegas.

"Ha,, Ha'i" Mirai juga tampak gugup. Dia lalu menyatukan kedua tangganya didepan dada, menggenggamnya erat. Salah satu kebiasannya jika menghadapi situasi serius soal perasaan.

"Jadilah pacarku...!" kata Bolt.

"Uh,,," Mirai sedikit terkejut, sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum, tersenyum bahagia, ada sebulir air mata mengalir dipipi mulusnya.

Greepppp...

Mirai menghamburkan diri kedalam pelukan Bolt, dan Bolt balas memeluknya erat.

"Ini permintaan pertamaku sebagai pacarmu, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku 'Mirai-nee' lagi" kata Mirai didalam pelukan Bolt.

"Heiii, memangnya kau malu karena memiliki pacar yang lebih muda dari dirimu, hah?"

"Bu-bukannn,,," Mirai mengelak..

"Terus,,?"

"Umm,,, hanya saja aku ing-..."

"Sudah lah,, aku mengerti kok, On'nanoko no Kitsuensha"

"Iiiihh,, jangan panggil aku begitu..!" Mira jadi cemberut.

"Ya sudah, Mirai saja"

"Ya, panggil aku seperti itu didepan orang lain"

"Berarti boleh dong aku memanggilmu On'nanoko no Kitsuensha jika kita hanya berdua saja"

pukkk..

Suara tepukan pelan didada Bolt oleh pukulan kecil dari tangan mungil Mirai. Walau begitu, keduanya tampak sangat bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya selama mereka hidup, mereka memiliki kekasih.

' _Tidak kusangka,, aku jadian dengan gadis yang selama ini ku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri_ '

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** On'nanoko no Kitsuensha artinya gadis perokok. Mirai memang suka merokok, sama seperti mendiang ayahnya, Asuma yang notabene adalah perokok aktif. Begini, aku pernah membaca artikel hasil survei "panggilan sayang" sepasang kekasih di Jepang. Kalau si wanita memanggil pakai tambahan -kun pada kekasihnya, tampak ingin bermanja-manja. Kalau si laki-laki lebih sering memanggil nama depan saja, kesannya lebih simpel. Ada pula yang pakai julukan, seperti ejekan tapi itulah tanda sayang si laki-laki pada wanitanya, contohnya panggilan Bolt untuk Mirai, gadis perokok atau On'nanoko no Kitsuensha.

Huuuuhhh, Bolt dan Mirai udah jadian,,, tapi bagaimana dengan Sarada. Jelas-jelas dia menyukai Bolt, kenapa bisa semudah itu menyerahkan Bolt pada Mirai. Ada hal yang tidak bisa dilewatkan, entah apa yang dipikirkan Sarada ketika memberi Bolt saran dan makna dari seringaiannya ketika Bolt pergi. Nantikan misteri selanjutnya.

Himawari juga, tampak mendukung Mirai. Ini juga misteri, sebab di chapter kemarin dia jelas-jelas tidak suka Bolt dekat dengan gadis manapun. Harem? No, sulit bikin konflik harem, mending jadiin rebutan saja, lebih seru.

Dan satu lagi, di chapter ini giliran Bolt yang ku buat nista. Whohohooo, jarang-jarang Bolt di nistain. Bermimpi basah dengan gadis dewasa, lolicon, siscon mesum, dan memiliki fetish aneh pada gadis berkacamata. Ternyata kehidupan seksual Bolt banyak bermasalah. Di tambah lagi, bukannya memberi nasehat, Naruto sebagai ayah malah memakluminya, dan memanfaatkan itu sebagai rencana busuknya.

Karena cerita sudah berlangsung satu tahun sejak season I, maka sekarang umur pemeran cerita ini,

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Semua masih sama. Adiknya masih menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Tapi semua makin rumit saat banyak gadis yang** **menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal** **ketertarikannya dan ditambah lagi sebuah bahaya besar mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt menghadapi semua ini?. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Sh** **i** **nobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at** **,** **11 Maret 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . .**_

 _Bolt tampak sangat gugup._

 _"Be-begini, Mirai-nee" Bolt berusaha tegas._

 _"Ha,, Ha'i" Mirai juga tampak gugup. Dia lalu menyatukan kedua tangganya didepan dada, menggenggamnya erat. Salah satu kebiasannya jika menghadapi situasi serius soal perasaan._

 _"Jadilah pacarku...!" kata Bolt._

 _"Uh,,," Mirai sedikit terkejut, sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum, tersenyum bahagia, ada sebulir air mata mengalir dipipi mulusnya._

 _Greepppp..._

 _Mirai menghamburkan diri kedalam pelukan Bolt, dan Bolt balas memeluknya erat._

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 32. Pasangan Mesum.**

Malam hari yang tidak terlalu dingin,,, saat waktu malamnya belum larut, di sebuah kamar, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang, Uzumaki Boruto. Tampak dia duduk bersila di kasurnya sambil memeluk bantal dan menatap layar smartphone, sedang berbicara via video call dengan seseorang, seorang gadis lebih tepatnya.

" _Besok aku pasti datang ke acara reunian akademi ninja, Bolt-kun_ " terdengar suara feminim dari gadis itu, bersamaan dengan wajah dan senyum manisnya yang dapat dilihat di layar smartphone. Sudah setengah jam lebih obrolan mereka berlangsung.

"Oh, aku pasti juga kesana, Mirai" balas Bolt, balas tersenyum untuk gadis bernama Mirai tadi.

" _Umm,, kalau begitu kita bertemu disana saja ya,,,_ "

"Baiklah,,,,"

" _Kayaknya engga ada lagi deh,,,, sudah yaa. Aku ngantuk, jaa oyasuminasai_ "

"Oyasumi, On'nanoko no Kitsuensha"

"Che…" ekspresi cemberut Mirai langsung terpampang di layar smartphone Bolt.

dan,,,

beeeepppppp...

saluran video call terputus,,, namun sebelum layar smartphone itu menjadi gelap seutuhnya, Bolt bisa melihat sekilas senyum manis Mirai untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat jantung Bolt kembali bergemuruh.

"Huuuhhh..." Bolt membuang nafas dan mulai bermonolog sendiri dengan lebaynya, "Ugghhhh,,,, jantungku mau copot rasanya. . . . Aku sudah jadi pacarnya Mirai kan? Lalu setelah jadi pacarnya, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa lebih baik aku menjemput dia besok dan berangkat bersama-sama saja ya?"

Bolt menatap layar smartphonenya lagi, ada nomor telepon Mirai disana,, "Apa ku telepon saja ya dia? Aaaarrgh,,, tidaaak. . . . Kalau ku tanyakan langsung bisa-bisa aku malah gugup duluan dan salah ngomong. Lebih baik besok aku sengaja lewat didepan rumahnya, menyapanya, lalu mengajaknya pergi bersama. Hahaaa,, hihii,, huhuuuu,,, huaahahaaaa…" Bolt jadi ketawa nista tidak jelas. Sejak memiliki pacar, kelakuan dan pikiran Bolt jadi _hang_ dan sering korslet. Tak ubahnya seperti orang gila, persis seperti keadaan dia sekarang ini.

"Aaarrrggghhh,,,,, kenapa aku jadi begini sih" dengan brutal Bolt menjambak rambutnya sendiri, tidak lama kemudian berdiri, berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya, membuka jendela itu dan, "MIIIIRAAAAAAAAAIIIII...!" berteriak kencang ditengah malam sehingga,,,

Aaaauuuuuu. . . . . .

longlongan serigala lah sebagai jawaban atas teriakannya...

"Sialaaaaann,,," gerutu Bolt lagi setelah kembali duduk di kasurnya. "Berarti sekarang aku memang sudah jadi gila karena Mirai? . . . . . Huuuuuuuhh,,,, hari esok cepat datang dong,,,"

-[skip]- Pagi pun sudah datang...

"Bodoh,,, dasar bodoh,,, kau benar-benar bodoh Bolt. . . . . . Gara-gara hatiku doki-doki terus dari tadi malam, aku malah tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Arrrgggghh,,,," jelas sekali wajah Bolt kelihatan kusut seperti orang yang tidak tidur selama seminggu.

"Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan langsung berangkat ke acara reunian akademi ninja.."

Tidak perlu waktu terlalu lama bagi seorang pemuda macam Bolt untuk bersiap-siap, biarpun dia itu sedang kasmaran akut. Setelah mandi plus keramas dan berendamnya sekalian, lalu sarapan, pilih-pilih baju yang pas, pakai pomade biar rambut kinclong dan disisir sampai rapi, semprot parfum banyak-banyak disana-sini dan lain-lainnya lagi, , , ,

ting tong,, ting tong...

Bel rumah keluarga Uzumaki berbunyi. Naruto sudah pergi ke kantor Hokage, Hinata ada jadwal meeting dengan stakeholder HMC, dan Himawari sudah pergi latihan sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi Bolt lah satu-satunya yang tersisa untuk membukakan pintu,,,

"Apa Mirai yaa...? Aaaah,, pasti dia deh,,,, Miraiiii I Love Uuuu..." dengan bersemangat, Bolt lari ke pintu depan..

Cklekkkk..

"Haloo, Bolt-kun" sapa si tamu setelah pintu depan rumah di bukakan Bolt.

Wajah Bolt langsung berubah masam, "Ngapain kau kesini, Inojin?"

"Kau terlambat ke akademi, makanya aku menjemputmu kesini?"

"Oh…" jawab Bolt datar dan singkat,, kalau Mirai yang menjemput, pasti senang. Lah ini, Inojin,,,, huueekkkksss...

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Bolt mengikuti Inojin ke akademi. Raut masam terparkir diwajahnya sedari tadi. Senyum khas yang disunggingkan Inojin di bibirnya, malah membuat Bolt makin muak... Dia tidak mau di kira sebagai pasangan homo duo pirang oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya di jalanan.

"Oh iya,,, Inojin" tiba-tiba Bolt bertanya.

"Ha?"

"Kau pernah pacaran tidak?"

"Heheee,, belum pernah sih" jawab Inojin, senyum palsu khas miliknya kini berubah menjadi senyum malu-malu… Hell yeaah,,, Konoha sudah modern dan dia sudah berumur 18 tahun tapi belum pernah pacaran,,, itu memalukan bagi Inojin yang menyandang predikat sebagai putra tunggal Sang Ratu Gosip Konoha.

"Kau sering tidak baca buku-buku ayahmu tentang cinta?" tanya Bolt lagi.

"Oh,,, kalau itu tentu saja sering"

"Kalau kau sering baca buku itu, kenapa sampai sekarang belum punya pacar?"

"Ahh,, i-ittuuu.. anooo,, kalau saja Hima-chan mau jad-..."

"HEEEEE. . . .? Apa katamu barusan hah?" potong Bolt dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ahh,, maaf. Bukan apa-apa" nyali Inojin langsung ciut, untuk saat ini dia cukup yakin jika berhadapan dengan Bolt si ninja kurang motivasi dengan masa depan suram, tapi kalau sampai Nanadaime Hokage ikut-ikutan, bisa dipastikan Inojin hanya tinggal nama saja dan nama itu akan terukir jelas di batu nisannya.

"Ya sudah, lupakan!. Sebenarnya aku mau tanya,,… Aaaaaah bukan, tapi lebih tepatnya sih minta saran" kata Bolt dengan ekspresi yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Tentang apa?"

"Be-begini,, se-sebenarnya aku sudah punya pacar" kata Bolt ragu-ragu, menceritakan masalahnya.

"Waaahh,, beneran. Selamat ya" ucap Inojin.

"Hmmm,, arigatou. Kalau di buku paman Sai yang kau sering baca, misalnya sudah pacaran, ka-kapan aku boleh menyentuh dada pa-pacarku?" tanya Bolt dengan wajah merona merah.

"Bolt-kun.. Kau ini-,,," Inojin langsung heran karena arah pembicaraan Bolt yang terlampau mengada-ada.

"Eeeeeh,,, aku serius, aku enggak main-main nih. Ini benar-benar masalah serius untukku" potong Bolt dengan mata melotot ke arah Inojin

"Iya sih,, tapi tetap saja kan aku tidak bisa menjawab kalau pertanyaanmu yang itu"

-[skip again...]-

Oowww,, ternyata Bolt benar-benar terlambat karena kelamaan berdandan di rumah tadi. Sekarang di akademi ninja sudah berkumpul banyak teman-temannya yang menghadiri acara reunian, semua teman seangkatannya pun sudah lengkap. Alumni dari angkatan yang berbeda dengan Bolt juga banyak yang sudah hadir.

Acara reunian ini adalah acara resmi yang mendapat ijin dari Hokage. Sebenarnya sulit mengadakan acara seperti ini mengingat jadwal misi ninja lulusan akademi yang begitu padat, namun berkat sedikit usaha akhirnya acara bisa diadakan, walau tidak semua alumni bisa diundang. Ada alumni dari angkatan Mirai sampai setahun angkatan di bawah Bolt, jadi hanya ada lima angkatan alumni saja. Sedangkan angkatan lainnya mendapat limpahan misi dari ninja-ninja yang hadir di acara reunian ini.

Nanti dalam waktu dekat akan ada acara reunian lagi untuk alumni dari angkatan yang berbeda, dan alumni yang sudah ikut reunian hari ini yang akan mengerjakan misi tambahan. Ya begitulah pengaturan jadwalnya. Konsepnya memang simpel, tapi tetap saja Naruto perlu usaha keras untuk mengaturnya.

Bolt yang baru datang bersama Inojin, langsung merapat ke kumpulan teman-teman seangkatannya. Mereka adalah teman dekat, juga bisa dianggap saudara sebab orang tua mereka semua adalah sahabat sejak masih muda. Ada Shikadai, Sarada, Choucho, Mitsuki, dan Metal Lee. Mereka disebut-sebut sebagai _Rokie Seven New Generation_.

"Yooo,,, Ohaiyo Bolt-kun.. Kau datang sangat pagi,, aku bangga padamu yang memiliki jiwa masa muda yang selalu membara" sapa Metal Lee paling pertama dengan penuh semangat.

"Berhenti dengan tingkah menjijikkanmu, Lee. Kau mau menyindirku hah? Ini sudah mau siang tahu."

"Ugghhh,, hikss,, hatiku sakit karena kau tidak merespon semangat masa mudaku" Metal Lee pundung dipojokan.

"Yoo,,, Sarada" sapa Bolt seraya memberikan cengiran khasnya. Ia langsung mengambil posisi di dekat sahabat kecilnya ini.

"Hai, Bolt" jawab Sarada, berusaha tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekpresi berlebihan dengan senyuman datar andalannya.

"Kau hanya menyapa Sarada saja, Bolt? Jangan hanya karena dia yang paling dekat denganmu, lalu kau tidak menyapa kami" cerocos Mitsuki.

"Ahh,, berisik…" Bolt memang kurang suka pada teman satu tim nya yang berambut putih kebiruan ini. Bukan kurang suka pada orangnya, hanya saja mulut pedasnya yang asal blak-blakan ngomong tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain, itu lah yang bikin jengkel. Sebagai tambahan, Mitsuki sama dengan Inojin, selalu mendekati Himawari disetiap kesempatan, ini lah yang membuat Bolt paling tidak suka dengan kelakuan Mitsuki.

Belum lama Bolt berada di tempat acara, aula akademi ninja, Bolt sudah mendapat tatapan lapar. Ya,, tatapan lapar dari si gadis berbadan tambun berkulit coklat,, "Apa Chou?"

"Eheheee,, tidak kok. Hanya saja aku senang melihat pasangan duo pirang datang bersamaan. Biasanya kau kan selalu bersama si kuncir nanas…. Whooaaaaaaa,,, kau benar-benar seme yang luar biasa, Bolt. Bisa mendapatkan hati kedua pria di tim ku..."

"Ya ampun. Ini baru saja siang, tapi kenapa kau sudah liar begini sih?" gerutu Bolt.

"Eheheheee" Choucho cengengesan, "Habisnya, baterai _fujopower_ ku baru dicharge sampai penuh"

Ya,, semua orang juga tahu kalau Choucho itu fujoshi akut.

Bolt tidak berniat menghiraukan Choucho dengan fantasi gilanya,,, "Aaaahh,,, minna. Maaf ya, aku terlambat, habisnya tadi malam ak-" Bolt hendak minta maaf karena datang terlambat, namun,,,,

"Kau pasti telat karena Inojin tidak membiarkanmu tidur tadi malam, iya kan?... Ugghh, fantasi liarku jadi berapi-api" ucapan penuh semangat liar dari Choucho merusak permintaan maaf Bolt.

"Ckk,,,, bisa tidak kau jahit mulutmu, atau kau mau ku telanjangi disini, hah? Lalu ku remas dadamu kuat-kuat" ancam Bolt, tampak sangat marah.

"Ck,, merepotkan" akhirnya keluar juga kata andalan dari Shikadai.

Dan seperti biasanya, tujuh remaja itu kembali berisik bercanda gurau, tidak berbeda ketika mereka masih anak-anak yang belajar di akademi bertahun-tahun lalu. Mereka semua bisa sangat akrab karena kecocokan sifat, selain itu semua orang tua mereka juga berteman sejak kecil, kecuali Naruto yang awalnya dijauhi, dan Sasuke yang memang menjauhkan diri.

Pengecualian khusus untuk Sarada, gadis ini bukan tipikal orang yang suka bercanda, memang sudah sifat bawaan keturunan Uchiha. Namun walau begitu, Sarada jelas menikmati kebersamaan dengan teman-temannya disana. Tapi jika diamati lebih seksama, mata dan perhatian Sarada lebih dari 75%-nya tertuju hanya untuk Bolt. Semua yang ada disana menyadari itu, kecuali Bolt yang tidak peka, sifat warisan dari ayahnya.

Acara bercanda gurau mereka terhenti sejenak karena,,

"Ah,,, maaf. Boleh aku gabung, teman-temanku disana sedang mimun sake, karena aku tidak suka minum jadi aku gabung disini saja ya…"

Mirai, yang sebenarnya bukan bagian dari angkatan mereka, menginterupsi suasana. Ya,, khusus untuk alumni angkatan Mirai yang rata-rata sudah berusia di atas 20 tahun, mereka disediakan sake.

Semuanya kenal dengan Mirai, yang notabene adalah elite jounin berprestasi. Bahkan teman-teman dekat Bolt tahu banyak tentang Mirai, termasuk kedekatan Mirai dengan Bolt akhir-akhir ini. Ada jalinan perasaan rumit di kehidupan Bolt, berkaitan dengan gadis yang paling mereka sayangi di angkatan yaitu Sarada, lalu senior mereka Mirai Sarutobi, serta kouhai-kouhai tim 7 baru yang dibimbing oleh Mirai sendiri.

Teman-teman seangkatan Bolt cukup tahu tentang itu, tentang Bolt yang dikelilingi banyak gadis, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mencampurinya. Lebih tepatnya mereka tidak ada yang berani sebab gadis-gadis yang tertarik pada Bolt bukanlah ninja sembarangan. Sarada walaupun sering diam, tapi orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik tahu bahwa Sarada adalah kunoichi paling mengerikan saat ini, sama seperti ayahnya Uchiha Sasuke. Mirai pun adalah elite jounin yang paling populer dan selalu berada pada tingkatan teratas di Kesatuan Jounin Konoha. Kouhai Tim 7 pun seperti tak tersentuh, apalagi ada Himawari si jinchuriki setengah kyubi yang kekuatan tempurnya setara seorang kage sekaligus dia adalah tuan putri hokage yang sangat dimanja. Berani macam-macam dengan semua gadis itu dan mengusik mereka, sama saja terjun ke jurang kematian.

"Yah,, boleh kok Mirai sensei" jawab beberapa orang dari kumpulan itu. Walaupun tidak semuanya menjawab, tapi terlihat tidak ada yang keberatan. Semuanya beranggapan bahwa urusan pribadi harus dipisahkan dengan acara ini.

"Emm, terima kasih" Mirai langsung gabung, lalu mengambil posisi didekat Bolt. "Apa kita beri tahu mereka?" bisiknya pada Bolt.

"Enaknya bagaimana?" Bolt bertanya balik.

"Terserahmu saja"

"Hei,, kenapa bisik-bisik sih?" celetuk Choucho, membuat Bolt dan Mirai menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Mirai sensei, tadi Bolt katanya mau menelanjangiku loh, bahkan ingin meremas-remas dadaku"

"Beuhhh,,,,, uhhukkk…" Bolt tersedak,,,

Mirai menatap tajam Bolt, "Benarkah itu, Bolt-kun?"

"Ya enggak lah,, massa kau percaya pada fujoshi gila seperti dia" elak Bolt langsung.

"Syukurin loh,,, dimarahin Mirai sensei… Ahahahaaa. . . . ." ejek Choucho sambil tertawa keras. "Makanya, kalau sudah punya pacar, jangan sembarangan melakukan _sekuraha_ padaku.. hahahahaaa"

"Eh?" pekik Bolt dan Mirai bersamaan.

"Memangnya aku pernah memberitahumu kalau aku pacaran dengan Mirai?" tanya Bolt dengan wajah terkejut.

"Uooowww,,,, sudah saling panggil dengan nama depan begitu lagi" kali ini Mitsuki ikut bicara.

"Whooaaa,, aku suka gayamu Bolt.. Ahhh,, aku ingin punya pacar juga. Hima-chaaaannn, maukah kau jadi pacarku. . . . .?" Metal Lee juga ikut-ikutan teriak tidak jelas. Kalau saja ada Himawarinya, atau ada Naruto sekalian, maka Metal Lee pasti sudah dihajar.

"Ohh, apaan sih?. Semuanya juga sudah pada tahu kalau kau dan Mirai sensei pacaran" kata Choucho menjawab keterkejutan Bolt.

"Apa?" Bolt bingung.

"Apa menurutmu, kami semua tidak tahu. Sudah banyak sekali gosip yang beredar kalau kau pacaran dengan Mirai sensei. Setelah ku amati sendiri, ternyata memang benar." kata Choucho.

"Eh,, tapi aku dan Bolt-kun baru jadian kamarin" Mirai ikut bicara.

krik krik krikkk...

krik krik krikkk...

krik krik krikkk...

"EEEEEEEEHHH. . . . .!?" sontak lima orang terkejut, Shikadai, Mitsuki, Choucho, Inojin, dan Metal Lee, mulut mereka terbuka lebar dengan rahang menggantung.

Awalnya entah kenapa mereka berlima saling kompak untuk menggoda Bolt dan Mirai yang memang sering digosipkan memiliki kedekatan yang tidak biasa, namun berita yang keluar dari mulut Mirai tadi benar-benar membuat mereka shock. Bolt dan Mirai sudah pacaran?, ini sungguh mengejutkan mereka semua. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur begini, jadi sekalian saja mengerjai Bolt. Tanggung,,, kan malu kalau ketahuan bodohnya oleh Bolt dan Mirai?

"Jadi sebelumnya kalian belum jadian?" tanya Metal Lee.

"Dan kalian benar-benar baru jadian kemarin?" tambah Mitsuki.

"Jadi kalian kelihatan mesra selama ini, itu apa?" Shikadai tidak lagi dalam mode malasnya.

"Loh, Bolt-kun. Bukannya kau pacaran dengan Hima-chan" sambung Inojin.

"Sudah cukup!,, Kurang ajar kau Inojin,,, jangan menambahkan hal yang tidak-tidak..!" ancam Bolt berteriak murka. "Jika kau menganggap aku ingin menyentuh dada adikku, ku bunuh kau…!" katanya sambil mencengkran kerah baju Inojin.

"Eh, salah ya. Tapi tadi pagi bukankan kau bertanya padaku kapan boleh menyentuh dada pacarmu. Berarti kau ingin menyentuh dada Hima-chan kan?"

"HAAAAHHHH…? Tutup mulutmu sekarang!..." teriak Bolt.

"Jadi Bolt, kau juga pacaran dengan adikmu sendiri. Kenapa kau lebih memilih rute harem+incest daripada rute homo? Jelaskan padaku?" Choucho tambah meramaikan suasana.

"Jangan ngaco!, Dasar bola coklat…"

"Bolt-kun...!" panggil Mirai dengan nada tidak mengenakkan "Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan semua teman-temanmu. Bisakah kau jelaskan semuanya dengan detail padaku!"

"Ehh,, tidak seperti itu,," Bolt langsung panik. Dia lalu melihat sahabat kecilnya yang sejak tadi diam saja, berharap akan ada yang menolongnya, "Sa-saradaaaa,, to-tolong aku..."

"Ah, iya. Begini Mirai sensei. Kemarin Bolt juga melakukan pelecehan padaku. Kata Bolt dadaku ini kecil, jadi dia mau bantu meremasnya biar bisa cepat tambah besar" kata Sarada dengan senyum ala psikopat.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKK..." teriakan Bolt nyaring membahana ditempat acara reunian, membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh peserta acara.

Yaahhh, sekali-sekali Sarada mengerjai Bolt tidak ada salahnya kan?

.

" _Canggung"_

Kata itulah yang ada di pikiran Bolt sekarang. Acara reunian telah selesai, dan dia sekarang bersama Mirai sedang berjalan pulang bersama. Dan kata itu sepertinya sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana yang mereka alami sekarang.

"Nee Bolt-kun, kau ingin menyentuhnya? Menyentuh dadaku?" tanya Mirai memecah keheningan.

"Ah,, ummm. I-iya" jawab Bolt.

"Oh" sahut Mirai dengan kepala menunduk, membuat ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh Bolt.

" _Waduhh,, Dasar bodoh. Kenapa jawaban itu sih yang keluar? Aaaaarrrgghh,,, pasti karena melamun tadi. Sekarang Mirai seperti mau nangis,, ini salahmu dasar Bolt baka_ " teriak Bolt dalam pikirannya.

"Aku tidak marah kok" ucap Mirai.

"Eh?" Bolt jadi heran.

"I-ituu, karena sebenarnya aku sendiri juga sangat menginginkannya" kata Mirai dengan wajah yang makin memerah.

"Ha? Kau ingin menyentuh dadaku?"

"Bukan begitu, ma-maksudku, aku ingin kau menyentuh dadaku. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana sensasinya ketika dadaku disentuh dan diremas olehmu." Mirai memalingkan wajahnya dari Bolt karena malu, tidak ingin dianggap mesum oleh Bolt tapi mulutnya tadi sudah mengkhianatinya. "Sejak kemarin aku pacaran denganmu, aku jadi bingung harus bersikap seperti apa padamu hari ini. Sekarang jika aku menatap wajahmu, aku bingung ingin mengobrol apa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Karena itulah, kurasa aku tidak berhak marah padamu. Lagipula kudengar, semua laki-laki memang menginginkan itu, menyentuh dada pacarnya"

Bolt langsung menyadari sesuatu,,, " Hmmm,, kita sama, Mirai. Aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, setelah menjadi pacarmu…. Semalaman aku memikirkannya membuat aku juga tidak bisa tidur karena itu"

"Jadi kita sama ya?"

"Ya, ini pengalaman pertamaku punya kekasih. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa supaya membuatmu senang. Jadi pasti akan lebih baik jika kau memberi tahu aku apa yang kau inginkan."

"Benarkah?" mata Mirai langsung berbinar-binar antusias menatap wajah Bolt, "Ka-kalau begitu, aku ingin kencan"

"Yosshh,, baiklah. Besok ayo kita kencan"

Setelah masalah kecil teratasi, sepasang kekasih yang sedang hangat-hangatnya itupun melanjutkan perjalan pulang mereka. Bolt tampak sedang mengamati tangan kanannya,,

"Begini, emmm,,,, Mirai"

"Ada apa?"

"Mau bergandengan tangan denganku?" tawar Bolt.

"Eh? A-apa yang kau katakan tadi?" sontak Mirai terkejut, dia mana pernah bergandengan dengan pria manapun sebelum ini.

"Aaa, tap-tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok"

"..." Mira tidak menyahut.

"Ya sudah,, lupakan saja yang tadi itu"

"Bu-bukan begitu,, aku mau kok" kata Mirai tegas dengan ekpresi malu-malu, membuat gadis berumur 21 tahun ini sangat lucu, bahkan lebih lucu dari gadis polos berusia 14 tahun.

Yahh,, entah disadari atau tidak. Mirai berubah 180 derajat setelah punya pacar. Dia yang sebelumnya selalu tampil anggun dan menawan didepan orang lain, tidak pernah berbuat salah, tapi sekarang jadi sering sekali salah tingkah didepan Bolt. Selain itu tingkahnya juga berubah jadi sedikit-,,,, gimana yah author mengatakannya.. Anggap saja Mirai itu seperti terong di cabein.

"Baiklah,, ayo kita coba" kata Bolt. Kemudian dia perlahan memegang tangan kanan Mirai,,

"Ahhhnn..." Mirai mendesah hebat saat Bolt menyentuh tangannya,

"Jangan mengeluarkan suara yang aneh gitu dong!"

"Habisnya kau tidak bisa lembut padaku sih. Ini yang pertama untukku, jadi jangan kasar begitu" ucap Mirai dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hei,, berhenti!. Jangan sampai kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu membuat orang lain berpikiran yang tidak-tidak"

"Iya iyaaa,, aku tau, aku yang salah"

Hening,,, selama beberapa menit keduanya menikmati tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

" _Aaahh,, aku tidak menyangka. Tangan Mirai ternyata lembut sekali. Kalau begini terus, rasanya aku bisa mati, malu banget. Cuma begini saja, aku sudah mau mimisan, bagaimana kalau nanti lebih dari ini seperti pelukan, ciuman, atau berci-,,,, Aaargghh tidak, kenapa aku jadi berpikiran mesum sih?_ " kata Bolt di benaknya.

Tiba-tiba Mirai yang duluan melepaskan tautang tangan mereka, Mirai jongkok dengan tangan kiri menutup hidungnya,,

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Bolt heran.

"Aku mau membersihkan hidungku dulu" jawab Mirai. "Kau tunggu sebentar disini yaa!"

"I-iyaa"

"Lebih baik kita latihan saja dulu bergandengan tangan, supaya bisa sedikit demi sedikit terbiasa nanti" Mirai pun bergegas mencari tempat umum untuk membersihkan hidungnya.

Apa karena usia Mirai lebih tua dari Bolt, makanya dia mimisan duluan karena isi pikiran mesumnya jauh lebih esktrim? Hhmmm,,, entahlah, hanya orang dewasa yang mungkin bisa menjawabnya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Ummm,, chapter ini ga panjang amat. Gpp yaah.. Heheee, hanya sedikit cerita fluff dari pasangan beda umur yang sepertinya sama-sama _**mesum**_ ini, sebelum nanti di chapter depan ada kejutan buat pasangan kekasih yang baru jadian ini. Ga ada yang namanya hubungan itu langgen terus, iya kan? Pasti ada saja masalah yang menjadi persimpangan apakah hubungan itu bisa terus berlanjut atau malah berakhir.

Lalu di chapter inilah akhirnya aku mendapat kesempatan untuk menampilkan semua Chara Naruto New Genearation, walau belum bisa banyak. Ada Mitsuki si mulut pedas, Inojin si senyum palsu yang sudah muncul beberapa waktu lalu, dan Metal Lee si norak. Mereka bertiga adalah Trio Fansboy-nya Hima-chan. Shikadai tetap berkelakuan seperti biasa, dan Choucho tampil di sini sebagai 'Fujoshi',, eeeuuhh sebenarnya rada geli sih di aku nya, tapi demi menistakan dia terpaksa ku tahan. Heheee… Dan satu lagi, tingkah Mirai berubah drastis dari biasanya, 'seperti terong dicabein'.

Oh iya, ada yang menyadari ga kalau di chapter ini, Sarada tidak menampakkan kecemburuannya walau jelas-jelas ia tertarik pada Bolt. Di kolom review ada yang minta kalau Sarada harus cemburu, tapi ga ku buat begitu,,, hihihiii.. Sebenarnya ada misteri dibalik itu.

Karena cerita sudah berlangsung satu tahun sejak season I, maka sekarang umur pemeran cerita ini,

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Semua masih sama. Adiknya masih menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Tapi semua makin rumit saat banyak gadis yang** **menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal** **ketertarikannya dan ditambah lagi sebuah bahaya besar mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt menghadapi semua ini?. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Sh** **i** **nobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at** **,** **18 Maret 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . .**_

 _"Baiklah,, ayo kita coba" kata Bolt. Kemudian dia perlahan memegang tangan kanan Mirai,,_

 _"Ahhhnn..." Mirai mendesah hebat saat Bolt menyentuh tangannya,_

 _"Jangan mengeluarkan suara yang aneh gitu dong!"_

 _"Habisnya kau tidak bisa lembut padaku sih. Ini yang pertama untukku, jadi jangan kasar begitu" ucap Mirai dengan wajah cemberut._

 _"Hei,, berhenti!. Jangan sampai kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu membuat orang lain berpikiran yang tidak-tidak"_

 _"Iya iyaaa,, aku tau, aku yang salah"_

 _Hening,,, selama beberapa menit keduanya menikmati tangan mereka yang saling bertautan._

' _Aaahh,, aku tidak menyangka. Tangan Mirai ternyata lembut sekali. Kalau begini terus, rasanya aku bisa mati, malu banget. Cuma begini saja, aku sudah mau mimisan, bagaimana kalau nanti lebih dari ini seperti pelukan, ciuman, atau bercin-,,,, Aaargghh tidak, kenapa aku jadi berpikiran mesum sih?' kata Bolt di benaknya._

 _Tiba-tiba Mirai yang duluan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, Mirai jongkok dengan tangan kiri menutup hidungnya,,_

 _"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Bolt heran._

 _"Aku mau membersihkan hidungku dulu" jawab Mirai. "Kau tunggu sebentar disini yaa!"_

 _"I-iyaa"_

 _"Lebih baik kita latihan saja dulu bergandengan tangan, supaya bisa sedikit demi sedikit terbiasa nanti" Mirai pun bergegas mencari toilet umum untuk membersihkan hidungnya._

 _Apa karena usia Mirai lebih tua dari Bolt, makanya dia mimisan duluan karena isi pikiran mesumnya jauh lebih esktrim? Hhmmm,,, entahlah, hanya orang dewasa yang mungkin bisa menjawabnya._

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 33. Mirai minta putus.**

"Tadaima..." suara Bolt sedikit menggema didalam rumahnya, baru saja pulang setelah mengerjakan proyeknya bersama Shikadai. "Itte-teee.. sakitnyaaaa" mengaduh kesakitan dengan banyak memar kecil di wajahnya. "Whaaa..." lalu terkejut karena ada orang dengan hawa menyeramkan yang berdiri tepat didepannya,

Himawari menatap marah, "Hey kau...!"

"Ap-appa?" tanya Bolt takut-takut.

"Kau kan yang mengganti wallpaper smartphoneku dengan fotomu sendiri..?" teriak Himawari.

Bolt lega, hanya masalah itu ternyata. Menghembuskan nafas lalu bertanya balik, "Iya, memang kenapa?" dengan tampang watados.

"Ka-kau.. Ternyata memang kau.." Himawari langsung menarik kerah baju Bolt. "Bagaimana kalau ada temanku yang melihatnya, mereka pasti salah mengira kalau aku ini brocon, kau bermaksud melecehkanku didepan mereka hah?" kata Himawari sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Bolt.

"Bukan begitu kok"

"Terus apa?"

Bolt melepas tangan Himawari yang mencengkram kerah bajunya, "Aku hanya ingin kita lebih dekat, itu saja."

"Ohhh" Himawari jadi tenang, tidak lagi marah-marah. Alasan yang masuk akal.

"Aku juga memasang fotomu jadi wallpaper HP ku"

"Isshh,, dasar kau siscon menjijikkan..!" ejek Himawari.

"Ini lihatlah…" Bolt menunjukkan wallpaper HP Bolt.

Wajah Himawari merah padam, emosinya naik lagi. "KE-KENAPA FOTO YANG ITU,,, MAU KU HAJARRR?"

Ya iya lah Himawari marah,,, itu fotonya saat liburan di pantai pasir putih di kepulauan pribadi milik Klan Hyuga, dan di foto itu, Himawari memakai bikini.

"Papa juga memasang fotomu yang ini di smartphonenya loh…"

"TIDAAKKKk,,, ternyata dua laki-laki dirumah ini sama menjijikkannya"

". . . . . . ." Bolt cuek saja, sudah berpuluh-puluh kali dia dikatai menjijikkan oleh adiknya.

"Ganti wallpaper HPmu sekarang,,,! kalau tidak, aku pastikan tulangmu patah…." ancam Himawari. Matanya melotot tajam, byakugan aktif dan chakra merah kehitaman dari kyubi menguar-nguar dari tubuhnya.

"Ya,, yaa a-ampuni aku… I-ni sudah ku-kuganti kok" dihadapkan pada Himawari yang sekarang, tentu saja Bolt takut. Ini sama saja berhadapan dengan raja neraka.

Setelah suasana tenang karena Bolt mau mengganti walpaper HPnya, amarah Himawari mereda, kemudian dia memasang ekpresi khawatir setelah sadar kalau ternyata di wajah kakaknya banyak memar, "Wajahmu kenapa? Dihajar beruang?"

"Ya enggak lah" jawab Bolt,

Tanpa babibu, akhirnya Himawari menarik Bolt dan mendudukkannya di sofa ruang keluarga rumahnya, lalu dia sendiri mengambil kotak obat untuk membersihkan luka-luka memar di wajah Bolt.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi perhatian begini padaku? Aneh sekali…" Bolt jadi pangling dengan Himawari. Tadi marah-marah mengamuk sudah seperti raja neraka, eeeeh sekarang malah jadi perhatian, apa benar Himawari yang didepannya ini adiknya yang asli?

"Karena kau sangat ceroboh, jadi biar aku yang mengobatimu"

' _Ck,, memang siapa yang biasanya ceroboh hah?_ ' cibir Bolt dalam hati. Kalau melihat keseharian, maka yang biasanya selalu bersikap ceroboh adalah Himawari, persis sama seperti ayah mereka.

"Daripada berpikir maca-macam, mending kau berterima kasih padaku untuk ini" kata Himawari, lalu mengusapkan kapas yang sudah di beri cairan antiseptik ke luka memar di wajah Bolt, agar tidak infeksi.

"Iyaiyaa,, terima ka-,, addud duhduuuuhhh.."

"Kau ini laki-laki kan? Tahan sedikit kek, gitu aja mengeluh" ejek Himawari.

"Kalau perih, ya tetap saja terasa. Seenak jidatmu menyuruhku menahannya"

"Cihh, , , , , . Jadi,,,, lukamu ini sebenarnya karena apa?"

"Sudah ku bilang kan, bukan apa-apa"

Bolt malas mengaku kalau hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya percobaan Bolt dilaboratorium gagal hingga meledak, itulah yang menyebabkan wajahnya begitu. Namun dia tidak ingin menyerah, ini hanya masalah sepele, tapi kalau harus berkata jujur pada Himawari, tetap saja Bolt merasa malu.

"Huuuuhhh" Himawari membuang nafas, ia bukan tipe gadis kepo, jadi dia tidak akan memaksa kakaknya untuk berterus terang. Memar di wajah Bolt sudah dibersihkan, dan plester luka juga sudah ditempelkan.

Ada sesuatu yang ingin Bolt sampaikan pada adiknya ini, tentang urusan hati, jadi Bolt sediki gagap, sifat warisan ibu mereka kambuh, "Be-begini.."

"Apa?"

"Emm, etooo…. A-aku sudah jadian dengan Mirai-nee"

Tangan Himawari yang sedang membereskan perbekalan medis di kotak obat berhenti bergerak. Wajahnya menampakkan sedikit ekspresi tidak mengenakkan beberapa saat,,, hanya beberapa saat karena sejenak kemudian ekspresi Himawari kembali seperti biasa, cuek, "Oooh, begitu" katanya dengan nada lesu.

"Hei,,"

"Hmm?"

"Waktu itu kau pernah bilang padaku kalau ada gadis yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Itu maksudnya Mirai-nee ya?"

Himawari tidak menjawab, namun,,

Plakkk…..

Menepuk pelan agar plester yang terakhir direkatkan di wajah Bolt menempel kuat.

"Ittaaiiii. . . . . ." lagi-lagi Bolt mengaduh kesakitan. Walaupun tepukan tangan Himawari pelan, tapi tetap saja terasa sangat sakit karena wajahnya sudah memar duluan.

"Nah, sudah selesai" kata Himawari, berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang keluarga hendak meletakkan kotak obat ke tempat semula.

"Hoii…" Bolt memanggil Himawari namun tidak dihiraukan. "Haaaahhh,,,, kenapa sih bocah itu?" tanya Bolt pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah kencan pertama beberapa hari lalu sepulang acara reuni akademi ninja, yang diliputi suasana canggung diantara Bolt dan Mirai. Walau hanya sekedar jalan bergandengan saja, mereka tidak berani karena masih malu jika dilihat orang banyak. Hal yang wajar bagi orang yang baru pertama kali punya pacar seperti mereka. Namun untuk menebus itu, maka hari ini atas permintaan Mirai, Bolt berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Sarutobi.

Hanya rumah sederhana dengan gaya khas tradisional Jepang, tidak terlalu besar namun tidak juga kecil. Rumah yang sangat pas dengan fasilitas dan perabotan lengkap untuk ditinggali dua orang, yaitu Mirai sendiri, dan ibunya, Kurenai Yuhi yang sudah sejak lama berganti marga menjadi Kurenai Sarutobi. Asuma Sarutobi, ayah Mirai sudah lama tiada. Kurenai sendiri tidak pernah menikah lagi, dia hanya ingin fokus membesarkan Mirai, buah hatinya dengan sang suami.

Oh iya, tentang Kurenai, dia adalah seorang ibu, lebih tepatnya janda ditinggal mati beranak satu, yang berdedikasi tinggi dengan sepenuh hati merawat dan membesarkan Mirai. Sebab itulah, walau sering sekali dia didekati para lelaki tapi tidak pernah sekalipun dia meladeni, bahkan tampak merasa risih lalu menjauh. Baginya, Mirai adalah satu-satunya peninggalan dari Asuma, suaminya, sehingga tidak ingin sedikitpun dia membagi kasih sayangnya pada putri satu-satunya yang ia miliki itu kepada siapapun.

Bolt sudah masuk ke rumah keluarga Sarutobi, sekarang dia duduk di ruang tamu. Setelah mempersilakan masuk, Mirai ke dapur dulu untuk membuatkan teh.

Mirai datang lalu meletakkan nampan dengan dua gelas berisi teh di atas meja.

"Sankyu" ucap Bolt.

' _Glekk_ '

Bolt terpaksa meneguk ludah, bagaimana tidak…? Saat Mirai meletakkan nampan dengan sedikit membungkuk tadi, ada sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia lihat. Jika dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lain seusianya, bisa dibilang ukuran milik Mirai masih berada dalam batasan normal namun tetap saja lumayan jauh di atas rata-rata.

"Ada apa Bolt-kun?" tanya Mirai yang sedikit heran dengan sikap Bolt barusan.

"Ahh,,, tidak" jawab Bolt dengan wajah menatap kearah lain, "hanya saja hari ini kau kelihatan sangat se-seksi" katanya pelan.

Seperti yang dikatakan Bolt, Mirai sekarang berpakaian minim. Hanya hotpants pendek dengan tanktop hitam ketat sebagai atasannya. Beda jauh dengan penampilan Mirai biasanya, yang lebih tertutup.

"Ah yaaa. Terima kasih" sahut Mirai dengan rona merah dipipinya, sedikit malu dipuji Bolt.

Mirai bukan bermaksud sengaja berpenampilan begitu, hanya saja pakaian itulah yang selalu dia kenakan jika didalam rumah. Rumahnya bergaya tradisional, dan tidak ada pendingin ruangan, jadi wajar jika siang-siang begini rasanya gerah.

"Oh iya Mirai, kau hanya tinggal berdua saja kan dengan ibumu?" tanya Bolt.

"Iya,, kenapa?"

"Dimana Bibi Kurenai sekarang?"

"Ibuku sedang ada arisan di rumah tetangga"

"Ohh.. Sayang sekali ya,, padahal aku ingin bertemu beliau juga. Beliau kan guru ibuku saat ibuku masih chuunin dulu"

"Aaaahh,,, iyaaa ya. Aku baru ingat"

". . . . . ." Bolt diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Mirai jadi penasaran, "Ada apa Bolt-kun?"

"Ja-jadi hanya kita berdua saja ya yang ada dirumah ini?"

"Y-ya,,, kurang lebih seperti itu" jawab Mirai.

Bolt tidak menyahut, hanya saja lagi-lagi matanya memandangi Mirai yang memakai pakaian minim, ugggghh,,, wanita dewasa yang seksi dan menggairahkan,,, ' _Sialaaaannnn,, kenapa sisi liarku kumat sekarang sih… Apa benar yaa fetishku pada wanita dewasa?, tapi kan Mirai belum masuk kategori itu, masih 21 tahun, masih gadis lagi. Kampret,,, ini karena kemarin malam Pak Tua Kuso Oyaji itu meminjamiku novel Icha-Icha karangan Jiraiya padaku untuk bahan referensi._ '

"Te-terus memangnya kenapa kalau kita berdua saja? Sama saja seperti biasa kan?"

"Ah, I-iya juga sih" jawab Bolt gugup. Walaupun Mirai biasa saja, tidak marah atau apapun, tapi tetap saja 'matanya' yang sekarang bikin dia malu sendiri. Maunya menatap ke da*situ* terus.

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

Tidak ada obrolan lagi, suasana jadi canggung.

"Bolt-kun,, bagaimana kalau kita nonton film saja" ajak Mirai, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Ya,, kurasa itu ide bagus"

Akhirnya mereka nonton film bersama menggunakan LED flat TV 54 inch yang ada di ruangan itu, mungkin lebih mirip home teather. Yah, walaupun rumah ini bergaya tradisional, tapi beberapa perangkat elektronik tetap menggunakan yang tercanggih. Mereka menonton suatu film drama kolosal yang diwarnai banyak adegan action. Tapi sepertinya film yang dipilih Mirai bukan pilihan yang tepat, karena suasana keduanya malah semakin panas.

Yaaa, makin panas sebab gambar di film yang mereka tonton sudah sampai pada bagian adegan ranjang. Biasalah,,, film-film action dewasa memang sering sekali dibumbui dengan adegan ranjang. Bisa dikatakan wajar bagi Mirai yang usianya sudah diatas 20 tahun, tapi bagi Bolt yang baru saja menginjak usia 18 tahun, ini masih tergolong tontonan baru untuknya. Pasangan pemain film sudah tampak melepas pakaian terakhir mereka hingga tersisa tubuh polos saja, keduanya berpelukan erat, kulit yang bergesekan, dan mulai berciuman, bibir saling melumat,,,

tuuuuttt...

Filmnya di pause oleh Mirai lewat remote yang dipegangnya, tepat saat kissing scene, french kiss lebih tepatnya, sebuah teknik berciuman yang hot dan sangat sensual. "Tidak masalah kan kalau kau menunggu sebentar?"

"Ten-tentu"

Mirai beranjak pergi ke belakang. Tinggallah Bolt sendiri di ruang tamu.

"Huuuuhhh" Bolt membuang nafas setelah Mirai tidak kelihatan lagi, sangat gugup rasanya ketika menonton adegan panas bersama lawan jenis. Terlebih dengan pacar sendiri yang baru saja beberapa hari resmi pacaran. ' _Kenapa sih Mirai milih film beginian? Aku kan baru saja sampai umur untuk nonton yang begituan. Aduuuuhhh..._ '

"Kenapa Mirai lama banget di toilet ya?" gumam Bolt setelah lumayan lama menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, Bolt berdiri, melihat-lihat seisi rumah Mirai. Hingga akhirnya langkah kaki membawanya ke belakang. Dan ketika sampai disana, Bolt makin panas dingin. Wajah memerah dengan telinga berasap. Dari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kaca blur terlihat siluet tubuh seorang wanita, dapat dipastikan ada yang sedang mandi, dan itu pasti Mirai karena hanya dirinya dan Mirai saja yang sekarang ada dirumah.

' _Jangan-jangan,,,, jangan-jangan ini... Aaaaarrrggghhh.._ ' Bolt berteriak dalam pikirannya, lalu berlari kembali ke ruang tamu. Tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan, apalagi kalau dituduh mengintip Mirai mandi.

' _Tenanglah,, berpikir positif... Tenanglah,, berpikir positif... Tenanglah,, berpikir positif... Tenanglah,, berpikir positif..._ ' kata Bolt berkali-kali dalam otaknya, menanamkan sugesti positif agar pikirannya tidak ngeres. Sejak berpacaran dengan Mirai, Bolt selalu terbayang fantasi-fantasi yang berujung mesum. Mungkin inilah efek orang yang baru punya pacar pertama kali selama hidup.

' _Tidak mungkin kan "hal begituan" terjadi, tapi... Bukan berarti aku menolak kalau sampai "hal itu" terjadi,,, hanya saja sekarang aku belum siap. Aku hanya ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai "prosedur resmi" saja... Aaaarrgh,,, ampuuunnn, apa yang kau lakukan pada otakku Miraaaiii?'_

"Tadaima" terdengar suara feminim lembut dari arah pintu.

Tidak lama kemudian suara derit pintu terbuka yang sampai ke telinga Bolt.

Itu pasti ibunya Mirai, Bibi Kurenai. Bolt jadi panik,,, celingukan kanan kiri.

"Ohh, ada Bolt-kun rupanya" sapa Kurenai ketika melewati ruang tamu.

' _Huuuhh untuk aku sempat mematikan TV-nya. Kalau sampai Bibi Kurenai melihat gambar adegan ciuman panas tadi, aku bisa mati_ ' Bolt berusaha memasang wajah tenang, tak lupa sebuah senyuman. "Konichiwa,,, Bibi Kurenai"

"Koniciwa. Oh iya, mana Mirai-chan nya?"

"Mirainya ke belakang tadi, Bibi" jawab Bolt.

"Ooohh,,,, hmm… Kudengar kau sekarang pacaran dengan Mirai-chan ya?"

"Ah,, it-ituu. Heheee.. I-iya,, aku pacaran dengan Mirai sekarang" jawab Bolt malu-malu. Baru saja bertemu dengan Bibi Kurenai, pertanyaannya sudah kesana. Padahal baru beberapa hari pacaran tapi serasa orang mau lamaran.

"Aaaahh,,, pantas saja belakangan ini tingkah Mirai-chan selalu kelihatan aneh"

"Ehheheeee..." Bolt hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tadi pagi juga, Mirai-chan senang banget pas Bibi mau pergi arisan. Bahkan katanya sampai sore saja arisannya kalau perlu. Haaaahh, jadi ini alasannya, ternyata Mirai-chan membawa pacar kerumah"

". . . . . ." Bolt tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ternyata Kurenai yang kalem diluar, bisa jadi super cerewet kalau urusan beginian.

"Tapi tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak kan?" tanya Kurenai sambil tersenyum, senyum mengintimidasi.

Wajah Bolt jadi pucat, memang sih tidak sampai kesana, tapi tadi hampir saja kan?..

"Tidak kok,,, kami hanya mengobrol saja sambil minum teh" jawab Bolt berusaha agar tidak kelihatan gugup.

"Ya bagus lah, tapi kalau sampai terjadi 'hal yang begituan', Bibi juga tidak masalah kok.."

"Eeehhh?" Bolt terkejut heran. Massa putri sendiri di biarkan melakukan 'hal begituan'?

"Asal di bawa serius saja, sampai berumah tangga" lanjut Kurenai.

"Ah, ya.. Aku mengerti kok, Bibi. Terima kasih atas restumu,,, tapi aku punya prinsip agar semuanya berjalan sesuai 'prosedur resmi' saja."

"Wah,, betul banget tuh. . . . . Hmmm,,, aku mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Ohhh, jadi Mirai-chan sedang mandi ya?"

"I-iya. Mirai sedang mandi"

"He? Kau tahu dia sedang mandi. Katamu tadi Mirai-chan hanya kebelakang saja"

Bolt makin pucat, jangan sampai deh dia dituduh mengintip Mirai mandi. "Be-begini... Mirai sudah lama ke belakang, dan aku juga mendengar suara gemericik air. Jadi aku menyimpulkan kalau Mirai memang sedang mandi"

"Ooohhhh~~~~~ . . . . ." ucap Kurenai dengan nada sing a song...

Bolt makin takut,,, Berharap setelah dari sini dia masih bisa pulang dengan selamat.

". . . . . . ."

"Ooooohhh~~~~~ . . . . . ." Kurenai menatap Bolt intens, kurang yakin dengan alasan Bolt tadi.

taptaptapppp...

Terdengar langkah kaki Mirai berlari ke ruang tamu,, "Ada apa ribut-ribut?"

' _Gleekkkk_ ', Bolt makin menjadi. Otak mesumnya yang diwariskan dari ayahnya hasil berguru dari legenda mati guru mesum Jiraiya-sama dan legenda hidup sang Kakashi Hatake, sekarang korslet. Mirai ke ruang tamu hanya dengan selembar handuk putih yang melilit tubuh polosnya. Parahnya lagi handuk itu terlalu kecil untuk menutup semua area dada hingga paha. Banyak bagian yang seharusnya tidak boleh Bolt lihat untuk sekarang.

Kurenai langsung murka, "MIRAI-CHAN... Kau lupa ada tamu laki-laki hah? Balik sana, pakai pakaianmu dengan benar . . . . !"

Mirai langsung nurut, tak berani melawan ibunya yang sedang mengamuk seperti induk beruang yang kehilangan anaknya. Dia tadi penasaran karena ada suara ribut-ribut tepat ketika ia selesai mandi, jadi kelupaan memakai kembali pakaiannya.

Sebenarnya Mirai mandi karena badannya kegerahan,,, kegerahan akibat nonton adegan ranjang tadi. Walau ia sendiri sudah pernah beberapa kali nonton adegan panas seperti itu, tapi ketika nonton bersama Bolt, efeknya bisa luar biasa. Jadi lah dia memilih mandi untuk menurunkan libidonya, takut kalau nanti malah kehilangan kendali diri dan menerkam Bolt saat itu juga. Kalau sampai ada berita di media massa dengan judul ' _Putra Nanadaime Hokage diperkosa pacarnya setelah nonton film dewasa_ ', itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Setelah ribut-ribut singkat tadi, akhirnya suasana kembali kondusif. Mirai dengan pakaian sopan [tidak lagi berpakaian minim] bersama Bolt di ruang tamu. Kurenai sedang memasak di dapur, katanya Bolt baru boleh pulang setelah makan siang bersama, itu adalah perintah langsung Kurenai Sarutobi.

Bolt dan Mirai hanya melanjutkan obrolan seperti biasa, walau dengan topik pembicaraan yang garing, karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan lagi. Maunya mereka berdua sih, lanjut nonton film yang tadi. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bisa-bisa Kurenai mengamuk karena film itu ada adegan ranjangnya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..." Himawari baru sampai dirumah.

Hari sudah hampir sore, Himawari pulang cepat hari ini karena sudah sangat lelah berlatih bersama Paman Yamato dan Om Kakashi. Biasanya hanya berlatih didampingi Paman Yamato, namun kebetulah Om Kakashi yang tidak terlalu sibuk, menyempatkan diri melihat-lihat latihan putri hokage ketujuh. Yamato lah yang memang mendapat tanggung jawab melatih Himawari, namun Kakashi juga berperan penting sebagai penasehat latihan itu. Mirai sebagai jounin pembimbing tidak ikut melatih Himawari, karena memang pada dasarnya Mirai tidak memiliki kompetensi untuk melatih seorang jinchuriki.

Namun tidak ada yang menjawab salam Himawari, tidak terdengar suara apapun. Naruto maupun Hinata mungkin belum pulang karena jam kerja masih belum selesai. Ketika Himawari hendak meletakkan sepatunya di rak, dia melihat ada dua pasang sepatu milik orang lain. Sepatu milik kakaknya yang biasa dipakai, dan sepasang lagi yang Himawari ingat adalah sepatu milik Mirai Sarutobi.

Mengerti bahwa Bolt mengajak Mirai yang sekarang sudah resmi pacaran ke rumah, Himawari tidak ingin mengganggu. Jadi dia langsung ke kamarnya sendiri, mengambil handuk, mandi dan berganti pakaian. Setelah badan segar, Himawari langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, pegal sekali sehabis latihan berat, pengen langsung tidur, toh biasanya ibunya selalu membangunkannya untuk makan malam.

Himawari berniat tidur, matanya sudah terpejam namun kembali terbuka karena mendengar suara-suara tidak biasa dari sebelah kamarnya, suara dari arah kamar Bolt.

'Bu-bukan disitu,, lebih ke kiri sedikit...'

Himawari kenal suara itu, suara feminim Mirai. Karena penasaran, Himawari menempelkan kupingnya ke dinding yang memisahkan kamarnya dan kamar Bolt.

'Di sini?'

Suara khas laki -laki yang sekarang terdengar. Pasti suara Bolt, memangnya siapa lagi?

'Aahhn,,, bagus. Kau hebat Bolt-kun'

'Ughh, aku tidak menyangka rasanya bisa sehebat ini, Mirai'

'Yah, sekarang lebih kuat lagi, ayo'

'Kau harus menahannya ya. Siap?'

'Ummmm... Ahhh,, tidaaak! sakit'

"Eeeeehhhhh..." Himawari berteriak panik,,, dia langsung berlari ke kamar Bolt,

BRAAKKKK

mendobrak pintunya yang tertutup.

"He? Hima!" Bolt terkejut karena Himawari masuk tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Hima-chan, kenapa kau kelihatan panik begitu?" tanya Mirai.

Himawari terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang dia lihat sekarang adalah Bolt yang duduk di kursi dan Mirai yang berbaring tiarap dikasur, keduanya terpaut jarak 3 meter. Mereka sedang memegang suatu benda yang sama.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Mirai lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau pulang? Biasanya kau kan pulang saat petang?" tambah Bolt.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" tanya Himawari dengan wajah datar yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Main game" jawab Bolt dam Mirai bersamaan.

Ya, benda yang dipegang Bolt dan Mirai adalah konsol game keluaran terbaru yang punya fitur LAN sehingga bisa main multiplayer. Sepertinya Bolt dan Mirai sedang main game bersama.

"Aaah begitu,, ma-main game ya? Eheheheeee. . . . . " kata Himawari. Ternyata pikiran liar Himawari bisa korslet juga sewaktu-waktu.

Aaah,, ternyata kedua kakak adik ini punya sisi mesum masing-masing, siapa dulu ayah mereka? Naruto gitu loh,,, bhuahahahaaa. . . . .

"Memangnya kau pikir kami sedang apa?" tanya Bolt.

"Itu tidak penting kan?" balas Himawari.

' _Yah, semoga saja Hima tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak_ ' harap Bolt di benaknya.

Oooohh,,,,, kau salah Bolt. Adikmu ini walau masih ingusan, tapi dia juga punya sisi mesumnya sendiri, tak kalah liarnya denganmu. Himawari pernah membaca koleksi seri novel Icha-Icha milik ayahnya tanpa ijin. Lalu dulu saat Bolt dikerjai oleh Himawari dengan meletakkan poster dan banyak majalah dewasa di kamar Bolt dengan tema model seksi berkacamata ketika Sarada berkunjung ke rumah, ide itu juga tidak akan mungkin ada jika Himawari tidak mesum.

"Jika sudah pulang sejak tadi, seharusnya kau mampir kesini dulu kan?" kata Mirai.

"Buat apa? Biasanya kan aku selalu langsung ke kamarku" jawab Himawari.

"Buat apa katamu?"

"Maksudmu, Mirai-nee?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kau terlihat begitu sungkan. Padahal biasanya kita selalu main bersama, iya kan?"

"Eh? Ba-bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu sekarang? Apaalagi saat kalian hanya berdua saja"

Mirai tahu maksud ucapan Himawari, siapapun pasti sungkan jika ikut main bersama orang yang sedang pacaran, tapi,,,"Begini Hima-chan, kalau memang tujuanku kesini tidak sekalian ingin menemuimu, maka aku tidak akan kesini. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana latihanmu dengan paman Yamato"

"E-eh?"

"Aku tanya padamu. Bagimu, sekarang aku ini apa?"

"Tentu saja kakak, teman, serta guruku" jawab Himawari cepat.

"Begitu..."

"Ya, ka-kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu"

Himawari langsung keluar dari kamar Bolt tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Mirai ataupun Bolt.

"Sudah ku duga akan jadi begini,,,," gumam Mirai sepeninggal Himawari pergi.

"Hm?" Bolt mengkerutkan keningnya, tanda tak mengerti maksud gumaman Mirai.

.

.

.

"A-anooo,, apa ada sesuatu diwajahku, Bibi?" tanya Bolt.

Sekarang Bolt berada di rumah Mirai, duduk di ruang tamu bersama nyonya rumah, Kurenai. Sejak tadi ibunya Mirai terus memandangi wajahnya. Agak risih jadinya,

"Tidak, hanya saja ternyata kau sangat tampan. Pantas saja Mirai menyukaimu" jawab Kurenai.

"Aaahh, te-terima kasih Bibi"

"Jadi, kalian akan pergi kencan?" tanya Kurenai.

Kurenai ternyata memang benar-benar cerewet jika menyangkut urusan asmara putrinya. Padahal Kurenai itu dikenal sebagai sosok wanita kalem, perfeksionis, dan tidak banyak bicara. Apa Kurenai sedang mengalami puber kedua ya?

"I-iya, Bibi. Kami akan pergi ke festival. Malam ini kan malam terakhir festival musim panas?"

"Ooohh,, tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam ya" nasehat Kurenai.

"Iya"

"Jangan singgah di tempat tidak jelas"

"Baik"

"Apalagi di hotel"

"Tentu saja"

"Pokoknya, kalau mau melakukan 'hal begituan', jangan ditempat tidak jelas atau di hotel. Dirumah ini saja, Bibi tidak akan mengganggu kok. Bibi juga akan merahasiakannya dari Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan"

"Eeehh? Bibi bicara apa sih?" Bolt heran. Bisa-bisanya ada ibu seperti ibunya Mirai ini.

"Hihihiiiii. . . ." Kurenai terkikik pelan. Bukannya Kurenai mau menyuruh Bolt melakukan hal seperti itu pada putrinya sendiri, hanya saja menyenangkan rasanya menggoda anak muda yang lagi diserang virus demam cinta.

Tapi kalau benar-benar kejadian 'hal begituan'-nya, Kurenai juga merasa tidak masalah. Malah bagus, kan ujung-ujungnya bisa berbesan dengan keluarga Uzumaki-Hyuga yang kaya raya.. Hohohohooooo,, pikir Kurenai nista.

Aarrgghhh,,,,, ternyata mantan elite jounin wanita yang sudah hampir berumur kepala 5 ini juga sama busuknya dengan Sakura dan Ino. Sama-sama mata duitan. Uang memang kejam, orang baikpun bisa jadi jahat karena uang.

"Maaf menunggu lama"

Mirai masuk ke ruang tamu.

Kurenai dibuat terpana dengan penampilan putrinya malam ini. Apalagi Bolt, sebagai pria tentu saja ia terpesona dengan penampilan Mirai. Yukata berwarna merah maron yang bercorak bunga teratai merah muda yang sangat ngepas membalut tubuh Mirai, obi berwarna kuning emas yang menampakkan perut ramping, serta rambut panjang hitam yang kini disanggul dengan sangat rapi menampakkan leher jenjangnya. Mirai sungguh luar biasa malam ini. Tak lupa riasan bedak tipis, perona bibir merah muda yang menghias bibir tipis Mirai, dan semerbak wangi parfume yang membuat pria manapun tidak akan sanggup mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari gadis yang tampil layaknya bidadari ini. Mirai sangat cantik, anggun, dan tentu saja tidak ada wanita manapun didunia ini yang menyaingi penampilan Mirai, yah setidaknya untuk Bolt.

"Mirip Kaguya-hime" gumam Bolt.

Dari cerita rakyat, Kaguya-hime adalah seorang putri yang sangat dipuja karena kecantikannya. Namun tidak tahukah kau Bolt, bahwa Kaguya yang sebenarnya sangat sangat sangaaat menyeramkan dibalik wajah cantiknya. Tanyakan saja pada ayahmu yang pernah berhadapan langsung dengan sosok asli Kaguya.

"Aduh,, kau ini bisa saja" Mirai tersipu karena pujian Bolt.

Sepertinya Mirai juga tidak tahu seperti apa sosok Kaguya yang sebenarnya. Seandainya tahu, tentu dia tidak akan mau disamakan dengan sosok Dewi Kelinci sang raja iblis itu.

.

Bolt dan Mirai langsung berpamitan pada Kurenai setelah Mirai siap, tidak ingin menunggu lama. Waktu sudah hampir petang hari. Mereka berdua pergi ke festival penghujung musim panas, sekalian menyambut datangnya musim gugur. Dan tak ketinggalan, peluncuran kembang api saat tengah malam nanti.

Mirai berjalan bedua dengan Bolt, tidak ada obrolan sejak tadi. Keduanya tampak menikmati kencan mereka. Rona merah tipis di wajah Mirai pertanda betapa bahagianya dia hari ini, sudah tercetak sejak berangkat tadi.

Bolt dan Mirai sampai di tempat festival, banyak warga Konoha lainnnya yang juga datang ke festival. Walau sedikit berdesak-desakkan, tapi itu bukanlah masalah. Berjalan melewati stand-stand yang berjejer rapi, sembari mengobrol sesuatu yang lucu, membeli permen kapas, membeli topeng, dan seterusnya. Ekspresi bahagia tidak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka berdua selama kencan.

Bermain menangkap ikan kecil, stand menembak boneka dengan pistol kecil, serta menikmati jajanan murah tidak luput dari kegiatan mereka. Dan terakhir, di sebuah bukit, bersama banyak warga Konoha lainnya, menyaksikan peluncuran kembang api. Sebagai akhir dari festival musim panas yang diadakan selama seminggu ini.

"Indahnya,,," ungkap Mirai yang sejak tadi tidak melepaskan pandagannya pada kembang api yang meledak indah di angkasa.

"Ya. Kembang apinya memang sangat indah"

Peluncuran kembang api pun selesai. Bolt dan Mirai masih belum beranjak pulang.

"Musim panas sudah berakhir ya" kata Bolt.

"Umm,, Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah menghabiskan akhir musim panas ini bersamaku, Bolt-kun?" tanya Mirai.

"Sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kenangan musim panas kali ini"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Dan aku yakin, cintaku padamu sekarang, jauh lebih besar daripada sebelumnya"

Mirai tersenyum bahagia, tidak pernah ia sebahagia ini selama dia hidup. "Arigatou, Bolt-kun"

"Jadi selanjutnya, apa yang akan kita lakukan sebagai sepasang kekasih?"

Mirai tersenyum lagi, namun tidak sama seperti yang tadi. "Selanjutnya, aku ingin kita putus"

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Chapter ini sekali lagi berisi hal berbau dewasa, pasangan BoltMirai memang ada-ada saja kelakuannya. Tapi mungkin ini jadi yang terakhir. Karena apa?, karena…., Mirai akhirnya minta putus. Apa alasannya? Hihihiiii,,,, Mungkin banyak yang menduga bakal ada seseorang yang merusak hubungan itu, tapi ini malah Mirai yang minta putus duluan, padahal hubungan mereka berdua sedang manis-manisnya. Aaahhh,,, pokoknya nantikan saja selanjutnya, apakah Bolt terima diputuskan begitu saja oleh Mirai atau dia mempertahankannya?

Karena cerita sudah berlangsung satu tahun sejak season I, maka sekarang umur pemeran cerita ini,

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Semua masih sama. Adiknya masih menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Tapi semua makin rumit saat banyak gadis yang** **menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal** **ketertarikannya dan ditambah lagi sebuah bahaya besar mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt menghadapi semua ini?. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Sh** **i** **nobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at** **,** **25 Maret 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . .**_

 _Peluncuran kembang api pun selesai. Bolt dan Mirai masih belum beranjak pulang._

 _"Musim panas sudah berakhir ya" kata Bolt._

 _"Umm,, Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah menghabiskan akhir musim panas ini bersamaku, Bolt-kun?" tanya Mirai._

 _"Sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kenangan musim panas kali ini"_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Dan aku yakin, cintaku padamu sekarang, jauh lebih besar daripada sebelumnya"_

 _Mirai tersenyum bahagia, tidak pernah ia sebahagia ini selama dia hidup. "Arigatou, Bolt-kun"_

 _"Jadi selanjutnya, apa yang akan kita lakukan sebagai sepasang kekasih?"_

 _Mirai tersenyum lagi, namun tidak sama seperti yang tadi. "Selanjutnya, aku ingin kita putus"_

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 33. Akhirnya Kakak Adik Itu Saling Memahami.**

Setelah pulang dari festival, Bolt langsung ke kamarnya. Dia tidak mengantar Mirai pulang karena Mirai tidak ingin bersama siapapun saat ini. Bolt merebahkan diri di kasur, namun tidak sedikitpun ada hasrat untuk tidur. Ucapan Mirai setelah peluncuran kembang api saat festival itu selesai, memenuhi seluruh ruang otaknya.

Bolt kembali menatap HP nya, menatap layar yang tidak menunjukkan adanya pesan balasan. Pesan balasan yang ditunggunya dari Mirai, sebagai balasan dari puluhan pesan yang sudah dia kirim dengan isi yang sama ' _Kau bercanda kan, Mirai?_ '.

Hingga pagi datang menyingsing malam tanpa ia bisa tidur, tidak ada satupun pesan balasan yang Bolt terima.

Selama seminggu ini, tidak ada khabar apapun dari Mirai. Kunoichi cantik yang pernah mengisi relung hati Bolt, pergi menuntaskan misi yang tidak diketahui kapan dia akan pulang. Selama itu pula, setiap hari Bolt selalu mencoba menelpon ponsel Mirai dan mengiriminya pesan singkat, namun tak satupun mendapat tanggapan. Hati Bolt mulai goyah, muncul di pikirannya apa benar Mirai tidak bercanda dengan apa yang dikatakannya saat malam festival itu?

Bolt menanggung semua hal ini sendirian. Dia tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun, apalagi kedua orang tuanya dan Bibi Kurenai. Bolt tidak ingin masalahnya dengan Mirai berimbas pada hubungan keluarga mereka. Setalah tahu dari kantor Hokage, dari ayahnya, kalau Mirai pergi mengerjakan suatu misi dan tidak diketahui kapan pulangnya, sejak itu pula Bolt lebih sering mengurung diri dikamar.

Ini sudah hari ketujuh Bolt mengurung diri. Semua hal yang yang menjadi tugasnya, tak pernah lagi ia hiraukan. Shikadai bahkan berkali-kali menghubungi Bolt, tentang dia yang tidak pernah datang ke lab lagi. Didalam kamar, Bolt hanya merebahkan diri di kasur dengan ponsel yang tak pernah lepas dari tangannya, berharap ada satu saja pesan balasan dari Mirai agar hatinya bisa tenang. Tidak ada yang bisa Bolt lakukan sekarang, selain terus memikirkan Mirai, ' _Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Mirai. Apa alasanmu melakukan ini padaku?_ '

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu. Satu-satunya yang sangat ku cintai di dunia ini melebihi siapapun. Aku pasti akan mencintaimu selamanya. Perasaanku ini takkan kalah dari siapapun. Walau tubuhku ini hancur dan lenyap dari dunia ini, aku pasti akan tetap mencintaimu, meski dari dunia yang berberda._

Itulah sebait kalimat yang pernah Mirai ucapkan pada Bolt, pengakuan bahwa Mirai sangat mencintai Bolt dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

Berjam-jam berbaring dikasur, tidak sedikitpun Bolt mendapatkan pencerahan, tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya,

 _Kalau kamu merasa sulit, jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku. Aku sebagai sahabatmu sejak kecil, pasti akan membantumu, kapanpun kau butuhkan._

Itulah perkataan Sarada padanya, bahwa Sarada akan selalu ada untuk Bolt apapun kondisinya.

Bolt menggeleng, ini bukan saatnya minta bantuan Sarada. Dia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Bolt bertekad dalam hatinya untuk itu, dan langkah pertama adalah,,,,,, tentu saja keluar dari kamar yang mengurungnya ini. Terus-terusan terpuruk, tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan apapun.

Baru saja beberapa langkah keluar dari kamar, Bolt sudah berhenti. Tidak ada solusi apapun yang terpikirkan di otaknya saat ini. Dia yang biasanya jenius jika dihadapkan pada masalah, kini jadi orang paling bodoh jika masalah itu menyangkut urusan cinta. Dari siapa ini diwarisi?, tentu saja dari sang ayah, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Bolt-kun…"

Suara yang memanggil namanya, membuat Bolt kaget. Otaknya penuh dengan pikiran akan masalahnya dengan Mirai, jadi dia tidak menyadari ada orang lain di dekatnya.

"Ahh, Mama,,, jangan membuatku kaget. Eh tapi kok Mama di rumah?" tanya Bolt pada orang yang memanggilnya.

Aneh saja ibunya sudah di rumah, padahal sekarang belum terlalu siang dan belum waktunya ibunya memasak makan siang. Harusnya sekarang ini ibunya berada di Gedung Pusat HMC. Bolt berusaha memasang wajah seperti biasa, karena tidak ingin ibunya tahu masalah apa yang menimpanya.

"Meeting dengan klien dari Kirigakure tidak banyak yang dibahas, jadi Mama bisa pulang cepat"

"Oohh . . ."

"Jadi, ada apa denganmu Bolt-kun?" tanya Hinata. Dia penasaran, tidak biasanya dia melihat putranya ini melamun. Apa lagi tadi itu ekpresi di wajah Bolt bukanlah ekpresi yang enak untuk dilihat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Mama" jawab Bolt bohong.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa membohongi Mama, jadi katakan saja"

"Maaf, ta-tapi untuk yang satu ini. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bercerita pada Mama"

"Baiklah, kalau memang bagitu keinginanmu, tapi,,,," Hinata tahu ada yang salah dengan putranya, dan itu dia rasakan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukan sakit atau sejenisnya, namun berkaitan dengan tingkah laku Bolt yang jadi sedikit berbeda, sangat sedikit. Namun Hinata mampu melihat itu, karena ia adalah ibu yang melahirkan Bolt, jadi,,,

 **Byakugan**

"Mama, apa-apaan ini? Ja-jangan menakutiku" Bolt kaget dengan ibunya yang tiba-tiba mengaktifkan doujutsu. Sedikit takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya, walau Bolt yakin ibunya itu tidak sedang marah.

Hinata tahu hubungan seperti apa yang di jalin antara putranya dengan putri dari guru pembimbingnya dulu, antara Bolt dengan Mirai. Walaupun Hinata bukan wanita yang suka menggosip, tapi informasi seperti itu mudah saja ia ketahui, terlebih yang menyangkut salah satu anggota keluarganya. Keanehan dalam diri Bolt mungkin hanya tampak jelas di mata orang-orang ketika berita bahwa Bolt dan Mirai putus itu beredar, namun Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa keanehan pada Bolt sudah ada sejak Bolt dan Mirai baru mulai pacaran.

Hinata hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Dan seperti perkiraannya, ada yang salah dalam diri Bolt. Orang terlatih bahkan ahli genjutsu sekalipun mustahil bisa menyadarinya, tapi tidak untuk Hinata yang sudah melatih Byakugan miliknya untuk melihat aliran chakra yang kacau sekecil apapun, sebagai penutup kekurangan suaminya, Naruto, yang paling lemah jika berurusan dengan genjutsu.

Ada satu dari sekian ratus titik tenketsu yang alirannya kacau dalam tubuh Bolt, dan itu terletak di bagian otak besar atau cerebrospinal. Hinata menyadarinya, genjutsu tingkat tinggi yang bahkan lebih hebat daripada genjutsu Kotoamatsukami yang melegenda. Kotoamatsukami, teknik genjutsu yang mampu memberikan ilusi pada target tanpa disadari oleh targetnya sendiri. Namun Kotoamatsukami masih bisa diketahui oleh orang lain yang bukan target dan tidak di bawah pengaruh genjutsu, yang tentunya memiliki pengetahuan banyak tentang genjutsu.

Hinata bukanlah ahli genjutsu, tapi Byakugan miliknya mampu melihat orang yang terkena genjutsu. Putranya sendiri, baru ia sadari terkena genjutsu setelah berhari-hari mengalami keanehan dan setelah memastikannya langsung sekarang ini dengan Byakugan secara teliti. Pelaku yang mengirim genjutsu pada Bolt, pastilah orang yang sangat luar biasa hebat, pikir Hinata.

Hinata tahu, selama ini Bolt tidak punya musuh, dan sudah berbulan-bulan Bolt tidak pergi menyelesaikan misi ninja. Bolt hanya berkeliaran di Konoha saja, dan biasanya lebih sering di lab bersama Shikadai. Sisa waktu lainnya, di habiskan Bolt untuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. Jadi bisa di pastikan tidak ada musuh dari luar, namun pelakunya adalah orang Konoha sendiri. Hinata tidak tahu siapa orang itu, tapi lebih penting lagi melepaskan Bolt dari pengaruh genjutsu.

Hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan saja, atau akan berakibat buruk nantinya. Oleh karena itulah, Hinata mendekati Bolt, untuk mengembalikan aliran chakra di bagian otak Bolt yang sedikit kacau. Hinata menepuk pundak Bolt, mengirimkan chakranya pembalik untuk melawan abnormalitas aliran chakra putranya itu.

"Eh... Mama?" Bolt tampak bingung dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan ibunya. Dia tidak merasakan apapun, hanya saja saat ini dia merasa lebih nyaman berpikir dan memutuskan sesuatu.

"Pikirkanlah dengan baik. Mama yakin, masalah apapun yang menimpamu, pasti kamu bisa menyelesaikannya, Bolt-kun" kata Hinata menasehati. Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan pada Bolt sekarang, setelah berhasil menghilangkan genjutsu tadi. Sisanya, pasti bisa diselesaikan oleh Bolt.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Mama. Arigatou"

"Ummmmm… Ya" Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Bolt beranjak pergi. Dia tahu kemana tujuannya sekarang. Dan tempat yang ia tuju tidak jauh, bahkan sangat dekat.

.

Plakkk...

Masih didalam rumahnya sendiri, didalam kamar Himawari lebih tepatnya, Bolt membangunkan adiknya yang masih tidur dengan cara menampar pipi adik kesayangannya itu.

Tidak susah mencari Himawari dengan mode sensor hebat yang ia miliki. Ya, hari ini Himawari bangun sangat siang, karena hari ini dia tidak ada latihan. Paman Yamato, Kakashi, ataupun orang lain yang membantu latihan Himawari, sedang ada urusan penting hari ini. Dan hal tersebut di manfaatkan Himawari untuk bermalas-malasan dan tidur seharian di kamar.

"A-a-aaaa..."

"Sssttt, tidak usah berteriak" kata Bolt sebelum Himawari berteriak keras dan membuat kegaduhan.

"Me-mesum. Kau ingin menyerang adikmu sendiri saat sedang tidur? Kau in-,,," isi pikiran Himawari memang terlalu jauh, sampai memikirkan kalau kakaknya ini akan melakukan tindak asusila padanya. Tapi ketika Himawari melihat wajah kakaknya yang sendu, dia tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bisakah kali ini kau yang membantu masalahku?" tanya Bolt dengan ekpresi yang belum berubah. Biasanya selalu Bolt yang membantu masalah Himawari, namun untuk saat ini, keadaan harus berbalik.

"Aaa,,,," Himawari tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' untuk saat ini, "Uumm,,, baiklah"

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam, Bolt selesai menceritakan semua masalahnya, semua masalah yang dia hadapi karena Mirai.

"Aku mengerti garis besarnya" kata Himawari setelah Bolt selesai bercerita.

Himawari duduk di kasur sedangkan Bolt duduk di lantai kamar dengan kaki ditekuk dan lutut dipeluk. Posisi duduk yang biasanya hanya terjadi pada orang yang sedang terpuruk dan depresi berat.

". . . . . ." Bolt tidak berkata apapun lagi setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Hanya duduk lesu, tampak sangat memprihatinkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, makanya aku kesini." jawab Bolt dengan wajah yang disembunyikan diantara kedua lututnya.

Himawari menatap miris, tidak pernah sekalipun dia melihat kakaknya terpuruk sampai separah ini, "Begini, ada satu hal penting yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu. Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Mirai-nee?"

"Ya"

"Walau dia sudah memutuskan hubungan kalian secara sepihak tanpa alasan yang jelas?"

"Ya, sampai sekarang pun aku masih mencintainya"

"Ohh. . . . ." Himawari bingung harus merespon apa sekarang. Dia bukan ahlinya membantu menyelesaikan masalah orang lain, selama ini dirinya lah yang sering membuat masalah lalu menyeret orang lain untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Hikss,,," Bolt terisak. "…..Hiiikkss.." Beberapa bulir air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya. Pertahanannya kini telah runtuh, dia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanya lagi.

Himawari terkejut, menghampiri lalu mendongakkan kepala kakaknya secara paksa, "He-hei,,, jangan nangis dong", lalu menyeka air mata yang mengalir itu dengan ujung lengan bajunya.

"Hiks,,,, terima kasih, Hima"

"Huuuhhhh, aku tidak mengerti denganmu yang sekarang" Himawari ingin membantu Bolt kali ini, membalas kebaikan kakaknya selama ini, "Baiklah, coba kau berbalik sebentar!"

Bolt menurut, membalikkan badannya membelakangi Himawari.

greppp...

Himawari memeluk Bolt dari belakang, meletakkan dagunya di bahu Bolt.

"Kau..?" Bolt tentu saja heran, ini pelukan pertama dari adiknya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka bertengkar.

"Jangan murung terus ya. Walaupun aku sering membuatmu kesal, tapi aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Walau sepayah apa pun dirimu itu, walau banyak orang yang tidak memperhatikanmu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku yang akan selalu mengkhawatirkanmu dan menemanimu sampai akhir. Makanya, jangan murung lagi ya... Aniki"

Lagi-lagi air mata mengalir dari ujung mata Bolt, namun kali ini bukan karena keterpurukannya, tapi karena terharu dengan apa yang dikatakan Himawari padanya. Kata-kata yang selalu Bolt harapkan dari Himawari, dari adik yang sangat disayanginya ini, sejak dulu.

"Arigatou, Hima. Pelukanmu hangat dan nyaman sekali"

"Eh? Ba-baka" Himawari merona karena ucapan tulus dari kakaknya. "Jika aku sedang murung, Mama selalu memelukku seperti ini. Ja-jadi tidak ada maksud lain kok"

"Iya, aku tahu"

"Makanya, jangan ngomong aneh seperti tadi. Mengerti?"

Bolt mengangguk masih dalam pelukan Himawari. "Aku mengerti"

Himawari mengusap pelan rambut Bolt, dan Bolt pun tampak sangat menikmatinya.

"Begini,,,," kata Himawari

"Apa?"

"Saat kita bertengkar terakhir kali, kau pernah bilang padaku, jika sampai aku punya pacar maka kau akan menangis, iya kan?"

"Iya"

"Terus, kalau misalnya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang, lalu aku pacaran dengannya, dan berakhir sama sepertimu. Dia menghilang setelah memutuskan hubungan kami, hingga aku menangis sama seperti kau saat ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika itu terjadi padaku?"

"Aku akan-,,,,"

Puk...

Himawari mengakhiri pelukannya setelah menepuk kepala Bolt.

"Ah, tidak usah dijawab!. Pasti sudah jelas kau akan melakukan apa, karena kita adalah saudara. Kau pasti akan berkata seperti ini..." Himawari jongkok berhadapan dengan Bolt yang masih duduk dilantai, "Serahkan ini padaku, Uzumaki Boruto" kata Himawari mantap disertai cengiran khas yang sangat mirip dengan cengiran ayah mereka, cengiran yang menandakan bahwa seberat apapun masalah dihadapi, pasti akan beres.

.

.

.

Bolt dan Himawari kini sedang berada di sebuah reruntuhan tak berpenghuni. Reruntuhan Kota Rouran yang mana pada jaman dahulu kota ini adalah sebuah kota masyhur dengan puluhan bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit yang berdiri kokoh dan ratusan menara yang menghias kota tersebut. Reruntuhan kota ini terletak ditengah luasnya padang pasir di wilayah negara angin, Kaze no Kuni. Letaknya pun lumayan jauh dari pusat kota militer negara itu yakni Sunagakure.

Tempat inilah yang menjadi sarang mafia sindikat pengedar obat-obatan terlarang. Inilah misi yang dijalani Mirai bersama 6 orang jounin lainnya. Kelompok mafia ini sudah lama menjadi incaran berbagai negara, dan setelah diketahui informasi letak markas persembunyian mereka, tim Jounin dari Konoha diutus untuk melakukan penggerebekan.

Misi tersebut adalah misi kelas S karena bos mafia itu dikawal oleh puluhan Missing-Nin berbahaya. Dan misi ini juga sangat dirahasiakan demi keberhasilan misi itu sendiri. Namun kerahasiaan misi itu tidak belaku untuk Himawari. Mudah saja baginya untuk meminta langsung informasi itu dari ayahnya yang mengidap penyakit daughter-complex akut. Seorang hokage pasti tahu apa dan kemana misi yang dijalankan oleh setiap ninja Konoha. Padahal Bolt sudah menggunakan berbagai macam cara untuk mengorek informasi ini dari ayahnya, tapi selalu gagal. Kalau Himawari yang berusaha, maka lain lagi ceritanya.

"Sialan, di daerah sini tidak ada sinyal HP-nya. Bagaimana bisa aku menghubungi Mirai-nee kalau begini" Himawari menggerutu kesal. "Walau hanya sedikit informasi dari Papa, kita pasti akan menemukan dia disekitar sini. Reruntuhan ini lumayan luas, ada sekitar 25 ribu hektar. Dasar Mirai-nee, kenapa sih dia memaksa ikut misi ini? Papa kan sebenarnya tidak merekomendasikan Mirai-nee untuk misi ini"

Pada awalnya, misi ini untuk jounin lain, tapi saat itu Mirai memaksa untuk ikut hingga akhirnya Naruto mengijinkan. Mungkin dengan cara ini dia bisa menghindar dari Bolt untuk sementara.

"Terus, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Bolt. Wajahnya tampak kurang semangat.

Himawari jadi kesal karena tingkah kakaknya, "Heh? Malah nanya lagi? Mana 'kenekatan'-mu saat kau menyusulku ke Pulau Kura-Kura? Reruntuhan ini tidak terlalu jauh dari perbatasan Konoha, makanya ninja Konoha yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap komplotan mafia itu. Kau selalu bersemangat membantu masalah orang lain, tapi kau jadi payah menghadapi masalahmu sendiri"

"Ah, it-,,," Bolt tidak punya argumen untuk membantah ucapan Himawari. "Mungkin kau benar. Aku ini payah"

"Seenggaknya membantah dikit kek,," cibir Himawari melihat keadaan kakaknya yang begitu miris, "Kau lupa ya kalau kau itu punya mode sensor terhebat sedunia. Gunakan itu, bodoh!" kata Himawari tegas.

"Ah,, iya" Bolt berkonsentrasi penuh memasuki mode sensor Level 3 miliknya untuk mengidentifikasi pola gelombang chakra milik mirai. Mode ini mampu mencapai radius hingga 50 kilometer dan radius itu cukup untuk mencapai seluruh reruntuhan Kota Rouran.

"Ahhh,, lama. Kau bisa mendeteksinya sambil jalan kan?" kata Himawari yang seakan tidak tahan lama-lama karena keadaan ini. Dia menarik tangan Bolt, menggenggam erat dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan mencari Mirai.

Bolt tertegun dengan kesungguhan Himawari membantu dirinya, "Hari ini kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan ya, Hima"

"Sudah ku bilang, 'serahkan ini padaku', iya kan?"

" _Hima, hari ini kau keren banget_ " puji Bolt di benaknya.

.

Dengan mode sensor, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan Mirai. Misi tingkat S yang dijalani oleh Kunoichi cantik itu bersama jounin-jounin lainnya pun tidak terganggu. Penggerebekan komplotan mafia sudah selesai saat Bolt dan Himawari datang. Dan beginilah akhirnya sekarang,

Suasanya tidak mengenakkan, antara Mirai, Bolt, dan Himawari. Tim Elite Jounin Konoha yang telah menangkap semua komplotan disuruh Himawari menjauh, meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah Himawari karena para jounin itu tahu bagaimana tabiat Hokage mereka jika berhubungan dengan putri kecilnya. Membantah apa kata Himawari, sama saja mencari masalah dengan Nanadaime Hokage. Bermasalah dengan hokage, artinya seumur hidup tidak akan pernah merasakan kedamaian lagi. Semua orang cukup tahu kalau 'Perdamaian' diciptakan dan dimiliki oleh Uzumaki Naruto, bukan orang lain.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu lari, Mirai-nee" Himawari merasa harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang, karena jika bukan sekarang, bisa-bisa Mirai mengambil misi panjang lagi dan semakin susah ditemui.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk lari." jawab Mirai. Tidak ada jalan kabur, kecuali kalau ingin sebuah pertarungan, dan Mirai tidak ingin itu.

Bolt hanya diam dibelakang Himawari, tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Jadi, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini, Mirai-nee?" tanya Himawari dengan wajah serius. Ini bukan lah situasi dimana dia menganggap Mirai sebagai kakak perempuan seperti biasanya, ataupun sebagai guru pembimbing timnya. Ini adalah situasi dimana dia adalah adik Bolt yang tidak ingin Bolt menderita.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?" Mirai bertanya balik.

"Jawabannya sudah jelas kan? Aku kesini ingin menemuimu. Aku tahu kalau aku tidak punya hak untuk bicara seperti ini, aku juga belum memikirkan bagaimana setelah ini, tapi jangan seenaknya kau menjauhi kami"

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan hal itu nanti kalau kau merasa aku memang menjauhi kalian. Aku yakin, pasti ada hal lain lagi yang ingin kau katakan padaku, iya kan?"

"Ya, ada. Tentu saja ada" jawab Himawari.

"Kalau begitu, katakan!"

"Kenapa kau seenaknya memutuskan hubunganmu dengan dia?" kata Himawari sambil menunjuk Bolt yang tidak bicara apapun dari tadi.

"Aku pacaran dengannya untuk mewujudkan salah satu impianku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau benar-benar merasa senang kalau aku berpacaran dengan kakakmu?" lagi-lagi Mirai bertanya balik.

"Ha-haah?" Himawari sedikit tergagap, "Su-sudah pernah ku katakan padamu sebelumnya kan?. . . . Wa-waktu ditelepon..." kata Himawari, semakin pelan di akhir.

"Benarkah? Kalau sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku,,,,, se-senang dan menyetujuinya" Himawari tampak ragu.

"Bohong... terlihat jelas dari ekspresimu. Kau hanya berpura-pura setuju kan?"

"Jangan seenaknya!, dugaanmu itu sama sekali tidak benar. Kalaupun memang kenyataannya seperti itu, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu juga kan?"

"Tentu saja ada. Hubungannya sangat besar, dan itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak ku inginkan"

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Mirai-nee?"

"Haaaaahhhh,,,," Mirai membuang nafas pasrah, "Tak kusangka, kalau aku akan berdebat deganmu ditempat seperti ini, Hima-chan. Tapi baiklah, akan ku selesaikan semuanya disini sekarang..."

". . . . . ." Himawari menunggu hal ini, begitupula Bolt yang makin antusias mendengarkan.

Mirai memasang ekpresi serius, "Kenapa saat itu, saat aku bermain di kamar kakakmu berdua dengannya, kau menghindar dari kami dengan ekspresi sedih?"

". . . . ." Himawari tidak langsung bisa menjawab, beberapa saat kemudian, "aku tidak memasang ekpresi seperti itu kok" kata Himawari dengan kepala menunduk, berusaha mengelak dari tuduhan Mirai.

"Lalu kenapa kau kelihatan menderita sejak aku mulai pacaran dengan kakakmu?"

"Akuuuuu,,,, a-aku tidak menderita..." jawab Himawari.

"Jika kau benar-benar sudah menyetujui hubungan kami, pasti tidak mungkin kau seperti itu. Aku sungguh tak ingin melihatmu yang seperti sekarang ini"

". . . . ."

Himawari tidak bisa menjawab lagi, apa yang dikatakan Mirai memang benar adanya, mau berbohong seperti apapun, ekpresi diwajahnya tidak bisa disembunyikan, ekspresi sakit, menderita, menyesal dan semacamnya, semua itu terpampang jelas di wajah Himawari sejak Mirai dan Bolt berpacaran.

Hening cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Himawari buka suara, tidak ada jalan mundur atau mengelak lagi baginya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, "Mirai-nee, kalau memang kau sudah mengerti aku sampai sejauh itu, kenapa kau sampai menembak kakakku, menyatakan perasaanmu pada kakakku?" katanya dengan kepala tidak lagi menunduk.

"Ha?"

"Bukankah itu kejam? Melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diinginkan oleh temanmu, adikmu, sekaligus murid bimbinganmu, iya kan?"

"Karena kalau tidak seperti itu, maka kau takkan menjelaskan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya" jawab Mirai.

"Mana mungkin alasannya cuma itu….." sahut Himawari sengit. "Aku mengerti tentangmu, sama seperti kau mengerti tentangku. Mirai-nee, aku tahu kalau kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai kakakku, itulah mengapa aku berusaha untuk menahannya."

"Menahannya?" Mirai tidak mengerti maksud di balik ucapan Himawari.

"Eh…?" Himawari menutup mulutnya sendiri, seperti seseorang yang kelepasan bicara dan memberitahukan suatu rahasia.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau tahan hah?"

". . . . . ."

"Jika kau benar-benar menganggapku sebagai orang yang penting bagimu, maka katakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya!"

Himawari menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, "Baiklah, akan kukatakan. Aku cukup mengatakannya saja kan? Aku, aku,,,, aku, , , , , aku benci, aku sangat membenci kakakku...! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCINYA, AKU SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT MEMBENCINYAAAAA.!"

Bolt yang berdiri tidak jauh dari dua gadis yang berdebat itu, hanya bisa tersenyum miris setelah mendengar teriakan adiknya, _"Sampai segitunya ya? Dia membenciku."_ gumam Bolt.

"Ya, lalu?" tanya Mirai pada Himawari yang kini terengah-engah setelah berteriak tadi.

"Aku sangat membenci kakakku, tapi,, ta-tapi,,, hiksss... tapi aku tidak ingin melihat kakakku punya pacar…" kata Himawari yang sudah terisak, air mata mengalir dipipinya, "Aku ingin menjadi yang paling disayangi oleh kakakku, aku ingin menjadi yang paling diperhatikan oleh kakakku, aku tidak ingin dia terlalu perhatian pada orang lain selain aku. Itulah sebabnya, aku sampai berbuat hal bodoh..."

"Maksudmu, saat kau mengajak Inojin kerumah dan mengakuinya sebagai pacarnya walau itu hanya kebohongan?" tanya Bolt ingin lebih jelas. Dia merasa berhak ikut bicara, karena semua ini tentang dirinya.

"IYA..." Himawari menjawab pertanyaan Bolt dengan lantang walau badannya masih membelakangi Bolt. "Aku tidak tahan melihatmu dekat dengan si kacamata itu, ataupun dengan Mirai-nee. Makanya, aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang ku rasakan saat itu. Aku benar-benar takut saat kau mengatakan ' _terserah kau saja_ ', atau kau menyetujui hubunganku dengan Inojin-nii. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat itu?"

". . . . ." Bolt tidak menyahut, namun ia masih ingat saat pesta perayaan dua tahunan terbentuknya tim 7, ketika Himawari mengaku sudah berpacaran dengan Inojin. Saat itu dirinya yang tersulut api emosi, berkata pada Himawari ' _Haaah? Terserah kau saja. Hidup, hidupmu sendiri!. Kenapa bertanya padaku?_ ' dengan nada kasar dan membentak.

Sekarang semuanya jelas bagi Bolt, dia mengerti keinginan adiknya dan apa maksud dari yang dilakukan adiknya itu. Himawari ingin perhatian penuh dari dirinya, cemburu jika dirinya bersama gadis lain, dan takut jika ia tidak mempedulikan Himawari lagi.

"Kau bilang padaku kalau kau tidak ingin kalau aku punya pacar, iya kan?" tanya Himawari pada Bolt, "Makanya, kalau aku berkata aku tidak setuju hubunganmu dengan Mirai-nee atau dengan gadis manapun, maka pasti kau akan menurutiku dan tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun. Malam itu, setelah pertengkaran kita yang melibatkan Inojin-nii, aku menelpon Mirai-nee untuk mengadakan ulang pesta yang gagal. Ketika itu, Mirai-nee bertanya padaku,,, ' _Hima-chan, bolehkan aku mengutarakan perasaanku pada kakakmu?_ ', dan itu membuatku terkejut. Aku mengiyakannya, namun aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menjawab seperti itu. Aku sangat tahu kalau Mirai-nee sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dengan segenap perasaannya, makanya aku tidak sanggup menolak."

". . . . . ." Bolt mendengarkan saja apa yang diutarakan Himawari kepadanya. Mirai juga tidak menyela.

"Tapi ternyata itu menjadi sangat berat bagiku setelah melihat dengan mataku langsung kalian berpacaran. Rasanya,,,, a-aku, aku sangat menyesal karena sudah mendukung hubungan kalian berdua. Itulah mengapa, jujur saja, aku merasa sangat lega setelah mendegar kau putus dengan Mirai-nee. Tapi, , , , ta-tapi ternyata, kau malah begitu menderita saat Mirai-nee meninggalkanmu. Kau menangis di depanku, bahkan memintaku untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kau benar-benar kelihatan tersiksa. Semua menjadi sangat berat bagiku, saat aku melihatmu seperti itu. Aku langsung marah karena Mirai-nee meninggalkanmu seenaknya saja. Jadi aku berpikir, kalau aku harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap masalah ini. Itulah perasaanku yang sebenarnya, dan itulah alasan kenapa aku berada disini sekarang"

Bolt tertegun dengan pengakuan adiknya,

Himawari berbalik menghadap Bolt, membusungkan dada dan menatap Bolt serius, "Aku tidak ingin melihat kakakku punya pacar..!". Himawari lalu menunduk dengan ekpresi sedih, "Tapi aku lebih tidak ingin lagi melihat kakakku menangis. Aku tahu sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan, tapi itulah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya". Himawari berbalik, menatap Mirai, "Nah Mirai-nee, itu semua adalah alasan kenapa aku ingin tahu apa maksud dibalik perbuatanmu pada kakakku, sekalian menghajarmu sampai kau minta maaf padanya.."

"Huuuuuhhhhh..." Mirai membuang nafas lega, dia senang dengan pengakuan dari mulut Himawari. Dia sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal, namun ia ingin Himawari sadar akan perasannya sendiri pada kakaknya. "Seperti biasa, kau memang seenaknya, Hima-chan. Sifat kalian berdua bagai pinang dibelah kampak. Kau tidak tahan dan tidak ingin melihat kakakmu memiliki pacar, tapi kau pura-pura kuat saat aku minta ijin padamu untuk menjadi pacar kakakmu. Lalu malah ribut dengannya, dan sekarang kau mencoba menyatukan kami kembali setelah aku memutuskan hubungan ini secara sepihak. Kenapa kau bertindak sampai sejauh itu?"

"Huh?... Ya jelas lah, karena kami ini saudara" jawab Himawari tegas. "Bolt, adalah kakakku, orang yang selalu membantuku. Tidak peduli sejauh apapun jarak yang memisahkan kami, dia selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Langsung menemuiku ketika aku dalam kesulitan, selalu ada untukku, dan selalu melindungiku. Entah sudah berapa kali semua itu dia lakukan. Menghiburku saat aku sedih, membuatku tertawa, rela di marahi dan dibentak olehku. Dia menegurku saat aku melakukan hal bodoh atau berbuat kesalahan, bahkan merasa cemburu karena aku. Apapun masalah yang menimpaku, dia tidak pernah tidak ada untukku. Walau dia tahu aku sangat membencinya, walau dia tahu selama ini aku selalu cuek padanya, tidak pernah menghiraukannya, namun dia tetap ada untukku, itulah sebabnya aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. Itu lah apa yang kurasakan dan yang menjadi alasanku melakukan ini"

Bolt yang mendengar pengakuan ini, tentu saja bahagia. Terharu karena Himawari memiliki perasaan yang kuat padanya, hingga tanpa disadari ia menangis kembali, ada derai air mata walaupun tanpa suara isak tangis.

"Akhirnya, kau mengatakan semua perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Apa yang ditanam selama ini, sekarang sudah bisa dipanen" kata Mirai.

"Jadi, setelah aku mengatakan semuanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"..." Mirai tidak menjawab dengan suara, tapi dengan tindakan. Dengan tanpa keraguan dia mendekati Bolt, berdiri berhadapan dengan Bolt dari jarak satu meter. Inilah hal terakhir yang harus ia lakukan. Apapun hasilnya, baik ataupun buruk, membuatnya senang ataupun sakit, itu adalah resiko dari apa yang dia lakukan sejak awal.

"A-apa?" tanya Bolt.

"Bolt-kun. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku kan?"

Bolt mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya atas pertanyaan Mirai.

"Tapi Hima-chan mencoba menyatukan kita kembali walau dia sendiri tidak tahan melihat kita pacaran. Itu dia lakukan karena dia yakin kalau apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, akan sama persis dengan yang akan kau lakukan jika Hima-chan yang berada di posisimu. Katakan padaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Setelah mengetahui perasaan Hima-chan yang sebenarnya, apa kau akan tetap memilihku?"

Bolt tidak bisa segera memberikan jawaban, tidak ada yang bicara lagi hingga beberapa menit.

Bolt menunduk, "Mirai, aku-,,"

"Sudah cukup!" potong Mirai, "Bercanda, aku bilang semua ini hanya candaan. Ahahahahaaa,,,,,. Jadi kau tak perlu menjawabnya"

"Hei, jadi mak-" Himawari hendak protes,

"Tidak, Mirai. Dengarkan dulu, sebenarnya aku-" Bolt bersuara lagi.

"Sudah cukup ku bilang!. Jika kau bicara seperti itu, aku bisa mati tahu." tiba-tiba tubuh Mirai oleng, perlahan ambruk, beruntung Himawari segera menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"Mirai-nee. Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" kata Himawari setelah Mirai ada dipangkuannya.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Bolt panik. Memegang erat tangan Mirai untuk meyakinkan diri kalau gadis yang pernah jadi kekasihnya ini baik-baik saja.

"Wajahmu jadi pucat, sudah seperti mayat" kata Himawari lagi.

Nafas Mirai sudah tersengal-sengal, matanya perlahan menyipit lalu tertutup. Hingga akhirnya, Mirai pun pingsan.

Sepertinya itu adalah efek kelelahan akibat menjalani misi panjang tanpa henti, hanya untuk menghindar dari Bolt dan Himawari.

.

.

.

Konflik pun berakhir, tapi semua masalah belum benar-benar terselesaikan. Ada sedikit lagi finishing yang belum dilakukan. Dan karena itulah, pagi ini, setelah kemarin berdebat di reruntuhan Kota Rouran, bertempat di rumah keluarga Sarutobi, kedua kakak-adik Bolt dan Himawari berada. Mirai masih di dapur membuatkan teh.

"Jadi, setelah semua ini. Bagaimana penyelesaianmu dengan Mirai-nee?" tanya Himawari serius.

"Iya yaaa,,,, yang itu belum selesai" jawab Bolt.

"Waktu itu, jawaban apa yang ingin kau katakan pada Mirai-nee?"

"Aku tidak akan pacaran kalau kau tidak menyetujuinya, Hima. Yaa, setidaknya untuk sekarang."

"Tidak sekarang? Terus sampai kapan?"

"Sampai kau punya pacar, begitu kan?" kata Bolt.

"Tapi kau juga tidak mau kalau aku punya pacar"

"I-iya sih"

"Tidak akan selesai-selesai dong…." sahut Himawari.

"Ya, tidak akan."

"Ppfffttt,,, Ahahahahaa. . . . ." kedua kakak adik itu akhirnya tertawa bersamaan. Jika memegang erat prinsip masing-masing, sampai tua, sampai mati pun kedua kakak beradik ini tidak akan pernah punya kekasih.

"Maaf menunggu" Mirai menyela ribut-ribut pasangan adik-kakak itu. Dia datang dari dapur, membawakan nampan berisi teh.

"He?" Bolt terkejut ketika melihat Mirai, "Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

Ya, Mirai sedang memakai kostum maid yang pernah ia gunakan saat karaokean dulu antara Bolt dan semua anggota tim 7. Pakaian maid yang membuat Mirai kelihatan sangat cantik, imut, dan tentu saja,,,, sangaaaaat seksi.,, uwooohhh…

"Ehheheee,, Bagaimana? Imut tidak?" tanya Mirai menggoda.

"Kau,,,, E-e-ero sensei. Kau mau menggoda kakakku hah?" sahut Himawari sengit.

"E-ero. Kau berani mengataiku mesum hah?" balas Mirai tak mau kalah.

"Kau sudah putus dengan kakakku kan? Tapi kenapa pagi-pagi ini kau sudah kelihatan menggebu-gebu? Seharusnya kau menekan nafsu birahimu itu"

"Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan yang kemarin."

"Loh? Yang kemarin bukannya sudah selesai?" sahut Himawari.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu, Hima-chan" kata Mirai. Dia lalu menatap Bolt, mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri pada wajah Bolt. "Nee, Bolt-kun. Perasaan cintaku padamu, tidak akan pernah berubah" katanya dengan nada genit serta seulas senyum nakal.

"He?" Bolt cengo.

"Lupakan!" kata Mirai, kembali ke sifatnya yang biasa. Lalu berdiri mengambil sesuatu di salah satu laci yang ada diruangan itu. Selembar kertas, tidak polos namun ada sebuah gambar. Gambar hasil goresan pensil. "Lihai ini! Gambar yang sudah lama ku buat. Salah satu hal yang ku impikan, dan hasilnya sesuai dengan yang kurencanakan selama ini". Di kertas yang ditunjukkan Mirai, terdapat gambar dimana Bolt dan Himawari duduk bersama menyantap makanan di meja makan, keduanya tampak sangat akur seperti sedang bercanda, kelihatan bahagia, tidak ada perasaan benci maupun saling mengacuhkan, dan digambar itu juga ada Mirai yang menampilkan ekpresi senang karena suasana itu.

"Apa ini? Gambar kita bertiga?" tanya Himawari.

"Ya. Bagaimana menurut kalian gambar ini?"

"Aah, gambarnya jelek. Aku tidak mengerti" Himawari menjawab seenaknya, dengan memalingkan wajah. Sifat tsunderenya kambuh.

"Yah, Mirai, lagian tidak mungkin kan aku dan Hima bisa seakur itu" kata Bolt.

"Tidak, semua itu mungkin saja terjadi Bolt-kun. Jalan yang dilalui mungkin masih panjang agar harapan di gambar ini bisa terkabul"

Mirai menyimpan gambar itu lagi. Gambar yang merupakan manifestasi keinginan Mirai, untuk melihat kondisi dimana sepasang kakak adik yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri, bisa akur dan bahagia, serta saling terus terang dengan perasaan masing-masing. Himawari mengambil gelas teh yang di bawakan Mirai, lalu meminum isinya. Sedangkan Bolt duduk dengan posisi rileks, wajah pemuda itu menatap ke langit-langit.

' _Dengan begini, tirai panggung masalah pun sudah tertutup. Hasilnya, berkat Inojin dan Mirai-nee, aku dan Hima bisa lebih saling mengerti. Walau kami belum sepenuhnya akur, tapi ketika kami saling kesal satu sama lain, namun setelahnya kami akan dapat saling bergandengan dan saling membantu. Begitulah seharusnya sebagai saudara, iya kan? Setelah ini kami akan sering bersama lagi. Seperti sebelumnya, kami akan sering berdebat, bertingkah membuat keributan, bertengkar, saling mengejek, namun terkadang ada cinta didalamnya. Kalau memang masa depan yang diimpikan Mirai-nee di gambar itu bisa terkabul, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Ya, seperti katamu Mirai-nee, mungkin jalan yang kita lalui masih panjang,,,,,_ tapi tidak sepanjang itu kok"

"Eh, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Himawari. Ternyata apa yang dipikirkan Bolt terakhir itu, terucap dari bibirnya, walaupun pelan tapi Himawari mendengarnya.

"Hah? Tidak, bukan apa-apa"

' _Kejadian yang baru berakhir ini, bagaikan proses berkaca bagi kami berdua sebagai saudara. Dan cuma ada satu hal yang bisa ku katakan padamu untuk membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan untukku, Hima..._ '

"Terima kasih, Imouto" kata Bolt.

"He? Kau ini bicara apa sih, tiba-tiba jadi aneh begitu?"

"Memangnya aneh ya, kalau aku berterima kasih padamu"

"Heheheee,, iya iyaa,,, maaf deh" Himawari lalu menegakkan badannya, "Ekhhemmm,,,, Kembali kasih, Aniki" kata Himawari dengan senyum tulus yang sarat akan kebahagiaan.

' _Dan apa yang kurasakan setelah mendengar perkataan adikku ini, begitu sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata_ '

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Hoooohh,, udah baikan tuh. Dan akhirnya terungkap, Himawari ternyata mengidap brocon, dan itu fakta. Entah kenapa dia bisa begitu.

Oh iya, fakta kalau Bolt kena Genjutsu, ada diceritakan di chapter 31. Entah apa rencana si gadis berkacamata dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Jadi jangan bilang dia tidak cemburu,,, dia punya caranya sendiri untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Sarada ooo Sarada,,, dia punya sisi lain yang mengejutkan, muehheheheheee...

Tirai panggung sudah tertutup dan sebentar lagi tirai panggung yang lebih besar akan segera terbuka.

Karena cerita sudah berlangsung satu tahun sejak season I, maka sekarang umur pemeran cerita ini,

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Semua masih sama. Adiknya masih menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Tapi semua makin rumit saat banyak gadis yang** **menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal** **ketertarikannya dan ditambah lagi sebuah bahaya besar mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt menghadapi semua ini?. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Sh** **i** **nobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Rabu** **,** **30 Maret 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . .**_

' _Kejadian yang baru berakhir ini, bagaikan proses berkaca bagi kami berdua sebagai saudara. Dan cuma ada satu hal yang bisa ku katakan padamu untuk membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan untukku, Hima..._ '

"Arigatou, Imouto" kata Bolt.

"He? Kau ini bicara apa sih, tiba-tiba jadi aneh begitu?"

"Memangnya aneh ya, kalau aku berterima kasih padamu"

"Heheheee,, iya iyaa,,, maaf deh" Himawari lalu menegakkan badannya, "Ekhhemmm,,,, Doittashimashite, Aniki" kata Himawari dengan senyum tulus yang sarat akan kebahagiaan.

' _Dan apa yang kurasakan setelah mendengar perkataan adikku ini, begitu sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata_ '

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 35. Ajakan Kencan Amaru.**

Kurang dari seminggu lagi, event besar yang akan diikuti oleh banyak ninja dari seluruh dunia, ujian kenaikan pangkat Jounin Exam akan segera di mulai. Event ini menjadi ajang pembuktian diri bagi para shinobi dan kunoichi dari desa-desa ninja tersembunyi untuk menunjukkan apa yang telah mereka capai selama ini, bagaimana jati diri dan jalan ninja mereka, dedikasinya sebagai ninja untuk desa masing-masing, mengharumkan nama desa, serta yang pasti untuk menunjukkan superioritas dan dominasi atas yang lain sebagai ninja terkuat.

Karena event besar ini sudah sangat dekat, banyak sekali pamflet, banner, serta media-media komunikasi lainnya baik media cetak maupun media elektronik yang mempromosikannya. Jika dahulu ujian kenaikan pangkat bagi ninja adalah kegiatan serius dan rahasia untuk mencetak generasi-generasi ninja hebat dan berbakat, maka sekarang event ini diperuntukkan lebih kearah komersil dan hiburan.

Antusiasme penuh dari publik terhadap ajang adu kekuatan antar ninja tampak jelas dari animo masyarakat yang sangat menantikan ajang ini. Biasanya ujian kenaikan pangkat ninja hanya diperuntukkan bagi kalangan militer Konoha saja, baik penontonnya apalagi peserta, namun sekarang ajang itu sudah dilepas oleh Hokage untuk konsumsi publik. Jika ada pertandingan antar peserta, akan ada banyak masyarakat yang rela ke stadion untuk menonton. Begitu pula jika hak siar pertandingan diberikan pada stasiun televisi, mereka pasti tertarik.

Oleh karena itulah, Hokage Ketujuh memanfaatkan hal ini untuk menambah devisa Konoha. Dan tentu saja, Naruto secara pribadi mendapat keuntungan tidak sedikit sebab sudah ada 8 stasiun TV dari dalam dan luar Konoha yang datang pada Nanadaime Hokage untuk mendapatkan hak siar itu. Jika masing-masing stasiun TV memberikan 50 milyar ryo sebagai 'uang pelancar urusan' jika tidak mau dibilang suap, dan masuk rekening pribadi Naruto, maka totalnya cukup untuk diinvestasikan sebagai saham di beberapa perusahaan besar. Naruto sudah dikuasai otak bisnis.

Lupakan hal tidak jelas tadi,,,!, pada pagi sabtu ini, tim 7 mengadakan sesi latihan terakhir bersama. Mereka mengadakan sesi ini sebagai penutup latihan yang sudah mereka jalani selama tiga bulan, dan selama seminggu kedepan sebelum Jounin Exam resmi dimulai, semua anggota tim 7 akan istirahat total setelah menjalani latihan berat masing-masing.

Tim 7 sedang berkumpul di training ground milik mereka, membahas kesiapan masing-masing untuk menghadapi Jounin Exam. Tidak ada latihan fisik berarti, hanya peregangan otot saja ditambah mendengarkan nasehat-nasehat dari Mirai selaku jounin pembimbing tim 7. Training ground ini adalah milik pribadi tim 7, tidak ada orang lain selain mereka yang menggunakan tempat ini sebab hak penggunaannya sudah diberikan secara penuh oleh Hokage pada tim 7. Naruto tidak akan bisa untuk tidak mengabulkan keinginan manja malaikat kecilnya. Di area training ground itu juga berdiri sebuah log cabin (rumah kayu) mewah sebagai tempat bersantai mereka. Ini juga dihadiahkan Naruto untuk peri kecilnya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah mengerti tips-tips yang ku sampaikan tadi?" tanya Mirai pada ketiga muridnya.

Mirai sedang berdiri sementara ketiga muridnya duduk di rumput menghadap padanya. Mereka berkumpul dibawah pohon rindang disamping log cabin yang ada di area training ground itu.

"Mengerti sensei" jawab ketiganya,,, Amaru, Ryuzetsu, dan Himawari.

"Sampai sekarang belum ada pemberitahuan resmi tentang mekanisme dan tahapan-tahapan Jounin Exam dari panitia. Mungkin akan seperti ujian ninja biasanya, mekanisme dan tahapan ujian hanya akan diberitahukan kepada semua peserta sesaat sebelum ujian di mulai. Berpatokan pada ujian yang sudah lewat, selalu ada mekanisme ujian baru yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Ini artinya, setiap peserta dituntut untuk berpikir cepat mengerti situasi, yang lambat maka tertinggal. Kemudian setiap tahapan ujian pasti ada tujuannya, dan jika kalian bisa memperkirakan tujuan setiap tahapan lalu kalian mengikuti prosedur itu dengan baik, aku jamin kalian pasti akan lulus"

"..." ketiga murid Mirai mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dan satu lagi, yang paling penting adalah improvisasi. Walaupun misalnya kalian gagal mencapai target ujian, namun ketika apa yang kalian lakukan saat ujian mampu menarik afeksi para juri dan penguji, maka itu menjadi pertimbangan penting dalam penilaian untuk lulus dan dipromosikan menjadi jounin"

"Pasti kami ingat, Mirai-nee" sahut Himawari disertai anggukan kedua teman setimnya.

"Nah, apa ada yang masih kalian belum mengerti?, atau ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

"..." Hanya gelengan kepala jawaban yang didapat Mirai.

Mirai menoleh kesampingnya, "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan juga, Bolt-kun"

Nah, tambahan satu orang lagi yang ikut sesi ini, berdiri tepat disamping Mirai. Bolt di ajak oleh Mirai untuk ikut dalam kegiatan terakhir tim 7 sebelum mengikuti ujian. Bolt di ajak karena menurut Mirai, Bolt memiliki pemikiran matang dan punya visi jauh kedepan walau Bolt sendiri masih seorang chunin yang bahkan tidak ikut event Jounin Exam. Saran yang diberikan Bolt pasti berguna.

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi Mirai-nee." jawab Bolt lalu menoleh pada ketiga anggota tim 7, "Hima, Amaru, Ryuzetsu, aku hanya bisa sedikit memberi saran mengenai potensi, bakat, dan trik-trik seperti yang sudah ku katakan pada kalian bertiga, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menduga bagaimana situasi saat ujian nanti. Jadi tetap, yang paling menentukan adalah bagaimana kalian berpikir dan mengambil keputusan."

"Iyaa,, aku mengerti, arigatou Bolt-niisan" sahut Amaru.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi, kita sudahi saja untuk hari ini" kata Mirai, "Kalian jangan lupa, istirahatkan tubuh kalian agar benar-benar fit saat ujian nanti. Kalau mau latihan, cukup lakukan olahraga ringan saja ketika pagi hari, jangan sampai ada cedera akibat latihan, mengerti?"

"Oke" jawab Ryuzetsu.

"Oh iya,,, semuanya, aku duluan ya" kata Himawari pamit, "Papa baru saja mengirimiku pesan singkat, tidak tahu untuk apa, tapi sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat kesana"

"Hati-hati dijalan, Hima" kata Bolt.

"Aku tidak perlu ucapan seperti itu, dadaaahhhh aniki. . . . ."

Zzsshhhtttt.

Himawari lenyap, dengan hiraishin langsung saja dia ketempat ayahnya. Pasangan ayah-putri ini terhubung oleh tanda segel Hiraishin, jadi mudah sekali bagi mereka untuk saling mengunjungi kalau ada apa-apa.

"Bah,, mentang-mentang punya hiraishin, seenaknya saja nyelonong pergi" gerutu Bolt. Sumpah,,, bagi Bolt, menghadapi tingkah Himawari harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra.

"Hihihiiiiii. . . ." Mirai ketawa cekikikan, tapi sedikitpun keanggunannya tidak luntur. "Sabar ya, Bolt-kun. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak bisa menggunakan hiraishin? Padahal hiraishin itu didasari oleh teknik fuinjutsu, yang notabene sangat memerlukan kecerdasan otak untuk mempelajarinya. Kenapa kau yang jenius tidak bisa, sedangkan Hima-chan yang bodoh itu sanggup melakukannya?"

"Hiraishin itu teknik teleport yang memanfaatkan fuin perpindahan dimensi. Untuk bisa berteleport dengan hiraishin, tidak cukup hanya dengan bisa menguasi tentang fuinjutsu dan segel-segelnya tapi juga perlu chakra yang lumayan banyak dan afinitas chakra terhadap elemen fuin perpindahan dimensi. Jadi tidak bisa sembarangan orang bisa menguasainya walaupun sudah menjadi master pengguna fuinjutsu sekalipun. Contohnya saja guru dari ayah dan kakekku, mendiang Jiraiya-sama, beliau adalah seorang master fuinjutsu, tapi tidak bisa menguasai teknik hiraishin."

"Ooohh..."

"Iya, hanya mendiang kakek Minato, Papa, dan Hima yang mempunyai semua bakat itu. Kakek Minato memang terkenal jenius, tapi Papa dan Hima, semua orang tahu kalau mereka berdua bodoh tapi ajaibnya mereka bisa memahami teknik fuinjutsu yang memiliki tingkat kerumitan tinggi. Yah, harus ku akui, Papa dan Hima seperti fenomena kelahiran ninja abnormal. Kalau aku, tidak punya bakat sama sekali. Walaupun aku mengerti semua tentang fuinjutsu perpindahan dimensi, tapi tubuhku ini lebih mewarisi gen dari Mama yang tidak memiki jumlah chakra banyak dan kurang pada afinitas chakra elemen, namun sayangnya aku tidak mewarisi mata nya. Makanya, jadi lah aku yang lemah ini. Tidak seperti Hima yang mewarisi tubuh sekuat Papa serta mata sehebat Mama"

"Kau tidak iri kan dengan semua itu, Bolt-kun?"

"Buat apa? Aku senang dengan keadaanku yang sekarang. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kan Mirai-nee, tanpa semua bakat itu, aku bisa memiliki kehidupan damai yang ku impikan, dan kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku lebih tertarik pada sains dan teknologi ketimbang ninja"

"Iya iyaaa, kau memang hebat kalau sudah berurusan dengan duniamu"

"..."

"Oh iya, Bolt-kun. Sebenarnya hari ini, aku mengajakmu kemari selain untuk hal tadi, aku juga ada keperluan lain." kata Mirai dengan ekpresi serius

"Aaaa,,,," Bolt menanggapi dengan ekpresi yang sama.

"Ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan berdua saja, iya kan?"

"Iya. Tentu saja."

"..." Mirai menunggu Bolt yang berkata lebih dahulu.

"Mirai, saat ini aku dan Hima sudah sepakat, aku tidak akan pacaran dengan siapapun untuk sekarang ini"

"Ummm,," Mirai mengangguk dan menunduk, tangannya bergetar, seperti yang pernah ia katakan pada Bolt, apapun yang terjadi, perasaan cintanya untuk Bolt tidak akan berubah. Besar harapan di hati Mirai agar kenangan indah bersama Bolt saat masa pacaran singkat mereka kembali berlanjut, namun apa boleh buat. "Aku mengerti, ini yang paling baik bagi kita semua. Seperti yang ku impikan dimana kau dan Hima-chan akur tanpa ada saling benci, dan aku serta Amaru-chan dan Ryu-chan ikut senang dan bahagia didalamnya"

"Ya,"

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan yaa... setengah jam lagi aku ada pertemuan panitia Jounin Exam karena aku di ikutsertakan dalam kepanitiaan."

"Iyaaa,,, hati-hati dijalan Mirai-nee"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

Mirai pun berjalan meninggalkan Bolt,

"Haaaaahhh" Bolt membuang nafas lega, agak berat juga rasanya berhadapan dengan Mirai dengan kondisi yang seperti tadi.

"Heii, Bolt-niisan" sapa Amaru dengan suara nyaring.

"Eh?" Bolt sedikit terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja ada Amaru disampingnya, tadi seingatnya setelah Himawari pergi dengan hiraishin, Amaru dan Ryuzetsu sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Kenapa kau seperti orang yang habis marathon gitu?"

"Bukan urusanmu" sahut Bolt.

"Hohoooo,,, jadi seperti itu yaaa tingkah seorang pemuda yang berbicara dengan mantan. Apalagi yang belum lama putus,,,"

"Bisa diam tidak? Jangan mengejekku, Amaru!" Bolt jadi kesal. Pastilah malu kalau membahas tentang mantan yang baru putus, apalagi masalah yang menyebabkan dia dan Mirai putus sudah selesai dan gampang saja berbaikan lagi, tapi semuanya tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti awal. Biar bagaimanapun, kecanggungan antara ia dan Mirai tetap ada.

"Hihihiiii..." Amaru malah cekikikan karena tingkah malu-malu Bolt.

"Jadi,,,,, kenapa kau masih ada disini? Ku kira kau sudah pulang dengan Ryuzetsu."

"Halaaaahh,,, aku dan Ryu-chan mana ada di dunia kalian berdua" ucap Amaru dengan nada mengejek.

"Ck,,,, mana Ryuzetsu hah?"

"Tuh disana," jawab Amaru sembari menunjuk Ryuzetsu yang berdiri menunggu di bawah pohon tidak jauh dari dirinya. Tadi dia dan Ryuzetsu berdiri disana memang sengaja untuk memberikan privasi pada Bolt dan Mirai bicara. Setelah Mirai pergi, baru sekarang dia menghampiri Bolt.

"Ohhh,,, aku tahu, pasti ada sesuatu kan?,, jadi apa keinginanmu sebenarnya? Katakan saja...!"

"Eheheheeee,,," Amaru tertawa hambar sambil melihat kesamping dengan wajah merona malu, ketahuan ada maksud terselubung di hatinya "Ummm, pagi minggu besok kau sibuk tidak, Bolt-niisan?"

"Tidak,, kenapa memangnya?"

"Mau tidak menemaniku membeli beberapa perbekalan ninja dan senjata untuk persiapan ujian?"

"Hanya itu? Tidak masalah, aku punya banyak waktu kok"

"Yeeii,,, arigatou Bolt-niisan. Kalau begitu, aku pamit yaaa"

"Iyaaaa"

Setelah itu, Amaru berlari menghampiri Ryuzetsu seperti bocah kegirangan yang baru saja dikasih permen lolipop. Hingga akhirnya semuanya membubarkan diri dan pergi untuk urusan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah di janjikan kemarin, hari minggu pagi ini Bolt dan Amaru sedang jalan bersama. Tidak usah mendeskripsikan tentang cuaca atau suasana lainnya, karena pada intinya cuaca dan suasana saat ini sangat cocok jika dihadapkan pada acara kencan. Tidak, tidak, tidaaaaak,,, Bolt dan Amaru tidak sedang kencan, tapi kalau salah satu di antara mereka menganggap ini kencan, tidak jadi masalah dan terlihat wajar sebab kedua orang orang ini memang telihat seperti pasangan yang sedang kencan.

Di pertigaan jalan didepan sebuah toko mainan anak-anak, tempat itulah mereka janjian untuk bertemu,

"Heii, Amaru. Memangnya perbekalan apa saja yang kau cari? Terus juga, untuk apa mencari senjata ninja. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bertarung dengan senjata" Bolt sudah cukup banyak tahu dengan gaya bertarung Amaru selain sebagai ninja medis. Jadi agak heran dengan ajakan Amaru yang tidak biasa.

"Iisshhh,,,, Bolt-niisan ini. . . . . Ada dong,,, nanti kau juga tahu sendiri. Sedangkan senjata, biarpun aku tidak terlalu mahir bertarung dengan senjata, tapi yang namanya senjata itu alat wajib untuk ninja dimanapun berada." jawab Amaru

"Iya juga sih,, Hehee. . . ."

"Kalau kunai tidak dipakai untuk bertarung, paling tidak bisa digunakan untuk memotong atau mengupas makanan kan misalnya nanti ada survival test?"

"He? Ga segitunya juga kali..."

"Bisa saja kan, kunai itu senjata ninja paling serbaguna tahu"

"Iyaa, tidak usah sok mengajariku begitu,, aku juga tahu. Ingat, aku ini senior mu...!" kata Bolt lalu menepuk pucuk kepala Amaru, mengusap pelan surai merahnya.

"Heh,, sok tua..." ejek Amaru, tapi dia tampak salah tingkah dengan pipi merona karena perlakuan Bolt...

Bolt menatap Amaru sesaat, baru kemudian dia tersadar,,, "Ternyata badanmu pendek sekali ya". Begitulah kenyataannya, tinggi badan Amaru tidak sampai ke bahu Bolt, kalau tinggi Bolt sekitar 170 cm lebih, maka Amaru kira-kira lebih pendek sekitar 25 cm.

"Hmmppph. . . . ." Amaru jadi cemberut,

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika bertarung dengan tubuh seperti ini" ejek Bolt.

"Ck,, diam!... singkirkan tanganmu dari kepalaku..!"

"Iyaaa,, jangan marah gitu dong..." kata Bolt sambil nyengir, "Jadi kita mau kemana? Ke _Tenma Weapon Shop_ milik Bibi Tenten?"

"Tidak, nanti saja. Sebelum kesana kita akan jalan-jalan dulu"

"Loh,,,? Katanya cuma mau ditemani membeli perbekalan dan senjata ninja saja kemarin?"

"Yah,, Bolt-niisan ini. Kau gagal paham ternyata. Aku ini selama hampir tiga bulan penuh latihan untuk persiapan Jounin Exam tanpa istirahat. Aku ingin merelakskan badanku, sekalian merefresh pikiran"

"Ooohh,, tapi kok Hima biasa saja, Ryuzetsu juga tidak terlihat ada apa-apa"

"Cih,,, kau ini. Peka sedikit kek pada gadis…!"

"Apaan? Jangan ngomong yang ambigu begitu."

"Hmmpph" Amaru tidak mau menatap Bolt.

"Lagipula kau yang berpenampilan tomboi itu, mana bisa disebut gadis"

"Kau tidak percaya kalau aku masih gadis, perlu bukti hah?"

"Ahh,, bukan i-itu maksudku"

"Cih"

Ada rasa kesal di hati Amaru. Memang niatnya mengajak Bolt hari ini bukan hanya untuk minta di temani membeli perbekalan dan senjata ninja saja, tapi sebenarnya juga ada maksud lain. Merefresh pikiran dengan jalan-jalan bersama orang yang disukai bukan hal yang salah kan? Maka dari itu, Amaru tidak ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskan kebersamaan hari ini dengan langsung membeli apa yang dicarinya, jalan-jalan dahulu atau sekedar bermain dan makan-makan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"Jadi?" tanya Bolt.

"Apa?" tanya balik Amaru.

"Maksudku kita kemana dulu?"

"Oh,, eheheee... Kita keliling saja dulu, nanti kalau ada tempat yang menarik, baru kita singgahi"

"Haaaahh,, susah banget yaa mengerti jalan pikiran gadis itu. Tadi mau ngajak jalan-jalan dan tidak mau langsung ke toko senjata, ku kira kau sudah ada rencana, tidak tahunya kau malah tidak memikirkan mau kemana?"

"Biarin,,,"

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kau temani aku ke game center dulu... Ada game RPG keluaran terbaru yang ingin ku beli" ungkap Bolt.

". . . . . ." air muka Amaru langsung berubah masam.

"Amaru,,, aku janji setelah itu akan menemanimu seharian penuh"

"He? Benarkah?" dengan mata berbinar-binar, dia menatap antusias pada Bolt.

"Iyaaa..."

"Yeeiii,, ayo kita segera kesana..." dengan cepat Amaru menarik tangan Bolt lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat mereka janjian bertemu.

.

Benar-benar seharian penuh ternyata,,, setelah Bolt membeli kaset game keluaran terbaru yang ia inginkan, yang hanya membutuhkan waktu tidak sampai setengah jam, Amaru mengajak Bolt berkeliling hingga 6 jam lamanya. Tadi setelah membeli game, Amaru mengajak Bolt jalan-jalan di taman hiburan Konoha Disneyland. Pertama nonton dahulu di bioskop yang ada disana, menonton film yang durasinya hampir dua jam, lalu makan siang dan setelahnya bermain mencoba berbagai macam wahana permainan hingga keduanya tampak lelah namun puas. Sekarang sudah hampir sore dan jam sudah hampir pukul empat.

"Amaru, kita ini jadi tidak sih ke toko senjata Bibi Tenten? Dari tadi kita hanya bermain-main saja" tentu saja Bolt heran,,, ini sudah sore dan sebentar lagi toko senjata _Tenma Weapon Shop_ milik Tenten sebentar lagi akan tutup.

"Ya jadi lah,,, ayo sekarang. Aku sudah puas,,, heheeee. . . ."

"Dasarrr anak-anak.."

"Bweeee. . . ." Amaru memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek Bolt.

Keduanya beranjak pergi dari Konoha Disneyland, dan baru saja beberapa saat keluar dari taman hiburan itu, masih berada di jalan besar yang memanjang di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit di Konoha Atas, mereka berdua berhenti sejenak. Lebih tepatnya, Bolt yang berhenti, Amaru hanya ikut-ikutan. Ada berita terbaru yang menarik bagi Bolt untuk disaksikan dari layar datar berukuran raksasa yang menempel di salah satu gedung bertingkat di dekat jalan itu.

Ada jumpa pers yang disiarkan secara langsung oleh salah satu stasiun televisi. Jumpa pers seorang pengusahan sukses, bussinesman dari perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar sedunia, pria paruh baya bernama Souichiro yang merupakan CEO perusahaan Soui Inc. Bolt tertarik karena keluarganya, Keluarga Hyuga memiliki saham yang cukup banyak diperusahaan itu, namun berita ini sama sekali tidak sampai ketelinganya, membuat dia penasaran akan perusahaan yang cukup banyak mengisi pundi-pundi emas Keluarga Hyuga. Berita tentang rencana pelucuran satelit pertama di dunia shinobi.

" _Apa anda yakin dengan rencana peluncuran satelit ini?. Ini hal baru di dunia shinobi yang tak pernah ada bahkan tidak terpikir sedikitpun sebelumya_ " tanya salah seorang wartawan yang hadir pada jumpa pers itu.

" _Saya sangat yakin sekali. Ini adalah penemuan terbaru kami di bidang teknologi komunikasi. Proyek besar ini untuk mendukung peningkatan performa pelayanan sarana telekomunikasi dari perusahaan kami demi kepuasan semua pelanggan yang setia_." Soiuchirou menjawab degan nada optimis

" _Apa saja keuntungan dari satelit yang anda buat? Maksud saya, dari satelit ini apa saja yang pelanggan akan dapatkan?_ "

" _Satelit yang kami buat ini akan diluncurkan ke luar angkasa dan mengorbit disana. Dengan sumber tenaga dari panel surya yang menangkap sinar matahari sebagai sumber energinya, satelit ini akan berfungsi terus menerus tanpa henti untuk memberikan pelayanan telekomunikasi. Saat ini sinyal-sinyal transmisi gelombang chakra untuk keperluan telekomunikasi hanya bergantung pada tower-tower stasiun relay yang jangkauan jaringannya pendek. Dengan tiga buah satelit yang akan kami luncurkan nanti menuju setiap orbitnya, kami bisa memberikan saranan jaringan telekomunikasi keseluruh dunia tanpa terkecuali dimanapun pelanggan berada, serta dengan arus data yang jauh lebih cepat dan pastinya lebih murah. Hal ini akan dilakukan bertahap karena tidak semua produk alat telekomunikasi portabel saat ini mendukung penerimaan sinyal dari satelit, namun dalam waktu kurang dari tiga tahun lagi, aku yakin semua itu akan terealisasi. Akan tiba jaman dimana jarak tidak lagi menjadi pemisah antar manusia. Perbedaan negara dan benua bahkan tidak akan terasa lagi. Ini semua adalah usaha dan kerja keras yang hasilnya kami persembahkan untuk kemajuan peradaban umat manusia_ "

" _Waaahh,, proyek yang anda rencanakan luar bisa. Apa ada fungsi lain dari satelit yang akan anda luncurkan?_ "

" _Ada banyak fungsi lain dari satelit yang diluncurkan nanti. Selain untuk mempermudah layanan komunikasi, satelit juga bisa memetakan seluruh permukaan bumi untuk sistem penentuan lokasi berbasis GPS, membuat prakiraan cuaca lebih akurat, mengumpulkan informasi tentang tempat-tempat tertentu yang menyimpan barang tambang, dan ada banyak lagi, bahkan kami juga membuat program deteksi titik-titik api jika terjadi kebakaran hutan saat musim kemarau dengan sensor radiasi gelombang inframerah. Satelit ini juga berguna sebagai sarana penelitian_ "

" _Benar-benar hebat, dengan satelit yang akan anda luncurkan nanti, pasti seluruh masyarakat terbantu dalam melakukan banyak hal. Saya yakin, semua masyarakat pasti menyambut hangat dan antusias apa yang anda dan perusahaan anda berikan_ "

" _Benar sekali. Dan dengan diluncurkannya satelit itu nanti, era baru dunia shinobi akan dimulai_ "

Kelihatan sekali, rencana peluncuran satelih oleh perusahaan Soui Inc., disambut baik oleh seluruh kalangan masyarakat. Jumpa pers tadi tidak hanya disiarkan oleh satu stasiun televisi saja, namun ada banyak stasiun televisi lainnya yang menyiarkan jumpa pers itu pada waktu bersamaan. Dan para netizen di dunia maya serta di sosial media, juga banyak yang menyambut positif hal tadi. Dengan satelit, tentu mereka yang kehidupannya banyak berkecimpung di dunia digital dan internet akan semakin mudah dan nyaman.

Bolt tersenyum, ' _Era Baru dunia shinobi kah? Kheh,,, kita lihat siapa sebenarnya yang akan memulai semua itu... Kalian atau aku.._ ' pikir Bolt dibenaknya,

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Update lebih cepat, muehhehehee,,, Walau wordnya agak pendekan daripada biasanya. Wkwkwkwk,,,, Amaru ngajakin nge-date tuh. Tebak aja bagaimana lanjutannya, tapi bagian ini pendek aja kok, chap depan juga udah selesai. Ini cuma sedikit intro sebelum memasuki panggung masalah yang paling besar. Dan,,,, Jounin Exam semakin dekat, masalah besar akan segera datang, aroma permusuhan sudah tercium oleh Bolt,,,, dan tunggu saja cerita selanjutnya.

Ga ada Harem yaa, 2 lebih baik itu bukan gadis, tapi anak, program keluarga berencana. Kalau mau baca fic ku yang berkonten Harem, lihat aja fic satunya. Disana khusus harem berserta miniconflict nya.

Oh iya, up selanjutnya mungkin akan cepat, hari minggu kalau tidak ada halangan bakal update bersamaan fic MC yang satunya.

Karena cerita sudah berlangsung satu tahun sejak season I, maka sekarang umur pemeran cerita ini,

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Semua masih sama. Adiknya masih menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Tapi semua makin rumit saat banyak gadis yang** **menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal** **ketertarikannya dan ditambah lagi sebuah bahaya besar mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt menghadapi semua ini?. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Sh** **i** **nobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Ahad** **,** **3 April 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . .**_

 _"Benar sekali. Dan dengan diluncurkannya satelit itu nanti, era baru dunia shinobi akan dimulai"_

 _Kelihatan sekali, rencana peluncuran satelih oleh perusahaan Soui Inc., disambut baik oleh seluruh kalangan masyarakat. Jumpa pers tadi tidak hanya disiarkan oleh satu stasiun televisi saja, namun ada banyak stasiun televisi lainnya yang menyiarkan jumpa pers itu pada waktu bersamaan. Dan para netizen di dunia maya serta di sosial media, juga banyak yang menyambut positif hal tadi. Dengan satelit, tentu mereka yang kehidupannya banyak berkecimpung di dunia digital dan internet akan semakin mudah dan nyaman._

 _Bolt tersenyum, 'Era Baru dunia shinobi kah? Kheh,,, kita lihat siapa sebenarnya yang akan memulai semua itu... Kalian atau aku..' pikir Bolt dibenaknya,_

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 36. Akhir Cinta Amaru.**

Bolt tersenyum, ' _Era Baru dunia shinobi kah? Kita lihat siapa sebenarnya yang akan memulai semua itu... Kalian atau aku.._ ' pikir Bolt dibenaknya,

"Nee, Bolt-niisan. Kenapa kau tersenyum tidak jelas begitu?" Amaru yang berdiri disamping Bolt dibuat bingung dengan tingkah kakak dari sahabatnya itu. Itu jelas-jelas tayangan jumpa pers, bukan acara lawak yang pantas ditertawakan.

"Aaahh, tidak... Ayo kita jalan lagi" kata Bolt lalu berjalan lebih dahulu didepan Amaru.

"Ayooo..." Amaru semakin semangat tak peduli lagi dengan keheranannya tadi, yang jelas itu bukan urusannya, lebih baik menikmati acara ken*jalan-jalannya. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke toko senjata.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, kedua orang tadi akhirnya sampai di toko pusat, bukan cabang, dari toko senjata terbesar di Konoha, _Tenma Weapon Shop_.

"Konichiwa," sapa Bolt setelah masuk lewat pintu kaca geser otomatis.

Arsitektur bangunan toko senjata ini terbilang sangat modern. Secara keseluruhan bangunannya mirip benteng pertahanan perang khas Bangsa Rowawi. Pintu depan yang terbuka tutup otomatis, sistem keamanan berbasis digital dengan banyak sensor inframerah dan CCTV disana-sini, serta desain interior bangunan yang terkesah elegan dan mewah seperti interior istana kerajaan. Aneh memang karena nuansa seperti itu biasanya didapati pada toko-toko permata mahal dan terkenal, tapi ini malah toko senjata.

Toko ini tidak hanya menyediakan senjata-senjata konvensional saja seperti kunai, shuriken, katana, rantai, kertas peledak, dan senjata-senjata ninja konvensional lainnya. Tetapi juga menyediakan berbagai jenis senjata api seperti handgun atau pistol, shotgun, musket, flintlock gun, SMG, machine gun, hingga sniper dan bermacam-macam senjata api lainnya semua tipe beserta semua amunisi dari kaliber kecil hingga besar. Senjata ninja paling laku dan memiliki omset yang paling tinggi adalah Gauntlet yang sekarang sudah generasi II. Gauntletnya berbasis sistem digital, bukan lagi alat mekanik seperti gauntlet generasi pertama.

"Araa,,, Bolt-kun, Konichiwa" wanita berambut coklat bercepol dua serta satu kepangan panjang dipunggungnya menyahut salam Bolt dengan pakaian cheongsam khas daratan China.

"Eh, ada Bibi Tenten. Tumben sekali ada bos besar disini?"

"Yah kau ini, memangnya tidak boleh aku berada di toko milikku sendiri?" jawab Tenten dengan wajah yang sengaja di buat-buat sebal.

"Biasanya kan bos mafia perdagangan senjata selalu memimpin dari balik layar dan di kawal puluhan bodyguard serta dikelilingi wanita-wanita panggilan?"

"Heiiyy, , , , aku ini perempuan dan aku bukan yuri. Mana mungkin aku di kelilingi wanita-wanita begituan. Jangan samakan aku dengan bos mafia yang kebanyakan hanya pria gundul tak berotak dengan perut buncit...!" teriak Tenten kesal. Masa iyya, dirinya diejek oleh Bolt yang bahkan ibu Bolt saja lebih muda daripada dirinya.

"Yah,,, bisa saja kan? Aku tidak pernah lihat kau dekat dengan pria manapun, jadi wajar kalau aku mengira kalau kau suka sesama jenis"

"Bolt-kun. Kau tidak tahu sopan santun ya. Salahkan pamanmu yang pergi lebih dulu, jadinya nasibku seperti ini"

Bolt sadar ia sudah kelewatan, sampai membahas pamannya lagi, Paman Neji yang sudah tenang di alam sana, aah tidak, kalau sampai disebut-sebut seperti ini, Neji mungkin tidak akan bisa tenang jika luka lama dibuka kembali. "Aah euuhh,,, maaf Bibi Tenten"

"Huh,, dasar bocah nakal... Tapi wajar sih, Naruto yang urakan itu punya anak seperti kau ini"

"Ahhh eheheheheee..." Bolt tertawa canggung, "Tapi biar nakal, aku ini lebih pintar daripada Papa"

"Iya-iyaaa..." Tenten tersenyum maklum.

Bolt dan Tenten memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat. Selain karena pada dasarnya Tenten punya hubungan dekat dengan Hinata sehingga Bolt juga ikutan terbawa, Tenten juga merupakan salah satu mitra bisnis HMC Group yang sekarang sedang mengembangkan bisnis produksi senjata yang semuanya di tangani oleh Bolt langsung dibawah bimbingan Hanabi yang merupakan Presiden HMC Group.

Bolt tengah menjalankan bisnis produksi senjata api seperti Machine Gun, Riffle Sniper, Flintlock Gun, Handgun dan jenis lainnya yang baru setengah tahun ini ia geluti. Senjata mttakhir paling baru juga Bolt buat walau masih dalam proses ujicoba, belum dipasarkan. Senjata itu dinamakan _**Light Saber**_. Senjata berupa pedang cahaya yang sangat hebat, lebih hebat dari pedang legenda sekalipun. Inilah salah satu penemuan besar Bolt. Walau begitu, dia tidak terlalu sibuk karena ia hanya merancang senjata dan mengawasi proses produksi yang dikerjakan oleh karyawan-karyawan HMC Group. Sedangkan distribusi dan pemasaran, dia bermitra dengan Tenten yang notabene adalah bos mafia perdagangan senjata.

Akhir-akhir ini Bolt juga semakin sering berhubungan dengan Tenten. Bolt memerlukan banyak material untuk menciptakan penemuan yang menjadi proyek besarnya bersama Shikadai. Tenten adalah bos mafis perdagangan senjata yang memiliki link dan jaringan bisnis yang sangat luas, sehingga memudahkan Bolt mencari apa yang dia butuhkan.

Bolt menatap kesamping, di mana ada Amaru yang teracuhkan dengan wajah cemberut, "Hei Amaru, kau cari saja senjata yang kau butuhkan. Aku ingin bicara dengan Bibi Tenten sebentar. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya, sudah. Tidak apa-apa." lalu Amaru beranjak ke rak-rak dimana spesimen senjata di pajang.

Di setiap rak kaca di toko _Tenma Weapon Shop_ ada satu contoh spesimen senjata beserta amunisi dan lainnya yang dipajang. Dan didekatnya di tempelkan tulisan berupa spesifikasi senjata, dan keterangan lain serta harganya. Ada banyak SPG berpakaian seksi yang dipekerjakan Tenten agar pembeli yang kebingungan memilih senjata bisa bertanya-tanya. Setiap pembeli hanya perlu mengingat kode senjata yang tercantum di spesimen itu, lalu ke kasir untuk memberitahukan senjata apa saja yang dipesan dan jumlahnya, serta membayar, baru kemudian ke tempat penyerahan barang untuk mengambil senjata yang sudah dibeli atau bisa juga dipaketkan lewat jasa pengiriman barang. Begitulah sistem transaksi yang diterapkan di toko milik Tenten.

Tersisa Tenten dan Bolt yang sejak tadi berdiri. Tenten mengajak Bolt ke ruangannya, dia mengerti kalau Bolt mungkin ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan sehingga menyuruh Amaru menjauh, padahal Bolt dan Amaru datang berdua.

"Kau kelihatannya serius amat, memangnya kau mau membicarakan apa sih denganku, Bolt-kun?" tanya Tenten. Kini dia duduk dikursi diruangannya itu, sedangkan Bolt masih enteng berdiri, malas duduk mungkin.

"Ini mengenai berita yang baru saja menghebohkan media massa tadi"

"Tentang peluncuran satelit milik perusahaan Soui Inc.?" tanya Tenten memastikan.

"Ya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aneh saja,, 3 satelit sekaligus. Kalau hanya untuk meningkatkan performa sarana telekomunikasi, harusnya cukup satu satelit saja kan untuk peluncuran pertama"

"Seharusnya kau yang mengerti sains, lebih tahu daripada aku. Dengan tiga setelit sekaligus yang mengorbit pada setiap lintasannya di ketinggian tertentu dari permukaan bumi, maka semua belahan bumi akan dapat dijangkau. Jika hanya ada satu satelit, maka hanya belahan bumi yang menghadap satelit itu saja, sedangkan belahan lain dari bumi yang bulat ini tidak dapat dijangkau sinyal telekomunikasi"

"Aku tahu tentang itu, Bibi Tenten. Hanya saja, meluncurkan 3 satelit sekaligus itu ku rasa terlalu cepat. Paling tidak luncurkan satu satelit dulu, baru setelah terbukti manfaatnya dan dapat dioperasikan dengan benar, maka satelit kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya diluncurkan."

"Hohooo, ternyata kau memang cerdik jika urusan seperti ini, tepat seperti yang Hanabi-chan katakan padaku tentangmu. Sebenarnya aku juga menaruh curiga pada perusahaan itu, Soui Inc. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres disana."

"Apa memangnya?" tanya Bolt penasaran.

"Begini, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku dan Hanabi-chan sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk merajai bisnis senjata didunia ini?"

Bolt memang yang mengurus bisnis produksi senjata HMC Group, tapi tetap saja kelihatan jelas sekali ambisi Hanabi untuk merajai bisnis itu.

"Dasar, kalian berdua memang gila bisnis" cibir Bolt. Satu hal yang menjadi kesamaan antara Tenten dan Hanabi, kedua _bussinesswonan_ ini sama-sama belum menikah. Lebih mementingkan karir dan hobi daripada membuat komitmen dalam sebuah ikatan keluarga.

"Soui Inc adalah target perusahaan yang hendak kami akuisisi, perusahaan itu ingin kami beli. Soui Inc memang menyediakan layanan jasa telekomunikasi sebagai usaha utama, namun mereka juga memiliki usaha sampingan yaitu bisnis senjata modern berbasis teknologi digital. Itulah yang kami berdua incar"

"Yayayayaaaa,, aku tidak ingin mendengar rencana licik kalian. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu curiga dengan perusahaan itu, Bibi Tenten?"

"Kau tahu kan tentang Gauntle Ninja Generasi II versi final?" tanya Tenten seraya menatap intens kearah Bolt.

"Ya. Aku sendiri yang mengujinya di Divisi IPTEK Konoha? Bahkan sudah dipasarkan sejak 3 bulan lalu"

"Nah, Soui Inc lah yang memiliki hak produksi terhadap senjata itu. Hal anehnya adalah, senjata itu ternyata diproduksi massal dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak dan harga jual yang tidak mahal. Kan sangat tidak wajar, senjata baru yang didapuk oleh peneliti sebagai paling mahal saat ini, malah diproduksi massal dan dijual murah?"

"Dari mana kau tahu, Bibi?" Bolt makin penasaran dengan informasi ini.

"Hei,, kau lupa kalau aku ini pedagang senjata?, informasi seperti itu wajar ku ketahui, selain itu aku sendiri lah yang mengedarkan Gauntlet generasi II, aku sendiri masih terikat kontrak sebagai distributor utama produk-produk senjata dari Soui Inc"

"Hmm,, begitu ya. Baiklah, terima kasih informasinya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sepertinya Amaru sudah selesai memilih senjata yang ia perlukan untuk Jounin Exam nanti"

"Yayayaaa,,, hebat sekali kamu ya, Bolt-kun. Pacaran dengan Mirai-chan, lalu putus. Eeeh gak lama kemudian udah ada gebetan baru, si Amaru-chan. Sarada-chan di kemanain? Seingat Bibi, Sarada-chan kan udah dekat dengan kamu dari dulu."

"He?" Bolt cengo,,,

"Sebelum kau tanya dari mana aku tahu semua itu, aku beritahu padamu, jangan pernah meremehkan jaringan komunikasi gossipers-gossipers Konoha"

"Ck. Aku pulang,,," Bolt langsung pergi dari ruang kerja Tenten.

Bolt tidak menyangka, boss mafia perdagangan senjata macam Tenten ternyata juga tukang gosip. Kalau para stakeholder bisnis senjata Tenten tahu tentang ini, reputasinya wanita penggila senjata bisa merosot tajam.

"Ahihihiiiii….." Tenten cekikikan riang, puas mengejek Bolt, sebagai balasan karena ia sudah di ejek oleh Bolt tadi.

.

Sekarang waktu sudah sore, setelah seharian jalan-jalan dan selesai membeli beberapa perlengkapan ninja seperti kunai, shuriken, kertas peledak, antitoksin (penawar racun), serta beberapa macam alat lainnya, Bolt dan Amaru singgah di taman bermain anak-anak. Mereka belum ingin pulang, karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin Amaru sampaikan, dan Bolt pun menangkap maksud itu dari gelagat Amaru.

Ada banyak anak kecil yang terlihat bermain-main di kotak pasir, ayunan dan prosotan di taman itu. Beberapa orang dewasa yang sepertinya adalah orang tua dari anak-anak itu juga ada disana, mengawasi anak-anak mereka yang sedang bermain. Bolt dan Amaru duduk bersisian di salah satu bangku yang ada di sudut taman itu, hanya mereka berdua saja sepasang muda-mudi disana. Sudah cukup lama mereka duduk, dan saat ini hanya ada keheningan antara mereka berdua sebab topik obrolan sudah habis sejak tadi.

"Hooaaahmm. . . ."

"Sudah lelah ya, sampai menguap begitu, Amaru? Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" Bolt jengah menunggu, jadi dia memancing Amaru untuk menyampaikan keinginannya.

"Tidak, masih belum"

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Mirai-nee kemarin sudah menyuruhmu istirahat total kan supaya badanmu fit saat Jounin Exam nan-,,,"

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Bolt-niisan" kata Amaru, memotong ucapan Bolt.

"Bukan,, bukan seperti itu kok. Aku memang punya banyak waktu luang hari ini, jadi tidak masalah menemanimu seharian penuh. Hanya saja,,,,"

"Hanya saja,,, apa?"

"Bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Bukan hanya untuk hari ini saja, tapi juga untuk yang sebelum-sebelumnya, aku merasa kurang pantas bersama kalian semua yang merupakan calon-calon ninja hebat dan punya masa depan cerah. Aku hanya ninja pemalas yang tak punya bakat dengan masa depan suram, tapi kalian tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Aku takut kalian akan tertular kebiasaan buruk ku" Bolt berkata merendah, memang seperti itulah adanya, karena fakta dilapangan bahwa dia ninja pemalas tanpa bakat dengan masa depan suram tidak bisa dipungkiri. Kalau urusan bisnis, itu lain lagi.

"Yang berpikiran seperti itu, hanya kau saja, Bolt-niisan"

"Massa sih?"

"Umm,,, aku yakin itu. Sarada senpai, Mirai sensei, Ryu-chan, Hima-chan, bahkan aku, hanya membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk kami semua kok"

"...?"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Bolt-niisan. Saat aku marahan dan bertengkar hebat dengan Hima-chan dahulu di Oni no Kuni, kau lah yang membuat kami berbaikan. Dan semenjak itu, kau sering sekali membantu kami. Kau menanggung beban 'pesakitan' demi Hima-chan, aku dan yang lainnya. Sejak saat itu juga, aku mulai memanfaatkan kebaikanmu, dan berbohong pada diriku sendiri tidak mau menerima kenyataan kalau kau berkorban banyak untuk kami. Saat kau datang membantuku dengan tulus di Desa Togichi ketika ada wabah penyakit, aku malah membentakmu. Aku selalu ingin minta maaf, sejak dulu sampai saat ini, tapi sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya." Amaru menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Sekarang aku katakan apa yang kurasakan, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Apa yang ku lakukan adalah pilihanku sendiri. Maaf juga, karena aku berbohong dan tidak berterus terang, sehingga kau merasa seperti itu"

"Sama-sama"

"..." Bolt tidak menyahut lagi.

"Sebenarnya, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, Bolt-niisan"

Amaru berdiri dari duduknya, menghadap tepat kearah Bolt yang masih duduk. Bolt hanya menampakkan ekpresi tenang, sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Bolt-niisan. Kau benar, kau memang pembohong besar, kau siscon, masokis, kau jahat padaku, tapi kau selalu bersikap baik, suka menolong, tak pernah pakai logika melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain, ramah, tidak pernah mengeluh, selalu menyesatkanku dengan harapan semu, dan aku mencintai semua sifatmu itu….. A-aku mencintaimu, Bolt-niisan"

"..." Bolt hanya diam, tidak ada ekpresi terkejut dengan pernyataan Amaru.

Amaru pun diam menunggu jawaban dari Bolt.

"Amaru,," akhirnya Bolt bersuara, dia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ha'i"

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain" kata Bolt tegas,

"Ha. . . .?" Amaru shock, mendekat pada Bolt lalu memukul-mukul dada Bolt. "Dasar bodoh, baka, bakaaa,, hikss,, baka…. Kenapa bukan aku?"

"..." Bolt hanya diam menerima perlakuan dari Amaru yang terisak dengan air mata mengalir deras melampiaskan emosinya.

"Kenapaaa? Hikss,,,,"

"Aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu, Amaru. Dan hal ini sudah ku putuskan sudah sejak lama"

"Hah?" Amaru berhenti memukul-mukul Bolt lalu menyandarkan keningnya di dada pemuda itu. "Jadi selama ini kau sudah menyadari apa yang ku rasakan? Kau tahu perasaanku? Dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kesepakatan yang kau buat dengan Hima-chan kan?"

Bolt mengangguk pelan.

Amaru tersenyum miris, "Benar juga ya,,, kau pasti akan menjawab seperti itu." Amaru mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, "Kau itu memang pembohong besar yang licik, Bolt-niisan. Kau hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya disaat-saat terakhir."

"Amaru, Maaf"

"Aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak lama. Sejak aku pertama kali menjadi teman satu tim dengan Hima-chan. Ketika aku pertama kali bertamu ke rumahmu, pertama kali aku bertemu muka denganmu, sejak saat itu lah aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin sekali mengenalmu dan lebih dekat denganmu, namun karena Hima melarang aku dan Ryu-chan dekat-dekat denganmu karena kata Hima-chan kau itu tidak asyik, membosankan, payah, tidak berbakat, dan sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan, jadi aku menahan diriku saat itu. Ketika kau pertama kali berbicara denganku saat aku bertengkar dengan Hima-chan di Oni no Kuni, aku sangat senang, itu moment berharga yang sangat membahagiakan untukku. Lalu ketika kau bilang akan selalu mengkhawatirkanku, saat aku tertimpa masalah di desa Togichi, aku benar-benar bahagia, tidak ada hal lain yang lebih membahagiakan untukku selain ucapanmu waktu itu.

Kau adalah kakak dari Hima-chan yang sangat kusayangi dan baik hati. Aku sempat berpikir kalau aku menikah denganmu, maka Hima-chan akan jadi adikku, kami berdua menjadi saudara. Semua itu terasa sangat indah. Tapi ternyata aku terlalu percaya diri, dan setelahnya aku jadi banyak berkhayal tentangmu. Ketika aku tahu kalau kau resmi menjadi kekasih Mirai-sensei, aku depresi hingga latihanku sempat kacau. Namun sejak berita kau putus dengan Mirai-sensei tersebar, aku merasa aku memiliki kesempatan, karena itulah aku berusaha, termasuk semua yang ku lakukan hari ini. Dan ketika aku melihat kebelakang,,,,,"

"Kita sudah melewati banyak hal, iya kan?" sambung Bolt.

Tepat seperti yang diucapkan Bolt, ketika Amaru mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi, ia telah melalui banyak kenangan-kenangan indah dan banyak peristiwa-peristiwa tak terlupakan lainnya.

"Uhmm,, Bolt-niisan. Kalau begitu, mau kah kau bertanggung jawab karena berulang kali membuat hatiku galau?"

"He..?"

"Tutup matamu, sekarang!"

Bolt menurut saja, setelah beberapa saat, yang Bolt rasakan adalah sentuhan lembut bibir seorang gadis di pipi kirinya. Matanya langsung terbuka setelah ciuman singkat itu usai, wajahnya shock, badannya tak bisa digerakkan, bahkan hanya untuk menoleh kearah Amaru disebelah kirinya.

Amaru pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Bolt yang masih terdiam tak bergerak, pergi dari sana sembari meratapi nasib akhir dari cinta pertamanya yang bahkan tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang sudah hampir petang, Bolt pulang sendiri. Mana mungkin kan ia pulang bersama Amaru setelah menolak cinta tulus dan suci gadis itu?. Saat perjalanan pulang, tidak sengaja ia melihat dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek berkacamata yang sudah amat lama ia kenal. Tentu saja hubungannya dengan gadis itu selalu baik, walau sesekali pernah bertengkar.

"Yoo… Sarada" sapa Bolt ketika ia sudah dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Ahh,, Bolt. Ku kira siapa,,, kau mengejutkanku tahu…"

"Eheheheeee… Maaf."

"Ya,, tidak apa-apa. Untung saja cepat sadar. Jika tidak, reflek tanganku untuk memukul orang yang mengejutkanku, pasti sudah membuat kepalamu benjol."

". . . . ." Bolt terdiam, suasana horor melanda benaknya. Dia tidak ingin kena jitakan maut Sarada, paling tidak untuk sekarang ini. Lagipula ia tidak bikin salah, massa dijitak sih?

"Hei… Kau kenapa? Wajahmu kelihatan kusut" kata Sarada, seperti biasa dengan wajah datar minim ekpresi, walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia cukup khawatir pada sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Enggg-….-gak. Aku tidak kenapa-napa. Wajahku juga biasa saja" elak Bolt. Mana mungkin kan dia bercerita kalau dia baru saja membuat anak gadis orang menangis setelah menghancurkan cinta pertama gadis itu.

"Massa?" Sarada tidak percaya.

"Iya beneran….."

"Yakin…?"

"Ummm…" Bolt mengangguk.

". . . . ." Sarada menatap intens pada Bolt meminta jawaban. Semakin lama semakin tajam, seakan jika Bolt tidak mau menjawab, maka Bolt akan dicincang.

Happ

Greppp….

Kini tubuh mungil Sarada terkurung dalam pelukan erat Bolt.

"Kena kauuu…. Huahahahaa…. Sekarang giliranmu yang jaga"

"Yeeeaaahhhh.. aku pasti akan menangkapmu"

"Ayyooo,, kejar aku kalau bisa…."

Dua orang bocah kecil pembuat suara tadi semakin jauh berlari, setelah sempat menyenggol kaki Bolt.

Bolt cengo….

"Emmm,,, Bolt" Sarada yang masih direngkuhan Bolt bersuara.

"Ya"

"Kenapa kau tadi?"

"Aku salah fokus, ku kira kau dalam bahaya"

Bolt bertindak begitu tadi karena dia kira tadi ada bahaya yang mengancam Sarada, makanya dia merengkuh Sarada dalam pelukannya, mencegah gadisnya itu tertimpa hal buruk. Tidak tahunya cuma dua anak kecil bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Ohhh… Aku sadar kok ada anak-anak yang lari-larian didekat ku tadi" kata Sarada.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Ya iya lah, tidak bahaya juga kan, jadi buat apa aku menghindar? Kau saja yang paranoid"

"Iya deh,, aku yang salah." Ucap Bolt mengakui kesalahannya.

"Atau kau menarikku dalam pelukanmu agar kau bisa mengelak dari pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Mana ada. Aku beneran terkejut tahu…"

"Atau kau sengaja mencuri-curi kesempatan memeluk tubuhku seperti sekarang ini?"

"Mana mungkin lah…"

"Massa?"

"Beneran,, sumpah."

"Ohhh. Terus…?"

"Terus apa?"

"Kau tidak malu?"

"Malu?, malu kenapa?"

"Mau sampai kapan kedua tanganmu ini memeluk tubuhku. Kau tidak sadar kita dilihatin orang-orang sejak tadi?"

"Eh…?" Wajah Bolt memerah karena posisinya sekarang begitu dekat dengan Sarada. Untung gadis itu tidak melihat wajahnya karena pucuk kepala Sarada hanya sampai dagunya. Biar bagaimanapun, Sarada itu perempuan, seorang gadis, gadis cantik dan manis pula, jadi pasti timbul reaksi aneh ditubuhnya, pokoknya reaksi yang 'begitu' lah…. Mirai yang pernah jadi pacarnya saja tidak pernah dia peluk seerat ini.

Bolt langsung melepas pelukannya pada Sarada. Wajahnya jadi makin memerah karena saat dia melihat kanan kiri, banyak orang dewasa yang menatapnya tajam, yang diartikan sebagai tatapan jijik pada Bolt yang sudah seperti orang tak tahu malu memeluk anak gadis orang ditengah keramaian.

Sarada sendiri, ekspresinya tetap datar, bahkan kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya seakan ingin menghilangkan bekas kontak dengan badan Bolt, sok jual mahal. Namun dalam hati, kepribadiannya yang lain sedang berteriak senang kegirangan. Tadi pun saat didalam pelukan Bolt, dia sengaja berlama-lama dengan mengajak Bolt bicara, menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hangat pemuda itu. Padahal kalau pemuda lain, sudah pasti dia akan langsung melepaskan diri dan menghajar pemuda itu sampai bebak belur jika berani memperlakukannya seperti tadi.

Ahhh,,, tipikal gadis tsundere berkepribadian ganda.

Kembali Sarada menatap Bolt yang masih memasang wajah malu-malu, menahan malu lebih tepatnya,

"Bolt…"

"Aaahh,,, eeeuuhh… Maaf"

"Tak masalah" jawab Sarada enteng.

"Emm. . . . ."

"Kau masih malu? Tidak usah dipikirkan omongan orang lain… Aku saja cuek"

"Mana bisa seperti itu, dattebasa-…"

"Pffttt…" Sarada terkikik pelan, sedangkan Bolt menutup mulutnya. "Katanya kau dan Nanadaime-sam ingin menghilangkan kebiasaan mengeluarkan akhiran kalimat slank yang jadi trademark kalian berdua itu"

"Awas kau kalau menertawakanku..!"

Bolt dan ayahnya, Naruto, sudah sepakat sejak lama untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan mengucapkan akhiran slank setiap berbicara. Dattebane, Dattebayo, dan Dattebasa tidak ada dalam kamus bahasa manapun. Naruto sekarang sudah jadi hokage, jadi pasti dianggap orang memalukan, dan Bolt juga tidak ingin dianggap aneh oleh orang lain. Namun walau berusahan seperti apapun, ayah dan anak itu tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan trademarknya.

"Ufufufufuuuuu…." Sarada benar-benar tertawa sekarang, tawa mengejek.

"Sarada….!"

"Aku akan berhenti tertawa kalau kau mau mengantarku pulang.."

"Iya, iyaaa. Oke,,, sudah cukup tertawanya. Akan mengantarmu"

"Baiklah,,, ayo…." kata Sarada dan berjalan mendahului Bolt.

Aaahhh,,, satu hari lagi yang menyenangkan lagi bagi Sarada. Walaupun hari ini tubuhnya lelah dan otaknya sedikit dibawah tekanan karena pekerjaannya makin banyak dan beberapa hari lagi Jounin Exam dimulai, tapi keberuntungan hari ini menghapuskan semua itu.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Oke-oke,, cek,,, ini hnya sedikit selingan, tapi tetap saja... Arrrhh,,,, kesian si Amaru jadinya. Bagian akhir dari cinta pertamanya berujung menyedihkan, berakhir bahkan sebelum semuanya dimulai. Tapi ya sudah lah,,, biarkan dulu Amaru meratapi nasibnya.

Lalu, aaahh Sarada muncul lagi. Muehheheheee. . . . Aku sukanya yang begini, sekali saja muncul tapi berkesan bikin kicep-kicep daripada yang keseringan muncul tapi malah jatuhnya akan bosan. Ini hanya masalah selera ku, tak usah dipikirkan.

Oh iya,,, ada yang tahu tentang Light Saber? Properti dari fandom sebelah, kini masuk dalam dunia shinobi modern. Salah satu penemuan milik Bolt, masih ada lagi yang lainnya. Walau kehidupan Bolt sebagai ninja datar, tapi kehidupan lainnya penuh warna, Bolt sebenarnya sudah sukses di usia mudanya sebagai ilmuan dan pebisnis. Lalu yang jadi pertanyaan terakhir, siapa kah sebenarnya yang dicintai Bolt? Hihihiii,,,,, tunggu saja nanti. Chap depan, Jounin Exam di mulai.

Karena cerita sudah berlangsung satu tahun sejak season I, maka sekarang umur pemeran cerita ini,

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary :** **Event besar sudah didepan mata, Jounin Exam pertama di Era Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai. Seiring itu, bau masalah dan kejahatan tercium makin jelas. Bahaya b** **esar** **bisa saja** **mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi.** **Rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha sekali lagi menjadi pengakhir.** **Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt** **dan yang lainnya** **menghadapi semua ini?. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Sh** **i** **nobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at** **,** **8 April 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . .**_

" _Ufufufufuuuuu…." Sarada benar-benar tertawa sekarang, tawa mengejek._

" _Sarada….!"_

" _Aku akan berhenti tertawa kalau kau mau mengantarku pulang.."_

" _Iya, iyaaa. Oke,,, sudah cukup tertawanya. Aku akan mengantarmu"_

" _Baiklah,,, ayo…." kata Sarada dan berjalan mendahului Bolt._

 _Aaahhh,,, satu hari lagi yang menyenangkan lagi bagi Sarada. Walaupun hari ini tubuhnya lelah dan otaknya sedikit dibawah tekanan karena pekerjaannya makin banyak dan beberapa hari lagi Jounin Exam dimulai, tapi keberuntungan hari ini menghapuskan semua itu._

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 37.** **Jounin Exam dimulai.**

Suasana ramai dan riuh tampak dari lapangan didepan Istana Kenegaraan, itu sebutannya sekarang karena bangunan itu kelewat besar, megah, mewah, dan modern semenjak Rezim Nanadaime berkuasa, bahkan jauh lebih megah dibandingkan istana daimyo atau raja sekalipun, walau bangunan itu dulunya hanyalah kantor kecil, yaitu kantor Hokage. Naruto suka kemewahan, kalau uang negara tidak cukup, dia bisa saja menggunakan uangnya sendiri, hartanya terlalu banyak untuk ia habiskan sendirian jadilah dia kemana-mana menghambur-hamburkan uang.

Saat pagi menjelang siang yang cerah ini, sedang ada acara besar disana. Acara pembukaan event besar dua tahunan desa-desa ninja dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Pembukaan Jounin Exam sedang berlangsung dengan khidmat, dimana semua peserta sudah berbaris rapi di lapangan, para panitia Exam juga sudah standbye dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Ada beberapa kepala negara atau daimyo dari berbagai penjuru dan tak kalah penting adalah kepala pemerintahan dari lima negara elemental utama, yakni lima orang kage atau yang dijuluki Gokage.

Ada Darui raikage kelima dari Kumogakure, Gaara sang kazekage kelima dari Sunagakure Choujuro mizukage keenam dari Kirigakure, kemudian ada Kurotsuchi si tsuchikage keempat dari Iwagakure. Dan yang pasti, Uzumaki Naruto, Nanadaime Hokage dari Konohagakure. Sebagai tuan rumah, dia lah yang meresmikan pelaksanaan Jounin Exam yang berlangsung di Konoha.

Lalu ada juga tamu dari pihak sponsor. Yah, seperti di sebutkan sebelumnya, ajang Jounin Exam selain untuk meningkatkan kualitas dan profesionalitas shinobi juga menjadi ajang hiburan bagi masyarakat sehingga menghasilkan banyak keuntungan materiil dan hal ini tentu di manfaatkan oleh beberapa pihak.

Salah satu sponsor Jounin Exam adalah Perusahaan Soui Inc. Mereka menjadikan ajang ini sebagai ajang promosi produk-produk baru, yaitu aksesoris ninja berbasis digital. Memang perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan jasa layanan telekomunikasi terbesar sedunia, tapi mereka juga memiliki usaha sampingan memproduksi aksesoris atau senjata ninja berbasis sains ilmiah.

Sebelumnya Soui Inc telah sukses dengan Gauntlet Ninja Generasi I, senjata ninja ilmiah yang mampu menciptakan ninjutsu berbekal amunisi gulungan jutsu dan pelontar mekanik. Sekarang mereka telah mengembangkannya menjadi Gauntlet Ninja Generasi II versi Final, berbasis teknologi digital yang dapat mengeluarkan ninjutsu hanya dengan memasukkan kode jutsu yang telah ada dalam database gauntlet itu. Ninjutsunya akan keluar sendiri dengan output energi yang sudah disetting. Gauntlet baru ini menggunakan mini arc-reaktor dengan bahan bakar vibranium sebagai sumber penghasil chakra, jadi si pengguna gauntlet tidak perlu khawatir kehabisan chakra karena alat ini tidak mengambil chakra dari tubuh penggunanya.

Adanya sponsor, kemudian dengan diberikannya hak siar keseluruhan event Jounin Exam pada banyak stasiun televisi dari berbagai negara membawa devisa yang sangat besar bagi Konohagakure. Dan tentu saja, Nanadaime Hokage sendiri meraup banyak keuntungan dari sana, dia yang kaya raya jadi semakin kaya. Hal ini tentu membuat iri empat kage lainnya. Kurotsuchi dan Choujurou bahkan belum tersenyum sejak mereka tahu kalau Konoha mengambil keuntungan dari ajang ini. Darui tampak mencak-mencak tidak jelas, mungkin dia menyesal karena dua tahun lalu saat Jounin Exam diselenggarakan di Kumo, dia memegang prinsip kerahasiaan untuk Jounin Exam dan tidak memberikan hak siar pada stasiun TV manapun, bahkan tidak menerima bantuan sponsor. Hanya Gaara yang tampak biasa, wajar karena Gaara sangat menghormati Naruto sebagai teman pertamanya.

"Yooo,, aku bukan orang yang suka basa-basi. Pidato bukan kesukaanku, dan aku juga tidak ingin lama-lama berpanas-panasan disini" kata Naruto yang kini sedang berada di atas podium, ditengah lapangan. "Jadi, dengan ini secara resmi Jounin Exam di Konohagakure dimulai"

Whoooaaaaa...

Suara teriakan yang disambut tepuk tangan dari seluruh peserta dan hadirin yang meramaikan acara pembukaan itu menggema di seluruh tempat acara.

Ketika suara riuh itu semakin rendah, Naruto berucap lagi. "Oh iya, ini hadiah dariku untuk kalian. Aku sangat bersemangat hari ini dan ku harap semangat itu juga menular pada kalian semua"

". . . . . ." semua orang diam menanti-nanti apa yang akan diberikan oleh sang pahlawan mereka.

Wuusshhhh...

Tubuh Naruto bersinar terang, bahkan mengalahkan terangnya sinar matahari siang. Bersinar kuning keemasan yang menunjukkan bahwa ia menggunakan salah satu mode bertarungnya, Mode Bijuu.

shiinnnggggg..

Naruto membuat pusaran bola biru ditangannya, lalu kemudian bola membentuk sisi bilah tajam yang berputar sangat cepat seperti shuriken. Tidak menunggu lama, Naruto melemparkan apa yang dia buat ke langit hingga...,

 **Futon: Rasenshuriken**

DHUUUAARRR. . . . . .

Tercipta ledakan hebat layaknya kembang api, aaahh tidak seindah kembang api sih tapi ini cukup untuk menggantikan kembang api yang cahayanya hanya bisa di lihat saat malam hari. Hasil ledakan itu menggetarkan udara di langit sehingga mampu mendorong awan-awan menjauh dan menampakkan langit yang cerah...

Oorryaaaaaa...

Teriakan semua orang kembali terdengar menggetarkan arena tempat acara pembukaan, semangat dari Naruto benar-benar bisa dirasakan semua orang.

Ahhh,, tidak semuanya juga sebab beberapa ninja yang punya penilaian dan perspektif negatif terhadap semua hal macam Shikamaru menilai apa yang dilakukan Naruto sangat tidak berguna, bahkan membuat udara semakin panas sebab awan yang tadinya menaungi semua orang, kini telah lenyap akibat tersapu ledakan Futon: Rasenshuriken di langit.

Sementara di tempat duduk para kage, empat kage tamu dari dari desa ninja lain,

"Haaahh, ada-ada saja Naruto-san itu" kata kage berambut biru muda, Choujuro. "Buat apa juga pakai lempar-lempar jutsu segala."

"Tau ah,, mungkin dia overdosis chakra kali, maka nya dia buang-buang tenaga seperti itu" sahut Kurotsuchi.

"Biarlah, sejak dulu dia memang bodoh. Biarkan saja dia bertindak sesukanya." sambung Darui.

"Aku jadi makin kesal padanya, sudah curang mencari keuntungan dari ujian ini, tambah lagi sifat cari mukanya itu" kata Choujuro lagi

"Aku juga tahu. Cuihhh,,, kalau Si Kuning itu tidak memberiku ongkos transport pulang 100 kali lipat, Konoha bakal ku banjiri dengan lumpur" tampak Kurotsuchi yang paling kesal disini.

Bicara tentang Kurotsuchi, dia punya dendam kesumat pada Konoha, terlebih keluarga bangsawan Hyuga. Harga diri Kurotsuch sebagai Tsuchikage Iwagakure pernah di injak-injak oleh Hinata, Hanabi, dan Hyuga-Hyuga lainnya. Tapi sebenarnya ini salah Kurotsuchi juga sih, dia yang awalnya memiliki rencana busuk tersembunyi untuk memboyong Naruto ke Iwa dan dijadikan suami. Maklum, di Iwa terjadi krisis pria bermutu, jadilah Kurotsuchi yang sudah lewat umur kepala tiga terpikat pada pesona Sang Nanadaime. Dan hal itu tentu saja mendapat reaksi keras dari keluarga Hyuga, terutama Hanabi yang tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto, hokage yang menjadi pelumas putaran roda bisnisnya, dan Hinata yang merupakan istri sah Naruto. Karena kekayaan uang dan dominasi bisnis Hyuga Mining Corporation (HMC) yang mengendalikan perekonomian Tsuchi no Kuni, terpaksa Kurotsuchi bertekuk lutut kalau tidak ingin negaranya hancur dilanda krisis moneter.

Tersisa satu kage lagi, muncul perempatan tepat disamping tatto yang ada didahinya, dia jadi kesal karena teman pertamanya di ejek, "Ekhhemmm,,," Gaara mencoba bijak, "Aku yakin dia punya alasan untuk melakukan hal itu. Mengertilah...!"

Selain karena menaruh hormat, sebenarnya Gaara sudah menerima uang banyak dari Naruto agar ia menenangkan kage lain yang selalu memasang tampang masam kecut tak mengenakkan sejak mereka datang ke Konoha, tentu saja akibat iri pada Naruto yang sengaja meraup banyak untung dari event ini.

Kembali lagi pada Naruto,

"Okee,, selamat berjuang yaaa semuanya, sampai jumpa lagi di acara penutupan dengan pangkat baru kalian" kata Naruto menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya, lalu dia pun turun dari podium.

Sebenarnya sebuah ironi bagi Naruto yang menyampaikan pidato pembukaan barusan. Ujian kenaikan tingkat bagi chunin yang akan menjadi jounin, di resmikan oleh seorang ninja yang masih berstatus genin, tingkatan terbawah dari level ninja. Iyaa sih, Naruto itu seorang hokage, tapi tetap saja dia genin. Aneh kan jadinya? Naruto juga tidak memiliki titel apapun, seperti Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage yang disebut-sebut sebagai The God of Shinobi. Atau Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage yang dijuluki The Professor. Atau Sang Kiroi Senko (Si Kilat Kuning Konoha) bagi Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato. Hokage lainnya pun memiliki julukan hebat masing-masing dan mereka semua berada di level teratas dalam _Grade_ tatanan ninja. Beda dengan Naruto yang masih genin dan hanya dijuluki sebagai ninja pembuat onar penuh kejutan nomor satu yang tidak bisa diprediksi, walaupun sekali dia pernah menjadi pahlawan perang.

Namun ada hal yang tidak seorang pun sadari, Naruto turun dari podium dengan ekspresi wajah waspada, ekpresi dimana ketika ia merasa ada yang tidak beres, ada yang mencoba melakukan kejahatan dengan memanfaatkan event Jounin Exam untuk berbuat buruk di wilayahnya. Naruto itu tidak dapat ditebak, apalagi sisi jeniusnya, dan tindakan yang ia lakukan barusan, tentu dengan alasan kuat.

.

"Huuuhh,, lama sekali sih? Kapan dimulainya nih?"

Seorang gadis belia berambut indigo gelap sepunggung mengeluh kesal. Dialah sang putri hokage, Uzumaki Himawari.

"Sabar sedikit, Hima-chan...!" sahut Amaru. "Sebentar lagi pasti akan dimulai. Lihat lah, semua peserta ujian sudah berkumpul dan para panitia pun sepertinya sudah siap memulai, mungkin tinggal menunggu instruksi dari ketua panitianya saja lagi"

"Mirai-nee kemana? Dia kan panitia juga?"

"Mirai sensei tidak ditugaskan di tahap ujian ini. Ku dengar dia menjadi panitia yang bertugas di tahap kedua Jounin Exam" jawab Ryuzetsu.

"Haaaaah,, bosaaaannn,,, aku bosaaan"

Himawari makin cemberut wajahnya. Yaaaah,,, entah karena apa, ujian dimundur waktunya sedikit dari jadwal yang telah ditetapkan. Tapi hanya mundur sedikit saja, ini baru 10 menit, bukan berjam-jam, Himawarinya saja yang tidak sabaran. Begitulah sifat tuan putri ini, yang pastinya dia warisi dari ayahnya.

Tim 7, mereka bertiga berkumpul di pojok ruangan, duduk mengitari sebuah meja. Ruangan yang mereka tempati sekarang berupa sebuah aula yang sangat besar, meja-meja bundar beserta kursi dan minuman serta makanan lengkap semua ada disana, dekorasi ruang juga sangat elegan dan mewah. Ini tidak tampak seperti ruangan tempat ujian, lebih tampak seperti ruangan pesta. Jika saja para peserta ujian itu memakai tuxedo atau gaun, kemudian ada pemain musik lalu mereka semua berdansa, maka orang luar yang melihatnya tidak akan menyangka bahwa ini adalah Jounin Exam.

"Haloooo,,, tolong perhatiannya sebentar.! Sebelum ujian ini di mulai, ada sedikit pengarahan untuk kalian."

Seorang panitia bergender perempuan yang berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan, berucap dengan nyaring sehingga mengalihkan semua perhatian peserta kepadanya.

"Haa? Itu kan Moegi sensei, teman setimnya Konohamaru sensei dulu" celetuk Himawari.

"Iya, aku tak menyangka dia panitia juga. Padahal dia masih chuunin sama seperti kita" sambung Amaru.

"Ummmm,,, di tim mereka, hanya Konohamaru sensei saja yang menjadi Jounin. Udon sensei pun sekarang lebih aktif sebagai juru bicara Hokage di kantor ayahku ketimbang sebagai ninja Konoha."

"Heee? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu semua itu, Hima-chan? Biasanya kau selalu tidak peduli dengan orang lain"

"Yaaahh, aku memang tidak peduli dengan siapa saja yang bekerja di bawah kaki Ayahku. Tapi Konohamaru sensei itu kan jounin pembimbing tim kakakku, jadi wajar aku tahu tentang Konohamaru sensei"

"Oooohh,, jadi kamu mestalk kakakmu yah?" kata Amaru dengan nada mengejek.

Jduaakkkk..

Himawari menjitak kepala Amaru.

"Awwww,,, Hima-chan...! Jangan memukul kepalaku sembarangan, sakit tahu, nanti aku jadi bodoh sepertimu"

Jduaaakkkk

Sekali lagi Himawari menjitak kepala Amaru.

"Salahmu sendiri, mana mungkin aku menstalk kakakku yang tak berguna itu. Konohamaru sensei itu murid tidak resmi ayahku dulu, jadi wajar kalau aku tahu. Dan jangan sekali-sekali kau mengataiku bodoh! Ku hajar kau"

"Iyaiyaaaa, jangan ngamuk dong, dasar tsundere!"

"Kau bilang aku apa hah?"

"Tsun-de-re,,,, udah ketahuan brocon tapi tak mau ngaku"

"Amaru-chaaaannnn….!"

"Heeeiiii,, yang di pojok sana.! Bisa diam tidak? Kalau kalian masih ribut, ku pastikan kalian dikeluarkan dari ruangan ini" seru Moegi geram. Dia sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar sejak tadi, tapi ternyata ada yang tidak mendengarkannya.

"Maaf/gomen" ucap Himawari dan Amaru bersamaan.

"Huuuuhh, rasain. Makanya, jangan ngomongin orang lain. Kalian itu sejak dulu bisanya cuma bikin ribut saja." cibir Ryuzetsu.

Tanpa menghiraukan Himawari dan Amaru yang tidak tau sama sekali tentang arahan Moegi tadi, satu persatu peserta sudah mulai di panggil untuk ujian tahapan pertama. Beruntung Ryuzetsu yang mendengarkan arahan dengan seksama mau menjelaskan tahapan ujian pada Himawari dan Amaru.

Tahapan pertama Jounin Exam adalah tes kepemimpinan. Ini merupakan tes wajib bagi semua calon Jounin, sebab diharapkan nanti setelah berpromosi menjadi jounin, para ninja-ninja itu harus sudah memiliki skill kepemimpinan yang mumpuni. Jounin adalah level ninja teratas yang setingkat berada di bawah Hokage, jadi mereka pasti akan banyak menghadapi situasi dimana mengharuskan mereka menjadi pemimpin tim dalam sebuah misi.

Ada pula elite jounin, namun itu bukanlah pangkat melainkan sebuah julukan penghargaan kepada jounin yang memiliki pretasi bagus dengan ratio persentase tingkat keberhasilan dan kegagalan yang tinggi. Biasanya yang mendapat titel elite Jounin adalah shinobi dan kunoichi yang sudah memiliki jam terbang tinggi. Mirai sudah menjadi elite jounin walaupun jam terbangnya belum banyak, tapi itu semua diperoleh berkat pretasinya yang luar biasa.

Adapun tes kepemimpinan ini dilaksanakan dengan teknik wawancara. Tes wawancara di lakukan di sebuah ruangan khusus, mirip ruangan sidang skripsi dengan beberapa penguji yang bertugas bertanya dan menilai hasil wawancaranya. Para penguji itu adalah orang yang di berikan mandat langsung dari Hokage untuk menjadi juri. Mereka merupakan shinobi-shinobi senior, elite jounin yang sarat pengalaman dan jam terbang tinggi, dan mereka kebanyakan adalah para veteran Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat.

Salah satu dari sekian banyak penguji itu adalah Hatake Kakashi, selain sebagai jounin yang hebat dan sarat pengalaman, dia juga merupakan mantan Hokage, lebih tepatnya mantan Hokage sebelum Uzumaki Naruto. Kemudian ada Maito Gai, dia adalah shinobi cacat fisik, namun kecacatan itu adalah torehan pretasi luar biasa yang mana cacat itu adalah hasil dari dia mampu memojokkan salah satu dewa shinobi, Rikudou Madara, Uchiha Madara yang telah menjadi Rikudou Sennin/The Sage of Six Path setelah menyerap kekuatan Juubi dan memiliki rinnegan. Walaupun Gai memiliki keseharian yang konyol, namun dia adalah jounin cerdas dibalik kekurangannya sebagai seorang yang pelupa.

Selanjutnya ada Kurenai Yuuhi. Walaupun dia sudah berhenti sebagai ninja sejak melahirkan Mirai agar bisa fokus mengurus anaknya tapi kali ini dia bersedia untuk menjadi juri. Adapula Killer Bee dari Kumo, dibalik kelakuannya yang nyentrik, dia orang yang sangat cerdas. Lalu Kankuro yang merupakan penasehat sekaligus ajudan Kazekage juga ditugaskan sebagai juri. Dia adalah orang yang penuh perhitungan. Selain semua itu, masih ada beberapa ninja senior lain yang berkompeten untuk menjadi penguji tes ini.

Setelah beberapa jam pelaksanaan tahapan Jounin Exam yang pertama, akhirnya semua peserta keluar dari ruang sidang. Yang terakhir keluar dari ruang sidang adalah gadis muda berambut putih panjang,

"Huuuhhhh,, kenapa aku harus yang paling akhir sih" keluh Ryuzetsu.

"Yang sabar yaa, Ryu-chan" ucap Amaru dengan nada mengejek.

"Hihihiiii,,, kena juga kau Ryu-chan." sambung Himawari.

Yaaahh, tadi saat di aula Ryuzetsu yang menertawakan Himawari dan Amaru yang dimarahi oleh Moegi, sekarang Himawari dan Amaru yang balas menertawakan Ryuzetsu. Ryuzetsu itu paling tidak suka menunggu giliran terakhir.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau lulus kan?" tanya Himawari.

"Aduuhh Himaaaa,,,,,"Ryuzetsu jadi geram karena Himawari. "Kau tidak dengar yaa apa yang ku jelaskan sebelum tes tadi?"

"Yang mana?"

"Kita semua pasti lulus tahap pertama, karena tidak ada seleksi pada tes wawancara"

"Heheee,, iya iyaaa.. aku lupa"

Yah, itulah hal bagusnya. Pada tahap tes wawancara kepemimpinan Jounin Exam Konoha tidak ada yang namanya seleksi. Para penguji hanya memberikan nilai pada setiap jawaban, argumen, bantahan, atau apapun bahkan gestur tubuh dan mimik wajah dari peserta pada saat tes wawancara. Hasil penilaian dari penguji-penguji itu lah yang menjadi bahan pertimbangan apakan peserta itu layak menjadi Jounin atau tidak.

Tahapan pertama Jounin Exam tahun ini memang berbeda dari tahun sebelum-sebelumnya. Jika dahulu setiap tahapan tes selalu melakukan seleksi untuk mengerucutkan jumlah peserta yang akan menjadi jounin, maka Jounin Exam kali ini tidak begitu. Dengan sistem pengerucutan seperti dahulu, kemungkinan akan ada peserta yang terkena sial pada tahapan pertama dan mengakibatkan dia tidak lulus, sedangkan kemampuan lainnya dari peserta itu belum di tunjukkan, bisa jadi di tahapan selanjutnya bakat dan kemampuan peserta itu akan berguna. Kan tidak tepat, jika hanya karena satu tes awal seorang peserta ketiban sial menyebabkan dia tidak lulus?

Untuk menghindari hal itu, maka dibuat lah sistem penilaian. Semua peserta akan mengikuti seluruh rangkaian tes, dan setiap tahapan akan diberi nilai, lalu semua nilai-nilai itu di akumulasi menjadi nilai akhir yang menentukan apakah peserta akan lulus atau tidak. Jadi cara ini tidak melihat pada hasil akhir, namun pada proses. Itulah cara penilaian yang lebih baik.

Prinsip ini sama dengan yang diterapkan pada sekolah umum di Konoha, dimana kelulusan mereka tidak hanya ditentukan oleh satu Ujian Akhir Nasional, namun ditentukan oleh proses dari awal hingga akhir. Berbeda dengan sekolah atau akademi ninja yang masih menerapkan sistem lama, dimana siswanya harus lulus ujian akhir untuk bisa dinyatakan sebagai genin dan mendapat hitai ate Konoha.

Tanpa Ryuzetsu sempat beristirahat, semua peserta langsung digiring ketengah lapangan.

Lagi-lagi Moegi yang bertindak sebagai panitia seksi acara yang bertugas sebagai MC, berdiri di podium ditengah lapangan. "Kita akan langsung melanjutkan ke tahapan tes kedua, yakni survival tes. A-"

"Apa tesnya akan diadakan di tengah Kota Konoha ini?"

Salah seorang peserta laki-laki berumur 25 tahunan mengacungkan tangan dan bertanya. Pertanyaannya memang wajar karena sekarang mereka semua ada di tengah lapangan di pusat Kota Konoha, dan survival tes tidak mungkin di adakan ditengah kota. Tapi tetap saja dia bersalah karena bertanya sebelum Moegi selesai dengan ucapannya. Memotong omongan orang adalah hal yang tidak sopan.

"Ku rasa pertanyaan itu tidak perlu ku jawab. Panitia seksi akomodasi dan transportasi yang akan menjawabnya"

Mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Moegi, sepuluh orang jounin mengambil posisi di tepi lapangan membentuk lingkaran. Para panitia lain bergerak masuk kedalam lingkaran, sedang sebagian lagi sisanya tetap diluar. Kesepuluh jounin itu merangkai handseal, hingga membentuk sebuah kekkai berwarna biru berbentuk kubah setengah bola yang membatasi penglihatan semua orang dari apa yang diluar kekkai. Kekkai ini bukan lah kekkai pelindung, sebab setelah kekkai di lepaskan, yang tampak adalah sebuah bentang alam hijau yang berada di tepi sebuah sungai.

Kekkai itu sebenarnya adalah kekkai teleportasi, yang sanggup memindahkan semua orang didalam lingkup kekkai itu ke tempat lain yang sudah diberi tanda. Mirip dengan teknik teleportasi hiraishin, namun bedanya ini harus dilakukan oleh banyak ninja. Perlu 10 jounin untuk dapat melakukannya. Teknik ini merupakan pengembangan dari jutsu yang dibuat Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato untuk tiga ajudannya, teknik yang pernah di gunakan pada Mei Terumi untuk mengirim mantan Mizukage Kelima itu ke arena perang saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat.

Uoohhhhh,, ini hal baru juga untuk Jounin Exam, dimana biasanya para peserta seringkali disuruh berlari marathon atau berlompatan dipohon untuk mencapat tempat ujian yang jaraknya puluhan atau ratusan mil hingga menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari. Yaah,, panitia Jounin Exam Konoha memang hebat dan bikin semua peserta nyaman, bahkan untuk mengantar peserta ke lokasi ujian saja, panitia menggunakan jutsu hebat dan keren macam tadi.

Melihat para peserta keheranan dan saling berdecak kagum, Moegi kembali mengambil perhatian mereka dengan suaranya, "Harap tenang,! Kita tidak akan menunggu berlama-lama karena kita akan langusng berlanjut ke tahapan kedua. Jadi dengarkan aku...!"

Semua peserta diam, siap mendengarkan arahan dengan seksama. Semua orang tahu bahwa survival tes adalah momok dalam ujian para ninja. Bagaimana tidak?, mereka semua diharuskan untuk bertahan hidup di tengah kejamnya alam liar, bahkan mereka di ijinkan saling membunuh untuk bisa survive, mempertahankan hidup dalam keegoisan.

"Lihatlah hutan lebat di belakang kalian yang menjadi hulu aliran sungai.! Hutan yang di apit oleh dua gunung tinggi itu di sebut 'Lembah Keputusasaan'. Konon katanya, hanya orang-orang tertentu lah yang mampu menemukan jalan keluar dan tidak tersesat di tempat itu. Ujian survival tes akan dilaksanakan disana selama 5 hari, peraturannya simpel, kalian boleh melakukan apapun tapi dilarang membunuh."

Banyak peserta yang langsung tenang, dilarang membunuh artinya mereka akan aman, lulus atau tidak didalam survival tes itu mereka dijamin bisa keluar hidup-hidup. Bukannya mereka takut, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka mempunyai keluarga yang sangat mereka sayangi, ayah dan ibu juga saudara, bahkan ada yang sudah berkeluarga sendiri membina rumah tangga. Semua itu tentulah hal terberat untuk ditinggalkan. Sedangkan ada segelintir peserta yang langsung berwajah masam, anggap saja mereka adalah psikopat gila yang suka membunuh orang dan nyasar kedalam ujian ini.

"Ada banyak kamera CCTV tersembunyi yang ditempatkan di 'Lembah Keputusasaan', semua yang kalian lakukan disana akan terus di awasi" kata Moegi melanjutkan.

Tahap survival tes ini juga akan terus di awasi oleh para penguji dan diberi penilaian dari sana. Ini juga bagian dari proses, bagaimana mereka bertindak dan berpikir akan terus diamati dengan seksama oleh para penguji yang sama dengan penguji tes wawancara tadi, yakni Kakashi dan kawan-kawan.

"Barang siapa yang ketahuan membunuh, maka akan didiskualifikasi, predikat ninjanya akan dicabut, dan yang pasti akan diadili di meja pengadilan Konoha bahkan akan di eksekusi mati jika terbukti melakukan pembunuhan dengan sengaja" lanjut Moegi lagi.

Ini benar-benar berbeda dengan tes kenaikan pangkat ninja yang pernah ada selama ini, yang pesertanya bahkan harus menandatangani surat perjanjian yang isinya adalah jika peserta mengalami luka serius bahkan kematian, maka keluarga peserta tidak boleh menuntut panitia.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan didalam sana? Tidak mungkin kan kalian menyuruh kami hanya berkemah saja" salah seorang peserta berbadan kerempeng bertanya.

"Target kalian didalam sana mudah, hanya mencari lalu membawa pulang gulungan berisi sebuah ninjutsu _B-Class_ yang kami sembunyikan di dalam lokasi ujian. Jumlah semua gulungan sama dengan jumlah peserta. Setiap peserta harus membawa minimal satu gulungan kembali ketempat ini untuk dapat dinyatakan lulus seleksi survival tes. Kalian semua mengerti...?"

Sontak mereka semua heran, bukannya tidak mengerti tapi mereka semua sama sekali tidak menyangka tahap survival test semudah ini. Sejauh ini, sejak Jounin Exam dimulai, ini adalah ujian yang sangat mudah, bahkan tidak ada hal sulit barang sekalipun. Malah mereka semua dimanja oleh panitia dengan fasilitas mewah. Acara pembukaan yang glamour dan tempat menunggu tes wawancara yang seperti ruangan pesta adalah dua kali contoh nyata di hari ini. Ditambah lagi mereka diharuskan registrasi kemarin, sehari sebelum pembukaan dan malamnya ada pesta Prom Night serta semua peserta di inapkan di hotel. Konoha Era Nanadaime, menjadi tempat berlangsungnya Jounin Exam paling mengejutkan dan termewah sedunia, kan siapa dulu hokagenya,? orang kayaaaaa, huahhahahahaaa . . . .

Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik, kebanyakan peserta meremehkan tahapan survival test ini. Di pikiran mereka, misi mengambil gulungan di hutan lalu kembali lagi melewati jalan yang sama dengan jalan masuk dari lembah yang tampak tidak terlalu luas dan mereka yakini tidak berbahaya adalah misi mudah tingkat D. Hanya namanya saja yang hebat, 'Lembah Keputusasaan'. Banyak dari peserta yang sudah tahu lokasi ini karena lembah ini lokasinya tidak jauh dari kota Konoha dan sering menjadi tempat berburu para daimyo dan pejabat tinggi kenegaraan. Jadi tidak mungkin ada hal berbahaya di tempat 'wisata' para pejabat penting. Kemudian jumlah gulungan yang sama dengan jumlah peserta membuat mereka bahkan tidak perlu bertarung agar bisa lulus test ini. Kalau mau mereka semua bisa saja berkumpul bersama-sama lalu mengadakan pesta selama lima hari sambil berkeliling mencari gulungan dan keluar lagi bersama-sama. Jadi dari segimananya ini bisa disebut survival test? Ini bahkan tampak seperti jurit malam kegiatan jambore nasional pramuka. Begitulah pemikiran mereka.

"Kurasa semuanya sudah mengerti, jadi test akan dimulai terhitung sejak sekarang dan akan berakhir pada jam yang sama lima hari lagi"

Setelah aba-aba dari Moegi selaku MC, survival test dimulai dan semua peserta bergiliran memasuki Lembah Keputusasaan. Pintu masuk kedalam lembah bahkan sampai dibuatkan gerbang kayu bercat merah dengan ornamen naga emas yang sangat indah oleh panitia, ini sudah tidak seperti ujian kenaikan pangkat Jounin Exam lagi. Dan disamping gerbang itu, terdapat arca kecil. Arca Dewa Pengembara sebagai simbol jalan hidup. Sekaligus sebagai pintu keluarnya, juga merupakan gerbang ini.

Semua peserta masuk dengan tertib, mereka tidak tampak tergesa-gesa, bahkan cenderung santai mengingat aturan Survival Test yang begitu mudahnya. Dari sekian banyak peserta yang masuk, tampak seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam pendek menggunakan kacamata berframe merah, Uchiha Sarada. Sarada menatap datar dan dingin ke arah Himawari yang masuk bersamaan dengannya, namun sejurus kemudia ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Sayangnya senyum Sarada gagal, Himawari menyadari itu, sebuah hawa permusuhan yang sangat kental. Sarada dan Himawari sama-sama saling mengetahui, bahwa mereka berdua merupakan ninja terkuat saat ini, ninja yang kekuatannya melebihi para Kage, kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan ayah mereka masing-masing, Naruto dan Sasuke. Entah akan seperti apa jadinya nasib dua gadis ini, apalagi kalau sampai berujung pada sebuah pertarungan.

Himawari berjalan, terus melangkah maju, namun pikirannya mundur kebelakang, kembali kemasa lalu. Mengenang memori-memori lama yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini, menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat sekaligus adik menyebalkan bagi kakaknya sendiri, Uzumaki Boruto.

 **Flashback, Himawari POV…..**

 _Sewaktu kecil, aku adalah anak gadis yang sangat penurut pada kakakku. Kakak laki-laki yang usianya 3 tahun lebih tua dariku._

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Pertama, _summary_ -nya sudah berganti. Konflik terakhir akan benar-benar serius, dan rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha versi gadis-gadis menjadi pengakhir. Di part terakhir ini, semua akan jadi jelas. Awal mula dua gadis itu bisa musuhan dan akhir penyelesaian antara keduanya yang mungkin akan menjadi pertarungan besar, seperti antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kita akan kupas habis masa lalu Himawari di chapter depan, semua tentang dia yang membuat dia menjadi sekarang ini, Himawari yang kuat, menyebalkan bagi kakaknya, dan bermusuhan dengan Uchiha berkacamata.

Tentang blueprint rancangan senjata pemusnah meriam chakra dan peluncuran sateli Soui Inc, tepat, semuanya berkaitan, bahkan semenjak munculnya Soui Inc di chapter 3 fic ini, udah berkaitan. Semuanya di konsep sudah sejak lama, ahhahahahaaa...

Bolt yang kena genjutsu, coba cek lagi deh chapter 31 dan 34, ada jawabannya disitu. Proyek besar Bolt dan Shikadai, memang sengaja sedikit saja keluar, dibahas perlahan, biar nanti mengejutkan.

Dan ohohohoooo. . . . . Terkait Ujian Nasional, ada kusinggung di fic ini,,, phuhihihiiii… Yang baru selesai UN atau yang mau UN, gimana perasaan kalian?

Satu lagi, dibawah ada _**Omake**_ -nya loh, baca yah.

Karena cerita sudah berlangsung satu tahun sejak season I, maka sekarang umur pemeran cerita ini,

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.

 **. . . . .**

 **Omake**

Moegi menatap datar pada semua peserta yang telah masuk kedalam area survival test, melewati gerbang yang sudah dibuatkan oleh panitia.

Sesaat kemudian, Moegi terkekeh kecil, "Kheh,,, aku yakin tidak akan ada satupun diantara kalian yang bisa keluar dari hutan Lembah Keputusasaan sampai batas waktu lima hari. Karena kalian semua, hanya ninja-ninja naif yang tak punya pegangan hidup. Ahahahaaa…"

Moegi memang masih chunin, namun pemikirannya sudah dewasa, sedewasa umurnya yang sudah berkepala tiga. Dia memang tidak berniat menjadi jounin, jadi tidak sekalipun dia pernah ikut Jounin Exam. Moegi sudah punya tujuan dan pegangan hidup yang dia genggam erat, yang tidak akan pernah membuat dia tersesat.

Moegi tahu rahasia dibalik survival test ini, panitia-panitia inti lain juga sudah tahu. Guru Gai pernah berkata, ' _Tanpa arah dan tujuan, tidak ada gunanya seorang ninja hidup didunia in_ i'. Perkataan itu lah yang menjadi inspirasi ujian ini.

Sebenarnya Lembah Keputusasaan hanyalah lembah biasa, tidak berbahaya ataupun terdapat hal-hal aneh lainnya. Namun ada satu hal yang ditambahkan panitia, yakni kedalam seluruh lembah dipasang Genjutsu tingkat tinggi Tsukyomi tipe area. Uchiha Sasuke lah yang membuatnya, dengan doujutsu Ultimate Rinne-Sharingan. Dengan genjutsu, lokasi test disetting agar hanya orang-orang yang memiliki impian sebagai pegangan dan arah dalam menjalani kehidupan saja, yang mampu menemukan jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Jalan keluar itu akan menunjukkan diri dihadapan peserta yang memiliki impian dan tekad kuat untuk mewujudkannya tanpa perlu peserta mencari jalan keluar itu sendiri.

Genjutsu akan membuat manusia kehilangan arah. Orang-orang yang hanya mengikuti arus, yang mencari kesenangan duniawi dan hanya menginginkan pangkat jounin untuk disombong-sombongkan atau menganggap survival test ini sebagai ajang uji nyali dan menjajal kemampuan sendiri dalam bertarung pasti tersesat dan tidak akan bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Karena pada hakikatnya, mereka pun sedang tersesat didalam kehidupannya sendiri, tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Orang seperti ini lah orang yang tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup.

Genjutsu ini dibuat sebagai ujian moral dan tekad bagi seorang ninja, tidak peduli seberapa kuat ninja tersebut, berapa lama pun mereka hidup, setiap orang pasti memiliki masa dimana mereka merasa tersesat. Jika ninja itu memiliki impian, tidak menyerah dan terus maju mempercayai masa depan, serta punya tekad kuat, maka orang itu tidak akan terperangkap dalam genjutsu ini dan jalan keluar itu sendirilah yang akan menunjukkan diri.

Apalagi bagi seorang jounin yang akan menjadi pembimbing ninja-ninja muda generasi penerus, sangat perlu untuk lulus tes ini. Jounin yang tidak memiliki arah dan impian dalam hidupnya, pasti tidak akan mampu membimbing calon ninja-ninja muda nantinya. Karena itulah hasil survival test ini akan menjadi penentu apakah ninja itu cocok menjadi jounin atau tidak. Begitulah setting sebenarnya dari area lokasi survival test yang hanya diketahui oleh petinggi pemerintahan konoha dan panitia inti Jounin Exam ini. Naruto sebagai hokage, pasti akan berbuat yang terbaik untuk Jounin Exam di negaranya, dia bekerja keras untuk itu, didukung oleh semua teman-temannya, untuk mencetak jounin-jounin unggul melebihi generasi pendahulunya.

.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary :** **Event besar sudah didepan mata, Jounin Exam pertama di Era Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai. Seiring itu, bau masalah dan kejahatan tercium makin jelas. Bahaya b** **esar** **bisa saja** **mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi.** **Rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha sekali lagi menjadi pengakhir.** **Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt** **dan yang lainnya** **menghadapi semua ini?. Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Sh** **i** **nobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at** **,** **15 April 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . .**_

 _Semua peserta masuk dengan tertib, mereka tidak tampak tergesa-gesa, bahkan cenderung santai mengingat aturan Survival Test yang begitu mudahnya. Dari sekian banyak peserta yang masuk, tampak seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam pendek yang menggunakan kacamata berframe merah, Uchiha Sarada. Dia menatap datar dan dingin ke arah Himawari yang masuk bersamaan dengannya, namun sejurus kemudia ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum._

 _Sayangnya senyum Sarada gagal, Himawari menyadari itu, sebuah hawa permusuhan yang sangat kental. Sarada dan Himawari sama-sama saling mengetahui, bahwa mereka berdua merupakan ninja terkuat saat ini, ninja yang kekuatannya melebihi para Kage, kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan ayah mereka masing-masing, Naruto dan Sasuke. Entah akan seperti apa jadinya nasib dua gadis ini, apalagi kalau sampai berujung pada sebuah pertarungan._

 _Himawari berjalan, terus melangkah maju, namun pikirannya mundur kebelakang, kembali ke masa lalu. Mengenang memori-memori lama yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini, menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat sekaligus adik menyebalkan bagi kakaknya sendiri, Uzumaki Boruto._

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 38.** **Himawari's Story.**

 **Warning for this chapter : Alur cepat dan scene loncat-loncat.**

 **Flashback, Himawari PoV…..**

 _Sewaktu kecil, aku adalah anak gadis yang sangat penurut dan patuh pada kakakku. Kakak laki-laki yang usianya 3 tahun lebih tua dariku._

 _Ketika itu aku baru berumur 5 tahun, masih masa-masanya aku cengeng._

"Tadaima..." Bolt kecil baru saja pulang. Anak berumur 8 tahun itu menghabiskan waktu seharian belajar di akademi ninja.

"Huaaaaa, haaaaa,,,,, hueeeee. . . . . . O-onii-chaaan" Himawari menyambut kepulangan kakaknya dengan suara tangisan yang sejadi-jadinya.

"Oh, , , ," Bolt sudah biasa dengan tingkah cengeng adiknya yang manis ini, "Ada apa, Hima?"

"Hikksss,, aku, a-aku merusak boneka milik temanku, la-lalu kami marahan,,, hueeee…"

"..." Bolt melihat prihatin pada boneka rubah yang sedang dipeluk adiknya, ada robekan besar dibagian leher boneka itu.

"Sekarang dia membenciku,,, gimana ini Onii-chan? Hikss..."

Bolt mendekati adiknya lalu mengusap pucuk kepala bermahkota indigo itu seraya memberi cengiran khas pertanda masalah apapun pasti beres, "Hima, serahkan ini padaku!"

-[skip sebentar]-

"Onii-chan, bisa diperbaiki?"

"Bisa dooong…" sahut Bolt optimis.

Saat ini Bolt sedang memperbaiki boneka rubah milik temannya Himawari. Kedua kakak beradik itu sedang duduk di ruang keluarga rumah mereka.

"Aku juga akan menemanimu meminta maaf, Hima" kata Bolt lagi.

"Iyaaa. Arigatou, Onii-chan"

"Yoshh,, sudah beres." Bolt selesai memperbaiki boneka rubah milik teman Himawari. "Ayo kita kembalikan boneka temanmu dan minta maaf padanya"

"Ummm." Himawari mengangguk dengan mata berbinar senang.

 _Aku mengagumi kakakku karena dia bisa melakukan apapun. Dia selalu juara di akademi ninja, jauh lebih berbakat dan terampil dibandingkan teman-teman sekelasnya._

 _Kami dulunya adalah pasangan adik kakak yang sangat akur. Kakakku selalu ada untukku, menemaniku bermain saat Papa sibuk dengan pekerjaannya atau ketika Mama ada keperluan di kediaman kakek untuk urusan klan dan bisnis._

 _Mandi dan tidur bersama adalah kegiatan rutin kami. Tapi sejak dia berumur 9 tahun, dia tidak mau lagi ku ajak mandi bersama. Alasannya sih karena dia tidak mau dianggap anak kecil lagi. Aku tidak terima alasannya, tapi Mama bilang padaku untuk menurut saja apa keinginan kakakku._

 _Karena aku adik penurut, jadi aku tidak membantah. Begitupula saat dia ingin pergi bermain dan aku ingin ikut. Dia menolak karena merasa sudah besar dan tidak pantas lagi bermain bersamaku. Aku pun tetap menurut walaupun hatiku sedikit kesal karena dia mulai menjauh dariku._

 _Tapi kekesalanku saat itu tidak lama, ketika aku berusaha menjadi lebih dewasa dengan menghabiskan porsi dewasa satu piring penuh sarapanku, akhirnya dia mengajakku ikut pergi bermain-main bersamanya. Aku senang sekali saat itu._

"Sa-Ra-Da-Chaaaaan,, Maaa-innn yuuuukkkk…" Bolt dan Himawari sudah sampai didepan rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Pintu rumah dibuka, "Selamat datang, Bolt, Hima-chan" sapa gadis manis berkacamata yang seumuran dengan Bolt.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya main didalam rumah keluarga Uchiha. Cuaca mendung saat itu, jadi ibunya Sarada melarang bermain diluar.

Himawari tampak asik sendiri menonton TV, sedangkan Sarada sedang belajar dari buku-buku medis. Hanya Bolt saja yang tampak uring-uringan tidak bersemangat.

"Heiii,,, main diluar saja yuk" Bolt merengek karena saking bosannya.

"Sebentar lagi mau hujan, Bolt. Kau sudah dengar kan ibuku melarang kita main diluar. Aku juga disuruh ibuku mempelajari materi medis" hanya Sarada yang menyahut.

"Haaahhh…." wajah Bolt makin lesu. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya berbalik cerah, "Yoshh,,, kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu dengan kemampuan super jeniusku, Sarada"

"Ahh, sungguh?" mata Sarada berbinar senang.

"Yoi, serahkan saja padaku..."

Lebih dari setengah jam kemudian,

"Ahhh,, seru banget" Acara TV kesukaan Himawari sudah selesai, dan akhirnya ia pun mematikan TV itu lalu hendak mengajak kakaknya bermain yang lain. Namun dia dibuat sangat terkejut,

Di meja belajar ruangan itu, kakaknya dan Sarada sedang dekat-dekatnya. Bolt duduk di sebelah kanan Sarada, mengajari gadis berkacamata itu tentang pelajaran medis. Bolt memang jenius sejak kecil. Tapi yang membuat Himawari tidak terima adalah karena mereka terlalu dekat, bahu mereka saja bersentuhan menempel ketat, bahkan wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak 10 centian.

"Yang ini, caranya begini..."

"Oh,, umm" Sarada mengangguk.

"Nah, sudah ngerti kan?" Bolt mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke wajah Sarada.

Sarada juga balas memandang Bolt, "Ya. Arigatou, Bolt"

Saling tatap dari jarak yang terbilang sangat dekat, tentu saja menimbulkan reaksi khusus bagi dua orang beda gender ini, walalupun mereka baru berusia 11 tahun. Rona merah muncul di pipi keduanya, hingga beberapa detik kemudian Bolt yang tampak sangat gugup dan tidak tahan lagi langsung melepas kuncian tatapan mereka.

"Eheheheheeee. . . . Enggak masalah " Bolt nyengir menutupi kegugupannya..

"Bolt, kau memang hebat ya"

"Pastinya dong,, ahahahahaaa" Bolt tertawa bangga.

"AAAAHHHH,,, MEMBOSANKAN" tiba-tiba Himawari berteriak. Kesal karena kakak kebanggannya terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, apalagi perempuan.

"Heh? Hei Hima, kenapa tiba-tiba marah sih?" tanya Bolt heran.

"Bodo amat ah,, Onii-chan no Baka..." Himawari pun pulang duluan dari rumah Sarada, tanpa pamit atau apapun.

 _Kejadian hari itu membuat hatiku luar biasa kesal. Tidak hanya hari itu saja, semakin hari kakakku semakin sering menolakku saat aku ingin ikut dia bermain diluar bersama teman-temannya, apalagi jika dia bermain bersama Sarada._

"Ittekimasu. . . . ."

Bolt hari ini pergi bermain lagi keluar rumah. Dia berlari melewati pintu depan.

Himawari mengejar kakaknya yang baru saja keluar rumah, "Onii-chan.. aku juga pengen ikut"

Bolt berhenti berlari, berbalik, dan menatap adiknya, "Sudah ku bilang kan,,, kau enggak boleh ikut"

"Enggak mau. Aku ikut. Pokoknya aku mau ikuuuut…!"

"Haaaaaah,,, ya sudah" Bolt menggaruk tengkuknya, menundukkan badan sedikit agar sejajar dengan Himawari, "Tapi dengan satu syarat.."

"Syarat?" Himawari menyerngit heran.

"Iya. Kau boleh ikut asalkan kau bisa mengejarku, Hima"

Bolt pun langsung berlari, start duluan dari adiknya.

"Tu-tunggu, Onii-chan..."

Karena ingin sekali ikut kakaknya bermain, Himawari langsung mengejar Bolt berlari. Dia masih kecil saat itu, dan dia juga perempuan, tentu saja langkah kakinya tertinggal jauh. Hingga punggung Bolt hampir tidak kelihatan lagi oleh matanya, seiring suara isak tangis yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya, dan,,,

Brrukkk. . . . .

Himawari jatuh tersandung ditengah jalan.

Tidak ada luka, namun saat bangun,

"Di-dimana ini? Onii-chan, kau dimana?"

Sepertinya Himawari tersesat.

Bukan sepertunya saja tapi Himawari benar-benar tersesat, hari sudah hujan, badannya basah, tapi masih belum menemukan jalan pulang. Sudah lebih dari satu jam dia terlunta-lunta dijalanan.

"Hikkksssss,,,, hueeee-"

Puk…

"Aduhhh…"

Seseorang menepuk kepala Himawari, menghentikan tangisannya.

"Yo"

Bolt datang kehadapan Himawari, beserta seulas senyum kelegaan. Bolt tentu saja khawatir pada adiknya yang tertinggal lama, makanya dia mencari adiknya walau hujan sekalipun.

"Kenapa menangis, Hima?"

"Aku tidak mengangis" elak Himawari, sambil menyeka air matanya yang bercampur dengan air hujan. "Apa kau mencariku..?"

"Ahahaaa,,, mana mungkin lah. . . ."

"Ha?" Himawari terkejut.

"Ah ya sudah... Kita pulang yuk"

Bolt pun menarik pergelangan tangan Himawari, menyeret adiknya cepat pulang.

 _Waktu itu aku amat sangat kesal, marah sekali, dan berpikir 'Lihat saja nanti, Onii-chan!'. Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu, bukan berarti aku mulai membenci kakakku sejak saat itu. Walau yah aku memang merasa kesal. Pokoknya aku ingin lebih cepat darinya, aku ingin lebih kuat darinya, aku ingin lebih hebat darinya._

 _Sejak saat itu, aku putuskan, aku akan melakukan apa yang sudah pernah dia lakukan padaku. 'Aku pasti akan membalasnya'. Aku mulai berlatih keras agar bisa melampauinya. Berlatih dengan siapapun yang mau membantuku, Hiashi-jiisama, Papa, juga Mama._

 _Waktu terus berlalu hingga umuku 9 tahun, aku semakin jarang bermain bersama kakakku yang lulus dari akademi dan menjadi genin. Aku pun perlahan sedikit demi sedikit tumbuh menjadi aku yang sekarang, Tuan Putri Hokage yang kuat, manja dan punya segalanya._

Himawari baru saja selesai mandi, handuk masih tersampir di kepalanya. Melihat Bolt sedang duduk di ruang keluarga mengerjakan sesuatu dengan setumpuk kertas dokumen, dia jadi penasaran.

"Kau sedang apa, Onii-chan?"

"Sedang membuat susunan acara untuk festival budaya. Aku, Sarada, dan Mitsuki dapat misi ini. Sebulan lagi festivalnya diselenggarakan. Kau mau ikut festival itu nanti?"

"Mauuu…" Himawari terlonjak senang. Namun baru beberapa detik, wajahnya berubah lesu, "Oh maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut"

"Kenapa? Sudah ada rencana yaa hari itu?"

"Iya. Hiashi-jiisama mengajakku ke pulau pribadi keluarga kita, katanya disana tempatnya bagus untuk aku latihan"

"Ohhh ya sudah. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Bolt kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ah ya. Ngomong-ngomong aku dapat juara satu loh kemarin, saat aku dan teman sekelas di akademi di suruh Iruka sensei berlomba menghajar beruang di hutan kematian"

"Hmmmmm,,,, ahahahaha... Aku juga juara kok menghajar beruang saat di akademi"

"Aku tahu. Onii-chan kaaannn,,, hebat" ucap Himawari, yang semakin pelan saat di akhir kalimat.

Ini tidak seperti yang Himawari harapkan. Dia ingin sekali kalimat pujian dari mulut kakaknya atas keberhasilannya menjadi juara.

"Ahahahaaa,,, pastinya dong"

"Tapiiii,,,, kenapa kau sekarang hanya mengambil misi mudah seperti itu? Kau tidak ingin menjadi Hokage yang hebat seperti Papa?"

"Hiaaat!"

Pukkk...

Lagi-lagi Bolt menepuk pelan kepala Himawari

"Aduhh,,, kenapa kau malah menjitak kepalaku sih" raut wajah Himawari langsung cemberut.

"Berisik ah... Ahahahahaaaa. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu"

"O-onii-chan. . . . . .!"

 _Tapi dia,,, aku merasa dia berubah. Dia jadi pemalas, dia tidak pernah kelihatan berlatih untuk lebih kuat, bahkan kata Papa dia selalu menolak misi. Apalagi setelah insiden penyerangan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki yang menculik Papa. Sejak dia di anggap pahlawan, dia malah menjadi semakin malas. Kerjaannya hanya tidur di rumah dan membaca buku. Selama satu tahun dia selalu begitu, hingga akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi._

Himawari dengan wajah kesal mengampiri kakaknya yang enak-enakan berbaring disofa, membaca buku dengan kaki diatas meja.

"Hoii,,, ada apa sih denganmu?" tanya Himawari dengan nada membentak.

"Aaahh, apanya?" Bolt menurunkan perlahan buku yang ia baca dari wajahnya, lalu bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk di sofa menghadap Himawari.

Himawari melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Belakangan ini, kau kelihatan semakin tidak bersemangat."

"Ehhh,, massa sih?" Bolt seakan tidak peduli.

"Iya... Sebelumnya kau selalu bersemangat dalam hal apapun"

"Misalnya?"

Himawari tidak langsung menjawab, berpikir sejenak lalu, "Engg,,, misalnya saat berlatih"

"Aku masih sering berlatih kok. Sarada juga selalu menemaniku, jadi posisi ku sebagai chunin tetap aman"

"Ta-tapi sebelum itu kau jauh lebih hebat. Kau selalu nomor satu. Kau selalu menolong dan memberi masukan pada orang lain. Yang pasti, jauh lebih aktif setiap harinya. Pokoknya keren banget. Tidak seperti sekarang, kau sering malas-malasan"

"Ohh,, emangnya dulu aku begitu ya?"

"..." Himawari mengangguk

"Tapi aku sudah tidak lagi melakukan semua itu. Hidup damai adalah yang paling indah" Bolt kembali merebahkan badannya di sofa. Tidak terlalu memikirkan pernyataan Himawari tentangnya.

"Ha...?" Himawari terkejut, kakaknya tidak seperti ini. Kakaknya itu selalu bersemangat dan punya impian besar, bukan orang yang menjadikan hidup damai sebagai alasan untuk bermalas-malasan. "Kau...!" Himawari merasakan air mata yang hendak keluar

"Apa?" Bolt jadi bingung.

"Kauuu... KAU BUKAN KAKAKKUUU...!" Himawari tiba-tiba berteriak.

Dan gadis berambut indigo itupun berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan kakaknya dalam ketidakmengertian. Dia berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

 _Aku selalu mengagumi betapa hebatnya kakakku. Aku selalu ingin jadi seperti dia. Aku selalu berjuang keras agar dia memujiku. Ta-tapi,,, tapi kenapa dia sekarang berubah menjadi sosok pemalas yang sangat payah?. Hanya satu orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, pasti dia yang merubah kakakku._

Himawari berhenti berlari ketika sampai didepan sebuah rumah sederhana, rumah keluarga Uchiha. Nafas Himawari tersengal-sengal. Ada Sarada yang berdiri manis di depan pintu,

"Hima-chan, ada apa? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Sarada bertanya dengan nada khawatir, tidak tahu ada apa dengan Himawari yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya.

"Kau kan?" Himawari menatap marah pada Sarada.

"Eh?"

"Pasti kau...! Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu pada kakakku kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"KEMBALIKAN KAKAKKUUU...!"

Senyuman manis Sarada berubah menjadi senyuman sinis. "Ti-dak bi-sa"

"Ha?"

Seulas seringaian terbentuk dibibir Sarada, "Sejak awal, sosok 'kakak hebat' yang sangat kau kagumi itu memang tak pernah ada"

Himawari ketakutan, ketakutan pada Sarada. Dia tidak pernah takut sebelumnya, tapi hari ini dia dibuat sangat ketakutan ketika menatap kedua iris mata Sarada berubah merah dengan tiga tanda tomoe berwarna hitam, derita kutukan dijanjikan oleh mata itu. Himawari tahu, itu Sharingan, sebuah mata yang memiliki kutukan kebencian.

Seringaian Sarada makin lebar, seiring pola di iris matanya yang berubah lagi membentuk pola bunga teratai, Mangekyo Sharingan, "Kesannya pasti menjijikkan kalau seorang adik jatuh cinta pada kakak kandungnya sendiri, iya kan?"

Himawari tidak bisa apa-apa, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, bahkan untuk bernafaspun rasanya sangat sulit.

"Kalau kau membenciku, datanglah lagi padaku, saat matamu menyamai mataku"

 _Itulah pernyataan terakhir yang kudengar sebelum aku pun pulang dari rumah keluarga Uchiha. Aku pulang dalam keadaan menangis kencang. Tiba-tiba saja di jalan, kakakku menghampiriku dengan ekspresi khawatir._

"Hima... Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?"

Menghapus secara kasar air mata yang mengalir, Himawari menatap nyalang pada Bolt, "Berisik kau... Aku tidak kenapa-napa...!"

"Haaaahhh, syukurlah kalau begitu" Bolt jadi lega, mengulurkan tangan kanannya, lalu berkata, "Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang"

Himawari hendak menyambut uluran tangan itu, namun belum sampai tangan mereka bertautan, Himawari tersentak, dia lalu berteriak,

"HEH!.. Jangan bicara sok akrab begitu padaku...!"

Bolt menarik lagi uluran tangannya, bingung bercampur kaget dengan perubahan sikap Himawari sekarang.

"Kau bukan kakakku, jadi rasanya menjijikkan berdekatan denganmu."

 _Aku pulang ke rumah meninggalkan kakakku sendirian yang mungkin tidak tahu apa-apa. Sampai di rumah, sampai di kamarku, aku menumpahkan semua kekesalanku dengan mengobrak-abrik seisi kamarku. Waktu itu aku sungguh sangat amat marah._

"Sialan... Brengsek... Takkan ku maafkan Si Uchiha berkacamata itu. Apaa-apaa dia? Apa maksudnya coba? Dengan entengnya dia mengatakan padaku, ' _Sejak awal, sosok "kakak hebat" yang sangat kau kagumi itu memang tak pernah ada._ '. Omongan dia itu... Awas saja,,, aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu, kacamata sialan"

Brakkk...

Pyaarrrrr...

Himawari meninju cermin besar yang menempel didinding, tepat di atas meja rias di kamarnya. Hingga cermin itu pecah berkeping-keping. Rasa sakit dari tangan yang mengeluarkan banyak darah segar tidak ia pedulikan, dalam hatinya hanya ada rasa marah dan dendam pada Sarada.

"Itu semua salah...! Kakakku, kakak yang kukagumi itu pasti suatu saat akan kembali padaku."

 _Waktu terus berlalu hingga tak terasa umurku sudah 12 tahun, aku pun lulus dari akademi ninja. Mendapatkan hitai ate Konoha milikku sendiri, menjadi seorang genin dan punya tim sendiri. Aku bertemu hingga bersahabat dengan Amaru-chan dan Ryu-chan. Serta memiliki guru pembimbing yang sangat cocok untuk kami, sosok yang sangat dekat denganku sejak lama selain kakakku sendiri, sosok yang ku anggap kakak perempuanku, Mirai-nee. Kami semua tergabung dalam tim 7._

Tim 7 baru saja terbentuk, semuanya bergender perempuan, termasuk jounin pembimbingnya. Sesi perkenalan hampir selesai, tersisa Himawari.

"Nee Hima-chan, apa yang membuatmu ingin sekali menjadi ninja yang kuat?" Mirai bertanya pada Himawari yang belum mengungkapkan alasannya menjadi ninja. Mirai sebenarnya sudah tahu, tapi karena ini sesi perkenalan, maka tetap saja harus di ungkapkan pada semua anggota tim.

"Enngg,,, kalau ituuu..." Himawari agak ragu mengungkapkannya, "Aku meniru seseorang yang aku kagumi,"

"Seseorang yang kau kagumi?" Amaru tergeritik hatinya untuk tahu siapa orang yang dikagumi oleh sahabat barunya.

"Iya,,, walau sekarang dia sudah tidak disini lagi. Tapi kalau dia kembali lagi suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan menyombongkan diri padanya. Aku akan bilang begini, 'Lihat..! Sekarang aku lebih hebat darimu'. Itulah alasanku menjadi ninja"

"Begitu ya... Ku harap kau bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, Hima" sahut Ryuzetsu.

"Umm..."

 _Sejak saat itu, aku berlatih lebih giat, berjuang keras untuk melampaui kakakku, bahkan dengan mudah aku bisa lulus Ujian Chuunin walau aku dan timku belum berumur enam bulan sejak dibentuk._

 _Setiap hari, semenjak aku mengatakan padanya kalau dia sekarang bukan kakakku, aku tidak pernah lagi menghiraukannya. Setiap dia menyapaku, aku selalu mengacuhkannya, kadang juga aku memberikan tatapan jijik padanya_. _Ini semua gara-gara ucapan Si Kacamata sialan itu._

 _Saat itu Sarada membuatku benar-benar muak, saat dia dengan tersenyum sinis, mengatakan padaku bahwa 'Kesannya pasti menjijikkan kalau seorang adik jatuh cinta pada kakak kandungnya sendiri, iya kan?"_

 _Sejak saat itu pula, karena perkataan Si Kacamata, aku menyadari kalau aku punya rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun karena hal ini bukan hal baik dimata orang lain, Aku mencintai kakakku sendiri._

 _Aku tahu kalau aku sudah berjuang keras, setiap hari ku lalui dengan belajar dan berlatih, lulus menjadi chunin dan setara dengan kakakku, semuanya sudah ku lakukan. Tapi aku juga sadar kalau semua itu belum cukup._

 _Selain aku harus melampaui kakakku, aku juga harus melampauinya, melampaui orang yang membuat kakakku berubah, Uchiha Sarada. Dia adalah targetku untuk ku kalahkan, apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mengalahkannya. Itulah impian terbesarku._

 _Aku pasti akan merobohkannya, dia yang duluan menyatakan perang dengan ucapan terakhirnya padaku, 'Kalau kau membenciku, datanglah lagi padaku, saat matamu menyamai mataku'. Aku memang tahu kalau sejak lama dia menyukai kakakku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Aku pun memantapkan hatiku, baiklah, kalau dia menginginkan perang, maka aku akan memberikannya._

 _Aku sangat tahu bahwa Sarada bukan lah orang biasa, dia hebat, dia kuat, sama seperti ayah dan ibunya. Dia punya bakat sempurna yang tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun di dunia ini. Diaaaa,,,, aku tahu pasti kalau dia adalah kunoichi paling menakutkan, paling mengerikan, dan tak terkalahkan saat ini._

 _Tapi, ayahku dan ibuku lebih hebat lagi, aku juga punya bakat. Aku hanya harus mengasahnya, melampaui Sarada yang lebih dulu mencuri start dariku. Aku pasti akan merebut kembali kakakku yang ku cintai. Aku berlatih lebih keras, bahkan melatih jutsu baru. Jutsu baru yang sangat beresiko, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku bisa melatihnya sembunyi-sembunyi. Itu semua demi mencapai impian terbesarku._

 _Hingga akhirnya, saat itu, saat aku berlatih jutsu baru secara sembunyi-sembunyi yang membuat tanganku cedera parah, akhirnya aku bicara lagi dengan kakakku setelah sekian lama. Saat aku bertengkar dengan Mama, dia yang membantuku, meyakinkan Mama agar mengijinkan aku meneruskan latihanku._

Banyak hal yang diucapkan Bolt pada Hinata, untuk meyakinkan ibunya itu agar mengijinkan Himawari melanjutkan latihannya.

-"Dia tahu bahwa latihan ini berbahaya, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan latihannya. Hima pasti memiliki alasanya sendiri kenapa dia melakukan latihan seprti itu. Dia memang tidak memberitahuku apa alasannya tapi aku yakin apapun alasannya, dia pasti memiliki impian yang berharga baginya dibalik itu. Dan Mama mengatakan bahwa latihan itu tidak berguna?. Jika Mama melarang latihannya, maka Mama sama saja membuang impiannya. Dan jika itu terjadi, Hima akan kehilangan arah dalam kehidupannya."-

-"Kita semua tahu Mama, Hima itu sangat berbakat. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan jutsu yang dilatihnya tanpa mengorbankan tangannya. Apa Mama tidak bisa mempercayai Hima?"-

-"Temanku pernah mengatakan, sebagai seorang ninja dia berlatih keras demi mencapai impiannya. Aku yakin Hima juga begitu. Mungkin sama seperti papa dulu, aku memang tidak terlalu tahu kehidupan seperti apa yang dijalani papa saat masih muda, tapi aku yakin Mama jauh lebih mengetahuinya. Kata orang, papa dulu adalah ninja yang tidak berbakat, dianggap lemah dan selalu diremehkan orang lain. Tapi dengan satu impian besar, impiannya menjadi hokage, papa mulai berlatih keras, selalu berusaha dan berjuang mencapai impiannya. Dan sekarang papa telah berhasil meraih apa yang dulu diinginkannya. Aku yakin Mama adalah orang yang paling mengerti cerita itu."-

 _Aku mendengar semua yang kakakku ucapkan pada Mama. Sejak saat itulah, aku merasa aku telah menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupku. Hanya saja ternyata aku salah mengerti, karena sosok 'kakak hebat' yang selalu aku kagumi, selama ini memang tak pernah ada. Yang ada hanyalah sosok kakak yang sangat peduli padaku, selalu mengkhawatirkanku, selalu berusaha menolongku seberat masalah apapun yang ku hadapi._

 _Dia membantuku berlatih, dia membantuku berbaikan dengan Amaru-chan saat kami bertengkar, dia juga menolongku yang masuk penjara hanya karena kesalahan kecil akibat kecerobohanku. Dia lah yang paling tahu seberapa keras aku berjuang untuk mencapai impianku. Dia selalu ada disisiku, walau dia sekarang hanyalah sosok kakak yang biasa-biasa saja, bukan lagi sosok kakak hebat yang aku kagumi dulu. Dia selalu berjuang sekuat mungkin untuk melindungiku, walau semenjengkelkan apapun sikapku padanya, dia selalu ada untukku._

 _Dulu saat kecil, dia selalu berkata padaku,, 'Serahkan ini padaku, Hima...". Tapi kakakku yang sekarang, mungkin tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi dengan kepercayaan diri yang sama dengan saat kecil dulu. Kakakku yang sekarang tahu betul kalau dia hanyalah sosok 'kakak yang biasa-biasa saja' dan mengerti bahwa dia bukanlah sosok yang hebat. Walau begitu, semalas apapun dirinya sekarang, dia yang tidak bisa diharapkan, namun dia selalu melakukan apapun untukku,,,,,,,, adik perempuannya._

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :**

Nah, disini diceritakan full dari sisi Himawari. Dia yang selalu mengagumi sosok kakaknya, dia yang mencintai kakaknya. Dan sejarah bagaimana dia bisa bermusuhan dengan Sarada. Tapi satu hal yang harus di ingat, apa yang dilakukan Sarada tidak lah salah. Sarada bertindak sesuai kebenaran yang ia yakini karena hubungan sedarah itu sangat menjijikkan. Dan yang pasti, untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang dicintainya.

Chapter ini juga menyinggung lagi rentetan kejadian sejak chapter 2 hingga sekarang, dirangkum singkat dari sudut pandang Himawari, semuanya selalu tentang Bolt yang rela melakukan apapun untuknya.

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Buroto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.

.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary :** **Event besar sudah didepan mata, Jounin Exam pertama di Era Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai. Seiring itu, bau masalah dan kejahatan tercium makin jelas. Bahaya b** **esar** **bisa saja** **mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi.** **Rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha sekali lagi menjadi pengakhir.** **Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt** **dan yang lainnya** **menghadapi semua ini? Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Sh** **i** **nobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at** **,** **22 April 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . .**_

 _Aku mendengar semua yang kakakku ucapkan pada Mama. Sejak saat itulah, aku merasa aku telah menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupku. Hanya saja ternyata aku salah mengerti, karena sosok 'kakak hebat' yang selalu aku kagumi, selama ini memang tak pernah ada. Yang ada hanyalah sosok kakak yang sangat peduli padaku, selalu mengkhawatirkanku, selalu berusaha menolongku seberat apapun masalah yang ku hadapi._

 _Dia membantuku berlatih, dia membantuku berbaikan dengan Amaru-chan saat kami bertengkar, dia juga menolongku yang masuk penjara hanya karena kesalahan kecil akibat kecerobohanku. Dia lah yang paling tahu seberapa keras aku berjuang untuk mencapai impianku. Dia selalu ada disisiku, walau dia sekarang hanyalah sosok kakak yang biasa-biasa saja, bukan lagi sosok kakak hebat yang aku kagumi dulu. Dia selalu berjuang sekuat mungkin untuk melindungiku, walau semenjengkelkan apapun sikapku padanya, dia selalu ada untukku._

 _Dulu saat kecil, dia selalu berkata padaku, 'Serahkan ini padaku, Hima...". Tapi kakakku yang sekarang, mungkin tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi dengan kepercayaan diri yang sama dengan saat kecil dulu. Kakakku yang sekarang tahu betul kalau dia hanyalah sosok 'kakak yang biasa-biasa saja' dan mengerti bahwa dia bukanlah sosok yang hebat. Walau begitu, semalas apapun dirinya sekarang, dia yang tidak bisa diharapkan, namun dia selalu melakukan apapun untukku,,,,,,,, adik perempuannya._

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 39.** **Generasi Lama** _ **Still Exist**_ **.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Tengah hari dengan langit cerah tanpa awan, matahari yang bersinar terik, suhu udara yang semakin memanas, badan yang semakin terasa capek dan banyak lagi hal yang selalu sama, tidak terlalu berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Itulah yang namanya rutinitas sehari-hari, tidak ada yang istimewa, tidak ada yang menyenangkan dan yang pasti hanya membawa hawa kebosanan.

Rutinitas itu menjengkelkan, membosankan, dan bikin hidup terasa tak ada arti. Begitulah yang dialami oleh Sang Pahlawan, Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Sejak pagi tadi dia uring-uringan tidak jelas di ruang kerjanya sendiri di kantor Hokage. Kerjaannya hari ini tidak terlalu banyak, urusan tentang Jounin Exam juga tidak ada lagi, hanya tinggal menunggu hasil dari survival test yang sudah dimulai sejak kemarin sore.

Ada Himawari peri kecilnya disana, ditempat survival test, tapi Naruto tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan karena dia sudah melatih putrinya itu dengan maksimal. Bahkan ia yakin tidak ada yang mampu menandingi kemampuan bertarung Himawari saat ini, kage manapun pasti bertekuk lutut jika bertarung dengan Himawari kecuali dirinya, Nanadaime Hokage. Naruto tidak akan pernah mau mengakui kalau ada yang lebih hebat dari dirinya sendiri, walau itu putri kesayangannya sekalipun.

"Hhhh…." ini sudah kesekian puluh kalinya Naruto membuang nafas bosan, sebelumnya sudah berkali-kali membuah nafas jengkel, nafas lelah, nafas frustasi, nafas depresi, nafas sakit hati daaaan,,,,,,,,, bau nafas.

"Hokage-sama!"

Naruto tidak sendirian di ruang kerjanya, dia langsung memicingkan mata pada orang yang memanggilnya tadi, mengunci wajah orang itu dengan bidikan mata menyeramkan ala Kyubi Kurama yang sedang marah besar. Itu tandanya kalau dia tidak suka mendengar panggilan tadi, setidaknya untuk sekarang ketika ia sangat tidak suka yang namanya formalitas.

"Ekhkhemmm,, Naruto"

"Ada apa sih Shikamaru?"

"Kauuu,,,,,,,"

"Iyaaa...?"

",,,,,," Shikamaru masih menggantung ucapannya.

" . . . . . . " Naruto menganga menunggu ucapan penasehatnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Gzzz . . . ." wajah Naruto berubah masam karena Shikamaru bertanya balik, dia kira ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh si kepala kuncir nanas ini. Hal apa kek, pekerjaan pun tak masalah asal bisa mengusir kebosanannya yang kian menjadi-jadi.

"Kau seperti anak-anak" lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

"..." wajah Naruto makin masam karena dikatai, sekecut asam limau.

"Kalau ada sesuatu atau masalah katakan saja padaku, Naruto"

"Aku pusing karena tidak ada kerjaan" Naruto memijit pelipis kanannya, "Tapiii sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ku pikirkan sejak kemarin lusa" dan tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius.

"Apa? Sampai kau seserius itu, berarti ada hal buruk kah?" okeh, Shikamaru terpaksa dibuat penasaran kali ini, menggantikan ekspresi ngantuk yang sejak tadi bersarang di wajahnya.

"Ya, be-,,,,"

wussshhh...

Sreettt...

Pyarrr...

Owwhhh,,,,,, tanaman hias kesayangan Naruto yang baru saja ia siram dan letakkan di jendela, bersama dengan potnya, jatuh dan hancur di lantai.

Naruto itu gemar memelihara tanaman, setidaknya dengan hal itu dia bisa menurunkan level stress yang melanda otaknya tiap hari. Naruto hobi sekali merawat macam-macam bunga dalam pot, terutama bunga anyelir, bunga yang sangat cantik dan sedap dipandang menurutnya. Lalu ada pula yang tak pernah ketinggalan, pasti ada saja satu pot bunga ini dimanapun dia meletakkan pot-pot bunga miliknya, yaitu bunga krisan. Bunga krisan tak kalah indah dengan bunga populer seperti lavender, mawar, lily, atau tulip. Tapi lebih dari itu, bunga krisan ini mengandung racun lemah namun sangat efektif mengusir serangga. Jadi ruang kerja Naruto tidak akan pernah diserang sekawanan nyamuk.

Namun semua tanaman hias milik Naruto sudah hancur, emosinya meledak, "Bangs***ttt...! Fu*k you, sh*t!"

Brukkk,,,,

Akhirnya si pelaku jatuh sendiri setelah menjatuhkan pot tanaman hias kesayangan Nanadaime Hokage,

"TEEMMEEEE...! Kau harus tanggung jawab..!" Naruto berteriak marah. Emosi Naruto belum turun walau si pelaku sudah kena batunya.

Sasuke, sebagai pelaku jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Dia tadi masuk melompat ke kantor hokage lewat jendela, dan sebagai ninja hebat harusnya dia mendarat dengan sempurna, biar keren. Semua orang juga tahu kalau Sasuke sekarang menjadi ninja paling narsis dan kece di jajaran kesatuan Ninja dan ANBU, sesuai dengan titelnya sebagai lelaki uke paling rupawan versi perkumpulan fujoshi se-Konoha. Tapi hari ini kekerenannya, pudar. Ya, pudar karena saat melewati jendela malah menyenggol pot-pot bunga milik Naruto yang sengaja diletakkan disana agar terkena sinar matahari, hingga pot-pot bunga itu jatuh dan hancur.

"Mendokusei . . . . Makanya berhenti dengan tingkah narsismu itu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke bangun, menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang sepertinya berdebu, berdiri dengan pose keren seraya menyibakkan poni yang menutup dahinya walau sebenarnya sia-sia karena poni itu jatuh lagi, lalu,,,, "Hn….." keluarlah dengusan hidung andalannya.

klontang,,, trank, tengg...

"Hahhh?" Naruto sontak heran dengan suara barusan, emosinya langsung lenyap entah kemana diganti rasa penasaran.

trang tangg tungg...

"Suara apaan itu?" Shikamaru juga tidak tahu menahu asal muasal suaranya.

"Hn. . . ." dengusan hidung tanda tidak tahu juga keluar dari hidung Sasuke.

tanggg tangttunggtangg,,...

"Coba deh kau berbalik, Teme...!"

trarararannngggg...

Suaranya muncul lagi ketika Sasuke berbalik badan, dia mencari-cari asal suara tadi.

"Pfffttt..." berganti dengan suara tawa tertahan dari arah meja Hokage,,

"Phuhihihiiii. . .. . ." ini tawa khas Shikamaru dengan mulut tertutup.

"Hn,,, kenapa Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke setelah dia membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Teme,,, coba deh kau berputar sekali...!"

Sasuke iya-iya saja,,, memutar badannya dengan cepat ala balerina yang sedang di panggung pentas, dan..

Tranngggg,, ctingctingctinggg...

Ketika melihat kebelakang tubuhnya, dahi Sasuke berkedut-kedut, perasaan kesal yang teramat sangat, meluap-luap dipikirannya.

"BHUAHHAHAHAHAHAAAA…" Naruto tertawa kencang.

"PHUHIHIHIII,,, PHUHIHIHIII,, PHUHHHIHIHIHIHIIIIIIII. . . .. " Shikamaru ikutan tertawa kencang dengan tawa khasnya...

"Bhuahhahahhaaaa... Teme,,, hari ini kau benar-benar konyol. Ahahahhahaaaa. . . . . Lumayan lah untuk menghilangkan kepenatanku."

"Phuhhihihiiii. . . . . Kenapa bisa ada kaleng berisi kelerang terikat di jubahmu, Sasuke…?"

"Hahahaaa,,, heh itu pasti, kau di kerjai anak-anak di jalanan, Teme... Fhuahhahahaaa. . . . Aku jadi penasaran siapa anak kecil yang berhasil mengerjaimu sampai segitunya"

"Hihihiii,,, anak itu pasti pintar sampai berhasil mengerjai Sasuke ninja paling berbakat,,, aaahh nanti dia mau kurekrut jadi anak didikku saja"

"Aahhahaaa, ide bagus tuh Shikamaru,,, bhuahahahaaa"

Naruto dan Shikamaru terus saja menertawakan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak,,,? Ninja hebat sekaliber Sasuke bisa sampai tidak sadar kalau jubahnya di ikat dengan kaleng berisi kelereng hingga berbunyi nyaring, dibawa sampai ke kantor Hokage pula. Aaahh,,, wibawa dan reputasi Sasuke sebagai rival Nanadaime Hokage benar-benar hancur. Untung saja dia begini hanya didepan dua orang dewasa tak waras yang bekerja di kantor hokage, jika saja kejadiannya di muka umum dan dilihat banyak orang, Sasuke merasa akan lebih baik kalau ia menyusul mbah buyutnya, mbah Madara ke alam sana.

slashh...

Sasuke langsung memotong jubahnya dengan pedang Kusanagi miliknya, hingga jubah itu tinggal setengahnya saja.

"Heiheiy,,, Naruto. Bagaimana kalau hal konyol ini kita sebarkan pada teman-teman kita? Sasuke pasti malu tuh." usul Shikamaru.

"Ahh,, bagus banget tuh Shikamaru. Di ruangan ku ini ada CCTV nya, jadi sekalian videonya kita unggah ke MedSos. Bhuahahahaaa…." Naruto tertawa semakin menjadi karena ide nistanya.

"Bah,, idemu sungguh cemelang, Naruto. . . . . Eh tung-tunggu!, ada apa nih, kok tiba-tiba aku mencium bau asap ya? Seperti ada yang terbakar" hidung Shikamaru mengendus-endus, lubang hidungnya kembang kempis memastikan bau gosong yang ia rasakan.

"Huuaaaaaa. . . . ." Naruto berteriak panik,, meja kerjanya terbakar api hitam. "Teme... Matikan api amaterasumu,,,!, kau gila hah?"

"Sasuke, dokumen-dokumen di meja itu sangat penting tahu, jangan dibakar..! Konoha bisa rugi besar kalau semua dokumen itu jadi abu" Shikamaru baru sadar kalau dokumen penting yang baru saja ia selesaikan, terancam hangus.

"Hn..." hanya dengusan hidung penolakan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Iya-iyaaa,, kami tidak jadi mempermalukanmu..." kata Shikamaru

"Memangnya kau sanggup mengganti kerugian materiilnya? Konoha bisa rugi ratusan juta ryo kalau begini, Teme!"

"Hnn..." Sasuke masih belum mematikan api sakti miliknya.

"Teme.. Ayolah,,, tadi kami hanya bercanda."

"HNNNN. . . . ." dengusan hidung tidak terima Sasuke makin nyaring. Hidung Sasuke mengeluarkan sedikit ingus karena mendengus kencang tadi. Segera saja dia melap ingus yang keluar dengan ujung lengan bajunya.

Naruto ingin kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai tertangis kalau perlu melihat ingus yang keluar dari hidung Sasuke. Hari ini Sasuke benar-benar konyol, tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali. Namun ia urungkan karena ruangannya sudah terbakar. "Okeh,,, kami berhenti tertawa. yaaa,…. Kami tidak akan menertawakanmu lagi dan menganggap hal konyol tadi tidak pernah terjadi, semua yang terjadi tadi tidak ada di ingatan kami. Anggap saja kami tidak melihat apapun. Oke...? Jadi matikan apimu!"

"Hn…" kali ini dengusan setuju yang keluar, beriringan dengan padamnya api hitam Amaterasu.

"Haaaahhh..." Naruto dan Shikamaru bisa bernafas lega.

Naruto duduk di kursi kebesarannya, sedangkan Shikamaru duduk kembali di Sofa, sementara Sasuke masih berdiri tegak ditengah-tengah ruangan.

Hening selama hampir seperempat jam, tidak ada lagi yang bicara. Naruto dan Shikamaru tentu tidak mau kalau seisi ruangan ini habis terbakar api hitam. Sasuke pun hanya diam saja.

"Eennggg,,, Teme,,," Naruto yang pertama kali bersuara sejak aksi diam-diaman tadi.

"Hn?" dengusan hidung bertanya yang kini terdengar.

"Jadi ada apa kau kemari?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba manggaruk-garuk tengkuknya dengan telunjuk tangan kanan.

"Ada apa sih,,, kok kau aneh begitu, Teme?" Naruto heran dengan tingkah tidak biasa dari sahabatnya ini. Bayangkan saja!,, Sasuke seperti bocah malu-malu yang mau minta dibelikan layang-layang.

"Aaa,, i-ittuuu" Sasuke tampak kurang yakin menyampaikan unek-uneknya. Dua bola matanya yang berbeda warna melirik ke arah lain.

"Yaa?" Shikamaru menunggu ucapan Sasuke, dia juga penasaran sama halnya dengan Naruto.

"Be-begini" Sasuke agak malu menyampaikannya, rona merah timbul di pipinya, menjalar ke seluruh area wajahnya.

". . . . ." Naruto pasang tampang super penasaran,,, ini pencapaian terbesar Sasuke selama hidup saat dia berkata dengan ekspresi malu-malu. Ini sungguh,,,, Woooowwww. . . . .

"Ahhh,,, misi yang ku kerjakan kemarin, kau ingat?"

"Ya, terus kenapa Teme?"

"I-imbalannya kurang 5500 ryo"

Gubrakkkk.. . . . .

Naruto dan Shikamaru tak bisa terima ini,,,, ini sudah diluar batas.

"Haduuuuhh Temeeee teme,,, uang segitu saja kau permasalahkan sampai-sampai datang ke kantorku segala lagi, siang-siang begini yang panasnya luar biasa bahkan kau tertimpa sial dikerjai anak-anaik tadi. Aku merasa prihatin dengan keadaanmu."

"Hei,,, jangan asal bicara.! Kata Sakura, uang segitu cukup untuk membeli setengah kilo daging ayam" Sasuke tidak terima uang segitu direndahkan.

"Aku bisa memberimu 100 kilo daging rusa dari peternakan keluargaku kalau kalu mau, Sasuke"

Shikamaru dan keluarga Nara cukup kaya, dia punya peternakan rusa terbesar se-Negara Api. Sekarang keluarga Nara juga mengembangkan peternakan sapi perah dan sapi pedaging, ada pula peternakan ikan keramba dan tambak udang-kepiting.

"Tidak,,, tidak usah, terima kasih. Putriku, Sarada alergi daging rusa. Dia bisa tidak keluar kamar sampai seminggu kalau mengkonsumsi daging rusa, bahkan kulitnya langsung kemerahan hanya dengan melihat daging rusa dari jarak lima meter"

"Kasian amat anakmu, Sasuke. Padahal daging rusa peternakanku paling enak sedunia loh" sempat-sempatnya Shikamaru mempromosikan produk peternakannya.

"Hadehhhhh... Dasar Sakura-chan itu, sifat mata duitannya makin menjadi" ungkap Naruto.

"Begitu-begitu dia tetap istriku, Dobe. Dia juga sahabat yang paling dekat denganmu kan?"

"Iyaiyaiyaaaa...!" Naruto lalu mengambil smartphonenya, mengusap-ngusapnya sebentar, hingga keluar bunyi

 _'Beeeepppp. . . . . T_ _ransaksi berhasil_ '

"Nah tuh Teme, aku sudah mentransfer 55 juta ryo ke rekeningmu. Jadi kau tidak usah mempermasalahkan uang yang 5500 ryo tadi"

"Oke,,, terima kasih Dobe"

Sasuke tentu saja senang,,, lumayan lah dapat jackpot. Padahal cuma minta 5500, eeeh dapatnya 55 juta, lebih baik rahasiakan ini dari Sakura, biar saja istrinya itu di kasih 5500 ryo, sisanya masuk rekening pribadi, hihihiiii…. Pikir Sasuke, sifat meditnya nongol.

Sang suami pelit, si istri matre. Bagaimana bisa mereka jadi pasangan suami istri yang langgeng sampai sekarang? Kekuatan cinta memang ajaib dan tak dapat di logika. Pasangan itu sih tidak usah dipedulikan, hanya saja anak perempuannya, Sarada lah yang tertimpa sial lahir di keluarga itu. Bukannya Sarada tidak bersyukur, tapi nasibnya tentu akan lebih baik jika menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki.

"Hutangku yang kemarin anggap lunas yaa." kata Naruto.

"Hutang?" Sasuke menyerngit bingung.

"Iyaa,, yang malam minggu kemarin saat kita pesta dan minum-minum di bar"

Sasuke ingat,,, dia, Naruto dan beberapa teman-teman seperjuangan, khusus yang laki-laki saja sempat mengadakan pesta malam di bar. Waktu itu Naruto yang mentraktir kelupaan bawa uang cash dan kartu kredit, smartphonenya kehabisan baterai, jadinya Sasuke lah yang membayarkan biaya pestanya.

"Tapi kan hutangmu hanya 30 juta ryo saja" kata Sasuke.

Lumayan banyak uang 30 juta kalau hanya untuk mentraktir minum, tapi itu jadi wajar kalau bar yang Naruto dan teman-temannya kunjungi adalah bar paling mewah yang menyediakan sake yang berumur lebih dari 50 tahun. Di tambah lagi, Naruto sekalian menyewa ruangan bar hanya untuk mereka tanpa ada pengunjung lain.

"Aaahh,,, 25 jutanya ambil saja untukmu, hitung-hitung imbalan kau menghiburku tadi. Uang segitu mah bagai setetes air di lautan jika dibandingkan dengan seluruh harta ku... Huahahahahahaaa" Naruto tertawa sombong.

"Cih,,, kuso Hokage" Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Sahabat pirangnya ini benar-benar seenaknya, mentang-mentang keluarganya paling kaya sedunia, seenaknya saja merendahkan harga dirinya seperti tadi. Sasuke yakin sekali kalau dirinya dan keluarganya bukan tergolong orang miskin, hanya saja keperluan hidup itu perlu banyak uang, jadi wajar kan kalau ia perhitungan soal uang walau sedikit.

"Heii,, sudah-sudah,,, kita bukan anak-anak lagi tahu. Kalau sampai ada orang lain yang lihat, kita bisa malu karena tingkah nista kita tadi" Shikamaru mencoba bijak, menengahi keributan pasangan bapak-bapak paling heboh se-Konoha.

"Hn..." Sasuke menyahut dengan dengusan sebal.

Shikamaru menatap serius pada Naruto,,, "Naruto, tadi kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kan?"

"Ah,, iya.. aku ingat, jadi begini,,,,,"

"..." Sasuke juga memasang ekspresi serius karena ekspresi Naruto berubah serius setelah untaian pertanyaan Shikamaru. Dia agak penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku merasakan firasat buruk. Aku merasa akan ada hal mengerikan yang akan terjadi saat Jounin Exam ini"

"Eh,,, massa?" perhatian Shikamaru terfokuskan semuanya karena firasat Naruto.

"Naruto,,, jangan mengada-ada" Sasuke juga ikut terbawa suasana.

"Jounin Exam sudah separuh berjalan, survival test juga sudah di mulai sejak kemarin sore. Tidak ada satupun masalah yang sampai ke telingaku" sambung Shikamaru lagi, dia adalah penanggung jawab Jounin Exam, jadi jika ada apa-apa saat Jounin Exam, maka dia lah yang bertindak dan memberi komando.

"Tapi aku yakin akan firasat ini" Naruto bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Hn,,, paling-paling kau hanya mengkhawatirkan putri kecilmu disana kan, Dobe? Putriku juga ikut survival test, tapi lihatlah!, aku biasa-biasa saja"

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda, Teme!"

"Merepotkan,,,, tapi ya sudah, katakan saja semuanya, Naruto!"

"Firasatku mengatakan ada seseorang yang berniat buruk dan akan melakukan aksi jahatnya dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Jahat?" Shikamaru menyerngit tidak mengerti.

"Iya,,, aku merasakannya dari seseorang. Dia anggota Dewan Parlemen Konoha"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Souichirou-san"

"Maksudmu Souichirou-san CEO perusahaan telekomunikasi Soui Inc,?"

Naruto mengangguk pada pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Mana mungkin? Dia kan hanya warga sipil biasa, dia bukan ninja" Shikamaru tidak bisa percaya ini.

"Iya, Dobe. Yang aku tahu, pria itu hanyalah orang biasa, bahkan dia terkenal sebagai sosok baik dan dermawan dikalangan masyarakat. Dia punya citra yang sangat baik dimata publik, berintegritas dengan memberikan banyak hasil temuan-temuan perusahaannya pada Konoha yang sangat bermanfaat" Sasuke juga menyuarakan ketidak setujuannya.

"Iya Naruto. Souichirou-san memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi, dia memiliki yayasan yang didirikannya sendiri untuk membantu dan menolong orang-orang terlantar"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi tetap saja firasatku mengatakan kalau ia berniat tidak baik, dia seperti punya ambisi besar, dan akan dia laksanakan selama survival tes jounin exam ini berlangsung." Naruto tetap bersikeras pada pendiriannya.

"Firasatmu itu sungguh tidak beralasan, Dobe. Mana mungkin orang biasa yang bukan ninja bisa melakukan hal berbahaya. Jika dia punya kekuatan seperti Madara, baru lah kau harus khawatir tahu"

"Aku setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke. Begini Naruto, Souichirou-san tidak pernah sekalipun tercatat melakukan tindak kriminal, catatan kejahatannya bersih, tidak ada sama sekali. Dia orang baik dan cinta damai"

"Tapi..."

"Sudah lah, lupakan saja firasatmu itu, Naruto" pinta Shikamaru.

"Iya, Dobe" sambung Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku,,, Sasuke, Shikamaru..!"

"..."

"..."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru terdiam karena kesungguhan Naruto. Dalam mode serius sebagai Nanadaime Hokage, dua orang yang hanya bawahan ini tidak bisa apa-apa, apalagi membantah. Kuasa Hokage di Konoha terhadap ninja-ninjanya adalah mutlak.

"Kalian ingat saat pembukaan Jounin Exam? Saat itu banyak orang-orang penting dan pejabat negara yang hadir, Souichirou-san juga ada disana, hadir sebagai undangan karena perusahaannya merupakan promotor utama Jounin Exam. Ketika aku meresmikan pembukaan Jounin Exam, aku mengaktifkan mode bijuu untuk menaikkan semangat para peserta, namun dibalik itu aku juga punya tujuan lain. Aku menggunakan mode bijuu agar aku dapat merasakan niat jahat yang mungkin ada disana, yang memanfaatkan Jounin Exam untuk tujuan pribadi. Dan aku merasakannya, niat jahat itu berasal dari hati Souichirou-san"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru tidak punya argumen untuk menyangkal. Mereka berdua tahu pasti kalau hanya Naruto saja di dunia ini yang punya kemampuan untuk merasakan niat baik dan jahat dari hati seseorang. Dalam mode bijuu, Naruto dapat mendeteksi niat jahat bahkan yang terselubung sekalipun. Aahhh,,, sepertinya untuk kali ini, untuk kesekian kalinya lagi, mereka berdua harus mengakui kelebihan Naruto. Bagi Sasuke ataupun Shikamaru, kecerdasan seseorang Naruto itu tidak dapat ditebak, bahkan oleh orang yang punya IQ sangat berlebih seperti mereka berdua. Kecerdasan Naruto ada pada dimensi yang berbeda sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mencapainya, yaitu pada dimensi kecerdasan para dewa.

Naruto melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Aku tahu kalau selama ini yang kita yakini bahwa Souichirou-san itu orang baik, dia hanya orang biasa, warga sipil yang tak punya kekuatan apa-apa. Makanya sejak pembukaan itu aku terus menyangkal apa yang kurasakan. Aku juga tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Souichiriou-san itu memiliki niat jahat. Karena itulah, beberapa hari ini aku terus memikirkannya dan membuat kepalaku pusing"

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu tampak sedang banyak pikiran, Naruto?"

"Ya"

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan sejak awal kalau begini situasinya, Dobe?"

"Iya, aku setuju dengan Sasuke. Apa yang kau rasakan saat mode bijuu, itu sudah menjadi alasan yang cukup bagi kita untuk melakukan tindakan" Shikamaru menyesal pernah mengatakan kalau kelakuan Naruto saat pembukaan adalah hal tidak berguna, untuk kesekian kalianya dia dibuat tidak bisa apa-apa dihadapan kejeniusan tingkat dewa yang kadang-kadang muncul di kepala Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan hah?" Naruto bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kami siap menerima perintah darimu, Hokage-sama" kata Shikamaru dengan nada hormat.

"Hn"

"Baiklah... Kau Sasuke, selidiki orang itu, aktifitas apa saja yang dia lakukan sehari-hari dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kegiatannya, tempat, orang, atau apapun itu. Laporkan padaku segera...!"

"Ha'i.."

"Dan kau Shikamaru,,, aku ingin kau menyelidiki semua pekerjaan yang terkait dengan orang itu. Selidiki semua tentang perusahaan Soui Inc. Data perkembangan perusahaan itu ada di kantor pusat kearsipan Konoha. Kau bisa mulai dari sana!"

"Laksanakan, Hokage-sama""

Dan pembicaraan serius tiga orang dewasa itupun, berakhir. Tapi pekerjaan berat dan penting untuk mereka, baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Hohohoooo, kita nista-nistaan lagi disini. Hahahahaaa,,, Sasuke jadi korban. Lalu ternyata ada banyak makna di balik dengusan hidung 'Hn…' andalah Sasuke. Maknanya berbeda-beda tergantung situasi dan kondisi. Yahhh walaupun awalnya nista-nistaan, tapi pada akhirnya kita bawa serius juga. Hmmm,,, antagonis sudah di indentifikasi siapa orangnya, tinggal menyelidiki rencana lalu menghentikannya.

Untuk chapter kemarin, ku rasa tidak ada lagi alasan untuk membenci Himawari. Aku sudah menceritakan awal mulanya dia begitu. Dan untuk Sarada, penghalang terbesarnya untuk mendapatkan hati Bolt bukanlah orang yang bisa disingkirkan dengan mudah. Sebelum Sarada mengikat Bolt, dia harus lebih dulu memutuskan ikatan Brocon-Siscon pasangan adik kakak itu, tanpa merusak hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Hahahahaaaa,,, kedengeran jahat sih tapi ini lah yang semestinya.

PoV katanya salah untuk chapter kemarin. Ahahahaaa, terima kasih untuk koreksinya. Aku memang kurang pandai menulis dari sudut pandang chara dalam cerita. Tapi menurutku itu sudah cukup, chara Himawari menarasikan cerita masa lalunya dengan porsi pas di tambah sudut pandang kita sebagai pengamat dengan melihat flashback-flashback peristiwa yang pernah di alami Himawari. Anggap saja PoV Himawari hanya sebagian, bukan Full PoV. Lagipula walau kutulis seperti itu, tapi masih bisa dimengertikan?

.

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Boruto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.

.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary :** **Event besar sudah didepan mata, Jounin Exam pertama di Era Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai. Seiring itu, bau masalah dan kejahatan tercium makin jelas. Bahaya b** **esar** **bisa saja** **mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi.** **Rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha sekali lagi menjadi pengakhir.** **Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt** **dan yang lainnya** **menghadapi semua ini? Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Sh** **i** **nobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at** **,** **2** **9** **April 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . .**_

 _"Kami siap menerima perintah darimu, Hokage-sama" kata Shikamaru dengan nada hormat._

 _"Hn"_

 _"Baiklah... Kau Sasuke, selidiki orang itu, aktifitas apa saja yang dia lakukan sehari-hari dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kegiatannya, tempat, orang, atau apapun itu. Laporkan padaku segera...!"_

 _"Ha'i.."_

 _"Dan kau Shikamaru,,, aku ingin kau menyelidiki semua pekerjaan yang terkait dengan orang itu. Selidiki semua tentang perusahaan Soui Inc. Data perkembangan perusahaan itu ada di kantor pusat kearsipan Konoha. Kau bisa mulai dari sana!"_

 _"Laksanakan, Hokage-sama""_

 _Dan pembicaraan serius tiga orang dewasa itupun, berakhir. Tapi pekerjaan berat dan penting untuk mereka, baru saja dimulai._

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter** **40** **.** **Generasi** **Baru** **,** _ **Go**_ **.** **. . . .!**

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga sejak Survival Test berlangsung, siang masih terang benderang. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan oleh para panitia, tidak ada satupun sampai saat ini peserta yang berhasil keluar dari Lembah Keputusasaan. Mekanisme survival test yang di rancang oleh orang-orang hebat dari Konoha benar-benar sulit untuk diselesaikan. Maka dari itulah, didepan pintu gerbang Lembah Keputusasaan, yang disampingnya berdiri kokoh arca kecil dewa pengembara, tidak ada satupun panitia yang berjaga untuk menyambut peserta yang berhasil keluar dari tempat survival test. Pintu masuk sekaligus pintu keluar arena survival test tampak sangat lengang. Mereka semua sudah tahu akan begini sejak awal.

Genjutsu Tsukyomi tipe area yang ditempatkan pada lokasi survival test oleh Sasuke dengan doujutsu Ultimate Rinne-Sharingan miliknya, membuat mekanisme dimana hanya orang-orang yang memiliki impian sebagai pegangan dan arah dalam menjalani kehidupannya saja yang mampu menemukan jalan keluar dari Lembah Keputusasaan. Test ini sengaja dibuat untuk menseleksi ninja-ninja jaman sekarang yang sudah mengalami penurunan tekad dan moral. Jadi test ini sangat penting untuk mencetak calon-calon jounin yang berkualitas, berintegritas, dan punya tekad api serta semangat juang tinggi.

Para peserta yang berada di dalam hutan Lembah Keputusasaan, walau hampir semuanya sudah memiliki gulungan yang merupakan target misi survival test, namun mereka malah banyak yang sudah mulai frustasi. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan ada yang depresi berat, ada juga yang hampir gila. Mereka seperti kehilangan arah, tidak tahu kenapa mereka hanya mondar-mandir dan berkeliling hutan kecil itu tanpa tujuan jelas. Ketika lelah, mereka duduk lalu menyantap bekal makanan yang sudah mereka siapkan sendiri. Para peserta itu seperti tersesat, tidak menemukan jalan keluar dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mungkin ungkapan yang sering Kakashi ucapkan, ' _T_ _ersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan_ ' benar-benar cocok untuk mereka semua.

Semua hal itu, keadaan peserta, bahkan detail setiap kejadian yang terjadi di Lembah Keputusasaan bisa dilihat jelas di layar LED berukuran besar yang ada disuatu ruangan. Ada banyak alat elektronik lain yang ada disana, ini lebih seperti sebuah ruangan lab. Harusnya ini adalah ruangan tim penguji yang memberikan nilai pada setiap peserta, tim penguji yang dipimpin oleh Kakashi, mereka yang punya wewenang untuk mengawasi keseluruhan jalannya survival test dan mempertimbangkan kelulusan para calon Jounin. Itu yang seharusnya, namun ternyata hanya ada dua orang diruangan ini, dua orang pemuda, satu berambut pirang berahoge dan satu lagi berambut hitam dikuncir ala daun nanas, yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Shikadai,,, berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Apaan hah?"

"Lebih baik kau kesini!, Memasang piranti terakhir prototipe temuan kita sangat sulit. Sumber energi _A_ _rc_ _R_ _eaktor_ ini harus dipasang dengan teliti, jika tidak output chakra yang dihasilkan tidak akan maksimal. Jadi lebih baik kau membantuku, daripada kau meretas jaringan informasi Konoha, tidak berguna dan buang-buang waktu tahu."

"Aisshh,,, kau ini Bolt. Aku kan hanya bermain-main dengan keahlian baruku meretas jaringan informasi pemerintah Konoha. Lagipula pekerjaanmu hanya tinggal sedikit kan? Kau sendirian saja sudah cukup mengerjakannya"

"Gh... Terserahmu lah..."

"Merepotkan..." sahut Shikadai dengan mata tidak lepas dari layar monitor.

Dua orang tadi, Bolt dan Shikadai sedang mengerjakan proyek mereka di laboratorium. Laboratorium ini terletak di komplek pabrik industri HMC Group milik keluarga Hyuga. Walau lab ini ada di komplek itu, tapi lab ini hanya milik Bolt dan Shikadai saja, jadi orang lain maupun pekerja HMC (Hyuga Mining Corporation) tidak punya wewenang untuk masuk ke sana.

Bolt sedang merakit prototipe versi final yang menjadi proyek besar mereka berdua. Setelah berbulan-bulan merancang dan mengerjakan proyek ini, mengalami puluhan kali gagal, belajar lagi, rakit lagi, gagal lagi, usaha lagi, hingga akhirnya mereka sudah hampir berhasil.

Sedangkan Shikadai, sedang asyik dengan superkomputer yang ada disana, duduk di kursi empuk dengan mata menghadap layar monitor dan tangan tidak pernah lepas dari keyboard, dia bermain-main meretas data-data penting milik pemerintah.

Bolt adalah fisikawan muda berbakat sekaligus eksekutif bisnis dengan masa depan yang menjanjikan. Dia sering sekali ikut kelas fisika Orochimaru sensei, dia juga sering ikut Bibi Hanabi berbisnis. Kegiatan ini lah yang membuat Bolt jauh lebih tertarik ketimbang menjadi ninja, apalagi menjadi hokage. Almarhum kakek Bolt adalah seorang Hokage, ayahnya juga hokage, kalau sampai dia jadi hokage juga, dia hanya akan disebut ikut-ikutan. Bolt ingin hebat dengan caranya sendiri.

Shikadai pun begitu, dia mewarisi kepintaran yang sama jeniusnya dengan ayahnya, namun dia memilih jalan yang berbeda dari ayahnya, sama seperti Bolt. Shikadai tidak tertarik dengan dunia perninjaan. Dia lebih tertarik dengan teknologi digital dan dunia pemprograman, dia sudah seperti hacker handal dan profesional. Shikadai memiliki guru pribadi yang mengajarkannya semua itu, namanya Shiho sensei, salah satu wanita teman ayahnya sendiri, yang dulunya dikhabarkan kalau Shiho pernah menyukai ayah Shikadai.

Kerjasama dua pemuda ini lah, yang menghasilkan temuan baru dalam bidang teknologi robotika. Dan penemuan mereka, pasti akan menggemparkan dunia perninjaan, membalik mindset semua orang bahwa bakat ninja itu diwariskan dan kekuatan ninja diperoleh dengan kerja keras. Bolt dan Shikadai akan membuktikan kalau bakat dan kekuatan, bisa diciptakan dengan otak dan tangan. Inilah Revolusi Dunia Shinobi yang mereka berdua mulai.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan lengan robotik JARVIS saja untuk mengerjakan tugas itu, Bolt?"

"Walaupun dia hebat, tapi aku tidak bisa menyerahkan pekerjaan ini padanya. Aku sendiri yang harus memastikan keakuratan instalasi semua piranti."

JARVIS ( _Just a Rather Very intelligent System_ ) adalah program Artificial Intelligent (AI) atau kecerdasan buatan pertama yang ada di dunia shinobi. Program ini bisa belajar dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia, mengenali perintah suara, dia lah yang mengendalikan semua perangkat dan fasilitas yang ada di lab mereka menggunakan lengan-lengan robotik yang ada disana. JARVIS sendiri dibuat oleh Shikadai untuk menunjang proyek mereka.

"Ya sudah, sini ku bantu." akhirnya Shikadai bangun dari posisinya.

"Tidak jadi,,, aku sudah selesai."

"Cih,,, kau mengerjaiku...!"

"Kau yang lamban, pemalas!" Bolt berkata dengan nada mengejek.

Shikadai kembali ke kursinya, menghadap layar monitor superkomputer yang menjadi mainannya sejak tadi. Sedangkan Bolt yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, duduk di sofa berwarna merah yang ada di lab itu. Jelas sekali dia sedang kelelahan, peluh bercucuran dari dahi dan lehernya walau suhu ruangan laboratorium ini lumayan dingin.

"Oey,,, Shikadai..."

"Haaaah~?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa tidak ikut Jounin Exam? Ayah dan ibumu memangnya tidak marah padamu?"

"Kau sendiri?" Shikadai bertanya balik.

Dua pemuda ini, Bolt dan Shikadai, hanya mereka lah yang tidak ikut Jounin Exam dari ninja-ninja seangkatan mereka. Mereka benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan urusan dunia ninja. Bahkan setelah ini, setelah kesibukan Konoha menyelenggarakan Jounin Exam, mereka berdua berencana menghadap Hokage ingin di bebas tugaskan, lepas kontrak sebagai ninja Konoha. Mereka berdua ingin bebas sebagai warga sipil biasa yang tidak lagi mengurus masalah-masalah perninjaan apalagi bertarung. Bertarung itu, sungguh sangat amat tidak berguna. Dua pemuda ini sepakat untuk itu.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" seru Bolt.

"Haaah,,,, baiklah. Sebenarnya ibuku marah besar sih."

"Eh? Beneran?" Bolt menatap tak percaya pada Shikadai, "Bibi Temari kan galak, kalau sampai dia marah kau pasti dihajar kan? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau baik-baik saja?"

"Enggak segitunya juga kali. Ibuku walau galak tapi bukan tipe yang suka main tangan."

"Terus kau di apakan Bibi Temari?" tanya Bolt dengan wajah penasaran.

"Hanya diomeli saja."

"Apa tidak apa-apa begitu?"

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Aku bilang aku malas ikut ujian itu, merepotkan, dan pangkat jounin bukan hal penting. Nanadaime-sama saja masih genin tapi bisa jadi Hokage."

"Ck,, sialan, ayahku kau jadikan alasan." Dahi Bolt berkedut kesal. "Kalau Paman Shikamaru bagaimana?"

"Ayahku bilang merepotkan mengurus bocah sepertiku" jawab Shikadai enteng.

"Artinya?"

"Artinya ayahku membebaskan aku untuk memilih apapun yang ku mau."

"Ohhhh,,,,"

"Nah sekarang giliranmu." pinta Shikadai. Dia sudah menjelaskan tentang keadaan keluarganya ketika ia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut Jounin Exam, dia juga ingin tahu keadaan Bolt.

"Memangnya kau ingin tahu?, buat apa sih?"

"Hanya ingin tahu."

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?"

"Cih, mendokusei,,, cepat katakan saja!"

"Yayayayaaaa. Keluargaku adalah tipe keluarga yang sangat demokratis, asal aku mengambil pilihan yang tidak menyalahi aturan dan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah ku pilih, maka tidak ada yang melarang." Kata Bolt

"Hmmm...?"

"Aku tahu papaku ingin menyuruhku jadi Jounin, tapi ku rasa itu tidak bisa dia lakukan. Aku yakin dia masih ingat kalau dirinya sendiri masih genin, jadi mana mungkin dia menyuruh anaknya menjadi Jounin. Kalau dia berani menyuruhku ikut Jounin Exam, berarti dia tidak sadar diri."

"Haaah,,, kau ini, ayah sendiri dijelek-jelekin. Biar begitu, Hokage-sama sangat dihormati tahu."

"Huh,,, Apa peduliku?" sungut Bolt.

"Kalau Himawari?"

"Beuhhh,,,, dia mana peduli padaku."

"Bibi Hinata bagaimana?"

"Ahhh,,, Mamaku sih tidak mempermasalahkan apapun. Dia ingin aku yang menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri, melihat apa yang ku capai dan ikut bahagia jika aku berhasil mencapainya."

"Aku iri,,, Bibi Hinata memang sosok ibu idaman semua orang. Andai saja ibuku adalah Bibi Hinata. Aku pasti bahagia"

"HEIIIII,,, aku tidak sudi berbagi ibu kecuali dengan Hima. Aku juga tidak ingin bersaudara denganmu, pemalas...!"

"Siapa juga tidak ingin bersaudara denganmu?, dasar _mother-_ _sister_ _complex_ " ejek Shikadai.

"Apa katamu hah?"

"Mendokusei"

"Cuihhh…"

Shikadai tidak lagi mengindahkan suara Bolt, dia sudah asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Meretas, mehack berbagai situs dan data-data penting milik pemerintah Konoha, bahkan juga data-data pribadi orang-orang penting dan pejabat tinggi.

Mereka berdua menikmati keheningan di laboratorium, Bolt bahkan sudah akan tidur jika saja Shikadai tidak memanggil namanya,

"Hey Bolt... Coba lihat ini…!"

"Apa sih? Aku capek tahu."

"Kesini dulu, aku menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan."

"Apaan memang hah? Kalau kau ingin mengatakan bahwa sekarang air minum mineral sudah ada kemasan sachetnya, aku tidak peduli."

Bolt melucu, namun Shikadai dalam keadaan serius sekarang.

"Bukan bodoh,,, aku tidak sedang bercanda tahu!"

"Haaahhh,," dengan nafas berat, akhirnya Bolt mau mendekat ke tempat Shikadai.

Hingga ketika Bolt sudah berdiri dibelakang Shikadai, ia bingung. "Apaan itu?"

"Ini protokol peluncuran tiga buah roket yang membawa satelit milik perusahaan jasa telekomunikasi Soui Inc."

"Heh?" Alis Bolt menukik, "Kau meretas data perusahaan besar itu? Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak, kita bisa di perkarakan ke pengadilan atas tuduhan tindak kejahatan _cyber crime_."

"Jangan permasalahkan itu, oke!. Sekarang kau lihat isi protokolnya!"

Bolt membaca data itu lebih teliti dengan seksama. Dari 3 buah roket yang masing-masing membawa satelit, satu diantaranya membawa satelit yang dilengkapi dengan senjata pemusnah meriam chakra. Bolt jadi teringat obrolannya dengan Bibi Tenten seminggu lalu, dia memang mencurigai ada yang tidak beres dengan perusahaan Soui Inc. Dan hal ini terbukti dengan rencana illegal mereka untuk meluncurkan senjata pemusnah meriam chakra mengorbit diluar bumi. Jika digunakan untuk tindak kejahatan, bumi dan seluruh penduduknya akan terancam bahaya besar.

"Sudah kuduga,,, perusahaan itu memang bermasalah." ucap Bolt dengan wajah mengeras karena emosi.

"Bolt, coba kau lihat ini!" Shikadai menampilkan data lain lagi di layar monitor.

"Apa lagi itu?"

"Aku meretas database mereka, ini adalah lokasi-lokasi peluncuran roket milik perusahaan Soui Inc"

Bolt menatap sekasama peta lokasi tempat fasilitas peluncuran roket Soui Inc. "Itu kan,,,?" dia terkejut.

"Ya, dua dari tiga lokasi peluncuran berada disekitar Lembah Keputusasaan, tempat berlangsungnya Survival Test Jounin Exam sekarang"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Bolt makin shock, ia dibuat bingung, "Harusnya kan fasilitas peluncuran roket berada diruang terbuka?. Kalau begitu, seharusnya pasti sudah ketahuan sebelum tempat itu dijadikan lokasi survival test"

"Fasilitas peluncuran roket mereka berada di bawah tanah. Itulah alasan kenapa tidak ada yang tahu kalau di area survival test ada dua fasilitas peluncuran roket. Mereka pasti memiliki semacam hanggar bawah tanah yang bagian atasnya bisa buka tutup sebagai pintu keluar di permukaan tanah."

"Haaahhhh... Sialan.!" Bolt sadar kalau hal ini akan jadi urusannya, adiknya sekarang ada disana. "Shikadai, aku ingin kau meretas lagi rekaman semua kamera CCTV di tempat survival test!"

"Kheh,, dasar kau. Siapa memangnya yang paling kau khawatirkan disana?" ejek Shikadai. Dia sadar, ada tiga orang gadis lagi yang jadi sumber kekhawatiran Bolt selain Himawari disana, yaitu Sarada, Mirai, dan Amaru.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kuminta, kau tidak perlu berkomentar apapun!"

"Iyaiyaaa..." Shikadai pun sekali lagi meretas saluran komunikasi panitia Jounin Exam. Sekarang semua kamera di Lembah keputusasaan sudah terhubung ke komputer laboratorium mereka, semua gambar sudah ditampilkan."

"Apa Sarada baik-baik saja?"

"Nih, video live. Sarada baik-baik saja"

Shikadai menampilkan video dari kamera CCTV yang menyorot gadis berambut hitam pendek berkacamata di monitor utama komputernya. Gadis itu, Sarada, tampak baik-baik saja. Dia pun seperti tidak kesulitan. Jelas sekali dia sedang bersantai, tidak melakukan apa-apa, seperti menunggu sesuatu, entah apa yang sedang dia tunggu.

"Huuuhhh,, syukurlah." Bolt jadi lebih lega.

"Sarada itu tidak perlu kau khawatirkan, kekuatannya sudah diakui banyak orang dan dia adalah kandidat terkuat sebagai lulusan Jounin Exam terbaik tahun ini."

"Iya,,, aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja kan aku cemas padanya."

"Terus siapa lagi?" tanya Shikadai.

Dari layar monitor, Amaru dan Ryuzetsu tampak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, walau tidak sebaik Sarada, tapi dua gadis ini masih aman. Sedangkan Mirai terekam oleh karema CCTV yang ada diluar arena Survival Test. Karena dia panitia ujian, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan apa yang dilakukan Mirai disana..

"Aku tidak melihat Hima, cari dia sekarang! Apa yang dia lakukan saat terakhir kali dia terekam kamera CCTV." Sejak tadi Bolt perhatikan, tidak ada satupun kamera CCTV yang menyorot Himawari. Tampaknya terjadi sesuatu pada gadis belia itu.

Shikadai langsung menggunakan program pengenalan wajah yang tersemat dalam program AI JARVIS. Dengan cara ini, dia bisa menemukan Himawari dengan cepat tanpa harus melihat video satu persatu. Ada ratusan kamera CCTV disana sehingga banyak sekali rekaman video yang dihasilkan. Selain itu ini sudah hari ketiga, jadi menelusuri rekaman keberadaan Himawari akan sangat lama jika harus melihat video dari awal. Namun berkat program ini, menemukan keberadaan Himawari hanya perlu waktu tidak lebih dari 10 detik.

"Ini rekaman 5 jam yang lalu." kata Shikadai, lalu menampilkan video yang dia maksud.

Dalam video itu, tampak disana Himawari yang berjalan tidak karuan tak tahu arah, sepertinya Himawari tidak mengerti mekanisme tahapan ujian ini, dia tersesat. Namun yang lebih penting dari itu, ternyata Himawari menemukan sebuah jalan tersembunyi. Hanya sebuah lubang kecil seukuran tubuh manusia yang kelihatannya mengeluarkan hembusan angin. Itu pasti lubang ventilasi. Dan lebih buruk lagi, Himawari yang kebodohan dan kecerobohannya diluar nalar seperti Nanadaime Hokage, tanpa pikir panjang malah masuk kedalam lubang ventilasi tadi.

"Lubang ventilasi itu pasti mengarah ke fasilitas peluncuran roket Soui Inc. Aku harus kesana sekarang." Bolt dengan terburu-buru memakai jaketnya, lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar laboratorium.

"Hei Bolt..." teriak Shikadai.

"Apa hah?" Bolt geram, emosinya naik gara-gara kejadian ini. Adiknya, Himawari, adalah orang yang paling dia sayangi dan dia tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk apapun terjadi pada adiknya. "Kalau kau ingin melarangku, percuma. Aku tidak peduli walau ini akan mengacaukan Jounin Exam sekalipun."

"Siapa bilang aku melarangmu."

"...?"

"Aku ikut."

"Che,, ayoo!" Bolt langsung mengerti kalau sahabatnya ini mengkhawatirkan salah satu gadis yang juga ada disana sekarang. Ryuzetsu, teman setim Himawari juga masih belum berhasil keluar dari Lembah Keputusasaan. Ryuzetsu adalah partner Shikadai bermain Shogi.

Mereka berdua pun langsung menuju lokasi tanpa memberitau hokage ataupun penasehatnya karena Shikadai berpikir hal ini hanya akan menambah beban orang tua mereka masing-masing. Jadi mereka akan menyelesaikan sendiri masalah yang dibuat oleh Soui Inc ini, disamping prioritas utama untuk menyelamatkan orang yang mereka sayangi.

.

.

.

Pada waktu yang bersamaan, di kantor Hokage, tiga pria paruh baya kembali berkumpul untuk membahas hal penting. Ini berkaitan dengan firasat buruk yang dirasakan oleh Naruto waktu itu. Mereka bertiga membahas masalah ini dengan raut muka serius, tidak ada acara bercanda, melawak ataupun main nista-nistaan seperti kemarin. Naruto duduk di kursi kebesaran hokage, Shikamaru duduk di sofa sedangkan Sasuke memilih berdiri.

"Bagaimana hasil pekerjaanmu, Teme?" Naruto ingin tahu hasil penyelidikan kegiatan Souichirou yang merupakan CEO dari perusahaan Soui Inc.

"Setelah mengikuti dan menyelidiknya semalaman, dia ternyata sangat mencurigakan."

"Dia memang mencurigakan sejak awal." sahut Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau segera jelaskan semua informasi yang kau dapat, Sasuke!" sambung Shikamaru.

"Kegiatan sehari-harinya tidak ada yang berlebihan. Aku menghipnotis sekretaris pribadinya, melihat agenda hariannya, tidak ada yang aneh, hanya pergi kekantor, bekerja, meeting dengan relasi bisnis, lalu pulang setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Tapi saat aku kesana, aku mengetahui ada beberapa fasilitas milik perusahaannya yang paling sering dia kunjungi."

"Fasilitas macam apa, Teme?"

"Entahlah, mungkin semacam laboratorium rahasia."

"Apa yang ada di fasilitas-fasilitas itu, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak tahu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa masuk. Fasilitas itu dilengkapi dengan sistem keamanan canggih tingkat tinggi yang terkomputerisasi. Sistem itu bahkan lebih hebat dibandingkan penjagaan puluhan atau ratusan ANBU. Aku tidak bisa menyusup kedalam sana, ada banyak sensor yang mampu mendeteksi perubahan getaran, suhu, dan chakra sekecil apapun di seluruh area fasilitas itu. Seekor semut pun tidak akan bisa masuk dengan tenang, bisa-bisa alarm kemanan berbunyi nyaring jika ada sesuatu yang memaksa masuk. Aku menduga kalau laboratorium itu juga dilengkapi berbagai senjata api tersembunyi yang siap memuntahkan semua pelurunya jika terdeteksi seseorang yang masuk. Aku tidak ahli menyusup ke area dengan sistem keamanan terkomputerisasi seperti itu, belum ada satupun ninja Konoha saat ini yang mempunyai kompetensi untuk melakukan penyusupan di tempat yang dilengkapi sistem keamanan berteknologi modern."

"Begitu ya, baiklah ini bisa kita jadikan bahan evaluasi untuk ninja-ninja kita. Aku akan meminta pembuatan kurikulum baru ke Akademi Ninja untuk pelajaran tentang teknologi sistem keamanan dan militer modern mulai tahun depan." kata Naruto.

"Ide bagus, Naruto." sahut Shikamaru.

"Kembali lagi kemasalah tadi, intinya jika sampai semua fasilitas itu memiliki sistem keamanan tingkat tinggi, pasti ada hal yang disembunyikan didalam sana." kata Sasuke.

"Jadi itu yang kau maksud mencurigakan, Sasuke?" Shikamaru menopang dagunya dengan tangan setelah dia tidak lagi bersandar disofa.

"Memangnya kau sama sekali tidak bisa masuk kedalam fasilitas itu ya, Teme? Kau kan punya Rinnegan untuk melakukan teleportasi perpindahan dimensi?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan teknik perpindahan dimensi rinnegan sejauh radius 5 kilometer dari fasilitas mereka. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mereka bisa tahu kelemahan teknik perpindahan dimensi rinnegan, mereka menciptakan alat semacam _jammer_ pengacau gelombang chakra yang membuat aku tidak bisa memetakan dimensi ruang disekitar fasilitas-fasilitas itu sehingga rinnegan ku tidak berguna disana. Shunsin substitusi rinnegan juga tidak bisa kulakukan disana, setiap aku membuat pertukaran posisi dengan benda-benda yang ku targetkan disekitar fasilitas itu, aku malah berpindah posisi ketempat yang jauh."

Naruto dan Shikamaru terpaksa dibuat sangat terkejut dengan informasi ini. Sama sekali tak pernah mereka sangka akan sampai pada hari dimana Rinnegan, doujutsu legendaris Sang Rikudou Sennin mulai digeser dominasinya oleh perkembangan teknologi.

"Aku tidak meyangka, ada ilmuan yang memiliki pengetahuan sampai tahap itu. Hal ini tidak pernah dibahas di DIVISI IPTEK Konoha, artinya mereka bertindak illegal." ungkap Shikamaru.

"Informasi lainnya apa lagi, Teme?"

"Ini yang menjadi masalah. Fasilitas itu terletak dibawah tanah, tepat di lokasi survival test Jounin Exam dilaksanakan."

"APA?,, Kuso!" Naruto mengumpat. Benar kan apa yang ia duga sejak awal, ada orang yang coba-coba bermain api saat Jounin Exam di negaranya.

"Sasuke, kau kan yang memasang Genjutsu Tsukyomi tipe area di lokasi itu. Apa kau tidak menemukan keanehan?" tanya Shikamaru. Dia sudah berdiri dari sofa, informasi dari Sasuke mau tidak mau membuatnya serius.

"Tidak, aku hanya meletakkan genjutsuku di permukaan tanah saja. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui adanya aktifitas dibawah tanah."

"Begitu ya. Panitia Jounin Exam juga, tidak ada satupun yang melaporkan keanehan tentang tempat survival test sampai sekarang ini padaku." ungkap Shikamaru.

"Dua fasilitas yang ku curigai terletak di bawah tanah lokasi survival test, satu tempat lagi ada dibawah sebuah gunung disebelah barat Konoha. Semuanya terhubung oleh jalur terowongan kereta kapsul bawah tanah. Bahkan jalur terowongan itu juga sampai hingga ke kantor pusat Soui Inc yang ada di Konoha." Sasuke menambahkan informasi lain lagi yang ia dapat.

"Bahkan sampai membuat terowongan di Konoha?, Dan tidak ada satupun diantara kita yang tahu?. Pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan."

Shikamaru membuat kesimpulan, "Kau benar Naruto, Konoha dilindungi oleh barrier atau kekkai yang mampu mendeteksi aktifitas keluar masuk orang dan barang jika tidak melewati gerbang Konoha. Kekkainya berupa kubah yang melingkupi hingga kelangit, serta kebawah tanah hingga kekkai itu berbentuk bola utuh yang melingkupi seluruh Konoha didalamnya. Jika dia bisa membuat terowongan yang tembus ke Konoha, artinya dia punya teknologi hebat yang bisa mengacaukan gelombang chakra pada kekkai tanpa terdeteksi. Seperti yang Sasuke katakan kalau mereka mampu merusak gelombang chakra dari rinnegan"

"Satu lagi, dari jauh aku dapat melihat kalau pada setiap fasilitas ditempatkan semacam kogutsu (boneka) yang dikendalikan dari jauh. Kogutsu-kogutsu itu tidak seperi yang kita kenal berbahan dari kayu, namun semua kogutsu itu berbahan logam, ukurannya sebesar manusia dan mereka dipersenjatai dengan senjata tajam dan senjata api. Kalau tidak salah, benda semacam itu dikenal para ilmuan sebagai robot, sedangkan dari kantor pusat Soui Inc, aku mendapatkan informasi kalau mereka menamai benda-benda itu sebagai _Terminator_." kata Sasuke.

"Buruk, ini benar-benar buruk. Sampai disini saja sudah ketahuan kalau masalah besar pasti akan muncul sebentar lagi. Aku juga baru sadar sekarang, Souichirou-san, orang itu menolak keras usulan panitia jounin Exam yang ingin Lembah Keputusasaan dijadikan lokasi survival test. Dia meminta untuk menggunakan tempat lain, walaupun pada akhirnya orang itu mengalah." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menyimpulkan, "Intinya dari hasil pengintaian yang aku lakukan, tiga fasilitas milik Soui Inc sangat mencurigakan karena ada keamanan tingkat tinggi, ada kegiatan illegal yang dilakukan disana, dan fasilitas itu punya peran penting untuk sesuatu yang akan dilakukan oleh Souichirou-san."

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Sasuke" kata Naruto, lalu menatap Shikamaru, "Sekarang, bagaimana dengan tugasmu? Hasil apa yang kau peroleh, Shikamaru?"

"Sama seperti Sasuke, aku juga memperoleh hasil yang buruk."

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Update lagi. Gimana tentang perkembangan teknologi dunia shinobi di chapter ini? Teknologi milik Bolt dan Shikadai, menjadi titik tolak Revolusi Dunia Shinobi, membalik mindset semua orang yang awalnya bakat ninja itu diwariskan dan kekuatan ninja diperoleh dengan kerja keras, sekarang bakat dan kekuatan, bisa diciptakan dengan otak dan tangan. Namun tidak hanya teknologi milik dua pemuda itu, teknologi milik antagonis juga tidak kalah menyeramkannya, punya satelit, memiliki _jammer_ , alat yang dapat menggeser dominasi doujutsu legendaris Rinnegan, dan pasukan _Terminator_.

Namanya juga dunia shinobi modern, jadi banyak hal yang berubah, banyak hal baru yang bermunculan.

Dan chapter kemarin, hihiii,,, emang kebangetan satu chapter hanya satu scene dan isinya cuma nista-nistaan, tapi ku bayar dengan keseriusan di chapter ini. Pertarungan akan ada sebentar lagi, yang jelas pertarunganya berbau teknologi, tidak hanya jutsu dan teknik saja.

.

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Boruto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.

 **.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary :** **Event besar sudah didepan mata, Jounin Exam pertama di Era Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai. Seiring itu, bau masalah dan kejahatan tercium makin jelas. Bahaya b** **esar** **bisa saja** **mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi.** **Rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha sekali lagi menjadi pengakhir.** **Bagaimana** **kah** **Bolt** **dan yang lainnya** **menghadapi semua ini? Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Sh** **i** **nobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Sabtu, 7 Mei** **2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . .**_

 _"Buruk,_ _ini benar-benar buruk. Sampai disini saja sudah ketahuan kalau masalah besar pasti akan muncul sebentar lagi. Aku juga baru sadar sekarang, Souichirou-san, orang itu menolak keras usulan panitia jounin Exam yang ingin Lembah Keputusasaan dijadikan lokasi survival test. Dia meminta untuk menggunakan tempat lain, walaupun pada akhirnya orang itu mengalah."_ _Ucap Naruto._

 _Sasuke menyimpulkan, "Intinya dari hasil pengintaian yang aku lakukan, tiga fasilitas milik Soui Inc sangat mencurigakan karena ada keamanan tingkat tinggi, ada kegiatan illegal yang dilakukan disana, dan fasilitas itu punya peran penting untuk sesuatu yang akan dilakukan oleh Souichirou-san."_

 _"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Sasuke" kata Naruto, lalu menatap Shikamaru, "_ _Sekarang, b_ _agaimana dengan tugasmu?_ _Hasil apa yang kau peroleh, Shikamaru_ _?_ _"_

" _Sama seperti Sasuke, aku juga memperoleh hasil yang buruk."_

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter** **41** **.** **Sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan** **.**

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Sasuke" kata Naruto, lalu menatap Shikamaru, "Sekarang, bagaimana dengan tugasmu? Hasil apa yang kau peroleh, Shikamaru?"

"Sama seperti Sasuke, aku juga memperoleh hasil yang buruk. Aku menemukan hal aneh dan mencurigakan dari perusahaan Soui Inc yang orang itu pimpin."

"Jelaskan saja semuanya...!"

"Seperti yang kau perintahkan, Naruto. Aku memulai penyelidikan dari kantor pusat kearsipan yang menyimpan data dari Divisi Perekonomian dan Pajak Konoha. Tidak banyak hal berguna dari sana, tapi ketika aku mengamati aliran dana perusahaan Soui Inc., aku menemukan banyak kejanggalan." ungkap Shikamaru

"Hal yang janggal?" Naruto membeo.

"Aliran dana perusahaan itu tidak logis. Sebenarnya data yang masuk ke kantor pusat kearsipan dari Divisi Perekonomian dan Pajak Konoha tidak bemasalah, semuanya lengkap tanpa ada pemalsuan data. Tapi setelah ku teliti dan ku pelajari, itu hanya rekayasa. Aku telah mencocokkannya dengan data-data riwayat transaksi yang dilakukan Soui Inc yang menggunakan jasa badan keuangan perbankan milik swasta maupun pemerintah. Hasilnya, Soui Inc mengalami kerugian besar."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Selama ini Soui Inc terlihat baik-baik saja. Saham yang aku dan keluarga Hyuga investasikan diperusahaan itu tidak ada masalah. Kami selalu menerima deviden dari bagi hasil keuntungan yang tidak sedikit setiap bulan, bahkan cenderung bertambah karena perusahaan itu semakin besar. Perusahaan itu juga tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pailit atau bangkrut."

Naruto cukup tahu banyak tentang bisnis keluarganya, jadi hal seperti tadi bukan sesuatu yang rumit untuknya. Dalam urusan bisnis, Naruto tergolong orang yang cerdas. Seandainya dia bukan Hokage, Naruto mungkin telah menjadi pengusaha sukses yang sejajar dengan Hanabi dan Hinata yang memimpin HMC Group, ataupun Souichirou yang menjabat sebagai CEO Soui Inc..

"Disana masalahnya, Naruto. Perusahaan itu memang masih membagikan banyak keuntungan pada semua pemilik saham, karyawannya tidak satupun ada yang belum menerima gaji. Tapi, Souichirou-san lah yang menanggung kerugian itu. Dia sangat kaya dan memiliki aset melimpah. Selain sebagai pendiri sekaligus CEO perusahaan Soui Inc, dia juga pemilik saham terbesar. Sekitar 60% saham Soui Inc adalah milik Souichirou-san. Sekarang aset-aset kekayaannya sudah berkurang banyak. Intinya, Souichirou-san menggunakan uangnya sendiri untuk membiayai proyek yang dia jalankan dengan mengatas namakan Soui Inc."

"Jadi maksudmu, kegiatan illegal di fasilitas-fasilitas yang ku temukan, Souichirou-san lah satu-satunya orang yang bertanggung jawab, bukan Perusahaan Soui Inc karena pemilik saham lain tidak ada yang tahu?" Sasuke tidak punya otak dan kecakapan bisnis, dia tahunya hanya bertarung. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan informasi dari Shikamaru.

"Ya. Itu lah yang sebenarnya. Semua fasilitas memang atas nama kepemilikan perusahaan Soui Inc., namun aslinya bukan perusahaan itu yang melakukan tindakan illegal, tapi Souichirou-san lah satu-satunya pelaku yang bisa dimintai pertanggungjawaban."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu, Shikamaru. Lalu aliran dana yang tidak masuk akal itu mengalir kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Souichirou-san mengeluarkan uang dalam jumlah besar untuk membiayai produksi senjata ninja modern, Gauntlet Ninja Generasi II versi final."

"Eh? Bukannya produksi senjata itu bekerjasama dengan Divisi IPTEK Konoha..."

"Benar, Divisi IPTEK Konoha adalah pihak pengembang, sedangkan Soui Inc lah yang memproduksinya secara massal. Masalahnya adalah, biaya produksi senjata itu sangat mahal, dan hal ini sudah aku konfirmasi ke Divisi IPTEK. Tapi anehnya, Soui Inc yang telah memproduksi, malah menjualnya ke pasar dengan harga murah. Dari situlah kerugian Soui Inc berasal, namun seperti yang kukatakan tadi, yang menanggung kerugian itu hanya Souichirou-san saja, tidak melibatkan pemilik saham yang lain."

Gauntlet Ninja Generasi II versi Final adalah senjata ninja modern paling mutakhir yang digunakan oleh para shinobi dan kunoichi dari berbagai kalangan didunia ini. Tidak hanya di Konoha saja, karena Perusahaan Soui Inc memasarkan produknya para pasar militer internasional. Semua negara yang militernya diberi lisensi oleh Dewan Keamanan Tetap Persekutuan Desa Ninja Seluruh Dunia yang digawangi oleh lima negara besar yaitu Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Kumo, dan Iwa. Negara yang memiliki lisensi berhak membeli gauntlet secara legal dari Perusahaan Soui Inc untuk ninja-ninjanya.

Bentuk gauntlet berupa sarung tangan mekanik yang membungkus tangan pengguna hingga siku. Senjata ini tidak seperti senjata ninja konvensional yang mampu melukai lawan dengan kontak langsung. Gauntlet Ninja Generasi II berfungsi untuk mengeluarkan ninjutsu. Ninjutsu macam apapun bisa dibuat karena didalam gauntlet sudah terinstal program digital yang mampu mengolah chakra menjadi sebuah ninjutsu hanya dengan memasukkan kode jutsu dan menekan tombol 'fire'. Sumber chakranya berasal dari mini arc reackor yang ditanam didalam gauntlet. Arc reactor menggunakan inti atom mineral radioaktif vibranium sebagai bahan bakarnya. Jadi dengan senjata ini, ninjutsu apapun sebanyak apapun tidak akan menguras chakra penggunanya sama sekali.

"Hmmm... Aku mengerti" kata Sasuke, "Kalau mereka melakukan itu, pasti ada alasannya kan?, dan itu ada hubungannya dengan senjata ninja Gauntlet Ninja Generasi II versi final."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Teme."

Shikamaru lanjut lagi menjelaskan pemikiran dan informasi yang ia dapatkan, "Kalau menurutku, melempar produk baru itu secara massal ke pasar internasional dengan harga murah sebagai permulaan bukanlah teknik promosi yang lazim karena kerugiannya terlalu besar. Mereka mungkin bertujuan agar produk mereka di gunakan secara luas oleh semua ninja baik didalam maupun diluar Konoha. Aku bukannya skeptis, hanya saja aku selalu memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Aku meyakini bahwa gauntlet itu punya tujuan khusus sesuai yang direncanakan Souichirou-san dan mungkin itu suatu hal yang membahayakan si pemakai gauntlet."

"Apa kau bisa memperkirakan hal buruk di balik gauntlet itu, Shikamaru?"

"Aku sendiri masih belum tahu. Ada informasi lain lagi yang ku peroleh. Selain untuk produksi massal Gautlet Ninja Generasi II Versi Final, aliran dana yang tak diketahui ujungnya juga mengucur deras entah untuk apa. Tidak ada data tentang itu, mungkin dananya mengarah pada apa yang ditemukan Sasuke di tiga buah fasilitas laboratorium rahasia milik Soui Inc, kegiatan illegal mereka disana, serta produksi pasukan robot _Terminator_."

"Hmmm, masuk akal. Tidak mungkin fasilitas yang ku temukan itu dibangun dan beroperasi tanpa uang yang banyak." sambung Sasuke.

"Oh iya, di kantor kearsipan yang mengurus penyimpanan data militer, aku juga membuka kembali data-data tentang permintaan misi yang diajukan pada ninja-ninja Konoha. Aku mencari misi yang ninja-ninja kita kerjakan yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan Soui Inc."

"Apa saja yang kau dapat, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada banyak, tapi aku hanya menandai beberapa misi yang cukup penting dan perlu kita garis bawahi. Pertama, misi sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Misi penyelamatan seorang peneliti bidang sumber daya energi di Oni no Kuni yang dilaksanakan oleh tim putrimu dari komplotan penjahat yang menyanderanya." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ahhh,,, aku ingat misi tim yang Hima-chan kerjakan itu?"

"Misi itu memang secara resmi di keluarkan oleh parlemen untuk kepentingan Divisi IPTEK Konoha yang butuh peneliti tambahan, namun ide awalnya berasal dari Souichirou-san karena dia juga anggota parlemen. Aku meneliti latar belakang peneliti yang diselamatkan itu, dan hasil yang ku peroleh cukup mengejutkan. Peneliti itu adalah seorang ilmuan mantan bawahan Orochimaru yang mendedikasikan diri di bidang fisika kuantum, dia peneliti khusus bahan-bahan mineral radoiaktif."

"Apa kaitannya dengan masalah ini?" Sasuke menyerngit tak mengerti.

"Aku belum selesai menjelaskan. Yang kedua adalah misi ke Negara Nadeshiko yang di ajukan perusahaan Soui Inc untuk mengambil paket bahan mineral radioaktif vibranium berharga sangat mahal dan cukup menguras keuangan perusahaan Soui Inc, misi itu tidak lama di lakukan setelah misi penyelamatan ilmuan tadi. Naruto, kau tentu tidak lupa kalau misi itu kau berikan pada tim putrimu sendiri, hingga mengakibatkan Himawari di penjarakan selama satu malam?"

"Cih,,, tidak usah membahas itu, aku tidak ingin mengingat hal yang membuat putriku menderita, Shikamaru!"

"Kedua misi itu, berkaitan erat dengan aliran dana yang tidak masuk akal tadi. Peneliti itu lah yang menemukan arc reactor sebagai sumber energi chakra yang ditanam didalam Gauntlet Ninja Generasi II, lalu mineral radioaktif vibranium adalah bahan bakarnya. Semuanya berhubungan kan?. Jadi aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa hal buruk yang berkaitan dengan Gauntlet Generasi II sudah direncanakan sejak lama oleh Souichirou-san dan akan muncul tidak lama lagi, sebelum Jounin Exam selesai. Sampai saat ini, hanya itu saja informasi yang kudapatkan."

"Haaahh,,," Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Masalah ini terlalu rumit untuk kita selesaikan. Kita tidak punya informasi lain lagi selain hal-hal mencurigakan yang kita bahas barusan. Kita masih kekurangan banyak informasi dan bukti untuk membuat tindakan terhadap Souichirou-san, apalagi untuk menangkapnya."

"Sepertinya aku punya solusi untuk masalah itu." ungkap Shikamaru

"...?" Naruto dan Sasuke memasang tampang penasaran.

"Aku punya kenalan yang bisa membantu kita mengumpulkan informasi."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan ponsel di saku celananya, lalu menelpon seseorang. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, datanglah orang yang dimaksud ke kantor Hokage. Seorang wanita berambut pirang kehijauan berkacamata. Seumuran dengan Naruto.

"Shiho-san...!?" Naruto kenal wanita itu.

Shiho, seorang ahli kriptografi atau pemecah kode dan sandi yang dulu membantu memecahkan pesan sandi yang ditinggalkan Jiraiya di punggung kakek katak Fukasaku sebelum penyerangan Pein. Dia juga menjabat sebagai asisten hokage saat pemerintahan Kakashi, Rokudaime Hokage. Dan sekarang dia sudah pensiun lalu mencari kesenangan sebagai hacker atau ahli peretas sistem jaringan komunikasi saat ini. Satu hal lagi, dia masih berstatus singel alias perawan tua.

"Ha'i. Terima kasih anda masih mengingat saya, Hokage-sama."

"Walau sudah lama aku tak melihatmu, tapi mana mungkin aku lupa. Kau cukup lama menjabat posisi asisten Hokage era Kakashi sensei."

"Ah yaaa. Jadi ada keperluan apa sehingga saya dipanggil kemari?" tanya Shiho

Naruto melirik penasehatnya, "Hei, Shikamaru, katakan apa rencanamu.! Kau kan yang berinisiatif memanggil Shiho-san?"

Shikamaru menatap kearah Shiho, "Aku ingin kau menggunakan keahlianmu untuk meretas database perusahaan Soui Inc. Aku yang akan menjamin kebebasanmu jika kau dikenakan tuduhan pidana pencurian informasi dan kejahatan _cyber crime_."

"Baiklah, tapiii,,, komputer yang kuperlukan ada di apartemenku."

Naruto punya solusi untuk itu, "Shiho-san, aku memiliki komputer berspesifikasi tinggi dengan processor paling terbaru 16-cores berkecepatan 9,6 GHz yang terkoneksi jaringan internet berkecepatan 1,2 GBps. Lengkap dengan 6 buah layar monitor dan banyak piranti keras berspesifikasi tinggi lainnya. Ada dibalik pintu itu, aku sendiri jarang memakainya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup kan?" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu ruangan, bilik ruangan khusus yang ada didalam ruang kerja Naruto.

Ruangan khusus itu baru saja ditambahkan beberapa tahun lalu, digunakan Naruto untuk mengamati pergerakan traffic index harga saham di pasar saham internasional dan mengawasi perkembangan perusahaan-perusahaan tempat ia menginvestasikan uangnya. Jadi selain bekerja sebagai Hokage, kadangkala Naruto juga menjalankan bisnis investasi saham. Makanya Naruto itu kaya raya.

"Ha'i. Kalau begitu saya langsung bekerja mulai sekarang."

Shiho pun langsung beranjak keruangan itu, tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan. Maklum karena ini sudah menjadi hobinya, jadi dia tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menggukan fasilitas yang diberikan tadi, mumpung dapat komputer berspesifikasi tinggi, dia sendiri saja tidak punya komputer semahal itu. Lagipula aksi meretas nya kali ini di jamin oleh Shikamaru aman dari tuduhan kejahatan _cyber crime_.

"Dobe, sepertinya kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dia cukup peka untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah sahabatnya ini.

"Ahh ya. Memang ada yang ingin ku sampaikan. Sudah sejak tadi, tapi kerena kedatangan Shiho-san terpaksa tertunda. Untung saja kau mengingatkanku, Teme."

"Hn..."

"Jadi tentang apa, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tadi berbicara dengan Yang Kurama didalam alam bawah sadarku. Bijuu tsundere itu memberiku informasi yang katanya mungkin berguna. Soalnya sejak tadi dia terus mendengarkan obrolan kita, membuatnya gusar karena tidak bisa tidur. Dia memberitahuku kalau dia pernah dikirimkan gambar suatu skesta aneh yang tidak dia mengerti dari kembarannya, Yin Kurama yang ada ditubuh Hima-chan ku."

"Hima-chan lagi. Kenapa sih semuanya berkaitan dengan putri kesayanganmu itu, Dobe?"

"Mana aku tahu...!" Naruto langsung sewot.

"Ceritakan saja detailnya!" pinta Shikamaru.

"Empat bulan lalu, tidak lama setelah peri kecilku pulang dari latihan di Pulau Kura-Kura, dia mengerjakan misi dari perusahaan Soui Inc."

"Tuh kan... Ini yang ketiga kalinya, dan biar ku tebak, pasti berurusan dengan masalah yang kita hadapi ini lagi." potong Sasuke.

Sasuke hari ini aneh dan lebih offensive dari biasanya, dia yang biasanya datar dan pendiam, sekarang suka menyulut api kekesalan Sang Hokage.

"Lanjutkan saja Naruto..!" Shikamaru berusaha menengahi agar tidak timbul keributan. Naruto dan Sasuke memang sering ribut jika bertemu, tapi karena masalah kali ini serius, jad sebisa mungkin Shikamaru mencegahnya.

"Aaaahh ya, baiklah. Misinya adalah mengambil gulungan laporan hasil pengamatan rencana ekspansi bisnis dari tim pengamat Soui Inc di Kumogakure. Saat diperjalanan pulang, Hima-chan membuka isi gulungan. Dia penasaran saja saat itu. Setelah dibuka, lalu dia tutup lagi karena tidak mengerti gambar sketsa didalamnya. Itu yang diceritakan oleh Yin Kurama ditubuh Hima-chan lewat telepati kepada Yang Kurama ditubuhku."

"Bisakah kau visualisasikan skesa yang dilihat Himawari itu, Naruto?"

"Sebentar...!"

Wusshhh...

Hembusan angin yang cukup kuat memberantakkan seisi ruang kerja Hokage, akibat dari Naruto yang mengaktifkan bijuu mode. Karena hal ini, Sasuke dan Shikamaru menganga dibuatnya, ini bukan saatnya bertarung kan?

Tanpa bicara apapun, Naruto menggunakan lengan chakra kyubi yang berwarna kuning, dia ubah menjadi visualiasi gambar berwujud hologram 3 dimensi. Naruto keren, bisa buat hologram pertama di dunia shiobi dengan chakra. Dari hologram itulah, di tampilkan sketsa yang dilihat Himawari dari gulungan yang dibawanya.

Sontak Shikamaru terkejut, sepertinya dia tahu sekali tentang skesta itu. "Ini adalah masalah besar..!"

"Ada apa memangnya?" Sasuke penasaran dengan pernyataan Shikamaru.

"Sketsa itu, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah cetak biru rancangan senjata pemusnah meriam chakra milik Kumogakure yang pernah digunakan untuk menghancurkan semua meteor saat insiden jatuhnya bulan 19 tahun lalu. Bahkan katanya mampu mengirim bulan bulat-bulat secara utuh ke dimensi lain."

Meriam itu memiliki dua fungsi. Ada tembakan meriam penyebar yang mampu membuat kehancuran pada skala luas, dan tembakan meriam transporter untuk mengirim suatu benda besar ke dimensi lain.

"Maksudmu saat Hanabi-chan di culik Toneri?" Naruto terkejut

"Ya, tidak salah lagi"

Brakkk,,,,

Naruto memukul keras meja kerjanya sendiri. Meja itu retak, hampir terbelah dua, membuat Shikamaru dan Sasuke kontan terkejut karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja dikuasai amarah yang meledak-ledak.

"Ada apalagi, Dobe?"

"Bisa-bisanya aku terlambat menyadarinya."

"Hn?"

Naruto menjelaskan kenapa dia sekarang dikuasai amarah, "Bersamaan dengan selesainya misi Hima-chan dan timnya membawa gulungan untuk Soui Inc, Mirai-chan dan Bolt melaporkan padaku tentang adanya keributan di Kumogakure akibat hilangnya sebuah gulungan berisi rancangan senjata pemusnah meriam chakra milik mereka. Aku merahasiakan ini dari kalian semua karena aku ingin menghormati pihak Komugakure, membiarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri tanpa campur tangan dari pihak manapun. Tidak tahunya gulungan itu di curi, lalu di selundupkan lewat misi yang di kerjakan Hima-chan. Aku yakin gulungan yang dibawa putriku adalah gulungan yang dicuri dari Kumo. Souichirou-san ternyata merencanakan semua ini tanpa cela sedikitpun. Dia pantas disejajarkan dengan Zetsu Hitam yang memanipulasi Madara. Untung saja saat pembukaan Jounin Exam aku mengaktifkan Bijuu Mode, jika tidak, kita tidak akan tahu tentang masalah ini sedikitpun."

"Aku akui sekarang, Souichirou adalah orang yang sangat jenius. Sampai saat ini, kita masih belum tahu tentang apa tujuan dibalik produksi massal Gauntlet Ninja generasi II yang mencurigakan dan pencurian _blueprint_ senjata pemusnah meriam chakra milik Kumo. Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu hasil kerja Shiho-san membobol database perusahaan Soui Inc." ungkap Shikamaru.

"Ya. Kita berharap besar padanya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka perkembangan teknologi sudah semengerikan ini, pencapaiannya sampai pada level yang sangat berbahaya. Menggeser dominasi Rinnegan, doujoutsu legendaris warisan Rikudou Sennin, dan sekarang mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi yang susah payah kita raih." kata Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita mengatasi masalah ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kita perlu membeberkan kasus ini ke publik? Atau setidaknya pada orang yang berwenang, seperti para tetua misalnya." tambah Shikamaru.

"Tidak usah, melibatkan mereka hanya akan memperlama penyelesaian. Kita bertiga yang akan mengatasi masalah ini. Ahh tidak, berempat jika Shiho-san dihitung juga."

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama" jawab Shikamaru dan Sasuke bersamaan.

.

.

.

Kini Bolt dan Shikadai sudah sampai di pinggir hutan sebelah timur Lembah Keputusasaan. Sisi ini adalah sisi yang berlawanan dengan tempat masuknya para peserta Jounin Exam untuk survival test yang melewati gerbang merah tempat Arca Dewa Pengembara berada. Mereka berdua tidak mungkin masuk lewat jalan depan karena pasti ada banyak panitia berjaga disana, makanya memilih jalan belakang.

Shikadai membawa tablet miliknya yang terkoneksi jaringan internet di lab mereka serta tersambung dengan JARVIS yang inti programnya ada di laboratorium itu. Dengan begitu dia punya akses untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam Lembah Keputusaaan lewat kamera CCTV yang mereka retas. Selain itu juga berfungsi sebagai navigator agar tidak tersesat didalamnya, dan yang pasti alat ini berguna untuk masuk kedalam fasilitas peluncuran roket dengan membobol sistem keamanan fasilitas itu.

"Kau yakin kita harus masuk lewat sini, Shikadai?" Bolt tampak ragu, soalnya tepian hutan tempat mereka berada terlihat seperti jalan setapak yang lumayan besar, jadi pasti ada panitia Jounin Exam yang menjaga titik ini untuk mencegah orang luar masuk.

"Ya. Aku sudah mengamati dari kamera CCTV disekitar sini, tidak ada panitia yang berjaga."

"Baiklah, ayo masuk!"

Bolt dan Shikadai pun berjalan masuk, berjalan tanpa perasaan takut atau khawatir. Namun anehnya, beberapa saat berjalan, mereka tidak juga masuk kedalam hutan. Mereka berjalan maju, namun hutan didepan mereka seakan bergerak menjauh. Semakin cepat berjalan, semakin cepat juga jalan setapak masuk kehutan itu menjauh dari mereka. Berlari pun percuma,,,,

"Berhenti, Bolt..!" Shikadai berseru nyaring, "Ini genjutsu. Kita terperangkap, pantas saja kamera CCTV tidak memperlihatkan adanya penjaga. Rupanya mekanisme lokasi ini dijaga dengan genjutsu."

"Cih,,," Bolt mendengus kesal.

"Aku yakin ini adalah genjutsu tsukyomi tipe area tingkat tinggi. Pasti Paman Sasuke yang membuatnya, tidak ada orang lain selain dia yang sanggup melakukannya."

"Shissou memang hebat. Jadi kita harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Bolt dan Shikadai masih berada tidak jauh dari jalan masuk kedalam hutan, namun mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mendekat. Tiba-tiba tempat mereka berubah drastis, awalnya yang berada ditepian hutan berubah menjadi padang luas tanpa pohon, hamparan bunga dendelion yang mekar dan berterbangan di terpa angin menjadi pemandangan luar biasa indah berlatar sinar matahari senja.

"Apalagi sekarang?" Bolt makin tidak mengerti. Dia lalu melihat kesekeliling.

"Sepertinya kita ditransfer dari genjutsu tsukyomi tadi ke dunia genjutsu lain. Ada seseorang yang membebaskan kita dari pengaruh tsukyomi paman Sasuke, tapi dia memenjarakan kita disini."

"Aku mengerti sekarang.! Kau mundur, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya." kata Bolt dengan mata tidak berkedip menatap lurus kedepan.

"Hei, ap-,,," ucapan Shikadai terhenti ketika matanya mengikuti arah pandang Bolt.

Tidak jauh di depan mereka, sesosok malaikat wanita berambut hitam panjang, mengenakan pakaian serba putih, semacam gaun yang sangat indah. Wanita itu benar-benar luar biasa cantik, iris matanya merah menyala dengan kulit putih bersih bersinar. Dia persis seperti perwujudan malaikat yang turun dari surga. Ada 12 sayap putih seperti sayap burung merpati yang terpasang di punggungnya.

"Baiklah. Selesaikan urusan kalian...!" kata Shikadai dengan tenang setelah ia mengerti situasi.

"Mirai...!" Bolt memanggil sosok malaikat didepan matanya. Memang ada sesuatu yang harus mereka berdua selesaikan, sekarang, saat ini juga.

Mirai adalah ahli genjutsu terbaik di Konoha selain Sasuke. Dia yang membawa Bolt kesini, kedalam dunia miliknya. Shikadai sudah tidak ada disisi Bolt, mungkin sudah didepak dan dikembalikan kedunia nyata oleh Mirai. Pastinya, karena Mirai dan Bolt butuh privasi.

Hanya tersisa Bolt dan Mirai, tetapan mereka terkunci pada lawan bicara masing-masing. Mirai terbang melayang dengan anggung layaknya malaikat yang sesungguhnya, ini adalah dunia genjutsunya, jadi dia bisa berbuat apa saja disini, dia adalah tuhan di dunia buatannya. Sebuah tatapan lembut yang menenangkan Bolt terima saat ini, berbanding terbalik dengan Mirai yang mendapatkan tatapan tegas dari Bolt.

Bolt sebenarnya tidak bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi kagum akan sosok luar biasa indah didepan matanya. Tapi sekarang adalah situasi serius. Urusannya dengan Mirai harus benar-benar diselesaikan disini karena kalau tidak, hidupnya tidak akan pernah tenang.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Mirai pertama bersuara setelah beberapa menit mereka hening dengan tatapan saling terkunci.

"Karena Hima sedang ada masalah didalam sana..."

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Yohallooo… Ngaret nih satu hari. Hihiiii,,, lupakan.

Tentang chapter kemarin yang perkembangan teknologinya sudah sedemikian pesat, kalau susah bayangin sendiri, bayangin aja teknologi di Konoha yang dimiliki Bolt dan Shikadai sama seperti teknologi milik Tony Stak dari Iron Man. Mereka berdua punya laboratorium yang sama dan punya program AI yang sama pula.

Chapter ini ada membahas Gauntle Ninja Generasi II versi Final. Ini sudah dibahas sejak chapter 5 kalau ga salah. Bayangkan saja gauntlet itu seperti sarung tangan mekanik yang menutupi hingga siku pengguna. Warna dan bentuknya silahkan pilih sendiri. Karena ada banyak model gauntlet. Dan versi armor? Phuhiiii, ra-ha-sia...

Untuk chapter ini, tak banyak yang ingin kubahas. Alur cerita arc terakhir ini mengedepankan penyelesaian oleh tokoh protagonis dengan anggapan kalau antagonis sudah hampir merampungkan semua rencan besarnya. Maka dari itu, si antagonis belum muncul-muncul sampai sekarang. Hal buruknya adalah, si antagonis sangat jenius, dia menciptakan banyak penemuan baru, dan level kelicikannya setara dengan Zetsu Hitam yang pernah memanipulasi Madara untuk membangkitkan Kaguya.

 **...**

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Boruto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.

 **.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Event besar sudah didepan mata, Jounin Exam pertama di Era Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai. Seiring itu, bau masalah dan kejahatan tercium makin jelas. Bahaya besar bisa saja mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha sekali lagi menjadi pengakhir. Bagaimanakah Bolt dan yang lainnya menghadapi semua ini? Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at, 13 Mei 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . .**_

 _Hanya tersisa Bolt dan Mirai, tatapan mereka terkunci pada lawan bicara masing-masing. Mirai terbang melayang dengan anggung layaknya malaikat yang sesungguhnya. Ini adalah dunia genjutsunya, jadi dia bisa berbuat apa saja disini, dia adalah tuhan di dunia buatannya. Sebuah tatapan lembut yang menenangkan Bolt terima, berbanding terbalik dengan Mirai yang mendapatkan tatapan tegas dari Bolt._

 _Bolt sebenarnya tidak bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi kagum akan sosok luar biasa indah didepan matanya. Tapi sekarang adalah situasi serius. Urusannya dengan Mirai harus benar-benar diselesaikan disini karena kalau tidak, hidupnya tidak akan pernah tenang._

 _"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Mirai pertama bersuara setelah beberapa menit mereka hening dengan tatapan saling terkunci._

 _"Karena Hima sedang ada masalah didalam sana..."_

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 42. Satu beban lenyap terbawa angin, satu bencana didepan mata.**

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Mirai pertama bersuara setelah beberapa menit mereka hening dengan tatapan saling terkunci.

"Karena Hima sedang ada masalah didalam sana..."

"Ooohh,,, kau pantas mendapat pujian dariku. Selalu ada saat seseorang membutuhkanmu."

Mata Bolt menikmati betapa indahnya rupa Mirai dalam wujud seorang malaikat, tapi otaknya mengingat masa lalu. Kenangan manis yang masih terpatri kuat, ketika ia masih berstatus kekasih Mirai selama masa pacaran singkat mereka. Pernah dia dan Mirai pergi ke Taman Wahana Air Konoha, ada hal tak terduga saat itu. Mirai yang merupakan seorang kunoichi kelas atas ternyata tidak bisa berenang. Jadi terpaksa Bolt mengajari Mirai berenang disana, bagaimana ekspresi cemberut Mirai yang tampak sangat imut ketika dia mengejek gadis itu tidak bisa berenang, takut air, dan ejekan-ejekan lainnya yang selalu dibalas dengan alasan tidak masuk akal yang dibuat-buat oleh Mirai.

Dilain kesempatan, saat kencan, berlatar perkebunan bunga yang terletak di selatan Konoha, Bolt masih ingat kalau dirinya sangat malu, hal yang dia rasa memalukan dilihat oleh orang banyak ketika ia terpaksa menerima suapan makanan dari Mirai. Saat kencan itu, Mirai membawa sandwich yang dia buat sendiri untuk bekal kencan, dan sudah dipotong kecil-kecil, khusus untuk disuapkan pada Bolt. Walau Mirai menyuapinya dengan gaya malu-malu, namun setelah Bolt menyuap dan menikmati lezatnya sandwich itu, dari wajah Mirai terpancar senyum yang sarat akan kebahagiaan.

Ada banyak kenangan manis lainnya lagi yang Bolt ingat, namun untuk sekarang, hal itu jelas adalah masa lalu. Bagaimanapun, itu semua membuat Bolt senang. Bohong kalau ia berkata tidak menikmati saat-saat itu. Tapi bukan berarti ia ingin kembali ke masa itu. Sekali lagi, itu adalah masa lalu yang tidak mungkin bisa diulang kembali.

"Kesampingkan itu dulu, aku memang ingin membantu adikku yang sedang bermasalah di dalam sana. Tapi sekarang, ada hal penting yang harus ku katakan padamu, Mirai."

Memang ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan Bolt, sangat penting malah, dan ini berhubungan dengan perasaan mereka. ' _Tidak akan pacaran sebelum Himawari memiliki pacar_ ' adalah sumpah yang dipegang Bolt saat ini. Namun itu hanya alasan klise yang digunakan agar mereka tidak balikan setelah putus tempo hari. Tapi Mirai yang sampai saat ini masih mencintai Bolt, tidak akan pernah puas hanya dengan alasan itu. Mirai butuh kepastian perasaan Bolt saat ini. Itu lah yang diperlukan untuk benar-benar mengakhiri masalah diantara mereka.

"Ya. Aku tahu, makanya kita sekarang berada disini. Aku sudah mempersiapkan dunia ini sebelumnya."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kita pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih, jiwa kita pernah saling terhubung."

Bolt terkekeh, "Ahh ya. Kau benar." Menarik nafas dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sendiri, Bolt sudah siap untuk hari ini, "Mirai,,,, akuu..., ak-"

"Ara,,, kau menangis, Bolt-kun?"

Kelihatannya apa yang akan disampaikan oleh pemuda itu adalah beban berat baginya. Buktinya beberapa bulir air mata mengalir di pipi Bolt padahal ia dikenal sebagai pemuda yang tegar.

"Sampaikan saja, Bolt-kun. Katakan padaku semuanya, aku sudah bersiap apapun yang akan kuterima."

"Hiks. . ." menyeka air mata dengan lengan baju, Bolt berusaha lebih kuat meyakinkan diri, dia tidak ingin ada yang tersakiti, "Mirai..."

"Ada apa, Bolt-kun?" Mirai masih dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Mirai. Aku,,, Maaf. Akuuu,,, aku tidak bisa menerima cinta darimu."

Pupil mata Mirai melebar, artinya ia ditolak. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu karena aku mencintai orang lain."

". . . .?" ekspresi Mirai menyendu.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Bolt pun meneriakkan semua isi hatinya. Tentang bagaimana perasaannya saat ini dan siapa orang yang ia cintai. Bolt terus berteriak tanpa melihat seperti apa ekspresi yang terpahat di wajah Mirai. Yang Bolt inginkan sekarang hanyalah menumpahkan semua bebannya.

Dua mantan sejoli itu pun saling diam setelah Bolt puas selama beberapa menit meneriakkan seluruh isi hatinya.

Mirai tidak lagi bergerak, wajahnya tertunduk kebawah karena kenyataan barusan, kenyataan yang luar biasa pahit untuknya.

"Mir-"

"Kheh,,, aku kalah yaa." Mirai tersenyum kecut.

Bolt yang tadi hendak mendekat pada Mirai, terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau memang orang yang luar biasa, Bolt-kun. Tidak ada orang lain selain kau yang mampu mengatakan hal itu, hingga menghancurkan cinta pertamaku sampai berkeping-keping seperti ini."

"..."

Mirai mendongak, menatap kedua bola mata Bolt, berusaha tegar dengan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya walau terasa sangat berat karena hatinya baru saja dihancurkan. "Sekarang kau bebas. Kita tak akan bersatu lagi, di kehidupan ini maupun dikehidupan selanjutnya. Jadi, apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu itu?"

"Ya" jawab Bolt tegas.

"Hikss,,, jadi aku sudah sampai pada akhirku ya... Sejak awal, a-aku,, hikss... Aku tahu kalau aku akan berakhir seperti ini tapi kerena dibutakan cinta aku tetap memilih maju dengan resiko dihancurkan. Hiksss..." Mirai menangisi cintanya yang telah hancur. Hal ini memang sudah dia perkirakan sejak awal, sejak ia berani menyatakan cintanya pada Bolt.

"HUUAAAAAAA. . . . . ."

tangisan Mirai pecah sekencang-kencangnya. Ini bukan lelucon, walaupun ia wanita dewasa tapi tetap saja hatinya serapuh buih dipermukaan air.

Bolt, tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Membiarkan Mirai menangis sejadi-jadinya adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Kalaupun ia mencoba menguatkan Mirai dengan kata-kata ataupun rengkuhan, itu hanya akan memperburuk kondisi Mirai karena Bolt lah disini pelaku yang telah menghancurkan hati Mirai.

.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan hati, Mirai dan Bolt bergegas ke tempat dimana Shikadai menunggu. Sambil jalan, Bolt menjelaskan semua situasi yang terjadi pada Mirai tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di area Survival Test Jounin Exam, tentang rencana peluncuran senjata pemusnah massal ke orbit di luar angkasa oleh perusahaan Soui Inc. Mirai pun setuju untuk mengijinkan Bolt dan Shikadai masuk ke area survival test. Mirai juga tidak akan memberitahukan ini pada siapapun, namun dengan syarat dia ikut, ikut menyelesaikan masalah ini. Mirai tidak peduli lagi dengan tugasnya sebagai panitia Jounin Exam, yang jelas dia ingin ikut memastikan Himawari, serta murid bimbingannya yang lain selamat dan tidak kenapa-napa.

"Yoo..." sapa Bolt ketika sudah dekat dengan Shikadai yang berdiri bersandar di batang pohon.

"Sudah selesai urusan kalian?" Shikadai memperhatikan dua orang yang sudah selesai dengan masalah mereka.

"Ya." Bolt menjawab dengan ucapan, sedangkan Mirai hanya mengangguk saja.

Tampak Bolt yang tenang, tidak lagi menunjukkan emosi negatif berlebih seperti saat sebelum bertemu Mirai.

Mirai pun tampak diam. Dipenglihatan Shikadai, Mirai seperti orang yang habis nangis kencang namun dengan emosi yang jauh lebih stabil dibanding saat pertama bertemu Mirai di dunia genjutsu tadi. Shikadai merasa lega, semuanya akan lebih baik karena ia yakin masalah antara Mirai dan Bolt sudah benar-benar diselesaikan.

Shikadai pun dengan cepat mengerti kalau masalah tentang peluncuran senjata pemusnah meriam chakra tidak lagi ia selesaikan bersama Bolt saja, melihat situasi apalagi sepertinya Bolt sudah memberitahu banyak hal pada Mirai, ia yakin Mirai tidak akan mau jika tidak dibiarkan ikut menyelesaikan masalah besar ini.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Shikadai pada dua orang didepannya.

"Oh iya, seluruh area survival test diselubungi genjutsu tsukyomi tingkat tinggi berskala besar. Kalian hanya akan tersesat jika masuk kedalam." kata Mirai.

"Kami sudah tahu mekanisme Survival Test Jounin Exam, Mirai-nee. Shikadai yang membobol informasi itu dari database milik panitia ujian. Mekanismenya hanya menyesatkan orang yang mencari jalan keluar dari sana, tapi kami tidak berniat mencari jalan keluar. Kami cukup masuk saja, menyelesaikan masalah disana, dan menunggu genjutsunya hilang dengan sendirinya saat batas waktu survival test selesai, dengan begitu kami bisa keluar dari area tanpa ketahuan panitia."

Logika Bolt tidak bisa dibantah. Mekanisme ujian hanya diciptakan untuk peserta. Selain peserta ujian, bisa seenaknya berkeliaran didalam sana dan tidak akan tersesat jika tidak berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Ditambah lagi masa berlaku genjutsu itu hanya sampai batas waktu 5 hari selama survival test berlangsung. Jadi tidak masalah kalau mencari jalan keluar setelah batas waktu itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." kata Mirai

"Tidak ada masalah lagi kan? Ayo kita langsung masuk kedalam sekarang.." usul Shikadai.

"Tunggu!, fasilitas peluncuran roket yang ada didalam sana ada dua. Kita tidak tahu roket mana yang membawa senjata pemusnah meriam chakra. Selain menyelamatkan Hima yang tidak sengaja masuk kedalam fasilitas itu, kita juga harus mencegah peluncuran roket agar tidak timbul bahaya yang mengancam dunia shinobi." tukas Bolt.

"Jadi kita akan berpencar?" tanya Mirai.

"Ya"

"Tapi kan hanya ada satu tablet ini yang menjadi pemandu kita menemukan koordinat fasilitas peluncuran, tanpa ini mustahil bisa menemukannya." kata Shikadai.

"Tidak usah khawatir." Bolt melemparkan benda kecil berbentuk seperti earphone tanpa kabel yang langsung ditangkap oleh Shikadai. "Gunakan itu, Shikadai. Kita akan terus berkomunikasi selama didalam sana. Aku akan mengaktifkan GPS di smartphoneku jadi kau bisa memantau koordinatku dan memanduku ke fasilitas peluncuran dengan tablet yang kau bawa."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!"

"Kau ketempat fasilitas peluncuran yang ada di bagian utara hutan ini, aku yang ke sebelah selatan. Fasilitas yang disebelah selatan tampaknya lebih besar, dan aku yakin senjata pemusnah meriam chakra diluncurkan dari sana. Adikku tertangkap oleh kamera CCTV tidak sengaja masuk ke fasilitas disebelah selatan, jadi aku ingin mengurus bagian itu."

"Ya sudah." Shikadai menurut saja keinginan Bolt.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Bolt-kun. Fasilitas yang kau tuju kan lebih besar?, pasti penjagaan dan sistem keamanannya lebih ketat. Aku bisa berguna untukmu." pinta Mirai.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo" seru Bolt.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya masuk kedalam lokasi survival test. Genjutsu ciptaan Sasuke di tepi lokasi tes yang menghalangi orang luar masuk dipatahkan oleh Mirai, sehingga mereka bisa masuk kedalam. Sedangkan genjutsu didalam lokasi survival tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk Bolt, Shikadai, dan Mirai karena mereka bertiga bukan lah peserta ujian.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi ketempat dimana para shinobi era lama berada, ruang kerja Nanadaime Hokage.

"Yattaaaa. . . . . yuhuuuu,,, aku berhasilll.. Ahahahahaa..."

"Ehhhh? dia gila?" Sasuke terpaksa dibuat terheran-heran karena tingkah Shiho.

Yaa, tante-tante perawan tua itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak kegirangan sambil loncat-loncat di ruangan khusus milik Naruto.

"Shiho-san, ada apa?" Shikamaru berucap sambil mendekat kearah wanita itu.

"Heh...!, apanya yang sistem keamanan dengan _antifirewall_ terhebat sedunia, dusta, pembohongan publik... Buktinya aku sendirian saja sanggup membobolnya. Huahahahhaaaa..."

". . . . ." walau mengerti apa maksud ucapan Shiho, tapi Shikamaru hanya diam tak menanggapi.

Perusahaan Soui Inc adalah perusahaan jasa telekomunikasi yang memiliki sistem keamanan paling muttakhir yang dibuat oleh kerja sama 25 orang ahli pemporgraman terbaik dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Bisa menembus sistem keamanan sehebat itu seorang diri hanya dalam kurun waktu tidak sampai 2 jam, adalah prestasi membanggakan untuk Shiho.

"Apa hasil yang kau peroleh, Shiho-san?" tanya Naruto. Dia dan Sasuke ikut masuk ke ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Ahh,,, maaf kalau aku bersikap tidak sopan tadi, Hokage-sama." Shiho membungkukkan badan, merasa malu karena tingkah konyolnya dilihat oleh Hokage yang sangat dikagumi dan dihormati semua orang.

"Tak masalah..." sahut Naruto.

Setelah berdiri tegak lagi, Shiho menjelaskan apa hasil yang ia dapatkan. "Walaupun aku bisa menembus sistem keamanannya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengambil semua data. Sistem keamanan yang memproteksi database perusahaan Soui Inc selalu mengupgrade sandi keamanan setiap 10 menit secara automatis. Itu menyulitkanku menyalin data dalam jumlah banyak karena aku harus mengulang pekerjaanku setiap sandi berganti."

"Tampilkan saja data yang sudah kau dapat, Shiho-san!" pinta Shikamaru.

"Ha'i. Ku rasa ini file penting. Aku menemukannya di folder rahasia." kata Shiho, lalu menampilkan sebuah gambar, rancangan suatu alat.

"Itu kan?" Shikamaru terkejut bukan main. Ini sudah kedua kali dia terkejut karena melihat gambar rancangan sebuah alat. Tadi rancangan senjata pemusnah meriam chakra milik kumo, dan sekarang,,,,?

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gambar rancangan Gauntlet Ninja Generasi II Versi Final yang diproduksi massal dan kita curigai tadi."

"Kenapa memangnya? Harusnya kau tidak terkejut karena kau sendiri sudah melihat gambar rancangan alat itu kan, Shikamaru?" kata Naruto penasaran.

"Aku memang pernah melihat gambar rancangan itu di Divisi IPTEK Konoha. Namun yang ini ada sedikit perbedaan. Semua pirantinya sama dengan yang dirancang peneliti dari Divisi IPTEK, namun gambar rancangan yang ditemukan Shiho-san ini punya fitur tambahan."

Shikamaru sering berkeliaran di Divisi IPTEK Konoha, jadi membaca dan menerjemahkan gambar rancangan suatu alat tidak sulit baginya.

"Hn… Fitur apa?"

"Microchip berisi program _self-destruction_ yang berfungsi sebagai pemicu peledakan diri Mini Arc Reaktor didalam gauntlet jika benda itu dirusak atau dibongkar secara paksa. Ada juga fitur tambahan lain berupa _receiver_ atau penerima gelombang chakra untuk menerima sinyal yang dikirim dari detonator jarah jauh tanpa kabel."

"Terus?" giliran Naruto bertanya.

"Kalian berdua tidak mengerti ya?" Shikamaru agak kesal karena Naruto dan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba jadi lemot berpikir, "Fitur-fitur itu bukan dibuat oleh Divisi IPTEK, berarti Souichirou-san lah yang menambahkannya. Jika gauntlet itu sudah digunakan oleh para shinobi, maka dia bisa saja membuat si pemakai tidak bisa melepasnya dengan sinyal intruksi yang dia kirim dari jauh. Dia juga bisa membuat alat itu meledak dan menghilangkan nyawa si pemakai bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya jika dia mau hanya dengan dengan menekan satu tombol. Mini Arc Reaktor didalam setiap alat itu, diisi dengan bahan radioaktif vibranium. Walaupun jumlahnya sangat sedikit tapi mampu membuat ledakan besar dengan radius hingga 500 meter. Karena dia pemilik perusahaan telekomunikasi Soui Inc yang mempunyai banyak tower stasiun relay transmitter pemancar gelombang chakra, dia bisa mengendalikan gauntlet sekaligus. Lebih dari seratus ribu gauntlet telah di lempar kepasar, dan puluhan ribu ninja sudah menggunakannya. Ini ancaman yang sungguh nyata bagi semua ninja di dunia. Satu desa ninja pun bisa ia ledakkan dengan mudah kalau didalam desa itu berkumpul setidaknya minimal 100 ninja yang memakai gauntlet."

"Astagaa..." Naruto tidak habis pikir, belum tadi ancaman karena kasus pencurian gambar rancangan meriam chakra, sekarang gauntlet ninja yang menjadi sumber masalah.

"Hn... Aku baru ingat tentang jumpa pers yang dilakukan Souichirou-san seminggu yang lalu. Sesuai rencana, hari ini perusahaannya akan meluncurkan tiga buah satelit yang akan mengorbit di angkasa. Dia menyebutkan kalau ketiga satelit itu akan digunakan sebagai sarana telekomunikasi yang daya jangkaunya mencapai seluruh dunia."

"Itu bahkan lebih buruk lagi, Sasuke." ungkap Shikamaru. "Tower-tower pengirim gelombang chakra kebanyakan ada di daerah berpenghuni. Shinobi yang menggunakan gauntlet akan aman jika berada jauh dari kota. Namun dengan satelit-satelit itu, dimanapun seorang shinobi berada, ditempat paling tersembunyi sekalipun, nyawanya tidak akan pernah lepas dari ancaman ledakan gauntlet yang dia pakai. Jangkauan sinyal satelit-satelit itu pasti mampu mencapai seluruh dunia."

Naruto tampak paling geram disana, emosinya naik sampai batas maksimal, padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah semarah itu sebelumnya. Ancaman kali ini, yang mengancam seluruh dunia, mengancam perdamaian yang dengan susah payah ia raih, lagi-lagi terjadi sejak insiden bertahun-tahun silam.

"Anoooo,,,, Hokage-sama." Shiho cukup takut karena ekspresi mengerikan yang terpampang diwajah Naruto sekarang, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain karena ada lagi yang harus dia sampaikan. "Aku mendapatkan data penting lain lagi."

"Katakan saja, jangan ragu, Shiho-san!" Shikamaru lah yang menanggapi.

"Aku mendapatkan paket instruksi peluncuran roket. Di data itu disebutkan kalau salah satu roket yang diluncurkan membawa satelit yang dilengkapi senjata pemusnah meriam chakra untuk diorbitkan diluar angkasa."

Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. "Jika satelit yang membawa senjata pemusnah meriam chakra itu sampai mengorbit di angkasa, sebuah kota bahkan satu pulau besar bisa dia lenyapkan dalam sekejap dengan sekali tembak. Aku yakin dia memanfaatkan arc reaktor yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang ditanamkan didalam gauntlet ninja dengan bahan bakar vibranium yang sangat banyak. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk menggantikan sumber energi meriam chakra asli milik kumo yang menggunakan sumber chakra dari seribu orang ninja."

Tidak disangka sedikitpun, seorang manusia biasa, warga sipil non-ninja yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa-apa, sanggup menciptakan bahaya yang selevel dengan perbuatan Madara, Kaguya, serta Momoshiki dan Kinshiki. Perkembangan teknologi dunia shinobi sekarang ini telah melampaui batas-batas yang pernah ditoreh oleh ninja terkuat sekalipun.

Brakkk

Dinding beton ruangan mereka berada retak dimana-mana, bahkan sedikit lagi runtuh. Naruto yang meninju dinding beton tadi benar-benar sangat marah, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan rencana orang itu terlaksana dan mengancam kedaiamaian yang susah payah aku raih. Aku pastikan, tanganku sendiri yang akan mengadilinya."

Naruto benar-benar murka, iris matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil hitam vertikal seperi mata kyubi. Ini menandakan kalau Naruto sedang dikuasai emosi negatif. Kalau sudah begini, tangan Naruto tanpa ampun tak akan ragu untuk melenyapkan nyawa orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelah utara area survival test, salah satu titik peluncuran roket Soui Inc, kini sedang terjadi keributan besar. Terjadi pertempuran lima orang anak remaja melawan ratusan robot tempur bersenjata lengkap yang disebut _Terminator_. Lima orang anak remaja itu adalah Shikadai, Inojin, Choucho, Mitsuki, dan Metal Lee.

Saat diperjalanan menuju tempat peluncuran roket, Shikadai tidak sengaja bertemu dengan keempat temannya. Didalam area Survival Test, Inojin bersama Choucho, Mitsuki, dan Metal Lee tampak bersantai seperti tanpa beban dan bukan situasi ujian. Sebenarnya hal yang sama pun terjadi pada semua peserta, tidak ada yang bertarung atau berebut gulungan, masing-masing sudah memegang satu. Yang membuat mereka belum keluar adalah karena semuanya tersesat, sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun peserta yang menemukan jalan keluar. Jadinya para peserta ujian malah saling berdiskusi dan berbagi cerita atau informasi baru yang mungkin berguna, bermain api unggun saat malam, bermain kartu Uno, tidur-tiduran atau peserta yang sangat bersemangat ingin lulus masih keluyuran di hutan mencari petunjuk jalan keluar, tapi tetap saja nihil.

Ketika empat sahabat itu melihat Shikadai berada di area survival test, tentu saja mereka semua heran. Mereka tahu pasti kalau Shikadai tidak ikut jounin Exam dan juga bukan panitia. Akhirnya setelah Shikadai menjelaskan situasinya, tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terkait peluncuran roket, semuanya sepakat ikut membantu Shikadai. Apalagi setelah Shikadai menceritakan kalau Himawari dalam bahaya karena sudah masuk kedalam fasilitas peluncuran roket. Dengan mata berapi-api, Mitsuki, Inojin, dan Metel Lee langsung terbakar semangat untuk menyelamatkan Himawari sang idola mereka.

Jadi beginilah situasi mereka sekarang,,,

Braakkkk...

DoorddddDoorddddDoorddddDoorddddDoordddd

Slappp

BANNNGGG.!

DHUUAARRR . . . . .

Hanggar tempat roket yang akan diluncurkan rusak parah, ruangan super besar di fasilitas peluncuran menjadi arena bertarung Shikadai dan empat orang lainnya melawan sepasukan robot. Mereka berlima berhasil menyusup dengan membobol sandi pengaman di pintu depan. Namun ketika sampai didalam, mereka ternyata telah di hadang pasukan robot tempur. Ratusan _Terminator_ berbagai tipe ada disana, ada infantri bersenjata ringan, bersenjata berat, yang bisa terbang, dan lain-lain.

Robot-robot tempur itu semuanya bersenjata lengkap, ada banyak jenis senjata yang ditanamkan pada robot-robot itu, dari senjata tajam, senjata api berkaliber kecil hingga besar, pelontar granat serta missile kendali. Lengan kiri robot-robot _Terminator_ itu juga dilengkapi dengan Gauntlet Generasi II sehingga para robot bisa mengeluarkan ninjutsu layaknya seorang ninja. Kelima orang itu saat ini dalam posisi terdesak, pasukan robot tidak ada habisnya-habisnya. Mereka saat ini tersudut di pojok hanggar.

"Chou, lindas robot-robot itu!" Shikadai yang menjadi pemimpin, mengkomando yang lain untuk mengatur serangan.

"Osssh..."

Choucho menelan pil hijau yang dia bawa, jumlah energi chakranya meningkat berkali-kali lipat berkat pil yang mempercepat metabolisme kalorinya.

 **Baika no Jutsu**

Tubuh Choucho membesar dan membulat 5 kali dari ukuran awal. Lalu dia menggelindingkan tubuhnya layaknya ban.

 **Nikudan Sensha**

bruummmm. . . . . .

"gelingding..gelingding..gelingding..gelingding.."

Puluhan robot yang berada dijalur serangan Choucho langsung terlempar kesana kemari karena hantaman dari tubuh Choucho yang begitu kuat,,,,,

Brakk...

Ckiiiiiiiiiitttt...

Tubuh Choucho yang berputar kencang berhasil ditahan dengan satu tangan oleh robot berukuran besar dengan armor yang sangat tebal dan berat.

"Aku masih bisa lebih kuaaaattttt!" Chouchou berteriak,,,,

BRRUUMMMM. . . . .

Perputaran tubuh Choucho semakin cepat, membuat robot itu terseret mundur.

Namun hanya mundur sedikit karena,,,

Rrhhuusssssh. . . .

Dibelakang robot itu, mesin jet berukuran besar dengan gaya 1350 tenaga kuda menghembuskan angin pendorong berkekuatan penuh. Sekarang tubuh Choucho yang terdesak hingga mundur, belum sampai disana, si robot berarmor tebal menekuk satu tangannya yang lain, dan meninju Choucho.

Buuaggg.

Blaaaaarrrrrr...

Choucho terpental hingga menabrak dinding hanggar bahkan membuat dinding itu berlubang karena saking kerasnya Choucho terlempar.

"Sialan... Di antara mereka, ternyata ada robot dengan spesialisasi bertarung tertentu." gumam Shikadai. "Lee, giliranmu."

"Oke..."

 **Hachimon Tonko no Jin**

"Gerbang Pertama, pembuka, Kaimon, Dibuka.!.. Gerbang Kedua, penyembuh, Kyumon, Dibuka.!..Gerbang Ketiga, kehidupan, Seimon, Dibuka.!..Gerbang keempat, penderitaan, Shomon, Dibuka.!"

Tubuh Metal Lee diselimuti aura hijau, membuka langsung sampai gerbang keempat memberikan dia kecepatan dan kekuatan luar biasa.

 **Dynamic Entry**

Metal Lee melesat untuk menendang si robot berarmor tebal, namun belum sampai pada sasarannya,,,

Buughhh,,,

Sreettt...

Metal Lee mendarat dan terseret dilantai, ada robot berbadan ramping yang menghentikan serangannya.

Robot ramping berarmor tipis itu kini tengah melayang terbang menatap ke arah Metal Lee, tampak banyak sekali jet pendorong di setiap bagian alat geraknya, membuat robot itu kelihatan mampu melakukan manuver hebat diudara dengan kecepatan luar biasa diudara.

"Heeayyyyaaa..."

Zzzsshhhttt...

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya Lee dalam kecepatan luar biasa tak terlihat mata, si robot ramping juga melesat dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Traannkk...cruussshh...

Dhuaagg...

Dhuaagg...

Dhuaagg...

Dhuaagg...

Dhuaagg...

Berkali-kali Metal Lee dan dan robot ramping saling hantam dengan keras.

DHHUAAARRR...

Tubuh Metal Lee terperosok kedalam lantai setelah mendapat tendangan dari atas oleh robot berbadan ramping tadi.

"Ini benar-benar buruk. Tidak ku sangka para robot _Terminator_ ini memiliki banyak tipe spesialisasi bertarung. Tipe kecepatan, tipe kekuatan, dan tipe serangan penghancur. Semuanya lengkap." Shikadai tidak habis pikir dengan keadaan ini.

"Aku belum selesai.." Choucho bangun dari balik puing-puing reruntuhan yang menguburnya. Dia lalu menelan pil kuning. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi penuh dengan chakra, bahkan lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Pembakaran kalori ditubuhnya meningkat drastis.

 **Cho Baika no Jutsu**

Choucho menjadi raksasa, ukuran tubuhnya melebihi 10 kali ukuran normal.

 **Choharite**

Mengalirkan banyak sekali chakra ketangan kanan, membuat tangannya lebih besar lagi, mengepalkannya, lalu menghantam si robot berarmor tebal dengan pukulan dari arah atas.

DDHHUUAARRR...

Pukulan Choucho sanggup meremukkan armor robot itu, hingga si robot tertanam dilantai beton, rusak parah dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

 **"..Gerbang Kelima, pembatas, Tomon, Dibuka.!.."**

Metal Lee juga tidak mau kalah, membuka gerbang yang lebih tinggi, membuat kecepatan dan kekuatannya meningkat dratis.

Zssshhhttt.

Metal Lee melesat dengan kecepatan yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya, hingga berhasil menangkap si robot ramping. Robot itu tidak bisa menghindari kecepatan Metal Lee.

 **Omote Renge**

Lee mengikat robot itu dengan perbannya, lalu diputar diudara dan dihantamkan kelantai.

BLLAARRRR...

Akhirnya robot itu pun bernasib sama, menyusul temannya yang sudah lebih dahulu hancur terpesorok didalam lantai beton...

Drappp,Drappp

Seusai menyerang, dua orang tadi mendarat tidak jauh dari Shikadai.

"Huuuhhhh.../Huuuhh. . . . ." Choucho dan Metal Lee membuang nafas panjang. Tampaknya mereka berdua sudah kelelahan, stamina mereka pasti sudah terkuras banyak.

"Kerja bagus, Chou, Lee!" kata Shikadai.

"Umm"

Shuuttt...Shuuttt...Shuuttt...Shuuttt...Shuuttt...Shuuttt...Shuuttt...

Hal buruk ternyata belum berhenti datang, kali ini robot yang sama dengan yang sudah dihabisi Choucho dan Metal Lee kembali datang, dan jumlahnya puluhan. Melawan satu saja sudah kepayahan, bagaimana mungkin melawan semuanya sekaligus.

"Sialan...! Ini benar-benar gila…!" Inojin hanya bisa tercengang.

Sejak tadi, Inojin tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kekuatan dan kecepatan tubuhnya tidak bisa menandingin pasukan robot tempur yang biasa. Shintenshin no Jutsu, jurus pengendali tubuh lawan khas Klan Yamanaka tidak berguna sama sekali karena musuhnya bukan manusia, namun robot. Jiwa manusia tidak mungkin bisa masuk kedalam program digital yang menggerakkan robot-robot itu. Jutsu hewan lukisan tinta juga tidak membantu banyak. Para robot bersenjata api menembakinya dengan peluru berkaliber besar secara terus menerus sehingga hewan tidak bisa bertahan lama dan hancur. Bahkan terakhir kali, _Terminator_ yang diotaki oleh program _AI Self Learning_ berhasil menemukan kelemahan jutsu hewan lukisan tinta setelah melakukan percobaan serangan beberapa kali. Memanfaatkan Gauntlet Generasi II, _terminator-terminator_ mengeluarkan ninjutsu elemen air, dan hanya dengan sekali serang saja, semua hewan lukisan tinta milik Inojin habis meleleh.

"Staminaku sudah hampir habis."

Mitsuki bicara setelah mendekat pada Shikadai. Dia tampak sangat kelelahan, tubuh karetnya bisa mengimbangi puluhan pasukan robot tempur biasa, namun karena robot-robot itu terus berdatangan, akhirnya dia terpaksa mundur juga.

Mitsuki telah beberapa kali menggunakan senjutsu sage mode yaitu sage ular, namun itu tidak merubah secara signifikan hasil pertempurannya. Mitsuki kalah kuantitas dengan pasukan robot. Staminanya terus turun sedangkan robot-robot baru tidak henti-hentinya berdatangan.

Choucho dan Metal Lee memasang wajah serius, namun,,,

"Chou,,, kau tidak boleh menelan pil merah disini. Kau juga Metal Lee, jangan membuka sampai gerbang keenam...! Aku tidak ingin melihat tubuh kalian rusak karena efek samping jutsu itu. Ditambah lagi, semua robot itu dilengkapi dengan program _Sel_ _f_ _-Learning_. Mereka dapat belajar dari data-data pertarungan, semakin banyak kalian mengeluarkan jutsu, semakin mereka bisa mengantisipasinya, bahkan membuat serangan balik yang sangat fatal untuk kita." perintah mutlak Shikadai membuat Choucho dan Metal Lee tidak jadi dengan apa yang hendak mereka lakukan.

Mitsuki merengsek hendak maju namun terhenti karena seruan Shikadai.

"Mitsuki...! Kau tidak boleh menggunakan Sage Mode berlebihan. Itu akan mempercepat regenerasi sel-sel tubuhmu. Orochimaru-sensei memberitahuku kalau tubuhmu yang dibuat dengan teknik rekayasa kloning berbeda dengan tubuh manusia biasa. Hormon pemacu pembelahan sel ditubuhmu lebih reaktif jika kau menggunakan Sage Mode, regenerasi sel yang terlalu cepat mengakibatkan rentang umurmu akan lebih pendek dari seharusnya jika kau terlalu sering menggunakan Sage Mode."

"Jadi bagaimana kita sekarang,,,? Kita bisa habis dibantai robot-robot itu kalau tidak melakukan apa-apa." Choucho makin panik.

"Tenanglah kalian semua,,, aku sudah menemukan caranya." ungkap Shikadai.

"Benarkah?" wajah Metal Lee berubah cerah.

"Aku baru menyadari kalau ditempat ini tidak ada satupun manusia. Aku sudah memastikannya sejak masuk. Semua yang ada disini dikendalikan oleh seseorang dari jauh termasuk robot-robot itu juga."

"Jadi?" Inojin penasaran strategi apa yang akan diterapkan sahabatnya.

"Kita hanya harus mematikan robot-robot itu dari pusat kendalinya. Ada disana..!" Shikadai menunjuk ruangan berjendela kaca yang terletak dilantai yang lebih tinggi didalam hangar, "Aku yakin itu ruang kendalinya. Sekarang bentuk formasi, lindungi aku sampai ketempat itu, aku akan menggunakan JARVIS untuk mengambil alih kendali fasilitas ini dan mematikan semua robot dari sana. Mengerti...!"

"Siap..." jawab keempat orang lainnya sekaligus.

Hangar dan fasilitas peluncuran itupun semakin hancur. Entah masih bisa atau tidak untuk meluncurka roket, tapi robot-robot _Terminator_ yang menjaga fasilitas ini dari gangguan orang luar tidak henti-hentinya memberikan serangan pada Shikadai dan yang lainnya.

Akhirnya setelah berjuang selama lebih dari 15 menit, Shikadai telah sampai di ruang kendali. Namun situasi malah makin memburuk, Choucho dan yang lainnya sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga menahan robot-robot yang menyerang mereka.

"Shidakai,,, sudah kah? Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi.." kata Choucho yang kini menggunakan tubuh besarnya sebagai tameng untuk menahan para robot tidak masuk ke dalam ruang kendali.

Shikadai sibuk dengan tablet ditangannya, tablet itu tersambung dengan kabel USB ke komputer yang mengendalikan fasilitas peluncuran roket secara keseluruhan. "Beri aku waktu satu menit lagi,,,"

Tapi belum sampai satu menit,,,

"KYAAAAA..."

Chouchou terpental dengan tubuh luka disana-sini. Untung hanya luka luar, tidak ada luka parah yang sampai melukai organ vital.

Dari luar ruangan, puluhan robot yang menggunakan senjata api Machine Gun berkaliber 25 milimeter sudah mengarahkan moncong senjatanya pada Shikadai dan yang lainnya.

Ini situasi hidup mati bagi lima remaja disana, situasi menjelang mati bagi mereka,,,,

 _Akses diterima, sistem keamanan dinonaktifkan_

Brukkk...Brukkk...Brukkk...Brukkk...

Robot-robot yang menodong senjata tadi berjatuhan ke lantai. Semuanya berhenti bergerak, Shikadai berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum mereka mati.

"Huuuuhh. . . . . . Syukurlah kita selamat" unkap Inojin.

"Yokatta. Aku juga akan membatalkan program instruksi peluncuran roket di fasilitas ini. Baru setelah itu kita menyusul Bolt dan Himawari di fasilitas yang satunya." kata Shikadai.

"Baik..." sahut yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Lanjut lagi ceritanya.

Konflik semakin menegangkan, masalah Bolt-Mirai sudah tuntas, tapi sepak terjang si antagonism makin menjadi. Dunia shinobi benar-benar terancam bahaya karena Gauntlet yang berisi program peledakan diri dan senjata pemusnah meriam chakra yang siap mengorbit diluar angkasa.

Oh iya, fic ini sudah lama banget tidak ada fight-nya. Nih baru muncul lagi, sebagai permulaan, fight scene di atas ku rasa udah cukup. Beberapa robot _terminator_ sudah unjuk kemampuan bertarung.

Gauntlet tidak punya kelemahan spesifik untuk saat ini. Hanya saja ya itu tadi, ternyata berbahaya bagi pemakai yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Gauntlet itu bisa meledak. Tentang Mangekyou Sharingan Sarada, hihiiii,,, ada sesuatu dibalik itu. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, ada fight lagi yaitu kerjasama Bolt-Sarada menghabisi terminator. Kekuatan penuh dari Sarada dengan Magekyo Sharingan miliknya. Ada juga teknologi milik Bolt yang akan membalik mindset kita bahwa bakat ninja itu diwariskan dan kekuatan ninja diperoleh dengan kerja keras. Penemuan Bolt dan Shikadai akan membuktikan kalau bakat dan kekuatan, bisa diciptakan dengan otak dan tangan.

 **...**

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Boruto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.

 **.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Event besar sudah didepan mata, Jounin Exam pertama di Era Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai. Seiring itu, bau masalah dan kejahatan tercium makin jelas. Bahaya besar bisa saja mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha sekali lagi menjadi pengakhir. Bagaimanakah Bolt dan yang lainnya menghadapi semua ini? Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at,** **3 Juni** **2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . .**_

 _Akses diterima, sistem keamanan dinonaktifkan_

 _Brukkk...Brukkk...Brukkk...Brukkk..._

 _Robot-robot yang menodong senjata_ _,_ _berjatuhan ke_ _lantai. Semuanya berhenti bergerak, Shikadai berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum mereka mati._

 _"Huuuuhh. . . . . . Syukurlah kita selamat_ _._ _" un_ _g_ _kap Inojin._

 _"Mendokusei… Aku juga akan membatalkan program instruksi peluncuran roket di fasilitas ini. Baru setelah itu kita menyusul Bolt dan Himawari ke fasilitas yang satunya." kata Shikadai._

 _"Baik..." sahut yang lainnya._

 **.**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 4** **3** **.** **Combo Attack Bolt-Sarada** **.**

Bolt dan Mirai sedang berlompatan di dahan-dahan pohon, mereka sedang menuju fasilitas peluncuran di sebelah selatan area survival test. Mereka berdua tampak terburu-buru dan tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba...

"OOEEEEYY.. BOLT-NIISAAAAAAAAN…!"

Suara teriakan seorang gadis menghentikan langkah mereka. Karena tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, Bolt dan Mirai behenti, dan,,

tap tap...

Mendarat tepat di depan gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Amaru... Kau masih disini?" tanya Mirai dengan kening berkerut.

Amaru nyengir, tertawa kecil. "Ahh,,, eheheheee. Aku hanya beristirahat sebentar, Mirai sensei."

"Hmm,,, lebih penting dari itu, kenapa Mirai sensei bisa ada disini, dan Bolt-niisan juga?"

"Ahhh,, it-ituuu." Mirai enggan menjawab pertanyaan Ryuzetsu.

"Bolt,,, ceritakan saja masalahnya. Aku pasti akan membantumu." suara feminim lain keluar dari mulut gadis berambut pendek berkacamata.

Jadi ada tiga orang gadis yang menunda perjalanan Bolt dan Mirai.

"Ahhh,,, Ya, begini Sarada..."

". . . . ." Ketiga gadis yang menjadi peserta Jounin Exam itu menunggu Bolt mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sebelum itu, kenapa kalian bertiga bisa berkumpul disini?" Bolt bertanya dahulu, heran melihat kebanyakan para peserta Jounin Exam yang tampak berkumpul walau mereka bukan dari desa yang sama, dan lagi ini ujian individual bukan tim.

Dengan santai Amaru menjawab, "Aku dan Ryu-chan sedang beristirahat. Ryu-chan sedang tidur, lalu aku melihat Sarada senpai disekitar sini, jadi aku minta dia mengajariku tentang teori bedah tulang belakang, membunuh waktu luang untuk kegiatan yang berguna. Dan tiba-tiba aku tidak sengaja melihatmu lewat, makanya aku berteriak. Kan aku kaget karena seharusnya kau yang tidak ikut Jounin Exam bisa ada disini, Mirai sensei juga, seharusnya panitia ujian dilarang masuk kan?"

"Ohhh,, jadi pada intinya kalian bertiga tidak bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Bolt menyelidik.

"Eheheheee.., Iya sih, Bolt-niisan" Amaru mengangguk sambil tertawa hambar, inti dari cerita panjang lebarnya dapat ditangkap oleh Bolt. Gadis-gadis ini rupanya masih terjebak didalam perangkap genjutsu area survival test, belum menemukan cara menyelesaikannya.

Ryuzetsu hanya mendengus saja, mungkin malu karena kepintarannya tidak berguna sama sekali disini.

"Aku tidak tersesat." Sarada menjawab lain daripada yang lain.

"Eh?" Amaru dan Ryuzetsu menyerngit heran. Kalau tau jalan keluar, kenapa masih disini?

"Aku menyadari kalau mekanisme tempat ini dibuat oleh ayahku. Mudah saja bagiku memecahkan genjutsu di lokasi ini karena mataku sama dengan matanya. Jadi aku bisa saja keluar dari sini kapanpun aku mau."

Bolt menatap serius ke arah Sarada, "Kau tidak akan bisa lulus dengan cara itu, Sarada. Kakashi Ojisan, Bibi Kurenai, Kakek Bee dan penguji-penguji lainnya pasti akan menangguhkan kelulusanmu karena kau tidak bisa melewati survival test ini dengan cara yang benar. Apa kau sadar, kalau survival test ini menguji keyakinan para peserta tentang arah dan tujuan hidupnya?. Ujian ini bukan untuk diakal-akali seperti tahap ujian lain, tapi untuk dilalui setelah kau berhasil yakin akan dirimu dan masa depan hidupmu sendiri."

". . . . . . ." Sarada tidak bisa menyanggah ucapan Bolt. Pukulan telak baginya. Dia memang jenius, IQ-nya tinggi, dan logikanya pun hebat, serta idealis dan perfeksionis dalam keseharian, tetapi sikapnya kali ini sama sekali belum menunjukkan kebijaksanaan dan kedewasaan dalam berpikir. "Aaahh,, ma-maafkan aku"

Bolt tersenyum, senang rasanya bisa mengingatkan sahabat sendiri. "Tidak masalah"

"Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, Bolt"

"Ummm, ya"

Topik barusan bukan hal bagus untuk dibahas berlama-lama, jadi Amaru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Neee neee,,, jadi bisa ceritakan kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Bolt-niisan? Bersama Mirai-sensei lagi. Kalian berdua tidak sedang kencan kan? Kalian itu sudah putus loh. Sudah Putus…!" ucap Amaru asal, bahkan dengan tambahan penekanan pada akhir kalimat. Bukan bermaksud menggoda, tapi dari raut wajah gadis belia yang cintanya ditolak oleh Bolt ini, seakan masih belum bisa merelakan orang yang dia cintai bersama sang mantan pacar disini.

"Mana mungkin Amaru. Jangan mengada-ada!" Bolt bersungut kesal. Hal pribadi itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk diungkit. Apalagi ia dan Mirai baru saja menuntaskan masalah di antara mereka, jadi jangan lah membuka luka lama.

Dhuuaakkk..

"Itteiiii…." Amaru mengaduh kencang setelah kepalanya di jitak keras oleh Mirai.

"Jangan membautku malu disini, Amaru-chan!. Kau masih takut dengan hukuman dari ku kan?" Mirai tampak marah, membuat Amaru ketakutan.

"I-iyaiyaaa... Ma-maafkan aku, Mirai sensei."

Setelah situasi aneh itu, Sarada akhirnya bertanya sekali lagi, "Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya Bolt?"

"Ah ya, jadi begini. . . . . . ."

Bolt pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi dan membuat dirinya dan Mirai bisa ada disini. Perlu waktu 10 menit untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang peluncuran senjata pemusnah massal meriam chakra ke angkasa dan kecerobohan Himawari masuk ke sarang musuh. Akhirnya Sarada, Amaru, dan Ryuzetsu sepakat membantu Bolt.

Selama perjalanan menuju fasilitas yang disebelah selatan, kelima orang itu lebih banyak diam, sampai akhirnya mereka semua berhasil menemukan pintu masuk. Sebuah lubang ventilasi, lubang yang tampak seperti sumur dengan diameter kurang lebih dua meter. lubang itu tertutup akar pohon dan daun serta semak, makanya tidak terdeteksi oleh orang lain.

"Ini jalan masuknya, didalam video rekaman CCTV beberapa jam lalu, Hima masuk lewat lubang ini." kata Bolt.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita masuk sekarang. Aku tidak ingin Hima-chan kenapa-kenapa.!"

"Jangan terburu-buru Amaru-chan, Hima-chan itu kuat jadi dia pasti bisa menjaga diri." kata Mirai menenangkan muridnya.

"Walau kuat, Hima itu kebodohan dan kecerobohannya lebih parah dari Papa. Musuh yang kita hadapi bukan orang sembarangan." kata Bolt dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Baiklah, aku duluan didepan. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan kalian jika ada jebakan." ucap Sarada.

Akhirnya mereka berlima melompat masuk kedalam lubang tadi, Sarada paling depan, disusul oleh Bolt dan yang lain.

Seteleh melewati lorong gelap akhirnya mereka sampai didalam fasilitas. Kini mereka berlima ada di koridor berdinding baja. Suhu udara di koridor ini terasa sangat dingin.

"Apa-apaan ini?, seperti bekas terjadi pertempuran besar."

Ryuzetsu terkejut mendapati keadaan disana. Koridor itu berantakan, bahkan dinding baja banyak yang berlubang, terlebih lagi banyak rongsokan material logam disana sini.

"Rongsokan robot-robot ini, pasti hasil pertarungan Hima. Tidak ada orang lain yang kutahu suka bertarung dengan tipe serangan dekstruktif separah ini selain Hima. Hawa dingin yang kita rasakan ini, pasti karena sisa-sisa rasenshuriken es miliknya." ucap Bolt yakin.

Semua rongsokan benar-benar hancur hingga berkeping-keping, tidak ada satupun robot yang masih utuh, bahkan tangan robot saja tidak tampak satupun. Gaya bertarung Himawari selalu menyisakan bekas seperti itu, apalagi ketika dia menggunakan kekuatan Yin Kurama ditambah senjutsu, seenaknya dia menggunakan jutsu dekstruktif berdaya hancur besar tanpa khawatir kehabisan chakra. Himawari sama seperti ayahnya, Hokage Ketujuh saat masih muda, bertarung beringas, all-out, dan sangat frontal.

"Kita tidak boleh diam. Ayo terus." Sarada lalu menoleh pada Bolt, "Kau bisa merasakan Hima-chan dengan sensormu kan, Bolt?"

"Ya. Dia tidak jauh didepan kita. Sepertinya dia sedang bertarung."

"Ayo, kita harus menyusul Hima-chan secepatnya." sahut Mirai.

Mereka pun terus berjalan menyusuri lorong, mengikuti Bolt yang memandu pencarian keberadaan Himawari dengan mode sensornya.

"Awass...!"

Sarada berteriak pada Bolt yang berjalan paling depan,

Lima robot tempur _Terminator_ dengan machine gun kaliber 35 mm sudah siap menarik pelatuk, dan itu diarahkan pada Bolt.

Bolt tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan robot dengan mode sensornya, karena mode sensor yang dia miliki hanya efektif untuk merasakan keberadaan makhluk hidup, bukan benda mati. Dia hanya bisa menutup mata kerika peluru-peluru keluar dari laras senjata.

DorrDorrDorrDorrDorrDorr

DorrDorrDorrDorrDorrDorr

DorrDorrDorrDorrDorrDorr

Ketika Bolt membuka matanya, dia masih bisa bernafas. Tubuhnya dilindungi oleh tangan astral berwarna pink. Lengan susano'o milik Sarada menggenggam tubuh Bolt dan melindunginya dari proyektil peluru.

"Arigatou, Sarada." kata Bolt ketika Sarada sudah berdiri didekatnya. Dia dan Sarada terlindung dari tembakan peluru berkat rangka tebal dari susano'o Sarada. Mirai, Amaru dan Ryuzestu yang dibelakang mereka pun juga ikut terlindung karena sosok susano'o itu hampir menutupi lebar seisi koridor.

"Umm.." Sarada mengangguk dengan mata tidak lepas dari robot-robot yang menyerang Bolt dan dirinya. _Terminator-terminator_ itu masih menembakkan amunisi, mereka mereload magasin bergiliran sehingga tembakan terus terjadi dengan cepat tanpa jeda.

Namun walau mereka semua bisa bertahan, tetapi karena terdengar keributan, puluhan _Terminator_ lain berdatangan dengan cepat. Ada yang ikut menembak, ada juga yang menyiapkan senjata dan serangan lainnya.

"Semuanya, hati-hati!. Kita tidak bisa sembarangan melawan robot-robot _Terminator_ itu. Shikadai memberiku informasi kalau mereka tidak bisa dilawan dengan genjutsu. Mereka hanya bisa dimusnahkan dengan tinju taijutsu dan ninjutsu tipe serangan dekstruktif. Teknik ninja lainnya tidak berguna. Ditambah lagi mereka dibekali program _AI self-learning_ , mereka bisa belajar dari data pertarungan, membuat strategi, lalu melawan balik. Jadi jangan sia-siakan jutsu apapun, kalau tidak mau jutsu kalian berhasil mereka patahkan."

Sarada maju selangkah, "Mirai-sensei adalah master genjutsu, bukan ninja petarung garis depan. Amaru dan Ryuzetsu terlalu berbahaya jika ikut bertarung. Jadi aku yang berdiri paling depan, tinjuku bisa menghancurkan apapun dan susano'o adalah pertahanan mutlak milikku." Sarada cukup banyak tahu tentang data-data kemampuan ninja Konoha, sehingga dalam situasi ini dia bisa bertindak sebagai pemimpin. Sarada tersenyum pada Bolt yang ada selangkah di belakangnya, "Bolt, aku pasti akan melindungimu."

Mau tidak mau, Bolt dibuat terkesan dengan kesungguhan Sarada yang sangat ingin melindunginya. Sarada adalah orang yang paling bisa ia harapkan dalam kondisi apapun, Bolt benar-benar beruntung memiliki Sarada, tapi,,,,,

Bolt melangkah maju, berdiri sejajar dengan Sarada, "Aku tidak suka dilindungi perempuan. Jangan kira aku kesini tanpa persiapan."

Usai mengatakan itu, Bolt menekan suatu tombol di earphon yang terpasang di telinga kanannya. "JARVIS, berikan aku otoritas penuh pada Byakushiki!."

Bolt berbicara dengan JARVIS yang ada di laboratorium terhubung lewat saluran komunikasi khusus miliknya.

" _Yes, Master_."

Pemuda berambut pirang denga ahoge itu lalu menyentuh gelang ditangan kirinya.

 **Byakushiki, Limited Activation**

Ditangan kiri Bolt, terbentuk gauntlet berupa armor berbahan metal berwarna putih yang membalut keseluruhan lengannya hingga bahu dengan aksen biru. Sepatu yang dikenakan Bolt juga sedikit bertransformasi, ada lingkaran bercahaya dibawah telapak kakinya.

"Bolt-niisan,,, a-apa yang kau pakai itu?"

Amaru dibuat kagum dengan penampilan Bolt sekarang, beberapa bagian tubuhnya dibalut armor logam yang keras dan yang pasti terlihat,,,,,,,, 'keren'.

"Ini senjata yang kukembangkan sendiri, sebagian dari proyek besar yang ku kerjakan selama ini. Namanya Byakushiki, armor tempur mobile suite berteknologi IS ( _Infinite Stratos_ ). Gauntlet dilenganku ini belum semuanya, hanya sebagian dari Byakushiki. Senjata yang ku gunakan ini levelnya jauh di atas gauntle ninja generasi II. Walaupun semua ilmuan di dunia ini bekerja sama, perlu waktu 20 tahun bagi mereka untuk bisa mengejar teknologi milikku. Aku membuatnya untuk menopang semua kekuranganku, dan dilengkapi program pengenalan perintah suara untuk memudahkanku mengendalikannya."

 **Light Saber, Trace On**

Benda berbentuk silinder serupa gagang pedang muncul dari ketiadaan ditangan kanan Bolt, dengan mengalirkan chakra ke benda itu, muncul cahaya seperti laser yang berwarna biru sepanjangnya 1,3 meter.

"Pedang buatanku ini lebih hebat dari pedang legendaris manapun, punya sifat _metal eater_ yang mampu memotong baja setebal apapun."

Satu robot _terminator_ terspesialisasi pertarungan jarang dekat, bersenjatakan pedang besar, merengsek maju.

Bolt membungkukkan badannya, membuat posisi seperti start lomba lari,

 **Gravity Force, Activated.**

Bagian berupa lingkaran dibawah sepatu Bolt bersinar lebih terang,

"Gravity force bisa ku gunakan sebagai pendorong untuk bergerak, teknologi yang jauh lebih maju daripada jet dan roket. Aku duluan Saradaaa…!"

Zsshhhtttt...

Bolt melesat maju tanpa meninggalkan hembusan angin, melewati robot besenjata pedang tadi, tak lupa menebaskan light saber ditangannya. Ketika Bolt berhenti, robot tersebut sudah terpotong menjadi dua dibagian perut, jatuh, dan,,,

Bommmm...

Meledak hingga membuat rongsokannya terlempar kesana kemari.

"Bolt...!" Sarada berteriak memperingatkan,

Ternyata ada lagi satu robot melaju ke arah Bolt.

Tanpa kehilangan ketenangannya, Bolt mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya yang berbalut armor ke robot yang hendak menyerangnya.

 **Goen Rasengan**

Usai mengucapkan itu, dari ketiadaan muncul jilatan lidah-lidah api yang akhirnya berputar cepat membentuk pusaran seperti bola di telapak tangan kiri Bolt.

 **Territory, Activated**

Bolt menciptakan barrier batas teritori berbentuk seperti sarang lebah, berwarna hijau transparan. Dia menciptakannya di antara telapak tangan dan bola rasengan api.

Bola rasengan api lalu membesar, semakin panas, dan menyala lebih terang, hinggaa...

BOOOMMMMM...

Meledak, menciptakan gelombang kejut yang mementalkan robot yang menghadangnya, beserta puluhan robot lain yang berada dikoridor itu. Hawa panas yang tercipta dari rasengan api bahkan mampu melelehkan tubuh robot yang terbuat dari bahan logam, membakar dinding koridor.

Gelombang kejut itu hanya mengarah kedepan menghancurkan robot-robot _termintor_ , sedangkan Bolt dan yang lainnya terlindungi berkat barrier teritori yang dia pasang.

"Tangan kiriku yang dilapisi armor Byakushiki mampu membuat ninjutsu apapun, semua jenis elemen chakra, kekkei genkai, hingga kekkei tota. Aku sudah mengentry lebih dari 5000 macam ninjutsu dari seluruh dunia kedalam database Byakushiki, prinsip kerjanya mirip dengan Gauntlet Ninja Generasi II, hanya saja dengan modifikasi menggunakan perintah suara."

Mirai dan kedua muridnya menatap ngeri sekaligus kagum pada pertunjukkan yang diperlihatkan oleh Bolt. Tidak ada ekspresi lain selain ekspresi itu di wajah mereka. Ini hal yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat, dan pasti mereka bertiga adalah penonton pertamanya. Mirai sendiri sudah cukup banyak tahu dari mulut Bolt tentang proyek yang pemuda itu kerjakan, tapi setelah melihat langsung, hasilnya benar-benar mengejutkan, sungguh diluar dugaanya.

"Hoi, jangan bengong, ayo...! Hima tidak bisa menunggu kita lebih lama"

Dengan perintah Bolt, semua orang bergerak menyusuri lorong koridor, tanpa takut tersesat karena Bolt yang memimpin jalan dengan mode sensornya pasti bisa menemukan Himawari.

Sampai lah lima orang itu di ujung koridor. Sebuah ruangan hangar besar yang ukurannya dua kali ukuran stadion sepak bola. Tinggi atapnya saja diperkirakan mencapai dua ratus meter. Artinya fasilitas yang terletak dibawah tanah ini sangat lah besar.

"Sialan,,, robot-robot itu tidak ada habisnya." Bolt menggerutu kesal.

Ratusan robot tempur sudah bersiaga di ruangan besar itu, ada banyak robot dengan senjata teracung berdiri kokoh di lantai, dan lebih banyak lagi yang sedang melayang. Semua robot sepertinya dilengkapi dengan jet pendorong yang membuat robot-robot itu bisa terbang. Rupanya panggung pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru saja dibuka.

"Bolt-kun, apa strateginya sekarang?" tanya Mirai. Dia agak kurang nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang, tidak bisa membantu banyak karena dia bukan tipe ninja offensive frontline yang bisa menyerang frontal. Apalagi dihadapkan dengan robot, gelas master genjutsu belakang dibelakang namanya saat ini tak lebih dari hiasan tak berguna.

"Mirai-nee. Kau tetap disini, lindungi Amaru dan Ryuzetsu." Bolt menarik nafas panjang lalu menatap sahabatnya yang berkacamata, "Nah Sarada, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?, Siapa yang lebih banyak menghabisi robot itu, dia yang menang. Yang kalah harus mentraktir makan burger selama sebulan kalau kita semua bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup."

Sarada tersenyum manis, sangat manis malahan, terdengar suara kekehan dari mulutnya, "Che,,, kau masih saja ingat makanan favoritmu disaat-saat genting ini. Baiklah, kali ini aku ikut taruhanmu. Kau membuatku senang hari ini, Bolt yang bersemangat seperti dulu, Bolt yang bertarung tanpa takut, Bolt yang kusukai sejak dulu, sekarang ada disampingku. Seperti nostalgia, sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak melihatmu seperti ini."

"Aku masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja aku yang sekarang sudah menemukan tujuan dan impian hidupku, yang jauh berbeda dengan ayahku."

"Baiklah, aku juga akan menunjukkan kekuatanku yang tidak pernah dilihat orang lain. Aku pasti akan meraih impianku menjadi hokage." Sarada berseru dengan penuh semangat.

Wuushshsshhhh. . . . . . .

Sosok astral berwarna pink setinggi 25 meter berdiri tegak dengan Sarada yang berada dibagian kepalanya. Sosok astral yang menyerupai seorang samurai wanita cantik berpenampilan khas Zaman Edo dengan setelan berupa kamishimo yang terdiri dari kataginu dan hakama lengkap dengan haorinya. Tak lupa aksesoris kanzashi atau tusuk konde yang menghiasi rambut Susano'o. Empat buah katana tersarung ada dipinggannya. Dua katana dicabut dari sarung dengan kedua lengannya, dan dihunuskan kearah ratusan robot. Inilah wujud Susano'o Lv3 milik Sarada yang ciptakan dengan dua Mengekyou Sharingan aktif berpola seperti bunga teratai.

Slashhh...

Katana besar diayunkan secara horisontal oleh susano'o Sarada. Menghancurkan setengah robot yang berdiri dilantai.

"Kau curang Sarada, maju lebih dahulu tanpa aba-aba."

"Ayo sini, keluarkan semua kemampuan mu, Bolt!"

"Kheh. Jangan remehkan aku,,,!" Bolt mengaktifkan gravity force di kakinya lagi, lalu menggunakannya sebagai tenaga pendorong untuk melesat terbang..

Zzsshhttt,,,,Zzsshhttt,,,,Zzsshhttt,,,,Zzsshhttt,,,,Zzsshhttt,,,,

Terbang dan melakukan manuver zigzag, Bolt seperti tidak terikat gravitasi lagi, bahkan caranya terbang bermanuver bisa disamakan levelnya kehebatannya dengan Naruto yang terbang menggunakan mode terkuat, senjutsu rikudou.

Slice...Slice...Slice...Slice...Slice...

Puluhan robot yang melayang di udara berhasil Bolt tebas dengan Light Saber, membuat robot-robot itu terpotong dan terbelah dua.

Boomm..Boomm..Boomm..Boomm..Boomm...

Semua robot yang sudah dipotong Bolt meledak begitu saja.

Sementara dibawah, diujung koridor jalan masuk keruangan ini,

"Mi-mirai sensei!" Amaru tergagap, "Mereka berdua itu manusia atau bukan sih?"

"Tak usah dipikirkan Amaru-chan. Dunia mereka saat ini berbeda dengan kita. Pertarungan mereka tidak bisa kita capai, jadi lebih baik kita menunggu disini."

"Ya. Aku setuju, Mirai sensei." sahut Ryuzetsu. "Aaahh~~~,,, aku jadi ingin punya alat seperti Bolt-niisan, supaya aku bisa bertarung di garis depan juga, tidak melulu dibelakang mengatur stategi."

"Itu gampang, kau bisa minta pada Shikadai nanti. Mereka punya rancangan lain armor tempur mobile suite seperti milik Bolt-kun. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, ada Akatsubaki, Blue Tears, Shenlong, Ravale Revive, Schwarzer Regen, Uchinage Nishiki, Mysterious Lady dan Silent Zephyrus. Kau minta saja salah satu, pasti diberi."

"Aaa,,,,, it-" Ryuzetsu jadi merona karena Mirai membahas seniornya yang pemalasnya amat sangat kelewatan itu.

"Amaru-chan kalau mau, juga boleh."

"Hmm, pasti. Kalau Bolt-niisan tidak mau, aku akan memaksanya sampai dia memberiku salah satu armor mobile suite itu." ujar Amaru dengan nada bersemangat.

Kembali pada pertempuran,,, dengan mudahnya Bolt dan Sarada mendominasi. Lebih dari 200 robot telah hancur karena keberingasan mereka berdua.

Bolt mendarat di bahu sosok susano'o milik Sarada. Mereka berdua beristirahat sejenak.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan berapa, Sarada?"

"108. Kau?"

"Sama."

"Jadi kita seri ya?"

"Huuuhhhh,,, lupakan sebentar taruhan kita. Lihat semua robot itu!" ucap Bolt dengan telunjuk mengarah keatas.

"Kenapa,,, mereka semua sepertinya terbang tinggi menjauhi kita ya?"

Tidak ada satupun lagi robot yang berdiri dilantai ruangan itu, semuanya terbang tinggi hingga mencapai langit-langit ruangan yang sangat luas ini.

Bolt menganalisis situasi, "Aku yakin semua robot-robot itu telah mempelajari gaya bertarung kita. Mereka sepertinya berniat menyerang dengan semua senjata mereka dari atas, menghujani kita dengan peluru, misil dan ninjutsu."

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang Bolt?"

"Aku punya ide. Aku akan memfokuskan semua aliran chakra dari arc reaktor Byakushiki pada satu serangan penghancur, tapi selama persiapan serangan itu territory ku tidak bisa diaktifkan karena tidak ada chakra dari reaktor yang dialirkan ke bagian pertahanan."

"Susano'o ku yang akan melindungimu. Jangan khawatir!"

Bolt menyeringai, "Ya,,, memang itulah yang ku pikirkan."

Sarada menarik Bolt kedalam tubuh susano'o pink miliknya. Kini dia dan Bolt berdiri bersisian didalam kepala susano'o.

Bolt menengadahkan tangan kirinya keatas,

 **Plasma Rasengan**

dia membuat rasengan lagi, namun kali ini ukurannya sangat kecil, bahkan lebih kecil dari sebutir kelereng. Rasengan itu berwarna putih berkilau seperti mutiara.

"Sarada, tolong bawa Mirai-nee dan yang lainnnya kedalam susano'o-mu. Ruangan ini akan hancur oleh seranganku."

"Oke..."

Satu lengan susano'o muncul dari punggung sosok astral itu, menangkap Mirai, Amaru dan Ryuzetsu hingga tiga gadis itu berada didalam perut susano'o. Aman terlindungi disana.

"Bolt-niisan. Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan rasengan sekecil itu?" Amaru agak ragu.

"Diam dan lihat saja!" titah Bolt.

Bola rasengan seukuran mutiara itu pun bergerak pelan menjauh dari tangan Bolt hingga keluar dari rangka susano'o.

Sementara itu, semua robot yang terbang diatas sudah menghujani Susano'o Sarada dengan ribuan peluru dari kaliber kecil hingga besar, ratusan misil sudah ditembakkan, puluhan bom pun juga dijatuhkan, dan bermacam-macam ninjutsu buatan semua elemen dari gauntlet generasi II yang terpasang di robot-robot itupun juga ikut menghujani. Namun Susano'o Sarada dapat menahan semuanya.

"Sarada,,, bola itu akan meledak, gunakan tangan susano'o untuk mengarahkan gelombang kejut ledakannya keatas.!"

Sesuai perintah Bolt, Sarada menggerakkan kedua tangan susano'onya. Kedua telapak tangan itu dia arahkan keatas, meniru gaya salah satu karakter anime sebelah yaitu jurus 'kamehameha'. Rasengan itu pun bercahaya sangat terang, kelima remaja itu menutup mata mereka saking silaunya. Lalu,,,,

Flaaaaaassssssssssshhhhhh…

KABOOOMMMMMM...

Ledakan super besar tercipta, ledakan yang setara dengan bijuudama dari kyubi. Gelombang kejut yang diarahkan keatas melibas habis semua robot yang sedang terbang. Belum berhenti sampai disana, ledakan juga sampai menghancurkan langit-langit ruangan hangar, membuatnya berlubang hingga diameternya lebih dari 100 meter. Langit cerah tanpa awan tampak jelas dari bawah tanah. Tidak hanya itu, semua material terpental kepermukaan bumi, tidak ada satupun yang jatuh kebawah menimpa sosok susano'o.

Ternyata ruangan yang mereka datangi cukup dalam, sekitar 300 meter dibawah permukaan tanah.

Semua gadis disana terdiam,

Akhirnya Sarada bersuara lebih dulu, "Bolt,,, ka-kau... Bagaimana bisa kau membuat jutsu semengerikan itu?"

Sarada masih belum percaya, sejauh yang dia tahu, tidak ada ninjutsu yang dihasilkan dari Gauntlet Generasi II yang daya hancurnya seperti yang dibuat Bolt, yang sebanding dengan sebuah bom bijuu.

"Itu tadi ledakan rasengan plasma, ukurannya kecil namun ledakannya sangat dekstruktif. Prinsipnya sama dengan reaksi fusi inti atom pada peledak nuklir bom atom hidrogen. Dan hasil ledakannya sama kuatnya dengan bijuudama yang dibuat ayahku ataupun Hima. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa membuatnya 10 kali lebih besar dari tadi."

Semuanya menganga, 10 kali katanya. Yang benar saja! Ini sudah sangat mengerikan, bagaimana dengan sepuluh kalinya?

Setelah tenang, Sarada menghilangkan susano'onya. Kini mereka semua menapak di lantai.

"Yahh,,, aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Ini semua tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Jadi lebih baik kita segera mencari Hima-chan!" kata Mirai.

"Aku sudah menemukan Hima. Dia ada diruangan sebelah kita. Mencari jalan memutar akan lama, jadi kita akan melubangi dinding ruangan dihadapan kita ini." kata Bolt seraya menunjuk dinding yang dia maksud.

"Dinding ini? Kau yakin, Bolt-niisan?" tanya Ryuzetsu.

"Ya. Aku perkirakan dinding ini adalah dinding baja setebal 20 meter."

"Hah,, B-ba-bagaimana bisa kita menembusnya?" Amaru terkesiap.

"Serahkan padaku." Sarada mengepalkan tangan kanannya, tanda byakugou yang ada di dahinya melebar, hingga tanda berupa aksen hitam itu menyebar menghiasi tubuh Sarada.

"Tidak, Sarada. Kalau kau yang menghancurkan dindingnya dengan tinjumu, seluruh ruangan disebelah sana akan ambruk. Itu lebih berbahaya. Aku yang akan melakukannya."

"Bolt, ta-" Sarada hendak protes.

"Railgun kah?" Mirai teringat lagi salah satu jurus mematikan milik Bolt yang dapat menghancurkan apapun yang dilaluinya.

"Ahaa,,, ternyata kau masih ingat, Mirai-nee. Ya, dengan jutsu itu dinding baja setebal 20 meter pasti bisa dilubangi semudah melubangi kertas hanya dengan sebuah koin"

ctekk...

"Terima kasih, Mirai-nee" Bolt menangkap uang koin yang dilemparkan Mirai padanya.

"Hmm, aku tidak akan terkejut lagi kali ini. Sudah berulang kali kau membuat kami shock hari ini, Bolt" ucap Sarada.

"Lihat saja...!"

Bolt memegang koin yang diberikan Mirai dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kirinya yang berbalut armor Byakushiki. Di tangan itu timbul percikan-percikan listrik yang sangat banyak, berasal dari chakra petir yang dihasilkan sumber energi Byakusihi. Kemudian Bolt menjentikkan jarinya, melempar koin itu.

 **RAILGUN**

SYYUUUU...

Koin tadi terlempar bergerak lurus dengan kecepatan supertinggi meninggalkan jejak kemerahan dilintasannya, juga parit besar di lantai dibawah lintasan itu. Menembus dinding baja setebal 20 meter hingga berlubang sampai ruangan disebelahnya. Lubangnya cukup lebar, berdiameter sekitar 5 meter sehingga dengan mudah bisa dilalui manusia.

Aliran chakra petir statis bertegangan tinggi ditangan Bolt dialirkan ke koin logam. Konsepnya mirip sambaran kilat. Dengan bantuan koin yg dilempar menggunakan jentikan jari kearah target, koin tersebut menjadi media rambat sambaran kilat. Ditambah efek ledakan arus listrik tegangan tinggi, maka koin itu akan terlempar dan bergerak lurus 8 kali kecepatan suara, sambil meninggalkan jejak kemerahan akibat suhu supertinggi mencapai 1 juta 0C yang dapat melelehkan material apapun dalam sekejap.

Panjang lintasan koin terbatas, hanya sampai puluhan meter. Koin tadi akan segera meleleh diudara akibat panas dan kecepatan luar biasa. Jika jumlah chakra petir yang dikeluarkan diatur sedemikian rupa, maka panjang lintasan dapat ditentukan. Oleh karena itu, koin tadi hanya melubangi dinding baja tanpa merusak apapun yang ada diruangan sebelah sana. Lintasan koin diatur hanya sekitar 20 meter, sesuai ketebalan dinding baja.

Dari balik lubang itu, Himawari sedang berhadapan dengan satu robot berukuran besar. Tampaknya gadis itu yang sedang kelelahan. Dia sudah bertarung berjam-jam dengan ratusan robot, jadi wajar kalau dia kelelahan biarpun staminanya banyak.

Himawari menatap balik lewat lubang, dia terkejut, "A-aniki...?"

"Hima-chaaan…!" Amaru berteriak nyaring.

"Kami semua kesini datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Hima-chan" kata Mirai.

Ryuzetsu mengangguk pelan sedangkan Sarada menampilkan senyum terbaik yang ia punya dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Dimanapun kau berada, aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Hima. Karena aku adalah kakakmu."

Himawari tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya sosok kakak yang selalu membantunya, menolongnya kapanpun dan dimanapun, telah datang ke sisinya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _ **. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Sampai ke penghujung FF ini nanti, akan lebih banyak battlenya. Bolt sudah mengeluarkan kekuatannya, walau masih sedikit. Sarada pun masih banyak kekuatan disimpan. Combo Attack Bolt-Sarada ini baru sebagai awal. Nantikan saja kekuatan penuh mereka.

Materi Fic ini banyak mengambil bahan dari anime lain. Khusus untuk teori-teori dasar tentang sci-fi, aku gunakan materi asli dari dunia nyata. Namun untuk penamaan alat dan senjata serta lain-lainnya, aku meminjam dari berbagai tempat. Susah kalau pakai nama baru buatan sendiri karena harus membuat detail pendeskripsiannya terutama bagian visualisasi. Jadi lebih baik aku menggunakan yang sudah ada saja supaya detailnya bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri dengan mudah, apalagi untuk kalian yang tahu anime lain yang ku jadikan bahan/materi. Kalaupun tidak tahu, tinggal search di Google Picture untuk setiap visualisasi senjata, masalah beres. Ada Armor Mobile Suite IS Byakushiki dan lainnya dari anime Infinite Stratos, lalu Light Saber dari Star Wars, JARVIS dan Arc Reaktor Vibranium dari Iron Man, Goen Rasengan dari Game Ultimate Ninja Storm, dan lain-lainnya. Kedepan nanti, akan lebih banyak lagi teknologi yang digunakan Bolt. Pokoknya kekuatan Bolt tidak main-main. Heheee…

Sarada, punya Sharingan. Sampai tahap Mangekyo, yang kita tahu penggunaan jangka panjang akan berefek kebutaan. Tapi Sarada memiliki tahap lain dari Mangekyo yang tak punya efek samping. Berbeda jalur dengan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan yang harus ada cangkok mata dari pendonor, ada teknik dan penjelasannya nanti. Susano'o Sarada pun berbeda dari milik Sasuke. Susano'o Sarada berwarna pink merah muda, kalau Sasuke ungu. Tahap Lv1 dan Lv2, masih sama yaitu yang berupa tulang dan yang bertubuh. Lv3-nya berbeda, kalau punya Sasuke berjubah dengan senjata panah, maka punya Sarada menyerupai samurai wanita bersenjata katana dengan setelan pakaian Samurai Era Edo yaitu Kamishimo (menyerupai Kimono dengan pundak lebar). Lalu level Susano'o sempurna, milik Sasuke mengenakan baju zirah khas samurai era Sengoku dan ditambah sayap, kalau milik Sarada,,, masih rahasia. Heheeee… Selain itu, Sarada juga memiliki pengusaan pada Byakugou seperti halnya Tsunade dan Sakura, tenaga supermonster + percepatan regenerasi sel. Bayangkan saja kekuatan penuh Sarada jika semua itu digabung.

Yang terakhir, agar tidak lupa. Selain Bolt dan Sarada, Himawari juga punya kekuatan penuh yang luar biasa. Dia sudah menunjukkannya saat sparring dengan Naruto di chap 15 & 16\. Itu saat Himawari belum menguasai penuh kekuatan Bijuu. Nah, sekarang Himawari sudah selesai berlatih di Pulau Kura-Kura. Bayangin aja kekuatan baru Himawari, Kyubi Bijuu Mode yang ditambah Byakugan, senjutsu sennin mode, fullteknik taijutsu Hyuga, dan Hiraishin.

Nah, sudah lumayan banyak profil statistik kekuatan chara utama fic ini kuterangkan, dan inilah yang akan diadu. Pertempuran besar sebagai pengakhir.

Menjawab satu pertanyaan, Kawaki tidak ada. Dia udah dikalahkan Bolt di Movie BTM.

Oh iya, mau promo nih. Aku bikin FF baru, tengok aja di akun ini. Materinya berhubungan dengan Fic ini. Bolt sekeluarga kedatangan tamu dari dunia Naruto yang lain. Baca aja, masih prolog kok.

 **...**

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Boruto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.

… **.**

 **Omake…**

Panitia Jounin Exam yang berada di depan pintu masuk, tidak jauh dari arca dewa pengembara, semuanya sedang bersantai, mereka kurang kerjaan karena belum ada satupun peserta yang menemukan jalan keluar dari dalam lokasi survival test. Jadinya mereka bermain-main disana.

Ada yang main kartu, main layang-layang, bahkan yang masih punya jiwa anak-anak malah main petak umpet. Sebagian lagi sedang tidur, lalu lainnya sedang membakar makanan, ada ikan, rusa, dan burung untuk santapan makan siang mereka. Entah bagaimana menyebutnya, yang jelas para panitia ujian tidak melakukan pekerjaanya dengan benar.

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan tanah bergetar hebat, ada gempa. Meraka semua panik hingga berhenti dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Belum cukup sampai disana,,,,

KABOOOMMMMM. . . . .

Suara keras seperti sebuah ledakan nuklir memekakkan telinga mereka semua, bahkan membuat mereka hampir tuli. Ledakan raksasa dari arah selatan. Beberapa ratus meter dari batas terluar Lembah Keputusasaan lokasi survival test. Saat mereka mendekati tempat ledakan, yang ada hanyalah lubang raksasa yang sangat dalam. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa mereka perbuat disana. Semuanya kebingungan, ditambah lagi ada banyak sekali besi rongsoka yang berhamburan, tampak seperti rongsokan robot.

" _Apa yang harus kami laporkan pada Hokage-sama?_ " mereka membatin kompak, takut Sang Hokage akan menghukum mereka karena melalaikan tugas sehingga bisa kecolongan seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Event besar sudah didepan mata, Jounin Exam pertama di Era Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai. Seiring itu, bau masalah dan kejahatan tercium makin jelas. Bahaya besar bisa saja mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha sekali lagi menjadi pengakhir. Bagaimanakah Bolt dan yang lainnya menghadapi semua ini? Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at, 10 Juni 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 44. Confession.**

Kembali ke kantor hokage. Tiga pria Petinggi Konoha masih belum melakukan tindakan. Hal ini dikarenakan sang Hokage sedang kalap, amarahnya memuncak gara-gara informasi baru yang diperoleh Shiho, bahkan dia hampir saja mengamuk dan merobohkan dinding ruangan kantor hokage.

Bayangkan saja, tidak ada yang bisa membuat seorang Nanadaime Hokage lebih marah selain ketika dia mendengar ancaman besar terhadap kedamaian dunia shinobi yang susah payah ia raih dengan banyak sekali pengorbanan nyawa para ninja terdahulu bahkan teman-temannya. Lalu tentang Gauntlet Ninja Generasi II versi Final yang ternyata adalah alat peledak yang bisa membunuh ninja yang memakainya kapanpun waktunya tanpa bisa dicegah, dan buruknya puluhan ribu ninja dari berbagai desa ninja tersembunyi memakai peralatan ninja ilmiah itu. Di tambah lagi, satu satelit yang dilengkapi senjata pemusnah meriam chakra akan segera diorbitkan ke angkasa dan diarahkan ke bumi, senjata yang mampu melenyapkan satu pulau besar atau satu kota metropolitan tanpa mata sempat berkedip.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto agar tidak bertindak gegabah.

"Naruto. Kita harus rencanakan tindakan kita. Kau tidak bisa bertindak sembrono, kau ini hokage, jadi bertindaklah layaknya hokage yang sebenarnya." kata Shikamaru menasehati Naruto agar tidak ceroboh.

"Hn. Aku sependapat dengan Shikamaru, Dobe" sambung Sasuke.

"Iyaa,, maafkan aku." Naruto duduk di kursinya. Duduk adalah salah satu cara yang cukup efektif untuk meredakan amarah dibanding berdiri.

Hening sejenak tidak ada yang berbicara. Shiho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia bukan siapa-siapa diruangan ini, bukan ninja apalagi pejabat pemerintah. Dia hanyalah pensiunan asisten hokage dari era Rokudaime dan pernah bekerja di Divisi Interogasi Badan Intelijen Konoha sebagai ahli kriptografi atau pemeceh kode dan sandi saat masih remaja dulu. Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun menunggu, membiarkan Naruto meredakan emosinya sendiri.

Naruto memejamkan mata, beberapa saat kemudian ketika matanya terbuka, tampak emosinya kembali naik, namun kali ini dia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ada berita baru lagi." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Shikamaru menyerngit bingung.

"Yin Kurama yang berada di tubuh Hima-chan baru saja mengirim berita lewat telepati pada Yang Kurama di tubuhku."

"Apa katanya?" tanya Sasuke

"Saat ini Himawari, Bolt, Sarada, Mirai, Amaru, dan Ryuzetsu sedang berada di fasilitas peluncuran roket di sebelah selatan lokasi survival tes. Yin Kurama baru saja berhasil mengirim pesan telepati dari sana padahal mereka sudah berjam-jam difasilitas itu, mungkin itu disebabkan karena disana ada _jammer_ perusak gelombang chakra yang membuat saluran telekomunikasi Yin dan Yang Kurama terputus. Sekarang _jammer-jammer_ disana itu, benda yang juga mengganggu rinneganmu, mungkin sudah hancur, Sasuke. Ditambah lagi disana masih terjadi pertarungan sengit."

"Apa? Sarada disana? Bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya mereka telah bertarung cukup lama disana. Aku juga tidak habis pikir, Bolt yang tidak ikut jounin Exam pun bisa ada disana. Sepertinya Bolt juga sudah tahu banyak tentang masalah yang dibuat perusahaan Soui Inc. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa tahu."

"Hn. Kita juga harus bertindak Naruto."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Yin Kurama juga memberitahukan kalau Shikadai sudah berhasil membatalkan perintah peluncuran roket di fasilitas sebelah utara lokasi survival test. Dia dan Bolt berpisah setelah masuk secara illegal ke lokasi survival test menuju fasilitas berbeda, dan mereka berdua saling terhubung dengan saluran komunikasi mereka. Satu fasilitas sudah diatasi, sisa dua."

"Haaaaah,,,,,,, mendokusei. Anak pemalas itu ternyata juga ikut terlibat." Shikamaru pun dibuat bingung, bisa-bisanya putranya yang pemalas itu ikut-ikutan masalah ini. Kalau sampai istrinya, si Temari yang sifat pemarahnya tak ketulungan tahu hal ini, habislah sudah. "Baiklah, kita juga harus segera bertindak. Tidak mungkin kita menyerahkan semua urusan ini pada anak-anak kita. Mau ditaruh dimana muka kita didepan orang banyak kalau kita tidak becus mengatasi masalah besar ini." ungkap Shikamaru. Dia cari-cari alasan, padahal sebenarnya dia bilang begitu karena takut pada Temari.

"Hn,,, aku setuju, Shikamaru." Sasuke tentu saja tidak bisa tinggal diam. Sasuke adalah Uchiha, klan yang punya harga diri setinggi langit, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya didahului oleh anak-anak.

"Baiklah. Berdasarkan semua bukti yang ada dan bukti-bukti yang telah dikumpulkan Shiho-san, secara resmi aku menyatakan bahwa Souichirou-san telah melakukan tindakan pidana yang mengancam keselamatan orang banyak dan bersalah serta harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Rencananya harus segera dihentikan, dan terhitung sejak saat ini, ijin bertarung dikeluarkan."

Maklumat dari Hokage sudah disahkan….

Aaaahh~~~, tapi memangnya siapa yang akan bertarung, kan sudah mereka sepakati kalau masalah ini hanya akan diselesaikan oleh mereka bertiga tanpa melibatkan pasukan Ninja dan ANBU? Tidak boleh sampai keluar dan diketahui publik. Naruto masih saja konyol mengeluarkan perintah, tapi...

"Sasuke, kau dan aku yang berangkat! Shikamaru, kau tetap disini! Gantikan aku selama aku pergi!, dan Shiho-san, kau tetap lakukan tugasmu membobol semua data dari perusahaan Soui Inc. Aku ingin semua bukti yang memberatkan tuduhan pada Souichirou-san sudah ada saat aku kembali nanti, supaya dia bisa dihukum seberat-beratnya, PAHAM!"

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama" ketiga orang yang ada disana, menerima perintah langsung dari hokage tanpa protes. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tegas dan bersikap layaknya seorang pemimpin yang sesungguhnya.

"Sasuke, aktifkan rinneganmu! Lakukan jutsu teleportasi rinnegan untuk berpindah sedekat mungkin dengan fasilitas peluncuran yang ada disebelah barat Konoha. Fasilitas disebelah selatan lokasi survival test untuk sementara kita percayakan dahulu pada anak-anak kita. Aku sudah menyuruh Yang Kurama mengirim pesan telepati pada Yin Kurama dan memberitahukan pada anak-anak kita agar mereka menunggu kita menyusul kesana dan tidak bertindak gegabah."

"Hn."

Sasuke pun melaksanakan perintah dari hokage, mengaktifkan rinnegannya, lalu membuat pusaran kamui membawa ia dan Naruto pergi ke tempat fasiltas peluncuran roket yang Naruto perintahkan.

.

Hanya perlu waktu tidak lebih dari sepuluh detik, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sampai ditempat yang dituju. Kini mereka berdua berdiri didahan pohon yang paling tinggi dibanding pohon-pohon yang ada disekitarnya.

Naruto menatap kesekeliling, tidak ada bangunan apapun, yang ada hanya hutan belantara yang menutupi pegunungan. Mungkin seperti kata Sasuke, fasilitas itu tersembunyi dibawah tanah. "Dimana fasilitasnya, Teme?"

"Gunung itu…!" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah gunung. "Fasilitasnya ada dibawah gunung itu, aku tidak bisa lebih dekat dari ini karena area disekitar sini penuh dengan _jammer_ pengacau gelombang charka. Kita harus berjalan sendiri untuk sampai kesana."

"Hmmm..." Naruto lalu duduk didahan pohon dan mengambil posisi bertapa. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuknya mengumpulkan senjutsu dan memasuki Sennin Mode. Naruto membuka kelopak matanya yang berwarna jingga. Setelahnya dia memfokuskan pada mode sensor untuk melacak keberadaan manusia. Hasilnya, "Tidak ada satupun manusia yang ada difasilitas itu. Aku dapat memastikannya dari sini."

"Souichiro-san memang tidak menggunakan manusia sebagai pekerjanya. Dia menggunakan robot yang dikendalikan dari jauh untuk membangun dan menjalankan semua kegiatannya."

"Kheh. Begitu malah lebih baik."

"Hn?" Sasuke mendengus bingung karena kekehan dari Naruto.

Wusshhh...

Naruto mengaktifkan mode bertarung yang lebih tinggi. Senjutsu Bijuu mode, penggabungan dari mode bijuu dan sennin mode.

"Aku akan menghancurkan semuanya dengan ini."

Naruto mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke gunung yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke. Didepan telapak tangan itu, tercipta bola hitam berukuran cukup besar, lalu disisinya terbentuk sebuah cincin seperti shuriken yang berputar dengan sangat cepat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi dengung yang sangat keras.

 **Bijuudama Rasenshuriken**

Syuutttt...

Bola penghancur itu melesat menuju gunung yang ditunjuk Sasuke, dan,,,,,,,

KABOOOOMMMMMM. . . . . . .

Hasil ledakan dari jutsu yang dilempar Naruto, membuat gunung yang awalnya tinggi menjulang tidak bersisa sedikitpun, bahkan kawah raksasa yang lebarnya 5 kilometer sedalam 1 kilometer terbentuk akibat ledakan itu. Kawah raksasa yang bahkan lebih parah daripada akibat jatuhnya sebuah meteor besar.

"Astaga, kau terlalu berlebihan Dobe. Kau akan membuat orang-orang di Konoha panik karena jarak tempat ini dan Konoha tidak terlalu jauh."

Naruto tidak mempedulikan ocehan Sasuke, "Dua fasilitas sudah hancur. Sisa satu lagi. Ayo Teme, kita susul Hima-chan dan yang lainnya!"

"Hn", ini dapat diartikan dengusan terserah karena bagaimanapun saat ini dia tidak lebih dari bawahan Hokage yang harus penurut.

 _Sasukeeee, sasuke. Apa tidak ada kata lain selain mendengus?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari balik lubang didinding baja tebal yang dibuat dengan tembakan railgun, terlihat Himawari sedang berhadapan dengan satu robot terminator berukuran besar. Tampaknya gadis itu sedang kelelahan. Dia sudah bertarung berjam-jam dengan ratusan robot, jadi wajar kalau dia kelelahan biarpun staminanya banyak.

Himawari menatap balik lewat lubang, dia terkejut, "A-aniki...?"

"Hima-chaaan…!" Amaru berteriak nyaring.

"Kami semua kesini datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Hima-chan" kata Mirai sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Ryuzetsu mengangguk pelan sedangkan Sarada menampilkan senyum terbaik yang ia punya dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Dimanapun kau berada, aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Hima. Karena aku adalah kakakmu."

Himawari tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya sosok kakak yang selalu membantunya, menolongnya kapanpun dan dimanapun, telah datang ke sisinya.

Tap tap tap...

Setelah melewati lubang di dinding baja, mereka semua berkumpul.

"Hoossshh, Hima!." Bolt tampak terengah-engah, nafasnya memburu. Mungkin karena lelah, ditambah lagi dia cukup khawatir melihat keadaan adiknya yang tampak kurang baik.

Himawari manatap wajah kakaknya yang berhias whisker kumis kucing sama seperti di wajahnya. Byakugannya masih aktif, jadi walaupun dia tak menoleh, namun tetap bisa melihat robot terminator yang tadi dia lawan menerjang cepat kearahnya dari samping. Tanpa memalingkan wajah, Himawari melesakkan pukulan telapak tangan jarak menengah pada terminator yang menyerangnya.

 **Senpou: Hakke Kuusho**

Splasssshhh...

Blaaarrrr...

Terminator itupun remuk setelah menghantam dinding baja. Pukulan tenaga dalam taijutsu Hyuga yang ditopang senjutsu menjadi sangat kuat, melebihi elit-elit Klan Hyuga sekalipun. Namun setelah pukulan itu, tanda orange dikelopak mata Himawari memudar, artinya senjutsu sennin modenya sudah habis.

"Hima, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Bolt bertanya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, Aniki." Himawari menjawabnya dengan nada santai, seolah masalah yang dia hadapi bukanlah masalah berat, padahal staminanya banyak terkuras karena menghadapi ratusan robot terminator.

"Huuuh, Yokatta."

Hubungan Bolt dan Himawai saat ini sudah jauh lebih baik, kembali seperti saat mereka masih anak-anak. Beberapa tahun belakangan memang tampak tak akur, selalu bertengkar, Himawari bahkan selalu cuek bahkan menatap jijik pada Bolt. Namun semua itu berakhir setelah kejadian di reruntuhan Kota Rouran yang terletak ditengah padang gurun pasir.

Kala itu, konflik perasaan yang melibatkan Mirai berakhir dengan bahagia ketika kakak beradik ini mengungkapkan perasaan terdalam dari hati mereka masing-masing.

Bolt selalu membantu Himawari, apapun masalah yang terjadi, sejauh apapun jarak yang memisahkan, kapanpun waktunya, dan bagaimanapun hubungan diantara mereka. Bolt selalu ada untuk adiknya, tak terhitung berapa kali ia melakukannya. Menghibur Himawari saat sedih, membuatnya tertawa, bahkan rela dimarahi dan dibentak tanpa pernah membalas. Bolt selalu menegur Himawari saat adiknya itu melakukan hal bodoh atau berbuat kesalahan, bahkan merasa cemburu saat adiknya didekati seorang laki-laki. Itulah semua hal yang selalu Bolt lakukan untuk adiknya walau saat itu Himawari selalu cuek dan menatap jijik padanya. Bolt melakukannya karena dia sangat menyayangi Himawari.

Himawari memang adik yang kejam pada kakaknya, namun ia melakukan semua itu bukan tanpa alasan. Pada akhirnya, dia mengakui kalau dia ingin menjadi orang yang paling disayangi oleh Bolt, orang paling berharga bagi kakaknya, ingin menjadi yang paling diperhatikan, dan tidak ingin kakaknya terlalu perhatian pada orang lain selain dirinya. Saat Bolt pertama kali tertimpa masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan sendiri, Himawari menjadi orang satu-satunya yang membantu Bolt, membalas apa yang selalu kakaknya lakukan padanya selama ini. Dan yang pasti, dia tidak ingin melihat kakaknya menangis, cukup sekali saja saat Mirai secara sepihak memutuskan hubungan dengan Bolt. Dia tidak ingin melihatnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Itu semua karena, mereka berdua adalah saudara. Seperti itulah seharusnya sepasang saudara, iya kan? Sampai saat ini, mereka memang belum sepenuhnya akur, namun begitu mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, saling bergandengan tangan dan saling membantu ketika menghadapi masalah. Seperti itulah hubungan mereka sekarang, walaupun ada satu fakta yang masih disembunyikan.

Benar, fakta kalau Himawari mencintai Bolt. Mencintai sebagai saudara yang selalu ada untuknya, sebagai kakak yang sangat dia sayangi sejak dia lahir,,,,,, dan sebagai laki-laki yang ia puja.

Slice,,,,

Booommm...Boooomm...

Dua robot yang baru saja datang, langsung terpotong sekaligus oleh satu tebasan pedang dari Susano'o Sarada, dan meledak hancur berkeping-keping. Gadis yang satu ini, tidak sedikitpun melepas kewaspadaannya, karena dia sadar kalau mereka semua masih di sarang musuh.

"Hei, jangan senang dulu. Kita semua masih belum menyelesaikan semua masalah ini, kan?"

Ya, setelah menemukan Himawari, mereka semua masih harus menghentikan rencana peluncuran roket pembawa satelit yang dilengkapi senjata pemusnah meriam chakra mengorbit ke angkasa.

"Aku tahu Sarada," kata Bolt. Dia lalu menatap Himawari yang masih dengan byakugan aktif di kedua matanya.

Mengerti akan tatapan sang kakak, Himawari berucap, "Ada 25 robot lagi yang sedang bergerak menuju kesini. Kurasa mereka yang terakhir."

Byakugan bisa melihat tembus padang, selain itu juga memiliki bidang penglihatan 360 derajat. Mudah saja bagi Himawari menemukan robot-robot terminator itu. Berbeda dengan mode sensor Bolt ataupun sennin mode yang hanya bisa merasakan keberadaan makhluk hidup.

Benar saja, dari dua lorong yang menghubungkan ruangan yang mereka tempati sekarang, berdatangan lagi robot terminator.

Semua terminator memblok jalan lari. Semakin lama pertarungan, terminator-terminator ini semakin pintar. Ini karena semua terminator terkoneksi ke server yang mengendalikan mereka. Server itu juga menerima data pertarungan dari terminator yang sudah hancur lalu dikirim ke terminator yang tersisa, dipelajari oleh program AI yang tersemat didalam setiap terminator, membuat robot itu semakin pintar bertarung. Dan yang pasti membuat Bolt dan yang lainnya semakin kesusahan melakukan perlawanan.

Keenam orang itu pun membentuk formasi. Bolt, Sarada, dan Himawari berdiri saling membelakangi, melindungi Mirai, Amaru, dan Ryuzetsu yang kemampuannya kurang cocok untuk melawan robot ditengah-tengah mereka.

Tampaknya kali ini tidak ada lagi adu tinju,

Sarada memfokuskan chakra dimata kirinya. Darah hitam mengucur dari mata itu, sedikit mengotori kacamata berframe merah miliknya.

 **Amaterasu**

Sarada membakar semua terminator dalam bidang penglihatannya dengan api hitam. Walaupun berusaha mengelak, tapi api hitam amaterasu perlahan membuat robot-robot itu ambruk berjatuhan karena mengalami _overheat_.

Himawari tidak punya waktu cukup untuk mengumpulkan senjutsu, jadi dia mengaktifkan Mode Kyubi, tubuhnya bersinar kuning terang.

 **Futon: Rasenshuriken**

Menggunakan lengan chakra kyubi yang dia panjangkan, Himawari mengendalikan arah gerakan ninjutsu yang dia ciptakan. Rasenshuriken itu dilesatkan sehingga memotong semua terminator dalam jalur serangannya.

Slice... Slice... Slice... Slice... Slice... Slice... Slice...

Kaaaboooooooommmm. . . . .

Semua terminator yang terbelah meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Bolt tidak akan diam saja, tersisa beberapa robot yang ada dalam area serangannya. Tangan kirinya yang berbalut armor Byakushiki, dia arahkan pada robot-robot itu. Menciptakan ninjutsu yang tepat untuk mematikan semuanya.

 **Kirin**

Rumblerumblerumbleee,,,

Jdaaarrr...

Semua terminator disambar oleh petir hebat. Mereka terbuat dari bahan logam, serangan elemen petir bertengangan tinggi pasti akan merusak semua piranti dan chip didalam tubuh terminator yang membuat tubuh robot itu bisa bergerak. Hasilnya, semua terminator mati walaupun tubuh mereka tidak lecet.

Jutsu Kirin ini aslinya adalah milik mentor Bolt sekaligus ayahnya Sarada, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Jutsu yang dibuat dengan memanaskan udara di langit menggunakan jutsu elemen api untuk menciptakan petir alami bertegangan ekstra tinggi, jauh lebih kuat dari petir hasil perubahan bentuk chakra yang dibuat oleh ninja, kemudian petir itu di arahkan pada musuh.

Namun bagi Bolt yang punya sumber chakra berlimpah dari arc reaktor vibranium yang tertanam dalam Byakushiki, membuat petir bertegangan ekstra tinggi itu tidak sulit. Armor Byakushiki punya kemampuan yang sama seperti Gauntlet Ninja Generasi II. Didalamnya terinstal program pengolah chakra yang diubah menjadi sebuah ninjutsu. Data berbagai macam ninjutsu diubah menjadi suatu algoritma yang prinsip kerjanya mirp dengan rangkaian segel tangan ketika seorang ninja hendak membuat ninjutsu. Chakra untuk ninjutsu ini diambil dari sumber pembangkit energi chakra arc reaktor vibranium, sehingga membuat ninjutsu dengan alat ini tidak akan mengurangi chakra penggunanya. Apalagi eksekusi untuk mengeluarkan ninjutsu hanya menggunakan perintah suara, membuat alat milik Bolt ini sangat efektif dan efisien.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi robot yang tersisa, keenam ninja itu bisa bernafas lega. Saatnya fokus untuk mencari dimana hangar tempat roket diluncurkan. Fasilitas yang mereka masuki ini sangat luas. Sudah dua hangar yang mereka lewati sebelum sampai kesini, namun tidak menemukan keberadaan roket yang membawa satelit untuk diorbitkan. Artinya masih ada hangar lain.

Prok Prok Prok...

Suara tepukan tangan berhasil mengambil atensi keenam anak muda. Tepukan tangan yang berasal dari balkon lantai dua yang menghadap ruangan tempat mereka sekarang. Disana ada seseorang, dia pria paruh baya berkumis tipis, memiliki janggut belang hitam putih, style rambut hitam sedikit beruban yang tertata klimis. Matanya teduh, tampak seperti seorang yang arif bijaksana. Pakaiannya sederhana, tidak glamour namun terkesan elegan tidak seperti orang kaya kebanyakan.

"Putra dan putri Hokage memang sangat hebat, ditambah lagi ada keturunan Uchiha terakhir. Tidak mengherankan kalau kalian semua bisa sampai kesini." kata orang itu memuji.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal pria itu, seseorang yang dihormati oleh masyarakat karena integritasnya pada Konoha, loyal, dermawan, serta merakyat.

"Souichirou-sama.!" Mirai cukup terkejut karena kehadiran pria paruh baya itu disini, jelas dia kenal. Sebagai elite jounin Konoha, dia lumayan sering berada dalam sebuah pertemuan dengan anggota Dewan Konoha yang menjabat lebih dari 10 tahun itu.

Semua orang menatap waspada pada pria itu, karena Bolt sudah menceritakan kalau kejadian ini adalah tanggung jawab perusahaan Soui Inc, sedangkan Souchirou adalah pemilik perusahaan itu, sekaligus CEO yang menjalankan roda bisnisnya.

"Hei heiii,,, ayolaah tenaaang...! Apa tampangku terlihat seperti seorang penjahat?" Souichirou menampakkan ekspresi santai, seakan apa yang dia perbuat adalah hal wajar.

Souichirou itu seorang penjahat, tapi tidak menunjukkan wajah para penjahat kebanyakan. Tidak tampak dia seperti seorang ambisius, maniak, psikopat, atau wajah-wajah gila yang umumnya ada pada penjahat. Ekspresinya jauh berbeda dengan para penjahat yang familiar semacam Madara Uchiha.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau rencanakan." ucap Bolt tegas. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan hah?"

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan. Lagipula rencanaku pasti berjalan sempurna, walaupun dua fasilitas pelucuran roket sudah dihancurkan, tapi itu bukan masalah." Souichirou sebagai pemilik semua fasilitas, tentu punya akses informasi terhadap apa yang terjadi pada semua fasilitas miliknya. Dari kamera CCTV, dia dapat menyaksikan bagaimana Shikadai serta teman-temannya dan Naruto bersama Sasuke sudah menghancurkan dua fasilitas miliknya. "Jadi kurasa tak masalah kalau aku mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya." lanjutnya dengan nada optimis.

"Cepat katakan, jangan coba mengulur-ngulur waktu kami disini!" Bolt berseru geram.

"Huuuuhhh... Dasar anak muda, selalu tak sabaran." Souichirou membuah nafas panjang lalu menariknya kembali, "Meruntuhkan dominasi, menegakkan keadilan. Itulah yang ku impikan."

"Jangan sok filosofis, disini kau itu yang menjadi penjahatnya tahu." Himawari bersungut kesal, dia tidak suka, tidak mengerti, dan tidak mau mengerti hal-hal rumit yang dipikirkan orang dewasa.

"Yah, aku sadar kalau anak muda seperti kalian semua tak akan paham dengan kata-kataku tadi." Souichirou tampak sangat sabar meladeni enam ninja muda yang tersulut emosi. "Akan ku jelaskan. Dominasi, itu adalah keinginan lumrah dari setiap makhluk hidup. Binatang berebut makanan, pejantan berebut betina, yang kuat berebut wilayah kekuasaan, menjadi yang tertinggi, memaksakan sebuah pemahaman dan ideologi atau apapun itu, pada intinya semua makhluk hidup pasti memiliki hasrat ingin menjadi dominator."

"Haaah?" Baik Amaru maupun Himawari, sama sekali tidak mampu mencerna ucapan Soichirou.

Souichirou tersenyum melihat wajah kebingungan ninja-ninja muda Konoha. "Kupersempit perspektifnya agar kalian lebih mudah mengerti, 'Dominasi' hanyalah alasan yang digunakan dan dibuat-buat oleh makhluk yang dikuasi nafsu seperti manusia. 'Dominasi' yang kumaksud ini adalah keinginan oleh mereka yang pernah lemah dan berada diposisi bawah untuk naik dan berada di tempat paling puncak dari semua eksistensi yang ada. Itulah yang mendasari konflik yang terjadi diantara semua makhluk sejak peradaban bermula hingga sekarang sampai kiamat nanti."

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan sesuatu yang kami mengerti!." Tidak hanya Sarada, tapi yang lainnya juga masih belum mengerti.

"Yah, kalian tidak akan mengerti karena tidak pernah merasakan dan menyadarinya. Karena kalian adalah ninja sejak kalian lahir."

"Apa hubungannya dengan ninja hah?"

Souichirou tersenyum tipis, "Kita semua tahu kalau ninja adalah manusia yang berada ditempat teratas dalam piramida kekuatan. Sekarang cobalah kau pikirkan, seandainya kau adalah warga sipil biasa, bagaimana pendapat kalian terhadap ninja?"

Hanya ada keheningan. Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari mulut enam ninja muda itu, mereka bingung ingin menjawab apa karena mereka tidak pernah dan tidak terpikir berada diposisi 'warga sipil'.

"Khehhh, wajar kalian tidak bisa menjawab karena sejak lahir kalian sudah hidup dan menjalani takdir sebagai ninja. Tidakkah kalian sadar?, semua sendi kehidupan di dunia ini selalu melibatkan manusia yang disebut ninja. Pertarungan, persaingan, peperangan, dan sebagainya, semuanya dilakukan oleh Ninja dan didasari oleh prinsip dominasi. Kalian para manusia pengguna chakra saling bertarung, menjatuhkan yang lemah agar bisa berada di puncak."

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Souichirou tidak lah salah, sejak sejarah ninja dan chakra di mulai dari jaman Rikudou Sennin, setiap perang yang terjadi apapun alasannya dan bagaimanapun hasilnya, semuanya berawal dari prinsip dominasi. Prinsip yang kemudian melahirkan kebencian, yang kalah membenci yang menang, dendam muncul lalu dibalaskan, kebencian lain lahir, hingga membentuk sebuah siklus lingkaran kebencian tak berujung. Semua itu berawal dari sifat serakah manusia akan dominasi.

Hingga saat ini, walaupun dunia ninja sudah damai, tetap saja ada konflik-konflik kecil yang tak berkesudahan. Antar ninja memang tidak lagi berperang, tapi tetap ada permintaan misi kepada ninja yang datang dari pemilik kepentingan. Pemilik kepentingan yang masih dikuasai sifat serakah dan keinginan menjadi dominator.

" Jujur. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Semua hal itu wajar, manusia tidak akan pernah lepas dari keinginan menjadi dominator." ucap Souichirou lagi.

Bolt dan yang lain menyerngit heran. Kalau memang tidak dipermasalahkan, lantas apa tujuan CEO Perusahaan Soui Inc itu sebenarnya?

Souichirou melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Hanya saja akibat dari setiap hal yang kalian lakukan sebagai Ninja, warga sipil lah yang menanggungnya. Saat kalian bertarung, apalagi berperang, akan timbul kerusakan dimana-mana. Kerusakan alam, pemukiman, sumber daya, dan sebagainya bahkan korban jiwa. Tidak sedikit warga sipil yang tak tahu menahu tentang perang, menjadi korban pertikaian, padahal mereka tidak terlibat sama sekali dan tidak ingin terlibat."

Tidak ada yang bisa membalas ucapan Souichirou. Bol, Mirai, Sarada, dan yang lainnya sadar kalau akibat dari yang pernah mereka dan ninja-ninja lainnya lakukan tepat seperti yang dikatakan pria paruh baya itu.

"Kalian para ninja yang berada dipuncak piramida kekuasaan, mana pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang biasa yang berada di tempat paling bawah. Itu semua karena prinsip dominasi dan kekuatan telah menutup mata hati kalian.

Aku hanyalah orang biasa, lahir dari keluarga yang hidup damai, sederhana, dan bahagia. Aku juga bukan orang yang pernah menderita apalagi menjadi korban pertikaian dan perang. Aku orang yang hidup tanpa masalah, tapi karena hal itu aku tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup. Saat berumur 17 tahun, aku berkelana ke berbagai tempat, aku melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi pada dunia, lalu aku menemukan banyak hal. Anggap saja perjalananku itu sama dengan perjalanan penebusan dosa Uchiha Sasuke. Jika dia mendapatkan hasil bahwa sistem dunia ini pantas untuk dipertahankan, maka aku mendapatkan hasil yang berbeda. Menyaksikan sendiri apa yang terjadi, aku sadar dan membuat kesimpulan. Semua hal buruk yang menghancurkan dunia ini tidak akan pernah terjadi seandainya ninja tidak ada. Yah, ku akui ada atau tidak adanya ninja, perang pasti akan tetap ada. Namun ada fakta tak terbantahkan, ninja adalah makhluk paling merusak yang pernah hidup di muka bumi ini.

Dan sekarang, aku menemukan tujuanku. Aku membuat rencana besar, mulai mengumpulkan uang, mencari apa saja yang kuperlukan, membangun semuanya hingga seperti sekarang walau perlu waktu puluhan tahun. Hanya satu tujuanku, menghilangkan dominasi, membawa keadilan bagi semua orang dengan melenyapkan sistem ninja dari muka bumi, dan menciptakan tatanan dunia baru."

Semuanya terkejut, melenyapkan semua ninja? Artinya akan ada korban bukan?

"Cuih,,, Omong kosong...!" Himawari pertama kali bereaksi dan berteriak keras. "Kau pikir hanya kau merasakan perasaan seperti itu?, Kami para ninja pun punya beban yang kami tanggung sendiri. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti karena kau bukan ninja. Memang benar apa yang kau katakatan, tapi kau harus tahu, kami para ninja lah yang berjuang paling keras untuk memperoleh kedamaian untuk dunia yang kau huni saat ini. Tidak sedikit dari kami yang harus berkorban nyawa. Seharusnya kau tidak menutup matamu dari itu."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan dari anak-anak macam kalian. Rencanaku berjalan mulus. Rencana yang sudah ku jalankan selama bertahun-tahun, sebentar lagi akan menuai hasilnya."

Bolt tertawa, "Orang yang menganggap orang lain anak-anak, dialah yang sebenarnya anak-anak." Ekspresinya berubah serius, "Dengar ya Pak Tua!, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengancurkan dunia dimana Hima bisa bahagia, tempat dimana Hima bisa bebas mengekspresikan dirinya, tempat dimana semua orang yang menyayangi Hima berada, dan tempat dimana Hima mencapai impiannya. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan adik perempuan yang kucintai bersedih."

"Eh...? A-apa maksud kata-katamu tadi, A-aniki?" Himawari terkejut, begitupula dengan yang lainnya.

"Ha?" Sepertinya Bolt tidak sadar kalau dia salah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

Sekarang semua tatapan mata tertuju pada Bolt.

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Bolt. Dia memutar badannya menghadap Himawari, mengepalkan tangan, dengan serius dia berkata"Baiklah. Lagipula aku tidak bisa menyimpan ini lebih lama lagi. Hima, dengarkan aku!, Aku mencintaimu."

"Ap-...?" Himawari saking terkejutnya sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tapi wajahnya merona.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hima." sekali lagi Bolt berucap tegas.

Segera Himawari tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, "He-heeeiiii. Jangan mengada-ada!. Kenapa kau bisa berkata konyol seperti itu hah?" mana bisa dia terima dengan kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Himawari masih waras.

Bolt tidak bisa menjawab, apalagi melihat Himawari yang tampak marah dan tidak bisa didebat.

"Lihat mereka, Aniki!" Himawari menunjuk tiga orang gadis yang ada bersama mereka.

Bolt mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan adiknya. Sarada, Mirai, dan Amaru, tiga gadis itu tidak bisa dia baca ekspresinya.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka yang mencintaimu? Sangat mencintaimu dan menunggumu untuk membalas cinta mereka. Mereka perempuan, aku juga, jadi aku sedikit banyak tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka. Jangan gila!, tidakkah kau memikirkan akibat ucapan konyolmu barusan hah?" Himawari tidak pernah lagi semarah ini semenjak ia dan kakaknya baikan.

Bolt bingung harus menjawab apa, "K-kalau ituuu,,,,"

' _Aku Mencintai adikku, karena itulah aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu.'_

"Ha?"

Semua orang menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dari smartphone yang sedang dipegang Mirai, dia memperdengarkan sebuah rekaman suara. Rekaman suara yang tentu dikenali oleh semua orang disana, rekaman suara Bolt.

' _Aku mencintainya lebih dari siapapun, aku tak mau melepaskannya, aku ingin dia tetap di sisiku. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan menyampaikan perasaanku padanya. Karena itulah, aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu. Maafkan aku, Mirai.'_

"H-heeiiiii, Mirai-nee. Matikan itu! Kenapa bisa kau merekamnya hah?". Bolt tentu masih ingat, kata-kata itu ialah kata-kata yang dia ucapkan pada Mirai beberapa jam lalu sebelum masuk ke lokasi survival test. Kata-kata yang ia teriakkan pada Mirai sebagai pengakhir hubungan diantara mereka.

Mirai tersenyum, tidak tampak sedikitpun akan menuruti keinginan Bolt. Walau hatinya ingin menolak kenyataan ini, kenyataan bahwa cintanya ditolak oleh Bolt, tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Saat ini dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk pemuda yang sangat ia cintai, dan murid kesayangannya.

' _Aku akui kalau aku hanyalah pemuda bejat yang mencintai adikku sendiri. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh, aku amat sangat mencintai Himawari. '_

Himawari mundur beberapa langkah, menatap tidak percaya pada kakaknya. "K-kau ini...?"

Bolt menggeram, "Aaah,,, baiklah!. Hima, kau sudah dengar semuanya dengan jelas barusan kan? Aku menolak mereka semua, itu kulakukan agar aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku padamu."

Himawari berteriak, "KAU INI BODOH YA? Apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang kau lakukan ini hah? Kau pasti sudah mengerti konsekuensi dari yang kau katakan barusan kan?"

Yah, konsekuensi. Apa akibat dari perkataan Bolt. Hubungan sedarah, secara medis sudah jelas ini sangat dilarang, bahkan norma yang berlaku dalam masyarakat serta agama tidak ada satupun yang memperbolehkan hubungan jenis ini. Mereka yang melakukan ini akan dikucilkan dari masyarakat, dipandang sebagai sesuatu yang sangat rendah dan menjijikkan. Hukuman sosial yang didapat pasti akan mencoreng nama baik keluarga, terlebih lagi kedua anak ini adalah anak orang paling dihormati di Konoha, keluarga Hokage.

Klan Hyuga, dalam rangka menjaga garis keturunan Kekkei Genkai mereka, yaitu Byakugan, memperbolehkan pernikahan sesama Hyuga dengan syarat memiliki hubungan kekerabatan yang tidak terlalu dekat. Paling tidak berbeda nenek atau kakeknya, saudara sepupu sekali adalah hubungan terdekat yang bolah dinikahkan. Saudara sedarah, kandung, seayah, seibu atau sesusuan jelas sangat dilarang untuk menikah.

Tidak ada satupun alasan yang membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Bolt.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Lantas kenapa?" Bolt bersikeras dengan apa yang dia ucapkan, membuat Himawari terdiam. "Mirai-nee dan Amaru-chan, Mereka berdua sangat cantik dan imut, dan mereka berdua mencintaiku. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti itu lagi seumur hidupku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah ku lakukan pada masa remajaku yang hanya terjadi sekali. Tapi aku tidak akan menyesal sedikitpun."

"BOHONG!, itu barusan yang kau katakan artinya kau menyesal kan?"

"TIDAK..." Bolt berteriak, "Tidak! Tidak!, Tidaaaak! Aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku tegaskan padamu kalau aku tidak menyesal sedikitpun."

Himawari belum bisa terima, dia masih marah, "Meskipun begitu, apa-apaan kau yang seolah menganggap aku setuju dan akan menerimamu hah?"

"Aku tidak menganggapmu begitu. Aku sadar kalau apa yang ku inginkan ini mustahil. Aku sudah siap kalau kau menyebutku menjijikkan dan lari dariku. Aku juga takut kalau kau akan menjauhiku lagi seperti dulu setelah kita kembali dekat seperti sekarang. Aku tidak ingin membuat Papa marah, apalagi kalau sampai Mama menangis." Bolt menunduk sendu, ia tahu kalau ia salah.

"Makanya-"

"Tapi tetap saja." Bolt mendongak lagi, ekspresi keras kepala terpampang di wajahnya. "Walau aku tahu kalau kau akan menolak perasaanku, walau aku takut kau tidak menerimaku, meski aku sakit jika kau marah padaku, tapi,,,,,,,,,, AKU AKAN TETAP MENGATAKAN PERASAANKU PADAMU!"

"Menjijikan...! Menjijikan...! Menjijikan...! Kau benar-benar MENJIJIKAAAAAAAN...!" Himawari terus melangkah mundur, otaknya menolak keras apa yang dikatakan kakaknya, "Kau sampah paling menjijikkan sedunia. PERGI DARI HADAPANKU,! AKU MEMBENCIMUUUUUUU…..! Apa yang ada di otakmu hah? Hubungan sedarah, incest, itu hal paling menjijikkan di dunia tahu."

Meskipun Himawari tidak mau menerima apa yang dia ucapkan, tapi Bolt tetap berkeras, "Tidak ada satupun hubungan cinta yang tidak menjijikkan. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik Hima!"

Himawari menatap Bolt, tepat pada dua bola mata yang sama persis dengan matanya. Mata yang menampakkan kesungguhan yang sangat dalam dari hati kakaknya.

Bolt menarik nafas dalam, meyakinkan dirinya akan apa yang dia lakukan, "Aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku."

Himawari dibuat tidak bisa apa-apa oleh kesungguhan yang ditunjukkan kakaknya. Dia tahu kakaknya salah, dia tahu semua ini salah. Otaknya tahu mana yang benar dan apa yang harus dia lakukan, ia masih waras.

Tapiiiiiiiiii,,,,,, hatinya tidak ingin berbohong. Ini adalah hal yang ia harapkan sejak kecil, sesuatu yang ia tunggu sejak lama, dan tidak mungkin datang untuk yang kedua kali padanya.

Bersama buliran air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, hanya satu kata ini yang bisa ia ucapkan, kata-kata yang ada dari dasar lubuk hatinya, kata-kata yang menunjukkan bahwa ia betapa sangat mencintai kakaknya.

"Ya. Dengan senang hati."

Akhirnya kakak adik ini memasuki jenjang hubungan baru. Moment pengakuan cinta ini disaksikan oleh yang lainnya, tanpa ada yang ingin mengganggu.

Hati Mirai sakit, nasib cintanya berakhir seperti ini. Meski begitu, Mirai tersenyum bahagia. Dia tahu, dia dapat melihat sejak awal bahwa hubungan kakak adik Uzumaki ini berbeda dengan kakak-adik yang lain. Dan dia merasa bersyukur dirinya terlibat dalam kisah kakak-adik itu, sebuah kisah yang panjang. Kisah cinta sarat emosi yang terjadi antara kakak dan adik yang bermula dari sebuah insiden kecil, meski kisah itu akan dipandang menjijikkan oleh banyak orang.

Amaru tampak sedih, sekarang dia tahu siapa yang dicintai oleh Bolt sehingga pemuda itu menolak cinta yang ia berikan. Ia mengerti kalau ini salah, tapi untuk sahabat dan orang yang dia cintai, Amaru pasti akan memberikan semua dukungannya.

Ryuzetsu sepertinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia sebenarnya dibuat sangat terkejut dengan kejadian ini, tapi dia berusaha tenang. Dia mencukupkan diri hanya dengan meyakini bahwa Bolt dan Himawari sudah dewasa dan tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan. Dia tidak ingin melibatkan diri terlalu jauh dalam masalah orang lain.

Tapi,,,,,,, Sarada berbeda. Wajahnya tetap datar, tak ada ekspersi terkejut, tersenyum, ataupun marah. Namun di hatinya, sungguh ia tidak sudi membiarkan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Hubungan sedarah, sesuatu yang tak dapat ia terima, akal sehatnya mengatakan itu salah, sangat salah, tak ada alasan apapun yang dapat membenarkannya. Dia tidak terima, dan dia bertekad akan menghancurkanya. Bukan hanya karena itu adalah hal tak bermoral saja, namun lebih karena ia mencintai Bolt.

Sarada sebenarnya sudah tahu akan terjadi hal ini sejak lama, dia sudah memperingatkan Himawari sekali saat 6 tahun lalu untuk menghilangkan perasaan terlarang dihati gadis kecil itu. Sarada tahu kalau Himawari mencintai kakaknya, tapi tak disangka sang kakak sekarang membalas cinta gadis kecil itu. Sungguh Sarada tidak menduga dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, didepan matanya. Ini diluar rencananya.

Sarada bukanlah tipe gadis yang senang dengan yang namanya hubungan asmara anak remaja, dia ingin hubungan yang terikat kuat sama seperti ayah dan ibunya. Sejak kecil, Sarada sudah punya rencana sempurna untuk mengikat Bolt dalam ikatan pernikahan, namun hari ini rencana yang dia rintis telah hancur.

Saat itu, ketika Bolt datang padanya, meminta saran tentang bagaimana menanggapi pernyataan cinta dari Mirai. Sarada menggunakan genjutsu tingkat tinggi, memberikan sugesti pada Bolt agar menerima pernyataan itu. Tujuannya, agar Himawari sadar bahwa perasaannya salah. Mudah saja baginya merebut kembali Bolt dari Mirai suatu saat nanti. Namun prediksinya salah, Mirai ternyata bukan orang bodoh. Putri Kurenai Yuhi itu malah mendukung hubungan Bolt dan Himawari.

Sarada marah, sangat marah, sangat amat marah. Matanya berkedut, sharinggannya aktif hingga level tertinggi, Mangekyo. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga kuku-kukunya memutih. Jika boleh, saat ini ia ingin sekali mengamuk, menghancurkan apapun yang dia lihat, ingin dia berkata,,,,,,

"Cihh,,, Menjijikkan."

Apa yang ada di hati Sarada, ternyata disuarakan lebih dulu oleh Souichirou. Rupanya pak tua itu juga menikmati tontonan opera cinta anak remaja yang tersaji didepan matanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, keturunan Hokage Ketujuh dan Bangsawan Hyuga yang sangat terhormat dan paling disegani berbuat hal menjijikkan seperti itu,,,,,,,," tambahnya lagi.

Syiiuuuuu. . . . . .

Brakk...

Satu robot terminator mendarat lagi di lantai, tidak ada habisnya. Saking beratnya robot itu, lantai tempat dia mendarat bergetar dan retak. Kali ini robot yang muncul berbeda dari yang lain, dan mungkin hanya satu-satunya. Robot yang dominan berwarna biru-hitam metalik itu tampak punya armor tebal dan berat. Dia punya tanduk dikedua sisi kepalanya, dua katana sebagai senjata dikedua tangannya. Tanduk dan pedang katana itu tampak memerah dan berasap, tanda bahwa bagian itu sangat lah panas, terbuat dari logam yang berpijar.

",,,,,,,Tapi aku tidak peduli apapun yang kalian lakukan. Sekarang lihatlah terminator kesayanganku! Berbeda dari yang lain karena seluruh tubuhnya dibalut logam adamantium, logam paling keras yang tidak akan bisa dihancurkan dan dilelehkan dengan cara apapun. Namanya adalah _Perfect Enrage Knight Killer of Assasin_ , tapi aku lebih senang menyebutnya, P.E.K.K.A."

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . . .**_

.

 **Note :** Yoo, salam damai.

Untuk chapter yang kemarin, syukurlah kalau apa yang Bolt miliki untuk bertarung diterima dengan baik. Ada banyak teknologi lain lagi yang akan Bolt keluarkan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi tunggu saja.

Lalu untuk chapteri ini, horaaa,, incest banzaaiii... Ahahahaaa, bercanda kok. Hmmm, anggap saja bagian ini adalah 'drama' dalam 'adventure'. Bolt, biarlah dengan perasaannya. Himawari, biarlah dengan kebahagiaannya dari cinta berbalas. Dan Sarada, musti sabar nih, hihiii. Jangan anggap Sarada jadi pihak antagonis disini ya, walau kesannya dia seperti berniat jahat pada Bolt dan Himawari. Kenapa? Karena alasan yang mendasari tindakan Sarada itu benar, lagipula hal wajar kan kalau seorang gadis memperjuangkan cintanya.

Pemain Antagonis sudah keluar, Souichirou, dia menunjukkan diri sebagai penjahat. Kalau kalian ingat, chara ini sebenarnya sudah pernah muncul dua kali.

Untuk Pak Viki dan teman-teman Indramayu Skull Clan, Chap depan P.E.K.K.A. bakal Fight. P.E.K.K.A. Banzaaiii...

So, See U Next Chap,,, :v

 **...**

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Boruto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya, dan,,,,,,,

SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA

BAGI YANG BERAGAMA ISLAM

...

.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Event besar sudah didepan mata, Jounin Exam pertama di Era Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai. Seiring itu, bau masalah dan kejahatan tercium makin jelas. Bahaya besar bisa saja mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha sekali lagi menjadi pengakhir. Bagaimanakah Bolt dan yang lainnya menghadapi semua ini? Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at, 17 Juni 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . . . .**_

 _"Aku tidak menyangka, keturunan Hokage Ketujuh dan Bangsawan Hyuga yang terhormat dan paling disegani berbuat hal menjijikkan seperti itu." tambahnya lagi._

 _Syiiuuuuu. . . . . ._

 _Brakk..._

 _Satu robot terminator mendarat lagi di lantai, tidak ada habisnya. Kali ini robot yang muncul berbeda dari yang lain, dan mungkin hanya satu-satunya. Robot yang dominan berwarna biru-hitam metalik itu tampak punya armor tebal dan berat. Dia punya tanduk dikedua sisi kepalanya, dua katana sebagai senjata di kedua tangannya. Tanduk dan pedang katana itu tampak memerah dan berasap, tanda bahwa bagian itu sangat lah panas, terbuat dari logam yang berpijar._

 _"Nah, ini robot kesayanganku. Berbeda dari yang lain karena seluruh tubuhnya dibalut logam adamantium, logam paling keras yang tidak akan bisa dihancurkan dan dilelehkan dengan cara apapun. Namanya adalah Perfect Enrage Knight Killer of Assasin, tapi aku lebih senang menyebutnya, P.E.K.K.A."_

 _._

 _ **Note : Yoo, untuk chapter ini, notenya ada di atas. Harapannya sih biar lebih banyak yang baca karena ini cukup penting. Berkaitan dengan kemarin yang kontennya menyeleweng. Hahahaaa,,, Percaya aja deh sama aku, di FF ini aku ga akan memasukkan konten yang menyalahi aturan. FF-nya kan belum End, jadi yang kemarin belum final. Lagipula hal itu bertujuan untuk memasuki konflik terakhir, biar lebih greget. YKWIM lah, clue-nya ada di summary.**_

 _ **Kemudian tentang Klan Uzumaki yang memperbolehkan Incest, itu bohong. Tidak ada data seperti itu dari situs resmi. Itu hanya bualan yang mungkin awalnya dibuat-buat oleh pecinta Pair NaruKushi di dunia Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Heheeee… Nah, monggo. Silahkan dibaca kelanjutnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 45. MENMA099.**

"Nah, ini robot kesayanganku. Berbeda dari yang lain karena seluruh tubuhnya dibalut logam adamantium, logam paling keras yang tidak akan bisa dihancurkan dan dilelehkan dengan cara apapun. Namanya adalah _Perfect Enrage Knight Killer of Assasin_ , tapi aku lebih senang menyebutnya, P.E.K.K.A."

Keenam anak muda, Bolt, Mirai, Himawari, Amaru, Ryuzetsu, dan Sarada kembali berkumpul, waspada akan pertarungan yang akan terjadi lagi. Mereka mengira robot-robot terminator sudah habis, tapi ternyata masih ada yang disimpan oleh Souichirou.

Suasana hati Sarada saat ini sangat kacau, emosinya tidak stabil akibat adegan menjijikan dari dua bersaudara yang baru saja ia lihat. Ya, benar-benar menjijikkan. Harus ada tempat bagi Sarada untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Karena itu tanpa basa-basi,,,,,,,,,,

Syiiiaaatttt...

Sarada kembali ke mode Susano'o Lv3, dan menggunakan katananya untuk menebas PEKKA dari arah samping,

Trannnkkk...

Bunyi desingan logam beradu terdengar keras, membuat telinga nyeri. Katana dari Susano'o Sarada berhasil ditahan oleh PEKKA. Dia menahannya langsung dengan tubuhnya tanpa mengelak. Ternyata robot yang terakhir ini benar-benar berat, sehingga sanggup menahan tebasan katana besar dari susano'o. Dan terbukti bahwa logam adamantium memang tidak bisa dihancurkan, armor PEKKA itu tidak tergores sedikitpun oleh serangan barusan.

Sarada mengeluarkan lebih banyak chakra, tanda Byakugou dari dahinya melebar bahkan sampai menghiasi armor Susano'o-nya. Kekuatan yang lebih besar dia peroleh dari penggabungan kekuatan yang dia warisi dari ayah dan ibunya. Dengan ini, dia mengayunkan katana yang masih ditahan PEKKA lebih kuat, membuat robot itu terseret di lantai.

Namun itu tak bertahan lama karena,

Prankkk...

Katana Susano'o Sarada patah setelah ditebas oleh PEKKA dengan katana adamantium yang berpijar.

Sarada terkejut, tidak menyangka kalau ada yang sanggup mematahkan katana dari susano'o miliknya. Sebelum ini, tidak pernah ada satupun orang yang bisa melakukan itu.

"Sarada...! Kau kenapa?" Bolt bertanya sambil menatap Sarada dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Jangan gegabah."

Masalah perasaan antara Bolt dengan Himawari dilanjutkan nanti karena sekarang menghadapi PEKKA jauh lebih penting. Bolt agak heran melihat Sarada yang bertarung lebih brutal dari sebelumnya. Dia melihat sifat tempramen gadis itu keluar terlalu banyak saat melawan PEKKA, ketimbang pertarungan sebelumnya dimana Sarada bisa bertarung dengan tenang dan terarah tanpa termakan emosi.

Sarada membuang nafas untuk meredakan emosi. Melihat PEKKA yang tampak belum ingin menyerang, dia menonaktifkan Susano'o dan tanda Byakugou. Dia lalu menatap Bolt dan sekali lagi sekali lagi membuang nafas panjang, saat ini dia harus menata hatinya dulu. Tidak ingin terlihat kacau oleh Bolt. Pokoknya, hubungan tidak normal antara Bolt dan Himawari akan ia urus nanti. Sarada pasti akan memperjuangkan cintanya, sampai mati sekalipun. Saat ini, menghancurkan PEKKA dan membatalkan peluncuran roket pembawa satelit yang berisi senjata pemusnah meriam chakra ke orbitnya di luar angkasa harus diutamakan. Demi keselamatan orang banyak, dan sebagai jalan untuknya agar lebih dekat pada impiannya menjadi Hokage di masa depan.

"Tidak apa-apa Bolt, tadi aku hanya melakukan uji coba serangan saja." Sarada berkelit. Tidak mungkin ia jujur kalau sebenarnya tadi ia sedang emosi berat. "Sepertinya melawan robot itu tidak akan mudah. Armornya yang terbuat dari bahan logam adamantium tidak bisa ku gores. Kekuatannya besar sampai sanggup mematahkan katana susano'o ku, dan lagi pedang berpijar milik robot PEKKA itu pasti sangat berbahaya, kita tidak boleh sampai terkena senjata itu."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Tampaknya, data petarungan singkat yang dikatakan Sarada barusan berhasil membuat Bolt percaya pada kebohongan Sarada.

"Jadi, kau sudah dapatkan strateginya, Bolt?" tanya Sarada.

"Belum. Ini sedang ku pikirkan."

Tiba-tiba Himawari mendekat dan memposisikan tubuhnya diantara Bolt dan Sarada.

"Kita coba saja serangan seperti tadi, mungkin akan berhasil." ucap Himawari.

"Hn..." Sarada mengangguk pelan, lagipula ia belum punya strategi sendiri.

"Ya, kurasa pantas dicoba." sambung Bolt. Dia masih ingat saat membentuk formasi tadi, serangan ninjutsu dari mereka bertiga berhasil menghancurkan terminator-terminator tanpa sempat mendapat serangan balik.

Sarada, Himawari, dan Bolt mengambil posisi sejajar, bersiap menyerang.

"Mirai-nee, Amaru, Ryuzetsu. Kalian bertiga berlindunglah di belakang kami." pinta Bolt pada tiga gadis yang tidak ikut bertarung.

Mirai, Amaru, dan Ryuzetsu langsung menuruti apa kata Bolt tanpa protes. Mereka yakin inilah kerja sama yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk saat ini, mundur dan membiarkan Bolt, Himawari, dan Sarada bertarung tanpa terganggu oleh mereka.

"Aku duluan!" Himawari melompat serta mengaktifkan mode Kyubi lagi. Di udara, dia membuat ninjustu andalannya, lalu dilemparkan,,,

 **Futon: Rasenshuriken**

Robot PEKKA setinggi 4 meter itu diam tak bergerak secentipun, dia berniat menerima serangan Himawari.

Momen saat rasenshuriken dari Himawari mengenai tubuh PEKKA, saat itu pula jutsunya meledak. Bola besar berwarna biru menelan PEKKA tanpa ampun. Ninjutsu ini adalah serangan tipe majemuk, walaupun dilakukan secara tunggal namun sebenarnya rasenshuriken adalah serangan tak terhingga dari tak terhitung banyaknya jarum chakra anging yang tidak henti-henti menyerang target saat ledakan berlangsung.

Setelah ledakan berhenti, PEKKA tampak masih berdiri kokoh. Warna robot jadi itu lebih mengkilap dari sebelumnya, tak ada goresan barang satu pun. Mungkin serangan rasenshuriken tak lebih dari sekedar ampelas untuk melicinkan dan mengkilapkan logam.

Himawari menganga, ini diluar dugaannya. Sebelumnya, rasenshuriken bisa dengan mudah memotong dan memanggal robot-robot terminator. Tapi pada PEKKA, menggorespun tidak.

"Hei, bukannya aku sudah bilang tadi, logam adamantium tak akan bisa dihancurkan." Souichirou berkata dengan santai, seolah dia tidak terlibat dalam pertarungan ini, namun hanya penonton yang sedang menikmati hiburan.

Kini pak tua itu sedang duduk di kursi, masih di balkon tempat ia muncul tadi. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan kursi itu.

"Grrrr..." Himawari menggeram marah.

 **Amaterasu**

Sarada menyerang tanpa memberitahu lebih dahulu.

PEKKA tetap diam menerima serangan. 5 menit robot itu terbakar api hitam pekat, namun tak ada tanda-tanda akan jatuh.

"Tidak mungkin api hitam amaterasu tidak berguna!" Sarada terkejut, padahal dalam sejarah Klan Uchiha, api abadi ini pasti mampu membakar apapun targetnya.

"Hei,,,," Souichirou lagi-lagi bersorak, "Apa kalian lupa lagi, tadi aku sudah mengatakan kan kalau logam adamantium tidak bisa dilelehkan dengan api apapun?"

"Tapi, harusnya robotmu mengalami _overheat_ karena panas dari api ku?." sahut Sarada.

"Oh, itu. Bwahahahaaaa,,,, PEKKA ini robot paling besar dan berat, sumber energinya besar dan menghasilkan panas tinggi, jadi dia kulengkapi dengan sistem pendingin. Fitur _Cooling System_ yang ada robot ini tidak hanya mencegah panas berlebih dari reaktor chakra, tapi juga mengurangi panas yang berasal dari luar."

Sarada tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tidak dia sangka, orang bernama Souichirou ini sangat pintar.

"Bagaimana dengan iniiii...!"

Mengatakan itu, Bolt langsung menyerang dengan ninjutsu yang sama dengan saat dia menyerang robot sebelumnya.

 **Kirin**

Rumblerumblerumblee...

JDUAAARRRR...

Selama 3 menit, tanpa henti petir bertegangan tinggi dari armor Byakushiki yang menutupi lengan kiri Bolt menyambar PEKKA. Robot itu masih diam, tak terlihat tanda akan menyerang.

Saat serangan Bolt berhenti, robot itu tampak sedikit berasap namun masih berdiri tegap dan kokoh.

"Apa lagi yang kau masukkan dalam robotmu itu hah?" tanya Bolt kesal. Sumpah, dia tidak habis pikir,ada robot yang bisa menahan berbagai macam ninjutsu terkuat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah dunia shinobi.

Souichiru menjawab, "Hanya pengaman kecil. Chip-chip dan komponen lain dari PEKKA yang sangat sensitif pada perubahan tegangan listrik dilindungi oleh isolator dan sakering pencegak arus pendek atau korslet."

"Brengsek…." Bolt mengumpat.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian masih punya yang lain?" tanya Souichiro dengan nada mengejek. "Aku berikan kesempatan pada kalian untuk menyerang lebih dulu, tapi kalau tidak ada lagi, giliran PEKKA yang akan menyerang kalian."

Bolt, Sarada, dan Himawari belum bergerak ataupun menyerang lagi.

"Aniki?"

"Genjutsu tidak berguna melawan robot, taijutsu tidak mempan pada PEKKA yang kelewat berat dan keras itu. Ninjutsu elemen angin tak mampu menggoresnya, serta dia punya penangkal serangan elemen api dan petir. Robot yang ini benar-benar dibuat untuk melawan Ninja."

"Bolt...!" Setelah Himawari, kini Sarada yang memanggil Bolt.

"Tenang sedikit Sarada, aku sedang memikirkannya. Elemen tanah pasti bisa dia tahan juga. Tapiii,,,,,,,,,,,, kalian semua panjat dinding ruangan ini setinggi mungkin! Kurasa aku punya sesuatu untuk dicoba."

Sarada, serta empat gadis lainnya mengikuti instruksi Bolt. Mereka berjalan memanjat dinding ruangan yang lumayan tinggi, telapak kaki mereka menempel pada dinding dengan bantuan chakra.

Bolt melompat tinggi, lalu memanjat dinding. Sama seperti yang lain, dia juga menggunakan chakra ditelapak kaki untuk menempel disudut dinding yang cukup tinggi.

"Logam pasti tenggelam dalam air, jadi,,,,,,."

 **Souiton: Bakusui Shosha**

Dari ketiadaan, tepat di dekat armor Byakushiki di tangan kiri Bolt muncul air yang sangat banyak. Semuanya ditumpahkan ke lantai, mengisi ruangan hangar yang cukup besar itu.

Souicirou yang mengerti situasi, langsung masuk kedalam ruangan kecil dari balkon tempat dia berdiri tadi. Menekan sebuah tombol sehingga muncul kaca yang melindunginya dari banjir air.

Air terus naik sehingga mengisi lebih dari 3/4 tinggi ruangan. Jutsu ini aslinya adalah milik Hoshigaki Kisame, manusia hiu yang menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Jutsu ini mampu menciptakan air dari chakra yang sangat banyak. Program algoritama didalam Byakushiki dibuat sedemikian tinggi afinitasnya terhadap semua elemen chakra, termasuk elemen air, sehingga bisa membuat air dari ketiadaan menggunakan chakra tanpa mengunakan air alami seperti ninja kebanyakan. Efektifitas jutsu yang sama baiknya dengan Hokage Kedua yang dikenal sebagai pengguna elemen air terbaik sepanjang masa.

PEKKA masih berada di lantai. Dia memang tenggelam karena bobot tubuhnya sendiri yang sangat berat. Namun itu tidak memberi pengaruh apa-apa. Cukup lama dia didalam air, hingga dengan sendirinya air surut kembali.

Bolt menatap kebawah, rupanya air kembali surut karena ruangan hangar ini punya saluran pembuangan air. Pak Tua Souichirou kembali ke balkon setelah membuka jendela kaca yang melindunginya dari air, berdiri disana seperti semula tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi, tetap tenang, menganggap bahwa rencananya tidak sedikitpun terpengaruh oleh serangan enam ninja muda ke fasilitas miliknya.

Bolt dan yang lainnya kembali menapak di lantai. Di depan mereka, PEKKA masih berdiri kokoh.

Souicirou berujar lagi untuk menjawab keterkejutan enam ninja muda, "Jangan bingung, bagian dalam robot itu kedap air. Dan kalau kalian berpikir untuk menggunakan gas asam untuk membuat logam berkarat, itu tidak akan berguna. Adamantium tahan karat, dan bagian dalamnya juga kedap udara. Mwahahahaaaa..." dan tertawa sombong setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Ryuzetsu memasang tampang berpikir, "Apa robot itu tidak punya kelemahan? Genjutsu, taijutsu dan semua ninjutsu elemen dasar tidak ada yang berguna melawannya."

"Ahh,,,, sudah cukup. Sekarang giliran PEKKA yang menyerang." tiba-tiba Souichiro menunjukkan sebuat remot dengan satu tombol, tombol warna mereh. Dia menekan tombol itu, sehingga terdengar suara dari robot PEKKA

 _ **'Attack Mode, Activated'**_

Rupanya sejak tadi, PEKKA belum dalam mode menyerang, pantas saja dia hanya bertahan menerima serangan-serangan dari Bolt, Sarada, dan Himawari.

Shiingggg...

Bunyi itu terdengar ketika PEKKA menggesekkan kedua katana miliknya. Robot itu membungkuk sedikit, lalu,,,

hap..

Dalam sekali lompatan, dia mencapai posisi Bolt dan yang lainnya berdiri,

Crassshhh...

Lantai baja ruangan hangar langsung terbelah sepanjang katana yang ditebaskan PEKKA.

Untung Bolt dan yang lain melompat lebih dulu,

"Kalian bertiga, mundurlah..!" sekali lagi Bolt meminta Amaru, Ryuzetsu, dan Mirai untuk mencari tempat aman.

Sarada mengaktifkan susano'o lagi, sekaligus Byakugou untuk menambah kekuatan serangnya. Kali ini Sarada hanya membuat susano'o miliknya setinggi 6 meter. Lebih pendek dari ukuran aslinya agar memudahkannya bermanuver, tapi dengan bentuk dan kekuatan sama seperti aslinya yang mencapai tinggi 25 meter.

PEKKA dalam attack mode tidak menunggu untuk diserang, dia menyerang Sarada lebih dahulu.

Syaaattt...

Traannkkk...

Tebasan katana adamantium dari PEKKA ditahan oleh katana dari susano'o Sarada. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama,

Crassshh...

sama seperti sebelumnya, katana Sarada patah.

Kini Sarada bertahan dari pedang berpijar itu hanya dengan tubuh Susano'o. Namun perlahan tubuh susano'o juga retak, bahkan mulai teriris karena tidak bisa menahan panas dari katana PEKKA yang berpijar merah.

 **Bijuudama**

Tepat sebelum moment katana PEKKA mengenai tubuh Sarada, robot itu lebih dulu dihantam bola hitam seukuran bola sepak dari arah samping.

PEKKA terpental bersamaan dengan bom bijuu hingga menabrak dinding.

BAAAAAAANGG...

Ketika tubuhnya menabrak dinding, saat itu juga bijuudama meledak.

Setelah ledakan selesai, tampaknya PEKKA masih bisa berdiri. Tidak ada kerusakan berarti dari tubuhnya.

"Apa!, bijuudama juga tidak mempan?" Himawari terkejut karena salah satu serangan terkuatnya bisa ditahan PEKKA.

Bolt tidak akan diam,

 **Light Saber, Trace On**

Lagi, dia memunculkan salah satu senjatanya. Senjata ini punya sifat metal eater, bisa memotong logam setebal apapun, dan sekarang dia akan mencoba memotong adamantium dengan senjata itu.

Bolt mengalirkan chakra ke gagang silinder Light Saber, sehingga muncul bilah pedang berupa cahaya biru sepanjang satu setengah meter. Dia memain-mainkan senjata itu dengan tangan kanannya, lalu,,,,

Fuuuu...!

Bolt melaju cepat berkat gaya dorong statis dari gravity force di telapak kakinya. Gravity Force hanya memberikan gaya dorong ke depan yang dihasilkan dari gaya tolak kebelakang dalam waktu sekejap. Dengan ini, akan didapat gerakan cepat dan lurus dengan akselerasi tinggi dalam sekali tolakan Gravity Force, seoleh membuat lompatan yang jauh dan cepat. Berbeda dengan jet yang menghasilkan gaya dorong kontinyu untuk terbang.

PEKKA juga telah melaju kedepan, robot ini dilengkapi pendorong jet di bagian kaki untuk meningkatkat kecepatan larinya, walau tidak bisa digunakan untuk terbang karena bobot PEKKA sanga berat. Namun begitu, gerakannya tidak lambat sebab dia dia ditopang sumber energi arc reaktor berdaya besar yaitu 7500 tenaga kuda.

Clash! Clang!

Dengan pemandangan kilat-kilat perak dan percikan-percikan yang beterbangan, Bolt memulai pertarungan berpedang dengan PEKKA.

Logam adamantium ternyata lebih unggul dari Light Saber, buktinya katana berpijar dari bahan adamantium yang digunakan PEKKA tidak terpotong walau berkali-kali saling hantam dengan Light Saber Bolt. Adamantium sebenarnya bukan suatu unsur kimia murni, tapi campuran kimiawi berbagai macam logam. Bahan dasarnya adalah unsur besi yang diperkuat dan dicampur dengan bahan-bahan kimia rahasia yang diramu pada suhu 15000 derajat fahrenheit. Hasilnya adamantium yang diciptakan ini punya struktur yang dapat menahan cahaya metal eater dari Light Saber.

Tapi Light Saber juga tidak kalah, jika katana dari susano'o sarada bisa dipatahkan oleh PEKKA, maka Light Saber tidak. Ini terjadi karena material bilah cahaya Light Saber berasal dari radiasi cahaya padat terkonsentrasi yang memiliki level energi chakra yang sangat tinggi hingga strukturnya menyerupai materi padat. Jadi pada dasarnya bilah cahaya Light Saber bukan lah material padat, sehingga tidak bisa dipatakan, dan pedang cahaya ini punya kemampuan untuk mementalkan serangan laser ataupun proyektil. Berbeda dengan katana dan tubuh Susano'o, walaupun juga terbuat dari energi chakra, namun pada strukturnya telah berubah menjadi material padat, sehingga dapat dengan mudah dipatahkan oleh katana berpijar dari PEKKA.

Clang!.Clang!.Clang!.Clang!.

Memakai gaya dua pedang, Niitoryu, PEKKA menghadapi serangan Light Saber dari Bolt dengan gerakan minimum, sekaligus melawan balik dengan tusukan tajam dan mematikan. PEKKA mampu bergerak gesit dan lincah, mengimbangi gerakan cepat dari Bolt yang ditunjang tenaga pendorong dari Gravity Force.

Clang!.Clang!.Clang!.Clang!.

Baku hantam senjata tidak henti-hentinya terjadi. Namun tampaknya Bolt sudah terdesak. Bolt lebih unggul dalam hal kecepatan, namun dalam skill berpedang Bolt tampaknya berada jauh dibawah. Walaupun pernah beberapa bulan berguru pada Sasuke untuk melatih kemampuan berpedang kenjutsu, tapi rupanya itu belum cukup. Suoichirou pasti sudah menanamkan paket program teknik bertarung samurai yang datanya dikumpulkan dari para samurai-samurai di Tetsu no Kuni (Negara Besi) dan dimasukkan kedalam otak buatan PEKKA sehingga robot itu bisa sangat lihai bermain pedang.

Trannkkkk...

Bolt menahan tebasan pedang dari PEKKA ke kepalanya dengan Light Saber, namun karena dari segi tenaga PEKKA jauh lebih unggul, sehingga...

"Aarrrhhh..."

Bolt terlempar hingga belasan meter.

"Bolt...!" Sarada lebih dulu menghampiri Bolt yang jatuh di lantai. Dia kelihatan sangat khawatir pada teman sejak kecilnya ini.

"Aniki!" Himawai juga ikut menghampiri kakaknya yang baru saja berdiri setelah dibantu Sarada.

Armor Byakushiki di lengan kiri Bolt menghilang, batas waktu pengkatifannya sudah habis. Ini karena Bolt baru pertama kali memakainya, mungkin setelah ini dia akan mengirimkan data ke JARVIS untuk melakukan penyetelan ulang pada aktivasinya, sehingga bisa dipakai lagi secepatnya. Selain itu, suplai chakra dari Arc Reaktor juga terhenti karena Byakushiki di nonaktifkan, sehingga bilah cahaya light saber di tangan kiri Bolt hilang, senjata itu kembali ke mode off.

"Ughh...!" Bolt merintih kesakitan.

Di ujung sana, PEKKA kembali mengambil posisi siap menyerang. Robot itu memasang kuda-kuda yang terasa familiar di kepala Bolt. Dia pernah melihatnya di sebuah film animasi, namun tak menyangka kalau teknik itu benar-benar ada.

PEKKA menyarungkan kedua katananya. Tangan kanan robot itu memegang gagang katana yang tersarung dipinggang kirinya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sarungnya. Katana yang satunya dianggurkan. Dia mulai membungkuk badan, dengan tumpuan kaki yang sangat kokoh di garis tebasan.

Bolt merasa tidak punya waktu, jadi dia berharap pada ide yang tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya ini.

Bolt menoleh pada adiknya, "Hima, gunakan ini!" dia menyerahkan Light Saber yang hanya tinggal tabung atau silinder tanpa bilah cahaya.

"Eh, tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan senjata. Aku hanya belajar taijutsu Hyuga."

"Dengarkan aku, mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kita semua selamat. Sekarang kau pegang Light Saber ini, lalu alirkan chakramu kedalamnya!"

Himawari tepaksa menuruti perintah kakaknya. Setelah mengalirkan chakra, tercipta bilah cahaya berwarna merah. Berbeda dengan saat dipegang Bolt, light sabernya berwarna biru.

"Tambahkan sekaligus chakra Kyubi sebanyak yang kau bisa, campurkan chakra senjutsu juga!"

Sesuai perintah Bolt, Himawari mengaktifkan mode kyubi mengalirkan chakranya dalam jumlah banyak ke Light Saber. Hasilnya, warna pedang cahaya itu berubah lebih terang, seperti warna crimson atau merah menyala. Dan ketika senjutsu ditambahkan, bilah cahaya light saber berubah menjadi warna emas berkilau.

"Ini?" Sarada terkejut setelah mengamati Light Saber dengan sharingan miliknya.

"Benar Sarada, kekuatan Light Saber tergantung pada kekuatan pemakainya. Dengan menambahkan chakra yang lebih banyak dan dicampur dengan energi alam, maka level energinya akan meningkat singnifikan, ditandai dengan perubahan warna. Ini pasti cukup untuk memotong logam adamantium."

Sarada mengangguk menerima penjelasan Bolt.

"Nah, sekarang Hima. Aktifkan Byakuganmu dan lihat PEKKA disana!,

Himawari menuruti instruksi kakaknya,

Bolt berkata lagi, "Dari kuda-kuda yang dia gunakan, aku yakin dia akan menggunakan teknik aliran pedang Hiten Mistsurugi, aku yakin karena aku pernah melihatnya."

"Apa? Bolt, jangan bercanda! Itu sangat berbahaya." Sarada tentu pernah mendengar teknik itu, dia lumayan sering bermain pedang bersama ayahnya, jadi dia cukup banyak mengetahui tentang aliran-aliran dalam teknik berpedang, termasuk aliran Hiten Mitsurugi yang terkenal dan melegenda. "Kita semua bisa mati hanya dengan satu serangan dari teknik itu."

"Baiklah, akan ku lakukan apapun resikonya." sela Himawari. Dia tidak ingin berdebat disaat-saat genting seperti ini.

"Hima, kemungkinan besar teknik yang akan dia gunakan adalah Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Itu adalah teknik batojutsu terkuat dalam aliran Hiten Mitsurugi, dilakukan dengan menebaskan pedang begitu mencabut pedang dari sarungnya. Rahasianya ada pada langkah kaki terakhir sebelum menebas, dia akan menumpukan kakinya dengan kuat. Kelebihan aliran pedang Hiten Mitsurugi adalah tidak memberikan lawan kesempatan untuk menyerang balik. Jadi untuk mengalahkannya hanya satu cara,,,,," Bolt sedikit menggantung ucapannya, ",,,kau harus melakukan teknik yang sama tapi dilakukan lebih cepat dari dia."

"Hah? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat teknik itu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menirunya?"

"Kuncinya pada Byakugan, matamu pasti bisa melihat semua detail gerakannya dan titik-titik vital saat dia melakukan serangan. Kau pasti bisa meniru dan membaca gerakannya dengan itu, dan jika kau lakukan dengan langkah kilat shunpo dalam mode kyubi, kau pasti bisa lebih unggul dalam kecepatan. Serang dia lebih dulu dengan teknik ini, buat dia tidak bisa menyerang balik, maka kau menang. Paham, Hima?"

Himawari mengangguk, tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi dia maju dan mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan PEKKA, terpaut jarak sekitar 30 meter. Dia membuat kuda-kuda yang sama.

Light saber berwarna emas yang sudah aktif ia letakkan dipinggang, seolah dia akan mencabut pedang dari sarungnya.

Himawari dan PEKKA saling melayangkan tatapan tajam. PEKKA membungkuk lebih rendah untuk memperkuat tumpuannya, Himawari mengikuti gerakan itu.

FUUU!...

Momen saat gerakan pedang ditarik dari sarungnya, tanpa meninggalkan hembusan angin, keduanya lenyap dari pandangan mata. Gerakan yang sangat cepat, yang mungkin bisa disebut sebagai kecepatan dewa.

Saat keduanya terlihat kembali, mereka telah bertukar posisi, berdiri dalam keadaan saling memunggungi.

Setelah satu menit, Himawari jatuh lebih dahulu, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Rupanya menggunakan kecepatan seperti tadi cukup menguras tenaga, sehingga membuatnya terengah-engah.

Berbeda dengan PEKKA, dia tidak jatuh namun secara perlahan,,,,

Blaassssttt...

Irisan diagonal dari pinggang sebelah kiri hingga bahu kanan PEKKA tercipta, semakin melebar seiring bagian atas tubuh PEKKA jatuh perlahan. Tepat saat saat bagian atas tubuh PEKKA jatuh ke lantai,

Kaboooommmmmm...

Robot terminator terkuat itupun meledak, bagian dalamnya hangus terbakar walaupun bagian luar yaitu armor baju zirah yang terbuat dari logam adamantium masih tetap utuh.

Bolt dan yang lain langsung menghampiri Himawari yang terduduk dilantai.

"Hima-chaaaannn... Kau sangat hebat tadi," Amaru memekik girang dan memeluk Himawari. Hal yang sama juga di ikuti Mirai dan Ryuzetsu.

Bolt dan Sarada berdiri berdampingan sambil tersenyum melihat adegan euforia Tim 7.

"Nice job, Hima-chan!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain yang familiar, itu suara Nanadaime Hokage yang datang bersama partnernya, Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua tampak berdiri di dekat pintu koridor ruangan tempat bartarung ini.

"Ahh, Papa...!" Himawari langsung berlari, menerjang Naruto, memeluk ayahnya itu dengan sangat erat. "Sejak kapan Papa disini?"

"Belum lama, satu menit mungkin, tapi Papa lihat loh bagaimana kamu mengalahkan robot PEKKA itu. Kamu sangat hebat, Hima-chan. Papa bangga padamu."

Naruto bisa saja ikut bertarung, tapi dia tentu akan lebih senang melihat putrinya bekerja keras melawab robot PEKKA ( _Perfect Enrage Knight Killer of Assasins_ ). Ada kebanggan tersendiri dihatinya setelah melihat Himawari berhasil melakukannya.

"Aaahh, tapi itu juga berkat aniki. Armor baja PEKKA itu sangat keras, katanya terbuat dari logam adamantium yang tidak bisa hancur. Tapi Aniki membantuku, dia meminjamkan ini." Himawari menunjukkan pedang cahaya ciptaan Bolt yang bersinar seperti warna emas.

"Iya, Papa lihat kok tadi kau menggunakannya. Benda apa ini?"

"Namanya Light Saber, Papa" jawab Bolt setelah ia ikut mendekat. "Pedang itu adalah metal eater, mampu memotong logam setebal apapun dari jenis apapun. Logam saja dipotong, jadi material lain juga pasti bisa dipotong. Kecuali kristal berlian yang mampu meneruskan cahaya."

"Hooo... Ternyata ini yang kamu sembunyikan dari Papa selama ini. Kau membuat Papa tidak bisa lebih bangga dari ini Bolt. Kamu putra Papa yang hebat." ucap Naruto lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala putranya.

Aahhh~~~,,,,, ini seperti acara kumpul keluarga, Keluarga Uzumaki, hanya saja tanpa keberadaan sang nyonya disini. Hinata sekarang adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa yang tidak aktif lagi dalam urusan dunia perninjaan. Status Chuunin yang dia miliki sejak berumur 15 tahun dia lepas satu bulan setelah menikah, lepas kontrak dari militer Konoha, sehingga semenjak itu dia tidak pernah lagi mengurusi dunia ninja, apalagi mengerjakan misi. Walaupun kadang-kadang saat ini dia ikut mengurus bisnis perusahaan raksasa keluarganya, HMC Group, untuk membunuh waktu luang.

"Iya, Bolt-kun hebat kan, Papa.?" kata Himawari, setuju dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

Naruto menautkan alis, terdiam sebentar karena heran, "Hima-chan, sejak kapan kau memanggil kakakmu dengan nama depan begitu?. Papa tahu kalau kalian berdua sudah baikan, tapi kan tetap saja aneh. Rasanya rada gimanaaaaaaaa gitu, sudah seperti Mama kalian memanggil Papa saja."

Himawari terdiam, Bolt juga sama. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. Untung saja pernyataan cinta Bolt kepada Himawari tadi diucapkan sebelum Naruto datang. Jika tidak, sudah pasti ayahnya ini akan marah besar, ibu mereka juga pasti akan menangis sampai pingsan kalau sampai tahu kelakuan menjijikkan mereka kedua.

Tidak hanya Bolt dan Himawari saja, Mirai, Sarada, Ryuzetsu dan Amaru juga diam. Mereka tidak bicara apapun, hal ini bukan urusan mereka, semua ini adalah urusan internal keluarga Uzumaki.

"Hmmmm... Kenapa Hima-chan? Ayo bilang pada Papamu ini. Jangan diam begitu dong." Naruto bertanya lagi, masih dengan cengirannya.

"Aahh eeeuuh. . . ." Himawari mati kutu, tidak bisa menjawab.

"Hmmmm...?" Naruto menaikkan alis, menunggu jawaban putrinya.

"Sudah lah, Papa. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Hima sudah lama tidak menegurku karena kami bertengkar, jadi dia tidak biasa memanggilku kakak." Bolt yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto diam saja, sedangkan Bolt sangat gugup dalam hatinya, walau dia sudah berusaha keras memasang ekspresi wajah seperti biasanya.

"Saat kecil, Hima selalu memanggilku Onii-chan. Lalu sekarang karena sudah lama tidak mengatakan itu, Hima mungkin kesusahan. Memanggil aku dengan sebutan 'Aniki' saja, dia kadang salah-salah. Jadi wajar kan kalau dia memanggil nama depanku?" kata Bolt lagi.

"Hmm, ya sudah. Papa sih tidak masalah kalian mau saling panggil seperti apapun. Hanya saja Papa heran kalian bisa seakrab ini setelah bertengkar dan tidak bertegur sapa selama bertahun-tahun."

"Maafkan kami, Papa" Bolt dan Himawari membungkuk bersamaan. "Maaf kalau aku dan Aniki menyusahkan Papa karena pertengkaran kami." lanjut Himawari.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Papa sih tidak masalah, yang penting kalian sudah baikan kan?"

"Eheheheheeee... iya Papa"

Sedangkan Sasuke mendekat pada putrinya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sarada?"

"Umm,, aku baik-baik saja kok, Ayah"

"Lain kali jangan gunakan matamu berlebihan lagi ya. Ayah tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa. Sekarang Uchiha pemilik sharingan hanya tersisa kita berdua, kalau mata ini rusak, tidak ada pendonor mata untuk ditransplantasikan."

"Itu tidak masalah, aku sudah berhasil mengembangkan pembuatan sharinggan baru menggunakan teknologi rekayasa genetika dengan teknik kultur jaringan."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi senang berlebihan, tidak seperti biasanya. "Hmm, bagus. Jadi kau tidak kalah dari Bolt ya. Penemuanmu juga sangat hebat."

"Ya, tapi tetap saja keamanan dan efektifitas pemakaiannya belum teruji."

"Ayah yang akan membantumu untuk itu. Kita bisa meminta bantuan dari para Shin kloningan yang dipanti asuhan Kabuto untuk mengujinya."

"Iya Ayah, Arigatou."

"Aaahh, jadi yang disini sudah selesai?. Hokage-sama bahkan juga ada disini." pemuda berambut kuncir nanas baru saja datang dan langsung ikut bersuara. Dia datang bersama Mitsuki, Inojin, Choucho dan Metal Lee.

"Shikadai,,, kau terlambat tahu.!" Bolt bersungut kesal.

"Hei Bolt, jangan seenaknya protes!. Pasukan robot yang menghalangi kami membuat kami hampir saja mati tahu…!" balas Choucho. Dia kesal karena dia terpaksa merelakan tubuh besarnya menjadi tameng sehingga banyak mendapat luka luar.

"Sudahlah, jangan ribut. Masalah sudah beres. Dan kau Souichirou-san" Naruto menatap Shouchirou yang tampak tenang berdiri di balkon. "Kau ditangkap, semua robot mu sudah habis. Kau tidak bisa lagi melawan."

"Ahahahaaaa. Benarkah itu, Hokage-sama?"

"Hm?" Naruto mengerutkan kening.

Zsssttt...

Sekejap, sosok berjubah datang entah dari mana, berdiri tepat dibawah balkon tempat Souichirou berada.

"Ya ampun,,,,,!" Bolt tampak gusar. "Kukira PEKKA tadi yang terakhir, sekarang robot apalagi yang kau keluarkan hah?"

Souichirou terkekeh pelan lalu menjawab, "Yah, sebenarnya yang satu ini bukan robot, tapi android."

Bolt menatap intens pada sosok berjubah yang baru datang itu, Naruto dan semua orang yang lainnya juga sama.

Ketika sosok itu membuka jubahnya, semua orang sontak terkejut.

Sasuke pertama kali bersuara, "Dobe...! Kenapa bunshinmu ada disana, dan lagi dia kenapa memihak penjahat itu?"

"Tidak, Teme…! Itu bukan bunshinku. Itu bunshinmu!" sanggah Naruto.

"Mana mungkin. Lihat wajahnya, sama persis denganmu, Dobe. Wajahnya dan tanda lahir di pipinya."

"Hei, pasang matamu baik-baik, Teme!. Kau tidak lihat warna rambutnya hitam seperti rambutmu hah? Iris matanya juga hitam."

"Papa, Shisshou. Bisakan kalian berdua tidak ribut?" kata Bolt. Dia sebagai anak, terpaksa menengahi dua pria berumur ini dari ribut-ribut tidak jelas bak anak kecil. Sekarang saat genting, lagipula Sarada yang punya harga diri selangit tak mungkin mau mengurusi hal bodoh seperti ini. "Seperti kata dia tadi, itu bukan bunshin."

Sosok yang baru saja melepaskan jubah itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto, wajahnya dan tanda goresan dipipi sama persis. Tapi iris mata dan warna rambutnya hitam persis seperti Sasuke.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Android." Bolt menjawab kebingungan semua orang. "Itu adalah robot yang dibuat dengan bentuk dan penampilan menyerupai manusia, tingkah lakunya juga dibuat sangat mirip. Kulit terluarnya bukan logam, tapi jaringan hidup sintetis."

"Ya, kau benar." Souichirou menyambung ucapan Bolt. "Codenamenya adalah MENMA099. Yah, jujur kuakui kalau aku baru berhasil menyempurnakannya setelah mengalami 99 kali gagal, hahahaaa. Dan kalian harus tahu kalau android ini kuciptakan dengan kekuatan dan skill menyerupai aslinya, yaitu gabungan kalian berdua, Hokage-sama dan Uchiha-san."

"Ap-..." Naruto dan Sasuke menganga,

ctek...

Souichirou menyentikkan jarinya, dan android itu pun bersinar terang berwarna kuning, jubah chakra tercipta dan melambai-lambai dibelakangnya. Aura energi chakra yang sangat kuat dan mengintimidasi keluar dari Android MENMA099. Selain itu dia juga mengeluarkan senjata berupa pedang lurus atau Tsurugi. Persis seperti Kusanagi no Tsurugi yang dimiliki Sasuke.

"WHAAAAATT!" mata Naruto melotot keluar,

"Tidak mungkin!" sambung Sasuke dengan rahang menggantung.

Tidak ada yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke lebih terkejut dari ini. Android yang dibuat menyerupai perpaduan mereka berdua itu bahkan bisa menggunakan Bijuu mode padahal tak ada bijuu yang tersegel didalam android itu, ditambah lagi sepertinya dilengkapi kemampuan berpedang tingkat tinggi dan pasti punya ribuan ninjutsu.

"Aku memiliki data pertarungan kalian semua, terutama kalian berdua, Hokage-sama, Uchiha-san. Semua data itu telah dipelajari oleh Android MENMA099. Jadi bagaimana kalian melawannya.?" Souichirou mengatakannya sambil memandang rendah 13 orang yang baru saja terkumpul.

"Gh.." Naruto menggeram, tangannya terkepal.

Aura kuning mulai muncul dari tubuh Naruto. Dia adalah Hokage, tugasnya melindungi Konoha dari ancaman apapun, jika melawan robot tiruan dirinya saja tidak bisa, maka dia tidak pantas lagi menyandang gelas hokage. Sasuke pun sama, dia telah menarik Kusanagi no Tsurugi dari sarungnya, doujutsu Rinne-Sharingan dan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan sudah aktif.

Namun sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke mode bertarung sepenuhnya, mereka lebih dulu merasakan tepukan dibahu masing-masing.

Pelakunya adalah Bolt.

"Papa, Shissou. Sebagai orang tua yang bijak, sudah seharusnya kalian memberikan kepercayaan dan kesempatan pada generasi muda."

"Hah?" Naruto mengerutkan kening, dia tidak mengerti. Respon yang sama juga diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Bolt maju beberapa langkah, membelakangi yang lainnya.

"Bolt, kau mau mencobanya?"

Bolt mengangguk atas pertanyaan Shikadai.

"Tapi kan prototype itu belum diuji pada pertarungan sungguhan, kita hanya mencobanya pada simulasi pertarungan."

"Tak apa, Shikadai. Aku sudah mencobanya tadi. Walaupun aku menemukan banyak kekurangan, tapi semua datanya sudah kukirim pada JARVIS. Dia sudah melakukan perbaikan pada piranti lunaknya, batas waktu pengaktifan juga diperpanjang, dan baru saja dikembalikan padaku. Sekarang, aku akan menggunakannya secara penuh."

"Kalau itu mau mu, ya sudah." Shikadai mengangguk pasrah. Lagipula kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi bisa mencoba hasil penemuan dari proyek besar mereka dalam pertarungan sungguhan. Lagipula sistem keamanan prototype itu sudah maksimal, sehingga tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi walaupun terjadi malfungsi atau kerusakan acak ( _random error_ ) saat digunakan. Sebuah sistem keamanan yang menjamin 100% keamanan penggunanya apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku perlu navigator, analisator, sekaligus advisor. Penyetelan dibutuhkan selama pertarungan sungguhan."

"Mendokusei….. Serahkan semua itu padaku."

Bolt melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, melemparnya ke lantai, lalu menarik nafas panjang. Dia merilekskan tubuhnya dahulu,

 **Byakushiki, Full Activation.**

Tubuh Bolt mulai bersinar terang. Cahaya putih mulai menutupi seluruh tubuh Bolt. Saat cahaya itu menipis, yang tampak adalah Bolt dengan penampilan baru.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . . .**_

… **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Event besar sudah didepan mata, Jounin Exam pertama di Era Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai. Seiring itu, bau masalah dan kejahatan tercium makin jelas. Bahaya besar bisa saja mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha sekali lagi menjadi pengakhir. Bagaimanakah Bolt dan yang lainnya menghadapi semua ini? Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Senin, 27 Juni 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . . . .**_

 _"Papa, Shissou. Sebagai orang tua yang bijak, sudah seharusnya kalian memberikan kepercayaan dan kesempatan pada generasi muda."_

 _"Hah?" Naruto mengerutkan kening, dia tidak mengerti. Respon yang sama juga diberikan oleh Sasuke._

 _Bolt maju beberapa langkah, membelakangi yang lainnya._

" _Aku perlu navigator, analisator, sekaligus advisor. Penyetelan dibutuhkan selama pertarungan sungguhan."_

" _Mendokusei….. Serahkan semua itu padaku." kata Shikadai._

 _Bolt melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, melemparnya ke lantai, lalu menarik nafas panjang. Dia merilekskan tubuhnya dahulu,_

 _ **Byakushiki, Full Activation.**_

 _Tubuh Bolt mulai bersinar terang. Cahaya putih mulai menutupi seluruh tubuh Bolt. Saat cahaya itu menipis, yang tampak adalah Bolt dengan penampilan baru._

 _._

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 46. Byakushiki, Overdrive.**

 _ **Caution! :**_ _Chapter ini banyak mengambil teori fiksi ilmiah dari berbagai tempat, baca FF ini akan lebih nikmat kalau paham teorinya. Lalu semua perlengkapan tempur dan senjata diambil dari anime lain, game, dan RealWorld. Disarankan untuk Googling jika menemukan peralatan dan senjata yang belum pernah anda dilihat visualisasinya. Saya sengaja tidak memasukkan unsur OC ataupun alat/senjata imajinasi pribadiku dengan maksud memudahkan anda berimajinasi dan mencari referensi jikalau ada sesuatu yang kurang pendeskripsiannya._

 **Byakushiki, Full Activation.**

Tubuh Bolt mulai bersinar terang. Cahaya putih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Saat cahaya itu menipis, yang tampak adalah Bolt dengan penampilan baru.

Hampir seluruh tubuh Bolt tertutup oleh armor logam berwarna dominan putih yang diselingi warna biru dengan aksen emas. Kedua kaki hingga pangkal paha tertutup oleh lapisan armor logam, kedua tangannya hingga bahu juga sama. Bagian dada dan punggung juga tertutup armor, menyisakan bagian perut, pinggang dan kepala saja yang masih terbuka. Selain itu beberapa senjata berat bahkan sayap juga terpasang pada armor itu. Walaupun dilengkapi senjata berat dan sayap, tapi bagian itu tidak tersambung langsung dengan tubuh Bolt melainkan melayang pada posisi yang tepat disekitar tubuh Bolt sesuai fungsi dan kegunaanya, seolah perlengkapan itu terhubung oleh medan energi tak kasat mata. Tubuh asli Bolt sendiri masih tertutup armor yang ramping, membuat Bolt tampak masih bisa melakukan manuver hebat berkecepatan tinggi tanpa terganggu senjata-senjata itu.

Shikadai mengambil sebuah benda dari saku jaketnya. Benda berbentuk bulat dengan bagian tengah berupa lensa proyektor. Shikadai menekan tombol **on** lalu meletakkan benda itu di lantai, tepat didepan kakinya.

Garis-garis sinar berbagai warna dihasilkan dari benda yang dikeluarkan Shikadai. Membentuk suatu gambar virtual 3D seperti hologram. Tidak hanya menampilkan layar monitor saja, tetapi lengkap dengan keyboard virtual serta perlengkapan input data lainnya. Jika diamati lebih sekasama, maka akan segera dikenali bahwa alat itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah komputer virtual portabel. Komputer paling canggih dan mutakhir yang ada di dunia shinobi saat ini. Dibuat langsung oleh tangan Shikadai untuk memudahkan pekerjaannya. Komputer ini pun terkoneksi dengan jaringan dan server dari superkomputer utama milik Bolt dan Shikadai yang ada di laboratorium HMC Grup yang dijalankan oleh JARVIS.

Mereka semua masih didalam hangar fasilitas bawah tanah milik Souichirou.

"Bolt, kau sudah siap kan?"

"Ya..."

"Bailah, saatnya kita tunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa kita mampu membawa revolusi dunia Shinobi. Jadikan moment ini sebagai titik tolak Era Dunia Shinobi Modern yang sesungguhnya, lampaui batas yang dibuat oleh shinobi-shinobi legendaris generasi lama. Saatnya generasi baru menggantikannya"

"Yossshh.." Bolt terteriak semangat menanggapi tuturan panjang Shikadai.

Shikadai tampak sudah memulai pekerjaannya.

 **Drive Assault Module Operating System, Turning On**

Lima centimeter depan mata Bolt tercipta layar hologram, ini berfungsi untuk menampilkan status Byakushiki serta memudahkan penggunaannya. Masih banyak ruang kosong di layar itu, hanya ada tulisan

 **Accessing,,,,,,**

 **Loading. . . . . . . . .**

Setelah Bolt menunggu beberapa detik, tulisan di layar hologram didepan matanya berganti.

 **System Start**

Sekarang pada layar hologram, muncuk banyak gambar dan angka-angka statistik yang menunjukkan status Byakushiki.

Bolt menggunakan Byakushiki dengan bantuan sistem operasi sebagai pemandunya, sistem operasi yang dinamakan _Drive Assault Module_ (DAM). Berbeda dengan pengaktifan sebagian pada pertarungan sebelumnya, dimana Bolt hanya merilis armor Byakushiki dalam bentuk gauntlet di pergelangan tangan kiri. Pada saat itu, seluruh pengoperasian dijalankan oleh Bolt dengan perintah suara karena fungsi gauntlet itu masih mampu ditanganinya sendiri, dengan kata lain gauntlet itu hanya sebatas senjata. Sekarang Byakushiki di aktifkan secara penuh, armornya lengkap, ada banyak fungsi lain dan senjata yang terdapat pada semua bagian. Selain itu semua data yang masuk harus diproses, intruksi harus dieksekusi, dan lain-lainnya. Byakushiki bukan hanya senjata saja, melainkan sebuah kendaraan tempur. Maka dari itulah, sebuah sistem operasi mutlak diperlukan untuk pekerjaan _multitasking_ , karena tidak mungkin semuanya bisa dihandle oleh otak manusia.

Bolt mulai dengan menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya. Sesuai yang diharapkan, respon Byakushiki berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Jari-jari yang tampak lancip dengan kuku tajam terbuat dari armor logam itu bergerak sesuai yang diperintahkan otak Bolt.

Shikadai menghubungkan saluran interkom agar ia dan Bolt dapat berkomunikasi dua arah. Pada layar komputer portabel Shikadai ada gambar wajah Bolt, begitupula sebaliknya pada layar hologram Byakushiki. Suara mereka juga terhubung.

Shikadai memperhatikan keadaan Bolt, "Hoi, apa kau merasa mual?" dia mencoba saluran komunikasinya,,,,, dan tersambung.

"Ya, sedikit. Tapi tak apa, aku bisa melakukannya." Wajar kalau menaiki benda ini akan menyebabkan mual, benda ini sama saja sebuah kendaraan.

Tiba-tiba alarm pemberitahuan berwarna merah muncul di layar hologram Byakushiki.

 **Warning: The Enemy is Shifting to Attack Mode.**

Byakushiki punya kemampuan untuk mendeteksi bahaya dengan sensor pendeteksi senjata. Sadar kalau keadaan berubah menjadi berbahaya, Bolt melihat ke arah musuhnya. Android MENMA099 kini sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, tubuh android itu mengeluarkan aura kekuningan, pedang lurus bermata satu atau tsurugi dia hunuskan pada Bolt. Belum apa-apa, sudah dimulai.

"Shikadai, ada senjata yang bisa ku pakai? Light Saber tidak bisa digunakan lagi karena kelebihan beban setelah dipakai Hima melampaui batas maksimal untuk melawan PEKKA tadi." tanya Bolt.

"Lihat saja di inventori, pilihan senjata terbatas karena kita belum memasukkan semua data senjata yang kita ciptakan ke dalam Weapon Slot Byakushiki."

Layar hologram didepan mata Bolt menampilkan sebuah gambar. Gambar sebuah katana.

 **Equipment Selection: Yukihira**

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, tapi kurasa ini cocok."

 **Yukihira Selected, Trace On.**

Dari ketiadaan, muncul sebuah pedang di genggaman tangan kanan Bolt.

Saat ini Bolt tidak perlu lagi menggunakan gaya tolak statis Gravity Force di telapak kaki untuk bergerak. Byakushiki yang dirilis dalam bentuk sempurna dilengkapi dengan _Wings of Light_. Pada bagian sayap Byakushiki yang tersusun dari lembaran logam, akan tercipta pendaran cahaya yang menghasilkan tenaga pendorong. Mekanisme ini menerapkan Sistem Pendorong Voiture Lumiere ( _Voiture Lumiere Propulsion System_ ). Sistem ini bekerja dengan cara mengubah chakra menjadi udara bertekanan tinggi yang dilepaskan sehingga menghasilkan tenaga pendorong yang kuat. Cahaya yang berpendar itu adalah efek dari proses konversi chakra menjadi angin bertekanan tinggi. Dengan ini, Bolt bisa bergerak cepat dan terbang serta melakukan manuver akrobatik di udara, bahkan di dalam ruangan sekalipun.

Fuu...!

Bolt dalam armor Byakushiki menghilang dari pandangan mata, menyusul Android MENMA099 yang telah lenyap lebih dulu.

Classshhh,, trankkk...!

Percikan-percikap api yang berkilat-kilat seperti perak muncul dimana-mana. Tercipta dari adu pedang antara Bolt dan android ciptaan Souichirou. Pergerakan mereka terlalu cepat untuk di lihat oleh mata biasa. Sarada dan Sasuke harus menggunakan Sharingan untuk mengamatinya, Himawari mengaktifkan Byakugan, dan Naruto terpaksa menggunakan Sage Mode untuk mengamati pergerakan Bolt yang bisa dirasakannya karena makhluk hidup. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa melihat percikan-percikap apinya saja.

CLAANGGG...

Bolt menahan tebasan kuat dari android MENMA099. Mereka berdua melayang di udara. Saling menatap, tapi tak ada ekspresi dari sang android, sementara Bolt menyeringai.

Bagian depan sayap mekanik Byakushiki yang melayang didekat kedua bahu Bolt berpendar biru. Itu _Impact Canon_.

Blaasssttt...

Gelombang kejut penghancur merambat cepat, serangan berdaya rusak besar tipe area ini di arahkan langsung ke badan MENMA099 dari jarak dekat.

BAAANNGGGG...

Dinding baja yang menahan laju ledakan gelombang kejut melengkung kedalam, layaknya tanah liat yang baru saja dilempari batu. Inilah kekuatan tembakan dari _Impact Canon_.

 _Impact Canon_ dan _Wings of Light_ bekerja dengan cara yang sama dengan prinsip _Voiture Lumiere Propulsion System_ , perbedaannya adalah pada saat digunakan. _Wings of Light_ mengubah chakra menjadi angin bertekanan tinggi secara kontinyu untuk menghasilkan tenaga pendorong, sedangkan _Impact Canon_ akan menahan udara yang diciptakan dari chakra, dimampatkan sampai tekanan maksimal, lalu ditembakkan sebagai gelombang kejut penghancur seperti pada ledakan bom.

Namun tidak MENMA099 di cekungan dinding baja. Android itu sedang bediri di balkon, tepat didekat Souichirou.

"Cepat sekali, padahal sudah kubidik dalam jarak dekat." Bolt bergumam. "Tapi serangan tadi memang kurang bagus, walaupun tidak terlihat tapi tembakan Ryuho atau auman naga dengan _Impact Canon_ membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk siap digunakan. Mungkin karena itu dia bisa menghindar."

Sebenarnya Android MENMA099 buatan Suichirou masih menggunakan sistem pendorong konvensional yaitu Jet, jauh tertinggal dibandingkan teknologi _Wings of Light_ Byakushiki buatan Bolt. Namun meskipun begitu, jika dilihat seksama, android paling mutakhir ini memiliki lubang-lubang kecil pada setiap anggota geraknya, dari kaki, tangan, dan punggung. Setiap lubang itu mampu menembakkan udara pendorong dari mesin jet berdaya besar. Bentuknya yang ramping dan aerodinamis serta bobotnya yang ringan karena bagian dalamnya terbuat dari logam titanium membuat Android MENMA099 mampu bergerak sangat cepat, bersaing dengan kecepatan Byakushiki.

Titanium berbeda dari adamantium, logam ini memang lebih lentur, jauh lebih ringan, dan tingkat kekerasannya sedikit di bawah adamantium. Tapi untuk meningkatkan performa, Souichiro lebih memilih logam titanium. Pertahanannya memang sedikit menurun, tapi dari segi kecepatan akan meningkat sangat siginifikan. Dengan sumber energi Arc Reactor Vibranium berdaya besar sama seperti PEKKA yaitu 7500 tenaga kuda, android ini mampu menembus kecepatan supersonik atau melebihi kecepatan suara dalam waktu 10 milisekon. Kecepatan yang sanggup menyamai Naruto dalam mode Kyubi, melebihi kecepatan Raiton no Yoroi level tertinggi Raikage ketiga dan keempat dari Kumogakure.

"Shikadai, respon Byakushiki masih lambat. Bisa kau urus?" kata Bolt pada saluran interkom.

Walaupun sangat cepat, namun Bolt dalam armor Byakushiki saat ini masih belum bisa menandingi kecepatan MENMA099. Masalahnya bukan pada sistem pendorong, tapi pada responsibilitasnya.

Shikadai menjawab sambil mengoperasikan komputer virtualnya untuk membuat penyetelan baru Byakushiki, "Aku tahu. Penyesuaian sensor listrik Byakushiki ke saraf motorikmu sedang kulakukan."

Byakushiki bergerak setelah sistem mendapatkan sinyal saraf motorik dari sensor yang terpasang ke semua bagian tubuh Bolt. Sederhananya, jika Bolt hendak menggerakkan tangan, maka otak Bolt akan mengirim impuls lewat saraf motorik untuk memerintahkan otot tangan Bolt berkontraksi. Sensor Byakushiki juga akan menangkap impuls itu dan mengubahnya menjadi gerakan.

Hal ini berbeda dengan saat Bolt hanya menggunakan Byakushiki terbatas dalam bentuk gauntlet di tangan kiri. Saat itu armor sebagian Byakushiki hanya dimanfaatkan untuk menciptakan ninjutsu seperti pada Gauntlet Ninja Generasi II produksi perusahaan Soui Inc, namun dengan intruksi lewat perintah suara.

"Penyetelan gerakan dan kecepatan selesai, responsibilitas maksimal, armor Byakushiki sekarang seolah sudah menjadi bagian asli dari tubuhmu, Bolt."

"Sankyu, Shikadai."

Zzzsshhttt..

Trang...

Lagi, kedua lawan ini saling beradu pedang, kecepatan mereka berdua sekarang sebanding.

rumblerumblerumblerumble

Bolt melihat ada percikan aliran listrik yang merambat pada pedang MENMA099. Dia mengenal itu, "Sial...!"

Slicee...

MENMA099 menebaskan pedangnya, itu adalah Chidorigatana. Teknik elemen petir yang dialirkan pada pedang, membuat pedang menjadi sangat tajam serta memberikan efek merusak pada benda dan makhluk hidup. Makhluk hidup yang terkena itu akan mati rasa beberapa saat karena sistem kelistrikan otak terganggu sehingga tidak akan bisa bergerak.

Namun ternyata android MENMA099 hanya menebas udara kosong. Bolt sudah lebih dulu mundur.

Sementara itu,

"Nee Teme, sepertinya ini akan benar-benar menarik." kata Naruto sambil terkekeh.

"Hn. Aku setuju, Dobe. Kita lihat seberapa hebat robot itu meniru kita."

"Ya, dan seberapa hebat penerus kita menghabisinya."

Kembali pada Bolt,

"Shikadai, bagaimana dengan pertahannya?"

"Sedang dimaksimalkan Bolt. Setelah ini kau akan bisa menggunakan fungsi Gravity Force berbasis AIC."

"Oke."

Gravity Force sampai pertarungan melawan PEKKA memang hanya digunakan sebagai pendorong statis untuk gerakan lurus dengan akselerasi tinggi. Namun sebenarnya Gravity Force punya sifat AIC atau _Active Innersial Canceller_. Sifat ini bisa membatalkan momentum dari benda-benda besar hingga partikel atomik bahkan rambatan gelombang energi.

MENMA099 menapakkan kakinya di dinding ruangan, berdiri horizontal seperti ninja yang memanjat dinding. Sorot matanya yang tajam menatap Bolt, bibirnya terbuka sedikit seperti hendak meniup.

Bolt tahu serangan apa yang akan datang padanya. Serangan elemen api, Goukkakyu no Jutsu milik Sasuke.

Setelah tiupan dari mulut MENMA099, bola api berukuran besar dan panas bergerak cepat menuju Bolt yang sedang melayang di udara.

 **Territory Actived.**

Bolt mengurung diri dalam bola berwarna hijau transparan yang memiliki pola sarang lebah pada permukaanya. Itu adalah pelindung atau _Shield Energy_ yang dibuat dari Gravity Force.

Sebelum ini, Gravity Force hanya berbentuk bidang datar dua dimensi untuk menghasilkan gaya tolakan, namun kini bisa dibentuk menjadi bangun ruang 3 dimensi yang disebut batas _Territory_. Hal ini sama seperti ketika Bolt membuat Territory untuk melindungi diri dari ledakan Goen Rasengan yang ia gunakan untuk membabat habis puluhan terminator di koridor. Sifat _Active Innertial Canceller_ (AIC) yang ada pada Territory Gravity Force mampu menahan apapun yang mengenainya.

Bolt sanggup bertahan dari bola api yang sangat panas, Territory Gravity Force bekerja dengan optimal, namun itu belum selesai.

Territoty Shield di nonaktifkan. Ada sesuatu yang harus Bolt lakukan karena MENMA099 mempersiapkan serangan lain lagi.

MENMA099 tampak seperti menarik nafas sangat dalam, lalu dengan sekali hembusan, lautan api besar tercipta. Ini jutsu api tipe lain, Goukka Mekakyu, jutsu yang aslinya milik Madara Uchiha.

Serangan itu tidak boleh ia tahan karena akan membakar seisi ruangan dan bisa membuat orang lain terluka. Sehingga Bolt membalasnya dengan jutsu lain.

 **Suiton: Cho Suijinheki.**

Setelah mengucapkan instruksi suara itu, dari lengan kiri Byakushiki yang diarahkan pada asal datangnya lautan api, Bolt menciptakan banjir air yang sangat besar.

Kedua jutsu imbang, kabut tebal tercipta dari air yang menguap.

Bolt tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Pada layar hologram Byakushiki didepan mata Bolt, muncul tulisan.

 **Recomend: Sonar System**

Tentu saja Bolt memilih opsi mengaktifkan radar tersebut. Mode sensor yang merupakan bakat aslinya sebagai shinobi tidak bisa merasakan benda hidup, jadi pilihan ini menjadi keharusan.

Bidang pengihatan Bolt berubah menjadi warna hijau-hitam. Dalam kondisi ini, diperoleh bidang penglihatan 360 dejarat seperti halnya Byakugan, bahkan juga mampu melihat tembus pandang dan aliran chakra. Kemampuan doujutsu Byakugan benar-benar dicopy Bolt dalam alat ini.

Trannkkkk...

Berutung Bolt sempat melihat MENMA099 yang bergerak ke arahnya, dia menahan tebasan pedang itu dengan Yukihira.

"Tch. Jadi semua robot-robot buatan Souichiro menggunakan sistem sensor yang sama denganku?"

Dari awal bertempur dengan robot-robot terminator buatan Souichirou, sekarang Bolt baru menyadari kalau semua robot itu menggunakan sistem sonar untuk menentukan posisi musuh, tidak menggunakan sensor optik, sehingga bisa bertarung walau dalam cahaya minim sekalipun.

Bolt dan MENMA099 mundur, menempati sisi berlawanan untuk mempersiapkan serangan selanjutnya.

Kabut dengan cepat menghilang, udara bersih kembali sehingga bidang penglihatan menjadi normal. Bolt menonaktifkan sistem sonarnya, dari sana ia melihat kalau udara berkabut dihisap habis oleh blower yang ada di ruangan hangar ini.

Souichirou yang melakukan hal tadi, "Aku juga ingin menonton pertarungannya." kata Souichirou enteng.

Bolt tidak menanggapi ucapan Soichirou. Terdengar suara Shikadai dari saluran interkom.

"Penyetelan bagian pertahanan, serangan ninjutsu, persenjataan, dan sistem deteksi bahaya,,,,, Selesai."

Setelah Shikadai memberitahukan itu, di layar hologram Byakushiki muncul notifikasi.

 **Formatting...**

 **Fitting...**

 **Complete. . . . . . .**

 **Fisrt Shift of Byakushiki.**

"Pengaturan awal ditinggalkan. Nah Bolt, sekarang Byakushiki sudah benar-benar menjadi milikmu, sesuai dengan gaya bertarungmu. Armor mobile suite ini dirancang untuk pertarungan semua jarak, radius pendek, menangah hingga jarak jauh dan dilengkapi dengan berbagai senjata yang tersimpan dalam slot inventori. Kau bisa bertarung secara penuh mulai sekarang. Aku akan terus memantau statusmu dari sini."

"Oke."

Ada notifikasi lagi yang diterima Bolt.

 **Yukiriha Lv2, Close Range Blade.**

Bolt memilih opsi itu, sekejap pedang Yukihira yang dipegangnya berubah. Bilah pedang memanjang yang terbentuk dari materialisasi energi chakra. Prinsipnya sangat mirip dengan Light Saber. Bedanya adalah bilah pada Light Saber berbentuk silinder lurus, sedangkan Yukihira Lv2 membentuk bilah tipis dan tajam seperti katana.

Bolt dan MENMA099 saling melempar tatapan, tanda untuk serangan berikutnya.

Zssshhttt...

Mereka berdua melesat maju. Kecepatan mereka bergerak sungguh tidak bisa dilihat mata biasa.

Stab...

Bagian atas pedang MENMA099 jatuh dan menancap di lantai setelah mereka berdua bertukar posisi dengan saling membelakangi. Bolt berhasil menebaskan Yukihira mengenai pedang milik MENMA099, sifat metal eater dari bilah pedang Yukihira lah yang memotongnya.

Walaupun pedang MENMA099 tinggal setengah, namun android itu tidak kehabisan akal. Program AI atau kecerdasan buatan yang ditanamkan padanya mampu menganalisa situasi dan membuat keputusan terbaik.

MENMA099 membalikkan badan sekaligus menebaskan pedangnya secara horisontal, yang ternyata dalam sekejap memanjang sampai 10 meter. Perpanjangan yang tercipta dari chakra elemen petir.

Bolt menunduk, menghindari serangan yang menargetkan lehernya. Dinding baja di belakang Bolt yang terkena sabetan pedang MENMA099 membentuk garis yang sangat dalam.

Barusan itu adalah Chidori Eiso yang memanfaatkan bilah pedang sebagai media chidori yang dimanipulasi bentuknya hingga memanjang lurus sampai 10 meter. Itu adalah teknik asli milik Sasuke.

Sementara di bawah,

"Hoi Teme, android itu bener-benar menirumu. Gaya bertarung pedang dan ninjutsu, semuanya sama denganmu."

"Hn" Sasuke menanggapi ocehan Sang Hokage dengan dengusan sebal.

Kembali ke pertarungan.

"Gawat!..." Bolt terkejut, sedikit panik namun dengan cepat dia menganalisa situasi.

MENMA099 tanpa jeda waktu setelah serangan sebelumnya, kini melempar sebuah jutsu yang sangat familiar, Futon: Rasenshuriken. Tak ada yang tidak tahu siapa pemilik jutsu ini.

Kembali ke bawah,

"Tuh, Dobe. Jutsu andalan yang sangat kau banggakan juga ditirunya."

"Ck, Kuso" Naruto menggeram.

Ke pertarungan lagi.

Bolt membuka telapak tangan kirinya yang dibalur armot, di arahkan pada arah datangnya rasenshuriken. Dia mengaktifkan Gravity Force, barrier tak kasat mata tercipta. Namun ada improvisasi, barrier itu bergerak menuju rasenshuriken.

 **Shinra Tensei**

Splassshhhh...

Rasenshuriken itupun pecah dan lenyap, ibarat kabut yang tersapu angin. Jutsu itu gagal mengenai Bolt.

Kali ini Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut bersamaan. Shinra Tensei? Itu bukan sembarang jutsu yang bisa ditiru oleh alat ilmiah.

Byakushiki, Gauntlet Ninja Generasi II dan robot-robot ciptaan Souichirou mampu menciptakan ribuan jenis ninjutsu, sesuai data jutsu yang tersimpan dalam database alat itu, namun hanya terbatas pada ninjutsu elemental dari elemen dasar sampai campuran saja. Ninjutsu yang mensyaratkan kekkei genkai tertentu seperti 'doujutsu' belum bisa dilakukan karena para ilmuan belum menemukan formula algoritma yang tepat untuk dimasukkan ke dalam database sebagai pengganti rangkaian segel pengaktifan serta syarat doujutsu tersebut.

Shinra Tensei adalah jutsu asli dari pemilik doujutsu Rinnegan. Namun pada prinsipnya, jutsu ini berbasis gaya tarik dan dorong dengan menempatkan pengguna sebagai titik pusat, tidak jauh berbeda dengan gaya gravitasi. Sehingga Gravity Force dapat digunakan untuk menciptakan efek yang sama dengan Shinra Tensei. Jadi pada intinya, jutsu yang dilakukan Bolt tadi bukanlah Shinra Tensei, hanya improvisasi pada barrier Gravity Force.

Bolt menapak di lantai, dia mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke atas, posisi dimana android MENMA099 sedang terbang melayang.

 **Railgun**

Blaaasssttt...

Tembakan lurus menggunakan peluru asli sebagai proyektil, dengan Byakushiki teraktivasi penuh maka tembakannya bisa dilakukan dengan lebih baik, bahkan jarak tembaknya pun jauh lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya. Tembakan petir berkecepatan luar biasa yang meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di lintasannya akibat suhu supertinggi yang mencapai 1 juta derajat celcius. Hasilnya bahkan sampai membuat bagian atas ruangan hangar berlubang, lubang berdiameter sekitar lima meter itu menebus langsung sampai ke permukaan tanah karena sekali lagi, fasilitas ini letaknya ada di bawah tanah.

Namun tembakan petir lurus itu gagal mengenai android MENMA099. Bukannya lambat, tembakan railgun merupakan serangan tercepat yang pernah ada, namun karena arah rambatnya lurus dan mudah dikenali karena adanya percikan listrik statis bertegangan tinggi sebelum ditembakkan, akibatnya jutsu ini mudah ditebak kemana arahnya dan bisa dengan mudah dihindari. Apalagi Bolt sudah pernah menggunakan Railgun di dalam fasilitas ini untuk melubangi dinding baja, sehingga sangat mungkin Android MENMA099 sudah mempelajarinya kejadian itu dan tahu caranya menghindari tembakan Railgun.

Si android diam sebentar, dia seperti berpikir untuk membuat keputusan. Tak lama kemudian dia meluncur melewati lubang bekas tembakan railgun.

Bolt mengerti, android itu ingin bertarung di tempat terbuka agar lebih bebas. Ruangan hangar ini, walaupun besar tapi membuat tidak bebas bertarung. Bolt pun menyusul MENMA099 melewati lubang tadi.

Souichirou yang masih berdiri di balkon tampak lebih bersemangat, "Pertarungan sebenarnya baru akan dimulai. Bocah pirang itu memang baru saja membuat pengaturan baru dengan peralatan tempurnya, tapi android buatanku juga sama. Program AI yang tertanam diotaknya sejak tadi mempelajari gaya bertarung bocah itu, dan mungkin dia akan serius sekarang."

Shikadai menanggapi ucapan itu, "Hei pak tua, dari ucapanmu sepertinya kau tidak mengendalikan android itu, benar kan?"

"Memang benar. Tidak hanya itu saja, semua robotku di sini tidak ada yang ku kendalikan, mereka hanya kuberi instruksi awal untuk bertempur dengan sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan tugas mereka di fasilitas ini. Sisanya, mereka bertindak sendiri dengan keputusan terbaik yang mereka buat berdasarkan perhitungan kompleks. Otak mereka saling terhubung, jadi mereka mampu bekerja sama. Sejak awal kalian kesini, kalian sudah diindentifikasi sebagai musuh semua terminatorku. Lalu aku,,,,, hahahhaaaa. Aku hanya perlu bersantai, mungkin sesekali mengawasi pekerjaan sambil melakukan _debugging_ jika terjadi sesuatu yang diluar perhitungan yang menciptakan _bug_ di otak mereka."

"Jadi begitu, kau benar-benar jenius Souichirou-sama." puji Shikadai.

"Kheh, kau juga sama kan?. Kau membuat program AI yang jauh lebih canggih dari ciptaanku, program yang kau namai JARVIS." sahut Souichirou. Rupanya dia cukup banyak tahu tentang Shikadai dan penemuannya.

"Walau begitu yang ada di fasilitas milikmu ini lebih unggul. Seandainya JARVIS ditempatkan disini, dia tidak mungkin bisa menghandle semua pekerjaan. Ratusan bahkan ribuan program AI yang saling terhubung di falisitas ini secara keseluruhan menghasilkan kecepatan pemprosesan data yang luar biasa. Ku rasa aku akan meniru idemu ini nanti."

JARVIS yang ada di superkomputer di lab HMC Group memang unggul secara personal sebagai program AI dibandingkan dengan ciptaan Souichirou. Namun di fasilitas peluncuran roket ini ada banyak sekali robot yang masing-masing punya program AI sendiri-sendiri. Mereka semua terhubung, saling berbagi tugas dan bekerja sama, setiap pengambilan keputusan yang memerlukan perhitungan kompleks yang sangat rumit, akan dikerjakan bersama sehingga bisa diselesaikan dalam hitungan milidetik.

Souichirou tertawa sarkastik, "Katakan itu kalau kau bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup." Dia lalu berbalik badan masuk ke bilik dari balkon tempat dia berdiri. Kemudian memasuki pintu khusus yang tampak seperti sebuah lift, meninggalkan dua belas ninja Konoha yang ada disana.

"Sasuke...!"

Sasuke yang paham akan seruan Naruto, mengaktifkan Rinne-sharingan miliknya, membuat rangka susano'o yang mengurung mereka berduabelas. Melintasi dimensi kamui untuk naik ke permukaan tanah. Menyusul Bolt dan MENMA099 yang bertarung di sana.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah sampai. Tidak jauh dari mereka sudah berdiri Souichirou sendirian, menonton dengan tenang. Mungkin lift di fasilitas itu punya kecepatan tinggi sehingga dia sampai lebih dulu. Penjahat satu ini tampak tak takut sama sekali dengan kehadiran sang pemimpin Konoha yang siap menangkapnya kapanpun.

Saat semuanya berada di permukaan tanah, tempat yang awalnya padang rumut dengan beberapa pohon atau yang sering disebut savana, terletak di sebelah selatan Lembah Keputusasaan yang menjadi lokasi survival test sekarang telah berubah total. Tempat ini sekarang sudah lumayan hancur, sepertinya Bolt dan MENMA099 sudah bertarung sengit di tempat ini.

Yang mereka semua lihat sekarang adalah pertempuran udara. Bolt yang menggunakan armor mobile suite Byakushiki terbang dan bermanuver cepat di udara, sama halnya dengan MENMA099 yang memancarkan aura kuning seperti mode biju dari Naruto. Mereka saling serang di udara, melemparkan ninjutsu, bertahan, menggunakan senjata, dan saling hantam tinju.

Crraaasshh,, Trankkk,Trankkk,Trankkk,Trankkk...

Bolt dan MENMA099 mengambil jarak lagi setelah saling hantam senjata.

MENMA099 membuang pedangnya yang tinggal setengah. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping, di sekitarnya muncul bola-bola biru seukuran bola sepak yang berputar cepat sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup bising. Bola-bola itu semakin banyak hingga jumlahnya puluhan, dan semuanya diluncurkan pada Bolt seperti menembakkan sebuah machine gun.

Naruto yang berada dibawah hanya bisa menganga, itu adalah jutsu Rasentarengan miliknya, Rasenggan massal dengan ratusan bunshin, tapi ini dilakukan dengan cara yang lebih baik oleh si android. Tak perlu bunshin dan bisa dilakukan dari jarak jauh.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Dobe, sudah sadar diri kan kalau kau itu bodoh?. Robot itu saja lebih pintar darimu dalam menggunakan jutsu asli milikmu sendiri."

"Cih, bedebah". sahut Naruto.

Bolt melakukan manuver cepat pada ketinggian rendah di permukaan tanah, terbang zigzag untuk menghindari semua bola-bola rasengan yang mengarah padanya.

Kabomm...Kaboomm...Kabomm...Kaboomm...

Kabomm...Kaboomm...Kabomm...Kaboomm...

Setiap bola rasengan yang jatuh ke tanah, selalu menimbulkan ledakan yang lumayan besar, meninggalkan lubang-lubang di tanah. Kalau sampai terkena itu secara terus menerus, Bolt pasti terluka.

Pertahanan Gravity Force tidak bisa digunakan dalam situasi ini. Pertahanan ini punya kelemahan yaitu hanya bisa digunakan dalam selang waktu singkat, maksimal 10 detik setiap kali pengkatifan. Jadi jika diserang secara kontinyu, maka Bolt tidak bisa bertahan. Sehingga saat ini terbang menghindar adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Mungkin kecerdasan buatan dari android itu sudah mampu menganalisis kelemahan Gravity Force sehingga membuat serangan seperti ini.

Bolt benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan serangan balik. Dia tidak bisa mendekat karena bola rasengan terus saja menghujaninya.

"Shikadai, ada senjata lain?" Bolt berbicara lewat saluran interkom sambil terus bergerak. Dia menyimpan kembali Yukihira ke slot senjata. Yukihira adalah sebuah pedang yang hanya digunakan untuk bertarung jarak dekat, jadi tidak bisa digunakan sekarang.

"Ada beberapa, lihat saja di inventori."

Bolt melihat layar hologram didepan matanya,

 **Equipment Selection: Stardust Shooter**

"Ini saja, tidak ada pilihan lain."

 **Stardust Shooter Selected, Trace On**

Bolt kini memegang sebuah senapan tipe rifle jarak menangah. Amunisinya bukan proyektil, namun laser.

Sambil tetap bergerak, Bolt membidikkan riflenya pada MENMA099.

Bllassttt...

Laser biru dilesakkan, namun itu tidak mengenai MENMA099.

Bolt menambak lagi, beruntun.

Bllassttt...Bllassttt...Bllassttt...

Android itu kini malah ikut-ikutan terbang bermanuver, tidak satupun tembakan dari Bolt yang mengenainya. Sambil bermanuver, ratusan rasengan terus ia ciptakan dan dijatuhkan ke arah Bolt.

Sekarang jadi lebih buruk lagi, bola-bola rasengan itu menghitam, api amaterasu dicampurkan pada rasengan, menghasilkan serangan yang tidak hanya berdaya rusak besar dari ledakan elemen angin rasengan tapi juga efek pemusnah dari api amaterasu.

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang tertawa mengejek, "Nah Teme, teknik dari Sharingan yang kau dan klanmu banggakan, sekarang bisa ditiru robot hidup itu juga. Amaterasu, ninjutsu khas kalian sekarang tidak lebih dari sebuah jutsu pasaran yang bisa digunakan siapapun. Mwahahahahaaa..."

"HNNNNNN..." Sasuke menggeram kencang, lendir kehijauan keluar dari hidungnya.

Sarada memberikan sapu tangan pada ayahnya yang kali ini bersikap memalukan. Tapi dia cukup terhibur melihat tingkah kekanakan dan saling ejek dari dua orang ini, Hokage yang sangat ia hormati dan ayah yang ia sayangi. Dan tampaknya yang lain juga begitu, Mirai, Amaru, Ryuzetsu, Inojin, Choucho, Mitsuki dan Metal Lee, bahkan Himawari seperti sedang menahan tawa. Hanya Shikadai yang tidak bereaksi, dia tampak serius dengan pekerjaannya sebagai advisor bagi Bolt yang mengendarai Byakushiki.

Sebenarnya jutsu Amaterasu adalah hal baru dalam persenjataan ninja ilmiah. Baru kali ini ada senjata ninja modern yang mampu menciptakan amaterasu. Mungkin karena kejeniuasan Souichirou sehingga dia berhasil menemukan formula algoritma pengganti rangkaian segel dan persyaratan ninjutsu tersebut, menjadikan robotnya mempunyai kemampuan menciptakan api hitam.

Bolt semakin kesusahan menembak karena selain jutsu Rasengan yang bercampur Amaterasu sangat mengerikan, intensitas serangannya juga semakin tinggi.

Masih dalam opsi terbatas serangan jarak menangah, Bolt mengganti senjatanya

 **F2000 Assault Rifle, Trace On**

Senjata ini lebih ringan daripada Stardust Shooter. Membidik akan lebih mudah dan dibekali dengan kecepatan menembak 850 peluru permenit, lebih tinggi intensitasnya dari Rasengan-Amaterasu yang dilemparkan MENMA099. Amunisi yang digunakan adalah tipe proyektil, kerusakan akan lebih fatal ketika mengenai target dibanding amunisi laser.

Ddddrrrrrrrrtttttttttttt...

MENMA099 terpaksa menghentikan serangan Rasengan-Amaterasu. Dia bergerak cepat untuk menghidari tembakan peluru dari F2000 Assault Rifle sehingga fungsi serangan ninjutsu sulit digunakan.

Bolt terus menembak, semantara MENMA099 menghindar semakin jauh. Rupanya android itu sudah menemukan kekurangan senjata Bolt. F2000 Assault Rifle adalah senjata jarak menengah yang hanya memiliki jarak tembak efektif tidak lebih dari 500 meter.

"Tch,,, sialan. Robot itu terlalu pintar."

Bolt mendecih, dan tanpa sempat berkedip dia dikejutkan ancaman datangnya serangan.

10 buah rasenshuriken meluncur ke arahnya. Lebih buruk lagi, rasenshuriken itu semuanya berlemen api, jilatan lidah api merah berkibar-kibar disekitarnya. Ninjutsu Goen Rasengan yang dibuat sampai tahap Goen Rasenshuriken oleh MENMA099.

 **Territory Actived**

Tak bisa menghindar karena masing-masing rasenshuriken api dilempar dari lintasan lengkung yang berbeda-beda, terpaksa membuat Bolt bertahan dalam barrier Gravity Force yang dibuat membentuk kubah bola.

BLLLAARRRRRRR...

Ledakan api yang sangat besar tercipta dilangit, Bolt dan Byakushiki benar-benar dibakar dalam ledakan api raksasa itu.

Ke bangku penonton, masih pada dua orang tua generasi lama karena yang muda-muda sibuk terkejut dengan yang mereka lihat.

"Dobe, sepertinya kita harus mengakui kalau robot yang mirip kita itu punya teknik dan jutsu yang lebih mengerikan dari kita."

"Ya, Teme. Mau bagaimana lagi?, aku tidak menyangka program kecerdasan buatan bisa membuat hal semengerikan ini."

Sedangkan Souichirou, tampak membuang nafas senang. Dia sepertinya cukup puas dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Shikadai yang masih dengan komputer virtualnya, tiba-tiba bersuara, "Limiter Chakra Arc Reaktor Vibranium dilepas. Bolt, kau bisa lakukan rencanamu sekarang."

Slasshhh...

Dengan satu kali ayunan Yukihira, asap ledakan tersingkir dari sekitar Bolt. Bilah energi dari pedang itu tampak 3 kali lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Close Range Blade Yukihira Lv3, yang hanya bisa dilakukan dalam mode ini. Reiraku Byakuya, mode yang diperoleh dengan melepaskan sementara limiter yang mengatur suplai chakra dari Arc Reactor Vibranium. Kini Armor Byakushiki diselimuti aura emas, chakra yang melimpah dari reactor berhamburan keluar.

"Akan kulakukan dengan ini." Bolt berseru,

Cahaya _Wings of Light_ di sayap Byakushiki menembakkan hebusan angin bertekanan tinggi yang sangat kuat. Bolt melaju, itu adalah _Ignition Boost_ , teknik sesaat dengan menaikkan kecepatan sampai batas tertinggi, kecepatan supersonik melewati Mach 5 atau lima kali kecepatan suara untuk mendekati lawan, lalu membuat serangan critical hit. Inilah rencana Bolt.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Slicee...

Tepat setelah berhasil mencapai jarak sedekat mungkin dengan MENMA099, Bolt menebaskan pedangnya. Android itu tidak sempat menghindar karena dikejutkan serangan ini, lagipula teknik _Ignition Boost_ belum ada di database memorinya sehingga tidak mampu membuat keputusan.

Kabooommmm...

Meledak, MENMA099 meledak, android tempur mutakhir itu meledak.

Namun sayang itu hanya pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Bolt tersenyum senang setelah berhasil membuat kerusakan fatal pada lawannya.

MENMA099 jatuh ke daratan.

Naruto maupun Sasuke, sekarang merasa android itu benar-benar mirip dengan mereka. Kini tangan MENMA099 hanya tinggal satu, persis kejadian saat mereka berdua masih muda. Tapi kalau Sasuke, sampai sekarangpun tangannya masih satu.

Bolt pun telah mendarat, dia mengamati sisa tubuh android itu. Namun ada hal tidak baik yang terjadi, dengan sensor energi Byakushiki lalu ditampilkan grafiknya pada layar hologram, terlihat status energi MENMA099 meningkat signifikan dengan cepat.

Ditempatnya, Android MENMA099 berdiri lagi. Dia kini dikelilingi kubah chakra berwarna kuning yang berputar-putar. Bongkahan-bongkahan tanah disekitarnya terangkat dan bergetar akibat chakra dari kekuatan yang meledak-ledak, kilat-kilat menyambar disekeliling kubahnya. Dan terakhir, sebagian energi chakra termaterialisasi lalu membentuk sayap merpati berwarna emas sebanyak 3 pasang di punggung MENMA099. Wujud android itu sekarang seperti malaikat, Seraphim yang turun dari Surga.

Bolt jadi panik, serangan tadi adalah serangan terkuat yang ia punya dan lawannya masih belum kalah. Ditambah lagi, _Ignition Boost_ hanya bisa dilakukan sekali karena mengkonsumsi banyak energi chakra. Perlu selang waktu 15 menit untuk bisa menggunakannya lagi.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Second Shift." Shikadai menjawab pertanyaan Bolt. " Heiiii Bolt, Awassss...!"

Tanpa bisa dilihat, kini MENMA099 sudah berada tepat didepan Bolt, tangan kirinya yang tersisa memegang bola chakra angin yang sangat besar, itu Cho Oodama Rasengan.

Bolt tak sempat mengelak dan menerima serangan itu secara langsung dengan armornya. Dia benar-benar di gilas oleh jutsu milik ayahnya sendiri.

Kabooommmm...

Bolt terpental puluhan meter, terseret di tanah, menabrak berpuluh-puluh pohon dan merobohkannya lalu berhenti setelah terhempas pada sebuah batu besar. Batu itu pun juga hancur setelah menahan Bolt.

"Gh..."

Bolt berdiri tertatih, armor Byakushiki mengalami kerusakan pada beberapa bagian.

Souichirou menjawab tatapan Shikadai yang tertuju padanya, kedua tangannya terangkat sampai bahu sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Aku tidak tahu. Android itu berpikir sendiri, dia lah yang menemukan bentuk keduanya. Aku tidak menanamkan program itu. Hmmmm,,,, hahahahaaa" Souichirou tertawa senang, "Kecerdasan buatan memang tidak bisa di nalar akal manusia. Dia akan terus belajar dan belajar, berkembang menuju bentuk ideal. Mungkin saja di masa depan nanti, manusia akan dipimpin dan diatur oleh kecerdasan buatan untuk memperoleh bentuk tatanan kehidupan paling ideal menurut perhitungan mesin. Tapi itu hanya asumsiku, tidak ada yang tahu akan bagaimana keadaan di masa depan, iya kan?"

"Mendokusei,,,," Shikadai merutuk, tapi sesaat kemudian tersenyum setelah melihat apa yang tertera di layar komputer virtualnya. Dia lalu berbicara dengan Bolt lewat saluran interkom. "Bolt, statusmu berubah, semua parameter meningkat tajam. Apa kau merasakannya?"

Bolt menjawab dari seberang sana dengan ekspresi senang, "Ya. Ini detakan Byakushiki. Dia seperti hidup, memiliki jiwa sendiri. Kurasa dia terpancing oleh android MENMA099."

Armor Byakushiki berpendar, cahaya menyilaukan menyelimuti Bolt. Hingga setelah cahaya itu menghilang, armor Byakushiki berubah bentuk menjadi penampilan baru.

Armornya lebih tebal dan futuristik, bagian-bagian yang menutup semakin banyak sehingga hanya menyisakan kepala Bolt yang terbuka. Sayap yang melayang disampingnya juga semakin lebar dan kokoh.

"Second Shift, bentuk kedua Byakushiki,,,,,, namanya Setsura. Fenomena yang sama dengan yang terjadi pada MENMA099, aku tidak memperhitungkan kejadian ini." ucap Shikadai.

Splasshh,,,,,

Baaaaaaaangggggg...

Tinju dari MENMA099 berhasil ditahan oleh Bolt dengan satu tangan. Serangan kejutan itu direspon dengan sangat baik. Dalam bentuk kedua Setsura, Bolt memperoleh responsibilitas, kecepatan, daya tahan, dan kekuatan sepuluh kali daripada bentuk pertama.

"Haaaaaa..."

Bolt menggunakan tangannya yang tersisa untuk memukul wajah MENMA099.

Android itu terkena pukulan langsung. Namun itu tak membuatnya roboh. Walaupun terpental namun dengan cepat ia menyeimbangkan diri dia terbang cepat di udara.

"Saaaaa,,, waktunya counterattack...!" Bolt tampak makin bersemangat.

Fuuu...!

Bolt mengejarnya, pertarungan udara terulang lagi. Kali ini dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Byakugan bahkan Sharingan terasa sangat sulit hanya untuk mengamati gerakan mereka berdua. Apalagi yang tak punya doujutsu, seperti tak bisa melihat apa-apa, yang ada hanya jejak sinar kuning dari MENMA099 dan biru dari Bolt yang saling bertumbukan, terlihat jelas karena hari sudah mendekati senja. Kadang pula kilau-kilau cahaya dari saling lempar ninjutsu silih berganti menghias langit, lalu meledak seperti kembang api.

Lima belas menit pertarungan berjalan, sekarang kerusakan besar timbul dimana-mana. Seluruh savana hingga lokasi survival tes Jounin Exam sudah hancur. Beruntung sebelumnya semua peserta jounin exam yang masih berada di lokasi itu sudah dievakuasi oleh panitia ujian. Area sejauh radius 50 km hanya menyisakan tanah yang berhamburan, tak ada pohon bahkan rumput sedikitpun. Semuanya berlubang oleh ledakan-ledakan hujan rasengan serta dan api amaterasu yang dilemparkan oleh MENMA099 secara membabi buta. Semua kerusakan ini sedikit lagi mencapai desa Konoha, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa disana karena Bolt selalu menghindari pertarungan ke area pemukiman.

Naruto dan yang lain termasuk Souichirou masih bisa berdiri tegak di tempat semula. Mereka semua terlindungi oleh wujud astral Susano'o Sasuke dari serangan nyasar.

Sekarang armor Byakushiki sudah rusak 65%. Kedua sayapnya tidak ada lagi sehingga tidak bisa terbang, bagian punggung sudah terbuka dan menampakkan tubuh Bolt, paha kanan juga terbuka karena armor dibagian itu rontok. Sekarang Bolt hanya bisa bermanuver menggunakan tenaga pendorong dari tolakan statis Gravity Force yang ada ditelapak kaki. Serangan beruntun ninjutsu Level S dari MENMA099 yang aslinya milik shinobi kelas ultimate seperti Naruto dan Sasuke lah yang membuat Bolt sampai seperti itu.

MENMA099 pun juga sudah rusak di banyak bagian. Wajahnya hanya tersisa setengah yang memiliki jaringan kulit, sedangkan sisanya adalah rangka titanium. Bahu kanan dan paha kirinya juga sama. Itu semua hasil dari tembakan jarak jauh Bolt menggunakan proyektil berkaliber besar 17,5 mm yang ditembakkan dengan Sniper Rifle Cheytac M200 Intervention. Sniper ini punya laras sepanjang 125 cm yang membuat akurasi tembakannya sampai 95% hingga jarak tembak 4000 meter. Bolt hanya bisa melakukan serangan jarak jauh karena MENMA099 terus menerus membuat ninjutsu tipe area secara beruntun membabi buta tanpa henti seolah memiliki chakra tak terbatas yang memuat Bolt tidak bisa mendekat untuk melakukan serangan.

Shikadai masih terus memantau status Bolt. Dia berbicara lewat intercom, "Sisa chakra Byakushiki 15%. Kerusakan parah membuat banyak fungsi berhenti beroperasi. Kau tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu lagi Bolt karena kehilangan lengan kiri Byakushiki. Lalu kehilangan kedua sayapmu artinya selain tidak bisa terbang kau juga kehilangan senjata. Hampir semua slot senjata ada disitu. Selain itu, bagian pertahanan Shield Gravity Force juga tidak bisa digunakan secara maksimal lagi."

Mata Bolt melotot, karena mendengarkan Shikadai berbicara dia kecolongan sehingga tidak menyadari jarak MENMA099 hanya 50 meter darinya. Mungkin terjadi malfungsi pada alarm bahaya Byakushiki sehingga tidak ada notifikasi peringatan bahaya yang muncul di layar.

MENMA099 mengangkat tangannya ke atas, bola berwarna hijau terbentuk dan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi warna emas lalu membentuk pilar cahaya yang menjulang tinggi ke langit.

Naruto yang menonton dilanda kepanikan, dia ingat jutsu itu. Jutsu yang sanggup membelah bulan menjadi dua, jutsu yang dilakukan oleh pria yang pernah menculik istri dan adik iparnya. Kinrin Baku Tensei dari pengguna kekuatan Rikudou Hamura, Toneri Ootsutsuki.

Tanpa Naruto sempat berbuat apa-apa, pilar cahaya emas itu di jatuhkan pada Bolt.

Bolt bertahan dengan semua pertahanan Gravity Force yang tersisa.

Energi chakra penghancur Kinrin Baku Tensei terus menerus menghantam Bolt. Hingga pertahanan Gravity Force kelebihan beban, dan akhirnya,,,

KABOOMMMM...

,,,Meledak. Bolt terluka cukup parah dan hanya menyisakan sedikit armor Byakushiki, dia terpental jauh.

"Aniki/Bolt/Bolt-kun..."

Semua orang berteriak panik.

"Masih belum...!" suara Bolt yang terdengar lewat saluran interkom di komputer virtual Shikadai membuat semua orang sedikit tenang.

Di ujung sana Bolt kembali berdiri, "Shikadai, status...!"

"Sisa chakra 10%, semua bagian Byakushiki dari pertahanan Gravity Force, senjata, sistem pendorong Voiture Lumiere, dan lainnya rusak total. Hanya tersisa Arc Reaktor saja yang masih memproduksi chakra. Lalu,,,,,,,,,"

Bolt tidak mendengarkan ocehan Shikadai lagi. Dia melihat Yukihira yang dia jatuhkan sembarang saat bertarung tadi, kini pedang itu ada didekat kakinya. Bolt mengambilnya, memegangnya, mengalirkan chakra dari Arc Reactor Vibranium kesana sehingga bilah pedang yang berupa materialisasi energi chakra tercipta. Close Range Blade Yukihira Lv2.

"Kheh, ini lebih dari cukup!"

",,,,,,,,,,,,Hei, Bolt...! Kau mendengarku kan?, aku menemukan sesuatu dari Byakushiki. Apa ini? Kau memasukkan piranti lain tanpa sepengetahuanku ya?"

"Maaf kalau aku lupa memberitahumu, Shikadai. Itu adalah _Warp Core_. Komponen penting untuk teknologi _Warp Drive_."

Shikadai cukup tahu tentang teknologi baru itu, "Kau gila hah? Kau mau menggunakannya?, tapi kita bahkan sama sekali belum pernah menguji teknologi itu."

Teknologi _Warp Drive_ adalah teknologi yang memberikan gerakan yang melampaui batas tertinggi kecepatan cahaya. Selama ini, teori fisika tentang relativitas yang di ajukan mengatakan bahwa angka kecepatan cahaya itu mutlak dan mustahil dilampaui. Namun teknologi ini muncul untuk mematahkan teori itu. _Warp Core_ yang mendapat suplai energi chakra yang luar biasa dari reakti inti atom vibranium, mampu menciptakan medan magnetik disekitarnya pada skala tertentu. Medan magnetik akan mengurung objeknya secara utuh lalu mengubah dirinya menjadi material berenergi tinggi dalam wujud partikel subnuklir radiasi gelombang elektromagnet. Dalam wujud ini, kecepatan tertinggi yang melampaui kecepatan cahaya bisa diperoleh, seolah kau bergerak ketika waktu sedang berhenti.

Kecepatan ini tentu saja melampaui semua rekor kecepatan tertinggi yang pernah ada di dunia shinobi. Teknologi ini awalnya di ciptakan Bolt untuk proyek pesawat luar angkasa penjelajah galaksi, namun dia iseng menanamkannya pada Byakushiki. Penggunaan _Warp_ haruslah menentukan titik koordinat tujuan, sehingga lompatan _Warp_ hanya akan dilakukan dari posisi awal ke koordinat tujuan. Kecepatan supersonik dari Raikage yang melebihi kecepatan suara, lalu kecepatan tertinggi Naruto dalam mode tertinggi Senjutsu Rikudou yang mencapai Mach 8, bahkan teknik teleportasi hiraishin tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan lompatan Warp.

"Tidak ada cara lain." sahut Bolt. "Kalau tidak begini, kita tidak akan bisa melampaui pendahulu kita."

Android MENMA099 yang masih berdiri sekitar 500 meter dari Bolt tampaknya akan menggunakan semua sisa kekuatannya pada serangan terakhir. Tangan kirinya yang tersisa menciptakan ninjutsu lagi. Ninjutsu yang paling menerikan yang pernah ada, yang membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

Itu adalah ninjutsu kombinasi Naruto dan Sasuke saat perang dunia shinobi keempat, namun yang dibuat MENMA099 ini dalam versi raksasa, Shakuton: Cho Oodama Korin Shippu Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki. Teknik gabungan antara jutsu elemen angin Futon: Cho Oodama Rasenshuriken dengan teknik api hitam Enton: Kagutsuchi.

Terkena jutsu itu pasti akan mati, siapapun orangnya. Kecuali pengguna kekuatan rikudou yang mampu menciptakan godoudama untuk menghalanginya.

Shikadai membuang nafas pasrah, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Bolt. Hati-hati, jangan sampai terkena jutsu musuh. Kau tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain tubuhmu yang terbuka dan pedang Yukihira ditanganmu. Koordinat tujuan sudah ditentukan, lompatan Warp akan terjadi dalam hitungan mundur 3, 2,,,,,"

MENMA099 sudah melesat menuju Bolt, fungsi jetnya masih optimal sehingga mampu bergerak dengan kecepatan supersonik melebihi kecepatan suara.

",,,, 1."

Fuu...

Bolt lenyap tanpa meningalkan bekas apapun.

Saat semuanya terlihat kembali, tepat di tengah-tengah posisi tadi, Yukihira milik Bolt sudah menancap dan menembus kepala MENMA099.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Bolt berteriak, menjatuhkan MENMA099 ke tanah, menancapkan Yukihira lebih dalam.

MENMA099 berontak, tangannya menggapai leher Bolt dan mencekiknya.

Bolt tidak menghiraukan kesakitan yang ia terima, seluruh tenaganya ia fokuskan untuk menghancurkkan kepala MENMA099, menusukkan lebih dalam pedang Yukihira.

Syiiiuuuu...

Akhirnya mesin MENMA099 mati. Processor yang menjalankan program AI atau kecerdasan buatan yang terletak di kepalanya sudah hancur. Android itu pun tergeletak di tanah.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu, merasakan badannya merinding. Membayangkan bahwa android yang sangat mirip dengan mereka adalah diri mereka sendiri, lalu ditusuk di kepala sampai hancur dan mati oleh generasi penerus. Hampir saja mereka muntah, tapi mereka tahan agar tidak merasa malu di depan anak-anak mereka.

"Fiiuuuhhhh,,,,, Selesai."

Bolt yang sudah bisa bernafas lega, berjalan sempoyongan. Sebelum dia terjatuh, dia sudah lebih dulu disambut oleh teman-teman dan adiknya.

Tersisa Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka sangat bangga dengan kejadian hari ini. Generasi penerus benar-benar telah melampaui mereka, bahkan sebelum mereka pensiun.

Naruto membuang nafas panjang,"Sekarang semuanya sudah selesai. Kau benar-benar membuatku repot, Souichirou-san" katanya menatap pria paruh baya berkumis tipis yang berdiri tenang tidak jauh darinya.

Pria bernama Souichirou ini tak tampak sedikitpun tertekan. Dia seperti punya hati yang besar untuk menerima apapun yang menimpanya. "Kau bisa memangkapku sekarang, Hokage-sama. Aku menyerah" Souichirou mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerahkan diri, siap di borgol.

Zssshhtt...

Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Souichiro, mudah sekali dia berpindah secepat kilat dengan jutsu perpindahan rinnegan, lalu memasang borgol di kedua tangan Souichirou.

"Ahahahaaa,,,," Souichirou tertawa lepas, "Tapi apa kalian yakin semua ini benar-benar sudah selesai?"

"Hm?" kedua alis Naruto tertaut melihat ekspresi tidak biasa dari penjahat yang sudah ditangkap.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tiga belas orang manusia selain Souichirou menyadari adanya bunyi-bunyi mekanik dari sesuatu benda yang sedang direkontruksi.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah bangkai MENMA099 yang sudah dikalahkan Bolt, asal bunyi tadi dari benda itu. Logam-logam entah dari mana berterbangan dan menyatu, bergabung dengan tubuh MENMA099. Ada banyak bagian yang bergabung, membuatnya membesar dan terus membesar hingga tingginya 50 meter.

Di tengah kebingungan semua orang, Souichirou berkata, "MENMA099 akan mengaktifkan program _self-destruction_ jika dikalahkan. Namun sebelum program itu dieksekusi, dia akan bertransformasi menjadi raksasa, mengamuk sebentar lalu meledak sendirinya, menghasilkan ledakan nuklir yang sangat dekstruktif. Mampu menghancurkan area sampai radius 250 km."

"Brengsek.." Naruto mengumpat kasar.

"Dobe, lihat itu!" seruan Sasuke mengalihkan atensi Naruto ke MENMA099 yang hampir selesai bertransformasi.

Mata Naruto terfokus, selang beberapa saat MENMA099 selesai bertransformasi.

"KYUBI...!" Naruto tercengang.

Ya, makhluk raksasa itu persis seperti bijuu ekor sembilan. Dan lebih mengerikan lagi, seluruh tubuhnya dibalut armor tempur serta dilengkapi senjata berat. Bagian ekor yang berjumlah sembilan itu terbuat dari chakra api yang berkibar-kibar.

Souichirou berkata lagi, "Mecha-Kurama. Bentuk akhir dari MENMA099. Khusus untuk prototype ini, dia ku program untuk mengamuk di Konoha, lalu meledakkan diri di sana. Saaaaa Hokage-sama, jika kau tidak menghentikannya, kau akan kehilangan desamu dan semua wargamu."

Mecha-Kyubi membuka mulutnya, dari dalam mulut itu terdapat sebuah laras meriam kaliber besar. Itu semacam canon yang menembakkan laser chakra pemusnah. Bukan, di depan mulut Mecha-Kurama kini tercipta sebuah bola hitam yang sangat besar.

Bola hitam itu, Bijuudama. Dilesakkan cepat pada sebuah gunung tinggi menjulang yang jaraknya ratusan kilometer dari tempat ini.

Flasssshhh...

Cahaya terang yang sangat terang tercipta saat bijuudama itu sampai pada targetnya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian disusul dengan

KAAABOOOOOOMMM...

suara ledakan yang menggelegar. Bahkan bumi bergetar hebat seperti sedang gempa. Gunung itu lenyap tanpa sisa, yang ada hanyalah kawah raksasa yang lebarnya puluhan kilometer. Demonstrasi yang baru saja ditunjukkan Mecha-Kurama membuat Naruto marah besar.

Ketika Naruto melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Shouichirou, ia hanya mendapat balasan tatapan yang artinya kurang lebih adalah ' _Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Android itu bergerak atas keinginannya sendiri._ '

Dalam kondisi tegang seperti itu, tiba-tiba Mirai berbicara sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang terbang lurus ke atas langit meninggalkan jejak berupa asap putih tebal. Benda itu seperti diluncurkan jauh dari tempat dia berdiri sehingga kelihatan sangat kecil. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Semuanya melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Mirai. Ekspresi di wajah Bolt tiba-tiba berubah total, sorot mata tajam dia layangkan pada Souichirou, "Katakan padaku! itu bukan roket yang meluncurkan satelitnya kan?"

"Sayangnya aku harus menjawab tidak untuk pertanyaanmu. Jika satelitnya sudah mengorbit, maka rencanaku selesai. Semua shinobi di seluruh dunia yang memakai Gauntlet Ninja Generasi II yang kutanami program _Self-Destruction_ ada dalam kendaliku dan senjata pemusnah meriam chakra yang terdapat didalamnya, siap melenyapkan Konoha sebagai objek demontrasi penghancuran pertama dalam sekali tembak."

Rupanya, roket yang digunakan untuk mengorbitkan satelit yang dilengkapi senjata pemusnah meriam chakra diluncurkan dari fasilitas lain. Ini bagian dari rencana Souichirou untuk mengantisipasi adanya pengganggu. Jadi sejak awal, pasukan terminator, PEKKA, MENMA099, hingga sekarang Mecha-Kurama hanyalah pengalih perhatian dan pengulur waktu agar rencana awal Souichirou berjalan mulus. Bolt, Naruto dan semuanya benar-benar tertipu oleh data yang diretas dari database perusahaan Soui Inc. Souichirou mempersiapkan Plan B sebagai antisipasti kalau aktifitas illega yang dilakukannya ketahuan.

"Ciihh Kusssooo...!" Naruto mengumpat sejadi-jadinya. Ada dua ancaman besar yang menghadang didepan mata, Mecha-Kurama dan satelit pemunsnah. Masih dengan wajah marah dia beralih menatap Sasuke, "Teme, Kemari...!"

Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri berdampingan. Tidak ada cara lain, mereka berdua yang akan menghadapinya dengan kombo **The Final Form Bijuu Mode** yang dibalut dengan **The Great Full Armored Susano'o**. Kombinasi monster yang pernah digunakan untuk melawan Rikudou Obito dan Madara serta Momosihi dan Kinshiki.

Namun belum sempat dua orang itu beraksi, Bolt berdiri di depan mereka, melepaskan tangan teman-temannya yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Aku masih belum selesai, Papa, Paman Sasuke. Ini bagianku, kalian cukup menonton saja sambil minum teh."

Naruto terdiam, kata-kata ini sama dengan kata yang pernah dia ucapkan pada Tsunade sewaktu menghadang invasi Pein dahulu.

Sasuke mengiyakan saja, dia juga ingin melihat bagaimana muridnya yang sekarang setelah lama tidak berguru darinya lagi. Terlebih lagi dia penasaran dengan benda macam apa lagi yang disimpan oleh Bolt dan Shikadai.

Shikadai menatap tak percaya pada Bolt, "Hoi, jangan bilang kau mau menggunakan benda yang belum selesai itu? Kita bahkan baru 65% merakitnya."

Bolt malah tersenyum, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang, transfer ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam kemari. Aku yang akan menjadi pilotnya dan menghabisi Mecha-Kurama itu dalam satu serangan."

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . . .**_.

 **Note :** Yoo, salam damai.

Aku ga banyak omong lah, semoga saja pemikiran dan imajinasiku di chapter ini dapat diadaptasi oleh kalian para reader. Lalu tentang review kemarin:

Iya udah tuh, Bolt dan Shikadai sebagai tim menjadi yang terdepan di chapter ini. Souichirou masih bisa tertawa senang walau udah ketangkep, karena ada satu robot raksasa lagi dan satelit pemusnah udah diluncurkan.

MENMA099 dari NR099. Ahhaaa, anggap aja begitu. Aku juga ngeFav author itu, the best lah karya-karya beliau. Tapi yaa cuma nama doang ya inspirasinya, karena deskripsi _Power, Ability, & Technology_-nya beda jauh. Tentang OC, udah ku tuliskan di Caution bagian atas tuh. Bukan bermaksud meniadakan kreatifitas, hanya untuk memudahkan reader saja, lagian kalau melihat dari kontennya termasuk dengan teori-teori serta pemilihan materi, aku sudah memaksimalkan kreatifitasku. Hohoooo.

Typo, ummm sudah ku usahain sih, tapi emang ga bisa sepenuhnya dihilangin.

Dan Shikadai, dia tidak akan memakai armor IS maupun Gundam. Jika disuruh maju ke garis depan, Shikadai hanya akan bilang 'Mendokusei naaa...', jadinya dia ku tempatkan sebagai operator, analisator, navigator, sekaligus advisor. Posisi ini sangat penting dalam Fiksi Teknologi loh, sama kek Shikamaru yang jadi penasehat Naruto.

Terakhir, saya Cuma mau bilang. Fix, FF My Cute Sister ini akan tamat di chapter 50. Hitung mundur mulai mulai sekarang, **5**.

So, See U Next Chap,,, :v

 **...**

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Boruto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya, dan,,,,,,,

SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA

BAGI YANG BERAGAMA ISLAM

...

.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Event besar sudah didepan mata, Jounin Exam pertama di Era Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai. Seiring itu, bau masalah dan kejahatan tercium makin jelas. Bahaya besar bisa saja mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha sekali lagi menjadi pengakhir. Bagaimanakah Bolt dan yang lainnya menghadapi semua ini? Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Sabtu, 9 Juli 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . . . .**_

 _"Aku masih belum selesai, Papa, Paman Sasuke. Ini bagianku, kalian cukup menonton saja sambil minum teh."_

 _Naruto terdiam, kata-kata ini sama dengan kata yang pernah dia ucapkan pada Tsunade sewaktu menghadang invasi Pein dahulu._

 _Sasuke mengiyakan saja, dia juga ingin melihat bagaimana muridnya yang sekarang setelah lama tidak berguru darinya lagi. Terlebih lagi dia penasaran dengan benda macam apa lagi yang disimpan oleh Bolt dan Shikadai._

 _Shikadai menatap tak percaya pada Bolt, "Hoi, jangan bilang kau mau menggunakan benda yang belum selesai itu? Kita bahkan baru 65% merakitnya."_

 _Bolt malah tersenyum, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang, transfer ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam kemari. Aku yang akan menjadi pilotnya dan menghabisi Mecha-Kurama itu dalam satu serangan."_

 _._

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 47. Last Showdown.**

 _ **Caution! :**_ _Chapter ini banyak mengambil teori fiksi ilmiah dari berbagai tempat, baca FF ini akan lebih nikmat kalau paham teorinya. Lalu semua perlengkapan tempur dan senjata diambil dari anime lain, game, dan RealWorld. Disarankan untuk Googling jika menemukan peralatan dan senjata yang belum pernah anda dilihat visualisasinya. Saya sengaja tidak memasukkan unsur OC ataupun alat/senjata imajinasi pribadiku dengan maksud memudahkan anda berimajinasi dan mencari referensi jikalau ada sesuatu yang kurang pendeskripsiannya._

 **#########**

Naruto dan semua orang jadi bingung dan penasaran, hari ini tak ada habisnya hari ini Bolt dan Shikadai mendemontrasikan hasil karya mereka. Dan sekarang masih ada lagi. Gundam? Benda macam apa itu?

"Kau yakin bisa memakainya? Baru 65% yang sudah terpasang, tak ada sayap, tak bisa terbang, tak ada senjata, bahkan dia hanya bisa berdiri saja. Bagaimana caranya bisa dipakai bertarung?"

Shikadai benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan ide sahabatnya yang bersurai pirang ini.

"Tapi kan bagian pertahanannya sudah dipasang. Itu saja cukup."

"Huufftt, Mendokusei..."

Shikadai tak mau protes lagi, dia menurut dan langsung mengoperasikan komputer virtualnya untuk menteleport benda yang mereka bicarakan ke sini. Lagipula kalau Bolt sudah punya ide, maka itu pasti dipikirkan matang-matang dengan dengan penuh perhitungan dan memiliki peluang keberhasilan sebaik mungkin.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga benda itu ditransfer. Lagi, hari ini banyak orang dibuat tercengang dengan dua pemuda itu. Satu buah Mecha, tidak berbeda jauh ciri khas desainnya dengan Byakushiki, hanya saja dalam versi raksasa. Tingginya mencapai puluhan meter, menyamai tinggi robot Mecha-Kurama.

Seperti yang dikatakan Shikadai, benda itu belum selesai. Hanya badan utama dengan anggota gerak kaki dan tangan tanpa sayap dan senjata.

"Apa itu Shikadai?" Naruto bertanya.

"Gundam."

"Gundam?" Sasuke membeo dengan alis menukik.

"Gundam, singkatan dari ' _Gun for Freedom_ ', artinya senjata untuk perdamaian. Ini rancangan pertama yang kami buat, ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam, robot tempur mobile suite yang dirancang khusus untuk pertarungan besar. Versi raksasa dari armor mobile suite IS Byakushiki."

"Apa? Untuk apa kalian membuat benda seperti ini? Dunia shinobi sudah damai. Kalau IS Byakushiki masih bisa ku tolerir penggunaannya untuk menutupi kekuarangan bakat kalian sebagai ninja. Tapi ini...!"

Bagaimana Naruto tidak marah, dia susah payah meraih kedamaian, tapi anak-anaknya malah membuat peralatan perang.

"Jangan marah padaku, Hokage-sama. Tanyakan saja pada putramu yang maniak penelitian itu."

"Tch, kalian berdua harus mempertanggung jawabkan benda yang kalian ciptakan dihadapanku nanti setelah masalah ini selesai. Apa yang kalian perbuat sudah pasti akan mengubah peta keseimbangan dunia shinobi, aku tidak mau kalau sampai ada tuduhan dari desa dan negara lain kalau Konoha membuat mesin perang."

"Sudah selesai basa-basinya?" Bolt menghentikan ocehan ayahnya, "Transfer aku ke kokpit sekarang, Shikadai."

Tanpa menjawab, Shikadai melaksanakan perintah itu. Bolt menghilang dari posisinya berdiri, dan kini berada di kokpit Gundam belum jadi itu. Dia sendiri yang akan menjadi pilotnya.

Souichirou berguman sambil menarik-narik janggutnya, matanya tidak lepas dari Gundam yang ditransfer kemari. "Hmmm,,, aku tidak menyangka. Kalian berdua punya visi yang sama denganku tentang teknologi masa depan, walaupun dengan jalan yang berbeda. Kalian membuat robot berpilot sedangkan aku membuat robot tanpa awak. Tapi aaahh, aku tak mau memikirkannya. Aku ingin lihat mana yang lebih unggul, itu saja."

Di arena, Mecha-Kurama mendeteksi ancaman dan itu berasal dari ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. Dia berdiri dengan keempat kakinya, mengeluarkan sepasang senjata dipunggungnya.

Itu, laras meriam...! Senjata pemusnah meriam chakra buatan kumo di pasang pada Mecha-Kurama. Senjata yang hanya dengan satu kali tembak mampu mengirim bulan secara utuh ke dimensi lain. Lebih buruk lagi, senjatanya ada dua.

Dalam waktu 5 detik, pengisian chakra pada meriam itu selesai. Padahal aslinya pada saat pertama kali digunakan dengan memakai seribu ninja Kumo sebagai sumber chakra, pengisian chakranya menghabiskan waktu sampai 15 menit. Arc Reactor Vibranium memang menjadi yang terdepan sebagai penghasil chakra paling mutakhir saat ini, menghasilkan energi chakra yang sangat banyak dalam waktu singkat, seperti sebuah reaktor nuklir pada umumnya.

Seketika setelah siap,

Blaaaaaasssttt.

amunisi meriam langsung ditembakkan begitu target telah dibidik, tembakan energi chakra pemusnah itu tepat menuju Gundam. Setelah mencapai jarak 10 meter, tembakan itu pecah dan menyebar kesegala arah, namun berbelok lagi dengan lintasan lengkung, semuanya menuju ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam yang dipiloti oleh Bolt. Itu tembakan meriam penyebar, tembakan yang menghancurkan ribuan meteor dari pecahan bulan yang pernah hendak jatuh ke bumi dua puluh tahun lalu.

Bolt di dalam kokpit tidak kelihatan panik, dia mengaktifkan sistem pertahanan satu-satunya yang ada di gundam itu, satu-satunya fitur yang terpasang.

 **Dimensional Barrier, Actived.**

Kubah hitam berbentuk bola menyelimuti gundam yang dikendarai Bolt. Ketika semua amunisi yang ditembakkan meriam chakra mengenainya, tidak terjadi apapun, tidak ada ledakan ataupun kerusakan. Semuanya diserap, seolah dipindahkan ke dimensi lain. Itulah kemampuan dari Dimensional Barrier, menyerap semua bentuk materi fisik serta radiasi energi bahkan cahaya.

Selama satu menit penuh, meriam chakra Mecha-Kyubi menembakkan amunisinya namun tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Shikadai menerima saluran komunikasi Bolt di komputernya, "Shikadai, tolong kirimkan senjata yang ku buat dua bulan lalu!"

"Hah? Tapi senjata itu tidak dirancang untuk gundam yang kau kendari. Bahkan kau hendak membuang senjata itu kemarin karena tidak sesuai dipasang pada slot senjata Gundam."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain kan?"

Shikadai tidak membalas lagi, dia mengirimkan senjata yang diminta Bolt.

Tiba-tiba Souichirou angkat bicara, "Dimensional Barrier, itu akan membuat orang yang ada didalamnya buta karena tak ada cahaya yang masuk dan harusnya juga menghalangi sinyal komunikasi kan?"

"Kami tak bodoh, ada lubang kecil pada barrier itu sebagai celah tempat keluar masuk saluran komunikasi." sahut Shikadai.

"Ohhhh..." Souichirou magut-magut sambil mengusap janggutnya.

Tebakan meriam chakra berhenti, Bolt pun sudah menonaktikan Dimensional Barrier. Yang tampak sekarang, gundam yang dikendarai Bolt memegang sebuah senjata berat.

Shikadai memberikan penjelasan, "Senjata itu adalah Armageddonator. Meriam laser yang mampu menghapus material apapun dalam jalur tembaknya."

Serangan balasan, Bolt selesai melakukan pengisian energi pada Armageddonator.

Beeaaaaaaaammm...

Laser yang ditembakkan awalnya berdiameter kecil, hanya sekitar beberapa meter. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Shikadai, bagian tubuh Mecha-Kurama yang terkena cahaya laser dari Armageddonator langsung berlubang. Setelah sumber energi Arc Reactor Vibranium yang terpasang di bagian dada Mecha-Kurama dipastikan hancur sehingga tidak mungkin lagi melakukan fungsi peledakan diri, Bolt menyetel pengaturan lensa pada Armageddonator. Cahaya laser itu pun dibuat menyebar sehingga mengenai seluruh tubuh Mecha-Kurama. Dalam waktu 10 detik, Mecha-Kyubi benar-benar dilenyapkan, monster bijuu buatan itu dilenyapkan sampai tak bersisa, dihilangkan, tak menyisakan sedikitpun rongsokan.

Seperti itu lah hasil tembakan Armageddonator. Cayaha dari lasernya mampu memutuskan ikatan antar atom. Semua materi akan diubah wujudnya menjadi atom tunggal. Atom tunggal ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan udara, tidak dapat dilihat dan dirasakan. Karena itulah setiap material padat yang terkena laser Armageddonator, seolah dihapus dari dunia ini.

Dan tampaknya Gundam yang dikendarai Bolt tak bergerak lagi, mungkin sudah kehabisan bahan bakar. Armageddonator menghabiskan banyak sekali chakra hanya untuk sekali tembak.

Sasuke diam tak bergerak. Di pikirannya, setebal apapun pertahanan mutlak Susano'o yang ia buat, pasti juga akan dilenyapkan jika kena tembakan itu. Naruto juga sama, dia tak menyangka kalau kata 'menghapus' yang diucapkan Shikadai adalah menghapus dalam artian sebenarnya, bukan istilah yang dilebih-lebihkan, karena seperti yang telah terjadi, Mecha-Kurama itu benar-benar lenyap, terhapus dari dunia ini. Fakta yang tak bisa mereka berdua bantah saat ini, generasi penerus benar-benar sudah melampaui mereka. Revolusi dunia ninja akan terjadi, titik tolak Era Dunia Shinobi Modern yang sesungguhnya dimulai sejak saat ini. Di masa depan, tidak ada yang tahu, tidak ada yang bisa meramalkan, akan menjadi seperti apa dunia ini.

Ditengah-tengan acara melotot massal para ninja Konoha setelah melihat demonstrasi senjata yang dilakukan Bolt, Souichiro bicara pada dirinya sendiri, "Impian ku mengubah dunia ini yang didominasi oleh ninja sudah gagal, tapi mungkin tidak sepenuhnya gagal. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto karena ia mendengar jelas ucapan Souichirou.

"Melihat anakmu Uzumaki Boruto, aku tidak menyangka pencapaiannya sampai seperti ini. Dia meneruskan impianku, sengaja atau tidak, apa yang ia temukan, jalan yang dia pijak, sejalan dengan impianku. Walau keinginan akhir kami berbeda, namun sekarang aku dapat melihat bahwa dunia ini dimasa depan tidak akan lagi didominasi oleh ninja. Orang biasa yang tanpa kekuatan apa-apa pun bisa menjadi superior, dan itu sudah dibuktikan oleh anakmu, Hokage-sama"

"Yah, anakku memang punya jalan yang berbeda denganmu. Dia membuat takdirnya sendiri. Tidak sepertimu, yang memulai semuanya dengan rasa iri. Orang yang hanya mengejar orang lain yang dengan rasa iri, pada akhirnya hanya akan mendapati dirinya menuai kegagalan."

Semua orang yang ada disana mengerti keinginan dan alasan yang mendasari kejahatan yang diperbuat Souichirou. Dia bukan lah orang jahat, dia hanya manusia yang termakan rasa iri dan kedengkian akan keberadaannya menjadi orang lemah yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dahulu, orang yang hanya mampu menjadi pengamat dibalik derita para korban perang antar ninja.

Namun tampaknya masih ada satu hal yang terlupakan.

"Nee neee,,,, bagaimana dengan satelit pemusnah yang di langit?" Ryuzetsu berceletuk tiba-tiba, rupanya dari sekian banyak orang, hanya dia yang ingat tentang senjata pemusnah di langit yang dalam hitungan menit siap melenyapkan Konoha dalam sekejap serta meledakkan semua shinobi yang memakai Gauntlet Ninja Generasi II versi final di seluruh dunia.

Naruto menatap putranya dan putra penasehatnya, "Apa kalian berdua masih punya sesuatu lagi untuk menyelesaikan ini?"

Bolt menggeleng,

"Kami belum merancang peralatan tempur mobile suite yang bisa dikendarai sampai ke luar angkasa." jawab Shikadai.

Naruto menatap tajam pada Souichirou.

Souichirou tak gentar sedikitpun akan tatapan mengerikan dari Naruto, "Aku perhitungkan satelit itu yang diluncurkan sekarang sudah sampai di orbitnya. Roket yang membawanya mampu bergerak hingga kecepatan mach 16, enambelas kali kecepatan suara. Ayooo, aku ingin lihat. Apa diantara kalian semua ada yang bisa menghentikan meriam itu. Jika gagal, Konoha dan seisinya yang menjadi taruhannya. Satelit itu sudah ku pasangi program perintah untuk menembakkan meriam chakra 10 menit setelah mencapai orbit. Perintah dari program itu tidak bisa dibatalkan karena aku memutus semua jaringan telekomunikasi pada satelit ke bumi, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tembakan meriam chakra dari sini walau aku sekalipun. Intinya, sekali meriam chakra ditembakkan, maka Konoha dan seisinya akan lenyap dari muka bum-"

Duaakkk...

Soichirou langsung teler, kesadarannya hilang.

"Kalau kau tidak memberi solusi, lebih baik diam!" Naruto yang kesal menjitak kepala Souichirou agar diam. Semakin lama mendengarkan omongan orang itu, maka semakin banyak waktu yang terbuang. Sekarang satelit itu sedang mempersiapkan pengisian energi untuk menembak Konoha dari langit, mereka semua hanya punya waktu beberapa menit untuk menghentikannya.

Naruto menatap lagi kearah putranya, "Bolt, kau ada ide?"

"Bagaimana yaa? Aku dan Shikadai baru menyelesaikan _blueprint_ rancangan IS dan Gundam yang bisa meluncur keluar angkasa, sama sekali belum dirakit."

"Huhhh,,,,"

"Tapi tenang saja, kita masih bisa untuk menghancurkan benda itu, Papa"

"Apa?" wajah Naruto sumringah, ide dari putranya ini pasti berita baik.

"Cukup tembak saja benda itu dengan serangan terkuat yang kita punya."

"Aku!" Sarada ikut ambil suara, "Aku bisa terbang dengan susano'o lalu menembaknya dengan serangan terkuat yang ku punya."

"Tidak." Bolt menolak usulan Sarada.

Sarada merasa sedikit kesal karena idenya ditolak langsung oleh Bolt, "Kenapa? Akuuu,,,,, aku yakin aku pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Maaf, aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu Sarada. Hanya saja untuk saat ini kita harus memilih cara yang peluang keberhasilannya paling tinggi. Dengar Sarada, Susano'o terbang dengan sayap, ketika sayap mengepak, perlu angin untuk bisa terbang. Di atas langit sana, kepadatan udara sangat tipis, kau pasti hanya bisa terbang sampai ketinggian maksimum 80 kilometer, sedangkan satelit mengorbit minimal tingginya 500 kilometer dari permukaan bumi. Tapi mengingat fungsi satelit itu untuk mengendalikan semua Gauntlet Ninja Generasi II di seluruh dunia, untuk mendapatkan jangkauan seluas mungkin, kuperhitungkan satelit itu tingginya lebih dari 30000 kilometer di atas permukaan bumi. Hampir mustahil kau bisa mengenainya dari jarak sejauh itu."

Sarada terdiam, mana ada ninja yang mampu membidik secara akurat dari jarak puluhan ribu kilometer. Sedangkan Sasuke yang juga hendak bicara, tidak jadi mengajukan diri. Ketinggian terbang maksimum Susano'o miliknya dan Sarada tidak berbeda jauh, level akurasi serangan mereka pun juga hampir sama.

"Kalau begitu aku saja." ucap Naruto. "Dengan mode Senjutsu Rikudou, aku bisa terbang semauku. Aku tidak perlu udara untuk terbang karena aku tidak menggunakan sayap."

Naruto adalah pewaris kekuatan rikudou. Dia menggunakan semacam kekuatan telekinesis yang mengendalikan gerak benda-benda disekitarnya, termasuk tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan begini dia bisa terbang melawan gravitasi tanpa perlu sayap ataupun mesin pendorong.

"Aku bisa terbang ke luar bumi sampai lebih dari 15000 kilometer, setengah dari ketinggian satelit itu."

"Papa, apa kau lupa kalau akurasi seranganmu adalah yang terburuk disini?"

Naruto tidak bisa membantah pernyataan putranya, melempar kunai ke sasaran yang jaraknya 25 meter saja sering meleset, apalagi menembak satelit di angkasa yang jaraknya ribuan kilometer. "Terus bagaimana lagi?"

"Hima yang akan melakukannya. Dengan Bijuu Mode, buat satu bijuudama lalu tembak satelit itu. Byakugan Hima punya fleksibilitas tinggi, dengan mempersempit ruang lingkup bidang pandang, maka jarak jangkauan penglihatan bisa sangat jauh hingga mencapai ribuan kilometer."

"Tapi Aniki, tetap saja kan satelit itu terlalu jauh dari permukaan bumi. Kalau jarak jangkauan Byakuganku dipaksakan sampai sejauh itu, ruang lingkup sudut penglihatan akan sangat kecil, akurasinya turun drastis sampai dibawah 35%."

"Papa.!" sorot mata Bolt terarah pada Naruto.

"Ha?"

Pasangan ayah-putri itu terbengong-bengong. Beberapa saat kemudian, ekspresi Naruto berubah cerah. Walaupun sama-sama bodoh, tapi sepertinya Naruto sedikit lebih pintar dari Himawari dalam menanggapi sesuatu. "Baiklah, Papa yang akan membawamu ke langit setinggi mungkin, Hima. Kau bisa menembaknya dari jarak lebih yang dekat. Kau pasti bisa mengenainya."

"Ah..." Himawari tampak menimbang-nimbang. Ini pekerjaan berat dan tidak ada kata gagal. Keselamatan dunia shinobi ada dipundaknya. Selama ini dia hanyalah seorang tuan putri manja yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa melakukan apa-apa sendirian. Selalu ada kakaknya, ayahnya, dan ibunya yang mendukungnya, semua orang yang menyayanginya selalu ada untuknya, tapi ia sendiri tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti untuk orang lain. Meski begitu, kali ini Himawari memantapkan diri, dia harus yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, aku yang akan melakukannya."

"Hima-chan, Bolt-niisan, Hokage-sama. Ganbarou..." Amaru berteriak memberi semangat.

"Yah, keluarga Uzumaki memang yang terbaik." sambung Mirai.

"Awas kalau kau gagal, Dobe!"

"Hm,, tidak ada yang meragukan kalian bertiga. Seandainya Bibi Hinata disini, beliau pasti sangat senang dan bangga." sambung Sarada.

Dan yang lainnya pun bergiliran memberikan dukungan dan semangat pada keluarga kecil itu.

Sekarang saatnya,

Wuusshhh...

Naruto telah mengaktifkan Senjutsu Rikudou Mode. Tubuhnya bersinar terang dan ada sembilan buah godoudama melayang-layang di belakang punggungnya. Disaat yang bersamaan, Himawari juga mengaktifkan Senjutsu-Byakugan Bijuu Mode, tubuh Himawari bersinar jingga dengan tekstur warna agak gelap dibanding Naruto. Itu karena efek dari keberadaan Yin Kurama yang aura chakranya lebih gelap, berbeda dengan Yang Kurama di tubuh Naruto yang aura chakranya lebih cerah.

"Ayo. Kita lakukan Hima-chan."

Naruto memegang erat tangan Himawari, membawa putrinya itu melesat terbang tinggi ke langit, menembus awan pada lapisan Troposfer. Naruto kemudian membuat kubah pelindung chakra Kyubi hingga membentuk sosok tubuh rubah berekor sembilan. Dengan begini, lingkungan ekstrim minim udara dan tekanan rendah di langit bisa dihalau sehingga tidak membahayakan dia dan putrinya. Terus terbang ke atas hingga sampai pada lapisan terluar dari atmosfer bumi yaitu di lapisan Eksosfer.

"Sudah cukup Papa, aku bisa menembaknya dari sini."

Ketinggian ini sudah setengah dari tinggi satelit. Masih terpaut jarak sekitar 15000 kilometer lagi dari satelit itu. Namun Byakugan Himawari memiliki fleksibilitas tinggi, ruang lingkup bidang pandang bisa diperkecil menjadi hanya beberapa derajat. Maka dengan bagini, jarak jangkauan Byakugan meroket tajam hingga ribuan kilometer dan mampu mencapai jarak satelit yang ditargetkan, tanpa mengurangi akurasi serangan secara signifikan.

"Oke, Hima-chan, Papa hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Sekarang Papa serahkan sisanya padamu.!"

Supaya bisa lebih dekat, Naruto meletakkan tubuh Himawari di bagian tangan kubah chakra Kyubi miliknya. Menggunakannya untuk melempar Hima hingga meluncur jauh lebih tinggi lagi.

Tak lupa pula Himawari membuat kubah chakra kyubi membentuk rubah berekor sembilan sama seperti Naruto tadi untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari bahaya kondisi ekstrim asmorfer bumi pada ketinggian ini.

Naruto sudah jatuh lebih dahulu ke bumi, tak lupa dia memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Himawari serta acungan jempol.

Himawari sudah mencapai ketinggian maksimum,

 **"Hima-chan"** Yin Kurama dari dalam tubuh Himawari bersuara, **"Sepertinya meriam chakra itu sudah selesai melakukan pengisian amunisi chakra sampai 100%. Tembakannya sebentar lagi pasti datang. Kita hanya punya satu kali kesempatan. Jadi gunakan itu sebaik mungkin, buat Bijuudama paling besar yang kau bisa"**

"Siap, Kuu-chan"

Himawari yang berada di dalam kepala sosok astral Kyubi mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan, mulut Kyubi terbuka, dan ratusan partikel-pertikel biru dan merah bergabung membentuk bola hitam raksasa selebar 25 meter, bijudama terbesar yang pernah Himawari buat dengan kekuatannya sebagai jinchuriki. Byakugannya berkedut, fleksibilitas penghilatan dia fokuskan pada target.

Beeeaaaaaammmm...

Senjata pemusnah meriam chakra telah memuntahkan seluruh amunisinya, itu adalah tembakan meriam transporter yang akan melenyapkan dan memindahkan targetnya ke dimensi lain yang tak dikenal. Tembakannya terjadi secara kontinyu sehingga membentuk sinar laser, tembakan yang mampu melenyapkan satu kota metropolitan seperti Konoha dalam sekejap.

Blaaaassssstttt...

Himawari yang membelakangi Konoha di angkasa telah menembakkan bijuudama. Bola hitam berdaya ledak super itu melesat menuju targetnya, yaitu satelit yang memuat senjata pemusnah meriam chakra. Satelit itu harus hancur karena menjadi ancaman terbesar kedamaian dunia shinobi saat ini.

Akhirnya, moment bola bijuu saling hantam dengan tembakan meriam chakra terjadi tepat di tengah. Tampak bom bijuu lebih kuat dari meriam chakra, bijuudama dari Himawari dan Yin Kurama terus merengsek maju membuat laser dari meriam chakra terpecah kesegala arah.

Bom bijuu terus melaju hingga mencapai posisi satelit, lalu akhirnya,

KABOOOOOMMMMMM. . . . . . . .

Satelit itu, meledak.

Ledakannya teramat sangat besar. Tidak hanya bijuudama Himawari yang punya daya ledak kelewat tinggi, tapi juga karena reaktor vibranium pembangkit chakra berteknologi nuklir sebagai sumber energi satelit itu juga ikut meledak. Kedua ledakan yang terjadi bersamaan ini lah yang menghasilkan ledakan terhebat yang pernah ada sepanjang sejarah, lebih kuat dari tembakan bijuudama dari Juubi saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Bahkan dari permukaan bumi, dari tempat Naruto dan yang lain berada, dari Konoha, maupun dari desa-desa ninja yang lain dapat melihat kilatan cahaya akibat ledakan itu walaupun saat ini masih siang bolong.

" **Mission Complete.** "

"Okey, Kuu-chan." Himawari menyahut ucapan Kurama.

Himawari memang di angkasa, namun pada ketinggian ini, kurang lebih 15000 kilometer, dia masih ada dalam jangkauan gravitasi bumi.

Perlahan Himawari jatuh kembali ke bumi. Senjutsu-Byakugan Bijuu Mode masih aktif, dia ada di dalam kubah chakra yang membentuk sosok Kyubi.

Jatuh semakin cepat, melewati lapisan terluar dari atmosfer bumi yaitu lapisan eksosfer. Pada lapisan ini, jilatan api membakar permukaan tubuh Kyubi namun tak melukai Himawari yang ada didalamnya. Dia layaknya meteor yang jatuh di malam hari hingga tampak seperti bintang jatuh.

Terus jatuh hingga melewati lapisan termosfer, mesorfer, lalu stratosfer. Hingga akhirnya sudah mencapai awan-awan, ini dilapisan terbawah atmosfer yaitu lapisan troposfer.

 **"Hima-chan, bersiap untuk benturan.!"**

Yin Kurama memperingatkan dari dalam alam bawah sadar.

"Hu'um..."

Ekor-ekor kyubi menyusun diri sedemikian rupa hingga mengurung tubuhnya sendiri membentuk bola yang sangat besar. Ini bentuk pertahanan dari Kurama.

Syiiuuuuuuttttt...

DDHHUUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRRR . . . . .

Ketika Himawari dan Yin Kurama sampai ditanah, layaknya sebuah meteor yang jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi dari langit, akibatnya terjadi ledakan besar, tanah berguncang hebat seperti gempa, gelombang ledakan membawa angin dan bongkahan tanah dari yang kecil hingga yang besar.

Naruto, Bolt, dan yang lainnya berdiri tidak jauh dari titik jatuhnya Himawari, membuat mereka terpaksa tiarap dan menutup mata untuk menghindari adanya benda-benda bergerak yang mungkin menghantam tubuh mereka.

Kawah raksasa terbentuk di permukaan tanah. Ada Himawari di pusatnya, berdiri dengan tubuh tanpa luka, namun jelas dia tampak kelelahan. Keluarganya, teman-temannya dan yang lain langsung menyambut Himawari dengan pelukan kegembiraan.

Hari ini, tepat saat ini, ancaman kiamat terhadap dunia shinobi berhasil dihentikan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, semenjak Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat, insiden jatuhnya bulan, serangan keturunan Ras Ootsutsuki oleh Momoshiki dan Kinshiki, lalu sekarang satelit pemusnah bumi dan shinobi, semuanya berhasil dihentikan. Hal ini tentu saja berkat usaha 13 orang ninja. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikadai, Metal Lee, Choucho, Inojin, Mitsuki, Ryuzetsu, Amaru, Mirai, Sarada, Bolt, dan Himawari, berkat mereka masa depan bumi kembali terselamatkan. Dan lagi-lagi, keturunan Uzumaki menjadi aktor yang paling berperan besar menuntaskan masalah ini.

.

.

.

Ancaman terhadap dunia shinobi memang sudah berhasil dihentikan, namun bukan berarti semua masalah langsung beres. Ini adalah tindak pidana, dan semuanya harus diperkarakan ke pengadilan hingga sejelas-jelasnya.

Namun sebelum dibawa ke publik, terlebih dahulu masalah ini dibahas di meja Hokage, karena dia lah yang terlibat secara langsung dalam penanganannya serta punya wewenang dalam hal ini.

Bertempat di ruang kerja Hokage, berkumpul cukup banyak orang di sana. Sebelas orang ninja muda yang baru memulai jalan hidupnya serta lima orang dewasa yang sudah kenyang makan asam garam kehidupan. Bolt serta ninja-ninja muda lainnya, ditambah Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shiho, dan yang pasti adalah tersangka dalam kasus ini, Souichirou.

Semua bukti sudah lengkap, bukti dari tempat kejadian dan bukti-bukti yang dikumpulkan Shiho dari meretas data-data kegiatan illegal yang dilakukan Perusahaan Soui Inc. Dengan begini, Souichirou sudah ditetapkan bersalah sebagai tersangka. Dia tinggal menunggu hukuman apa yang akan diberikan padanya.

Namun tidak hanya Soichirou, Bolt dan Shikadai juga terancam sanksi hukum. Ya, mereka berdua di nyatakan bersalah karena melakukan tindakan illegal produksi senjata dan pakaian tempur yang dikhawatirkan akan menimbulkan perang.

Jadi, begitulah. Suasana sedang tidak kondusif di ruang kerja Hokage.

Ada Souchirou yang sudah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka, sedang duduk nyaman di sofa. Meski begitu, kedua tangannya terikat borgol.

Naruto duduk di kursi kebesarannya, sementara di samping kiri dan kanannya berdiri Shikamaru dan Sasuke, Shiho ada di belakang mereka sebagai notulen dadakan.

Bolt dan Shikadai, ada di tengah, mereka adalah terdakwa yang sedang disidang oleh kedua petinggi negara yaitu ayah mereka sendiri.

Di belakang Bolt dan Shikadai, berdiri para saksi yang semuanya adalah teman-teman terdakwa. Ya, mereka saksi mata atas apa yang telah di buat oleh Bolt dan Shikadai.

"Apa kalian punya pembelaan untuk tindakan kalian?"

Shikamaru menanyai terdakwa, Bolt dan Shikadai. Dari raut wajahnya, dia kelihatan sangat serius.

"Hoaaammmm,,, mendokusei." Shikadai memang tidak ada sopan-sopannya pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Tidak ada." jawab Bolt santai, seolah dia tidak masalah diberi status sebagai terdakwa. "Tidak perlu ada pembelaan, memang kenyataannya itu yang kami lakukan kan? Oh iya, kalian bisa memeriksa lab pribadi kami untuk melihat bukti-bukti lain yang memberatkan kasus ini."

Bolt berkata dengan nada menantang.

Tentu saja, emosi Naruto naik.

"Kalian itu sadar tidak dengan perbuatan kalian hah?" bentak Naruto, dia sepertinya sedang marah besar. Bagaimana tidak, dia yang susah payah meraih kedamaian, tapi anaknya malah membuat peralatan perang. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku bisa mentolerir produksi IS sebagai peralatan untuk menutupi kurangnya bakat kalian sebagai Shinobi, tapi tidak untuk Gundam. ' _Gun for Freedom_ ' artinya senjata untuk perdamaian, apa-apaan nama itu? Kalian konyol. Mana ada senjata untuk membuat perdamaian, yang ada itu senjata untuk perang."

"Harusnya kalian mengerti konsekuensi dari tindakan kalian!" sambung Shikamaru. "Kalian membuat senjata dan peralatan tempur yang mengerikan tanpa ijin resmi dari pemerintah Konoha. Itu tindakan illegal. Apa kata dunia kalau mereka tahu di Konoha telah dilakukan penelitian dan pembuatan mesin perang? Konoha akan dituduh melakukan penguatan militer berlebihan, lalu muncul isu kalau Konoha berniat menjajah seluruh dunia. Akibatnya desa-desa ninja dan negara lain akan bersekutu untuk melakukan konfrontasi dengan Konoha. Akhirnya apa? Akhirnya adalah perang dunia ninja kelima."

Naruto menyambung lagi, "Dan kami yang sudah tua ini, yang harus bertanggung jawab menghentikan perang. Kalian pikir itu gampang? Tidak. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat ada korban nyawa di depan mataku. Mengerti.!"

"Hn...!"

Walaupun Sasuke cuma menambahkan dua huruf konsonan dalam tuntutan dakwaan pada Bolt dan Shikadai, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat suasana sidang tak resmi hari ini semakin mencekam.

Sarada mengerti situasinya, namun ia tak bisa terima sahabatnya, sahabat yang di cintainya diperkarakan secara pidana begini, "Tapi, Nanadaime-sama, Ayah. Kalau bukan karena teknologi buatan Bolt, kita tidak tahu bagaimana nasib dunia ini. Mereka berdua lah yang perannya paling besar dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat Perusahaan Soui Inc., itu fakta."

Sarada memberikan pembelaannya.

Ini lah salah satu alasan kenapa Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru memperkarakan kasus Bolt. Mereka bertiga adalah orang penting dan selalu menempati posisi terdepan. Namun hari ini, mereka telah dilangkahi anak-anak mereka sendiri. Di saat anak-anak mereka berjuang keras melawan musuh, mereka bertiga malah cuma menonton. Pokoknya harga diri mereka tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, dan kedua bocah ini harus diberi peringatan walaupun anak-anak mereka sendiri.

Dasar, orang tua tak tahu malu, tak tahu diri, tak tahu terima kasih.

"Tidak bisa." sanggah Shikamaru, diikuti oleh anggukan Naruto dan Sasuke. "Ini menyangkut tentang keutuhan kerjasama antar desa-desa shinobi. Dengan Bolt dan Shikadai membuat mesin perang, telah terjadi pergeseran keseimbangan pada peta kekuatan militer setiap desa. Hal ini bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan yang mungkin berakhir dengan perang."

Mirai mengangkat tangan, dia juga tidak terima mantan pacarnya diperkarakan, walau mantan, tapi cinta belum hilang. Jadi, dia juga membuat pembelaan. "Tapi kan, itu cuma kemungkinan. Massa kalian memperkarakan kasus ini hanya dengan sebuah kemungkinan? Perlu bukti jelas untuk mempidanakan seseorang, dan itu sudah menjadi ketentuan hukum di desa ini."

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam, Shikamaru pun tampaknya tak punya bantahan lagi.

"Papaaa!" ini suara teriakan manja Himawari. "Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku tidak mau Aniki dipenjarakan. Kalau kau berani melakukan itu, aku tidak mau lagi bicara sama Papa.!"

Ancama tuan putri manja sudah keluar.

Naruto melotot, dia ketakutan. Ancaman ini lebih buruk daripada kedai ramen ichiraku ditutup selamanya.

"Hi-hima-chan. Jangan berkata beg-"

"Urusai...! Aku tidak mau lagi memeluk Papa, tidak ada ciuman pagi hari, siang hari dan sore hari dariku untuk Papa. Dan yang pasti, aku tidak mau lagi tinggal serumah dengan Papa!"

Nyawa Naruto sedang di tarik keluar dari tubuh. Ancaman Himawari barusan seperti panah beracun yang menusuk jantungnya.

Melihat hal itu, Shikamaru dan Sasuke membatin, ' _Dasar bodoh! Orang tua pengidap daughter-complex akut tak punya akal, idiot._ ' Mereka berdua mengumpat kasar. ' _Tadi kau kan yang memulai konspirasi ini untuk menjaga nama besar kita agar tidak dilangkahi anak-anak ingusan itu?_ '.

Brruaaakkkk...

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja Hokage terpental, ada seseorang yang masuk paksa ke dalam ruangan ini.

Seorang ANBU bertopeng laba-laba bersujud di depan Naruto.

"Maaf Hokage-sama. Kami tidak mampu menghalanginya masuk ke sini."

Karena sidang di ruang Hokage ini tertutup, maka beberapa ANBU diperintahkan untuk berjaga diluar. Namun kenyataanya, orang yang memaksa masuk ini sangat kuat sehingga mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Orang yang memaksa masuk itu adalah wanita berumur 30n awal. Wajahnya cantik dan tubuhnya proporsional. Pakaiannya juga terbilang sangat modis untuk ukuran wanita karir. Dia masuk ke ruang hokage dengan ekspresi angkuh.

Bolt menyapa orang yang baru datang itu dengan sopan, "Terima kasih sudah memenuhi permintaanku dan bersedia datang kesini, Bibi Hanabi. Walau aku tahu kau pasti sangat sibuk."

"Tak masalah, Bolt-kun."

Orang yang datang ini adalah Hanabi Hyuga. Perempuan yang sudah cukup umur, namun belum memiliki pasangan. Dia adalah orang paling berpengaruh di seluruh dunia. Buktinya, Naruto, Sasuke, maupun Shikamaru langsung menghilangkan ekspresi marah ketika Hanabi datang tiba-tiba.

"Ah, selamat datang, Hanabi-chan. Ada urusan apa ya kemari?" tanya Naruto sopan pada adik iparnya.

"Aku sudah tahu detail semua masalah yang terjadi hari ini, Kakak Ipar. Aku ingin Bolt-kun dibebaskan dari semua tuduhan."

"Tapi kan?"

"Menolak dan semua aset milikmu kubekukan!"

"Ah, jangan. Jangan bekukan asetku. Kumohon!" pinta Naruto dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajah.

Begitulah, kasus ini selesai dengan gampangnya hanya dengan satu kalimat ancaman Hanabi Hyuga.

Pantas saja sejak awal sidang Bolt tenang-tenang saja, rupanya dia punya kartu AS untuk melawan ayahnya sendiri.

Hanabi Hyuga, sekali lagi dia adalah orang paling berpengaruh sedunia, melebihi seorang pahwalan perang sekalipun. Dia adalah Presdir sekaligus pemilik lebih dari 95% saham HMC Group. Perusahaan yang memiliki nama panjang Hyuga Mining Corporation, merupakan perusahaan induk multinasional yang bisnis utamanya bergerak di segmen pertambangan. HMC Group memonopoli berbagai macam barang tambang di hampir semua negara di dunia. Selain itu juga bergerak dalam bisnis lain, bisnis farmasi, otomotif, elektronika, kebutuhan rumah tangga dan lain-lainnya hingga bisnis senjata. Dengan kekayaannya dan kekuasaannya, Hanabi bisa dengan mudah mengendalikan kondisi ekonomi negara besar, bahkan mampu membuat suatu negara bangkrut hanya dalam satu malam. Jabatan Hokage, Daimyo atau apapun, sama sekali bukan apa-apa di hadapan seorang Hanabi dan semua uang-uangnya.

Sebenarnya dalam kasus ini, orang yang membiayai penelitian Bolt dan Shikadai adalah Hanabi. Dia mengucurkan dana hingga puluhan triliun ryo untuk itu. Jadi, dia tentu tidak ingin apa yang menjadi bisnis masa depannya yang punya prospek cerah ini diganggu oleh Hokage atau siapapun.

"Kurasa masalah ini sudah beres kan, Kakak Ipar?"

Naruto mengangguk, dengan terpaksa tentunya.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru pasrah. Kedua orang ini memang sejak awal tidak memiliki wewenang kuat untuk memutuskan sesuatu. Lagipula berurusan dengan Hanabi itu hal buruk, Shikamaru adalah pemilik peternakan rusa terbesar dan istrinya saudara kandung Kazekage Sunagakure, tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa jika dihadapkan pada Hanabi. Apalagi Sasuke yang sebenarnya pengangguran dan menumpukan poros ekonomi keluarga pada istrinya dan usaha klinik. Hanabi bisa saja membuat mereka jadi gelandangan kalau tidak menuruti keinginannya, kekuatan ninja ataupun jabatan tidak bisa mengalahkan uang.

Para anak-anak hanya tertawa dalam hati melihat orang-orang hebat dipecundangi oleh kekuatan uang.

Hanabi mengalihkan matanya pada keponakannya, "Oh ya Bolt, apa kau memerlukan sesuatu lagi dariku?"

"Ah iya, ada satu hal, Bibi. Aku ingin Pak Tua itu ikut dalam proyek kita." kata Bolt seraya menunjuk Souichiro yang duduk di sofa dengan tangan di borgol.

Semuanya heran hingga Bolt menjawab keheranan itu, "Souichirou-san itu ilmuan jenius, jadi pasti sangat membantu jika bergabung dengan ku."

"Apa kompensasi yang kudapat?" tanya Souichiro karena dirinya tiba-tiba dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan.

"Hukumanmu ditangguhkan, bagaimana?"

"Hoooo,,, aku setuju, tidak ada yang lebih bagus dari itu untukku."

Akhirnya, sang penjahat tidak jadi di hukum. Dia tidak perlu mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya.

Naruto? jangan di tanya! Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena Hanabi melotot padanya.

Dengan wajah masam dan bibir mengkerucut, Naruto bergumam pelan, mencibir adik iparnya, "Kampret,,,! kalau saja bukan karena uangnya, aku tak sudi direndahkan seperti ini, dasar perawan tua."

Hanabi mendengar gumaman itu, dahinya berkedut kesal, dia menggeram marah. "Cih, hokage matre! Kalau bukan karena keluargaku, kau cuma orang miskin. Dan apa-apaan itu, beraninya kau menyebutku perawan tua!"

"Ah,, anu, itu,,, maaf Hanabi-chan, lidahku terpelesat. Eheeee." Naruto bicara tak jelas karena takut.

"Huuuuff..." Hanabi membuang nafas, kemudian dia menatap Bolt, "Bolt-kun, kau mau tidak menikahiku?"

Semuanya shock karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Hanabi, mungkinkah perempuan ini lelah disebut perawan tua.

Pengecualian untuk Bolt, anehnya pemuda ini malah tersipu malu-malu dan merona, "Ah eeuuhhh, ettoo,,, anoo..."

"Bercanda." ucap Hanabi sebelum semuanya jadi salah paham. Dia tertawa pelan, lalu bicara lagi, "Ah tapi kalau saja seandainya kau bukan keponakanku, aku pasti akan menjadikanmu suamiku, Bolt-kun."

 _What the hell_ ,,,, Hanabi Hyuga yang perfeksionis, wanita nomor satu sedunia ternyata suka main brondong? Tidaaaaaakkkk, ini pernyataan perang. Sarada, Amaru, dan Mirai harus menempatkan Hanabi di posisi teratas sebagai orang yang harus diwaspadai, terlebih lagi oleh Himawari.

Ah oke!, lupakan hal tidak jelas barusan. Masalah lainnya akibat insiden hari ini, tentu saja diurus dengan uang. Kehancuran dan kerusakan infrastruktur memang terjadi dimana-mana, dan semua orang melihat apa yang terjadi walau tidak tahu apa inti masalah yang sebenarnya. Namun ini soal gampang, semua hal bisa diputar balikkan. Berita yang dilempar ke masyarakat bisa dimanipulasi, semua kerugian finansial dan hancurnya infrastruktur akan ditanggung sepenuhnya oleh HMC Group. Lagipula sejak hari ini, perusahaan Soui Inc milik Souichirou sudah diakuisisi atau diambil kepemilikannya oleh Hanabi. Jadi, masalah pun benar-benar selesai.

Tapi sebelum bubar, Mirai angkat bicara.

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya. Hokage-sama, Nara-sama, kalian tidak lupa kan dengan Jounin Exam?"

Aaahh,, hampir saja semuanya lupa. Karena insiden hari ini, Survival Test Jounin Exam dihentikan, lokasi ujian hancur lebur akibat pertarungan Bolt dan MENMA099. Beruntung semua peserta berhasil dievakuasi dengan cepat.

Shikamaru membuka mulut, namun sebelum dia bersuara, Naruto lebih dulu bicara.

"Akan diadakan babak tambahan. Adu tanding pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan sisem akar pohon bagi peserta yang memenuhi kualifikasi juri. Peserta akan diundi untuk menentukan urutan pertandingan."

Keputusan mutlak dari Hokage. Tidak ada yang membantah, lagipula cara ini memang wajar dilakukan. Pertandingan untuk mencari siapa yang terkuat, terhebat, dan terbaik.

Tapi Hanabi yang otaknya otak bisnis, menangkap maksud dibalik keputusan Naruto.

"Haaaaahhh,,, aku tidak menyangka kakak iparku yang dielu-elukan banyak orang ini benar-benar licik kalau urusan uang." kata Hanabi dengan nada menyindir.

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya, Oba-chan?" Himawari sepertinya tidak mengerti.

"Begini ya, Hima-chan. Oba-chan kasih tahu padamu, pertandingan seperti itu adalah pertunjukan seru untuk ditonton. Coba kau pikir, kalau seandainya pertandingan itu di adakan di Dome luas yang mampu menampung banyak penonton, selain itu hak siarnya juga diberikan pada banyak stasiun televisi dari berbagai negara. Dengan begitu, maka pemasukan untuk kas desa juga berlimpah."

"Terus?"

"Artinya, Papamu yang gila uang itu banyak dapat bonus dan uang pelicin dari sana."

"Ooooooh..." Himawari mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itupun mengerti akal licik Naruto.

Naruto malu di tatap sinis oleh semua orang.

Sehingga hari ini, sang pahlawan dunia, Nanadaime Hokage, hokage terhebat sepanjang masa, telah dua kali dipermalukan oleh adik iparnya sendiri.

.

Bolt belum bisa pulang ke rumah. Dia sendirian disini, di ruang pemeriksaan kesehatan, Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha.

Selama pertarungan melawan Android MENMA099 dengan menggunakan IS Byakushiki, walaupun armor tempur mobile suite itu memiliki sistem keamanan mutlak untuk menjamin keselamatan pilotnya, tetap saja kondisi tubuh Bolt harus diperiksa. Siapa tahu ada hal yang tidak di inginkan.

Ckrekk...

Nah, ini dia yang membuat Bolt di sini. Sarada masuk membawa laporan hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Bolt. Dia berjalan ke ranjang dimana Bolt sedang duduk bersandar.

"Berdasarkan laporan pemeriksaan ini, kau boleh pulang tanpa perlu mendapat perawatan, Bolt."

"Iya, terima kasih Sarada."

"Huuufft, aku sempat khawatir tahu saat melihat kau meledak terkena jutsu dari Android MENMA099."

Saat pertarungan, MENMA099 menembakkan salah satu jutsu terkuatnya, Kinrin Baku Tensei, jutsu asli milik pewaris kekuatan Rikudou Hamura. Bolt menggunakan Barrier Gravity Force, namun tak mampu menahannya, dan akhirnya meledak.

"Iya, Heheeee..." Bolt tertawa hambar. Saat itu, dia juga panik, situasi hidup mati untuknya, beruntung masih selamat walau armor IS Byakushiki hampir hancur total akibat serangan itu.

Sarada tidak bicara lagi, dia sibuk membereskan peralatan pengecekan kesehatan.

"Anoooo, Sarada. Terima kasih ya."

"Untuk?"

"Merasiakan tentang aku dan Himawari dari ayahku."

Sarada tidak bicara lagi, kejadian itu, wajahnya memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Entah itu diartikan baik atau buruk, tidak ada yang tahu kondisi hatinya saat ini.

Langsung saja, Bolt merasa canggung, dia merasa tidak enak dengan Sarada.

Sarada beranjak ke pintu, membuka pintu tersebut lalu tanpa menoleh dia berkata, "Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan, Bolt? Ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus."

Blammm...

Pintu ditutup, Sarada menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu itu. Tangannya terkepal erat, dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, ' _Aku tidak akan menyerah._ '

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . . .**_.

 **Note :**

Sekarang masalah besar sudah selesai, semuanya dituntaskan, tinggal satu babak terakhir. Menuju Final Jounin Exam, pertarungan kelas ultimate antar dua ninja penerus terkuat akan menjadi pengakhir.

Kemudian, konten ability peralatan tempur dan beberapa teori lainnya di chapter ini, aku mendapat bantuan dari _**Pemilik Akun Line Yakushi Shugento**_. Dia temen diskusiku untuk membuat bagian sci-fi  & hi-tech. So, aku ucapkan terima kasih untuknya.

Terakhir, saya Cuma mau bilang. Fix, FF My Cute Sister ini akan tamat di chapter 50. Hitung mundur mulai mulai sekarang, **3**.

So, See U Next Chap,,, :v

 **...**

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Boruto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di Kolom Review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya, dan,,,,,,,

Walau sedikit terlambat, tapi

SELAMAT MERAYAKAN IDUL FITRI 1437 H

BAGI YANG BERAGAMA ISLAM...

MOHON MAAF LAHIR & BATIN

.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Event besar sudah didepan mata, Jounin Exam pertama di Era Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai. Seiring itu, bau masalah dan kejahatan tercium makin jelas. Bahaya besar bisa saja mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha sekali lagi menjadi pengakhir. Bagaimanakah Bolt dan yang lainnya menghadapi semua ini? Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Senin, 18 Juli 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . . . .**_

 _Sarada tidak bicara lagi, dia sibuk membereskan peralatan pengecekan kesehatan._

 _"Anoooo, Sarada. Terima kasih ya."_

 _"Untuk?"_

 _"Merasiakan tentang aku dan Himawari dari ayahku."_

 _Sarada tidak bicara lagi, kejadian itu, wajahnya memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Entah ini diartikan baik atau buruk, tidak ada yang tahu kondisi hatinya saat ini._

 _Langsung saja, Bolt merasa canggung, dia merasa tidak enak dengan Sarada._

 _Sarada beranjak ke pintu, membuka pintu tersebut lalu tanpa menoleh dia berkata, "Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan, Bolt? Ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus."_

 _Blammm..._

 _Pintu ditutup, Sarada menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu itu. Tangannya terkepal erat, dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, 'Aku tidak akan menyerah.'_

 _._

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 47. Kesepakatan.**

. . . . .

"Lalu, sekarang kita mau apa?"

Pertanyaan bernada tidak mengenakkan itu keluar dari mulut Himawari. Ini dirumah, dan belum ada siapapun selain mereka berdua, dia dan Bolt.

Walaupun sudah diputuskan, tapi Naruto masih harus membereskan sisa-sisa masalah akibat perbuatan Souichirou. Dia kena sial karena kalah kuasa dengan Hanabi yang mem- _backing_ kegiatan produksi peralatan tempur illegal Bolt dan Shikadai. Kalau Hinata, ada urusan diplomatik Klan Hyuga dengan tamu dari negara lain. Sepertinya sang Nyonya Uzumaki belum tahu apapun tentang masalah besar hari ini yang menimpa kedua anaknya dan menyeret suaminya sebagai Nanadaime Hokage yang memiliki kewewenangan akan hal itu. Sekarang hari sudah mulai gelap.

Ini dirumah, lebih tepatnya di ruang keluarga. Sekarang Himawari yang memasang ekspresi marah dengan wajah sinis memandang ke arah kakaknya. Bolt sedang duduk di depannya, seolah sang kakak berambut pirang ini sedang disidang. Naas untuk Bolt, kalau sidang oleh ayahnya dia punya kartu As untuk melawan, tapi kalau disidang oleh Himawari, dia hanya sekedar kotoran upil tak berharga.

"Saudara kandung itu dilarang menikah. Kalaupun dilakukan, pasti akan dianggap menjijikkan." kata Himawari lagi dengan tegas

Oohhh iya. Kakak adik ini sedang membahas kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang lupa dengan pengakuan cinta Bolt pada Himawari ditengah-tengah insiden serius yang mempertaruhkan keselamatan seluruh dunia, tepat didepan mata sang musuh besar. Aaahhhh~~~, kalau situasinya sih mirip dengan pengakuan cinta Hinata pada Naruto saat invasi Pein, orang tua dari kedua kakak adik ini. Tapi bedanya, itu pengakuan cinta terlarang, bukan pengakuan cinta sakral seperti yang diungkapkan Hinata.

Masih dalam posisi duduk, Bolt mendongak menatap wajah adiknya, "Tunggu, kenapa jadi begini sih? Padahal kau menjawab ' _dengan senang hati_ ', iya kan?"

Himawari memalingkan muka, malu, namun ekspresi wajahnya seperti orang marah. Tipikal gadis tsundere. "Hmmph... Iya sih, terus?"

"Itu artinya, kau jugaaa... mencintaiku kan?"

"Hm." pipi Himawari merona merah, dia tampak tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan itu dari kakaknya.

"Aaaaa... kalau boleh aku katakan, kau pasti memikirkan seperti ini, ' _Kalau kau berulang kali menanyakan jawabanku, maka kesan romantisnya akan hilang. Jadi hentikan pertanyaanmu, bisa mikir tidak ha?_ '. Begitu kan yang kau pikirkan, Hima?"

Dahi Himawari berkedut kesal, "Tidak usah dipertegas, BAKAAAA...!" Himawari berteriak tepat di depan wajah Bolt.

Brrruuaakkk.

Bolt terjungkang ke lantai, "Itteeeeiiii..." mengaduh sebentar lalu bangun dan duduk lagi, Bolt mengepalkan tangan, "Heheee, aku berhasil. Sepertinya itu tadi adalah pertama kalinya aku menebak pikiranmu dengan akurat, iya kan Hima?"

Ekspresi kesal masih tercetak di wajah Himawari, dia menatap garang ke arah kakaknya yang sedang kesenangan sendiri.

"Ahaaaa, kakakmu ini hebat kan?" kata Bolt sambil kegirangan seperti orang tidak waras.

"Tch... Kau makin menjijikkan!"

Begitulah hubungan mereka berdua. Meskipun jenjang hubungan Bolt dan Himawari naik satu tahap, tahap yang bagus jika itu pasangan normal namun terlarang untuk pasangan kakak adik, tapi antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang berubah. Masih sering teriak-teriak tidak jelas, terutama Himamari yang jutek, judes, egois, dan sering kali mengalami luapan emosi, dan Bolt yang yaaahh,,,, begitulah, seorang kakak yang selalu ada untuk adiknya dalam kondisi apapun.

Bolt berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Himawari, "Ekhhem... Kau benar, kita ini memang menjijikkan."

"Gh..." wajah Himawari berubah masam, "Kita? Jadi artinya aku juga termasuk. Sialan...!"

"Aku yang menyatakan cinta dengan sepenuh hati pada adikku sendiri dan kau adikku yang menerima cintaku, sama-sama sudah tidak waras."

Bolt mengatakan hal itu dengan santai, seolah tanpa beban. Hal ini membuat Himawari tersenyum manis. Dengan begini, dia tidak lagi menanggung beban karena perasaan terlarang itu sendirian. Sekarang ada tempat untuk membagi perasaan itu.

"Iya juga sih."

Bolt mendekati Himawari, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu adiknya, menatap dengan ekspresi serius. "Makanya, mari kita rencanakan apa yang harus kita lakukan kedepannya."

Himawari mengerti akan keinginan Bolt, "Hu'umm, ya." Dia mengangguk dengan yakin.

Bolt tersenyum bahagia. Ini adalah hubungan terlarang, karena itulah langkah apa yang akan diambil nanti harus direncanakan dengan matang. Bolt tidak ingin egois dengan perasaannya, tapi dia ingin mengambil solusi yang terbaik bagi semua orang.

Hening beberapa saat hingga,,,,,,,,

Himawari menautkan kedua alisnya, heran, "Kenapa kau senyam-senyum aneh begitu ha?"

Sang Tuan Putri manja kembali ke sifat asalnya, judes, jutek, egois.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kau terlihat lebih senang daripada biasanya."

"Aa-..." Himawari menyendu, kepalanya tertunduk, "Nee Bolt-kun, a-apaaaa menurutmu bagian dari diriku yang mencintaimu itu sangat menjijikkan?"

"Kalau orang lain sih, pasti menganggapnya begitu. Tapi aku takkan pernah menghina apapun yang menjadi bagian dari dirimu."

"Sampai kapan pun?" tanya Himawari dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

"Ya, sampai kapanpun."

"Serius?"

"Serius."

"Sumpah?"

"Iya lah, aku bersumpah."

"Yah, aku tahu kok. Kau akan bilang begitu padaku, Bolt-kun. Heheee..." Himawari tertawa bahagia.

". . . . ."

"Aku sangat bahagia. Terima kasih karena mencintaiku."

"Sama-sama."

Badan Himawari tiba-tiba bergetar, Bolt melihat itu, " Kau kenapa, Hima?"

"Aaaa,,, mungkin saat ini perasaanku sedang bercampur aduk."

Bolt lagi-lagi tersenyum karena jawaban jujur dari adiknya. "Oh iya, seharusnya aku memberikanmu ini lebih dahulu seperti kebanyakan orang lain." Dia merogoh sesuatu yang ada di saku celananya. Ada sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah hati yang diikat dengan pita jingga. "Ini..." katanya sambil menyerahkan kotak itu pada Himawari.

"Ah, terima kasih. Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Himawari membuka kotak itu, dan,,,,,,,,,, wajahnya sedikit menegang. Dia mengingatnya, sebuah benda persis sama dengan benda yang pernah ia minta belikan pada kakaknya tahun lalu. Saat mereka berjalan-jalan menikmati Rinne Festival.

 _ **Flashback - Chapter 8**_

 _Bolt dan Himawari sudah selesai mengisi perut. Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan di lapangan Konoha, disana banyak berdiri stand dadakan yang menjual beraneka macam dagangan mulai dari makanan, permen, topeng, hingga aksesoris-akseoris lainnya bahkan stand permainan juga banyak._

 _Himawari berhenti didepan stand yang menjual aksesoris wanita. Ada bermacam-macam barang yang dijual stand itu seperti cincin, gelang, anting, penjepit rambut dan lain-lain. Himawari fokus melihat-lihat satu persatu barang yang ada di stand itu._

 _"Kenapa berhenti disini, kau mau memberikan barang-barang seperti itu untuk kado ulang tahun papa?"_

 _Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Bolt, Himawari mengambil sebuah cincin. Cincin perak dengan kristal berwarna ungu. Lalu menunjukkannya pada Bolt._

 _"Belikan ini untukku!" kata Himawari tegas. Terlihat label harga 199.000 ryo dicincin itu._

 _"Mana bisa, untuk apa juga barang seperti itu?"_

 _"Sudah, jangan protes! Cepat belikan. Setelah ini kita masih harus ke tempat lain."_

 _"Pinjamkan aku uang!" kata Bolt tegas._

 _"Hah?" Himawari menatap tidak percaya pada Bolt setelah mendengar ucapan kakaknya._

 _"Aku hanya bawa uang 55.000 ryo. Kalau kau yang bayar sisanya, akan kubelikan barang itu untukmu." usul Bolt bernegosiasi dengan Himawari_

 _"Benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan!" Himawari mengumpat pada Bolt._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

"Ini kan?" mulut Himawari terbuka, dia terkejut dengan apa yang diberikan kakaknya.

"Ya. Itu cincin yang kau minta belikan tahun lalu saat kita jalan-jalan menikmati Rinne Festival."

Himawari menganga lebar, "I-ini cincin k-kawin kita?"

"Eh?" Bolt ikutan terkejut.

"Bukan ya?" tanya Himawari setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah Bolt yang tidak sesuai pikirannya.

Bolt memalingkan wajah karena malu, "Se-sepertinya bisa saja dianggap begitu."

"Heh? Kenapa ucapanmu tidak yakin begitu sih? Yang serius dong." kata Himawari menuntut.

"Mana mungkin kan kalau sejak awal aku berpikiran untuk melamar adikku sendiri dengan cincin?"

"Oh, ya sudah lah." Himawari mengatakan itu dengan nada lesu. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali semangat, "Nih!" ucapnya sambil memberikan cincin itu pada Bolt.

"Apaan?"

"Pakaikan di jariku!"

"Ha?" Bolt tampak tak mengerti.

"Kauuu..., ingin menikahiku kan?" Himawari mengucapkan itu dengan wajah kesamping, malu memperlihatkan rona merah di pipinya pada sang kakak. "Begitu prosedur seharusnya?"

Bolt ikutan merona, suasana antara mereka berdua menjadi sedikit canggung. "Ah,, I-iya, aku mengerti."

Bolt mengambil tangan kiri Himawari, tanpa ragu dia memasangkan cincin 'kawin'nya di jari manis sang adik.

"Whaaaa,,,, pas sekali di jariku."

Himawari melihat cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya dengan ekspresi bahagia. Tidak pernah dia sebahagia ini selama hidupnya.

"Arigatou, Bolt-kun. Akuuuu..., aku sangat bahagia sekali."

"Douiitashimashite, Hima."

Tiba-tiba,,,,,, "Aaarrhhh..." Himawari berteriak dan mendudukkan diri di sofa yang ada di ruangan mereka berada sekarang. Dia kembali pada kepribadiannya semula, "Saudara kandung dilarang menikah, di-la-rang me-ni-kah...!"

"Gh... Hima, jangan bolak balik dari imajinasi ke dunia nyata gitu dong!"

Bolt menggerutu, tadi Himawari marah-marah karena hubungan antara mereka itu dilarang, lalu dengan bahagianya menerima cincin kawin dan memimpikan pernikahan, sekarang kembali lagi ke realita.

"Ck, kau ini! Bagaimanapun kau harus ingat kalau kita ini saudara kandung, jadi mustahil kita menikah."

"Ya, aku tahu. Makanya tadi aku berkata kalau kita harus merencanakan masa depan kita." kata Bolt yang kembali dengan ekspresi serius. Ini bukan masalah kecil, cinta antara mereka tidak segampang cinta pasangan muda kebanyakan.

"Neee Bolt-kun, kau tahu? Sebenarnya..."

"Ha?"

"Sebenarnya kalau saat itu kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, maka aku sendiri yang akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

"Eh, a-apa maksudmu?" Bolt menyerngit bingung.

"Aku menyadarinya saat kebingungan di survival test. Kau mungkin sudah tahu kalau mekanisme lokasi itu dibuat dengan genjutsu tingkat tinggi yang menyesatkan orang-orang yang tak memiliki impian sebagai tujuan hidup. Awalnya aku juga tersesat, saat aku memikirkan hidupku, memikirkan masa depanku, memikirkan apakah aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku ragu, aku belum siap kalau menolakku, mungkin itulah yang membuat aku tersesat. Tapi setelah kupikirkan, aku ingin tetap mengedepankan perasaanku, hingga akhirnya aku memperoleh keyakinan akan itu. Seketika itulah aku dengan jelas melihat jalan keluarnya sendiri yang datang padaku. Aku,,,, aku lulus ujian itu berkat aku menyakini perasaanku padamu."

Bolt diam saja, dia mendengarkan curahan hati adiknya. Baru kali ini Himawari benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Meski begitu, meski mustahil mendapatkan cintamu, namun dengan keyakinan itu aku tetap membuat simulasi dalam pikiranku, berpikir seandainya kau menerima cintaku..."

Bolt coba menebak kelanjutan ucapan Himawari, "Simulasi itu tentang apa yang harus kita lakukan kedepannya, iya kan Hima?"

"Hu'um." Himawari mengangguk. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang kakak.

Bolt bersiap untuk hal yang tidak-tidak, tapiiiiiii... tidak terjadi.

Himawari ternyata hanya membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Seolah angin menelan ucapan Himawari, tidak ada seorangpun, bahkan seekor semut pun tak tahu apa yang diucapkan Himawari.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Himawari setelah selesai berbisik.

Bolt tersenyum, tersenyum cerah, sekarang tak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan tentang masa depan mereka.

"Iya, aku setuju."

"Haaaaa,,, benarkah? serius?"

Bolt mengangguk mantap, "Iya. Memang lebih baik begitu."

"Heheee..." Himawari tertawa senang.

Pasangan kakak adik inipun menautkan jari kelingking mereka, berkata bersama-sama, "Itu lah janji kita, Uzumaki tak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya kembali."

.

.

.

Himawari berkata dengan wajah malu-malu, "Ettooo,,,, iya. Kami sudah mulai berpacaran."

"Oh begitu, bagus dong." si gadis bertubuh mungil dengan ambut merah tidak tampak terkejut, malah nada ucapannya seperti menyindir. Dia berkulit kecoklatan dengan penampilan gadis tomboi. Ada satu tahi lalat kecil di ekor mata kirinya yang membuatnya tampak sangat manis dan imut dibalik penampilan tomboinya.

"Hnnn~~~," hanya dengusan yang keluar dari hidung gadis berambut putih lurus panjang dengan badan langsing tinggi semampai, dia tampak biasa saja dengan ucapan mengejutkan dari Himawari.

"Eh...?" Gadis cantik berambut hitam pendek ini walaupun terkejut, tapi dia kelihatan memberikan dukungan. Di gadis dewasa yang selalu tampil cantik dan menawan.

Benar-benar, satu tim tidak kompak. Ya, satu tim, tim 7. Himawari baru saja mengatakan kejelasan tentang hubungannya dengan sang kakak pada anggota tim lain, Amaru, Ryuzetsu, dan Mirai si Jounin pembimbing.

Ahhh, khusus untuk Mirai, baru beberapa hari lalu dia mengubah model rambutnya. Sebelumnya dia punya rambut panjang bergelombang, bahkan selama hidup dia selalu berambut panjang. Namun beberapa hari ini, sejak beberapa hari lalu, dia telah memotong pendek rambutnya. Model rambut ala wanita karir. Ini perubahan besar bagi Mirai yang sangat menyayangi rambut panjangnya. Boleh jadi ini adalah akibat patah hati karena Bolt yang menolak cintanya, ini salah satu usahanya untuk _move on_ , yang ditandai dengan perubahan model rambut.

Kata orang, perubahan penampilan ini bertujuan agar sang mantan menyesal. Tapi aahh entahlah...

"Kalian serius?" tanya Mirai sekali lagi pada pasangan kekasih di depannya.

Ada Bolt juga disana.

Mereke berlima sedang menikmati makan siang bersama di sebuah kafe. Duduk mengitari sebuah meja bundar kecil yang pas untuk mereka.

"Tentu saja." sahut Himawari dengan yakin.

"Aaahhh~~~..." Mirai mendesah pelan, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. "Rasanya sulit mencari kata-kata tanggapan yang tepat untuk berita ini."

"Iya, aku setuju denganmu, Mirai sensei" sambung Ryuzetsu. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memutuskan apakah aku harus mendo'akan mereka berdua begitu saja atau..."

"Mouuu,,,, tak usah dipikirakn Ryu-chan." Amaru juga ikut menanggapi, "Kita bertiga sudah tahu kalau kakak adik ini terikat hubungan menjijikkan, bukan? Jadi biarkan saja."

Bolt merasa sangat tersindir, begitupula Himawari.

"Kau benar, Amaru-chan." sambung Mirai. "Kalau kuingat-ingat, bahkan sebelum kau dan Ryu-chan kenal dengan Hima-chan dan Bolt-kun, kedekatan hubungan saudara antara mereka berdua sudah sangat mencurigakan sejak awal, aku sudah lama merasakan keanehannya sejak mereka berdua masih kecil."

"Woii,, kalian ini!" Bolt dan Himawari berteriak bersamaan karena kesal. Mana terima mereka disebut seperti itu.

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu, seolah kalian menganggap kami tidak di sini." kata Bolt.

"Yayayaaaa..." Mirai menanggapinya santai, "Yah terlepas dari bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian kedepan nanti, tapi asal kita masih bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini, aku tak mempedulikan masalah itu. Pokoknya aku akan mengucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua. Jika kalian tetap berpacaran, memilih jalan cinta terlarang, maka itu urusan kalian, kalian berdua yang bertanggung jawab. Hahahaaa..."

"Woii... Mirai-nee. Perkataanmu lebih menusuk daripada ucapan Amaru-chan tadi tahu!"

Mirai tidak sedikitpun marah karena ucapan Bolt yang terkesan kasar, "Intinya aku mempercayakan hal ini padamu, Bolt-kun. Kau pasti sudah punya rencana kedepan, iya kan?"

Bolt menghembuskan nafas, "Huuuufft, tidak tahu deh. Yang penting kulakukan saja dulu semampuku."

Brakkk...

"HAAAAAAHH?"

Himawari berteriak setelah menggebrak meja. Bolt dan Mirai dibuat terkejut karenanya. Hanya Ryuzetsu yang masih tampak tenang menikmati makanannya.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Himawari bertanya pada Amaru dengan mata melotot.

"Kurasa tadi aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas." sahut Amaru tanpa raut wajah takut.

"APAAN?"

"Aku cuma bilang kalau ...blablablabla..."

Terus berlanjut, Himawari dan Amaru bertengkar meributkan sesuatu yang tak penting. Begitulah kebiasaan mereka berdua, walau teman satu tim tapi selalu ribut. Meski begitu, ikatan persahabatan mereka sangatlah kuat.

Bolt menggeleng pasrah, "Haaaaaaaaah, kalian berdua. Selalu saja begini sejak dulu, tak pernah berubah."

"MASALAH BUAT LOH...!?" teriak Himawari dan Amaru bersamaan.

"Hiii-,,,,,,"

Tentu saja Bolt merinding takut, Himawari dan Amaru sama-sama pasang tampang menyeramkan. Apalagi Himawari sekarang mengaktifkan Byakugan.

Bolt masih ingat kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuatnya trauma pada yang namanya Byakugan selama berbulan-bulan. Kejadian dimana dia diubek-ubek dan dihajar oleh Himawari yang baru berusia 5 tahun. Tidak hanya dia, tapi Naruto dan Yang Kurama juga. Saat itu, saat hari dimana Naruto seharusnya dilantik menjadi Hokage, Naruto dibuat pingsan karena titik tenketsunya diserang oleh Himawari sampai Yang Kurama juga ikut merasakan efeknya. Beruntung Yin Kurama yang ada ditubuh Himawari saat itu masih tidur, jika tidak begitu mana mungkin separuh kyubi ini mau menjadikan Himawari sebagai Jinchurikinya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang dingin, tentu saja membuat siapapun malas untuk keluar dari peraduan. Termasuk pemuda yang satu ini, sudah hampir jam 10 tapi masih terlelap.

Namun karena saat ini sudah waktunya bangun, perlahan dia membuka kelopak matanya. Matanya masih setengah terbuka, kesadarannya belum benar-benar kembali. Matanya menangkap seonggok tubuh yang tidur bersamanya, perempuan lagi. Aneh, padahal jelas-jelas ini kamarnya, ia tidur sendiri tadi malam, ia masih bujangan jadi tak mungkin ada istri yang menemaninya tidur.

Eh, perempuan? tidur seranjang?

Mata Bolt langsung terbuka lebar-lebar, terkejut sudah pasti.

"Ap-..."

Bolt langsung bangun, menyandarkan diri di sisi ranjang.

"Mimpi macam apa ini?"

Ini bukan mimpi, ada perempuan yang tidur satu selimut dengannya.

"Ck,,, sialan! Baru pagi-pagi badanku sudah panas dingin."

Tentu saja, meski perempuan itu berpakaian lengkap, tapi tetap saja menggoyahkan iman. Celana hotpantsnya sedikit melorot kebawah karena risletingnya terbuka, nampak jelas celana dalam berwarna putih polos yang perempuan itu pakai. Selain itu baju tidur yang dia kenakan juga tersingkap ke atas sehingga menampakkan perut yang rata, bahkan tersingkap cukup tinggi untuk memperlihatkan sedikit dari bra putih yang dia pakai.

"He? Ti-tidak mungkin!"

Bagian paling buruk adalah, perempuan itu, gadis yang tidur satu selimut dengannya, adalah Himawari, adik perempuannya sendiri. Tidur dengan adik perempuan diusia remaja ini tidak normal, apalagi dia dan adiknya yang menyandang status sepasang kekasih menambah tidak normal dan semakin tidak bermoralnya adegan erotis pagi hari ini.

Glek...

Bolt menelan ludah kasar.

Di sisinya, Himawari tidur dengan lelap. Dia bisa saja dengan mudah memangsa Himawari dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Bolt menggeleng. Tidak,,, tidak boleh. Walaupun otaknya menahan diri, tapi tangannya sendiri bergerak menuju tempat yang salah.

Jelas saja salah, sekarang jari telunjuk Bolt bergerak menuju dada Himawari. Dada yang ukurannya lumayan besar untuk seorang wanita, dan jelas jauh diatas rata-rata kalau dibandingkan dengan remaja-remaja 15 tahun seumuran Himawari.

Bolt merasa badannya semakin panas. Masih ingat kalau dulu ia pernah berbicara dengan Inojin. Kalau sudah punya pacar, maka sudah dibolehkan menyentuh dada pacarnya. Ketika masih pacaran dengan Mirai, Bolt belum sempat memperoleh pengalaman itu, jadi karena sekarang Himawari sudah jadi pacarnya, maka boleh lah, satu kali saja.

Bolt tau ini terlarang, menyerang adik perempuan sendiri saat tertidur. Tapi apa mau dikata, gerakan tangan itu tak bisa dihentikan. Jari telunjuk Bolt yang bergetar perlahan semakin dekat dengan dada Himawari.

Bolt menutup mata, setidaknya dia tidak ingin melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa dihadapannya ketika jari telunjuknya sampai pada target.

Jari telunjuk Bolt terus mendekat, hingga,,,,,,,,,

tukk...

Menyentuh pelan puncak dada Himawari. Hanya sentuhan singkat dan pelan, bukan sentuhan langsung karena Himawari masih memakai pakaian, tapi...

"KYAAAAAA...!"

Himawari bangun dan langsung berteriak histeris. Dia beringsut ke sudut ranjang yang berlawanan dengan posisi Bolt dengan kedua tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, tindakan protektif yang selalu dilakukan perempuan jika ada laki-laki mesum di sekitarnya.

Himawari menatap nyalang pada kakaknya, "Kau, brengsek!. A-apa yang kau lakukan pada adik perempuanmu ha? Bejat, mesum!"

Bolt sadar kalau ia memang salah, tapi, "Dih, ka-kau ini pasti sudah bangun sejak tadi kan? Kau tidak tidur kan? Kau pasti pura-pura tidur di sampingku tadi, iya kan?." katanya sambil menunjuk wajah Himawari.

"Hei, jangan ganti topik!." teriak Himawari.

Terang saja ini membuat Bolt ketakutan. Adiknya sedang marah besar.

"Tadi itu, kau sengaja mau menyentuh dadaku kan?"

"Ti-tidak... kok" ucap Bolt takut-takut seraya memalingkan wajah.

"BOHONG! kalau bicara tatap aku! Kau mencoba menyentuh dadaku, iya kan?"

"..."

"Bahkan kau sudah menyentuh dadaku, mengaku saja!"

"Tidak, aku tidak menyentuhnya."

"Haaaahh? Katakan lagi, kau menyentuh dadaku kan?"

"Ya ampun, kau itu ngotot banget sih. Aku cuma menyentuhnya sedikit, se-di-kiiiiiiittt. Baru juga seujung jari."

Plaaakkkkk...

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Bolt. Satu kesialan di pagi hari untuknya.

Himawari mengumpat kasar, "Brengsek, Konoyaro, dasar mesum bejat! Kau ini benar-benar sampah, menjijikkan.!"

"Hei, aku tidak bejat. Lagian kenapa kau bisa tidur di ranjangku?"

Himawari gelagapan, "A... I-itu,,, akuuu, ya aku hanya ingin tahu, a-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku kalau aku tidur disebelahmu."

"Oohhh,,,, tch sialan. Jadi memang kau yang bersalah kan?"

"Urusai... Pokoknya setelah mandi dan sarapan, datanglah ke kamarku, ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Blllaammm...

Pintu kamar Bolt dibanting kasar oleh Himawari.

Menyisakan Bolt yang menggerutu dengan wajah masam di atas ranjang sendirian.

.

Selesai mandi, selesai sarapan, selesai beres-beres sedikit, dan jadilah sekarang, Bolt menginjakkan kaki di kamar adiknya, kamar Himawari.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Bolt langsung ke intinya.

"Tentang ritual pasangan kekasih."

"Eeeeehhhh...!" Bolt dibuat terkejut, "Ri-ritual? K-kau pengikut pemujaan aliran sesat?"

"Mama mungkin, Konobaka!" Himawari berteriak kesal, baru saja datang sudah berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Begitulah nasib punya kakak yang percaya takhayul, tak jauh beda dengan sang ayah, padahal katanya sudah jadi ilmuan.

"Lalu apaan dong?"

"Kau pasti tahu kalau sepasang kekasih biasanya saling meninggalkan barang kesayangan di kamar pasangannya, iya kan?"

' _Sejak kapan ada tradisi seperti itu?, aku baru tahu._ ' kata Bolt dalam hati, tapi mulutnya mengucapkan hal berbeda, "Iya sih, terus?

"Barang-barang di kamarku semakin banyak, jadi mau kah kau menyimpan sedikit barang-barangku dikamarmu?"

Satu alis Bolt terangkat naik, _'Kurang asem, apanya yang sedikit, bodoh?_ '

Seperti gerutuan Bolt dalam hati, bukannya sedikit, malah ada banyak tumpukan kardus yang entah apa isinya. Selain itu juga ada banyak boneka-boneka 'manis' -tidak menurut Bolt- yang berhamburan di lantai kamar Himawari. Itu maksudnya sedikit? Yang benar saja.

"Haaaaahh,,,, kau itu cuma mau nitip barang-barangmu di kamarku karena di kamarmu sudah penuh dan tidak muat lagi, iya kan? Kalau seperti ini bukan lagi ritual sepasang kekasih namanya."

"Bukan begitu, aku juga mengambil barangmu dan menaruhnya di kamarku kok."

"Mana?"

"Tuh... Jadi sekarang adil kan?"

Himawari menunjuk sesuatu, satu buah jam tangan kesayangan Bolt terletak di meja rias Himawari.

"Ck Kuso..." Bolt menggeram pasrah. Adik perempuannya ini benar-benar terlalu. Selalu saja dirinya yang dirugikan.

Tanpa mempedulikan geraman Bolt, Himawari berseru dengan riang, "Pokoknya pindahin semua boneka-boneka milikku, hati-hati membawanya, kalau sampai ada robek seperti yang terjadi dulu, kau akan kubunuh."

Glekk,,,

Bolt menelan ludah takut, ternyata Himawari masih saja ingat kejadian saat kecil itu. Kalau sampai terjadi lagi, mungkin Himawari tak akan ragu untuk benar-benar membunuhnya.

"Hadeeeehh,,,, memangnya tidak ada ya ritual yang lain?" Bolt bergumam pelan.

Himawari mendengarnya, langsung saja dia berteriak, "Jangan protes terus!, cepat lakukan yang ku minta.!"

"Iya iyaaa deh..."

Bolt bergerak untuk mengambil barang-barang Himawari satu persatu,

"Tunggu..." seru Himawari.

"Apaan lagi?"

"Pertama pindahin dulu yang ada didalam lemari itu!"

Himawari menunjuk sebuah lemari yang cukup besar. Itu bukan lemari pakaian karena kamar Himawari punya ruangan _Walking Closet_ sendiri untuk menyimpan semua pakaian-pakaiannya.

"Ha'i Ha'i. Dasar bawel."

Lagi, Bolt hanya bisa mengiyakan saja. Dia membuka lemari yang ditunjuk Himawari, mengeluarkan isinya, hingga tangannya berhenti ketika menemukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang masih ia ingat.

 _ **Flashback - Chapter 20**_

 _Himawari berdiri lalu membuka lemari di pojok kamar dan mengambil sebuah kotak kardus berukuran sedang dari dalam sana, "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang cukup memalukan yang ingin ku perlihatkan padamu." kata Himawari dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Karena kau sudah sering membantuku, mau menjaga rahasiaku dari Mama waktu itu, dan tidak pernah membenci sikap menyebalkanku, makanya. . . umm, memalukan sih, tapi akan kuperlihatkan padamu." Himawari menundukkan kepala setelah mengatakannya._

 _Himawari membuka kotak kardus itu, ada banyak dan bermacam-macam benda didalamnya._

 _"Ini barang-barang kenangan milikku dari kecil." kata Himawari. Lalu dia menunjukkan dua benda, satu buku harian dan sebuah album foto. "Kedua benda ini menyimpan kenanganku dari kecil, semuanya. Apa kau mau lihat salah satu isinya?" tanya Himawari._

 _"Aku ingin lihat album foto itu saja." jawab Bolt. Dia merasa enggan membaca buku harian adiknya, mungkin ada banyak hal memalukan yang tertulis dibuku harian itu._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Bolt mengangkat kotak kardus berukuran sedang dari dalam lemari, "Hei, Hima..."

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Himawari memotong ucapan Bolt.

"Iya, soalnya kau dulu melarangku membuka semuanya, jadi sekarang aku penasaran."

Himawari tersenyum, "Tentu saja boleh, lagipula aku memanggilmu kesini memang untuk hal ini. Ayo kita lihat sama-sama."

Mereka bedua duduk bersila di lantai.

Bolt mengambi buku harian milik Himawari, dia membukanya dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat apa yang ada didalamnya.

Berbeda dengan album foto dimana banyak foto-foto kecil Himawari yang di tata rapi, di buku harian ini banyak foto Bolt yang di tempel seperti sebuah kliping. Siapa sangka kalau buku harian yang seharusnya berisi cerita-cerita masa lalu dan curahan hati, ternyata hampir semuanya ditempeli foto layaknya sebuah album.

Foto-foto Bolt yang ditempel disana adalah foto Bolt kecil yang selalu menjadi juara di setiap hal. Lomba lari, sparring atau semacamnya ketika Bolt masih menimba ilmu di akademi ninja.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa menyimpan fotoku sebanyak ini?" tanya Bolt heran.

"Itu, yaaa... I-itu karena semuanya adalah foto kakakku yang sangat kusayangi." jawab Himawari dengan wajah malu-malu. Ini mungkin jadi salah satu pengakuan paling memalukan selama hidupnya.

Bolt jadi merona, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengeyahkan rasa malu yang hinggap di hatinya.

Selanjutnya Bolt membalik-balik halaman buku harian itu, ada lebih banyak foto yang di tempel. Foto-foto Bolt dan Himawari yang berisi kenangan betapa dekatnya mereka berdua saat kecil. Foto ulang tahun Himawari, foto ketika liburan ke pantai, Himawari yang digendong oleh Bolt dan lain-lain.

Setelah Bolt puas melihat-lihat foto itu, Himawari menyerahkan salah satu speaker headset pada Bolt, sedangkan satunya lagi telah menempel disalah satu telinga Himawari. Headset itu tersambung ke i-pod yang tersimpan didalam kotak kardus bersama album foto dan buku harian Himawari.

"Ini juga, kau harus mendengarnya."

Bolt menerima, lalu memasangkan headset itu ke lubang telinganya.

"Nee Bolt-kun, kau ingat tidak kalau dulu kau pernah menanyakan apa alasanku berlatih keras hingga membuat tanganku sendiri cedera?"

Bolt mengangguk.

 _ **Flashback Chapter 1**_

 _Bolt membungkukkan badan lalu mengulurkan tangannya hendak menolong adiknya yang tergeletak di tanah karena latihan berat, namun ketika tangannya sudah dekat, satu gerakan menepis tangannya_

 _"Jangan sentuh!" ucap Himawari dengan nada ketus. Kemudian berdiri dari posisinya, menepuk pakaiannya yang kotor, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Bolt._

 _"Tanganmu sepertinya cedera. Kau berlatih sampai memaksakan dirimu? Orang kuat sepertimu untuk apa berlatih seperti itu? Apalagi dunia sekarang sudah damai." tanya Bolt datar bertubi-tubi. Dia sudah tidak khawatir lagi, karena Himawari sudah bersikap seperti biasanya berarti itu cukup membuktikan bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja._

 _"Memangnya aneh kalau aku berlatih keras seperti ini?" tanya Himawari yang belum jauh berjalan. Dia berhenti sejenak tanpa membalikkan badan._

 _"Kurasa tidak, berlatih itu hal yang wajar kan?"_

 _"Begitu. . . . . " Himawari berguman sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan bolt._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Waktu itu aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu, tapi bukan berarti aku menutup-nutupinya. Alasan untuk pertanyaanmu itu ada disini, tentang impian dan tentang seseorang yang harus kulampaui."

Himawari mencari file yang ia maksud, terletak di folder dengan angka tahun paling lama didalam sana.

Mereka berdua bersama-sama mendengarkan sebuah rekaman suara.

' _Kepada diriku dimasa depan._ '

Bolt sedikit terkejut, ia kenal suara didalam rekaman itu, suara Himawari kecil.

' _Hng aku mulai dari mana ya? Baiklah, pertama alasan aku meninggalkan pesan ini sekarang, adalah supaya aku tidak pernah melupakan perasaanku hari ini. Karena kalau sampai perasaan itu terlupakan, maka aku sudah bukan lagi diriku yang sebenarnya. Kalau sampai dimasa depan nanti aku yang mendengarkan pesan ini bukanlah aku yang sebenarnya,,,, tidak, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, tapi kuharap semua bisa kembali teringat setelah mendengar pesanku hari ini. Tentang perasaan yang amat mengesalkan ini, perasaan dimana aku tak ingin dikalahkan, dan juga tentang Onii-chan yang kucintai._ '

"Hima, in-"

"Jangan berisik!, diam dan dengarkan saja!" kata Himawati membentak.

' _Wahai diriku di masa depan, apa kamu sudah bisa sehebat Onii-chan? Apa kau sudah menjadi adik yang baik dan penurut? Apa kau sudah bisa mengalahkan Onii-chan dan mendapat pujian darinya? Saat ini aku sama sekali tak mampu melakukannya, jadi aku akan merasa bahagia jika kau yang dimasa depan mampu melakukan itu. Aku akan sangat bahagia. Mulai hari ini, aku akan berusaha keras agar kau yang di masa depan mampu mewujudkannya. Aku tahu itu adalah hal yang mustahil, tapi aku yakin impian itu pasti akan menjadi nyata._ '

"Itu adalah rekaman suaraku saat aku masih di akademi, saat aku masih 7 tahun. Nah lalu, kau masih ingat kan setahun yang lalu saat aku hendak pergi berlatih ke Pulau Kura-Kura di Negara Petir? Saat itu aku ingin memperdengarkan rekaman yang ini, rekaman saat aku sudah 9 tahun." Himawari mengganti dengan file rekaman suara yang lain.

"Maksudmu rekaman dari waktu saat kita memulai perang dingin antara kita?"

Bolt masih ingat, sejak saat Himawari berumur 9 tahun itulah, adik perempuannya ini tidak pernah mau berbicara lagi dengannya, bahkan selalu memandang jijik dan benci padanya.

Himawari mengangguk seraya menekan tombol 'Play'.

' _Kepada diriku di masa depan, aku sudah mendengar rekamanku sebelumnya, dah yah rasanya memang memalukan. Mungkin kau yang sekarang mendengarkan suara ku ini, akan teringat aku yang sekarang lalu merasa malu lagi. Maaf, tapi tolong dengarkan sampai akhir ya! Wahai diriku di masa depan, apakah kau sudah bisa menikah dengan Onii-chan yang kita cintai? Aku pernah diberitahu seseorang kalau itu hal mustahil, dia gadis berkacamata, menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini. Aku kesaaaaaalll sekali padanya!, sangat amat kesal sampa aku ingin mencongkel matanya. Tapi aku sadar, apa yang dia katakan memang benar, dan aku pun bingung harus bagaimana. Aku frustasi, aku ingin meminta pendapat orang lain, tapi aku tak mungkin meminta pendapat Papa, Mama bahkan orang yang paling kupercayai sekalipun. Aku yakin semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja seperti sedia kala, meski begitu aku tetap tidak bisa mengatakannya. Kalau sampai gagal, maka semuanya akan sia-sia. Rasanya semua akan berakhir seperti yang si kacamata itu katakan. Karena aku tahu akan seperti itu, aku jadi sangat takut. Mungkin dimasa depan kesempatan hanya akan datang satu kali. Dan saat itu tiba, aku harus memberanikan diri, lalu tolong pikirkan baik-baik, terus pikirkanlah sebaik mungkin, temukan petunjuknya, 'Bagaimana cara agar aku tidak gagal? Bagaimana caranya agar impian itu menjadi nyata? Bagaimana caranya agar Onii-chan balas mencintaiku? Bagaimana caranya agar Onii-chan terus bersamaku selamanya?' Saat ini aku masih tidak tahu caranya, jadi aku meminta pada diriku dimasa depan, kepada aku yang telah menjadi luar biasa, aaah tidak, tapi pada aku yang sedang mendengarkan suara ini, menurutmu... apa yang harus kulakukan?_ '

Himawari tersenyum bahagia, dia sekarang sunguh sangat senang. Saat ini, impian masa kecilnya telah menjadi kenyataan. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada kakaknya yang membalas cinta yang sudah ia jaga sejak kecil, sejak dia pertama kali mengenal apa itu cinta.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu. Karena apa, karena ini adalah hari terakhir pertandingan ajang unjuk kebolehan para ninja dalam Event Jounin Exam di Konoha. Hal ini sudah di putuskna oleh Naruto Sang Hokage Ketujuh, dimana yang terhebat dan terbaik dari Jounin Exam ditentukan oleh pertandingan satu lawan satu. Saat ini tersisa satu pertandingan terakhir, pertandingan final antara dua kunouichi cantik namun mengerikan dari Konoha.

'Uzumaki Himawari Vs Uchiha Sarada'

Ya, dua kunouichi cantik belia ini sampai ke babak final dengan mudahnya tanpa ada hambatan berarti sedikitpun.

Dari jalur Sarada, untuk sampai ke babak final ini, dia telah mengalahkan delapan orang ninja-ninja hebat dan berbakat dari berbagai negara. Meski lawannya hebat, namun Sarada jauh lebih superior, tidak sulit baginya untuk menemukan strategi jitu sehingga mampu mengalahkan lawannya dengan cepat sebelum lawannya sempat menyerang. Sarada selalu memberikan serangan _Critical Hit_ yang mematikan untuk lawannya di awal pertandingan yang membuat mereka langsung gugur. Pantas lah dia disebut-sebut sebagai The Best Chuunin Sedunia selama 4 tahun berturut-turut.

Berbeda dengan Himawari, dia tipe gadis tak sabaran. Pada pertandingan pertama dia sudah _all-out_ menggunakan semua kekuatannya sebagai Prodigy Uzumaki-Hyuga terkuat yang pernah ada sekaligus sebagai Jinchuriki setengah kyubi. Akibatnya, lawan pertamanya langsung terkencing-kencing di tempat, bahkan sampai mencret. Sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan kata menyerah, Himawari sudah memberondongnya dengan satu serangan mematikan hingga membuat orang itu hampir tewas. Untung saja sistem keamanan pertandingan membuat nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan. Stadion tempat pertarungan pun sampai hancur. Oleh karena itulah, pada babak selanjutnya, Himawari tidak pernah bertanding lagi, dia selalu dianggap sebagai pemenang dan berhak melanjutkan ke babak berikutnya. Ini bisa terjadi karena setiap ninja yang menjadi lawan Himawari selalu didiskualifikasi. Ada yang terlambat, ada yang sengaja tidak datang, ada yang sakit tipus, dan macam-macam alasan aneh lainnya. Padahal faktanya hanya satu, mereka tidak ada yang berani berdiri berhadapan dengan Himawari secara langsung.

Karena ini pertandingan final, tentu saja bangku penonton penuh. Layaknya pertadingan sepak bola kelas dunia, bangku penonton terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Ada fanatic Himawari dan ada pula penggemar berat Sarada.

Di tribun VIP dimana para pejabat, orang kaya, dan orang-orang penting lainnya duduk, tampak ada yang sangat janggal. Ya, janggal dan tak masuk akal, tak manusiawi kalau Shikamaru boleh menyebutnya.

Ada Naruto, dia memakai baju pink dengan gambar hati besar yang didalamnya ada sketsa wajah Himawari, ikat kepala berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'I Love U Full, Hima-chan', dia juga memegang bendera dengan tulisan besar 'Hima-chanku Juaranya'. Dia mengibar-ngibarkan bendera itu kesana-kemari sambil teriak-teriak 'Himaa-chaaaaan, Papa akan terus mendukungmu sampai titik darah penghabisan'.

Fix, Nandaime Hokage saat ini seperti orang gila, apa-apaan teriakan itu? sampai titik darah penghabisan? Ini bukan perang. Seharusnya dia sebagai Hokage yang terhormat, duduk di jejeran kursi kehormatan bersama kage-kage lainnya. Jelas hal ini membuat seisi Konoha malu karena hokage mereka berat sebelah, menjagokan putrinya sendiri, empat kage lain hanya bisa tersenyum masam melihat tingkah memalukan rekan sejawat mereka. Hanabi, tamu kehormatan paling penting serasa ingin muntah, dia sangat malu menganggap Naruto sebagai kakak iparnya, ingin sekali dia mendepak Naruto dari bagian keluarga Hyuga. Bolt saja sudah pergi dari tribun VIP ini karena tingkah ayahnya yang super memalukan. Sedangkan Hinata, tak usah ditanya, dia dibutakan oleh cinta, mau seperti apapun Naruto, dia tetap menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Selain Naruto, ada satu lagi. Sasuke juga sama nistanya, sama memalukannya dengan Naruto. Dia juga memakai baju pink, entah janjian atau apa, dia memakai baju couple dengan Naruto, hal ini membuat para penonton yang punya orientasi fujo menjerit-jerit histeris. Oh iya, asal kalian tahu, sang Hokage dan bayangannya merupakan OTP yaoi terfavorit sekonoha, jauh lebih populer dari pasangan penjaga gerbang abadi Izumo dan Kotetsu, maupun pasangan senpai-kouhai Kakashi dan Yamato.

Sasuke juga memakai ikat kepala dengan tulisan 'Love Love Love Saradaaaaaa...!' serta memegang bendera yang sama dengan Naruto, tapi dengan tulisan 'Sarada, The Best Little Princess Forever'. Serta teriak-teriak tak jelas, 'Jangan kalah dari anak si Dobe, Ayah mencintaimuuuuu Sara-chaaaannnn...!'. Ini bisa disebut keajaiban dunia, hal mustahil bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke berteriak-teriak alay seperti tadi, kini benar-benar terjadi sekarang, dan jutaan orang dari seluruh dunia sedang menyaksikannya.

Lalu karena beberapa kali saling ejek, Naruto dan Sasuke seringkali bentrok dan adu mulut. Terpaksa, sang direktur rumah sakit Konoha yang menghentikannya dengan jitakan maut di kepala sang hokage maupun kepal suaminya sendiri. Kalau Naruto memang sudah biasa di jitak, tapi saat inipun Sasuke juga tak luput dari jitakannya. Uchiha Sakura benar-benar sangat malu dengan tingkah suaminya, dia datang dengan pakaian glamour dan modis untuk acara akbar dan penting ini, tapi suaminya malah membuatnya malu. Sebagai ibu sosialita kelas atas, jika boleh dia ingin meminjam status janda saat ini.

Penonton lainnya, 85% adalah fanatic Himawari. Selain sebagai ninja dan tuan putri Hokage sekaligus keturunan bangsawan Hyuga yang terhormat dan kaya raya, Himawari itu juga artis terkenal yang wajahnya sangat sering muncul di berbagai majalah remaja ternama dan layar televisi. Maka dari itulah pendukung Himawari sangat banyak, yang kebanyakan adalah para _alay_ 'ers. Sisanya adalah penggemar berat yang sangat menjagokan Sarada. Meski pendukung Sarada lebih sedikit, tapi mereka adalah shinobi-shinobi hebat yang mengenal betul prestasi Uchiha Sarada sebagai The best Chuunin sedunia selama empat tahun berturut-turut semenjak dia lulus ujian chuunin.

Saat ini, teriakan semangat dan dukungan untuk kedua petarung final menggema bahkan menggetarkan stadion tempat penentuan sang juara. Diluar stadion juga disediakan satu layar raksasa disetiap penjuru mata angin untuk ratusan ribu penonton yang tak kebagian tiket masuk. Dan yang pasti, sekarang hampir semua stasiun televisi di seluruh dunia menyiarkan event ini secara Live.

Namun semua hal itu tidak sedikitpun dirasakan oleh dua kunouichi yang akan bertarung, telinga mereka seakan tuli dengan semua teriakan dukungan, otak mereka tak lagi memikirkan hal-hal memalukan dari ayah masing-masing, dan mata mereka dibutakan oleh hasrat membunuh pada lawannya. Ah, mereka tidak bercana membunuh, tapi jelas mereka sangat ingin saling mengalahkan. Ini adalah pertarungan penentu, pengakhir dari masalah diantara mereka yang sudah ada sejak enam tahun lalu, semua dari diri mereka dipertaruhkan dalam pertarungan ini, untuk menunjukkan perasaan siapa yang lebih kuat.

Himawari dan Sarada, akan melakukan apapun agar menjadi pemenang dari pertarungan ini.

"Kau sudah puas sekarang?" kata si gadis Uchiha dengan pandangan jijik.

"Tentu saja, dan aku akan lebih puas kalau aku bisa mempecundangimu hari ini." balas si gadis Uzumaki dengan ekspresi angkuh.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . . .**_.

 **Note :** Next chap kita fullfight yaaa. Chapter ini kurasa sudah jelas, membahas kelanjutan nasib pasangan sedarah, tentang cinta segitiga antara seorang kakak, adik, dan sahabat.

Kalau tentang sidang cacat kemarin, aaah sudahlah. Naruto itu, walau sudah jadi hokage, tak pernah punya nasib baik.

Terakhir, saya Cuma mau bilang. Fix, FF My Cute Sister ini akan tamat di chapter 50. Hitung mundur mulai mulai sekarang, **2** chapter lagi.

So, See U Next Chap,,, :v

 **...**

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Boruto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Event besar sudah didepan mata, Jounin Exam pertama di Era Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai. Seiring itu, bau masalah dan kejahatan tercium makin jelas. Bahaya besar bisa saja mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha sekali lagi menjadi pengakhir. Bagaimanakah Bolt dan yang lainnya menghadapi semua ini? Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Senin, 25 Juli 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . . . .**_

 _Hari ini adalah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu. Karena apa? karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir pertandingan ajang unjuk kebolehan para ninja dalam Event Jounin Exam di Konoha. Hal ini sudah di putuskan oleh Naruto Sang Hokage Ketujuh, dimana yang terhebat dan terbaik dari Jounin Exam ditentukan oleh pertandingan satu lawan satu. Saat ini tersisa satu pertandingan terakhir, pertandingan final antara dua kunouichi cantik namun mengerikan dari Konoha._

 _'Uzumaki Himawari Vs Uchiha Sarada'_

 _Dua kunouichi cantik belia ini sampai ke babak final dengan mudahnya tanpa ada hambatan berarti sedikitpun._

 _._

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 47. Kesepakatan.**

 **...**

Ruang tunggu peserta pertandingan final Jounin Exam Konoha, itulah yang tertulis di palang pintu. Ruangan ini tersambung langsung dengan lorong menuju panggung pertarungan yang ada di tengah stadion.

Ada tiga orang didalam ruangan itu, mereka sama-sama diam, tak ada keinginan bicara. Suasana canggung sangat kentara antara Bolt, Himawari, dan Sarada. Anggota keluarga yang lain sudah naik ke kursi tribun VIP, hingga hanya menyisakan mereka bertiga saja.

Otak Bolt dipenuhi pikiran akan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Dia bukannya tidak sadar, dia tahu persis kalau dirinya sendiri lah poros dari suasana tidak mengenakkan ini. Benar, Bolt lah penyebab semua masalah ini,

' _Semoga ini menjadi pertarungan terakhir dan tidak adalagi masalah setelah hari ini._ ' Bolt berdo'a dalam hati.

Masih ada waktu satu menit lagi sebelum kedua peserta menginjakkan kaki ke arena pertarungan.

Sarada membuang nafas panjang, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan sebelum bertanding, "Akuuuuu tidak menyangka, Bolt. Untuk hal yang satu ini kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku sebelumnya. Padahal kita saha-..., kita sahabat yang sangat dekat hingga selalu berbagi saran dalam hal apapun."

"Maaf. Aa ettoooo, kauuu,,,, kau marah padaku ya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah kok."

"Eh?"

"Karena aku sudah tahu sejak lama."

Sementara Sarada bicara dengan Bolt, Himawari tak henti-hentinya memandang sinis pada Sang Putri Uchiha.

"Tapi kenapa baru hari ini? Padahal harusnya kau membahas hal ini lebih cepat kan? Mungkin sejak dulu kau katakan padaku."

"Karena ini adalah klimaksnya, bukankah begitu?"

"Ta-..."

 _Pertandingan Final Jounin Exam akan segera dimulai. Kedua peserta, Uchiha Sarada dan Uzumaki Himawari segera ke arena pertarungan_.

Suara dari pembawa acara memotong ucapan Bolt.

Tak ingin menunda-nunda waktu lagi, Himawari maupun Sarada langsung berjalan menuju arena pertarungan di tengah-tengah stadion, meninggalkan Bolt sendirian di ruang tunggu.

Selama berjalan menujung panggung pertarungan, Himawari tak segan melontarkan kata-kata tajam dan sinis dengan nada menusuk pada Sarada.

"Kau tadi bilang ini adalah klimaks, iya kan? Kurasa kau benar. Sebagai peserta pertarungan hari ini, aku sejajar denganmu, aku tidak lagi dibawahmu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak lagi."

Begitulah, sampai kemarin Uchiha Sarada selalu di depan Himawari, selalu lebih superior dari bungsu Uzumaki. Namun hari ini mereka sejajar, dan yang terkuat akan dibuktikan oleh siapa yang menjadi pemenang.

"Hanya anak-anak yang berkata, 'jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak-anak!'." Sarada membalasnya dengan nada dingin.

Hawa permusuhan sangat kental antara mereka, ucapan sarat makna saling benci yang selama ini mereka tutup-tutupi kini meluncur mulus dari lidah, tak peduli apapun tanggapan orang lain. Padahal selama ini, walaupun Himawari selalu memandang tidak suka pada Sarada, tapi dia tidak pernah sekasar ini. Apalagi Sarada yang selalu tersenyum dan sopan pada Himawari. Namun hari ini, watak asli mereka berdua benar-benar terbebas keluar, lepas dari kerangkeng yang membelenggu.

"Oh, begitu? Kheh, terserah bacotmu saja!"

"Che, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menuruti kata-katamu dan tak menganggapmu lagi sebagai anak-anak."

Kini Sarada dan Himawari sampai di arena, ditengah stadion, menunggu aba-aba dari wasit untuk memulai pertarungan. Suara riuh penonton terdengar memekakkan telinga, namun hal itu tidak sedikitpun dirasakan oleh dua kunouichi ini. Telinga mereka seakan tuli dengan semua teriakan dukungan, otak mereka tak lagi memikirkan hal-hal memalukan dari ayah masing-masing, dan mata mereka dibutakan oleh hasrat membunuh pada lawannya. Ah, mereka tidak berencana membunuh, tapi jelas mereka sangat ingin saling mengalahkan. Ini adalah pertarungan penentu, pengakhir dari masalah diantara mereka yang sudah ada sejak enam tahun lalu, semua dari diri mereka dipertaruhkan dalam pertarungan ini, untuk menunjukkan perasaan cinta siapa yang lebih kuat.

Saat menatap lawannya, Sarada mengingat kenangan lama.

 _ **Flashback On - Boruto The Movie**_

 _Insiden penyerangan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki berhasil digagalkan, Uzumaki Boruto menjadi pahlawan. Ada sesi wawancara untuk sang pahlawan, namun itu hanya bunshin sebab yang asli sedang berdiri tegak di atas pahatan wajah Hokage. Dia tidak sendiri, ada teman satu timnya disana._

 _Si mulut pedas Mitsuki mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kalian berdua, kali ini lakukan dengan baik ya. Bolt, kau adalah anak hokage ketujuh, cucu hokage keempat, keturunan Klan Hyuga yang terhormat,. Kuharap kau tidak mempermalukan nama keluargamu lagi."_

 _"Che..." Bolt bersungut kesal._

 _"Hei, Bolt." Sarada tak mau ketinggalan bicara. "Dari dalam lubuk hatimu, apa kau ingin menjadi hokage?"_

 _"Aku, menjadi hokage?"_

 _Bolt diam sebentar, berpikir tentang masa depannya, hingga kemudian dia tersenyum setelah menemukan jawaban._

 _"TIDAK MAU." teriak Bolt lantang._

 _Sarada bersyukur, setidaknya dia tidak perlu bersaing dengan sahabatnya sendiri untuk menggapai impiannya menjadi hokage._

 _"Bagiku hokage hanya sebuah jalan. Hanya karena kakek dan ayahku seorang hokage, bukan berarti aku harus menapaki jalan yang sama. Aku akan mengikuti jalan ninjaku sendiri. Tapi Sarada, ketika kau menjadi hokage nanti, aku yang akan menjadi pendampingmu, aku pasti akan menjagamu."_

 _Wajah Sarada sontak merona merah karena kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Bolt. Baginya, itu sama saja sebuah lamaran. Dan sejak saat itu, Sarada membulatkan tekad, di masa depan nanti dia pasti akan menjadi hokage dan memiliki pelindung sendiri, apapun yang terjadi._

 _ **Flasback Off**_

Moment itulah yang menjadikan Sarada seperti sekarang ini. Dia mengembangkan semua potensi dan bakatnya, berlatih keras sampai memaksakan diri, menjadi kuat, mengorbankan banyak waktu berharganya dan masa remajanya, hanya untuk satu tujuan itu, satu jalan untuk dua impian.

Tapi sekarang apa? Apaaa? Bolt berubah, dia seolah telah melupakan janji itu. Tentu saja, ini membuat hati Sarada sangat sakit, begitu sakit sampai tak lagi merasakan sakit yang lain bahkan jika telinganya diiris atau kukunya dicabut. Meski begitu, bukan berarti jalannya berhenti, masih ada kesempatan. Bagaimanapun, dia harus memenangkan pertandingan ini, mengalahkan Uzumaki Himawari, penghalang terbesarnya.

"Hima, sekarang apa kau sudah puas hah? Puas dengan keinginan dan perasaan egoismu itu?" tanya si gadis Uchiha dengan pandangan jijik. "Katamu tadi kau bukan anak-anak lagi kan? Kau sudah dewasa, dan harusnya kau pasti mengerti dengan perbuatan bejat dan menjijikkan yang kau lakukan itu." kalimat bernada sarkasme meluncur mulus dari mulutnya.

Himawari membuat ekspresi tak bersalah, bahkan merasa dirinya tidak salah, lalu tertawa mengejek Sarada. "Apa yang kau bicarakan sih? Kalau tidak kau jelaskan, mana mungkin aku mengerti, hahaaaa."

"Cih..."

"Jadi, Sarada. Kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku dan Bolt-kun sudah resmi pacaran?" Himawari tak ragu mengatakan hal ini, sebab suaranya ditelan oleh riuh penonton, jadi hanya Sarada yang mendengarnya.

"Ya, terus?" Sarada masih memandang jijik akan kelakuan Himawari, semakin jijik saat melihat Himawari membanggakan kesalahannya.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah sok tegar begitu ha? Padahal aku yakin saat ini kau sangat kesal, kau benar-benar marah, hatimu sakit, begitu kan? Ucapanku benar kan? Hahaaaa,,, kau marah dan kesal tapi kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Rasakan!"

". . . . . . ." Sarada tak menanggapi ucapan kurang ajar dari bungsu Uzumaki.

"Oooohhhh,,, kau diam saja? Kenapa? Kheh, bahkan tanpa pertandingan inipun sudah jelas aku yang menang, kau pecundang!, Bolt-kun sudah jadi milikku. Ahahahaaa..."

". . . . . . ."

"Kemenangan besar untuk Himawari...!"

Sambil melompat-lompat ditengah arena, Himawari terus tertawa senang, menertawakan Sarada yang telah ia pecundangi hati dan perasaannya.

Sarada menunduk dalam, emosinya meluap-luap.

Himawari menunjuk Sarada, "Sudah lama aku ingin melihat ekspresi wajahmu saat ini, Kacamata!. Nah, bagaimana perasaamu sekarang?"

". . . . . . . ."

"Ayo, katakan padaku dengan jujur, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah aku merebut Bolt-kun darimu? Sakit kan? Kheh, aku yakin perasaanmu jauh lebih sakit daripada yang kurasakan dulu karena ucapanmu padaku saat aku kecil?"

 _ **Flashback - Chapter 38 - Himawari 9 tahun**_

 _Himawari berhenti berlari ketika sampai didepan sebuah rumah sederhana, rumah keluarga Uchiha. Nafas Himawari tersengal-sengal. Ada Sarada yang berdiri manis di depan pintu._

 _"Hima-chan, ada apa? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Sarada bertanya dengan nada khawatir, tidak tahu ada apa dengan Himawari yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya._

 _"Kau kan?!" Himawari menatap marah pada Sarada._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Pasti kau...! Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu pada kakakku, iya kan?"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"KEMBALIKAN KAKAKKUUU...!"_

 _Senyuman manis Sarada berubah menjadi senyuman sinis. "Ti-dak bi-sa"_

" _Ha..."_

 _Seulas seringaian terbentuk di bibir Sarada, "Sejak awal, sosok 'kakak hebat' yang sangat kau kagumi itu memang tak pernah ada."_

 _Himawari ketakutan, ketakutan pada Sarada. Dia tidak pernah takut sebelumnya, tapi hari ini dia dibuat sangat ketakutan ketika menatap kedua iris mata Sarada berubah merah dengan tiga tanda tomoe berwarna hitam, derita kutukan dijanjikan oleh mata itu. Himawari tahu, itu Sharingan, sebuah mata yang memiliki kutukan kebencian._

 _Seringaian Sarada makin lebar, seiring pola di iris matanya yang berubah lagi membentuk pola bunga teratai, Mangekyo Sharingan, "Kesannya pasti menjijikkan kalau seorang adik jatuh cinta pada kakak kandungnya sendiri, iya kan?"_

 _Himawari tidak bisa apa-apa, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, bahkan untuk bernafaspun rasanya sangat sulit._

" _Kalau kau membenciku, datanglah lagi padaku, saat matamu menyamai mataku."_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Kenangan itulah yang membuat Himawari amat sangat membenci Sarada. Dan hari ini dia amat sangat senang setelah berhasil membalas perbuatan Sarada padanya.

Krettakk..

Sendi-sendi tulang jemari Sarada berbunyi, kepalan tangannya menguat seiring dengan kukunya yang memutih.

"Saat ini mataku sama dengan matamu, dan aku datang padamu tanpa takut sedikitpun. Ayo Sarada, katakan padaku kalau kau membenciku.! Itu kan yang kau rasakan? Iya kan? Hahahaaah-..."

Buuuaaagg...

"Ohhokkk...!"

Tawa Himawari langsung terhenti ketika tanpa aba-aba, Sarada menyarangkan satu tinju keras di perutnya.

Himawari berjalan mundur sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"Kau tadi bertanya bagaimana perasaanku kan? Itu tadi adalah apa yang kurasakan padamu saat ini, Hima."

Wajah Himawari mengeras.

Plakkkk...

Himawari membalas dengan sebuah tamparan di pipi Sarada.

Plakkkk...

Tanpa ampun, Sarada balas menampar pipi Himawari.

"Kurang ajar!"

Himawari berteriak menyumpah dan langsung menjambak rambut Sarada.

"Kau yang kurang ajar, dasar perempuan menjijikkan!" Sarada balas menjambak rambut panjang Himawari.

Orrryyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . . . . . . .

"SARADA! SARADA! SARADA! . . . . . . ."

"HIMA-CHAN...! HIMA-CHAN...!HIMA-CHAN...!"

Para penonton langsung berteriak, suasana stadion makin riuh oleh sorakan kedua kubu pendukung fanatik. Pertandingan sudah dimulai, mereka antsusias walau kebanyakan dari mereka merasa agak sedikit aneh, sebab sejak kapan ada pertarungan ninja dimulai dengan saling tampar dan saling jambak rambut begitu? Ini sih lebih mirip perempuan yang berkelahi memperbutkan laki-laki ketimbang pertarungan ninja, begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran para penonton.

Yah, walau harus diakui kalau pemikiran para penonton itu benar adanya, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu siapa laki-laki yang diperebutkan.

Prrriiiiitttt

"Wooii... Hentikan!"

Sang wasit legendaris yang masih menjomblo walau umurnya hampir kepala lima, Shiranui Genma, berteriak setelah meniup peluitnya. Dia mendorong tubuh Sarada dan Himawari, memisahkan kedua kunouihi itu.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama mau didiskualifikasi hah? Aku belum memberi aba-aba mulai.!"

Memang benar, pertandingan sama sekali belum dimulai. Saat Himawari dan Sarada naik ke arena, Genma masih berbicara dengan panitia tentang kesiapan acara. Tahu-tahunya saat dia berbalik, dia mendapati kedua peserta dalam keadaan kacau begitu.

"Dia yang duluan menonjokku tadi.!" ucap Himawari membela diri.

"Tapi dalam hal ini, kau yang bersalah, Hima."

"Sudah! Berhenti. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli dengan yang kalian ributkan." kata Genma tegas. " Persiapan sudah selesai. Apapun masalah kalian diluar pertandingan ini, selesaikan saja di arena yang sebenarnya."

Selesai mengatakan itu, di antara Sarada dan Himawari tercipta sebuah portal dimensi.

Genma melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku tahu kalau kalian berdua mungkin ninja terhebat setelah ayah kalian masing-masing. Sesuai hasil rapat, untuk memperoleh hasil pertandingan yang maksimal dimana kalian sama-sama mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh tanpa ragu, demi keselamatan penonton dan kerusakan lingkungan sekitar, maka dibuatlah arena pertarungan khusus. Arena pertarungan yang hanya untuk kalian berdua. Berkat kerja keras panitia ujian dibantu Uchiha Sasuke, maka sebuah dimensi buatan berhasil diciptakan."

Sarada maupun Himawari sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka ada arena khusus. Namun sesaat kemudian mereka menyeringai senang, 'bertarung sepuasnya' seperti kata-kata sang wasit, tentu saja mereka berdua tak akan segan-segan lagi sekarang.

"Portal didepan kalian adalah pintu menuju dimensi buatan. Semua persiapan sudah selesai, silahkan masuk ke arena pertarungan yang sebenarnya melewati portal didepan kalian. Pertarungan dimulai segera setelah kalian berdua sampai disana."

Setelah mendengar ucapan sang wasit, tanpa membuang waktu, Sarada dan Himawari berjalan menuju portal dimensi. Portal itu ada ditengah diantara mereka.

Tepat setelah melewati portal, kedua kunouichi ini tiba dan menginjakkan kaki ditempat tujuan.

Sesuai namanya, ini adalah dimensi buatan. Seluas mata memandang, hanya ada padang bebatuan di tempat ini.

Himawari merasakan tubuhnya menjadi sangat berat, untuk berdiri saja dia sudah kesusahan.

Himawari begumam, "Jadi ini maksudnya arena khusus? Tempat dengan gravitasi 5 kali lebih kuat daripada dibumi. Pantas saja tubuhku terasa 5 kali lebih berat."

Sementara itu, di stadion tempat para penonton berada, mereka semua heran karena peserta dipindahkan ke tempat lain, sempat ditelan kekecewaan namun sekejap berbalik kembali menjadi teriakan semangat berkat apa yang ada di tengah stadion.

Stadion yang awalnya berupa gelanggang terbuka yang terang karena sinar matahari, tiba-tiba menjadi gelap akibat sebuah atap bergerak yang menutupi arena pertarungan. Arena berbentuk persegi yang awalnya adalah arena pertarungan saat ini berubah, diiringi derit suara mekanik muncullah sebuah layar hologram raksasa empat sisi.

Layar itu menampilkan gambar dari dimensi buatan, diambil dengan menempatkan banyak sekali drone-drone pengambil gambar video secara live. Hal ini baru pertama kali ada dalam sejarah dunia shinobi. Walaupun semua penonton ingin menyaksikan secara langsung, tapi setelah pemberitahuan dari panitia bahwa ini dilakukan demi keamanan penonton dan mencegah kerusakan infrastruktur, serta agar peserta bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh tanpa ragu, mereka semua dapat memakluminya.

Lupakan hal itu, berpindah ke dimensi buatan dimana pertarungan akan segera di mulai.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau sudah puas sekarang?" Sarada bertanya masih dengan tatapan jijik.

"Tentu saja, dan aku akan lebih puas kalau aku bisa mempecundangimu disini, hari ini." balas si gadis Uzumaki dengan ekspresi angkuh.

"Dasar bejat, kau perempuan menjijikkan...!" Sarada belum berhenti dengan ucapan kasarnya, lagipula di tempat ini tidak ada siapapun yang mendengar dan drone yang merekam pertarungan berada pada jarak yang cukup jauh. "Sudah jelas apa yang kau perbuat itu salah, hubungan kalian itu menjijikkan, dilarang, dan lebih parah lagi, kau malah membanggakan perbuatan salahmu itu. Sungguh, tak ada orang yang lebih menjijikkan darimu, Hima."

"Haaah? Memang kenapa? Aku hanya mengeluarkan dendam yang kusimpan selama bertahun-tahun padamu.! Aku sama sekali tidak salah. Sekarang lah saatnya pembalasan dendamku. Haaapppp...!"

 **Jyuken...**

Splassshhh

Dhuuaaaarrrr...

Sebongkah batu dibelakang Sarada hancur berkeping-keping. Pukulan Himawari berhasil ditepis Sarada hingga berbelok arah dan mengenai batu itu.

Pertarungan sudah benar-benar dimulai.

"Tch, kau brengsek!" Himawari kembali mengumpat kasar, "Kau, kau yang selalu, selalu, selalu, selalu, dan selalu menghalangiku. Sejak aku masih kecil, kau selalu membuatku kesal, melihat wajahmu membuatku muak!."

"Kau sendiri yang menghalangi jalanku, Hima...!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sarada merangkai segel tangan,

 **Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu**

Dalam satu hembusan nafas, Sarada meniupkan api yang membentuk sosok seekor naga. Naga api melesat cepat menuju Himawari.

Blaaarrrrr...

Permukaan tanah langsung terbakar api besar membara, sesaat kemudian api padam karena tak ada material yang bisa terbakar disana, yang tersisa adalah permukaan tanah berupa batu-batuan yang memerah karena panas dan tak bisa dipijak lagi.

Himawari sudah melompat mundur lebih dulu untuk menghindari serangan tadi.

Sarada melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dengar Hima, ini salahmu. Kalau saja bukan karena kau, semuanya pasti akan berjalan sempurna seperti yang sudah ku rencanakan."

Sarada bukanlah tipe gadis yang senang dengan yang namanya hubungan asmara anak remaja, dia ingin hubungan serius. Sejak kecil, Sarada sudah punya rencana sempurna untuk mengikat Bolt dalam ikatan pernikahan, itulah impian yang sangat ingin dia wujudkan. Namun karena Himawari, rencana yang dia rintis telah hancur total.

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain! Berkaca pada dirimu sendiri, memangnya kau pernah berbuat apa untuk kakakku? Apa yang membuat dirimu merasa pantas bersanding dengannya hah? Pikirkan apa yang kukatakan!" Himawari membalas ucapan Sarada dengan teriakan.

Himawari sadar kalau Sarada menjaga jarak serang darinya. Dia adalah keturunan Uzumaki-Hyuga, style bertarunganya adalah taijutsu jarak dekat, dan Sarada tahu itu. Karena itulah, Himawari hanya memiliki pilihan jutsu terbatas untuk serangan jarak menengah atau jarak jauh.

Iris mata Himawari yang mulanya biru, berubah warna menjadi pucat dengan tonjolan pembuluh darah dan pembuluh sadar disekitar matanya, Byakugan sudah di aktifkan. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara 'Boooppfft', suara dari bunshin yang Himawari buat untuk mengumpulkan senjutsu. Kelopak mata Himawari pun berubah menjadi warna merah jingga. Ini mode bertarung yang ia gunakan dalam keadaan serius, Teknik Pertapa Senjutsu-Byakugan Mode.

Sarada juga tidak mau kalah, iris matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil hitam. Ada tiga tomoe yang berputar mengelilingi pupilnya, Sharingan level tiga. Belum cukup sampai disana, Sarada menaikkan lagi levelnya menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan, tampak dari pola iris matanya yang berbentuk seperti bunga teratai. Bahkan Sarada juga membuka segel Byakugou no In di dahinya yang merupakan tempat penyimpanan chakra, pembukaan level pertama untuk meningkatkan jumlah chakra didalam tubuh.

Pertarungan menjadi semakin serius.

Sarada membalas teriakan Himawari, "Apa yang kau tahu tentangku? Selama ini, sejak lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu, sejak aku baru bisa mengingat, aku dan dia selalu bersama, kami tak pernah terpisahkan. Apa yang kuinginkan itu wajar, itu normal dimata orang lain, sedangkan kau hanya berbuat egois menuruti keinginan hatimu yang jelas-jelas salah dan menjijikkan dipandangan orang lain, tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang setuju denganmu. Jadi aku tak akan kalah darimu."

"Aku sudah bersamanya sejak lahir. Keberadaanmu tak lebih dari seorang pencuri yang mengambil perhatian kakakku dari ku."

 **Senpou: Hakke Kuhekisshou**

Haapppp...

Himawari melancarkan pukulan tenaga dalam dari jarak jauh dengan cara memukul udara dengan kedua telapak tangan sekaligus, versi ganda dari Hakke Kusshou.

Sarada tidak menerima pukulan itu begitu saja, dia memusatkan banyak chakra pada kaki.

 **Tsuuten Kyaku**

Dengan satu kali hentakan kaki, permukaan tanah yang terbuat dari bebatuan keras langsung terangkat berhamburan.

Semua batu menghalangi pukulan tenaga dalam dari Himawari, banyak batu yang pecah berkeping-keping namun pukulan vakum Himawari terhenti oleh batu terakhir sebelum sampai mengenai Sadara.

"Tch, sialannn!" Himawari menggeram marah karena serangannya gagal.

"Sudah kukatakan sejak tadi kan, aku tak akan kalah darimu?"

"Dengar ya, apapun yang terjadi sahabat sejak kecil tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan seorang adik. Ingat itu!"

Himawari membuat pusaran bola biru di tangan kanannya. Pada saat bersamaan, Sarada membuat percikan listrik yang menyala-nyala di tangan kirinya. Dua kunouichi ini melesat maju untuk membenturkan jutsu masing-masing.

 **Raiton: Chidori**

 **Futon: Rasengan**

Moment saat dua jutsu itu beradu, tercipta cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Himawari dan Sarada di telan cahaya itu, cahaya yang sesaat kemudian membentuk bola yang sangat besar. Terus membesar hingga ukurannya melebihi sebuah observatorium.

Semuanya menjadi putih, tak ada apapun yang terlihat.

Lalu, Himawari membuka matanya.

Putih, seperti tadi, hanya putih lah yang ia lihat.

Semakin jelas hingga ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Ada beberapa luka di tubuhnya, namun itu tak ia hiraukan.

Himawari tidak ingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sebelum ini. Yang jelas di hatinya ada keinginan sangat besar untuk pulang.

Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit, dia melepas jarum infus yang menancap di tangan kirinya. Himawari ingin pulang sekarang.

Kabur dari rumah sakit bukan masalah, dia adalah tuan putri hokage dan bangsawan Hyuga, jadi tak ada seorangpun yang berani padanya.

Berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, melalui jalan menuju rumahnya sendiri, hingga ia akhirnya sampai didepan rumah megah. Ya, ini lah rumahnya.

Himawari tersenyum, namun senyum itu luntur saat melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari rumahnya.

Ada banyak orang, banyak sekali orang yang tak ia kenal memenuhi perkarangan rumahnya. Setiap orang membawa senjata, dari senjata ninja hingga alat-alat rumah tangga yang bisa digunakan untuk melukai orang lain. Semua orang berteriak, 'sampah!', 'dasar menjijikkan!', 'memalukan!', 'pergi dari Konoha, dasar monster!', 'lengserkan Hokage Ketujuh', 'keluarga Uzumaki tak pantas hidup, mereka semua harus digantung.!'.

Setiap orang berteriak dengan ekspresi benci, muak, dan jijik. Himawari berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan itu, ia tidak mengerti ada apa dengan keluarganya. Menerobos kerumunan orang, dia akhirnya berhasil masuk kedalam rumah.

Melewati ruang tamu, yang Himawari lihat adalah ayahnya yang sedang mabuk berat. Tidak, Naruto Uzumaki tidak sedang mabuk, tak ada botol minuman disekitarnya, sang hokage sekaranng sudah gila.

Naruto tidak segan menghancurkan benda apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya, beberapa orang yang memakai seragam petugas rumah sakit jiwa berusaha sekuat tenaga menghentikan amukannya. Dia berteriak menyumpah, "Ini semua gara-gara putri manja sialan itu. Aku menyesal memiliki anak seperti dia, dia yang menyebabkan Hinata meninggalkanku, Hi-hinata,,, HINATAAAAA...! Aaaaaarrrrrrrkhhhh. . . . . .!"

Tak mau melihat hal tragis ini lebih lama, Himawari berlari ke kamar orang tuanya di lantai dua. Namun yang ia dapat adalah ibunya dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka, sedang meregang nyawa karena seuntai tali tambang mencekik lehernya dengan tubuh tergantung di tengah ruang kamar.

Sebelum nyawa Hinata lepas dari raganya, Himawari dapat mendengar suara lirih tersendat-sendat dari sang ibu, "Ak-aku menye-sallll, seharusnya akh-aku tidak melahirkan mereka berdua. Apa dosaku hingga anak-anakku melakukan hal semenjijikkan itu, Ya Tuhan...?"

Himawari tidak bisa untuk tidak menutup mulutnya, matanya mengeluarkan banyak air mata melihat kejadian memilukan ini.

Belum berhenti, Himawari mendengar teriakan dari orang-orang yang ada diluar rumah 'Bunuh!, bunuh!, rajam dia, siksa dia sampai matiiiii!".

Lewat jendela kamar, Himawari melihat jelas kakak yang sangat ia cintai, dalam keadaan hampir tidak sadarkan diri dengan badan penuh luka-luk,a diseret warga tanpa belas kasihan.

Himawari tidak tahan untuk tidak menolong kakaknya, dia baru saja kehilangan ayah dan ibunya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan lebih banyak lagi.

Himawari berlari turun, tepat di pintu depan, di teras rumah, ia berhenti. Dia terduduk karena terlambat. Bolt, kakaknya kini telah tak bernyawa di tiang salib. Tubuh kakaknya berlumuran darah, pasak-pasak besi menancap kuat, memaku tubuh Bolt di tiang eksekusi. Walaupun sudah mati, namun setiap warga tak henti-hentinya melemparkan benda apapun yang ada di tangan mereka, kunai, parang, dan benda-benda tajam lainnya, batu-batu keras sampai obor api tak luput menyasar ke tubuh Bolt. Bahkan kini api yang panas membara perlahan melalap tubuh sang kakak.

Himawari merasakan dadanya sesak, ia jadi sulit bernafas, kepalanya luar biasa sakit. Kedua tangannya mencengkram rambutnya sendiri, menjambak rambut itu hingga banyak helaian indigo yang tercabut.

Himawari tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, kenyataan akibat ulahnya sendiri. Hubungan sedarah, incest, itu hal paling menjijikkan dan tak seorangpun yang menerimanya. Ini salahnya, gara-gara dia keluarganya hancur. Kenyataan ini...!

Kenyataan...

Kenyataan.

Kenyataan?

Ini, nyata?

Tidak..., ini tidak nyata.

Ya, ini sama sekali tidak nyata.

Tidak mungkin akan jadi seperti ini.

Ia dan kakaknya sudah membuat kesepakatan, sebuah rencana, sebuah langkah kedepan dengan pemikiran matang agar hubungan yang mereka jalin tak mengakibatkan hal tragis seperti tadi.

 _ **Flashback - Chapter 48**_

 _"Ck, kau ini! Bagaimanapun kau harus ingat kalau kita ini saudara kandung, jadi mustahil kita menikah."_

 _"Ya, aku tahu. Makanya tadi aku berkata kalau kita harus merencanakan masa depan kita." kata Bolt yang kembali dengan ekspresi serius. Ini bukan masalah kecil, cinta antara mereka tidak segampang cinta pasangan muda kebanyakan._

 _"Neee Bolt-kun, kau tahu? Sebenarnya..."_

 _"Ha?"_

 _"Sebenarnya kalau saat itu kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, maka aku sendiri yang akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu."_

 _"Eh, a-apa maksudmu?" Bolt menyerngit bingung._

 _"Aku menyadarinya saat kebingungan di Survival Test. Kau mungkin sudah tahu kalau mekanisme lokasi itu dibuat dengan genjutsu tingkat tinggi yang menyesatkan orang-orang yang tak memiliki impian sebagai tujuan hidup. Awalnya aku juga tersesat. Aku memikirkan hidupku, memikirkan masa depanku, memikirkan apakah aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku ragu, aku belum siap kalau kau menolakku, mungkin itulah yang membuat aku tersesat. Tapi setelah kupikirkan, aku ingin tetap mengedepankan perasaanku, hingga akhirnya aku memperoleh keyakinan akan itu. Seketika itulah aku dengan jelas melihat jalan keluarnya sendiri yang datang padaku. Aku,,,, aku lulus ujian itu berkat aku menyakini perasaanku padamu. Aku sudah hendak keluar dari lokasi Survival Test, tapi karena melihat ada sebuah lubang, dengan bodohnya aku masuk kedalam lubang itu karena rasa penasaran, lubang ventilasi fasilitas bawah tanah milik Perusahaan Soui Inc. Kau pasti tahu ceritanya setelah itu."_

 _Bolt mengangguk, dia mendengarkan curahan hati adiknya tanpa menyela. Baru kali ini Himawari benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaannya._

 _"Meski begitu, meski mustahil mendapatkan cintamu, namun dengan keyakinan itu aku tetap membuat simulasi dalam pikiranku, berpikir seandainya kau menerima cintaku..."_

 _Bolt coba menebak kelanjutan ucapan Himawari, "Simulasi itu tentang apa yang harus kita lakukan kedepannya, iya kan Hima?"_

 _"Hu'um." Himawari mengangguk. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang kakak._

 _Bolt bersiap untuk hal yang tidak-tidak, tapiiiiiii... tidak terjadi._

 _Himawari ternyata hanya membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya._

 _Seolah angin menelan ucapan Himawari, tidak ada seorangpun, bahkan seekor semut pun tak tahu apa yang diucapkan Himawari._

 _"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Himawari setelah selesai berbisik._

 _Bolt tersenyum, tersenyum cerah, sekarang tak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan tentang masa depan mereka._

 _"Iya, aku setuju."_

 _"Haaaaa,,, benarkah? serius?"_

 _Bolt mengangguk mantap, "Iya. Memang seharusnya begitu."_

 _"Heheee..." Himawari tertawa senang._

 _Pasangan kakak adik inipun menautkan jari kelingking mereka, berkata bersama-sama, "Itu lah janji kita, Uzumaki tak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya kembali."_

 _ **Flasback End**_

Ya, Himawari yakin semua hal tadi tidak nyata. Tidak mungkin jadi sekacau ini. Ini hanyalah genjutsu, ia sudah berhasil melewati ujian genjutsu semacam ini, jadi tak mungkin ia tak lulus untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **"Hima-chan, sadarlah"**

Himawari sadar siapa pemilik suara ini, partnernya, "Kau kah itu Kuu-chan? Kau dimana?"

 **"Pertarungan belum selesai, kau tidak mungkin kalah hanya karena hal semacam ini kan?"**

Himawari ingat, ada pertarungan yang harus ia selesaikan dengan seseorang, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa. Dia menutup mata, mengambil nafas dalam untuk menenangkan emosi di hatinya. Saat ia membuka mata, ia kembali ke kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Seorang gadis berkacamata berdiri angkuh menatap benci dan jijik padanya, Sarada Uchiha.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa lolos dari Genjutsu Tsukyomi yang ku ciptakan khusus untukmu." kata Sarada sarkastik dengan nada dingin.

"Kau lupa hah? Aku tidak bertarung sendiri, aku punya partner."

"Oh ya, hahaaa. Kau dan bijuu-mu itu sama menjijikkannya."

Yin Kurama, untuk kesekian kalinya bersumpah, jika dia hidup bebas, maka dia akan mencabik-cabik setiap Uchiha dan keturunannya, walau saat ini hanya ada dua Uchiha tersisa.

"Kuberitahu padamu, genjutsu sekuat apapun tak akan meruntuhkan tekadku. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji dengan kakakku, berkat dia lah aku berhasil sampai disini, ingat itu!"

"Sudahlah, tak ada habisnya bicara denganmu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti, sedalam apa rasa sakit yang diderita seorang gadis yang cintanya ditolak oleh seorang pemuda karena pemuda itu mencintai adiknya sendiri. Kau menyebabkan banyak orang menderita karena keegoisanmu."

Sarada mengatakan itu beserta sebulir cairan yang lolos dari sudut matanya.

Himawari tak bisa membalas, dia sadar dia tidak hanya menyakiti perasaan gadis didepannya ini saja, tetapi juga gadis-gadis lainnya yang bahkan adalah orang terdekatnya sendiri, orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Mirai dan Amaru adalah korban dari keegoisannya.

Tapi, Himawari tak bisa berhenti setelah sampai sejauh ini. Dia melesat maju, kali ini dia memilih untuk menyerang secara langsung.

Sarada pun melakukan hal yang sama, sedikit mengesampingkan perasaan untuk pertarungan yang harus ia menangkan. Pada kondisi ini dia yakin dengan pertarungan jarak dekat.

"Hiiiiaattt!/Heeeyyaaaaaaaa..."

Plakkk

Pukulan taijutsu Hyuga dengan telapak tangan terbuka dari Himawari lebih dulu mengenai perut Sarada.

Sesaat kemudian,

Buuuggg...

Tinju penuh tenaga dari Sarada mengenai rahang Himawari.

Himawari terdorong ke belakang, tubuhnya terpental dan terseret sejauh puluhan meter ditanah, lalu berhenti setelah menimpa bongkahan batu besar yang sangat keras, mengakibatkan batu itu retak berlubang.

Sudut bibir Himawari mengeluarkan darah, wajahnya lebam.

Sama halnya dengan Sarada, walaupun dia masih diposisinya, tapi pukulan tenaga dalam telah mengenai tubuhnya secara langsung, organ dalam tubuhnya pasti sudah menerima luka fatal, tampak jelas dari beberapa kali dia batuk darah.

Meskipun mengalami luka yang cukup parah, tapi Himawari maupun Sarada malah ternyum senang. Emosi mereka berubah total, berbalik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Heheee,,, senang rasanya. Setelah membalas dendam dengan pukulan tadi, rasanya hatiku jadi plong." kata Himawari sambil tertawa ringan.

"Kau benar." sahut Sarada. "Berkat adu tinju tadi, kita bisa menyampaikan perasaan kita masing-masing, iya kan?"

Himawari berdiri lagi, "Aku setuju. Jadi?"

"Jadi mulai saat ini, kita bertarung bukan lagi karena perasaan, tapi murni untuk menentukan yang terkuat dalam ajang Jounin Exam ini. Ku akui kau hebat, tapi aku tak akan kalah darimu."

"Aku juga tak mau kalah, akan ku buktikan kalau perjuangan dan latihanku selama ini tidak sia-sia. Keinginan terbesarku adalah melampauimu, dan hari ini aku pasti bisa melakukannya."

Sarada melompat tinggi, melakukan serangan pertama untuk pertarungan yang sebenarnya.

 **Katon: Chou Gokkakyu no Jutsu.**

Dalam sekali hembusan, Sarada membuat bola api yang melesat menuju Himawari. Bola api berukuran raksasa karena Sarada menambahkan banyak chakra dari segel Byakugou untuk meningkatkan daya hancurnya.

Tak ada menghindar, Himawari menghadang serangan itu dari depan.

 **Senpou: Hakke Hansangeki**

Bola api raksasa itu pecah setelah dihempas oleh gelombang udara vakum dari pukulan tenaga dalam yang dilancarkan Himawari, pukulan ini adalah versi lebih kuat dari Hakke Kusshou, lalu karena pukulan ini dilakukan dengan teknik pertapa sage mode, tentu saja kekuatan pengancurnya menjadi luar biasa.

Himawari sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia rasakan, "Dari belakang.!"

Gadis berambut indigo itu langsung melompat untuk menghindari serangan dari Sarada. Jika sampai terkena dia bisa langsung tamat karena tangan kiri Sarada yang digunakan untuk menyerangnya terbungkus chakra elemen petir Chidori.

Di udara, Himawari membuat segel tangan sederhana.

 **Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

BooppfftBooppfftBooppfftBooppfft

BooppfftBooppfftBooppfftBooppfft

Himawari membuat seratus bunshin yang semuanya menyerang Sarada secara langsung.

Sarada terkekeh, jutsu khas keluarga Uzumaki. Ini bukan masalah untuknya, kuantitas tidak akan mengalahkan kualitas. Dia memanipulasi chakra petir ditangan kirinya sehingga bentuknya memanjang sejauh lima belas meter.

 **Raiton: Chidori Eiso**

Slice...

PooffttPooffttPooffttPoofftt

Dalam satu kali ayunan, layaknya sebuah pedang raksasa, Sarada berhasil melenyapkan puluhan bunshin Himawari.

Sarada mengayunkan bilah pedang petirnya beberapa kali, namun itu belum untuk melenyapkan semua bunshin Himawari.

Puluhan bunshin Himawari yang tersisa terus merengsek maju dari semua sisi Sarada. Setiap bunshin membuka telapak tangannya untuk melancarkan pukulan Jyuken. Ini jenis berbeda dengan konsep yang sama dengan jutsu Rasentarengan Naruto, dimana jutsunya dilancarkan secara bersamaan oleh banyak bunshin. Rasentarengan akan memberikan kehancuran besar namun jika diganti dengan Jyuken maka akan menjadi _Critical Hit_ yang terarah dan sangat akurat untuk memberikan efek yang mematikan pada target personal tunggal.

Sarada tentu tahu serangan itu sangat berbahaya, sebelum serangan itu di lancarkan padanya, dia lebih dulu menyerang dengan mengalirkan chakra petir di sekitar tubuhnya sejauh radius sepuluh meter.

 **Raiton: Chidori Nagashi**

PooffttPooffttPooffttPoofftt

Semua bunshin Himawari yang masuk area serangan Sarada langsung lenyap.

Saatnya serangan balasan, Sarada melesat maju, chakra dalam jumlah banyak di fokuskan pada tangan kanannya. Teknik _Chakra Enhanced Strength_ untuk memperoleh kekuatan super disetiap tinju yang dilancarkan Sarada.

"Shannarouuuuuu...!"

"Hap...!"

Himawari berhasil menghindarinya. Pada kondisi ini, Sarada menang telak dalam hal kekuatan namun Himawari unggul dari segi kecepatan dan reflek. Pukulan Sarada berakibat sangat fatal kalau saja Himawari terkena.

Namun bukan berarti Sarada tak punya kesempatan, dia punya sharingan yang mampu melihat pembuluh safar yang mengalirkan impuls listrik dari otak ke otot. Dengan itu dia mampu membaca gerakan musuh tiga detik kedepan. Walaupun ini singkat, tapi ini cukup untuk membuat serangan terencana maupun gerakan antisipasi.

Beberapa kali Himawari menggunakan taijutsu Hyuga untuk menyerang dari jarak dekat, walaupun punya Byakugan agar serangannya terarah tapi Sarada selalu bisa menghindar karena gerakannya sudah terbaca. Himawari juga selalu berhasil menghindari serangan balasan dari Sarada, dia ada dalam mode pertapa jadi punya kemampuan sensor untuk mendeteksi arah datangnya serangan dan bahaya.

Area serangan meluas hingga mencakup satu hektar, adu taijutsu terus berlangsung hingga akhirnya Sarada mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ninjutsu. Dia melakukan pembukaan level kedua segel Byakugou no In yang ada didahinya, aliran chakra yang sangat banyak mengalir deras ke tubuhnya, lalu dengan serangkaian segel tangan dan satu hembusan nafas,,,,,,,

 **Katon : Chou Goryuka no Jutsu**

Naga api raksasa melesat menuju Himawari. Naga api ini jauh lebih besar daripada yang pernah diciptakan Sasuke. Tentu saja karena Sarada membuatnya dengan chakra lebih banyak, menggunakan chakra yang tersimpan bertahun-tahun dalam segel Byakugou no In.

Sang putri hokage mau tak mau harus menghindar, tidak mungkin baginya menahan ninjutsu elemen api raksasa ini. Himawari mewarisi bakat Naruto dan klan Hyuga dengan afinitas besar terhadap elemen angin, tapi angin tidak mungkin melawan api, angin hanya akan membuat api makin besar. Himawari sebagai keturunan Klan Uzumaki dari Uzushiogakure (Negri Pusaran Air) juga punya afinitas terhadap elemen air, namun Himawari tak punya teknik ninjutsu elemen air level atas untuk melawan jutsu api Sarada.

Pilihan satu-satunya bagi Himawari adalah melompat keatas, meski pilihan ini cukup buruk sebab di udara dia hanya akan jadi sasaran empuk.

Naga api raksasa Sarada melewati Himawari, berbelok ke atas lalu lenyap bersama awan.

Himawari hendak mendarat di tanah, namun Sarada tak memberi kesempatan untuk itu.

 **Okasho**

Itu teknik pukulan kasar yang sanggup menghancurkan permukaan tanah seluas berhektar-hektar.

Terpaksa Himawari kembali melompat ke udara lagi agar tidak hancur bersama bongkahan-bongkahan tanah.

Sarada menyeringai, "Dengan ini, kau kalah Hima!"

Himawari menyadari kebodohannya. Ternyata nijutsu elemen api jurus naga api raksasa bukan ditujukan padanya, tapi diarahkan ke langit. Lalu pijakan yang hancur lebur oleh pukulan mengerikan dari Sarada bertujuan agar dia tidak memiliki tumpuan untuk menghindari serangan yang sebenarnya.

Langit menjadi gelap setelah jutsu naga api bergabung bersama awan, udara dan awan yang panas menghasilkan petir alami dalam jumlah sangat besar. Ini jutsu mengerikan asli milik Sasuke, jutsu yang sangat cepat hingga tak mungkin dihindari, terlebih lagi Himawari yang saat ini berada di udara menjadi sasaran utama sambaran petir.

 **Kirin**

JDDUUAAAARRRRRRRRR. . . . . . .

Telak, petir yang membentuk sesosok naga raksasa menghantam tubuh Himawari tanpa ampun. Petir alami yang ukurannya jauh melebihi buatan Sasuke saat melawan Itachi karena Sarada menciptakan petir alami dengan jutsu api berskala besar berkat tambahan chakra dari teknik Byakugou.

Himawari meluncur ke bawah dan jatuh terkapar di tanah, tubuhnya hangus terbakar. Sarada tersenyum untuk kemanangannya, namun dengan cepat berubah ketika Himawari masih berusaha bangkit.

Himawari berdiri tertatih, jelas sekali kalau sistem sarafnya belum sepenuhnya normal akibat sengatan listrik.

"Kheh,,,, kau masih selamat?" kata Sarada sinis.

Kalau orang biasa atau bahkan ninja sekuat apapun pasti akan mati terkena serangan seperti tadi. Himawari beruntung masih selamat, menghindari sambaran petir Kirin adalah hal mustahil karena petir bergerak secepat cahaya, lagipula di udara tidak ada tumpuan dan dia belum menempatkan satupun segel hiraishin di dimensi buatan ini.

"Kau pikir aku apa hah? Aku tak akan mati hanya karena serangan seperti itu."

"Oh, aku paham, dengan sharingan aku melihat kau melapisi seluruh permukaan tubuhmu dengan chakra. Chakra yang bertindak sebagai isolator listrik agar tak dapat mencapai tubuhmu. Kau cukup hebat dalam mengambil tindakan. Cara ini pernah kuketahui digunakan oleh Bibi Hinata ketika tubuhnya hendak dikristalkan oleh seorang ninja buronan maupun oleh Kakashi Ojii-san saat musuh ingin membekukannya dengan jutsu elemen es."

"Berisik...!"

"Tapi tubuhmu terluka cukup parah, kulitmu melepuh karena panas yang dihasilkan dari petir tadi. Skor 1-0 untukku."

"Tak masalah, luka ini bisa sembuh dengan cepat."

Seperti kata Himawari, kulitnya yang hangus terbakar dan melepuh sedikit berasap dan kembali pulih. Hal ini berkat chakra kyubi Yin Kurama yang membantu proses regenerasi sel-sel baru.

"Tapi serangan yang selanjutnya kau pasti kalah."

Seusai Sarada mengatakan itu, dia merangkai segel tangan lagi, urutannya sama seperti sebelumnya, menbuatkan naga api raksasa untuk menciptakan petir Kirin seperti tadi. Himawari tidak mungkin bisa menerima jutsu mengerikan itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun sebelum Sarada selesai merapal ninjutsunya,

PooofftPooofftPooofftPooofft

terdengar suara yang menandakan keberadaan bunshin-bunshin Himawari. Sarada melihatnya, ada empat bunshin mengambil posisi pada empat arah penjuru mata angin.

Sarada membatalkan ninjutsunya, ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan para bunshin.

 **Senpou : Shishekiyoujin**

Kekkai formasi empat matahari, kekkai berwarna merah berbentuk bujur sangkar yang tinggi menjulang ke langit. Kekkai ini pernah dilakukan oleh empat generasi pertama hokage untuk mengurung Juubi saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat, dan mampu bertahan dari bijuudama superbesar sekaligus. Inilah kemampuan sebenarnya dari Himawari, dia memasteri taijutsu Hyuga, dia jinchuriki yang memiliki volume chakra besar, tubuhnya kuat seperti ayahnya, matanya hebat seperti ibunya, dan dia juga ahli fuinjutsu, kemampuan khas sebagai keturunan Klan Uzumaki yang hanya menyisakan keluarganya.

Sarada menatap heran apa yang diperbuat Himawari, "Aku melihat dengan sharinganku kalau kekkai ini kuat, tapi mau apa kau dengan ini? Mengurung kita berdua, membatasi ruang gerak, artinya aku bisa lebih mudah menyerangmu."

"Kau salah! Ini adalah duniaku, aku berbuat sesukaku disini. Rasakan,! saatnya serangan balasan dariku...!"

Himawari mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil. Dia meletakkan gulungan itu ke tanah, lalu membuka segel di gulungan itu.

 **Tajuu Fuin Hirashin, KAI**

Poooffftt…

Seketika, 1000 tanda segel hiraishin yang tersimpan dalam gulungan penyimpanan tadi lepas, lalu menyebar ke segala arah. Tanda segel berupa aksara-aksara rumit itu ada yang menempel dipermukaan tanah, batu-batu, bahkan ada sebagian tanda segel yang melayang di udara. Segel yang melayang ini terikat dengan tinta yang menyerupai tali. Seluruh area didalam kekkai seluas satu hektar dipenuhi oleh dengan segel hiraishin.

Sarada mengerti sekarang, ini buruk baginya. Hiraishin adalah jutsu legendaris original Hokage Keempat, kakek dari Himawari. Sarada tidak punya jalan menghindar, dari segel Hiraishin yang menyebar ini, Himawari bisa menyerangnya dari arah mana saja tanpa bisa dibaca gerakannya dengan sharingan karena kecepatan Hiraishin yang luar biasa. Kekkai ini dibuat untuk mengurungnya agar tidak bisa kabur dari jangkauan segel Hiraishin.

Terpaksa Sarada membuka segel Byakugou no In sampai batas maksimal, tanda hitam didahinya menyebar dan meluas sampai keseluruh bagian tubuhnya, doujutsu sharingannya berkedut untuk membuat pertahana mutlak.

"Kulakukan dengan ini!"

Selesai mengakatan itu, Himawari membuat rasengan dimasing-masing tangannya dengan dicampur senjutsu. Belum cukup sampai disana, ditambah lagi dengan perubahan elemen chakra sehingga rasengannya dibungkus oleh kepala singa. Ini adalah teknik gabungan ayah dan ibunya saat mengancurkan senjata pemusnah Tenseigan di bulan.

 **Senpou: Juho Rasensousshiken**

Masih bisa ditambahkan lagi, pukulannya akan dilancarkan Himawari dengan teknik

 **Senpou : Jyukenho Hakke Sanbyakurokujuichi Sho**

361 pukulan suci, pengembangan jutsu terkuat pamannya, Neji Hyuga yang hanya sanggup sampai 128 pukulan. Teknik ini yang mampu membuat kerusakan parah pada organ dalam. Pukulan cepat dan akurat serta dengan intensitas dan kontinuitas tinggi yang tidak mungkin dapat dihindari musuh, dilakukan dengan langkah cepat dari Hiraishin yang segelnya tersebar diseluruh ruangan ini, kemudian penambahan senjutsu dalam setiap teknik membuat daya rusaknya ratusan kali lipat lebih mengerikan.

Zwifttt!

Dhuuarrr...

Tanpa sempat berkedip, Himawari sudah menyelesaikan 361 pukulan suci paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. Total 361 titik tenketsu yang ada dalam tubuh Sarada diserang tanpa ampun.

Boopfft...

Empat bunshin Himawari di setiap penjuru lenyap sehingga kekkai shishekiyoujin pun hilang. Seribu tanda segel hiraishin yang menjadi medianya untuk menyerang Sarada tanpa ampun tadi juga kembali tersegel dalam gulungan.

Sarada tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Dia mengalami luka dalam yang sangat parah, ada banyak cairan merah yang ia keluarkan, bahkan selain organ dalam, tulang-tulangnya juga banyak yang retak dan patah.

"Kheh, rasakan seranganku. Ayo bangun, kau tak mungkin mati hanya karena serangan tadi kan?"

Himawari ada dalam sennin mode, ia dapat merasakan kalau Sarada masih hidup. Siapa pun, bahkan mungkin jika seorang Rikudou Madara yang memiliki rinnegan lengkap dan menjadi jinchuriki Juubi, pasti akan mati jika terkena serangan taijutsu paling mematikan dari Himawari tadi. Namun tidak untuk Sarada, putri Uchiha ini pasti bisa bertahan karena dia adalah generasi baru yang mewarisi dua kekuatan sekaligus, kekuatan Klan Uchiha dan salah satu Sannin.

Seperti kata Himawari, setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Sarada bangun kembali dalam keadaan utuh seolah dia tak menerima luka apapun sebelumnya. Serangan Himawari tadi memang sangat mematikan, tapi Sarada punya pertahanan mutlak, Susano'o.

Sebelum Himawari mula menyerang, Sarada membuat rangka susano'o yang sangat padat dan keras untuk melapisi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya, bahkan dibuat menjadi tiga lapis sekaligus. Pukulan sekuat apapun pasti mampu ditahan, namun karena yang dilancarkan Himawari adalah pukulan tenaga dalam dengan pelepesan senjutsu dari Juho Rasenshoshiken, maka rambatan energi akan tetap sampai ke tubuh Sarada. Meski begitu pukulan yang diterima Sarada telah berkurang intensitasnya berkat pertahanan susano'o. Kemudian pukulan yang mencapai tenketsunya lalu merusak organ dalamnya, diantisipasi Sarada dengan teknik Souzo Saizei, teknik regenerasi sel luar biasa yang ia warisi dari Hokage Kelima dan ibunya.

Dengan dua macam teknik ini, Sarada berhasil bertahan dari pukulan Himawari, meski ia harus kehilangan cukup banyak staminanya.

Sarada sudah berdiri tegak, "Sepertinya aku harus mengakui skor 1-1 untuk kita. Jadi?"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana? kita lanjutkan?" tanya Sarada.

"Mana mungkin berhenti kan? Aku masih punya banyak tenaga yang kusimpan."

Setelah saling lempar tatapan haus akan pertarungan, kedua kunouichi ini membangunkan kekuatan terpendam masing-masing.

Sarada, menaikkan kekuatan doujutsu sharingannya sampai ke level tertinggi, **Perfect Mangekyo Sharingan**. Pola iris sepasang mata itu berubah, dasar warna iris mata itu berbalik yang asalnya berwarna merah dengan pupil hitam menjadi iris mata hitam dengan pupil merah. Pola pupil mata yang awalnya serupa bunga teratai bertambah rumit dengan munculnya sembilan buah tomoe disekelilingnya.

"Mata ini belum pernah kutunjukkan pada siapapun, kau lah yang pertama kali mencicipi kekuatan mata ini, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Sarada, sosok astral raksasa berwarna pink setinggi seratus meter tercipta dengan mengambil bentuk seorang malaikat perempuan cantik lengkap dengan baju zirah tempur serta dua belas sayap indah di punggungnya. Empat buah katana tersarung ada di pinggangnya.

Inilah wujud sejati **The True Angel Susano'o** , sosok susano'o level tertinggi yang diciptakan Sarada. Jauh lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari Susano'o samurai wanita yang dibuat Sarada saat bertarung melawan robot-robot terminator Souichirou sebulan yang lalu.

Sarada sendiri berada di dahi sosok astral raksasa ini, tepat di tanda belah ketupat persis seperti tanda segel Byakugou no In. Susano'o ini tidak seluruhnya berwarna pink sebab beberapa bagian dari tubuh hingga tangan dan kaki terdapat garis-garis hitam yang berasal dari pembukaan sempurna segel Byakugou no In. Ini benar-benar pantas disebut sebagai gabungan kekuatan dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura, bahkan jauh lebih hebat lagi. Sekali sosok ini melangkah, tanah bergoncang hebat layaknya sedang terjadi gempa.

Disisi lain, Himawari juga tak mau kalah. "Kau kira aku takut dengan matamu? Aku juga punya sesuatu yang tak pernah kutunjukkan pada orang lain."

Dalam waktu singkat, bekerjasama dengan Yin Kurama, Himawari mengumpulkan sangat banyak senjutsu dari dimensi buatan ini. Setelah semua energi terkumpul, Himawari juga membangkitkan sosok astral raksasa. Sama seperti Sarada, bentuk ini juga tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun sebelumnya. Sosok astral ini tingginya sekitar 100 meter, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sarada. Himawari sendiri juga memposisikan diri tepat di dahi sosok astral yang ia ciptakan.

Wujud sosok astral Himawari tidak mengambil bentuk bijuu dari Kurama, namun mengambil bentuk dengan nilai estetis yang jauh lebih tinggi dan indah. Sosok astral ini menyerupai seorang dewi rubah ekor sembilan. Wajah cantik seorang dewi dengan balutan kimono tebal seperti seorang pengantin, rambutnya panjang tergerai, telinga rubah muncul dikepalanya, sembilan buah ekor berbulu lebat melambai-lambai di belakangnya.

Walau sosok yang Himawari bangun sangat besar, namun setiap gerakan dan ayunan tangannya tampak sangat ringan dan cepat, begitupula dengan kakinya. Ini menandakan bahwa ciri Hyuga yang mengandalkan gerakan lembut dalam setiap pertarungan tidak hilang sama sekali. Setiap langkah kaki yang dilakukan sosok ini tampak sangat anggun. Bentuk yang diberi nama, **Ninetails Fox Goddess Bijuu Mode.** Sosok ini jauh lebih superior dibandingkan bentuk bijuu sebelumnya yakni Senjutsu-Byakugan Bijuu Mode. Pantas lah kalau Himawari menjadi pewaris kekuatan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata, putri dari Konoha no Orenji Hokage dan Byakugan no Hime.

"Saaaaa,,,, ayo kita lakukan sampai titik darah penghabisan.!"

Sarada dan Himawari mengucapkan itu bersamaan, bersamaan pula dengan dimulainya pertarungan mahadahsyat antara dua kunoichi monster paling mengerikan dari Konoha.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . . .**_.

 **Note :** Huuuffftt,,,, udah setengah dari pertarungan, sisanya dihabiskan dengan pertarungan all-out. Chapter ini secara gamblang menceritakan bagaimana perasaan dan hubungan antara Sarada dan Himawari.

Lalu untuk mengulas review, singkat saja!. Seperti yang kutuliskan di Note Chapter 45, tidak ada fakta yang membenarkan bahwa diperbolehkannya Incest dalam Klan Uzumaki. Tidak ada data seperti itu dalam animanga asli. Seperti yang dibilang reviewer LA Ice Cool, hal itu hanya buatan author Fanfiction. Orang lain yang kutanyai mengatakan kalau Incest dalam Klan Uzumaki kemungkinan besar dimulai dari pecinta pair NaruKushi.

Hanya ini yang ingin ku pertegas. Next Chapter adalah ending, kalau mau menebak bagaimana akhirnya, di Note Chapter 45 ada ku kasih klu. Eheheheeee. . . . .

So, See U Next at Last Chap,,, :v

 **...**

Uzumaki Himawari – 15 tahun

Uzumaki Boruto/Bolt – 18 tahun

Uchiha Sarada – 18 Tahun

Naruto – 38 tahun

Sarutobi Mirai – 21 tahun

Dan chara-cara lainnya umurnya menyesuaikan canon, seperti teman seangkatan Bolt yang seumuran dengan Bolt, teman setim Himawari yang seumuran dengannya juga, serta bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu mantan Rokie 12 yang pasti seumuran dengan Naruto.

 **.**

 **Omake...**

Ini adalah tribun penonton, dimana ratusan ribu pasang mata manusia menyaksikan langsung jalannya pertarungan Final Jounin Exam antara Uchiha Sarada dan Himawari lewat layar hologram raksasa.

Setiap jual beli serangan dari kedua peserta pasti membuat suasana riuh para penonton, jika Sarada menyerang, maka fanatik Sarada akan berteriak keras. Sedangkan ketika Himawari membalas serangan itu, pendukung Himawari akan balas berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Ke Tribun VIP.

Dua orang ini selalu ribut, saling ejek, tidak pernah diam dengan jagoan masing-masing, yakni putri mereka sendiri. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dua orang pahlawan dunia, hari ini benar-benar membikin malu seisi Konoha.

Beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum pertandingan dimulai, Naruto berteriak keras ketika tiba-tiba saja Sarada melayangkan satu tinju pada Himawari.

"Wooiii... Apa-apaan ini, putriku belum siap, dan heeeiii,,,, wasit belum membuat aba-aba mulai... Anaknya si Teme harus didiskualifikasi, Hima-chanku menang...!"

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke, "Kau tidak lihat hah? Anakmu berbuat curang, menyerang lebih dulu diluar pertandingan."

"Ck, lihat anakmu yang bodoh itu sekarang."

Naruto mengikuti ucapan Sasuke, dan yang ia lihat Himawari menampar keras pipi Sarada.

"Tuh kan Dobe, anakmu membalas. Kalau anakku didiskualifikasi, maka anakmu juga sama karena terpancing emosi dan bentrok sebelum pertarungan dimulai."

Dan Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Tapi raut muka Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama berubah saat menyaksikan adegan selanjutnya.

"Eerrr...?"

Keduanya tak mengerti, kenapa putri mereka masing-masing saling tampar dan saling menjambak rambut begitu? Ini pertarungan final Jounin Exam atau pertengkaran konyol dua anak gadis sih?

Lalu peserta dipindahkan ke dimensi buatan. Arena pertarungan berganti menjadi layar hologram raksasa yang menampilkan rekaman kamera dari puluhan drone yang ditempatkan di dimensi buatan, arena pertarungan yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto yang menatap ke layar raksasa, heran melihat Himawari, malaikat kecil kesayangannya yang tampak sedikit kepayahan untuk berdiri, berbeda dengan Sarada yang tampak biasa saja.

Naruto bergumam, "Aku heran, kenapa Sarada-chan biasa-biasa saja dengan perubahan gravitasi mendadak ya, padahal Hima-chan sampai seperti itu?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto, walau mereka pendukung fanatic putri masing-masing yang bermusuhan, tapi tempat duduk mereka berdekatan di tribun VIP ini. Dengan wajah angkuh dia menyahut, "Aku sering melatih putriku di dimensi buatan yang gravitasinya 20 kali lebih kuat dari gravitasi bumi. Kalau seperti ini saja, bukan masalah untk Sara-chanku."

"Ooohh, pantas." Naruto mengangguk mengerti, namun seketika ekpresinya berubah kesal. "Hoi, Teme. Panitia bilang kalau dimensi itu dibuat olehmu, apa kau sengaja melakukan sabotase? Kau mau curang?"

"Hn..." Sasuke mendengus tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Kuso...! Sialan kau." tentu saja Naruto murka.

Namun, "Tenanglah, Naruto-kun. Ide dimensi buatan itu berasal dari Shikamaru-san, jadi Sasuke-san tidak bersalah disini. Dia hanya menuruti keinginan panitia, dan mungkin kebetulan saja kalau Sarada-chan sering berlatih di dimensi buatan dengan gravitasi kuat."

"Tuh, dengarkan kata istrimu, Dobe!" kata Sasuke sinis.

"Cih, malaikat kecilku tak akan kalah dari anakmu tahu. Aku sudah melatihnya dengan baik, lihat saja nanti!"

Begitulah, walau mereka berdua sahabat dekat, tapi untuk saat ini, mereka adalah musuh.

Pertarungan dimulai, Himawari lebih dulu menyerang dengan Jyukennya. Naruto berteriak kegirangan, 'Ayooo Hima-chan, kau kebanggaan Papa, kau pasti menang...!". Pukulan Himawari berhasil dihindari Sarada lalu dibalasnya dengan jurus naga api. Giliran Sasuke berteriak narsis, 'Sara-channn...! Uchiha tak mungkin kalah, kau juaranya'.

Hingga begitulah seterusnya, setiap jual beli serangan selalu diiringi dengan teriakan keras dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Okeh, kalau Naruto cukup wajar dalam hal ini, tapi untuk Sasuke? Uchiha tersisa berteriak? Eeeuuuuhhh, rasanya rada konyol gila gimanaaaa gitu.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut hingga tahu-tahunya Naruto dan Sasuke berucap bersamaan, "Nostalgia..."

Ucapan itu keluar tanpa perintah otak ketika Rasengan dan Chidori beradu. Kenangan masa lalu, kenangan mereka di monumen Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha.

Setelah itu, Naruto tampak mulai panik ketika melihat Himawari terkena Genjutsu Tsukyomi Sarada. Ia tahu putrinya lemah terhadap genjutsu, namun ia bisa bernafas lega karena berkat bantuan Yin Kurama, Himawari berhasil melepaskan diri dari perangkap genjutsu.

Saling serang belum berhenti, sampai saatnya Himawari tersambar petir Kirin.

Naruto melotot dengan rahang menggantung, putrinya sekarat tergeletak tak berdaya, sang hokage panik seketika lalu berteriak, "Medis,, mediss,,, awas saja kalau putriku meninggal, seisi Konoha akan bombardir dengan bijuudama! Tidak, seluruh dunia akan kuratakan dengan tanah kalau sampai aku kehilangan malaikat kecil kesayanganku."

Teriakan frutasi serta ancaman Naruto yang seperti orang hilang kewarasan, tak pelak membuat panitia kalang kabut. Ancaman Naruto bukan sekedar omong kosong karena sang hokage ini sanggup melakukannya jika dia mau.

Hingga sesaat kemudian suasana tenang saat Himawari bangun dan tubuhnya perlahan pulih berkat kekuatan regenerasi dari chakra kyubi.

Sasuke takjub pada putri Naruto yang mampu bertahan hidup setelah tersambar petir Kirin raksasa. Padahal Sarada membuat Kirin itu puluhan kali lebih kuat dan lebih besar dari Kirin yang mampu ia buat. Itulah warisan dari penggabungan kekuatannya dan kekuatan istrinya.

Sekarang beganti, Sasuke kini yang menangis tersedu-sedu, air matanya mengucur deras, banyak lendir yang keluar dari hidungnya, nafasnya terputus-putus. Di arena dimensi buatan sana, Sarada terkapar sekarat meregang nyawa. Ini adalah saat dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke ada di titik terbawah selama hidupnya, keadaannya sekarang sungguh sangat memalukan.

Kejadian ini membuat panitia jounin exam sekali lagi panik. Kalau sampai Sarada kenapa-kenapa karena sistem keamanan ujian yang kurang, maka bersiaplah melihat Sasuke yang tenggelam dalam kebencian lalu menghancurkan kedamaian dunia, seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh Madara.

Tapi syukurlah, Sarada ternyata berhasil bertahan, dia tidak kenapa-kenapa. Naruto memuji kekuatan Sarada. Jujur, serangan Himawari yang dilakukan dengan kombinasi jutsu-jutsu dari Namikaze Minato, Hyuga Neji, Uzumaki Hinata dan Naruto sendiri menjadi serangan paling mematikan yang pernah ada di dunia. Dirinya sendiri pasti mati jika diserang seperti itu, namun Sarada mampu bertahan

Lalu kemudian,

Glekk...

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke menelan ludah kasar setelah melihat apa yang ditampilkan layar monitor sekarang. Sarada dengan **The True Angel Susano'o** dan Himawari dengan **Ninetails Fox Goddess Bijuu Mode** , menjadi pandangan yang sangat mengerikan, sungguh mereka berdua belum pernah melihat putri masing-masing melakukan hal ini. Dalam hati, mereka bersumpah tidak akan macam-macam dengan anak mereka kalau masih ingin hidup tenang. Mereka yakin, pertarungan ini akan lebih mengerikan daripada pertarungan antara mereka berdua yang menjadi penutup Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat 21 tahun silam.

Tontonan itu tidak hanya mengakibatkan shock terapi bagi Naruto dan Sasuke saja, tapi juga untuk tamu-tamu penting dari negara lain. Mereka ketakutan, pikrian mereka kacau. Konoha saat ini menjadi desa ninja paling superior yang pernah ada, setelah dua pahlawan dunia Naruto dan Sasuke pewaris kekuatan Rikudou Sennin, kini ada Himawari dan Sarada dengan kekuatan yang semengerikan ini, kekuatan penghancur dunia. Para Kage, pejabat negara asing, dan siapapun yang ada dalam politik, bersumpah tak akan sedikitpun mengusik Konoha kalau tidak mau desa atau negaranya dihancurkan.

Hohoooooo,,,, jangan lupakan kalau masih ada tambahan. Ada teknologi dan pasukan robot tempur berbagai tipe buatan Shouichirou yang telah tobat, di tambah mesin perang dan senjata pemusnah mengerikan yaitu IS dan Gundam serta perlengkapannya yang dibuat oleh Bolt dan Shikadai dengan sokongan dana dari HMC Group, maka tidak mustahil kalau Konoha mampu menundukkan seluruh bumi dalam satu jam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Inspiride by : OreImo**

 **Summary : Event besar sudah didepan mata, Jounin Exam pertama di Era Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai. Seiring itu, bau masalah dan kejahatan tercium makin jelas. Bahaya besar bisa saja mengancam kedamaian dunia shinobi. Rivalitas Uzumaki-Uchiha sekali lagi menjadi pengakhir. Bagaimanakah Bolt dan yang lainnya menghadapi semua ini? Simak saja ceritanya. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, & Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : Canon, Dunia Shinobi Modern, Konoha Metropolitan**

 **Warning : Teen Naruto New Generation, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Kamis, 4 Agustus 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **My Cute Sister? Season II**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 50 - END. The Last.**

Dua orang kunouichi muda sudah lebih dari setengah jam berada di dimensi ruang buatan, dimensi yang diciptakan khusus untuk pertarungan final Jounin Exam antara mereka berdua. Pertarungan berlangsung sengit, merasa cukup dengan pertempuran _hand to hand combat_ dan mengadu ninjutsu, jadi sekarang saatnya bertarung dengan kekuatan monster.

"Bagaimana? kita lanjutkan?" tanya Sarada.

"Mana mungkin berhenti kan? Aku masih punya banyak tenaga yang kusimpan." sahut Himawari.

Setelah saling lempar tatapan haus akan pertarungan, kedua kunouichi ini membangunkan kekuatan terpendam masing-masing.

Sarada, menaikkan kekuatan doujutsu sharingannya sampai ke level tertinggi. Iris sepasang mata itu berubah, dasar warna iris berbalik yang asalnya berwarna merah dengan pupil hitam menjadi iris mata hitam dengan pupil merah. Pola pupil mata yang awalnya serupa bunga teratai bertambah rumit dengan munculnya sembilan buah tomoe disekelilingnya. Inilah doujutsu baru, **Perfect Mangekyou Sharingan**.

Doujutsu baru Sarada ini boleh dikatakan sebagai jalan yang berbeda dari Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan namun dengan akhir yang sama.

Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Sasuke membangkitkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dengan menggabungkan matanya sendiri dengan donor mata sharingan dari orang yang mereka sayangi. Berkat cara ini, Mangekyou Sharingan yang mulanya akan kehilangan cahaya atau mengalami kebutaan jika terlalu lama dipakai atau dipaksakan penggunaannya tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Donor sharingan pada masa ini tidak mungkin dilakukan lagi karena Klan Uchiha hanya tersisa satu keluarga kecil saja dan tidak ada Uchiha yang baru mati. Oleh karena itulah, Sarada melakukan penelitian dibidang rekayasa genetik untuk mengkultur mata sharingan. Sarada tidak sendiri, dia dibantu oleh Karin dan Suigetsu dengan meminjam laboratorium milik Orochimaru. Penelitian itu memanfaatkan teknologi yang sama seperti proses pembuatan 'anak-anak' yang dinamakan Shin, yang kini diasuh di panti asuhan yang dikepalai oleh Kabuto. Hasil penelitian itu adalah sharingan yang sangat identik dengan aslinya, namun hanya sampai tahap level satu atau hanya memiliki satu tomoe.

Selanjutnya dilakukan penggabungan sembilan sharingan hasil kultur menjadi satu sharingan baru dengan sembilan tomoe. Sharingan ini memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih hebat dari sharingan asli yang hanya memiliki tiga tomoe saja, baik dari segi lama pengaktifan, daya tahan, konsumsi chakra, sampai output teknik yang dihasilkan. Sarada membuat sepasang mata sharingan bertomoe sembilan, lalu kemudian dia tanamkan di rongga matanya sendiri, bergabung dengan Mangekyou Sharingan original miliknya. Sebagai hasil penggabungan itu, Perfect Mangekyou Sharingan terlahir menjadi doujutsu terkuat Sarada, menyamai Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan original dari Uchiha legendaris. Adanya tambahan sembilan buah tomoe disekeliling pola teratai merupakan tanda hasil penggabungan itu.

Begitulah, Sarada juga sama jeniusnya dengan Bolt. Jikalau penelitian Bolt di bidang teknologi tempur, maka Sarada berada di ranah bioteknologi.

"Mata ini belum pernah kutunjukkan pada siapapun, kau lah yang pertama kali mencicipi kekuatan mata ini, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Sarada, sosok astral raksasa berwarna pink setinggi seratus meter tercipta dengan mengambil bentuk seorang malaikat perempuan cantik lengkap dengan baju zirah tempur serta dua belas sayap indah di punggungnya. Empat buah katana tersarung ada di pinggangnya.

Inilah wujud sejati **The True Angel Susano'o** , sosok susano'o level tertinggi yang diciptakan Sarada. Jauh lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari Susano'o samurai wanita yang dibuat Sarada saat bertarung melawan robot-robot terminator Souichirou sebulan yang lalu.

Mungkin terasa tak masuk akal melihat Sarada membangkitkan Susano'o bersayap bahkan ada enam pasang sayap dengan tinggi mencapai seratus meter. Dalam sejarah, hanya Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Sasuke saja yang mampu membangkitkan susano'o sekuat ini, karena mereka adalah reinkarnasi Indra, ditambah Indra Ootsutsuki sendiri juga diceritakan pernah membangkitkannya. Tapi kenapa Sarada bisa melakukannya padahal dia bukan reinkarnasi Indra? Karena Sarada mempunyai pondasi yang kuat yaitu Perfect Mangekyou Sharingan dan simpanan chakra yang sangat banyak dari pembukaan sempurna chakra Yin dalam segel Byakugou no In.

Sarada mewarisi teknik penyimpanan chakra Byakugou no In, mudah baginya karena dia mewarisi bakat itu dari mantan Hokage Kelima dan ibunya sendiri, selain itu dia juga seorang pekerja keras sehingga mampu menguasai teknik ini di usia muda. Deposit chakra yang dikumpulkan selama lima tahun inilah yang digunakan untuk membangkitkan The True Angel Susano'o yang memerlukan suplai chakra luar biasa banyak, tidak mungkin Sarada membangkitkannya dengan chakranya sendiri.

Sarada sendiri berada di dahi sosok astral raksasa, tepat di tanda belah ketupat persis seperti tanda segel Byakugou no In. Susano'o ini tidak seluruhnya berwarna pink sebab beberapa bagian dari tubuh hingga tangan dan kaki terdapat garis-garis hitam yang berasal dari pembukaan sempurna chakra Yin dalam segel Byakugou no In. Ini sungguh kekuatan baru yang luar biasa, katakanlah dia setara dengan sosok yang diberi gelar dewa shinobi di masa lalu.

Dia benar-benar pantas disebut sebagai gabungan kekuatan dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura, bahkan jauh lebih hebat lagi. Sekali sosok ini melangkah, tanah bergoncang hebat layaknya sedang terjadi gempa.

Disisi lain, Himawari juga tak mau kalah. "Kau kira aku takut dengan matamu ha? Aku juga punya sesuatu yang tak pernah kutunjukkan pada orang lain."

Dalam waktu singkat, bekerjasama dengan Yin Kurama, Himawari mengumpulkan sangat banyak senjutsu dari seluruh penjuru dimensi buatan. Setelah semua energi terkumpul, Himawari juga membangkitkan sebuah sosok astral raksasa. Sama seperti Sarada, bentuk ini juga tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun sebelumnya. Sosok astral ini tingginya sekitar 100 meter, ukurannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Susano'o Sarada. Himawari sendiri juga memposisikan diri tepat di dahi sosok astral yang ia ciptakan.

Jangan heran kalau Himawari mampu melakukan hal ini sebaik yang dilakukan Naruto. Himawari sebagai jinchuriki dan Yin Kurama sebagai bijuu mampu melakukan kerjasama hebat, punya ikatan yang kuat, dan dia dilatih langsung oleh Killer Bee si jincurhiki bijuu ekor delapan dan oleh ayahnya sendiri yang merupakan wadah pertemuan dari sembilan bijuu. Afinitas tubuhnya terhadap chakra alam sangat baik menjadikannya sanggup mengumpulkan senjutsu dalam jumlah yang luar biasa, lebih baik dari Naruto sendiri atau mungkin dapat dikatakan dia setingkat dengan Hokage Pertama Hashirama Senju dalam hal penguasaan terhadap senjutsu. Hal inilah yang membuat Himawari mampu mengungguli kekuatan dari setiap jinchuriki bijuu yang pernah ada dalam sejarah sejak jaman Rikudou Sennin.

Wujud sosok astral Himawari tidak mengambil bentuk bijuu dari Kurama, namun mengambil bentuk dengan nilai estetis yang jauh lebih tinggi dan indah. Sosok astral berwarna dominan kuning jingga ini menyerupai seorang dewi rubah ekor sembilan. Wajah cantik seorang dewi dengan balutan kimono tebal seperti seorang pengantin, rambutnya panjang tergerai, telinga rubah muncul di kepalanya, sembilan buah ekor berbulu lebat melambai-lambai di belakangnya.

Himawari itu seorang artis sekaligus model dunia hiburan, jadi dia tak akan mau kalah dalam urusan penampilan. Jika Sarada mengambil wujud seorang malaikat, maka Himawari mengambil sosok seorang dewi youkai dalam mitologi kuno.

Walau sosok yang Himawari bangun sangat besar, namun setiap gerakan dan ayunan tangannya tampak sangat ringan dan cepat, begitupula dengan kakinya. Ini menandakan bahwa ciri Hyuga yang mengandalkan gerakan lembut dalam setiap pertarungan tidak hilang sama sekali. Setiap langkah kaki yang dilakukan sosok ini tampak sangat anggun. Bentuk yang diberi nama, **Ninetails Fox Goddess Bijuu Mode.**

Sosok ini jauh lebih superior dibandingkan bentuk bijuu sebelumnya yakni Senjutsu-Byakugan Bijuu Mode. Jika Naruto membentuk sosok astral bijuu dalam wujud sederhana dan terkesan kasar, itu karena kontrol chakra yang kurang bagus dari Naruto. Kontrol chakra memang akan lebih sulit dilakukan jika jumlah chakra yang digunakan semakin banyak. Tapi Himawari sebagai keturunan Hyuga memiliki bakat kontrol chakra yang lebih baik, karena itulah dia mampu membentuk sosok astral bijuu dengan lebih besar, lebih padat, lebih rumit dan bernilai seni tinggi meskipun chakra yang digunakan sangat banyak.

Shinobi-shinobi Hyuga pada dasarnya memiliki tubuh standar dengan stamina rendah dan volume chakra kecil, namun mampu menjadi klan terkuat nomor satu di Konoha berkat Byakugan yang dianugerahkan pada mereka serta teknik pukulan lembut tinju halus dan style beladiri unik yang sangat mematikan. Dan sekarang bayangkanlah!, Himawari yang diberkahi kekuatan dan stamina besar serta volume chakra luar biasa banyak sebagai jinchuriki setengah kyubi, kecepatan mengerikan sebagai pengguna Hiraishin seperti mendiang kakeknya dan ayahnya, kemudian ditambah akurasi 100% dan skill mumpuni sebagai keturunan Hyuga pewaris Byakugan, apa ada yang lebih superior dari Himawari?

Pantaslah kalau Himawari menjadi pewaris kekuatan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata, putri dari pasangan si anak dalam ramalan Konoha no Orenji Hokage dan Byakugan no Hime, seseorang yang digadang-gadang sebagai Prodigy Uzumaki-Hyuga yang konon hanya lahir seribu tahun sekali.

"Saaaaa,,,, ayo kita lakukan sampai titik darah penghabisan.!"

Sarada dan Himawari mengucapkan itu bersamaan, bersamaan pula dengan dimulainya pertarungan mahadahsyat antara dua kunoichi monster paling mengerikan dari Konoha, dua kunouichi superior dengan kekuatan hampir tanpa cela.

Satu fakta yang menjadi keunggulan telak bagi Sarada. Sosok sunano'o yang ia bangkitkan memiliki sayap, bahkan ada enam pasang sayap malaikat, membuat dia bisa terbang di udara. Sedangkan Himawari, hanya bisa bertarung di daratan. Dia tidak bisa terbang karena dia bukan reinkarnasi Ashura atau pewaris kekuatan Rikudou Sennin seperti ayahnya.

Himawari maju, namun Sarada melesat terbang ke langit. Momen ketika Himawari terdiam, Sarada mengunci target dari atas, lalu dengan gerakan menukik dia melayangkan satu tinju dari dengan susano'onya.

DHUUUAARRRRR . . . . . .

Tanah langsung amblas, padahal di dimensi buatan ini tanahnya terbuat dari bebatuan andesit keras bukan tanah biasa. Ribuan bongkahan batu besar berhamburan ke udara. Area kerusakan yang terkena damage sangat luas, mencakup daerah sejauh radius 10 kilometer. Tak ayal hal ini membuat para penonton di stadion yang melihat secara live berdecak kagum.

Ini mudah saja bagi Sarada, dia menerapkan teknik _Chakra Enhanced Strength_ pada lengan susano'o. Teknik yang biasa dilakukan Tsunade maupun Sakura, kini diterapkan pada susano'o, dan seperti itulah hasilnya, luar biasa mencengangkan.

Namun itu tak membuat Himawari cedera. Dengan Hiraishin, dia mengindari pukulan Sarada, berpindah ke tempat jauh yang sudah ia beri tanda sebelumnya. Jika tidak menghindar, pastilah Himawari sudah mendapat kerusakan fatal.

Himawari mungkin akan langsung menang jika saja dia menggunakan teknik Tajuu Fuin Hiraishin seperti sebelumnya. Namun untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, teknik itu membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi untuk mengingat dan menentukan lokasi setiap tanda, total ada 1000 tanda segel. Sedangkan dalam mode bijuu terkuat ini saja, Himawari sudah kepayahan untuk berkonsentrasi mengendalikan chakra senjutsu yang sangat banyak, jadi tak mungkin membagi konsentrasi lagi untuk 1000 tanda hiraishin. Namun meski begitu satu atau beberapa tanda hiraishin untuk menghindari serangan sudah cukup bagi Himawari saat ini sebagai manuver antisipasi.

Sosok dewi rubah berekor sembilan tertangkap oleh mata Sarada sejauh puluhan kilometer. Meski sangat jauh, mereka bisa saling melihat karena ukuran masing-masing yang terlampau besar. Sarada tidak terkejut kalau Himawari berhasil menghindari serangannya pada saat-saat terakhir karena dia tahu akan seperti itu, jutsu Hiraishin. Jadi untuk serangan selanjutnya, Sarada harus membuatnya lebih terencana.

 **Yasogami Kugeki**

Kubababababaaaannnnn. . . . . .

Sarada terpaksa harus terkejut karena sebuah pukulan jarak jauh sedang tertuju padanya. Ada parit raksasa yang terus memanjang menuju Sarada sebagai efek dari rambatan energi pukulan tenaga dalam. Pukulan itu melaju cepat, tanpa berpikir panjang, susano'o sarada memfokuskan banyak chakra untuk menebas pukulan itu dengan salah satu katana yang tersarung di pinggangnya.

Slice. . . . .

Rambatan energi dari pukulan tenaga dalam terbelah menjadi dua, sebagai akibatnya parit raksasa pun bercabang menjadi dua tepat didepan Sarada. Meski terbelah, pukulan itu tetap melaju hingga sangat jauh tanpa memberikan kerusakan sedikitpun pada Susano'o malaikat.

Barusan, Himawari melancarkan pukulan tenaga dalam Yasogami Kugeki atau _Eighty Gods Vacum Attack_. Itu adalah jutsu original milik Kaguya Ootsusuki dengan menciptakan gelombang chakra yang sangat kuat, pukulan yang mampu meratakan gunung tinggi dan menenggelamkan pulau besar dalam sekali serang. Susano'o Sasuke saja tidak mampu menahannya.

Himawari bisa melakukan teknik itu karena prinsipnya sama dengan pukulan tenaga dalam taijutsu Hyuga namun dilakukan dari jarak jauh sebagaimana pukulan hantu Sennin Mode Naruto. Ditopang oleh chakra luar biasa dalam bentuk bijuu, maka tidak mengherankan kalau Himawari mampu melakukannya.

Tidak heran pula kalau Sarada mampu menangkisnya. Memang kalau pukulan tadi dihadapi secara frontal, susano'o bisa saja langsung hancur. Maka dari itulah Sarada bertahan dengan membelah pukulan tadi. Cara yang sama tidak akan pernah bisa dilakukan dua kali, sebab dulu saat Sasuke bersama Naruto melawan Kaguya, susano'o terkuat Sasuke hancur dengan mudah gara-gara pukulan ini, dan mungkin Sasuke menceritakan kejadian itu pada Sarada sehingga Sarada tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya.

Sekali lagi, decak kagum para penonton yang terkesima. Bagi mereka, pemandangan luar biasa ini mungkin hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidup.

Kembali fokus ke pertarungan. Barusan tadi hanya permulaan sebagai ajang unjuk kebolehan.

Sarada sudah kembali mengudara, dari atas dia berniat menembakkan serangan jarak jauh. Menciptakan lima buah magatama yang berpurar cepat di telapak tangannya lalu melapisinya dengan elemen bara dari amaterasu, menjadikan serangan itu sangat berbahaya.

 **Enton: Yasaka no Magatama**

Himawari tak diam, dia melawan serangan Sarada secara frontal. Bentuk bijuu Himawari mengangkat telapak tangannya, lalu diarahkan pada Susano'o Sarada. Dia menciptakan lima buah bola hitam sekaligus.

 **Renzoku Bijuudama**

Syyuuutttt...

Syyuuutttt...

Dua jutsu mengerikan itu beradu, lalu

KABOOOMMMM...

Lima ledakan raksasa tercipta bersamaan. Ledakan ini cukup untuk menggoncangkan seluruh daratan di dimensi buatan tempat mereka bertarung.

Mengabaikan ledakan itu, Sarada terbang lebih tinggi. Dia kembali melemparkan serangan yang sama, namun dalam jumlah yang luar biasa banyak. Ada ratusan magatama berlapis api hitam yang dihujankan pada Himawari.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Himawari membuat manuver pertahanan. Sosok astral dewi rubah melompat beberapa puluh meter ke udara lalu mulai memutar tubuhnya sendiri.

 **Senpou: Chou Bijuuhakkesou Kaiten**

Dari perputaran itu, tercipta dinding chakra berwarna biru berbentuk bola raksasa berdiameter satu kilometer yang terbentuk dari penggunaan teknik Jyuken untuk melepaskan sejumlah chakra dari setiap tenketsu. Berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga terbentuk lapisan chakra untuk pertahanan. Bentuknya adalah bola utuh, bukan kubah setengah bola seperti yang dilakukan Hyuga pada umumnya karena Himawari melalukannya dalam mode terkuat yang ia miliki.

Setiap magatama hitam dari Sarada yang mengenai putaran bola ini, langsung terpental ke segala arah, menciptakan ledakan hebat dimana magatama-magatama itu mendarat.

Himawari menyelesaikan jutsu pertahananya ketika Sarada berhenti mengujaninya dengan magatama bercampur api hitam.

Sekarang giliran Himawari menyerang, disekelilingnya tercipta bola hitam berukuran sedang, sekitar satu meter diameter dari setiap bola-bola itu. Ukurannya mungkin biasa saja, bijuudama standar, namun yang mengerikan adalah jumlahnya mencapai ratusan. Himawari berniat membalas serangan Sarada dengan kuantitas yang sama.

 **Danmaku Bijuudama**

Melihat serangan mematikan itu, Sarada menciptakan sepasang lengan lagi pada susano'onya. Masing-masing lengan mencabut satu katana yang tersarung di pinggang. Gelombang serangan pertama datang, Sarada berhasil menghancurkan dan membelah setiap bijuudama dengan tebasan kilat membabi buta.

Namun gelombang kedua jauh lebih tinggi intensitasnya, membuat Sarada mau tidak mau mengambil manuver bertahan. Keduabelas sayap susano'onya melebar lalu mengurung dirinya sendiri dengan duabelas lapis pertahanan mutlak.

KABOOOMMMM. . . . .

Sarada ditelan ledakan mahadashyat. Cahaya yang tercipta sangat menyilaukan, efek ledakan itu mencapai radius puluhan kilometer. Setelah ledakan mereda, nampak Susano'o Sarada masih dalam keadaan utuh.

Bosan dengan pertarungan jarak jauh, Sarada membuka semua sayap susano'o-nya lalu dengan sekali mengepak, dia meluncur cepat menuju Himawari di daratan.

Slice...

Satu tebasan kuat dari katana susano'o membelah udara menuju sosok sang dewi rubah.

Spllasssh...

Dua buah ekor jingga berbulu lebat menahan tebasan itu. Berhasil ditahan dengan dengan sempurna. Meskipun efeknya tetap masih ada, getarannya bahkan membuat permukaan tanah disekitarnya berguncang.

Slice. . . .

Spllasssh...

Satu lagi tebasan katana, dan tertahan oleh ekor sang dewi rubah.

Sementara dua lengan tambahan susano'o yang menebaskan katana masih ditahan oleh ekor bijuu, Sarada menyarungkan katana di tangan kanan susano'onya, lalu dengan tangan terkepal melancarkan satu tinju berkekuatan penuh menggunakan teknik _Chakra Enhanced Strength_. Dari jarak sedekat ini, pasti kena.

Himawari melakukan hal yang sama, menggunakan tangan dewi rubah yang bebas dengan telapak tangan terbuka, dia menghadapi pukulan Sarada dengan _Jyuken Bijuu Mode_.

BAAAAAANNGG...

Gelombang kejut hebat yang mampu menggetarkan seisi dimensi tercipta kala dua tinju itu beradu. Sebagai hasilnya, tangan kanan sosok dewi rubah retak dan hampir patah karena kuatnya pukulan susano'o. Begitupun dengan tangan kanan sosok sang malaikat, tampak memudar dan merapuh akibat menahan pukulan tenaga dalam Jyuken versi bijuu mode.

Masih dengan kedua lengan kanan beradu, Sarada maupun Himawari yang berdiri di dahi sosok astral masing-masing saling menatap tajam tak mau mengalah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua sosok astral raksasa mundur dan mengambil jarak. Lengan yang rusak sudah mereka pulihkan kembali.

Sarada menyeringai senang, "Perlawanan yang bagus Hima. Saat berlatih dengan ayahku pun, aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini."

"Kheh, aku juga. Ini pertama kalinya hasrat bertarungku terbakar sampai seperti ini. Ayoooo, keluarkan jurus terkuatmu."

Menanggapi ajakan Himawari, Sunano'o Sarada menyarungkan semua katananya. Dua lengan tambahan dia hilangkan sehingga kembali ke bentuk malaikat normal dengan sepasang lengan. Percikan listrik yang sangat banyak menyelimuti lengan kanan susano'o, efek bunyi petir yang menggelegar dan kilatan cahaya yang menyilaukan menambah kesan mengerikan. Lengan kanan itu sedikit membesar dan berpendar, tanda bahwa Sarada kembali memfokuskan banyak chakra, dengan teknik _Chakra Enhanced Strength_ dia berniat melayangkan tinju terkuat pernah ada sepanjang sejarah, bersama dengan teknik susano'o chidori

"Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi ini, Hima?"

"Jangan remehkan aku! Aku juga punya sesuatu seperti itu tahu...!"

Lengan kanan sosok sang dewi rubah membuat rasengan besar yang kemudian mengalami perubahan elemen chakra sehingga rasengannya dibungkus oleh kepala singa.

 **Raiton: Susano'o Chidorisho**

 **Senpou: Juho Bijuurasensousshiken**

Kedua sosok monster melesat maju lalu membenturkan jutsu masing-masing.

Sekali lagi, ledakan dahsyat yang jauh lebih mengerikan tercipta. Efek ledakan bahkan mencapai sudut terjauh dimensi buatan. Padahal dimensi buatan ini direkontruski sangat kuat dengan teknik Rinne-sharingan Sasuke ditambah formula-formula segel dari pakar-pakar fuinjutsu ruang-waktu Konoha. Ukurannya pun sangat luas hingga sebanding dengan sebuah benua. Bisa dibayangkan kalau dimensi ini sama kuatnya dengan dimensi buatan milik Kaguya Ootsutsuki yang dibuat dengan teknik Amenominaka. Walau Kaguya masih lebih hebat karena memiliki enam dimensi buatan sekaligus, sedangkan kerjasama Sasuke dan ninja-ninja pakar fuinjutsu ruang-waktu hanya mampu membuat satu saja. Namun meski begitu, tetap tak bisa menahan ledakan kekuatan dari monster yang bertarung di pertandingan final Jounin Exam ini.

Pandangan didapatkan kembali, terutama di layar hologram didalam stadion tempat para penonton berada. Saat ledakan terjadi, layar tersebut menghitam karena kehilangan sinyal gambar. Mungkin lebih dari separuh drone yang meliput pertarungan sudah hancur karena terlampau dekat. Saat ini pun, drone yang tersisa hanya merekam gambar pertarungan dari jarak 50 kilometer, sehingga kualitas gambar yang dihasilkan kurang bagus. Namun masih bisa dilihat dan dinikmati sebab drone yang tersisa ini memang khusus dibuat untuk jarak jauh dan dilengkapi kamera superzoom.

Tampak bahwa susano'o berwujud malaikat maupun sosok dewi rubah berekor sembilan mengalami kerusakan hebat. Sekitar 35% dari tubuh masing-masing monster itu telah lenyap. Lengan kanan mereka hingga bahu sudah tak ada lagi.

Namun dengan segera mereka memperbaiki kerusakan itu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kehilangan banyak staminamu, Hima. Dalam kondisi ini aku pasti menang. Kau tahu, simpanan chakra dalam Byakugou no In yang kukumpulkan bertahun-tahun telah melampaui chakra dari seekor bijuu."

"Cih, itu tak akan membuatmu unggul. Kuu-chan adalah partnerku, setengah dari eksistensi kyubi yang dikatakan memiliki chakra tak terbatas. Jadi kau tidak bisa menentukan kemenanganmu sekarang, aku masih belum selesai. Camkan itu!"

Susano'o Sarada memciptakan senjata lain. Kali ini tidak lagi menggunakan katana, melainkan sebuah busur panah.

Yin Kurama bersuara di alam bawah sadar Himawari, **"Hima-chan, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?"**

"Ya, aku tahu, Kuu-chan."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Yin Kurama, Himawari membuat sebuah segel sederhana.

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

BoooppfttBoooppfttBoooppfttBoooppftt

Himawari membuat empat bunshin. Sekarang ada lima sosok dewi rubah bersama dengan yang asli.

"Jutsu itu lagi." gumam Sarada. "Kau tidak sadar kalau jutsu itu hanya akan menguras staminamu lebih cepat?"

"Diam kau! Aku yang menggunakan jutsu ini, jadi aku lebih tahu. Ayo, kita lanjutkan. Aku tak akan berhenti sampai tenagaku benar-benar habis."

Swiifftt...

Batss...Batss...Batss...Batss...

Dhuuarrrr...

Pertarungan semakin brutal. Susano'o malaikat dikeroyok oleh lima dewi rubah. Walaupun main keroyokan, Sarada masih lebih unggul karena dia masih menyimpan banyak kekuatan tersisa, sedangkan stamina Himawari sudah terkuras banyak dan hampir habis. Dengan sigap dia menahan setiap pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh kelima dewi rubah, bahkan memberikan balasan.

Sarada mengudara, dari atas dia menembakkan tiga buah anak panah api hitam sekaligus dari busurnya.

Himawari menghadang serangan itu dengan bom bijuu. Tiga bunshinnya masing-masing membuat satu bola hitam berukuran besar.

 **Enton: Susano'o Kagutsuci**

 **Bijuudama**

Kaaaboooommmmmmm. . . . .

Sudah kesekian kalinya ledakan-ledakan pemusnah terjadi didalam dimensi ruang buatan. Sampai jadi membosankan kalau terus mendeskripsikan seperti apa kerusakan yang terjadi disana. Pada intinya, pertarungan antara mereka berdua jika saja dilakukan di bumi, mungkin bumi akan kehilangan semua makhluk hidupnya akibat kehancuran semenjak pertarungan mereka dimulai.

Sarada terbang lebih tinggi lagi. Dengan sharingannya dia dapat melihat kalau, "Chakra dari bijuumu tinggal sedikit lagi, Hima. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, enam pasang sayap malaikat dari susano'o Sarada lepas dari tempatnya. Keduabelas helaian sayap itu bergabung lalu membentuk ulang dirinya menjadi sebuah senjata raksasa. Sebuah meriam pemusnah paling mengerikan yang pernah ada.

"Ini akan jadi serangan terakhirku. Kau akan kalah dengan ini!"

Semua tanda hitam dari chakra Yin yang bersumber dari segel Byakugou no In dialirkan kedalam laras meriam. Sisa chakra yang sangat banyak itu menjadi amunisi serangan yang akan ditembakkan Sarada.

"Ayooo, Kuu-chan...!"

Kelima sosok dewi rubah bergabung kembali menjadi satu.

Sementara itu, jauh disudut lain dimensi buatan.

 **"Sepertinya sudah banyak yang kukumpulkan. Kukirimkan semuanya padamu, Hima-chan!"**

Rupanya ada satu bunshin dari dewi rubah yang kesadarannya diisi oleh Yin Kurama. Bertugas mengumpulkan senjutsu sebanyak yang bisa ditampung. Himawari membuatnya bersamaan dengan yang tadi, membuat lima bunshin dan salah satunya langsung diteleport dengan hiraishin ke tempat ini untuk melakukan tugas. Saking cepatnya teknik Hiraishin, membuat Sarada hanya melihat ada empat bunshin, tidak menyadari kalau satu bunshin telah hilang ketempat lain.

Pooofftt...

Bunshin itu pun hilang.

Kembali ke tempat pertarungan, Sarada dibuat terkejut dengan adanya ledakan aliran chakra yang tiba-tiba. "Ini...!? Akhirnya kau menunjukkan semua kemampuanmu ya, Hima."

Sosok sang dewi rubah tetap seperti awal walalupun ledakan chakra luar biasa banyak menyatu kedalam tubuhnya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas lalu membuat bola putih berkilau berkilau seperti mutiara. Mula-mula ukurannya kecil, namun segera membesar hingga menjadi raksasa seiring Himawari mengalirkan senjutsu kedalamnya. Mungkin ini juga akan jadi serangan terakhir Himawari karena uzumaki bungsu ini menggunakan semua senjutsu yang baru saja dikumpulkan Yin Kurama.

"Aku akan mengakhiri urusan kita dengan serangan pamungkas ini."

Sarada tahu serangan yang akan digunakan Himawari. Dia sudah pernah melihatnya, Bolt pernah membuat versi kecil dari jutsu itu, walaupun hanya sekecil kelereng tapi ledakannya setara dengan bijuudama standar. Dan yang sekarang ini adalah versi aslinya, ditambah sekarang bola putih berkilau itu berputar cepat hingga membentuk cincin seperti shuriken.

Ini akan jadi serangan Himawari yang paling mengerikan, Sarada tahu itu, namun dia tidak takut. Dia juga punya serangan pamungkas. Pada moncong meriam yang diciptakan Sarada, terlihat begitu banyak energi chakra pemusnah yang siap ditembakkan.

"Ini adalah jutsu terkuatku! Dengan ini kau kalah."

"Kau yang kalah, haaaaaaaaaa. . . . .!"

Bersama dengan teriakan, Himawari meleparkan jutsunya, Saradapun menembakkan meriamnya.

 **Enton: Susano'o Chroniton Canon**

 **Senpou: Chou Oodama Bijuu Plasmarasenshuriken**

Sarada menembakkan laser petir hitam raksasa, ratusan kali lebih kuat dari Kirin. Warna hitam pada petir itu adalah hasil perpaduannya dengan api hitam amaterasu. Prinsip dari jutsu ini adalah _Ruin-Extinction-Annihilation_ yang berarti penghancuran, pemusnahan, dan pelenyapan. Jutsu ini melenyapkan apapun yang dilaluinya menjadi debu, mirip seperti teknik jinton elemen partikel. Tentu saja jutsu ini sangat besar karena menggunakan semua chakra dari Byakugou no In yang dikumpulkan bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jutsu skala besar ini pasti akan melenyapkan apapun yang dilaluinya menjadi ketiadaan. Sasuke sendiri, sebagai ayah dari Sarada tak sanggup membuat serangan sebaik ini, level kekuatan mungkin sama dengan Panah Indra, namun dari segi kehancuran, efek jutsu Sarada jauh lebih mengerikan karena dibuat dengan cara yang sangat kompleks.

Jutsu Himawari tak kalah mengerikannya. Itu adalah rasenshuriken elemen angin, yang mana pada intinya dibuat bertekanan sangat tinggi hingga menyamai tekanan didalam inti matahari. Kecepatan putaran yang luar biasa menimbulkan gesekan antar molekul udara sehingga panasnya akan mencapai suhu lima belas juta derajat celcius. Pada tekanan dan suhu ini lah, angin akan berubah wujud menjadi plasma, bentuk keempat dari wujud zat selain padat, cair, dan gas. Gas Hidrogen dari angin akan menjadi bahan bakar untuk melakukan reaksi fusi inti atom dan menghasilkan ledakan nuklir. Sungguh, teknik ini merupakan varian rasengan terkuat yang pernah ada sepanjang sejarah, yang Naruto sendiri pun tak sanggup membuatnya.

Dua jutsu pemusnah itupun beradu,

FLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

Ke stadion utama, tempat yang menjadi arena pertarungan satu lawan satu antar peserta yang Jounin Exam. Peserta yang ikut dalam pertarungan ini adalah mereka yang sudah dinyatakan lulus penilaian dan memenuhu kualifikasi juri, jadi bertarung atau tidak, tidak akan jadi masalah sebab mereka sudah pasti dipromosikan menjadi jounin. Juri sudah mendapatkan hasil yang cukup dari tahapan sebelumnya. Ajang adu kekuatan ini sebenarnya hanya untuk melihat siapa yang terkuat, terhebat, dan terbaik dari seluruh peserta. Kemudian seperti yang sudah disebutkan, kalau peserta yang sampai ke babak final adalah dua kunouichi monster dari Konoha, Uchiha Sarada dan Uzumaki Himawari.

Pertandingan final sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Hal terakhir yang para penonton lihat di layar hologram yang menampilkan gambar live dari pertarungan di dimensi buatan hanyalah gelap, hitam, tak ada gambar maupun suara sama sekali. Dapat dipastikan bahwa adu ninjutsu yang terakhir sudah menghancurkan semua drone perekam video, bahkan mungkin telah membinasakan dimensi ruang buatan itu sendiri.

Belum berhenti sampai disana, sebuah portal terbentuk di tengah arena pertarungan. Portal itu merusak gelombang elektromagnet disekitarnya sehingga layar hologram tiba-tiba lenyap. Ruangan menjadi gelap kembali namun segera terang setelah atap mekanik stadion terbuka sehingga cahaya matahari dari luar bisa masuk dan menerangi seluruh arena.

Dari dalam portal yang muncul, keluar gelombang kekuatan besar yang cukup untuk meruntuhkan stadion. Demi keamanan penonton, Sang Nanadaime Hokage bertindak cepat.

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Booppfft...Booppfft...Booppfft...Booppfft...

Fuuuu!

Empat bunshin yang diciptakan Naruto langsung disebar ke empat titik.

 **Senpou: Shisshekikyoujin**

Masing-masing bunshin merangkai segel tangan bercampur formula fuinjutsu tertentu sehingga terbentuklah kekkai atau penghalang berwarna merah. Ini adalah kekkai legendaris. Demi keamanan penduduk maupun penonton, Naruto tidak akan segan-segan menggunakannya.

Didalam kekkai, dari portal dimensi tadi, bersamaan dengan ledakan besar, dimuntahkan pula tubuh dua sosok gadis.

Itu adalah keadaan darurat, jika dimensi ruang buatan mengalami malfungsi, maka peserta akan secara otomatis ditransfer kembali ke stadion.

Keadaan dimesi ruang buatan benar-benar telah hancur total, membuktikan kalau adu ninjutsu yang terakhir tadi sangatlah dahsyat. Jika saja itu terjadi dibumi, mungkin satu benua akan lenyap, satu samudera akan kering, dan sebagian belahan bumi akan hancur lebur saking hebatnya ledakan yang terjadi. Chroniton Canon yang ditembakkan Sarada akan menghancurkan apapun menjadi ketiadaan, dan ledakan plasmarasenshuriken tak ubahnya dengan ledakan berton-ton bom nuklir.

Tubuh Sarada dan Himawari terlempar berlawanan arah.

"Ohhoookkk... Ohhok..."

Himawari berkali-kali batuk darah. Kondisinya benar-benar menggenaskan. Terbaring di lantai arena dengan badan penuh luka dan pakaian compang-camping, beruntung bagian-bagian penting dari tubuhnya masih tertutupi sehingga tidak mengekpos terlalu banyak lekukan dan area pribadi. Tampaknya dia kehabisan stamina, tidak ada tanda-tanda senjutsu maupun chakra orange dari kyubi di tubuhnya. Byakugannya pun nonaktif, matanya kembali normal menjadi berwarna biru.

Hal yang sama terjadi juga pada Sarada. Kondisinya tidak lebih baik dari Himawari. Iris mata Sarada hitam legam seperti jelaga, sharingannya tidak bisa diaktifkan lagi karena tak ada cukup chakra. Badan pun penuh luka, teknik regenerasi Sozo Saizei sudah berhenti bersamaan pula dengan hilangnya tanda segel Byakugou no In di dahinya. Yang tersisa pada Sarada sekarang hanyalah chakranya sendiri yang membuatnya masih sadar. Untung saja dia masih muda, tak perlu menggunakan teknik regenerasi untuk tampak awet muda seperti Tsunade. Jika tidak begitu, sudah dipastikan sekarang Sarada akan tampak seperti nenek-nenek.

"Guhhaaa...!"

Sarada kembali muntah darah untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia berusaha duduk walau sangat berat.

Inilah hasil dari perbuatan mereka sendiri. Semuanya dipertaruhkan pada serangan terkuat masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana pertahanan dan kemanan diri sendiri. Akibatnya, tentu saja tubuh mereka menerima luka parah.

Priiiiittttt...

Genma sebagai wasit meniup peluit dari sisi luar kekkai dan mengumunkan, "Pertandingan selesai... Hasil imbang!"

Genma memutuskan hal ini sesuai dengan peraturan yang telah ditetapkan panitia. Jika ada peserta yang mengalami luka dan cedera parah hingga hanya menyisakan chakra untuk mempertahankan kesadaran, maka pertarungan akan dihentikan paksa. Karena Sarada dan Himawari sama-sama pada kondisi itu, maka pertandingan dianggap seri.

"BELUM/BELUM!" Sarada dan Himawari berteriak bersamaan.

Mereka berdua kini dalam posisi duduk dengan badan disangga kedua tangan.

"Sebelum salah satu dari kami mati,,,,,,"

"atau kami kehilangan kesadaran, maka,,,,"

"Pertarungan kami tidak akan pernah selesai!" Sarada dan Himawari mengatakannya bersamaan. Tatapan mereka saling terkunci, seperti apapun kondisi tubuh dan luka-luka, tidak sedikitpun menyurutkan keinginan untuk menang. Segalanya dari mereka dipertaruhkan pada pertandingan ini.

Zssshhhttt...

Naruto asli muncul di samping Genma dan menepuk sang wasit pertandingan. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Biarkan saja, turuti keinginan mereka."

Entah apa dipikiran Naruto, dia hanya ingin mengikuti keinginan putrinya dan putri sahabatnya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak ingin kalau pertarungan berlanjut lebih dari ini karena hanya akan melukai tubuh masing-masing. Tapi ini mengingatkannya dengan kenangan masa lalu, pertarungan sampai semengerikan ini dengan mengeluarkan semua kekuatan yang dimiliki, tentu memiliki alasan kuat. Apapun alasan itu, Naruto setuju agar Sarada dan Himawari menyelesaikannya disini, hari ini, sekarang ini, agar tak ada penyesalan di kemudian hari.

Sesaat kemudian, ada Sasuke juga disana. Tampak sepasang rival ini tidak lagi adu mulut menjagokan idola masing-masing, tak ada lagi pertengkaran. Nampaknya kedua pahlawan ini hanya ingin melihat bagaimana akhir dari cerita dan pertarungan putri masing-masing.

Hinata masih duduk di tribun Super-VIP yang hanya disediakan khusus untuknya dan keluarganya. Tidak sedikitpun dia tergerak untuk menginterupsi pertarungan putrinya. Hinata paham, bagi dia putrinya ini sudah dewasa, melakukan sesuatu dengan alasan kuat serta tekad pantang menyerah untuk menyelesaikannya. Semua itu tampak ekspresi Himawari selama pertarungan. Hinata pernah melihat ini pada diri Naruto, pada Boruto, dan sekarang pada Himawari. Keluarganya adalah yang paling spesial, anugerah terindah yang pernah ia miliki.

Sakura pun, yang duduk di tribun VIP bersama tamu-tamu undangan lainnya, nampak berpikiran sama dengan Hinata. Dia hanya ingin melihat akhir dari pertandingan ini, itu saja.

Bolt yang sedang duduk disamping Hinata, tak sedikitpun memperlihatkan perubahan ekspresi. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali harus bagaimana. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah pertarungan mengerikan ini harus segera berakhir.

Sarada berhasil duluan berdiri meski tidak seimbang. Sedikit tertatih saat berjalan hingga sampai di posisi Himawari.

Buakk...

Tendangan kaki kanannya mendarat di perut Himawari, menyebabkan si bungsu Uzumaki terpental beberapa meter.

Sarada mendekat lagi, kali ini dengan tangan kanan terkepal dia berniat mengantam kepala Himawari yang masih belum bisa berdiri.

Sreeettt...

Sarada terjatuh, kedua kakinya tersapu tendangan Himawari. Lalu,

Duuaagg...

Sikut Himawari menghantam hidung Sarada. Walau masih dalam posisi terbaring, Himawari sanggup memutar tubuhnya dan menyerang dalam posisi itu.

Meski kesempatan kecil, Himawari sempat menendang Sarada hingga mereka berdua terpisah jauh...

"Guhha...!"

Darah mengalir deras disudut bibir Sarada. Himawari pun mengalami hal yang sama.

Himawari bangkit lebih dulu, membuat putaran bola biru di tangan untuk mengakhiri semua yang terjadi di antara mereka. Dia berjalan mendekati tubuh Sarada, namun

Bruukkk...

Himawari lebih dulu jatuh ke lantai arena karena tak sanggup berjalan. Rasengan di tangannya jatuh di lantai dan membuat lubang hingga kemudian hilang dengan sendirinya.

Sementara Himawari terbaring tiarap, Sarada ternyata sudah bangkit berdiri. Giliran dia dengan chidori di tangan. Namun tak bertahan lama karena chidorinya hilang sendiri setelah dia kehilangan konsentrasi sesaat akibat sakit luar biasa yang mendera kepalanya.

Tak ada jutsu, kaki pun jadi.

Buaaakkk. . . . .

Tendangan Sarada bersarang lagi di perut Himawari, mengakibatkan luka dalam di tubuh si bungsu Uzumaki semakin parah.

"Ohho-..."

Duuaagg...

Batuk darah pun tak sempat karena keburu kepala Himawari di tendang oleh Sarada.

Baru saja terpental, sekarang perut Himawari telah diduduki oleh Sarada.

Duaakkk...

Tinju Sarada berhasil mendarat di pipi Himawari.

Lagi, darah mengalir deras di mulut Himawari, bahkan lubang hidungnya juga tak berhenti mengalirkan darah.

"Menyerah saja lah, Hima. Akui kemenanganku!"

Dengan tangan terkepal, sekali lagi Sarada berniat meninju Himawari.

"Tidak akan!"

Dashhh...

Sreekkk,,,, bruukkkk...

Sarada terpental cukup jauh karena hantaman kepala Himawari tepat di keningnya. Akibat hal ini, kesaradan Sarada hampir saja hilang. Putri tunggal keluarga Uchiha tersisa ini memang mengalami cederah parah di bagian kepala.

"Masih belum!" Himawari berteriak setelah menyeka darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya, "Aku tak akan pernah mengucapkan kata menyerah. Menungguku menyerah, sama saja kau menungguku seumur hidup."

Duuaagg. . . .

Buggg...Buggg

Daashh...

Duakk...

Kedua kunouichi terus saling pukul, tak sedikitpun mengendorkan serangan meski kesadarannya semakin menipis.

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini ha?" tanya Sarada setelah dia berhasil memukul perut Himawari dengan tinjunya.

Himawari membalas pukulan Sarada dengan tinju halus telapak tengan terbuka di dada Sarada hingga memperparah cedera organ dalam sang putri Uchiha. "Sudah jelas kan? Kau pasti tahu orang yang membuatku berhasil sampai di sini."

"Guhhaa..." kesekian kalinya Sarada membuang cairan merah kental lewat mulutnya, "Ya, orang yang sama dengan orang yang menjadikanku seperti ini."

"Kheh, laki-laki itu benar-benar sesuatu. Hanya karena dia, kita sampai seperti ini."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia orang berharga bagi diri kita masing-masing kan?"

"Tapi..." Himawari menarik kedalam tangannya kirinya, telapak tangan dibuka, "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan dia padamuuuuu...!"

Dashh...

Pukulan Himawari sekali lagi mendarat di dada Sarada.

Buaaggg...

Langsung dibalas oleh Sarada.

Duakkk...

Bug

Dashh...

Duuaagg. . . .

Buggg...Buggg...

Daashh...

Duakk...

Selama beberapa menit, tak henti-hentinya Sarada dan Himawari saling pukul. Keadaan tubuh yang sekarat tak menyurutkan keinginan mereka untuk meraih kemenangan.

Penonton, baik keluarga maupun yang datang hanya untuk hiburan, tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan suaranya. Tidak ada lagi dukungan dan teriakan semangat yang menggebu-gebu seperti sebelumnya, seolah mereka merasakan bahwa pertarungan final ini adalah pertarungan sakral yang seharusnya disaksikan dengan khidmat. Mereka jelas mengerti kalau pertarungan ini mempertaruhkan banyak hal, baik bagi Himawari maupun Sarada. Tubuh penuh luka parah dan semangat pantang menyerah hingga nafas sudah hampir habis telah membuktikan semua itu. Jika saja pertandingan ini sekedar ajang unjuk mencari yang terkuat dalam Jounin Exam, tidak mungkin pertarungannya sampai seperti ini.

Hingga akhirnya, kedua kunouichi itu terduduk berhadapan dengan tidak seimbang, nafas terputus-putus seperti hendak habis, dan tangan masing-masing di tubuh lawan setelah pukulan terakhir yang lemah tak bertenaga. Tangan kanan Sarada di perut Himawari sedangkan telapak tangan Himawari menngenai bagian atas dada kiri Sarada.

Sarada menggelengkan kepala, berusaha kuat agar kesadarannya tidak hilang. Himawari pun sama, berusaha keras agar matanya tidak terpejam.

"Hima, kurasa sudah cukup sampai di sini saja."

"Eh?"

Sarada memperlihatkan sebuah tanda yang tercetak di punggung tangan kirinya. Ukurannya kecil sehingga tak terlihat dari awal. Bentuknya belah ketupat. Tanpa merangkai segel tangan, hanya dengan konsentrasi dan gerakan pelan jari-jemari, tanda itu pun lenyap beserta dengan aliran chakra ke tubuh Sarada. Chakranya tidak banyak, hanya cukup untuk mengaktifkan sharingan selama satu menit dan mengeluarkan ninjutsu satu kali. Mungkin itu adalah tanda segel Byakugou no In kedua untuk menyimpan chakra cadangan pada saat-saat terakhir.

Sarada mundur sedikit lalu berdiri menghadap Himawariyang masih duduk.

rumblerumblerumblerumblerumble

Sharingan Sarada kembali aktif dengan tiga tomoe, tangan kirinya diselimuti aliran chakra petir, dia berdiri dan menyeringai senang, "Dengan ini, aku akan menjadi pemenang."

Himawari masih duduk, posisi empuk sebagai target serangan ninjutsu Sarada.

Syuuttt...

Duakkk...

Sreekkk... Brakkk!

Sarada terpental cukup jauh akibat pukulan tiba-tiba dari Himawari di rahangnya.

Sesaat sebelum jutsu Sarada mengenai Himawari, si bungsu Uzumaki ini lebih dulu bangkit dan melancarkan pukulan sekuat yang ia bisa dengan sisa tenaganya.

" **Perlawanan yang bagus, Hima-chan.** " suara Yin Kurama terdengar dari alam bawah sadar Himawari, " **Kau tidak melewatkan kesempatan tadi, walaupun dia memiliki chakra cadangan, tapi kesaradan dan fokusnya telah jauh berkurang.** "

"Hu'um..." Himawari hanya menyahut seadanya, kesadarannya terlampau tipis hanya untuk bicara.

" **Lihat lawanmu, Hima-chan. Dia masih punya teknik bagus disana, aku pernah melihat itu sebelum aku tertidur lama jauh di dasar alam bawah sadar ayahmu.** "

Seperti kata Yin Kurama, Sarada telah berdiri lagi dengan tangan kiri masih diselimuti petir. Dia menggunakan semua sisa-sisa chakranya untuk menaikkan level doujutsunya hingga Mangekyou Sharingan. Dengan mata itu, Sarada mencampurkan api hitam amaterasu kedalam petir di tangannya. Ini persis seperti yang dilihat Yin Kurama 21 tahun lalu di akhir perang dunia shinobi keempat.

" **Dengar Hima-chan, apa yang kita punya saat ini hanyalah sisa terakhir dari chakraku, dan itu milikmu sekarang. Kau gunakan itu untuk kemenanganmu. Aku akan tertidur setelah kau menggunakannya. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan tidur lama, mungkin satu atau dua minggu saja, jadi kita bisa segera bermain lagi setelah itu."**

"Baiklah. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Kuu-chan. Terima kasih selama ini mau mempercayai dan mendukungku."

" **Berjuanglah...!"**

 **"** Ok...!"

Segera setelah mendapatkan chakra terakhir dari Yin Kurama, Himawari langsung membuat jutsu tandingan.

Himawari membuat pusaran bola biru di tangan kanannya, sesaat kemudian bertambah cincin seperti shuriken yang berputar cepat, lalu suara bising digantikan dengan suara lembut seperti hembusan kabut. Tampak kabut itu berkilauan seperti kristal-kristal butiran es kecil. Jutsu Himawari tampak sangat indah bagi orang yang melihatnya.

 _ **Flashback - Chapter 2**_

 _Di kamar Himawari, kamar yang mana Bolt sudah lima tahun tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya._

 _"Tadi siang kau bilang tidak menganggap aku aneh kan kalau aku latihan hingga melukai diriku sendiri?" Himawari bertanya dengan menundukkan kepala. Ya, tadi siang dia ketangkap basah oleh kakaknya melakukan latihan berat mengembangkan varian rasenshuriken baru yang mengakibatkan pergelangan tangannya cedera parah._

 _"Iya, memang kenapa?" jawab Bolt lalu balik bertanya._

 _Himawari langsung mendongak dan menatap intens wajah kakaknya, "Itu beneran? Sungguh? Kau serius kan?"_

 _"Katakan sekali saja cukup kan?" Bolt mulai kesal_

 _"Kalau kau bohong, kubunuh kau!" ancam Himawari._

 _Bolt jadi merinding mendengarnya._

 _"Baiklah, sekarang kau duduk disitu!" setelah menyuruh Bolt duduk dilantai didepannya, Himawari juga duduk disisi ranjangnya berhadapan dengan Bolt._

 _Himawari membuka perban di tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan tangan yang agak membiru sehingga membuat Bolt terkejut. Bolt tidak menyangka cederanya akan separah ini._

 _"Kenapa tanganmu? Padahal tadi siang kelihatannya tidak seperti ini? Bahkan juga tadi saat kita sekeluarga makan malam bersama tanganmu terlihat baik-baik saja." tanya Bolt._

 _"Ini efek samping dari latihan jutsu Rasenshuriken baru berelemen es yang aku kembangkan. Aku memakai salep khusus Klan Hyuga, makanya luka bagian luarnya tidak kelihatan untuk sementara, jika efek salepnya sudah habis akan jadi seperti ini. Jadi, bagaiamana pendapatmu?" tanya Himawari._

 _"Hhmmm, mengejutkan" jawab Bolt enteng._

 _"Yang lainnya?" tanya Himawari lagi dengan pandangan menyelidik._

 _Bolt tampak diam dengan pose berpikir._

 _"Jadi?"Himawari bertanya sekali lagi karena sejak tadi Bolt kelihatan sibuk dengan pikirannya._

 _"Kurasa itu tidak apa-apa. Kau yang merasakan efeknya, jadi terserah kau kan?"_

 _Himawari jadi heran dengan jawaban Bolt yang seolah tidak peduli padanya._

 _"Sudah lah, mungkin sebaiknya aku bicara saja pada Papa dan Mama." Himawari jadi pasrah._

 _"Jangan . . .!"_

 _Perkataan Bolt membuat Himawari bingung, apa sekarang kakaknya itu peduli padanya?_

 _"Kalau kau memberi tau Papa atau Mama, mungkin kau akan dimarahi. Kalau Papa sih pasti akan menuruti apapun keinginanmu. Tapi kalau Mama, pasti akan melarang kau melakukan latihan seperti itu lagi. Kau berlatih pasti punya alasan kan?"_

 _Himawari tertegun, memang ada satu tujuan yang ingin dia capai dengan melatih jutsu ini, demi meraih impiannya. "Oh, begitu?"_

 _"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Akan kuusahakan agar papa dan mama tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan walaupun aku sendiri tidak tau harus bagaimana."_

 _"Yang benar?" tanya Hima senang._

 _"Ya, kalau kau butuh sesuatu saat latihan, katakan saja padaku, tapi selama aku sanggup melakukannya saja ya."_

 _"Benarkah?" mata Himawari berbinar-binar karena kegirangan, dia menjadi sangat manis dan imut sekarang._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Bagi Himawari, jutsu ini memiliki kenangan tersendiri. Jutsu inilah yang mendekatkan kembali ia dengan kakaknya, interaksi yang pertama terjadi antara mereka setelah lima tahun bertengkar dan tidak saling bertegur sapa. Saat itu dia belum bisa melakukan jutsu ini dengan sempurna, Bolt lah yang membantunya latihan hingga mampu menyempurnakannya.

Mungkin kalau tidak karena jutsu ini, dia tidak akan pernah baikan dengan kakaknya, selamanya. Himawari tersenyum mengingat itu, dan dia yakin ini adalah jutsu yang menjadi penentu hidupnya, saat ini.

Sarada, menggunakan jutsu elemen petir Chidori yang bercampur dengan api hitam amaterasu. Sedangkan Himawari, memakai jutsu Futon: Rasenshuriken yang dicampur dengan elemen air sehingga putaran rasengan mendingin dan membentuk kristal jarum-jarum es.

Swiiiifftt...

Sarada dan Himawari melompat untuk serangan terkahir mereka masing-masing.

 **Enton: Chidori Kagutsuchi**

 **Hyuton: Rasenshuriken**

"HAAAAAAAAA/HAAAAAAAAAA. . . . . !"

Hingga ahirnya kedua jutsu berbenturan.

FLAAAAAAAASHHHHH...

BAAAAAAANGGGG. . . . . .

Himawari dan Sarada ditelan bola putih yang tercipta dar beradunya ninjutsu mereka, disitulah semuanya... berakhir.

Beruntung kekkai buatan Naruto mampu menahannya, sehingga tak ada sedikitpun kerusakan dan tak ada satupun korban dari akhir pertarungan Final Jounin Exam dimasa pemerintahannya.

.

.

.

"Ouch..."

Sarada merintih pelan akibat sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, baru saja dia membuka mata, mendapati ruangan bernuansa putih dan segera menyadari bahwa ini adalah ruangan perawatan rumah sakit.

'Bagaimana dengan pertandingannya?' adalah pertanyaan pertama yang terlintas ketika baru saja ia sadar.

"Sudah bangun kah?"

Pertanyaan barusan meluncur dari mulut gadis imut berambut indigo panjang keturunan Uzumaki satu-satunya.

Sarada melihat ke arah sumber suara. Mendapati lawan bertarunganya dalam kondisi memprihatinkan terbaring di ranjang yang bersebelahan dengannya. Banyak perban yang melilit dibadan Himawari, bahkan tampak sangat tebal di tangan kanan hingga bahu. Ketika Sarada melihat tubuhnya sendiri, ia dapati kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan rivalnya, pergelangan tangan kirinya terbungkus perban tebal dan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menjalar dari bagian itu.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruang perawatan ini.

"Sudah melihatnya kan?" tanya Himawari lagi, "Kondisi kita sampai semenggenaskan ini."

"Gh, Hima. Aku ingin semuanya lebih jelas."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya sampai sejauh ini? Kau pastinya sadar kan kalau apa yang kau perjuangkan itu sia-sia. Bagaimanapun hasil pertandingan kita, itu tidak merubah pandangan orang-orang terhadapmu, terhadap hubunganmu dengan kakakmu."

Sarada mengatakannya dengan ekspresi serius, mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hei, sekarang kau jadi banyak bicara hanya karena kita sama-sama tidak bisa bergerak."

"Ck, jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Himawari berbaring telentang, menatapi langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang berwarna putih. "Ah bagaiamana yah? Apakah kalau aku menjawab bahwa tidak menarik kata-katanya kembali adalah jalan ninja keluarga Uzumaki, kau akan terpuaskan?"

Sarada tak menyahut. Kalau sudah seperti ini, tak seorangpun bisa menggoyahkan tekad keluarga Uzumaki, setiap anggota keluarga kecil itu sama keras kepalanya. Baik atau buruk, benar atau salah, egois maupun untuk orang lain, itulah Uzumaki. Apalagi ini menyangkut perasaan yang diperjuangkan setengah mati.

"Dari ekspresimu, kurasa kau memahami perasaanku, Sarada."

Sarada terkekeh pelan, "Begitu ya. Baiklah, aku akui,,,,,,, aku kalah."

"Che, bodoh!. Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar dari mulutmu."

"..."

Himawari tersenyum hambar, "Sarada, aku akui kau lah yang benar, aku yang salah. Aku hanya menuruti keegoisanku. Maaf karena aku menyakitimu."

"Huh, diam bodoh! Aku tidak ingin mendengar maaf darimu."

"Uhhh. . . ." Himawari tampak meringis kesakitan, tubuhnya belum pulih benar.

Sarada memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita perdebatkan, begitu kan?"

Dan tidak ada lagi pembicaraan antara dua kunouichi terkuat itu. Hasil pertarungan mereka berdua? Entahlah. Secara teknis sangat sulit menentukan siapa pemenangnya. Hingga tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derit pintu.

Kriiieeettt . . . . .

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang masuk, makna tatapannya tak terbaca.

"Loh, kalian sudah sadar rupanya. Syukurlah."

Bolt menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia mendekat ke ranjang adiknya dan sahabat kecilnya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

Tiga hari penuh kedua gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. Serangan yang terakhir hampir saja merenggut nyawa. Tubuh mereka berhasil dipulihkan dengan cepat. Sarada mendapat sokongan teknik regenerasi Sozo Saizei dari ibunya sehingga kondisi fisik dan luka dalamnya pulih dengan cepat. Naruto pun secara kontinyu mentransfer chakra kyubi dari Yang Kurama didalam tubuhnya ke tubuh Himawari sehingga bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Himawari tidak bisa meregenerasi sel tubuhnya sendiri karena Yin Kurama masih tertidur akibat chakra terakhir yang digunakan.

Sesuatu yang sangat patut disyukuri adalah, meski pergelangan tangan Sarada dan Himawari mengalami luka parah namun masih bisa sembuh. Tulang, daging, dan kulit memang hancur total tapi tidak lenyap sehingga masih mungkin beregenerasi menjadi seperti awal. Hal yang terjadi pada ayah mereka masing-masing yaitu kehilangan satu tangan, tidak dialami oleh Sarada maupun Himawari. Mungkin Tuhan masih memberikan berkat-Nya pada dua gadis ini. Lebih menggembirakan lagi, berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan, kedua kunouichi yang terluka ini boleh pulang besok hari. Sungguh proses penyembuhan yang sangat cepat.

"Ughh!"

Sarada merintih ketika ia berusaha duduk di ranjangnya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, Sarada! Kau baru saja siuman."

Bolt berniat membantu Sarada duduk, ingin merebahkan kembalinya di ranjangnya, namun tangannya di tepis oleh gadis berkacamata ini.

Sarada melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "Mumpung kita bertiga disini, ada hal yang harus kukatakan. Ini bukan untukku, bukan pula karena Hima saja karena urusan diantara kami sebagai perempuan sudah selesai dalam pertarungan. Ini untuk kalian berdua, Bolt, Hima."

"Ha?"

"Apa?" Himawari memiringkan badannya di ranjang untuk menatap Sarada. Kondisi tubuhnya saat ini tidak memungkinkan dia untuk bangun.

Sarada menarik nafas lalu mulai berbicara dengan ekspresi serius, "Sepertinya tak ada yang mau jujur pada kalian ya?. Mirai sensei, Amaru, dan Ryuzetsu diam saja, jadi aku yang akan mempertegasnya sekarang.! Kakak adik yang menjalin hubungan asmara itu menjijikkan, tidak wajar, hal itu tidak normal, dan banyak orang yang menganggapnya seperti itu."

Memang, semenjak kejadian pernyataan cinta Bolt pada Himawari di dalam fasilitas bawah tanah dan diterima Himawari saat itu juga, tidak ada satu orangpun yang membahas hal ini, bahkan Souichirou tak sedikitpun mengungkitnya padahal dia berkeliaran bebas tanpa terikat tuduhan hukuman. Malah yang lebih parah adalah Mirai, Amaru, dan Ryuzetsu yang tampak mendukung hubungan Bolt dan Himawari.

Sarada melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "Mustahil kakak adik itu menikah, sudah sewajarnya hal itu dilarang, dan sudah pasti Nanadaime-sama dan Bibi Hinata akan menolak keras jika tahu hal ini."

Bolt menyendu, apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya tak sedikitpun salah. Sedangkan Himawari sudah melihat gambaran akibat perbuatan ini dalam genjutsu tsukyomi yang ditujukan padanya oleh Sarada.

"Hima, semakin kuat perasaanmu dan semakin lama perasaan itu ada seiring kau bertambah dewasa, maka akan semakin banyak orang yang tersakiti, hingga tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mencegahnya. Jadi, kalian berdua sudah puas kan? Sekaranglah saatnya bangun dari mimpi dan hadapi kenyataan, lalu kembalilah menjadi kakak adik yang seharusnya."

Mendengar ucapan Sarada, Bolt mengingat sesuatu.

 _ **Flasback**_

 _ **-Chapter 48**_

 _Himawari mengangguk seraya menekan tombol 'Play' pada i-pod yang memperdengarkan rekaman suaranya ketika kecil._

' _Wahai diriku di masa depan, apakah kau sudah bisa menikah dengan Onii-chan yang kita cintai? Aku pernah diberitahu seseorang kalau hal itu mustahil, dia gadis berkacamata, menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini. Aku kesaaaaaalll sekali padanya!, sangat amat kesal sampa aku ingin mencongkel matanya. Tapi aku sadar, apa yang dia katakan memang benar, dan aku pun bingung harus bagaimana. Aku frustasi, aku ingin meminta pendapat orang lain, tapi aku tak mungkin meminta pendapat Papa, Mama bahkan orang yang paling kupercayai sekalipun. Aku yakin semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja seperti sedia kala, meski begitu aku tetap tidak bisa mengatakannya. Kalau sampai gagal, maka semuanya akan sia-sia. Rasanya semua akan berakhir seperti yang si kacamata itu katakan._ '

 _ **-Chapter 49**_

 _Masih ada waktu satu menit lagi sebelum kedua peserta menginjakkan kaki ke arena pertarungan pertandingan final Jounin Exam._

 _Sarada membuang nafas panjang, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan sebelum bertanding, "Akuuuuu tidak menyangka, Bolt. Untuk hal yang satu ini kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku sebelumnya. Padahal kita saha-..., kita sahabat yang sangat dekat hingga selalu berbagi saran dalam hal apapun."_

 _"Maaf. Aa ettoooo, kauuu,,,, kau marah padaku ya?"_

 _"Tidak, aku tidak marah kok."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Karena aku sudah tahu sejak lama."_

 _"Tapi kenapa baru hari ini? Padahal harusnya kau membahas hal ini lebih cepat kan? Mungkin sejak dulu kau katakan padaku."_

 _"Karena ini adalah klimaksnya, bukankah begitu?"_

 _"Ta-..."_

 _'Pertandingan Final Jounin Exam akan segera dimulai. Kedua peserta, Uchiha Sarada dan Uzumaki Himawari segera ke arena pertarungan.'_

 _Suara dari pembawa acara memotong ucapan Bolt._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Bolt menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya, dia mengerti sekarang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Himawari dan Sarada yang diakhiri dalam pertandingan final Jounin Exam tiga hari yang lalu.

"Jadi begitu ya. Sudah kuduga, pertarungan final kemarin adalah puncaknya dan pertarungan pertama kalian berdua sudah dimulai sejak lama." Bolt mengalihkan pandangannya pada putri tunggal gurunya, "Sarada, kurasa kau terlalu keras memaksakan Himawari kecil dengan kenyataan seperti yang kau katakan."

Sarada meyanggah keras, "Tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk menyadarkannya kan, Bolt? Sudah enam tahun berlalu sejak saat itu dan sampai sekarang tak ada yang berubah, jadi aku tak bisa menggunakan cara lama lagi. Sekarang kutanya padamu, Bolt. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang perasaan para gadis yang cintanya ditolak oleh seorang pemuda karena pemuda itu mencintai adik perempuannya sendiri?"

Bolt menelan ludah karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sarada.

"Hima, bagaimana menurutmu dengan seorang anak gadis baru saja beranjak remaja yang menyombongkan diri kalau sudah berpacaran dengan kakaknya sendiri?"

Himawari berbaring telantang seperti awal, tak sanggup lagi menatap Sarada yang duduk di tepi ranjang karena dia tidak bisa mengelak.

"Apa kalian berdua akan tetap mengatakan hal yang sama seperti sekarang sepuluh tahun lagi? dua puluh atau tiga puluh tahun lagi nanti? Apa menurut kalian akan selamanya baik-baik saja seperti sekarang ini? Bagaimana caranya kalian menjelaskannya pada orang terdekat kalian, terutama pada orang tua kalian?

Sarada menarik nafas panjang, "Ayo, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"A, ak-aku..." lidah Himawari kelu, tak bisa menjawab apapun.

"Sarada..." Bolt mewakili Himawari untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi, "Disini kau lah yang benar dan kami yang salah. Kami tahu betul kalau tindakan kami salah, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting bagiku daripada pandangan orang lain tentang tindakanku."

"Jadi kau secara sadar mengatakan bahwa kau mengerti, iya kan Bolt?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kita ambil contoh, misalnya aku memberitahukan hubungan kalian berdua pada Bibi Hinata, maka apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"A,, et, it-"Bolt mati kutu, kalau sampai ibu yang paling disayanginya menangis karena mengetahui hal ini, dia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri seumur hidup. "Ekhkhem, Sarada."

"Apa?"

"Tolong bersikaplah kau tidak tahu menahu tentang hal ini." pinta Bolt.

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Aku akan bersujud memohon padamu sampai kau menerima permintaanku. Aku bersumpah akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain."

Iris mara Sarada melebar. Dia merasa ini adalah kesempatan langka dimana Bolt mau melakukan apapun untuknya, "Kauuuu..., kau tidak bercanda dengan ucapanmu kan, Bolt?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku serius." jawab Bolt tegas dengan tatapan mata tertuju pada Sarada yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Iya, aku tahu, kau memang selalu seperti itu. Jika aku mengatakan kalau 'meski kau bersujud sekalipun, aku tetap akan menghalangi kalian', bagaimana?"

"A... it-ituuuuuuu." Bolt menarik nafas, "Aku sudah bulat dengan pilihan yang ku ambil. Aku siap kehilangan apapun demi melindungi satu hal yang berharga bagiku."

"Begitu ya. Kalau misalnya aku yang bersujud dan memohon padamu, 'Kumohon hentikan, tolong pikirkan baik-baik sekali lagi', apa jawabanmu?"

"Sa-sarada, kau...?"

Bolt mengerti, seberapa besar perhatian Sarada terhadap dirinya sampai berbuat sejauh ini hanya untuk mengembalikannya ke jalan yang seharusnya, ke jalan yang benar.

"Apa jawabanmu, Bolt?" tanya Sarada penuh harap.

Bolt memejamkan mata, meyakinkan hatinya sekali lagi, membuka mata lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tetap sama, jawabanku tidak akan berubah."

"Jika..." Sarada menatap Bolt dengan sebulir air mata yang keluar, "Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak lama, Bolt." air mata Sarada semakin deras keluar, "Terima cintaku dan jadilah kekasihku! Mengatakannya dengan segenap perasaanku, hikss."

"Ha?" mulut Bolt sedikit terbuka karena terkejut akan pernyataan Sarada yang tiba-tiba.

"Hikss... Apa kau mau tetap disisiku?"

Bolt menunduk, tidak sanggup menatap Sarada, "Ak, aku tetap memilih Himawari. Akuuuuuuu, aku mencintai adikku."

Sarada tersenyum miris, meratapi nasib cintanya. "Kau menjijikkan, Bolt."

"Ya. Incest adalah jalan hidupku."

PLAKKKKKK . . . . .

Pipi kiri Bolt memerah karena tamparan keras dari telapak tangan kanan Sarada. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah bangun dari ranjangnya dan berdiri didepan Bolt.

"Benar-benar jawaban yang paling memalukan." Sarada mengucapkannya dengan perasaan lega, mungkin semua emosinya sudah ia lampiaskan pada tamparan tadi.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menamparku sambil tersenyum begitu?"

Sarada terkekeh pelan, "Itu salahmu sendiri kan, Bolt?"

"Ya, kau benar."

Dengan senyum miris yang tak hilang dari bibirnya, Sarada beranjak keluar dari kamar perawatan. Sungguh dia tidak tahan lagi berada diruangan itu.

Blammm...

Pintu tertutup, Bolt menatap sendu kepergian Sarada, ' _Apa begini akhir cinta pertamaku? Maafkan aku, Sarada. Aku tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyakitimu._ '

Buuaaag...

Sekarang pipi kanan Bolt mendapat tonjokan keras dari tangan kiri adiknya sendiri, tidak tahu sejak kapan Himawari sudah bisa bangun dari ranjangnya dan berdiri.

"Apa-apaan tadi hah?" Himawari membentak Bolt. "Kebodohanmu itu sampai mana sih?"

"Itteeeiii... Apanya yang bodoh ha?" Bolt tidak terima dirinya ditonjok Himawari.

"Semuanya! Semuanya, kau paham tidak? Apa kau sadar, kalau sekarang... tidak, bukan hanya sekarang saja, tapi sejak lama. Apa kau sadar sudah berapa banyak hal bodoh yang kau lakukan hanya untuk memenuhi keegoisanku?"

Himawari berteriak, tidak sanggup menahan air matanya. Betapa besar pengorbanan yang dilakukan Bolt hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan egoisnya, bahkan keinginan yang jelas-jelas salah dan menjijikkan.

Bolt menghela nafas menenangkan dirinya, "Aku sadar kok."

"Lalu, hanya karena kau mencintai adikmu sendiri, bukan alasan kau menolak semua gadis yang menyatakan cinta padamu kan? Kau tidak dengar ucapan Sarada tadi ha? Sudah banyak gadis yang sakit hati karena perbuatanmu, karena keegoisanku. Kauuuuu, dasar kau bodoh! Chou baka...!"

"Kau benar, Hima. Mereka semua gadis yang terlalu baik untuk kumiliki. Aku hanya pemuda bejat yang mencintai adiknya sendiri."

"Menjijikkan tahu, Hikssss... Kita berdua ini menjijikkan, kita tidak bisa menikah karena kita saudara kandung, kita harus merahasiakan ini dari semua orang. Hikksss, ka-kalau semua ini berakhir, maka kau sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi. Lal-..."

puk...

Bolt menepuk pucuk kepala Himawari, mengelus pelan helaian rambut indigo adiknya.

"Sudahlah, itu tak akan terjadi karena kita sudah membuat kesepakatan kan?"

Bolt mengatakannya dengan senyuman, lalu menarik pelan tubuh Himawari kedalam pelukannya.

Himawari menumpahkan semua perasaan dan emosinya bersama air mata yang membasahi baju kakaknya.

"Ayo kita menikah, Hima."

"Hu'um." Himawari hanya bisa membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada siang hari yang tidak terlalu terik, bertempat dibawah sebuah pohon rindang dibelakang kuil, ada sepasang pemuda pemudi dengan pakaian pengantin tradisional. Mereka adalah Bolt dan Himawari yang mengenakan pakaian pengantin persis sama dengan pakaian yang digunakan saat ayah dan ibu mereka menikah sembilan belas tahun lalu. Sebuah Montsuki hitam lengkap dengan Hakama dan Haori untuk Bolt, serta Shiromuku dan Tsuno Kakushi yang dikenakan Himawari. Mereka tampak sangat serasi.

Himawari masih dengan ekspresi terkejut karena tak menduga akan hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya, "Aku mati kata, tak kusangka kalau kau sampai berbuat seperti ini."

"Mau bagaimana lagi?, kita sama-sama tahu kalau saudara kandung tidak mungkin menikah, jadi aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk hari spesial kita berdua. Mumpung ada Wedding Organizer yang melakukan audisi pasangan untuk promosi, yaaa aku ambil saja. Hahahaaaa..."

Seperti yang dikatakan Bolt, barusan bukan pernikahan sungguhan. Hanya sebuah simulasi pernikahan yang dilakukan oleh sebuah Wedding Organizer. Dan kebetulan perusahaan Wedding Organizer itu baru berdiri sehingga sedang gencar-gencarnya melakukan promosi. Mudah saja bagi Bolt mendapatkan itu karena dengan nama Himawari sebagai artis dan model remaja papan atas, dengan cepat mereka merespon keinginan Bolt.

Sesi simulasi pernikahan dan pemotretan sudah selesai, sebuah simulasi pernikahan dengan adat tradisional di kuil terbesar di Konoha. Karena itulah, Bolt dan Himawari sekarang berada dibelakang kuil, berdua saja untuk istirahat.

Bolt duduk bersandar pada batang pohon sedangkan Himawari duduk di pangkuan Bolt dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di dada lebar sang kakak.

"Huufft, kau benar-benar sesuatu, Bolt-kun. Sama mengejutkannya dengan Papa."

"Yah, kupikir kau sangat ingin kita menikah, makanya aku melakukan hal ini. Memangnya salah ya?"

Himawari menggeleng. Ia dan kakaknya menatap langit cerah yang sama.

"Tidak, kau benar." Masih dengan duduk dipangkuan Bolt, Himawari memutar badannya, memeluk erat sang kakak, mencurahkan segenap apa yang hatinya rasakan dalam pelukan yang hangat dan nyaman itu. "Aku sangat bahagia, amat sangat bahagia. Ini hal paling membahagiakan selama hidupku, impianku sejak kecil sudah kuraih."

"Syukurlah, Hima."

"Aniki, aaah tidak, Bolt-kun." Himawari mengendorkan sedikit pelukannya untuk menatap Bolt.

"Hm, apa?"

"Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan semua keluhan dan keegoisanku selama ini." Himawari mengatakannya dengan senyum bahagia. Jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Bolt sangat dekat.

"Iya, douittashimashite. Tapi heiiii...!, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Rasanya agak sedikit menjijikkan." kata Bolt dengan nada bercanda.

"Kau tahu, baru saja aku mengingat semua hal yang terjadi diantara kita." Himawari membuka topik obrolan serius.

"Kebetulan sekali ya, aku juga baru mengingatnya."

Himawari menjatuhkan keningnya di dada Bolt, "Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi kakakku, aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu."

Bolt mengusap punggung Himawari, "Aku juga. Aku senang menjadi kakakmu. Selama dua tahun sejak pertama kali kita bertegur sapa setelah perang dingin panjang, aku selalu terbawa arus tingkah egoismu. Ada banyak hal yang membuatku kesal, bahkan sampai marah. Tapi aku mensyukuri semua itu. Melakukan banyak hal bodoh bersama timmu, Tim 7. Selalu ribut denganmu sepanjang waktu. Bahkan aku sempat bertengkar dengan Mama hanya karenamu. Dan semua itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku bersyukur dilahirkan menjadi kakakmu, Hima."

"Begitu ya, aku mengerti." Himawari menarik kembali keningnya dari dada Bolt, dia menatap intens wajah kakaknya, "Jadi apalagi yang harus kita lakukan saat ini?"

Wajah Bolt sontak merona, lirikan matanya menghindari mata biru Himawari. "Ahh, soal ituuuu. Ya karena ini pernikahan, dan belum kita lakukan saat simulasi tadi. Errr, ya kitaaaa belum melakukan itu..."

"Eeeehhh, apaan?" Himawari seakan menuntut Bolt menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"It-ituu, anooooo. . . . ." Pipi Bolt semakin memerah, persis Ibu mereka mereka jika digoda Sang Ayah.

"Apanya yang 'itu' eh?" Himawari kini tersenyum nakal.

"Dih, kau ini." Bolt tak mau menjawab langsung, "Kau sendiri sudah tau kan?"

"Phuhihihiiii. . . . ." Himawari tertawa kecil. Tidak pernah dia tertawa sesenang ini sebelumnya didepan Bolt.

Kedua tangan Himawari berada di dada Bolt, dengan tangan itu dia sedikit menarik baju sang kakak sambil ia sendiri mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mata tertutup.

Tanpa perlu berpikir, Bolt ikut memejamkan matanya.

Bibir kakak adik ini bertemu, ciuman pertama masing-masing untuk orang yang dicintai.

Bolt menahan punggung dan tengkuk Himawari dengan kedua tangannya, untuk mempertahankan ciuman mereka lebih lama.

Tak ada maksud apapun, tak melibatkan permainan nafsu macam apapun, selain sebagai perwujudan cinta kasih dari dalam hati mereka.

Hingga saat kebutuhan oksigen harus dipenuhi, Bolt dan Himawari menyudahi ciuman mereka. Sepasang blue saphire itu terbuka kembali, saling melempar tatapan bahagia.

Himawari terkekeh kecil, "Aaaahh~~~, akhirnya kita melakukannya juga."

"Iya, kita sudah melakukannya."

Himawari turun dari pangkuan Bolt, sedikit menjauh dari kakaknya. "Engg..., sepertinya sudah cukup. Sesuai kesepakatan, kita sudahi permainan kita sampai disini."

"Kau benar, memang harus begitu kan?"

 **Flashback - Chapter 48**

 _Himawari berdiri dari duduknya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang kakak lalu membisikkan sesuatu._

 _"Sampai Pertandingan terakhir Jounin Exam selesai, kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kita nikmati saat-saat itu dengan sepenuh hati. Lalu saat waktunya tiba, kita akan kembali menjadi kakak-adik normal seperti keluarga lainnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _Bolt tersenyum, tersenyum cerah, sekarang tak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan tentang masa depan mereka._

 _"Iya, aku setuju."_

 _"Haaaaa,,, benarkah? serius?"_

 _Bolt mengangguk mantap, "Iya. Memang lebih baik begitu."_

 _"Heheee..." Himawari tertawa senang._

 _Pasangan kakak adik inipun menautkan jari kelingking mereka, berkata bersama-sama, "Itu lah janji kita, Uzumaki tak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya kembali."_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Himawari melepaskan cincin yang diberikan oleh Bolt padanya, cincin yang ia minta setahun yang lalu, cincin yang ia anggap sebagai cincin kawin dari Bolt untuknya.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah selesai." Himawari pun selesai melepaskan cincin itu dari jari manis tangan kirinya, lalu menyerahkan cincin itu pada Bolt. "Nih, kukembalikan padamu. Yang selanjutnya nanti, kau harus menyerahkan cincin ini pada gadis yang tepat, pada seorang gadis yang dengan tulus mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu hingga kau bertemu dengan gadis itu."

Bolt menerima cincinnya kembali tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku duluan...!"

Setelah pamit, Himawari meninggalkan Bolt sendirian yang masih duduk bersandar di batang pohon.

Bolt menatap kepergian adiknya, sesekali tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Himawari yang kesulitan berjalan karena pakaian pengantin yang dia gunakan. Batinnya menyimpulkan apa yang telah dialaminya selama dua tahun ini.

' _Ini menjadi kisah yang panjang. Tentang kisah luar bisa penuh rahasia antara aku dan adikku. Tentang aku yang selalu terseret dalam berbagai kejadian gila, tentang seorang adik perempuan yang sangat menyebalkan dan seorang kakak yang biasa-biasa saja. Kisah cinta sarat emosi antara kakak dan adik yang bermula dari sebuah insiden kecil. Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kisah itu membuatmu tersenyum, walau hanya sedikit._ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . . .End**

 **.**

 **Note :** Fiuuuuhhhh... FF ini berakhir dalam 306 hari sejak chapter pertama publish. Untuk ending, sesuai rencana awal. Inilah ending yang kurasa paling tepat untuk semua orang tanpa ada satupun yang tersakiti.

Satu pernyataan yang perlu digaris bawahi, tentang siapa sebenarnya gadis yang menjadi cinta pertama Bolt. Kelanjutan hal itu, tengok Owari dibawah ya.! #TeamSarada mana suaranya? Hahahahahaaaa.

Tak ada banyak kata, Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang terlibat dalam pembuatan FF ini, baik itu pengkritik maupun pemberi saran. Kepada reviewer yang setia meninggalkan jejak, lalu kepada teman-teman diskusi lewat PM yang tak dapat kusebutkan satu persatu namanya. Juga untuk semua reader yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini.

Terakhir, salam damai.

My Cute Sister terselesaikan, Si Hitam Out... :V

 **.**

 **Owari . . . .**

Himawari sudah mengembalikan pakaian pengantin wanita yang tadi ia gunakan kepada pihak Wedding Organizer, urusannya sudah selesai, dia sedang berjalan pulang sendirian. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti di pertigaan. Ada seseorang yang membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Yooo..." Himawari menyapa orang itu, "Kau benar-benar tidak mau menyerah ya, Sarada."

"Hn." Sarada mendengus seperti ayahnya.

"Aku tau kok kalau kau ada ditempat itu, tempat simulasi pernikahan aku dan kakakku. Dan mungkin kau sudah tahu bagaimana hubungan aku dan kakakku sekarang, seperti yang kau mau, kami berdua menjadi pasangan kakak adik normal. Jadi kau sudah mengerti kan? Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu tanpa menunggu jawaban Sarada, Himawari melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah, meninggalkan Ssi gadis berkacamata sendirian, diam berdiri di tepi pertigaan.

Sarada tersenyum tipis. Sambil menatap langit cerah, ia tahu kalau perjalannya baru saja di mulai, hidupnya masih panjang, dia yakin impiannya akan terwujud, menjadi hokage suatu saat nanti, dan tentu saja memiliki orang yang sangat ia cintai disisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...Fin~~~~~~**


End file.
